


The Wheeler Twins

by Sully7074



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Manga & Anime, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 183
Words: 348,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Kai is the sister of Joey, a tomboy who you don't want to mess with. She like her brother is hot headed, stubborn and both love food. What happens when the unpredictable, caring Kai meets the cold Seto Kaiba. Will sparks fly or will someone die?
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Mokuba/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Kaiba Seto/Reader, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. The Cookies

The female messy short bed head blonde in the boy’s high school uniform sits down on a wooden desk, one leg over the other as her brown eyes watch the duel between her brother and friend.

“Yeah Tea as if that wimpy card stands a chance against my giant rock guy give it up!” Joey boasts as I roll my eyes at my cocky brother. I lean over Tea’s shoulder and smirk at the breathe of light card, her dark blue eyes meet mine, I nod making her smirk. She uses her rock of light card and Yugi explains much to my brother’s dismay how his tough rock guy is now rubble form the spell. “No fair you had help!” He pouts pointing at me I raise my hands in the air. “Brother I’m hurt you think I would make you lose on purpose” I tease. “True she could just do it herself she has beaten you what is it now thirty times?” Tristen adds smirking. “40 actually” Joey sighs in defeat while I pat my brothers back sympathetically. “Next time buddy next time” I remind him.

“That brings your life points about to zero Joey. Once again you lose and I rock” Tea high fives me smiling. “You stink at this game” Tristen tells the slumped over Joey. We go outside for some air. I’m hanging upside down smiling playing with the bars with my brother and Yugi. “Tristen’s right I do stink I can’t win at duel monsters to save my life what is it Yugi, teach me what I’m doing wrong. Kai refuses to tell me that little traitor” Joey pouts. “Says the guy who ate the last cookie last night” I argue. “You still on about that I told you I was hungry” he argues. “I had it labelled and hidden how did you even found the jar!?” I ask. “Somethings are better left unknown sis” he smirks while I growl at the ass, Yugi laughs at us enjoying our relationships as siblings.

“Well let’s start by checking your deck Joey” Yugi jumps down form the bar and Joey gives him his bad deck. I smirk at Yugi’s frown “you really didn’t tell him?” He asks me. “He stole my cookies Yugi” I state the fact. “Powerhouse line up don’t you think” Joey smirks confidently. Yugi glances at me I chuckle when I see his expression. “No one could win with these Joey your deck is filled with nothing but monster cards” Yugi tells him. “You got it I packed it with every monster I could find” Joey says. “That’s not how the game works Joey” I tell him. “Kai is right duel monsters is all about combing monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength with no magic cards in your deck your monsters will get creamed every time” Yugi explains to Joey. I nod in agreement. “See that’s the kind of stuff I need to know Yugi you got to help me learn more” Joey tells Yugi. Next thing I know is I’m dragged to the game shop.

My brother then begs Yugi’s grandpa to mentor him in duel monsters. Meanwhile while my brother “studies” I’m sitting on the sofa watching TV of a tournament match finals between Rex and Weevil, a dinosaur dualist and a bug dualist interesting. “Bug boy and dino breathe duelling what a waste I should be in there!” Joey exclaims taking his break. He is sitting by me, my head lays on his shoulder, this is normal for us to do when sitting together. “Hold it Joey” I tell him. “We know you’ve been training for weeks but those guys are in another league you’re not just ready yet” Tea tells the blonde. “Sure but my sis is, she could beat both of them!” My brother boasts. “Not interested” I sigh my eyes glued to the screen as I nibble on some ready salted crisps. I’ve seen their past matches there decent but not challenging enough.

“And on top of that you’re so tired you can’t keep your eyes open. I think grandpa’s lessons have been a bit too tough on him” Yugi says as my brother leans his head on mine, my ears perk up at his snoring. “You should see him at home I’ve drawn at least six moustaches on him using a marker” I confess. “You see it’s true what they say you snooze you lose!” Tristen wakes Joey up. “I must have been nuts to learn this crazy game” Joey confesses leaning on my shoulder upset. I sigh and pat the top of his head like a dog.

“Time for your lesson” Grandpa enters the room with two boxes in hand. “You need help Mr Moto?” I ask him. “No I’m fine thank you Kai”, Mr Moto tells me. “We’re not done!” Joey sighs tired. “Not by a long shot you slacker. Now quit your whining Joseph, you’ve been working long and hard but you really are coming along as a duellist and I’m quite proud of you” Grandpa confesses making Joey cry tears of joy, oh boy. “Thank you” Joey goes to give the old man a hug however-

“Ah Yugi, Kai two boxes came for you” Mr Moto passes us the boxes. I glance at my dejected brother as Yugi asks about the package and who it came from the mail. I look down at the boxes “it’s from industrial illusions” Yugi notes. “Want to open it with me will that cheer you up?” I ask my brother. “Nah I’m fine” he sits down beside me. “Industrial illusions that’s the company that made the duel monsters game. Why the heck would they be sendin' a package to you two?” My brother wonders.

“I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?” Yugi replies.

“You mean, Kaiba?” Tea adds.

“Yeah. It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me” Yugi says. I look away at the bad memory of that ass. “Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache!” Joey adds “ditto” I nod in agreement annoyed by the pompous boy.

“Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!” Tristen turns back to the screen we all do.

“Yugi-- these guys any good?” Joey asks Yugi.

“Oh, yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards, and, he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards; he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents” Yugi explains.

“Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag!” Joey declares while I shake my head. I bet you a fiver I tell him. “It’s on” Joey shakes my hand smirking with me as we return to the screen.

“A-a-alright, Weevil. Consider yourself-- dinosaur chow!” Raptor summons his Two-Headed King Rex 1600/1200.

“Ooh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the terrible Two-Headed King Rex! Looks like this match could be over, right here, right now!!” The announcer commentates.

“Your move!” Rex tells Weevil.

“Heheheheh, and all I have is this weak little bug” the shady geek whimpers faking it obviously.

“Weevil Underwood counters, with a Basic Insect card!” The announcer says.

Basic Insect 500/700/L2/earth

“He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place'll be covered in bug guts! Prepare to say goodbye to that fiver of yours” Joey grins but I remain staring at the screen.

“King Rex, let's take this championship! Stomp 'em!” Rex orders.

“Heheheh, you've attacked your way into my trap! But then-- how could your tiny dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates!” Weevil's activates his trap "Infinite Dismissal".

“Oh no! It's a trap card!” Rex gasps.

“Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace!” A localized whirlwind appears around King Rex, keeping it from moving.

“Oh no! My King Rex!” Raptor calls out.

“And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armour with laser cannon!” Weevil uses his equip spell card "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon".

“Not such a weak little bug after all, hmmm? Atta-a-a-ack!” Basic Insect fires its new shoulder-mounted cannon and hits King Rex square in the chest. Rex groans aloud; King Rex recoils from the energy blast and the electricity that came with it, and disappears.

“And King Rex is, extinct” Weevil finishes.

“A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion!” Weevil's podium lowers him to the arena floor, and he raises his deck with a triumphant snicker.

Joey leans forward, stunned “Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?!”

“Ahem” I cough opening up my hand. Joey grumbles and places the money into my palm causing a few snickers from Tea and Tristen.

“And now, a very special honour for our new champion! Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists-- I give you Mister Maximillion Pe-e-egasus!” The floor inside the border of one of Weevil's trap zones contains a separate panel; a trapdoor. This slides open and Pegasus enters the stadium by way of an elevator platform. This is the ominous gentleman we saw at the end of last episode, who habitually keeps his long white hair concealing his left eye. He holds a golden trophy, rather modest in size. The lights shine down and the stadium audience goes crazy. Pegasus walks over to Weevil, who is extremely short and tiny, and hands him the trophy, speaking with measured sincerity and warmth.

“Congratulations” Pegasus tells him.

“Uh... thank you!” Weevil replies blushing from the attention.

As Pegasus continues, his words take on the ring of importance and grandeur. “And as regional champion, I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!” Pegasus declares.

The duel ends and we open up the boxes. I frown when I find a red leather gauntlet with stars on them and an envelope with two cards inside it. One is blank while the other is designed with a butt load of money, jewels and treasure chests. I lean over at Yugi’s to find a videotape. I also notice two star chips.

“Some kind of glove” Tea points out.

“And stars” Joey adds.

“Maybe there's an explanation on the video” Tristen recommends.

Yugi picks up the video and looks at it. “Pop” it in and check it out Joey encourages I can’t help but furrow my brow at the tape something isn’t right. “Okay” Yugi puts the video in the VCR below the TV, and they gather around to watch. After a moment of static, the face of Pegasus appears on the screen and he speaks to them.

“Greetings, little Yugi and Miss Wheeler. I am Maximillion Pegasus” the male greets us.

“Pegasus?!” Joey exclaims.

“We just saw him on TV!” Tea gasps.

“The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?” Mr Moto smiles proudly

“I have heard some terribly interesting things about you. Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much; I've decided to investigate your amazing duelling skills personally! Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner! Are you ready?” Pegasus challenges Yugi.

“Wha?! He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a videotape!” Joey reasons.

“That's crazy!” Tristen comments.

Pegasus chuckles, as though he heard their remarks, then looks right at them, through the screen. A few strands of his hair fall aside, and through them can be seen the strange golden eye. It shines with an inner power, and the picture on the screen wavers as though seen through a heat haze. He answers without speaking...

“No-- it's magic!”


	2. The Bully

My eyes widen when I feel a sudden wave of chills flow through me. My eyes widen as the once lively living room is enveloped, consumed, overpowered into darkness. I gasp when I find everyone, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Mr Moto knocked out, their bodies as blue as ice. What in the world? I turn to the TV screen to find a smug Pegasus and Yugi? No he’s different I can sense it. I groan at the headache I’m getting, my eyes narrow at the fuzziness in my head as the males talk.

“Just as I believed” Pegasus smiles my way I send him a weak glare from the pain in my head nagging at me. “Kai!” The deeper voice calls out to me as I cradle my forehead, my ears blocking out most noises trying to endure the stinging sensation in my mind. “She’ll be fine I just wished to test something out she’ll adjust” Pegasus tells him and he’s right. The fuzziness leaves over time along with the pain in my head. I look up to find “Yugi” playing Pegasus but his eye; I feel the power radiating from the mystical object. Sadly time runs out and “Yugi” loses the duel.

“I know you are not Yugi I tell him. How? He asks. Well your voice sounds like Yugi just hit puberty and you are a lot taller than Yugi, basically you are what Yugi dreams of becoming” I confess. “I see do you think you could keep this hidden I do not wish to freak the others out” he says. I shrug “sure they probably won’t believe me but I sense you are a strong spirit weirdly enough” I tell him. He nods and Pegasus finishes laughing. He tells me to call him Yami which I agree.

Yami and I brace for the worst, but the Eye isn't targeting him-- the beam of light hits his grandpa, frozen in time behind him. A ghost of grandpa drifts out of the frozen figure and vanishes into the television screen. Mr Moto! I call out worry evident in my tone and concern.  
“You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game!”  
When Yugi returns he looks again, realizing nothing just happened to him, grandpa's face appears on the screen, calling out to him for help through the static.

“Yugi...!”  
He gasps, confused for a moment, then realizes with alarm what has happened.  
“Huh...? Grandpa!” Grandpa's face disappears from the screen, and instead we hear Pegasus' voice one last time as the shadows disappear, Joey, Téa, and Tristan wake up, and behind them grandpa keels over, unconscious. Yugi doesn't notice them, frantically shaking the TV set in growing panic.

“Grandpa? Grandpa! Grandpa?!” Yugi cries out shaking the TV pitifully trying to save his grandfather as the others awaken confused. I place my hand on Yugi’s shoulder Yugi “he’s gone I’m sorry” I tell him, he falls to his knees as I stroke the crying mess of my friend. He hugs me I return the gesture letting him cry as Tea looks at me scared and confused, while the boys stare at the static TV.

Eventually thanks to Tea Joey and I leave the mess of Yugi who Tea stays to handle. We are back home I sigh in relief when cautiously we step into the dreary, dark, damp flat.

“Smash!”

I flinch at the crack of a bottle but we manage to manoeuvre our way through the glass zone. Dad must be out at the bar Joey sighs in relief and I nod. We sneak into our room; I stop in my tracks at the parcel on our beds. We share a glance and Joey takes the brown wrapping paper off. We raise a brow at the tape, I swear to Ra Pegasus if this is another way to get at me. My fists clench at the thought of Pegasus endangering my family making my blood boil. I plop down on our bed; I take off my shoes as Joey puts the tape into the TV.

My eyes widen with Joey’s at the sight of the beautiful brunette before us smiling weakly at us with her brown eyes. She waves at us. I steel myself as I look at my little sister, my sweet sister Serenity.

“Hey Big Brother; Hey Big Sister. How've you been? I really miss you two” Serenity starts.  
“ Serenity?” Joey turns to me and I nod in confirmation we are both shocked to see her.  
Serenity laughs. “I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other, I hope Kai has kept you in line Joey”. Serenity smiles and I can’t help but smile with Joey due to her contagious smile. “I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her” Serenity says as I look down at the floor recalling that sad day, I thought I could prevent but failed to do so.

Years ago

The young blonde stands with her brother both of them crying refusing to let this happen.  
Serenity has her face pressed up against the glass of a car. “Joey! Kai!” She cries out towards us weeping. “Serenity, don't go! Waaaaaaait!” Joey pleads. “Please we’ll be good we’re sorry don’t leave Serenity please!!” The blonde runs after the car with her brother trailing behind refusing to let this happen.  
“Kai! Joey!” Serenity shouts as the car turns leaving the two children in the dust, the female falls to her knees, she pants as her bruised knees bleed slightly form the constant running while her brother trips falling into the concrete road whimpering over the pain. The blonde turns to her brother and wobbles over wincing in pain every so often and helps her brother up. The two stand, they stare at the empty road in utter sorrow and anger towards themselves.  
“I'm sending you two this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you two once more before... well, uh, you understand. Bye-bye, brother, bye big sister, take care of each other” Serenity tells us as I feel tears threating to fall; quickly I force them back in refusing to cry.  
“Run out of time? It can't be Joey” whispers. Joey curls up beside me needing support which I open my arms out to happily supporting him. “I thought we had more time” I mutter.  
“So long. Take care, Kai, Joey” Serenity smile weakly as the television turns to static leaving us to stare at the empty TV in both shock and sadness…

\---  
The next day at school. Joey and I haven’t spoken about Serenity since the message, I have a plan though I’ll just enter Pegasus tournament win the money… but then Yugi. Wait what about 2nd prize? That could work. I have only two days to pack.  
“I still can't believe it. Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament” Tristen confesses.  
“Right. And without invitations, we can't even go there with you. I wish we could help you, pal” Joey says. “Well Kai does” Tea points out. “Yeah so I guess you’ll have some support” Tristen smiles. “Not really Yugi and I will be rivals mostly likely and will have to duel” I explain to them.  
“This is bad” Tea comments.  
“Hey, Yuugi. Check this out. According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars” Tristen points out the reason I am going.  
“Three mill?” Joey says.  
“So what, Tristan. Who cares about money at a time like this” Yugi tells him, well... “Hey, gimme that”. Joey pulls the card out of Tristan's hand. “Ahh. Three million” Joey drools. “Guess Joey does...” Yugi exclaims. At least I’m subtly…

Where the hell is he? We were meant to be walking home together. God damnit no way am I doing his chores tonight. I look around the desolate school until I go up the rooftop to find Yugi and Joey talking. “Joey how could you cheat on me for Yugi!?” I approach the pair. “Oh ha ha you’re such a comedian” Joey smiles at me. I join the pair and we talk.  
“So what’s with you two today?” Yugi blurts out we turn to Yugi. “You guys have been well different, Joey you have been more money grabbing which isn’t you and Kai you’ve barely teased Joey at all today” Yugi explains. I turn to Joey.  
“Ah, nothing. We’re just thinking about a whole lot of stuff. Yuugi, you do know that we care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the heart of the cards and he was always a father figure to Kai” Joey starts.  
“Of course I know” Yugi confirms.

“I mean it. One way or another, we'll help you beat Pegasus” Joey tells him and I nod in agreement. Yugi nods smiling at us cheerfully “Hah, that really means a lot to me, Joey, Kai. I'm glad we're friends” Yugi compliments.

“Remember the first time we met?” Joey smiles.

“Oh boy” I roll my eyes causing Yugi to smile wider.  
“I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle…” Yugi looks down at the artefact.

“The way Grandpa explained it to me, the Puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My Grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. As soon as I touched it, I knew it was special. I made a wish on the Puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend. And I think the puzzle came through for me. That was when I met up with you and Tristan. Although you sure didn't act like my friends at first” Yugi begins.  
“Hah, you mean when we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you, man. We just wanted to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing you” Joey argues.

“Ah yes laughing at someone and throwing a piece of Yugi’s treasure out of the window sure is funny isn’t it?” I retort silencing Joey. Yugi laughs happily. “And I was the one who helped you guys out when that bully picked on you” Yugi adds.  
“He was a mean one alright but if it weren’t for miss karate master over here we would have been toast” Joey gestures at me.

Years ago…

“Well look who just showed up, it's little Yuugi. Just in time to watch me wipe the floor with these guys” the bully smirks in the alleyway.  
“Get back! Leave them alone!” Yuugi steps forward protecting Tristen and Joey who have bruises all over them.  
“Who's going to stop me? A little shrimp like you? I don't think so. Get lost” the bully orders Yugi.  
Yuugi stands between the Tristan and Joey and the bully and holds up hands defensively. “I won't let you. These guys are my friends” Yugi refuses to leave.  
“Huh?” Joey utters in shock.  
“Okay, tough guy. You jumped to the head of the line. Say your prayers, you runt”. The bully begins to hit him repeatedly.

Meanwhile:

“Where are they?” Tea frowns eyeing the school grounds to find no sight of Yugi. “My idiot brother probably hid Yugi or something” the short haired blonde sighs. “I don’t know” “– do you hear that?” The blonde interrupts her. Her ears perk up at the sound of groaning and punching, Kai frowns and follows the sound into an alleyway, only for her eyes to widen at the bloody sight before her of her brother and Tristen laying there bruised and bleeding while the young Yugi was being pummelled.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING YOU BASTARD?!!!” Kai charges at the bully and kicks him into the face. This leads to the boys being surprised when the one sided battle victor is Kai. Kai grabs the male by the collar slamming him into the concrete wall. “IF I EVER FIND YOU AGAIN HURTING OR EVEN TALKING TO MY FRIENDS I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU. NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE HARMS MY FRIENDS ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!!” Kai yells at the shaking bloodied buff male that nods sheepishly and flees like the baby that he is…

“It’s a shame the headmaster excluded you for a week” Yugi sighs. “But it was worth it besides at least I wasn’t the reckless idiot who swam into the ice cold waters to retrieve the piece” I turn to Joey. “Hey don’t put the blame on me” he crosses his arms making me smile.

“The truth of the matter is, you're the best friend I've ever had” Joey confesses. “Joey Wheeler!” I place a hand on my heart shot in the heart. “Come on you’re my sis I’m meant to love you besides you’re my best sister friend” he jokes making me chuckle.  
“Yeah! Too bad you can't go with me to rescue Grandpa” Yugi sighs.  
“Don't worry. Somehow, some way, I promise we'll do it together” Joey assures him. I raise a brow at the blonde what in the world is he planning?  
“Huh?! Together?!” Yugi gasps at our nods.  
“You bet. We're a team, Yuugi” Joey tells him.  
“But how can you go without an invitation?” Yugi argues.  
“Hmmm....” Joey assures us and the day ends.


	3. Hello Duelist Kingdom

Today is the day, the day the boat sets to Pegasus tournament, Duelist kingdom. I’m wearing a loose set of navy blue trousers, a white loose shirt borrowed from Joey and a black loose jacket along with black vans. I yawn as I look at the mirror noticing my short bed head hair I do a quick brush but much to my annoyance it reverts back into its messy style. I have no time for this. I finish packing, washing and prepping my deck.

I peer out of my room to scowl at the loud snores coming from the drunken wreck of a divorced man pitiful. I manage to sneak past him and leave, the old man wouldn’t care if I died for all I know, and he wouldn’t care if I left him as long as he got his damn beer.

I arrive and enter easily. Now all I have to do is wait for Yugi and Joey if his plan works. I am on the edges of the boat leaning on the rail looking down at the calm ocean, I don’t know what I always enjoyed the ocean whether it’s calm waves or the way it glimmers or the melody’s it holds from the waves.

“It’s good to see another gal on this boat!”

I turn to the loud voice to find a long haired blonde smiling at me. Her purple eyes meet mine. “The names Mai, Mai valentine” she introduces herself. “Kai Wheeler it’s nice to meet you Mai. I’m surprised you recognised me as a girl” I smile. “Sweetheart I will admit I was confused whether you were a girl or boy due to the clothes and short hair but I didn’t see an Adams apple” Mai explains. “Impressive deductions Sherlock, so what are you planning? “I joke lightly causing her to smirk. “Not bad yourself Watson, don’t think I’m going easy on you I’ll crush you all” she boasts. I smirk she reminds me of Joey. “You keep telling yourself that now Harpie girl” I stroll off. “Huh how!?” She turns to find me nowhere in sight. Better go find Yugi if Joey is here then he’ll be with Yugi.

I stop in my tracks at the light tap on my shoulder. I turn to smile at the white haired male. “Bakura!” I hug him and he of course returns the hug. Bakura and I have always been close due to his more feminine looks and my boyish looks. “I didn’t know you duelled” I tell him. “I do, it’s good to see you Kai you look nice” Bakura compliments me. “Thanks but to be honest I just grabbed whatever I found on” I chuckle with him. “I don’t suppose you would like to jo-”

“MAN OVERBOARD!!”

My eyes widen at the cry. We turn to the boy panicking; I rush over to the scene to find Yugi in shock. “Yugi what happened?” I demanded from my friend. “Joey he-” Yugi glances at the sea. No… I hold on to the railing “hold this” I tell him he nods and takes my deck and back. “Kai sto-”

“SPLASH!!!”

I shiver at the wave of cold hitting my body but I don’t care, Joey where is he? Is he alright? Why the hell would he jump into the bloody sea!? I grind my teeth forcing my body against the currents and tiny tides. I pop up for air and smile in relief when I see a pitch of blonde in the water. Joey!!” I call out to my brother and swim towards the male; I put my arm over his shoulder and see the various cards splayed across the ocean some in his hands. I glance at one to see a piece of Exodia that’s when it clicks, I sigh idiot I shake my head at my caring yet reckless brother. I swim back to the boat. “Ladder, get a ladder!” I call out eventually a wooden ladder drops down. My drenched hand shakily grabs on to the dry ladder, I pull Joey up and climb up the ladder with Joey in my arms.

“Tea, Tristen!” I sigh in relief when is see the pair. They take Joey off my hands and I return on the ship. “Are you alright?” Tea asks concerned. “I’m fine just tired” I mutter bitterly rubbing my hair drying it slightly. “That was close I’m sure glad you guys came along” Yugi tells Tea, Tristen and I. “We’re a team we all stick together” Tea smiles while I groan at hoe cheesy she can be at times like with the friendship back when Yugi fought Kaiba, I felt my whole buddy shudder from her friendship thing I’m not against it but it’s just cheesy and a tad bit unrealistic.

“I’m sorry Yugi, Kai” we all turn to Joey. “Yeah you better be idiot I’m not always going to save your reckless hide you know” I lightly whack him by the back of his head. “Sorry Sis” he sighs “all is forgiven” I reply. “I failed I only found two of your cards” Joey apologises. “It’s okay Joey” Yugi tells him. “It’s not okay! It’s always this way with me” Joey says. “Joey it’s not” I tell him. “It is I’m never able to help anybody I couldn’t help you with duelling since you’re so advance and not even our sister Serenity” Joey turns to me. “Joey it’s the thought that counts” I reason.

“Serenity?” Yugi exclaims. “You two have a sister?” Tea questions I nod. “Serenity is our little sister” I look away as I feel Joeys shaking wet hand grasp my smaller one. “Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids she lives far away with our mother, our sister has had real bad eyes since she was born eventually she’ll go blind” Joey confesses to the group as my grip tightens on our hands. “I’m sorry” Yugi apologises. “You did nothing to cause it Yugi” I smile weakly. “Thanks Yugi she sent us a message the doctors told her that the time has come soon her eyes will never be repaired even with surgery but there are specialists who can perform an operation now before it’s too late. They could save her eyesight but there’s no way I can pay for the operation. That’s why we’re participating we have to win for her, winning the duellist kingdom and getting that prize money is the only way I help Serenity” I sigh when I see the tears in Joeys eyes. Gently, I wipe away the cool salty tears, Joey leans on me for support after his confession.

The sun begins to rise, I help Joey up and we approach the front of the ship. The island… we have finally arrived, hello Duellist kingdom.


	4. Tsunami

After Pegasus speech I split up from the guys for two reasons. No offence but these guys can be quite slow and I don’t have the time, for Serenity besides I prefer to work alone only then so people don’t see my deck and try to counter it with their own. It’s been a few day since then and I have been fine thanks to the trees providing shelter and a comfy rest along with duelling some people for not only star chips but there food. Sadly today… today I ran out dang it!

My vans stomp down on the fine hairs of grass in the forest. I feel the wind brush against my face like a warm summer breeze. I stop in my tracks when my nose twitches at the faint scent of cooked fish. “FOOD!!!” I follow the smell.

My feet crash down on a hard smooth surface I look down at the rocky surface. Interesting view I smile appreciating the beautiful scenery.

“GET OUT THE WAY!!” I turn only to find a running blonde. I step out of the way as Joey makes his way towards the cooked fish. “Joey what are you doing?” I frown at him. “Huh oh hey sis nothing much” Joey lies badly. “You sure about that?” I press on he gives me a nervous chuckle. “You guys can come out now” I turn to the rock to find Tea, Yugi and Tristen. “How did you find us?” Tristen asks, “I didn’t I followed the smell of food” I shrug. “Like brother like sister” Tea sighs as we sit down while Tristen and Joey steal the cooked fish.

“So how many stars have you got Kai?” Yugi asks. I show him my four stars. “Cool I have three” Joey grins showing off his stars along with Yugi both have three. “So you beat Mai that must have been fun” I smile at Joey’s grin. My ears perk up at the sound of splashing with the smell of sea salt. I turn to find a hot and I mean attractive wet male climb up the cliff soaking wet, I can’t help but stare at his abs, whoa.

“Enjoy yourselves you fish thieves for this is your last meal. How dare you eat my fish you thieving poachers has no one ta-” my eyes widen when a wave drops down on the angry fisherman interrupting him. “So can we eat now?” Joey asks as a familiar gauntlet hand grab on to the hard rocky terrain and the male returns. “Let’s try that again” he tells himself. “I knew this was a bad idea” Tea face palms.

“How dare you steal my fish you bottom feeding thieves!” The blue haired male yells at us. “Come on chill out guy it’s just a few fish” my brother reasons. “A few fish that do not belong to you and to steal a fisherman’s catch is proof you have no honour!” He declares proudly. “A duelling glove wait a second you’re Mako Tsunami the top rank ocean duelist?” Yugi asks the hunk. “And who might you be?” Mako asks Yugi. “Yeah you’re that freaky fish guy” Joey recognises.

“I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY I AM MAKO TSUMANI DUELIST EXTRAORDINAIRE OF THE SEVEN SEAS!!!” Mako announces.

Tea and I stifle a giggle at the little friend on the fisherman. “What’s so funny!?” Mako demands from us, Tea jumps back slightly at the bark while I stand up. “You got a little friend” I smile and scoop up the pink octopus smiling at the little guy. Mako stares at my smile blushing slightly at the small smile. I turn to the sea and place the fish back to where it belongs.

“NO!! I wanted to eat that Sis! So mean!” Joey pouts. Are you demented!?” Tristen sighs. “Guys you wouldn’t be able to, we would need a pro to get the ink sack out of the fish which we do not have that I believe” I explain.

“Are you telling me those two are here as duelists?” Mako asks us. “Sort of” I mutter. “I’m Yugi Moto sorry about your fish” Yugi apologises. “Same here sometimes I can’t control that brother of mine, names Kai Wheeler” I offer him my hand. His eyes widen “wait you’re Kai Wheeler, the Kai Wheeler the youngest duelist to win the grand tournament a few years ago, it’s an honour to meet a fellow water duelist” Mako smiles. “Thanks though my deck has changed over the years” I confess. “Not only do I get to meet the Kai Wheeler but I also get to meet Yugi Moto, the only duelist to beat Seto Kaiba what a fine surprise, it would be a my very great honour to face you in a duel” Mako compliments us. “Thanks” I look away sheepish from my complement. “Same here Mako” Yugi agrees. “I apologise I’ve been ungracious if you are friends with Kai or Yugi Moto please come sit down eat your fill” Mako welcomes the idiotic boys. “Thanks!” The boy’s chorus. “You are welcome” Mako replies.

We return to eating the fish. “Amazing compliments to the chef” I compliment Mako. “Hahah thank you my father taught me. I had to learn how to fend for myself since I was a tadpole but it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook” Mako tells us. “So what brings you to the competition?” Yugi questions Mako.

“I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea so if I win here I would love a vessel of my own. Of course I’ll have to beat a few duelists first” Mako laughs joyfully. “You’re own boat how great would that be living life on the big blue sea” Tea awes. “Unless you get sea sick” I joke lightly. “Yes the ocean is amazing and we have shared a special bond since I was born, I can tell the sea is happy by the way it sparkles or when it is angry by the shifting tides ha-ha excuse me I did not mean to be so serious” Mako apologises.

“Don’t! I understand sometimes when I’m asleep I feel like the ocean talks to me whether it’s warning me or how it feels sort of like my duel monsters sometimes when I play I feel like they are talking to me” I explain. His eyes light up like fireworks by my speech and his warm, rough, big hands place around mine. “Finally a fellow sea lover!!” Mako smiles brightly at my nod. “Joey calm down” I hear Tristen tell my growling brother making Tea and Yugi face palm at the two. “You saved our hides we would have starved without you thanks, now we better get going” Joey stands and I follow. “It was nice meeting you Mako” I tell him and along with the others saying their farewells we turn to leave however-

“Kai!” Joey grabs me and pulls me towards him. I gasp when I see a harpoon impaled into the ground where I was moments ago. “What the hell!?” I roar raged laced into my tone as I turn back to Mako, my eyes flaring up at the hottie now turned ass. “Why you!” Joey steps forward his fist shaking in rage. “What’s the big idea Mako nearly harming my sister?!” Joey yells at him.

“I treated you to dinner perhaps you will honour me with a duel?” Mako tells me. “Jeez I hate to see how you deal with your dates” I joke lightly trying to ease the tension. “He’s nuts” Joey insults Mako. “No but I am an expert fisherman and you have taken my bait-”

“You know what before you start doing a pointless monologue, Yugi since I already have four star chips and you have three I’ll let you have this clown fish” I smirk at my joke while the others groan. In the end Yugi agrees to the duel.

During the duel-

Mako uses the sea to drown our Yami Yugi’s land this way eventually he’ll be defenceless, a good strategy. “All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean even the greatest of fisherman Mako starts. You mean your father Yami adds on as Mako puts his hand down to tell his tale of his father. My father was a great fisherman. He taught me of my love to the sea but one day the sea took him… I loved going out of boat with my father just the two of us and the big beautiful ocean never suspecting the sea would turn on us. Father was right the calm friendly sea turned to a raging maelstrom it struck our boat as though it was a toy. When the storm finally died out our little boat had washed ashore, my father was right I had been perfectly safe but because he tied me down he had no time to secure himself to the mast. I thought I had lost him forever but then I noticed our life boat was missing. I know my father is alive and so I will win this contest, buy a ship and search the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel Yugi that is why I must win!” Mako explains.

“I understand Mako but I still can’t let you win!” Yami Yugi replies making the fisherman smile.

“Mako…” I look up at the poor boy feeling sympathy towards the friendly boy. “Mako duels for his dad like Yugi duels for his grandpa” Joey exclaims. I see the sadness in his eyes and his grip on my hand tightens, I give his hand a squeeze to help Joey keep from weeping like the cry-baby that he can be.

In the end Mako loses thanks to the stone soldier destroying the moon casing the tide to reverse beaching Mako’s monsters. Yami uses the curse of dragon with a magic card burning of land resulting in the destruction of Mako’s monsters and life points making Yami the winner. I smile at how noble and a good sport Mako is. The others cheer for “Yugi” while I approach Mako.

“I am down to one star chip but I will start over again” he tells us, Yami and Mako high five each other. “Mako” he turns to me. “You are a great guy and I hope we can duel sometimes just no harpoons” I tell him. “Agreed it would be my honour to duel you” Mako smiles at me. “Same here friend” I smile and we leave Mako.

"WAIT Kai!" I turn back to Mako. "Next time we duel and if I win I'll take you on a date!" I open my mouth to reply, but he is gone much to my shock and my brother's annoyance. "He seems sweet" I reason to my brother who merely pouts shaking his head refusing it but his view means little to me, I'll consider it. 

“It’s time for me to split” I turn to them smiling. “Yeah good luck Kai” Tea smiles at me. I nod “knock them out so you can battle Yugi” Tristen encourages I nod. “Take care Sis if any dualist guy hassles ya-” “I know I know Joey” I assure him. “Till then Yugi” I smirk at Yami, “indeed I look forward to our match” I nod and leave him with the others. The day ends.


	5. The Brother

I release a peaceful sigh as I lay under the soft shade of the tree, my back leaning against the strong oak stump. I smile at the warm temperature sinking into the body along with the cool breeze brushing against my cheek. My wet tongue licks my dry lips as I get out my piece of newly won bread, right now I have six star chips. My nose sniffs the warm intoxicating smell of fresh bread. My things are going great. Just as I am about to bite down on the soft bread, my ears perk up at the low grumble from the bushes.

“You are not very subtly, come on out” I tell the person from behind. My eyes widen at the figure who trips forward revealing themselves form the bush. I stare at the beanie wearing male wearing a bandana to over his face, a kid. “You don’t look shady at all” I remark sarcastically as I gaze at the boy who glares at me. “It’s you!!” He points at me as I chew my food then swallow. I gently put his hand away from me “um you are?” I raise a brow. “You’re that annoying girl who helped make my big bro confused!” The boy yells as I furrow my brow when his stomach rumbles once more. The boy begins ranting at me but I zone it out to busy scavenging in my bag, I smile when I find it.

Mokuba pov:

It’s all her fault!! If she hadn’t pitied my brother and insulted him he would have been fine. She has some nerve to say what she said to my big bro; doesn’t she know who he is? What power he has!? She and that Yugi guy are going to pay when I find him I’ll make him pa-

3rd person:

As Mokuba rants and raves the blonde pulls out a spare piece of bread. She places her smooth fingers on top of the crusty loaf and the faint sound of “crunch” stops the child’s ranting. He turns to the female his hungry eyes staring at the food, if only he hadn’t escaped so early, he wouldn’t be in this mess. His eyes widen when the female offers the food to the boy. “Look kid I’ve probably annoyed a lot of people but here I can’t just stand by as a person starves” Mokuba stares at the fresh loaf in his hand, he bites into smiling at the dry texture and warm flavour.

Normal pov:

I stand up and stretch as the kid eats my spare loaf. “Well Kid see you on the flip side take care and stay out of trouble” I wave and turn to leave but- “W-wait!” He stops me in my tracks I glance at the child. “T-thanks I guess you are not as good as I thought but you should still respect your superiors like my big brother!” The boy scolds me making me laugh. I kneel down smiling at the child and pet his beanie hat, “sure kid but that big brother of yours probably has to earn my respect which will never happen” I laugh. “See you around” I smile and leave him on his own he’ll be fine. However-

“Hold it!” He shouts. “What now?” I comb my hands though my hair tired. “I challenge you to a duel!” He yells surprising me. “You’re a duelist?” I frown “you better believe it!” He replies. “Sure why not?” The duel arena is set up and we get on stage. “You’ll pay for what you and Yugi did!” The boy tells me. “Yugi what does Yugi have to do with this?” I question.

“Kai!!!” We turn to the various voices to find my friends. “Oh hey guys speak of the devil” I joke lightly. “Return those star chips you punk!” Joey calls out to the kid. Wait stole!? “What!?” Tea fills me in on the kid stealing someone else’s star chips and if I don’t get them back the kid will get off the island so I have a time limit, man I hate time limits.

“How many chips?” I ask the boy. “Five” he throws the golden stars on the board. I nod and remove my chips then place on the board “agreed”.

“I think I know why he is doing this Kai be careful” Yami calls out to me. “Right” I nod.

“Let’s duel!” We chorus and the duel begins.

“Come on sis teach this brat a lesson!” My brother cheers me on. “She should hurry we don’t have long to spare” Tristen says to Tea. “Don’t worry Tristen, Kai will beat this kid and we will return the chips with time to spare” Tea assures Tristen. I hope so. 

Mokuba pov:

This is it Kai, now you’re gonna pay for what you did to my big brother then next it will be Yugi.

-Flash back- (3rd person)

“Seto you gotta leave now if you’re gonna make the boat to duelist kingdom” Mokuba told Kaiba. “Seto open the door” Mokuba ask his brother as the door opens to his big bro looking at his cards. “Huh Seto?” Mokuba tries getting his attention which works. “I’m not going Mokuba” Kaiba answers, surprising the raven haired male. “Not going why not?” His little brother questions surprised by the answer. “There’s no point” Seto tosses his cards aside. “What do you mean no point?” Mokuba questions his brother. “Kid I am in no condition to duel anyone” Kaiba replied. “What are you talking about? You always say cards are power and you’ve got all the strong cards” Mokuba says. “Since I lost my duel to Yugi I don’t know what to think anymore and that Wheeler, the nerve of that girl asking me such a ridiculous question” Seto growls enraged still thinking about that specific question. Why was that question troubling him so much? Usually he would ignore questions like that but she showed no fear why was she not scared of him? Did she not know who he was? How she could not know who he was even at school he remembered the girls gossiped about him apart from her she was always with the boys, he remembered seeing her far from the girls for some odd reason and he remembered that smile, they spoke once before and it wasn’t the greatest meeting. Seto growls his fist clenches at the question haunting his mind.

“Do you truly think money can give you true happiness?”

True happiness why the hell should he care about something as trivial as that? Mph.

“Everything’s different it feels as if I lost a piece of myself that day” he told Mokuba. “But Seto you’re the best you’re the champ” Mokuba encourages his brother. “Not since I was defeated by Yugi. Here Mokuba I’m going away for a while I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, keep this it was always your favourite” Kaiba stands up. “Why? Why are you leaving?” Mokuba questions his brother’s motive, holding the card he threw him. “Because I don’t know who I am anymore take care kid” the door clicks shut leaving a upset Mokuba. “Seto don’t go” Mokuba plead is futile, he’s gone.

Now- Mokuba pov-

Yugi and Kai ripped my family apart. Now I’m going to break you! “My first card is man eating plant” Mokuba ends his move. Really no spell cards, does this monster have an effect hmm probably not. “Mine shall be Magician’s Valkyria” I summon the female who smiles at me holding her staff tightly ready for battle. “Hah bad choice Kai my man eating plant will eat your magician alive!” The kid tells me. “Hey Mokuba I think your man eater needs a breathe mint” I joke lightly. “Are you taking this seriously!?” Mokuba yells at me. “Would you like me to lie or be honest” I retort making him growl. “So now you and Yugi will finally pay for what you two did and your stupid witch is going to be plant food, man eating plant attack!” The kid orders. I yawn as the plant attacks and Valkyria bitch slaps the plant destroying the plant easily shocking the boy. “My monster lost?” Mokuba questions shocked. “What do you expect from some stolen cards?” I shrug smiling as Mokuba’s life points go down to 1200.

“Kai is correct how do you expect to win a duel when your heart isn’t in the cards that are someone else’s?” Yami pipes up. “Be quiet! I don’t believe in that heart of the cards stuff you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do with heart it’s all about power” my eyes widen at that sentence Power!? I glance at Yami who nods confirming my suspicion.

“You’re Seto Kaiba’s brother! I thought your eyes seemed familiar” I blurt out. “How did you know? Well it doesn’t matter” He removes his disguise. “That’s right Seto Kaiba is my brother and he’s the best duelist there ever was but now thanks to Yugi and Kai, he’s gone and Pegasus is taking over Kaiba corp.” Mokuba explains. “Pegasus wants Kaiba corp.?” Yami questions surprised. “Wait! How is it my fault your snobby brother left? I mean yes I can annoy people but I annoy everyone literally Tristen, Joey back me up here” I frown. “It’s true” the boys’ chorus. “To be honest I don’t know what you did to him Kai but you and Yugi did something to him” Mokuba sighs while I just stare puzzled.

“Ever since that defeat he hasn’t been the same, he ran away because of you two and Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba corp. executives invited him into some secret board meeting. It’s all your fault!” Mokuba blames Yugi and I. “Mokuba I’m sorry for what you had gone through because of us but please duelling me won’t get your brother back, defeating Pegasus is what we must focus on, we are all fighting for someone close to us” I explain as I think of Serenity and her bright smile along with Joey’s. “Please Mokuba aid us, help us defeat Pegasus” I explain as Mokuba summons yet another weak crocodile monster that Valkyria easily defeats resulting in Mokuba’s life points to decrease to 700.

“This battle is futile, it will accomplish nothing but making sure an innocent duelist getting knocked out by some thief” I reason.

“Kai is right Pegasus is the bad guy here, can’t you see that you crazy little kid!” Joey yells at Mokuba. “You’re wrong I have to protect my brothers company and Yugi is the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over so once I beat Kai I’ll duel you Yugi!” Mokuba tells Joey. “Wait I get it Mokuba is trying to save his brothers company by defeating Yugi in a duel so Pegasus doesn’t get to face Yugi at all” Tea realizes.

“What do you mean?” Tristen questions.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Joey frowns at Tristen.

“I wasn’t talking to you” Tristen growls at my brother. “Sorry what do you mean Tea?” Joey apologises as I face palm at my idiotic brother. “I have to live with that. If Pegasus can’t duel Yugi then Pegasus can’t take over the company” I simplify for my brother. “OH!” Joey smiles sheepishly. Where did Mokuba go?

“HEY!”

My ears perk up at Yami’s voice and I turn to find a fleeing Mokuba. “Mokuba stop!” My voice stops the raven haired boy; I find his hand with the chips trembling as Yami explains the situation to Mokuba about Kaiba. “During our duel I opened Kaiba’s mind I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now your brother realizes his way wasn’t the right way and now he’s searching his heart for answers” Yami explains. “Mokuba you know this is wrong this isn’t what Kaiba would want you to do” I point out. He turns to me his quivering figure stops when he sees my calm smile. “But then what can I do?” Mokuba asks me. “Start trusting in Yugi” I cross my arms. “He’ll beat Pegasus and if not I will, so return those cards and star chips back to the owner” I answer making Mokuba smile. “Yeah and we’ll take Pegasus on together” I jump down and Mokuba hands over my stolen chips. “Sorry Kai” Mokuba apologises. “No problem now let’s hurry” we run off.

My eyes widen when we are too late and the head of the bodyguards throws some of Yugi’s chips in the ocean and he takes Mokuba. “That’s it I challenge you to a duel if I win you release Mokuba!” I challenge. “Fine meet me at arena 146” the bodyguard leaves and we walk to arena 146.

“Well we’re here where’s antenna head?” Joey asks. “I would call him more of a Johnny Bravo to be honest but there he is” I point to the ass holding Mokuba. “Kai” Mokuba calls out to me. “I’m here Mokuba everything will be okay” I assure him. “Mokuba are you hurt? Put him down now!” I order the guard. “I’ll consider it if you win” the guard exclaims. “Trust me I’ll have fun beating you to the ground” I growl lowly. “I never said I would be duelling you’ll be duelling him” the guard points to my opponent, my eyes widen t the possessed looking Kaiba.

“You don’t stand a ghost of a chance” “Seto Kaiba” laughs as Joey gives me a look of worry…


	6. I'm Sorry Mokuba

“Duel!” I draw my hand with Kaiba. It’s his go first. “Kaiba” summons a familiar Hitotsu- Me Giant to the field, I ignore his mind games then it’s my go. “Just face it my men saw Kaiba fall right off that cliff!” The guard holding Mokuba laughs. “No you’re wrong! Shut up! Someone make this guy go away!” Mokuba cries a tear cascades down his face. “Mokuba wipe away your tears Kaiba isn’t dead trust me that ass is too stubborn to die that easily” I state while my opponent frowns when I summon Valkyria to the field and destroy the monster, resulting in a loss of 500 points, giving “Kaiba” 1500 life points.

“You think you can beat me Yugi barely managed to and the reason he won is lost” “Kaiba” laughs. Okay “Kaiba” you keep talking with that freaky zombie Botox of yours going on” I joke lightly causing said male to snarl at me but I merely smirk, hiding my fear of losing. I’ll be fine right?

Elsewhere:

3rd person:

Kaiba pulls the metal chain hidden under the layer of finely trimmed grassed to reveal a hidden door. Kaiba peers over the staircase descending below and walks down the steps. He arrives at a library and pulls out a certain book revealing a secret passage way. Kaiba leans over into the eyes scanner as it analyses his blue eye, the door opens revealing a huge computer room with three black leather chairs. Kaiba sets up the computer.

Running identity verification protocol please state your name a female robotic voice filled with sass voices out as Kaiba sits down equipping the black headphones with the speaker.

“Seto Kaiba” The male answer stiffly as the computer loads.

“I thought I seen it all but having to break into your own house?” The female voice questions Kaiba. “It’s too long a story for right now” Kaiba answers the machine comfortably. “Too long a story? Well maybe I’m not in such a talkative mood myself right now!” The computer retorts. “I fine that hard to believe” Kaiba exclaims as the computer loads. “Such a smart guy while you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun!” The computer tells Kaiba. “I know” Kaiba replies simply. 

The screen changes backgrounds to the duellist kingdoms island with a picture of Pegasus to the side. “Maximillian Pegasus kicked off his duel monsters championship at the duelist kingdom if Yugi Moto is defeated by Pegasus or a competitor representing him then the Kaiba corp. executives have promised him control over the company” the computer explains. “He won’t win Yugi is unbeatable his deck has Excodia” Kaiba recalls. His teeth grind against each other at the bad memory. “Yeah well sometime after you lost to Yugi he lost Excodia” the computer states. “No way!” Kaiba exclaims surprised. “When it rains it pours, Pegasus already knows about the corporate bi laws that require a living Kaiba heir to make the changes of control legal. Mokuba is his prisoner and with you out of the way Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure on your brother to make him do what he wants, one way or another. So now you know what are we gonna do?” The computer fills Kaiba in.

“They’ll keep Mokuba safe at least until the takeover is complete so I have to make sure Pegasus doesn’t beat Yugi in a duel no matter what. I’m not gonna give up Kaiba corporation without a real fight, it’s take over time by me, we’re going to hack into Pegasus computer mainframe, next stop the Duelist Kingdom” Kaiba declares.

“This is a blast from the past, an emphasis on blast” “Kaiba” emphases when he reveals his blue eyes! Damn! “I attack with the blue eyes white dragon!” My eyes stare at the blue eyes right before my eyes towering over me roaring but I can’t help but feel the dragon’s hesitation towards me as though the dragon was a person. I ignore the others. My eyes locked on to the monster until “Valkyria!” I cry as my monster is shattered resulting in a decrease of my life points which is now 1400. I remain calm as Kaiba laughs. This isn’t right something isn’t right about this, the blue eyes seems more monstrous than usual when fighting with the real Kaiba or maybe that is just me.

Elsewhere (3rd person)

“Too easy okay… when it comes to computer duels Pegasus has met with match, now it should be a piece of cake to find the field that Yugi is duelling” Kaiba exclaims. “I’m looking I’m looking” the computer huffs. “Access denied!?” The screen reveals a bright pink cartoon bunny with a stop sign denying their access. “What did you do wrong!?” Kaiba stands up surprised. “Don’t blame me I entered it only to be locked out of Yugi and Kai’s data” the computer replies. “Wheeler? Why is she here?” Kaiba frowns. “Wheeler hey isn’t she the one that caught you off guard, she’s known throughout the web as the unpredictable duelist” the computer says. “Don’t have to tell me twice, that girl has got on my nerves ever since I met her” Kaiba growls, “really now that’s not what the mass of research you tried to do on her failed” the computer snickers. “I did that because she seemed suspicious, she seems off compared to Yugi’s little friends” Kaiba furrows his brow at the laughing computer. “Sounds like to me she’s caught your eye” the computer is silenced by Kaiba’s harsh glare. “Alright, alright don’t get your boxers in a twist” the computer teases. “Fine by me Pegasus go and give it your best shot, there isn’t a computer system on earth I can’t break into. Here’s the thing every computer system has a backdoor if you know where to look and guess where we’re gonna look” Kaiba smirks.

“Beats me” the computer replies. “It’ll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while, data from all the duels is being beamed from the island to an orbiting industrial illusion satellite and back down to their main frame, these translations are highly encrypted, if we can somehow enforce the industrial illusions offline, I’m sure there backup systems hold security” Kaiba explains. “Are you saying we can make their computer crash from here but how?” The computer enquires. “A computer crash is exactly what I have in mind, the biggest computer crash ever and I’m going to use Pegasus’s own satellite to do it” Kaiba smirks at the idea. “But I’ve already tried to hack into their systems” the computer states. “My idea is different once the security is down we should be able to freely access the data be ready for the search on the dark magician” Kaiba tells the computer who sets it up however-

“Yugi isn’t duelling” the computer exclaims. “What!? Then who is?” Kaiba frowns. “I don’t know! But it’s not him let me see…” the computer trails off. “What’s this?” Kaiba frowns at the symbol of a black crow popping up; he narrows his eyes “this symbol it’s familiar”. “Outside information” the computer clicks on the link of the symbol to find replacing the dark magician with a dragon, Trishula, dragon of the ice barrier. “That’s all we got from the source” the computer tells Kaiba. “This hacker must be good to have hacked both of our networks” Kaiba mutters to himself frowning at the symbol.

Back with Kai:

I glare at “Kaiba” as he laughs and places a spell or trap card on the field. I place my mirror force card down then summon Cold enchanter to the field in defence mode however “not so fast you played right into my hand defence paralysis!” Kaiba reveals his trap card and then goes to attack my weaker monsters until “mirror force” I call out. “NO!” Kaiba growls as his blue eyes are destroyed. I sigh in relief. “Alright Kai!” Joey, Tristen, Tea and Yugi cheer. “Beat this faker Kai!” Mokuba grins at my thumbs up. “Now then I use card ejectors special ability, this allows me to choose a card from your graveyard to remove and I chose one of your blue eyes white dragons” I declare much to his annoyance. “Then I sacrifice my card ejector and cold enchanter to summon Trishula, dragon of the ice barrier!” I declare as I order the three headed dragon to appear, shocking most. “What is that?” The guard gasps “amazing!” Mokuba awes at the sight of the mighty dragon.

[2700/2000]

“Now attack! Blizzard wave!” I order as the heads roar a mighty one maybe even mightier than blue eyes as it fires a beam of pure white hitting “Kaiba” directly, causing his life points to reduce to 300…

Elsewhere:

“Field 146 is the final active duel” the computer screen goes towards the green door with the number 146. “Then they got to be there search field 146” Kaiba orders. “You got it” the computer screen steps forward only to have the screen go static. “What’s going on!?” Kaiba demanded from them. “Looks like I’ve crashed” the computer sighs. “Reboot” Kaiba waits for the computer to say “back online”. “Enter field 146” Kaiba repeats only to receive the same result. “Hang on watch this” Kaiba intervenes “gotcha just as I thought so a virus, a good one so that means searching for this card activates it. This means the person representing Yugi is in there, get ready to go” Kaiba says. “But the security door” the computer argues. “We’ve come this far and I’m not gonna blow it, actually yes I am” Kaiba says after he sets up the bomb to open the door. The door explodes to a tiny castle surround by deep blue sea.

“This has all of Yugi’s data but not much on that Wheeler girl of yours” the computer teases. “She isn’t mine” Kaiba frowns at the computer. “Any who it’s the ultimate defence and it’s impossible to penetrate without the password” the computer informs Kaiba. “A password if I know Pegasus that ego maniac wouldn’t think anyone would outsmart him and get this far, we’re going in” Kaiba justifies. “The password?” The computer questions. “Pegasus” Kaiba answers.

Meanwhile:

“I play monster reborn!” My eyes widen “no!! You may have removed one blue eyes but I have another remember!” “Kaiba” laughs as the dragon returns on the field. “Now attack!” The dragon blasts “I use negate attack!” I order causing the attack to be blocked. He ends his turn and I place two cards face down then-

“Kai you got to admit for a stiff this Kaiba sure got game” Kemo tells me. “That’s not my brother Kai, there’s no way Kai you know that’s not him!” I look away well… “-everybody thinks he’s a bad guy but I know my brother and he’s not like this he’s my best friend in the whole world and that things not him, you just gotta believe me!” Mokuba cries. Tears cascade down his face and I sigh. “Well, Kaiba can’t be that bad I mean he can’t be pure evil there’s no such thing, I mean yeah he’s rude, snobby, arrogant, mean, pompous but at least Kaiba’s… Kaiba’s” I trail of unsure on the answer. I glance at my friends for help they all shrug and I groan “handsome?” I shrug.

“Why thank you my dear” “Kaiba” smiles weirdly at me that’s when I notice his eyes wandering. “Shame you have such an undeveloped body” he sighs as my jaw drops at the ass. He dies; I don’t care about Kaiba corp. now he dies. “Say that again you little freak!” I roar as I feel my body covered in a heat of flames surprising and slightly scaring the ass.

Back with Kaiba:

Kaiba pov:

“We’re in the, now downloading duel data this may surprise you” the computer tells me. “What is it? Can you show it to me on screen?” I ask leaning forward. “Even better I can show you the video thanks to our little outside source” the computer informs me. The screen changes to Wheeler!? My eyes widen at the blonde who seems confused glancing at her friends for help. “But at least Kaiba’s… Kaiba’s “handsome?”

I raise a brow smirking so I’m handsome. “Are you smirking over that compliment?” The computer teases, I roll my eyes at the computer. “Report what is going on?” I ask staring at the screen before me. “I think what you will find interesting is the name of Rai’s opponent” the computer tells me making me curious. “What!? Is this your idea of a joke!?” I frown at my name in red on the screen, how? “I never joke” the computer replies. “Sensors indicate the opponent playing Kai is registered as Seto Kaiba and he’s using your deck” the computer informs me that’s when it clicks. “Pegasus must have taken my deck” I realize. “Kai is in the lead with 1200 life points while this phoney has 300. Kai defeated the first two using mirror force, she banished one and the last one she is facing now with two trap cards it’s her move” the computer explains to me.

3rd person

“But without Excodia she can’t win” Kaiba exclaims. I wouldn’t say that from the bits of pieces I got from her file, she was quite the player back in her day won a few tournaments” the computer intrigues Kaiba. “Then what?” He asks. “She quit as though she was never there to begin with, most of her records were either deleted or given a virus like no one wanted her to be remembered” the computer states causing the male to furrow his brow. “Look you can ask her later but I hope you got a plan” the computer adds changing to the topic at hand. “Yes but we got to work fast Kai will lose at least in the next two turns if those traps don’t help her” Kaiba exclaims and the pair begin infecting the blue eyes white dragon.

Meanwhile

“Just give up already Kai it’s futile” “Kaiba laughs. “Now blue eyes a-” My eyes widen when the blue eyes begin melting, multiple yellow rays of light impale the sweating creature. I look down to find the blue eyes attack points decreasing bringing a smile to my face slightly. “Blue eyes attack!” My eyes widen further as the melting droopy blue eyes fires its attack, sadly though the blue eyes is weakening it still has enough to destroy my dragon unless-

“KAI!!!!!!!!!”

“Kaiba?” I blink at the male voice in my head calling out to me. That’s when the blast stops? I blink as it sinks of the image of the disgusted mess of the once mighty blue eyes; make my stomach sick for reasons unknown. The dragon disappears shocking us all. “What… just happened?” I whisper in shock. “This can’t be!” “Kaiba” gasps. “It’s a trick” Kemo refuses to believe as I smile slightly. Good job Kaiba, not bad for a snob I smirk.

“Why? Why me!?” My opponent groans. “Are you done now that disguise of yours is getting flabby” I smirk as he panics. “Whether you like it or not Kaiba is alive like I said that guy is too stubborn to die to the likes of mere goons!” I declare making Mokuba smile. “Silence I am-”

“ENOUGH! You are a mere shadow, a fragment of his past, a past self too pathetic enough to accept reality!” I explain as I feel a faint power flowing through me but I ignore it, must be the adrenaline. Not noticing the faint golden glow in my eyes. I furrow my brow when my ears listen to the sound of thrashing and tearing tides overpowering one another when they crash with one another, I see a sudden image of a vial and a woman’s hand then nothing… What in the world?

Kai pov:

“What happened?” I open my eyes blinking a few time adjusting. How strange, must have been the stress of the duel I shrug of that weird fever dream and return to the duel only to find a disgusting piece of work. “Yeah remember when I mentioned he was handsome… yeah I take that back”. I place my hand over my mouth to avoid vomiting as I turn my back to the disgusting ogre like demon. “Joey” I call out to the blonde. “Yeah” he turns to me. “After this I’ll need bleach or whatever you have just something to burn that ugly mug out of my mind” I explain seriously to the male. I turn back to the male holding in my vomit at his disgusting face. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba, I was the evil part of him Yugi sent to the shadow realm” he explains to me. “Shadow realm?” I question. “Now I’m back thanks to Pegasus!”

“It’s hideous” Tea shivers uncomfortable by its appearance.

“I thought this duel would be ugly but never this ugly” Joey adds. “How do think I feel I have to look at it” I call out to the others who give me a sympathetic smile. Asses.

“Hey ugly if I were you I’d start worrying over what my big brother is going to do to you when he finds you, if you survive after Kai’s beating” Mokuba cheers me on making me smile at the boy. The freak sends out monsters to bide his time until he draws his last blue eyes making me smirk as I play with my collars. “Why is Kai so calm?” Tristen questions worried. “Don’t worry Tristen Kai is just playing mind games with that freak to psyche him out” Tea smiles. “Don’t worry about it I know that glint in my sis’s eyes anywhere she has a plan” Joey smirks. “Indeed I just hope it works” Yami adds as they all stare at the duel.

“Oh prepare for the blue eyes white dragon!” The freak summons the dragon but I remain clam merely smirking at the freaks wide smile. “Don’t worry Kai, my brother will help out just like last time” Mokuba reassures me as I continue playing with my collar. “Dream on your luck has just run out just see for yourself unlike the last blue eyes, this one is at full power and your brother is in no position to do a thing about it cause we found where his hiding place is and now he’s on the run” Kemo explains smugly. “Kai” everyone turns still surprised by the calm female.

“Are you guys done now?” I ask yawning. “W-what why aren’t you shaking this dragon will be your demise?!” The freak yells at me. “Cocky little-” “now, now there is a child present” I tease the angry male. “Time to end this petty duel, I activate my dragons special ability” I declare. “Special ability!?” The freak questions. “I can banish up to one card from my opponents hand, field or graveyard and I chose your blue eyes!” I declare. “NO!!!” The freak cries with Kemo as bleu eyes cries and disappears from the field into banishment. “Now then Trishula blazing blizzard! By the way consider this a message from the real Kaiba YOU LOSE!!!” I order as all three heads open their jaws and attack with a combined beam of pure white hitting him directly causing his life points to go down to zero, making me the winner.

I lift my hand up. “Now I banish you, return to the dark, deep depths of the shadows and roam the lands of shadows for ever, Pegasus may have released but I can promise you will never escape my chains!!!” My eyes turn a golden glaze piercing the high moon as the power flows through me easily through my body as course it flows freely in my fresh blood. I sense Yami sending Pegasus a message as well.

“Pegasus I know you did this. Know this I am coming for you and so shall Yami, when we are done with you, you shall learn the consequences of your actions, you shall pay for harming those I care for and love. I will not allow you to walk free from your sins!!” I roar anger evident in my tone as my ears listen to the harsh, fierce some tides crashing, clashing, and crushing one another like a fierce battle as lightning strikes down upon the ocean rift in my head.

Pegasus castle

Pegasus growls as his wine explodes destroying the frail glass stand in hand, staining the red carpet.

“Hahaha, so it’s true my, my Miss Wheeler has developed her shadow powers quite well as expected of someone of her calibre along with little Yugi. Believe me Yugi your millennium puzzle will be mine along with those secrets of yours Miss Wheeler” Pegasus laughs manically.

“Mokuba? Where is he?” I demanded searching frantically for the boy. “MOKUBA! MOBUKA!” I call out to receive no reply. “I’m sorry Kai he’s gone” Yami places his hand on my shoulder. If only I had kept a better eye on the kid now he’ll suffer even more. The others call out his name buts it futile. I wrap my arms around myself, my breathe heavy and tired, my eyes droop slightly from exhaustion. “Kai!” Joey steadies me. “Sorry I’m fine” weakly I stand up tired and wrecked with guilt. “Kai it’s not your fault” Tea comforts me but I merely nod too tired to argue.

I’m sorry Mokuba.


	7. The Rule Of Dibs

After that tiring day I now have all 10 star chips! Now I bet you’re wondering Kai why aren’t you going to Pegasus castle? Yeah I thought about it and thought eh why not a rest day due to yesterday’s mega duel I thought I was screwed. I frown god this means I’ll have to thank Kaiba, never in my life would I have thought I would have to thank that grumpy snob. I lean on the hard oak tree stumps, the wind gentle breezes on my short blonde hair as I breathe in the smell of wildlife, god I love nature sometimes.

“Hmm big dumb jerk!” My ears perk up at the familiar male voice. I open one eye to find Tristen alone splashing water on himself.

“You okay Tristen?” I raise a brow when I spot Yugi, where’s my brother and Tea?

“Yugi what are you doing here? You should be helping Joey” Tristen says to Yugi. “Joey made it pretty clear he didn’t want my help and since you left I figured I should to” Yugi reasons.

“Me being there and you being there are two totally different things. Without your coaching Joey won’t last two minutes against that conniving little freakasuarus, I don’t care what he says you gotta go back there and help him out pronto” Tristen tells Yugi. Oh boy what trouble has my brother gotten himself into now? “I can’t do that Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I gotta let him” Yugi argues. I stand up as Tristen grabs Yugi by the collar and yells “Yugi!”

“If I go back on my promise then and help Joey he’ll be disqualified besides we gotta believe in him so he can believe in himself” Yugi justifies.

“Now calm your ahoge’s and lets all take a breather” I approach the pair. Tristen releases Yugi and sighs. “What has Joey done now?” I ask hand on hip tired. The boys fill me in on my idiotic brother pushing people away and even shoving Tristen to prove his independence. Of course he would. “Maybe I don’t think he can win” Tristen confesses. “Tristen Joey is growing us we all are and sometimes we got to let Joey go and do his own thing, to do this he’ll need to believe in himself and he needs us as his friends to provide that self-confidence” I explain. Yugi nods in agreement. “He needs to know he has our support” Yugi adds.

With Joey

“He was my best card” Joey stares wide eyed as his flame swords man is defeated. “There’s no monster in my deck that can save me now” Joey draws a card from his deck only to get another swamp battle guard, the red one. Tristen’s card man he and Sis always show up somehow…

Years ago:

“He’s in here!?” Kai asks as the rain pours down on the drenched pair as they run through the wet ally, her voice slightly overpowered by the harsh drops of the pouring rain. “Yeah!” Tristen answers her as they near the warehouse. The pair pant concern evident in their eyes as they press forward, getting near the building.

“Hey this don’t concern you hair job!” A gang member insults the concerned Joey staying stoic as the frail little boy hides behind him trembling in fear.

“Yeah didn’t someone teach ya not to mess with other people’s business” another goon growls at Joey.

“Did anyone teach you, you shouldn’t pick on defenceless little kids half your size!?” Joey retorts as the child dives under to hide form the bullies. “Then how bouts we pick on you instead” the group step forward eager to hurt the blonde.

“Hey everything alright Joey?” Tristen asks. “You okay Joey?” Kai adds as she glares at the gang members.

“MESS THOSE BOYS UP!!” The gang charge at us. “BOY!?” Kai growls enraged her fists begin pounding on the gang members along with the kicks causing broken noses, broken legs and of course bruises, tons!!

“Is… that all you got!?” Kai huffs exhaustion evident in her breathes as she smile weakly at the blood splatters on the wall from the groaning mess of the members with broken noses. “You’re not human!” One cries fleeing like a cry-baby. “Well that was something” Kai smirks crossing her arms across her chest, her footsteps echo throughout the empty warehouse until her ears perk up at the faint shaky breathe. Kai turns to the boys talking then turns back to the sound and kneels down to gasp at the frightened child shaking, whimpering and weeping. His knees are pulled close to his chest as he weeps. “You’re not hurt are you?” Softly, Kai asks the child.

The child gasps and turns to the person, the child jolts back slightly fear evident in his eyes. “Hey it’s okay, your safe now shh” Kai soothes the child calming the boy down. “What’s your name? My name’s Kai Wheeler” Kai smiles at the boy whose shoulders slump showing he is now relaxed. “B-Billy” the boy answers. “Come on Billy let’s take you home” Kai offers her hand out to the boy who accepts the help and the boys stand up.

-Now-

Joey smiles at the memory, “those two have always been there for me, looking out for me not because they thought I always needed their help but because he and my Sis are true friends” Joey whispers realizing the truth as he stares down at the card.

“Keep staring Joey and you’ll be marrying that card” Joeys ears perk up at the familiar voice and turns to smile at Kai and Tristen with Yugi. “We’re here for you buddy so how about it you gonna take that card of mine for a test run or not?” Tristen cheers. I smile when Joey plays the card and though the powers of team work, the co-operation of both battle guards destroys dino boy’s nightmare dinosaur. I raise a brow at the red eyes card ah so he gave him that card, I frown this is not good. “Grandpa told me about that card it’s said to nearly rival the legendary blue eyes white dragon” Yugi mutters as Dino boy powers up the dragon with a spell card.

“Hey Joey let’s make this duel more interesting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips and just so it’s fair, we’ll both put up the card we have on the field sounds good?” Dino boy offers. “Oh yeah my time wizard” Joey realizes as Dino boy puts up his red eyes much to Mai’s displeasure. Joey agrees I hope you know what you’re doing bro. I smile when Joey uses time wizard on the red eyes making the dragon turn to rubble. Joey not only wins the match, he wins more star chips and the red eyes black dragon card, a definite boost in his deck.

“I did it guys! I did it!” Joey rushes towards us, I stay behind as the trio run over to the victor. “You did it man! You’re the man Joey!” Tristen smiles. “Yeah you know it!” Joey replies. “Coming right at ya man!” Tristen tells him. “Gimme some skin bro” Joey opens his arms out to Tristen. “Up high or down low?” Tristen asks as the pair close in on each other-

“BAM!!!!”

“I guess you’re down low bud” Tristen smugly exclaims holding his fist up.

“Y-You shoved me! After everything I just went through you go and shove me!” Joey yells at him on the floor embarrassed.

“Yeah well tough luck, now we’re even for when you pushed me” Tristen reasons as Joey jumps up angry yelling at him. “Don’t you know two wrongs don’t make a right you jerk?!” Joey insults Tristen. “Should I make it three then!” Tristen warns. “Bring it on!” Joey urges as I sigh face palming at the fools while Tea watches with Yugi.

“Come on guys there’s no need to fight over this” Yugi tries to be the peace keeper making me chuckle at the innocent boy. “Maybe we ought to stay out of this one I think this is there bizarre way to show that they care” Tea explains. “Bingo but this is going to get too annoying so…” I walk towards the pair pulling at one another’s faces and …

“WHACK!!!”

The boys fall to the floor whining in pain from my thwacks to the head. “People are staring” I cross my arms at the boys. “Yes mam” the boys chorus and I help the pair stand up making the others smile and we leave.

Later…

“Boy it should got dark in a hurry” Yugi comments as I look up at the big bright beautiful moon in the sky. I nod as the cool wind brushes a few of my hairs aside as my footsteps tramp down on the leaves. “Maybe we outght to set up camp somewhere” Tea reasons and I nod in agreement. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid Tea, you’ve got us protecting you” Tristen boasts. “Oh I feel so safe” I reply sarcastically making Yugi and Tea giggle. “Yeah but who’s protecting you guys?” Tea retort making me smile. “Kai” the boys answer in sync making me frown. “You wish” I reply making them give a nervous chuckle. “Let’s set up camp” Tristen decides and we do just with no food, my source has run out. “Relax guys there’s nothing in these woods but crickets and squirrels” Joy assures the others.

“And when they finally can see what was in the backseat of the car it was over 20 pizzas with double peperoni and meatballs!” I frown at Tristen’s poor excuse of a horror story. “Wanna hear a real one” I lean in smirking at their nodding faces causing a hellish grin to appear on my face as I start my tale…

3rd person

Everyone stares wide eyed each one intrigued and on the edge of their seats as Kai tells the tale, Joey and Tristen quiver shaking in fear while Tea holds herself close terrified of the tale with a Yugi looking as pale as a ghost. Kai smiles at the expressions of fear planted on their faces as she tells the tale.

“They say the crazy hook patient still roams these lands looking for his next prey to butcher, he could even be on this very island” Kai smirks as she slowly pulls out a nearby stick and prods it at Joey.

“AH!!!!!!!!! DON’T KILL ME PLEASE I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!” Joey leaps up terrified tears of terror cascades down his face as he falls to the grassy floor, his scared expression soon turns into anger when he realises he’s been tricked. “KAI WHEELER!” He dives at his sister who is on the floor crying tears of laughter at the sight of her brother, banging the grassy floor holding her stomach. The others glare at the trickster who continues to laugh. “Why I ought ta-

“Hey! My meal ticket” Joey opens his mouth like a shark as he opens his mouth at the poisonous mushroom. “NO!” Tristen stops the hungry Joey from eating his prize. “Ah come on give him just a quick nip” I encourage smiling.

“I agree do us all a favour and eat it” we turn to Mai.

“Now what do you want Mai?” Joey frowns at the female. “Good story by the way Kai I loved the old hook trick” she giggles smiling at my smirk. “Finally someone who appreciates the fine art of scaring someone” I exclaim. Mai takes a bite out of her candy bar. I restrain myself from devouring the bar unlike my brother who I hold by the back of his green collar similar to my black one.

“That’s it you can duel me, you can insult me but you’re not eating in front of me!” Joey growls. “You’re that hungry are you? Okay then give me your star chips and I’ll give you some food” Mai offers. “Forget it! Potato chips I mean star chips are priceless” Joey refuses. “I was just kidding Joseph, I’ll be more than happy to share if you ask politely like a gentlemen” Mai teases causing me to laugh. “Joey a gentlemen you’re practically asking donkey Kong to be a gentlemen” I laugh as my brother glares at me.

“Look by tomorrow I would have won entry to the castle so there’s no point in me keeping a knapsack of food” Mai reasons and we all comply only for the food and mild company.

“Look at all this stuff chocolate bars-” Yugi starts.

“Dips on the chocolate bars!” Joey dibs interrupting Yugi.

“Potatoes chips” Yugi continues.

“Dips on the potato chips!” I dibs.

“Canned fruit!” Yugi exclaims.

“Dips on the fruit!” Tristen adds.

“Soda – dips on the soda” Joey adds. “No way! You can only dibs once that’s the rule” I tell my brother. “But- no buts it’s either the bars or the soda” I cross my arms at my pouting brother.

“Sorry guys no dibs on anything yet at least not until you complete your chores. I want Yugi to go get some fire wood and you two boys can go get some water” Mai orders making me smile at my grumbling brother being pushed to go by Tristen. Yugi leaves to get the wood leaving us alone.

“What’s your name Tea isn’t it?” Mai asks the brunette who nods. “Well Tea if you want to freshen up a bit there’s a make shift shower just over there” Mai advises her. “Thanks Mai” Tea thanks Mai. “Hanging out with those boys is no reason to smell like them” Mai smiles. I’m with Mai as Tea changes in the shower. I’m on the floor leaning against a stump admiring the pretty sky.

“So tell me from your gauntlet you have all ten stars why aren’t you at the castle yet?” Mai asks me. “Well, I was considering it but then I thought about my brother and wanted to support him besides who knows what trouble that idiot could get himself into, that I have to pull him out of” I explain making Mai smile. “You’re not so bad Kai” she smiles as I shrug. “Thanks besides they are my friends” I add.

“Joey I don’t think we should cook the candy bars” Yugi tells Joey.

“Trust me, Kai and I have done this a few times back home. Back off I know what I’m doing” Joey warns Yugi as he cooks the chocolate. “Look at you go, Joey the only thing missing is a chef’s hat and a cute apron” Mai insults Joey making me snicker. “Jeez alright already” Joey groans. “Now keep cooking!” Mai orders as my smile widens at the pair, they would be cute together besides Joey needs to get himself a girl; I won’t always be there for him. “You’re tough Mai” Tea compliments. “Us gals have to look out for each other especially with a bunch of bozos like them around. I don’t even know why you bother to hang out with them” Mai tells us. “That’s easy Mia they’re my best friends” Tea answers simply making me smile.

“Kai…” Joey groans and I turn to the small sad smile of Joey. “I did it again” he sighs as I groan “really Joey?” I stand up and walk over. I kneel down and examine the burnt chocolate, “Joey we agreed at least two minutes and if there are still lumps add a minute” I sigh as I try to scavenge the food. The boys give me space. “You sure know a lot on cooking Kai” Yugi smiles. “Yugi food is a source of life never take food for granted” I tell him seriously making him smile as I continue to fix the food.

Meanwhile

“So what’s the deal with tomboy?” Mai asks Tea. “Oh Kai?” Tea asks. “Yep what’s the deal with wearing those baggy clothes?” Mai questions. “To be honest I’m not so sure myself, Kai doesn’t talk much about herself but those clothes are actually Joeys, due to their financial problems she can’t afford her own girly stuff. I remember offering her my own but due to her small stature they wouldn’t fit so I thought I buy her some but like her brother she’s too stubborn, she refused” Tea explains. “Seriously!? That does explain her boyish attitude I suppose poor gal” Mia sighs. “Kai doesn’t really mind but one time I showed and she just stared at it like it was the most strangest thing ever to her and refused to wear it” Tea adds making Mia giggle lightly, as she stares at the cooped up boys and girl focused on the food.

Food is served I smile as I eat my curry meal. “Amazing four stars!” The guys compliment me making me smile. “Thanks guys” I sheepishly smile. I sit down besides Joey. Mai walks off due to her competitive drive I can’t help but give her a worried look; she reminds me of Kaiba with the sort of emo I don’t need friend’s thing. I wonder how that guy is doing on the run; I hope Mokuba is okay I release a worried sigh. Wait why the hell do I care about that pompous ass? I shake my heads clearing off those stupid thoughts and turn to my brother. “So Joey you and Mai?” I whisper he turns to me glaring. “As if!” Joey starts “oh come on bro I’m not always going to be there to lead you around, you need someone with a drive like Mai” I reason. “Please you just want her because she likes annoying me like a certain sibling” he crosses his arms as I raise my arms in surrender.

“Bakura!” I smile at the white haired male who reveals himself through the bushes. “See I told you I haven’t been seeing things!” Tea exclaims. “Seeing things what are you talking about Bakura and I met up on the boat” I inform them. “Seriously you could have told us” Tristen adds. “Slipped my mind” I shrug as I continue nibbling on my curry.

“What are you doing all the way out here Bakura?” Joey asks our classmate who sits down beside me. “The same as you guys I guess” he tells us I offer him some food. “No thank you” he smiles and I nod eating his own; hey I can’t waste good food it’s against my code.

“Joey you’re staring at your card again” I tease as we all sit down by the campfire. I’m sat cross-legged on the floor. “Don’t laugh okay but sometimes in a duel I pretend it’s me out there on the field swapping blows at whatever card my opponent has out. Isn’t that dumb?” Joey laughs awkwardly. I give him a reassuring smile making him grin. “Well if you were which card would you want to be Joey?” Bakura questions my brother. “This one, the flames swordsman kicks everybody’s butt!” I chuckle as Joey pretends to swipe a sword around like a child.

“Not my guy the cyber commander” Tristen joins in eagerly. “You boys and your cards are hilarious” Tea smiles at the silly pair with me. “I think everyone has a card they can identify with, you should see if you can pick one yourself Tea” Yugi encourages. “Okay I pick this one magician of faith” Tea smiles. “What you got to be kidding me, more like the magician of freaks if you ask me” Joey jokes. “Shut up!” Tea yells at the boys. “What about you Yugi?” Tea asks Yugi. “Oh that’s easy the dark magician hands down” Yugi smiles brightly. “What about you Kai?” Bakura smiles at me. “Um I guess Valkyria” I pop up the female. Joey smiles widen when he sees the card knowing the care I have for it, since it was a gift from someone very close to me. “What about you Bakura?” I ask my friend. “This one is my favourite” Bakura shows us the change of heart card. “Kinda of a weird looking picture don’t you think?” Joey comments and I knee my brother in the arm for his insensitivity.

“If you want to see how it works we could have a duel right now, not for star chips just for a little fun” Bakura offers. We all agree and decide to use our favourite cards in the deck. “There’s something I want to show you Kai, Yugi” Bakura reveals a millennium necklace. Next thing I know the world is turned to shadows and I gasp at my unconscious friends and brother soulless. “What have you done to them Bakura?” I demanded as he reaches out for the Millennium Puzzle. The male turns to me, he grins.

“It has been too long my dear since we last met, you are still as radiant as ever” Bakura steps forward his eyes eyeing my body I take a step back. “What are you talking about me? Answer me!?” I demanded. I flinch at the beam of bright light and Yami appears. “No it can’t be!” Bakura exclaims.

“You want my millennium puzzle then you’re going to have to duel me for it! But if I win you shall release my friends and send us all back!” Yami steps forward just as I was about to challenge him.

“I agree to your ridiculous rules Yugi but I promise you there is more at stake here then you can both comprehend!!”


	8. Joey and Mai sitting in a tree...

“Joey!” I gasp when he sacrifices himself for the guys thankfully Tea activates her ability allowing Yami to bring back monster reborn this allows him to save Joey from the card reaper. Bakura’s favourite card is soon activated but instead of the change of heart to possess Yugi as planned the real Bakura takes control and possesses one of Bakura’s monsters, the lady of faith.

“Bakura!” I call out worried for my friend. Bakura gives me a weak smile as he possesses the lady. “I want to help but we must act quickly, I’ve taken over one of his monsters instead of yours. I’ll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil Bakura then” Bakura explains to Yugi. “I can’t I’ll be destroying you sending you to the graveyard” Yugi refuses. “I don’t care it’s better than being enslaved by an evil spirit do it!” Bakura urges as I close my eyes.

“Quiet!” The evil Bakura roars at him.

No, I can’t, I refuse to lose another, I will not allow this to continue! I feel a faint familiar power course through me.

3rd person:

“I don’t think so Thief King” everyone gasps at the sight of Kai, her once calm fiery determined brown eyes now glow into a gorgeous golden glimmer like the moon in the night sky. “K-Kai!?” The gang stare wide eyed at the figure radiating a powerful golden glow to her form similar to Yami’s as her hand reaches out to the evil spirit. “If you can seal spirits into cards then perhaps I can put them back!” Kai declares coldly as the evils spirit body is split apart switching roles with their friend Bakura. “End this duel!!” Kai orders as Yugi attacks using dark magic attack thus winning the duel…

Kai pov:

“Man what was in those candy bars” I groan as I caress my head. “Man that was a weird dream” I yawn stretching my arms. “Kai are you alright?” I look up smiling at the panicked Bakura holding my shoulders. “I’m fine Bakura just had one weird nap” I shrug. He chuckles slightly “you think it tops the marshmallow Kuriboh dream?” Bakura asks jokingly. “I think so” I stand up smiling as he laughs.

“AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Mai are you okay?” I ask concerned. “You’re too late” she sighs upset. I glare at the creepy clown guy. “Too late for what?” Tea questions. “This side show freak giving you a hard time?” Joey asks concerned. “More like a wannabe joker or IT” I call out glaring at the weirdo. “That’s right just like Pegasus pays me to do rout out all the duelling filth on this land and dispose of it” Panik explains happily. “Doesn’t that make you more like a garbage man” Tristen insults him. “This is no joke, Panik is one of the islands eliminators and if you don’t get out of here he’ll do to you what he did to me” Mai warns us. “Eliminator what’s that Mai?” Yugi questions Mai. “Look this is what she means right here! Not a star chip left” Panik raises Mai’s arm showing us her starless gauntlet. “But that would mean she’s disqualified Tea exclaims. “You’re out Mai?” I frown. “I am it all happened so fast the way Panik duels… I just lost it” Mai looks away depressed. “This isn’t right” Tea sighs. Hah she was one of my easiest victims yet!” Panik throws her aside with an empty gauntlet.

“You creep! There’s no excuse in pushing a girl!” Joey growls however Tristen holds him back. I take a step forward “touch a mere hair on her again and you’ll find your head up your ass!” I growl clenching my fists. “Kai calm down” Bakura tries to calm me down buts it’s futile as I glare daggers at the clown.

“No, Kai, Joey fists aren’t the answer. Violence won’t solve anything. I’ve dealt with bullies a lot in my life and I’m afraid there’s only one way to deal with them” Yugi looks at the floor solemnly as he makes his way towards the bully. “You have to stand up to them!” Yugi answers confidently making me smile slightly at how confident Yugi is being from his usual shy behaviour. Yami takes over. “But Yugi” Mai opens her mouth to continue. “Now let’s see you try your intimidate tactics against me Panik. I don’t scare easy especially when I’m standing up for my friends! So let’s duel” Yami declares and the duel begins…

Panik uses the darkness as a cloak to conceal his monsters from Yugi to give him the advantage. “Yugi!” I call out with my friends as Panik uses the flame thrower button to scare Yami but he remains unfazed making me smirk, smart move. “Alright Yugi!” I grin when Yami tricks Panik into thinking the reaper has got the swords of revealing lights when the reaper is trapped by the spellbinding circle, Yami then uses sword of revealing lights to prevent Panik’s strong monsters from attacking. Sadly Panik uses chaos shield. “What is Yugi doing he’s going to get hurt if it continues egging Panik on?” Tea exclaim worry evident in her tone. “No he’s using Panik’s tactic against him” Mai tells Tea. “She’s right, Bullies may seem powerful but they are the same as any other runt with low self-confidence and Yugi is psyching him out, psychology is half the game of duel monsters” I exclaim surprising the others as I stare at the duel knowing the tactic all too well.

“Two turns left…”

I smirk when Yami uses polymerisation on cursed dragon and Gaia the fierce knight to create Gaia the dragon champion.

One more turn to go and Panik wastes it going on the defensive.

“That was your last turn” Yami smirks as he summons his catapult turtle to use the dragon champion to break down the wall resulting in its collapse resulting in the rubble destroying Panik’s life points down to zero all thanks to Panik’s chaos shield. Panik is having a panic attack Tristen jokes making me smirk.

“Nobody… nobody beats Panik CURSE YOU YUGI!! I CAN STILL EXTERMINATE YOU!!” My eyes widen when Panik slams the button breaking the box causing a whole breathe of fire to spit out at Yami! “He’s trapped by the fire and he can’t escape” Joey gasps. “Get out the way!” Bakura shouts as I pull him back safe from the harsh red flames. Thankfully the millennium puzzle protects us and him. Yami returns to us with Mai’s star chips.

Yami approaches the speechless Mai. “Yugi she calls out trying to think about what she should say. “I don’t know what to say” she confesses. “Here these star chips are yours” Yami offers them but Mai hesitates. “Take them” Yami urges “go on” Tea encourages. “I’m sorry but I can’t accept them, I fight my own battles” Mai refuses. “Mai Yugi battled for you he risked his life in this duel for you” Tea reasons. “But-

I raise a brow at the spark in my brother’s eye. “Guess there’s no point in wasting them then she’s way to thick headed, but if she rather be booted off the island I’ll take them” Joey approaches and takes the star chips laughing cheekily.

“You think me losing all my star chips is funny Joey wheeler!?” Mai shouts at my brother. Oh boy I can’t help but grin at the scene. “I thought you didn’t want them Mai” Joey raises his arm high in the air with the star chips in his grip. “GIVE THEM BACK!” Mai growls reaching up for the chips. “Take them there yours” Joey high fives Mai, their hands touch as Joey passes the chips on to Mai. “Really Joey?” Mai stares at Joey. “Haven’t you learn anything from this duel, you can’t keep your defences up cause they’ll just get between you and the other people who are trying to be your friends. So can’t you let your shield down just this one time?” Joey asks. “Hah I’m such a sensitive guy!” Joey grins stretching trying to lighten the mood.

Bakura smiles at what I’m humming which soon escalates to…

“Joey and Mai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes-”

“Kai!” The two roars at me Mai glares blushing madly as I laugh with a furious Joey giving me a noogie of a life time as I continue the chant. “Why I ought ta!” He grins as I giggle and escape form his hold to flee. “Kai wheeler!” Joey runs after me as I laugh running into the forests with the others chasing after me. The day ends…


	9. Snob

I was sleeping on top of a tree happily snoozing until a bright white beam of light blinds me making me fall off my tree and hitting the hard soft grassy ground. “You okay Kai?” Joey helps me up. “Just peachy” I grumble bitterly rubbing my sore back as I glare at the helicopter landing.

“Who the hell has the nerve to wake me up!?” I roar at the landing helicopter. “Yeah some of us are trying to get some shut eye here you insensitive jerk!” Joey adds angry as well as the helicopter lands. “Look it’s Kaiba!” Tea exclaims causing me to scowl. Oh boy. “What’s he doing here?” Joey asks I shrug. “I don’t know but he looks like he means business” Tristen comments as my brown eyes meet his blazing blue pair.

Yugi approaches the male while I frown; my grip on Kaiba’s deck tightens. “You’ll be compensated for your troubles” he tells Yugi. “Actually Kaiba I was thinking since we’re all headed for Pegasus castle you could stick with us but heh you’ll need to get some star chips” Yugi proposes as I make a x gesture with my hands, frantically shaking my head at Yugi’s terrible plan, one minute with the guy is agony as it is who knows what I’ll do if I have to spend a whole day with the snob. “Don’t be so naïve this isn’t just a game for me Yugi, I’m going after Pegasus to save my brother not so I can win some silly prize, have fun with your tournament” Kaiba insults us causing me to growl. “But Kaiba” Yugi’s voice goes ignored by Kaiba who walks away his back to us.

“Why that little” Joey growls “no I have it” everyone turns to me as I make my fringe cover my eye. “Ugh my name is Kaiba I’m better than everyone else, I am rich meaning I’m superior look at me!! I’m so emo, friends are stupid, and emotions are weakness!!” I yell making sure he hears it on purpose. He turns back to me; he stands close towering over my small stature as I glare daggers at the ass. “I thought I was handsome” he smirks as my body freezes in utter shock at his smug smirk. “Bastard! Unlike you I was trying to be an optimist not a grumpy guy like you!” I retort. His smirk widens “that’s not what your face is telling me” he smirks as I snarl growling at the asshole.

I groan and scowl at the posh prick. “Jeez so cold here your deck now we’re even” I growl and return his deck to him. “Thanks” he replies surprising me slightly that the ass knows manners then again he is a snob. He walks off until Joey grabs him by the collar. Joey, you idiot.

“Look Kaiba I can understand wanting to get your brother back and all but don’t go thinking you’re the only one with the noble cause capes? We’ve all got something worth fighting for so if you want a piece of Pegasus get in line or deal with me, that’s right hot shot I ain’t scared of ya” Joey lectures. “Nice grip let me show you mine” my eyes widen when Kaiba tosses my brother aside, hurting him.

“That was uncalled for!” Bakura calls out. “Joey!” Yugi rushes over to him and I follow. “Joey you okay?” I ask him concerned. “I’m fine” he wheezes and I help him up. “Relax I’m fine Kai” Joey smiles weakly at me. “Do you really think I’m gonna let you in this little tournament your in, delay me from Pegasus” Kaiba states to Joey. “Forget Pegasus now you got me to deal with so bust out your cards and let’s get it on!” Joey challenges Kaiba. “Forget it why don’t you duel someone you can actually beat like an infant or a monkey?” Kaiba insults Joey.

“Ah so you would be the perfect candidate then” I defend my brother. Kaiba glares at me “say that again” he challenges me. “You are a monkey no a monkey is better than you at least a monkey can actually smile and a monkey has a heart!” I snarl making him glare daggers at me. “Oh no Kai” Triston tries to break us up but I step forward, I feel his warm heavy breathe graze mine, I look up at him, his piercing blue eyes glare into my brown pair I refuse to back down. “I do not fear you Kaiba” I growl he frowns. “So Kaiba are you gonna step up or run away like the coward that you are?” I challenge smirking when I see the flash of fiery anger in his cold blue eyes.

“On one condition” I smirk when he turns back to Joey as I smirk grinning from ear to ear due to my victory of the staring contest. Bakura sighs at my childish attitude and stands beside me. “You scare me sometimes” he sighs. “Oh come on Bakura that’s what you love about me” I wink cheekily causing him to smile slightly. “We play using my innovation in holographic duel technology” Kaiba states the term. “What do you mean by that?” Yugi enquires “it means if Joey is that eager to duel me he’s going to have to use a holographic system, it’s a new duelling advice that allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting” Kaiba explains showing the silver case. “That just looks like a normal briefcase to me” Joey blurts out causing me to face palm at my oblivious brother. “It’s in the briefcase you moron” Kaiba opens up his silver smooth suitcase revealing two squared shaped objects, he throws one to Joey like a Frisbee. “It’s technology is unprecedented” Kaiba exclaims. “Looks like a flying saucer” Joey adds making me snicker causing a quick glare from Kaiba directed at me but I merely grin, boasting my victory over our staring contest. He demonstrates the technology to us amazing me slightly but I hide it refusing to let him have that satisfaction.

The duel begins Joey is losing but manages to make a quick turn with his red eyes defeating Kaiba’s monster. “Take that” Joey smirks. “It’s just like a novice to rejoice when there’s no reason to celebrate true the round may be yours but the duel is about to be mine. Your red eyes is a powerful dragon but its ferocity pales in comparison to my beast, the legendary blue eyes white dragon” my eyes widen as the mighty beast destroys red eyes and Joey’s life points, the victor is Kaiba. He turns to smirk victoriously at me as I glower at the ass.

“No I lost” Joey falls to his knee. “That’s right Joey stay down, stay down like the snivelling dog that I’ve turned you into. I’d say my duel disk system has proven quite effective not only did its stunning realism scar Joey into complete and utter submission but just look at him, he’s moping just like a frightened dog with his tails between his legs, which is exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus” Kaiba growls.

The others go comfort him and I step forward. “Wow Kaiba you really are a bully” I start. Kaiba’s eyes widen in utter rage at my statement. “Just because you lost a little confidence over your loss thanks to Yugi, doesn’t mean you can take out your anger out on Joey, see just like a bully to prey upon the weak to feel better about themselves, pathetic that’s what you are Kaiba, a bully!” I roar. I am taken aback at his expression mixed between utter rage, and the other I can’t tell. “Did you have to take Joey’s confidence away? Joey was just starting believe himself as a duelist” Tea tells Kaiba. “That’s right beating him doesn’t give you the right to humiliate him” Yugi adds. “Quiet Yugi, don’t give that creep the satisfaction” Joey glares at Kaiba.

“Heh, look, kid do you honestly believe that if you were duelling Pegasus he would have been as merciful as I was? I understand that the heart if the card is a powerful philosophy and that it all works well for you but I need to duel my own way now. I can’t risk trying something new and maybe Joey shouldn’t either, unless he likes life as a dog scrounging on past victories-”

“Enough! You know what you are Kaiba?” I step forward defending my brother. “What?” He growls taking a step forward trying to intimidate me but I merely smile at the asshole. “You are the kind of person who, when someone first meets you, they don't like you. But when they get to know you better, they hate you” I insult him. Joey sends me a smirk as Kaiba glares at me. “That’s the attitude you have to take against Maximillian Pegasus. You don’t two don’t understand this is the man who created duel monsters, he has every card that has ever been made at his disposal, he’s mastered every strategy that has ever been played. Pegasus always makes sure he has any possible advantage working in his favour. If I’m to stand against him at all I’ll have to play by my own ruthless rules not his. Open your eyes even with your prestigious talents you’ll be defeated by all the others” he tells me and Yugi for some odd reason, I am not special I mean sure I beat his blue eyes but still.

“Because when Pegasus duels he uses much more than mere skill, I’ve seen him use a magic stronger than any card. It was at the inter-continental in new York city, I had been invited as Pegasus guest of honour, a skilled hot shot duelist called bandit Keith had made it to the final match, he was playing well but I could see Pegasus was still toying with him, of course Keith had no idea” Kaiba tells us the story about Keith losing to some child, due to Pegasus writing down some simple instructions and giving it to the child making the child win. Similar to Yami Yugi’s battle, predicting his next move.

“I still don’t know how he did it. I only hope my new duel system will give me the edge I need to defeat Pegasus once and for all” Kaiba closes his silver case with the duel disks inside. “But Kaiba that’s still no excuse to take it out on us and Joey as your new systems Guinea pig” Yugi reasons. “Perhaps but this system could be my only way to beat Pegasus so I had to test it, this is war for me Yugi, your friend was a casualty” Kaiba turns his back to us. “At least Yugi has friends Mr tall dark and obnoxious” I call out. “Kaiba! We may not agree with each other’s methods but at least we both understand that Pegasus must be stopped, I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother” Yugi tells Kaiba. “And I hope you succeed in your ventures but let’s just hope our paths don’t cross before this is over” Kaiba glances at me. “Same for you Wheeler” he tells me. “The feeling’s mutual Kaiba but Kaiba here’s some advice, Pegasus is a whack job, he may use Mokuba to his advantage so be wary” I growl “right… thanks” Kaiba smirks at me and leaves me confused, what the hell was with that smug smile. My teeth grind against each other infuriated by the nerve of that rich snob…


	10. Kaiba Vs Kai

My footsteps tap lightly against the stone steps of the castle. The mighty winds surrounding the castle brush against my blonde hairs but I remain unfazed as I continue up the tall stairway to the castle. Proudly, I smile as I make it to the top to find a familiar bodyguard. “Oh it’s you” he greets me. “The feelings mutual” I show him my ten star chips. “Congrats you are the first duelist to get into the castle” Kemo praises me. “Thanks” I tell him as he takes out my chips to insert into the safe lock and open the door for me.

“So cool!” I can’t help but gawk at the beautiful interior. “Amazing!” I smile at the beautiful chandelier. That’s when I remember oh wait he’s the enemy, dang it he has good interior fashion sense I pout annoyed.

“Ah Miss Wheeler I was expecting you, I hope you like my castle” I turn to glare at Pegasus. “It’s… nice” I lie. He chuckles “now, now miss Wheeler no need to hide your child like nature” he giggles as I look away embarrassed. “Any who congratulations on the being the first to enter my castle, Kemo will guide you to your room I hope you enjoy” Pegasus smiles as I narrow my eyes and follow the wannabe Johnny Bravo. Along the way, I can’t help but stare at the decorations in the hallway, “we’re here” Kemo’s voice interrupts my train of thoughts. He opens the door and I can’t help but squeal at the comfy normal bed, I haven’t slept in one for days. I jump on the plump bed giddy, “oh bed ill never take you for granted again” I tell the soft bed making Kemo laugh slightly. “Pegasus was right about you alright, okay Dinner will be at 7 don’t be late” he warns me. I nod and he closes the door. My body slowly sinks into the soft touch of the bed; I breathe in the scent of fresh shampoo form the shower in the bathroom. Just as I am about to descend into my dreams, the sound of my phone goes off surprising me.

“What the?” My soft hand ruffles through my deep dark hole known as a pocket and I take out a silver phone. I answer it “hello?” I reply.

“Been a while right Ice queen?” I groan at the old nickname. “Not funny Joker what do you want?” I ask puzzled. “Just thought I would give my old pal a heads up, dragon boy is in the castle as well and looks to me that he needs some help” Joker giggles. “You hacked into both companies again didn’t you?” I rub my temple when his reply is a childish giggle “maaaaybe?” He hums. “Hey you copycat that’s my thing” I pout. “Now, now we’re practically family, sharing is caring” he retorts. “Alright, where is he?” I groan knowing my conscious will beat the living day lights out of me if I don’t help. “Just follow my instructions and you’ll be fine” he replies and I get out of my bed. “This better be worth it I had to get out of my bed for you” I grumble causing him to snicker.

“You better be right about this Joker” I grumble as I approach my bookcase packed with books. “Relax each room has one I got the layout right here, now just take out the book on Romeo and Juliet” Joker instructs. “Romeo and Juliet never pictured Pegasus as a romantic” I joke lightly. “You’d be surprised from what I’ve dug up on him” Joker smirk is evident from his cocky tone. I do not ask not wanting to know nor do I care really. I gasp when I remove the book and hear a faint click which then makes the case slide across the ruby red carpet revealing a passage way below.

“Here goes nothing, but Joker if I die I’m haunting you” I tell him. “Okay I’ll prepare the nachos” he replies jokingly as my feet lightly tap on the smooth hard rock steps as I descend down into the dungeon to aid Kaiba.

“Come on Kaiba we know you’re here somewhere!” My ears perk up at the male voices and frantic footsteps. I dive behind a nearby pillar and hide behind it.

“Guard by his brother’s cell he’ll show up now go!” One of the guard’s orders. “Yes sir!” My ears perk up at the faint sound of footsteps. I peer over to find the group have split up causing me to release a sigh of relief. I feel a faint swoop, next thing I know my brown pair meet a familiar cobalt blue. I suck in a breath when I realise how close he is, his nose nearly touching my own. His widen when he sees me. “Personal space much!” I growl and push him away from my face as red as a tomato thankfully the dark lightning make sit unnoticeable. “What are you doing here?” He questions me in a hushed whisper. “Saving Mokuba now come on I know a way” I grab his hand, his bigger, colder, smoother hand links with my smaller, warmer, rougher hand. I ignore the sudden spark shocking my body too busy on the mission. Kaiba’s heavy footsteps and my lighter ones echo throughout the stone floor, “I hear footsteps!” One yells and we jump back into a nearby wall concealing us, hiding us, covering us with the layer of shadows. “Why are you doing all this? Money?” He growls once the guards leave. “No, Mokuba reminds me of someone very close to me, now come on” I encourage and eventually we make it to Mokuba’s cell. Kaiba and I knock the guards out. He raises a brow surprised by my moves, “never piss off a Wheeler” I reason and step back as Kaiba approaches the cell, giving them some privacy.

“Mokuba” Kaiba wraps his hand around the cool cold bar of Mokuba’s prison. The chained Mokuba looks up to smile at his older brother. “Seto? Seto! It’s you!” Mokuba says. “Yeah it’s me” Kaiba smiles!? My eyes widen at the new expression upon his grumpy face. Mokuba glances behind him as I look up at the ceiling counting the stones. “Kai!” Mokuba recognises me as I give him an awkward wave. “I always knew you would come and rescue me! Always” Mokuba smiles. “Little brother” Kaiba exclaims. “So what now? I bet you have some high tech plan to get me outta… ah!” Mokuba steps forward, his chain rubs tightly against his feet causing him to wince in pain. “Stay still kiddo” Kaiba assures Mokuba. “Okay whatever you say big brother!” Mokuba complies. “Just give me one second to pick this lock” Kaiba kneels down to unlock and free Mokuba however…

“Well, well, the brothers Kaiba reunited at last. Miss Wheeler after welcoming you into my home this is how you thank me!” He turns to me clapping as I glare daggers at the male. “Bravo Kaiba, bravo I knew nothing would stop you from getting here, ah Kaiba, I knew you would come for Mokuba eventually” Pegasus stands confidently. “Oh you did, well tell me something Pegasus did you also foresee what I’m about to do to you for harming my little brother” Kaiba glares at the male. “Actually Kaiba I predict you won’t lay a finger on me” Pegasus replies calmly. “And why is that?” Kaiba challenges. Pegasus merely chuckles in reply.

“You conniving snake! I should take you down right now for what you’ve done to Mokuba!” Kaiba threatens Pegasus who remains unfazed. “Don’t be ridiculous Kaiba boy in my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm the only one who makes threats is me!” Pegasus eyes begin to glow a familiar golden hint. “Kaiba, Mokuba stay back!” I warn them but it’s too late.

“AHH!!”

“Mokuba!” Kaiba calls out to his now soulless brother. Pegasus reveals the once blank card now having a terrified Mokuba inside. “You monster what have you done to him!?” Kaiba demanded form Pegasus. “It’s just a little magic trick” Pegasus shrugs it off. “Tell me what have you done!?” Kaiba orders him. “I have been ensured of your cooperation, you see Mokuba’s soul is in prisoned in a place where locks can’t be picked” Pegasus answers. “You’re mad!” Kaiba shouts. “And there he will remain Kaiba boy until you beat me in a duel” Pegasus answerers simply. “Duel with you now? Fine I’ll do anything” Kaiba accepts. “Not just yet Kaiba you have to earn the privilege to challenge me and you can only do that by winning ten star chips, oh lookie here we have a competitor” all eyes are on me. “Leave her out of this Pegasus!” Kaiba growls. “Don’t you want to save Mokuba? All you have to do is duel her” Pegasus shrugs. Kaiba looks conflicted making me roll my eyes. “Fine, it’s about time we duelled anyway Kaiba” I storm off and the day ends with me preparing my deck and avoiding Kaiba. I have no choice. Serenity… but Mokuba could be lost forever, he’s a kid, she’s my sister…

Elsewhere:

“Sir may I ask you a question?” Pegasus bodyguard questions his boss. “You already have but sure just make it quick” Pegasus sips his glass of red wine. “Why did you have Kaiba duel that Wheeler girl instead of Yugi himself?” The bodyguard wonders. “That Wheeler girl if what I believe is to be correct which is most likely from her shadow powers and latest skills, she would wipe the floor off me but it was said that the maiden had only lost due to her judgement” Pegasus explains. “Judgement?” The bodyguard enquires. “Indeed, she was so torn between her best friend and her friends she lost… or so the text says no one knows though what happened or the conclusion, it’s still a mystery to this day. So if Miss Wheeler is what I believe her to be then, she must be stopped-”

“Crash”

The guards gasp at the broken wine glass, the red liquid stains Pegasus clothes but he does not care, his furrowed eye showing his utmost rage at the thought along with a slight quiver showing the fear of the competitor Kai Wheeler…

I stand opposite Kaiba. I steel myself glaring at him he remain unfazed as we get out our decks. “We will use my latest technology” Seto walks towards me and passes me the device gently. I remain silent with his strange gesture. “Wheeler” I look up at Kaiba. “Know I will not hold back and I expect you to do the same” he tells me pulling me close by my arm as I glare into his ice cold eyes, so I can see the fire in his once ice cold eyes. I give him a light nod as I feel my body still torn over Mokuba and Serenity, if I fail Joey is still in but…

“The duel between Seto Kaiba and Kai Wheeler will now begin!” The male declares. “Draw!” We chorus and draw our hands. My eyes widen at the projections of my hand in the air as Kaiba explains how his device works. I think I’ve got it. “Ladies first! First off I place this card in defence mode with two cards face down” I place secret guards of the ice barrier in defence mode with 1600 defence points. I place shield and sword spell card and spell book of secrets down. Then I end my turn and now it’s Kaiba’s go.

“Smart move but nothing can stand against my Hitotsu-Me Giant!” He throws his disk activating the card to attack, I smirk. Hitotsu is destroyed overpowered by the defence of my secret guard resulting in Kaiba’s points to decrease to 1600. “Good move I’ll admit but just you wait Wheeler!” Kaiba smirks like he’s enjoying the duel. “Bring it on” I draw ice master, I smirk “I sacrifice my secret guard and cold witch from my hand to summon ice Master and place a card face down” I declare as I place negate attack on the field. “Ice master a powerful card but let’s see it take on my genie!” Kaiba summons the green genie; jeez did the genie from Aladdin get sick I joke lightly to myself causing Kaiba to scowl.

“Now attack!” Kaiba orders the genie however I use negate attack surprising Kaiba as he ends his turn with a face down card. “Now then I use my master’s special ability to place an ice counter on your genie then I use pot of greed to draw 2 cards. Then I summon cold enchanter to the field and use the enchanters effect, if I discard one of my cards, I discard cold witch to place another ice counter on your genie, now Enchantress gains 300 attack points for each counter on your genie” I explain as enchantress power raises to 2200 . “Now attack Ice master!” I order. “I don’t think so” Kaiba smirks when he reveals his lamp trap resulting in me, losing my enchantress and now my life points decrease to 1300 much to my annoyance. “The tables have turned Wheeler” he smirks and I end my turn with a card face down.

Kaiba smirks when he draws his card “now come out my blue eyes!” He declares, as the beast comes out with a mighty roar. My eyes widen at the beast “now attack ice master white lightening attack!” Kaiba roars. “Not so fast Kaiba!” I smirk at his quote as I reveal mirror force much to his anger as his monster is destroyed. He glares at me “luck that was it” he crosses his arms. “Aw no need to be stingy Kaiba boy” I tease him much to his anger at Pegasus nickname but I notice a faint blush across his features but it slowly fades away, I shake my head must have been my imagination.

“Now then I draw the card of fortunes by halving my life points I can draw a new hand and summon Valkyria to the field in attack mode” I call out and end my turn.

“What a waste of a turn. Now then I call my second blue eyes to the field now attack blue eyes!” Kaiba orders “Oh no you don’t I use the spell shield and sword!” I smirk at Kaiba’s enraged face when his blue eyes attack becomes 2500 no longer 3000, while my Valkyria changes to 1800. “It’s still not strong enough” Kaiba smirks. “Or is it?” I activate my spell, spell book of secrets card to summon magic formula giving Valkyria 700 points resulting in her having 2500 then I use wonder wand form my hand resulting in her having 3000! “Now Valkyria attack with sceptre of light!” I order causing the blue eyes to be destroyed and Kaiba now haves 1100 life points. I end my turn. “Smart move for a puppy” he smirks. “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?” I roar angrily causing him to smirk at my fiery outburst. I end my turn with a face down.

…

My eyes widen at Kaiba’s final blue eyes thanks to him destroying my spell using mystical space typhoon. “It’s been an interesting match Wheeler but now it ends!” Kaiba roars. His blue eyes charges his attack quickly my hand reaches out for my trap reflection mirror but I flinch back stopping myself. Joey it’s up to you now bud at least this way both Serenity and Mokuba stand a chance.

I lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kai...love some feedback for this hope you guys are writing this!


	11. A Second Chance

I fall to my knees exhausted. I’m sat crossed legged “Serenity I’m sorry I failed you” I release a sorrowful sigh as I picture her smiling face causing me much dismay. Was that the correct decision? I sigh as I look at my scattered cards. My eyes widen when I find a shadow towering over me and a pair of posh shoes. I look up; my brown eyes meet a pair of bright blue cobalt pair. I frown “so what? Are you going to do now? Tease me? Insult me? Humiliate me?” I sigh looking away grumpy.

“No” he answers, I raise a brow confused. “Why not!?” I growl. Kaiba spots a certain card on the floor and turns it, his eyes widen at the card. “You could have won” he whispers. My eyes widen when he sees the card. “Why?” He questions. “I thought you said you would fight you lied!” He growls. I stand up “why!?” He demanded. “Because… Mokuba will have a chance to be saved, there’s still a chance…” I trail off. He doesn’t ask instead he helps me up. “You are a good duelist I’ll give you that” Kaiba confesses. “Okay who are you and what have you done to the stuck up, loner Kaiba?” I question making him scowl. “There he is” I smile teasing his scowl as Pegasus claps and I walk away.

Kaiba remains silent and I go back to my room to pack up until just as I walk out of the castle depressed and humiliated. My ears perk up at the familiar roar of a dragon and I look up to find an armada of tiny hairballs against a fusion of a dying blue eyes oozing away. “What the heck!?” I rush back inside my legs burning as I run up the stairs to enter the scene.

“Yugi it can’t end this way if I don’t defeat you in this duel Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever. I can’t let that happen and even though I don’t have a card to keep you from attacking. I think I still have a strategy to beat you in your tracks” Kaiba says. “What do you mean?” Yami questions. “I’m going to force your hand and win this battle Yugi” my eyes widen when Seto takes a few steps back, don’t, don’t you dare! “Looks like he’s retreating to me” Joey comments. “Kaiba stop!! Yugi can help you! He too wishes to release his grandfather from Pegasus, Yugi can free Mokuba too so stop doing all of this on your own your only making it harder for you and those around you! You are being a selfish coward!!” I yell at the imbecile. “Your move Yugi you can attack my blue eyes again and wipe away my remaining life points, but if you do the resulting shock waves may cause me to lose my balance” Kaiba explains. “Don’t tempt me” Yami yells shocking me at his response. “My fate is completely in your hands Yugi, you’ll decide this duel one way or another of course if you don’t surrender I might get hurt, you wouldn’t want that would you?” Kaiba questions him rhetorically.

“Stop this Kaiba you know this is dangerous” Tea reasons. “He’s bluffing now come on and drop this cheap ploy and get down from that ledge and play fair. You know that Yugi doesn’t want to hurt you” Joey explains making me nod in agreement. “He knows he’s counting on Yugi to surrender” Bakura says. “Do not test me Kaiba” Yami warns him. “I must save Mokuba and I will do whatever it takes, you know I can stand up here all day Yugi and I’m certain you won’t make any attack for fear that you might knock me off, even though you know by not attacking you give up the only chance you have of saving our grandpa, which means I have the advantage over you for in my case there is nothing holding me back. Ah a magic card reborn the monster which I’ll use to bring back the blue eyes head that was just destroyed by your guardian” the card works reviving the monster which can attack the guardian resulting in Yugi’s win if he wishes to harm Kaiba.

“Surrender Yugi unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!” Kaiba uses his thumb to gesture of decapitating himself.

“ATTACK!” Yami orders however “Yugi you can’t!” Tea intervenes snapping Yugi back in control who shouts “stop!” Causing Kaiba to attack and win the duel resulting in Yugi’s loss…

I remain silent as the others comfort the sobbing Yugi who declares he will never duel again due to Yami’s spirit.

“I guess he got what he wanted if Yugi had done what was needed to be done he would be entering the castle not me but he was too weak to follow through on his plan” Kaiba exclaims. Tea stands tears pouring out of her eyes she opens her mouth but my hand silences her. Everyone turns to me.

My patience was running out and my temper was flaring. Rage boiled through my body. I barely had a chance to think of my actions. The only thought running through my head was getting him to shut up about Yugi, he knows nothing about Yugi. I approach Kaiba; he remains unfazed merely staring back into my brown eyes until-

“SLAP!”

The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain started in my palm and spread all the way to my fingertips. My palm was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on his face. He stared at me with his eyes wide as his cold hand slowly made it to his fire red cheek.

“Kai!” Joey calls out but I ignore him. My blood boils from his words. “Kaiba, Yugi showed you something you probably never heard of, compassion! Which is much more than what you really deserve!” I yell at the idiot. “He lost the game!” Kaiba argues. “The game, a child card game!? Yugi may have lost one lousy unfair game but at least he hasn’t lost his heart not like you Seto Kaiba. When I fought that evil side of yours away I wonder if he had slithered back in or was he really your evil demons at all? You’ve spent so much time with your machines you’ve forgotten what being human is about! Yugi has a heart unlike you, Yugi has friends, Yugi has us. So tell me Kaiba at the end of the day what do you have? What do you have at the end of the day money? Power? Respect? Not after today you don’t, for all I care you should have jumped!” I shout shocking Kaiba, who grinds his teeth shaking in utter anger at my speech. “Kai!” I feel Joey’s arm around me and I sigh. I step down I’m wasting my time, I’m basically talking to a brick wall so I leave before anyone else can stop me.

I am sat on a nearby rock, I feel my overwhelming emotions scolding me, forcing me, telling me to act but what expression, do I cry because I lost my chance to save Serenity or am I happy, because I gave Mokuba a chance to be saved? I release a heavy sigh as the sunsets. My thin fingertips ruffle through my coat pocket when I bring out my brown leather wallet and open it. I stare at the picture of a young Joey, Serenity and I before or ma and pa broke up.

“I’m sorry Serenity” I whisper my low voice trembles as I stare at the photo of my younger self with Joey, I was wearing a loose white t shirt with a pair denim jeans underneath was jet black leggings matching my cap, I chuckle bitterly at the sight of the snow white sunflower hat Serenity wore and how it was thrown into the ocean by the harsh winds. She was devastated so I went out there like the reckless idiot I was and got it for her, only to receive a right telling of from my ma and pa with a crying guilty Serenity, because the next day I got the cold. Joey wouldn’t leave my side then due to being twins he thought we should both have it so stayed in the same bed with me and slept, much to our parent’s dismay while Serenity laughed…

“Serenity I’m sorry I failed…” I whisper as I look down at the shaking photo in my grip. My eyes widen when I feel a faint slick liquid fall down my cheek I gasps when I find a teardrop on the picture, a teardrop when was the last time I cried? My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and I immediately wipe away my tears. “Kai? What are you doing out here I thought you were at the castle?” Mai smiles. “I lost to Kaiba” I cross my arms. “Who is that?” Mia looks down at the picture of us three. “Aw you and young Joey look adorable” Mai teases. “Very funny” I sigh. “Who’s the cute girl?” Mai sees Serenity. “That’s my sis, Serenity she’s the reason why I came here but I’ve let her down” I look at the floor ashamed. “No you haven’t” Mai answers. I raise a brow “huh?”

My eyes widen at the ten star chips in her hand. “Mai?” I question. “You’re a good person Kai so here take them” she offers me the chips. “I’m sorry Mai, I can’t” I refuse. “What about Serenity?” Mai questions and I go silent. “Fine then duel me for them!!” She challenges me making me raise a brow. “Come on get up and let’s duel!” Mai orders once more. “Fine” I agree and we go to the nearest arena to find the others and a depressed Yugi. “Kai, she’s the person you fetched?” Tristen questions. “What does it look like?” Mai retorts making me smile slightly.

…

I see the broken spirited Yugi and sigh. “Fine I’ll make this quick then Yugi and I can enter” I growl. “Huh what do you mean Mai only has 10 chips for you?” Joey frowns puzzled when I shake my head. “Good eyes, ta dah!” Mai winks as she shows off her spare set of chips shocking most but not me or the depressed Yugi. “Let’s just get this over with” I sigh as we draw our hand. The quicker I get this done with the quicker I can save Serenity and have a rematch with snobby.

“Ladies first, I summon Harpie lady in attack mode then I use elegant egotist to summon more harpies and I end my turn with cyber armour giving my harpies 1800 attack points each in total” she declares. I remain calm as I draw my card. “First off I use the spell De spell this card allows me to destroy one of your spells and I chose your cyber armour Mai!” Mai furrows her brow when her harpies return to their 1300 attack points. “Then I summon dance princess of the ice barrier (1700/900) in attack mode, attack dance princess blizzard wave!” I order as the female rushes towards the scared trio, she winks cheekily as she tosses one of her ice blue chakrams at the blue haired Harpie destroying the creature, making Mai’s life points decrease to 1600. “I end my turn with a face down your go Mai” I tell her.

The others cheer me on. “You show her Kai!” Tea smiles “oh shut it we’re all sick of your friendship speeches heck even Yugi has from that expression on his face heh” Mai laughs. “You take that back!” Tea growls. “Are you done now?” I ask remaining calm refusing to fall prey into her mind games. “Fine I play rose whip and give it to my harpies!” Mai exclaims raising her harpies once more attack to 1600 however I smirk when my monster is more powerful. “I place my harpies in defence mode for now” she exclaims and ends her turn. “I draw, I summon Valkyria to the field, now Valkyria attack Harpie lady you too princess”, the pair smirk and destroy the screeching women. “No my harpies!” Mai gasps “and I’m not done yet now I use the spell mischief of the time goddess” I declare. “Mischief of the time goddess?” I hear Joey and Mai chorus confused along with Tea.

“This little card skips your turn and now Valkyria, Princess lets end this duel!” I declare as the two charges forward and attack Mai decreasing her life points to zero, I win.

“Good match Mai” I smile at her. “Yeah, pretty good; I have to admit I wasn’t disappointed you are way better than Joey” Mai smiles. “Of course she is she beat Joey 49 times” Tristen joins in. “Shut it! For your information it was 50!” Joey corrects him as I sweat drop at the fighting boys. “Well done” Bakura smiles my way as I give him and Yugi a thumbs up. “Alright Kai!” Tea giggles with a now cheered up Yugi. “Whatever I didn’t need them anyway” Mai huffs and we high five each other. Cheekily I grin. I pull her forward and whisper in her ear “I wouldn’t mind you as a sister in law Mai” I tease giggling when I take the twenty chips away from the blushing furious mess of Mai.

“WHEELER!” She screeches at me as I laugh running towards the castle ahead of the others.


	12. Pegasus Vs Kaiba

“Guess whose back!” I smile widely as I stroll into the castle shocking the maids and butlers who let me pass out of sheer shock. I stop when I notice the others being held up by Kemo and sigh. I smile when the others rush in running towards the battle arena locking Kemo out. “How did you do that?” I ask curious. “A women’s charm is her most deadliest weapon” Mai winks causing me to smile slightly and we arrive at the duelling arena to find a blonde male wearing a bandanna and shades, who wears shades inside!? Wait is he blind oh god…

“Bandit Keith I can’t stand this guy!” Joey glares at the American wannabe. “Well if it isn’t big tough Joey and his whole crew of duelling dummies” Keith turns to us. “You slime bucket I’ve been waiting to find you ever since you left us trapped in that cave!” Joey snarls at the male. “Cave!?” I turn to frown at the nervous Tea. “Mind filling me in Tea?” I growl frustrated that the group hid this form me. “We didn’t tell you because we knew how you would react” Tristen reasons as I cross my arms expecting an answer. Yugi steps forward and tells me about his crazy adventure thanks to Keith and his thugs.

I turn to find Joey’s punches being easily blocked by Keith. “Joey that’s enough this American wannabe isn’t worth your time” I step forward. “Aw does little Joey need his big sisters permission?” Keith turns to me. “Oh your sure are a comedian you American wannabe, what was your name again Keith, oh I’ve heard all sorts about you. So tell me how it feels to lose to a little kid, a child who probably never played the game before!” I counter making him growl. “I was set up!” He argues. “Sure honey you keep telling yourself and your whore of a mother that, but don’t feel sad don’t feel blue Frankenstein was ugly too but not as ugly as you!” I smirk when he raises his fist.

“Kai!” Bakura calls out in concern but-

“AH!!!” Keith is easily flipped over shocking everyone in the room as Keith is slammed into the hard floor, groaning in pain from my move. Casually, I walk over to the shaking mess of the male and kneel down only to grab him by his collar roughly. His shaking eyes filled with rage meet mine. “If you ever harm the lives or endanger those close to me I will not hold back” I threaten the male and drop him.

“Don’t you think that was a bit much?” Tristen questions. “Trust me when I tell you this Tristen Kai held back” Bakura sighs while Joey stares at the back of my back. “Girl power!” Mai winks, trying to brighten the mood. I laugh awkwardly with Tea and Yugi. “Sis you got to hold back sometimes I could have handled that myself” Joey crosses his eyes. Sorry brother just tired and I am in no mood for some ass messing with my brother” I exclaim. “It’s cool thanks” he smiles grateful as I give him a thumbs up. “What are twins for?” I joke lightly.

“It’s Kaiba!” Yugi points out and we all turn to the moody male. “I had hoped to get first crack at the man myself but you know they save the biggest match for last” Kith recovers glaring at me smugly as I roll my eyes at the fool. “Wait are you saying those two are going to duel?” Yugi questions. “That is correct welcome finalists I am Croquet…” I zone out too bored from his yapping about rules and the like.

“So it’s too intimidate us” Mai narrows her eyes. “Why would he do that?” Croquet questions innocently. “Cause he’s a whack job/ grade A nutcase” Joey and I chorus.

“Heh enjoy the match” Croquet leaves us to observe.

The doors open the smug Pegasus with his two goons behind him as he confidently strolls up to the stoic Kaiba. “Where’s my brother!?” Kaiba demanded from Pegasus. “What no hello? How are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba boy. Don’t tell me that kidnapping Mokuba and seizing your company have put a rift between us. It was nothing personal. Besides it’s not like I hurt your kid brother he’s perfectly safe in fact you can have him back, if you like just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I’ll hand him over. I mean one little victory shouldn’t be a problem for the duelling monsters world champ” Pegasus smiles cockily while Kaiba remains unfazed, stone cold.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m not hoping that Kaiba loses this duel. I still say he’s a first class jerk for everything he’s put us through but I can’t help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back” Joey confesses and I nod my head in agreement. “As far as I’m concerned anyone who stands up to Pegasus can’t be all bad” Tristen adds making us of all nod our heads.

“Come now Kaiba it’s so ghost to keep us in suspense especially with an audience waiting in the wing” the males turn to us. “Hey there Kaiba” Yugi greets the male who is surprised to see him. “Yugi? How could you be in here after I defeated you?” Kaiba frowns. “I had help” Yugi smiles at me as I awkwardly look away embarrassed. “Aw is little Kai embarrassed” my brother teases. “Shut it puppy” I tease back making him growl. “Puppy!” He charges forward trying to tackle me but I merely side step out of the way. “Dummy” I sigh and open my eyes to meet a pair of striking cobalt. “Yo Kaiba” I give him a small wave. “How did you? I should have known” he shrugs it off smiling slightly. “Hey I’m a Wheeler, Wheelers don’t fall that easily Kaiba and besides if you think you could get rid of me that easily think again” I smirk. “You’re persistent I’ll give you that Wheeler” he smirks at me which I return.

“I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time” Pegasus says as Kaiba opens up his silver briefcase packed with a variety of rare and powerful monsters, spells and traps. Kaiba takes out the familiar disk used on Joey and I and tosses it as Pegasus who clumsily catches it. His goons and him gasp at the invention while Pegasus childishly inspects the machine.

“You want to duel me with your latest contraption but I don’t even know how this silly thing even works, do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball?” Pegasus mocks as he plays around with the device. “Cut the theatrics!” Kaiba snarls. “Oooh! Kaiba means business okay then how about we settle this like businessmen would. I’ll agree to use your system if you agree to a request that I have. Nothing that will change the duel of course I just want someone else to operate your little advice for me” Pegasus chuckles.

“I smell a rat!” Keith glares at Pegasus who glances at him then returns his eyes on Kaiba. “I assure you I will make all the strategic decision; the game won’t change at all” Pegasus exclaims. “So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once in your life!?” Kaiba challenges the male. “Show Kaiba the lad that will play as my pawn and then he will understand my request” Pegasus claps his hands together as the door opens up to reveal a soulless chained Mokuba. Oh god, that snake!!

I feel my blood boil at the defenceless broken child. “You monster!” Kaiba insults Pegasus who remains unfazed. Bakura and Yugi glance at me when Pegasus reveals he stole Mokuba’s soul well implies it.

“I told you your brother was perfectly safe and he is. But how long he remains that way is up to you. Beat me in a duel and I’ll release him as promised but fail and not only will his soul remain in bondage but yours will join it. So it’s settled we’ll use your new system but your brother will operate it for me” Pegasus’s goon passes the disk to the soulless slave. “Wait Pegasus!” Kaiba stops him. “What is it Kaiba boy? This is your idea using your own system can give you quite the advantage what’s the problem?” Pegasus questions as Kaiba eyes his once lively little brother. I look down feeling sorry for the torn Kaiba.

“He’s been through enough already okay Pegasus you win we won’t use it” Kaiba looked down in defeat abiding to Pegasus rules. I look down worry evident in my eyes over him, poor guy he really loves his brother I look at Joey I would do anything if my brother was endanger, anything.

“We’ll duel on your terms just keep him out of this!” Kaiba tells Pegasus and Pegasus agrees. Mokuba is guided out of the field and probably back to his cell as Pegasus clicks his fingers causing a duel arena to appear before them.

“This should be good. The two biggest legends in duel monsters going at it, this is what it’s all about” Mai says. The duel begins. Yugi warns Kaiba about using his strategy when he should be using the heart of the cards but as usual the stubborn snob says “I fight my own way!” Idiot.

“You have nowhere else to hide Pegasus time to duel!” Kaiba declares and the duel begins.

Pegasus starts on the defensive trying to psyche Kaiba out. Kaiba places a card face down and then summons rude Kaiser in attack mode (1800) to attack Pegasus face down. Reckless move, he manages to destroy the toon crocodile but Pegasus fights back with his parrot dragon (2000). Pegasus attacks however Kaiba counters with his mesmerizing spell back reducing his parrots attack to 1200 destroying itself but not his life points.

“I don’t get it Pegasus talks a big game but pays like a little kid” Tristen exclaims causing me to smirk. “It’s almost like he’s toing with him” Mai comments. “He is” I pipe up and all eyes are on me. “Pegasus is preparing for his combo think about it, he just let two cartoon monsters be destroyed Pegasus is smarter than that so he’s planning something while trying to psyche Kaiba out” I explain causing them to awe. “Well I think” I look away awkwardly.

Kaiba is about to summon his monster but is halted by Pegasus who uses his trap prophecy. If Pegasus correctly guesses that Kaiba’s card has an attack power higher or lower than 2000 that he was about to summon it’s his. Oh no. Pegasus says higher winning him Kaiba’s blue eyes, dang it. “Enough here take it!” Kaiba growls as he hands over his favourite card. Kaiba tries to go for the virus combo once more like he put on Yugi but Pegasus suspects it and uses negative energy, making the crush card pointless due to the creepy clowns extra boost in attack points (1200). Pegasus dark energy is also used on his dark rabbit that now has 2200 attack points, the bunny attacks causing Kaiba’s points to decrease to 1000.

Kaiba goes on the defensive making his monster go defence mod along with his newly summoned one. “Tell me something my old friend did you like watching cartoons in your youth?” Pegasus is answered by silence. “Is that a no? Kaiba you’re even more cold hearted than I thought, for me they were the absolute best and nothing could melt my heart but the misadventures of tricky hair. I’m speaking of course about funny bunny” Pegasus rambles about the crook of a bunny escaping the law. “Just make your move!” Kaiba growls at Pegasus irritated by his rambling.

“You know Kaiba you should feel privileged. This card was taken from me years ago but a valiant antihero recovered it for me, I owe him a lot for it” Pegasus smiles my way. “Thanks to him I welcome you to toon world!” Pegasus summons that card. Him? No it can’t be, my eyes dart to a shadowy figure across the field hidden in the shadows, I peer over only to see the figure escape. Damn it! It can’t be him! Impossible! I look away at the dreadful thoughts…

Thanks to toon world his monsters can’t be destroyed along with the world. His dark rabbit attacks; defeating his ox. Pegasus turns Kaiba’s blue eyes into a toon, much to Kaiba’s anger. “You’ve stripped him of his pride!” Kaiba looks at his once favourite card in horror at the crazy critter on the field. His toon attacks; defeating his Rude Kaiser. My eyes widen at Kaiba’s gutsy mood on not seeing his hand to avoid Pegasus cheating. My brother suggests cameras but I shake my head, it’s so much more than cheap technology. “I’ll tell you this now that Kaiba’s not even looking at his cards, he needs to trust more in the heart of the cards if he’s going to have any chance in saving his brother” Joey reasons. I smirk when I notice Mai stare amazed at Joey. “My, my is little Mai impressed by my big bro” I tease. “Can it Wheeler!” She blushes furiously making me chuckle.

“I’ve put all my faith in this next card so now let it be revealed! Kaiba declares. I grin as a mighty blue eyes appears roaring for battle casing me to smirk. “Pegasus your card prophesying has failed you and now your toon dragon will fail you as well!” Kaiba declares. I narrow my eyes, he may have summoned his blues eyes but he should remember his opponent is a tooned version of it; it may have an extra ability for being a toon meaning he may still be at a disadvantage so he should act cautiously.

“Blue eyes attack with all your might! White lightening!” Kaiba orders as his dragon attacks.

The toon dodges. “No way!” Kaiba exclaims. “What was that?” Joey questions. “Just as I thought when blue eyes was tooned up he gained certain abilities such as the one we just witnessed” I explain to the others, who stare wide eyes at the duel. “You hit the nail right on the head” Pegasus smiles. Pegasus then boosts his little dragon up enough to defeat Kaiba’s blue eyes however Kaiba stops it using negate attack. “Go shadow spell!” Kaiba uses the spell causing the toons power to decrease to 2800 and is unable to move thanks to the chains. Kaiba destroys the toons leaving Pegasus with 1200 life points.

“Now do you understand nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother Pegasus even destroying my own blue eyes!” Kaiba says with so much conviction it shocks me. “Kaiba…” I feel bad for the guy now. Pegasus uses dragon capture jar and steals yet another blue eyes which he adds to mock Kaiba. Poor guy, he places a monster face down. Pegasus summons dragon piper oh no. He uses the piper’s ability to control Kaiba’s blue eyes Kaiba tries to fight back using swordwalker but Pegasus uses his magic card, doppelganger.

Pegasus copies Kaiba’s crush card, which is not good. Now Kaiba’s deck is useless since dragon piper is in defence mode with 200 defence points. Kaiba uses reborn the monster to bring back Saggi the dark clown…

“Mokuba… I tried my very best forgive me Mokuba I’m so sorry” I feel my hands tremble as Kaiba looks down accepting his fate. No…

Kaiba loses…

“You let him down but don’t worry you’ll be joining him soon” Pegasus laughs as his millennium eye emits a bright golden light blinding us all. I gasp when the light fades along with Seto Kaiba’s soulless body now being used to wash the dishes. The day ends and I return to my room to sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking of Kai guys? Love to read your thoughts!


	13. Midnight Adventures

Thankfully due to my match with Kaiba and to my “surprise” Pegasus knew about my “loss” I won’t be duelling in the first round only the winners of the other two, one of them anyway. I’m basically a wild card, which to be honest I don’t mind I like it. Wild card sounds cool or is that just me? That’s what I pick up from Croquets speech. I’m eating my food with my brother who is devouring everything in sight. I frown at my brother “really brother mayonnaise and chips” I frown at his choice of sauce. “Oh please says the girl with ketchup and chips sis you are missing out” Joey sighs. “No way Ketchup goes with everything unlike mayonnaise” I argue “Mayonnaise can too” Joey adds as we glare at each other bottles of sauce in hand, ready for battle.

“Oh no” Bakura sighs seeing the mischievous deadly glint in his best friends eyes while Tristen is too busy eating his food. “You know guys I hear you can combine them into a greater sauce!” Yugi tries to bring peace. Joey and I jump back repulsed. “Yugi you traitor how dare you mix holy ketchup sauce with the likes of that dirty mayonnaise” I scowl at him. “Yeah that’s criminal! Mixing mayonnaise with ketchup shameful!” Joey crosses his arms. “Alright you two cool it how old are you guys?” Mai frowns at us. “For your information Mai I am soon to be 10 year old trapped inside a 16 year olds body it’s a serious condition” I place my hand on my chest faking concern as she rolls her eyes. “Enough you two just eat with your sauces or whatever” Tea tells us. Turns out Yugi will duel Mai and Joey will duel Keith. “Kick his ass” I tell Joey who nods in agreement.

The bodyguard brings up our two cards given to us. Joey eyes widen when the guard mentions how everyone needs at least one card to carry on the tournament to duel, oh no Joey doesn’t have one. Thankfully when the guard leaves Yugi comes to the rescue.

“But Yugi you need it” Joey argues. “The rules never said we needed both cards to compete to we each only need one” Yugi reasons. “Yeah… but-” “-take it Joey” the others encourage but my brother is still uncertain. “Joey take the card now” I cross my arms sitting down cross legged staring at him. “Yes mam” he sighs giving into my commanding glare which turns into a smug smirk of victory. “Thank Yugi you’re a real pal” Joey accepts the card. “Finally now can we go to bed?” I yawn sleepy from being stuffed. “Yeah it’s about time we went to bed” Tristen agrees as I stand up yawning. We all go to bed.

\---

“Are you sure we shouldn’t wake Kai up she can handle the guards?” Tea reasons. “No she needs the rest she has to duel eventually” Tristen reasons. “Besides like her brother it would take twenty elephants to wake her up” Bakura smiles slightly. The trio leave to go find out how Pegasus cheated in winning against Kaiba eventually they found a special tower and go investigate the tower by climbing up.

They enter the dimly lit room. Tea and Tristen explore the room. Bakura stumbles upon a large portrait hidden within the veils of the purple curtains. “Who do you suppose this is?” Bakura enquires. The two brunettes walk up to the painting towering over the trio.” That’s a mighty big painting” Tristen comments. “Could one of you look for the light switch?” Tea asks the boys only for the once dark room to light up. “Did you turn on the light?” Tea questions the males. “No” Bakura answers. “Then who did?” Tea enquires panic in her tone. “Maybe it’s voice activated” Tristen suggests and they turn back to the portrait of the beautiful woman with bright golden hair and clear crystal eyes, matching her baby blue dress with three peach pink ribbons on matching her collar. “I’ve seen this before in the dining hall I think” Tea mentions. “She must be very important to Pegasus” Bakura notes. “But I haven’t seen her at all since we’ve been in the castle” Tea says. “Do you think she’s Pegasus wif-”

“Isn’t it past your bed time” Pegasus appears smugly at the wary trio. “Pegasus” Tea frowns at the mad man. “How’d you find us?” Tristen demanded from the wealthy man. “A little birdie told me and saw you three climbing up the walls” Pegasus smirks. “Yeah well we know what you’re up to Pegsie! So listen up you were spying on Kaiba’s cards from up here. The gig is up so why don’t you admit it” Tristen declares pointing at Pegasus who remains silent.

“You break into my private sanctuary through the window and accuse me of wrong doing absolutely no one is allowed in this room and I’m afraid you three have seen too much. You should have stayed in your rooms instead now you will be disciplined!!” Pegasus declares as his millennium eye radiates a bright golden light as bright as the suns harsh rays.

Elsewhere:

“Cookies… No cholate chip don’t leave me for Vanilla, I promise I can be sweeter” the female in her black shorts and grey tank top cuddles closer into her soft feather pillow until-

“I have finally found you…”

“Huh?” Kai groans at the male voice and forces her eyes to take a peek to find the source of that mysterious voice. Her eyes widen when her eyes land on a figure wearing a turban and holding a golden neckless of a cross.

Kai pov:

Huh… a pervert!? Paedophile! Wait what is this feeling? It’s like my mind is telling me to trust this guy dang it gut you better not be wrong for your sake. “May I help you?” I yawn at the male who seems to mean no harm as I prepare my projectile pillow just in case. “It has been years but there is no way I can forget that face” he smiles at me as I frown at the weirdo. “Okay buddy look I mean you no harm but do you know how late it is” I frown at the idiot. “Heed my warning songstress of the water, your friends are in grave danger” my eyes widen at his words. “Danger what’s going on!?” I jolt up concerned. “Take my hand allow me to guide you” he says I stare at the hand unsure but my friends… I sigh and accept his hand and next thing I know we are in a tomb. What the heck!?

I raise a brow at the cloaked individuals chanting as two others summon huge stone tablets with monsters engraved on them. “What is going on?” I turn to ask the mysterious male only to find him nowhere in sight dang it. I sigh and observe. This interior it seems familiar to me but where? Maybe when we went on that school museum but then again I napped all the way through that olds man’s lecture. My eyes spot a familiar painting of some woman wearing a frilly pink and blue dress with yellow hair and blue eyes. Is this some kind of ritual?

“You lose” I step back from the familiar childish tone and hide myself in the shadows. My eyes widen when the loser screams and fades away into a light blue light and the gasps of… I spot Tea, Bakura and Tristen what the heck have these guys done now? The cloaked figures spot them and approach them oh no. I have to do something. My friends they are in danger… I have to help!

3rd person

The victor unmasked himself revealing himself to be Pegasus. “Where did that robe guy go?” Tristen questions. “The shadow realm” Pegasus answers. “This is how the shadow games were played thousands of years ago, these duels used the magic of the shadow realm and every soul I trap there makes me stronger. You can’t imagine the strength of my magic but one power still alludes me the power to control life over death for that magic I must capture more souls like yours. It’s not my fault; I can’t allow you to escape after you’ve snooped around my castle and saw my secrets. I hope the accommodations in the shadow realm are to your liking and my dear Bakura ah what’s this! Ah!!” Pegasus is flung to the side like a rag doll surprising everyone.

“Bakura, Tea, Tristen get out of here I’ll handle these guys!” The trio turn to Kai only to gasp at her sharper eyes now glowing a bright burning from light sea blue to a bright golden glimmer shocking most. Her eyes were as sharp as a cat with her eyes holding a burning desire, a fiery power untapped. “Be safe” Tea calls out worried as Tristen nods at Kai and grabs Tea forcing her to leave. Bakura turns to Kai, his eyes sharper similar to hers, he smirks pleased but it goes unnoticed as he too follows Tea and Tristen.

“You dare interfere in the shadow realm ritual! I should have known!” Pegasus snarls as he forces himself up and limps over. The emotionless eyes of Kai drift from one colour to the other, one bright blue to gleaming gold, from ruby red to calm violet, her emotions evident in her eyes chaotic like the tide hidden within. “You shall not harm my friends!” Kai raises her hand similar to Yami’s mind crush she attacks. Pegasus gaps in pain at the impact of such eminence power. He falls to his knees crying out in pain as his once solid gold eye cracks slightly from the intensity of power causing not only for his eye to be damaged but the escape Kai was once in to disappear causing the others to awaken…

“Erase their minds!”


	14. Just Friends?

“What time is it?” I mutter to myself yawning as I stroll by the mirror softly changing into my clothes. I glance at myself in a mirror and do a quick brush through my short messy hair. I put the blue brush down and pick up the clock. My eyes widen at the time. “I’m late!!!! WHY THE HELL DID THOSE IDIOTS NOT WAKE ME UP FOR MAI’S AND YUGI’S DUEL!?” I growl and frantically get ready then rush to the duelling arena.

“I’m gorgeous I’m such a great dualist and I love me how’s that?” Joey turns to Mai impersonating her I presume. I shake my head at my stupid brother. “You are such a twit” Mai insults him making me chuckle. “Can’t you see I’m trying to be serious” she tells Joey. “I can see your messing with Yugi’s head and you’re making him and me and everybody crazy and dizzy and ah!” Joey yelps.

“Joey!” I rush over and help him up. Tea scolds him as I sigh in relief. “Dummy don’t be so eager” I flick his temple. “Ouch bout time you woke up” he smiles and helps me up. “Yeah mind telling me why you didn’t wake me up I wanted to see Mai’s match form the start” I pout. “Sorry Kai you just looked so knackered I thought you needed some rest” Bakura steps forward. I sigh “dang it I can’t stay mind at that face” I playfully pinch his cheek. “Kai!” Bakura pouts making me snicker. “SO brother dearest, Mai makes you feel dizzy?” I raise a brow at his blush. “S-SHUT IT!” He shouts as I laugh at the boy. “Adorable” I tease making him huff. I notice a deadly glare from Pegasus but I shrug it off what did I do?

I raise a brow at the unexpected score, something is up.

Yugi: 300

Mai: 2000.

I smirk proud at Mai’s speech about not bottling stuff up and facing them. “So tell me Yugi have you faced your fears?” Mai ends her speech with the question that seems to scare Yugi but thankfully after thinking Yami and Yugi begin working together and make a comeback. Yami uses brain control to take over harpies’ pet dragon and uses the dragon for catapult turtle to attack Mai’s mirror wall and half of harpies dragon attack points hit Mai causing her life points to deplete to 850. Mai uses her elegant egotist to summon two more harpies to the field each with 2450 attack points. This is not good unless Yugi has a plan that is. Mai’s turn, she is not attacking missing her chance to end and win the duel. I lean on the balcony railing intrigued. Yami Yugi reveals his monster recovery card recovering a new hand while shuffling his deck and putting his previous hand in the deck. Yami plays mystical elf in defence mod it’s not strong enough to stand against the harpies so what is Yami planning?

Mai uses monster reborn to bring back harpies pet dragon who gains a boost thanks to the harpies giving the dragon 2900 attack points. Mai attacks defeating the elf, I smirk when Yami and Yugi pull out swords of revealing light giving Yami more time. My eyes widen when Yami manages to pull off the Black Luster ritual. “Amazing I can’t believe my eyes! Yami sacrifices his kuriboh and Gaia to summon the soldier defeating harpies’ pet dragon and winning the duel by Mais’s surrender.

\---

Today is my brother’s duel against Keith. I’m with the others however the duel is suspended due to my idiot brother losing Yugi’s card. “I’ll go help my brother” I tell the others who nod and I follow my brother to find his card. Damn it I take out my card maybe Joey can use mine. I stop in my tracks at the scene before me causing a huge goofy grin to appear on my face.

“Get up off the floor Joey and quit crying already you look like a big baby!” Mai frowns at the crying Joey. Joey rubs his tears away “whose crying I got something in my eye” Joey quickly rubs his face. I smile when Mai’s once scolding expression softens. “Stupid thing won’t go out” Joey huffs. “Here just don’t go blowing your nose in it” Mai hands him a handkerchief. “You know every time I think I got you figured you surprise me Joey. Tea told me about you and Kai’s little sister and how you two are duelling to win the tournaments prize money for her so she can have that operation. Sounded like a bad soap opera, to be honest but then who doesn’t love a bad soap opera anyway see ya around hun” Mai turns to leave.

I smile when Joey unravels the fabric to find the king of treasures card in it. “Wait Mai!” Joey calls out to the blonde. “Take it I don’t need it anymore” Mai tells him. “So… does that make us finally friends?” Joey questions. “Don’t you have a duel to run off to” Mai reminds him. “Yeah you’re right” Joey turns to leave. “One thing though” Joey stops at her words. “Take him down” she smirks “right!” Joey leaves to return to the duel arena. I hope he makes it on time.

“Dork of course we’re friends Mai” smiles.

“Just friends?” I step forward as Mai’s eyes widen at my appearance. “Jeez are you a ninja or something” she chuckles. “Maybe I am maybe I’m not?” I joke back. “Well you are just lucky I didn’t tell him about your little episode” she smirks. “Yeah, yeah” I roll my eyes. “You know Kai you can let your guard down sometimes even in front of your brother” I feel Mai place her hand on me. “I know but as for right now I have to make sure Joey doesn’t do anything reckless and I have to make a quick phone call” I sigh. “Well Kai till we meet again” she smiles. “Yeah friend till then” we high five each other. “Us girl dualists have to stick together after all” she winks. “You got that right see you Mia” I smile as she leaves to continue her journey…

I arrive at the scene to find a slot machine monster on the field and upgraded red eyes. Keith uses his spell pillage to steal Joeys sword and shield spell which he uses to destroy Joeys red eyes, thankfully Joey uses his trap grave robber to use Keith’s time machine trap causing Joey to revive his red eyes with his 3400 attack points and defeats Keith’s monster winning the duel. “Alright Joey” I cheer. “Kai you’re back” Bakura smiles welcome me back. “Sorry I took long” I smile sheepishly. “It doesn’t matter Joey won” Tristen smiles. “Yeah you lose” Tristen jumps up on the ledge doing a Joey, Tristen is about to fall making Yugi and I eyes widen as we help pull up our over excited buddy up again.

“This duel doesn’t count! Keith slams his hands on the arena. “Doesn’t count?” Tristen frowns at the male. “Keith just doesn’t know when to give up” Tea scowls at him. “The entry card Joey showed to play this match wasn’t even his therefore the duel shouldn’t count and he should be disqualified right here!” Keith the sore loser declares. “He’s right my card was missing so Mai gave me hers but tell me Keith how could you have known it was my card?” Joey smugly questions the bandit. “I’m all ears” Joey encourages him leaving the male speechless.

“He doesn’t need to it’s clear Keith stole Joeys card” Pegasus pipes up. “But why?” Bakura questions puzzled. “Simple, Keith didn’t have one because he was never invited to dualist kingdom” I smugly reply. “Huh?” All eyes are on me. “My, my tell me Miss Wheeler where did you learn that?” Pegasus smiles fake. “I have my connections; Keith here hitched a ride on the boat to get revenge on Pegasus then used his thugs for star pieces in the end and took their gloves but forgot to get their cards” I explain simply. My ears perk up at clapping “bravo we have a Sherlock among us” Pegasus smiles while I roll my eyes.

“But Keith should be disqualified alright but not only outside duelling ring there was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match I observed too. Keith kept his seven machine cards underneath his wristband that way he could power up his slot machine monster” Pegasus eyes dimly glows as he explains. Keith is taken away however the guards are knocked out.

“Pegasus!” Keith charges back and jumps over to Pegasus and his bodyguards’ platform threatening him for his money with a gun but Pegasus remains unfazed as he uses his secret transform. The deep dark depths of the holes swallow up Keith and his scream echo throughout the building as he is engulfed by the trap.

“Now then the finalists of this match will receive a 10 minute recess so rest up and the winner of the duel will battle Pegasus, the loser will fight the wild card miss Wheeler” Croquet explains. Wow, Yugi versus Joey now that will be interesting…


	15. Joey Vs Yugi

Today is the day, the day my brother will face Yugi. I’m with Tea and the others watching whoever loses this duel I will duel. “This is definitely harsh but at least one of them is going to take on Pegasus” Tristen reasons. “I guess you’re right but don’t you think it will be easier to just flip the coin or something, Yugi and Joey are like brothers they shouldn’t be forced to fight each other like this!” Tea argues. “No way this is the only way for Joey to show how much he has grown besides they will have duel eventually so why not now?” I justify. The others nod understanding my statement.

“Joey wait a sec” Yugi starts. “Listen Yugi I hope this isn’t about any second thoughts duelling me. Come on pal” Joey encourages Yugi. “I’m sorry Joey but I don’t know if I can do this” Yugi doubts himself. “Aw come on suck it up Yugi, you said it yourself if it came down to us we’d both play our best and honourable duel. That’s the only way we are going to know which one of us is prepared to take on Pegasus in the final match. So let’s duel!” Joey explains making me smile proudly at my brother. “Alright Joey time to duel!” Yami agrees and the duel begins.

I ignore Tea and Tristen due to putting pressure on both duellists. Yugi’s grandpa or our sister? Geez. It’s Joey’s first turn and he summons his knight in attack mode with 1850. But no trap or spell card what the heck? The knight attacks Yugi’s elf destroying the warrior causing Yugi life points to decrease to 1550. “Time out Joey!” Yami calls out. “Huh? Time out?” My brother questions. “Ever since we arrived on this island I’ve done my very best to teach you everything I know and now you must put everything you learned into play, think strategy you cannot afford any mistakes” Yami tries to hint about Joeys move with no spells or traps on the field. Idiot, look I love my brother but he’ll never learn if you don’t let him experience the consequences of being careless. “I don’t get it Yugi did I do something wrong already, it’s only been one turn and all” Joey frowns puzzled. “What I’m saying is with a duel of this magnitude every single move you make is crucial, one false card and you could lose everything you worked for” Yami answers. “I got it every move I make it has to be right on the dot” Joey simplifies. The duel continues, Yami summons Gaia who attacks Joey knight causing Joeys points to go down to 1550, the same as Yugi’s.

Joey places armoured lizard in defence mode, what is his planning? Yugi counters with summons skull, I smirk when I see Joeys smirk as Yami attacks with his 2500 attack points. “Sorry bud I was hoping you would throw down that summoned skull card. I needed him for my strategy to work, a strategy with zero mistakes may I add. But here you don’t just have to take my word for it you can see for yourself get ready bud cause it’s time I teach you a lesson!” Joey declares. This sounds good. Joey summons his flames swordsman then uses his sword and shied spell card, impressive move.

Now the swordsman has 1600 while Yugi’s summoned skull has 1200 attack points. Joey attacks summoned skull resulting in Yugi life points to go down to 1150 giving Joey the lead for now. Yugi counters using fusion, he uses his spell polymerization to fuse Gaia and Curse of dragon to create Gaia the dragon champion in attack mode with 2600. His champion attacks causing Joey’s life points to decrease to 750 now Yugi is in the lead. This is a good game that I will admit.

“Yugi you’re dragon champ is done for watch this!” Joey boasts. What’s he up to? Joey summons his red eyes in attack mode (2400). Joey uses his grave robber to steal Yugi’s summoned skull, wait could he? I mean I did tell him about the fusion, only because he told me about how he and Yugi tag duelled against the paradox brothers and how this fusion would be useful for them later on, if they paired up again. Joey then uses copycat to use polymerization fusing his red eyes and Yugi’s summoned skull to create Black skull dragon in attack mode 3200. “Guess you do listen after all” I joke lightly to myself. Joey orders his dragon to attack Gaia destroying it and making Yugi’s life points turn to 550. But Yugi remains poker faced. Yugi summons his dark magician to the field and then uses magical hats to hide his dark magician under three huge hats, hopefully biding him more time to come up with a method to defeat Joey’s black skull dragon. “Come on pick a hat” Yugi smirks.

Joey attacks one of the clone hats but there was nothing inside, three hats remain, three more turns for Yugi. Joey summons his Garoozis in attack mode with 1800 points. Joey ends his turn. “Why play that card?” Yugi questions I smirk at Joey’s ploy. “Oh you’re right what could I be thinking the dark magician has an attack power of 2500 and Garoozis only has an attack strength of 1800. I guess you have no choice but to attack Garoozis” Joey smirks. You honestly Yugi is that dumb to fall for that trick, give him some credit brother. “An attack would leave Joey with fifty life points” Tea notes. “But it would also bring out the dark magician” Bakura adds as I nod in agreement. “That’s what Joey wants he believes Yugi will attack revealing the dark magician, so in the next turn his black skull can attack and end this duel” I explain simply for the others to understand.

“Sorry Joey but I’m not going to fall for that one instead I’ll put this card in one of the magical hats” Yugi says. Smart move now my brother will panic more, one wrong move and it could be a trap or spell that could destroy or weaken his monsters. Joey attacks once more but nothing giving Yugi more time and two more hats one is the dark magician the other the trap, spell or monster card, he played faced down.

Joey attacks once more choosing the hat on the far left; the hat is destroyed revealing Yugi’s spell binding circle trap. “You activated my trap spell binding circle” the trap reduces the dragons attack down to 2500, now Dark magician and the dragon are even. Joey changes his Garoozis to defence mode. Yugi draws the book of secret arts powering up his magician from 2500 to 2800. Dark magician attacks black skull. Joey I look down at my brother who looks up at me. “Don’t give up she’s counting on us” I tell him. He nods smirking and get back into the game…

Yugi falls into Joey’s trap kunai with chain stopping his attack giving Joey the turn to use baby dragon and time wizard, the card Yugi gave him at the start to summon thousand dragon. But to the others surprise as Yugi quoted “with time comes knowledge” Joey summoned for Yugi the monster that will end him. The dark sage… my eyes widen when I spot Yugi’s tears cascading down his face, poor guy. “This is the hardest move I have to make my friend I’m sorry but I use monster reborn to call the black skull dragon back from the graveyard!” Yugi declares. I look over at my brother, my eyes widen at the single crystal tear clashing against the top of his hand but he smiles.

“Yugi… go for it! It’s cool” Joey smiles bitterly and Yugi ends the duel becoming the winner.

“Congratulation man take it” Joey tries to give Yugi his money card but Yugi refuses. “Your sister needs that money I didn’t enter this tournament to get rich Joey, I’m here to just save my grandpa and the Kaiba brother. Please use this money for Serenity’s operation” Yugi tells him. “Really?” Joey exclaims. “Look at him always playing the tough guy” Tea teases lightly. My eyes widen when I see a waterfall of tears run down his cheeks. “Come on I think Joey needs his sis” Tristen smiles at my salute. “Alright come on Joey let it out besides it’s not over yet we still have to duel” I remind him as he cries on my shoulder. “Oh yeah” the others chorus at my nod. “Don’t think I’m going easy on you!” I warn him. “Same here” he wipes away his tears smiling and the day ends…

Tomorrow I will be duelling my brother… now that will be a fun day.


	16. The Swordsman And The Magician

Today’s the day, the day I will duel Joey. I have managed to keep my emotions in check and I have prepared my deck for this battle. The winner of this match will be second. I open the door and approach the duel arena. “Oi Kai!” I stop at the sound of my brother’s voice. I turn to him. “No matter what happens today we’re still family” Joey smiles. “Yeah we Wheelers have to stick together” we grin and high five each other, pumped for the match. My footsteps echo off the harsh steps towards my duelling area.

“This is just cruel they’re family they shouldn’t be fighting” Tea sighs. “Yeah both have the same goal to save Serenity” Tristen adds. “This is much more than a simple duel it’s the only way for Joey to prove himself to his sister” Yugi sighs recalling last night in his head.

Yugi pov:

I wonder what Joey wants? I enter his room, my eyes widen when I find Joey looking serious analysing his deck like his life depends on it. My ears perk up at his muttering.

“If I was to use shield and swords I would defeat her monster but then she could sue her despell card…”

“Then again I could use my flame swordsman I mean he has an advantage over ice but then again she has Valkyria…”

“What if I use my thousand dragon… but she has that three headed dragon dang it…”

“Joey?” I pipe up causing my friends eyes to widen and land on me. “Ah Yugi sorry, just the man I wanted to see you got to help me Yugi” Joey looks at me as I wander over his deck. “What are you doing?” I ask him. “Preparing my duel against Kai” Joey tells me. “Wow Joey I never thought you would take this so seriously” I kneel down and pick up one of Joey’s cards. “Look Yugi, Kai has always been one step ahead of me taking everything head on and I want to catch up to her, all her life she has been there for me and I want to repay her with a duel of a century!” Joey confesses. “Joey” I look at my friend knowing he loved his twin that much. “That’s why I need your help Yugi, help me prove myself to my sister, I want her to see she doesn’t have to handle things on her own and I’m here” Joey confesses. “Alright Joey I’ll try let’s get started” I smile happy to help him out…

“It was the same with Kai” Bakura adds. “When I saw her last night she had two decks out looking through them but then she kicked me out saying I could be a spy and that I needed some rest” Bakura laughs sheepishly.

“Ladies and Gentleman let the duel between Kai Wheeler and Joey Wheeler commence!” Pegasus bodyguard announces.

Kai pov:

“Ah brother against sister and not only that, twins now this will be indeed interesting” Pegasus stands giddy evidence in his tone as he claps pleased. My brown eyes meet a familiar pair. “Ready sis? He asks seriously. “Always let the best Wheeler win now let’s duel!” We both say and the duel begins.

“Ladies first now then I summon Dai Sojo of the ice barrier in attack mode (1600/2200) then I place two cards facedown and end my turn” I tell Joey.

“Why in attack mode?” Tea frowns at my method but I remain silent as my brother draws. “Pretty good move sis but I summon axe raider to the field now raider attack axe slash!” Joey orders making me smirk. “Not so fast I use Sojo’s ability when Sojo is normal summoned I have to change it to defence mode” I smirk at my brothers shocked face it’s too late, axe raider shatters like a mirror causing Joeys points to go down to 1500. “Smart move sis I’ll give you that” I end my turn with a face down Joey ends his turn. I draw; I sacrifice my Sojo to bring out wanderer of the ice barrier in attack mode. “Now attack! I use my wanderers ability due to being special summoned, it gains an extra 400 power bonus” giving my wandered in total 1800 attack points. “It’s over Joey!” I smirk as the male charges at Joey his gloved hand glowing an icy blue however “I don’t think so sis I activate my trap, trap hole of spikes, this card destroys a monster that was normal or special summoned that was going to attack me and you are dealt with half the power of your monsters to your life points” my brother explains. No! I scowl as my life points go down to 1400.

“Alright how’s that?” Joey grins at me but I remain unfazed. It’s Joeys go now “I summon red eyes lets finish this!” Joey attacks but “I don’t think so I use negate attack!” I reveal my trap. Joey ends his turn begrudgingly with a card face down, my turn. “You’ve improved Joey” I confess. “I had a good teacher” he smiles at my nod. “Since Joey got out his dragon it’s only fair I summoned mine, come on out Trishula!” I summon the mighty monster with 2700 attack points. “Now then Trishula destroy Red eyes!” I order. “Not so fast kunai with chain work your magic” Joey smirks as I scowl as my dragon is chained up. “Good move Joey I suppose” I place a card face down and end my turn.

“I use my spell sword and shield!” Joey declares. Wait what is he planning? I frown as Trishula and red eyes attack turn to 2000. “Then I use my spell dragon claw boosting my dragon” Joey smirks as his dragon is powered up to 2600. “Now attack!” Joey grins as Trishula is destroyed, sorry old friend. “I beat it… I finally beat it! I beat Trishula!” Joey cheers I chuckle at my brother’s antics, since back then Trishula always wiped Joey’s deck. “I end my turn with a face down” he tells me. I nod and draw. “Joey Trishula isn’t my power fullest monster” I smirk at his panicked look “what!?” He sweats drops. “Allow me to show you, but first I use the spell despell on your dragon claws” I smirk when his attack reverts back to 2400. “Joey meet frost avatar!” I summon the mighty beast causing Joey to freak out (2500). “Avatar attack ice cyclone!” I order as red eyes is destroyed turning Joeys life points to 1400, now we’re even.

Joey draws, he smirks oh no. “Well sis it’s been fun but now it’s time to end this, I use grave robber!” Joey smirks. Grave robber no! “Don’t tell me!” “That’s right” Joey interrupts cheekily as he resurrects Trishula (2700). “Now Trishula attack!” Joey orders. “Hold it brother dearest I activate my trap negate attack!” Joey ends his turn annoyed. “Now then I sacrifice Avatar frost to being out ice queen” I summon the powerful woman with 2900 attack points. “No!” Joey eyes widen. “Ice queen attack maiden’s storm!” I order as the females ice blue staff glows a bright neon light releasing a blast destroying the three headed dragon. “I told you Joey I have more powerful cards” I smirk as his points decrease to 1200. I end my turn with a face down.

My eyes widen when I see Joey shaking. “No, my plan it was perfect I worked all night long I guess I’ll never…” “- Oi Joey” he looks up at me. “You want to prove yourself right? Grow a backbone and get up! Wheelers never surrender!” I call out to him surprising the others. “Yeah, Kai’s right until the bitter end” he jolts up smiling widely making me smile. Joey draws “yeah first off I use the spell trap hole say bye to queenie!” Joey smirks and I frown, as my queen is swallowed by the trap hole. “Now time wizard attack!” Joey orders. “I use my spell shrink!” My life points are now 1250. I sigh in relief.

“I can’t believe it only 50 points spate the two!” Tea gasps. “Yeah look at those two; they are pushing each other’s limits” Tristen smiles. “I suppose but it seems to me that Kai is testing Joey” Bakura suggests. “Same here” Yugi nods in agreement. “Still this battle could go either way” Yugi frowns as he watches the heated battle.

I summon Valkyria to the field (1800) and place a familiar trap face down, come on Joey take the bait I smirk. I end my turn. Joey draws smirking “it’s over sis I combine my thousand dragon and time wizard to bring out thousand dragon!” Joey summons the dragon with 2100 attack points. “Now attack!” Joey orders. “Not on my watch I use mischief of the time goddess” I declare I smirk when Joey misses his turn to attack and now it’s mine.

“I summon defender of the ice barrier (300) in attack mode and play monster reborn to bring back Ice queen!” Ice queen attacks the old dragon I smirk as the queen destroys Joey’s monster resulting in his life points to go down to 800. Defender attacks Joey leaving him with 500 points remaining. I end my turn deciding not to finish him off with Valkyria. Joey sighs “I knew this would be hard but man this is difficult but that doesn’t mean I’ll give up!” Joey confesses. “Good that’s what I’m talking about!” I grin. Joey draws his card. “Now I play flame swordsman and use the spell fire sword salamandra giving my swordsman 2500 attack points. Now attack Trishula!” Joey smirks. Shoot I’m at a disadvantage; Trishula is defeated form the advantage making me lose 100, leaving me with 1150.

Now here it remains Valkyria and I versus Joey and his flame swordsman, our favourite cards facing one another, fitting or is that just me? “No holding back?” Joey asks. “No holding back” I nod my head in agreement. It’s my turn. “I use the spell pot of greed”. My hand reaches out to my deck I breathe in and draw two cards. My smile widens at my two cards. “I use magic formula giving my magician 2500 and I use the spell wonder wand giving my Valkyria a boost giving her 3000 attack points”. “No way!” Joey smiles bitterly. “Ready sis?” Joey asks his eyes trembling at my nod and “Valkyria shining blast!” I order as Valkyria raises her wand and fires destroying flame swordsman resulting in Joeys points down to 0. I am victorious.

\---

I am the winner I approach my brother on the floor sighing disappointed. “Hey don’t be a cry-baby silly that was a good match. You’ve definitely grown Joey” I place my hand on his shoulder. “I ain’t crying I just have something in my eye” Joey lies as he desperately rubs his tears away. “Oi stop that” I smile as I gently cup my brother’s face and wipe his tears away with my jacket. “Stop moping we all lose sometimes besides you did really well, you should be proud I know I am” I complement him. “Really?” He asks and I nod. “Kai…” Joey brings me into a hug, his head lays on the crook of my neck as I feel his tears dampen my shirt but I don’t care, I wrap my arms around the crying wimp and hug him back, stroking his hair to calm him down while giving him praises here and there until he comes down.

The day ends…


	17. The Battle Of The Souls

I’m at the upper gallery waiting for the others to watch the long awaited match between Pegasus and Yugi for the souls Pegasus has reaped. “Hey where’s Tristen and Bakura?” I questions concerned and curious. “They were behind us,” Tea looks behind her to find no one in sight. “Knowing Tristen he’s probably gone to steal some food, he’ll be fine with Bakura” Joey waves it off. “If you say so?” I shrug still slightly concerned for the two but the duel begins.

“Bakura there you are!” I smile when I see my favourite white haired male. “Sorry about that” he apologises to me. “It’s cool” I reply happy to see he’s okay. “Where’s Tristen?” Tea questions. “He wandered off” Bakura says. “Eh he’ll be fine knowing him he’s probably gone to the john besides things have just gotten interesting” Joey leans in standing besides me.

Pegasus bodyguard goes on about Yugi’s choice of the kings opposite hand saying how, if he wins Yugi can have Pegasus Company, island, his gold eye or he chooses but we all know he wants to save the others. “Yes but if I win you have to fulfil your end of the bargain as well, take a close look at the card in your hand Yugi boy there’s a reason why it’s blank you know. For if I win I claim your soul forever! So you have to gain but much to risk as well” Pegasus declares. Yami agrees…

Tea freaks out about the soul thing. “Even knowing what’s on the line Yugi still won’t back down” Joey comments. “True, but he’s betting his own soul on this, this is the biggest gamble I’ve ever seen take on duel monsters” Bakura exclaims as I look away, my face leaning against my palm of my hand. “Pff, you’ve seen nothing” I mutter to myself thankful it goes unnoticed, a slip of the tongue.

“I feel like we’re at the old west waiting for the first cowboy to draw” Joey describes. “All we need is tumbleweed” I add jokingly. Yugi goes first; he lays one card face down and summons a monster face down in defence mode, going on the defensive, pretty good start. Pegasus suspects Yugi’s face down as beaver warrior and plays archer girl in defence mode along with playing a spell or trap face down as well. Yugi reveals his beaver warrior and attacks using the horn of a unicorn combo but Pegasus suspects it and uses his trap, tears of a mermaid. Basically the beaver’s upgrade is removed and stops the attack. Pegasus uses his archer to attack and defeats Yugi’s beaver making Yugi’s life points hit 1800. The others panic slightly at Pegasus method. “Where is Tristen? He’s missing the match of the century” Joey sighs complaining about Tristin. “He’ll show” I shrug. Pegasus tries to psyche Yugi out with his mind reading.

Yugi places a monster in defence and ends his turn. “Do your worst!” Yugi encourages not afraid of his mind games. I glance at Bakura. I raise a brow when I notice his eyes have sharpened they seem familiar to me but from where? I shake my head it’s probably nothing. “Bakura are you okay?” I ask concerned for my best friend. “Huh? Oh yes no need to worry” he smiles wickedly at me. I furrow my brow but turn back to the duel. Pegasus summons a Ryu Ran in defence mode (2600) and switches his archer to defence mode. I can help but snicker at his pun. This looks bad Tea looks worried for Yugi. “Hey Tea stay on the sunny side up” I joke lightly as my brother groans glaring at my bad jokes. “Oh come on that joke was cracking” I smile as he and Tea along with Bakura groan further from my bad puns. “Stop just stop” Joey moans in pain. “Are you egg noring me? Don’t you like my egg cellenet joke?” I finish making Joey glare daggers at me as I smile.

“I appreciate them Miss Wheeler!” Pegasus smiles my way as I frown. Dang it. “You ruined it” I cross my arms annoyed. My eyes widen when Pegasus tells us Yugi’s hand consisting of a spell binding circle, elf warrior, a fairy goblin and magical hats along with Yugi pulling out summoned skull. Oh no how is Yugi going to win if Pegasus knows his hand and deck!?

“Bakura where are you going?” I ask him when I notice him leaving. “Yes I plan to go check on Tristen don’t worry” I frown when Bakura reaches out and places his hand on my cheek. “Okay?” I laugh awkwardly as I push his hand away gently. He leaves what is with him?

Yugi places summoned skull in defence mode with Yugi placing a trap down. Pegasus change his Ryu Ran into attack mode (2600) and destroys Yugi’s summoned skull, Yugi activates his spell binding circle but Pegasus counters with trap displacement, transferring spell binding circle to skull not the baby dragon. Ryu Ran attacks skull Yugi’s point decrease to 1400. I remain silent as the two try to cheer Yugi on. “Ah!” I groan at the sudden image impaled into my head.

Tristen is cornered Pegasus goons surrounding him with the soulless body of Mokuba on his back, oh no. Tristen, Mokuba wait Bakura he may be down there, I have to help!

“Kai you okay you blanked out there” Joey asks concerned. “Y-yeah”, I have to go check on Bakura and Tristen cheer Yugi on for me” I run off before they could question me. That vision… how did I see that? No, now is not the time, the others matter right now!

I’m in the shadows hiding from the lackey. My ears perk up at the two frantic lighter footsteps compared to the bodyguard’s heavier stomps. Instantly, I grab Bakura and Tristen from behind into the shadows, my hands cover their mouths as a dozen fly pass us. I release a sigh of relief and turn to the pair. “Miss me?” I grin cheekily. “Kai!” Tristen smiles in relief. “What are you doing here?” Bakura asks. I raise a brow at the deeper colder voice than his usual kind and sweet tone. “Helping you guys out of here now come on!” We get out of the shadows. We run, searching for the way out using Bakura’s ring.

We are rushing up the stairs. “What did you do back there Bakura with that magic card but making it real?” Tristen questions. I raise a brow intrigued. “This isn’t the time the guards are catching up” Bakura tells him. “Fine but I will find out” Tristen tells him as he tries to find an unlocked door. “Fresh air!” Tristen charges towards the open door, I gasp when I find it’s a trap and Tristen nearly falling out into the wild woods. Quickly, I grab Tristen by his long coat and save him. “I owe you Kai” Tristen heaves. “I know” I reply smugly causing him to roll his eyes. “You okay Bakura?” I ask. “Yes do not worry what about you my dear?” He smiles at me reaching out. I frown and step back. “My dear? Bakura what’s with you? You never call me dear” I cross my arms. He remains silent merely staring into my eyes as though I would vanish into thin air, behind his cold brown eyes.

“We can’t jump or climb down, so I guess were as good as caught” Tristen sighs giving in.

“There they are!” My ears perk up at the guards. Shoot! Protectively, Bakura and I stand up in front of Tristen with the empty Mokuba. “Well we tried” Tristen turns to us. “What do you mean we tried!? We are not captured just yet” Bakura refuses surprising me, where his sheepish personality left to. “What are you talking about? We’re total outman” Tristen reasons. “We won’t be after I enlisted in some help from the shadow realm” Bakura smiles. “Shadow realm!? Bakura stop!” I call out. “Silence this is the only way to protect you” he steps forward as I frown puzzled. “Is he normally like this with you?” Tristen asks me since I spend the most time with the guy. “No”, he’s never been this confident usually I’m the one leading. Bakura takes out his deck.

“It’s all over give us the prisoner and we might let you leave all in one piece!” A goon warns us.

“Face it you got nowhere else to run!” Another lackey speaks.

“You ignorant mortals you think you can harm what is mine. It is far from over, we barely have begun to play and I’ll show you the cards fate has dealt you as punishment” Bakura smirks as the goons continue to shout at him, but he remains unfazed shocking me.

“Now I’ll teach you the true meaning of fear” Bakura calls out his man eater bug and oh my god! I gasp at the sight of the man eater bug, coming to life due to the millennium ring and attacking the poor crooks. Bakura then summons his morphing jar to send the men to the graveyard, what the hell am I seeing? What was in that food? “Bakura stop this is insane” I shout at the psycho. “No dear this is punishment” he corrects me as I growl at the ass that is obviously wrong. He must have eaten something or-

“As you can see there’s not a single particle of those pathetic fools left in this dimension, I’ve no patience for obstacles that get in my way, remember that” Bakura directs that at Tristen. “I don’t know how you did that and I probably don’t want to know just tell me, who you are what you want?” Tristen tells him. “You’re the one Yami beat” I remembered as I point at him. “Indeed do not fear I will not harm you in fact I will protect you” he smiles at me sickly as I step back. “You should be in the graveyard!” I glare. “Yes but I escaped; that wouldn’t have happened if Bakura hadn’t betrayed me. I’ve decided I need a new host” Bakura tells us. “You won take me without a fight” Tristen argues. “Not yours I want a vessel without a mind or a soul of its own” Bakura explains. “You want Mokuba!” I glare. “Indeed I do but do not worry once I have all the items I can re-”

“THWACK!!!” 

“Kai!?” Tristen jumps back in shock form my sucker punch knocking out Bakura. Tristen grabs the ring and tosses it outside far from Bakura’s reach. I kneel down guilt and concern evident in my eyes. “I’m sorry Bakura I had no choice he was being a whack job with your body” I easily pick up Bakura’s body. “I’m sorry!” I apologise frantically as we arrive at the duelling arena. Oh god I hit Bakura, I hit my best friend, he’s going to kill me, he’s going to disown me, he’s going to hate me!!

“What the heck is going on here!?” I place Bakura down on the floor as I stare at the huge orb enveloping the duelling arena that the others can’t enter. I join the others shocked. Force is not the answer as shown by Tristen’s reckless charge.

“We just have to wait I suppose” I shrug unsure. “There’s nothing we can do to help him” Joey punches the inside of his palm to show his frustrations. “It’s okay Joey” I calm him down. I can’t help but groan at Teas suggestion that our bond can save him. Tea, Tristen and my brother put their hands on top of each other; they turn to me as I look away. “Kai come on for Yugi” Joey coaxes me into causing me to groan “fine just don’t cry if it doesn’t work” I sigh and place my hand on top. The others each give their own message to Yugi it’s my go.

“Look I’m a bit unsure on this idea with this friendship is power thing but just hang on and beat this old man” I call out. I feel a strange power flow through my body, wait perhaps I can block out Pegasus mind powers with my own… “Guys focus on Yugi I have an idea” I tell them. “Alright we trust you” Tea smiles as the boys nod and I close my eyes focusing my power into the others. My ears perk up at the familiar childish adult voice.

“Miss me Pegasus?” I smirk as I find myself in the shadows smirking when I see the light figures of my friends with an unconscious Yugi protecting Yami. “You… You did this!” He growls. “Indeed to be honest I’m surprised I could but oh well, here we are Yami kick this old man’s butt” I give him a thumbs up. Yami nods smirking and the duel continues, as I with my friends’ aid in blocking out Pegasus.

Pegasus has been defeated I can sense it. I release a heavy breathe as I fall to my knees groaning slightly at the headache, it’s like a hammer hammering my mind. “You okay Sis?” Joey asks. “Never been better” I exhale and stand up recovering from that draining method. “Do you feel that?” Tristen asks and we all nod. The dark dome disappears revealing a victorious Yugi but no Pegasus, coward not even having the grace to congratulate Yugi.

“Yugi you did it I can’t believe it you really did it!” Joey smiles at Yugi flabbergasted. Tea throws Joey behind her; I catch him before he falls. “Thanks Sis” he sighs as I give him a small smile. I help him up. “What Joey means is we are happy that you and your grandpa will be reunited” Tea translates. “Yeah for sure but also Yug” “- But also we wanted to say how impressed we are with you being so brave and all” Tristen interrupts my brother casing me to snicker. “Yeah impressed and-

“We’re proud of you, look at you all grown up next thing I know you’ll be taller than me” I tease bringing him into a friendly noogie as he laughs with the others. “HEY!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE INTERUPTTING ME, YOU KEEP TAKING WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!!” Joey makes a hissy fit. “So then talk geez” Tea states. “Aw is little Joey tired, I think someone needs their bedtimes” I tease. “Why you!” He growls as I laugh with the others. “Aw forget it who cares? He won Yugi won!” Tea, Triston and Joey jump up in the air celebrating we watch the silly trio.

“Don’t expect me to do that I have standards” I joke lightly. “I know it’s just, thank you Kai” Yugi smiles grateful as I raise a brow. “When I was struggling in the shadows and my spirit was struggling against Pegasus, his mind powers were blocked out by your power, I sensed it was from you” Yugi explains grateful. “You dummy of course I would help you you’re my pal and not many can become close as you, Joey and the guys” I tell him honestly making his smile widen. “Now let’s stop with this fluffy cliché love and friendship or else I’m going to vomit” I state the fact making him laugh.

“Hey up here hello!” I smile when I spot Bakura “you’re okay!” I sigh in relief. “Sorry for punching you” I apologise once more his eyes widen, when he winces placing his hand on the purple bruise. “It’s fine” he grimaces making me feel an arrow of guilt hit me for harming my friend. “Feeling back to normal?” Tristen asks. “Back to normal? Have I not been normal Tristen?” Bakura questions. Tristen and I share a look. Tristen explains the rings fate and how he threw it out in the wilderness, hopefully to never bother our friend or anyone else again. We decide to leave Bakura with Mokuba and we go after Pegasus to make him honour his deal.

\---

Pegasus stares at the lone ceiling of his lost lover apologising for his failure of reviving his wife…

“How sweet…” the deep low voice interrupts the millionaire’s speech towards his lost love. Pegasus jumps up at the deep voice. “Who’s there!?” Pegasus turns to the shadowy figure besides his desk. “Bakura I remember now you, you’re the one who possesses the millennium ring!” Pegasus recognises.

“Yes and I intend to have all the items. Care to wager yours on a shadow game I’ll give you a second chance, what you didn’t win from Yugi perhaps you can win from me. Who knows if you defeat me and win my ring your deepest desires, might not be beyond your grasp after all” “Bakura” says as he shuffles a deck then places three cards on the desk. “Your millennium item allows you to look into people’s minds Pegasus, mine allows me to see into their souls” “Bakura” flips one of the cards at the start. “I have to look at your deck and it reveals to me your true nature, the happy lover card it shows that you have experienced the joys of love however this card is upside down which means your romance ended in tragedy, do not fret we all have been there” “Bakura” says with a hint of sympathy but it is quickly shadowed by his ice cold tone…

“Lived for centuries what are you!?” The exhausted Pegasus demanded panting from his shadow game with the male. “I am the one who will possess all the millennium items and reclaim what is rightfully mine!” His eyes darken at the thought of reclaiming what is his, his property, his and his alone.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kai pov:

“Did you hear that scream?” Tea asks. “It’s coming from the tower!” Tristen exclaims as we rush towards the tower only to stop at the bottom of the stairs to find an unconscious Pegasus being piggyback ridded by his guard. “What happened?” I questioned. “It’s none of your concern, sir has suddenly taken ill” Pegasus bodyguard tells us. “What about grandpa and the others? He promised he’d free their souls, he promised!” Yugi argues. “Not my department” Croquet leaves us, ass. “Who or what could have done that to him?” Tristen comments on Pegasus while I remain silent. We decide to check out the tower.

We enter the tower to find a massive painting of a woman. “Hey what’s this?” Tea shows us his book. “It seems to be a diary maybe we’ll find something about this, it’s all about that lady” Tea skims the book. “She’s everywhere” Yugi examines a dual card with her on it. “She seems to be very important to him”. “Darling Cecilia at last I finally found a way to restore you to this world…” turns out Pegasus was married to this girl who he met at some party as a child but then she died of an illness, I believe and Pegasus believed he could revive her with the use of Egyptian magic and Kaiba korps tech… with the use of the millennium eye he received at Egypt, poor guy. Those last words they nearly made me cry look I’m not much into mushy stuff but still the way he describes it and the way, he says just seeing her once again brought him hope that was touching, beautiful.

“Hey guys look three empty cards!” Yugi points out at the three blank cards. “There awake! Pegasus must have freed them” my brother stands up from his chair. We run outside. “Come on Yugi lets go” Joey calls out to him. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” I challenge smirking as I run in the lead. “Kai hold it!” Tea calls out buts it’s futile.

We return to Bakura, the other talk to the guy while I kneel down. My eyes widen when Mokuba wakes up. “Had a nice nap sleepyhead?” I tease smiling at him. “Kai…” Mokuba smiles weakly at me as I smile relieved. “Where’s Seto? Where’s my big brother?” Mokuba asks me weakly. “He’s here… somewhere” I shrug.

“Yugi, Kai due to his illness master Pegasus will be unable to attend” Croquet informs us. “If you ask me it’s a lame excuse to avoid paying off the prizes” Joey interrupts. “Joey don’t be so rude!” I scold my twin who pouts. “All prizes are still to be awarded. Yugi has already been given his agreed prize of three free souls but in addition there’s this” Croquet reveals a beautiful card, with a woman on it with angelic wings. “What is it Yugi questions. “It’s a card called the ties of friendship it’s the only one of its kind hand painted by Pegasus himself. I was instructed to give it to Yugi Moto personally; you are now officially king of games. This contains the check for the prize money won by Yugi Moto in his duel between Joey and him” Croquet gives us the envelope. I take it in my hand staring at the only chance for Serenity. Joey places his hand on my shoulder squeezing it to stop his tears. “Oh come on just cry you cry baby” I tease him. “You’re the best Yugi” Joey tells him. “You really are” I add grateful for Yugi’s kindness. “Three million dollars!” Tea smiles at us happy for us. “For your sisters operation” Tristen smiles pleased. Yeah, Joey and I share a look of pure joy. “We’ve been apart for so long” I start. “But now we can save her from going blind” Joey finishes.

“Now we like you all to leave” Croquet leaves. “Rude” I frown at the bodyguard. “Yugi I just realized if Mokuba’s soul has been returned then maybe” “- yeah” Yugi interrupts thinking about his grandpa and his recovery.

We are outside watching as Mokuba calls out for his brother.

“Seto! Big brother! Seto it’s me Mokuba! Where are you?” Mokuba yells frantic for his older sibling. I can’t help but feel for him, I wouldn’t know what I would do if Joey went missing on me. My ears perk up at the heavy creak of the doors to reveal Kaiba. “Huh coincidence much” I joke to myself.

I smile as I watch Mokuba run over to Kaiba like one of those cliché fields, where two people run up and begin crying well Mokuba is but on the plus side Kaiba is smiling!? Oh my gosh. I raise a brow when Joey nudges me lightly. “Why aren’t you ever like that with me?” He pouts. “Joey we’re the same age, I am a fighter and also if anything you would be the one crying not me” I correct him. “As if I’ll show you!” My eyes widen when Joey leaps at me but I merely step back as he falls into a nearby bush. Ouch.

“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh then?” Tristen questions me as I feel all eyes on us. “Nah! He’s fine, he’s a tough by heh, heh oh dear god what have I done!?” I turn to the bush. Cautiously I approach the hedge filled with thorns and the sound of groaning. I grab a nearby stick and start prodding the legs popping out of the once tidy hedge. “Kai WHEELER!!!” Joey burst out the hedge enraged, he roars at me ranting all sorts but it’s all mute to me as I stare at his banged up face from the bush and… I burst out laughing. “Your face!!! Oh my god! Hahahah!” I fall to my knees clutching my stomach as I laugh at his misfortune while the others stare at our chaotic pairing.

“Those two will be the death of me one day” Tea sighs as everyone watches the pair. Mokuba laughs; “they seem really close to me” Mokuba smiles. “Well they are twins” Tristen shrugs. Kaiba stares at the female laughing at her brother, he can’t help but smile slightly at her contagious smile from her brother… his ice blue eyes meet her warm brown ones immediately his smile shrinks as he looks away from the bundle of joy and turns back to Yugi.

We help Joey out of the bush and watch the Kaiba brothers reunite. “Oh Seto I didn’t know what happened to you but I never stopped thinking of you big brother” Mokuba shows Kaiba his necklace, inside the card slot is a picture of a younger Kaiba. “I know I would have done anything to save you Mokuba” Kaiba shows his necklace like Mokuba’s but with a younger Mokuba inside. “Kai and Yugi told me you risked a lot and now we’re together again Seto” Mokuba smiles. “So what do you say we head home? Thank you Yugi, thank you for saving Mokuba’s soul, he means everything to me” Kaiba thank him. “Who are you and what have you done to grouchy pants?” I cross my arms. “Grouchy pants?” Mokuba giggles while Kaiba glares. “Oh I have a list, scowly, emo, angsty, snobby I could go all day” I smile as Kaiba glares at me irritated while I snicker with Mokuba. “It was no problem” Yugi smiles happy for the brothers. “I am grateful but because of circumstances our last duel was not really conclusive, one day we will meet in the arena again and decide which one of us is the best duelist and one of us will walk away with pride” Kaiba says. The pair leaves us until…

“Um guys aren’t the boats gone now?” I turn to them as their eyes widen. “We got to hitch a ride come on! Wait for us Kaiba!” My brother and Tristen run after the leaving helicopter, thankfully we make it after much persuasion and blackmail.

We are heading home to Domino; I’m sat by the window looking at the scenery as my brother sits down beside me. I can’t help but smirk slightly as my brother lays his head on my lap. “Alright let it out” he sighs. “Let what out?” I frown. “You have something to say, I can see the spark in your eye sis” Joey crosses his arms cockily. “Alright but you got to promise to protect me from Tea” I warn him. “Scouts honour” he smirks. I nod “so Yugi” I turn to the guy sitting down by Tea. “Yeah?” He smiles at me. “Since you’re the king of games now, doesn’t that make Tea your queen?” I joke making both Tea and Yugi turn ruby red. “KAI WHEELER!!!” Tea growls, blushing as red as a tomato and I laugh. Tea raises her fist and just as she lands on my forehead, “you fell into my trap I use Joeygaot” I joke using scapegoat making her groan along with Joey.

“I hate you” Joey groans. “Oh come on you love me” I pinch his cheek cheekily as he frowns at me. “Just let me sleep” he pouts. “Alright but I get to wake you up however I please” I bargain and smirk at his nod as he falls asleep on my lap. I turn back to the window to continue looking at the scenery as Kaiba pilots us back to Domino city. I feel a pair of eyes on me a couple of times, I catch Kaiba in the act staring, I narrow my eyes. “What have I got something on my face?” I question the guy. Who turns back to the scenery ignoring me... What have I done this time?

We finally return to Domino city, home.


	18. Newbs

It’s been a few days since the tournament but I’ve managed to settle back in. Right now school, has just finished and instead of joining my brother and co to help Mr Moto settle back in from the hospital, I promised to meet up with a certain someone. I’m sat down sipping my strawberry smoothie in my school uniform with a certain joker of mine sipping his coconut smoothie, weird I know. “I still do not get the appeal of coconut” I tell him. “I don’t get the appeal of strawberry” Joker retorts cheekily. “Touché” I smile as I sip my beverage. I look down at the male leaning against the shop column in the sunlight, his hair as black as coal in a long ponytail, matching his steel grey glasses. His skin is as pale as snow. His charcoal grey eyes stare at the Kaiba corp building in front of us. “Why are we here again?” I ask Joker hoping not to bump into the two. “Well I thought I would give you some gossip for fun” he shrugs. I nod and follow behind him. “From what I hear Kaiba boy is in trouble, his executive members want him out for some odd reason” Joker says. “I wonder why?” I joke having a faint idea.

Joker and I have been friends since we were kids. I met the poor guy when he was bullied at a certain orphanage and I stood up for him, ever since then he swore his loyalty to me. At first I thought it was weird but then I learned that well, he never really had a friend of his own only me, so I went with the flow.

“So what do you think another takeover?” I ask curious. “Who knows but any who is there anything else you need from me?” He asks. “Nothing much just wanted to say thanks for helping me back then, also it’ll be good for you to gain some sunlight” I pat his head teasing him. “Be careful I may begin to burn or blind you with my sparkles” Joker smirks as I snicker. “You know I’ll always be here for you Kai” Joker stops, looking at me seriously. “Geez lighten up! I’m not going anywhere Joker but there’s something I have to ask you?” I confess. “What?” He asks. “Pegasus mentioned a certain anti-hero of sorts who got him a certain card, I don’t suppose you could check or track down if…” I sigh not wanting to mention them. “I’ll try but you know ice queen we can’t run forever” he sighs. “I know but it’s over so why, what do they want?” I question. “Who knows not even I know” he puts his smoothie away and I follow suit. “Kai you can’t protect Joey and Serenity forever they’ll find out eventually” he warns me. “Not if I destroy them first” I mutter. “Kai just stay safe” he tells me seriously. “You too if you’re in danger just call and I’ll come running” I smile and hug him, he slowly hugs back happily and I leave him to go catch up with my brother.

“Yo Mr Moto you alive?” I call out as I enter Yugi’s home. “Ah Kai welcome!” Mr Moto smiles warmly at me. “Great to see back on your feet” I tell him. “I don’t feel a day over fifty” he grins. “Is my brother here?” I ask “yes come” I follow Mr Moto to find the guys hanging out. “Hey where were you” Tea smiles at me, offering me a cup of tea. I smile grateful and sip the tea as I take my seat on my brother’s lap. “Miss me?” I smirk. “Where were you?” He asks. “Met up with some friends, I know it may sound shocking but I have other friends” I joke. “No way!” Joey fake gasps causing us both to chuckle. He fills me in on some brat named Rebecca who wanted Mr Moto’s blue eyes but thanks to Kaiba was furious, she duelled Yugi and he would have won but surrendered, then let the girl have his ties of friendship card making them friends. “God if was there I would have yelled at her” I confess.

My ears perk up at the ring of the door to find Mokuba!? I gasp and manage to catch the kid who falls into my arms. “Mokuba!” I place my hand on his forehead, “he’s okay” I tell Tea. “Bring him in” Moto says I nod I pick up the unconscious Mokuba easily and put him on the sofa.

“You okay buddy?” I ask worried. “Yeah but its Seto he’s in trouble…” Mokuba fills us in on Seto trying out his newest game only to get stuck by the executives of the company, and now the only way is for him to win the game but he needs help. “That’s where we come in” I suggest and he nods. “Please” “ – calm down Mokuba don’t worry we will we will” Moto calms the boy down as he leans on my stomach drinking his warm beverage. “Why don’t you tell us more about this game your brother was designing?” Mr Moto recommended. “I don’t know much I was pretty young but I remember him spending endless hours on it, trying to make it perfect “Mokuba tells us.

“Prototypes so there are other ones” Joey works out. “In his lab it was my brother’s dream to create the world’s ultimate virtual Adventureland but then those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare” Mokuba releases a single tear, which I wipe away. “Don’t waste your tears kid that’s what those hotshots want” I tell him. “We’ll use those pod prototypes get into the virtual world and rescue Kaiba” Yugi says. “Thanks guys” Mokuba smiles at us. “What are friends for?” I grin ruffling up his hair. We get up and each of us get an umbrella and follow Mokuba to the lab to go get Kaiba.

“Here it is, my brother’s personal lab he never liked anyone coming in but I always snuck in” Mokuba climbs over the gate. “Looks like we have our own little rebel” I tease trying to lighten the mood. We enter the lab and find four machines, seat things. Mokuba is determined to go, Yugi is going. “Take care of my gorgeous bod” Joey tells Tristen. “I better come to keep my brother in place also take care of my gorgeous bod” I pat Tea’s head as she too sweat drops and we are plugged in.

I wake up with the other boys and find my deck with some sort of device on my wrist reading 2000 life points. Yugi mentions this making him, worry a little but I remain calm. We stroll through a graveyard and are ambushed by zombie monsters however they keep respawning dang it and become stronger each time. Get the shotgun! My inner gaming knowledge shouts at me but I ignore it, when Joey uses his sword and shield spell due to them coming back stronger, we beat them. We gain five coins, really five? We should get at least 15 together for the trio, Kaiba is really tight huh.

I notice Joey’s points are now 1850 no potions for you I smirk when his points don’t revert to 2000. I raise a brow at the fairy. “Now I need a bottle” I mutter to myself thankfully no one hears it. “What is that thing?” Mokuba questions. “A fairy it’s either here to fill up Joey’s health or is here to guide us somewhere” I explain using my game logic. The others look at me. “How do you know this?” Yugi asks. “When we were younger Kai spent six hours on a certain game until she completed it” Joey boasts as I groan at my nerdy self-back then. “That was in the past the past” I remind them and return to the matter at hand. We follow the fairy to find a village. As we stroll through it, I can’t help but out of habit look through pots resisting the urge to break them as the others question the whereabouts of Kaiba. Turns out the money we earned is to gain new cards to use to battle the mobs.

We meet up at the fountain. “Nothing” I tell Yugi. We turn to Joey “so Joey found anything?” Yugi asks my brother. “Yeah I hate virtual dogs” Joey drags himself forward with a cute dog biting his leg. “Oh my god he’s adorable!” I pick up the dog that licks my face happy to see me, “he’s so cute!” I squeal as the boys stare at me in surprise from my girlish scene. “My sister’s one weakness dogs” Joey sighs as he flings the dog out of my grasp. “ANIMAL ABUSE!” I roar scolding my brother for his horrible action while he rolls his eyes. “You guys, I got a great lead” we follow Mokuba to find a suburban terrain behind the dry desert is a mighty ice mountain. “See that mountain well an old woman I was talking to said, she saw a man with a prisoner moving there this morning, supposedly there’s an ancient temple at the top and the only way to get there is by crossing this desert” Mokuba explains. My eyes widen when Mokuba and the boys go out there. “Guys don’t it’s obvious a restricted area, we can’t go until we complete a stupid side quest, plotline or got some gadget” I explain but my advice goes unheard, when the trio are caught in the sandstorm and I sigh at them. I frown when they are swept up the storm and return knocked out. I groan and take them back into the village and sit down on the fountain staring at the three idiots. “Newbs” I shake my head disappointed, waiting for them to wake up.


	19. The Princess

The trio wake up. “You took your sweet time” I look up at the sheepish people. “What have you learned?” I cross my arms raising a brow like a teacher or a parent. “Listen to the expert” the three choruses and I nod. “Good let’s go” I tell them. “While you guys were out I found out what we need to pass the desert, we need a certain card but it’s only for stadium winners so come on slowpokes” I stand up dusting myself off and walk off with the boys trailing behind.

We arrive at the sign up. The ugly male gives us the battle armour to take on the champion. I step back. “Joey oh you’re so brave” I smirk as I push him forward. Joey groans and goes to change...

“Madame Butterfly!” The champion is carried in by the NPC’s, being cheered for while my brother is mocked. I sigh “is it just me or does she seem familiar?” I ask Yugi. “Hmmm maybe” Yugi adds as we watch in the coliseum stands. The match begins!

“What if Joey loses his life points?” Yugi asks worried. “Don’t worry we’ll find him a one up” I wave Yugi off and watch the match. “I summon the flame swordsman!” Joey says (1800). “Have I got a girl for you Harpie lady, I knew it pigs don’t know about cards mirror wall” the butterfly uses a familiar trap cutting my brothers attack points in half (900). “My Harpie lady really knows how to bring in the bacon,” Mai laughs. But the main question is… is it smoked or normal?

“Ready for the big finish rose whip attack!” Mai orders as he equips her Harpie with a whip but Joey removes his pig head disguise. “Stop attack!” Mai orders and the whip is stopped. “Joey? Is that you?” The female removes her butterfly mask to reveal Mai. “I knew it!” “What are you doing here Mai?” Yugi smiles and we follow Yugi, jumping over the coliseum ledge and run into the battlefield to smile at our old friend. “Yugi, Kai, Mokuba I’m testing this game for some suits at Kaiba corp” Mai recognises us. “Listen you could be in danger Mai” Joey warns us. “My brother couldn’t stand knowing you would be in danger Mai along with me but his means more” I tease as my brother growls at me but I remain unfazed. The other two fill her in on the cliché bad guys being rich executives along with how we need the prize to pass the desert.

“Back to the fight!”

“What are you doing?”

“Idiots!”

The crowd boo us. I growl at the headache they are giving me. “You guys are NPC, you have no lives and everything that you do or are is pointless!” I roar fed up making the others back away from the outburst. “We might have a problem here without finishing the duel besides, we won’t get anyway without that niwatori card” Joey says. “I’m not so sure on crossing a desert but I’m over this place and I’m positive I can get that niwatori card, Harpie use rose whip” Mia winks as her Harpie uses her leather whip and steals the card. “Oh so we can’t steal from the NPC’s houses but we can steal prizes?” What is this game!? I’ll need to have a few words with Kaiba over what he is missing out, the essentials of a video game!

That’s when we make our escape and we run out of the coliseum being chased by NPC’s. “Enough ground control time go trap hole!” Joey uses his trap card engulfing the NPC’s easily. I peer over at the NPC’s. “Don’t feel too bad about your lives being pointless at least you’re not a mob” I shrug trying to cheer them up. “Kai come on!” My brother grabs my baggy coat and we arrive at the desert. Mai summons the weird chicken monsters and we ride them. Mai tells us she was testing the game for the guys. “Probably to make sure there plan runs smoothly” Mokuba adds.

Suddenly a geyser of sand shots out of the sand revealing a mighty sand beast with 1300 attack points. “It’s an earth quake!” Mai gasps. “No it’s something worse it’s another obstacle programmed into the game” Yugi tells us. “What is it?” My brother questions. “Either a mini boss or a boss” I frown at its attack. “A mini boss” I correct myself. “I’ll handle this cold witch lets go cold breathe” I order as the ice witch appears before us and under her hidden white veil releases an icy breathe, destroying the mini boss. “Alright Kai!” Mokuba and my brother cheer as I scowl. “Where is it?” I question. “Where’s what?” Yugi asks me. “My prize, at least some money for goodness sake I just beat a mini boss it’s accustom!” I argue. “Look through the dust do you see what I see?” Mai asks us as we look at the hidden temple. “Some sort of ancient temple that must be what we’re looking for” Yugi comments. “Do you think that’s where there keeping Kaiba?” Mai asks. “It has to be, the old woman told us there was a temple across the desert so that’s gotta be it, Seto has got to be there” Mokuba reasons.

I sigh “I don’t know” I frown as the others turn to me. “It’s not really final boss material and besides we just entered this game like a few minutes or so ago it’s too soon to end now” I explain. “Just don’t get your hopes up” I move forward as the others talk.

“Let’s go drumsticks!” My brother orders. “Um guys Joey named his chicken” Mai points out. “Just let him have it Mai, besides there’s nothing wrong with showing affection isn’t that right mac nugget” I pat the niwatori as Mai sweat drops. We arrive at the temple. “I’m coming Seto!” Mokuba goes on without us. “Mokuba!” Geez this kid is practically princess peach. “Let’s go” I groan and we all enter the temple. We enter to find a labyrinth dungeon. Interesting…

“It’s like when we duelled those weird paradox Brothers” Joey reminds Yugi of that tag team duel. The heavy oak door creaks and shuts behind us. “We got to go through that maze to find Kaiba” Yugi reasons. My ears flinch at the high pitch scream. “Someone’s in trouble!” Joey rushes in bumping into Mai. “Watch where you’re going Joey!” Mai scolds him. “Sorry Mai I better follow that idiot” I run in after him. “Left right, left right” I stop when I see Joey deciding whether to left or right. “Go left” I advise. He turns to me only for his eyes to widen as he grabs me and we run. I look behind me to find the others running; we are now being chased down by a labyrinth monster, great!

We are boxed in by the trio of the monsters. “Anyone with a plan B?” I ask as the monsters prepare their laser beam attack. “Yeah get past those tanks” Yugi answers. “Anyone got a plan C?” My brother sweat drops. “I’ll use my magical hats” Yugi uses the magic card and the hat teleports us to safety, thank you hats. “I love that trick now let’s get out of this party” Joey says as we move hiding under the magical hat. “Ouch Joey that’s my foot” Mai winces as the hat vanishes. “Sorry, so now we’re in the clear, nice thinking there Yugi” Joey compliments. My ears perk up at the crunching gridding sound of a familiar monster. “Oh come on!” I frown as we are once again being chased by the tanks. The others panic however a fairy!? “Maybe she can help us” Yugi suggests. “Yeah it looks like she wants us to follow her” Joey exclaims. “Let’s do it” Mai agrees as I nod. “Think she’ll lead us to my brother?” Mokuba asks. “Who knows if we come across a great fairy though Mokuba you stay in the back” I tell him, confusing him slightly but I don’t say any more. We follow the fairy to find a female Mokuba.

“Check it out Mokuba looks like that fairy turned you into a girl” Joey jokes. “Great can she make you smart?” Mokuba retorts. “They look like…” Mai trails off. “They could be twins” Yugi notes. “They may look like twins but they got nothing on us right Kai?” Joey grins as he puts his arm around my shoulder and I do the same. “Of course, we were twins before it became cool” I joke making us both snicker.

We heard someone scream. “Are you all right?” Mokuba ask the girl Mokuba. “I lost Ariel my bad” she says in a British accent so posh it would make the queen seem normal. “Well we’re all here now so can you get us out of this rat trap?” Joey asks the maiden. “I’m lost to” the princess confesses as I sigh annoyed by the princess peach rip off. “But Ariel will find a way out for us” she smiles and the fairy does. However the feeling of freedom is short lived by the gate guardian (3750), thankfully Yugi and my brother team up using polymerization to fuse Joey’s red eyes and Yugi’s summoned skull to form black skull dragon and easily defeat the beast thanks to dragon nails.

“That’s amazing! You are all so brave so much like the heroes of legend” the princess praises us. “Ah it was nothing” Joey bashfully says. “Heroes of legend?” Yugi questions.

“My lady, are you alright?” We all turn to the maid holding a torch with an army behind her. “Lady Adena!” A soldier calls out her name. “Nanna!” The princess smiles at the elderly woman. “My lady we were worried sick about you. I see you made some new friends” the maid sees us. “They’re the bravest warriors I’ve ever seen” we smile sheepishly at the compliment. “As thanks I would like to invite them to my palace” the princess offers. Hell yes!!!


	20. The Castle

I smile as we are in a carriage heading to the castle, I can’t help but admire the beautiful scenery. “I still don’t know what to make of this crazy game world but I like this part a lot better than that maze” Joey comments. “I like Adena at least she knows how to travel in high style” Mai compliments. “That’s true Mokuba you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you” Yugi tells Mokuba. “On me?” Mokuba questions. “No, the princess just looks identical to you” I smirk. “Yeah my lady” Joey teases causing both of to laugh. “Hey!” Mokuba glares at us but we shrug him off. “Woah” we all awe at the castle. “Hope they got food in this game” Joey says. “Geez I just hope they can help us we need to find Seto” Mokuba sighs. “They will don’t sweat it” I smile assuring him. I can’t help but wolf whistle at the palace as we are guided inside.

“I am the princess of this land Simlow princess Athena” she bows respectfully. “Princess? Wow so Mokuba is a little princess” I joke lightly making him frown as I snicker with Joey. We are being treated to dinner; I’m eating more politely than my brother, who is devouring anything in sight. “Careful everybody keep your hands and feet away from Joey’s mouth” Mai jokes lightly. My eyes widen when my brothers face turns blue, I’m sat by him so I pat his back helping him. “Are you okay?” Mai asks concerned thankfully Joey’s once blue berry blue face changes back to normal and he continues eating. “Happens all the time” he waves that off. “It’s true I think this is his sixth one this week” I add. “Disgusting” Mai frowns. “Princess Athena do you have any news on my brother Seto?” Mokuba asks the princess.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to say anything before but people often disappear during the time of the offering” the princess exclaims. Offerings? Yugi blurts out. “What do you mean?” Mai questions. “Every year this time offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so then the mythic dragon can be resurrected” the princess explains. “The mythic dragon?” Yugi says. “The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land” the princess says. “That’s Seto! Please tell me where he is?” Mokuba pleads. “He’s in a dark castle floating in the sky” the princess replies. “A dark castle huh how original” I cross my arms. “The castle of dark illusions?” Yugi suggests.

“That painting tells the tale we have passed down the legend for generations. Long ago a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine, it is said he hid his vessel in Simlow a thousand years ago. His ship was never found and there’s no other way to reach the dark castle” the princess explains to us. “We could fly there on Joey’s dragon” Mai suggests. “A magic barrier protects the castle, no monsters can penetrate it” the princess informs us. I sigh when I see Mokuba’s disappointed expression. “Mokuba we will save Kaiba one way or another” I tell him seriously. His dark navy blue eyes meet my brown ones. “But…” Mokuba sighs. “Everything will be fine” I smile at him. He smiles back I can see the reassurance in his eyes. “Wow Kai you’re certainly good with kids” Mai teases. “What can I say I’m just that great?” I reply. “Perhaps a good mother” Mia winks as I freeze up. Mother!? Hell no I’m not that kind of person! “Hold your horses Mai my sis ain’t having a boyfriend now on Joey Wheelers watch!” My brother declares protectively. “Look Mai I don’t have time to have a boyfriend and I mean come on me boy’s confuse me as one of them all the time!” I laugh at the mere thought, me in a relationship! Pff.

“So what are you going to do about your kingdoms offering?” Mai asks. “I… I volunteered” the princess answers shocking us. “Don’t worry about my fate for there is a prophecy, it predicts that epic heroes will come to Simlow from beyond the distant mountains, it was these great heroes who united and created a power that is strong enough and destroy the mystic dragon” the princess tells us the tale. “You’re saying that’s us?” Yugi enquires. “You think we’re the epic heroes form the prophecy?” Mai adds. “Yes on your shoulders is the fate of our kingdom” the princess says. “No pressure then” I joke. “Alright super Joey is here to save the day!” My brother declares. “Super dork more like it, this isn’t an eating contest Joey this is dangerous” Mai frowns at Joey as I snicker. “Whatever, we got to do that mystic dragon, to rescue Kaiba anyway” Joey reasons. “He’s got a point” I shrug.

“To properly prepare you we will adorn you in the manner in our greatest heroes” the princess offers as we are taken to change into some proper armour. “Yeah no…” I sit down on the crate crossed legged glaring at the maid offering me several of revealing armour. “Oh come on Kai show off that body of yours” Mai smiles as I glare bitterly due to the fact that my chest is practically as flat as Joey’s, Tea’s is bigger than mine, Tea! “No, but” I peer over smirking as I pick up the blade wolf whistling at the beauty. “A sword?” Mai frowns “hell yes besides not only does it look bad ass, I can threaten anyone who gets in my way” I laugh maniacally as Yugi sweat drops. “That is an ancient and magical blade, it is said to hold unknown magical properties” the nanny tells me. “Aw Yugi you look adorable like a little action hero” I tease. “K-Kai!” Yugi pouts blushing as I giggle. “Alright, Mai you look pretty cool” I compliment. “Thanks not too bad yourself so where’s Joey?” Mai asks. “Aw does little Mai miss my big bro” I tease. “Kai!” Mai growls her face as red as a ruby she raises her fist-

“Over here and back here is where I’m staying too” Joey tells us. We look at the boy peeping through; I notice a faint blush on his cheek making me grin. “Oh don’t be such a wimp” Mai tells Joey. “It can’t be that bad” I smirk.

“I’m wearing a bathroom rug Mai! Kai!” Joey cries as I can’t help but burst out laughing at my brothers ridiculous outfit. “Oh my god I got to thank Kaiba later for this” I laugh holding my sides at my embarrassed brother. “But Joey this is the traditional garb of our greatest national hero” the maid argues.

I jolt up at the sound of lightning we all go outside to find a castle floating in a sky with an armada of monsters, oh no. “Princess it’s too dangerous get inside” the maid advises the princess who doesn’t. Mai sends out dark witch to attack but there are too many. Yugi comes up with a combo to help us by using dark hole but the armed ninja stops Yugi’s move. “Princess!” The princess is enveloped by a net and captured. Oh no!

“Let’s see this ninja take on another ninja, Dewdawk of the ice barrier!” I summon the ninja with 1200 attack points. The ninja climbs up and with his icicle daggers he destroys the armed ninja but before the ninja could save her, the princess is swooped up by a dragon. Dang it, “ninja return” I order as the ninja fades away into a blue light and back into my deck. “Princess!” The sky clears up and the armada vanish along with the dark tower. “It’s all my fault Mokuba is gone” we all turn to the princess in Mokuba’s clothes!? That sneaky little “he must have wanted to get to Kaiba desperately” I mutter. The princess fills us in on the dummies motives.

“How are we going to save those both of those idiots now?” I cross my arms as Yugi peers over the castle wall. “Look guys! Down there ancient ruins. They must have been uncovered by the storm” Yugi reasons. “It’s the symbol of the flying machine” the princess recognises. “Wow so this is where the machine was buried huh got to admit I was expecting a few riddles and a treasure map” I smirk. Yugi then tells Joey to use his time wizard to bring back the machine which works alright time wizard!

Mokuba, Kaiba we’re on our way just hold on!


	21. The Flying Machine

“You did it!” Mai side hugs Joey surprising him making me grin at the cute pair. “Hey ge-” the cheer of the crowd interrupts my brother as we look down at the joyful civilians and royal cheering us on. “So long every one!” Yugi waves. “You know they’re not real right” I tell him but he ignores me living in the moment as the same fairy decides to join us on our adventure.

“I’m driving I called it I’m driving! Okay let’s go!” Joey dibs as he rushes towards the wheel. Joey grabs the wheel and spins it driving us to the castle. “Attention passengers this is your captain speaking on the left side of our air craft you can see that freaky floating castle some clouds and some swarm of veracious monsters ready to devour us” Joey comments. “Oh really I was just waiting for the offer of overpriced peanuts!” I add as I glare at the horde of beasts. “Hang on” Yugi advises. “Here they come” Joey says as I pull out “Valkyria!” The female appears ready for battle with Mai’s upgraded Harpie, Joey’s fierce knight and Yugi’s dark magician. I smirk when Valkyria teams up with dark magician covering each other’s backs.

I grab the wooden ledge as the ship rumbles from the attacks. “Yugi!” I call out worried as he falls on his butt with a monster diving at him. I gasp when the frail fairy tries to protect Yugi from the strong beast and gets thrown aside like a rag doll. “Yugi watch out!” Mai calls out as dark magician rushes in and defeats the beast. Yugi then plays his swords of revealing light protecting us as Yugi comforts the poor fairy that sadly fades away, dead causing Yugi to cry. “I’ve had enough!” My eyes widen when Yugi’s puzzle begins to glow a blood red light and Yugi changes into Yami.

“Alright Joey charge ahead” Yami orders and Joey complies breaking the barrier allowing us to pass.

“A Salamandra watch out!” I call out as the fire dragon fires a fire blast at the ship, it hits. Shoot we’re going down. “Abandon ship!” Joey calls out as another attack hits. I draw and smirk when Yami summons his guardian of the fortress and I summon my blue phoenix. I smile when I see Valkyria saved by one of Mai’s harpies the same with dark magician and Joey’s knight. “Hold on Kaiba!” I smirk as we approach the fortress but huh? “Kai!!!” My brother calls out as my bird has other ideas.

“Blue phoenix what are you doing!?” I demanded but the bird ignores me and lands me in a dark temple, not the bug land my brother and friends were going to…

Elsewhere:

“Wake up Kaiba. You programed me to torment my captives not let them sleep” the male in purple spins his purple fedora on the tip of his white gloved finger.

“You weren’t my most inspired creation” Kaiba growls as he is tied under the stone crucifix glaring at the smart suited monster before him. “Come now Kaiba give yourself some credit after all guess who I managed to snatch, his disguise didn’t fool us” the monster summons Mokuba in his princess disguise. “Seto!” Mokuba throws the pretty dress aside to reveal his armour garments, he smiles happily to be reunited with his older brother. “Mokuba what are you doing here?” Seto questions his younger sibling. “What do you think big brother I’m here to save you!” Mokuba tells his brother. “Save him hahaha please you’re not in the position to be saving anyone! No you’re about to join your brother and take a dip in the lava pool of atonement. Once that mythical ritual is completed the mythic dragon will be unleashed!” The monster declares, only for Mokuba to summon sword stalker to free Kaiba from his binds. “Seto here your deck” Mokuba returns Kaiba’s deck to him. “Thanks little brother” Seto thanks his brother as he equips the device onto his wrist. “No!” The monster panics.

“Time for a trip to the recycle bin phantom, go blue eyes white dragon!” Kaiba smirks menacingly at the petrified monster gentlemen as blue eyes destroys the monster. “Come on let’s go!” Kaiba and Mokuba run only to be ambushed “armed ninjas just like the ones who took my first blue eyes and looks like they want a second one. Well not this time I’m prepared go trap master!” Kaiba summons the master as a ninja throws a dragon jar only for the trap to be disabled and free the blue eyes. “There now that dragon capture jar is destroyed and the blue eyes, that was taken from me is back in my control, so now I have two and twice the fire power!” Kaiba orders his attack making both blue eyes attack the ninjas.

“Now Mokuba tell me how is it you got here?” Kaiba turns to Mokuba. “Don’t be mad but I got Yugi and his friends to help” Mokuba confesses. “You did what!? You know how I feel about Yugi Moto!” Kaiba glares at his younger brother. “But I didn’t know who else to turn to” Mokuba looks down upset to see his brother’s anger. “Anyone else would have been better,” Kaiba growls rage and disgust evident in his tone. “Now let’s get out of here!” Kaiba and Mokuba run off…

Kai pov:

“Where are Mokuba and Kaiba!? Where are my friends!?” I demanded from the ninja. “I shall never talk” he refuses. Looks like we have to do this the hard way, “I use winter breathe”, I smirk as the once fiery hot lava field is taken over by ice, freezing all the monsters in the area destroying them. “When you mess with my friends you mess with me, something no one wants to do! No one harms my friend’s blue phoenix ice blast!” I order as the blue bird releases razor sharp icicle feathers destroying all the monsters in the area. “That’s what you get when you mess with my friends!” I smirk.

“Kai!?” My ears perk up at the familiar childlike voice. “Mokuba!” I smile relieved when I find him with Kaiba. “Kai!” Mokuba jogs over. “Be careful” I warn him due to the ice. He nods and with Kaiba’s help, Kaiba guides Mokuba over. “You did this?” Kaiba questions. “Yep, it’s ice to see you okay” I smirk at my pun as Mokuba groans while Kaiba remains unfazed. “Anyway I’m glad to see you guys have reunited” I tell them. “Thanks I’m sorry for not telling you about my plan” Mokuba apologises. “It’s fine just don’t do that again dummy you had me worried” I flick his temple playfully. “Sorry” he smiles sheepishly and I turn to Kaiba.

“You didn’t need to come” he frowns. “Oh really last I checked your executives trapped you in this game and Mokuba came nearly in tears” I reminded him as he glares. “Look I’m just glad you’re okay” I tell him. “Why?” He glares. “Look you may seem like a snob, a jerk and a cold hearted business man, but from what I saw at duelist kingdom, you’re not so bad, I mean compared to some others I know you’re not the worst. And besides any friend of Mokuba’s is a friend of mine, Kaiba I know you are the I’m too cool to have friends type but any friend of Mokuba’s is a friend of mine so I don’t care if you don’t want it, you are my friend!” I declare confidently. “Besides after what you’re game made Joey wear I have to applaud you” I chuckle as I recall his clothes. “What is Wheeler wearing?” Kaiba frowns. “You’ll see” I cross my arms. “Now come on let’s get out of this game” I tell the pair.

I take a couple of steps forward but stop when I hear no footsteps behind me. I turn to find Kaiba staring at me in both puzzlement and annoyance. “What?” I question him. “Nothing” he sighs “come on” he joins my side with a smiling brightly Mokuba and we run.

…

Kaiba pov:

I don’t get this girl! Wheeler… after everything I put her brother through she still considers me a friend! What is wrong with her!? Is she a moron? She is related to that other Wheeler but still she has more skill than him, which I know. But still this woman, she is unpredictable and I don’t like it, I like being in control knowing my opponent but she, she is different, unlike most she infuriates me, she irritates me and she surprises me. Not many can surprise me… I need to keep an eye on her out of both curiosity and to try to control her. But still a friend…hmph. Mokuba seems close to her and I do owe her for letting me win, which reminds me we need to duel again, I’m interested to know which one of us would win, though it mostly likely would be me I can’t confirm that, just yet. I smirk slightly at the thought of duelling her again; she’s interesting I’ll give her that.

Kai pov:

“So Kai what do you think of the game?” Mokuba pipes up as we run. “Eh I would give it an eight out of ten” I shrug. “Eight out of ten?” Kaiba frowns. “Okay Kaiba, if you must know you’re money system is ridiculous, one monster gives you five gold that is fine but three shouldn’t give you just five, it should be fifteen” I explain. “Hmph, you wouldn’t know a good game if you saw one” Kaiba growls. “Oh so you mean like this game” I retort smirking at his glare. “I’ll think about it this is only a prototype and it’s been hacked by those fools” he sighs making me raise a brow at his words. “Alright well let’s go come on!” We continue forward until we jump into the portal blue eyes made.

We jump down, “Kaiba, Mokuba, Kai!” My brother sighs in relief. “Aw did little Joey miss me?” I tease. “At first I did” he grumbles. “Joey you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit,” Kaiba smirks at his outfit. “See I told you and which I must thank you” I wink jokingly at the smirking male who clearly is enjoying this as much as I do. “No problem” he smiles. My eyes widen at his smile, damn that smile could kill puppies. I feel my face heat up slightly but I push it aside that lava was quite hot. “That’s the thanks I get-

“Hahahaha!” We all turn to the deep hollow laughter behind us to find a staircase and a pitch black vortex of sorts in the air. “Congratulations gamers you made it to the final level” the voice as dark as the shadows praises us. “Correction you slime ball we’ve beaten the game” Kaiba smirks confidently, damn that smirk. Wait what? I shake my head I need some fresh air, real air this virtual world is messing with my brain. “Oh you think so Seto Kaiba?” The dark voice questions him. “That’s right I escaped the lava pool therefore the mythic dragon wasn’t summoned that means this game is over!” Kaiba declares.

“It will be game over all right… but for you not us!”


	22. The Final Boss

“Where are we?” I question as I stare at the blue room that looks like a SD cards insides. “What is this?” Joey questions. “They have rewritten the program; they’re summoning the mythic dragon themselves!” Kaiba says as a deep dark blue flame forms into one dragon with five heads each representing one element (5000). “Oh man” my brother panics. “All right everyone stay close we’ll win together or together we’ll fall” Yami exclaims.

“Man have I had it with this virtual reality stuff. Rescuing Kaiba was one thing but dealing with this mythic dragon thing too, I’m really starting to miss my body” Joey groans. “Suck it up! There’s only one way we can get out of this game” Kaiba coldly tells my brother. “I agree we have to take this dragon down,” Yami reasons.

“Let’s go!” We all chorus. Mai summons her upgraded Harpie ladies only for the programming to only allow dragon types. Kaiba begins to laugh like a lunatic. “You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons you five should know better than that! I call the blue eyes white dragon,” Kaiba declares as one of the trios appears ready for battle. Yami follows suit with his curse of dragon, Joey summons his red eyes and Mai her harpies pet dragon while I summon Trishula.

“Your mythic dragon cannot stand against all we have set against it!” Yami declares.

“Attack!” We all chorus as our dragons attack however each head combats against it, dang it. “So they did but one of your team has no dragon to which to attack or defend isn’t that right Mokuba?” One of the heads attacks. No!

“Wait no you wouldn’t!” Kaiba exclaims but the dragon attacks.

“Block it red eyes!” My brother calls out and the attack hits red eyes meaning-

“NO JOEY!” I cry out and run over to his side. I kneel down following him and he leans on my shoulder as his life points deplete to zero. “No… Joey” I whisper as tears threaten to come out. “Stay strong sis” he smiles weakly at me as I steel myself looking down at the floor avoiding everyone’s gaze. “No Joey!” Mia cries out. “Joey!” Yami joins his side. I feel Kaiba and Mokuba’s eyes on me as I remain strong. “Yugi so long I’m done for” Joey tells him. “Don’t say that!” Yami replies. “Stay with us please” Mai begs tears in her eyes. “You can’t go” Mokuba says looking sorrowful. “Yugi please keep Kai safe”, Joey smiles weakly at me and fades away, his once warm body fades from my own and I’m left with nothing but particles flying away. “Kai” I feel Mai reach out for me but I stand up being silent as I feel all eyes on me.

I won’t cry, I can’t cry, I refuse to cry. I am not weak, I am not frail, and I will not cry that is what they want. “You creeps what kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into!?” Mai cries tears evident in her eyes. “Mai” I reach out for her my voice calm. “How can you be so calm your brother, your twin just-” Mai stops her voice trembling as I step forward, all eyes on me.

“Pathetic” I blurt out. “Pathetic?” The dragon questions. “Yes you all are, all I see here before me are old men, tired and loveless, they are so lonely with their non-fulfilling lives, that they take joy in harming the weak to boost themselves up in the morning and to fill the void with money, let me guess daddy issues is that why you guys have the need to fill your loveless lives with money?” I ask smirking as one head roars enraged. “You know nothing!” He roars and goes for an attack. “Kai!” The others call out in panic but I merely lift up the trap negate attack and dodge the attack. “Are you done now?, you know all this, everything you’re doing won’t fix your lives, it will only make you more desperate to ruin lives that have something you’ve craved for since you were children… love” I smirk as they roar angered.

“You know nothing!” I step back and turn to the others. “Let’s finish this bloody game” I look away bitterly as Yami nods with the others. “Kai are you okay?” Mokuba asks concerned. “I’m fine” I smile bitterly making Mokuba furrow his brow along with Kaiba but I don’t care, I just want this nightmare to be over.

“We need a new tactic” Kaiba narrow his eyes on the mighty dragon. “Yes with our dragons alone, we won’t win this but I think I know how we can” Yami speaks to us. “What do you mean?” Kaiba enquires. “As strong as that mythic dragon might be there’s one creature that can beat it” Yami uses the black luster ritual, sacrificing his dragon and Gaia to get the soldier, only for the soldier to be defenceless due to it not being a dragon, however when the dragons attack…

“No you can’t my pet dragon will stop you!” Mai sacrifices her dragon for Yami’s plan to work. “Mai!” I rush over to her side. “Kai I’m sorry, but Kai, Yugi it looks like I’m not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out, sorry I tried my best” Mai tells us. “Mai it’s okay your emotions just took over it’s natural” I assure her she smiles weakly. “It’s up to you” her voice echoes as she fades away being digitise. I sigh at the loss bottling up my emotions to burst out crying while Yami holds in his anger. “Mai with all my might I will avenge you, you and Joey” Yami swears. “Now Kaiba this may be our one chance but we have to work together” Yami tells Kaiba. “No way! You don’t even know what you’re doing” Kaiba refuses. Kaiba you idiot! I scowl at him. “You just have to trust me Kaiba!” Yami shouts at me. “I don’t have to do anything Yugi; I can win this battle my own way!” Kaiba stubbornly refused once more.

“Two of your group are already gone and now we’ll make it three” the dragon attacks with his light beam. “Kaiba call your ultimate dragon!” Yami yells. “Silence!” Kaiba replies his tone as cold as ice. “Seto it’s not your dragon there attacking it’s you!” Mokuba pushes Kaiba out of the way ready to take the blast, not on my watch!

I activate fairy’s hand mirror! I take in a deep breath as the blast is reflected off of Mokuba and hitting…. Trishula.

I fall to my knees clutching my chest as my life points deplete to zero. “What? Mokuba you’re okay,” Kaiba sighs in relief at the confused boy. “Huh? But?”

“Kai!” Yami gasps and rushes over to my side when he realizes. “Why?” Kaiba joins Yugi in utter shock as I smile weakly at him. “No you shouldn’t have done that” Mokuba cries, I see the tears in his eyes. “Kaiba…” I call out to the man. Kaiba looks at me, his eyes mixed with emotions of anger and guilt. He kneels down, his eyes widen when I roughly grab him by the collar glaring into his cobalt orbs. “You will work with Yugi or else I swear to god I will bloody haunt you” I threaten him. I feel my grip loosen along with my body weakening as it fades . No.. please Yami begs. I feel Kaiba roughly grab my hand, his pale, cold, thin hands clutch on to my warm, ivory skin, rougher hand. He stares into my eyes desperate for the answer. Why? He demanded but I merely smile and my body fades away as I whisper “don’t cry idiots…”

I fade away…

3rd person:

Kaiba’s hands tremble as Kai’s body fades away into pixels. Mokuba whimpers already missing the bright bubbly jokester friend of his while Yami merely grinds his teeth together further enraged. “I swear I’ll avenge you Kai” he whispers and turns to the torn Kaiba. Never has he seen Kaiba look so guilty. But now is not the time to mourn. “Kaiba…” he calls out to the male. “Alright then come on out blue eyes ultimate dragon!” Kaiba summons forth the mighty beast. “I hope you know what you’re doing Yugi!” Kaiba calls out as Yugi and Kaiba fuse both black luster soldier and blue eyes ultimate dragon to create the beast that will slay this dragon…

“Now in the name of Joey, Mai and Kai we will topple your beast!” Yami declares as ultimate dragon master gains the attack points of all the dragons and slays the mighty mythic dragon.

\---

Mokuba, Kaiba and Yami awaken to the sounds of cheering. “Where are we?” Kaiba questions puzzled.

“Our heroes you did it you slayed the dragon!” A member of the audience roars.

“Our heroes what you have done will keep my land safe forever more” Mokuba, Kaiba and Yami turn to the princess. “We’re not the ones you should be cheering” Yami says grimly. “There shouldn’t even be any cheering” Kaiba mutters under his breathe, his fists clenching his frowns unsure on why he was feeling so angry. Mokuba places a comforting hand on his brother hand trying to calm him down, to no avail.

“Fear not the losses you have suffered is too great for any hero to bear no matter how strong they are” the princess smiles. The guy’s eyes widen when the princess reveals herself to be the mystical elf chanting underneath her breathe. “Remarkable, the princess is actually the mystical elf; she’s casting a spell to bring back our friends!” Yami notices as a huge bright blue light falls down from the sky, hitting the platform they stand on. The light fades to reveal three figures, Mai unconscious lying on her while Joey is on the floor in an awkward position. Mokuba smiles brightly “Kai!” He runs up to the girl rubbing her eyes waking up cross-legged.

Kai pov:

“Huh what the heck? Where am I?

“Mokuba?” I frown when I see the boy. “Kai you’re okay!” Mokuba hugs me which I return the side hug. I notice the tears. “Hey what have I told you, there’s no need to cry come on now smile” I encourage as I wipe away his tears. He smiles brightly making me smile and I stand up while my brother and Mai reunite with Yami. I notice Kaiba glance at me but look away. I approach him smiling “on the plus side I don’t have to be stuck with you” I joke lightly thinking back on my haunting joke. “Yes that would be quite annoying” he smirks at my frown. “Hey I make great company for your information” I cross my arms. “Oh really?” He retorts “you bet!” I smirk proudly.

“SIS!” My eyes widen when I’m pulled away from Kaiba with Joey glaring at the man who remains unfazed by Joey. “Aw is the dog trying to be intimidating?” Kaiba smirks at my brother’s outrage expression. “Oi both of you hold it, I’m too tired to deal with another argument” I come in between the males who thanks to my glare stand down form one another. The black portal opens up, the exit thank god reality!

“The exit portal lets go Mokuba” Kaiba steps forward with his brother behind him, Mokuba gives me a small smile which I return. “Hey hold it a second Kaiba don’t you think that at least you could do is say thank you or something” Joey steps forward. “I never asked for your help and as far as I’m concerned I never needed it” Kaiba smirks. “Oh come on” Joey encourages. “Yugi, Kai you two on the other hand I’ll offer some gratitude, Kai thanks for saving my brother and Yugi, we made a good team you and I. But don’t think that means we’ll be partnering up through reality” Kaiba tells us making me smirk slightly. “Oh by the way with that whole friendship statement you gave me, I suppose out of all Yugi’s friends you are the most interesting, so I suppose I’ll consider what you said” he looks away refusing to meet my joyful and smug expression. I ignore my brother who bombards me with questions on it. “Despite whatever grudge you still hold against me and the others perhaps you can stop looking at us as adversaries and more as friends” Yami suggests. “Hmph come on Mokuba” Kaiba enters the portal. “I’m coming” Mokuba and Seto leave.

“He’s a pretty cheery guy isn’t here?” Mai notes. “Oh yes a pocket full of rainbows and sunshine” I add snickering as my brother growls and we leave the digital game, finally!

“I’m Back! I sing in a malevolent singsong tone scaring the guards apart from Kemo as we all pop out of the pods. I wink at the guys. “You know Kaiba is probably waking up by now and is probably in quite the mood” I grin at the petrified faces of the guards Kemo included. The others flee. That’s when Mai pop in turns out she was in anther pod in the same lab. “Enjoy your nap?” I ask her. “It wasn’t the best but I had to endure” she reply cheekily making me smile.

“Thanks” Mokuba thanks us and leaves. “At least one of the brothers did said thanks” I joke making Joey smile and the day ends…


	23. Brotherly Love

“Augh! My head” I groan as the teacher rambles on about some stupid math equation. It’s been a few weeks now by, we’ve finally settled back into society, heck we even made a new friend I think. His name is Duke, at first the guy pissed me off he was and still is hell bent on trying to score a date out of me, heck he even challenged Joey to duel him for me which of course I refused to be part of. He then began mocking my brother much like Kaiba with the dog thing causing my brothers recklessness to duel him, which he lost and had to wear a dog suit. So as the twin sister that I am, I did what any other sibling would do. I took a photo of him and whenever he pisses me off I torment him with it. But we become friends with the guy; he can be quite enjoyable as long as he is not hitting on me. Any who, back to the matter at hand, “End me already” I frown when I spot my brother making hand gestures at me, bored as well. I smirk at his idea and nod; we begin making funny faces t each other first one caught loses. Tristen snickers as I poke my tongue out at Joey.

Class thankfully ends to freedom! I smile happily until-

“Guys Yugi’s in trouble!” Tea bursts in worry and concern evident in her eyes.” What!?” Tristen, Joey and I chorus in shock. We rush to the foot lockers and put on our shoes. “We’re right behind ya” Joey encourages Tea. “Yeah any creep that picks on our buddy is going to get it!” Tristen says. “Let’s just hope we’re not too late” I sigh “you said it!” Joey agrees. We step forward attempting to leave however…

“Alright people just where do you think you’re going? You volunteered to help at the soccer game!” Our gym teacher intervenes. “I know coach but we got an emergency” my brother reasons. “Tea’s cat is sick we need to take it to the vet” Tristen lies. “Please we need to help Fluffy!” Tea begs. “Do you want a cat’s life on your shoulders?” I question him joining in. The coach bursts into tears over the kitten. “I didn’t realise your little kitty is sick of course you can go” the coach releases us. “Yes sir thank you coach” the boy’s chorus faking tears. “Save that little kitty!” The coach calls out. “Wow he sure is a responsible teacher” I smirk at my joke. “He’s a real softie at heart” Joey says. “It wasn’t cool to trick coach Morty” Tea argues. “It’s an emergency” Tristen reasons. “Besides you think he would believe that Yugi is in danger, that guy probably think we’re were trying to miss school” I explain. We continue running.

“Hold on Yugi” I mutter under my breathe worried for my friend…

My eyes widen at the warehouse on fire. “Tea, go call the fire department” I tell her. “Right! Be careful you guys!” She agrees and gets out her phone. “Ready guys?” I ask the pair. The pair nods. I rush up to the door my cold fingertips coil around the boiling hot steel handle. “Ah mother-” I jump back wincing in pain at the burning stinging sensation coursing through my hand as I flinch in pain. I cradle my hand to my chest. “Sis!” Joey rushes over concerned. “It’s nothing” I hiss with one eye close from the pain. “Let me see oh my god Sis you’re hand!” Joey panics at the sight of my scolded hand. “I’ll be fine we need to save Yugi!” I shout. The boys nod; I can’t stand by as my friends in peril! “On three!” Joey says we nod and charge at the door, a couple of times but no success. “Come on! Tristen you were knocking that door like a Girl Scout and Joey you were knocking it like a puppy clawing at the door!” I smirk at my brother’s expression of pure rage, Brooklyn rage. “What did you call me I’ll show you!” He roars as he and Tristen charge at the door like bulls, destroying the door with Keith coming out!? He’s seen better day’s that’s for sure. He flees terrified of a voice in his head. I shake my head and rush inside with the guys.

“Yugi!” I call out. “Over here!” Yugi replies and we turn to the boy fixing his millennium puzzle, is he mad!? “Yugi what are you doing!?” Tristen questions him. “Let’s go!” Joey shouts over the hissing, crackling, and crisp flames. “I can’t leave yet guys I got to finish re assemble the millennium puzzle!” Yugi explains. “All this smoke has got to his head” Tristen reasons. “Yugi this is your life you’re talking about, besides the puzzle can probably withstand the hue of the flames” I reason but the stubborn idiot refuses. “Yes finished!” Yugi sighs in relief only to inhale the smoke, oh no Yugi!

We make it over to his side. Joey and Tristen try to pull him off but Yugi stubbornly clings onto the puzzle like his life depends on it. “Can’t leave without my puzzle” Yugi heaves, “all right let’s do this Joey, Kai” Tristen exclaims. Joey tries pulling at the iron chain around the puzzle but to no avail. “You go grab Yugi’s deck” Joey tells Tristen who follow his orders as I look around at the area trying to find an alternative method, to getting both the puzzle and Yugi out of this hellhole. Tristen retrieves Yugi’s deck. The boys grab some nearby poles not as heated thankfully and try to bash it out, idiots. I frown when the boys begin to argue over there problem. I grab another steel pipe nearby, I bite my lip as I endure the heat nipping against my already wounded burnt palm; I push the boys out of the way and slide the pole into the circle of the hook and begin pulling. Joey and Tristen join in and we free the puzzle.

Tristen picks up Yugi bridal style with the millennium puzzle clung to Yugi’s chest; we escape the roaring flames of the burning warehouse. “Yugi!” Tea cries out in concern and rushes over to his side. “Don’t you worry Tea he’s safe and sound now and that millennium puzzle of his too, Tristen, Kai not for nothing, but us three we’re heroes!” Joey declares smugly. “I suppose so” I smile pleased. “Oh my gosh, Kia your hand!” Tea gasps at the bloody sight. “It’ll be fine but I got to admit that sure was a fiery situation” I smirk as the others frown; joking is my only distraction from the searing pain in my body. “Come on missy hospital now!” Joey grabs me by the collar and together we all go to the hospital.

…

“Remember to put this ointment on every few days or so, use it whenever your bandages need to be changed” the nurse instructs me on what to do. I frown at the ointment hating not only the smell but how hard the woman placed it on saying I had to do it like that, but it hurts! As soon as I hear the words “go.” I’m out of the room and dart to Yugi’s room. “Hey!” I smile at them. “Kai you’re okay” Yugi smiles relieved, “please no fire can take me down” I boast. “Says the girl with the burnt hand” my brother points out; causing me to glare slightly at my brother. “Kai, I’m so sorry I never wanted you to hurt yourself” Yugi looks down ashamed. “Yugi please I always come if my friends are in danger, besides I got to hand it to you, it was interesting” I smirk as the others groan. “Did you really have to do that?” Tea sighs. “Yes it’s the only thing keeping me going” I tell her seriously.

“Besides I can still duel I just have to be careful” I wave it off. I see my brother’s eyes staring at my bandaged hand. “Excuse us” I drag Joey into another room. “You okay buddy?” I ask raising a brow at his quietness, Joey is NEVER silent. “Just… I let you get hurt, I’ve already messed up now” he sits down. “What do you mean?” I question. “Kai, I’m the older brother, the eldest, as the big bro is should be looking after and protecting my sisters not letting them get hurt, I nearly lost Serenity and I don’t want to lose you” he confesses sincerely. I see his eyes watering. “Hey, come on tiger I am not dying that easily besides your older by one minute, sixty seconds that’s means nothing” I cross my arms. “Yes it does, I’m older!” He boasts. “By ONE minute!” I cross my arms pouting as he laughs. “Look Joey I don’t need protecting but I appreciate the concern I love ya bro” I hug him making him smile as he hugs back gently careful on not to hurt my hand. The day ends…


	24. Museum Visit

“I can’t believe it we finally moved in!” Joey smiles joyfully as he unpacks his last box on to the apartment floor. I remain silent as my brother praises the new apartment, my soft white as snow socks land softly against the hard oak panels. I place the heavy box of my personal items on counter of our side kitchen. Joey admires the wide window we have to look out at the city below with curtains to block out the harsh sunlight. I smirk as he plops himself down on the black leather sofa, we were given as a gift. “This is the life, who’d have thought we would have to thank Ma for this” Joey blurts out as I freeze feeling bile of hatred at the name. I inhale a steady breathe to calm myself down and approach the door. I raise a brow at a certain white envelope for me. I pick up the frail letter and open it as Joey turns on the TV we have.

To Miss Kai Wheeler

Please visit the museum, what you see there will change your life forever, please comes at 8pm

From Ishizu Ishtar.

I frown at the envelope providing me the details of when to arrive. I glance at my clock 7:45. I better get going “Joey I’m going out” I tell him. “Don’t be out too late” he says, I nod and leave him wearing my loose black jacket, oversized slightly white shirt, blue trousers and black vans. I leave the apartment and head to the museum.

“Hello anybody alive in here?” I call out to the museum smirking since I’m in the mummy section. I hold back the urge to fall asleep right then and there. “Ah Miss Wheeler it is a pleasure to meet you I am Ishizu Ishtar” she offers me her hand. I smile and accept it “no problem it’s not every day I’m called up to be promised that this would change my life” I joke lightly making her smile. “Right this way” she guides me to the back to find some old stone hieroglyphics. “Tell me Miss Wheeler do you believe in destiny?” She asks. I shrug “maybe depends on it” I rely. “Well, tell me have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?” She enquires. “Yeah, it’s an interesting story but unrealistic though, you know the play took place in three days right, meaning you can find true love in three days! Three days ridiculous! I rant jokingly.

“Well, it may sound ridiculous but what about the ending?” She asks me. “The ending yeah dying just for some guy that is 100 percent relatable, I would so waste my life for some man” I roll my eyes. “Well allow me to tell you a story, look at this tablet and I assure you your life will never be the same” she says seriously making me raise a brow sceptically but yet intrigued. My eyes widen at the stone tablet of a woman with a three headed dragon behind her stuck between a male with a blue eyes and a magician in battle, what the heck? I frown. “Thousands of years ago, pharaohs and mighty sorcerers using dark powers summoned monsters to do their bidding, however they soon realized the monsters could not be controlled. They turned to their pharaoh for guidance though not permanently could he solve the problem, he manged to use his magic to seal away the monsters into stone tablets with the aid of his friend, they called her the songstress of the sea” the woman points to the woman before me looking mighty but then torn between the pharaoh who seems familiar along with the sorcerer.

“However over time evil sorcerers learned how to control them and release them from the tablets, with their army of powerful monsters they were confident no one could defeat them, so they betrayed the pharaoh all but the songstress, who stayed by his side. The sorcerer in the tablet was shown to be the pharaohs most greatest opponent, my eyes widen when I recognise Yugi and Kaiba from the dragons as it all clicks in with a woman. “I still do not understand why did you call me here? Why not Yugi or Kaiba?” I question. “There is another I wish to show you” she guides me to another tablet.

This tablet has described onto it a female surrounded by waves of sorts with flickers of shards coated around her. I spot a familiar dragon and sorcerer on both of their knees mourning the slumbering woman holding her hands to her chest. To the other side I spot a figure, that I can’t make out as clearly from the rubble and decay of the tablet, copying the sorcerers movements but he is casted in shadows. The three headed dragon has fallen as well along with his female witch besides the sleeping women watching over her. “Um what is this?” I question puzzled.

“The tablet speaks of a mighty songstress from an ancient foreign land. It says she held a mystic power rivalling the shadow powers of the mighty pharaoh. The songstress of the sea sadly fell due to a cunning king wishing for her as his own; however as an act of rebellion she ended her own life” Ishizu tells me. “I wouldn’t really call that a Juliet more of a Cleopatra myself but still that’s stupid, she could have fled or something” I frown. “The reason I brought you here is this, Miss Kai Wheeler is that I believe you play a key role in the destiny that is about to unfold with the pharaoh and the sorcerer once more” she confesses. “Excuse me?” I frown. “I believe that you are the songstress of the sea” “- Hell no! I am no singer!” I argue. “But that card is that not the dragon you possess?” She questions. “Yeah but I was given it and I am not some singer, I am Kai Wheeler a duelist!” I argue.

“If you will not believe me perhaps the powers of my millennium necklace will persuade you” I step back as she begins to focus and her necklace emits a bright familiar golden light blinding me and I black out.

\---

“Where am I? Huh what the heck?” I gaze at the woman who runs in just as the mighty blue eyes wipes everything in their path out with the pharaoh standing ready to take charge and defeat the blue eyes, wearing a snow white robe with a veil of sorts over her shoulders matching her golden armband and ring. Her soft long blonde hairs softly graze her waist as yells furiously at the male before her, pain, sorrow and betrayal evident in her eyes as she roars at the man in robes looking hurt from her harsh words.

“How could you!? How could you betray the pharaoh! After all he has done for our land! Stop this; violence will lead to further bloodshed!” The woman yells at the male whose familiar blue eyes seem hurt by her harsh words, as though a knife had plunged deep into his heart. He merely laughs bitterly proclaiming “victory is mine” causing the female to glare icy daggers at the sorcerer.

Meanwhile…

Outside Domino Museum, the click of the coal black limousine door opens with Seto Kaiba coming out holding his silver briefcase. “Keep the engine running I won’t be long” Kaiba tells his limo driver. “Yes sir” the driver complies as Kaiba with one hand in his trouser pocket while the other holding his smooth steel suitcase strolls, confidently into the museum. Automatically, the doors open up to Kaiba as a female wearing Egyptian attire approaches the businessman.

“Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba” Ishizu greets the confident male. “Where’s the other guests?” Kaiba questions smugly, “I said this was a private exhibition but you are not alone, the other is merely resting from what I have told her. I invited you because it makes business so much easier” Ishizu smiles as two of her bodyguards block the doorway.

“We’ve locked all the entrances” one of Ishizu’s goons informs her.

“Nobody is allowed in or out” another lackey pipes up.

“It’s only been a minute and I’m already bored. If you don’t tell me what this is all about I’m leaving now” Kaiba turns his back to the woman who remains calm. “Excuse us we face a stray of thefts and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you wish Seto Kaiba however I believe it is in your best interest to see what we have to offer” Ishizu reasons to Kaiba. “Really now? And how do you know what’s best for me” Seto turns back smirking. “Please come this way” Ishizu guides Kaiba who follows behind.

“Kaiba do you believe in destiny?” Ishizu questions the male. “Does it matter?” Kaiba retorts back with a question of his own. “Ancient Egyptians believed the path to life was predetermined because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never ending circle, they would say it was not your choice to come here but it would be destined for the two of us to meet” Ishizu explains to the male. “Look, all that nonsense may interest you but I didn’t come here for Egyptian history 101. I came here because you said it would be worth my while but it looks like you’ve wasted my time, if there’s a point to all this let’s get to it already I have a company to run” Kaiba remains stoic face at the females slight smirk. “You said you had an exclusive offer to me” Kaiba recalls the telephone message he had from the woman promising him a card, even mightier than Excodia.

“I know everything about duel monsters and nothing can stop Excodia. So quit the charade and tell me what’s going on?” Kaiba frowns at Ishizu who replies with “all in good time”. “Duel monsters is based upon a five hundred year old game, it was played by ancient Egyptians for power and was extremely dangerous” Ishizu tells Kaiba. “Who care?” Kaiba frowns irritated. “Maximillian Pegasus did he fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times” Ishizu says to Kaiba. “What’s your point?” Kaiba blurts out unamused. “I’m getting to it unbeknownst to most duelists Pegasus recreated a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public. It’s no surprise he kept the strongest monsters for himself, follow me Kaiba and I’ll reveal the reason I called you here today” Ishizu smirks and walks ahead knowing Kaiba will follow.

“What the Wheeler!?” Kaiba’s sapphire coloured eyes widen at the sight of the unconscious female on the floor. Kaiba drops his briefcase on the floor softly then rushes over to her side. He cradles her light body in his arms checking for a pulse, “what did you do to her!?” Kaiba demanded from Ishizu, frowning at the woman. “Do not fret; she is merely resting for what I had shown her” Ishizu informs Kaiba as Kaiba narrows his eyes when his ears pick up the faint mutterings of…

“Joey that’s my chocolate bar, I dibs it…” Kaiba groans at the female and places her against the wall in a more comfortable position. He sighs relieved to see her breathing; he can’t help but hold back a slight smirk at the girl’s randomness. Kaiba turns back to Ishizu, his face turned as cold as ice as she retells the tale of the Egyptian duel monsters, how the mighty pharaoh sealed the monsters away in tablets to save his people with the aid of his companion, powerful sorcerers then began to tamper with the arts and managed to use the monsters against the pharaoh…

“This piece of rock has got to be a fake! What on earth would Wheeler have to do with Yugi and I duel?” Kaiba questions frowning irritated glancing back at the napping female. “Quite much, Seto Kaiba but if you do not take my word for it then you must look back and take part in the battle first hand, which I can help you do with the help of my millennium necklace” Ishizu declares as her necklace once more, begins to glow a bright golden glow, the light envelopes the room blinding most just as the girl begins to stir…

“Where the heck am I?” I yawn rubbing my eyes as they ache to be shut once more. I groan the slight headache echoing through my mind from that whacky lady. Slowly, my hand rummages into my pocket and I bring out my phone. I check the time only for my eyes to widen at the time, shoot Joey is going to kill me! I sweat drop as I imagine Joey ranting about how late I am and how I missed making him his dinner, the ass can make it himself if he felt like it. I stand up rubbing my temple irritated.

“About time you woke up Wheeler” I raise a brow at the familiar voice. “Huh Kaiba what the heck are you doing here?” I frown. “Kaiba, Kai” we turn to the crazy lady. “Understand, you two are destined to be in the same legend together and it was destiny that you and Yugi duelled” Ishizu says to Kaiba as he scowls while I merely sigh. “It is destined you two will battle again” Ishizu adds. “Thanks for the lecture but I make my own destiny and I do what I want to do, come on Kai” Kaiba picks up his case. I nod too tired to argue. “Look lady, I don’t know what pills you have been skipping recently with the whole legend and destiny thing but you should retake them, I mean this is real life, destiny is not real we aren’t in some TV show or story with Yugi as the chosen one” I joke. I turn back to Kaiba and we turn to leave but-

“Kaiba, what I thought you wanted was powerful monsters” Kaiba stops at her words while I stay intrigued by the monsters. “The duel monster cards that passed Excodia” Ishizu adds. My eyes widen at the news “Excodia are you mad?” I scowl questioning the sanity of the woman. “No, what if I told you two they were in front of your eyes the whole time” Ishizu tells us. “What?” Kaiba turns to look at the tablet and I follow wishing to see the monsters that could defeat Excodia. “Take a look at the top, they were the most strongest and feared of for annihilation, Obelisk the tormentor, Slifer the sky dragon and the winged dragon of Ra. Control one and you could destroy a million armies, gather all three and the planet itself will quake with fear” Ishizu exaggerates. “And Pegasus turned all of them into cards? You lie, if he had them why didn’t he use them against me in the duelist kingdom” Kaiba argues. “Because Pegasus feared the power of these Egyptian god cards, you could not fathom the magical energy hidden within. Pegasus could not control the power of the cards he created. They threatened to overwhelm and destroy him” Ishizu informs us.

“Ishizu what did Pegasus do with the cards?” I frown when I see Kaiba’s hunger, lust for power, and his desire to defeat Yugi with the cards. “He gave them to me for safe keeping. Pegasus realized if these cards fell into the wrong hands they could bring about the end of the world, he had me bury them in secret locations but the cards were discovered” my eyes widen when she tells us of them being stolen.

“You mean someone already found the cards, who?” Kaiba demanded. “The rare hunters” Ishizu answers. “Rare hunters?” Kaiba questions surprised. “They are a ruthless underground sect of elite duelists they rob and steal rare cards worldwide on the black market for profits, however they keep the strongest cards for themselves to create powerful decks that no one can beat, but one of my cards was stolen by a figure not a part of the rare hunters, they were far too powerful for them, so I warn you that person could be anyway and I highly recommend not to duel them, the figure duels for your life” Ishizu warns gravely as I scowl looking away as Ishizu tells Kaiba more about them.

“Kaiba if you were to start a duel monsters tournament your reputation would attract all the greatest duellists in the world. This would be the greatest concentration of cards ever assembled in one location” Ishizu exclaims. “I see; a trap the rare hunters won’t be able to resist such tempting bait, they’ll come by the droves like vultures to a carcass and they’ll bring the Egyptian god cards” Kaiba smirks. “One last thing, take this card” my eyes widen at the legendary Obelisk. “I thought the cards were stolen,” Kaiba frowns. “I never said they were all stolen I managed to retrieve one in time, you may borrow it for the tournament but I expect it back,” Ishizu gives me a small sad smile as I look away.

“It’s not every day a card this rare is handed to me what if I chose to keep it forever what makes you think I can be trusted?” Kaiba threatens. “He does have a point that is like trusting a psychopath with a knife” I pipe up causing Kaia to send an annoyed glare at me but I shrug it off. “I could walk out and you could never see it again” Kaiba smugly exclaims as he holds the legendary blue beast however Ishizu remains calm and cool from Kaiba’s words. “You will return the card to me” she states like it was a fact.

“I’ll organise this tournament but I’m not going to set this up for your fairy tales and hocus pocus mind tricks, I want to reclaim my title as the number one duelist, come on Kai” he walks off. I sigh “such a pain, though I hate to admit it I still can’t believe you fully, I mean this sounds a bit far-fetched don’t you think? Look I’ll see you” I wave her off and follow Kaiba behind.

\---

“Well Kaiba that was a thing so I’ll be seeing you” I turn to leave. “Hold it Wheeler” I groan and turn to the frowning male. “What this better be important, I have to go back to Joey before he groans about dinner” I frown annoyed at the fool probably devouring all the junk food in sight, leaving none for me. “If you get in the limo you’ll get to the dog, I just want to talk” he reasons. I cross my arms. “Oh my, could the great Kaiba finally realize how great of a companion I am?” I tease and enter the vehicle. “You keep telling yourself that Wheeler” Kaiba smirks cockily amused as we enter the limo. I can’t help but gawk at the beauty, this causes Kaiba’s smirk to grow at my curiosity and amazed expression of the interior. I give the driver the directions and the car drives off with Kaiba and I in the back.

“So what were you doing there?” He questions. “That whack job mailed me a letter saying it would be worth my while” I answer. He nods in understanding. “So this tournament of yours, any ideas?” I ask curious as he ponders. “A few, some I would like to keep private” he smirks at my pout. “Okay I’ll let you have this one only because I like surprises” I reason smirking childishly. “Your arm” Kaiba narrows his eyes at my arm, I immediately jolt back. “Oh this, it’s nothing” I lie not wanting to be indebt further, I hate it. I wince when he grabs my hand, I can’t help but notice his larger, colder and rougher hand gently hold my smaller, warmer and rougher hand, I wince as he gently removes the bandages. I notice his blue eyes look at my hand as thought it was as fragile as glass. I frown at the seemingly new man who seems concerned, okay who is this guy? Where’s the cold Kaiba I know and have to endure? I remain silent though when Kaiba raises a brow surprised by my burn mark and the lack of cream. I sigh and fill Kaiba in on my crazy tale. “You are an idiot. Where’s the cream?” He questions. “Elsewhere” I mutter not wanting to endure the stinging sensation again. “Kai if you don’t pass over the cream right now I’ll make sure you don’t enter the tournament” he threatens me. “What!? No FAIR!” I frown. “Tough luck” he crosses his arms tired as I sigh and give in. I rummage in my black jacket pocket and toss him the cream; he opens the lid and begins to coat my wound as I flinch from the stinging sensation. “Baby” he insults me. “Hey how would you like a burn as sensitivity as this” I argue but he remains silent too busy bandaging my wound. I sigh as I cradle my wound “thanks” I mutter bitterly, knowing I owe him something yet again, oh man.

“Well here’s my stop until then Kaiba” I smile and get out of the car. Kaiba merely remains stoic face emotionless as I leave. “Jeez you could smile at least, that won’t do any harm, and it won’t kill you” I tease when he frowns. “Well thanks again see you at the tournament, don’t think I’ll go easy on you though this time” I warn him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Wheeler, watch your back” he smirks and the door closes, the limo drives off.

I release a sigh as I open the flat door. I remove my shoes and my soft socks land against the smooth oak floor boards. “Joey?” I whisper frowning when I don’t spot my blonde brother not playing his videogames, reading comics or checking his deck. “Joey?” My light footsteps echo against the groaning floorboards slightly as I stop in my tracks at the sight before me. I can’t help but release a sweet smile when I find my brother wrapped up in a messy cocoon of a blanket snoring and muttering in his sleep. Was he waiting for me?

I kneel down and sit down beside him. My thin fingertips comb through his blonde hairs as his brow furrows. “Kai?” He whispers yawning slightly. “Dummy you shouldn’t have waited” I lightly scold the boy. “Sorry” he chuckles lightly. “Nah, it’s cool sorry for making you wait for dinner” I apologise. “It’s nothing to be honest I had last night’s leftovers” he confesses. I nod and can’t help but release a yawn from today’s event. Joey smiles at my quiet cute yawn and opens up his blanket welcoming me into the warm embrace. I smile and join Joey’s side; my chest lies on Joey’s warm white shirt while Joey leans his head on top of mine. I can’t help but smile slightly when Joey makes sure I have enough blanket for the both of us, just like old times. “Night sis” Joey whispers as my eyes begin to droop into the temptations of my dreams while I feel Joey’s light lips on my temple. We fall asleep in one another’s embrace.


	25. Battle City

“Don’t go through with this Seto, if the safeguards are turned off the monsters in this duel could really hurt you” Mokuba pleads to his brother on the duel field while he himself remains safe and sound with the scientists of Kaiba Corp. “Enough whining lets go” Kaiba equips the duel disk to his wrist. Kaiba is wearing a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins along with a coal black turtle neck. He wears his card necklace close to his heart.

Kaiba pov:

I invented this new duel system and I’ll be the one to test it, I have to make sure the Kaiba corp satellite tracking system is working perfectly. It triggers all traces of Kaiba corps duel disks allowing me to keep an eye every duel in the tournament and I can’t afford any screw ups but more importantly I want to test the power of my new Egyptian god card, if I’m going to use it to destroy Yugi and reclaim my rightful title as number one duelist in the entire world. I need to make absolutely sure it is as powerful as Ishizu says. She may have bored me with her hocus pocus nonsense about the past especially with Kai; what in the world would she do that is oh so important? But she was right about one thing Yugi and I will face each other along with Wheeler, we have a score to settle and this time, this time she won’t hold back I won’t allow it. This time with a deck full of rare cards I will be victorious.

3rd person

“The duel disk is online engaging duel robot” a scientist among Mokuba tells his fellow workers. The ceiling above Kaiba opens up. A robot machine with a duel disk of its own descends down, upon the battlefield opposite to the stoic Kaiba. “We’ve updated the robots hard drive with the latest tournament rules,” Kaiba smirks at the scientist’s words eager for battle. “I’m setting skill level at max we’re ready to begin on your command” the scientist reports. “Seto are you sure you want to go through with this?” Mokuba questions his brother, worry and fear evident in his eyes as he gazes down at his silent brother ignoring his brother. “If only Kai would here she would snap some sense into Seto” Mokuba sighs to himself.

“Keep the medics on standby probability of injury 90%” the male besides Mokuba mutters to himself. “Listen! Why don’t you keep your calculations to yourself?” Mokuba yells at the male besides him. “I’m just doing my job since the robot is armed with the exact same deck Mr Kaiba used at duelist kingdom, the risk of injury is high” the scientist explains to Mokuba. “You put all three blue eyes white dragons in the robots deck?” Mokuba furrows his brow panicked at the thought of his brother being in danger. “Right those were Mr Kaiba’s direct orders the scientist tells Mokuba.

Kaiba remains stone cold as he inserts his deck into the cartridge.

Kaiba pov:

Powerful huh? Well there’s no way I’ll know how strong a Egyptian god card is until I see it with my own two eyes and the best test for Obelisk the tormentors strength is against the might of not one but three of the most power fullest dragons in all of duel monsters. Three on one may seem unfair but if the Egyptian god cards are as powerful as Ishizu claims. Obelisk should destroy them Kaiba smirk cockily excited over the match and shouts “let’s go” after his train of thought. The duel begins.

“Launching holographic projectors!”

Kaiba stretches his arm with the duel disk releasing two bat shaped wing machines into the air to the far side of the room glowing with a rainbow light.

The machine starts off with a monster in defence mode. Kaiba copies with a face down card then summons the mighty battle ox in attack mode (1700) he orders the beast to attack only to reveal cyber jar. The machine sues the machines ability to destroy the beast and each player can now summon up to five monsters on the field. The monster summons two monsters while Kaiba places four monsters on the field. However the machine sacrifices the two monsters following Kaiba’s tournament rules to summon blue eyes white dragon!

“What!?” Kaiba steps back surprised by the move as the mighty beast he once called an ally roar at him. “Now I’m in trouble” Kaiba mutters to himself. “Turn off the machine before he gets hurt!” Mokuba orders the scientist but it’s futile, the scientists ignore the young boy too engaged in Kaiba’s duel as he stares at his signature monster put against him. Thankfully due to Kaiba’s facedown card, the summoned monster doesn’t attack and ends its turn much to Kaiba’s smugness.

Kaiba pov:

So this is what Kai felt when she and I duelled Kaiba smirks recalling the female he enjoys to pick on just for her amusing reactions especially when she’s flustered, even though she may act and look like a boy she can be cute at times, that’ll he admit but now on to the duel.

3rd person:

“Big mistake I sacrifice my monster to summon dragon seeker!” Kaiba summons the fiend type in defence mode (2100). Dragon seekers special effect allows him to destroy one dragon instantly when it switches to attack mode, on my next turn that blue eyes is history Kaiba’s smirk widens in anticipation. However just as Kaiba thinks he has it figured out; the machine counters with the monster lord of dragons in attack mode (1200) along with a card face down. “What!?” Kaiba frowns surprised once more by the machine. The machine activates lord of dragon’s effect protecting blue eyes from any traps, spells or effects making his dragon seeker useless.

“If I can’t destroy the blue eyes white dragon at least I can protect myself” Kaiba reasons when he switches all his monsters to defence mode. The machine then uses the spell flute of summoning dragons to summon the other two blue eyes!

“There’s no way” Kaiba’s eyes widen at the move. “Seto!” Mokuba cries out in panic. Kaiba remains stone cold as the machine uses the spell to fuse the dragons together, into Kaiba’s signature ultimate dragon. Fortunately, fusion monsters cannot attack on the same turn they were summoned thanks to Kaiba’s rules.

“Just great,” Kaiba smiles bitterly as he stares at the mighty beast.

“Seto!” Mokuba calls out concerned.

“He’s doomed, none of his monsters remotely come close to that monsters attack points” the scientist frowns. “The damage from ultimate dragon will be catastrophic! With the safety’s disabled the dragons neutron blast will cause serious injury to Mr Kaiba” Another scientist comments.

“GET OUTTA THERE SETO!! SHUT DOWN THE DUEL!!” Mokuba shouts at Kaiba through his headpiece but his words are numbed by Kaiba’s sheer stubbornness.

Kaiba pov:

So this is what it’s like to face fear, this must be how Yugi felt when he stared into the eyes of my blue eyes ultimate dragon at duelist kingdom. He came close to brining my powerful beast to its doom but in the end, even Yugi couldn’t defeat the blue eyes ultimate dragon. So if I’m to reclaim my title as the greatest duelist in history I must beat the monster that Yugi couldn’t defeat. Prepare to face the end. “It’s time for my final test now I will see what an Egyptian god card can really do! Obelisk the tormentor I summon you by sacrificing three of my monsters!” I declare.

3rd person

Kaiba places the blue card down on to his disk causing an electrical surge sparks flying everywhere as a heavenly opera of chorus ring out through the room. The mighty blue god towers over Kaiba behind him as he confidently proclaims “Obelisk the tormentor let’s see how powerful you really are!”

Obelisk the tormentor (4000/4000)

“Now Obelisk I offer you my two remaining monsters!” Obelisk slowly reaches down and snatches the monsters with his bulky blue hands causing the monsters to flinch in pain as they are absorbed into Obelisk. “Absorb their power to increase your own!” Kaiba declares as Obelisks points rise. “Ah!” The scientist gasps as his computer goes haywire from Obelisks raw power.

“Obelisk attack; now show blue eyes ultimate dragon why you’re known as the tormentor, Obelisk fist of fate!!” Kaiba orders as Obelisk release a mighty meteor punch causing not only the dragon to destroyed but the machine to blow up into smithereens

“System error system error!” The machine repeats its last words as it crumbles to the floor.

“Shut down the power source right away!” The scientist orders as he steps back from the roaring machines going haywire.

“Obelisk the tormentor he defeated ultimate dragon with a single punch” Mokuba awes at the display moments ago still in shock from the duel.

Kaiba meanwhile smugly smirks staring down at the card in his hand. “Incredible, if this is the power of one card with the three Egyptian god cards I will be unstoppable. I will defeat Yugi and reclaim my title as number one duelist hahahahaha!” Kaiba exclaims smirking confidently with the holographic image of Obelisk looming down behind him like a servant to his master.

\---

“Mai come on let go” I groan as she drags me around the clothing shops having a jolly time chatting about how great I would look with this and that on. “Relax Kai, we only got an hour or so like the invite said besides I’m treating you, that’s a rare speciality I never do” Mia winks cheekily as she rummages through the racks. “Or could you be doing this to get on Joey’s good side” I add cheekily.

Thwack!

“Why me?” I pout as I rub my sore red cheek from Mai’s hit. “Idiot! Why would I fall for that guy anyway he has no manners” “- a big heart” I add cheekily chuckling at her hot glare. “Besides, we need to get you all dolled up” Mai smiles wickedly sweetly. “Huh? Why I like what I’m wearing” I cross my arms as I sit down crossed legged curious. “Oh come on Kai, you can’t look like that if you’re going out with” “- going out Mai? I’m single last time I checked” I interrupt tiredly as she sighs. “Fine look why don’t you try this on?” She picks up the pink filly mini skirt perfect for her but not me. I stand up, my eye twitching as though I am about to puke and run for it.

“Kai Wheeler!” Mai shouts as I run for my life, no skirts, no skirts! I hate skirts my legs aren’t the skinny types like hers, besides I hate revealing so much skin it makes me feel weak, frail and vulnerable. My smile widens in relief when I spot Yami and Tea. “Guys hide me” I hide behind Tea.

“What are you doing Kai?” Tea questions brow furrowed. “Sorry to interrupt your date but I have to hide form Mai” my eyes widen at the female.

“YUGI!” She calls out cheerfully plastering a jolly smile. “Oh hey Mai” Tea greets. “Tell me don’t suppose you seen a certain Wheeler around?” She narrows her eyes when she sees me. “Come on out Wheeler” she orders. “Um I rather not” I reply sheepishly. She glares and I sigh putting my hands up in surrender and stand by Tea’s side. “All I want you to do is be a bit more feminine is that so hard to ask?” Mai asks as I blink a few time weirded out slightly. “What?” Mai frowns puzzled by my silence. “Nothing you’re words reminded me of someone” I shrug as she raises a brow but doesn’t go further into it. “Skirts aren’t that bad Kai,” Tea sides with Mai. “For you maybe” I huff.

I look up at the sky noticing it’s seven now. “So I’m guessing you got an invite as well as Kai too” Mai says. “Indeed do you know who’s hosting this tournament?” Yami enquires as I look away already knowing the answer but wishing to surprise the others. “It’s a mystery nobody seems to know, everyone I spoke to got an anonymous invitation but there is a buzz going around that it’s someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude” Mai says. “Wonder who that could be?” I chuckle. “I guess Kaiba” Mai answers my rhetorical question.

“That must be why Ishizu told me to enter!” Yami mumbles. I look away sighing, “don’t get it into your head for all we know Ishizu could be scamming us” I warn him lightly. “So Ishizu contacted you as well Kai” Yam raises a brow at my nod. “Something to do with your destiny no offence but I find it a bit far-fetched, I’ll try to believe it for your sake but still” I confess. “As long as you’ll try” he smiles slightly at my nod. “What are you two mumbling about?” Mai crosses her arms. “Nothing just uh, talking about how great Yugi would look in a tutu” I lie as the other stare at me wide eyed like I’ve grown a third eye; I laugh nervously. “Uh, y-yes,” Yami stutters.

My eyes scan my targets as the others fill me in on them for example Esmerelda with his psychic powers, Weevil, Rex and Mako too I spot. On the plus side it’ll be fine to bump into Mako again.

“And there he is now” Tea frowns at the TV screens on the city building each switching to Kaiba’s face. “Kaiba!” Yami exclaims.

“Greetings Dualists’, welcome to the town on Domino but more importantly welcome to my tournament” Kaiba smirks. “I don’t know what’s bigger his ego or his melon on the big screen” Mai scowls. “I would say ego” I smirk. “Let’s hear what Kaiba has to say” Yami tells us and we nod in agreement. “I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba corps very exclusive duel monster tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight” Kaiba says as the crowd cheer in return. “Being that you all are elite duellist’s. I added special rules to my tournament just for experts for example you will duel using these new and improved duel disks!” The screen pans to the device on Kaiba’s wrist. My eyes widen at the machine so this was Kaiba’s surprise, got to say I like it. “Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel both players must anti up there rarest card and the loser forfeits his card to the winner” Kaiba explains. “Forfeit my dark magician!?” Yami growls. “Trishula” I look down at my desk holder on my thigh worried for my dragon. “That means even losing one duel can ruin my deck!” Mai gasps.

“My competition will make Pegasus and his duelist kingdom look like a joke!” Kaiba declares as the wind around us picks up and the sound of a chopper swooshes rings out in my ears. We turn to find a Kaiba corp helicopter flying up in the air with Kaiba leaning out confidently; he does know that’s dangerous right? Eh even if he did fall he probably be fine. I wave it off then frown at my sudden concern for the jackass. Probably from my exhausting shopping trip with Mai now it’s making my brain crazy.

“Don’t forget to register and pick up your duel disk because in exactly one week from today my battle city tournament begins the real!” Kaiba declares. His sharp sapphire eyes meet my warm brown pair, he smirks cockily at me as I frown feeling my cheek warm up slightly. Ass, bring it on!

Elsewhere:

The hooded figure on his mighty throne wielding a golden eyed rod sits on his mighty throne while his minions report to him of the battle city tournament. The leader silences his minions at the delicate click of the heels echoing against the floor like glass. The male smirks as he looks up at the woman bathed in shadows.

“Tell me why you are so insistent on getting the woman?” He questions curious and intrigued.

“I am merely following my master’s orders…” The female voice coolly follows as she smiles a sickly sweet smile…

She thought she could run, she thought she could hide, she thought she had escaped… no one escapes the organisation of the blood rose


	26. Old Acquaintance

Could Joker’s words be true?

I can’t help but glance at my phone for the 20th time this week as the cool breeze of the school rooftop whisks away my hair. I comb my thin pale fingertips through my blonde locks, releasing another hefty sigh from the phone with no further updates.

Few days ago…

“You’re serious!?” I frown demanding for him to double check his laptop screen. “Kai it’s true I’m sorry she’s here and most likely wants our heads on a platter, to give to that old fart” Joker growls as he types on to the airplane website hacking in to discover who purchased the ticket. “Maybe not, perhaps they are on holiday I mean with Kaiba’s tournament, Domino city has become quite the location” I laugh nervously only to trail off by Joker’s expression.

“What should we do?” Joker asks me as I cross my arms thinking. If she wants us she could easily target those close to us to make us fall into her trap but then again…

“We need a plan” I confess since I’m not the smartest tool in the shed but I’m not the dullest no that’s my brothers job, I smirk at my jab at Joey who fortunately is not present due to hanging out with Tristen. Those two are probably at the arcade. “We need to be on the lookout meaning if anything happens we phone each other got it,” Joker stands up from the dim artificial light of the computer. “We can’t help them find out or be involved, if so they’ll be next” I mutter referring to the others. Joker nods in agreement, “for now I’ll hack into Kaiba corps, the city’s mainframe and look out for her, if I find anything I’ll report it” Joker informs me. I nod “stay safe if anything happens” I place my hand on his loosely fitted unbuttoned blouse. “I know, after all you’re my knight in shining armour,” he jokes slightly sipping his coffee I got for him. “Don’t overdo it” I gesture to his dark bags with layers upon layers of wrinkles; it’s practically a vortex of tiredness on his pale white skin. “I know thanks you too” he places his bigger hand on mine and squeezes it to assure me. I smile and just before I leave to head to school, I give them a hug from behind breathing in his scent of coffee and slight deodorant with body spray trying to repel his stinky sweat.

“Be on your toes Kai, if she really is back then that old man is after us. You know they’ll do anything to achieve their goal Kai, we’ve seen it, we’ve heard it and we’ve… you’ve dealt with it. Keep your friends close Kai; they’ll no doubt try to get you through your siblings but keep your enemies closer. If anything happens I’ll message you and vice versa” Joker explains at my nod.

I won’t let them intervene, I can’t let them get hurt, I refuse to let them get involved they did nothing wrong.

“Kai are you alright you’ve been staring at your phone all day” Bakura notes nibbling his food while I sit beside him sipping my orange juice. “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it” I mutter sipping my straw as the sweet tangy flavour of orange sinks into my mouth. “Kai you know you can tell me anything” he smiles assuring me. I turn to the British male “says the guy who’s been skiving. I worry I rubbed off on you” I joke lightly. “Huh oh yeah” nervously Bakura laughs. “The teachers won’t be happy they thought you would make me a better student” I add as he looks away.

Once more I glance at my phone zoned out of the conversation between my boasting brother with his red eyes while the other warn him of his reckless ways.

“Kai are you even listening!?” My eyes widen when I register my brother’s face up close and personal making me scowl. “Personal space!” I push him away lightly. “Sorry” my brother scowls and I roll my eyes. “Are you waiting for Kaiba to text you?” Tea teases as I frown. “Why? Why would I let that creepy guy have my phone number?” I frown as Tea sighs. “Look we’re going to head over to register for Kaiba’s tournament you in?” Tristen asks me. “Sure why not? What about you Bakura?” I turn only to find the white haired male gone, vanished, is he a ninja?

\---

We arrive I glance at my phone as the boys burst into the store with me behind while Tea and Yugi have their little moment. “How may I be of assistance?” The clerk smiles warmly welcoming us in to the store however my eyes are kept on my screen. “Hi we came to register for the battle city tournament and get our duel disks” Yugi steps forward with Joey behind him. “Well then my young friends you have entered into the right place. You’re fortunate since I have three duel disks left on my shelf but first I have to make sure you’re qualified to register,” the clerk tells us. “Okay I’m Yugi Moto” Yugi goes first.

“Let’s see Yugi Moto not bad you got five stars, that’s the highest rank” the clerk comments. “Where does all this information come from?” Yugi questions curious. “Kaiba corp has done extensive research on duellists around the world and compiled the results into a database and a skill level along with their rarest card ever played in a duel. To ensure only the best enter Mr Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks” the clerk explains. “Point proven” I blurt out as Tea sighs from my earlier remark. He can try I smirk confidently knowing Joker’s superior skills to Kaiba in hacking. “EVERYTHING!? Knowing every card in our decks gives an unfair advantage to Kaiba” Yugi argues. “That’s not cool,” Tea frowns. “That’s life and the business world I suppose,” I shrug causally. “How can you say that Kaiba is clearly cheating,” Tristen argues. “Well Tristen this shows that even with his advantage how better and honourable Yugi will be when he beat his ass,” I reason smirking knowing Yugi well Yami will beat Kaiba and his expression of defeat will be enjoyable, I should record it I note to myself smiling at the thought of getting a one up over the snob.

The clerk mentions how he duel disks are meant to even it out but it really doesn’t. He gives one to Yugi and its Joey’s go next. The clerk enters Joey into the system only to receive…

“I’m sorry you only got one star your ranking is much too low” the clerk says as I raise a brow and take a peek only to stifle a guy at the feeble one star. “DON’T LAUGH!” My brother yells at me as I burst out laughing, I raise my phone to take a photo of his record only for my brother to tackle me into the floor causing us to pull at one another’s cheeks. “Guys cut it out!” Yugi tries to calm us down but we are far too deep into the fight. Tea pulls me back while Tristen holds my brother back.

“I can’t believe he did this!” Joey growls. “There must be an explanation” Yugi reasons. “Yeah, he doesn’t like Joey” I state as I type into my phone. “Why you little-

“I’m sorry Joey it appears my hard drive had a malfunction; you actually have four stars congratulations you qualify,” the clerk pipes up. “Yeah!” My brother grins cheerful and accepts the duel disk while I furrow my brow suspicious of the sudden change of heart. “Come on Kai you’re next!” Joey grins and pushes me forward lightly. Tiredly, I tell the guy “Kai Wheeler” I speak in a monotone voice as he types in. “Oh my four and a half stars here you go” the clerk passes me the duel disk. “Wait FOUR AND A HALF!” My brother leans over the desk only for his eye to twitch at the sight of my level being higher than his. “No fair!” Joey pouts. “Don’t forget Joey, Kai did you beat you in the tournament” Tea reminds the now glum brother. “Come on I don’t have all day,” I grab my pouting brother by the scruff of his collar and drag him outside like a dog on a leash.

I look up at the dark night being covered in the dark blue blanket known as the night sky. I check my watch. “Joey we have to go now” I tell him. “Yeah guys we got to get going our sister Serenity’s operation is tomorrow and we promised her we’d stay at the hospital tonight” Joey explains. “Alright wish Serenity luck from us, I’m sure everything is going to be just fine” Yugi smiles. “We will and thanks” I reassure him. “Thanks a lot Yugi later guys come on Sis,” Joey and I leave the gang walking towards the hospital but just as we reach the alleyway.

\---

Back with the Gang:

“I hope those two are going to be okay it’s not going to be easy for them both to do,” Tristen notes as he watches the running pair rush off towards the hospital. “Huh?” Yugi and Tea chorus wondering what Tristen means. “Their mother is going to be at the hospital too guys, she was the one who separated Joey, Kai and Serenity when they were kids the pair haven’t spoken to their mother since. Especially Kai, whenever someone even mentioned her mother she would have the death glare of the grim reaper itself, I don’t know why but Joey says it’s because of Serenity and the fact that Kai’s mother disapproves of her duelling and her tomboyish style,” Tristen explains shocking the pair.

“Why?” Tea questions frowning. “Apparently it’s unladylike to duel and she wanted Kai to be a proper girly girl” Tristen sighs. “No way but that means Joey and Kai haven’t spoken to their mother for seven years” Yugi gasps.

“THAT’S WHY I’LL MAKE SURE THE WHEELER FAMILY REUNITE ONCE AGIN!” Tristen declares proudly pumped. “Aren’t you getting a little carried away Tristen?” Tea grins cheekily at her friend. “Not if he’s trying to be a hero to impress Joey’s and Kai’s sister, Serenity” Yugi teases the blushing boy. “I wonder how Kai will react” Tea adds giggling as Tristen pictures a chibi version of Kai glaring at Tristen as his chibi self tries to flee from her deadly aura…

\---

“Are you going to be okay with mom?” I ask Joey. “Yeah but I should be asking you the same thing” Joey sighs knowing mother dearest and I don’t see eye to eye. “I’m going for Serenity’s sake not hers” I mumble bitterly. “Just don’t make a scene and if you are close to socking her or shouting call for me” Joey smiles. I can’t help but smile at his contagious goofy smile “thanks bro that means a lot,” I confess. “What are big brothers for?” He grins. “Joey… I’m older” I argue. “By one minute! Besides who’s taller” he grins mischievously at my annoyed expression. “It’s not my fault you’re too tall and besides height doesn’t mean anything!” I argue as Joey laughs however-

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

“Huh? You should take it” Joey shrugs. I nod seeing Joker’s number. “This may take a while, Joey you go on ahead” I tell him. “You sure? You better not be trying to avoid Ma” my brother frowns. “I’m not! Not this time anyway” I grumble the last part to myself. “Alright be safe I’ll give Serenity a hug from you” he waves and I nod, I leave my brother and answer the call.

“Hello?” I question.

“Been a while right Icey?” My eyes widen at the deep husky tone. No…

I run to the location given after his rude hang up. Joker! He’s in trouble, I ignore the burning sensation boiling through my legs when I finally arrive at the place panting slightly. My eyes widen when I find Joker tied up his striking lime green eyes meet mine. His matching neon green glasses are on the floor cracked while his blood red hair dyed is being pulled by harshly…

“You haven’t changed one bit eh Icey?” The raven haired male grins cockily puffing out a patch of grey smoke from his pale cracked scarred lips. He twirls his massive sword around like it was a toy knife. He releases Joker’s strands only to stand there cockily, waiting for my move as he inhales some smoke from his cancer stick. His striking yellow orbs meet mine. His loose white blouse covered in bits of ash sways in the night with his coal black vest, tie and trousers matching his leather boots. I wince slightly at the thick, heavy, disgusting odour resonating from his body. He sighs and tosses the stick aside seeing my uncomfortable expression from the memories of my father’s smoking habit. “Sorry” he grumbles. “What do you want Rhydian?” I sigh tiredly frowning at the male who was the bull of the company, the powerhouse the bodyguard of the old fart.

“Did the old man send you here?” I question as he leans on the concrete wall. “Nah, got sick of the old man’s ramblings, he’s lost it the only reason he isn’t in the looney house is thanks to his connections” Rhydian explains as I raise a brow. “Then why are you here?” I repeat getting into a fighting position just in case. “To talk” he shrugs. “You hurt Joker!” I argue. “Got your attention though didn’t it?” He smirks at my face plant. “You never change doing whatever you want without a second thought” I mutter at his crook smile. “Oh come on that’s what you loved about me” he grins. “Maybe, maybe not” I reply. “Can you let me go now Rhydian, I told you once I told you twice I am not into this sort of thing” Joker growls at the male. “Shut it nerd!” He glared at Joker and the two once more begin arguing just like old times. The two often fought because of Rhydian’s blockhead of a brain with technology and his love of the old ways against Joker’s intellect and love of technology.

“Enough both of you are giving me a headache!” I shout at the baboons silencing the fully grown male and teenager. “Still as loud as ever” Rhydian notes. “What do you expect from her?” Joker scowls causing him to glare at Joker. “Just tell me what you want” I speak restless. “You shouldn’t be worrying about me right now” Rhydian states seriously. I raise a brow, “what do you mean?” Joker furrows his brow.

“Rare hunters sure like dragons don’t they especially ones with scary red eyes” Rhydian looks around checking for any cameras or whatever then suddenly, he grabs my by the balm of my shirt and tugs me forward to whisper…

“The old man has gone mad and had the rare hunter’s involved” He whispers. “But we don’t work for that pathetic organization heck they work for us, they fear us we are superior” I mutter. “Yeah well the old man has gone loco since that day and will do anything to get him back and he knows to get him, he needs you” Rhydian whispers as I finally get the hint.

“Dragon… red eyes JOEY!!!” I jump back. “They are watching us now go Joker and I will handle them if Joker can fight that is,” Rhydian smirks. “Hey I can-” 

“No you can’t” we say simultaneously causing the male to look away rejected. “Just keep Joker safe” I turn to leave. “Be careful out there” the two chorus and I leave only to hear a faint “STOP COPYING ME OLD TARD/NERD!”

Joey don’t worry I'm coming!


	27. Mother And Daughter

After hours and hours of running, I can’t find Joey anywhere and it’s morning now! Morning! Why did I think I needed to rest just because my legs were giving out when my brother was out there hurt or possible worst, idiot! I scold myself as I stumble across the alleyway. My ears perk up at the heavy rough panting and my eyes spot a flicker of familiar blonde hair. “Joey!” I rush over to my beaten brother’s side. I kneel down; my warm hand gently touches his warm cheek. Softly, I tap the side of my brother’s face desperate to wake him up. “Joey, come on Joey” I whisper panic evident in my tone from the bruises.

“K-Kai?” Joey croaks out his voice battered and rough. “Joey! Thank god, who did this to you!?” I demanded scowling. “H-hunters… oh no Serenity!” Joey realizes and my eyes widen in realization also, oh no! Serenity!

\---

Elsewhere in the hospital room a teenage girl wearing a peach pink pyjama top and bottoms sits on her bed nervous. The other woman in the room much older adjusts the base of flowers besides her child’s bed. The mother’s ears perk up at the toss and turns of her daughter groaning slightly. “Serenity? What’s the matter dear?” Her mother’s soothing voice asks the brunette.

“Well I’m guess, I’m really terrified about getting his eye operation mom but I know once Kai and Joey get to the hospital I’ll feel so much better. They’ll be on their way,” Serenity smiles jovial at the thought of her protective big bro and her strong tomboyish big sister, Kai.

“Kailani’s coming?” The mother furrows her brow, her eyes filled with guilt and angry at the mention of her name. “Mom please, be nice to Kai, she’s always been there for me with Joey even when they lived with Dad, if it weren’t for her and Joey I wouldn’t be having this operation,” Serenity pleads to her mother who releases a heavy sigh.

\---

Serenity is alone in the dimly lit room her knees to her chest as she looks down, her eyes trembling with panic and worry similar to her quivering body as she stares down at her tiny toes.

Where is Kai? Where is Joey? They said they’d be here, they have always been there for me before, I hope Kai and Joey are alright Serenity whimpers as she lowers her head to her knees tears cascading down her face. Kai has been there for me through thick and thin…

Years ago: (3rd person)

The little girl snivels as she sits on top of her well-made vibrant pink bed. Snot dribbled down her nose as she holds her knees to her head her body shaking, not hearing the faint creak of the door with a set of light footsteps.

“Serenity?” The female perks up at the voice and turns to the young child with her short wild blonde hair in a short ponytail and her usual laid back brown eyes now filled with concern over the younger sibling. “What’s wrong?” The child jumps up on Serenity’s bed crossed legged. “S-some boys and girls were picking on me again” Serenity explains to the younger Kai. “Well they’re just jealous to see a pretty girl like you,” Kai grins her signature contagious smile making Serenity smile back weakly. “Come on I’ll go with you next time and if those bullies appear!” Kai raises her fist grinning. “Thanks Kai” Serenity smiles gratefully. “What are big sisters for?” Kai grins.

Cheerfully Serenity enters the park wearing her usual school attire consistent of a salmon pink blazer and skirt along snow white socks, bright yellow shirt underneath and a ruby red ribbon matching her shoes. The young Kai wears her loose bright blue shirt and black loose shorts along with some black trainers matching her baby blue band. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail spiked out some popping out of the band, messy just like her fringe.

“Come on Serenity don’t look so nervous it’ll be fine,” Kai assures her sister. Kai watches Sereniity play in the sand while she goes off to play football with her mates. Until-

“Hey look at the cry baby!”

“She’s so ugly!”

“Fatty!”

“Ow let go please… “

Serenity pov:

I flinch at the multiply tugs from the people I once called my friends. Silently, I weep as I bite on my lip wishing for the pain to stop. Kai where are you? Someone please…

“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!”

“BAM!!!”

“Ahh!!” I gasp as one of the many bullies known as Tina is hit, punched, smashed by the force of the football which after the massive impact crumbles to the floor gently. I stare at the black eyed girl pampered with makeup, who was once my friend but ever since Bill wanted to play with me, began picking on me. 

“If you want to fight then fight me! Leave Serenity out of it!” I smile relived when Kai burst in fuming. The girls step back from her harsh glare and deadly aura she emits as I hide behind her. “Fine by me” the boy steps forward cockily and charges at Kai, fist rose only for Kai to knee him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees in pain. “Who wants seconds!?” Kai glares as the group of boy’s fire at her. “BRING IT ON!” Kai roars ready for battle however she is outnumbered, “no Kai!” I cry out worried when I am alienated from the group and have to peer in to see my sister surrounded.

“Someone help please!” I plead desperately, not wanting my sister to get hurt as I kneel down cowering. I’m sorry Kai… I’m not strong enough. My legs feel like jelly shaking unable to move stuck to the ground. I’m scared Kai… I’m scared I’m sorry!!!! I feel puddles of water cascade down my face as I helplessly watch my sister be outnumbered by the bullies.

“That’s enough!” My ears perk up at the male voice.

“Don’t worry my big bro will help!” I turn to the little boy smiling reassuring me as I watch the crowd of bullies flee crying for their mothers and fathers…

I can’t help but awe at the male besides Kai who merely scowls at the handsome boy. I let out a small smile when I see Kai shout at the boy who merely waves her off unamused. I can’t make out what they are saying but Kai doesn’t give up instead she challenges him and…

Present:

“Oh sis where are you?”

\---

3rd person:

“Serenity open the door right now!” Serenity’s mother demands knocking on the door as the nurses patiently wait outside. “Please let me in,” the mother continues to pound on the locked door.

“I won’t! I’m not going to have the operation until Kai and Joey get here!” Serenity refuses covering her ears with hands and her eyes close, refusing to have the operation desperate for the support of her role models, her siblings, and her flesh and blood.

Back with Kai:

My ears perk up at the sound of an engine roar. I look up to find Tristen on his motorbike. “Kai, Joey!” Tristen gets off the bike. “Take Joey I’ll catch up” I pass Tristen Joey. “What about you?” Tristen asks concerned. “I’ll be fine; don’t worry about me Joey needs to get to the hospital, hurry!” I encourage the torn male who gives in. “Okay be careful” he advises and I nod. Tristen leaves with Joey and I leave the alleyway only to bump into Yugi and Tea. “No time come on!” I interrupt them before they could question what happened and we run to the hospital. Hold on Serenity!

\---

“Serenity, open this door this instant!” I frown at the familiar voice.

“I have other patients I can’t wait any longer” the doctor tells her.

“Hold it!” I call out and all eyes turn to Joey and me panting like wolves. “Joseph, Kailani…” she looks at us her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. “That’s right leave this to us Ma” Joey tells her and I remain silent. We step forward and approach the door.

“Serenity it’s us, Kai and Joey listen Sis I know you’re upset but you gotta open this door so we can talk” Joey reasons. “NO! I’M NOT OPENING THE DOOR! YOU TWO PROMISED YOU GUYS WOULD BE HERE LAST NIGHT! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO! I need you to help me through this…”

My heart shatters as I hear my sister’s loud cries, her erratic sobbing emphasis her depression. Joey opens his mouth however-

“Serenity please listen to me, it’s my fault Joey got in trouble if you should be mad at someone and not forgive them it’s me, so please open that door I want to see my baby sister, the sister Joey and I duelled to the top to get you the chance to see, the sister we swore to protect!” I plead desperately looking down at the floor as I place my hand on the cold hospital wall for support, holding in my tears.

“Kai…” Joey calls out concern evident in his tone. “I’m fine” I mutter and stand up steadying myself. “I can’t believe I let down one of the most important people in my life. I must be the worse big brother in the world! You got to believe us Serenity, we wouldn’t do anything to hurt ya” Joey adds. “Joey” gently I caress his cheek my thumb softly skims over wiping away his tear, his eyes soften from my smile as he leans on me slightly for support.

“Now open this door and give your old big brother and sister a hug!” Joey sniffles pushing back his tears smiling along with me as the door bursts open to a tearful Serenity. “That’s it come on” I encourage her to come out with my gentle tone, I use rarely.

“Joey, Kai!” Serenity rushes into our arms her tears slightly staining our clothes but who cares!? I smile enjoying the embrace with her; I notice the old woman warily takes a few steps forward. Joey turns to her.

“It’s uh good to see ya ma” Joey awkwardly greets her. “It’s good to see you to Joseph… Kailani. Thanks son” she turns to me. I merely glance at her then look away. I turn to the brown haired girl with long hair smiling in her mother’s embrace. “Kailani…” I turn to her and she gestures outside. I sigh “be nice” I hear Joey mutter. “Take care of Serenity” I tell him and he nods. I pass Tristen giving him a nod in acknowledgement which he returns. I’m outside leaning against the hospital pillar while she stands there awkwardly unsure on whether to sit or stand. No one is around.

“It’s been years since I have seen you, you’ve grown” she smiles nervously while I furrow my brow. “What do you want?” I cross my arms tired of her presence. “To make peace for Serenity’s sake, she needs you meaning I’ll be involved more” she explains as I shrug. “Kailani-”

“It’s Kai now” I correct her as she frowns. “Kai… the reason Joey…,” she trails off as I sigh. “Just say it already if you got something to tell me then tell me to my face” I scowl. “Joey’s lateness didn’t have anything to do with them would it?” She rubs her arms and my eyes narrow.

“Probably” I confess as she frowns. “I thought you told me they were gone” she hisses lowly, making sure no one is around. “I thought so too, look my past will not have anything to do with Serenity and Joey, and even if it means killing myself or getting arrested I refuse to allow them to harm those close to me,” I smile bitterly. “Kai I didn’t mean…-”

“Did you? Look I’m here for Joey and Serenity got it” I growl and she nods slowly. “I… understand” she whispers bitterly. I hear her walk back into the building as soon as the electronic bing of the door echoes in my ears.

SLAM!

I scowl as I wince from my bandaged hand smashed into the pillar with my expression of pure, raw and utter rage. I release a heavy sigh from her words, I never wanted to join them… but. I raise a brow when I feel a familiar warm wet liquid, leak down from the pillar staining the white pillar rose red…

Drat.


	28. Physic Battle

It’s been a few days since battle city had begun and duels have already began. I have three locator cards already I’m halfway there. Right now I’ve decided to take a break to watch over Joey, annoyingly enough however turns out Joey’s red eyes was stolen by a hunter but thankfully Yugi got it back and now Yami has it in his deck due to Joey’s pride. Right now he’s up against some psychic guy sounds a bit farfetched to me. I’m on the rooftops, I planned to enjoyed the peace, the quiet, the stress free break unfortunately-

“Ah now this is the life!” I frown at the older male behind me known as Rhydian. “Geez you are as loud as the old man,” I scowl at the smug male drinking his cup of tea which he got from a nearby café. “Geez what happened to the nice old Kai, who was thankful all I see, is a rebellious teen but then again that is how I first met you,” he laughs recalling the memory of how he met the young girl. “To see that your own fresh and blood, the person who gave you life and was meant to care for you would throw you to the wolves” he laughs as I sigh at the bad memory. “All because she couldn’t afford you all” he adds as I feel my fists clench tighter as I lean on the iron bar balcony glaring down at those below me.

"Kai," Rhydian scowls, concern laced in his tone as I hear the faint sound of crack of concrete.

"I'm...fine. everything is under control," I assure him.

"Kai..." I feel Rhydian's warm, loving, protective hand on me making me look away, sighing at the side hug.

It was either me or Joey who would be fed to them; I had no other choice than to protect my own.

-10 years ago-

The rain drizzled down like a waterfall on to the damp, dark depths of the alleyway. A younger Rhydian strolls through, his expression stoic as he walks through the alleyway, ignoring the pitiful glares from the homeless residents, his sleek black leather shoes splash against the wet rain puddles reflecting an image of his face. The male’s ears perk up at the sound of screams and he follows the painful screeches and sound of grunting to a warehouse. The male’s nose twitches at the foul stench of blood he recognises any day. He strolls on, only for his bright golden orbs to widen at the bloody pile of near to death corpses, the sound of groaning and whimpering echoes through the abandoned storage unit as his heavy footsteps join the echoes of grunting. He stops in his tracks when he spots the pools of crimson and looks up at the queen on top of the pile, the king of the castle and the executioner of these gang members many he has seen on the news for either rape or murder.

He looks up at the long haired female; her dirty blonde locks reach her waist, his eyes narrow at the subtle stains of red staining the beautiful blonde ends. He recognises her torn uniform of a primary school many locals go to. He spots the faint drizzle of blood cascading down her shaking knuckles; her hands are as pale as a china doll yet the grip of her fists are as tight as iron chains. His ears perk up at her levelled pants and she turns to glance at the male before her throne, his intrigued, serious yet playful golden pair meet her almost soulless, ruthless, bloodthirsty brown pair as cold as ice.

“So you’re the girl I’m meant to pick up, she was right about you, a fighter definitely,” Rhydian smirks at the unfazed girl, her expression as stoic as a stone uncaring for his attention and unamused by his positive attitude in contrast to her negative attitude. “Names Rhydian I’ll be taking care of you for now but know I won’t always be there, in the organisation the only person you can look out for is yourself you okay with that…” He trails off, offering the girl another bigger coat to keep the girl warm under the ice cold weather. He frowns when the girl jumps down causing another scream of agony from another victim but she remains calm from the high pitch screech of pain, and the faint crack of a broken bone.

She remains mute and merely grabs the coat in the male’s hands and puts it over her shoulders. “Mute I get it want to psyche out the competition you could at least tell me your name, I will be your mentor after all,” Rhydian offers his hand in greetings and friendship. The girl stops in her tracks and stares at the gesture perplexed before she looks up at the older male and opens her mouth to speak in a deadly tone. “It’s Kai old fart,” she leaves the male before he could chase after her towards the limousine.

-Present- (Kai pov)

“That was years ago right now we need to focus on the present” I reason at his nod. “You’re no fun” he pouts cheekily as I scowl at my old teacher. “Relax we only have those three to deal with the others left when you and…” he glances at me as I look away not wanting to remember that day. “Well now that Joker’s on the case he’ll know what to do” I exclaim. “I guess” the old man shrugs as I turn back to the duel however I can’t help but face palm at my brothers lack of knowledge on the tournament rules, dummy.

“I see where he gets his skills from” the old fart jokes however my glare silences him. “Joey is good at duelling he just…” I trail off unsure on how to answer causing the old man to smirk wider. I raise a brow when I spot three kids identical to the boy my brother’s duelling; watching on the rooftops, one of them is talking into a radio while the others are watching. I scowl at the cheaters. “How desperate to use your own to cheat, reminds me of the hunter’s lowly ways” Rhydian smirks while I remain glued to the match. Come on Joey! I smirk when Joey uses his skull dice to weaken the blue haired boy’s monster and allow his monster with a boost from graceful dice to destroy the monster giving Joey the lead. My ears perk up at Joey’s voice when he declares “you ESP game was just a con, you couldn’t see my cards at all but I bet you got friends in high places that can, you grass!” Joey declares causing the others to realize they had been cheated like Dino boy.

My ears flinch at the harsh blow of a whistle and I turn to find the trio of blue haired boys being chased down by Mokuba, who in the end catches them. “Energetic one isn’t he?” Rhydian smirks while I remain neutral.

“Your brother will never duel in this town again!” Mokuba smirks confidently. “Doesn’t he mean city” Rhydian corrects the boy but I shrug it off. “Please you got to give him another chance,” the boy with the baby blue haired boy pleads. “As the battle city tournament commissioner, it’s my sworn duty to bust cheaters, give me one reason why I shouldn’t cancel this duel,” stubbornly Mokuba refuses.

“You just can’t! Show some mercy commis our brother isn’t doing this for the duelling glory, he’s doing this for us” one of the brothers explains.

“We’re carnival folk or we used to be since we left the show he’s kept the bullies off our backs,” the other boy explains. “Your big brother protects you from bullies” Mokuba’s eyes soften as I smirk seeing the blue haired family had pulled the correct card to use. “It’s pretty pathetic to rely on others for aid, they won’t be there for you every time,” I hear Rhydian mutter; I slowly nod my head agreeing with him. The main person, the person you can only rely and trust on is really you. I mean the others could be late, not want to help or be cowards you never know, life isn’t some fairy tale after all.

3rd person: -Years ago-

A young Mokuba weeps from the three bullies, teasing the orphan however just as Mokuba turns to leave with droplets cascading down his face, a younger taller Seto Kaiba appears glaring at the three bullies with Mokuba’s football.

“Aw does the baby need a diaper one of the bullies?” The head one, the chunkiest one teases the weeping little Mokuba.

“Yeah!” His goon, thinner than him smirks at the crying Mokuba.

“Hahah!” Another boy laughs at Mokuba’s pitiful state.

“Why don’t you guys trying picking on me!?” Kaiba yells at the bullies’ causing them to step back, slightly fearing the older sibling…

-Present-

“Every day after school the big kids would gang up on us” one of the brothers says to Mokuba.

“But the bullies respect a great duellist like our brother and as long as he wins they leave us alone, we’re just trying to make sure he does” the other twin adds.

Mokuba sighs and looks around, his eyes widen when his eyes meet a familiar warm brown pair. Kai! Who’s the guy she’s with? Wait… I bet she would give them another chance! His eyes widen in relief at the sight of the girl, who frowns puzzled by Mokuba’s sudden change from torn to joy.

Kai pov:

Do I have something on my face? I frown at Mokuba staring at me but his eyes light up and he turns back to the group. “It’s still cheating, how do I know you won’t cheat again!?” Mokuba justifies. “Kids got a point” Rhydian mutters as we watch the scene play before us. “Please I’m begging you let our brother duel or else we’re toast after school!” The brother pleads.

“Just give him a chance to go legit” Esper may be a bogus physic but he’s a great dualist,” the blue haired boy with the lollipop pipes up as most of us sweat drop from the outburst. I notice Mokuba glance back at me so I turn away whistling, not trying to look suspicious at all, like hell I’m getting in trouble for being on the rooftops due to being a hazard.

Mokuba pov

Kai would give them a second chance! I reasons looking up in admiration towards the female. She has always been so nice to people, heck she was even nice to me when I stole her deck, she didn’t care she forgave me, she even helped save me. Yeah she would give them a second chance.

“Have a heart!” I hear one of the brothers pleads.

“This is your last chance if he cheats again no more Mr nice guy” I answer.

Kai pov:

I smile proud of Mokuba’s fair decision. “Big brother stories get me every time,” Mokuba blushes slightly making me chuckle at the little boy. I frown when jinzo appears on the field, this does not look good especially with his ability that stops all trap and spell card effects.

Elsewhere:

Serenity sits upright in her hospital bed wearing her usual pink peach pyjamas, her long brown hair dangled down as she stands ready to listen to Tristen’s commentary on the match between her brother, Joey and Esper. “Joey’s probably still stringing that win,” Tristen lies trying to spare Serenity’s feelings, oblivious that prior she asked for the actual news on Joey’s duel which he is losing not winning. “Wait it’s okay thank you Tristen really but you don’t have to continue lying to me. I asked the nurse to tell me what’s been going on, I know Joey’s been losing this duel the whole time,” Serenity explains to Tristen. “Sorry Serenity I just didn’t want you to be worried about Joey and Kai you know,” Tristen apologises guilt evident in his eyes. “That… that’s so sweet but I, I have to know the truth about my siblings if they are in some kind of trouble I want to be told about it, Kai and Joey have always been there for me and now it’s time for me to there for them. On the day of my eye operation I was so scared I couldn’t go through with it until Kai and Joey got there to stand by me. My big brother has never let me down well not as much but Kai has never let me down. Now it’s my turn to do whatever I can to help out,” Serenity explains to him. “I guess you’re right,” Tristen smiles agreeing. “I may not be next to them but can you help me be with them in spirit pretty please,” Serenity looks at her sky blue duvet embarrassed.

“You bet I can!” Tristen agrees pleased.

\---

“Come on I can do this, I may not have Serenity’s or Kai’s smarts but I did get the good looks,” Joey smirks to himself but then begins to worry over his current situation with the jinzo and his scapegoats.

Kai pov:

I watch my brother struggle throughout the duel, come on Joey. Esper guy summons reflector founder to the field by his Jinzo’s side and uses his ability to reflect Joey’s attack back at him. The pair attacks leaving Joey with two goats. Come on Joey I frown at his look of worry.

“Joey, hang in there!” My eyes widen at Teas voice as she makes her way through the crowd with Yugi’s grandpa. “Hey Joey! Kai!” Tea spots me which I return with a flick of my wrist wave. “Tristen called from the hospital he’s watching the duel on the internet right now with Serenity! Your sister wants you two to know something!” Tea gives us the peace sign making me frown puzzled until-

“You three are a team forever and she believes in you both, so don’t even think about giving up,” Tea smiles glancing at me. I can’t help but smile genuinely at the sweet gesture from Serenity. Sometimes I wonder where she got that angel sweetness from. Joey’s determined brown eyes meet my warm one I give him a smirk. “Come on Joey show these wannabe the Wheeler way!” I cheer making him smirk.

Wheeler draws roulette spider, thank goodness he attached the spider to Jinzo, it’s a risky move. I frown as Joey explains the concept that the spider controls Jinzo and if the arrow lands on Joey’s monsters or the blue haired boy’s monsters or Joey and the boy then the monster attacks, after halving his life points to 350 beforehand. It will stop when blue boy tells Jinzo to stop. The spider spins.

Joey: 350

Esperoda: 1440

Either way if the monster hits either Joey or blue boy, it’s over due to Jinzo’s 2400 attack points.

“JINZO STOP!!!” The spinner slows down and points to…

Reflector bounder, I smirk as the attack hits and the attack reflects about to Esperoda, Joey wins. Alright Joey!!

“No I can’t!” Esper refuses looking at the guys smirking at the loser. Poor guy.

“I’M NOT DUELLING FOR MYSELF I’M DUELLING FOR MY BROTHERS!” Blue boy cries tears in his eyes. “Brothers?” Joey questions. “My little brother’s look up to me I’m like a hero to them if my reputation as a loser spreads they’ll get picked on by bullies again,” the elder brother explains. “That’s crazy talk Rober, trust me, this dualist knows a few things about being a big brother, come on you need a hand?” My brother smiles offering blue boy a hand to get up however the boy slaps my brothers hand away anger in his eyes.

“I don’t need your pity!” His earpiece drops off and on to the ground. “Fine be that way,” Joey turns to leave but…

“Come on big bro get up!” The device encourages and my brother freaks out from the unknown source of the voice.

“You didn’t disappoint us you fought an awesome duel and did it without cheating we’re proud of you bro,” all eyes turn to the four brothers smiling proudly at their brothers. The family get into a hug

Joey gains Jinzo and one more locator card.

Good work Joey, I smile down proudly at my brother and his first independent win. Now then it’s time for me to end these remnants, this way I can protect Joey, I can protect Serenity, from them, from my past…


	29. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up abuse is mentioned in this chapter also thank you Vianne for that amazing comment hope the rest of you are liking this story!

I’m wandering around the city with the old man. “So according to Joker we should look out for Yammy,” Rhydian jokes as we casually roam the streets. “Yep” I shrug. “Guys remember Yamiyo isn’t the same as before according to my intel he is no longer a novice, so keep your guards up” Joker reports viva earpiece. “Right” I nod. “Yeah, yeah we got it,” Rhydian shrugs as we turn and enter an alleyway waiting for him to come to us, after all you should never charge at a ninja.

Elsewhere Kaiba corp

“Ever since that rare hunter appeared we’ve done several background checks on all participants as you ordered Mr Kaiba,” a female with short blueberry blue hair reports to her boss who stands tall and proud watching the screen before his eyes with Mokuba besides him. “What did you find?” He questions the staff member. “We discovered another hacked in participant a male who from what we learnt seems to be following Miss Wheeler,” the female points to the screen as it plays a video recording of earlier events. The screen presents a male in a black hood covering his facial features covered; he’s kneeling down looking out at the view of domino city. Kaiba and Mokuba eyes widen at the view but to their shock the feed is abruptly cut off. “What the-

“Sir we have a virus attack!” The girl panics and rushes to her station to deal with the virus, thankfully they manage to subdue the sickness. “We regained back the duels and all the recorded records however we lost everything to do with the male seeking out Miss Wheeler,” the pink haired female reports, nobody sees Kaiba’s fist clenched into a tight ball.

“We have to go warn her, he looks suspicious!” Mokuba turns to run to exit however, “no Mokuba I have a better idea” Kaiba’s disciplined tone, stops the younger sibling in his tracks as Kaiba swiftly takes out his silver cell phone and dials in then pressing the cool phone to his ear waiting…

Kai Pov:

“Come on, come on” I mutter my eyes darting all over the place as Rhydian keeps calm. Suddenly, I jump up at the faint vibration in my pocket and the buzz of my phone. “Is it Joker?” Rhydian answers frowning at the unknown title of the caller, “no Joker is registered in my phone” I frown but decide to answer it could be him…

“Hello?” I frown at the unknown receiver.

“Kai listen to me-”

“Kaiba, how did you get this number?” I scowl shocked by his voice. “I have my connections,” he replies with his deep, husky, cool voice. “What do you want?” I question curious. “Kai listen to me, there’s someone tailing you, go to Kaiba Corp Mokuba will be outside and…” my eyes widen when I notice Rhydian’s hand gestures, telling me to hang up and my eyes narrow when he mouths to me.

“Leaked, the line has been hacked they can hear us,” my eyes widen at the statement but he gestures to the earpiece. “It’s true hang up quick! They can hear us!” Joker whispers. I nod “sorry but I don’t take advice from strangers!” I panic and hang up then begin freaking out. Oh god! He’s going to kill me! What have I done? Ah who am I kidding of course he wouldn’t, I mean he was probably phoning Yugi or something, it’s fine…

Elsewhere:

Crash!

Mokuba and the others eyes widen at the shattered device that was once a phone. Mokuba furrows his brow and steps back slightly at Kaiba’s expression filled with malice, anger and utter annoyance. Before Mokuba could question what was wrong with his brother, Kaiba storms off briefcase in hand dead set on something but what? Mokuba ears perk up at his brother’s grumble of “no one hangs up on Seto Kaiba.” `

Back with Kai:

My ears perk up at the faint swoosh and we turn to… Yamiyo. I hear the faint crunch of the sweet in his mouth known as a pocky stick chocolate flavoured. His stunning silver eyes meet my brown ones; he’s wearing a pearl white sleeveless long vest like shirt with dark purple trousers with feather wing faint patterns on the bottom and black shoes. His soft short mulberry shade, flows in the wind with his skin as pale as the moon.

“Yamiyo” I narrow my eyes at the younger boy. “Yo” he mutters sleepily. “It’s been a while Yammy” Rhydian teases causing the boy to frown. “It’s Yamiyo stupid, I guess that old age of yours is affecting your small brain already, okay let’s get to business, I was order to bring you back I’ll give you a choice come back peacefully or I’ll force you back,” he grumbles. “I’m not leaving Yamiyo, you’ve seen the things he caused, the things he made us do, can’t you see him for the monster he truly is?” I reason to the boy. “Eh I’m still paid in the end meaning I get more sweets,” he shrugs as Rhydian face palms. “It seems I have no choice then the quicker I get this done the quicker I can return to my nap,” he gets his duel disk ready and I copy.

“Let’s duel!”

“Ladies first! First off I summon wanderer of the ice barrier in defence mode (1000) then use his special ability, if normal summoned it allows me to bring out from my hand, samurai of the ice barrier in attack mode (1800). I end my turn by placing a card face down,” I end my turn smirking at my negate attack trap card.

“Here goes nothing, first of I summon ninja grandmaster sasuke (1600) then I guess the ninja will attack wanderer over there,” Yamiyo yawns as the ninja strikes and goes to destroy my wanderer however. “Hold it I use negate attack!” I smirk at my trap. “Oh dear I’m ruined… oh wait you forgot ninja grandmaster sasuke ability, if sasuke attacks a face up monster in defence it’s automatically destroyed,” he smirks as wanderer is destroyed. “No!” Drat! I frown when he yawns again once more bored.

“Why are you doing this Yammy? Can’t you see you’re being used!?” Rhydian argues. “No I see fine, if it weren’t for boss I would still be stuck in that stiffy family of mine,” he frowns. “Do you know what that old man did to your family!?” Rhydian questions. “Nothing he reasoned with my father came up with a deal and here I am now simple,” he shrugs. It’s my go. I draw and smirk at pot of greed and use it to draw two more cards. I need to defeat that sasuke let me see 1600 how about that could work I smirk at my plan.

“First of I summon strategist of the ice barrier in attack mode (1600) I use his ability by sending one ice barrier from my hand to the grave so I can draw one card. I sacrifice secret guards of the ice barrier”. I draw a card which is “kingdom of the ice barrier this card allows me each turn to bring back a ice barrier from my hand or grave, so welcome back wanderer not only that but due to being special summoned when he attacks, he gains a boost of 400 attack points. So samurai attack, blade of ice!” I order as the samurai charges at the ninja only for the ninja to poof in dust shocking me. I frown at Yamiyo’s smirk.

“You activated my trap card” he smirks as he reveals both traps, my eyes widen at armour ninjitsu art of freezing stopping all my monsters attacks. “This little ticket ends your battle phrase and this little card destroys all your monsters” he smiles at the rain of the ninja’s strikes oh no. I sweat drop at the one off made card given to him thanks to the old fart, each of us who worked hard was given an exclusive card no other person has. I gasp as Wanderer, strategist and my samurai are all shattered into pieces leaving me open “no!”

“Now grandmaster attack silent strike!” I wince as the ninja slashes my torso as soon as my life points deplete to 1400, one more hit and I’m done. However “I still have kingdom of the ice barrier and I bring back wanderer” who is special summoned giving me a boost of 400.

“Are sweets all you want?” I question furrowing my brow. “Yep, come on who doesn’t love the sweet taste of lollipops? Ooh! Or the sour taste of hammerheads don’t get me started on the smooth sweet taste of”- my eyes widen at the waterfall of drool dripping down his mouth as he fantasies about food. “Somethings never change” I smile lightly recalling the days where the young child would bombard us with question like, did you get me any candy? What kind of candy was out there? Can I have some candy? Yeah he has a problem but it was easily bought loyalty.

“Yummy listen when was the last time you spoke to your father?” Rhydian questions him. “My father, that old coot trained me day and night in the arts of ninja’s, ninja’s didn’t have time for sweets of any of that leisure, and my father hated sweets! Imagine someone hating sweets!” He sighs. “But the last time I spoke to the guy I say four years ago why?” He frowns. “I’m sorry, your father was assassinated,” Joker pipes up from the radio in Rhydian side pocket shocking us.

“What!? What are you saying!? He can’t be dead! He’s the first Kaze! The head of the Kaze family! He’s the best ninja around! You’re lying you have to be!” Yamiyo shouts. “Yamiyo I’m sorry the rest of your family went missing-”

“Lies! SILENCE! Y-Y- YOU KNOW NOTHING! MY FATHER WOULDN’T DIE THAT EASILY, ASSASSINATED NO HE MAY HAVE SEEMED FORCEFUL AT TIMES BUT HE CARED FOR THE FMAILY NAME, I KNOW HE DID!!! Yamiyo growls, shocking us because of his once laid back attitude to his prideful one.

“I-I’ll show you, you hear me!!!” He roars and it’s my go. “End this Kai” Rhydian states and I nod. “I draw and use my kingdom of the ice barrier card to bring back wanderer to the field”. Then I summon my eyes widen at the beast making me smirk, “I use the spell card charity, this card allows me to draw a whole new hand all I have to do is half my life points” I explain as my points decrease to 700. I smirk at my exclusive card. “Now then I sacrifice my ice hollow, sicard the ice jack and dewloren, tiger king of the ice barrier to summon Trishula, dragon of the ice barrier!” I declare smirking as the mighty dragon roars fiercely. “Now then wanderer, finish that grandmaster ninja!” I order as wanderer charges at the ninja, his hand glowing a icy blue as she jabs his gloved hand into the ninja’s chest shattering it like glass. Yamiyo steps back terrified as Trishula towers over him, he looks at the floor accepting defeat bitterly. “Trishula end this blizzard wave!” I order as Trishula opens one of its many mouths, firing a wave of ice decreasing Yamiyo’s life points to zero, I am the winner.

I sigh in relief as the duel ends then we approach the mess known as Yamiyo on the ground muttering, “I’m going to die, nowhere to hide, I’m sorry master, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please forgive me don’t not the whip not again, please father save me,” Yamiyo is in a foetal position whimpering. “Yamiyo it’s okay now,” I soothe my old friend. “How? Is it okay he’s going to kill me you know what happens to failure,” he whispers lowly glancing at my cheek. “I know, I know but it’s different, we can help you Yamiyo, Joker can help find your family while Rhydian and Joker find you a new life,” I reason. “Wh- why are you helping me?” He whispers lowly. “Because we were friends Yamiyo I know after I left things changed-”

“We thought you had died, we, I was scared you had” he confesses lowly I spot his eyes watering, I sigh feeling guilty knowing he saw me as a big sister model. “It’s okay now just relax we’ll help you then show that old man his place once and for all, ”I swear. “I know I know you will, I know my family is alive out there they can’t be de…”

Bam!

“YAMIYO!!!” I gasp at the tranquiliser dart in his neck as his body collapses to the floor. Quickly, I pull the needle out glaring at the known poison. Damn it, I glance up at the female her cat like eyes meet my harsh glare I stand up to go after her but she flees. “Kai now is not the time come on Yamiyo needs the antidote. Joker can you pick us up no get an ambulance quick the poison is spreading!” Rhydian kneels down cradling the young boy. My eyes widen when the veins on his neck turning into a toxic dark purple, “he’s in stage two,” I note glaring as the boy begins screaming and coughing up blood.

“K-Kai” I turn to the croaking tone of Yamiyo. “Save your energy” I advise him worried. “Here you deserve it w-winner” he creaks and weakly passes me his locator card and best card, however I refuse surprising him. “Yamiyo I can never take that card from you” I softly caress his boiling temple with multiple sweat drops, he smiles bitterly at me then passes out.

My ears perk up at the sound of sirens. “We have to go,” Rhydian mutters. I nod and though I am torn go, I’m sorry Yamiyo but I promise we will help you find your family and end the old man’s reign…

3rd person:

-Years ago-

“KAI!!!!!” The young girl dressed in her uniform scowls at the high pitch scream echoing throughout the dimly lit hallway. The walls are a dark marron with patterns of white and velvet curtains as red as blood matching the royal carpet. The female jumps back glaring in a fighting position at the young six year old, dangling down the chandelier ceiling smiling innocently at the masked female. She remains mute but the boy pays no heed to it, happy to bond with his sister figure. “Guess what I found today!” He grins cheekily hiding the product behind his back. The girl remains silent. “TADAH! It’s called chocolate try some!” He offers her some but the girl shakes her head, not wishing to ruin dinner. “Oh you’re no fun Kai but that’s okay I still like you, I can never hate you” he grins hugging the girl who steps back surprised by the contact.

The orange glow of the candles illuminate the hallway as the metallic ring of the bell bounces through the hallway much to the young lads excitement,” dinner come on Kai sit by me!” The female gasps as the boy takes her arm and drags her to the dining table, where they all eat their bland porridge, all but one.

\---

“I’m sorry!” The female stops in her tracks, heading to her room only to stop at the desperate cries of the young boy she recognises as Yamiyo. “You dare not finish you supper you spoilt brat!” The girl flinches at the harsh cold tone of him, her master, and her “father.”

Crack!

The harsh slap of the whip makes the girl cringe as she cradles her wrist recalling the pain. The girl kneels down her legs shaking quivering in fear as she hides in the shadows hearing the constant sound of skin against leather, the crack the whip hitting the air and child along with the screams, oh the cries he whimpers of the poor boy begging for forgiveness until…. How long has it been now? The girl wonders. Minutes? Hours? Days? The girl did not know but it sure felt like a century. The creak of the door freezes the girl to her hiding place and the heavy set of footsteps, boom throughout the hallway until they eventually fade away. The girl peers into the room to find a young lad covered in raw marks from his lashings, she notice faint blood stains from the whipping and notices some may have become infected if not treated correctly.

The girl notices the boy on his bed seething in pain as his back is to her looking down at something in his hands. The groan of the old door causes the boy to whimper as her fingertips graze the smooth oak door and her nose twitches at the sweet scent in the air mixed with a metallic stench in the air. The girls light footsteps, go unnoticed to the loud whimpers of the boy until he feels the bed dip and he turns to the young female.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeats over and over like a never ending nightmare, until the girls smooth fingertips make contact with his hot raw skin, he flinches form the touch wincing. The girl gives the boy a apoplectic look as she scavenges around and returns from the room’s toilet with a cool wet rag and a jar of water, “it may sting,” she whispers lowly surprising the boy who hisses as the cool damp rag cleans the scars and wounds. Eventually the boy adjusts and the girl glances at the card in his hand, grandmaster ninja.

“My daddy gave me this card before I left, even though he was hard on me I can’t help but miss him sometimes,” the boy confesses. “I’ve done what I can” the girl whispers. “Thanks” he leans in wincing slightly from the pain. “You should sleep I won’t be here all the time,” she warns the boy. “I know but I know something Kai, I can always rely on you after all you’re my friend,” the boy smiles happily at the shocked girl who turns back to serious. “I have to go,” she whispers. He nods and the door closes with him whispering “thank you Kai.”


	30. Slifer The Sky Dragon

It’s been a day since Yamiyo was sent to the hospital, I hope he’s alright. Joker is trying to locate Yamiyo’s family while the old fart has stayed back at the hospital, to report if there are any signs of recovery which is very slim but then again the volume injected wasn’t the normal dose to kill, no it was to interrogate I recall his near death symptoms from past… “Interrogations.”

Right now I’m alone wandering around watching duel and about now I am having a nice break. I stop in my tracks when I stumble across Yami? With some emo Goth guy with piercings all over his body… I can’t help but recoil slightly at the metal jewels hanging down from his cheek, ears rings or whatever are fine but piercings like tongues one I can’t help but stare at them wondering, if they ever scratched their top mouth from the jewel in their tongue.

I gawk at the mighty beast before my very eyes his long slender blood red body weaves into the air towering over Yami, trapped in a cage with his buster blader with 3100 attack points against the god card known as Slifer, the sky dragon. I feel my legs stay strong but tremble on the inside at the sight of the ferocious fiery dragon. I look up at the dark clouds surrounding the battle field as the dragons roar cuts through the heavens themselves. I can’t show myself if so Marik could intervene, I reason glaring at the strange alien feeling from the ancient power of control over the little puppet. I believe Marik is controlling him from what Joey filled me in on with Yugi, a few days ago. Marik explains through the puppet Slifer’s ability, that for each card in his hand Slifer gains 1000 more attack points but there’s a limit to the cards the wielder holds, however Marik loopholes through it with his magic card allowing him to carry more than five cards.

I watch as Slifer demolishes Yami’s deck with his combo of his slime monster defending Slifer and it can never die due to being made of plasma, an effect of sorts. Thankfully earlier on the shield evaporated and Yami is free to attack.

Elsewhere…

“After the way I’ve been duelling lately I know I’m ready for anyone in the battle city and I mean anyone!” Joey declares, confidently with Tea, Tristen and Mr Moto smiling nervously at the excited teen.

“Well what do we have here?” The group turn to the sleek voice of “Kaiba!?” The others chorus surprised by his appearance along beside Mokuba smiling, behind him holding his older brother’s briefcase. “Why is a complete amateur like you wearing one of my duel disks Wheeler?” Kaiba questions him. “Amateur? I’m going to the top!” Wheeler boasts causing Kaiba to smirk at the chance off knocking Wheeler off his pedestal. “Looks like someone screwed up at registration I’ll deal with you later; tell me where is that sister of yours?” Kaiba demanded his eyes furrow with a sudden annoyance and urge to find the female twin. “Kai? No idea last I saw her was a few days ago why?” Joey furrows his brown concern evident in his eyes. “She… she’s been more distant lately, Seto tried contacting her only to hang up saying she doesn’t talk to strangers, something’s wrong Kai would never be like that,” Mokuba reasons.

“Hmm, she’s probably just feeling competitive, the tournaments just getting to her, relax” he assures the still worried boy and suspicious Kaiba. “Heh, Tristen I feel a challenge coming along here” Joey smirks. “Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals Joey,” Tristen reasons to the blonde who ignores him. Kaiba and Mokuba begin to walk away but are interrupted by Joey’s voice. “Kaiba you want to know where Kai is? Duel me and I’ll tell ya!” He calls out smirking.

Kaiba turns back to Wheeler. “Joey you’re an okay duellist but playing against you would be a complete waste of my big brothers time, besides-” Mokuba tells Joey.

“This won’t take long, you fool looks like I’ll have to teach you how to behave just like the dog you are and you better tell me where that sister of yours is Wheeler!” He smirks and inserts his duel deck into his disk Joey follows.

“Ahh! What’s with all this wind!?” Joey complains from the sudden gust of wind slapping both males in the face. “Your chopper “Mokuba recognises the sleek expensive transport device as it lowers itself down to Kaiba, who remains stoic faced.

“Mr. Kaiba an Egyptian god card was played exactly five minutes ago we’ll fly you to it,” the device on Kaiba’s collar reports as the chopper releases a ladder for the Kaiba brothers.

“Quit Stalling! There’s duelling to be done!” Joey yells as Kaiba grabs hold of the ladder. “It’s your lucky day,” Kaiba replies and gets on the rope ladder with Mokuba behind.

“Sorry Joey we got a date with an Egyptian god card!” Mokuba calls out to Joey.” Knowing that troublesome girl she’s there,” Kaiba mutters to himself frowning at yet another troubling scene she is at. The Kaiba brothers leave the group…

Kai pov:

Unsuspectingly, I release a sneeze and frown. I don’t have a cold could someone be talking about me? Eh oh well. My eyes widen when Yami falls to his knees after his amazing comeback with his dark magician girl hiding in his magical hats, when Slifer attacked with its second mouth ability which destroys monsters with 2000 attack points higher than the defending girl with 1700, he activated Yami’s trap card where spell binding circle weakened Slifer then used his tunnel trap to reflect his attack, the plan was full proof until revival jam intervened.

“Yami!” I call out to my friend concerned and tired of standing around like some dummy. “Kai I’m sorry,” he apologises bowing down as he worries about his puzzle.

“Get on your feet Yugi!” My ears perk up at the harsh tone and we both turn to “Kaiba!?”

“Since when do you bow to your rivals?” Kaiba growls his arms crossed disappointed. “Never,” Yami answers. “Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself so you can beat this nobody and take his Egyptian god card and do it now! Don’t let this punk win, you can take down Slifer the sky dragon just find out its weakness unless of course you’ve lost your touch, if you still have what it takes then get up and prove it to me now!” Kaiba looks down at Yami. I sigh “some things never change.” I blink when I see a set of eyes on me, I look up to meet a striking pair of cobalt eyes glaring into me as I sweat drop from my nerves.

“Kai!” Mokuba waves happily obvious to Kaiba’s enraged deadly killer glare. I laugh nervously from Kaiba ice cold glare that could freeze the burning fires of hell over. As Slifer continues attacking and Yami keeps on surviving, my eyes widen when I got the perfect flaw in Slifer’s wake, his deck will run out eventually if Yami just hangs on… I notice Kaiba’s smug smirk, so he’s already got the method to beat the dragon as well. I smirk when Yami gets it and uses monster reborn to bring back buster blader in attack mode, this results in Marik’s doll drawing another three cards making Slifer’s attack go up to 14000. Slifer’s second mouth works and blader is weakened due to withstanding the attack down to 1100. Buster blader attacks only to hit the plasma beast which quickly reforms, giving Marik an extra three cards and Yami uses brain control to take control over revival jam making Slifer attack and draw, then jam reforms making Slifer attack,, the jam reforms and the cycle goes on and on and on until…

“That’s right Marik once you run out of cards you will automatically lose this duel!” Yami exclaims as his puppet releases practically the whole deck to the floor until there are no cards remaining, Yami wins. I smirk when Mokuba tries to cheer the loser up not knowing it’s an empty shell. Mokuba takes the god card and awes at the ruby red dragon, “Slifer the sky dragon is awesome, I wish Seto and I could keep it but as commissioner of the battle city tournament I have to hand this card over to you, Yugi and you earned it and that’s not all, you get his locator card also, just don’t get to attached because my brothers got his eye on that dragon too, so watch out!” Mokuba grins. My eyes widen when he turns to me.

“And you just wait right there Kai we got to talk to you!” Mokuba yells as I sigh. No can do Mokuba, I’m sorry. I turn to leave. “Wheeler don’t even think about moving a single step!” My eyes widen at Kaiba’s commanding tone. I scowl at the nerve of this guy I feel my eye slightly twitch from the guy. “WHO THE HELL TELLS YOU WHERE I CAN AND CAN’T GO!” I shout glaring dagger at the guy who returns with his piercing one but I remain unfazed and walk off causing Kaiba’s fist to sake in utter rage.

“Wheeler” he seethes under his breathes, but I’m gone before he could even think about chasing after me, hah!

*Thank you so much for the comments, I hope you're enjoying this I thought of doing a prompt challenge for you guys to get involved with if you don't mind here's the first prompt: Imagine Kai and Seto in an omegavrse AU how do you see it? What gender would they have? Their dynamic would love to read your thoughts!*


	31. Red As Roses

*Warning: There are implicit scenes of sexual abuse, paedophilia and other dark scenes later on*

“Come on Kai this will be good for you!” Tea reasons dragging me somewhere I have no idea. Honestly all that happened was I returned home, ate, slept then wake up to the banging of the door and so as I thought it was an emergency. So I do what any person would do, grab my baseball bat underneath my bed and I rush to the door, bat raised, only to find a fired up Tea holding a leaflet of some teahouse. Quickly, I drop the bat and kick it aside whistling casually.   
“Where are we going again?” I sigh deciding to let the girl have her way. “To a Tea Room, I hear the famous Tiger Lilith will be there oh man!” Tea squeals as I furrow my brow in confusion. “Tiger Lilith? Who?” I ask. “Only the best Japanese model on earth, not only has she won many prizes and was the model of many make up companies for years, she’s known however best for her relaxing herbal tea brand, they say her teas will increase the chances of a boy confessing to you by 100%!” Tea explains. I frown “you’re that desperate for Yugi geez Tea just ask him already,” I sigh. “Sh-shut it Kai!” Tea raises her fist and-

Bam!

I groan as I see stars in my eye groaning from Teas punch. “Now come on this will be educational for you, it may help you bring out your feminine side out more,” she smiles as I sigh and follow Tea in a Japanese tea room. I wince from the heavy stench of incense in the air while Tea happily welcomes the overpowering odour. “So cool!” Tea gasps in awe at the place while I glance at the quiet relaxing room, with various small chairs and tables. 

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and we follow the guide in, wearing her own purple kimono however just as we are about to turn the corner, I feel Tea pinch the collar of my shirt. “Tea?” I frown at the girls whose eyes sparkle at the traditional Japanese sliding door where I notice a figure, a shadow of a female. “It’s her” she whispers in utter awe. “Who? I frown. “It’s Lilith oh gosh, I heard she was visiting but I never thought, today of all days oh gosh do I look alright?” she asks, her voice shaky. I nod while she adjusts herself panicking. My ears perk up at the faint sound of a sliding door and we turn to a female from that room with short navy blue hair and wearing a blue and white long sleeved kimono, contrasting to her calm blue hairs and orange eyes.   
“My mistress has taken an interest in you both and would like to treat you to a full course,” the female bows. “Oh my gosh, really this is amazing!?” Tea grins as I frown puzzled.   
“Hey what are you going let go of me! Rape! I’m being kidnapped!” I yell as I’m grabbed from behind and separated from Tea…

Tea sighs happily wearing her kimono, a faint light pink with a darker shade of cherry blossoms on the sleeves ends and around others in a variety of white and pink cherry blossoms in different sizes. Tea smiles her fingertips comb through the pink flower clip in her hair as she sips her green tea enjoying the serene music drowning out the grunting, bloody curses and shouts in the next room. “She’ll be fine I’m sure” Tea whispers assuring herself as her thoughts wander off to her tomboy friend. “What’s the worse she could d-

RIP!!!

Startled, Tea jumped up gasping at the female bursting through the door. She stares wide eyed at the new hole in the thin paper like walls. There she finds her friend, Kai freaking the hell out over the hands clawing at her to retune to the room, Tea can’t help but feel as though this scene reminds her of a horror movie scene she saw once before. “Rape! Help!!!” She cries as she is forced back and changed. After hours the panting, bruised, scratched members of the tea room hunch over taking gulps of green tea from the bar, Tea notes some of their hairclips now gone and a few strands of hair dangling down like they were forcefully pulled. 

“We… did it,” the leader heaves as the door opens to Kai…

Tea gasps at the female adorned in a bright platinum blue kimono making her short hair, looks much prettier as the patterns of pure white snowflakes adorn the long sleeved kimono matching the hair clip in the short ponytail hair. The members leave the pair, some giving Kai the stink eye as she stiffly sits down with Tea.  
“This is so cool you look amazing Kai; tell me how does it feel to be wearing girly clothes?” Tea smiles at the female, whose face is as plain and straight as a ruler. She leans in and Kai whispers “this is utter hell how the hell do you girls manage to wear these god damn awful creations; I tripped three times THREE TIMES! Thank to this godforsaken long dress,” she hisses glaring daggers as Tea sweat drops. “I got to wonder though what peaked the Lilith’s attention.” Tea wonders not seeing her eyes droop slightly and her vision becomes blurry as her body becomes numb she blurts out in a whimper, “what’s… going on?”

“Tea!” Kai gasps as her friend falls face first on the table. She narrows her eyes sniffing the sweet eta only to scowl at the faint scent of a dose of a certain date rape drug, ass. 

Kai pov:  
I have to get Tea out of here! I smirk as I get out my phone from the long sleeved black hole of my sleeve along with my deck. I check my contacts smirking at the service as I dial him.

“Yo…” Rhydian’s low husky voice answers. “Listen you know the teahouse, I have a friend who’s been drugged you need to pick her up I’ll send you the details” I mutter. “Yeah I’m on my way, stay safe and be careful,” he hangs up as I stand up glaring at the door before me. “I know you’re there just come out already Rosa,” I call out as the smooth slide of the door opening answers me. My ears twitch at the soft elegant footsteps and I look at the older female, her stunning ruby red hair dangled down most of it being held up by a bun ponytail sort of thing. Her crimson hair holds a hairclip of a big pink rose matching her vibrant purple pink shade eyes, while her blood red hair matches her long red kimono with a purple sash and huge pink rose matching her eyes. Lighter shades of red such as orange, pink and royal yellow of roses are embodied on the kimono. I spot the faint frilly frills on the ends of her kimono. I spot her kneeling down tending to a red rose plant with some plant scissors cutting of pieces of the plant. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Her elegant voice starts. “I suppose,” I shrug glaring at the woman. “You know to become beautiful you must eradicate the ugly, just like what I’m doing here,” she hums snipping away each frail leaf or thorns of the plant. “What are you doing here Rosa?” I whisper lowly looking at the floor glaring. The faint clink of metal makes my ears twitch as I spot the tiny versions of hedge trimmers put aside.

“I’m only following masters orders after all disobeying master is very unappealing, not following orders is for ugly people, pests, disgusting creatures that should be eradicated for my masters world to bloom,” she leans in kissing each petal of the rose with her rich peachy pink lipstick. “All ugly people should jut die for nothing to become beautiful right Kai?” She smiles sickly sweet at me as I cringe at her fake smile. “See what a little effort can do to you, for once you look appealing,” she gestures to my current outfit. “Why should I try to be something I’m not? Besides I can barely breathe in this!” I hiss from the tightness of the clothes. “Alright something’s never change” she clicks her fingers and the door opens to the maids with my clothes. 

Quickly, I leap into the spare room. “Don’t try to escape now or your slutty little friend will be cut along with the rose petals,” she smiles caressed Tea’s unconscious face. I frown but quickly hurry to change then return. “We don’t have to do this Rosa, just let Tea go” I reason.” I’m afraid I cannot unlike you I am loyally to my master body and soul after all, disobeying master is ugly for disgusting bugs,” she snarls her face just for second reminding me of a carnivore, a carnivorous beast. She stands up and gets on her duel disk.  
“Let’s duel!” We chorus.

“Ladies first! Now then I summon revival rose in defence mode (1300) and I place two cards face down then end my turn,” I frown and draw my card trying to understand her strategy. Let’s see Revival rose is a lot weaker perhaps it has a special ability I don’t know if I should attack, she has to cards face down after all…   
“My go firstly I will summon wanderer in attack mode (1400) and use his effect to allow me to summon frostbite wolf to the field in attack mode (1400). Now then wanderer attack ice jab!” I declare as the wanderer’s fist tints a light blue aura and strikes the rose bush. “You have fallen into the thorn bushes my dear, by bushes I mean a whole garden,” she activates her special card rose garden. “This blossom of mine allows me to summon at least two rose monsters to the field, so be grateful to see the beauties known as rose archer and my knight in shining armour, my twilight rose knight.” I frown at the two new weeds in my way and end my turn with my mirror force just in case. 

She draws. “Now then I use my fallen angel of roses ability by sacrificing one my beauties and I chose my archer,” the archer is devoured by a peach pink rose bud which quickly unravels to appear a dominatrix female with big fluffy purple wings resembling a fallen angel with spikes resembling thorns on the wings. She is wearing a skimpy outfit and sharp dark purple boots and armour. She is equipped with two dual long thorn whips with spikes of thorns on them eager for battle as her ivory skin gleam in the light, matching her dark greenish hair wearing her purple screen glasses in attack mode, (2400). “Now my rose attack rose whip!” Rosa declares as the female slashes her whip towards wanderer. “I don’t think so I activate my trap card mirror force!” I smirk at the thought of her ace monster being destroyed however my smirk falters under her wider cockier one.

“I don’t think so I use my red rose the symbol of love and radiance card! As long as I have any rose plant types on the field your trap cards are useless for three turns now attack!” Rosa smirks as my eyes widen and I watch my loyal wanderer be smashed to pieces, making my life point’s decrease to 3400. Drat. She smirks and places another card face down. It’s my go once more. I sigh, thinking about my idea and come up with an idea, I smirk at the thought.

I sigh “Rosa, we can stop this please, I looked up to you, think about what you’re doing are you truly happy over what you have done thanks to that old man?” I argue. I notice her quivering body, “silence that’s what ugly people say! Disobeying master, betraying master, lying to master, it’s disgusting, you’re a weed that needs to be cut for the master’s and my world to be complete! I will only be happy when Master is!” She screams. My eyes widen when strands of her long hair escape her binding from her outburst. “I’m sorry it had to end this way then, first off I summon cold enchanter to the field and use pot of greed, I can draw two cards, now then I dispose of snowman eater to use enchanter’s ability placing a cold counter on your fallen angel and I’m not done yet. I use the spell ice rain this allows me to put two more counters on that angle of yours, now I use enchanter’s special ability, giving my enchanter a boost of 300 for every counter on the field,” this makes my enchanter go from 1600 attack points to 2500. “Now attack!” I order smirking as the angel is destroyed by the enchanter’s winter breathe. 

“No!” She hisses as her life points go down to 3900. “I’m not done yet! I use the spell mischief of the time goddess skipping your turn!” I draw smirking; however my enchanter’s points go back to 1600. “Now I use the card of fortunes by halving my life points it allows me to draw a new hand.” My life points decrease to 1700. “Now I sacrifice my enchanter and cold witch to summon my faithful beast Trishula! Along with the spell magician council allowing me to summon a magician from my hand to the field, so let’s welcome Valkyria to the field!” I declare confidently as my loyal dragon appears from the ashes of the two fallen comrades with a mighty dragon roaring a blizzard of power at Rosa’s side. I smile when Valkyria smiles and nods ready for battle causing my smile to widen. Yet my smile fades when I notice Rosa’s once calm, sophisticated, level headed eyes shrink down from the sight of my mighty beast (2700) and magician (1600). “Now my faithful monsters attack, Trishula attack her knight! Valkyria attack Rosa directly!” I declare as the knight stays strong and stoic protecting his master to the very end as he is slain by the dragon, huh the tables have turned. 

I smirk when I am about to end this duel with another blow thanks to another card however, my smirk falters when Rosa plummets to the floor shaking, quivering, freaking out. “Rosa?” I call out concerned at her now pale skin, my eyes widen when I notice her place her hand on her deck. “Rosa?” I repeat in shock. “ROSA!” I scream in shock and fear when she collapses to the floor cradling her body. I rush over to the girl having a break down; forgetting the match as I reach out for her.

“Rosa, please…-” “

“DON’T TOUCH ME FILTH! ALL OF YOU! BUGS, INSECTS, FILTY RATS! DON’T TOUCH ME DON’T TOUCH ME!!!! Rosa’s high pitch scream turns hoarse from her frantic screaming as she pants, like a dog. Gently, I cradle her face in my hands, my eye broaden when I spot the layers upon layers of her heavy bags, once concealed by powder now shown to the real world, I spot her stress wrinkles, all over her once smooth silk skin. Her once powerful, strong and brave eyes are now shaking, looking weak and beyond repair, like a broken china doll. She whimpers, tears of waterfalls cascading down her face when she pushes me aside screaming for me not to touch her.

“I’m sorry Master. I am unfit to serve you, I became dirty, I am tainted I am useless for our ideal world,” I gasp when she brings out a knife and brings in close to her neck. Swiftly, I slap the weapon out of her frail sickly hands before she could harm herself. 

“Kai you in here!?” My ears perk up at the familiar male voice. “Rhydian in here!” I call out and he enters. “Oh god” he gawks at the unstable female and approaches her. “KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!” She screams at the top of her lungs at our attempts to calm her down. “Tea is safe Rhydian informs me, making me nod. “I’ll phone the ambulance,” he whispers and I nod trying to comfort the poor girl who merely kicks scratches or even pushes my attempts of comfort away, as though my touches were the plague. 

\---  
The foul stench of overused bleach, pee and death lingering in the air as I sit down cross-legged on the waiting chair, the faint sound of tapping echoes through my ear resonating from my constant tapping with my forefinger on my leg, anxiously. I stare at the locator card in my sweaty palm from my win but I do not take her fallen angel card, I know that card mean a lot to her. 

“She’ll be fine, they know what they are doing,” Rhydian exhales; I can tell form his eyes he yearns for a cancer stick. “How’s Yamiyo?” I whisper lowly. “He’s… surviving, the doctors don’t know when he’ll wake up and Rosa… god she won’t even let the doctors touch her not even the nurses without biting or clawing at them. What did the bastard do to her?” Rhydian growls, his fists trembling at the thought of the old man and his mental abuse over the girl.  
“He… he did some things that I can never forgive,” I whisper recalling the old days…  
\---   
The young female concealed in her thick dark robes strolls through the beach with a cheerful hum besides her, making her ears enjoy the soft elegant humming tone that would make any baby lull to sleep. The girl glances at her partner from today’s mission frowning at how jovial she can stay after what they had done; sure it wasn’t as bad as the rest but still. Her smooth trainers embrace the cold temperature of the rough sands as she stops closing her eyes to enjoy the soft gentle voice of the waves as though they were singing her a lullaby, she sits down enjoying the scenery with the girl besides her playing with the seashells.

“Aren’t these pretty Kai?” The freckled little girl, her orange curly hair in big bushy pigtails held by two bushy ribbons, most girls would not pick her as the type to drug or poison instead someone they thought of as a pretty cute innocent girl of how wrong they were during the mission but outside, she was different, she retained her youthful innocence, even when she was taken in by a whore house only to run away and meet him. 

“Here you go Kai! Tadah!” Rosa grins and puts the shell necklace around the young girl’s neck, who steps back surprised by the gift. “I hope you like it after all you deserve it for all the hard work today,” she grins joyful much to the straight faced female’s puzzlement. “Isn’t the beach wonderful Kai, I’ve never been before with my old family, they were too busy with their “friends.” So whenever I went out exploring I would always visit here picking seashells, drawing or doing whatever I wanted to, even watching other families, other children, and other mother and fathers bond with their kids. That must be nice; to feel loved I wonder what that is like do you Kai?” The girl turns to the female, who is silent merely staring out at the big wide sea.

“No. It’s a silly idea, the reason we came here was because those we thought loved us didn’t, they wanted us gone so no, you should stop wondering that love thing it will only get you hurt,” the girl states the bold, harsh truth of reality. “But we can always get loved by our prince charming!” The girl awes while the other rolls her eyes at the naïve child. “Or like my older sisters told me, earn love,” she whispers lowly causing the girl besides her to frown puzzled.  
“It’s nice though I’m sorry for being selfish today by dragging you to the beach,” Rosa looks down at the floor disappointed and ashamed by her selfish attitude. However the girl besides her scoffs. “ I came with my brother and sister once… she reminds me of you, always so cheerful, so hopeful, so… happy,” she sighs recalling bitterly her sibling. The younger Kai raises a brow when she spots her companion take out a card, a special card from the adoration and other emotions evident in her eyes as she stares at the card. 

“My… mother gave this card to me, according to the sisters, mama was one of them until my daddy strode in like a knight and shining armour to lift her off her feet and take her to her castle, only for years later my papa got in an accident then mama became sad… so sad. I remember that look of resentment in her eyes whenever she stared at me as though I was a disease. One day I came home only to find her gone leaving me with this card, I know mama will come back she just… needs to get better is all!” The girl rambles her hand shaking as she confesses her tale to the silent female, whose only way of comfort was to allow the older girl to lean on her shoulder blubbering, talking about how her prince will appear and save her from this nightmare and how Kai will find a prince of her own. The girl is ignorant to the younger Kai’s scoffs and roll of eyes at the mention of a prince. She doesn’t need a prince; she can take care of herself, always have and always will. But she continues comforting the delusional child.

\---  
“Rosa!” The harsh tone of the male echoes throughout the hallway, causing both children to freeze from the familiar hellish tone of the male before them, cane in hand. His hungry eyes gaze up the two children before them. Instinctively, young Kai jumps out however the other one is unlucky as the male’s wrinkled, harsh, rough grip clings on to the young vulnerable Rosa’s smooth, pale, flawless skin as she is dragged away…

Day after day, she would hear the noises everyone could the constant thumping, banging and cursing from above. At first her unsullied thoughts were soon corrupted by the years going on, she remembers the purple bruises, the whip lashes, the broken or bent wrong slight limping limbs yet the girl never set a word, her lips sealed, shut, and tightly locked by fear, utter terror over what he could do.  
One night the younger cloaked female walks through the hallway only to hear faint thumping, making her flinch back at the sounds of screaming of both pain and pleasure. However to her surprise the movements cease.  
“No more please” the girl’s croaky broken voice begs.

“Shut it you ##### you’re nothing you hear me just some whore if you disobey understand?” The sound of both a belt mixed with a screech of anguish interrupts the girls constant sobbing. “You want love don’t you?” He whispers slowly his voice like gravel. “Y-yes,” meekly Rosa responds. “Then listen to me you slut! You’re nothing if you don’t follow my orders, you’re ugly, a fat, disgusting disease that should just die,” the younger Kai recoils at the slash of the whip and cringes at the faint crunch of a broken bone and screech of a broken little girl, along with the lingering stench of metal in the air.  
“I’ll be good! I’m a good girl! I’ll listen! I’m not a disease please don’t leave me! Don’t put me out on the streets again! I’ll be good, see here you like this right?” she pleads as the younger Kai steps back hearing the faint sound of a zipper and dashes away, hearing the background sounds of screaming and the return of thrashing, beating and pounding mixing with the faint sounds of whimpering, crying and pleas for forgiveness…  
\---  
I’m outside enjoying the fresh air as I recollect my thoughts on our next move. It’s my entire fault if only I had been stronger and stood up to that old man, that ass just you wait Rosa, Yamiyo I’ll make sure that man pays, even if it means costing my life or freedom!!  
Huh!? My eyes widen at the sudden gust of wind flicking my short messy blonde locks up into the air as I feel as though I’m being enveloped in a cool tornadoes. A ladder drops down and I look up to find Yami!? This must be urgent, I can tell from his purple eyes filled with a mix of worry and anger, so my smooth fingertips wrap around the rough ladder.   
“What the-   
“Rhydian take care of them!” I call out to him as I am pulled upwards towards the sky. I smile slightly when he sighs rubbing the back of his neck and nods then returns to the hospital. I climb up the ladder and enter the helicopter where I am filled in on Joey being in danger with our friends. Okay they die! I don’t care what happens who ever harmed my friends or my family are dead meat!!!!!!!


	32. Chopper Ride

The female with long flowing auburn hair sweetly smiles at the nurse. The medic enters her room checking her blood pressure. Serenity is in her bed wearing her usual hospital attire of peach pink pyjamas with her covered bandages concealing her eyes.

“I hear today is your last day with us Serenity. The doctor said you could take your bandage off tonight!” The nurse tells Serenity the good news, bringing a bright smile to both females. “Yes, I just can’t wait I already know what the first thing I’ll want to seem,” Serenity tell the nurse. The staff member removes the black leather equipment to read her blood pressure. “Oh really what’ that?” The nurse asks the joyful teenager. “My brother and sister, he just told me he’s made it to the battle city final plus I just know my big sister Kai has as well, she’s really strong!” Serenity boasts to the nurse. “That’s great your siblings must mean a lot to you, they should be lucky to have a sister like you,” the nurse compliments Serenity.

“I’m lucky I’ve got the best big brother and super sister in the world!” Serenity exclaims. “I already told my brother the great news but not my sister; I didn’t tell Joey to tell her because I want to surprise her!” Serenity grins cheekily at the thought of her older siblings bright smiles. “She’s the best; she’s kind, patient and caring. No matter how bad the mistake I make is, she never shouts instead she tells me in her sweet calming voice that I shouldn’t do it again,” Serenity lists thinking of her amazing sister.

\---

“So let me get this straight you dumbasses are arguing over a petty duel while our friends are in danger! For just a single card!!!! Are you guys morons or did your mothers drop you as babies!!!!” I yell at the two men. Yami flinches from my yell while Kaiba glares as I scold them. “You wouldn’t understand” he shrugs. “Understand!? Kaiba winning isn’t everything, being champion isn’t everything! There is so much more out there than being a champion of some children’s card game!” I argue as he glares at me.

“So much more out there!? Like what? Acting like a reckless fool!?” He seethes recalling the phone call as I groan. “You don’t get it!” I reason. “Maybe if you told me I would” he reasons. “I don’t have to tell you everything Kaiba and besides it’s none of your god damn business!” I screech causing the others to go silent staring at Kaiba’s and I bloody feud. Our eyes glare laser beams at one another with an atmosphere so heavy, not even a knife could cut through it.

“Enough both of you! We must focus on finding our friends Kai,” Yami reasons. I sigh “fine” I scoff and dart to my chair ahead of the trio far from Kaiba by the window. I feel a tick of anger at the harsh glare behind my head but I hold in the urge to throw anything to the snob. Yami is right our friends are in trouble, Tea is in trouble, Tristen may be in trouble, Joey… oh Ra, and Joey please be okay. I caress my temple trying to soothe my head.

Yami then reveals some of the truth of his past much to Kaiba’s annoyance and stubborn nature, refusing to believe that Yami was the pharaoh and Marik wants his power just as Ishizu told us.

“Your pharaoh story is not true! There’s just no way, that woman Ishizu told Kai and I the same lie back at the museum,” Kaiba growls. “Kai you know?” Yami turns to me but I merely raise my hand to him. “Yes but right now I don’t have time to deal with my so called past life right now. I have other bigger matters to deal with,” I state causing Yami to frown. “Like what?” Kaiba challenges and I groan, releasing a shaky breathe holding in the urge to not start another fight with the ass. “None of your damn business!” I snarl back and turn my back before he could argue.

“Hahaha! You Pharaoh? What a joke” Kaiba recomposes himself smirking smugly. “Kai and I spoke to that crazy woman also Yugi but unlike you, I didn’t buy into her story” Kaiba says to him. “What Ishizu said was true. I know it” Yami defends her.

“We have to locate our friends as soon as possible and get them away from the madman,” Yami exclaims. I nod in agreement holding in my doubts over Joey’s safety. Mokuba reports we have only two miles to go. “Can’t this thing go faster!?” I huff biting the nail of my thumb anxiously. “Relax, we’ll find your brother and Tea soon,” Yami tries to calm me down; it helps little as countless thoughts of them arise in my mind of them being hurt. “I swear to god or whatever if Marik has laid one hand on my brother, he’ll regret it,” I hiss under my breath, not noticing the worried glances casted my way even from Kaiba.

I’m tired of hearing about your friends Yugi especially that hack Wheeler,” Kaiba scowls. “Joey has become an extremely skilled duellist,” Yami counters. “What the hell do you even know about my brother Kaiba?” I hiss. “What I know? I know your brother lost to me and it was just luck that he managed to enter my tournament, no skill whatsoever,” Kaiba frowns. “Say that again!” I grab the collar of his shirt glaring daggers into his calm and composed blue eyes. “Kai!” Yami calls out trying to calm me down. I sigh collecting my thoughts as to my surprise Kaiba leans in challenging me. But I release him, “you are not worth my time,” I hiss under my breath and return to my seat, not seeing Mokuba’s worried glances between Kaiba and I.

“Guys we’re here!” Mokuba says as I glance outside only for my brown eyes to widen at the familiar sleek white steel chopper with a familiar insignia on it. He’s here, of course he is. My hand darts to my phone as I quickly text Joker and Rhydian warning them he’s here and not to act just yet due to our previous plan, well Joker’s plan. Frankly, I don’t know how but due to his skills, Joker managed to learn of his trip coming over here and told me, if I saw any signs to text him. So I did but I reminded them to be cautious, who knows what the old whack job has in store.

“As soon as we land Mokuba will lead us to our friends. We’ll break in and get them out,” Yami simplifies the plan. “Don’t have to tell me twice but not before we give that Marik a few knuckle sandwiches,” I growl tightening the grip of my fist.

“Look Yugi, Kai, I brought you two here and I’ll be calling all the shots today and the first task on my agenda is to track down the third Egyptian god card after that we’ll find your friends,” Kaiba blurt out causing my death glare at the ass. “Kaiba! Joey and Tea are in great danger and we must rescue them right away!” Yami scolds him. “Sorry but it’s obvious you and I have very different priorities Yugi,” Kaiba directs this at him. I stand up feeling a fight brewing and the urge to punch Kaiba in his obnoxious face rise once more.

“How about we split up? Then this way we don’t have to be held back by a burdened selfish power hungry brat!” I snarl as Kaiba glares back. “That’s foolish!” Yami reasons. “Better than having him on our back with his rage boner” I shrug causing Kaiba to go wide eyed. I merely smirk ignoring the rays of hatred he sends me. “As much as I hate to say this I agree with Wheeler, I have always worked much better on my own, haven’t you realized team work isn’t my thing? When we battled against Lumus and Umbra in that double duel, it was me who defeated them and without much help. So do me a favour and stay out of my way Yugi because we’re finished. I brought you here so you take care of the rest by yourself with Wheeler. I’ve done enough charity work already,” he glances at me but turns his attention back to Yami as I look away feeling a twinge of guilt.

Quickly, I slide open the helicopter door as we land and I jump out. “Kai wait!” Yami calls out but as soon as my shaking, quivering, worried brown eyes meet wild short blonde locks similar to mine. I dart towards him, Joey!

“Joey you’re okay thank god I was so worried, are you alright? Where’s Tea?” Frantically I ask him, relief evident in my face, however it soon turns into wariness when I notice his once vibrant skin now as pale as a corpse and his silence, Joey is never silent.

“Joey” I step for-

BANG!!


	33. Damn you Steve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone get's the reference they get a high five!

The shot of gunfire cuts through the air. Urgently, I feel a tight grip pull me back from where I once stood. I turn to find a furious Kaiba, glaring daggers at the still Joey. “Joey?” I frown confused over the setting. “Marik release Joey right now!” Yami growls as I finally pick up the pieces when I see Joeys once lively warm brown eyes turn to cold dead eyes. “Marik you bastard! I’ll kill you!” I declare.

“Now, now my dear let us save that for the duel,” he grins sinisterly as I furrow my brow. “Duel what duel!?” I demand from him. “Between us of course, my dear let’s say I have a debt to pay to two other candidates, one of which will be quite pleased to watch your demise,” he grins glancing up at the warehouse. I turn to narrow my eyes at the solo helicopter with a familiar icon on it. “He’s watching us isn’t he? How am I not surprised, the old man didn’t even have the balls to watch right here typical of such a plague,” I growl lowly not seeing the puzzled expressions on the others.

“Joey come on snap out of this, you’re stronger than this!” I try to regain my brother’s conscious. “Surprised Yugi!?” We turn to find a hypnotised Tea. “Hey Marik I got to ask who was harder to control Tea or Joey?” I blurt out curious. “Joey” he answers. “Huh and here I thought it would be a tie” I shrug.

“Marik leave her out of it she doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Yami growls rage evident in his tone. “You’re at my mercy!” Tea voices out as we are forced to follow her to the strange duelling ring. My eyes widen when Tea straps herself into a chair and I find Joey on the other side of the ring. I look up staring at the massive heavy iron anchor.

“Welcome to my very famous duelling arena should you accept you’ll be battling against your best friends, a duel like you’ve never experienced before for the highest stakes possible,” Yami and I step forward. However, just as Yami opens his mouth to accept the duel. Gently, I push him aside.

“Kai no!” Yami gasps as the chains around my ankles lock in. I raise a brow at Kaiba and Mokuba’s worried expression, but Kaiba quickly masks it, turning into annoyance. “Yami listen to me Joey is my responsibility and as his twin, it’s my job to wake this moron from Marik’s trance besides lives are at stake and I think you won who is Mr protag?” I joke lightly. “Kai” he furrows his brow. “Too late Yami now hurry along besides I’ll be fine… I’ve been through worse,” I mutter the last part to myself laughing and smiling at Yami who quickly returns to the other boys side.

3rd person:

“Yugi!” Kaiba hisses at the male grabbing him by his chain collar. Kaiba seethes breaths of hated towards Yami, glaring daggers of utter disgust into his purple eyes. “Why the hell did you let Kai go!?” He growls. “It was her choice Kaiba,” Yami states. “Choice!? That reckless fool is going to get killed!” Kaiba roars, his grip tightening on Yami who remains unfazed by Kaiba’s hateful expression. “Seto” Mokuba weakly calls out to his brother who is too far gone in utter anger to hear his brother’s weak plea, until he drops Yami. Kaiba releases a heavy breathe and turn his back to Yami; looking at the duel. His eyes narrowed on the female duel disk in hand as Tea explains how they cannot interfere or else, Tea will be killed by the heavy locker looming over the female thanks to Steve! That villain!

The loser of the duel will drown due to the anchor chain linking to their ankles and the loser will drown, while the winner wins with the key to free themselves.

“And Seto Kaiba, Pharaoh, once I’m done with this little rebel I’ll be setting my sights on both of your Egyptian god cards!”

“I’ve had enough, I refuse to let Kai get hurt she’s my friend, Seto you’ve got to do something plus Marik might try to do this to us next!” Mokuba pleads to his older brother, not seeing Kaiba’s shrunk bright cobalt eyes staring at Kai.

“As head of the battle city tournament I demand this duel be stopped now!” Kaiba orders.

“Sorry but the duel will continue,” Tea grins as I frown at the Steve’s who set up Tea’s trap. Damn you Steve!

Tea is released from Marik’s grasp. I zone out too busy on duelling as Yami tries to calm Tea down and explain the situation to her. “Kai! I turn to Yami who with a flick of his wrist passes me a card, a single card. I frown puzzled until I flip it over to see Joey’s red eyes. Oh I get it I smirk back which he nods happy to see I got the idea, when we shuffle our decks. Maybe Red eyes can help snap Joey out of it!

“Are you ready to duel sister dearest?” Joey grins his tone as murderous as Jack the ripper. “Not like I have much of a choice,” I mutter.

“Let’s duel!”

\---

The pair step out of the train station and into the lively populated city square filled with sounds, sights and so many things to enjoy. “Welp we finally made it Serenity” Tristen tells the girl who steps forward, her bandages constricting her eye sight. She smiles in awe at the scene blinded before her. “Great,” Serenity smiles. “You grew up here right? I guess it’s been ages since you came back here,” Tristen comments.

“Yep, Joey, Kai and I used to hang out here all the time when we were little it was the best. I remember whenever some boys would come to pick on me; Kai and Joey scared them off. I can picture it so clearly, it’s like Joey, Kai and I were here just yesterday,” Serenity sighs when she recalls the days Joe would try to get her to go out without Kai. This was due to her leaving but she would always refuse. It was never the same, not without her big sis by her side. She loves her brother sure but her big sister she loved to and something felt missing with her gone, like a missing jigsaw piece.

“Hey speaking of your brother and sister we should go find them now,” Tristen suggests. “Let’s go! I can’t wait to surprise Kai!” Serenity smiles excitedly.


	34. 'Brother' Vs Sister

*Heads up Kai will be referring to possessed Joey as just Joey or Marik so you don’t get confused.*

“Let’s duel!”

“Ladies first!” I draw my card. “Let see…,” I need to find a way to save my brother and myself without hurting him how? No! I haven’t drawn red eyes damn it! I glance at the camera linked to one of the iron bars towering over Joey and me. I glare at the observer smugly watching my demise. “I’ll begin with Blizzard, defender of the ice barrier,” I summon the snow phoenix in defence mode. I can’t think of anything without harming him so I end my turn. “Very well sister dearest, say goodbye to your phoenix for I play Raegeki,” I scowl at the spell card as a bolt of lightning hits and destroys the ice bird. “Hold it Marik thanks to my phoenix’s ability I can draw one card,” I draw. I scowl, when he summons alligator swordsman to the field (1500) in attack mode and attack me directly. I frown when my life points deplete to 2500. He ends his turn and it’s my go I draw.

“What nothing to say I’m surprised from such a big mouth like you,” he smirks. “I have nothing to say to such a pest like you,” I retort causing him to scowl.

“He was right about you all right, a loud mouth who never knew her place” he smirks. “Who’s he?” I hear Tea mutter but I remain disinterested and merely draw. “You done now?” I ask tiredly. So disrespectful, he mentioned that as well,” Marik mutters. “I should care why?” I scowl annoyed slightly when I summon defender of the ice barrier in defence mode. “So you think that monster can protect your life points dear Sister? So naïve, I play Hinotama magic card now watch closely as I blast away your life points!” I wince from the harsh bright light of the meters that crash down upon my field making me lose life points.

Kai!! Tea and Yami call out in concern.

My points go down 2000 and I scowl, panting slightly from the effect and pressure in my body. However I keep calm not letting Marik or the old ass to have the satisfaction.

3rd person:

“That third rate duellist Wheeler never had cards that powerful in his deck so he is being helped, Kaiba growls frustrated at his helplessness as he watches the duel continue. He glances at Kai concern for a second but he quickly masks it.

\--Elsewhere---

“Looks like Kai is already beginning to panic,” Marik smirks to himself.

“Indeed but remember our deal boy, the girl better be dead or return to being my property. I can’t have her little rebellion last for too much longer,” the male behind Marik growls his voice husky with a bit of gravel. “I know do not fret, the girl is as good as dead,” he smirks to the male figure.

“Pardon me Master Marik but we have learned that Kai and Joey’s sister has just arrived in Battle City,” the male cloaked in purple bows before the antagonist wielding the millennium rod proudly. “Sister? Perfect,” Marik’s business partner smirks a grin as mad as the Jokers. “This sister of theirs may prove to be a useful pawn in my game Odeon. Bring the girl to me immediately,” Marik orders his bodyguard. “Yes” the male nods understanding his task and leaves.

\--Meanwhile--

“I messes up I should have asked the guys where to meet up before I came to pick you up, sorry” Tristen apologises guiding Serenity around the city. “It’s fine I’m sure we’ll find everyone,” the female exclaims. “I guess you’re right,” Tristen gives in. “Think about it they got to be in Battle City right? So how far away could they have gone? I’m sure I’ll see my big bro and super sis in no time!” Serenity reasons smiling brightly, oblivious to the robed figures crowding the pair.

“Hey! What are you looking at? You punks!” Tristen glares when he is outnumbered and brings Serenity close to him. “Tristen what’s going on?” Serenity questions fear evident in her tone. “Tristen what’s happening I’m scared,” Serenity cries. “Get on my back!” Serenity complies once Tristen kneels down and the pair flees the group of freaks.

“Don’t let them get away,” the thugs chase after the pair. 

Kai pov:

It’s my move I draw and smirk at shock troops of the ice barrier. Alright this is decent, I mean what’s the worst thing that can beat having to harm my brother? I summon the troops to the field and put down the spell skull dice, a card given to me by Joey hopefully this card will help snap Joey out of Marik’s control. I end my turn and Joey attacks however I smirk when I play Skull dice.

“Skull dice!” Joey scowls. “Come on Joey don’t you remember this was your favourite trap you’ve used a ton of times please!” I beg trying to snap him out of it however- “silence!” He roars and regains control. Dammit. “Kai you were close keep it up,” Yami cheers me on making me feel a tad bit better.

“So will little sister attack or are you too weak?” He challenges, since the ruby red dice landed on six meaning his swordsman has 900 attack points now. “I won’t waste my time on you,” I huff only to grin at the red eyes in my deck, perfect!

“Joey snap out of it remember our ring of our bond!” Desperately, Tea calls out as I sigh cringing from Tea’s sweet words. I can’t summon Red eyes just yet he may have a monster that could wipe out Red Eyes and my sound chance to free Joey will be lost. Wait I got it! It’s risky but it may be the only way. It’s my turn. “I use the spell exchange!” I declare shocking the others. “Foolish move” Joey exclaims.

Kaiba pov:

What is Kai thinking!? That reckless fool doesn’t she realize, exchange allows Wheeler to take any card he wants from Kai’s deck. Does she not value her life or is she just a moron!?

Kai pov:

“Look at you hah! You must be desperate to let me have a rare card like that! But if you insist I’ll be glad to take a card from you hand, sister dearest,” he grins and walks over to me. I reveal my hand. “Show me your pitiful cards now which card should I take?” Joey questions as he analyses my hand.

Come on Joey…


	35. Serenity!?

Joey pov:

“My… Red Eyes!” I recognise the dragon.

“Silence you are under my control now!” The voice booms over causing me to wince in pain as I feel the enchanting magic persuade me, to let him control me again.

“You have no mind of your own! I OWN YOU!!!”

“Well pick your card Marik, the Red Eyes looks tasty,” she smirks bitterly as I feel my heart clench at the sight of my depressed sister, how I could battle her, my sister, my own flesh and blood!

It’s – The card… I gave Yugi… Kai…- my RED EYES!!”

“Quiet you fool I am in control! I am in control of your mind!”

“Kai needs that card!”

“You will do as I say and take the Red Eyes Black dragon card from Kai now!”

“YOU HAVE NO MIND OF YOUR OWN JOEY!! SAY IT!!!!”

Kai pov:

“I have no mind of my own,” the husk of Joey repeats with a voice as emotionless as a stone, making my heart quiver at the sight of my once lively loving brother. “Your brother is long gone so I’ll be taking your Red Eyes,” Marik grins and his hand nears the red eyes.

No, I thought it would work! Dammit! Wait- my eyes widen when I find my older siblings fingers tremble at a particular card. “Yes come on Joey!”

“N-no! I just can’t! Not that card! No! K-Kai needs it,” Joey struggles. I watch as Joeys eyes dart open and he takes out…

“Card of Fortunes…”

“Alright Joey!!!”

My smile however falters when Joey’s soulless pair of eyes glares into mine. “Your brother is long gone I don’t need your red eyes,” he hisses. “You say that but in actual fact my brother fought back against you Marik and you lost to him!” I taunt making me growl enraged. He stomps back but not before I take his trap card. It’s still my turn and now that Marik’s control has been weakened by our earlier chat. I decide to sacrifice my two monsters to summon Red eyes. “Say hello to Red eyes!” I declare as the dragon roars eager for battle.

I grin when I notice Joey’s once dead corpse like eyes shrink back down, Joey is fighting I can see it. “Come on Joey remember how you got this card you fought hard which is something you should do right now!” I encourage him.

“My… Red Eyes” the real Joey blurts out as he stares into the crimson eyes of the mighty dragon.

“Yes perfect Kai!” Yami grins jovial from the news. “Joey I’m only doing this as your sister and friend, for all our sakes I have no choice… Red eyes,” I hold in my tears biting my bottom lip as I order the attack. I look away not wanting to see my brother hurt, I feel a leakage of metal taint on tongue but I ignore it to focus on the duel. His alligator is destroyed. Joey’s points decrease to 2500. “Come on Joey,” I whisper.

I furrow my brow when “Joey” returns with “sorry sister but your trick didn’t work I am still in control and now I’ll finish what the old man created,” he grins sinisterly but I hold in the shivers screams of panic remaining level headed.

It’s Joey goes and he uses another Hinotama magic card damaging my life points to 1000. I shrug it off. “She’s holding back,” I hear Kaiba mutter under his breathe annoyed. “Of course she is he is her brother,” Yami reasons.

My eyes widen when Marik uses Joey to summon rocket warrior and his ability weakening Red Eyes then using nutrition, further weakening his signature monster that plummets to the ground in pain. I fall to my knees as the effects of the battle and damage given to me sink in, it’s not that bad but still how can I help? What can I do to free Joey? I never wanted this I just wanted to keep my family safe that’s why I joined!!!!

“WAIT!!!” My eyes widen when Yugi takes charge and gives Joey the puzzle! Is he insane!? I know he’s trying to bring him back but this is far too risky!

“Joey no!!!!” I cry out reaching out as Joey is controlled to throw the middle piece of the millennium puzzle, the Egyptian eye into the ocean. My shout with Yugi’s halts his actions. My smile returns when Joey uses his fist to force back Marik’s control. “No I won’t,” Joey groans as he manages to insert the piece back into the puzzle and equip it on himself. I sigh in relief slightly at the step forward to freeing my brother.

“Yes sir, keep the puzzle…,”the slave mutters and the duel continues. It’s my turn so I place my trap down and summon dance princess of the ice barrier in attack mode (1700). Joey summons his panther warrior, this is not good. Thankfully as rocket warrior attacks quickly, I activate my trap. I redirect the attack at panther warrior then I use his nutrition card making his attack go down to 500 and an extra 500 due to his rocket mode. The attack hits and his life point are 2000. However I quickly change that when I sacrifice ice princess for Valkyrie and attack! Joey’s points are now 1700.

Panther gains back his points he now has 1700 not 2000 on the plus side however he mentions the timer, making me worry a tad bit more when I remember the clock.

“Joey remember duellist kingdom!? Remember you and Kai’s promise to Serenity! She’ll see again Joey thanks to you both,” Yugi calls out as I feel the mixture of emotions in my stomach but I hold it back.

“Joey, tell me you remember? Do you remember our promise to Serenity!?” I demanded from him. Seren…ity…Kai,” he whispers weakly, I smile bitterly at my brothers struggle as I recall my sisters struggle when she was rushed into surgery.

“Stay strong sis,” I whisper to her with Joey as we eventual stop and they enter the emergency room.

Our last words to her before the operation…

“WE’RE HERE SERENITY!”

I draw and my eyes widen at the elf mirror trap card. I place it on the ground for the worst case scenario. I summon wanderer to the field and make him attack using his ability to boost his power to 1800 in attack. However Marik counters using charity dice and his own skull dice, dammit no!!! Wait “hold it brother dearest I use despell!” I smirk slightly when I destroy his graceful dice. I smirk when the red dice fails and it isn’t enough which makes my wanderer the victor of the battle but not the war. Joey’s points deplete to 1100.

My ears perk up at the screech of tires and we turn to Mai!? Tristen!? Duke!? SERENITY!?


	36. More Time

Tristen I’m going to kill you no not only kill you I will skin you alive slowly, lather you with vinegar and stone you until you’re nothing but remains for the Vultures to feed on, on the plus side you may actually be contributing positive for your society and be useful for once.

“HELP US GUYS!” Tea cries as I stare helpless over the familiar female being guided out of the car by Mai. Mokuba fills in the situation for the guys.

“What’s the deal with the chains and how come Joey and Kai are duelling in the first place? Tristen blurts out.

“Your friend Wheeler is on their side-”

“Kaiba stop!” I shout at him with the top of my lungs due to Serenity’s presence but he ignores me as I feel a mini break down occurring. “Wait whose side?” Mai frowns puzzled while I look away. “Somehow Joey lost his mind and now he’s duelling on the rare hunters side whoever loses gets pulled to the bottom of the sea,” Mokuba explains as I feel my knees finally weaken. I collapse to the floor shaking my fists trembling. I can’t do this, I can’t hurt my brother I can’t do this to Serenity not now! What can I do!?

“My Brother, my sister!” Serenity reaches towards her bandages. NO!!!!

Tea pov:

I gasp at the broken sight of Kai stuck between her brother and sister; oh gosh this must be terrible for her. My eyes widen when I spot Serenity about to take her bandages off and I see Kai’s expression of fear. I can’t let Serenity see Joey and Kai like this, Serenity idolises her siblings seeing them like this would hurt her a lot.

Kai pov:

“Serenity please don’t take your bandages off!” Tea calls out surprising my sister who lingers until-

“SERENITY DO NOT REMOVE THOSE BANDAGES DO YOU HEAR ME!?” I scream at the top of my lungs at her, taking her aback with the others. I bite my lip further feeling a fountain of crimson leak into my mouth; the taste of iron is strong as I avoid eye contact. I can’t let Serenity see me like this nor Joey she would break.

“Ahh! The gang is all here now I can tell you the truth motive of your oh so magnificent innocent Kai!!!” Marik makes Joey grin crazily, causing my eyes to widen as I shiver out a “no…” a weak and frail one, filled with guilt if he is indicating what I think he is and by that grim excited expression he is… Oh no.

\---

“What is he talking about Kai?” Mai scowls. Kai remains silent stuck in place frozen in time. However Kaiba meanwhile uses the suspense to whisper something in his radio on his collar. “It’s sad you see Kai as this innocent loving caring sister, well let me tell you this you’ve been lied to this freak has done so many crimes in her past that no one would think of her as a wanted hunter of both cards and lives…, a murderer!” Marik grins stunning the others in silence. Kai fidgets feeling all eyes on her.

“You’re wrong… I am not a murderer I’ll admit I have done a lot of bad stuff in my life but who hasn’t,” I shrugged telling the half-truth, knowing that I did not any normal child would have the same childhood. He scowls and opens his mouth to add more to my crimes but –

“K-Kai,” my eyes widen at Joey’s weak voice. “D-don’t listen to this guy he’s just some hot air,” he laughs bitterly. “Joey,” I whisper on the verge of tears. “K-Kai I remember faintly…” he recalls a few memories bringing a smile of hope to myself. “My past… it’s real… AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Joey falls to his knees.

“JOEY!!!!!!!!!!” I cry out concern and fear evident in my tone when he cries out “GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!! I CAN’T I WON’T DESTORY MY BEST FIREND, I WON’T DESTROY MY TWIN SISTER, I CAN’T DESOTRY KAI!!!!!!!!!!” My hands cover my lips as I stare watching enduring my brother’s torment. My brother struggles against Marik. “FIGHT HIM JOEY!” I cheer.

“It’s over Marik you’ve lost, not Joey and not me because now that Joey is free of your control you can’t get to Yugi and the deal between the old man is over!” I roar smirking. “That idiot what is she thinking!?” I hear Kaiba scowl. My eyes widen in shock when Joey’s forehead glows a familiar golden eye symbol and he uses the meteor spell, crap… My ears perk up at the frantic breathes and footsteps of two people. I turn to smirk at Joker and Rhydian.

“SOEMONE HELP ME!!!!! “Joey’s gleaming golden eye breaks off and shatters into a million of pieces freeing him. I grin ecstatic when I see Marik’s influence gone. “Kai!” He recognises me bringing a bright smile to my face. “Now there is only one thing to do left. I reveal my elf’s mirror trap card. “My trap card has absorbed the effects of meteor of destruction now my mirror can redirect the effect back wherever I want,” I explain smiling bitterly. “I’m not going to harm you Joey,” I tell him smiling. “Sis…” Joey whispers weakly as I hold in my tears. “I just… needed more time,” I whisper lowly my lip trembling slightly.

Kaiba pov:

Kai has quite the predicament on her hands thanks to mythical ref panel. She has the power to control the outcome of this duel leaving her with a difficult decision. She can either direct the attack towards Wheeler, her twin brother I let out a gasp at the idiots idea, she can’t she wouldn’t, I mean sure she is reckless but she wouldn’t! She could choose to destroy herself and if either of them tries to escape, then Tea is done for unless my plan works soon. I grit my teeth together aggravated at the feeling of helplessness as I watch Kai duel risking her life for her brother… the idiot. I just hope my plan works… time is running out!

Kai pov:

Joey questions why the puzzle is on him which Yugi answers with. I wince at the harsh slaps from Kaiba’s helicopter with its loud sounds as the remote controlled helicopter crashes into the crane. The crane collapses into the ocean. That’s when Kaiba strikes.

“Where’d that come from?” The goon scowls at the vehicle. “I warned you time to drop the crate!” The goon goes to press the remote control. “Take this!” Kaiba pulls out from his deck his blue eyes and throws it at the goon, the sharp card hits and impales the male’s hand, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the remote. “Big mistake!” The goon goes after the device. “Not really!” Kaiba rushes forward and kicks the minion away saving Tea. The explosive on the crane explodes into the ocean. The others gawk at the mighty waterfall from the blue liquid. Mokuba frees Tea and I smile relieved, another safe thank goodness.


	37. A Whale Of A Time

“Why? Kai…” Joey calls out to me in a hoarse tone. “I don’t have much time left Joey, Joker listen to me you too old man,” I sigh and glance at the surprised males.” If worse comes to worse Joker end what I began you too old man,” I tell them seriously. “What do you mean?” He scowls. “I have done a lot of bad stuff in my life I hope this makes up for a bit,” I mutter smiling weakly. “No, don’t KAI PLEASE!!!!” Joey begs. “One of us has to go down with the ship after all and I rather it is me; I need you to look after Serenity okay?” I sigh. “You’ll be safe this way with sis, I… I love you two so much, I love you Joey,” I grin weakly bitterly as a stray tear escapes my eye shocking the others as I smile. “DON’T YOU DARE!!” He yells. “Take care of the others don’t get into too many fights now. Besides this’ll be splash, a whale of a time,” I joke lightly as a waterfall of tears fall down Joey’s face.

“Panel hit me!!” I order and the panel aims at me.

“KAI!!!!!!!”

“SIS!!!!!!!!!!!”

3rd person:

Kaiba’s eyes widen at the scene before him. His eyes are as wide as saucepans as he watches the strong duellist crumble to the floor, smiling bitterly. The boxes open but Joey just stands there staring at his twins battered and beaten form. “Wh- what are you doing dummy get the key dummy,” Kai hoarsely whispers. Joey orders Red Eyes to attack him due to his meteors effect which allows for Kai’s box to open. However the bruised teen can barely move her body as she barely slowly removes her duel disk.

“Kai!” Joey tries to swing over to his sister’s aid with the chains but-

“SPLASH”

“KAI!!!” Joey cries as he grabs her key.

Swiftly, the white fabric flies in the air being forgotten by a breath of nature. “Kai!!! Joey!!!” Serenity rushes towards the sea. “Serenity stop!” The others call out to the girl dead set on saving her siblings.

Kai pov:

Cold, I feel so cold. I scowl at the waves of shivering flowing through me. Weakly, I open my eyes when I feel waves and I look up to find Joey. I smile bitterly at Joey trying to free me which he does but he begins losing air. My ears perk up at the sound of a dive. My eyes widen when I spot Serenity trying to save us, she reaches out for me however I merely smile and push her towards Joey. Joey needs her. Serenity looks back at me trying to help but she cant, my frown answers that as she helps Joey back up to the surface with barley enough oxygen, left in both of their systems. Good… I did what was right now what to do?

3rd person:

“Joey!!! The gang smile at the sight of the blonde with Serenity but immediately falter at no sign of the elder sibling. “Serenity where’s Kai?” Mokuba frowns as they help the pair back up. “I-I-

Kaiba pov:

How cute the geeks are back together again now that I have straighten th- wait. I furrow my brow when I don’t spot the other Wheeler. “Wheeler!” The pair turns to me, the female crying. “Where’s Kai?” I growl my fists clenching where the hell is that imbecile?

3rd person:

“Sh- she’s gone I failed her! I have to go back in there!” Serenity stands up. “Oh no you don’t you’re not in the right frame of mind,” Tristen holds her back. “He’s right I’m going in,” Joey stands up and ready to rush in. “Hold it Joey you’re not in the right condition,” Tea scowls. The others are oblivious to the angry groan coming from an annoyed figure that removes his trench coat and passes it to the puzzled Mokuba. “Seto!?” Mokuba frowns when his brother dives straight in shocking the others.

Kai pov:

That’s when I feel it, the dark comforting embrace of the sea, it feels so nice so familiar, the sound… the voice.

“Kai?” The young child wearing a bleak black coat turns to the older woman before her smiling warmly at her.

“Carmen you’re back!! Let’s play again I missed you so much!” The young child softly giggles at the soothing tone. “I’m afraid I can’t Kai; there are people out there who still need you,” she tells me.

Normal pov:

“What!? Who? I’m sure they can find another,” I reason begging to go with her. “I’m sorry Kai but there is someone out there who needs you even more than I….”

“Carmen! NO don’t go don’t leave me again! Carmen please!!!! I’M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

\---

Kaiba pov:

You’re stupid, moronic, idiotic, reckless, selfless, loving and ANNOYING!!!! Do you even consider what might happen before you do something or how it will affect others!? I scowl glaring daggers of annoyance at the unconcise figure in my arms. Her once bright blonde locks damp and now a darker shade. I bring her closer to my body as I hold her bridal style, am I enjoying this? I scowl at the thought of course not… right? There is not enough time. I can’t help but smirk slightly at the thought of waking her up and seeing how she’ll react to this situation, she’s like a dog, a… cute one. I glare at Wheeler who glares back but it immediately softens when he sees his sister in my arms. Gently, I place her on the ground and check for a pulse only to frown at how weak is it. Dammit there isn’t enough time!!!

Kai pov:

I feel warm… what? Huh what’s this feeling? I scowl at the dry, possessive, hungry feeling in my body. My usual smooth lips have something on top of them… a gas mask? No, masks aren’t this desperate nor are they this cold and rough. What’s going on I don’t understand my body it’s reacting weirdly, why am I feeling electricity all over my body? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY DON’T I WANT THIS WEIRD SENSATION TO STOP!!???


	38. Cooking Secret

Slowly, I manage to regain some strength and open my eyes. My warm brown eyes meet a surprisingly pair of cobalt however this pair it’s different, the once strong set of eyes tremble slightly at the sight of me. I scowl when I notice how close a familiar snob’s face is to mine. “Personal space much Kaiba?” I blurt out jokingly while he scowls and-

“OW!!!” I pout when he whacks me on the back of the head. Your mother must have dropped you as a child, don’t be so selfish next time, I won’t always be there to save you Wheeler!” he hisses rubbing his temple and stands up leaving me with a crying mess of siblings. I have known and loved for years. “K-Kai… KAI!!!” The pair whimpers and I open my arms out. My smile widens when they leap into my arms weeping how sorry they are and how joyful they are over my return. “Would you cry babies calm down geez I’m alive aren’t I?” I smile. I turn to the camera seeing its gaze fixed on me, Joker and Rhydian nod.

“Nice try old fart but know this you can’t kill me that easily and even if I fall, others will rise and take you down so watch out,” I warn him smirking when the camera slumps like a dead body. My ears perk up at the sound of a chopper; I look up at the jet black chopper. The door slides open revealing a familiar maid standing tall and proud, she smirks at me which I return. Her long white hair as white as snow gleams in the evening suns light as her striking golden orbs like a panthers meet mine. She analyses her prey.

Swoosh!

I catch the locator card in my hand as the chopper flees from its lost battle but not lost war. “I’ll investigate on their next move,” Joker tells me. I nod understandingly. “I’ll go check up on the others don’t be so risky next time,” he pats my head making me smile slightly at the care in his tone. He leaves before the others notice.

\---

“I’m such an idiot, an older sibling is meant to protect their younger siblings and I failed,” Joey beats himself up. “Joey” I sigh. “I let Marik control me and-”

“BUT YOU FOUGHT BACK!” I argue.

“You nearly died-”

“But I didn’t” I interrupt. The argument keeps going making me want to slap the guy silly for beating himself up but thankfully Mai does it for me.

“Stop it dude, Serenity gets her strength from you and Kai, so she took up until now to take her bandages off,” Tristen points out. “BANDAGES!?” Joey and I share the same look of shock when we turn to our green/browned eyed sister smiling weakly. “I’m sorry Serenity, I apologise,” surprising most. “Why?” She furrows her brow. “I wanted to make the day you got your sight back special, happy not this, heck I even made streamers to hang up at the flat where we would celebrate as a family,” I sigh feeling the guilt eat me away on the inside. “Stop Kai, honestly I’m just happy to see my beautiful sister and big brother,” she complements me making my smile widen. No one has ever called me beautiful but she and Joey, well Duke did once yeah he is a weird guy.

“You can see now!” Joey exclaims. “I was afraid at first but hearing you save Kai and Kai trying to save you inspired me. After I took my bandages off and opened my eyes… you both showed me what courage is. I just had to dive in,” my eyes widen when I notice her teardrops. She smiles when I open up my arms. She embraces me and I return it happily letting her cry. “I made it through my operation thanks to you two. You guys have always been there for me so t-today I would be there for both of you,” she cries into my chest, Joey and I share a small smile.

“Kai, Joey I say we make a pretty good team,” Serenity smiles. “Yeah just us,” I emphasise, glaring at Duke and Tristen, who nervously laugh and shrink back from my fierce glare.

“So considering the evening is still young what should we do to celebrate your sight?” I ask curious. “Hmmm, how about your cooking?!” Serenity proposes as I sweat drop.

“Cooking wow I never pictured Kai to be the cooking type,” Tristen blurts out. “You’re kidding me right Kai’s cooking is the best!” Joey grins as I send him a silent glare telling him to shut up. I feel my face flush from the embarrassing truth. “Shut your traps!!!” I yell enraged and my glare silences them as they go into a nearby corner to cry or quiver in terror. However the others merely chuckle.

I look up at the dark sky, it’s getting late. Joey returns Yugi his puzzle. “I’m sure glad that’s over,” Tea says. “Ditto” Tristen agrees. “Oh yeah here Yugi” I give him back his Red Eyes. “Thanks,” Yugi smiles grateful to have his card back.

“Come on lets go Mokuba,” my ears perk up at Kaiba’s voice.

“Hey Kaiba we couldn’t have gotten out of that mess without you,” Yugi calls out to him.

“I did what I had to Yugi got it,” Kaiba states. “So saving me was a had to, aww does little Kaiba care for little old me?” I tease laughing only to hear an eerie silence. Kaiba gives me the death glare of a century easily beating mine. I laugh nervously. “It was a joke!” I shrug. “Hmph,” he replies looking away from me, I don’t see his red blush causing me to frown. I notice Mai giggling. “What’s so funny?” I ask.

“Oh nothing,” she winks cheekily as I furrow my brow and notice Serenity smiling. Next thing I know Joey rushes over to me. “Joey you okay buddy what’s with the fabric?” I frown at the white handkerchief. Next thing I know he’s pressing the fabric against my lip muttering “cleaning up” he mutters. “What the heck are you on?” I blurt out surprising most. “You- Kaiba he…”

“He what?” I blink twice trying to put the pieces together oblivious to Kaiba’s death glare and the girls giggling. “Nothing,” he sighs giving up but not before giving Kaiba a glare though it’s nothing compared to mine and Kaiba’s. “Come on Joey relax,” I pat his back. “So Serenity, tell me who brought you here?” I ask smiling sweetly.

“Oh Tristen then Duke saved us and we fled the goons thanks to Mai,” Serenity answers. “I see,” I glare at the shaking boys. “Well you know something, I see where Serenity got her looks from,” Duke winks my way and reaches his hand out to me only for me to grasp it and flip him over. “Ass,” I growl my arms crossed not seeing the love hearts in the playboys eyes and Kaiba’s deadly glare aimed at the weirdo. “Alright I’m getting tired lets go home,” I yawn.

“I’ll see you at the semi-finals,” Kaiba reminds us. “You know Kaiba you really need to find a different hobby to get your mind off that duelling boner of yours,” I smirk. “Oh but I do” he smirk. “And that is?” I challenge. “Saving you and your pathetic friends,” he smirks at my glare. “I can take care of myself and I’m sorry but who saved you from Pegasus?” I roar. “Yugi” he shrugs making me glare daggers at the ass.

“Oi Sis you coming or what I want your steak and shrimp or your curry rice!” Joey calls out as I sigh. “Hold it beside you chose dinner last night and since it’s Serenity day she chooses,” I scold him causing him to pout. I manage to endure his puppy dog face. “What do you want Serenity?” I ask. “Um… I don’t suppose we could have your famous chicken fried rice?” She asks meekly. “I don’t see why not though, I may need to go shopping,” I mutter to myself recalling the ingredients in the flat. “Oh no! If it’s too-”

“It’s fine relax,” I pat her head stopping her and making her smile wider.

“Come on let’s get our grub on,” Joey smiles and we all walk away to get some dinner…

Kaiba stops in his tracks his cobalt eyes staring at the three figures leaving happily. He can’t help but smirk when the younger twin scolds her older brother and acts sweetly to her little sibling. “Seto?” Mokuba follows his brother’s gaze to the three and his smile widens at the sight before him. “I’ve never seen Seto so at peace before it’s nice,” Mokuba notes to himself watching his older brother look over at the trio. Unknowingly, Seto places his thumb and forefinger on his dry cold lips smirking, when he recalls previous events. He can’t help but let out a deep chuckle at the cluelessness of the female Wheeler twin, like brother like sister. Kaiba and Mokuba leave; the day ends. But he will admit one thing she wasn’t that bad…


	39. Cameras, lights, ACTION!!

The white haired male turns to the figure, his sharp brown eyes gaze into the thick fog of the unknown as he feels a familiar presence. His business partner, Marik.

“Do not fret; she will be yours eventually,” Marik assures the spirit of the ring.

“She better be that woman belongs to me and me only, seeing mortals around her disgusts me,” he hisses glaring at the thought of those dirty humans touching his property. “But first you will need to get rid of the competition,” Marik smirks. “Ah yes, thankfully however my queen may be strong and kind but she is as oblivious as a brick,” he grins at the innocent female. “Yes well you’ll need to get six locator cards to follow her and help me,” Marik reasons and the pair go through their plan…

Kai Pov

After using the locator cards to find where the next round will be taking place, we’re heading towards the stadium. We are walking our way there to avoid traffic. “So Mai, look like you’re getting another shot at the tournament championships by making the cut this, time unlike last time” Joey grins. “That’s right and this time I’m going to crush you, Kai and Yugi in front of a sold out crowd,” Mai retorts. “I hope they have merchandise of us, oh I can see it now Harpie harps or T-shirts of us,” I grin at the thought. “Looks like to me, you won’t need money,” Mai teases as I furrow my brow even more feeling the pinch of irritation.

Ever since my last duel with Marik Mai has been teasing me about something that happened but I have no idea. I tried asking Serenity but she merely giggles, I asked Yugi he looks away blushing and Joey, oh Joey the look of pure rage on his face and his shouting of “forget about it!!” Further aggravating me.

What are these guys hiding from me? I glance at my pocket smirking at the device Joker gave me before I left, to keep in touch on any activity so far none. I know one thing though, it has something to do with Kaiba and I am going to find out. Even if it means tearing through doors, shouting or even punching someone I have to know! I hate being left in the dark.

Joey brings up Mai’s noble act of giving Joey her money card back at Duellist Kingdom, so he could duel and get the money for Serenity’s eye operation. I smirk when he asks why she did it. Mia catches my cheeky grin and scowls.

“You looked totally pathetic” Mai starts. “Doesn’t he always?” I tease grinning. “Why you little!” Playfully, Joey noogies my head causing me to laugh and wince slightly. “And I guess… I,” Mai trials off. I grin at what Mai is about to say. “I…” I encourage her eagerly. “I was touched by your story okay?” She answers making my smile widen however we stop, due to my dumb brother being side tracked by a movie poster of some actor who does ninja movies. Eh I give him a 3 out of ten he doesn’t do his own stunts, besides he seems arrogant in his interviews that Joey dragged me to when I was younger.

“Will you pay attention!?” Mai growls. “Yeah, yeah but look it’s Jaune Claude Magnums latest ninja flick that guy rocks, I got to see this one,” Joey awes. “I don’t even know why I bother trying to talk to you!” I notice Mai’s shoulder quake in anger. Quickly, I move in. “Just ignore him Mai, my brother’s attention span is like a goldfish, short term and pointless,” I try to calm her down. 

CRASH!!!

Jesus on a bicycle!!! I leap back protectively going in front of Serenity as the Limo breaks through the poster wall. I can’t help but smirk slightly when Mai falls into Joey’s arm. Joey and Mai realize their closeness and Joey skips over to my side. “Enjoy it?” I ask mischievously. “That’s rich coming from you,” he mutters causing me to frown puzzled by his words.

The click of the sound of the door hits us. We turn to the male in a white tuxedo coming out from the fancy Limo but it’s not as elegant and luxurious as Seto’s. “Look here pal-

“Sorry Kid I hope my entrance didn’t spook you,” his American accent exclaims as I scowl at the ass. Heck, Kaiba’s entrances are flamboyant but that was plain dangerous. He removes his sunglasses… at night. Is this guy okay? I mean why would you wear sunglasses at night or even in a car!? So many questions so little time. “Hey isn’t that the same guy in the poster?” Serenity points out hiding behind me. “Yep” I sigh as my brother fanboys. “AH!!! But you- him-wha, it’s you Jaune Claude Magnum! I’m your number one fan. Maybe you heard of me I’m a kind of celebrity myself, you know third place, duellist kingdom?” Joey grins as I face palm at my idiotic brother. “That’s our brother” Serenity sighs. “That’s my twin,” I groan making Serenity giggle. But the star merely walks past Joey to get to Mai?

“Long-time no see sugar “he smiles at the puzzled Mai. I raise a brow intrigued could this be a start of a love triangle? Perhaps this new character will spark Joey into loving Mai due to his jealousy and he will realise his love towards Mai. I smirk, hope evident in my eyes of dropping off my brother to someone else quicker than I dreamt before all this. Now look I love my brother truly I do, I just want him to have a secure future is all; the same with Serenity just alone with no perverted asses and some man I can trust.

“Don’t you see I’ve come back for you Mai like you told me to,” Mr Slick brings out a bouquet of ruby red roses, pff how cliché. I scowl at the overused flowers. Honestly be creative. “Sorry slick but you got the wrong girl,” Mai rejects him making me smirk.

“You mean to tell me your friends with Hollywood’s biggest box office actor Mai?” Joey grins as I sigh seeing the look in my brothers eye. Dang it, it’s too good to be true. Pitifully, Serenity packs my back. “I’ve never seen him before” Mai tells us. Sneakily, I whisper in Mai’s ear. “Want me to take him down he tried to run over my brother so I have a valid reason,” I offer. “No not yet” Mai answers causing me to pout disappointed. “Mai sugar! Have you forgotten the promise you made me, exactly one year ago?” He asks her. Promise?

“What offer?” Mai questions complexed. “It was an offer of love Mai,” he smiles and tells us of his and Mai’s casino boat love story… how romantic. Seems to me Mia made a rudder heh, I smirk slightly at my joke. Basically he liked her spunk and proposed to her which Mai declined and said when he defeated her. She would consider it. Wow, so much time was spent bonding and getting to know one another, I shake my head at the pompous dummy.

“Oh, guess it’s too late to say I was kidding,” Mai gawks at the massive diamond ring. Geez that’s massive… well Mai could marry the guy divorce him and take all his money, I shrug at the thought, man I’ve been hanging out with Joker and his cynical views of love way too much. “I’ve come to make you the luckiest girl in the entire world, married to Jaune Claude Magnum,” he boasts. I scowl at the egotistical fool. “Sorry Ninja boy I’m not interested,” Mai rejects him.

“Woah slow down their Mai, the man has come a long way the least you can do is consider his offer. Face it Mai he’s a movie star you’re always craving attention right,” Joey places his hands on her shoulder. I face palm at my idiotic brother. “Give me one good reason why I should marry this clown,” Mai tells Joey and pushes his arms off hers gently. “Because if you don’t marry him, Kai and I won’t be able to visit your Beverly Hills mansion,” Joey says. “Hey I’m not involved” I scowl. Joey wraps his arm around my shoulder and whispers “LA boys,” immediately I feel the blood heat up in my chins. I imagine the attractive men overseas, Bakura’s accent would make anyone melt but imagine that and their abs from surfing!!!! Abs my only weakness!!!

“You told me to come back when I could beat you in a duel,” the actor returns the matter at hand as I feel a strand of drool slide down form my mouth. “Oh dear” Serenity sighs and closes my mouth for me. “Okay then lets settle this with a duel hotshot,” Mai challenges him. “And if I win you come to Hollywood with me and become my bride!” Claude exclaims. “You don’t stand a chance Ace” Mai agrees. “Mai wait!” Yugi and Tristen intervene trying to persuade her to stop or else she’ll lose her place in the finals. He reveals his five locator cards. “John Claude has mastered a lot of kung Fu skills, you wouldn’t want him mad” Duke whispers. “Don’t worry, Mai will beat him in no time and besides Kai could take him,” Tea suggests. Oh yeah fling this mess on me. I sigh. “Yeah you should duel them Mai,” Joey changes sides.

“Hey just a second ago you wanted me to marry the guy,”” Mai teases Joey making me chuckle. “Eh, I didn’t say to win” he says. He reveals his own duel disk and we learn that if Mia loses she loses her place in the finals. “That’s right and not to mention her hand in marriage,” he adds causing me to growl. “You don’t have to do this Mai, this ninja wannabe isn’t worth your time,” I tell her. “It’s cool Kai, I want to show this idiot I’m not a prize to be won,” Mai replies. I nod understanding her motive. “Prepare to lose this duel but win a husband who is a star!” He declares.

Jaune goes first and summons his ninja warrior in attack mode and uses his ability to summon another ninja. “He looks sort of like me but my fascia is way better,” he boasts arrogantly making me scowl at such obnoxiousness. I smirk at Mai’s roast towards his movies of them being weak and second rate just like his monsters. Mai counters with her amazon sword woman who easily defeats one of his ninja’s, causing Claude’s points to decrease to 2900. She ends her turn and it’s Claude’s go, he summons another ninja to the field and uses his ability again for there to be three ninjas.

“Your duelling is like one bad sequel after another,” Mai insults him making me smirk. “That attitude only makes me love you even more,” the actor smiles making Mai groan. I give Mai a pitiful stare feeling bad for her having to deal with this idiot.

“Serenity now,” gently I nudge her and she nods giving me the family signature playful smirk. “I think Mai is really cool don’t you Joey? She’s so tough I’d love to be like that, she reminds me of Kai,” Serenity turns to him. Our plan begins. “You serious?” Joey raises a brow. “Yeah she doesn’t let anyone push her around,” Serenity smiles. “I guess, if you think it’s cool to have a really loud mouth, mean and acting like you’re the greatest thing since cheese fries sure, I guess you could say Mai is cool,” Joey insults her. I raise my fist, Serenity’s and my plan ruined by our idiotic brother. Idiot!

Thwack!

“Ow!” Joey pouts playfully glaring at me while I return with a fiery one, causing him to sheepishly curl up into a ball then stand up later once I’ve calmed down. Mai goes for another attack his life points go down to 2100. However Mai falls into his trap, “due to destroying his previous ninjas and him sacrificing another allowed me to summon ninja master shogun!” (1600). I narrow my eyes at the realism on the guy. Shogun’s ability allows him to summon two more ninjas, one of the summoned ninjas also brings out another ninja, ninja girl.

“Joey, Kai does this mean Mai’s in trouble?” Serenity asks concerned. “She’ll be fine” I wave it off. “It’ll take a lot more than a bunch of second rate ninja’s to stop a duellist like Mai, trust me I know first-hand how good she is,” Joey complements her. Serenity and I share a big teasing smile. “What are you two smiling about?” Joey furrows his brow. “Oh nothing,” I smile innocently causing his brow to further deepen. His shogun attacks Mai’s swords woman and the other three attack her directly, causing Mai to fall to 1800. One more attack like that and say goodbye to Miss Valentine and hello Mrs Claude. “Sorry my gingersnap but at least you’ll have a husband who’s a battle city finalist, you could brag about me right?” Claude reasons. I snarl at the nerve of this ass. “You’re so sensitive Jaune,” Mai says sarcastically.

“Stop flirting Mai there’s too much on the line here!” Joey scolds the blonde causing me to raise a brow. “Now, now brother dearest jealousy is a bad expression on you,” I tease him. “I’m not jealous!” He argues. “Sure you’re not” I nod smiling and we return to the duel. He so is. The actor ends his turn with a face down it’s Mai’s turn. Mai summons her cyber Harpie she orders an attack only to trigger his trap, causing her attack is be blocked, she ends with a card face down. Thankfully she has a powerful monster to defend with let’s just hope he doesn’t have a more powerful one. Claude uses the spell great kite of ninja on his Shogun, allowing the ninja to not get attacked; no spells will affect it either. It also allows his ninja to attack her directly as long as he sacrifices a monster. He does and attacks directly causing Mia to have 200 life points remaining.

“Mai is going to get bunked before the finals and then she’ll have to marry this jerk,” Serenity exclaims looking at us both concerned. “Relax it won’t happen” I assure her. “No! We can’t let that happen!” Joey asks Yugi if there is still hope and he says there is. “So brother dearest, you sound awfully confident on Mai not marrying this guy” I start. “Don’t even start sis” he scowls while I sigh puzzled by his words, playing dumb. “Don’t suppose you have your Harpie feather duster do ya Mai?” Joey calls out to the blonde. “Don’t you think I would have used it by now?” Mai retorts. “Well what colour tux do you think Kai and I should wear to your wedding?” Joey asks causing Mai to panic. “Just not the same colour I know we’re twins but that’s been overdone on us,” I add tired of it.

“Come on Mai we’re all behind ya Mai!” Joey cheers her on. “I get it,” Mai frowns tired of his voice and threatens to put his duel disk in his mouth. Swiftly, Joey covers his mouth with his hands and hides behind me as I pet his puffy hair comforting him in my own way. “Then play like the Mai I know,” Joey adds making me smirk. Mai uses her elegant egotist to take down his ninjas making sure that his Shogun can’t attack her directly. I snicker when Mai winks Joey’s way casing a light blush to appear on his cheeks and an angered spoilt actor.

“You’re starting to bug me kid!” He glares at Joey. Instinctively, I take a defensive position. “You talking to me? Ninja nerd,” Joey says. “Why don’t you leave this to the grown-ups you little twerp,” the actor threatens him. Oh no, well at least he isn’t calling him a dog. “Don’t push me Claude I’ll show you a few ninja moves of my own you great ape!” Joey argues. “The Brooklyn rage is strong” I mutter jokingly luckily no one hears me as Serenity calms our brother down with my assistance of holding him back. Everyone is taken aback by his argument but me and Serenity; we’re grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat. “What I’d do it for any of you guys” Joey sheepishly argues. “Sure you would,” I snicker while Joey glares playfully at me.

“That tough guy cover is cute kid but Mai is a grown up, she doesn’t need all the playgroup looking out for her,” he smirks. “Look pal the name’s Joey and after today you can consider my membership to the Jaune Claude Magnum fan club cancelled, you fraud!” Joey insults him. “Never meet your heroes Joey,” I pat his back and he nods in agreement. The actor fakes his sadness over Joey’s departure, the urge to punch him is strong but Joey’s warm hand grabs my wrist; stopping me from knocking out the spoilt brat.

Mai ends her turn with a face down. He summons ninja girl and is about to sacrifice her until Mai intervenes with grave arm magic card killing the ninja girl. Jaune can’t attack now and thanks to the kite, he is defenceless so Mia attacks him directly, winning the duel!

I frown when he begins laughing. That’s when I notice the ninja still up in the air. Quickly, I get out my device and begin recording as Mai is kidnapped by the ninja so she can be his wife, he’ll pay!!! “Mai!” I cry out in concern and rush after her recording the whole crime.

“If I can’t win your heart Mai I guess I’ll have to steal it,” he declares causing me to glare daggers at the ass.

“Joey!” I cry as I find my older twin with swirls in his eyes. Mai rips into the actor on how much of a coward he is while Joey is a hero. This brings a smile to my face as I help Joey back into reality. “You okay buddy?” I ask kneeling down. “Been better,” he confesses and my smile widens.

“You could have married a movie star,” Mai aids me in helping Joey up. “Yeah well I wouldn’t be able to whoop your butt,” Mai smiles. “Plus you probably could have driven your husband crazy,” Joey slyly remarks and Mai drops him. I flick his ear causing him to pout. “Ignore the monkey Mai,” I tell her.

“Now let’s get inside that stadium,” Joey smiles. I nod. Oh wait! “Oi Claude,” I call out to the male. “What!?” He growls. I lean in close glaring daggers at the arrogant male. “If you ever and I mean ever harm or put my family in danger again, I will not only break every bone in that body of yours I will ruin your career by posting the whole incident on the internet,” I threaten him lowly, my tone as cold as ice. “F-fine,” he stutters terrified and flees into his limo.

“Kai you coming or what?” Joey calls out. “Coming,” I smile and catch up.


	40. Blimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if I had to put Kai and Kaiba into a vine what would it be? I chose https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHnZYzhRgXI what do you guys think?

We arrive at the bright stadium. Hey looks it’s the first four tournament duellist. Kaiba yes, my key to answers I smirk at the stoic male eyeing me and the arena, paranoid. “We’re unfashionably early” Mai groans. “Cheer up Mai, the bird catches the worm right,” I shrug as she shakes her head smiling at me.

“Welcome, present your locator cards,” one of Kaiba’s goons demanded from us. “Such a warm welcome,” I mutter as we reveal our six locator cards. “Check it out we all got six,” Joey boasts. “Then here is your tournament ID’s, congratulations you four are now battle city finalists,” the guard compliments us. “We already knew that Mai replies. “Security is tight so make sure you have these cards with you at all times,” he gives us our cards. Not as tight as Yami’s leather outfit going on I smirk at my joke. “Now where is everyone else?” Joey questions snatching the card out of the guards hand. “So far it’s just the four of you and of course Mr Kaiba. We expect the four finalists shortly,” the guard informs us. I wonder who, no doubt Marik will be involved.

Suddenly, the wind begins to pick up and we turn to the entrance. I furrow my brow at the male wearing a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black pants, and black shoes. Yep, I can definitely tell he’s important, I mean look at that hair! I wonder how he managed to get it that way; he must have used a lot of gel.

“Earth to Kai!” I jolt up at the sound of my voice and turn to the smiling Mai with the new guy. “Huh?” I blurt out. “Don’t tell me you were dozing off again,” Tea pouts. “Ha-ha sorry Tea what’s up?” Nervously I laugh and rub the back of my head sheepishly. This is Namu he saved Bakura’s life Tea smiles. “You helped Bakura?” I step forward. My eyes narrow at the fake warmth in his purple irises. “Yes, it was nothing” he smiles fake. “Thank you for my saving my friends life,” I admit but glance at Joey’s eyes narrowed as well. We share the same look and distance ourselves from the others to talk.

“You okay?” I ask. “Yeah I… I feel like after Marik’s recent attempt I can’t trust anyone anymore,” he confesses. “Hey you can trust me, you can trust your family,” I remind him. “I know but what if it happens again and I can’t break free?” He panics. “Joey the past is in the past, we learn from our mistakes and learn how to deal with it, if you keep focusing on the past you’ll miss the present,” I advise him seriously. “I guess… heh I never pictured you as a fountain of knowledge,” he jokes lightly. “And I never pictured you as the type to worry,” I retort bringing a smile to both of our faces. “Look Sis, I don’t know what it is but there’s something I don’t trust about that Namu guy,” he whispers. “Agreed it’s obvious he’s masking his real self,” I mutter. “How do you know?” Joey questions. “His eyes, though they may seem kind I notice something else within them, his eyes seem much more sharper and colder than he had led us to believe,” I explain and Joey nods in agreement. “Be careful Sis,” Joey warns me. “Hey aren’t I meant to be warning you?” I try brightening the mood making his smile widen.

I spot Tea introducing “Namu” to Yugi. Obliviously, Yugi trusts and thanks him. Yugi that blissful nature of yours is going to be your downfall one of these days.

My ears perk up at the gentle sound of footsteps. We turn to BAKURA!? My eyes widen at his weak state and bandaged arm. “Bakura!” I rush over to his side concern evident in my eyes. “Kai?” He smiles weakly at me. “What are you doing here? You should be resting” I scold him. “I’m fine Kai,” he smiles as I narrow my eyes. The others approach us and are worried as well over his condition. “Bakura you need rest,” I tell him my eyes soften. “I’m fine Kai honest,” he places his cold hands on my shoulder smiling weakly.

“Bakura why do you have a duel disk?” Yugi asks him. “How else would I get six locator cards besides I couldn’t let Kai have all the fun without me,” he smiles sweetly as I sigh at the sweet yet idiotic guy. The others are in shock of the news but I’m not really surprised. Bakura has always been like that whatever I do he follows; it’s both cute and irritating at times.

“Next thing I know I feel cool hands wrap around my body and being me close to a soft yet firm chest. I hug Bakura back puzzled by his sudden act of affection. I breathe in his scent of disinfectant from the hospital. “Bakura are you sure you’re okay?” I ask not noticing my brother panicking and glaring at Bakura.

3rd person:

Bakura’s eyes narrow and turn much sharper and colder as he embraces what is his. Proudly, he smirks at Marik who merely smirks back pleased that he is following the plan. The white haired male’s eyes move towards the host of the tournament, his striking cobalt eyes narrow at the smug expression on Bakura’s face. Instinctively, Kaiba’s fists tremble in utter rage at the sight before him, disgusted by the picture before him of the smug albino. “Seto?” Mokuba turns to the male gritting his teeth enraged while Mokuba smiles slightly at his brother’s expression and holds back a giggle.

A robed male soon appears and he is the seventh finalist. Everyone assumes he is Marik due to his dodgy looks all but one, Kai raises a brow “something isn’t right,” she mutters seeing how the situation of him being Marik is a tad bit fishy.

“State your name right now!” Kaiba demanded from the robed male.

“I am Marik” he answers…

Kai pov:

It’s revealed the finals will be taking place on Kaiba’s blimp. Everyone gets on; I watch as Serenity, Tristen, Duke and Tea are climbing up the staircase, only for the guards to stop them due to having no ID’s.

“Please sir I’ve been looking forward to seeing my big brother and sister duel for a long time,” Serenity begs using the famous Wheeler puppy dog face. “Cut her some slack!” Duke intervenes with Tristen and Tea begging to be let in. “Give it a rest Roland we can bend the rules for them. I don’t have an ID card,” Mokuba pipes in. “But Mr Kaiba’s rules-

“Well big bro?” Mokuba calls out to him. I glance at Kaiba and he sighs, his shoulders relax. His ice blue eyes meet my warm brown pair. He huffs and turns away saying, “whatever” brining a smile on my face when the group rush in. “Just let the dweebs go,” he says. “Thanks Kaiba” I tell him. “Whatever” he repeats making me snicker slightly until-

“Let’s go Kai” I turn to Bakura. “Sure,” I agree and we go on ahead not seeing Kaiba’s cold glare aimed at the male behind me. We enter the blimp and it sets off.

I’m sat by Bakura leaning on the railings inside while Joey and Serenity admire the gorgeous Battle City view.

“Amazing I’ve never seen the city from this high up,” Tea gasps at the beautiful view.

“The lights are so pretty, so beautiful. Thanks for brining me Kai, Joey,” Serenity smiles my way. “No problem” I reply. “Just one of the many perks of being related to two champions!” Joey boasts laughing as I sweat drop. “You call yourself a champion Wheeler? You’re here by a fluke! Enjoy this while you can and listen. Don’t get your hopes up to high because it’s a long way down from up here. Oh and the last time I checked monkeys can’t fly,” Kaiba smirks as I can’t help but snicker lightly at his joke. I notice Joey’s angry face. Quickly I hold him back from knocking Kaiba out. I notice Kaiba glance my way smirking slightly then turns to Yugi.

“Yugi, I have some words of advice for you too. I’ve watched every one of your duels very carefully throughout this tournament and you haven’t played your Egyptian god card. It better be in your deck during the finals because I intend to win it! This is my tournament Yugi! Got it and when the battle city finals are all over I’ll be the world’s greatest duellist and have all three Egyptian god cards! Making my deck unbeatable, so it’s time to say your goodbyes to Slifer the Sky dragon. And to any hopes you had of winning. Listen to me closely Duellist Kingdom is far away and as long as you are up here with me you’re playing my game by my rules. Now if you excuse me I have a tournament to run,” Kaiba leaves.

“So Kai who is your friend?” Serenity asks glancing at Bakura. “This is Bakura he’s a close friend of mine Bakura this is-

“Your sister, Serenity, Kai told me all about you, she wasn’t lying when she said you were adorable,” Bakura smiles making Serenity look away embarrassed as I chuckle at the jealous boys watching. “As you can see this guy can be quite the smooth talker,” I compliment Bakura. “K-Kai,” he looks away flustered making me smirk. We all go to our rooms.

\---

I’m on my own and I sit down on the sofa chair. I relax under the smooth cool leather chair. I release a heavy sigh of relief; stretch my arms out slightly. My ears perk up at the sound of the door. Reluctantly I stand up and open it, only to be taken by surprise by Ishizu?

“It’s been awhile songstress of the sea,” Ishizu smiles at me. “You can call me Kai Ishizu,” I tell her and welcome her in. “Thank you,” she sits down opposite me. Politely, she places her hands on her legs like an elegant lady. “What’s going on?” I ask curious over why she wanted to chat with me. “I know you are still weary of your past,” she replies. “Who wouldn’t be? I’m living my life normal school, normal friends, normal everything. Then next thing I know I’m some reincarnation of some Juliet girl,” I chuckle lightly. “I know it’s hard to take in but please it’s the truth,” Ishizu informs me as I sigh. “Ishizu listen you seem like a nice person though you have some questioning decision such as Kaiba and Obelisk but I’m not saying it doesn’t exist, heck one of my mates turns out to be reincarnated from a pharaoh, a pharaoh! I just don’t want to make it such a big deal and I have bigger things to deal with,” I explain.

“Such as the number hunters?” She enquires. My body stiffens as I feel my blood run cold. “So you remember,” I mutter bitterly. “Indeed it was your eyes when I gave Kaiba that card, those eyes of wariness. To think all those years ago, a child so young, so strong and yet so murderous it’s a shame,” she sighs. I look away feeling the guilt eat me away. “I’m sorry” I whisper. “It wasn’t your fault, you were young and were doing your mission to retrieve Obelisk, if anything I should be thanking you for returning it to me,” she smiles bitterly. “Yeah” I furrow my brow. “It’s a shame what happened to your mo-”

“Guardian,” I correct her raising a brow. “She and I weren’t related by blood she was my mentor,” I mutter. “I…see but to see a girl at your age back then should have been talking to boys, shopping or doing make up but instead… I pitied you,” she confesses. “I don’t need your pity,” I hiss feeling annoyed, here we go again the cliché, oh I’m sorry about your childhood talk. “The past is in the past now what do you want?” I hiss irritation in my tone.

“I only came today to warn you, stay by Kaiba’s side, maybe then he won’t lose himself to Obelisks power,” Ishizu stands as I jolt up confused. “Ishizu what do yo-

The door slams shut and I sigh, feeling exhausted from our talk. People these days mystery gets you nowhere. The sound of the opening door rings in my ears and I turn to a worried and angry Joey. “Where were you!? Come on Serenity is being hounded by Tristen and Duke!” Joey grabs my arm and next thing I know I’m being dragged elsewhere…


	41. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: If you had to choose a meme or vine to describe Kai or Kai x Seto what would it be? Also I did an AU of the couple that you may like you can do requests too so here:https://www.quotev.com/story/12122049/A-Reward-OneShot-AUs-all-sorts

This is nice, I smile enjoying the blissful scene and the gorgeous food. I’m leaning against the ice blue pillar observing my competitors and friends, having fun while chowing down on my dish. I spot Bakura talking to Joey, who seems creeped out lightly by his words, I wonder why? I shrug probably Joey over reacting. Bakura spots me and waves at me. I return it with a small smile as he makes his way over to my side.

“What did you do to Joey?” I ask raising a brow at my worried brother. “Oh nothing I just told him how I won all my six locator cards in one single duel,” he explains.” Reckless move Bakura I feel like my reckless ways have rubbed off on you,” I smirk cheekily as he blushes slightly.

“Reckless idiotic is a better term for your moronic actions,” I turn to glare at Kaiba smugly leaning against a nearby pillar. His cobalt blue eyes glare but I don’t feel them on me but someone behind me, Bakura? I furrow my brow puzzled oblivious to Yami Bakura taking place. Arrogantly, grinning at the irritated Kaiba smugly. “Kaiba?” I frown when he storms off annoyed, what did I do? Probably nothing, he probably has to go change his tampon, I smirk at my joke.

“And to think the teachers set you on me was to make me a better student,” I snicker as he smiles. “Kai there’s something I need to speak to you about,” Bakura begins. “What’s that?” I ask curious. “Well when I win I’ll tell you then,” cheekily, he winks at me as I furrow my brow puzzled. “Okay?” I blurt out.

“Hey what’s the hold up? When are we going to find out who we duel Kaiba?” My brother questions the Kaiba brothers. “Hmph, you’re in a quite a rush just to lose Wheeler,” Kaiba remarks. “Let’s begin this now,” Kaiba orders communicating through his collar radio and a bingo machine appears. Its design, surprise, surprise based on the blue eyes white dragon. I notice 9 yellows balls in the contraception each with a number between one and nine.

“Sorry Mr Kaiba only eight participants are present shall I bring up the ninth one?” The grunt reports back. “Yes now,” Kaiba snaps his fingers as the grunts step towards the device.

“Finalists and guests may I have your attention please, now the first two duellists for round one will be chosen by lottery” the guard exclaims. “Now that’s what I call a jackpot,” Mai smirks as I roll my eyes at her comment. The male explains how the device will randomly chose two numbers, these two numbers will symbolise who will duel who, for example if my number, nine was chosen along with another number then I would have duel them. The guy jabbers on about how random it is, I get it fair or whatever.

The balls slide down revealing 6 and…9

Me versus Bakura!? Oh jeez. “The first duel of the battle city finals will begin immediately,” the guard declares as I furrow my brow worried. “I guess I’m battling Kai, this will be fun,” Bakura smiles at me and I can’t help but feel worried. Something isn’t right it’s on the tip of my tongue.

Bakura pov:

Victory will bring me one step closer to reclaiming what is mine and all seven millennium items. Do not fret my love for you see you’ll understand your true destiny and realise who you belong to.

Kaiba pov:

This should be interesting; I wonder how Kai will fair against harming her oh so close friend Bakura. Something isn’t right about that kid. The sooner Kai beats him the better in my opinion. I don’t like him and that’s that. Besides the quicker the fool is gone the quick I can have that rematch of ours, no one will interfere.

Kai pov:

The grunt reminds us about battle city rules and we are guided to the arena on top of the blimp. I’m in the elevator with Bakura while the others go another way to the duel arena. I’m leaning against the elevator looking at Bakura. “Bakura are you sure you can go through with this in your state?” I ask concern evident in my tone. “I’ll be fine don’t worry Kai, you know you worry too much sometimes,” he smiles sickly sweet as I frown

I can’t help but shiver slightly at the harsh cold slaps from Mother Nature. “Kai you okay?” Joey calls out concerned. “N-Never been better” I stutter, my legs quiver at the harsh temperatures as I give my brother a weak thumb up. I spot the others giving me a sympathetic look even Mokuba, but Kaiba remains stoic glaring at Bakura. Who remains creepily silent.

“Alright I’ll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel. Kaiba craft three is now cruising at an altitude of two thousand feet. The strong cold air will test your strength and stamina if you can’t take it, you don’t belong here,” his cobalt blue eyes meet mine. I sigh sucking it up.

“I got to admit Kaiba knows how to throw a tournament,” Duke complements. “Yeah if you’re not the one duelling,” I point out as the pair sweat drop. “What’s wrong Wheeler can’t take the heat? I’m not surprised from a pitiful dog like you,” he glares and I am taken aback at the insult. What the heck Kaiba? Where did that come from? I shake my head. No, now is not the time something is up with Bakura and maybe Kaiba? Anyway I have to find out what is going on!

“Are you prepared to lose it all and finally accept me?” Bakura asks. “Accept?” I frown at him. “Indeed have you forgotten my love? How mean oh don’t you worry you’ll return to my side soon enough and learn your place once and for all!” He declares as I scowl. “Place!? Okay who the hell are you!? The Bakura I know isn’t some sexist pig who bosses me around. I mean first off what right you have to tell me my place!?” I snarl at the ass, not seeing the small smirk on Kaiba’s features as I scold the guy. “Whoever you are tell me now!!!” I bark tired of his games.

“A old friend my dear, a king of thieves,” he whispers lowly as I feel the atmosphere darken and…

“Let’s duel!!!”


	42. Creepy Dolls and Mannequins

“I don’t know who you are but I will not allow you to harm Bakura or any of my friends, meaning I will win!” I glare at the spirit of the ring possessing Bakura’s body. I notice a few differences, while Bakura’s hair is tamer, this yami version of him has longer and wilder white hair, his eyes are a lot sharper, it’s like he put twelve volumes of eye liner on, his brown eyes are more colder and diluted than my friend’s warm brown pair.

“I’m hurt my dear, you don’t even remember the man you vowed your heart and body to?” He smiles crookedly as I frown. “Um excuse me?” I scowl disgusted at the thought of being with such a creep. “I suppose it was a long time ago, it seems I have to make you re learn your place in life by my side,” he grins. My fists clench at his words, like hell I will, I don’t need anyone but my friends.

“I assure you my dear this duel will be your last. Now I shall begin with this,” Yami Bakura draws The Portrait's Secret and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1500) in Attack Position. “That will do for now,” he smirks as I furrow my brow puzzled for a moment. Does he want me to attack but for what goal? Does he plan to summon a powerful monster? I don’t really have a choice in order to win I have to attack. I draw. “I summon dance princess of the ice barrier in attack mode (1600) now princess attack!” I order as the female dances towards the portrait and throw one of her ice chakrams, which look like snowflakes made of ice. The portrait is destroyed depleting Bakura’s life points down to 3600. “And I end my turn with a card face down just in case,” I smirk. “Now I shall play "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (1300/1800) in Attack mode!” Bakura summons.

“Ehh! That’s foul!” I hear my brother freak out over the ghost. Baby, I shaky my head at my scared cat of a brother, ghosts have always been his weakness heck when we played videogames when we were younger he was terrified of boos!

“Attack my monster if you dare!” Yami Bakura challenges me. “Fine by me” I frown. He wants me to destroy his monsters; he’s toying with me but why? What does he hope to accomplish? “I summon samurai of the ice barrier in attack mode (1800) now princess attack his monster,” I order smirking as princess demolishes his ghoul causing him points to fall to 1600. Perfect now one more attack and maybe his plan will fail… hopefully.

“Come on crush this guy Kai!” Duke cheers me on. “My dear it would appear I have gone too easy on you, who wouldn’t for their beloved?” He grins eyeing me as I step back glaring at the ass. “I summon the headless knight in attack mode (1450)”, I scowl when I do not spot him on the field. “Surprised? He is a spirit after all, my dear he hides in the shadows until the time is right,” Bakura cackles as slowly the knight appears. “Um last I checked 1450 is less than 1600 and 1800,” I grin smirking cockily. “Then why don’t you attack it?” Bakura smirks as I frown knowing he has an idea, a scheme which I have fallen into, stupid recklessness…

Kaiba pov:

Bakura’s plan may succeed but Kai has no other choice… Even if Kai loses I will not lose to this whelp, he’s pathetic honestly saying such ridiculous things…

Kai pov:

“Samurai attack!” I order as my samurai easily slices the knight in half destroying him and making Bakura lose 350 life points and making his points go down to 1250. Just one more attack…

“This seems too easy,” I hear my brother comment as I cross my arms. Joey has a point this is a tad bit too easy, heck back at school Bakura was harder. “Either way Kai is going to win this in her next turn,” Mai shrugs. “Let’s end this already,” I sigh getting a bit tired of our duel. My eyes narrow at his razor sharp grin and his cackling as a dense fog like wind blows in the wind. This isn’t good.

“It’s time you’ve done exactly as I wanted you to do my love, now your destruction begins!” My eyes widen at Bakura’s diluted eyes reflecting a bright light blue energy in them. “It’s over,” Bakura draws and my eyes narrow further. “Over? Yeah for him! Kai has him set on a dartboard,” Joey scowls. “It has to be he has no more monsters left and he’s already down to 1250 life points,” Mai reasons.

Kaiba pov:

There’d be no point in bluffing now. Bakura must have something up his sleeve and I can tell Kai has a faint idea. A plan to turn the tables, Kai better overcome that plan before it’s too late for her own sake.

Kai pov:

“I hold a card in my hand beyond your imagination, its power darker than your imagination. But in order for this card to be summoned I needed a bit of assistance thank you my dear, three monsters needed to be destroyed before I could bring forth dark destructor, you made that possible my love. Now I shall call the beast that will cause your demise dark necrofear,” Bakura summons the tall blue mannequin like doll warrior. Yami Bakura draws. He then removes "The Portrait's Secret", "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams", and "Headless Knight" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then sets two cards. I frown as I feel my mouth become drier than usual, my heart beast escalating faster as I stare my eyes quivering at the soulless expression of the thing. I feel my legs shaking at the sight and I step back, taking shaky breathes as my hands tremble slightly.

“What’s wrong with Kai?” Mokuba frowns at the female with Kaiba.

“You have no idea what you are about to experience…” Bakura smirks. “S-So this is your little plan,” I laugh nervously glancing at the creepy doll feeling my body tremble slightly from its soulless expression. “Oh no,” I hear Joey mutter glancing at me. “What is it Joey?” Yami asks the blonde who with Serenity glance at the trembling me smiling nervously at the creature. “You may not know this, but Kai has a slight fear of mannequins or dolls,” Serenity informs the others surprised. “Really why?” Mai frowns. “Well heh,” Joey looks away embarrassed at the memory.

Years ago:

The two twins play in the lush grassy terrain of the park, the female smiles wearing her short light blue sundress with black leggings underneath and a huge sunhat. She has pearl white sandals as she plays with the pretty little doll. The little china doll, was given to the little twin and her little sister by their recently passed grandmother. Joey was given a mere yoyo, much to his annoyance. The girl giggles as she plays house with the beautiful doll. The doll has snow white porcelain skin; her eyes were an azure blue as blue and bright as the ocean and sky. Her lips her ruby red matching her ruby red lace dress with a black corset and black and red ribbon, in her long golden locks as bright as the sun. Her dolly shoes were jet black. Happily, the little girl plays with her doll in the sand box only to be later called by her mother for some help with the picnic. Giddily, the girl stands and rushes to her mother, leaving the doll in the play chair and tea set, oblivious to the shadow looming over the jovial party, grinning mischievously…

When the female returns, she frowns at no sight of her favourite doll. It was the only girly thing she owned, heck the clothes she wore were Serenity’s. “Miss Madeline!” She calls out to her doll, naïve to believe it could speak to her like most four year olds. Her ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and she turns only to be face to face with… it.

Her once clear porcelain skin now shattered and cracked with pieces of her once pearl white cheeks, now lay on the ground scattered splattered with an unknown liquid. Her once fluffy elegant dress now torn, scratched, ripped to shreds with splatters of honey, from the looks of the bees digging into the doll’s flesh. Her once puffy, clear ruby red lipstick now smudged away and replaced with permanent black marker with some strands of which extended out of the lips and on to the skin, roughly coloured in like a child’s rushed colouring book. Her once big ripe red ribbon was now gone with the hair. Leaving, merely a shave head with bits of hair standing barely out. One of her frail feet now shattered, revealing a sharp weapon to use in danger. The child’s lip trembles at the sight of her doll, her body shaking, quivering trembling as her shuddering eyes are forced to look at the gift, her deceased grandmother gave her before her departure, the doll she swore to love, cherish and protect due to being her grandmothers when she was a child. The girl is about to take in a shaky breathe ready to try to fix it. Slowly, she reaches out for the doll held by her brothers hand, only to screech as a centipede pops out of her doll’s eyelid, pushing out the damaged eyeball of the doll, revealing an army of creepy crawly spiders charging out, it would appear they nested in her as not only do an army of spiders pour out but from the other eye a brown dirty liquid, cascades down the doll’s eye as though she was crying, the girl screams at the foul odour from the doll and finally… faints.


	43. Duel Of Ghouls

“You were a messed up kid Joey,” Mai stares wide eyed at the boy. “Hey Kai wasn’t paying any attention to me and I was just a kid,” Joey tries to defend himself. “It was a joke,” he laughs slightly, still feeling bad over the incident and regretting for a long time, he never meant to harm her it was only a joke so they could play again, like they always did together as twins, he missed her, she was always busying herself with the doll and pushing him away saying no boys allowed. He was lonely. Serenity tried to cheer him up as a kid but she never liked what he and Kai liked, so whenever he wanted to go out on an adventure or play fight. She refused and walked away leaving the lonely boy to mope and play around with a stick, bored out of his mind while Kai would be playing with the stupid doll. He felt like he was losing his sister, no one wanted to play with him due to his ideas of games would be play fighting, having a mud fight or running off into the unknown, events Serenity would either too busy playing with her own group or find what he enjoyed bad or disgusting, Kai didn’t. She enjoyed them like the tomboy she is. No matter the limit she and her brother went for it, until that stupid doll appeared.

“Yes a joke that mentally scarred your sister for life, well done Wheeler, brother of the year,” Kaiba steps forward sarcastically clapping at the blonde while glaring daggers at the guilt-ridden blonde.

“It doesn’t matter what matters is helping Kai through this, she has improved since back then! Come on Sis! You can do this remember, deep breathe!” Serenity calls out to her elder sibling, cheering the frightened girl on.

Kai pov:

Oh god… oh god… oh god I close my eyes muttering, “it’s not there, it’s not there, it’s not there,” I clutch my hand of cards terrified feeling all eyes on me. “What? Aw is the little girl scared?” Bakura teases as I furrow my brow trying to block him out. “You can do this Sis,” I hear my siblings chorus as I take in a shaky breathe suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder, as soon as the female touch touches my shoulder, I feel my body relax and lighten up as I hear a familiar heavenly voice.

“Do not let Fear control you Kai, take fear by its reins and control it,” I hear her voice…

I smile bitterly at the angelic voice and slowly close my eyes, my hand trembling as I draw. “I won’t give up! I will not let fear control me! I will not let fear control my life!” I declare, drawing not seeing a faint golden hue as I draw and smirk at my card. “Bingo,” I smirk.

Kaiba pov:

This dark Necrofear must possess incredible powers if Bakura went to such lengths as losing the finals to summon it. He led Kai through this duel like a dog on a leash; I chuckle slightly at the image of Bakura struggling with a enraged off Kai biting his hand. I raise a brow when I spot that smirk, that smug smirk that could rival even mine. I know that smirk anywhere, she has a plan, Kai has a plan and I have a feeling it may work. But what is this plan? What are you thinking Kai?

Kai pov:

Bakura can’t attack yet due to just special summoning the creepy thing, he places two cards face down and ends his turn. This is my chance! !I summon Valkryria to the field and use my spells, wonder wand and I reveal my face down, magic formula time to do some studying Val!” I smirk grinning as Val swiftly begins reading while twirling her new wand with the flick of her wrist. Her attack goes up to 2500. “Now Val, attack with black fire attack!” I smirk as a wave of dark red flares heads towards the creepy monster decreasing his points to 950. However, my smirk falters at his psychotic grin, oh no. The duel truly begins as Bakura summons his dark sanctuary…

I scowl at the constant realistic eyeballs in the air with the thick mouth lips. The once deep dark blue night sky filled with countless grey clouds, now tainted by the colour of blood red intermixed with a peculiar purple. I flinch at a few sounds of slurping from the disgusting monstrous gigantic muscle, known as the tongue peeking out now and again to keep tabs on the duel. I scowl at the eyelids staring straight into my soul. I shiver at the faint crunch or crack sound caused by the mouths teeth biting down on one another occasionally. I wince as the eyes blink and mouths open and close. Bakura then explains how he needs to sacrifice a monster each turn to keep dark sanctuary. He also uses the spell making me only attack once per turn dang it.

So due to being defenceless I go in for an attack with Val however “Val- My eyes widen when Val stops in her tracks and a ghost leaps out of her body attacking me causing my life points to fall to 2750. Bakura explains that each turn his ghost will possess one of my monsters and if I order the one possessed I will take damage equal to half of its own attack; Bakura will not be harmed thanks to his spell that forbids me from attacking with my other monster. Damn it. Next thing I know he summons his destiny board, an Ouija board basically and in five terms this duel is done and I’m done. I smirk at the challenge, let’s see what I can do!

I growl as Bakura’s life points reach to 3000 due to the ghosts effect of taking what I was harmed with which was added to his life points… This doesn’t look good especially with that destiny board nearly being complete. “Final that is what it will end with,” I mutter. “Correct the finale is your demise,” Bakura cackles as I glare venomously at him.

…

“Tell me Bakura why go through with this? What do you hope to gain? Are you working with Marik?” I enquire frowning at his motive to fight so eagerly. “Why? My, you really did forget well I guess as the lovely person that I am I will show you!” He grins. Suddenly his millennium necklace begins illuminating a golden light and I’m blinded. Everything goes black…


	44. Flash Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Headcanons for Kai x Kaiba? Would love to read your ideas!

“Wh-Where am I?” I whisper frowning as I slowly stand up. “Huh? Jeez turn down the light,” I groan glaring at the blinding sun scorching the sandy terrains, slowly trying to sink me into its warm grainy embrace. “Where the heck am I?” I mutter my ears perk up at the sloshing sound of water. Slowly, I stand up, my eyes widen at the sight before me, a female with long flowing blonde hair, a rarity in Egypt back, her skin as pale as snow and her eyes, her piercing golden brown eyes filled with warmth and kindness. The child is wearing a pearl white headband with a golden zig zag line on. She is looking out at the beautiful blue water until her eyes narrow at the bushes nearby rustling. She perks up at the sound of frantic footsteps and her eyes widen at the sight of a little lad, a tiny boy with white hair falling to his knees exhausted. Frantically, the female rushes to the little boy’s side. Suddenly she raises her hand as the water parts for the female to quickly cross and carry the boy to the other side. The girl falls to her knees panting as the water reverts to normal. “What the heck was that?” I whisper in awe of the girl’s unique gift.

The girl recovers and turns to the beaten boy gasping at his cuts, bruises and scars. “Who would do this to a kid?” I question shocked at his state, only for my eyes to narrow at how familiar he appears. “Wait is that…Bakura? Wait I’m in Egypt oh god don’t tell this has something to do with that nut case Ishizu,” I groan realizing it links.

“Kai!” The girl jolts up at the voices but focuses on giving the boy some fresh water from her container, greedily, the boy gulps down the liquid grateful. His eyes widen at the girl, he seems in awe staring at the silent smiling relieved girl. “I’m glad to see you are awake,” she smiles making the boy turn slightly red. “Tell me what happened?” The female whispers. “My friend, the prince can help,” she offers. “P-prince! No! I can’t!” He refuses shakily standing much to the females worry, along with the little boy besides her with native dark brown skin with a few white markings, snow white hair, ice blue eyes and a baby blue feather accessory.

“My lady, we must leave, the pharaoh seeks an audience with us,” the boy informs the child. “Very well…,” she sighs and stands up not seeing the boy’s paced expression. “W-wait,” he stands up quickly surprising the female but not the male who stares unsure on the boy.

“Kai,” he whispers urgently in the female’s ear who nods sheepishly. “I’m glad to see you are alright,” she smiles and turns to leave with the male.

“W-WAIT!” The boy stands and both turn to the child. “I-I… will see you again, promise me we will and become my princess!” The boy pleads clutching both of her ivory hands surprising her. “U-um I suppose,” the girl laughs nervously, unsure on the true meaning of the words as she and her friend leave the smiling boy.

\--

“Ah! Mother trucker!” I fall to my knees writhing in pain from the splitting headache. I glance up at the words up in the air F, I, N, that’s all. “Good I still have time,” I mutter hissing slightly at the aching headache. “Come on sis give this horror show a happy ending!” My brother cheers. I notice Bakura eye Valkyria making me smirk, found you. “Now first off I summon dark Valkyria!” I declare. “Then I activate collected piper making your spirit enter Valkyria!” I smirk as the crying soul enters my dark type. “Now I use the spell excel off the wicked destroyed my dark Valkyria and your spirit!” I declare. Bakura glares as the female is destroyed along with my wand and book for Valkyria. But I remain unfazed smirking. I sigh knowing what must be done.

I frown when he begins to freak out, has the stress finally got to him.

3rd person:

Bakura glares at the female before him standing tall and proud.

“It would appear you’re losing control of the duel,” Marik smirks as he uses his millennium rod to speak to the spirit of the ring. “Just what do you mean!?” He glares at Marik. “You’re opponent has vanquished your method, you’re done,” Marik smirks. “Go away I don’t need your help,” the spirit growls at him. “Don’t be a fool don’t you wish for your darling beloved to be with you again, the rod can help persuade her,” Marik grins cockily. “I SAID GO!!!” The spirit roars enraged by his words, how dare him, he dare mention his beloved, he has no right no honour to speak her name, she just needs to remember, and his powers aren’t full yet so he shall have to wait until the time is right, it would appear.

“Remember fool if you lose this duel then you lose the chance to go to the finals and chance to claim that beloved of yours, especially with Kaiba boy around,” Marik grins as he glances at the stoic businessman, who’s cobalt eyes are aimed at the female panicking over the creepy doll, making her wince slightly and struggle but she manages to endure and hold back, the urge to faint.

“I use pot of greed I draw two cards. Then I use monster reborn,” I sigh as I bring back the nightmare fuel destroying the sanctuary. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” I whisper to myself slowly opening one of my eyes glancing at the thing, still feeling shivers of fear and my blood level escalating. “Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra!!!” I whimper staring at its back. “Alright Kai!” Joey cheers seeing me handle my fear. “Attack!” I look away as the thing attacks and it hits causing him to fall to his knees, “just one more attack,” I mutter. I sigh relieved when I spot that destiny board can no longer be played due to the amount of magic cards needed would be too many, now that the sanctuary is gone. The only thing he can do is stop the dark door magic card, allowing me to attack with all my monsters. “What to do what to do?” I grin cheekily as he glares.

“Give it up already!” Joey calls out grinning. “Yeah you’re beat!” Tristen adds fist pumping the air. However my ears perk up at the sound of Kaiba. I glance at my male unfolding his arms. “I don’t think this duel is over, I think Bakura has something else planned,” Kaiba smirks as I furrow my brow, what could he do now?

Bakura draws and bursts into laughter causing me to raise a brow worried. “It’s time for you to lose it all and become mine once again!” He declares as he summons oh no. The card he drew was "Jowgen the Spiritualist", in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Jowgen the Spiritualist" to discard one random card in his hand and destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Since "Dark Necrofear" has been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura reactivates "Dark Sanctuary" from his Graveyard. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Jowgen the Spiritualist," to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Yami Bakura then sets a card ("Dark Spirit of the Silent") in his Monster Card Zone due to the effect of "Dark Sanctuary".

I’m half annoyed but half happy that freak of a monster is gone is this bittersweet? I shrug, deciding to return my focus on the duel. There’s only way I could win this and I can only hope I draw him. “With this dark magic back… I’m FREAKING OUT here!!!!” Joey cries panicking as I rub my temple, from my brother’s outburst.

“Alright snap out of it chicken boy! Are you just going to curl up into a ball or are you gonna cheer for your sister!?” Mai snaps at Joey. “Thank you Mai!” I send her a grateful looks which she returns with a smile and thumbs up. “Go Kai!” I hear Serenity cheer for me. “Come on,” Tea exclaims. “Yeah! I know you can get out of this mess Sis! No matter how tough the fight Kai, you always pulls through. I’m not gonna say it will be easy but Kai will pull through! She’s a Wheeler after all and Wheeler’s never give up,” Joey declares smirking my way which I return. I turn back to the battle ready for anything… hopefully.

“Sis!” Joey and Serenity chorus as I scowl. “I suggest forfeiting now my dear. Now do you see my love? We are destined to be with one another due not fight it my love, you promised!” He smiles. Promised I was a kid and you didn’t even ask you just said lets meet again that’s friendly terms! Besides, that was my ancestor, or whatever it was at least millennia ago. “I’ve had enough off this you commanding me where I go stuff. I belong to no one now and that’s why I will defeat you!” I declare as I draw smirking when I turn to the card that I need. “She did it,” I hear Yami smirk. “Did what?” Duke questions. “She believed in her deck and now she has the card he needs do it, Kai end this duel!” I hear Yami call out to me. “I’ll be happy to, I sacrifice Valkyria and my Samurai to summon, my most power fullest monster in my deck, white night dragon!” I declare grinning, while the others are shocked at its appearance.

“What you didn’t think my brother was the only one with a powerful dragon, did you forget Trishula and this badass?” I tease as Bakura glares. “Hah is that it fool sprit-”

“- nu uh, uh,” playfully I motion my hand with the finger up turning it side by side action, shocking him as the spirit reflects off my dragon. “What!?” Bakura roars enraged and shocked. “Now White Night dragon has a special ability, well two but this one makes sure spell, traps or any effects don’t affect my little dragon and since you’re defenceless due to sacrificing that monster of yours to keep this whacky world,” I explain smiling.

“I can’t lose there’s too much on the line for me!” Bakura declares. “It’s over face it!” I frown at him. Suddenly my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, all eyes turn to the male concealed in a purple robe with a tattoo face on his side, who we all presume is Marik, well they do I just find him fishy. Any who he is wielding the millennium rod. “What does he want?” I hear Yami mutter as I narrow my eyes at the silent man who raises the rod. “Perhaps you ought to wait before attacking with that dragon of yours,” the male speaks up in a low gravel tone. “Why should I?” I challenge him. “Hey come get a piece of this!” Joey charges at him. “Tristen, Duke stop him!” I call out and the pair complies, stopping my reckless brother making me sigh relieved. “Your friend Bakura is under the control of the Millennium Rod and I control him, I control both the spirit and your friend. I shall prove it by freeing your friend’s mind, now you may want to reconsider that attack, without the spirit your friend is weak,” he explains.

“Only a coward would do something like this,” Yami glares at him while I remain glued to the real Bakura. Bakura falls to his knees in pain. “Bakura hang in there,” Tristen calls out to our friend as the asshole leaves. I comb my hand through my hair glancing at my friend. “I don’t understand… wh-where am I? Kai… help me please,” Bakura weakly pleads as I stand there frozen. I have to win this but I can’t hurt Bakura if my dragon attacks it could lead him into a coma, I can’t… I can’t lose another. I can’t…


	45. What Just Happened?

“Kai… it hurts I feel weak,” Bakura meekly calls out clutching his bandaged arm. “Bakura,” I rush over to him however-

“Hold on, you are not allowed to have contact with your opponent, take one more step and you’ll be disqualified,” Kaiba’s grunt intervenes. “What! Oh come on!” I glance at the helpless Bakura clutching his arm as he looks at me pleading for aid. “Bakura needs help we got to get him a doctor!” Tristen calls out. “Cancel the duel!” Tea adds. “Bakura needs medical attention Kaiba,” Yami calls out to the male. “Kai help…,” I look down at the floor my hands trembling in rage. “Step bac-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HEAR ME I SWEAR TO RA IF YOU REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID TO ME ONE MORE TIME, I’LL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVES THEM RIGHT INTO YOUR MOUTH, CHOCKING YOURSELF ON YOUR OWN BALLS YOU HEAR ME!!!! I screech as the male steps back terrified of my deadly glare and outburst.” I-I” the male stutters, terrified.

“Kai I will make the decision very easy for you, finish him off,” Kaiba growls smiling slightly at the thought. “No!! Kaiba are you mad!?” I argue. “Don’t argue with me just do it already you’ve won!” Kaiba frowns as I stare in utter disgust and shock at the guys morals. I feel my blood boil at his cold and harsh words. My eyes widen when Joey climbs up on the duelling arena. “Joey!” I hiss worried for him as he dangles there glaring and scolding the goon. “Chill out buddy! Can’t you see the poor guy’s injured? Come on!” Joey shouts. “Tristen! Duke!” I hiss and the pair manages to pull Joey back down. I sigh rubbing my aching temple. “My brother, everyone,” I mutter as the trio fall down when my brother begins threatening the guy.

“Kai do it!” Kaiba calls out to me as Bakura’s eyes meet mine. Suddenly his item begins glowing and the spirt returns much to my surprise. “I’m back my love,” he grins laughing like a psycho. “I’m back in control of Bakura I still need him, so if you plan to attack me with that dragon of yours why don’t you use it on me right now?” He challenges. I frown at his words. Huh? “Fine by me, White Night attack icicle blast!” I declare as he opens his mouth releasing a beam of shards hitting the spirit and ending the duel, I am the victor but it’s bittersweet…

“Bakura!” I cry rushing over to his side concerned. I kneel down cradling his body in my arms. “K-Kai where am I?” He whispers hoarsely to me. “With your friends, Bakura I’m so sorry!” I apologise feeling the guilt eat away at me as my hands tremble in rage. “I should have…-”

“It’s okay; you did what you had to do,” he smiles weakly as the others arrive crowding around the white haired male. “Sis,” I feel Joey’s hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me as I leave Bakura to the officials to care for him. “I’m fine,” I sigh and storm off and my fists quivering in anger.

I arrive in my room locking it as I slide down the wall, seething in utter frustration over everything. “Ah!” I hiss as I punch the sound proof wall fuming as I feel my blood boil at Kaiba’s horrible words of do it, harm my best mate just over some card! Over some duel! Over some stupid competition! I cradle my head in my hands whimpering, as I feel my eyes shed angry crystals cascade down my face. Quickly, I wipe the away trying to level my breath. I sigh combing my hand through my hair. I need to get my brain sorted; I sit down on one of the room chairs and l lean forward, trying to sort out my emotions with my bruised and battered hands.

That memory it felt so real was it true? Perhaps I should go to Ishizu about; my ears perk up at the sound of my door rudely being opened. I turn to narrow my eyes at the man of the hour… Kaiba. “We need to talk,” he steps forward. “There is nothing to speak about,” I argue knowing I am so close to just punching him in that arrogant expression of his. “Kai we need to talk,” Kaiba insists. “FINE! You want to talk? Let’s talk, where to begin, oh wait I know how about you shouting at me to fire at my wounded friend who just came out of the hospital and was forced to duel me due to being controlled!” I shout at him. “He shouldn’t have left the hospital then and possession really Kai? I expected better, you think what that whack job Ishizu said was true, how pathetic,” Kaiba scoffs as I growl. “You didn’t see what I saw Kaiba, it felt real and it felt… familiar,” I sigh.

“You’re joking,” Kaiba scowls. “I’m not,” I answer he mutters. “Pathetic, no wonder you couldn’t win that duel against that friend of yours how weak,” Kaiba scoffs. “I’m pathetic? Okay then at least I have emotions Kaiba, at least I’m loyal to my friends, at least I can love not like you, those machines of yours have turned you into a practical robot like the terminator only not as badass, even then the terminator has some morals to care for some people unlike you. At least I have the morals to know what’s right and what’s wrong, at least I have a heart and I can feel not like you Kaiba, you have no moral value, and you’re selfish, pig-headed, egotistica-

Roughly, I feel a pair of possessive, strong, cold arms grab my solders and my soft, warm, thin pair meet rough, cold, possessive lips, he brings me close his body colliding with mine, his long, slender, pale hands comb through my short hair as I feel his hungry tongue asking for entrance. I’m still in shock over the whole ordeal as I feel sparks fly in my stomach as he continues to dominate my mouth, until I push him back taken a back panting in shock and embarrassment. “Don’t let that imbecile mess with what’s mine again!” he mutters and walks off before we could talk further. Unconsciously, I fall to my knees, my legs tingling after the whole ideal as my lips feel bruised… what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There you have it guys, Kaiba's first move on Kai, good work Kaiba boy *playfully pats his back and shrinks back from his cold glare* Well guys I hoped you enjoyed the updates and remember to comment below I love your nice comments and views or ideas for the future, what you think will happen next - Author =)*


	46. I'm Dead.

Okay… that happened, whelp I’m screwed. Joey is going to kill me, unless… yes it was just a fling that’s it, yeah! Of course I mean why would Kaiba kiss ME? ME of all people I mean come on there’s Mai and Tea the girls with the boobs, girly nature and um… what else do girls have? Eh oh well. It was just a mistake that’s all, no harms done all I have to do is forget about it and avoid Kaiba forever. Easy, that won’t be bad I mean after this tournament that’s we’ll never meet again, nothing else will happen and I can resume my life with my brother and sister.

“Yeah! Everything will be fine hahahaha!!!” (I’m so not in denial) I laugh smiling widely, not seeing the concerned brother stepping out of the room both puzzled and scared of my burst of laughter.

My ears perk up at the gentle knock of the door and sweet innocent voice of Serenity.

“Sis…” I heart Serenity call out to me and I go to answer…

Meanwhile (3rd person)

“Well plan A won’t be able to work,” Joey sighs. “How come?” Yugi questions. “I think my sister has finally lost her mind,” Joey shrugs. “What? Is she going to be okay?” Serenity gasps. “Relax Serenity your sister is just having an episode she’ll be fine she’s strong remember,” Tristen smiles. “Maybe it’s her time of-

“Don’t even say it Duke I don’t want to know!!!” Joey screeches interrupting the raven haired male. “Time for plan B Okay then let’s go guys!” Joey declares as the males nod and rush into the private hallway, where Joey’s sister resides with Kaiba’s room next door.

“Come on! Let’s go Kaiba!” Joey bangs on the door urgently.

“Are you nuts!? He’s preparing for a duel!” Mokuba panics, seeing the reckless blonde practically punch the defensive doors. “I’m talking to you Kaiba get out here!” Joey yells continuing to punch the door until he stops when the door swiftly slides open, revealing a smirking brown haired male towering over the shocked blonde.

“If it isn’t Wheeler you’re lucky to be in my tournament and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again,” Kaiba insults Joey. “That’s it!” Joey raises a fist to the male but –

“Hey this is no time to pick a fight! So just calm down man,” Tristen intervenes eyeing the pissed off Joey.

“Kaiba you got to help us,” Yugi pleads to him. “Now what?” Kaiba frowns tired from today’s events. “Bakura’s hurt we have to land now he needs to see a doctor right away Kaiba,” Yugi reasons. “You’re asking me to do the impossible Yugi,” Kaiba argues. “We can’t make an unscheduled stop,” Kaiba sits down Mokuba by his side. “Don’t you understand Bakura needs help?!” Yugi frowns at the stoic businessman, opposite him his hands on the desk with Joey and Tristen by his side. “He’s been unconscious since losing his duel,” Tristen adds. “And if he gets any worse then you’ll be responsible,” Joey glares. “I’m willing to take the risk,” Kaiba states.

“Please Kaiba this is really important, think about Kai. You saw how guilty Kai was think about how sad she’ll be if Bakura got worse please pretty please,” Serenity whispers. Kaiba goes silent. “She’s been a lot more quiet than usual like she’s in her own little word,” Joey sighs looking away guilt and worry evident in his eyes. “Have you tired talking to her?” Duke suggests. “Yes! Duke of course I have but this is Kai we’re talking about! Whenever I try to get something out of her she shrugs it off or laughs changing subject, I’ve tried Duke, I’ve tired asking her, what she did during our separation but nothing okay Duke! So mind your own business got it! This is my family not yours!” Joey yells at Duke, surprising the others but Kaiba who remains unfazed by his shout. The only thing that changed was his grip on the seat had tightened with her eyes had sharpened more than usual.

“Joey,” Serenity whispers as Joey sighs. “Sorry,” he looks away concerned and scared for his twin.

“Jeez what’s with the heavy atmosphere?” Everyone turns to the female in the doorway a brow of hers raised, curiously. “Kai,” Mokuba smiles weakly at her. “Yo, you know you guys aren’t subtle with the whole shouting about Bakura’s health you know,” she smirked at the flustered expressions of the others. “So let me guess, old man Kaiba won’t help,” she chuckles lightly at the weak smiles on the others expressions but Kaiba, who looks sceptically at the female in the doorway smiling… falsely.

Kaiba pov:

My eyes narrow at the female in the doorway. I’ve met many people in the business industry to know when they are fake or liars. I have learned the meanings of those smiles which were fake, that old man taught me the lesson that smiles is usually phony. My eyes glance at her face, her eyes to be exact the bags are darker and more layers underneath. Wheeler’s right then…

“Want me to try?” My ears perk up at her happy go lucky tone. “You sure sis?” Joey furrows his brow as the sibling waves him off. “It’ll be fine you should go prepare or something now go on, I’ll be fine what’s the worse he could do?” I smirk as the sound of footsteps fade and the door slam shuts. I notice Mokuba joining the others outside as I stay in my seat analysing the female before me, arms crossed and her smile gone instead an irritated frown. I notice her glance away a few times trying to avoid me making I smirk slightly, at the faint red across her cheeks from our last little “chat.”

Kai pov:

What have I done? Damn my little sister’s puppy dog face making me come talk to the guy beforehand, just as I decided to leave denial town and think. I don’t know whether to be proud or annoyed at Serenity, I mean I did teach her to use her innocence to manipulate people but not her family! I scowl as I feel his eyes on me. I try to avoid his every move. “Sit,” he offers his hand out to the chair opposite him. “I rather stand,” I sigh feeling my heart go mental from his elegant deep voice. “Sit,” he repeats as I sigh and give him pouting I sit down opposite him.

“So…” I trail off unsure on what to do. “So what?” Kaiba frowns as I laugh nervously. “Well…what is this?” I gesture to us awkwardly, making him chuckle lightly. “What is this? What do you think this is?” Kaiba smirks as I groan. “I don’t know, I… I never had a ki…” I trail off blushing beet red. I hate talking about all this sappy stuff. I pull my knees close to my face avoiding his gaze, god I hate romance it’s so mushy.

“A ki? What is a ki?” Kaiba smirks smugly. “You know what I’m talking about!” I growl glaring at him as his smirk widens. “You’re mean, weren’t you taught you should never tease a girl,” I mutter as he shakes his head smiling a little one. “Look, I-I may have developed some strange feelings for you,” he grumbles looking away as my eyes go as wide as saucers. “W-What!?” I jump back shocked. My face as ruby red as his but his is more subtle. “Look I… um,” I look away unsure on my answer as I laugh nervously coming my hands through my hair. He sighs once he sees my stuttering mess of a self as I hear the rushed footsteps. Possessively, I feel a familiar cold, pale, larger hand help me. I blink twice as I feel a cold shiver from both hands on my shoulders and I’m brought close.

Once more I feel a pair of rough, cold, hungry lips on my smooth, warm, innocent pair. Softly, my fingertips comb through his brown hair tugging it slightly as he pushes me into the wall. Hungrily, he licks my lips and obediently I open my mouth for him. It’s a tough fight but Kaiba easily overpowers me as he brings my body closer to his, his warmth radiates into my body as I moan slightly. He removes his lips from the greedy embrace. Swiftly, he lowers his lips to my neck playfully nibbling at first until he bites in making me hold back a moan; thank god this room is sound proof like the others as he begins marking me. Begrudgingly, Kaiba removes himself from my neck panting along with me as I use the wall as support.

“Is that an answer?” I hear Kaiba exclaim as I laugh nervously and nod. I avoid his gaze my face as red as slither the sky dragon’s scales. I sigh as Kaiba gets on the phone ordering his medical staff to take care of Bakura, making me feel annoyed. How could I think about my feelings before Bakura? I sigh, feeling exhausted. I stand up drawing near the mirror. I scowl at the big purple bruise of a hickey on my shoulder. “Did you have to make it that obvious?” I grumble pouting slightly trying to hide the hickey. “How else was I meant to mark you?” He shrugs as I frown at the dummy. “Meanie,” I pout and manage to hide it a bit using my jacket and by pulling my shirt up slightly.

“Look we need to keep this a secret for both of our sakes,” I reason. Kaiba is silent but he nods and as soon as the door opens to nobody I rush out, not meting Kaiba’s gaze. As soon as the door slides shut I sigh muttering, “Joey is going to kill me…”


	47. What's Sadism? Oh...

Today is Joey versus Marik; yeah I’m not pleased with the idea of my brother versing a potential psycho. I’m leaning against the railing of the blimp with Serenity by my side happily. The others cheer for him while I’m silent rubbing my temple at my moronic brother, who continues to shuffle his deck while giving the so called Marik, the death glare of sorts. “I hope that Joey’s okay; he’ll be okay right Sis?” Serenity turns to me with her big innocent expression filled with hope and admiration. I laugh nervously and glance at the others for help, they only smile awkwardly. “S-sure Serenity if he shuts up,” I mutter lowly to myself thankfully Serenity doesn’t hear my last part. “Serenity I almost forgot this is your first time seeing duel,” Tea realizes as I feel my body jolt up in shock. Oh God it is. “Yeah, I just know Joey will be fine like Kai was,” she smiles my way as I nervously laugh looking away. “I’m sure with you and Kai here there’s no way he’ll lose,” Tea smiles as I shake my head at my friend, who has a kink for friendship, which to be honest weirds me out but hey what can you do?

“Let’s go you shuffled enough cards for ten duels,” the grunt intervenes as my brother finally gives him back his deck.

“Yo listen up you ball headed freak you’re going to be all washed up in nine turns!” Joey declares as I sigh. “Nine? Where did he get nine?” Duke glances at me as I shrug. “We may be twins but sadly that does not mean we have that so called twin connection,” I cross my arms while Serenity giggles. “With Joey you don’t ask,” Tristen adds. “My brother is so awesome he got this whole duel calculated in his head already,” Serenity awes at Joey while I sigh. Oh brother. “Um Serenity,” Mai calls out but swiftly I cover my sisters ears and whisper, “guys Joey doesn’t have much, let my brother have this respect,” I reason as the others sigh. Thankfully Joey doesn’t hear me to obsess with tattoo guy. “That’s right Serenity you just keep believing everything he says,” Mai sighs sharing the same expression as I. Surprisingly, hoodie puts his rod away.

My eyes widen when Joey begins grinning giddily and then due to the gust of wind, the cards are blown out of his hands. Oh no! “Joey you idiot,” I mutter as Duke insults the flustered guy. Guys Jey needs our support nice catch big bro! Sernetiy cheers as I sigh my face in my ahdns, I cant get voer ym sisters optimist I mena where the heck eos she get this from…

The duel continues. Joey draws. He then normal summons, "Gearfried the Iron Knight," (1800/1600) in attack Position. Hoodie draws. He then activates "Temple of the Kings". This isn’t good now he can activate Trap Cards the same turn they are set and Joey will only be allowed to activate two Magic/Trap Cards per turn. He ends by setting two cards face down. Joey counters by summoning another monster to his field, tiny guardian in attack mode 1400. What is my brother planning? Then he summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Attack Position. Joey to my surprise and proudness then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Magic/Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands. Alright Joey smart move but-

“What? Why did it stop!? Your cards should be history!” Joey backs up taken aback as I frown, could Hoodie have a trap that counters Joey’s card? Most likely from the looks of the lonely tornado standing their idle, not destroying or making the spells to turn to his hand. “What’s going on?” Mai questions as I shrug not sure what’s going on.

“It is no more and your troubles have only just begun!” Hoodie declares as he activates his face-down "Judgment of Anubis" to negate the effect of "Giant Trunade" and destroy it. After that happens, the second effect of "Judgment of Anubis" activates, destroying every monster Joey controls and inflicting damage to Joey equal to half the total Attack of his destroyed monsters making Joeys points decrease to 1900. Drat this does not look good for Joey! I glance at Serenity seeing her worded expression as she turns to me. “He’ll be fine,” I whisper assuring her as the duel continues. “Marik is tough but you think Joey can still win right guys?” Serenity clings to my arm as I nod stiffly, my eyes locked on to my brother. The others try to cheer her up. Joey what do you plan now? Come on brother no pressure but Serenity is watching, your first duel with her watching here and not in hospital. Come on bro…

“Have you realized you can’t win or do you want more punishment Mr Wheeler?” Hoodie exclaims. “Wow, sadist much,” I joke lightly chuckling lightly with Duke while Serenity looks puzzled.

“Sis what’s a sadist?” Serenity’s innocent tone pops up. Shocked, I immediately freeze, my eyes widen when I realize oh crap baskets. I turn to Mai for help but she merely snickers at this scenario being similar to swearing in front of a baby. “I’ll… tell you when your older sis,” I sigh rubbing my head as she shrugs. “Okay,” she smiles and the duel continues with Joey playfully glaring slightly my way for teaching Serenity a new word, hey she had to learn sadism eventually whether we like it or not.

“Heh I got you good,” I smirk at my brothers own smirk. Come on Joey. “You may not realize this because your ponytail is on too tight but I fell for your trap on purpose, yeah that’s the ticket I was testing ya, to see if your duelling skills were as good as your style and to pass my exam, dual whip you all!” Joey grins as I frown. “JOEY THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!” I shout at him shaking my head at the innuendo while Serenity remains blissfully oblivious and Tristen sweat drops at my moron of a brother. “Someone buy this girl a clue,” Tea sighs. “Like sister like sister I guess,” Mei glances at me. “Hey I’m not that obvious” I scowl at the girls innocent bird whistles. Not seeing a faint eye brow raise of a smug Kaiba.


	48. Joey's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What headcanons do you have for Kai x Kaiba would love to know!

Hoodie uses his turn to draw and set two more cards down, “this is getting really old,” Joey frowns. “And stale by now,” I add as I watch the match continue. Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then sets a card. Hoodie ends his go with another draw and that’s it. Joey draws. He then passes. Hoodie draws. He then passes.

What’s with these passes this is getting really boring now?

“Joey don’t do it,” I call out seeing his eye twitch knowing he is getting restless. “Don’t! Joey’s that exactly what he wants you to do,” Mai calls out to my brother. “Alright you won’t know what hit ya right now!” Joey summons "Rocket Warrior" and subsequently Normal summons it (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks directly, but he activates his face-down "Eye of Ujat" to redirect the attack to "Alligator's Sword". However Joey activates "Fairy Box" which hides "Alligator's Sword within a whack-a-mole box before the attack strikes. The attack made by "Rocket Warrior" strikes, but it misses. Hoodie then activates his three face-down "Embodiments of Apophis" to Special Summon the three Trap Cards as monsters (1600/1800 for each) in Attack Position. Oh crud…

“I’ve never heard of a trap monster,” Mia exclaims. “Me neither,” Yugi agrees. “I have, it’s a rare card only those on the black market can acquire,” I mutter not seeing everyone’s eyes rose my way for how I know this knowledge. Hoodie attacks however my brother uses his scapegoat card only for tattoo face to use magic jammer, by putting a card in the graveyard the spell doesn’t work making Joeys points go down to 200. No! Joey!

Joey falls to his knees. I frown at the empty hopeless expression of his brown eyes. “What a shame to see that you got to the battle city finals just to lose on your knees,” Baldy smirks as I scowl. “Don’t give up!” Tristen calls out to the blonde. “Sis Joey can win this right,” Serenity turns to me and I stare not sure how to answer. I love her to bits don’t get me wrong but I don’t want to harm her or for her to lose the hope and respect she has towards Joey. “Sure he can,” Tristen answers for me causing me to frown slightly. “If you say so,” Mai closes her eyes arms crossed. I remain silent. “Yeah Mai,” Tea challenges the blonde who opens her eyes. “Look guys I want Joey to win but the odds in this duel are completely against him. Face it Serenity Marik still has all his life points and your brother is down to his final 200,” Mai dishes out reality to Serenity. “But Mai Kai please tell her!” Serenity turns to me as I sigh not knowing what to do. “Well there’s a slim chance but Joey’s lost hope you’re brother needs a serious confidence boost,” Mai adds from Serenity’s optimistic eyes.

My eyes widen when I notice Joey about to place his hand on his deck. “Don’t you dare Joey!” I call out; blank brown eyes meet mine irritated ones filled with a fiery flame. “You once told me you wanted to catch up to me right? How can you catch up if you just accept defeat? Brother get up! Serenity is here do you want to disappoint her!? This is her first time seeing you duel! Remember Wheelers don’t give up!” I remind him. His eyes widen at my words. “Kai, Serenity,” he whispers. “Kai’s right come on Joey don’t even think about listening to this nut job,” Mai adds. “Why not?” Joey questions Mai. “Well is that how you got here? Giving up when the odds were against you? Or did you keep on fighting till the very end just think about it. Joey you once told me how you wanted to catch up to Kai well now’s you chance so don’t back down!” Mai explains. “You got a good point there,” Joey mutters. “Now that you’re a battle city finalist you’re going to throw it away? I guess you’ll always be a runner up instead of a champion and your sisters will always remember how you wimped out,” Mai cheers him on making me smirk. She stands beside me as I give her a coy grin. “Don’t go there Wheeler I have plenty of dirt on you and that billionaire of yours,” Mai smirks as I go silent surprising the blonde. “Joey you can still win apart from Kai I don’t know anyone stronger than you. You and Kai inspire me every single day, if I hadn’t been for you both I wouldn’t have gotten my sight back, not because you paid for my surgery but because you both gave me the courage to go through with it,” 

“Hang in there sis…”

“And when I removed my bandages; faced the world everything was dark but you and Kai gave me light. You both have never given up before and you shouldn’t start today!” Serenity leans on my shoulder calling out to Joey. “I won’t,” Joey smiles at me which I weakly return as Serenity leans on my shoulder. “Bet you didn’t have anyone who cared about you Pal,” Joey glances at Hoodie who surprisingly replies with, “I did, but that was a time so very long ago, she cared for me as if I were her own,” he recalls. I feel my heart being tugged at by his words reminding me of her. I smile bitterly zoning out as I recall the familiar motherly figure.

Years ago…

The calm sway of the trees rustling rustles in the little girl’s ears as she swiftly lies on the smooth oak branch. The little girl is wearing her casual attire consisted of her short messy blonde hair, brown eyes wearing her short yellow T shirt, bright pale blue jeans and black van trainers, she has a pearl white short sleeves vest. Gently, the smooth waves pick up the faint hairs of blonde as her pale skin gleams in the shining sun.

“Kai…,” the girl perks up at the angelic tone bringing a small smile to the usual mute and stoic child. She jumps down into the arms of the heavenly female smiling brightly at her, her hair is as long and as silky as velvet, her hair is as dark as bitter chocolate yet her smile. Her beautiful smile is as sweet as vanilla. The female has bright gleaming lime coloured eyes smiling warmly at the little child in her arms as they settle down underneath he shade and protection of the tree.

“What were you doing Kai?” The mother smiles. Gently, she places the little bundle of energy in her lap. Carefully, she combs her thin, warm, delicate fingertips, delicately taking out stray twigs from her adventure in the tree. “Exploring,” the girl smiles shrugging as her adventurous eyes explore the garden before them. The smooth frail flicks of the grass tickle the little girl making her giggle happily.

“Now, now stay still Kai those twigs won’t jump out of there themselves,” the adult smiles humming a simple melody making Kai hum along happily at the melody. “Who taught you that song?” Kai asks as she smiles moving her feet. She smiles at the faint aroma of rose petals, lilies and perfume from the female. “My mother she taught it to me so I can sing it to my own children,” she smiles bitterly. “Why don’t you and the old fart have a child yet?” Kai asks her eyes twinkling in curiosity. “Because I can’t have children Kai,” the female smiles sadly. “I can be your child, mother didn’t want me,” Kai whispers sadly looking away. “Kai… ,”slowly she feels a pair of warm, soothing, loving arms wrap around her and bring her into a gentle embrace.

“You will always be my little tiger flower Kai,” the female combs Kai’s fridge back placing a small yet loving butterfly kiss to her temple. She chuckles as Kai rudely wipes it away making a scene of the yucky scene making the adult chuckle at her innocence…

“Now, huh what did I miss?” I mutter. My eyes widen at the battlefield at the sudden strikes of thunder firing down at the battlefield. What the heck did I miss!? 

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Serenity cries and turns away. “Serenity wait I need you, I need you both you two are my inspiration you both give me courage,” Joey calls out to us. “Really?” Serenity smiles while I face palm. “That was so cliché and cheesy on so many levels,” I shake my head while my brother sheepishly grins my way.

“…I’m facing you face to face!” Hoodie declares with his mighty beast. “See funny you should say that, see ever since we started this duel I’ve had a weird feeling about you. I can’t put my finger on it but you don’t seem like the same guy who controlled my mind. That Marik is a regular slime ball but you play a real fair duel which was one of the toughest duels I’ve ever faced just like I got a little voice inside me…”

-Great my brothers mental, well it had to be one of us glad it not me I guess. “I also got a voice telling me you’re not the real Marik I always trust what I feel in my gut and now it’s telling me two things. You’re not who you’re pretending to be and you won’t win!” Joey declares making me smirk proud of my twin.

“Nonsense Wheeler’s insane of course that duellist is Marik!” Kaiba argues. “Joey may be on to something,” I agree making my brother smirk and Kaiba frowns slightly at my cocky smirk. I raise a brow when the imposter pulls out his rod reminding Joey he is Marik, yeah sure he is. “Joey!” I gasp as the monster suddenly stops its attack what happened? Why did he stop his attack? What is he planning?

My eyes widen at the fools words as the casket opens revealing the wind dragon of Ra. “NO JOEY!!!” My eyes widen as the once dull grey clouds form into a darker vortex thanks to the beam of pure neon green light hitting the skies creating the tornadoes of clouds. Darkly, the dark clouds reveal a mighty bright blazing yellow bird, like a beast plated in bright golden Armor as bright as the suns.

“Behold the mightiest of all the Egyptian God monsters, now none shall question my power for I am Marik!” The male declares informing us the god had absorbed the powers of all of Joey’s defeated monsters, oh no.

“So what are you waiting for take your best shot Baldy?” Joey taunts the guy with the Egyptian God. Yep my brother is mental, I mean sure the Wheeler family are brave but this is downright idiotic. The others panic due to the damage it caused on Bakura, no not Joey. “Kai Joey will be okay right?” Serenity turns to me as I smile bitterly lying, “yeah,” I whisper remaining stoic as the duel continues with my brother taunting him, god damn it or Ra damn it I don’t know!

Kaiba pov:

Thanks Wheeler for being my guinea pig. Now I can see what Marik’s Egyptian god card can really do I smirk watching Wheeler’s destruction.

Kai pov:

My eyes widen when the beast doesn’t attack. I gasp as I feel a sudden wave of such rage, such anger, such disgust. What in the world? What is this disturbance? Why do I feel such disgust towards the beast?

“Looks like that beast of yours ain’t following you,” Joey smirks as I blink twice. Joey’s right could this be linked to this sudden uneasy and hatred in the atmosphere. “I order you to attack, obey me!” He orders only for the beast to stand there refusing. “Things have gone too far,” Yami states and I nod in agreement. “Definitely,” I add as Serenity steps back closer to me as I scowl at the enraged roar of the beast. “What’s going on? And what’s going on with this storm?” My brother questions as the storm thunders in rage. My eyes widen at the wild jolts of lightning crashing down on them. “Joey get out of there before you get hurt!” I reason scowling at the unpredictable weather and not so happy God. “Get down from there!” Serenity adds. “Joey,” Yami calls out worried for my brother and I frown.

My eyes widen when the spear of lightning strikes at the imposter causing him to fall to his knees, defeated with a shattered rod. “What the so he isn’t the real Marik!?” I knew it!

“Hey you okay?” Joey steps forward worried for the unconscious stranger. “Joey step back!” I warn him as the bolt of lightning stops him.

“Joey!” I cry out as he is struck by lightning and falls to the ground knocked out. “Joey! NO!” I turn to Serenity gasping in shock, I spot her hyperventilating from shock. Immediately, I rush to her side as I manage to calm her down as she cries, shaking in my arms, I suck in a breathe holding in my urge to scream and cry out for my brother. Tristen tries to climb on to help him only to be stopped by the referee.

“Enough, I don’t know where that lightning came from but it had nothing to do with Kaiba corporation duel disks. Whatever it may have seemed this lighting storm is a freak act of nature and nothing more,” Kaiba reasons. I frown, my hands quivering from the utter rage I feel. That is my brother up on that battlefield that just got stuck by lightning and all you can do is making sure you don’t get bloody sued. God Damn it KAIBA!!!!

“Should I declare the duel a double forfeit?” The grunt questions his boss due to both having 200 life points left.

“Not yet, since the duellists are tied with 200 life points, we’ll give them five minutes, whichever duellist gets up first wins and continues on in the finals,” Kaiba answers. I avoid his gaze not wanting to shout not in front of Serenity. I look down at my broken sister whimpering, crying, shivering as she looks away terrified while I bring her close. If I shout it may break Serenity, Serenity is like glass I have to be careful or else she’ll break.

The others try to cheer Joey to get up including Serenity. Worriedly, I stare at my brother. “Come on Joey,” I whisper my voice hoarse as I feel Serenity’s grip on my hand tighten. My eyes widen when Baldy wakes up only to fall to his knees once more. “I’m sorry, sir…,” those are his last words.

My ears perk up at the faint groan coming from Joey! He stands up thank God! He’s up. Mai smiles as I release a sigh of relief. “That means you win the duel!” Serenity smiles; I feel my heart rate relax and return to its normal pace.

“Hey guys I’m lost, could you fill me in please,” Joey turns to me as I face palm at my brother. “You’re duelling in the finals,” Tea reminds him. “Never do that again you dolt!” Mai scolds him. “How is he related to us!?” I mutter. “He’s your twin,” serenity shrugs. “Please don’t remind me,” I mutter as Serenity giggles. The referee declares Joey the winner and as soon as the stage is lowered, Joey and Yami approach the male who reveals that the Namu guy who I thought was fishy was Marik! Hah I knew it!

Suddenly, Marik goes bonkers and appears with a new hairstyle and a possessed look with the iconic millennium eye. Does that eye grant you more volume to your hair or what? I cross my arms as he declares himself to be pharaoh, he deserves it not Yami then goes on about, and how the battle to determine the true pharaoh will begin along with getting Kaiba’s Obelisk card.

“I have had enough of these hocus pocus fairy tales,” Kaiba scowls at the possessed Marik. “Do not deny your heritage Kaiba, you’ll find you can’t escape you’re a thousand year old memories, the same for you my dear songstress,” he glances at me. “Stop calling me that I have a name dumbass!” I scowl as I feel Serenity pull me back. “You both will learn, Kaiba, Wheeler, your roles runs much deeper than you can imagine however that won’t matter once I take over!” He laughs madly.

“Yugi the conflict between pharaohs will begin right now hahahaha!!!!!!!!”


	49. Joey You....Dumbass!!

I’m in my room resting and by resting I mean scavenging through my fridge, bored out of my mind and a tad bit peckish. My ears perk up at the robotic swift slide of the door. Interested, I turn to a nervous Joey and sigh. “What did you do?” I peer over at him as he laughs awkwardly and stands up. “Well I may or may not have excluded Mai according to Tea,” Joey shrugs as I give him the big sister death glare. “You… what?” I seethe feeling my empty water bottle crumble in my iron grip of an embrace making Joey back away slightly.

“I just… I couldn’t tell her if I did it would be weird,” Joey reasons. “Joey!” I sigh taking a deep breathe trying to hold the urge to slap this dummy. Joey fills me in on this dream I was in with Yugi and the others including Mai about how they supported him and helped him wake up after that thunder strike. “Joey you hurt Mai deeply, Mai probably thinks you’re not her friend, you hurt her deeply Joey and look I know you have a crush and you don’t want to make it weird, but it wouldn’t have to. I mean first off I think Mai doesn’t know about your crush so you were safe if you spoke that she was in it also,” I explain.” I… I can’t sis I mean I don’t want to make it weird with the group,” he argues. “Weird, didn’t you listen to what I said!?” I growl. “Women are sensitive?” He laughs nervously as I growl and we raise our fists, beating the everlasting beef out of one another.

Meanwhile:

“Where are those two they’re going to be late for the duel?” Tristen frowns walking down the hallway only to hear the faint screeches of two familiar voices, one filled with fear, pain and terror while the other is filled with venom, irritation and anger.

“YOU SELFISH DUMBASS!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!”

Tristen leaps to the open door only to sweat drop at the scene before him. “Guys stop! Duke I need back up!” Tristen calls out screaming as he is absorbed into the brawl causing him to cry out in pain. “Tristen!? I’ll get help!” Duke rushes out for help…

Later… the two teens glare at one another, the blonde boy’s face barely recognizable from the bruises and black eye. While the female’s remains flawless only a sore spot on the head from Kaiba scolding her. “How old are you guys!?” Mokuba frowns at the pair. “Physically we’re sixteen,” Joey starts. “But mentally we’re five year olds,” I shrug. “More like three year olds,” Yami scowls. “Come on you two we have a match to see between Mai and Marik,” Tea frowns and drags the pair to the arena much to their annoyance.

Kai pov:

We arrive and I stand by Kaiba and Mokuba. “What did you do to Wheeler?” Kaiba smirks at me. “We just had a little fight,” I shrug. “A little fight um Joey has a black eye,” Mokuba points out. “Eh it’ll be fine surely you guys have fought,” I reason. “No,” Mokuba shrugs as my eyes go wide eyed. “What? Come on surely you guys have has a fight all siblings have had one?” I ask the pair. “Well not as far as you guys go,” Mokuba shivers. “Relax Mokuba I won’t harm you besides my brother was being an ass,” I mutter as the two raise a brow but choose to not ask. My eyes widen when I feel a familiar, possessive, cold, rough arm around my waist bringing me closer to a certain someone’s warm, lean, slightly muscular chest. “Wh-What are you doing?” I hiss. Blushing, I feel my heart leap up like it’s on a treadmill with my face as red as a ruby. “Relax; Mokuba knows,” Kaiba smirks as I glance at the chipper Mokuba. I look away feeling my face flustered while Kaiba smirks proudly at the blushing mess of her.

“Now where’s Marik?” Kaiba growls his grip tightening on me as I place my hand on his cool silver wristband; he glances at me and loosens his grip slightly. “Maybe he chickened out,” Mai reply’s. Confidently, Marik rolls in eager to end the battle. “Is it just me or wherever that stupid eye appears your hair gains more volume?” I joke lightly making Kaiba crack a small smirk. “Prepared to be casted into the shadows,” Marik smirks as the field elevates up high into the sky.

“What are you doing here!?” Mai growls at Joey. “What can’t friends cheer on friends, that’s why we’re here Mai like when my grandma came to watch me play a tree and watch Kai play a thief in the school pageant!” Joey smiles as I face palm at the memory. Urgh… why Joey why? I just started to forget those bad school days and the constant waving hands, to parents or family.

Right now, Mai has her "Dunames Dark Witch" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1050) in Attack Position. While Marik has his revival jam and multiple due to his spell card making more each turn. “Mai wait you need to lis-

“Yugi were you listening to what I said? I said I don’t need your help so I’d appreciate it if you all could mind your own business, are we clear?” Mai states the law as I frown. I know she’s hurt but jeez Mai don’t take it out on other person, that’s pathetic. Mai orders for her “Dunames Dark Witch" to attack and she destroys "Revival Jam". ”Revival Jam" revives itself (1500/500) in Defence Position via its own effect.

Marik draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Marik then activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon a "Slime Token" (500/500) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then sets a card down remarking, “This card will render your attacks useless,”

“Huh what does he mean Seto? Kai?” He turns to us. “Marik must have a thrown down a trap card that can somehow stop Mai’s attacks we’ll soon found out,” Kaiba answers. However Mai counters with her "Harpie's Feather Duster" and subsequently activates it to destroy all of Marik's Magic and Trap Cards. "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks and destroys "Slime Token" Marik’s point decrease to 2700. Mai sets a card.

Marik Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Melchid" and "Revival Jam" in order to Special Summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius" with 3300 Attack Points. "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks "Dunames Dark Witch", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall", which halves the ATK of all of Marik's attacking monsters making it have 1650. "Dunames Dark Witch" then destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" Marik’s points go down to 2550. This activates the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius", allowing Marik to activate "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck and equip the latter card to "Dunames Dark Witch". Due to the effect of "The Mask of Remnants", control of "Dunames Dark Witch" switches to Marik’s side. That is not good especially when Marik then activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Mirror Wall".

Not only has Mai lost her only defence but now her only monster on the field, she’s defenceless if she doesn’t think fast. “Alright Marik you may have had a few lucky shots but things are about to change,” Mai draws however it’s cut short by Marik revealing his rod.

“Now listen to me foolish girl, I’m afraid practice time is over so I’d like to take this match to the home of duel monsters the shadow realm!” Marik declares. “I beg your pardon?” Mai frowns. “Oh no,” Yami gasps. No! I glare as his rod begins to glow a bright light enveloping the field in a dark purple like black fog, I feel Kaiba’s grip on me tighten as he brings me closer to his chest, glaring at Marik. I place my hand on Kaiba’s iron grip managing to loosen it and make him relax slightly making me smirk slightly proud of my feat with the forever stoic and uptight male, as tight as his leather trousers.

“Oh yes let the shadow games begin!” Marik declares.


	50. The Winged Dragon Of Ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kai and Kaiba had a kid how could you imagine the child to turn out?

"What’s with this fog? This isn’t part of the games? What have you done Marik?” Mai questions the psycho. I frown as Mai refuses to surrender damn her stubbornness there’s more on the line then she realizes. “Well that’s that once Mai makes up her mind that’s that there’ no way to undo it,” Joey sighs. Mai draws. She then sets a card and Normal Summons "The Unfriendly Amazon" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. “Why is she glowing?” Mai’s eyes widen at the faint eerie white glow surrounding the female. “The light surround your amazon symbolises you, your mind to be more precise if it goes out so will a portion of your mind,” Marik explains causing me to glare.

“This is the nature of the shadow realm don’t worry you’ll experience soon!” Marik declares as my grip tightens on Kaiba who refuses to let me go.

"The Unfriendly Amazon" attacks and destroys "Dunames Dark Witch" Mariks points fall to 2350 but he remains smirking cockily making me feel uneasy. “Very good you took some of my life points however dark witch was once your monster meaning you’ve wiped a portion of your memory as well,” Marik grins as my eyes widen at his plan. “What are you talking about?” Mai frowns. “You see Mia each monster we play represents a person in our lifetime when defeated will be erased from your mind,” Marik explains. At first Mai doesn’t believe it until Tea…

\--

Mai: 4000

Marik: 2350

Marik draws. He then sets a card and Normal Summons "Makyura the Destructor" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Marik then activates "Black Pendant", equipping it to "Makyura the Destructor" and increasing its ATK by 500 makings its points increase to 2100. "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "The Unfriendly Amazon", but Mai activates her face-down "Amazon Archers", decreasing the ATK of "Makyura the Destructor" by 500 returning it to 1600. "The Unfriendly Amazon" destroys "Makyura the Destructor” decreasing Marik’s points to 1950. Since "Black Pendant" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Mai making her points go down to 3500.

Marik then explains that when "Makyura the Destructor" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Marik to activate Trap Cards from his hand this turn. Marik then activates "Rope of Life" from his hand in order to revive "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position with 800 more ATK summing up to 2400. "Makyura the Destructor" attacks and destroys "The Unfriendly Amazon" not only does Mai’s points decrease to 3100 she loses yet another memory of one of us and that soul is Joey…

“Joey no! Don’t go!” Mai calls out I notice a faint tear pop out as she reaches out for nothing… Poor Mai. “He’s slipping away I can barely see him I feel so alone…,” Mai blurts out her eyes trembling. No Mai…

Mai pov:

It’s nothing new feels just like the loneliness I felt when I was a kid. My family always moving, never having any friends, my parents were always too busy to spend time with me. I had nobody…

Even after I got my first job and got into duel monsters, I was still a lonely kid the powerful harpies cards I kept in my deck were the closest things I had to friends. But as cool as my harpies were inside I knew they weren’t real, so I pretty much decided I was just meant to be alone to play by my own rules until that day on the boat to duellist kingdom, where everything changed…

3rd person:

The female strolls through the deck looking broadly at the males dominating the ship no women insight until, her eyes narrow at the lone figure leaning against the railing, her short boyish choppy blonde hair flows gentle in the smooth wind, she’s thinner than most of the boys. She approaches the female surprising her at first but Mai smiles when she sees her eyes, her kind soft eyes showing both innocents but something else, something hidden within that mask of kindness.

“It’s good to see another gal on this boat!”

“I’m surprised you recognised me as a girl…”

Mai pov:

As soon as I saw her I felt some sort of connection, like an aura of warmth radiating form the girl like she was lonely too, she reminded me of myself a lonely girl, some motive that she has to do to survive, I felt as though I could trust her for we both had those barriers, I could see them unlike the rest that long, tall, sturdy barrier she hides herself under to protect herself and her friends…

It was like I was looking into a mirror of sorts… then I met those guys I felt a connection as well not like hers and I but a similar one, a feeling I never felt before with both of them… friendship. The more I hung out with them the more they got to grow on me.

The fire sizzles in the night sky as the group of teens sit down around the warmth trying to keep warm while telling stories and all sorts. The blonde haired boy grins with the younger sibling by his side as the others watch his impressions.

“Bwwaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!!!! So what do you think pretty good imitation of Kaiba right?” Joey laughs proudly at his chicken impression which he calls Kaiba.

“No way you missed out his emo thing remember here,” Mai watches the younger blonde cover her left eye and doing a dramatic pose saying “urgh, I’m way too cool and too rich to have friends, look at me I’m Seto Kaiba and I make my own rule because screw the rules I have money!!”

“Kai wins that one Joey,” Tristen joins in laughing with a smiling Mai.

Sure they were a little weird at times but they were nice weirdos and soon my loneliness was gone but soon I’ll lose the only real friends I ever had!

Kai pov:

Poor Mai, she must be in hell right now.

“Forget about me!? We’ll see about that!” My brother declares after Yami informs Joey about Mai losing her memories and she can no longer see him. “Hey Mai look at me how can you forget a mug like this!? Mai over here it’s me Joey Wheeler ,”my brother calls out to the female who looks to side only to see no one, damn it Marik.

“That’s enough scare tactics sweetheart,” I smirk when Mai snaps out of it and summons "Amazon Chain Master" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and sets a card.

It’s Marik’s go now. Marik draws "Holding Arms" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/?) in Attack Position. "Holding Arms" attacks "Amazon Chain Master". Due to the former's effect, it is not destroyed and all Battle Damage from the attack is nullified. Due to the second effect of "Holding Arms", "Amazon Chain Master" can't attack for three turns. Also until Mai's third End Phase, "Holding Arms" can't attack or be destroyed. Mai then activates her face-down "Grave Arm" to destroy "Amazon Chain Master". This activates the effect of "Amazon Chain Master", allowing Mai to pay 1000 Life Points making Mai’s points turn to 2100. My Eyes widen when Mai chooses to take the winged dragon of Ra from Marik due to the effects of her monster going to the graveyard.

“I just thought I would take it out for a test drive,” Mai smiles. “Mai no don’t do it!” I warn her. Her eyes widen at my words. She can’t handle it she’ll go insane I know. I feel Kaiba and Mokuba’s eyes on me but I remain silent, Mai please don’t, don’t do it, I can’t bear for you to become what she became.

..

The screams of agony echoes throughout the ruined village of the Arabic sands, the sounds of crying, whimpering, screeching of the youths intermix with the pleads of mercy. The sound of ripping flesh, the crumble of rocks and clashes of metal is also in the air. The little child gasps stepping back at the stench of iron, rotten flesh and death in the air as the little child walks through the village closing her eyes, not wishing to see the splashes of dried crimson, the cracking of bones and limp lifeless pieces of what was once a body…

The hungry carnivores of the flames devour anything in sight, its sizzling, crackling, hissing roars easily overpowers the cries of anguish and help…

“Mai no!” My eyes widen at the golden orb beaming like a beacon through the dense dark fog. “What’s going on?” Mai exclaims.

“You were a fool to think you could use it, only individuals with the knowledge of the ancient scriptures can control Ra!” Marik declares as my eyes narrow at Mai, seeing her eyes twitch slightly she’s struggling I can tell. “You’re just jealous cause you lost your Egyptian god card to a better duellist and I’m going to use it to knock you out of the finals!” She declares as a bead of sweat slowly falls down her peach skin, she’s struggling the power is too much for her to control as well. Marik offers to say the chant to gain control of Ra because Mai can’t understand or read the chant. “What do you think it says Seto?” Mokuba asks his brother. “Let’s see photograph the card using the satellite camera and use the on board translator to get it translated now,” Seto tells his younger brother. “Awesome idea Seto I’ll get on it right away,” Mokuba smiles giving me a warm one then leaves.

I glance at Seto probably thinking about Ra and its power as I sigh, can he control Ra? I men he can control Obelisk but Ra… Ra is much more powerful than Obelisk and besides if not the damage is far too severe…

“Stare at that card all you want you’ll never read the ancient words written upon it, its written in a special form of hieroglyphics script only used by high ranking individuals in Egypt and I doubt you could read it, you’re not in that category but my family do, we had to guard the pharaohs tomb. I bet Kaiba and Kai could read it,” Marik smirks at us. I narrow my eyes at his words. “What do you mean!?” Kaiba demands glaring at the male. “In fact eight people on this ship can trace their history back to ancient Egypt to a time where sorcerers and kings aged great wars, where witches flourished destroying anything in their path, back then the power of the shadows was everywhere it ruled the land especially the tyrant power of the witch by the pharaohs side,” he smirks my way as I frown. Tyrant? He adds how Pegasus couldn’t decipher the words and printed the ancient language in a ink only a select few could read not Mai. He knew all along!

What the heck!? My eyes widen when Mai is imprisoned on to an ancient stone tablet and unable to act as Marik decides to release the ancient beast, she’s defenceless thanks to the monsters ability. Suddenly, a wave of pure golden light hits that’s when it hits Mai, her eyes shrink back as her skin pales, I notice the faint crimson pulses wheezes out of her skin like caterpillars or locus underneath her skin trying to get out. “What’s going on!?” Tea gasps almost about to vomit at the scene before her. “The power of Ra has made Mai go mad,” I state as I close my eyes feeling my headache once more as I feel a familiar power flow through my veins as my blood warms slightly, next thing I know I black out…

3rd person

“Ah so the witch of the sands and sea has finally arrived!” Marik laughs looking at the stiff silent figure of Kai. All eyes on her as she opens her now sharp deadly eyes gleaming a golden as bright as the sun’s rays.

… pov

Oh boy this looks familiar, I sigh as I narrow my eyes at the smug crazy guy known as Marik. “Ah so the witch of the sands and sea has finally arrived!” Marik laughs looking at the stiff silent figure of her body, well our body. I open my now sharp deadly eyes gleaming a golden as bright as the sun’s rays. I spot the hunched over female trembling, quivering, crying as she is surrounded by the dense fog with the almighty Ra looming over her judging her as though she was its prey. Swiftly, I walk over to Mai and kneel down offering her my hand, she doesn’t notice me until she sees my bright blue hand as light as snow. “K-Kai?” Mai frowns, good she remembers her, I merely nod smiling bitterly. “This is all I can do for now Mai be careful and remember we’re here for you,” I remind her as I help her up glaring at the ancient figure that backs down a little and then I leave…

Kai pov:

“What the? What did I miss?” I raise a brow at the battlefield to find an already sane Mai no longer with any of the pulsing veins, she’s okay I’m relieved.

“I shall reclaim my beast! So I can finish this duel once and for all!” Marik declares oh no! Yami tries to intervene but it’s too late he begins chanting.

“Oh beast of the sky hear my cry! Transform the light and bring me victory in this fight…” Marik begins chanting. The golden orb shots out multiple beams of gold revealing its true form. “Marik’s chant has released the Egyptian god monster, now the beast belongs to him again,” Yami explains. I feel Kaiba’s grip on my hand tighten as we both gawk at the mighty bird clad in golden glimmering armour with crimson armour. “Both in the shadow game and here I call you winged dragon of Ra!” Marik declares finishing the chant. “There it is!” Kaiba smiles at the sight of the mighty beast while I stare wide eyed at the mighty beast.

“Behold my great beast the most power fullest of the Egyptian god monster! It’s time now to end this duel!” Marik declares with the beast with 5400 attack points. “Hang in there Mai,” Joey calls out to her. Marik adds how the ancients’ scriptures are on his back for some odd reason. “The time has come to trap your mind into the shadows forever!” Marik brings out his rod. “No Joey!” I call out as he jumps on stage.

“Joey no!!!” I step forward only to feel a familiar cold, tight, larger hand entwine with mine and pull me back, I hit something slightly hard but warm. I look up to meet a serious set of cobalt blue with a hint of something I can’t identify. “Kaiba I have to- I stop as Kaiba’s grip on me tightens refusing me to go as he sets his eyes on the field, refusing to let me go as I sigh looking worried for my brother and Mai. Please be careful you two.

“JOEY DON’T !”I cry out as Kaiba holds me to his chest as the two talk with Joey trying to break her free even if she doesn’t remember him. Oh god Joey.

“Come ON Mai you gotta remember me Mai, think try harder look into my eyes,” gently Joey lifts Mai’s head. “It’s me,” he exclaims. “…Joey?” Mai whispers. “That’s right it’s me and I’m not going to let anything happen to you Mai,” Joey promises her. “I’m always here for you Mai,” Joey smiles at Mai. “I’ve got something I got to tell ya Mai something I should have told you before,” Joey begins. Oh my God! Will my brother finally confess! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh yes!!! I can’t help but smile slightly at the thought of my OTP becoming canon. “Do you remember when I got knocked unconscious during that lightning storm? Then I had that freaky dream where we were all back at school only for some reason I couldn’t stand up, then all my friends helped me back up on my feet including you Mai. I know I told you weren’t in that dream Mai sorry but you were there and I…”

“-Joey!” Mai smiles recognising the blonde bringing a bright smile to my face. “Let’s get out of here,” Mai smiles as Joey grins and tries to free her.

“Forget about me and just go!” Mai cries. “No way! Mai I…-

“Now Winged dragon of Ra destroy them both!” Marik orders as the bird releases its molten attack. “JOEY!!!!” I cry out and Ra attacks.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” My eyes widen when Yami intervenes taking the blow. No! I gasp as Yami falls to his knees writhing in pain. “How beautiful I get to destroy Yugi as well,” Marik laughs pleased with the two birds and one stone act. “Not quite, your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil!” Yami declares. “I doubt it no one can withstand the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to ever walk the earth, the winged dragon of Ra. All three of you are finished!” Marik cackles.

The beam of raw energy ends and Yami falls to the floor unconscious. “Please help!” Tea cries tears in her eyes. “Yugi!” Tristen calls out in concern as I narrow my eyes as Marik is the victor. Marik approaches the trio. As soon as I feel Kaiba’s arms loosen I fall to my knees groaning in pain from the massive tsunami of agony in my head. “Just as I thought you strained yourself all thanks to saving Mai from the insanity of power hahaha!” Marik grins sadistically at me as I glare at him weakly. Slowly, Kaiba helps me up steading myself as I groan; I notice he’s being gentle making me smile slightly, grateful for the soft touch only to falter when Marik freezes my brother.

“What did you do to him Marik!?” Mai demanded glaring at the smug winner. “Not to worry besides we need to discuss, you still have my Egyptian god card in your deck and I want it back. Now it’s time to fulfil my promise. I said if you lost you would be sent to the shadow realm for eternity,” Marik smirks. “Shadow realm?” Mai weakly replies. Simply, Marik lifts his rod. “You and I had an agreement so…” the rod glows a golden light and Mai falls to the ground soulless. “No Mai!” I whisper as Kaiba gently holds me back from beating the ever living out of the maniac.

“Joey is free but Mai is trapped in the shadow realm, where her mentality will break and she may never be the same girl you’ve grown to love again,” Marik explains to Joey that the shadows will take everything form Mai, her memories of her loved ones, her family and those in her heart… Joey. “That’s it it’s go time Marik!” Joey glares daggers filled with hatred at Marik. “Joey please just let it go,” Serenity calls out to her brother who is dead set on killing him. “Yeah man it’s not worth it the guys psychotic,” Tristen adds. Confidently, Marik cockily walks down off the battlefield only to stop at the elevator to turn back to Joey smirking smugly.

“Threaten me again and you shall share the same fate as your friend and that sister of yours won’t save you this time,” Marik grins crazily as he leaves only then does Joey snap out of his red rage and turn to me. “Sis! Joeys eyes widen at myself who is being held by Kaiba, Joey scowls at Kaiba who remains stoic, smirking as the two face off. Joey eyes where Kaiba’s hand is placed on my waist while her hand is around his shoulder.

“I’m fine just dizzy,” I weakly reply my eyes widen at how fragile my voice sounds. “Kai! I’m so sorry,” Joey takes Kaiba’s place glaring daggers at him. “I’m fine relax,” I soothe him as he calms down. Yami awakens much to our relief; Joey fills Yami in on Mai being trapped in the shadow realm.

“Alright you geeks clear the field for the next duel. I’m duelling next and I need to prepare the field, so the torment can begin!” Kaiba declares and we all leave.


	51. Kaiba's Stubbornness

Mai is sent to the medical bay. Everyone is checking on him including Serenity making a cute speech on us giving her the confidence to help out by checking on Mai.

“Excuse me Miss Wheeler,” I turn to the doctor. “Mr Kaiba told me specifically to give you these,” I frown at the strange tablets I’ve never see before. “These are Kaiba corps top painkillers Mr Kaiba uses them for his migraines and headaches due to work,” the doctor explains and I nod in understanding. I take the pills with the aid of the smooth blue tasteless liquid, my eyes blink after a few minutes after my head feels better, the pain has numbed much quicker and easier than before.

“Thanks you; take care sis,” I smile giving her a side hug which she happily return and I leave nodding at the doctor grateful. I smile deciding to visit a certain duellist of mine; easily the guards step aside to not get in my way as I approach his door and gentle tap on it. Swiftly, the door opens to Kaiba who at first is scowling but softens when his cobalt blue eyes meet my warm brown pair.

Kaiba looks around seeing no one in sight. “Relax, I made sure no one followed,” I assured him smiling when he wraps his arm around my waist. “So how can I help you?” Kaiba smirks brining me close to his chest. “Nothing much just wanted to thank you for talking to that doctor of yours giving me those pills they really helped,” I smile grateful. “You’re the girlfriend of the Seto Kaiba what do you expect?” he smirks cockily as I roll my eyes. “That arrogance of yours will be your downfall one day,” I warn him. “We’ll see” he smirks. “I see someone’s confident,” I note his smug smirk. “Indeed my only concern is for the Egyptian god cards,” he reminds me of his aim. “Are you sure about that?” I ask him brow furrowed. “Sure? What do you mean? Once I have all the God cards I can return to my title as king of games!” Kaiba smirks. “Surely there are other means besides does it really matter? Don’t you have enough fame with Kaiba corp and all that?” I enquire. “Kai, Kaiba corp is the main gaming industry along with Industrial illusions; now tell me why you are so adamant about them?” He furrows his brow. I can’t tell him, if I did it would… I don’t know but if I did he would question a lot more about my past and that’s something I’m not willing to risk even if he’s my boyfriend. “It doesn’t matter,” I shake my head and Kaiba goes silent checking his deck once more.

“You okay?” I ask noting his expression of smugness. “Of course,” he smirks as I sigh smiling weakly. “Whelp I better go and make sure that brother of mine isn’t being silly, be careful Kaiba also as well being the king of games doesn’t mean everything okay?” I smile placing my hand on his cheek surprising him as I smile. “When are we going to tell Wheeler and the nerds about us?” He frowns as I feel my boy freeze at his words and my body go stiff. “W-well,” I trail off unsure it’s not like I’m not happy with the idea heck I’m glad to have a boyfriend but Joey will go ballistic heck he may never talk to me again, he’s my twin we need each other.

“Kai?” My eyes jump up at Kaiba’s tone. I look up at him my eyes as wide as circles. “Well?” He crosses his arms agitated as I laugh nervously at his stoic expression. “I don’t know!” I sigh. “Look I better go and check on Joey,” I step back and him, not seeing Kaiba’s irritated expression mask his defeated expression, his hands shaking as he crosses his arms around himself almost as he looks away his eyes flashing with a variety of emotions varying from anger, confusion and… nervousness as his hands tremble slightly. “How about we make this duel interesting?” Kaiba smirks as I raise a brow. “Interesting how?” I enquire intrigued as Kaiba smirks. “If I win I get a kiss,” he shrugs. “K-kiss!?” I frown. “”Yes and you have to do it,” he smirks placing his finger on his lips as I feel my face heat up. “H-huh no way! I- I mean urgh asshole!” I scowl throwing a barrage of punches only for him to easily stand up and reflect the weak punches. “Forget it,” he sighs tiredly and storms off leaving me puzzled. What does he want from me? Quickly, he hides it by straightening himself and storms off into the duel arena.

I arrive as support for Kaiba by my brother’s side. I can’t help but frown as Kaiba’s words remerge in my mind.

“When do we tell the nerds?”

When? I- I’ve never been in a relationship and right now my brother needs me. He’s fragile like glass one shot like revealing our relationship would break him and I couldn’t bear to see Joey broken, he’s hurt already from Mai’s loss.

“If dualist number eight does not arrive in the next five minutes an automatic victory will be awarded to Mr Kaiba!” The referee declares. “Kaiba I must speak to you right away!” Yami tries to call out to the male who is about to get on the duelling arena deck set in his disk. “Save it Yugi. Yugi let me guess you want to request an emergency landing to get your friend to a hospital you can forget it. I told you already when your friend Bakura couldn’t take it like a man, my tournament stops for no one got it!?” Kaiba growls, surprising me from the anger in his tone. Why is he in such a mood?

“Kaiba the guys got a heart of gold right,” Joey sarcastically remarks. “Yeah his cheeks must hurt from smiling so much,” Tristen adds scowling at the male while I remain silent puzzled trying to figure out why he is in such a crabby mood. “Well Mr Sunshine is going to advance if his opponent doesn’t show,” I pipe up while the boys nod their head in agreement. I notice Kaiba smile slightly at Marik most likely due to his god card.

Bing

I raise a brow as the swift elevator doors open revealing a familiar woman in robes. Tea and Yami recognise her as well from the museum. “You’ve got some nerve to show up this late to duel me! Are you scared? Was the fact of facing a superior duellist such as myself make you second guess your own abilities?” Kaiba taunts her. “This is quite a surprise,” Kaiba smirks when Ishizu reveals herself. “We meet again Seto Kaiba,” Ishizu replies calmly. “So you’ve come back to win Obelisk,” Kaiba frowns. Ishizu then informs us of her brother falling into the darkness and is being controlled by it and how she wishes to help him set her brother free, but in order for that to happen, she needed to get him here so used Kaiba’s tournament to do so. Her brother turns out to be Marik, huh. I suppose their Egyptian themed clothes sort of implied that way.

“Oh boy one Ishtar was bad enough who needs another,” my brother complains. “She can’t be any worse than Marik,” Tristen reasons. “Well for once you’re right,” Duke nods his head. Poor Ishizu I would do anything to save my brother or sister. Heck I entered duellist kingdom to help Serenity.

“If you remember Kaiba my millennium necklace has the power to see the events that are yet to come and right now it tells me you will lose this duel to me,” Ishizu says. “Enough with the millennium items I don’t believe in that nonsense is that clear!? And as for this duel just because you were foolish enough to hand me over Obelisk the tormentor doesn’t mean I won’t use it to destroy you now and I don’t appreciate you using my tournament to solve your personal family issues. I planned this with one goal in mind to reclaim my place as the number one duellist in the world,” Kaiba explains. “Have you forgotten it was my idea to organise the battle city tournament to lure duellists like Marik?” Ishizu reminds him. “Say what!?” Joey blurts out. “And my plan worked my brother is here but the hardest task is yet to come the evil within him must be stopped and this mission can only be accomplished by the help of the pharaoh which is precisely why Yugi had to enter this tournament as well for this ancient pharaoh dwells within Yugi’s millennium puzzle,” Ishizu informs him.

“How lame. You went through all that trouble because of some Egyptian fairy tale I’m surrounded by superstitious nitwits,” Kaiba scoffs. “Do not deny your heritage, Kai has begun to understand her heritage,” Ishizu brings me up surprising me. I don’t know about that… but still. “You too can trace your roots back to ancient Egypt,” Ishizu tells him. “That is enough! I know who I am! I am a far greater duellist than you! Regardless of what you and your demented brother may believe, you made two mistakes the first one was giving me Obelisk the second was expecting it back that card is mine and soon I will possess the other two Egyptian god cards, then I will have the world’s most powerful desk and you can do a favour for me. Take your hocus pocus nonsense to someone else’s tournament, because to me it’s a colossal waste of time. Now let’s go Roland start the duel!” Kaiba orders his employee who nods complying saluting the male.

The duel begins. “I’ll go first and I don’t need some hocus pocus to predict your demise, so I summon the mighty vorse raider!” Kaiba summons the beast in attack mode with 1900 then sets a card facedown ending his turn. “Kaiba the power of my millennium necklace shall predict your every move you will suffer defeat!” Ishizu declares as she summons "Keldo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1600) in Defence Position. I raise a brow when she didn’t even have to look at the card and she was right. “Woah Yugi did you see that she didn’t even look at the card!” Joey awes. “That’s right Joey her millennium necklaces shows her events before they occur,” Yami tells Joey. “So she knows everything that is going to happen before it happens,” Tea simplifies. “Hey that sounds like the trick Espa Roba pulled on me,” Joey remembers. “Or with M-

Quickly I cover Dukes mouth sending him a venomous glare shutting him up as I notice Joey slightly hunch over from her name. Swiftly, I whack Duke and glare as he looks away getting the message. “This is not a trick,” Yami says as I sigh, feeling torn. It could be perhaps the same perfume trick or she memorised her cards with a discreet pattern or scratch on the back. I shake my head too tired to question. She then activates "Michizure of Doom" to discard two cards from both duelists' hands. I notice Kaiba’s shocked expression; this doesn’t look good for Kaiba. “I choose Polymerization" and "Kaiser Glider", Ishizu announces before Kaiba could show her his hand much to my surprise along with Kaiba’s. Kaiba grimaces irritated and discard "Polymerization" and "Kaiser Glider". “Enough trickery, show me your cards right now!” Kaiba demanded and Ishizu shows her hand. “You’ll regret playing that magic card time for you to discard Revival Magic" and "Monster Reborn," Kaiba orders as Ishizu discards "Revival Magic" and "Monster Reborn. Both players then draw two cards. Ishizu’s turn ends.

“Let’s see which is stronger your tricks or my skills! Vorse Raider attack her Keldo now!” Kaiba orders as the monster is destroyed. “Well now, maybe your future isn’t so bright perhaps if you spent less time predicting the future and more time focussing on your duelling you wouldn’t be losing,” Kaiba smirks. “You still don’t understand do you? I am aware of every twist and turn that will occur I know exactly what card you’re going to play before you do and I know how you’re going to lose,” Ishizu smirks slightly. “I don’t know what kind of imbecile you think I am but your little mind games won’t work on me Ishizu,” Kaiba replies to her words. I can’t help but smile lightly hen I notice Kaiba’s cute smirk like smile he’s got a plan I can tell from his smile and spark in his eyes. “I still think it’s going to be a tough Ishizu can see the future but Kaiba has an Egyptian card on his side,” Joey reasons. “Hmm I don’t know about that,” I smirk coyly. “What do you mean?” Tea raises a brow. “Look at Kaiba’s face though his usual expression is like a brick look at how smug he looks, I think he has a plan,” I predict as the others then note his expression as well. “Oh my god Kaiba can smile!?” Joey snickers while I shaky my head at the twin brother who is obvious to Kaiba’s glance my way then back to the battle. Kaiba ends with a face down. Sadly, Kaiba reverts back to his stoic as a stone expression.

“What’s the holdup impatiently?” Kaiba calls out. “Patience Kaiba” Ishizu reminds him. “I used up my patients waiting for you tonight now go already. The less I have to listen about your insane brother the better!” Kaiba retorts impatience evident in his tone.

Oh boy now you’ve done it Kaiba I shake my head as Ishizu’s eyes narrow at Kaiba’s harsh words. “How dare you insult my family? You will regret those words,” Ishizu scowls at Kaiba. She then Normal Summons "Mudora" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Ishizu then activates "Sword of Dogra", equipping it to "Mudora" and increasing its ATK by 500, his point turn to 2000. "Mudora" attacks "Vorse Raider", but I notice Kaiba’s cocky smirk. Now Ishizu’s done it. “Trap cards activate! You’re finished first up is my shrink card!” Kaiba uses his spell to make his monster points less than 1000 to use crush card causing all of Ishizu’s powerful monsters to become sick and unable to be played, making Ishizu incredibly weak the same tactic used on Yugi back in Duellist kingdom. Kaiba’s points decrease to 2950 but he doesn’t care, his virus infects Ishizu’s deck. “Oh dude Kaiba’s move was brutal if I was Ishizu I’d trade that millennium necklace for a crystal ball!” Joey exclaims. “Or a deck of tarot cards,” I add causing us both to smirk at one of another. I can’t help but smirk slightly since this shows Ishizu’s seeing the future power is a lie. I mean if Ishizu predicted her win then why did she fall for Kaiba’s devastating trap? It’s ridiculous.

Desperate, Ishizu uses swords of revealing lights buying Ishizu more time. “You’re trapped!” Ishizu declares. “Please enlighten me if my futures bleak then why are you stalling?” Kaiba smirks at his comeback while I can’t help but snicker at the pun of enlighten and swords of revealing light… just me? From the looks of the others it is. “Well I have a prediction of my own once these swords of revealing light are gone I’ll crush you with my Egyptian god card. So while you count on fate to win this I’ll count on brute force!” Kaiba declares. Ishizu ends with a card face down. Kaiba draws and summons "Dark Gremlin" (1600/1800) in attack Position. He then sets a card. It’s Ishizu’s turn and she draws then passes Kaiba copies. “All this talk is pointless it’s time for action now! I’ll save this card,” Kaiba smirks and passes. Ishizu passes after drawing.

“How sad you stopped me from attacking you for three turns yet, you still can’t destroy me so much for your prediction Ishizu,” Kaiba smirks at the females frown. “Actually Kaiba you will draw the card that will lead to your demise in two turns,” Ishizu speaks to Kaiba as I raise a brow. A single card to make him fall… I wonder which card it is. “You’re the one insane all I’m going to draw are the cards that will lead to your demise. Duel monsters is about skill and power not fairy dust and fate!” Kaiba chuckles. “How poetic he’s got such a way of words he’s a regular William Shakespeare,” Tristen mutters. “I got a few words for him however there are ladies present,” he glances at me and Tea. “Please I know much worse words than you,” I scoff. “Oh yeah try me?” He challenges as I lean in whispering the word making him jump back disgusted. “Who taught you that!? You kiss your mother with that mouth!” He gasps. Mischievously, I smile at my brother putting my finger on my lips in a way not telling way making him pout, the muttering, “as if I would kiss that cold hearted wench.”

“For three whole turns you have failed to summon a single monster and now I’m highly doubting facing any danger at all so spare me the threats,” Kaiba smirks and the swords vanishes freeing and allowing Kaiba to attack. “My swords are gone you are free to attack,” Ishizu comments. “Why thank you for stating the obvious and now stand back!” Kaiba draws and from the looks of things I’m guessing it’s Obelisk. “Before I attack dark gremlin attack now,” the monster attacks Ishizu directly making her points descend to 2400. “So tell me did you predict that would happen? The dark Gremlin is the least of your problems Ishizu cause I plan to destroy you with the Egyptian god card now!” Kaiba smirks cockily. “Your fate has been decided use Obelisk and you’ll be destroyed!” Ishizu dictates. “Wrong! You can’t win! Nothing can save you from Obelisk’s wrath! So don’t resist it for the end is near!” Kaiba announces.

“Tell me Ishizu, do you still think destiny is on your side? Or have you finally faced up to the undeniable truth that this duel is mine!” Kaiba smirks cockily. I remain silent as the others comment on her so called “act” I don’t know. I really don’t and I HATE it. “Thanks to Kaiba all of Ishizu monsters are in the graveyard,” Joey mutters. “Most of your monsters are in the graveyard and your magic cards will join them,” Kaiba smirks. “I am well aware of your plan Kaiba,” Ishizu says. “Hah this is it! My facedown card will finish you off!” Kaiba reveals virus canon, smart move. I smirk when Ishizu’s magic cards are in the graveyard leaving her with a bare deck. “Hahaha, as if your deck wasn’t pathetic enough, first my crush card destroyed all your high levelled monsters then my canon did the same with your magic cards. Your deck is no longer a threat so do you still think I’m going to lose,” Kaiba boasts. “I do, you’ve played into my hand Kaiba,” Ishizu replies to my shock Ishizu uses her trap, "Exchange of the Spirit", which switches the cards in both duelists' decks with those in their Graveyards. This leaves Kaiba with six cards in his Deck while Ishizu gets back every card that Kaiba made her send to the Graveyard. Although it costs Ishizu 1000 life point causing her points to fall to 1400. Ishizu draws and subsequently normal summons Kelbek (1500/1800) in Attack Position. She then sets a card and ends her turn.

This is NOT good. My eyes widen at Kaiba’s vulnerable expression of shock. Kaiba has only six cards left in his deck now including his hand. “I love seeing Kaiba squirm like this hehehe,” Joey giggles causing me to scowl and flick his ear. “Hey what was that for?” Joey scowls but I ignore him as the elevator opens up to reveal Mokuba trying to ask what’s going on only making Kaiba worse. “Kaiba calm down and take a breather!” I call out to him shocking most but Kaiba and Mokuba. “What are you doing?” Joey frowns puzzled. “Annoying you,” I lie smiling. “Why you!?” Joey scowls and noogies me making me chuckle lightly. I turn to Kaiba who manages to regain some strictness and turns back to the battle.

“Make a move!” Ishizu exclaims. “When I’m ready!” Kaiba growls and reaches out for his merely six cards, I notice his hand quivering. “The tables have turned,” I mutter as Yami nods in agreement with me. “You will draw virus canon” Ishizu predicts and he draws. “I will not listen to any of this nonsense!” Kaiba snarls and uses the card only for it to be negated by Muko" to negate the effect of "Virus Cannon" and destroy it. “Kaiba still has his Egyptian god card doesn’t he? He’ll win if he summons it,” Tea reasons. “Look at you with all the answers,” Joey smirks. “Only problem is does Kaiba have enough monsters to summon the god,” I reason. Come on Kaiba…

“Make your move,” Kaiba ends his turn with a face down. Yami works out Kaiba’s strategy to use Ishizu’s monsters to summon Obelisk and is biding his time. Yet she stands there allowing him to do so, could her prediction be right? Ishizu draws "Zolga" and subsequently Normal summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position.” Kaiba!” Yami calls out to the male who glances at him. “You are in over your head, this tournament of yours is much more than a game, have you not seen the damage Marik has caused this far? The people he’s harmed? You might be next. There is an ancient magic at work that cannot be denied and if you continue to ignore it than you’re a fool!” Yami explains to Kaiba who turns away scoffing. “Alright let’s go make your move!” Kaiba glares at Ishizu. “You will regret those words Kaiba,” Ishizu says. "Zolga" attacks and destroys "Dark Gremlin" Kaiba’s points fall to 2850. "Kelbek" then attacks directly and Kaiba’s points fall to 1350. Ishizu sets a card down and ends her turn.

“I hope you’re ready, ready to lose that is,” Kaiba draws. But Ishizu activates her face-down "Muko" to send the drawn card to the Graveyard. Kaiba sets a card and ends his turn. If that card is what I think it is, he has a chance. I just hope it is.

Ishizu draws. She then Sets a card. Ishizu Normal Summons "Agido" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba activates his face-down Soul Exchange. "Zolga", "Kelbek", and "Agido these three monsters are now under my control and shall be sacrificed to summon Obelisk!” Kaiba declares revealing the magic card. “Alright!” My eyes widen as a huge bright blue beam of light is shot up in the air as though it was a portal, snowflakes pour down from the portal forming the mighty God known as Obelisk. But I have to ask something, why is there always opera music whenever a god is summoned? I mean seriously does he magically summon an orchestra because I don’t see them? Or am I going mental… hey not the first time.

“Still think I’m going to lose let’s see what’s more powerful your necklace or my god?” Kaiba smirks. “We’ll see,” Ishizu replies. “Counting on a piece of jewellery is pathetic! To win a duel it takes skill and an extremely powerful deck you’ll see that soon, once Obelisk the tormentor attacks and wipes out your life points!” Kaiba smirks at his declaration.

“Obelisk-

Suddenly Kaiba stops in his tracks and the millennium rod begins glowing brightly much to Marik’s shock along with ours. What the heck is going on!?

\--

Kaiba pov:

I feel something strange inside. This is crazy I’ve never felt anything like this before. Is this another one of Ishizu’s tricks!? Huh!? Why are these visions flashing before my eyes? Ishizu’s mind games must be getting to me… wait that’s the stone carving of my blue eyes white dragon what does this mean? Who is that woman? I stare at the scene of the unconscious female in a males arms before the giant tablet then another flashes before me of who are they these children… the kids they are smiling brightly at me, a boy and girl, the boy looks like a copy of me but his eyes hold a familiar warmth I’ve seen before and the girl, the girl looks exactly like… why does she look like her what is going on!? Huh who are these people now!? I scowl at the two, the females back to me she is wearing a long dress with long hair while the other a servant of some sorts is standing loyally by her side with that girl… from before… what’s happening!?

Maybe I should rethink my strategy and call off Obelisk?  
\--

Kai pov:

What in the world!? What’s going on with Kaiba!?

“Someone else is using my millennium rod!” Marik exclaims as the rod shines a golden bright light. “The rod is affecting Kaiba,” Yami points out. “No really I couldn’t tell from Kaiba staggering around and looking like he’s high!” I frown sarcasm evident in my tone. My eyes widen when instead of attacking, Kaiba decides to summon blue eyes by using silent doom to bring back gadget soldier in defence mode. I glance at the shocked Ishizu, could Kaiba have changes destiny? “Is he nuts?” I mutter as he decides to sacrifice his god card and gadget guy to summon blue eyes.

“HEAR ME NOW! I WON’T BE CONTROLLED! I DECIDE MY FUTURE SO NOW I SACRIFISE MY MONSTERS, OBELISK AND GADGET SOLDIER I SEND YOU TO THE CARD GRAVEYARD!!! You’re so quiet Ishizu is something wrong? Or did you realize there’s no such thing as destiny now observe as I summon my blue eyes show yourself!” The dragon is summoned bringing a jovial yet nostalgic smile to my face at the sight of the dragon.

“But how what did he see?” Marik demanded frowning puzzled. “Time to finish you off now! Blue eyes white dragon attack white lightning!” The dragon releases a beam of bright light hitting Ishizu and ending the duel with Kaiba as the victor.

“The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!”

“I won with my high skill and intelligence Ishizu got that?” He growls at the female who smile bitterly grateful to learn that destiny can change and that her brother may have a chance to be saved by fate. I sigh watching Kaiba leave. “That guy I feel bad for Mokuba having him as a brother,” Joey grumbles as I chuckle nervously at my brother and head to my room. I’m alone sitting down going through my deck as per usual. My ears perk up at the slide of the door. “Does anyone knock anymore?” I sigh turning to Kaiba? I raise a brow at the guy. “Congrats on your win,” I smile waving at him slightly. “What do you expect?” He smirks. “I don’t know I’ll admit I was surprise when you sacrificed Obelisk,” I confess quickly hiding my card using my body to cover them. “Don’t come near me!” I warn him. “Why?” He frowns. “My deck dummy and since you are a competitor it would be cheating,” I point at him accusing him. Lightly, he shakes his head at me. “Please I’ve duelled you before and won,” he mocks. “Yeah but I let you,” I smirk. “Yes, when we duel again, don’t even think about doing that again,” he warns me.

*Warning smut ahead*

“Or else what?” I tease him. “Or else this,” he leans in and begins me into a kiss shocking me as he takes advantage and plunges his tongue inside my mouth. Quickly I learn to breathe through my nose as my warm fingertips run through his brown hair tugging it lightly, causing him to release a groan slightly. I can practically feel his hungry tongue trying to devour anything in sight as his cold, strong, protective arms are around my waist holding me in place. Worried, I frown at his possessive he is in the kiss not to say I don’t mind it, heck it’s attractive but this kind seems more vulnerable… I shrug it off and continue enjoying our time together. I breathe in his fancy cologne, coffee and musk as he rough lips meet my soft pair. I feel his body heat on me as we continue until-

Hastily, I take a breather finally at my limit, heaving, huffing while Kaiba remains stoic waiting to see if we can continue. “Hold your horses tiger,” I wheeze out trying to regain my breathe making me chuckle lightly. I would join him if I hadn’t felt like a deflated balloon. “Thanks…” Kaiba looks away as I raise a brow. “For the advice earlier with that psycho girl,” he mutters referring to Ishizu, I’m too knackered to scold him so I merely nod tiredly laying on his chest while his grip on my waist tightens. Lazily, we lie on the chair with myself on his lap. I can hear his rapid heartbeat making me smirk proudly at my work. “What are you so happy about?” Kaiba narrows his eyes. “No reason,” I grin while Kaiba rolls his eyes at me. “So you okay?” I ask. “Yeah,” Kaiba answers as I merely nod.

“Okay tough guy turn around,” I order him. “Why?” Kaiba frowns. “So I can fix my deck and you won’t look at it this way,” I reason. “How old are you? I’m not a coward,” he frowns. “Hey my room my rules,” I cross my arms. “Technically it’s my room,” Kaiba counters. “Well now it’s mine now turn around,” I pout. “Fine,” he gives in and turns around as I kneel down and begin checking my deck once more. “How old are you?” Kaiba frowns. “I’m a five year trapped side a sixteen year olds body,” I shrug making him chuckle lightly making my smile widen. “Joey’s worse he’s mentally three,” I shrug. “I thought you two were twins,” Kaiba smirks playing along. “Well mentally besides men are two years behind in maturity to girls so hah I’m more mature than you!” I grin cheekily. “Sure you are,” Kaiba pats my head like I was a child making me pout causing him to smirk and place a chaste kiss to my temple, making my face as red as a ruby. Kaiba looks away blushing lightly, this makes me smile sheepish with my red face.

“I’m going to head to bed make sure you sleep,” Kaiba tells me. I nod smiling and head to bed…


	52. Midnight Tea

It’s night-time now and due to Tristen’s plea and my pity for the guy, I’m sharing with Joey. Not the first time since Joey and I have the perfect position for the bed.

“Mai don’t go!” I hear Joey cry out stirring me out of my sleep as Joey elbows me in the face. Quickly, I hold back my cry of pain and shock as I get out of my bed cradling my stinging face like it was slapped by Mother Nature. I hiss glaring at my sleeping brother and sigh seeing him struggle calling out to Mai. However one phrase catches my eyes and as fast as sonic, I whip out my phone recording those three words…

“Don’t go… I need ya, Mai… I… love… you.”

Well nine but you get what I mean. “Finally this was worth it,” I grin until frowning as I feel a thick substance drizzle down my lip. Lightly, my tongue licks up the familiar metal taste and sigh. I go into my bathroom to get a few strips of toilet roll to use to clean the crimson liquid. Now that I’m awake I should probably go get something to eat, I frown as I bring out my phone only for my eyes to widen when it’s one am, problem is once I wake up I can’t go back to sleep. Sighing, I decide to sneak out. My eyes widen when I spot a ray of artificial light coming from a room, I can’t read who due to my eyes now adapting yet to the situation. Curious, I decide to investigate.

“Kaiba?” I blurt out surprised to see the male not even a tad bit tired glued to the computer. His usual silver or white grey trench coat is put aside revealing his black turtle neck. I smile when I notice his coat draped over his sleeping brother on the other chair. Swiftly, he turns to me frowning. “Didn’t I tell you to sleep?” He frowns. “Yeah but shouldn’t you be sleeping as well?” I counter. “Touché now why are you up and what is with the tissue?” He scowls standing up and approaching me. His eyes widen and narrow at the red liquid staining the white fabric. “Who did this?” He growls venom and rage evident in his tone as he seethes. “Hm? Oh Joey…” I shrug. “Joey!?” Kaiba’s eyes widen in utter rage, his fist grip tightens as if he was chocking someone until-

“Oh no it wasn’t his fault; I think he was having a nightmare and elbowed me in the face,” I explain sighing in relief when I see Kaiba’s expression from satanic evil turn to his natural stone cold dead expression. He frowns and gently takes hold of my face. He lifts my face up to the ceiling so the blood won’t fall; he guides me to sit down and aids me in stopping my nose bleed. “Thanks Kaiba,” I smile still pinching my nose slightly with a new piece of fabric to help just in case. “Whatever go back to sleep,” he turns his back to me and continues on the device.

“What are you doing?” I frown at the Winged Dragon of Ra on the screen. “Nothing of your concern,” he lies as I raise a brow. “Go to bed already,” he furrows his brow. “Not until you tell me,” I cross my arms frowning as he sighs knowing I can be quite stubborn. “Fine for some strange reason I can read the ancient hieroglyphics but my computer database can’t translate it,” he explains. Frowning, I lean in peering at the screen only to blink. “Kaiba I can read it,” I reply. “What!?” Kaiba scowls at my nod. “See, here…” I read out the translation only making Kaiba shocked even more. “Perhaps Marik was right before?” I suggest. “Don’t tell me you believe that stupid hocus pocus as well Kai,” Kaiba frowns. “Maybe who knows anymore I mean with Mai,” I sigh. It’s silent between us as Kaiba pinches the bridge of his nose. “You should rest,” I reason. “I don’t have the time,” he mutters as I stand up. “I’ll be right back,” I smile and decide to make some tea and coffee, I place two teaspoons of sugar in my coffee while making sure to add honey to Kaiba’s tea. “I’m back here,” I offer him the light brown substance he glances at it and raises a brow while I smirk shrugging. Cautiously, he lifts up and cup and takes a sip. “Well?” I ask smiling twirling on the wheelie chair with my brew in hand waiting for it to cool. “It’s decent for tea,” he smirks as I smile rolling my eyes at the guy. “I guess you’re a coffee guy,” I smile at his brief nod.

"I'm surprised you didn't make hot chocolate with your childish attitude," Kaiba jokes.

"Hey you fell for this childish attitude," I smirk at his subtle smirk. "Besides you didn't have the right ingredients," I reason. "What do you mean?" Kaiba frown puzzled as I sip my tea. "The chocolate you have is either white or both, not bitter. I love dark chocolate what about you? I picture you the bitter chocolate type to match your lack of a soul," I joke lightly. "Correct," he smirks. "Fitting for the bitter person that you are," I retort smirking at his scowl. "Same to you then," he reasons. "To the bitter ones," I raise my cup. "To the bitter end," Kaiba smirks as I snicker with him and turn back to the matter at hand. 

“So I’m guessing your trying to find combination to beat Ra,” I sip my beverage at Kaiba’s nod. “Can I help?” I ask bored. Kaiba shrugs. “Let’s try out my crush card combination,” he mutters to reveal a 13 percent chance. “13 percent!?” Kaiba frowns. “Think about it traps probably don’t work on god monsters plus if you destroyed him monster reborn,” I explain. “Urgh of course,” Kaiba growls as I place my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down as he tugs at his hair. Thankfully, my touch calms him down and I remove it giving him worried looks and sip my brew smirking underneath my breathe at the secret ingredient plated in his tea. He sighs and continues on, taking occasionally sips of my tea. “What’s this?” I perk up at Kaiba and he glances at me.

“It appears that the Winged Dragon of Ra has a special power not written on the card. I must add it to my deck, I already possess the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor and winning Slifer will be simple but Ra is in a class by itself. The Egyptian god cards have proven to be the best cards out of duel monsters. Most trap cards are usual against all three of them and magic cards only last for one turn but the winged dragon of Ra seem to possess several other abilities not written on the card, so even if a duellist is able to translate the ancient text it still won’t be able to use its true power,” Kaiba explains to me.

“What of Excodia sure it’s hard to do but still it has been done,” I shrug. “Yes but the chances of that are very slim due to drawing the five pieces of Excodia,” Kaiba explains and I nod in understanding. Kaiba continues his research, I frown when I note faint lines of bags under his eyes and sigh, this guy works too hard and here I thought when I first met him he was a spoiled brat huh. Now that I think about it I don’t know much about Kaiba then again to be fair we did just started dating and I want him to know nothing of my past. “Kai,” Kaiba breaks me out of my thoughts as I turn to him. “When Ra is brought back from the graveyard it can attack right away with its instant attack,” Kaiba leans forward hands linked together in deep thought as I try to recall some way to stop it, negate attack no most traps don’t work. “What about mirror force?” I ask. “Perhaps but he could have a monster reborn,” Kaiba counters and I frown in deep thought.

I smirk when I notice Kaiba’s eyes droop slightly. “Whelp that’s it for the night,” I smile. “What did you do!?” Kaiba lazily glares at me making me roll my eyes as he finally succumbs to his much needed rest. Dumbass you shouldn’t work so hard,” I scold him in a hushed whisper. I turn to the sleeping Mokuba and simply pick up the boy who is still in his slumber as I tuck him into the separate bed in the same room. I turn back to the mess all over the keyboard. I easily put his arm around my shoulder and guide him to his bed. Once I’ve done that I make sure to pull the duvet up on him. Surprised, I raise a brow at how at peace and blissful he looks… sort of makes me want to wake him up to ruin it. I push the thought and brush his fringe aside and smile as I place a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Night snob,” I smile and turn to leave only to feel a strong arm reach out and grab my wrist. I turn to scowl at the iron grip no matter how hard I try I can’t get out of this grip. Crud… I don’t want to wake him up but I can’t reach the kitchen to get butter to slip out of, it’s like handcuffs but these are much tighter and I can’t pick my way out of it. Drat!!!

Ugh… just great I try to do a good thing and this happens why me?


	53. A Brand New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have an announcement to make, due to some requests sent to me I've made a AU oneshot book for Seto x Kai and hopefully other couples from my books can be involved. If you want you can request an AU/Movie/Book you want them in just comment down below: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848470

I scowl as I feel shifting and hear a gasp. Slowly, I open my eyes to see a giggling Mokuba. “Mokuba help me!” I whisper desperately calling out to the boy smirking mischievously as I beg him. He approaches me and seems to be amazed. “What is it!? Get me outta here,” I hiss frantic. “Woah, I don’t know what you did Kai but my big brother never falls asleep,” Mokuba sighs as I sweat drop oh god don’t you dare do the oh he never sleeps, he works so hard confession cliché. I just want to get out before Joey notices or he’ll make a scene. “Look Mokuba that’s nice and all but I have to go if Joey finds out he’ll freak,” I reason. “Oh sorry,” he smiles sheepishly and gently peels Kaiba’s fingers off however-

“Mokuba?” The dark husky groan coming from Kaiba perks my ears up as I feel my blood run as cold as ice as fear slams down on me. Slowly, Kaiba’s cobalt blue eyes meet my scared, quivering pair as I feel a rainfall of nervous sweat drops cascade down my face. Kaiba frowns and blinks twice registering that I’m here. He glares and eyes his hand and slowly he releases me. “FREEDOM!!!” I stand up cheering while the captor behind merely narrows his eyes as though he saw a crazy person and scowls. “What the heck did you give me!?” Suddenly I feel myself being tugged and pulled into Kaiba’s face, our noses barely touching as he glares angrily at me. “Honey and tea,” I shrug like it was the obvious answer making Mokuba giggle at Kaiba’s surprised expression. “What did you think I gave you?” I cross my arms as he groans. “Never mind just get out,” he mumbles. “And after all I did for you guys last night heck I was tempted to bite your arm off,” I threaten him. “I’m sure you would have,” Kaiba gets out of his bed with his messy bed head making me giggle while he scowls. “Alright, I’m going, I’m going no need to get your panties in a mix,” I raise my hands in surrender giggling at Kaiba’s tired glare and leave a snickering Mokuba and exhausted Kaiba.

Finally I return to my room to find Joey now calmly sleeping and my spot empty. Sneakily, I slide back in placing my head on my brothers chest with his arm around my shoulder as I catch up on some good old Z’s myself. Suddenly I feel as though I’m being shaken like a ragdoll and I’m thrown out of bed. I swear if Joey has kicked me out again… huh what’s this soft thing. Gradually, I open my eyes to discover Joey is on top of me much to my annoyance. “Good morning,” I rely as Joey opens his eyes and meet a familiar brown pair of mine. “Morning” and another shift happen. “What’s going on!?” Joey scowls. “The apocalypse is here quick Joey get the baseball bat!” I scurry under the bed reaching out for mine. “I don’t think it is Kai,” Joey sweat drops while I’m in survival mode. “Come on!” Joey drags me out of the room just as I was about to get out the big guns, Joey you party pooper.

“Hey what’s with the turbulence!?” Joey demanded from Kaiba as we turn away from the island in the middle. “Some of us sleep past five you know,” Tristen exclaims. “Some of us sleep past ten,” I mumble trying to fix my already messy bed head making Joey chuckle as it is as messy as his own. “Oh no the autopilot isn’t responding Mr Kaiba,” the grunt exclaims as we are tipped thankfully I’m holding on to a railing and Joey is holding on to my hand to steady him. “Then make it respond!” Kaiba growls impatience evident in his tone. “But it’s rejecting every one of my commands! What should I do?” The grunt questions. “I pay you good money now do whatever it takes to get us back course to Kaiba Corp Island!” Kaiba orders as we all look up at the rubble of an island with a huge tower like beacon in the middle.

“That pile of junk!” Tristen frowns. “Hey watch what you’re calling junk that is where our company started,” Mokuba scowls at Tristen. “Is that the final duelling sight?” Yugi questions. “It is I built it from the ruins of my step father’s empire it triumphs over new over old,” Kaiba declares. “Kaiba corps wasn’t always a game company, the company was originally set up by our step dad to construct high tech vehicles for war but then Seto took over and changed all that. That island out there used to be the company’s central headquarters until my brother tore down all the military factories then he build that duel tower out of the rubble to symbolise the new Kaiba corp,” Mokuba explains. Huh so Kaiba has a step dad. “That’s enough Mokuba!” Kaiba shuts his brother up. “Someone’s got daddy issues,” Joey notes. “Huh perhaps this subject will help you guys bond,” I smirk cheekily as Joey sends me an annoyed glare due to the mention of him. “I think we hit a sore spot,” Joey adds and I nod my head in agreement

“I got it looks like our navigation unit is taking orders from outside the ship someone’s hacked into the mainframe and changes our destination coordinates,” the grunt tells us. “There’s no way that’s true! The security ship on this ship is state of the art,” Mokuba argues. “Mokuba it doesn’t matter if it is state of the art where there’s a will there’s a way,” I tell him. “Our situation is worsening we’re losing altitude rapidly!” The grunt declares as we are forced to dive down. “Oh god Kai I just want you to know I… I was the one who recorded over your murder mystery drama!” Joey confesses. “I knew it you asshole!!!” I hiss grabbing his throat and choking him rage only to let go as he hits the railing. “Joey!” Serenity cries out. “Don’t worry he’ll be fine,” I shrug it off pissed that missed the season finale, who does that!?

“I can see that you buffoon,” Kaiba insults the driver. Serenity and Joey cling to me as we dive down as the others crash down to the floor. “Can you say lawsuit!” Joey exclaims. “I’m with you on that we have witnesses,” I add high fiving Joey. “I’ve been completely locked out,” the grunt panics. Suddenly the screen changes to a boy with green turquoise like hair pale skin and green eyes. Um who’s this whackjob?

“Greetings duellists there’s nothing wrong with your television set I’m in control now,” the boy declares. “Identify yourself,” Kaiba demanded from the hacker. “Always barking orders aren’t you? I’ve been observing you and its time I put you in your place Seto,” the boy recognises Kaiba. Subtly, my hand reaches for my back pocket where I click on the little red button from Jack’s device. “So for now on I’ll be calling the shots around here and my first order of business is to put an end to your little card game,” the boy smirks. “You’ll never get away with this you little creep!” Mokuba glares at the boy. “Too late I already have,” the boy exclaims. “Look kid I demand to know your name!” Kaiba barks. “There you go again then fine my name is Noah and you and I go back quite a long way Seto,” Noah introduces himself. “Alright enough of your foolish games,” Kaiba glares at the screen. “I’m afraid my game has only just begun you fools,” Noah signs out as the blimp directs us to another place somewhere underwater.

“As soon as we land I’ll make that little brat pay!” Kaiba growls. “You can’t hit a child Kaiba,” I warn him as he scoffs. “I’ll do whatever I please after what this kid has done!” Kaiba snarls enraged causing me to roll my eyes. “Are we safe?” Serenity glances at me and Joey. “Of course we are sis as long as I’m on board,” Joey smiles uneasy while I remain stoic. “That’s enough this is my aircraft and I’ll do this on my own,” Kaiba growls causing me to frown at the fool. This is much bigger than he realizes. We land.

“Nice of you to drop in Seto time for you and your friends to exit the ship,” Noah orders us. “Is that so? What if we don’t?” Kaiba rebels. “I am afraid at this point refusal is not an option,” Noah chuckles. My eyes widen at the guns, protectively I pull Joey and Serenity close. Kaiba begins walking to the exit along causing me to scowl at the dumbass. “You all stay here,” Kaiba orders. “Kaiba stop!” I call out frowning at him with Yugi. He stops at the doorway from my voice and turns to Yugi. “Look this is my battle Yugi so don’t do me any favours,” Kaiba warns him. Mokuba walks over to his side. “Mokuba you stay here by Kai’s side,” Kaiba glances at me and sees my annoyed glare. “Hell no,” I answer. “You will stay,” he turns to me. “I am not a dog Kaiba I’ll do the hell I want to,” I argue glaring hotly at him.

“Noah, I’ll be coming to you alone any questions?” Kaiba tells him.

Bang!

The stun guns fire at us thankfully they purposely miss as I cover Mokuba while Kaiba covers me.

“Trouble in paradise Seto?” We both glare daggers of rage at the boy. Okay this kid is dead I don’t care if I get arrested bring it on!

“I-I can answer that for him,” Joey butts in nervous. “Now let’s try this whole thing again okay Seto? Please exit the ship with your friends,” Noah smirks as Kaiba grimaces and walks off with me sighing at the dumbass. “Let me handle this and we’ll be out of here soon,” Kaiba tells us once we’re off the ship. Angrily, I glare at Kaiba my arms crossed. Why can’t he just let us help does he know how much trouble he’s causing with his damn pride!?

“Kaiba I don’t know your history with this kid nor do I want too but thanks to you we’re all stuck in this mess so man up and get over that stupid pride of yours!” I scold him glaring as he turns to scowl at me, but I remain neutral not seeing Mokuba’s worried looks our way. “I can handle this,” he argues. “No you can’t this situation is bigger than you Kaiba what are you trying to prove!?” I argue as he goes silent and merely walks off. “Okay walk off like a baby real mature Kaiba real mature!” I call out to him arms raised exhausted his huge ego. “Kai,” I look down at Mokuba. “He’s…

“-Mokuba don’t this is Kaiba’s problem you can’t try to intervene and fix it okay?” I storm off leaving a worried Mokuba. “Those two are as stubborn as each other,” Mokuba sighs. “Yes, yes they are,” Joey sighs knowing his sisters stubbornness and together they trial behind the fuming couple, too afraid to enter the cold as the North Pole tension between the pair.

“Serenity I need you to stay at the blimp,” Joey tries to console her. “There’s no way especially with my sister having relationship problems I can help! Besides we’re a team, you, me and Kai!” Serenity walks off leaving the stunned blonde puzzled. “Relationship problems what is she on about?” Joey frowns at her sister ignoring Tristen’s advice and continues walking oblivious. “What do you want from us Noah?” Yugi calls out as we continue through the hallway. “All will be explained in due time with my associates they are pleased to see you Seto and a particular associate to you as well Miss Wheeler,” Noah points as I feel all eyes on me but is strut it off and continue walking, not seeing Kaiba’s scowl who tries to catch up behind me.

“What does he mean particular associate!?” Kaiba hisses in a low tone as I shrug looking away. “Don’t you do this right now!” Kaiba growls. “I’ll do whatever I bloody want,” I frown and continue on and Kaiba growls. His grip tightening on his hands turning white enraged by the stubborn girl he calls his girlfriend.

We arrive only to be blinded by a white harsh light causing me to wince back and look away. “But wait it can’t be,” Kaiba exclaims as we all turn to the five men wearing fine business suits.

“You should have known we’d be back Seto Kaiba for revenge,” the one in the middle tells Kaiba.

“Surprised to see us again Kaiba,” another man in a suit adds.

“So you know these five suits man?” Tristen questions Kaiba as I furrow my brow. I’ve never met any of these guys personally so who is this special one Noah spoke of? “Suddenly I feel really underdressed,” Duke points out. “I can’t put my finger on it but something about these guys seems familiar to me,” Yugi exclaims. “These were the five creeps that tried to get rid of Seto to take over Kaiba corp, Gansley, Crump, Johnsn, Nezbitt and Leichter also known as the big five. “That’s right they trapped Kaiba in cyber land until we saved them,” Joey remembers. “Almost right, they were hired by my step father to serve as Kaiba corps board of directors but that wasn’t enough power for them. So they tried to destroy me using my own virtual technology and take over my company,” Kaiba informs us. “When those corporate freakazoids lost they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead of Seto,”Mokuba adds. Aw those were good times, no psycho maniacs… part from Pegasus well um no Egyptian god cards… and it was just nice and easy to relax now… oh boy now.

“That’s right did you honestly believe you would see the last of us,” the middle guy smirks. I can’t tell who is due to the bright light. “Stop!” The five turn to me eyebrows rose. “How dare-

“Before you start that monologue of your survival and all that jazz, I don’t want to sound egotistical but who is this particular one Noah mentioned wanted me?” I point out as the big five are silenced by the sound of heels. They seem scared… why?

“My, my impatient as always I see some things haven’t changed have they kitten?” My eyes widen at the sultry voice. “No, no, no,” I whisper lowly my eyes quivering as the sound of heels echo throughout the building revealing the woman with long raven curls heavenly clad in makeup. “Hello, Fiona,” I close my eye looking down at the female wearing her tight black trousers showing her curves, her black and white tank top with her ruby red heels matching her lipstick. Her eyes are shining silver as she twirls her manicured blood red fake nails around a faint raven curl.

“I see you still are the perfect liar then again you were taught to be… so tell me how many lies have you told these poor little children?” she smirks innocently as I look at her feeling all eyes on me. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I hiss. “Oh my dear don’t lie, after all master is watching and let’s just say he’s kept an eye on that cute little rebellion of yours especially with that little sinking sea, oh you’re so mean Kai you had my hopes up that you would drown… poor little Seto Kaiba. He has no idea what you’re really like yet, he dives in to save your worthless, pathetic, ugly existence honestly it’s a damn shame. He could end up with a girl much finer and more dashing than rubbish,” she winks seductively at Kaiba who glares disgusted at the female.

“What are you talking about!?” Joey glares at the female. “Oh my, my so you must be the famous Joey Wheeler and Serenity,” Fiona steps forward. “They have nothing to do with this Fiona none of them do,” I growl warning her. “Aw I forgot how the kitten who grown, you used to be such a good kitten loyal, cute, quiet but now look at you, you betrayed us your one true family and for what? These weaklings how pathetic,” she scoffs. “These weaklings are my family,” I argue. “Family!? What of us? Or were you using us I wouldn’t be surprised after that day you showed us your true colours, a cold blooded killer who feels nothing… you never cared for him!” She smiles as her clicks her fingers. Suddenly the once sturdy platform I stood on opens up an- shoot!

“Kai!” The others cry out as I’m swallowed by the hole and taken elsewhere…

\--

“Where is she!?” Kaiba glares at the big five since the female herself has glitched her way out. “Now, now Kaiba no need to get into a rush,” Crump chuckles at the rage evident in Kaiba’s expression. “Where is my sister you buttholes!” Joey screams ready to punch them. “Joey calm down man!” Tristen and Duke hold him back as Serenity whimpers with Tea trying to comfort her. “She has nothing to do with the game,” Chump adds as he begins telling the rules of their game…


	54. Oh My God It's A Mini Kaiba...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any headcanons for them would always be welcomed!

I groan feeling a familiar chill crunchy soft touch on my groan. Slowly, I open my eyes scowling at the pure white snow and stand up haring the faint crunch of ice crystals as I look up at the dark dreary forest filled with thin dark dead trees, looming over me as though it was sizing me up like I was their prey. I stand up eyeing the place my guard up. My ears perk up at the faint swoosh of the wind, she’s here.

Swoosh!

Crunch!

Quickly, I grab the daggers impaled into the ground as I hear the faint slash of metal slicing the air, she’s here, she’s coming and she’s ready. I get into my battle position and she strikes. She slices at me her silver katana gleaming in the moonlight; I use my dagger to deflect the blow only for it to break apart, damn. Swiftly, I jump back dodging her hits and slashes through the forest until I grab another from nearby trees plunged into the dreary bark. I heave it out and strike only for the copy to vanish into the shadows. Damn it…

“Just as I thought all talk but no gain, you sent your little sister out to get me Fiona no wonder you’re known as a fox, cunning, smart, a coward!” I call out circling the air catching any weapons from fallen victims before me. I find a katana and play with the weight of it and balance as I stroll through my guard up high. “You betrayed us, you betrayed our family, we were happy,” I look up at Fiona perched on top of the weak tree branch as though it was sturdy enough. “It wasn’t right and you knew that Fiona, you just chose to ignore it,” I argue. “Why couldn’t you? Sure our master made a mistake or two he accepted us, he loved us, he cherished us-

“No, no, he didn’t, he did no such thing he warped you Fiona, the only reason Robin stays with you is out of pity!” I point out.

Swoosh!

Bitterly, I chuckle at the cool slick metal to my throat that could easily kill me. I turn to look at the silent stoic sister, her ruby red eyes staring into my own with her own wild long raven curls. “Robin you can stop this, tell her the truth you saw what happened… what happened to Rosa, Yammy, Fiona,” I whisper the last part as we glance at the perched female oblivious to what befell her. I turn to my opponent only to kick her back, my eyes widen when she begins to glitch out almost and that’s when it hits, this isn’t her, this is not the real one, and she isn’t Robin. I look up at the smiling delusional Fiona. “Fiona Robin is gone you know that,” I tell her. “And why should I trust a traitor?” She argues clicking her fingers as a clone appears of her…

Sighing, I scowl as I feel a familiar blade to my neck. “Really this?” I groan annoyed as I disarm the clone and throw her into the three causing her to glitch out. I grab the clones’ sword. “We were a family,” she scowls. “A family of murderers of yeah that is super healthy!” I growl slashing at the multiple shadow clones. Eventually, the wave after wave of copies are defeated and only a few remain surrounding me as I pant knackered, what can I say I haven’t den this type of training in years. “Well you lasted quite a bit it’s surprising since it’s been years I’m sure daddy is happy to see you’re in shape,” she smiles as I shiver at the thought of that ass watching me. “Now I best be going tootles,” she winks playfully and creates a portal leaping into it. “No come back here you coward!” I step forward only for the shadows to copy forth constricting me making me growl as I get into my fighting position and strike!

Exhausted, I fall to my knees.

“Enjoying your vacation,” I turn to scowl at a familiar turquoise haired boy. “Huh” I blurt out. “What?” Noah frowns puzzled catching my disappointed tone. “I thought you’d be taller,” I shrug making the boy glare at me. “Know who your superior is foolish girl!” He glares as I raise a brow too tired to pinch his cheeks. “What do you want?” I sigh tiredly. “Oh nothing much just wanted to offer a way out,” he smiles. “I swear to god if this turns out to be some volcano,” I trail off. “It’s not, tell me you and Seto are… together are you not?” He smiles. “No,” I lie my eyes narrowed. “That’s not what this shows me,” he reveals a screen revealing a pissed off Kaiba calling out to me as I fall into the portal. “A friend,” I shrug but Noah seems unimpressed.

“Liar, liar pants on fire,” we turn to the giggling Fiona. Hotly, I glare at the smiling child. “Really now?” Noah smirks. “My secret weapon,” she winks cheekily as I frown concerned with the clone of Robin stands by her sisters side loyal. I look away groaning at that face which I have seen over a dozen times. Suddenly a portal opens up. “You’re interested in Seto’s past correct?” Noah turns to me as I shrug not really minding to know while a part of me is itching to know what made Kaiba the way he is. “Go through that portal and you’ll get your answers,” he smiles as I stand up. “Oh, Kai here’s some advice just because someone wears a mask of confidence doesn’t mean they can’t be vulnerable as well or sensitive,” she winks cheekily at me. Warily, I enter the portal. What is she on about?

“Noah you asshole!!” I call out as I descend into the forest. Hissing, I groan in pain as the branches of the fresh trees catch my fall only then for the vines of the trees to wrap around me and confined me. “Come on!” I grumble under my breath and begin working my way out of the vines which I thankfully manage to do and climb off the tree. Now where the heck am I? I frown at the strange environment. “Better get to it then just standing here,” I begin walking following the dirt path not hearing the pair of footsteps behind me until…

“Kai!?” My ear perk up at the voice. “Great I’m going insane huh I pictured later in life,” I mutter to myself and turn to raise a brow at the Kaiba brothers. “You’re okay!” Mokuba smiles widely and leaps into my arm catching me off guard as I step back smiling weakly at the kid. “Of course I am,” I laugh nervously. “What’s with the twig!” Mokuba pulls out the stick as I frown. “Noah,” I answer remembering the rude entrance. “You’re in his bad books now as well,” Mokuba asks. “Yeah all I did was call him short prideful child,” I shake my head and turn to Kaiba who is silent staring at me. “What else have I got now?” I sigh looking for any patches of mud or leafs in my hair. “Nothing,” Kaiba huffs and passes me making me roll my eyes at him. I can’t be bothered to argue with him right now. “Look Seto an emergency exit!” Mokuba smiles brightly at the door however I frown at it. Something isn’t right…

“Mokuba stop right there!” Kaiba orders. Mokuba stops in his tracks, smooth words Kaiba. “We have to be careful,” Kaiba reaches out and opens the door revealing a familiar bright white light. The light fades revealing a building? I frown at the building while the boys seem to have recognised it. “Wait a sec I know this place,” Mokuba realizes. “You guys do?” I raise a brow curious. “Yeah, it’s the orphanage we grew up in who knew it was still around,” Mokuba replies to my question. “It’s a trick a cheap virtual illusion like everything else but how did Noah find out how we once lived here?” Kaiba answers, glancing at me. “No offence to you guys but this place looks like a dump,” I deadpan. “No you’re right it was a dump,” Kaiba glares at the building. We enter the door. I notice Kaiba’s stoic expression but his hands seem to be trembling. I close my eyes in deep thought.

“Just because someone wears a mask of confidence doesn’t mean they can’t be vulnerable as well or sensitive…”

Those words… could Fiona be referring to Kaiba I mean he always acts cocky, arrogant and seems to always be in control. But back at duellist kingdom he seemed different, more vulnerable especially with Mokuba’s life in danger and he even risked his life to help his brother. “What?” Kaiba frowns at me as I blink noticing I’m staring at him. “N-nothing just thinking,” I panic. He eyes me suspiciously. “I don’t believe it I thought I would never see this place again,” Mokuba looks upset as I give him a concerned look. “I told you Mokuba this orphanage is a virtual illusion and nothing more,” Kaiba tries to comfort his brother in his own little way. “Well it still brings back bad memories why were we sent there anyway?” Mokuba questions his brother. “After our parents disappeared there was no one left to take care of us so we got dumped off until they could find another family for us,” Kaiba explains as we watch the car drive off revealing a younger Mokuba and Kaiba. “I’ll never forget the first day we arrived it was the worst day of my life,” Mokuba complains. “Um guys,” I point over to the two children. “Noah must have digitised our memories to replay the events of our past,” Kaiba reasons. “Very perceptive now enjoy the trip down memory lane,” Noah butts in causing me to glare at the ass.

“Okay can I just point something out?” Kaiba and Mokuba turn to me. “I know you may not like this but Kaiba what happened?” I point to the hologram of his younger self. “You used to be so cute even with that stone cold face of yours you look so adorable!” I smile brightly at Kid Kaiba not seeing Kaiba’s ruby red angry face. “Whatever,” Kaiba storms off as I merely shrug with a snickering Mokuba. We turn to find a younger Mokuba on the swing alone looking glum.

Mokuba pov:

On our first day here I sat in that swing all day. But how could Noah have known that? I was alone the entire time. The only other person who saw me was Seto… actually Seto was the only one who cared about me. 

Kai pov:

We turn to the memory of Mokuba sitting on the swing looking depressed.

“Hey Moki?” I raise a brow at Mokuba’s old nickname as we watch the memory. “Hey Seto how did you know I was here?” The young Mokuba asks him. “Lucky guess look pal cheer up we’ve got to make the most of this place,” young Kaiba comforts his younger brother nicer and strokes Mokuba’s hair. Stunned, I turn to the Kaiba we all know today surprised at the change only to remember the mask as she told me about. He’s acting cold to protect Mokuba and became what he was today from it.

“Come on Moki let’s take a little walk,” the scene changes to the pair walking across a bridge. “Jesus did the orphanage even notice you guys just left,” I exclaim shocked. “No,” Kaiba deadpans as I blink in shock. “Okay spill it what’s on your mind?” The young Kaiba asks his little brother. “I miss mom and dad I just wish they were here with us right now, it’s not fair that they left us here on our own,” Mokuba cries. “Come on no crying tears aren’t going to help us now, there’s only one way to get through all this we got to get tough, emotions will only get in the way of our survival,” young Kaiba begins as I begin seeing the change into the Kaiba we know today. “Tough,” young Mokuba repeats. “That’s right don’t expect anyone else to help us ever again you and I are on our own now,” little Kaiba exclaims. “I guess that was your idea of a pep talk, thanks,” Mokuba sighs though the thanks seems fake.

We decide to further explore the place, I eye Kaiba’s hand seeing it twitch and quiver from the bad memories. Sighing, I take a brave step and entwine his cold, rough, large hand with my warm, smoother, smaller hand. I frown at the faint pulse from the contact but shake it off. I notice Kaiba try to jump back and turn to me shocked. I look away feeling my face as red as a ruby, eventually Kaiba calms down and tightens his grip on my hand securing it, bringing a small smile to my face as we watch the memory of the two younger brothers playing chess.

“Sorry Moki checkmate,” the younger Kaiba exclaims. “Again and in just five moves this time you’re like the best chest player in the whole entire world,” the younger Mokuba praises the smiling widely Kaiba making me snicker slightly. I notice Kaiba glance at me. “It’s weird to see you smile is all,” I reason and turn back to the scene feeling Kaiba pull me slightly closer. “Well almost,” the younger version of Kaiba modestly says. “Oh yeah name one person is better at chess than you?” Young Mokuba challenges his brother. “You if you just concentrate,” the younger Seto exclaims. “Alright let’s play again,” young Mokuba smiles.

“Your move Moki,” young Kaiba smiles after moving his pawn. “Okay I’ll go here,” young Mokuba smiles and it’s young Kaiba’s go. He is about to move his pawn when…

“And he did it once again folks Gozaburo Kaiba has retained his title as worlds chess champion the corporate genius and six times champ strategist who has never once lost a single match. He regains his claim that there is no one alive that can defeat him but make no mistake this outspoken business tycoon has a heart of gold here he is donating a portion of his winnings to a local orphanage I’m sure, he has made a lot of children very happy,” the reporter explains.

The scene changes to outside where we find a fancy limousine roll in revealing the same man from the TV, Kaiba’s step father. As the male exits the limousine I feel Kaiba’s grip on me tighten, his grip clenches like he was in pain. Simply, I ease him by sending him a quick squeeze to comfort him along with using my thumb on the top of his hand moving in circles to comfort him. Kaiba glances at me I smile when I notice a hint of gratitude in his cold eyes as we watch the man.

“It’s just a cheap virtual projection that’s all cause he’s long gone,” Kaiba growls lowly, his grip tightening on my hand as I continue circling the top of his hand with my thumb.

“Well sir the children are this way, they’ll be thrilled,” the older man in charge leads the businessman into the orphanage. “Look I don’t want these kids touching me let’s just take a few pictures for the paper and I’ll be on my way, time is money you know,” Gozaburo grumbles. “Well he’s a bucket of sunshine isn’t he?” I mumble scowling at the ruthless man. “You have no idea,” Mokuba sighs. The younger children peer over the open door watching their future step Dad walk through.

“What’s that stench you do bathe this urchins don’t you?” Gozaburo insults the orphanage. “That guy is our ticket out of this dump Moki,” the younger Seto tells his little brother. “But how he’s just here to visit not to adopt anyone” Moki argues. “We just got to make him take us,” the younger Seto exclaims. “But how?” Moki enquires. “Just follow me and do what I say bro,” Seto tells his brother. “Okay,” Moki complies. “Okay Gozaburo it’s time to match wits with me and lose at your own game!” Seto declares.

Aww, Kaiba being dramatic as a kid is adorable…

“Good afternoon Mr Kaiba,” Seto greets his future step father. “I suppose if you’ll excuse me kid I’m in a rush,” the male glares at Seto. “I’ve got a challenge for you and I now you never pass one up,” Seto challenges the man. “Confident one weren’t you?” I mutter. “I had to be” Kaiba says. “Hmm… yes I suppose,” Gozaburo shrugs. “Here is what I propose one game of chess me against you if I win you adopt my brother and me today no questions asked,” Seto sets the stakes. “Hahaha that’s a good one, no one beats me at chess kid. I’ve been playing it for years I was the champion when you were sucking your thumb, you’re in over your head kid what makes you think you can beat me?” Gozaburo enquires. “Because I don’t lose either so what do you say?” Seto smirks. “Well you certainly have your confidence so I’ll give you credit for that but I’m a busy man and babysitting for you isn’t on my schedule,” Gozaburo declines. “So that means you’re going to back down wait till the newspapers find out you’re scared of a little kid!” Seto threatens him making me raise a brow shocked. “What was that!? You wouldn’t dare tell them that!? I’ve got a reputation to uphold you brat alright then let’s play kid one match one chance only,” he warns Seto. “That’s all I need,” Seto smirks cockily and they set up the chessboard in the class like room.

“Pretty impressive for a twelve year old,” Kaiba smirks. 12!? Are you serious!?

“How did you know you were going to win?” I ask Kaiba curiosity in my tone. “Simple, my desire to win the game was far greater than his, by challenging Gozaburo I had nothing to lose but everything to gain. To him it was just a game,” Kaiba answers.

“This won’t take very long,” the male smirks cockily. “My thoughts exactly pops it’s your move,” Seto exclaims. “After you you’ll need all the help you can get,” Gozaburo smirks…

“Pawn to E5,” Seto begins. T

“That’s my opening” Gozaburo notes

“I know I studied your moves,”

“You left your left line exposed!” Seto adds.

“Checkmate!! You lose”

“No how could you beat me!”

“Now you have to adopt us both Mr Kaiba!”

“That was the day I took control of my future,” Kaiba tells me, his grip tightens lightly on my hand lightly. “Yeah well it was the day you stopped calling me Moki,” Mokuba frowns as I eye the sudden change in tension. “If it wasn’t for me we would never have escaped that rat hole I turned our lives around that day,” Kaiba explains. “Mokuba?” I frown when he walks over to the slide door and is about to open it. “Hey come back now!” Kaiba orders this cause me to pinch the bridge of my nose at his harsh words. “I liked the way things were before we got here at least back then you actually smiled once in a while,” Mokuba argues. “Wait a second Mokuba get a grip please you’re going to fall right into Noah’s trap. He’s using these illusions to turn us against each other,” Kaiba explains to Mokuba. “Mokuba come on it’s safer over here, Kaiba and I are just worried about you,” I kneel down using my soft tone. Mokuba looks away torn. “It’s fake the past is over!” Kaiba butts in god damn it Kaiba! I scowl at the guy, I nearly had him.

Mokuba frowns and opens the door only to gasp as he falls. “Mokuba!” Kaiba and I chorus, Kaiba swoops in and catches him. “Don’t let go!” Mokuba cries. Kaiba and I help Mokuba up. “You’re safe,” Kaiba sighs relieved. “Thanks Seto,” Mokuba pants. “This place is more dangerous than I thought somehow Noah has accessed virtual software that can replicate the sensation of touch,” Kaiba explains. “Meaning you can feel pain here correct?” I ask and he nods. “I know you can hear this Noah you won’t get away with this you twerp!!!” Kaiba yells anger in his tone. “Kaiba,” I place my hand on his shoulder; he turns to me and his shoulder relaxes, he calms down. “Mokuba are you alright?” I kneel down checking him. “I’m fine, Seto I thought we had the latest virtual technology… if you hadn’t caught me…” Mokuba sighs.

Frowning, I flick his temple. “Ow!” Mokuba winces as I pinch his cheek. “Don’t do that! Do you know how worried Kaiba and I were dummy, besides don’t focus on the past it’ll stop you from moving on from it,” I scowl as he looks away ashamed. “Now apologise,” I make him turn to Kaiba who is surprised by my action. “Sorry,” he sighs looking away making me smirk proudly. “Good!” I grin ruffling up his hair making him chuckle while I smile happily, I’m oblivious to Kaiba staring amazed at the pair of us; he blinks twice at the sudden blissful scene before him. “Come on,” I feel a familiar, cold, strong, large hard entwine with mine helping me up as I smile and squeeze his hand lightly, making him let out a small smile of sorts looking back at my grin with Mokuba smiling happily at us.

“I don’t know what game Noah is playing but it’s definitely not duel monsters. That punk he doesn’t know who he is up against you hear that Noah you’ll never succeed! I’ll make sure of it!” Kaiba calls out to the empty abyss knowing he’s watching. “Mokuba no matter what you see I want you to realize the past is over and I may not be proud about every decision I did, I did for us, so we had a better life now let’s move ahead and don’t look back,” Kaiba reasons tightening his grip on my hand as we step forward. Concerned, I glance at Mokuba silently looking at the floor.

“Mokuba you okay?” I smile offering my hand out to him. “Y-yeah,” he smiles brightly and we leave. Mokuba trails behind us I notice Kaiba’s far off expression. “You okay?” I whisper seeing his expression. “I have a feeling the worse is yet to come,” he confesses. “You…You’re not alone,” I remind him. “God I sound so cheesy sorry,” I grumble face palming, feeling my face turn ruby red from the cliché line. “It’s fine,” he shakes his head at me.

We continue on until my eyes widen with Kaiba’s on a familiar female twilling a stray hair. “Fiona,” I growl stepping forward my grip on Kaiba is now an iron grip as I glare at the female. “Now, now you have enough wrinkles as it is,” Fiona smirks. “What do you want?” Kaiba steps forward scowling at the female. “Oh nothing much, just wanted to show a sneaky juicy little bait for the others to see I’m sure they’ll love it,” she giggles revealing a familiar picture of our kiss back in the blimp. “No… don’t you dare!” I roar raising my fist. I turn to Kaiba he’s holding me back!? He seems unfazed by the threat is he a dumbass!? She’ll show it to everyone! EVERYONE INCLUDING JOEY!!! Does he want the picture to be seen!? “Kaiba help me out here!” I call out only for him to be silent. WHAT THE HELL KAIBA!?

“But first, now then since you got to see Seto’s past isn’t it fair for him to see yours?” She winks playfully as I feel my cold turn as cold as ice and my skin pale. “No… don’t you dare!” I growl. “Oh but it isn’t my choice it’s theirs,” she winks playfully with the click of her fingers opens a familiar looking door. As if-

Creak…

“What are you doing!?” I scream at them panicking as Kaiba ignores me and enters the door with Mokuba coming behind me. “Would you look at that turns out you don’t know your Seto as you think you do?” She smirks. Enraged, I storm into the door fuming. “You guys are assholes complete and utter…” I trial off my eyes as wide as saucers; I feel the colour of my face pale. I feel my whole body quake at the sight of the peaceful looking traditional house…

My childhood home…

Crud…


	55. Memory Lane

*Warning mentions child abuse*

Mokuba pov:

I can’t believe we left Kai like that she seemed scared almost, her usual happy go lucky self-seem to have drained away with the usual colour of her skin. She seemed terrified I wonder why? What is this house to her it looks like a normal family household for happy, jovial, care free families which is fitting for Joey, Serenity and her. “I hope Kai’s okay,” I sigh turning to Seto. “Kai will be fine,” Seto shrugs faking like he doesn’t care when I know he does, I saw his puzzled expression filled with concern for Kai when we arrived, it seemed worse than our reaction to the orphanage. I wonder why?

We stare at the home until we hear the faint sound of footsteps; we turn to find three familiar looking children. No way it’s Joey, Kai and Serenity, Joey and Serenity haven’t changed much but Kai has definitely,” I mutter as I notice Seto eyeing the smiling girl in the lead guiding the pair home. Suddenly, she stops.

Seto pov:

That’s… Kai? She looks so… different. It’s strange, why does Noah have memories of her like this!? I frown at the memory only for my ears to twitch at the faint sounds of screaming. We turn to the source… the house. Warily, I narrow my eyes at the neighbours sending the trio pitiful looks as they ignore the sounds of slapping, shouting, screaming and crying. How can they just stand there and do nothing? I raise a brow as Kai goes on ahead and stops at the door hearing the horrible sounds. Quickly, she turns to the brick headed siblings and grabs their hands. “Sis?” The pair frowns eyeing the big wide smile on her face. “Let’s go to the park!” Kai declares as I sigh knowing and understanding what she’s doing…

Third person:

“The park why?” Serenity frowns puzzled. “For some fun, come on my treat,” she smiles joyful at the girl and gently guides them to the park never looking back as the other two follow suit. The scene changes before the Kaiba brothers revealing a park where Kai is sitting down peacefully napping underneath the shade of the tree. Recklessly, her blonde brother rushes in to join his pals in a game of football while Serenity walks over to play house with the other girls. Until…

“Please give them back I need them!” The girl perks up at the boys cry. Worried, she stands up and decides to investigate. Her eyes wide as the pair of glasses are thrown into the river. “If you want them so much go get them!” The biggest one of the group chucks the boy into the river shocking her as the other children pretend not to notice, she turns to the adults, only to find them to obsess on their phones. Quickly, the girl dashes over to the boy struggling to swim.

“Please someone help!”

“I beg of you!”

“Someone!!”

Bravely, the girl ignores the boys cussing at her and dives in reaching out towards the boy. She swims through the hard ice cold waves and grabs the boy who cannot swim. Desperate, the female pats the boy’s back as he coughs out the blue liquid. “Thank you,” he whispers his tone frail. Shakily he places his wet hands on the dry grass desperate to find something. “I’ll help,” Kai smiles and kneels down aiding the boy until she picks up a pair of glasses. “Here,” she places them upon his head. “Thank you,” the boy whispers in awe as he adjusts the glasses to stare at the grinning girl. “No problem, I hate bullies, bullying the weak is for cowards it annoys me!” She growls her fist raised into the air to emphasis it, making the boy chuckle at her enthusiasm. “My name is Kai what about you?” She asks the boy with ruby red hair and brown eyes. “J-Jack,” the boy answers. “Jack huh well Jack I hope we become good friends,” Kai offers her hand out to the male who smiles and takes it as she helps him up.

Mokuba:

See nothing wrong with that she saved him. So why is Noah showing us this? What does the boy who was saved got to do with her in the future? Oh well. “Wait Seto is that…!?” My eyes widen when the scene changes. “Impossible, what would she…” I hear Seto blurt out in shock as we stare at the same girl but… at our orphanage!?

Third person pov:

Happily, young Kai strolls into the orphanage to meet her jokester pal. “Jack!” Kai calls out to the boy only to stop at the scene before her.

“Give it back please,” the little boy begs. “Please it’s not yours it’s his!” Jack steps back as the bullies surround the pair. “Oi I thought I told you to leave Jack alone!” She yells glaring daggers at the boys who step back terrified of the raging girl.

“Oh no she’s here!”

“The demon is here!”

“Run for it!!”

The bad bullies leave the trio. “Hey you okay Jack?” Kai asks him. “I’m fine what about you?” Jack turns to smile at the little boy. “I-I’m fine but why did you help me?” The boy clutches on to the space toy rocket of his. “Because we orphans should stick together,” he smiles. “Huh how-

“We live in the same orphanage,” he interrupts the little boy.

“Moki you okay?” All eyes turn to the brunette who glares sharply at the two children.

“That’s me,” Kaiba is shocked staring at his younger self with Mokuba who is as well shocked…

“So we had met before,” Seto mutters frowning just as the scene changes back to the very same park. “Not only once Seto! Hahaha!” Noah butts in as the scene begins…

“Hey look at the cry baby!”

“She’s so ugly!”

“Fatty!”

“Ow let go please…” The little girl whimpers as the crowd of boys and girls tug at her long brown hair.

“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!”

“BAM!!!”

“Ahh!!” The little girl gasps as one of the many bullies is hit, punched, smashed by the force of the football which after the massive impact crumbles to the floor gently. The little child stares at the black eyed girl pampered with makeup, now her bully. “Seto doesn’t that girl look familiar?” Mokuba turns to Kaiba who remains stoic silently watching trying to find where he has seen a girl similar to her before it’s on the tip of his tongue.

“If you want to fight then fight me! Leave Serenity out of it!” The brothers eyes widen at the name as the fuming child bursts in, glaring fierily at the group. “It’s Serenity!” Mokuba gasps. “Indeed but what does this have to do with us?” Kaiba frowned confused by the image before him, fuming. The girls step back from her harsh glare and deadly aura she emits as Serenity hides behind her. “Fine by me” the boy steps forward cockily and charges at Kai, fist rose only for Kai to knee him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees in pain. “Who wants seconds!?” Kai glares as the group of boy’s fire at her. “BRING IT ON!” Kai roars ready for battle however she is outnumbered, “no Kai!” The little sibling cries out worried when she is alienated from the group and has to peer in to see her sister surrounded.

“She is reckless as ever,” Kaiba comments frowning at the girl beating the ever living out of the other children.

“Someone help please!” Serenity pleads desperately, not wanting her sister to get hurt as she kneels down cowering. Kaiba notes her legs shaking unable to move stuck to the ground. Their eyes widen at the puddles of water cascade down the helpless girls face as she helplessly watch her sister be outnumbered by the bullies.

“That’s enough!” The brothers’ ears perk up at the male voice and turn to…

“Seto isn’t that…” Mokuba trails off shell shocked.

“That’s… that’s me!?” Kaiba steps back shocked to see his younger self rush into the battle annoyed.

“Don’t worry my big bro will help!” The girl turns to the younger Mokuba smiling reassuring her as the pair watch the crowd of bullies flee crying for their mothers and fathers…

“Kai!” Serenity rushes into her bruised siblings arms. Begrudgingly, the girl looks away frowning at the bruises and scratches on her pale skin. “I could have handled them!” She frowns at the taller boy who crosses his arms. “Sure it looked like to me you were dealing with the situation just fine,” young Seto remarks sarcastically causing the girl to growl. “What does that mean!?” She raises a fist and charges at the boy who merely side steps causing the blonde to fall face first into the dirt. Fuming, she glares daggers of hatred at the older boy. Cockily, the boy leans over the girl smirking. “Isn’t it obvious or are you that stupid not to realize?” He taunts the girl who growls and lunges, yelling all sorts only to be held back by…

“There you are!” The girl jolts up at the female voice and turns to the older women with long flowing hair and bright brown eyes. “Now come along do you know how worried I was about you three!” She frowns as she is picked up by the collar to be dragged along with her love struck sister. Joey meanwhile trails behind sending a slight glare at the boy who glares back. Smugly, younger Kaiba turns back smirking at Kai only to falter in shock at Kai’s childish act.


	56. Mother Daughter Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious question if Kai was a greek god which do you think she'd be? What about the others?

Mokuba pov:

“I can’t believe we met Kai before along with Joe and Serenity but how come we didn’t recognise them Seto?” I ask my older brother. “It was a long time ago Mokuba besides everyone changes,” Seto shrugs not caring. “Yeah especially Kai I mean comparing them now you couldn’t tell that was her,” I smile.

\--

3rd person pov:

The scene changes back to the house however it’s late in the evening and the once screeches emitting for the house along with thuds and slams have stopped. The pair decides to explore seeing no scene change. 

Mokuba pov:

“I always wanted a house like this when we left remember Seto,” I smile brightly at my big brother. “The mansion is better,” Seto replies as I rush into the house smiling brightly when I spot five house slippers fit for a family, it looks so warm, so cosy, and so nice. I turn to Seto his eyes sceptical as he wanders around. I notice Seto stop at a cabinet and picks up an old framed picture, he seems in shock by the female smiling brightly in the middle with her winking brother and laughing little sister. “Wow Kai looked cute as a kid,” I point out smiling when I notice Seto’s faint ruby red blush as he looks away putting the frame down to explore elsewhere…

\--

Third person:

“Oi Wrench where’s my beer!?” The male voice roars causing Mokuba to jump up scared and shocked while Kaiba keeps a level head and decides to investigate only to stumble across another memory… a different one from the rest. “What in the world…” Mokuba trials off his eyes widening with his brother at the scene of the living room, a man with dirty blonde hair, a hedge trim of blonde beard hairs, wears a tank top and pair of loose jogging bottoms. The male sits down on his chair watching the TV waving his empty bottle around crazily.

Smash!

The sound of shattering glass hits the scene as tiny pieces of glass are on the floor like a jigsaw puzzle. “Wench come in here and fix it now!” The male orders. Timidly, the female enters the scene gasping at the sight as she kneels down. Gently, she scoops up the pieces of glass wincing now again as droplets of crimson leak down her fingers. She cleans up the mess. “WHORE WHERE’S MY BEER!?” The male roars at the terrified female.

Slap!

The defending sound of skin on skin is sounded along with the heavy thud of the mother’s body whimpering, quivering from the hit as she cradles her ruby red mark in pain. “Good for nothing slut, a woman’s job is housework and caring you can’t eve do that right you’re a waste of space,” the male slurs glaring at the trembling adult. Shakily the mother stands and limps over to a slushing glass of beer and gives it to the male. Hungrily, the male snatches it out for the female’s hand and yanks her forward causing the female to wince from the iron grip as the male whispers in her ear.

“You better make up for that tonight got it whore,” he growls lowly as the female holds in her tears nodding quickly. “Good,” the man throws the women aside like a rag doll and returns to his TV sipping his beer.

\--

“What was that?” Kaiba perks up at the voice and the two turn to the sound coming upstairs and goes upstairs, Mokuba trials behind. The brothers’ eyes widen at the small room, where three children stand. Shaking, the boy and brown haired girl huddle with Kai, who wraps her arms around the two terrified siblings. “It’s fine, this is a normal family, this is what normal family’s do,” she smiles to the pair. “Really? Tristen say it isn’t,” Joey frowns. “It has to be… it’s fine everything is fine here,” she gets out Serenity’s phone and her peach pink ear phones. “Listen to this, it’ll calm your nerves,” she smiles and presses the two together to hug. “What about you?” Joey frowns concerned. “I’ll be fine,” she smiles and walks off.

Swiftly, as soon as the click of the door hits, the girls smile falters at the screaming, fighting and slapping of skin. Trembling, the young Kai’s lip quivers as she crosses her arms and whispers to herself. “Everything is fine, everything is normal, this is a normal family, we are happy, everyone is okay, this is normal, it’s normal…” she stops in her tracks at the faint panel of light. Quickly, the young child dives to a hiding spot where she peers into the room to find her mother sipping her tea, her eyes narrow at the trembling cup petrified.

“Oi, Whore, tell me when’s the next check for those rats coming in!?” The father growls. Quiet, the mother looks at the table into her cup holding the trembling water. “N-not until next week dear,” she answers her voice hoarse. “Those brats aren’t giving us enough it’s better to just throw them out, freeloaders” he grumbles.

Kaiba eyes the little Kai sitting down eavesdropping on their conversation. She has to protect her siblings.

“We need more money woman stop being such a lazy cow and get another job!” The male orders the wife. “B-but I already have three jobs if I got another one I won’t be able to make food for you and the children,” she argues. “What did you say!?” He slams his hand on the table causing the female to shrink back while Kaiba sees Kai tighten her grip on her knees. Trembling, Kai’s figure quivers at the screech and sound of her mother’s cry.

“Girl!” Suddenly, Kai cries out in terror and pain as she is yanked by her long hair. “Kailani!” Her mother gasps at her sudden appearance, concern in her eyes along with fear. “Troublesome brat being so nosy is being a burden it’s about time I taught you your place you pathetic whelp!” He growls dragging the whimpering child by her hair tugging harshly bringing tear to her eyes as she hears the creak of a door. “Mama stop him please, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!” The sound of Kai’s whimpers and begs cause the mother to whimper in both fear and sorrow.

“No please Arthur stop she’s just a child,” she hears her mother’s pleas as the male changes from tugging at her hair to bringing her into a side chokehold. Desperate, she tries to claw her way free only for his grip to tighten making her whimper in pain.

Kaiba’s hands tremble in rage of the drunken fool; he glares daggers of utmost hatred at him while Mokuba’s eyes tremble in fear and shock of the males actions.

Kaiba pov:

“Time for you to learn discipline!” He roars and chucks Kai into the dark desolate flight of stone steps. My eyes widens when I hear the faint crack of a bone and whimper. Kai! He’ll pay!!! I rush over to the entrance of the door to find it locked thanks to that asshole. “Kai!!!” I bang on the door, kicking it open but no results much to my rage. I step back sucking in my breath at my limp sounds of small footsteps and light knocks on the door.

“P-please let me out I don’t like the dark, papa please let me out! Mommy help me please I beg of you! I don’t like the dark; the monsters are going to get me! Let me out please, PLEASE!!!!!” The little girl cries is muffled by the door. I stop in my actions and frown. This is just a hologram, a delusion, an illusion none of this is real, it's fake! Then why am I so reacting so much to this particular one?

Third person:

The sun arises. Slowly, the mother approaches the ancient door. Kaiba’s eye narrow at the blanket around the limping woman’s body seeing faint purple bruises as the mother looks into the empty, dreary, damp, decaying basement covered in stone. She gasps at the sight of the child shivering from the harsh cold breathe of the room. She notices a few scratches and cuts on her pale features along with a faint bruise around her wrist. Kai’s nose twitches as her eyes slowly open to gasp smiling brightly at the shaking figure. Quickly, she rushes up the stairs to her best abilities with a limp walking like a zombie. “Mommy! I was so scared!” Kai whimpers tears cascading down her features clinging to her mother’s legs like a koala.

“Sweetheart we need to talk,” the mother wraps her arms around the young child cradling her in her arms as the pair makes it into the bathroom. “What is it mommy?” Kai enquires curios as the mother brings out her make up case. “Sweetie, you love this family right?” She asks. “Of course, I love Serenity, you and Joey why?” She frowns puzzled. “You see, we can’t be a family without your father, w-we…were wrong last night, we should listen and obey, I didn’t comply with his orders and I got what I deserved and your nosiness got what you deserved,” the mother shakily explains her voice hoarse from the hand marks on her throat.

“O-okay,” Kai looks down at the bathroom floor guilty. “Kai listen to me okay sweetheart I need you to look after your brother and sister,” she places her hands on Kai’s shoulders. “Sure I promise mommy,” Kai replies smiling. “Kai that means you have to be strong now to protect Joey and Serenity, make them happy” she smiles at Kai’s determined nod. “Good now come here,” she gets out another set of makeup. “What’s this for?” She frowns puzzled by the concealer. “It’s to hide your bruises Joey and Serenity wouldn’t be happy to see you in this state and we don’t want to worry them now do we?” She smiles. “O-okay,” Kai nods timidly allowing her bruises to be concealed.


	57. Trust.

The scene changes to a later date where Joey and Kai arrive in their junior, middle school, holding each other’s hands. “Hey Joey how does it feel knowing that your sisters going blind!?” A boy calls out grinning as Joey jumps over to the boy. He begins beating him up. “Joey stop!” Kai separates the two from their fight only for the teachers to intervene and give the sympathetic talk to the two who merely scoff, seeming to be sick of it…

School ends and the duo are heading home when… “So Joey, you’re sisters gone blind she must lucky not to have to see your ugly mug now!” A boy calls out causing the blonde to growl and charge at him to attack. However he is held back by a familiar sibling. “How about we settle this in a duel? If we win you bug off,” Kai steps forward. “And if we win?” The leader smirks. “I’ll do whatever you want,” she shrugs glaring at the dirty looks on the teenage boys. “Kai don’t! I can handle them,” Joey intervenes. “Joey go home I’ll be fine meet up with Tristen do something,” she whispers. “But..-

“Now Joey!” She hisses and the boy dejectedly leaves.

Meanwhile…

Kai pov:

Where are those morons I mean seriously!? Where could two boys run off to? Noah what is the point in all this why go to such lengths to let them see my past!? What would he gain from it!? I scowl only to frown when I find myself has stumbled into an eerily nostalgic dark dank alleyway. Wait a minute…

Surprised, I jump back blinking multiple times as the scene changes to reveal a familiar scenario of a bloodied girl grinning like a wild lunatic with her deck in hand while the losers cards are scattered, like remnants of their pride or sanity from their petrified expression with crimson all over them. Bitterly, I force down the acidic substance forcing its way out. I stare at my past self-bloodied knuckles, ruby red trickles down my pale bruised fists and on to the cold, hard ground where remnants of blood dried are. My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps.

“Woah, you beat up these guys pretty good for a rookie,” the male chuckles smirking inspecting the bloodied corpses or bodies of those knocked out. My past self-glances at the adult annoyed and displeased by his presence, disgusted even. My younger self turns to leave…

“Oi, oi, kiddo hold it a minute would ya?” The male smiles joyfully. “Maybe if you acted your own age,” my younger self retorts glaring. She doesn’t see the adult dramatic reaction. “Hey now you should respect your elders didn’t your parents teach you that!?” He pouts. “And you have to earn mine,” my past self-shrugs adding another strike of lightning hitting the old man. “Look… kid you have potential I just know it here,” he smile and offers my younger self a familiar white envelope. My younger self narrows her eyes at the gift. “It’s an offer, I’ve heard of your exploits miss Wheeler, though you seem kind you have quite the temper, my boss is offering you a place to work and help your family,” he offers. My younger self looks taken aback by his words. Then again who wouldn’t? Back then I thought he wanted to “hire” me glad I was fortunate not that I would agree to it of course. I watch wearily, she takes the envelope and storms off leaving a chuckling grinning monkey of a man who leaves…

Ah memory lane oh how I hate you with every fibre of my being.

\--

Back with Kaiba and Mokuba:

The brothers stare at the scene before them; they are in the house staring at the two parental figures and child using the kotatsu. Meekly, Kai looks down at the floor her body trembling under the harsh drunken stare of her father, beer in hand with a possessive iron grip on the mother besides him. The mother winces at the male’s harsh grip most likely going to cause a bruise in the morning as he sips his drink loudly.

“What is it brat this better be good!?” He threatens glaring. Kai winces from the heavy stench of alcohol. “Mother... f-father I was offered a job here,” she places the envelope on the table. Roughly, the father snatched the piece and tears it open his eyes narrow at the envelope and grins. “Yes! Looks like these brats aren’t as useless as I thought!” He smirks revealing his disgusting yellow as a banana peel teeth with armour of tartar. Slowly, the mother takes the envelope and gasps at the money offered. “This could help with Serenity’s eye therapy to give her a chance at seeing again and we can buy actual normal clothes no more wearing your brother’s hand me downs Kailani!” she smiles brightly at Kai who looks away embarrassed. “ARE YOU JOKING!? These rats aren’t having a penny this money will be great to buy more beer and gamble to gain more,” he reasons. “Arthur! I’ve had it!!!” Suddenly, the mother stands up glaring hotly at the frowning male.

“For years I have endured your constant abuse well no more, the neighbours have reported you Arthur it’s over all they need is my word,” she whispers lowly. “WHAT!?” The male screeches and raises his fist to the female…

BAM!

“POLICE!!!!”

Suddenly the memory scene begins glitching out, fast forwarding like someone pressed the forward button on the remote control. “What’s going on!?” Mokuba frowns at the scene. “It would appear the memory has been corrupted,” Kaiba tries to answer.

“Actually, Seto, Mokuba, it would appear when I received this memory due to the mind-set of the source the data has been corrupted from the traumatic experience making it flash forward as a defence mechanism to avoid watching the scene,” Noah inputs in surprising the two boys as suddenly, a familiar portal opens up on the floor of the two standing boys and it swallows them whole taking them elsewhere.

Kai pov:

“Mokuba! Kaiba! Where are you guys!?” I scowl at the new landscape of a lush hill terrain with a strange lob cabin with the same looking fancy door. My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and I turn to the brothers. “There you guys are? What happened to you guys? Noah didn’t do anything did he?” I frown at the possibilities of what that brat showed them. “K-Kai!” Mokuba smiles and suddenly hugs me. “Huh? Mokuba what is it?” I kneel down seeing a single tear fall for his eyes. “Hey now there’s no need for tears,” I smile as he wipes away the tears. “Mokuba here,” Kaiba exclaims causing me to frown with Mokuba as he complies standing at a distance from me. I look at Kaiba seeing his torn expression in his eyes under his stoic façade. Is, is he trying to protect Mokuba from me? I frown as I notice him keep Mokuba from a distance from me. Noah… what did you show them?

“This seems too convenient,” Kaiba mutters to himself like he’s ignoring me making my heart tremble slightly as I remain quiet. “You think it’s another trap Noah set us?” Mokuba asks glancing at me confused as much as me. “Just let me handle it and stay right next to me Mokuba,” Kaiba growls and opens the door, as soon as Pandora’s box opens the once vibrant, lovely, beautiful scenery is enveloped into darkness. Suddenly, the darkness transforms its particles into a fancy mansion making me wolf whistle at the elegant lobby.

“What’s going on!? This is our step father’s old house,” Kaiba exclaims wide eyed as we enter the mansion. “Another blast from our past look it’s a virtual projection of our first day at the house,” Mokuba points out to the younger Kaiba standing tall and confident following the creepy looking butler with Mokuba trailing behind clinging to the younger Kaiba’s sweater, nervous and scared of the new home. “That’s right this is the day Gozaburo took us away from the orphanage,” Kaiba stares wide eyed. “And it was no picnic,” Mokuba sighs as I frown feeling as though I shouldn’t be here.

The set changes to a study of sorts with a tutor, a younger drowsy Se- Kaiba and the weirdo butler guy. The tutor asked Kaiba a train and time question not noticing the younger Kaiba’s eyes drooping trying to listen while fighting off his tiredness.

“WAKE UP!” The butler with the creepy ball chin shouts causing the younger Kaiba to jerk his head up giving off a scared expression making my eyes widen at the shown expression, never have I seen such an expression on him now. “I apologise for interrupting your lesson professor but it seems young Seto was concerned with the backs of his eyelids continue,” the butler adjusts his glasses. “I have strict orders my boss has no patience for slackers,” the butler glances at Kaiba seeing his stoic expression makes me glance at Kaiba only to blink at his in awe expression. “What I don’t slack!” The young Kaiba glares at the butler and the scene turns into a long dinner table, much more professional but lonely looking.

“I hear you’re behind in your studies!” Gozaburo munches on his food wearing a yellow dressing robe; he is sitting on the end while the other two are sitting far from him on opposite side eating their food. “So you’ll no longer have the weekends off starting immediately,” the boss states. “Huh, b-but I have been working so hard!” The younger Kaiba argues. “Not hard enough! You must have discipline Seto it’s the only way to crush your enemies!” The man growls. “But I don’t have any enemies!” Kaiba stands up arguing fiercely with his stepfather. “Of course you do you’re just not aware of them yet!” His step father snarls. Wow father of the year Gozaburo I can see it now best jackass of a father.

“You have to learn you can trust no one at all, including me!” My eyes widen at his words. Trust no one… I glance at Kaiba seeing his eyes glance at me then back to the scene. Is that it? Does he trust me? Was that Noah’s plan to break our trust? The main thing is though; did Kaiba trust me from the start of our relationship?

“Hobson confiscate Seto’s toys immediately!” Gozaburo orders. “Yes sir,” the creepy ball chin butler bows. “Maybe now you’ll focus on your studies instead of wasting your brain away!” Gozaburo leaves and we follow the younger Kaiba to his room where we watch him glare narrowly at the freaky butler with all his board games. “Well that ought to do it, it’s for your own good your step father is a very wise man and I think he knows what’s best for you so I’d advise you not to disappoint him,” the butler leaves the angry Kaiba. Guilty, I watch the younger Kaiba collapse to the sofa exhausted from all his studying, surely studying that much would be pointless due to the fatigue of your brain and body. The butler returns to give Kaiba a new book much to his anger as he tosses it aside out of anger. The book opens up revealing a set of cards and a note turns out it was from Mokuba giving him a sweet message…

Dear Seto

I guess you found my hiding place. Remember big bro they can’t take everything from us so enjoy my gift. But don’t let them find it love- Moki.

“Thanks bro,” my eyes wine at how genuine and jovial Kaiba looks compared to now making my heart clench at the thoughts in my mind. “My duel monster cards! Well they aren’t the greatest cards but they’re mine huh? A blue eyes white dragon!?” Kaiba spots the hand drawn blue eyes card done by Mokuba to cheer him up. “Mokuba made me a blue eyes card, one day I know I’ll have it in my deck just wait!” younger Kaiba proclaims as the whole scenario erupts into pixels revealing the room of shadows we were once in.

“A good show by the Kaiba boys,” Noah claps revealing himself in the spotlight. Wow, all he needs now is a cat, an eyepatch or a chair with him. “Going down memory lane really pulls at the heart strings doesn’t it?” Noah smirks as I growl. “Why Noah!? What have you showed them!?” I growl glaring angrily at the boy. “Now, Kai I merely showed Seto the truth besides isn’t a relationship all about trust, you do trust each other right?” Noah smirks as I step forward ready to punch the boy into oblivion but stop in my actions not wanting to waste my time as I spot Kaiba pull Mokuba back.

“Ah young love,” Noah smirks sarcastically while I look away not caring just feeling emotionally drained after today. “Noah we’ve had enough of your sick and twisted games,” Kaiba hisses at him. “Why the game has only just begun, that seed of doubt in your has yet to fully grow,” Noah grins while I step back seeing Kaiba’s trembling hand which I try to reach out for only for him to flinch back avoiding my comfort… Noah what have you done?

“So get ready to relive every painful moments in your entire lives!” Noah declares. “What!?” Kaiba mutters. “It’s going to be a very bumpy ride,” Noah smirks. “Look kid what do you hope to gain from all this?” Kaiba demanded from him. “Everything that should have been mine from the beginning!” Noah declares as he fades away leaving us alone.

“Let’s go,” I mutter turning my back to the pair. “Kai- save it I have no time for lies, the quicker we deal with your past the quicker we can go back to the tournament,” I grumble and walk off sighing s I see Kaiba grab Mokuba standing for a while and then trailing behind me making sure to keep a distance. 

We stumble across another door which I open before the boys could stop me. “Where are we?” I frown at the professional looking office. The black leather office chair turns to reveal Gozaburo just as Kaiba tells us this is his office.

“No one disturbs me here,” the stepfather tells the younger version of Kaiba older than the last time we saw him but still a past version. “I know that but I’m sick of waiting to talk to you and I have something important to say!” The younger Kaiba says. “Seto another virtual scene from the past!” Mokuba points out. “I know this, this was the day I finally worked up the courage to confront our step father,” Kaiba growls glaring at the man in his seat. “You’re here about our invention right?” His step father replies. “Look kid I already told you it’s no good,” his father reads the papers on his desk. “Do you any idea it took me to design that virtual videogame software, you just can’t admit I invented something you never could!” Young Kaiba shouts. Right… I glance at Kaiba and raise a brow at the brief shake from his body, bad memory definitely. Sighing, I offer him my hand subtly so Mokuba does not see, shaking cobalt eyes meet mine as I offer him my hand only for him to refuse that’s when I had it. Quickly, I grab his hand shocking him as I give him a squeeze to reassure him. Strangely enough, he doesn’t remove himself from the embrace instead sends a pulse of a squeeze to help deal with the horrible memory.

“This little game of yours is of no use to me,” his step father reasons. “Open your eyes! My software could make billions of dollars!” Kaiba yells at him. “THAT’S ENOUGH! You little brat we don’t make children’s toys here we make vehicles for combat got that!? Now listen to me if you’re going to take over this company someday you’ll have to forget about your games. I adopted you so you can learn about my family business the business of fighting battles, defeating your enemies and rising to ultimate power!” Gozaburo declares. I see where Kaiba gets his flair for the dramatics from. “No way you’re insane!” The younger Kaiba insults him only for the adult to bring in his guards to take him away.

Briefly, I spot Kaiba biting his lip enraged by the memory making me sigh feeling my worry deflect slightly as I give him a gentle squeeze to calm him down it works as he leans into the crook of my neck. We return to Noah’s forest. Swiftly, I remove my hand from Kaiba’s and turn my back to the pair and continue on. Suddenly, I stop in my tracks causing the boys to raise a brow as I sigh. “I’m sorry but can I just say something about that ass you call a stepdad?” I ask the pair who shrug not caring. “Okay first off the reason he adopted you is most likely because he would have no successor I mean seriously who would marry that maniac, hell who would kiss that ugly mug oh god who would even have kids with that ugly mug it’s like if a wrinkly turtle and an ogre had a child that is Gozaburo,”I confess releasing a breath.

“Done now?” Kaiba smirks at my worn down expression. “Oh no I have more but for now I’ll spare you both,” I sigh and leave the pair not seeing their faint smirks and chuckles from my words. Surprisingly, I feel a familiar, cold, rough, larger hand entwine with my warm, smoother, and smaller hand. I glance to my side to see Kaiba avoiding my gaze merely walking ahead with our hands entwine bringing a small smile to my face. The two brothers talk turns out the program used to run the simulation was originally Kaiba’s which was stolen by the old man was only added a few modifications to it. Wow not only is he ugly, not only is he an ass, he is a thief, wow and I thought someone couldn’t dig any deeper, well there is…

“I just have to remember everything we’re seeing here is an illusion because everything is messing with my head. Noah I don’t know who you are but I’ll find out, no matter what happens or whoever is helping you. You won’t succeed never so if you’re so powerful why don’t you face me you coward!” Kaiba roars rage in his tone. “Kaiba calm down he’s no worth it,” I advise him. Kaiba glances at me and sighs. Kaiba grabs my hand and drags me to our next location. Huh? What is going on in his head?

Seto pov:

It’s a delusion, an illusion, it’s all fake that memory Noah showed me; it was fake it had to be. Kai… she wouldn’t have done that, all those dead bodies, all that blood and that smile, her psychopathic smile. It looked so real, she looked so real those bodies... How can I leave Mokuba in her hands if those illusions were true? No they can’t be sure Kai has experience fighting but to those lengths. I need more evidence, more valid data to prove these delusions. For now… I have to try to trust her for Mokuba’s and my sake. Besides I have done many terrible things in the past she has seen only a few and I haven’t seen her change… yet.


	58. Lawyer's Cheating!?

We go through yet another brown door, with the same design, same material and same pattern. I raise a brow at the evening beach setting. “Oh well at least it’s a change of scenery,” Kaiba smirks as I raise a brow. “Kaiba being optimistic who are you really?” I smirk arms crossed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about I can optimistic at times,” Kaiba smirks playing along. “Sure you are and we don’t have a crazy psychopathic kid after you,” I smile back while Kaiba rolls his eyes hiding a small smirk from my words. “Are you kidding me!? I don’t want to be in a virtual beach in a virtual forest or even in a virtual amusement park I want outta here!!!” Mokuba yells at the ocean fed up with it all as Kaiba calmly drags me back onto the path. “Sorry Seto, Kai I just had to get that off my chest this place is really getting to me,” Mokuba ends his rant. “It’s fine,” I assure him. “Just relax if you’re getting upset you’re just letting Noah win,” Kaiba reasons to Mokuba. I sigh as Kaiba does another dramatic speech at Noah trying to get him to come out. You’re persistent I’ll give you that I sigh rubbing my temple at Kaiba’s speech.

My eyes widen at the television wedged into the sand as we all kneel down seeing Noah on screen with my brother duelling. Noah reveals that the lawyer was cheating on Joey’s dice rolls. A lawyer cheating my word!

“For years I have lived in Seto’s shadow trying to prove that I’m the better one, I’m the one that should be running Kaiba corp not him and it’s about time I prove to Gozaburo Kaiba should have left the company to me,” Noah confesses. “To him?” I glance at Kaiba seeing his shocked expression. “Kaiba did you know that Gozaburo had any offspring?” I ask curious. “No, my stepfather never had any besides he’s been missing for over five years. Why would Noah want to prove something to him anyway?” Kaiba frowns and glances at me. “I don’t know I mean who would even sleep with that ass unless they were blindfolded or drugged ugh,” I shrug being honest as he sighs grumbling under his breath.

“Your brothers a moron,” Kaiba blurts out as we watch my idiotic brother who was losing due to the cheating about to win by forfeit thanks to Noah, refuses and instead continue the duel only this time the chance setting is reset to fifty, fifty. “How… am I related to this dumbass, what is he trying to improve?” I grumble face planting at my brother’s decision. “Maybe all the brains and logic went to your side,” Mokuba chuckles. “And Joey got the remains it sounds possible,” Kaiba smirks. “Hold it you two,” playfully I flick their temples. “This is my twin, I can insult him but you guys can unless you’re family,” I smirk not seeing the boys eye roll at my words and we return to the screen. My brother then uses certain spell of his to use his soul sword magic card however it’s a risky gamble since the lawyer guy has to choose two cards if one of them is a monster card joey can summon and sacrifice it to use his sword and end the duel in his win. However if the lawyer is right and chooses the magic card then Joey has to discard it and Johnson can attack Joey’s deck master which is weaker and by destroying the monster Joey loses the duel, his freedom and his body.

“Heh that fool Wheeler is risking the entire duel on a game of chance how foolish can he be?” Kaiba scoffs while I merely chuckle causing the boys to raise a brow at me. “It’s a Wheeler thing Seto not that you would understand but us Wheelers take risks,” I smirk not seeing Kaiba’s faint blush from the use of his first name.

“Are yuh sure, or what? Are yuh really, really sure, or what?” Joey teases lifting up the magic card much to my worry. “I’m certain it’s an old but good trick however your hesitation proved I have not picked your monster card,” the lawyer reasons. “Okay…” Joey smirks lowering the card smirking-

“No wait the right!” The lawyer panics making joey smirk. “You summoned my goblin force!” Joey summons the group of goblins much to the lawyers dismay as their attack points are given to the flame swordsman who attacks and finishes the lawyer, making Joey victorious. Relieved, I sigh smiling at the fact that my brother is safe… for now.

“Now we have to find everyone else,” Joey notes. “Yeah you’re right the other members of the big five could be duelling them right now,” Yugi points out. That’s when it finally clicks… Serenity.

“SERNENITY!!!!” I jump up shocked at the realization that my baby sister who has never dulled before, who isn’t the toughest or the fastest is like a delicate flower is not only being helplessly chased by a group of older men but may also from the looks of things be trapped with Duke and Tristen, the two boys pitifully pining for her. Oh god I can see it now…

“Help me Big Sis!!!”

“Don’t worry Serenity we’ll help you,” Tristen smiles crookedly.

“Yeah sure,” Duke nods in agreement and dragging her elsewhere where a group of old men stare amused…

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” My scream could pierce the heavens as the boys stare at my break down. “I’ll kill them! I’ll those perverted bastards! How dare they try to touch my innocent sister!!!?”

“Um Kai you okay?” Mokuba timidly asks hiding behind the surprised Seto. “Those dirty men thinking they can touch my Serenity! They’ll pay…”

Third person:

The boys stare at the female set aflame in her utter rage seething out phrases such as “I’ll kill them,” or “how dare they try to harm my sister…”

“Kai get it together the big five are nothing to be feared trust me those pathetic whelps barley understood my games when I was in charge,” Kaiba boasts arms crossed. “That’s not what I’m worried of, I’m worried that Serenity with those disgusting gross men, that weak womanizer and desperate best friend boy! If they try to make a move on my sweet Serenity they’ll pay now come on let’s move! The quicker we leave the quicker we can find Serenity and Joey!!!” Kai roars shocking most as she storms off leaving a slightly heated cheeked Kaiba from the display of dominance while Mokuba stares terrified of the usual happy go lucky girl now turned devastating demon.

Slowly, the boys comply following behind the bright burning beacon of rage grumbling under her breathe of death threats of the gambler and Tristen…

“You sure know how to pick them big bro,” Mokuba mutters to Kaiba who looks away silent as they follow…

Serenity hold on I’m coming! No matter the consequences or what happens I’ll save you that I promise!!!


	59. Serenity Duels!?

Serenity pov:

I can’t believe it; I can’t do this I’m not a duellist pro like Kai or Joey. I’ve never duelled in my life. The closest thing I got to that was watching Kai and Joey duel as kids and even back then it was quick due to Kai easily beating Joey, which annoyed him a lot. I hope I do okay; I don’t want to let anyone down. I look at the field and find all our monsters in defence mode, this isn’t good our life points are lower than his, meaning he’s in the lead. My eyes widen when the robot uses a spell I think? Making our monsters go into attack position oh no!

“Now watch the triumph of machine over man or should I say female!” The robot declares as I gasp. “No!” The robot charges at my monster I’ve lost no! Kai, Joey, Tristen, Duke I’m sorry!!

“Serenity no!” I hear Tristen call out as I stand my eyes shaking terrified. I don’t know what to do, what I can do!? I’m scared I want to see Joey, Kai, I want my siblings.

“Go superorboyaro!” Suddenly Tristen’s monster intercepts the attack. “No TRISTEN!!” I cry out as he takes the hit his points falling to zero. Tristen lost… Tristen lost his freedom, Tristen lost his body, Tristen lost and it’s my entire fault.

“Once your deck master is destroyed you lose the duel!” The robot points out as I stare terrified of Tristen’s fate. It’s all my fault I’m so stupid!!! “You overgrown tin can, okay no more lies,” Tristen turns to me. Lies? Tristen lied about what? He’s the best he taught my big bro how to duel like the pro that he is… right?

“I’m not the duellist you think I am I didn’t teach Joey how to play I hardly know the basics of duel monsters and you… you better take care of her,” Tristen glares at Duke as I stare wide eyed. Tristen lied to me and saved me… it’s all my fault.

“Oh no Tristen!” I call out as the platform underneath him dissolves causing him to descend into the lava. “No Tristen!!!” I cry and fall to my knees feeling a wave of depression and sorrow hit me. “Please come back no!” I plead begging as crystal tears cascade down my face and I cradle them crying. This is my fault why can’t I do anything right!? Why can’t I be brave like Joey? Why can’t I be strong like Kai? Why can’t I do anything right!!??

“He said we’d fall if we cheated,” I whimper out scowling upset. “Relax, his mind has been digitized his body is in a holding area waiting to be taken,” the robot informs us. I can’t do this what was I thinking? I’ve never duelled in my life and I let Tristen down thanks to me and my stupid brain. “Tristen’s gone! It’s all my fault,” I whimper feeling a waterfall of tears cascade down my face as I collapse down onto my knees in defeat. It’s over…

Tristen, Joey, Kai I’m sorry I failed you…

Duke draws "Dice Dungeon". He then activates "Dimensionhole" to remove "Dark Assailant" from play for one turn "Machine King". Duke then activates "Dice Dungeon". Now each time monsters battle, those monsters' controllers must roll a die and the battling monsters will gain an appropriate effect based on the die result. Duke then activates his face-down "Dimension Dice" to Tribute "Yaranzo" and "The 13th Grave" and Special Summon "Orgoth the Relentless (2500/2450) in Attack Position (3100/2000).

"Orgoth the Relentless" attacks "Machine King". This activates "Dice Dungeon's" effect, forcing both Duke and Nezbitt to roll a die. Duke gets a six, so the ATK of "Orgoth the Relentless" is doubled "Orgoth the Relentless" turns to 5000/2450. Nezbitt gets a one, so the ATK of "Machine King" ATK decreases by 1000 "Machine King" 3100 decreases to 2100/2000. "Orgoth the Relentless" destroys "Machine King" making Nezbit’s points fall to 1100. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Dice Dungeon" expires for "Orgoth the Relentless" returning his attack points to their normal 2500.

Nezbitt draws "Recycling Plant". His hand contains an unknown Magic Card and "Recycling Plant". Nezbitt moves his Deck Master, "Robotic Knight", to the field (1600/1800) in Attack Position. A risky move to be sure.

Meanwhile:

The Kaiba brothers and Kai wander through the sandy terrain of the beach looking for the next door.

Kaiba pov:

Destroying Nesbit’s research laboratory was the smartest decision I’ve ever made… I smirk at the memory seeing Nesbit’s grimace at the wreckage he once called his work.

“You’ve made a terrible mistake today Mr Kaiba!” Nesbit informed me through the video feed. Really? A gaming corporation and a military corporation as the same company that would make so much sense, parents would trust the company with guns for war and toys for kids. I remember the day when I sat in my office, in my company, with my brother watching the man’s struggle with the new found path of my company. “That’s your problem Nesbit I’ve changed the direction for this company and there was no place for your lab,” my younger self told the man. “But sir I designed all the high tech vehicles in that lab,” Nesbit had the nerve to argue back at me. “We make games now not vehicles for battle and unless you provide me with an explanation of what you could offer the new Kaiba corp you’ll find yourself without a job!” My younger self shouted at the man and hangs up on him… good times.

Back to the duel:

“Come on Serenity you got to get back into the game and help me defeat this mechanical menace for Tristen’s sake. This guy can only get Tristen’s body if we win the duel! So we have to beat him to save Tristen,” Duke informs Serenity who perks up at his words. Save Tristen? Could she? It was her fault Tristen sacrifice himself for her…

“The female must make a move,” the robot urges the broken girl. It’s hopeless… wait I got it Serenity, Tristen and I need you like how Joey and Kai need you when they duel!” Duke encourages the girl.

Serenity pov:

Are you kidding me? I’m nothing like neither Kai nor Joey. Kai is strong, brave, loving and Joey; he’s kind, brave and smart I’m nothing like them. All my life Kai and Joey have been there for me but have I ever been there for them? Have I ever protected them from bullies? Have I ever comforted them over heart ache or saved them from blindness no I’m useless I can’t do anything right!

“No one needs me,” I sigh looking away until I feel a jolt of a memory. No wait… I correct myself remembering Joeys duel with that strange male called Odion…

“My brother I can’t watch…it’s just too much!”

“Serenity no come back! Don’t leave me now I need you both, you two are my inspiration!”

“Come on Serenity…”

My brother, my sister and I. We never give up on each other, sure in the past I was weak but now I want to change I want to be stronger for them both. All my life I’ve had Kai or Joe protect me now I want to protect them because I love them. So why should I give up when my friends need me? Terrified, I bite my lip finally understanding. “No more tears,” I chuckle at my sister’s words.

“You shouldn’t waste diamonds sis,” I giggle at my sisters old words when I cried she would be there hugging me protecting me while Joe would make fake threats at whoever did this to me, because my siblings are the best and are the best siblings in the whole entire world. I can’t let them down.

“It’s my move metal mouth!” I draw.

“SERENITY!!!” My eyes widen at the familiar accented voice. I look up to smile widely at my big bro but no sis, no she’s fine I know Kai she can take care of herself. “Joey is it you?” I ask shocked to see the smiling blonde. “Of course who’d you expect and if you say Kai…” he trials off pouting lightly making me giggle at how competitive my siblings can be over me, it’s quite cute actually.

“Sorry for interrupting this touching reunion but I have a duel to win!” The robot intervenes and the duel continues much to Joey’s worry since he isn’t allowed to enter the match and help me. Buts it’s okay, I know I can do this for Joey, Kai and Tristen’s sake I will win!!

“Never mess with the Wheelers tinman!!!!” Joey declares at the robot making my smile widen.

3rd person:

“This one’s for Tristen!!!!” Serenity declares. Serenity draws "Magic Reflector". Serenity's hand contains "Scroll of Bewitchment", "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Shadow Tamer", "Witch of the Black Forest", "Fire Princess, "Marie the Fallen One", and "Magic Reflector". Serenity then Tributes "Lady Panther" in order to Tribute Summon "Marie the Fallen One" (1700/1200) in Attack Position "Perfect Machine King" attack points of 5200 fall to 4700.

Serenity then decides to Fusion Summon, but finds that she does not have "Polymerization" in her hand. Serenity then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Goddess with the Third Eye" to discard a Magic Card ("Magic Reflector") and fuse "The Forgiving Maiden" with "Marie the Fallen One" in order to Fusion Summon "St. Joan" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Perfect Machine King" attack points deplete to 4200 thanks to her special ability. Even though Tristan is no longer actively participating in the Duel, his cards still are. Due to the effect of "Command Angel, all Fairy-type monsters gain 400 ATK boosting Joan’s power to 3200/2000. 

Duke then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Strike Ninja" to discard two cards and activate Tristan's set card, "Rare Metal Soul", as his card, allowing Duke to increase "St. Joan's" ATK by 1000 summing up Joan’s power to 4200 until the End of the turn. "St. Joan" attacks "Perfect Machine King". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO and since "Perfect Machine King" was Nesbit's Deck Master, he loses the Duel. Serenity, Duke and Tristen are the victors.

“You fools I may be going offline but I still won Tristen’s body! He’s my ticket out of this nightmare now I’m finally free! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	60. Virtual Nightmare

Slowly, we walk through the port like storage area with a variety of units filled with who knows what. On our way I can’t help but stop in my tracks and close my eyes sensing a presence above, I hear the faint swoosh of someone jumping. Kaiba stops and glances at me, his stoic expression verifies my idea that we are not alone. “Huh Kai? Seto you okay? You guys are staring at each other for a bit too long,” Mokuba frowns as we both blink and continue on. “It’s nothing,” Kaiba frowns and glances at the buildings, I trail behind Mokuba since he’s the most vulnerable one in our party. I mean come on the guys been captured as much as princess Peach!

“Hello Kaiba,” we all turn up to Tristen? I frown at the deep voice, wow puberty hit Tristen hard if it wasn’t like 3 years late, then again puberty can be a funny thing. “Look Seto it’s Tristen!” Mokuba smiles; I frown. Does no one notice his voice changed!? It’s like if a little Kuriboh went on steroids. “Finally a friendly face where’s Yugi and the rest of the gang!?” Mokuba calls out to him. Suddenly, Tristen leaps down wooden sword in hand, immediately I roll out of the way. “Tristen what are you thinking!?” Kaiba shouted at him. Not even Kaiba sees the voice change oh my Ra!! “My name is not Tristen and I’m thinking about revenge,” the male stands up. “Who are you!?” Kaiba questioned the enemy. “Your worst nightmare!!!” He charges at Kaiba. Swiftly, Kaiba dodges “Tristen’s” slashes. I frown at the lack of technique he’s a minor making it easier for Kaiba to dodge his moves. Kaiba tries to disarm him by throwing his blue eyes card but the male blocks the blow.

“Kai!!” My ears perk up at the sound of two familiar voices. “Joey! Serenity!” I smile relieved to see my siblings in one piece. “Yugi,” Kaiba acknowledges him. “Are you okay?” Serenity asks Tristen. “Why don’t you kids run along,” the male glares at the group. “Wait a sec you’re not Tristen you phoney!” Duke reveals. Well done. “What are you talking about!?” Joey frowns at Dukes’ words. “He’s right for once I agree,” I point out as my twin raises a brow. “He’s right,” Serenity nods her head in agreement. “Yes that’s right now that that’s over I can take over you!” The imposter charges at Kaiba. “Kaiba!” Quickly I grab the metal rod and toss it over to him. Rapidly, he grabs it and is ready however Kaiba is disarmed easily. Wow Kaiba just wow. “Why are you doing this?” Kaiba demanded from him.

“Now say goodbye!” He smirks and goes in to end him. However suddenly, a monkey charges at the imposters face and distracts him. Joey and I share a look and nod. “This is getting to weird!” Joey and I complain as we together kick Joey into a building causing the impact to make the wall break. Hopefully, Tristen is knocked out. “Twin high five!” Joey and I grin madly at each other high fiving one another oblivious to the frowns from the others.

“Joey, Kai! It’s still his body!” Tea scolds us making us pout. “We were just trying to help,” I pout.

“Pardon me!” My eyes widen when the guy in Tristen’s body jumps out of the place he crashed into, on a motorbike and snatches up Mokuba. Oh my god Mokuba! Kaiba you need to give that kid a Taser or some sort of self-defence technique. “You took something from me so now I’ll take something from you!” The freak flees laughing as Mokuba cries out to his brother. “Come back right now!” Kaiba shouts at the pair in both shock and anger. Suddenly, when the others try to chase after Mokuba Kaiba grabs a nearby motorbike and drives off. Where the heck was that bike!? Kaiba you dumbass I scowl.

“Kai! Joey!” My ears perk up at the faint girlish cry and we turn to “Serenity!” Joey and I chorus in shock finding Serenity being held by a robed figure. You’ve got to be kidding me!? I scowl at the robed figure hiding behind a mask. “Joey, Kai!” Serenity whimpers shaking in the robed figures arms, my eyes widen at the familiar dyed locks dangling down the robed figures hood. Warily, I step up just as the grip on Serenity tightens and the pure black dagger brought closer to her neck. “What do you want!?” I growl fed up with all this virtual crap. The figure removes the dagger and points it at me as I sigh. “Fine release Serenity and I’ll go with you,” I state.

“You’re in no power to order me around,” the figure answers with an auto tuned voice making my eyes narrow at the ass. “Fine” I hiss. I approach the figure calmly. “Remove your weapons,” the figure orders and I comply dropping my sword and dagger. Obediently, I follow as the figure roughly tosses Serenity aside like a rag doll and I’m thrown into the portal. “Kai!!” Joey and Serenity chorus but are too late as I fall into the madness of this virtual nightmare.

Groaning, I find myself in a mansion, a familiar one. “Why are we here?” I frown at the spectator; the figure merely glances at me and moves forward knowing I will follow. I decide to comply and follow. “Who are you really?” I scowl at the figure. “Can’t you recognise me ice queen?” I turn to scowl at Joker.

“Joker… how the hell did you get in here?” I hiss. “Hacked in, besides you didn’t answer me for quite a while and I got worried so I checked the device and found you here,” Jack shrugs as I sigh. Of course he would. “You know there’s something called stalking,” I cross my arms as he chuckles. “I was bored okay!?” He pouts and removes the mask revealing his stoic expression but with yellow eyes, he used his old avatar wow. “Put it back on, urgh bad memories,” I groan at the outfit as he chuckles. “Urgh don’t remind me, why did I like leather so much?” he asks as I rise a hand implying a don’t ask attitude. “So what now? Why use my sister as a hostage?” I asked. “You’ll see in due time,” he grins. “Now come on there’s something fishy about that girl,” he grumbles. Shrugging, I follow him into the ruins of our old home. We enter only to be welcomed by a short flashback…


	61. A Fragment Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked If Kai and Kaiba was in Divergent Au what ideas would I have for her:  
> I can see her being like Tris, not divergent but being from abnegation only to transfer to Dauntless, the same with her brother leaving Serenity and also Kaiba would be the Eric of this situation and mentor Kai definitely!  
> what ideas do you have for this Au? Would love to know!

Two tall figures stand on the battlefield in the training room, one taller than the other they both wear similar attire. However, only the taller one has a white and golden colour scheme with more golden trimmings, much more poser and expensive looking than his enemy. The male has short white hair as white as snow while his eyes, his piercing golden hues gleam as bright as gold, matching his pearl white attire as he twirls his sword.

The other, the opponent stands tall and silent eyeing the smiling male. Darkly, her ice cold brown eyes glare into his warm golden pair, his brown eyes holding nothing but anger, cold and power no sense of warmth in those eyes. Sword in hand she eyes her opponent, her blonde locks tied into a messy bun. The two eye one another as the female in the middle the maid, the referee glances at them both. The maid has long pink hair tied into a high ponytail with her electric blue eyes. Her skin as pale and flawless as ice with a few freckles now and there. She is wearing her maid attire as she nods. “Engarde!” She declares and the two charge at one another.

Swiftly, the male strikes only to be deflected and thrown back slightly. Using this to their advantage, the opponent strikes and slashes the male. This results in him falling to the floor with the sharp tip of the blade near his Adams apple bobbing nervously.

“Kai is the winner!” The maid smiles at the two. “You did not focus,” Kai growls at the smiling male. “Why should I?” He pouts. “Master Marx I won’t always be there for you even if I am your bodyguard, you must learn to fend for yourself,” Kai frowns at her master. “But you’ll always be there for me silly,” Marx snickers standing up only to bring the frowning Kai into a hug, nuzzling into her neck. “Focus,” Kai scowls at his playful smirk and flicks his temple. “Ow Kai no fair!” He pouts. “And you are weak,” Kai replies stiffly and shoves the sword back into his chest. “Now again,” she instructs and stomps back over to her side glaring. The two get into their stances. “Say Kai if I win can we stop training for today and cuddle?” He asks as Kai groans. “If we were the last people on earth I’d rather throw myself off a building then cuddle,” she sighed and the battle begins once more thanks to the maid only this time-

“What urgh you took me off-guard!?” Kai growls sitting cross-legged glaring at the chirpy male. “But it was fun now come on let’s play!!!” The male jumps down and hugs her from behind causing the girl to groan. “You really are a child,” she grumbles as the maid giggles at the pair and follows them. The trio are unaware of a single child watching the trio train, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the female grumbling.

Kai pov:

“Who’s she?” I whisper frowning puzzled. I know who he and she were with my past self but not her. Puzzled, I frown at the little girl watching us quietly in the shadows. Who?

“Who is she right?” I turn to Joker finding him on some tablet. “Where did you…” I trial off but frown at his gaze I can tell it’s better to not know. “According to the data in this world, Katie Anderson boss took her in when she was two, abused by her drug dealer of a father and mother died in childbirth turns out the mother was the boss’s sister” Joke reads. “But I’ve never met her I would have seen her around,” I reason. “Not if she was always in your shadow,” Joker adds as I raise a brow and with a flick of his wrist a blue screen appears, showing us another memory…

“So what’s your name?” The boss asks the girl. “I don’t know papa always called me his little helper,” she whispers lowly. Shocked, my eyes widen at the faint guilt and pity in the old man’s eyes “what? Fiona that will be your name now,” the boss decides smiling at the girl’s small smile.

“So cool…” I jump up at the high pitch tone and turn to Joker. “This is her memory it’s in her viewpoint,” he explains and I nod turning back to the screen. We turn to the little girl clinging to the leg of a familiar male, the boss’s cane in hand as the child looks around her body trembling with fear. “Listen here girl I don’t care if you are the daughter of the wrench of a sister of mine, in this house you will be living with my… “Children,” here’s some advice, stay in your room and do not mess with them okay?” He warns the girl who nods timidly. “Good now then girl follow me,” the male grumbles gently taking the girls hand and guiding her to her room. “Stay here until I come get you understand?” He growls and opens the room only for the girl to gaps amazed at the TV, toys and colouring books. Chuckling, the boss smiles at the display of happiness bringing yet another shockwave to my heart, those eyes I haven’t seen those kind eyes since…he died.

What is going on!?


	62. Past Forgotten

I’m hungry so hungry but I shouldn’t come out like uncle wanted, no I should stay like a good girl that’s what papa called me sometimes. Happy, I smile at the memory only for it to change to a sad one…

“Where is it!?” The bad people shout as I hide under the table with papa who growls and draws… a big black device. Papa always carries it I remember him hitting the back of it at mom once that was the same day she went away, she was sick of papa and me and left that’s what papa said. I remember how sad Daddy was, he wouldn’t eat and got thin it reminded me of my drawings when I was bored in the flat. I tried to get him to react and get rid of the icky bugs in my room but he didn’t instead he shouted at me…

“YOU BITCH!! LEARN YOUR PLACE!” I remember the pain, the punch, the hit, the slap all because I was bad… I’m sorry papa I didn’t mean to. But then he came, uncle came I didn’t know why but he came and saved me like a princess but papa couldn’t come. According to Uncle Henry, he was doing bad things to people and hurt them. So he took me away and I’m grateful I love uncle Henry he’s the best, I can’t wait to meet my cousin as well I hear he’s super nice.

Grumble!

Oh come on Mr Tummy not now. I pout touching aching belly and glance at the door. Maybe, going out for a minute won’t be so bad, I’m just hungry and besides I won’t be spotted I’m like a ninja that’s what mama called me! Slowly, I open the door and leave the room only to gasp and jump back at the figure walking back who stops to see me. “No!!” I whimper as I stare at the female, her killer cold dead brown eyes meet my trembling brown pair. Whimpering, I feel tears cascade down my face and I begin to cry “please don’t eat me!!!” I beg on my knees whimpering. I feel my blood run cold along with my body shivering, trembling, shaking, terrified of her mere aura. Mama told me once aura can show the power if someone controlled it, this girl is scary, very scary, I’m scared…

“What the…” I hear the female voice say and I look up gasping at the confused female. “I-I’m sorry! Please don’t eat me!” I whimper my body shaking under her scary glare. “E-eat you why would I?” The stranger replies as I step back. “B-because you’re scary!!!” I point at the person closing my eyes only to feel nothing, no stringing sensation, no pain, and no nothing huh?

“Uh okay look kid I have to go so you should go before the boss finds you,” the girl replies and walks off. Frowning, I stand still as she glances back and sighs. “Why aren’t you going into your room?” The female returns to me. “I’m hungry,” I reply meekly my watery eyes meeting the burning irritated brown pair. “Fine come with me,” the girl grumbles and grabs me by the scarf dragging me elsewhere. Terrified, I try to escape however one look from her makes my legs turn to jelly as I’m dragged into the kitchen.

I feel something soft and warn shoved into my arms and I look up at the girl, glaring at me while eyeing the kitchen being careful. “Come on before he finds you gone,” she growls and grabs my arm making me follow after her as we return to my room. “Th-thank you,” shyly I reply my eyes amazed by her sheer confidence.

“Kai darling there you are!” I jolt up at the sultry voice and turn to the long hired red head in an outfit similar to my papa’s old lady friends. They sure made a lot of noise back home. “What is it Rosa?” Kai frowns at her. “Bored, come on let’s play!” She winks playfully causing me to whimper terrified of her deadly glare. “I don’t feel like it,” she shrugs. “Kai refuse training? Who are you? Oh come on just a quick one round,” Rose winks cheekily bringing out two daggers playing them making me whimper terrified of the blades. Petrified, I latch my arm on Kai’s leg; my grip tightens like the handcuffs given to papa. “Enough Rosa,” I sigh relieved at the gentle touch from the scary girl as the other pouts. “Fine party pooper,” she crosses her arms and leaves. “You okay kiddo?” She glances at me. I stare amazed, she so brave, so cool, so amazing!! I want to be just like her. She shrugs and leaves as I stare at her. She’s so cool. So cool, so cool!!!!! My eyes sparkle as she leaves I’m defiantly going to be strong, that way one day she will see me as strong just like her.

Kai pov

“B-but I would remember!” I reason frowning. “Well you didn’t and besides this coming from the girl who forgot her birthday,” Joker frowns. “It was one time!” I frown at the memory. “It would appear that she kept watching you from afar admiring you and your determination to not falter to protect him… Until…”

CRASH!!!!!

Loudly, the sirens ring as the people scream in horror of the gory sight. Crimson oozes out of the two smashed cars, the slick silver steel car gleams in the moonlight wailing as steam pours out of the other car, a ruby red car. Urgently, police officers begin handling the situation and keep bystanders away from the screen. The fire fighters use their jaws of life to free the driver. Fortunately, the drunken driver is alive; the driver is alive all but one, the passenger. The medics solemnly pick up a stretcher covered in a thick white sheet covering the body… the wide sheet easily covers the tiny bundles.

\--

“Why am I seeing these things?” I whisper puzzled. “I just thought you would need it, that’s all I can do for now for now we’ll have to wait and see,” Joker grins and logs out leaving me alone with an open portal. What is he playing at?

I walk through the portal only to find myself in a motorway? I frown at the vast ocean resides underneath the concrete bridge like road. “Where the heck am I now?” I frown irritated. Suddenly, a figure appears out of nowhere a familiar female… Robin.

“My, my it would seem a little trickster decided to help you out who knew someone would actually save a cold hearted person like you,” Fiona growls, I glare at the woman towering over us, watching as though she was a queen bored and needed amusement. “Ah Fiona I can feel the love already between us,” I reply smiling at her irritated expression up above.

“Fiona!!!” We turn to the trench coat man, wow dodgy looking much that’s when I notice. Kaiba!? I raise a brow at him and he turns to me. “Kai, I thought I told you this is my business family only!” Kaiba growls as I roll my eyes at the idiot. “Ah a lovers quarrel how sweet,” Fiona smirks. “Lovers!?” I scoff. “As if I would waste my time on a relationship,” Kaiba adds as well as we get into position for a double battle. “Why not explain this then?” Fiona smirks as she clicks her fingertips. Suddenly, multiple screens appear of a familiar picture of Kaiba and me… oh crud. Kaiba glances at me seeing my shocked and horrified expression. I don’t notice his crease of his eyebrows as he growls or his fists tightening enraged.

“Robin stop this, this isn’t your Fiona you know that,” I plead. “Whatever my mistress wishes for I shall grant for her,” Robin stands up withdrawing her samurai blade ot get her deck out. “It’s futile,” Kaiba tells me and I sigh knowing it’s true. “Let’s make this interesting okay? If Robin and Trenchie win then not only do you lose your bodies but this little puppy will be spread throughout the world!!!” Fiona declares grinning madly. “No!! Fiona you coward!” I growl. “Coward?! I am no coward not like you! You ruined my life you ruined everything!!!” She screams as I take a step back shocked by her outburst while Robin remains stoic with her duel disk out and ready.

“It seems our pasts just don’t want to stay buried hey Kaiba boy,” I grin at Kaiba scowl and faint red blush. “It would appear so, just to warn you don’t get in my way! The quicker I end this duel the quicker I can find Mokuba! And you can deal with your past!” He snarls. “Fine by me,” I sigh.

“Let’s Duel!!!!”


	63. Child Catcher

Silently, the sound of a robotic tone loading and updating all sorts into the program echoes in the empty room as the dark dreary room looms over the smug strong male in his seat. The male casually strolls through the rows of pods intact with the guests inside. Swiftly, the male slaps his white leather glove with his black riding crop while his long light blue hair dangles down from his navy blue military uniform. His skin is as pale as a pearl, his skin seems flawless apart from a long scar across his dull yellow eye while the other is a more brighter yellow filled with cunning and greed as he grins madly showing his sharp fangs.

“My, my for years we have searched for you, luring you, blackmailing you, forcing you but now look at you now with your little family hmph how sad, a happy little broken family hmm reminds me of mine,” the male lightly whacks the tube with a familiar blonde in unconscious and oblivious to where she really is. Gracefully, he turns to the door before the pod room, the guest room he would call it, he chuckles at the thought of a little child and grown man sharing the same room. “I’ll never understand why father gave you the company I deserved it,” he hisses lowly under his breathe glaring darkly at the guest in the “boss’s” room. “No matter what. I will be superior then and only then will I prove to that old fool who should have run the company of fire power than a pathetic mafia,” he growls his eyes darken as he whips a nearby empty glass tube.

Crack!

Glass shards fall to the ground shattered and defeated as it lays there limp and lifeless bringing a sadistic smile to the lieutenant. “Just you wait… mummy, daddy you’ll be wrong, Henry was the wrong choice,” the male cackles grinning as wide and mad as a jokester.

“Hahahahaha!!!!”

\--

Kai pov:

“Do you have any idea who you both dealing with?” Trenchie growls. “A shady looking child catcher,” I shrug causing the trench coat guy to glare at me. “At first I didn’t know but it only took me a minute to recognise that voice Leichter!” Kaiba declares. “So another guy after Kaiba as well huh. Let’s get this duel over with!!” Kaiba growls. “My sentiments exactly,” Leichter clicks his fingers as a screen of duel cards appear before us making me frown slightly until I pick up on the others as follow by choosing my deck. “That’s a no brainier I choose lord of dragons!” Kaiba chooses his deck master, Robin summons her Shiranui Spectralsword (800/0), and Leichter summons his Jinzo which is the body he is stuck in.

“Guess it’s my turn,” I summon medium of the ice barrier. I smile at the female priestess looking female standing faithfully by my side. “Tell me can you tell who my deck master is?” Leichter enquires. “No and frankly I don’t care because crushing you will be a simple task now let’s go!” Kaiba growls. “Kaiba his deck master may have an ability that may cause trouble for us besides it’s obviously-”

“I don’t care Kai all I care about is finding Mokuba which is my family business not yours!!” Kaiba growls as I gawk at the asshole. “Trouble in paradise Kai?” I growl at the spectator above grinning jovial over our fight. “Urgh Kaiba don’t do this again!!! You dragged me into this mess and now I’m involved whether you like it or not!” I reason. “Kai this is my business, family business and I’m not getting into your shady business either,” he argues. “Shady what are you on about?” I growl. “I saw them Kai! I saw the bodies, I saw the blood, I saw the massacre you caused and I can’t let you harm Mokuba!” Kaiba shouts shocking me as I stare wide eyed at Kaiba who turns back to his opponent. Kaiba… doesn’t trust me?

“You of all told me this place was an illusion,” I argue believing that Fiona no doubt exaggerated my murder count. “How can I? After all this, the bodies… the blood… Kai how can I trust you!?” He screams. “Enough Lets Duel!!!!” Robin intervenes shocking me as I glance at Kaiba who avoids my gaze with his fists clench. I hold in the urge to punch the asshole.

(Okay guys this isn’t how normal double battles are played just warning those who are huge yugioh fans, please do not be angry.)

“Fine then!!!! Ladies first!!!” I growl as I draw my card and decide to summon defender of the ice barrier in defence mode and place a negate attack as my face down and end my turn. Next is Leichter. “Don’t expect any courtesy from me!” He summons a monster face down in defence mode and two cards face down. “My go spear dragon!” Kaiba summons his dragon. “You’re very confident aren’t you Mr Kaiba go on attack me my monster is in defence mode,” Leichter taunts. “You’re wrong Leichter you didn’t do your research! Spear dragon attacks his face down card!!” Kaiba declares as the dragon attacks only to reveal hero’s shadow scout (800), this causes Kaiba to draw three cards and show them to Leichter and Robin. “So what you still lose life points even though your monster was in defence mode thanks to my monsters special ability,” Kaiba smirks as his points fall to 2600.

Kaiba has to discard his spell cards due to the monsters ability. “My moves not over; I place one card face down,” Kaiba smirks and I raise a brow. “Could it…” I glance at the card he placed, crush card that smirk shows it to me. Leichter activates his face-down "Solemn Wishes". Now each time Leichter draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. Leichter draws and his points increase to 3100. Leichter then sets a monster and sets a card.

Seto pov:

Hah! When the time is right I’ll reveal my crush card and this duel will be over say goodbye you faceless fool. Enjoy it while you can because after the next turn will be your last then you’ll all pay for taking my little brother!!!! Then after this I’ll finally have a talk with Kai about this business of hers. I will not allow her past to threaten Mokuba or my business; it’s either forget her past or leave and never come near Mokuba and I again… even if it does hurt…

Kai pov:

“I summon legendary six samurai Mizuho (1600/1000) in attack mode and place a card face down for now,” Robin whispers her tone calm and collected. “Come on Robby make this fun!!! Kill this swine!!!” Fiona demands as I scowl at the spoilt brat. “My apologies mistress,” Robin bows apologetic making Fiona huff tired and bored as she sits on her throne.

Seto pov:

Strange he must have known spear dragon goes into his defence form after he attacks so why didn’t he attack it? The same with that strange girl why didn’t she attack? Does she plan to aim at Kai?

Kai pov:

It’s my go now. Surprised, I raise a brow at obsidian dragon, he isn’t in my deck must have miss clicked, eh we all make mistakes. I decide to play the dragon in attack mode only to place my mirror force down as well. Perhaps Kaiba can use this little gut for this crush card. I notice Kaiba glance at me and the card raising a brow at my nod making him and I smirk slightly at our plan.

Third person:

Kaiba summons "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position (1000/100). He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks Leichter's face-down monster, but Leichter activates his face-down "Mask of Perplexity". Kai’s eyes widen in shock as an iron mask appears from the card and attaches itself on Kaiba. “Kaiba!” Kai calls out concerned; the male desperately tries to tear it off. “What is this!? I can hardly see!” Kaiba panics. “Kaiba calm down take a breath if you can under that,” Kai tries to help him. “That’s the idea now you won’t know who’s monster you’re trying to attack mine, Robins, yours or your little gal,” he grins.

Kai pov:

“ I’m not his gal!” I growl not right now not after his words. “That’s not what the picture says,” Fiona hums bringing back the embarrassing picture of us making me growl.

“Spear… dragon… attack that one,” Kaiba growls as the dragon aims and fires at… my card. I gasp as my monster is destroyed making my points fall to 3700.

“Now take a look to see what you’ve chosen,” Trenchie grins as I frown at Kaiba who stares at me like he was trying to apologise but we are both hiding our smug little smirks. You have no idea what you’ve fallen into now!!!

“That’s what I was aiming for you old man!” Kaiba smirks with me. “What are you planning?” Robin growls while Fiona raises a brow curious at our smirks. “I had to destroy Kai’s dragon! May I?” Kaiba smirks at me. “You would do it better with those dramatics of yours, it’s all yours Kaiba boy,” I grin at Kaiba’s frown and faint blush from the nickname. “Now I activate my crush card trap!!!” Kaiba declares however my smirk falters at Robin’s smirk and Trennchie’s laughter as he adjusts his glasses and destroys the card. “How wait unless… you’re jinzo!” I realise remembering the card Joey won.

“Yes, with a monster this powerful you don’t stand a chance!!!! Prepare to lose your body to me forever!!!” Trenchie declares and I scowl at the ass.


	64. Pot Of Greed

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for quite some time Mr Kaiba,” Trenchie begins as I face palm. “Oh boy villain backstory speech time yay!” I grumble while Robin remains unfazed her gaze locked onto me as Fiona leans in eager to listen. “For years I stood by and watched you rise to power, a power that should have been mine as your step fathers right hand man. I not only helped run Kaiba corp I helped raise you and how did you repay me? By taking everything that I worked so hard to gain!” Trenchie declares. Oh brother. “And how did I do that Leichter?” Kaiba demanded from him. “I was next in line to run the company until you forced your way into the top I’ll never forgive you for that!” Leichter growls.

Years ago…

In the mansion of the Kaiba’s sits Gozaburo sitting down across from his two adopted sons, Seto and Mokuba. Faithfully, a male with brown hair in a business suit stands by Gozaburo’s side. “Your formal training is over it’s time for you to be learning lessons in the real world now. I have something to give you I think you’ll be quite pleased with it,” Gozaburo rings his little bell and the door opens revealing a familiar creepy butler with a clothed tray. “Thompson present Seto with his gift of ten million dollars, relax you two everything in life comes at a price so if you think I’m handing this money over to you then think again. I’m lending you this small fortune as a test!” Gozaburo explains. “A test?” Young Seto exclaims raising a brow. Back then, Seto had grown his stoic features showing more and more than his once cute innocent expression now turned into a devil of sorts. “You have exactly one year to return the money to me is that clear but you must pay me back ten times the amount next year!” Gozaburo declares.

“If you pass this test you’ll prove to me you have the business skills necessary to be called a Kaiba. This is all explained in your contract Seto, pass and you earn the last name Kaiba fail and its back to the orphanage,” Gozaburo smirks. “I accept!” Kaiba takes the pen and accepts the deal. “Now that’s a very wise decision on your part. My assistant Leichter will be allowed to help you. You have one year to pass!!!!” Gozaburo exclaims.

Later on, Seto and Mokuba are in their room. Thinking, Seto kneels down glancing at his one hundred cards lying flat in his room however fifty of these cards are flipped over while the others remain flat on the ground. “What are you going to do Seto? I mean turning ten million dollars into one hundred million dollars in only one year seems impossible,” Mokuba questions his brother.

“Hey don’t worry you see business is just another game. Look, there are a hundred cards here right? Well pretend each card represents a piece of a company. Well this is where it all becomes a game the trick is to own more cards than anyone else. If you do that then you’ll control the company,” Seto explains to his younger brother. “And how many cards do you need for that?” Mokuba questions. “The magic number is fifty one no one else can have more cards than you as long as you own fifty one out of one hundred that’s how you win. Hey Leichter I need you to spend all ten million dollars and buy fifty one percent of a company,” Seto tells Leichter. “What kind of company?” The brown beard male questions. “Any kind as long as they value their workers,” Seto smirks deviously.

\---

“Come in,” Seto calls from the knocks of the door revealing Leichter with the perfect company for Seto as he fills in the next Kaiba to be the company however as Seto pointed out they don’t make much income, not enough for the target to be achieved. “I can use the company, by forcing the president to run the company my way…” Kaiba smirks, not seeing the shocked expression from his little brother.

“What!? Why should I buy back the company at ten times the price!?” The owner demands from the smug young Seto. “Because if you don’t, then I’ll shut this place down leaving all your employees jobless!” Seto threatens the adult. “You are a horrible then you leave me with no choice,” the boss gives in.

-Now-

“You made ten times as much money in that single day and you got all the credit!” Leichter growls. “Wow, Kaiba you were a badass as a little kid huh,” I chuckle at his faint blush and smug smirk. “But of course, it was my business skills that earned me that money Leichter. All you did was follow an order that’s all you ever did you. Never once had your own idea you couldn’t have run Kaiba corp,” Kaiba reasons smirking. “Not only could I but I will once I escape into the real world with your body,” Leichter reasons. “Wait hold on let me get this straight you thought you would run Kaiba corp because you were their whack job of a parents right hand man?” I ask. “Yes of course I did everything for him,” Leichter reasons. “Even though you knew he had adopted a child and they were next in line you thought you were going to be next, a goon who helped out and isn’t even related to the dumbass of the boss,” I reason. “W-well he isn’t either,” Leichter reasons. “Yes but he adopted them making them into his family whether blood related or not it was obvious he would run or another person he adopted would, I mean who would even kiss that creep Gozaburo?” I reason only to flinch back at a sudden strike of thunder from the sky. Where did that come from!?

“It doesn’t matter anyway I use the spell “intercept” Robin intervene surprising us. “This card allows me to attack your germ Kaiba!” Robin growls as the samurai she summoned attacks and destroys the germ. “However this spell of mine comes with a price I must end my turn and loose one thousand life points,” Robin sighs as her points turn to 3000. Yet Kaiba’s points fall to 3400. I smirk as Kaiba regains his turn and Special Summon another "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defence Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its effect.

“Leichter! I’ll never lose this game to you!” Kaiba growls. It’s Leichter go now his life points increase as he draws to 3100. He then sets two cards. “It’s my go!!! First off I summon legendary six samurai Enishi (1700/700) in attack mode. Now my monsters attack!” She orders pointing at me. “Yay kill her spill her guts!!!” Fiona cheers as I smirk. “I don’t think so!” I smirk as I use negate attack ending her battle phrase or so I thought.

“I don’t think so!!” Trenchie smirks as he disables my trap shoot. “Kai!!” Kaiba calls out as I’m hit making my life points fall to 700. “Urgh, I failed to see that it was a foolish mistake. I end my turn with a face down I should have needed you now,” she scowls. Sighing, I frown at Robin. She never really was one for duelling with cards more physical. Urgh I can’t believe this I sigh frowning at my life points, I notice Kaiba’s concerned expression quickly change into another, one of hard and stoic nature.

“Pathetic,” Fiona grumbles frowning at Robin. “Robin don’t you see the real Fiona wouldn’t do that! Besides how long are you going to lie to yourself?” I glare at Fiona who steps back scowling. “Shut up!” She whispers. I raise a brow at Robin. “My mistress changed her name for a reason to not remember the idol who failed her, she looked up to you saw you as a hero but then you left and betrayed us your family. You hurt my mistress’s feelings you broken Mistress Rosa’s heart!!!!!” Robin screeches enraged as I sigh glancing at the shaking Fiona whimpering cradling her head. Just as I thought…

Kaiba glances at me perplexed, It’s a long story. I wave him off as he frowns giving me the tell me alter look which I have no choice but to comply to. It’s my turn now I summon blizzard defender of the ice barrier in defence mode and end my turn with pot of greed allowing me to draw two news cards, though I think we all know by now what it does, I smirk. It’s Kaiba’s go he orders his spear dragon to attack however it destroys cyber jar crud. Annoyed, I watch as all our monsters are destroyed however I smirk when I get to draw one card due to my monsters ability and the fact that wanderer of the ice barrier to the field then activate his special effect allowing me to summon, Leichter points decrease to 1700. Along with the fact that we have to draw five cards and summon any monsters we pick. I summon general gunyard of the ice barrier (2800) and smirk, alright. Robin summons Mataza the zapper (1300) in attack mode and the six samurai Irou (1700) in attack mode. Kaiba summons “Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and "Twin-Headed Behemoth" (1500/1200) in Defense Position while Leichter Special Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position. On Kaiba's End Phase, he discards three cards from his hand due to him exceeding the hand size limit.

It’s Leichter go now his life points increase as he draws to another. Leichter draws and his points increase to 2200. Leichter then activates "Watch Tranquilizer" to target "Vorse Raider" and decrease its ATK by its Level times 100. “Vorse Raider" falls to 1500/1200. "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Vorse Raider". Leichter then activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to pay 2000 Life Points, his life points decrease to 200 and increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" attack by 3000. Lily points are now 3400/1500. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Vorse Raider" my eyes widen in worry as Kaiba’s points fall to 1200. Worried, I glance at my trap only to remember Jinzo’s effect, drat. Wait the card; I smile slightly at my idea.

Robin smirks as she plans to attack. “Not yet!!!!!” Fiona’s screech interrupts her making me raise a brow. “I want her to suffer got it!?!” Fiona orders Robin. “Very well my mistress ,”Robin bows obediently and instead ends her turn.

Seto Kaiba pov:

I’ve conquered every challenge life has given me. This duel will be no different. On my own.


	65. Betrayed Your Brother!?

Kai pov:

“It’s my go now! First off I summon spellbreaker of the ice barrier in defence mode (2000.) Now then I use my general’s ability allowing me to summon another monster to my field. Let’s welcome wanderer to the field!” I smile at the monsters on my field. “Now then Wanderer attack you too general!” I grin as the ice barriers attack Robin’s monsters and thanks to wanderers ability, giving him a boost of 400 points destroys the female samurai. “No!!!” Robin scowls as her points fall to 2700. “I’m not done yet I use the spell emergency provisions and I’ll give my points to Kaiba!” I exclaim as I discard my mirror force card since it would be useless in this fight.

Kaiba pov:

What!? Why would she!? She has 700 life points she should have used the spell on herself, is she an idiot!? I scowl at Kai only for it to be softening when I realize why. She’s looking out for me, all my life I’ve had to rely on myself never have I relied on anyone until I met her and… Yugi. Why? Why is she helping me after what I’ve said and done!? I told her I didn’t trust her! I told her how I don’t feel comfortable with her around Mokuba! I told her to stay out of my business yet she remains by my side why!?

Kai pov:

Kaiba sets his card face down and it’s Leitchers’ go now he draws gaining life points then uses "Sebek's Blessing" to increase his Life Points by the same amount of Life Points Kaiba has just lost to 2100. Injection fairy points return to 400 and he sets a card down. Kaiba sets a monster. Sadly, on Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates his face-down "Life Absorbing Machine". Now during each of Leichter's Standby Phases, he will gain Life Points equal to half the total amount of Life Points he paid during his last turn, this is not good.

Leichter draws and points riase to 2600. On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates giving him 3600. Leichter then Tributes his face-down monster to summon a giant rocket!? My eyes widen as I gape at the huge vehicle flying high into the atmosphere how the hell are we going to hit it? It has zero attack points. He ends his turn.

“Woah what’s that!?” Kaiba exclaims. “Oh I don’t know a lot of things could be shaped like that!?” I growl sarcasm evident in my tone. This guy is a geek on technology how does he not know what a bloody rocket looks like!?

“Now then I draw- Robin begins however. “Hold on I don’t think so I use the spell mischief of the time goddess skipping your turn,” I smirk activating the spell not a trap so Jinzo can’t intervene making Robin scowl. “Fine,” she huffs and ends her turn making me smirk. It’s my turn and I draw. I grin at my monsters and how defenceless she is. “Now my monsters finish her!!” I smirk as wanderer attacks her monster and my general strikes directly with his blade causing Robin to fall to her knees in defeat. Like I said she’s a fighter not a duellist. Darkly, she glares at me and draws her blade. Shocked, I gasp as she raises her blade to her throat. “I’m sorry Mistress,” she whispers about to end her life until-

Swoosh!!

Suddenly two black arms appear out of the portal below her scoop her up and swallow her whole into the black hole. “What just happened?” I whisper with Kaiba shocked. “That sneaky fox leaving me to tend to the dirty work,” I hear Trenchie growl assuming it’s Fiona’s work no doubt.

“KAI!!!” My eyes widen at the voices and I turn to smile relieved at Joey and Serenity. “You guys okay!?” I ask concerned. “We’re fine what about you?” Serenity asks. “Kaiba you better not be doing anything funny to my sister got it!” Joey growls. “What if I have?” Kaiba smirks at Joey’s heated glare. “Cool it now is not the time to do this,” I butt in stopping their fighting. “Kai,” Kaiba glances at Jinzo. Understandingly, I nod and glance up only to raise a brow when I don’t see Fiona. She left?

Kaiba draws. “Oh well looks like there’s bad weather coming ahead!” Kaiba smirks cockily at me. Blushing, I look away at the cocky smug smirk making my heart tremble slightly. Stupid Kaiba, stupid smug smile. No! Now is not the time to be that typical teenage girl crushing well not crushing anymore…? I guess. “Time for my storm to wipe away all your magic and trap cards Leichter!” Kaiba smirks and glances at me making me smirk slightly. Alright Kaiba!

“As your father’s right hand man I learned to anticipate his every move and that’s exactly what I have done to you two!” My eyes widen at imperial order. “No!!!” Kaiba’s card is stopped at the cost of Leichter life points falling to 2600. Now we can’t use spells either, well at least we have abilities right? I scowl as Leichter regains life points thanks to his cards once more. He continues to use imperial order costing him another 700 but it’s a small fee compared to his boosting life point cards just for his fairy lily to attack. My eyes widen with Kaiba as his satellite attacks Kaiba’s face down. It’s a devastating blow. Quickly, I cover my eye using my arms, I raise a brow when I feel a desperate hand grasp onto my arm, clinging to me and bringing me closer. I glance up, I raise a brow when Kaiba brings me closer seeming concerned or something like that.

“How can I stop a weapon up there!?” Kaiba growls. “You’re not alone we can do this,” I coax him. Kaiba glances at me; his worried, paranoid, uneasy sapphire eyes meet my warm, calm, confident pair. Shocked, I’ve never seen Kaiba’s eyes look so vulnerable making my eyes soften at him, it reminds me of when he confessed to me behind those confident eyes were a paranoid child. “Whatever,” he sighs releasing his iron grip on me however before leaving, I send a quick comforting squeeze to his arm and smile at his brief grateful, encouraged expression, when he sees my small smile and lets me return to my side.

“It serves you right after destroying your own stepfather and betraying the big five!” Leichter declares. “He didn’t really betray them you guys betrayed him by putting him into a cyber world,” I input. “W-well,” he glares hard at me but I remain unfazed while Kaiba’s smirk widens. “Now it’s time to pay the price for using people to get what you want! Even your own brother!!” Leichter declares.

“What!?” I step back my brow furrowing at Kaiba who remains unfazed by his words.


	66. Seto...

“You’ll stop at nothing to get what you want Mr Kaiba even if it means deceiving those most loyal to you. Your treachery began when your father Gozaburo gave you ten million dollars to test your business skills when you increased the cash by threatening the smaller company. He was impressed with your abilities and cruelty but that wasn’t good enough for you was it? You wanted more!” Leichter explains. Worried, I glance at Kaiba’s stoic expression.

“Seto…”

\--Years Ago-

“Seto as Kaiba corp board of executives, we’re curious why you called us here.”

“Let me get straight to the point. You are all very talented men yet my father treats you like dirt. That’s why I’ve come to you today with a proposition you’d be fools to refuse. Sign on to my plan and will rule Kaiba corp as a team!”

“So slowly we all started buying pieces of Kaiba corp to try to take over the company but by securing the fifty one percent we needed proved difficult then someone was leaking our plan to Gozaburo Kaiba. You told us that someone was… you little brother Mokuba!!!!” Leichter declares. Shocked, my eyes widen at the news as I glance at the grimace on Kaiba’s features.

“HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!!!” Seto throws his younger brother into the wooden door as the big five watch in the background.

“Seto…” Mokuba weakly calls out to him. “HOW COULD YOU RAT ME OUT LIKE THAT!?” Seto holds Mokuba by his collar glaring daggers at his younger brother who tears cascade down his face terrified of his older brothers rage. “I- I didn’t tell Gozaburo I swear Seto!” Mokuba pleads to his brother but it falls on false ears.

“YOU LIAR!!” Kaiba tosses his brother to the ground making Mokuba whimper in pain as fresh baby blue tears fall down from his face.

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!”

\--

“By turning on your little brother you forced Mokuba to run to his stepfather Gozaburo for comfort. Of course Gozaburo had his own agenda you see Mokuba owned two percent of Kaiba corp, exactly what Gozaburo needed to stay in control,” Leichter explains.

“I have something to tell you. The Big Five and I have decided to take control of Kaiba corp!” Young Seto declares sitting down on his leather seat with the Big Five behind him, across the table stood the confident stepfather with his own agents behind him. “Wrong but nice try, see I knew about your plan to buy out Kaiba corp but you were only able to buy out 49% while I still have my 51%. You lose Seto! And as for you five you’re fired I’ll make sure you’ll never work in this town again! As for you Seto you’re going back to the orphanage!!!” Gozaburo declares victoriously, or so he thought…

“I don’t think so!” The door opens to Mokuba. “I’m giving my 2% to Seto because we’re a team!” Mokuba grins.

“You heard my brother I’m the new president of Kaiba corp!!!”

“Gozaburo was so ashamed. He ran away and no one has heard from him since so your cruel plan worked,” Leichter exclaims. “What’s your point Leichter?” Kaiba demanded from him. “You played us like fools Mokuba wasn’t the snitch you were! You knew your step father liked to think he was winning, so when he beat them he would feel that much worse. So you used Mokuba as a pawn you began leaking your information to Gozaburo and make everyone including him think it was Mokuba, so your step father let you gain 49% of his company to think Mokuba would give him the 2% he needed to stay in control but you knew better didn’t you Mr Kaiba? You knew your little brother would be loyal to you no matter how poorly you treated him,” Leichter explains.

“So tell me, Miss Wheeler will you stay with this fiend who will no doubt use you in the future??!!!” Leichter questions me.

…

…

…

“Sorry what?” I reply shocking most. “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!!!!” Leichter screeches at me. “To be honest…” I sigh scratching my earlobe. “Nope” I answer. “What!? THIS FIEND YOU KNOW USES PEOPLE, HIS LOVE ONES, HIS LITTLE BROTHER HE COULD USE YOU NEXT!!!!!” Leichter screams. “Geez calm down, look I’ve seen much worse than what Kaiba did, sure that was a dick move on Kaiba’s part but come on didn’t you expect that from him even if he was a kid, he’s a dick at times so I’m used it to. Besides I don’t really care about the past. The past is packed with mistakes that’s why it isn’t called the present, a time of wonder and challenging yourself so yeah if Kaiba did that then oh well it was in the past and the past is in the past,” I shrug causing everyone to go silent by my speech. “What? Was it something?” I said I turn to Kaiba just staring at me like I’m an alien or dead. Jokingly, I place my fingers on my wrist feeling a pulse meaning I’m not dead… that’s good.

“Heh,” shocked, my eyes widen at Kaiba’s genuine smirk from my words as he longingly stares at me warmth evident in his eyes as he opens his mouth as I expect a voice response like “you’re the best or I knew I could count on you but instead…”

“You’re an idiot…”

“God damn it Kaiba. You ruined it. You bloody ruined it!!!” I pout at his genuine perplexed smile from my words.

Seto pov:

Is she a dumbass? Or is she just a thick headed loyal person, reminds me of a dog man’s best friend in a way. Unconsciously, I release a small smile to her. No matter what I do or did she doesn’t leave me, she stays by my side not scared or fearing I could use her. To be honest I don’t think I could without her realizing it she’s smarter then she lets on, that I know. Besides the only time I could use her would be… I sigh as I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and scowl forcing my body not to show weakness to Leichter. I mean after all I’ve said to her she still stays by my side, I told her I don’t trust her around Mokuba, nor can I trust her myself after what we were shown but she stays… she surely is an idiotic fool, a loveable dumbass.

Kai pov:

“You’re wrong Mokuba was the only one I trusted!! I knew he and I could take our stepfather down!” Kaiba argues. “You used him like you plan to use her!” Leichter gestures to me. “Don’t you dare bring her into this!” Kaiba snarls. “You toyed with your brothers emotions and took advantage of his trust then you destroyed the vey man who rescued you from that orphanage!!” Leichter exclaims as I narrow my eyes at the guy. “Look Leichter life is a game and if you don’t win it don’t play! Now let’s duel!!!” Kaiba declares.

“About time,” I smirk and Kaiba draws. Expertly, Kaiba summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Spirit Ryu" then attacks "Injection Fairy Lily", but Leichter activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to pay 2000 Life Points giving her the boost to defeat the creature. “I don’t think so I use Spirit Ryu’s special ability he gains 1000 points for each dragon I discard and I’ve got two of them,” Kaiba smirks however Ryo loses and Kaiba loses life points. “What was he thinking?” I raise a brow at his smirk as the wind tousles up his brown hair. “Behemoth attack his fairy now!” Kaiba smirks as my eyes widen at his plan, great idea now that fairy can’t get another boost due to his low life points, making Lily return to her 400 points. “Perfect!!” I grin at Kaiba amazed. Kaiba glances at me. Frowning, I spot Kaiba glance at my proud smile only to look away covering his face which shows a hint of red, is he okay?

Leichter’s points fall to 800 making me smile. I grin as Leichter regains his life points however can’t pay for imperium meaning, welcome back my magic cards!! However I frown as Kaiba summons his flame nymph fiend card and attack only for Leichter’s fairy to deflect the blow to his rocket which is too far to reach out and attack, we need a powerful card. Smirking, I grin at my deck master and the female’s smug smirk as well. “Time to shine then!!! I use my deck masters ability!!” I declares as I feel all eyes on me as median steps forward her divine body glowing as my virtual deck appears before us glowing until a single card is pushed out and given to me. Perfect I wolf whistle admiring the beauty.

“Someone’s happy” Kaiba smirks at me. “You could say that” I wink cheekily. “What’s so funny!?” Leichter demands. “My deck master allows me to summon any ice monster I have in my deck including my best card, behold white night dragon!!!!! By sacrificing my wanderer and general I summon my dragon behold the dragon of ice!!!!” I declare placing the card on the deck as my medians body begins glowing, sacrificing herself to summon the dragon.

“ALRIGHT!!!!” Joey cheers making me smile. “Try to catch up Kaiba boy,” I turn to him smiling and he smirks back. Kaiba uses his deck master following my lead to summon his blue eyes. “Now I’ll sacrifice my two monsters I summon blue eyes white dragon!!!” Kaiba declares as both dragons stand side by side ready for battle.

“Augh!!!”

Scowling, I cradle my forehead feeling a thumping familiar pain of a headache in my head. I notice Kaiba’s slight hand to his head in pain.

Suddenly, I see a male with snow white hair in a desert terrain standing by a familiar looking long haired female by the river. Splashing, the sea waves dancing in a rhythm like state as the two admire the water. The sound of footsteps make the female and male turn to the two figures one of which is a male older and the other a thinner looking female with long blue hair smiling happily at the white hair boy, hugging him making the white haired boy smile and return the side hug…

Who are they?

Why am I seeing this?

What’s this got to do with me!?

“Ah! Huh?” I frown when I’m back in the duel seeing Kaiba snap back to his senses as well the others; don’t seem to question about it. Confused, I glance at Kaiba who pants tired as a bead of sweat cascades down his chin as we share a look of exhaustion and confusion, but quickly put it aside and focus on the duel. “Now then let’s finish this! Blue eyes!” Kaiba declares. “Agreed, Kaiba boy try to catch up now white night!” I look up at the two dragons as we both point to the sky.

“No, do you have any idea what this means!?” Leichter panics. “Don’t know don’t care” I smirk. “I know exactly what it means Leichter this duel is over!” Kaiba grins as both the dragons smile at each other and dive up high into the sky, into the space atmosphere.

“I know once we attack you lose everything!” Kaiba smirks with me. “You should have known better than to challenge me now blue eyes!” Kaiba glances at me and my nod as he dramatically raises his hand.

“White Night!!!” I call out.

“ICE BLAST!!!”

“WHITE LIGHTNING!!!”

\--

“Where’s Mokuba?” Kaiba demanded from the beaten man. “You’ll never see your brother again Mr Kaiba!!! I’ll be back!!!!” And so Leichter shatters into shards hopefully to be never seen again.

“Kai…” the bridge gap is filled along with a tunnel appearing out of nowhere. “Just go, go save Mokuba it’s family business right?” I smile bitterly as Kaiba stares into my eyes, he seems torn but I know how much Mokuba means to him. Heck if I were in his shoes I would probably not want to involve the others either. “No,” Kaiba answers making me raise a brow puzzled as he looks away his face as red as a cherry. Urgently, he grabs my wrist into a possessive iron grip. “Come on,” he whispers and places his dry, rough, hungry lips on my soft, warm and comforting pair, it’s quick but I know he cares even if he can be a jackass at times. Smiling, I peck his cheek lightly causing fifty shades of red making me snicker as he drags me into the tunnel shocking me.

“KAIBA!!!” I glance at my enraged brother as I merely give him a simple shrug unsure on what’s going on… oh well whatever I go can’t be worse right?

Crap.


	67. Doubt

Quickly, we rush into the tunnel, my legs easily catching up to Kaiba’s fast pace. “I’m coming Mokuba!” Kaiba tries to call out to try to reassure his brother however it’s futile. We stop in front of two tunnels one on the left and one on the right. “Great I knew this wouldn’t be easy,” Kaiba grumbles. “I’ll take the left you take the right,” I reason. “What if Noah planted a trap?” Kaiba argues. “Then I’ll run or you will, either way one of us will scream, when you see Mokuba shout,” I explain and Kaiba nods his head in understanding. Hurriedly, we separate going into a portal of sorts. Blinded, I scowl at the bright white light blinding my vision as I feel like I have been teleported somewhere else…

Elsewhere:

“Eh who needs him anyway!?” Joey growls glaring at the fleeing figures. “Kaiba when I get my hands on you I’ll wring your neck in for making a move on my sister you snotty nose brat!!” Joey snarls enraged, his blood boiling enraged at both his sheepish sister and stoic Kaiba. “Joey please now is not the time,” Serenity intervenes trying to calm down her brother. “Serenity Kaiba, that jerk just forced a kiss on my sister!!” Joey screeches forcing his memory to think of it in such a way. “Actually Joey-” Duke begins.

“Shut it Duke!!!” Joey yells scaring Duke slightly from the fuming Joey. “Kai is in there, we have to save her!! What if she is in trouble!!” Serenity reasons.

Joey pov:

“Why didn’t she tell me? We’re twins we’ve always told each other everything. How long has Kaiba been harassing my little sister, it doesn’t matter it’ll end, even if it means killing that jerk myself. The nerve of that jerk forcing himself on my sister, I can see it now…

“Joey, big brother, help me!!”

“Wheeler isn’t here, Kai come with me and lets have some fun~”

“Ahhh! Joey save me!”

I won’t let that rich brat hurt Kai!!!!

3rd person:

However just as Serenity rushes to the tunnel with Joey and Duke behind, the tunnel vanishes into thin air stopping the shocked trio, who stare, gawking at the sudden vanishing act…

\--

Kai pov:

“W-where am I?” I scowl frowning at the different landscape of a hospital huh? Puzzled, I step forward wincing at the faint scent of bleach, rubber and hand wash, eugh. I hate hospitals. I am about to enter the building when I hear the faint cry of rust and I decide to investigate. I turn to the lush, green vibrant tree to find underneath the tree a small hill, coated in a thin gorgeous green grass. Swiftly, petals of green cascade down the tree forming into a memory, shocked my eye widen at the familiar looking once strong warrior however in this memory, she looks quiet, distant, depressed. Her once fiery orbs now as dim as snow, her skin is as frail and sickly as death itself and her legs… oh my Ra…

I step back in shock of the fake legs on her as she remains still, staring down at the grass floor, her eyes as empty and hollow as a skull. What happened? I raise a brow at a male nurse smiling behind the upset girl.

“Robin, are you alright? It wasn’t your fault you know.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not your-

“IT IS MY FAULT!!!” The nurse steps back shocked by her strong yet weak tone; her eyes remain glued to the ground while she clings to her sword, her eyes shaking holding in her tears. Sorrowful, she looks down ashamed.

“I failed as a warrior, I failed as a servant, I failed as her protector and now… she’s gone,” Robin whimpers. “Why do you devote yourself to her so much?” The nurse frowns. “Because I love her and due to this forbidden attraction. I would have been killed if it weren’t for her, I would have been slain by our master. She stood by me no matter my attraction and welcomed me as though I was normal. Unlike my family who I ran from due to their treatment of myself and my love for my princess,” Robin confesses to the nurse shocking him…

\--

Suddenly, the scene pixelated morphing into another scene instead of the once lively, warm, peaceful hospital; garden it is now a cold, desolate, robotic lab filled with scientists all muttering and doing all sorts, they work on a project together with a few tubes open. Although, one in the middle is occupied

“This has to work please you have to make it possible, I already lost my sister, I lost my wife please… don’t make me lose my daughter again!” The big bad boss pleads to the older male making my eye widen in shock as I see the boss weeping. What? No, no, no way impossible! This isn’t the Henry I know and swore to take down. Confused, I glare at the fake, yeah he must be a fake I remember, Rosa remembers, Joker remembers, we all remember!!! I fall to the ground in utter bafflement at the weak crying man before me, begging to the blue haired male.

“Ah!” I scowl at the sudden throb in my head, “what the hell?” I hiss wincing at the pain. Struggling, I manage to stand only to frown when I’m taken back to Robin seeing her talk to someone, I can’t make out what they are saying, but I notice her eyes light up at the males’ news. Suddenly, a piece of speech pitches in and making my eyes widen in shock of the information.

“You do know she’ll have no recollection of the accident, of you from before only her stronger memories survived and were imported. You both will also… change, age in a way however you will stop eventually,” the man warns the female who remains unfazed. “I don’t care as long as I can see her again,” Robin whispers bitterly and the scene shatters like broken glass, falling to the dark depths of the black portal. I hear the faint groan of the door. Curious, I decide to see what’s going on.

I open the door and my eyes widen at the blinding bright light. What’s going on I can’t see-

—-

“You will not destroy the only family I have!!!” Kaiba growls at the smug Noah who puts Mokuba down on the green sofa. Frowning, Kaiba’s eyes narrow at Mokuba’s reaction to Noah it’s like he thinks Noah is his brother. What has Noah done to him!?

“You have no family hahahaha! You’re all alone now; looks like Mokuba would like to be my brother and that’s not the only thing I’ll take from you. Besides what about that tomboy, not my taste to be honest she seems rude, thinking she can do a man’s job how pathetic she’s like a little puppy clinging to you for some stupid reason,” Noah laughs as Kaiba’s scowl turns to one of murderous rage. Enraged, his fists quiver in utter anger of his words. “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT NOAH!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN SAY HER NAME!!!!!” Kaiba yells at the smug Noah knowing he got him just where he wanted him. He smiles seeing the desperation, anxiety and loneliness in Kaiba's sapphire eyes.

“Do you honestly think she loves you? I mean look at her she looks like the type to be after the money after all or the power, look at you who would love you? Who would love a cold hearted monster that uses everyone he knows, even his own flesh and blood who would love a cold monster like you? Besides has she ever told you she loved you or even expressed it?” Noah smirks at Kaiba’s silence, his once strong blue eyes shaking at his words…

Kaiba pov:

Who would love a cold monster like you?

Cold hearted monster…

You’ve spent so much time with your machines you’ve forgotten what being human is about! Yugi has a heart unlike you, Yugi has friends, Yugi has us. So tell me Kaiba at the end of the day what do you have? What do you have at the end of the day money? Power? Respect?

“Kai…” unconsciously, my cold hand touches the side of my face which once bore a flame red hand mark as I recall her words. Noah may be right… Wheeler doesn’t, instead she hides it. Is she ashamed of it? Could she be using me no I’m Seto Kaiba I would know if I was being used and stop it! Impossible… It’s Impossible it has to be! It has to be! It has… I scowl at the faint memory of her always trying to hide it. So she is embarrassed by it, ashamed maybe… never once has she even kissed me on the lips…What are we? No this is just Noah’s mind games. I know… I know… I-

“I’ll make sure all your possessions go to someone who deserves them,” Noah interrupts me as I glare at the snot nosed brat. “Who deserves what’s mine!?” I snarl enraged at the nerve of this brat. “Me of course!” Noah smirks as I feel my blood boil at the little brat.

\--

Kai pov:

Where am I now? I frown at the office I’m in, only it seems more robotic, dustier, and older than the others I have seen. I raise a brow at the huge gigantic screen before me with a familiar and a red head avatar in front hacking in. “So this is where you are? I smile at Joker.

“Took you long enough, you’ll never guess what sort of dirty secrets I got from here,” Joker grins eager to gossip. “Noah hasn’t noticed you yet?” I raise a brow surprised. “Well originally you were meant to join up with your friends but I thought now would be the time to spill the beans, besides Noah, Fiona and no one can sense me here, it’s like a safe zone or something,” Joker explains as I nod trying to understand things.

“Here read it and weep!” Joker chuckles as he clicks his fingers and a virtual screen appears with a paragraph and more of text. I skim the text my eyes widening at the news. No way, Noah is Seto’s step brother; he is the real son of Gozaburo. What shocks me more is someone either blind or forced to have a kid with that bowser looking guy, though I like my ogre and turtle mix better. They must have been given A LOT of money if they weren’t blind. So Seto was used as a way to keep Noah on his feet to challenge Noah, huh smart plan I’ll admit but not the best parent wise. The document mentions Noah’s tragic death and how he never aged but what about Robin and Fiona? I frown puzzled. “The age thing is a bit weird but from what I got from the program, they had scientists doing updates mostly on her than Noah, changing her body overtime unlike Noah who never had the same,” Joker answers.

“Found you~”

Joker and I jump up at the small innocent voice. We turn to a smiling crazily Fiona… crud.


	68. Goodbye And Hellos

“Fiona how did you find us?” Joker steps back frowning when I glance at his lack of a duel disk. “Easy, you think you’re so smart Joker but you’re really not, you’re like a child Teehee!” Fiona giggles as I frown at her shaking body; she looks weak, pale like she’s dying…

“It’s time to end what you started right Kai? That’s what an adult does and you’re an adult now, not a child anymore,” Fiona chuckles wickedly as I glance at the defenseless Joker. “Fine where?” I scowl knowing she is in control now much to my irritation. “You’ll see,” she winks cheekily and clicks her fingers, opening a door out of nowhere. Sighing, I follow her jovial skipping into the room with a paranoid Joker behind watching helpless. However I turn back to him. “Go help the others,” I whisper and Joker nods in understand; teleports away before Fiona could stop him.

\--

“Huh, a building?” I whisper frowning at the tall slim building. “Yep, look at the view pretty isn’t it?” She smiles at my brief shrug. “Fiona… stop this please you know this isn’t re-

“SHUT IT!!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS IS REAL, THIS SKY IS REAL, THE FLOOR IS REAL, EVERYTHING IS REAL, AND I’M REAL!!!” She screams as I step back surprised by her outburst, only to feel a wave of pity, for the delusional child. “Fiona please,” I beseech to her only for it to fall on false tears as she raises her hand reveling a duel disk. “Let’s end this once and for all, this way when I win you’ll suffer! You’ll die and I’ll live!!!” She grins madly and draws.

“Let’s duel!!!”

She begins, her shaking arms as she chooses her deck master to be moonlight angel. She summons shining angel in defense mode (800) then ends her turn with a face down. It’s my go now, I decide to choose Valkyria as my deck master, she smiles at me ready for battle. “I summon cryomancer of the ice barrier in attack mode (1300) and attack now ice breathe!” I grin as the mancer charges at the terrified angel and attacks, with his breath of pure ice destroying the angel and making Fiona points fall to 3500. I end my turn with my magic formula face down. “Augh, stupid angel fine then take this then!” Fiona growls and summon crystal rose angel in attack mode (1400). “Now attack my angel, thorn halo attack!” Fiona smirks as the female whips out a thorn shaped halo and tosses it at cryomancer who isn’t strong enough yet. My life points fall to 3900.

“How’s that?” Fiona smirks as I smile slightly. “Pretty good,” I praise her shocking eh as she takes a step back. “N-no you’re meant to be annoyed, angry I’ll beat you and then you’ll finally realize I am supreme, I am the better one and I am the top rank duelist in the “family,” she scowls as I shrug not really caring. “I’m not done yet I activate my angles special ability, now you have to remove cryomancer instead of sending him to the graveyard,” she smirks as I comply and it’s my go now. She’s seems to be better than Robin, I suppose. I draw. Now it’s my go I summon samurai of the ice barrier in attack mode (1800) “now, my samurai ice slash!” I grin as the samurai raises his blade and strikes destroying her angel. “No rose angel!” Fiona cries, stepping back as her points fall to 3100. I end my turn with my negate attack face down and it’s Fiona’s go.

“Fine then you want to play dirty I’ll play dirty, lets go maiden in love!” She smirks and she summons the weakling with a mere 400 attack points. She ends her turn with a face down much to my annoyance. I’ve never seen this kind of card could it be special who knows. I summon Dewdark of the ice barrier I smile at my ninja (1200). “Now my ninja attack!” I order grinning as he strikes with an ice dagger causing the maiden to cry out in pain and be destroyed, causing Fiona’s points to descend to 2700. “Hold it right there I use my maiden’s special ability. She can’t be destroyed in battle and I put a maiden counter on your ninja!” She smirks as the little girl sends a kiss to my ninja. Shocked, my eyes widen when my ninja suddenly kneels down.

“A-are you alright my lady you look hurt,” Dewdark bows down to the female. “Maybe,” maiden whimpers.

“What the hell!?” I jump back my face fifty shades of red as I feel myself shudder from the embarrassing scene. “It’s my spell cupid’s arrow watch and learn,” Fiona giggles as I step back feeling awkward at the scene before me.

“M-my lady I’m sorry allow me to pay by staying by your side my dear,” Dewdark bows as I jump back feeling betrayed. “Well…okay you see her attack her. It’s her fault she won’t let us be together!” The maiden sighs as I step back and see the ninja turn to me. “NO don’t do it Dewdark think about us, what we’ve been through we watched TV together!!!!” I call out. “I-I’m sorry but for my lady I will do anything!!!” Dewdark scowls and strikes, only for me to use the spell negate attack ending his attack. “Sorry about this Dew but this isn’t you, go Samurai snap him out of it!” I order as my samurai raises his blade. “I don’t think so I use defense maiden!” Fiona intervenes and my eyes widen as samurai redirects his attack to maiden. Oh no, no not you too Samurai.

“Come on Samurai bros before hoes!” I call out.

“How could you Samurai!? Attack a fair maiden where is your honor?!” Dewdark glares at the groaning Samurai holding his head. “Y-you’re right, I’m so sorry my maiden, please forgive me!” My samurai kneels down as I glare at the two traitors. Fortunately, her points fall to 1300. “I’m not done yet no when your monsters obey me so samurai, ninja attack!” Fiona smirks as Valkyria and I glare at the manipulative little cow. Cheekily, she winks at the two and strikes me directly. “Ahh!” I fall to my knees glaring at the smug Fiona. I have a mere 600 life points left now. This is it, my last shot I hope I have the card needed. Valkyria nods at me and I smirk.

“Kai let me out I have just the thing to set those blockheads straight,” Val smirks at my nod. “I move my deck master forward.” I exclaim. “Are you insane!? Or do you want to end the pain already? I mean how would you win? If you know nothing of love. I mean look at you, you’re practically a boy no feminine charm what so ever, especially with the beastly attitude, so unladylike and your chest haha! It’s as flat as a wall!” Fiona laughs. Painfully, I feel my body being impaled by her bitter words. “Brat,” I glare in envy of her busty chest then turn away. Now is not the time. “I use my deck masters special ability! If I sacrifice a spell on my field I can use Valkyria’s ability,” I smile as I sacrifice my magic book to reveal a summoning spell. “W-what are you doing!?” Fiona scowls unaware of the portal and my deck glowing. “You’ll see,” I smile at the appearance of the familiar maiden of the ice barrier and Dance princess of the ice barrier.

“Dewdark!!!!” I grin as the ninja snaps out of his daze and turns back to see a familiar feisty annoyed princess. “Dance princess I-I-I can explain,” the ninja stutters terrified of the razor sharp ice weapons in the females hands. “Oh can you now!? I’d love to hear this!?” She snarls. “Darling please, it was a curse, I had no control!” Dewdark awkwardly turns to the maiden. “Look it was uh nice meeting you but…” he gestures to Dance princess. “I’m too young I have too much to live for. I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Dewdark panics and jumps back to the dance princess side. Snickering, I watch the ninja on his knees begging for forgiveness while the princess scoffs at the ninja.

“Sami who’s she?” I smile as the median of the ice barrier on her knees covering her tears, she looks sorrowful at the scene, before her.

“My dear, it’s not what it looks like I swear, you’re the only true woman in my eyes p-please don’t cry!” Samurai rushes over to the whimpering medium trying to comfort the crying mess. Sighing, Val and I sigh at the couples. “What a bunch of dummies,” Val and I shake our heads at the boys in the dog house tonight.

“Now then let’s end this!” I grin. “N-no I don’t want to, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to die!!!!!” Fiona cries tears cascading down her face. Scared the maiden cries out as all my monsters attack; ending Fiona for good. “No, no, no I can’t I can’t please don’t make me. I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!” Fiona screams her body shaking as I approach her. Shocked, my eyes widen when I see her body begin to change into a smaller one, a child, the girl I met before.

“Pl-please don’t make me go, I-I don’t want to die I just want my papa, I want my mummy!!! I don’t want to die!!” Fiona cries. Silently, kneel down and bring the broken child into my arms, dampening my clothes but I don’t care. I continue to hold her until she manages to calm down. “Th-thank you,” she whimpers .

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the rushed footsteps.

“Mistress!!!” We turn to Robin limping over. “Mistress please let’s just go home,” Robin pleads her once clear strong voice now wobbly as jelly. “Y-yes I’m tired, I just hated it, I don’t want to die, I want to live why can’t I live?” Fiona whimpers on Robin’s chest whose tears intermix with her as the two comfort one another, fading away. However just as the two are about to disappear, they turn to me. “Thank you Kai for freeing us from our delusions,” Robin whispers. I nod in understanding as Fiona continues crying like a baby as Robin cradles her, the pair vanish.

“I’m sorry Fiona, Robin I’m sorry,” I whisper.

Slowly, I leave the depressing room and into another only to frown at the long hallway with a familiar dark hallway, the burgundy walls with hints of red and black matching the velvet carpet. Each oak door smooth to the touch each hold a tale, a secret, a rumor behind it. I stop in my tracks at a particular tall, taller than the rest, wider than the rest, prouder than the rest. Smoothly, my warm fingertips coil around the ice cold iron doorknob and I open the door revealing… an office, not just an office. His office on the day I left.

\--

Smugly, the female strolls in. Elegantly, she sits on the wheelie chair opposite the man who stands proudly in his leather chair. The man is wearing his black and dark blue business suit with his long ponytailed blue hair with hints of white, reveal his creased wrinkles of exhaustion and others. His strong preying golden eyes gleam through his silver glasses as thin as appear with lenses shaped like rectangles. His skin is as pale as snow but scared with all sorts form many, many battles long ago. The man leans in eager to hear the female opposite him. The female has let her long blonde hair down. Confidently, she sits down smugly on her chair wearing a white blouse with a coal black loose tie matching her loose fitted trousers and heels, her usual sharp brown eyes are held in a fire, warmth the man has never seen before.

“Why is it that you called me here child, you have some nerve,” Henry scowls at the teenager.

“Just wanted to tell you something, I’m done,” she smiles. “Leaving? You can’t leave you know that,” the male scowls as the female is surrounded by armed men older but not stronger than her, guns aimed at the female who remains unfazed smiling with a certain Joker as well. “You too?” Henry glances at Joker who nods. “How am I not surprised, whether she goes you go, you’re like a lost puppy,” the male scoffs. “A cute lost puppy,” the younger Kia smiles playfully petting the blushing boy. “Someone that loyal you don’t find often anymore. “We’ll find you,” Henry sighs.

“Try,” Kai shrugs.

“We’ll hunt you down” Henry adds.

“Try” Kai shrugs.

“We’ll kill you…”

“Try I’d like to see you try,” Kai smiles at the stunned man who scoffs.

“You don’t care do you? Why now? What changed? Could it have been her influence?” Henry frowns. “Maybe, maybe not,” the female shrugs. “It… wasn’t your fault you know you had to stop her she went rogue,” he sighs.

“You think that’s the reason I stopped her, how sad you think I’m that loyal to your “family,” she giggles at the man’s glare. “You know he’ll find you,” Henry glares at the female. “I know, that’s what we’re playing,” Kai smiles at the males frown of puzzlement. “What!? I won’t allow it! I gave you food, I gave you water, I gave you everything!!!!” Henry screeches standing up.

“One, two-

“Are you even listening to me!?” Henry screams as Joker steps back from Kai’s push-

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The stench of ash and death lingers in the air with a hint of singes skin. Struggling, Joker stands only to vomit at the gory sight before him of the bloodied bodies, each laying on one another, covering one another in crimson as others linger whimpering in pain. Slowly they fall into deaths embrace. Easily, Kai stands adapted to the stench of burned and rotting skin and she helps the disgusted Joker up. She turns to the door smiling at the bleeding, bloodied, and coughing out blood mess known as Henry. His hair singed with black and blue with a hint from grey from the white hairs.

“He’ll track you down…” Henry croaks out his voice hollow and weak from the ash being shoved into his mouth as he feels it, the poison, his drink!! He glances at the smug smiling Kai and familiar female maid standing loyal by Kai’s side, who flirtatiously winks at the shocked elderly man. Screeching hoarsely, he feels his lungs slowly begin to burn from the acid along with his insides slowly being burnt away. “Ah!!!” He coughs out, shocked he spots a few of his calcium teeth now covered in blood and rotting away just like his internals… It’s her fault.

Slam!

The door shuts leaving those dying to die.

\--

Augh, I was such a dumbass. I scowl at the memory and enter the room. My eyes scan the room seeing it looks like old times and not the good times like there was…

My gentle footsteps rub against the smooth velvet carpet as my smooth fingertips brush against the ivory of furniture. Finally, I make it to his desk finding a certain photo frame of a happy family, a happy bluenette, a happy raven head and a happy whitehead. Sighing, I gently place the picture frame down and turn to look out at the window only to see, nothing but white, pure white, blinding white light.

“Feels just like yesterday doesn’t it Kai?”

My eyes jump up almost out of my sockets at the male deep voice gravely from the aftermath. Slowly, I turn to the voice scowling at the male smiling grimly at me.

“Hello Henry…”


	69. Henry.

“Feels just like yesterday doesn’t it Kai?”

“Hello Henry…”

“My, my you haven’t aged a bit, that scar really suits you,” I smile at my backhanded compliment. “Why thank you, I got it from quite an eyesore of a harlot,” he smiles warmly back as we sit down casually on the black leather chairs, opposite one another with a mere glass coffee table between us. My eyes narrow at his mask, his once tired ragged pale skin now corpse like with scars all over. His once long hair is now tattered and short. His one piercing golden eye mischievously stares into my warm brown while his other scared eyelid is locked shut, as though it is a vault for no one to see.

“My, my you’ve changed haven’t you?” He smiles while I remain silent. “Ah the silent treatment that takes me back,” he continues on as I lean my head on the palm of my hand, which lies on the armchair of the chair. “Why are you here? Last I checked you were dead on the ground bleeding to death,” I recall coldly, my tone as cold as ice. “So you know this isn’t real right?” Henry smiles. “Of course it’s a hologram and we’re in some weird pods, I got it from that document you sent Joker,” I smile at his surprised expression. “How did you know?” He raises a brow curious like a little puppy dog making me frown. “Gozaburo doesn’t know I know from his rant he gave the others,” I smile. “How did you-

My whistle interrupts him as I play with a familiar device given to me by Joker when he was at the scene. “Ah so you heard it all,” he hums. “Yep though didn’t mention you, you must be hurt,” I play coy. “Oh yes dearly, that intelligent man sure knows what he’s doing,” Henry scoffs sarcasm evident in his tone. Angrily, I narrow my eyes when he mentioned how he used Noah and had though briefly of transferring Noah’s brain into Kaiba or his brain into Kaiba, that monster. I growl and my fists tightens turning white at the mere thought of that beasts idea. Kaiba must be in hell right now. “My, my, the ice witch has indeed returned only this time warmer,” he smiles coyly as I scowl. “What are you on about?” I cross my arms, my eyes narrow at his wide Cheshire like grin.

“Why this of course?” He simply clicks his fingers as he shows me images of… Kaiba with Gozaburo. A part of me is relief that he is okay thanks to Joker most likely but what’s he doing there?

“Shall we?” Henry giggles as the image enhances and we can hear the two now.

“Don’t you know how to knock!?” Gozaburo shouts at Seto’s rude kick to the door. “I guess you never taught me manners,” Kaiba retorts bringing a small smirk to my face at his witty remark. “Have a seat it’s time for a father and son chat,” Gozaburo orders causing Kaiba’s sapphire eyes to narrow at the old man. “In your dreams,” Seto growls. “Seto just give in now you’ll make things much easier on yourself or you could choose to face the same fate as your friends,” Gozaburo moves one of his chest pieces, causing a TV screen to descend down showing Kaiba my brother, Yugi and the others being attacked by monsters. “No! Joey!” I stand up worried as I watch my sister and brother struggle to flee.

Bored, Kai glances at the screen then back to Gozaburo unimpressed. “So? Your little threats don’t scare me at all so why don’t you just go before I really get angry,” Kaiba frowns at his step father making me frown at his heartless behaviour. “Ah I see you didn’t see that little play thing of yours that’s why you’re not concerned am I correct? Tell me Seto what do you see in that nobody? She’s not from some noble family, she’s not a genius; she’s nothing but a murderer. Is she a mistress of yours is that all?” Gozaburo questions Kaiba. “What are you talking about?” Kaiba snarls at Gozaburo making my eyes widen at the anger in his eyes. “When I had Noah I made sure my wife was from a noble family with a wealthy income and had a smart intellect. That way it would produce Noah who would have been my heir, that way it would have helped the corporation more, but instead of getting involved with a woman who looks actually like a woman and has a wealthy background. You ended up with some tomboy with no wealth, class or intellect to her how disappointing,” Gozaburo smirks. I glare dagger at the ass. If I was there he would be six feet under!

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU OLD MAN!!!” Kaiba’s outburst takes me back with Gozaburo. “Ah, you love her don’t you?” Gozaburo smirks as I take another step back tripping and sinking into the quicksand, known as my seat watching helplessly. “That has nothing to do with you,” Seto hesitates making me flinch slightly in my chest. Probably nothing, I mean we haven’t even told people of our relationship yet, this could be a fling for all I know. I mean Gozaburo does have a point look at me, I don’t have wealth, I don’t have nobility and I certainly don’t have the looks compared to the other girls I see at school going gaga for Kaiba. Why me?

…

“You haven’t changed a bit. Alright I know the perfect thing to set aside our differences. Do you recall the chest match we had the day I met you? Well I propose a rematch,” Gozaburo suggests. “Hmph, not worth my time why would I play chess with someone who couldn’t even beat me when I was just a kid,” Kaiba smirks cockily. Unconsciously, I let out a small smile at his words. That guy sure has a silver tongue I’ll give him that.

“What makes you think you and I are going to play another chest game Seto?” Gozaburo exclaims, catching mine and Seto’s interest however before I could wonder what the game they will play would be, the screen cuts off making me pout feeling slightly cheated. Though I did catch Seto exclaim this. “I have never served anyone but myself and I’ve never backed down from a challenge Gozaburo,” Seto declares as I sweat drop. Um what about Pegasus? I sweat drop recalling his mindless slave, that when he was ordered to clean Pegasus dishes when he lost.

“My, my you and Seto Kaiba how romantic, a unwanted child and orphaned child how fitting, two children no one wanted end up together it’s poetic,” Henry smiles as I scowl at him. “Says the man who took in some random kids, child catcher much?” I counter as he scoffs. “I gave you a home, I gave you a purpose for your miserable life and how do you thank me by destroying me!?” Henry scowls as his fingers gesture to his stitched smile and scarred eye. “Tell me how did you survive? That poison in your drink was meant to dissolve all the bones in your body slowly,” I enquire curious as I glance outside frowning at the sight of Joey and the others fleeing.

“Luck, I believe your Wheeler family luck rubbed off me. You see on the brink of death you forgot to take my phone off me so I send out a SOS to a particular friend of mine,” he smiles as I narrow my eyes. “Gozaburo,” I whisper. “Bingo, you see he and I have been on friendly terms for quite a while and he owed me a few for some rivals I took care of,” Henry miles. “And by I you mean me and the others,” I scowl at his brief nod.

“Yes, anyway he and a few other connections of mine, managed to save me however my body was long gone, it could no longer serve its function. So Gozaburo offered me the cyber world, my own paradise since a few of my companies scientists stayed to help me however just before I left. I had to make some redemption,” he looks away looking almost guilty as I raise a brow. “Redemptions?” I encourage for him to go on. “When you saw that memory you didn’t recognise Fiona did you?” Henry sighs at my nod. “You see after the incident, your body broke down doctors couldn’t help you nor could the psychologists. All day long you would just stare stay in that single spot in the room silent and broken, you wouldn’t eat, you wouldn’t sleep, you wouldn’t drink you were dying. It became so bad we had to apply food to you by dosages but even then your body just broke down again and again, no one could help you until…” he trials off.

Grimacing, I feel my body shiver at the memories. I don’t remember much of that stage but I do recall the faint drowsy sounds of voices and beeps of heart monitors and all sorts of medical equipment, it was a dark stage in my life I was ashamed of. I was a coward, a pathetic child who broke down when I shouldn’t have. I regret it. But at the same time I don’t. Without that dark stage I wouldn’t have realized. I needed to step up and grow up, learning I needed to leave this place and never look back.

“So… out of desperation I went to him. He gave me the solution; doctors called your condition a mixture between a coma and depression, slowly starving away like a dying candle light flame. In order for the operation to work, however you weren’t meant to remember so he had to do it on the others as well,” Henry looks down at the ground grim. “Did what!? What did he do to us!?” I screech at the man demanding an answer. “Memory drug,” he whispers simply making me blink. Huh?

“He altered your memories with a powerful drug. Little did I know he would the same drug to destroy my life,” he whispers grimly. Confused, I frown cradling my head in my hand as flashing pieces of memories resurface, one which I thought were true were… I don’t even know anymore. “Everything you did?” I whisper at his silent nod. “Was not me merely fabricated lies,” he whispers. “No you’re wrong! I-it’s not possible I mean I saw you how you treated Yammy! I heard what you did to Rosa; I know what you did to me!?” I scream in pain form the burning sensation of pain, flooding in my head; Henry remains dead silent, merely watching my struggle.

“It was the only way to save you. Kai, you did so much for my family and I had to save you, you brought my family back together after Yuki died. I had no one but my son even then he wouldn’t even look at me, blaming himself when his life took away hers. Not even my little Bell could do it but you did, you broke through to him and I saw his smile, his small smile, his mother’s smile. Never would I have thought I would see his little smile, you saved me Kai, you saved my family, our family, that’s why I did what I did. But after the operation… you changed into the rebellious child from the beginning distrusting me, the others even your childhood friends you even left him. You broke him Kai; the once happy son I had now turned back to his dark ways,” Henry darkly explains drinking his scotch with no poison this time and he relaxes into his chair.

That’s when I notice… the gun.


	70. Rushed Roulette

“Let’s play a game,” Henry leans in eagerly smiling a grim smile as I stare at the broken man. Silently, my eyes glance at the weapon on the fragile glass table. “Like old times yeah,” he grins as he gently picks up the coal black iron gun and takes out five bullets leaving one shining bullet left.

“Russian roulette,” I recognise at his smile. “Yep here I go,” Henry smiles.

“Click.”

Brings back memories doesn’t it?” He sighs gulping down the alcoholic beverage as my warn fingertips meet his strong hands. Slowly, I take the heavy solid gun from his grasp. “I suppose,” I sigh lifting the gun to my temple naturally. “You’re calm,” Henry notes.

“This isn’t my first time,” I shrug.

“Click.”

“It wouldn’t be,” Henry giggles.

“Click.”

“I remember when you were just a little girl, so tiny yet so valuable it’s a shame what your parents did,” he sighs through his nose.

“Click.”

“Thank you?” I frown.

“Click.”

“You know back home in Russia I used to play this with my brother. Although we never got to use real bullets much to our mother’s displeasure instead paint bullets,” he smiles as I raise a brow feigning intrigue.

“Click.”

“It’s your go now,” Henry smiles and I take the gun in my hand knowing this will have the bullet.

“You’re shaking,” Henry notes; my eyes widen in realization. I’-I’m shaking? Frowning, I look down at my hand equipped with the gun to find it quivering? “Wh-what is this I don’t understand?” I whisper hoarsely in alien like tone I sound shaky what is going on? I feel liquid pour down my eyes.

“You’re crying,” he adds.

I frown puzzled. “What the heck is going on!? I scowl feeling a mixture of strange emotions. “Hmph, you know this is the first time I think I’ve seen you express fear,” he whispers as I stare in shock at the floor, not feeling his soft, warm, comforting fingertips take the gun from my embrace.

“They changed you, he changed you…. I’m happy,” Henry whispers as I look up my eyes widening at the gun to his head. “Wh-what are you doing it’s my turn!” I hiss at the idiot.

“You lose Kai and as winner you have to fulfil something I have tried for years to do but failed. Please Kai,” Henry whispers as I nod. Gently, I kneel down seeing his scared expression to the gun to his head. I place my hand on top of his warm hand with a ring on, a silver one. I sigh as I feel his hands quake from the mixture of adrenaline and fear.

“Never once have I thought of remarrying. Once you found her you stay by her as my father said heh. That’s why you have to save him Kai for me and for our family, that boy has been through so much and I just want to stop his pain. Sae him Kia not just for me or the family, for yourself,” he smiles bitterly at my brief nod. “Here,” he smiles bitterly and passes me a familiar silver locket. “Henry,” I whisper…

“Live Kai, move on from this shady business, your revolution is not yet over there is still one person in your way, my brother,” Henry whispers.

Bang!!!

3rd person:

Forcefully, the splatters of crimson slap against the windows as loose teardrops of ruby red leak down from the platter of art. Lying peacefully on the hair is the man smiling blissfully gun in hand as he lies in his own coat of crimson. Droplets of red stain the female opposite him, whimpering the female stares at the mess of the man she once believed she despised to actually love. This man was like a father to her, not to her he was her father now lays there dead, still, silent.

“Why? Why does everyone I love die?” She whimpers slightly feeling the rushed teardrops cascade down her cheeks with slashes of foreign blood intermix, creating a light candyfloss pink. A murky pink that is foggy as her once warm brown eyes. After much crying, the female recovers closing the males one eyelid and leaves the mess she once called an office now a room of sorrow…

“I will. I will save him for us both. I promise you Henry,” Kai whispers under her breathe bitterly. Swiftly, wiping away the stray tears and regaining her composer for her sake. Crying won’t get you anywhere after all.

“So is it done?” I turn to smile at Joke relaxing against the wall. “Frankly, I have no idea I presume you heard all that,” I sigh at his nod. “Think you can do something about this,” I gesture to the now breaking down world. “I’ll see what I can do but you owe me for this,” Joker smirks. “Don’t I always owe you something,” I smirk at his smug smile. “Yep, perhaps a trip,” he smiles. “You know you don’t need to ask me about going there, I’ll always go with you,” I remind him. “I know,” he smiles bitterly and vanishes to help solve this whole issue. I need to get out of here! I quickly rush to the nearest open door only to find myself on a roof!?

\--

In the real world:

Oh no that intruder must have done this, I’ve got to save Mokuba and the others! Noah in Mokuba’s body flees the control room, desperate to aid the others. As soon as the door slams shut. Swiftly, Particles appear out of nowhere revealing a familiar hacker. “Hmm, wow someone must have left the controls to Kai,” Joker chuckles to himself smiling at the mashed screens and glass everywhere.

Joker pov:

The things I do for her. I should be given an award. Cockily, I smirk as I take out my small laptop and plug it into the broken control panel. Just because it’s broken doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed. I smile as I begin hacking in ignoring the rogue electrical shocking growling, snarling, roaring at me to leave. Not on my life, Jack Joker Princeton doesn’t back down!!!


	71. Bye Bye Virtual World

“Attention can you all hear me? This is extremely important! This is a warning to all of you look the virtual world you’re all in is about to be destroyed! I’m so sorry about the way I treated you all. The computer is set to destroy the main computer system fortunately; an outside influence has manged to slow down the process but not for long. You must escape or your minds will be lost forever!!!”

\--

Kai pov:

“We really must stop meeting like this,” I smirk at Seto and Yugi. “Kai!” The two turn to me. “You got to jump!” Noah says. “Forget it,” Kaiba refuses much to my annoyance. “We have to trust him!” Yugi argues. “Oh for goodness sake, grow some balls! Don’t think just act!” I shout at the two and jump. “Kai!” Kaiba shouts at me as a white bright portal opens up. Worried, I glance up to be relieved by the sight of the boys well Yugi. Seto looks beyond angry, oh boy…

“About time,” Kaiba growls as we all get out of our pods. “We’ll talk about that reckless move later,” Kaiba frowns at me as I sigh. Oh boy another lecture my favourite. “Mokuba!!” Kaiba calls out and we turn to the still unconscious Mokuba oh crud. “Mokuba open your eyes!” Kaiba shouts desperately as Mokuba opens his eyes thankfully. “Kai, Seto Noah’s still inside!” Mokuba tells us worried as Kaiba and I share a look of uncertainty.

Quickly, we rush outside to find the blimp ready to take off.

“KAI!!!!” I smile at my brother and sisters cry. “Don’t worry I’m coming,” I assure them as we get closer the blimp goes higher. “I’m not going to make it!” Mokuba cries panting as he tries to catch up to us. “YES YOU ARE!”! Kaiba grabs Mokuba by his shirt and throws him on to the Blimp hitting Tristen much to my laughter. Quickly, I jump on taking Joey’s hand as Duke takes Yugi’s and Kaiba jumps on board of course.

Kaiba takes control and we manage to escape. Tiredly, I return to my room...

“So what do you think about this false memory thing?” I ask as I lean in sinking into the chair in my room, with a laptop, courtesy of Kaiba’s company to lend me. “No idea, though it could be possible considering forgetting about Fiona,” Joker sighs. “It makes you think though what else in our memories is true or real? Are we really who we think we are or…” I trail off uncertainty in my tone. “Hey don’t think like that besides it seems we got a lot more work to do,” Joker groans at my nod. “So is Noah…” I trail off smiling when Joker reveals the SD card.

"All I could get were fragments of his data, sadly during the destruction.The ejection progress was damaged, it will only work once and Noah's gone then," Solemnly, Joker informs me as I bow my head, slightly sad by the morbid end but we'll need him, just in case even if Noah is the empty shell of the boy we once knew, he-it could be of use to us.

“Cheers Joker I’ll see you when I report soon, tell the others I said hi,” I smile. “Roger, don’t forget our date okay?” Joker winks playfully making me snicker and sign out.

I sigh and stand up turning to look out the window arms crossed. What an adventure. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I smile at the opening of the doors and turn to Kaiba.

“Hey-

“What on earth were you thinking about jumping off the roof so causally!?” Kaiba frowns at me as I sigh and groan. Plopping down on my seat, “I wanted out,” I shrug.

“So you jump off the roof, what if Noah had been lying!?” Kaiba scolds me.

“I would be dead” I shrug.

“Don’t just shrug you could have died!!!” Kaiba scowls at me.

“But I didn’t,” I point out making his eye twitch in utter aggravation of my laid back personality. “You are a moron!!” Kaiba insults me. “And you need to calm down,” I flick his temple shocking him as he scowls making me sigh. Gently, I wrap my arms around his neck shocking him as I pull him onto the bed with me and hug him from behind. “Hey I’m talking to you listen to me!” Kaiba scowls but I merely sigh at how loud he is being, he’s lucky the room has thick walls. Lazily, I lie down on the bed bringing him with me as he crosses his arms frowning at me. “Just relax,” I nuzzle his neck smirking when he looks away hiding a thick red blush as he scoffs. “You’re such a child,” he grumbles and looks away wrapping an arm around my waist bringing me slightly closer.

“And you are such a broody teenager lighten up,” I yawn and snuggle up closer to him shocking him as he sighs and gives in, knowing I won’t let him go we fall asleep with the door locked.

Kaiba pov:

Frowning, I glance at the sleeping girl muttering in her sleep about marshmallows? What?

“No Joey those are my cookies…”

I can’t help but snicker at her sleepy voice as I stand up slightly looking at my watch. 3am, that’s the time I usually, get up for work. I stand up and turn to leave only to frown as I feel a small, thin, warm hand around my waist tighten around me and suddenly, I’m pulled back like a fly to a Venus flytrap.

“Kai,” I whisper and reach out trying to wake her only for her weakly slap it away, much to my annoyance, as her grip tightens on me. “Kai,” I whisper louder shaking her more.

Chomp!

“Ah!” I scowl as the female suddenly pushes me deeper into the bed and straddle me. Not that I mind though I prefer to be the dominant one here. Suddenly, her pearl whites bite down on a part of my neck, making me release a sound I will be ashamed off for years to come. Fortunately, she seems to still be in a daze and didn’t hear it. This woman… I scowl at the comfy female nuzzling into me like a puppy making me look away at the adorable display. Urgh… this women will be the death of me someday I just know it. But for now… I suppose I will have to endure besides I’ll get her back for that sudden attack, just you wait Kai…


	72. Brooklyn Rage

Urgh… I wake up to the scent of cologne and frown. I force myself up to feel no warmth or a protective arm around my waist. Sleepily, I force myself to get up to find no Kaiba in sight. We’re here I’m guessing. I sigh and changes into my usual clothes then go outside to find the others.

“You took your time,” Duke smirks. “I was sleepy,” I frown at the gambler. “Look the site we’re standing on is the original Kaiba corporation but I tore it down,” Kaiba begins. “And is that…” Yugi trails off. “Yes that is my duel tower and I plan to defeat you on the very top, the same to you Wheeler!” Kaiba glances at me only to scowl when he sees me yawning while scratching my bed head. “Wheeler wake up!!!” Kaiba glares flicking my ear making me wince and frown at the ass.

“Shush,” lazily I plant my palm on his face pushing him away slightly shocking others from my actions as I release a massive yawn. “You…

Whack!!!

“Ow what was that for!?” I glare at the ass cradling my head. “You were in sleepy town,” Serenity whispers. Oh I laugh nervously while Kaiba frowns at me. Suddenly, I feel a familiar pair of warm, strong, rough hands pick me up and move me far from Kaiba.

Puzzled, I look up at Joey eyeing Kaiba while hissing at him like a cat making a line with a nearby stick.

“Wheeler what are you doing?” Kaiba scowls at my brother. “Protecting my sister you perv. Yuh keep away from my sistuh yuh pervert, dis line shows de distance yuh have tuh keep from my sistuh, if I find a single grubby hand on huh you're dead yuh hear me! Okay??” Joey yells at Kaiba. I raise a brow at our Brooklyn accent, I manage to hide mine but Joey can’t. “Um Joey you okay buddy? Did you hit your head on the bedframe again?” I ask worried for my fuming brother. “I’m fine, Serenity” Joey smiles at my sister who passes me a handkerchief?

I furrow my brow at my brother who presses the fabric against my lips.

“Joey what are you doing?” Mokuba frowns while I just stare unsure on what to do or say.

“Sterilising,” Joey smiles and finishes wiping at my lips. Sighing, I just walk off much to everyone’s confusion. “I’m out,” I raise my hands high in the air too tired to care as the others follow.

“Look here rich boy I’m in this tournament too and you won’t be getting pass me. I’ll duel so many circles around ya. You won’t know from your spell cards to your graveyards!!” Joey threatens Kaiba making me frown at Joey.

“Must you continue on embarrassing yourself Wheeler? You shouldn’t even be in my tournament you amateur though I’ll admit I’m surprised you know such a word,” Kaiba smirks. “What did you say!?” Joey yells as Tristen tries to calm him down. “At least I’m not some sleezeball who makes moves on another guy’s sister!” Joey growls. “Who is to say I was making the moves?” Kaiba smirks and puts his arm around my waist, only for me to jump back, shocking Kaiba who frowns at me as I laugh nervously.

“Hahaha Kaiba real funny, annoying my brother for fun so fun, come on Joey let’s just get inside,” I laugh fatly thankfully Joey calmed down as I frown. What is he doing!? We promised to keep our relationship a secret, we were nearly dead in that cyber space and now he does that!? The reason I wanted to keep our relationship a secret was because of Joey’s hatred of Kaiba. If he knew it would break him and I couldn’t stand knowing I was the reason for my broken brother. 

3rd person:

Obvious, Kai sighs not seeing Kaiba’s dark expression from her jump as he quickly recovers and regains his composure. Furiously, his fists shake angrily as he glares at the tomboy from behind.

Kai pov:

“So what’s inside this thing?” Joey asks out loud as we stare at the tower in front of the shut doorway. “Why don’t you try listening for a change Wheeler?” Kaiba tells my brother as I sigh pinching his collar to stop him from punching Seto. We enter the room only for us five to choose the door nearest us, if we used common sense however Joey… is Joey.

“One potato, two potatoes…

Uh… I face palm at my brother’s thick head.

“How are you two even related?” Kaiba frowns at Joey glancing at me. “Frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if my dad dropped Joey,” I confess making Kaiba smirk slightly. “How did that fool make it this far?” Kaiba adds passing me. “Wheeler family luck,” I shrug and enter my door however just as I am about to enter the elevator chair, I turn back to Joey finding him still doing the rhyme.

Irritated, I grab Joey by the shoulders and toss him into the closest door making some people including Kaiba chuckle.

“Hey! What was that for!?” Joey pouts at me. “You took too long you could have done eenie meenie minie moe for goodness sake, that’s quicker and not using your slow tone!” I add as he sweats drops. Swiftly, I storm back and hop into the elevator doing as the butler instructs by plugging in my duel disk to the old retro version of duelling back in my day. Man, I feel old. Stupid Kaiba making me feel old.

“What is this a four way duel?” Joey questions as we are elevated higher and I notice the 4000 life point’s bar by our side on the wall.

“I’ve asked Roland to explain the rules slowly so you can follow,” Kaiba insults Joey. “Why you!? You’re lucky you’re over there!!” Joey growls. “Cool it Joey!” I call out to him cooling him down as he grumbles curses at Kaiba making me sigh. “Kaiba play nice!” I frown at him. “Don’t think I’m going easy on you Kai, we still have a score to settle,” Kaiba smirks with me.

Oh boy…


	73. Stepping Up

Roland explains how basically we are allowed to attack any of the people duelling. The order the duel will follow dictates by the most powerful card, however we can’t play it plus we have to halve our deck to forty, this is not good. I need my cards. Scowling, I narrow my eyes at the cards needed for this duel. In the end no one will lose their place instead the two who fall to zero first will battle each other and the two after will battle, the last one left will be a wild card again. Oh joy. Kaiba sure knows how to organise his tournaments.

Okay let me think about this. I should save my best cards for my duel meaning I’ll use warlock of the ice barrier, he’s not the most powerful but will do. Kaiba will be first aiming for Joey and Marik most likely; I’m unsure who I will aim for but those who hit me I’ll hit back. It will be Kaiba, Marik, Yugi, me and Joey.

I notice the others talking about something. “…Knowing they’ll most likely target Joey,” Tristen reasons.

“Hey you talking about me?” Joey blurts out as the others turn to him worried not wanting to stress him out. “It’s nothing just working on a cheer for you,” Tristen lies. “Actually they’re talking about how people will target you,” I speak truthfully. “Kai!” Tea frowns at me.

“What it’s the truth?” I shrug. “She has a point,” Kaiba adds smirking. “What? Well at least I know Kai won’t target me,” Joey smirk confidently a I sweat drop. Yeah sure. I whistle innocently causing Kaiba to smirk slightly. “Kai?” Joey squeaks out worried. “You never know,” I shrug. “Urgh, just make sure in my cheer it better have some cool rhymes!” Joey tells the others who with me sweat drop at my brother’s obliviousness.

The duel begins!!

Kaiba begins with force raider and a card face down. Marik goes with monster in defence mode; it probably has a special effect if he’s left it wide open. Yugi summons big shield Gardner in defence mode and a face down card. It’s my go now, I place spellbreaker face down in defence mode and place my new card The Regulation of Tribe and negate attack down. Finally, it’s Joey go and he places one card face down that’s all, Joey you idiot! You’re screaming to be attacked!

“Just as I suspected you don’t belong here Wheeler so I think I’ll do us all a favour and eliminate you from this duel! Force Raider attack his life points now!!” Kaiba orders. “No Joey!” Yami calls out concerned. “Hahahhaahaha say goodbye to your life points!!!” Kaiba laughs madly.

“I don’t think so I activate The Regulation of Tribe trap card!!!”I smirk as steel chains shoot out form the trap and stop the beasts attack saving my brother. “Kai!!! Thanks sis,” Joey smiles grateful. “Don’t think I can be able to do it again Joey,” I warn him. “I know,” Joey nods understandingly as I turn to smirk at a annoyed Kaiba. “What’s wrong Kaiba chains got your tongue?” I smirk as I hear the people below groan.

“Thanks to this little card, I can stop the attack and stop the same type form attacking so say goodbye to your beasts Kaiba boy,” I smirk at his irritated expression. “Kaiba boy?” Joey frowns. “Inside joke,” I wave him off seeing Kaiba angry expression with a hint of embarrassment as he glares daggers at me telepathically messaging me.

“You’re not meant to call me that unless we’re alone!!!”

Giggling, I smile at his heated glare. I frown when Joey is staring at me a bit too much. Um… I turn to glance at Kaiba who sees my awkwardness at my brother’s stare. “Wake up Wheeler!” Kaiba snaps Joey out of it and Joey stops staring at me, good now then I can focus more. “An amateur duellist like you can’t afford to be daydreaming,” Kaiba taunts Joey making me frown.

What is he planning?

“I wasn’t daydreaming I was strategizing!” Joey argues. “But to do that you have to understand the game Wheeler,” Kaiba smirks. “Oh yeah well I have a game for you here!” Joey growls. “When is it going to take you to realize you don’t have what it takes to compete in my tournament; you never will and there’s only one reason you came this far and that’s because your little sister Kai keeps bailing you out,” Kaiba smirks. “Hey hold on Kaiba Joey’s older by a minute,” I argue as the others sweat drop at me. “Oh and Joey got here by his own skill not mine!” I add.

“You’re hopeless and if you ask me Yugi and Kai know that as well. Think about it why would Kai waste her trap card to protect you Wheeler? Because she believes you can’t protect yourself and she’s right. You’re the only duellist without an Egyptian god card!!!” Kaiba declares.

“What about me Kaiba!?” I growl as his eyes widen and he goes silent. “You’ve proven yourself to me Kai unlike your wimp-”

“DON’T YOU CALL MY BROTHER THAT KAIBA!!!!” My snarl interrupts him with my killer glare.

“Kai, it’s fine,” Joey sighs as I turn to him worried. “Joey,” I whisper. “It’s fine,” Joey smiles bitterly and I step down frowning at the ass. “Kai, you may be his sister but this is a tournament of power, the only person you can rely on to win is yourself. So stop wasting your cards and protecting that wimp of a brother!” Kaiba growls glaring at me as I glare back.

“Kai, Kaiba has a point all my life you’ve helped me, saved me and I’ve had to rely on you but this time. It’s time to prove myself. I’m not some brother who runs to their sister!” My brother declares as I sigh. “Alright,” I step back letting him go.

Meanwhile:

Loyally, Serenity stays by Mai’s beside who remain comatose in the bed, her soul long gone into the depths of the shadows…


	74. Serenity Is Going To Kill Me

Hang in there Mai. You are one of the strongest people I know like Kai, you never show fear; you face things head on without any hesitation. She’s been an inspiration to me since I met her…

Duke and I were running from those bad thugs after Tristen took care of the other thugs, Duke was guiding me well rushing me over the road not noticing which light was on. I remember the squeak of the break and a car stopping as Duke held me making sure I didn’t fall.

“WATCH IT CROSS IN THE GREEN NOT INBETWEEN!!!” Her strong voice yelled at us making me scared slightly. “Please you got to help us!” I pleaded to the female. “A group of weirdos are after us!! We’ve got to keep moving come on Serenity! Let’s go!” Duke tells the stranger and guides me over the road only…

“Serenity… HOLD ON! You’re Joey and Kai’s sister aren’t you?” The female called out to us. “Lady, we don’t have time for a game of meet and greet. I told you we were being chased by a group of thugs!” Duke told Mai. “Well guys hop in!” Mai instructed and we complied, picking up Tristen along the way…

“Soon I’ll be able to take my banges off and finally be able to see my sister Kai and my brother Joey duel!” I told Mai, I was so excited to see the pair. “I can’t believe a knucklehead like Joey and Kai would have such a sweet sister like you then again Joey can be a softie at times as well the same with Kai. Joey can be charming when he wants to be the same with Kai if you haven’t interrupted her napping,” Mai smiles driving their way to the port. “I first met Joey and Kai at duellist kingdom when I first met the pair all they could talk about was winning the prize money for your operation. I had to admit their story was a bit touching,” Mai told me bringing a smile to my face. “Joey and Kai are the best!” I smiled. “I guess it runs in the family,” Mai exclaims making my smile even wider.

Back with Kai:

The boys are going at one another unbeknownst to them as they go up and down; I’m staying put meaning I’m winning since the boys are too busy trying to beat one another. I can’t help but smirk at the boy’s ignorance as I now have on my field three spell cards, my strategist and samurai of the ice barrier in defence move face down as well.

“Why isn’t Kai dong anything?” I hear Tea question. “She’s playing smart remember Joey told her to not help him anymore so while Yugi is trying to, she is winning by merely getting more monsters to defend her,” Duke explains making my smirk widen. It hurts watching my brother struggling trying to fight Marik but I know I have to respect, besides what’s the worst thing that could happen?

That’s when Tea tells the others his plan. Serenity overheard and told me everything I remember…

“Kai!!” Serenity bursts into my room. “Serenity what is it? Calm down relax,” I frown at the panting girl. “I-it’s Joey he plans to duel Marik!” Serenity whimpers. “What!?” I screech jumping up from my chair. “Y-yeah I- I don’t know what to do,” she whimpers. “I’ll stop him I promised I would protect you to remember?” I smile. Y-yeah be careful Kai,” Serenity wraps her arms around me bringing me into a small hug which I happily return. Right now it looks like Kaiba will be duelling Yugi; Joey will be duelling Marik. Not on my watch! It’s my turn now.

“I reveal my samurai of the ice barrier! Next I summon pilgrim of the ice barrier now samurai attack Marik’s monster and Pilgrim attack Marik directly!” I order as the samurai charges at the blue beast. “Kai no stop!” Joey calls out wanting to fight Marik. “No way Joey!” I growl and continue the order however, suddenly my monsters points decrease what!? I turn to glare at a silent Kaiba. “Kaiba!” I growl. “Can’t let you do that Wheeler,” Kaiba smirks knowing I don’t mind battling Marik myself as I’m hit and my elevator goes up. On the plus side… I’m in the lead and Marik has lost a few life points not how much I wanted though but still he lost some…

“Yugi no!” I scowl at the fool who attacks Joey causing him to fall into last place. “I’m sorry Kai but this is what Joey wanted. You and I both know it,” Yami looks away as I sigh. I know but Serenity…

I smile relieved when Marik has no more life points due to Joey’s smart trick of using Kaiba’s ring of destruction causing 17000 points to hit them both, however Joey uses spell of discord which was used on him previous thanks to grave robber on Marik. Kaiba also survives using ring of defence saving his life points.

However it’s Kaiba’s go and JOEY SUMMONS NO MOSNTERS. No Joey!

“You’ll always be a 2nd rate duellist Joey now blade knight!! Kaiba smirks and draws. The knight hits and Joey’s points fall to zero. No Joey, Serenity is going to kill me. Joey will now be duelling against Marik leaving me, Yugi and Kaiba. Or so I thought about being the wild card.

The duel is over, Marik will duel Joey and Mr Kaiba will duel… Kai Wheeler.

Yeah Kaiba vs Kai… Waaaait WHAT!?


	75. Heavy Gamble

I can’t believe he’s doing this, he’s an idiot, a lunatic, a mad man. “This shouldn’t take long,” I hear Kaiba exclaim but I remain silent, my eyes glued to the floor as I spot Yami give Joey a prep talk. If Joey fails he could end up like Mai, I could lose my brother, my twin, my other half.

“Kai…” my ears perk up at the voice and I glance at the serious Joey.

“Listen to me everything will be fine, I’ll be fine, I’ll win this and I’ll save Mai,” Joey smiles. “How do you know that Joey? Marik has an Egyptian god card,” I hiss. “So? Egyptian pff,” Joey scoffs making me frown. “Kai, everything will be fine,” he smiles and brings me into a hug surprising me as I sigh and accept it, breathing in his cheap cologne and shampoo. “Be careful Joey,” I whisper. “I will Kai,” he assures me smiling and surprises me by pecking my temple surprising me.

“Hmph you couldn’t beat Marik if he was blindfolded and handcuffed,” Kaiba smirks not noting my worried expression. “Wake up Wheeler you’re no match for his Egyptian god card,” Kaiba smirks. “Kaiba!!” Joey snarls glancing at me worried at my silence. “You may not remember this but I net up against Marik’s wing of Ra before and I did just fine,” Joey smirks clutching my hand, sending a quick squeeze to assure me. “If memory serves me that Egyptian god card knocked you out cold face it Wheeler, I’m the only one who can-

“KAIBA THAT’S ENOUGH!!! If you hadn’t notice some of us are worried for him,” Yami points out.

3rd person:

Kaiba frowns at Yami’s words and turns to where he is gesturing, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the silent Kai, whose eyes remain glued to the ground. He noticed before Joey hugging her and realised, Kai’s worried. Kaiba scowls and turns to Kai gently taking his hand in her. “Hey watch where you’re touching perv!!!” Joey yells at Kaiba going in to push Kaiba away, only to stop by Yami holding him back, before Kaiba could stop he feels a slightly squeeze to his hand. Puzzled, he looks down at their entwined hands.

Seto pov:

How small is her hand? I frown as my thumb grazes at her small, rough, tanned hand, my larger hand contrasting to hers in every way. “Wheeler not now,” I growl making Wheeler glare. “Get your filthy hands off my sister!” Joey scowls but I ignore him. “Kai,” I call out to her frowning at her silence, usually this girl won’t shut up.

Kai pov:

Huh? I blink twice finally noticing the shadows and the duel in progress. “You okay?” I hear Yami ask. “H-huh I’m fine,” I smile bitterly as the boys give me a worried look but decide not to question it. Kaiba leaves, his hand leaving mine making me feel a tad bit disappointed as Yami and I watch the shadow game begin. Be careful Joey.

“AHH!!!”

“Joey!” I step forward concerned but Yami holds me back worried. Screaming, my brother falls to his knees in pain as his monster is destroyed. That’s when Marik reveals the unique power of this duel, the dualist will feel the pain of their monsters destroyed and life points being destroyed, their life force will be drained away in summary. This is N OT good… Joey you dummy!!!

3rd Person:

Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gil Garth" Marik life points 4000 decreases to 3800).

Yami Marik draws "Hidden Soldiers". Marik's hand contains "Card of Last Will", "Tribute Burial", "Plasma Eel", "Helpoemer" and "Hidden Soldiers". Yami Marik activates "Tribute Burial" to remove from play "Alligator's Sword" from Joey's Graveyard and "Gil Garth" from his own Graveyard in order to Normal Summon "Helpoemer" (2000/1400) in Attack Position without Tributing. Yami Marik then sets a card.

Joey draws "Jinzo". He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Marik then activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Plasma Eel" (500/1200) in Attack Position since Joey Normal Summoned a monster. Yami Marik activates the effect of "Plasma Eel" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Helpoemer". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the final effect of "Rocket Warrior" reduces the ATK of "Helpoemer" ATK by 500 until the end of the turn "Helpoemer": 2000 falls to 1500/1400.

Joey then Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Helpoemer". “That was for Mai!” Joey smirks at the smirking demonic man who I haven’t noticed strangely, he didn’t take any damage. “You know her head should be empty by now,” Marik reminds him causing my brother to grimace. “Don’t let his words get to you Joey!” I remind him. “Yeah, you’re mind games won’t work on me!” Joey smiles weakly as Marik 3800 points decrease to 3300. “Hmph and so are you,” I hear Kaiba grumble making me scowl at the ass, at first he tries to comfort me due to my brothers heavy gamble on this shadow game and next he wants my brother to lose, urgh he frustrates me so much sometimes! Angrily, I send a scowl at the arms crossed Kaiba who remains stoic and I turn back to the duel.

He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Marik then activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Plasma Eel" (500/1200) in Attack Position since Joey Normal Summoned a monster. Yami Marik activates the effect of "Plasma Eel" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Helpoemer". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the final effect of "Rocket Warrior" reduces the ATK of "Helpoemer" ATK by 500 until the end of the turn. “Wait if Panther is drained then that means…” I mutter. “That’s right Joey’s life energy will be drained!” Marik laughs as Joey is zapped by a bright blue light, similar to panthers as Joey falls to his knees cradling his head, in utter pain from the shock. “Joey!” I call out concerned and panicked my brother, writhing in pain.

“Well are you beginning to regret duelling me?” Marik truants as my brother endures the shockwave of pain making me shiver at the nostalgic pain from when I was a kid…


	76. The Lucky Comeback

I won’t give up on you Mai!!! That physical creature can drain all my energy if he wants but he’ll never drain my determination. I gave Mai my word I would rescue her there’s no way I’m giving up

“You’ll never break my spirit Marik. I made a promise!” I declare proudly only to pant and shake at the multiple layers of pain hitting me, slapping me, breaking me trying to coax me into a endless nap. Well there’s no time for naps, not now not until I break Mai free and tell her the truth.

“What’s this no the fool should be begging for mercy!” I hear freak exclaims as I snap out of my daze. Angrily, I cry out at the sky shaking off the stinging sensation in my body and turn to glare at the weirdo who took Mai away from me. Don’t you worry Mai once I beat this freak, I’ll save you and then… and only then will I tell you the truth.

“You’ll never break me Marik because I have something to fight for!!” I declare as I feel the fire of determination flow through me and the ache of pain from the effects of the shadows… urgh I can do this for Mai…

Kai pov:

“You’ve had your fun but now it’s time for me to end it with this,” Marik tells him and since "Helpoemer" was sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Joey is now forced to randomly discard a card from his hand at the end of each of his Battle Phases so long as "Helpoemer" is in the Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Helpoemer" forces Joey to discard, I hope the card he discarded wasn’t good for his and my sake…

At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 500 making the cat’s attack fall to 1500 and another wave of static hits Joey due to the influence of the shadows. “Joey!” I frown at my brother concern etched onto my face as he bits his lip holding in the pain. Silently, ruby red liquid cascades down his lip.

Yami Marik draws; then sets two cards.

Joey draws "Insect Queen". Joey's hand contains "Graceful Dice", "Insect Queen", "Baby Dragon", and "Foolish Burial". Joey then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Defence Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Drillago". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, "Drillago" loses 500 ATK until the end of the turn due to the final effect of "Rocket Warrior" makes Drillago fall to 1100. However, Marik activates his face-down "Card of Last Will" to draw five cards since one of his monsters had lost his attack.

Joey Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Drillago" making Marik’s life points descend to 2900. Marik activates his face-down "Coffin Seller". No!!! I frown at the cheap trick. “What does it do?” Tea asks me. “Now Joey will take 300 points of damage each time a monster is sent to his Graveyard and thanks to Marik’s monsters effect, Joey will have to discard a card and if it’s a monster he’ll lose 300 life points,” I explain to Tea who gasps with the boys worried for my brother’s sake. Joey must have discarded a monster card from the look of his points depleting to 3700. At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates making "Panther Warrior" weaken to 1000/1600. Scowling, I endure my brothers painful cries of agony as his life points fall from the effect of the shadow realms powers. “Hold on Joey,” I whisper my fists clench as white as snow as I watch my brothers struggle…

Yami Marik draws and he then sets a card. Yami Marik then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points making his points fall to 2100. Surprisingly, Marik only flinches at the pain compared to my brother’s immense wave of pain, perhaps he adapted to it? Anyway he special Summons "Drillago" from his Graveyard (1600/1100) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then Tributes "Drillago" in order to Tribute Summon "Legendary Fiend" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Marik activates his face-down "Nightmare Wheel" and targets "Rocket Warrior" for its effect. Now "Rocket Warrior" is forbidden from attacking while "Nightmare Wheel" is face-up and during each of Yami Marik's Standby Phases, Joey will take 500 damage. Joey Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in defence Position and switches "Panther Warrior" to defence Position. At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates making Joey’s panther weaken to 500/1600. Joey groans at the pain he endures. Hold on Joey… you can do this use our family luck or something anything!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Marik draws. On Yami Marik's Standby Phase, the effect of "Nightmare Wheel" activates, Marik uses the card to make his rocket warrior useless for battle causing Joey’s points to collapse to 3200. At the same time, the attack of "Legendary Fiend" increases by 700 due to its own effect making him 2200/1800.

"Legendary Fiend" attacks & destroys "Little-Winguard" . Joey stumbles with his life points hitting 2900. Yami Marik sets a card face down and ends his turn. Come on Joey I know you can do this…

Just hold on…

3rd person:

Joey draws "Question" and subsequently activates it. Yami Marik must now guess the first monster that went to Joey's Graveyard. If he is right, the monster is removed from play, but if he is wrong, the monster will be Special Summoned from Joey's Graveyard. Since Marik cannot guess correctly. Joey is able to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", all Trap Cards on the field are destroyed. With "Nightmare Wheel" destroyed, "Rocket Warrior" is released from its effect.

Alright Joey now is free of Marik’s traps and his cycle to win is broken, Kai smiles relieved her once dim brown eyes filled with worry and concern, flash up slightly showing a glimmer of hope for her brother’s victory.


	77. No...

“AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“JOEY!!!!!!!!!” I call out to my brother as he screams out in utter agony as the flames from Ra engulf his entire being, absorbing and draining away his life energy thanks to the shadows and Ra’s special ability. Disgusted, I endure my brother’s torment and turn to see a stoic Kaiba! Urgh… why how can he be so cold!?

“We have to stop this now!” I hear Mokuba intervene only to be ignored by Seto. “No… come on Joey stand up!” I whisper desperation in my tone as I suddenly feel a warm glow flow through my body, wha…

“When the smoke clears you’ll be nothing but an emotionless shell! Heh and without your inner strength the shadow realm will consume your mind and your soul, at least your friend Mai won’t be alone, you’ll be wandering the shadows together,” Marik declares with his bursting golden flamed phoenix known as Ra, standing loyally by his side. However although Ra is on the field due to being revived by a spell and no monster sacrifices, Ra has zero attack points. Joey hang on please. Worried, I watch the smoke clear revealing my broken, shattered, knackered brother on the verge of collapsing. No… his eyes look as dull and empty as the many victims I’ve seen from him… so lifeless, so dull, they are already dead… no Joey is stronger than that I know it, I know him, I know my brother, I… know it!

“No! It can’t be! No one can stand the devastating fury of an Egyptian god monster fury! NO ONE!!!!”

“No way!” Duke gawks.

“Joey!” Tristen calls out as I just stare gobsmacked by my brother’s determination to fight… that’s my brother alright!! He’s too stubborn to fall to some chickens temper tantrum!

“But for how long?” Tea whispers making my eyes widen at the bruises, scratches and scrapes all over his body. “Joey,” I whisper my voice trembling at the sight of my battered brother.

“NO YOU CAN’T! YOU SHOULD BE WIPED OUT BY NOW!” Marik panics at the sight of my brother.

“In… your… dreams,” my brother wheezes out his voice as hoarse and dry as a desert thanks to all that screaming. Numbly, my brother stands there in a state of shock not responding, much to my worry however relief quickly flows through my blood as my ears pick up on the faint shallow pants from my brother.

“No… if he succeeds and attacks my life points then I’ll lose the duel and lose my Egyptian god card,” Marik panics as I frown at the idiot. “You know you really shouldn’t blurt out the way Joey could beat you right now,” I point out and Marik glares at me which I happily return to the psychopath.

“Marik… this… is… it… it’s my turn now and you’re wide open,” my brother mutters wincing as he tries to cope under the wave of pain no doubt from that attack. “No! This can’t be happening!!!” Marik panics, his eye twitching in utter shock and panic.

“Yeah now Joey will make it to the final round of the tournament!!” Tea grins with the others while I furrow my brow, a layer of doubt flowing through me at the state of my brother. “This is awesome,” Mokuba gushes.

“How did he withstand Ra!?” Kaiba stares shocked at the change of events while I merely smirk. That my friend is called the Wheeler family luck!!!

“Make your move Joey and end this madness!!!” Yami calls out to Joey. “Come on Joey end this already,” I encourage him noting how his once dull brown eyes as blank as a black hole lighten up from mine and Yami‘s voices.

“Here… goes… nothing,” my brother winces and draws his card and weakly summons gearfried the iron knight. Yes Joey has it he can win now!!! Alright bye bye Marik!!

“Now go call your attack Joey!” Yami smiles but I frown at my brothers weakened state, this isn’t good. Shocked, my eyes widen when Joey collapses to his knees. “Joey no!” I chorus with a now arriving Serenity. Serenity no! But it’s too late, my sister is glued to the ground as my twin finally fall to his knees, the waves of agony finally sink in. Slowly, the iron knight shatters as Joey collapses into the floor.

“Joey get up!! Kai help do something!” Serenity pleads as I just stare feeling a wave of dread, fear and horror; I stare at my broken brother. No… no… not again… NOT AGAIN!!!!

“Joey!!” We all chorus.

“Get up man get up!” Tristen cries.

“Someone get a doctor now!” Duke shouts as Serenity and I stare at the sight of our beaten brother.

“This duel is still on Wheeler still has 30 seconds to get up,” Kaiba announces. “Kaiba stop! Forget your rules Joey needs help!” Yami shouts at Kaiba, who eyes are set on the duel, making my heart tremble at him. “There’s nothing that can help him now,” Marik scoffs. No… no… no…

“Joey has five seconds to rise!” The announcer declares as the dark clouds looming over us disperse and vanish, revealing the normal bright sky.

“Joey!” I scream and jump up onto the duelling ground, shocking most as the duel is announced as over and my brother lost.

“Joey, answer me please!” I plead and I kneel down gently shaking him only to gasp at the horrid sight of my comatose brother. No.. no.. no… please!!!

“Joey!!!” I bring him closer to me and shake him to receive no response making my heart break at the sight of Joey. “Joey! Come on!” I whisper cradling him as I hold in the urge to cry…

“There goes another wandering soul cast into the shadow realm for all eternity,” Marik smirks as he strolls forward rod in hand. No… no… I won’t let this happen not again, not to HIM!!!

“DON’T. TOUCH. HIM!!!!” I seethe; shocking most as I jerk my head forward feeling a rush of strength take over as the others gasp while Marik is frozen to his spot, dropping the rod. “Ah!!! You witch!!!” Marik screeches cradling his head in agony. “Kai!” I hear Yami call out to me snapping me out of my weird trance as I blink multiple times; feeling a rush of pain hit my head. Urgh… what the heck?

“We have to get him to a doctor! Take him down below!” I hear Mokuba order and watch the others leave with my unconscious brother. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be true, it must be a dream… it must be-

“Kai…” my ears perk up at the hand before me and of a stoic Yami who looks as pained as I do. Slowly, I accept his hand as he tries to comfort me but I refuse to cry, no tears will be shed thanks that maniac.

“Ah such a shame, his soul would have settled well in the shadow realm,” Marik groans cradling his burned hand scorched from something as he glares at me but I remain unfazed. Smiling, I plaster on my neutral expression. Serenity… oh god Serenity must be in such a panic… I have to be strong for her, for her sake…

Quickly, I stand up. “Kai…” I ignore Yami’s concerned voice and pitiful expression. “Serenity she must be having a meltdown I have to go,” I mutter to myself ignoring the others concerned expressions as I walk towards the exit.

“Don’t forget our duel Kai…,” Kaiba’s voice snaps me out of my worried thoughts as I just freeze on the stop at his cold words. What. The. Fuck. Kaiba.

“Kaiba!” Yami shouts out angered by his selfishness as I just stare in utter shock and horror at the man… no monster I’m in a relationship with. My brother, my twin, my flesh and blood who I have sacrificed a lot for may be trapped in a coma along with my frantic sister most likely breaking down and all he cares about is this duel. His duel. His tournament. His fault…

Glaring, I glance at Kaiba who remains unfazed. Mokuba, Yami and the announcer step back terrified of my sheer glare. I remain silent and storm off ignoring Mokuba’s terrified voice. Fuming, I run into the hospital area, where I find my brother all hooked up looking beaten, battered and defeated, and his state brings a wave of horror, sorrow and anguish over me as I feel my body tremble at the sight of my brother. Silently, my heart begins to break at the sight of my weeping sister and I feel a wave of sorrow hit me, shouting, screaming; begging for me to cry…

“Serenity,” I whisper in my soft tone snapping my sister out of her hiccups, sobs and wrecked weeping as she turns to me. “Kai!!!” Serenity jumps into my arms sobbing, dampening my clothes as her hands clench my shirt into an iron grip, refusing to let me leave. “It’s okay,” I whisper calmly cradling her as she weeps.

“Don’t continue, please don’t fight anymore, this tournament if you win you may have to fight Marik and I can’t lose you too. Please don’t continue!” Serenity begs making my heart tremble at the vulnerability in her tone. “Serenity,” Tristen calls out worry evident in his tone. “She cnat!!! Don’t fight!!! Please,” Serenity begs desperately as I sigh. “I have to,” I state as she whimpers and falls to her knees, crying even more as I reach out and let her cry and she tightens her embrace on me. Loudly, she weeps blocking out her desperate pleas much to my relief due to no longer hearing her whimpering, like a puppy.

“It’s all right Serenity,” Ishizu calls out to my sister as I try to calm her down. Gently, I rub circles into her back as she cries. The sound of the door opening makes us all turn to the guilty and sad Mokuba. Oh no…

“Mokuba when are we moving Joey into a real hospital!?” Tea demands form the quiet boy as I turn to him. Slowly, his blue eyes open glancing at me; his usual cheerful eyes now hold pity, sadness and guilt in their eyes. Unconsciously, my grip on Serenity tightens as he walks in.

“I’ve got bad news I don’t think we’re going to move Joey anywhere right now guys,” Mokuba confesses. “No…”Serenity whispers her voice as weak and fragile as glass. Sorrowfully, she delves deeper into my shoulder to cry on and I continue holding in my own crystal tears to listen.

“Those orders came from Seto…” Mokuba exlciams as I blink twice in shock and turn to Mokuba, eyeing me in a apologetic way as I feel both shock and sorrow over it. How could he? How could he do this!? I thought he cared…

I thought… I don’t know!

“You’ve got to be kidding?!” Tristen shouts showing my rage as I struggle to hold in my anger at Kaiba’s decision. “He said our own doctors are good enough,” Mokuba looks away as Tristen towers over the boy holding his fist out enraged. “With our engines we can’t move, it happened when we barely escaped that explosion towards Kaiba corps tower. The ship made it here but our engines are down. I’m not supposed to tell anyone,” Mokuba confesses. “So we’re stuck here!?” Tea panics. “Don’t worry about a thing I’ll radio headquarters and make sure they send a helicopter,” Mokuba provides the solution. “That’s not good enough we need one now!!” Tristen screams raising his fist making my eyes widen in shock as I feel Serenity’s body tighten in fear.

“TRISTEN STOP!!” I shout stopping his actions as Mokuba trembles terrified of the fist in front of his face. Annoyed, Tristen turns back to me glaring only for it to soften at the state of Serenity.

“Serenity…. I’m sorry Kai, oh geez,” Tristen realizes and kneels down, only for Serenity to flinch back as I sigh. “I’ll talk to him, Tea keep an eye on Serenity,” I whisper in a soft tone feeling Serenity’s grip tighten until I peel her off me and turn to Tristen. “Outside now,” I whisper and he complies.

“Kai I know what I did was-

“Listen, Serenity is frail right now she could break at any possible moment she is like glass Tristen and what you did there was not a wise move. Serenity is still recovering from our father you know that I know that, Joey told you after all so when you get back in there. I want you to be on your best behaviour, no shouting, no fighting, nothing understood,” I whisper dangerously making him nod terrified of my change from happy to serious. “Y-yes,” he stutters. Slowly he walks back into the room…


	78. Heart Ache

Silently, I approach Kaiba’s room which opens once it registers me. I lean on the threshold of the door, my eyes staring at the broad shoulders of the male checking his deck quietly studying it. How can he be so cruel? He told me he wanted to be together yet when my brother, my family, my flesh and blood is put into a coma thanks to his tournament as host. It’s his duty to care for these things and at least care but nope this guy doesn’t, instead he lets his medical staff handle it. If it were me would he care? Does he even care about me or about the god cards more? All he seems to care about is power… what am I to him? What is this relationship to him? Does he even remember being in a relationship?

…

“It’s rude to stare,” Kaiba’s smoot voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I blink and turn to the stoic male, confidently standing straight and tall as though I was a member of staff to him, an employee nothing more nothing less…

His stoic blue eyes hold no emotion, no warmth; no sympathy just power, they remind me of his… and hers after… I shiver at the horrible memory of those eyes those blood thirsty, power-hungry, cold, ruthless eyes.

“I stand by my decision,” his voice once again rips me away from my thoughts as I silently stare at the male arms crossed. “Do you even care?” I whisper making him frown. “Wheeler? Please that dog merely lucked himself of getting into my tournament, its none of my concern of his health,” Kaiba scoffs tossing it aside while I stare disgusted at his harsh words. “He’s my brother,” I reply anger laced in my tone. “So? He’s a wimp, all bark but no b-

“-Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” I interrupt him my blood boiling fuming at his words. “Do you even care anymore or is winning that important to you!?” I hiss. “Care? Listen to me Kai, this tournament will not only give me back my rightfully deserved title as king of games but it will give me the Egyptian god cards, making me the most power fullest man in the game and entire world!!” Kaiba laughs excited at the thought while I just stare at the madman.

“You’re sick,” I whisper stopping his laughter as he just stares at me in shock of the vulnerability in my eyes and how I look down at the ground, feeling a wave of sorrow finally hit me, the dam I made constructed, build so hard to block the tears bursts as I feel a few tears leak down but I look down biting my lip harshly, so hard I can taste iron and the painful sting of ripped skin as iron enters my mouse.

“You’re sick,” I repeat hearing the click of his heels as he steps forward.

“Kai,” he whispers softly and I take a step back.

“You once told me how you despised Gozaburo right?” I bring up making him frown. “Yes, that coward is selfish, power hungry and never saw how great I was until I brought him down like the fool that he is,” Kaiba boasts his triumph once more, making me shake my head in pity at him as I feel a wave of spite hit me.

“All I see… is a mirror Kaiba,” I repeat making him freeze in his actions. “What did you say?” He scowls at me testing me, challenging me to speak the words he so does not wish to hear.

“You… are him, you are Gozaburo, a selfish, ruthless power hungry dictator! Look at you! You will so easily push away someone to get closer to getting a single stupid card, you will so easily refuse helping someone ill, you will so easily forget your loved ones for some stupid card… you are a selfish, cold hearted, evil monster!!!! You’re sick!” I screech at him as he just stares at me, enraged.

“HOW DARE YOU!? YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT FOOL!!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY FAMILY!!! AND THOSE STUPID CARDS ARE THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS! THE MOST POWERFULLEST CARDS IN THE GAME-

“-A CHILDRENS CARD GAME!!!!”

“SILENCE!!!”

….

…

Silently, we just stare at one another; my weakened, watery, angered eyes stare deep into his malicious, greedy, enraged pair as his body trembles with anger while mine trembles in sorrow. The tension in the room is as tense as a highly strung violin…

“It’s… over.”

…I whisper hoarsely.

Quickly, the hard tension softens to one of pain as Kaiba’s once furious eyes break into one of shock.

“Wh-what?” Kaiba blurts out his voice shaky showing his rare moment of vulnerability and I just stare at the sick fool.

“It’s over.”

I repeat my once weak voice now firm as I stand tall and strong while his has slouched over slightly, I notice his shoulders trembling and I turn my back to him.

Bam!

Shocked, my eyes widen at the hand besides my head trapping me from leaving as the silent Kaiba towers over me. My surprised expression turns to one of pity and seriousness as he stands tall and proud, his brown fringe covers his eyes as he is silent for once but I notice his quivering hand of what anger, fury… sadness?

“It’s over.”

I repeat once more for the third time trying to get the message through his thick skull and I raise my hand, to remove his hand blocking my mouth but-

Bam!

“Ah! Let go asshole!!” I swear glaring daggers at the man entwining my fingertips with his, his grip is iron tight like cuffs however I notice the slight vibrations of shaking… what?

“I won’t accept this…” he whispers in a low voice his voice firm and set making me raise a brow at him. “Excuse me?” I repeat baffled by his words.

“I. WON’T. ACCEPT. THIS.” He repeats emphasising each word as his eyes remain hidden under the veil of his hair making me scowl at the ass.

“Since when did you decide you control my decisions?!” I scowl at the asshole swearing and cursing while he remains calm and silent. 

"Goodbye..." my voice trembling, not caring about anything anymore my eyes closed as I turn to storm through the hallway as I make it close to the bay to find Yami outside.

I-It’s over. Wincing, I sigh as I feel my heart tremble for the man I... once loved... Kaiba... Seto... why do you have to be so cruel?

Kaiba pov:

It’s over? No. I won’t accept this. I am Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba! The Seto Kaiba! Many women have swooned over me, wanting me, yearning for me, no women has ever not wanted me or ended a relationship. I always declined… I won’t accept this, I won’t accept her leaving… I can’t… I refuse… all my life I have gotten what I wanted through hard work and won’t let my hard work go to waste all because of her. I refuse. Angrily, I glare at her cold expression showing sorrow, pain and anger. I don’t need her pity. 

Enraged, I ignore the taste of iron in my mouth as I angrily glare at the silent fleeing figure. I won’t accept this. But I don’t need her anyway, she won’t provide anything for the company, she won’t be useful, she doesn’t come from a noble household to help Kaiba corp… she… she… I don’t need her! I DON’T NEED ANYONE BUT MYSELF!!! All I NEED IS MY TITLE AND ALL THREE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS THAT’S ALL I NEED! I DON’T NEED LOVE…. I… I DON’T NEED ANYONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp how are you guys feeling about that? Would love to know your thoughts!


	79. A Glimpse Of The Past

"Kai!!!" Serenity rushes into my arms hugging me tightly which I happily return as she sniffles, her rainstorm of tears have decreased thankfully. “How is he?” I ask Duke once I sit down besides Joey’s bed with Serenity by my side. “Not good, Tristen is trying to help Mokuba call a hospital helicopter to take care of Joey,” Duke informs me making me sigh as I rub Serenity’s back. “What about you?” Tea asks noting my tired, red eyes which I have tried to hide.

“I’m… tired,” I admit making the others nod in understanding. “Sorry Yami I lost,” I turn to the male. “You tried your best,” Yami smiles at me which I happily nod as Yami goes to prepare for his duel against Kaiba.

Yami leaves for his duel with Kaiba. Silently, I stare at my brother’s sleeping face noting the others being quiet worried for Joey. Softly, I feel a light weight on my shoulder; turn to find my sister asleep exhausted from all her tears. I sigh and wrap my arm around her bringing her closer to make her more comfortable as she sleeps. “You look shattered Kai you should rest,” Duke reasons. “I’m fine honest,” I smile making Duke and Tea frown. “Are you sure?” Tea asks weakly. “I’ve been worse,” I shrug my eyes set on my brothers knocked out expression…

“Excuse me, Kai is it okay if I were to have a word with you?” Ishizu whispers surprising me as I nod silently. “Tea,” I whisper and she nods softly placing Serenity on a chair to be more comfortable as I go outside to talk to Ishizu.

“So what’s up? I hope not another destiny coming to come kill us again,” I joke lightly. “Kai how are you really?” Ishizu look at me worried as I let out a heavy breath. “To be honest knackered, emotionally drained and I just want to curl up into a ball, devour over a dozen ice cream tubs and watch some Netflix in my pyjamas,” I sigh making Ishizu chuckle. “I understand as an older sibling to another, bottling up your sorrow will not make it better,” Ishizu sighs. Quietly, I look away knowing she’s right. “You may have a point but I can’t, not right now, Serenity needs me, since Joey’s gone Serenity is as fragile as glass, breaking her would break me. I can’t let Serenity get hurt anymore as her older sibling it’s my job to protect her and Joey. You understand that right?” I smile bitterly at her brief nod. “Then I have to be strong, if we both cry nothing will be done, one of us has to keep the light around and since Joey’s snoozing around I guess it’s my job now,” I joke lightly making Ishizu look at me pitifully making me scowl. “Look, I don’t need your pity, Serenity needs to be okay,” I reason.

“What about Kaiba?” Ishizu enquires making me freeze on the spot. What about him? I frown puzzled. Instantly, my blood runs cold as I feel a quiver in my chest and a wave of guilt hit me but I overcome it with anger, reminding the reason for the break up in the first place.

“Kai, it may not look like it but Kaiba-

“Now hold on, I get the whole sibling thing but bringing that spoilt brat into play will not sway me, that ass doesn’t care for me, my family or anyone else. All he cares about is some stupid title for some children’s card game; thanks to his tournament my brother is in a coma! And does he care? Nope!!! He’s glad he’s gone just to get closer to some stupid card!!! So no I don’t care about Kaiba nor will I ever again!” I explain to her quite simply making her sigh.

“Kai... Kaiba needs you, without you he may go unhinged,” she explains making me scoff.

“Please how crazy can he go now, he’s crossed the line as it is with my brother,” I roll my eyes not seeing Ishizu’s pained expression and I turn to leave. “Good talk well sort of whatever I’ll see you Ishizu,” I wave her off and return to the hospital area only to return to my seat. Sluggishly, I feel a heavy wave of tiredness engulf me, making my eyelids as heavy as lead and slowly, my vison fades to black and I fall into the dark abyss known as my dreams…

\---

Wh-wha… where the heck am I!?

Frowning, I look among the wreckage of a palace, I gaps at the ghostly image of my hand it’s like I’m Casper only not as friendly as him. Why am I here? Could this be due to Kaiba and Yami’s duel? Oh come on guys can’t your duel for once, not be dramatic or at least not bring a vision. I mean seriously the headaches caused are terrible. Huh? My ears perk up at the sound of heels and I turn to the woman wearing strange robes and a male besides her easily towering over the girl…

The woman has long blonde hair she looks familiar to me but her eyes, they hold a warm golden glow, how strange, pretty cool though.

Curious, I decide to investigate and follow the pair.

“All this chaos over some land, honestly those boys,” the woman sighs frowning as they approach the door where loads of shouting can be heard from.

“Indeed, my mistress it’s a shame all this chaos over power tell me does this… seem familiar to you or is it just me?” The white haired boy confesses to the girl.

“Honestly, you are right I feel nostalgic over this pointless fight. We need to stop this too many lives have been lost come on!” The girl runs forward. “M-mistress wait!” The male rushes after the determined woman and I follow intrigued.

What does she mean it feels nostalgic? What is going on? Why does this feel familiar to me? Also who is the albino with the snow white hair!?


	80. The Duel Of Dragons

Gently, I place my hand on Yami’s fist on the wall after punching it. I can feel Yami’s warm trembling hand out of anger flow through him as he grinds his teeth, refusing to show the sorrow and rage he feels from Marik’s torment.

“Kai…” Yami whispers his voice filled with sorrow, pity and venerability as I sigh.

“Having a temper tantrum won’t solve anything trust me,” I joke lightly making him remove his fist and turn to me as I feel a spirit around lingering watching. Why are you not crying? You lost your brother all because of me,” Yami blames himself making my eyes quiver wanting to cry but instead I force a big smile on to my features.

“Because Yami I was like you once you know angry at the world wanting to give up, stop everything,” I smile bitterly. “When?” Yami whispers intrigued. “It… it’s a long story, but I’ll tell you this after her death… I nearly accomplished something I never wanted to do or want anyone to do… what I did was not the answer and it took my friend a little jokester to snap me out of it,” I smile painfully at the memory.

“Kai,” Yami’s eyes soften. “It’s okay now after all we’re still in the tournament; I have faith and you’re not alone I’m still here. I’ll try to help out if I can with this tournament,” I open my arms out as Yami slowly but slowly steps forward into my embrace, slowly he wraps his strong, tall, muscular arms around me as my smile only brightens. I feel a familiar set of warm, small, weaker arms around me as well…

“You’re right,” Yami smiles miserably and I nod. “It’s your go next correct you’re up against Kaiba, now aren’t you?” Yami remembers as I face palm. “Oh gosh you’re right shoot I haven’t even prepared my deck yet!!!” I panic. Quickly, I begin prancing around unsure on what to do until I stop when I my ears pick up the faint sound of a chuckle escalating into full blown laughter. Surprised, I turn to a laughing Yami. “Hey this isn’t funny,” I pout as he continues laughing even wiping a stray tear from his eyes as I panic until…

“Go!! We’ll keep an eye on Joey,” Yami winks at me friendly making me smile, a bit as I nod. “I will you better prepare for when we duel,” I wink cheekily making his smile widen as I rush the roof, time to duel I guess…

Quickly, the elevator beeps echoes in my ears as the doors smoothly slide open. I step out of the device and feel the ice cold slaps of the harsh winds from the tall tower hit me, but I remain neutral as strands of my wild blonde locks flow in the wild wind. Casually, I step towards the duelling arena raising a brow when I spot no cameras like before. No camera? I’m surprised Mr egotistical didn’t want to record me and study me,” I smirk at Kaiba’s sharp glare.

“I won’t accept this,” he repeats making me sigh annoyed by his stubbornness. “Just accept it already or are you going to be even more selfish and make this duel even more awkward?” I state the facts, making him scowl and the briefly flinch from my bluntness.

“The duel between Seto Kaiba and Kai Wheeler will now begin!” The announcer declares as Kaiba and I activate our duel disks. “Let’s duel!!” We state together.

“Ladies first!” I declare and draw smiling at my hand. I place defender of the ice barrier in defence mode (1600) then place down mystical space typhoon and negate attack, I end my turn. “Hmph are you done now?” Kaiba smirks and draws summoning his Vorse Radier in attack mode (1900) he then places two cards face down. “Now then my vorse raider go!!!!” Kaiba smirks as his monster attacks and destroys my fox. “No!” I scowl at the monster. “I’m not done yet go crush cards and shrink!” Kaiba smirks as the spell and trap card reveal them, weakening Vorse Raiders points to 950 making the raider become smaller as the trap emits a purple stench, sending a plague to my deck. Well not on my watch!!

“Not so fast, looks like a storm is coming!” I smirk as I reveal my trap emitting a burst of wind, destroying the crush card. “Hmph, fine then I end my turn with a face down,” Kaiba smirks as Vorse raiders attack returns to 1900. “It’s my go now I draw and smirk as I summon wanderer of the ice barrier in attack mode!” I declare making Kaiba scoff. “That weakling please,” Kaiba scoffs, making my smirk widen. “Not so fast, when I normal summon wanderer here I can bring out another friend of mine from my hand, an ice barrier monster and I choose medium of the ice barrier in attack mode!” (2200) The woman timidly arrives looking all innocent and coy. “I’m not done yet now my medium attack vengeful fury!” I begin smiling as the woman’s body glows, emitting a golden light as a deathly serpent like shadow appears and strikes at Vorse raider, destroying the beast. “Hah! Take that!” I cheer as his points deplete to 3700 life points. “I’m not done yet! Now my wander attack and I use his special ability giving him a bonus 400 attack points!” I reply making Kaiba scowl as his points fall to 1900.

I end my turn with two face downs and now it’s Kaiba’s go. Kaiba draws.

“You think you can just end things just like that!?” Kaiba scowls at me as I sigh frowning at the idiot for bringing it up. “Things happen,” I shrug not seeing his enraged expression flicker to pain. “Fine then, I summon my dragon head in defence mode, now vorse riader attack her wanderer!” Kaiba smirks as the raider raises his blade.

“Not so fast I activate my spell, mischief of the time goddess!” I smirk at his annoyed expression from my spell. “Smart move Wheeler but you will see soon enough, the power of the gods!” Kaiba smirks wickedly making me frown at the sick man. Kaiba scowls at me and it’s my go.

Now then what is Kaiba planning he has two monsters out… wait is he summoning Obelisk?

I have to stop him but I don’t have many cards to stop that beast… hmm. 

“I don’t have all day Wheeler! Some of us have important jobs to do!” Kaiba scoffs making me scowl and draw. “Fine then, you want this over with I’ll be glad to end it. I summon Valkryia to the field!” I smile as the female witch arrives winking cheekily and I place a card face down, now I can summon Trishula if I wanted but for now I should focus on attacking. “Now the medium-

“-Not so fast Wheeler trap card go!” Kaiba smirks and flips to reveal magical trick mirror no! I glare at the familiar spell of a cheeky woman winking in the mirror. “Look familiar?” Kaiba smirks and I glare remaining silent. “Ah what’s wrong cat got your mouth? Now then I summon my z metal tank, notice anything similar about my two monsters? Think about it Kai, this isn’t a tough question one is y dragon head and the other is z metal tank,” Kaiba smirks at me while my eyes narrow suspiciously.

“They are both robots?” I shrug lightly. “Tch, typical of you must be that wheeler lack of brain cells in your head to make you answer in such an idiotic manner,” Kaiba scoffs making me scowl at the ass.

“Okay just because I hate maths doesn’t mean you can pick on me!” I scowl at him making him chuckle slightly while I frown. “I’m joking,” I sigh at Kaiba’s disappointed expression from me. “They fuse right?” I sigh. “That’s right any two of the xyz monsters can merge together to form a new more powerful beast. Now my monsters join!” Kaiba smirks. “Hey where’s my gold sticker?” I smirk at Kaiba’s scoff; He ignores me.

Annoyed, I glare at the powerful beast. “Now then I use the spells quick attack and stop defence on your maiden now my beast attack the maiden!” Kaiba smirks as the robot attacks. “No,” I turn to my maiden with a mere 1600 in defence mode and thanks to quick attack Kaiba’s fusion can attack shoot! The blast hits and my maiden is gone, just perfect…

“Speechless are we, not a surprise considering you are battling the next king of games!!!” Kaiba boasts making me frown at the guys strange laugh with a hint of sadness I detect from it, eh probably nothing must be my imagination. “Right then now it’s my go,” wait this card, perfect… hopefully.

“I use the spell exchange!” I declare shocking him. “What!?” He growls making my smirk widen; he glares. “I think we both know what this card does right Kaiba?” I seethe making him nod and grumble as we approach each other. “Show me your hand,” I smirk. “You too,” he growls and we both reveal our hands, shocked my eyes widen at a familiar blue god card… Obelisk. I could take it but then I notice the blue eyes as well and yes this is what I need… I take Kaiba’s…

Silent doom.

“Now then I use silent doom to bring back my medium!” Then I sacrifice her to bring out my General Gantala of the Ice Barrier in attack mode (2700) and I end my turn. I frown knowing valkaryia isn’t strong enough for the fusion making Kaiba’s smirk widen.

“You were a fool Wheeler, now you shall see, the power of a god, the power of the king of games, the power you missed out on!” He declares making me frown as he raises a familiar card. Oh boy… Terrified, I feel my body freeze, my legs turn to jelly as a bolt of blue lighting strikes down however just as Kaiba plays it… he hesitates…

Wait what!?

Wh-what? Urgh! Kaiba groans glaring at the card making me frown at Kaiba’s strange behaviour. Why won’t he summon it? Ah!!! Kaiba groans cradling his head. “Kaiba!” I call out in both shock and concern, hey I may hate the guy but this is a tad bit much…

“I… I summon my blue eyes!!! Kaiba drops Obelisk and instead summons his blue eye shocking me as the mighty beast appears in attack mode (3000).

Why… why didn’t he summon Obelisk? Confused, I don’t notice Kaiba set a card face down and it’s my go.

Quickly, I recover from the twist and turn back to the game. “Fine then it’s time to end this, I use my monster’s ability to bring back medium of the ice barrier in attack mode then I sacrifice her to bring out Trishula!!” I declare smiling as my medium begins chanting and summons the all-powerful Trishula to the field, roaring ready for battle (2700).

“It’s still not powerful enough to beat my blue eyes!” Kaiba growls while I merely frown. “Just you wait Kaiba! Now I use Lucky dice!” I declare smirking as the spell appears. “Really that card? You’re relying on luck you’re as bad as your brother,” Kaiba scoffs making me growl at his words. “You know nothing of the Wheeler family luck!” I smirk as the dice stops at 5! Yes! Smirking Trishula powers up to 3200.

“No!” Kaiba scowls while I smirk. “Now Trishula attack!” I declare smirking as Trishula fires his attack however as the bright beam of light hits-

“AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Scowling, I cradle my head wincing at the high frequency ringing in my ears as an image of a girl with bright blonde hair, she looks quite young standing beside a boy taller than her with matching bright blonde hair.

“Sis I don’t know about this…”

“Come on it’ll be fine besides this boy won’t survive any longer if we don’t go…”

“But…”

“It’ll be fine I’ll protect you…”

Ah!!!

Slowly, I force my numb head to recover and my eyes slowly open to return me to the stage, I notice Kaiba’s clouded eyes. Did he have the vison as well? Urgh who knows I shouldn’t focus on it right now! This duel is mine! “Now Val-” I declare.

Kaiba points fall more however-

“Hold on! Trap go!” Kaiba smirks as my eyes widen at the ring of destruction and ring of defence no!!

“Now go!! Ring of destruction!” Kaiba smirks as I glare with Valkyria who cries out in pain as she is destroyed casing my points to fall to 2400 while he remains the same, untouched thanks to his ring of destruction. Grumbling, I end my turn with a face down when I spot the other facedown card, it could be mirror force or worse. I should not attack not yet…

“My turn! And with this turn I will end this duel once and for all!” Kaiba declares smugly and summons lord of dragons what is he planning. “I use flute of dragons!” Kaiba declares smugly as another blue eyes appears roaring wildly.

“No!” Angrily, I glare at the smirking Kaiba. “But I’m not done yet! Now I use monster reborn bringing back my other blue eyes did you miss them?” Kaiba smirks cockily. I merely grimace at the roaring beasts. “Now my blue eyes attack!” Kaiba declares as I scowl, the one time I forget to pack mirror force…

Angrily, I watch Trishula try to fend of the strength of them both only to falter, the same with wanderer. Ah!!! I scowl as the mere force of the blast pushes me away and my points descend to zero… dammit.

I lost…

Irritated, I stare down at the ground only to notice the cards on the floor, huh? No this is good, now he finally understands, it’s over… it’s over. Tiredly, I walk over to the silent Kaiba staring in shock at his hand while I approach him not scared, more confused.

“Why didn’t you summon Obelisk?” I whisper shocking him out of his thoughts. Silently, Kaiba scoffs as I stare at the card in his hand getting a horrid shiver from it.

“It doesn’t matter,” he grumbles.

“Fine… tell me Kaiba do you understand now?” I whisper my eyes softening at his vulnerable pair.

“I…”

“It’s over Kaiba…”

I walk away leaving the silently fuming male, not noting his hunched over body position or his quivering fists as he bites his lip, a trial of iron leaving him.

Kaiba pov:

Silently, I feel the slick smooth dense fluid of red leak into my mouth as I kneel down glaring at my trembling hand. Why… why did I stop myself from summoning Obelisk? Why couldn’t I do it? I have done it to countless people already, weaklings. I even plan on using it on Yugi but her. Never have I ever hesitated in summoning the card I deserved. I am Seto Kaiba! The richest man, the most power fullest man on earth! The true king of games! I could have given her everything! EVERYTHING!!! I could have gotten her a scholarship to any school she wanted, I could have given her riches beyond belief, I could have given her the power to be by my side… why? How could she throw it all away for some fool like Wheeler? Everything I did was for Mokuba and I. It was just me and Mokuba but now… now… I… I…

Damn that girl…

It’s not over…

Not yet…


	81. More Visions "Yay"

Wh-wha… where the heck am I!?

Frowning, I look among the wreckage of a palace. I gasp at the ghostly image of my hand it’s like I’m Casper only not as friendly as him. Why am I here? Could this be due to Kaiba and Yami’s duel? Oh come on guys can’t your duels for once not be dramatic or at least now bring a vision! I mean seriously the headaches caused are terrible. Huh? My ears perk up at the sound of heels and I turn to the woman wearing strange robes and a male besides her, easily towering over the girl… the woman has long blonde hair, she looks familiar to me but her eyes, they hold a warm brownish golden glow, how strange, pretty cool though.

Curious, I decide to instigate and follow the pair.

“All this chaos over some land, honestly those boys,” the woman sighs frowning as they approach the door where loads of shouting can be heard from. “Indeed, my mistress it’s a shame all this chaos over power tell me does this… seem familiar to you or is it just me?” The white haired boy confesses to the girl.

“Honestly, you are right I feel nostalgic over this pointless fight. We need to stop this too many lives have been lost come on!” The girl runs forward. “M-mistress wait!” The male rushes after the demeaned woman and I follow intrigued. What does she mean it feels nostalgic? What is going on?

We arrive in a dimly lit room where I find two males wearing strange clothing, one looks like a priest wielding the millennium rod and the other… looks like Yami! I notice the stone tablets and summons mumbling chanting or whatever, under their breathe, as the two males duel.

“Stop this don’t you see the chaos that has been caused to this land already!” The woman shouts at the two who are locked into battle.

“Rhonda step back please!” The pharaoh calls out to the female. “I cannot stand by as my home is destroyed all due to greed and power hungry people!” the woman seethes turning to the priest, whose eyes are glued to her in an almost torn way.

“This is for the good of the people!” The priest informs the woman.

“The good of the people!? What people are left thanks to your battles!? So many lives have been lost thanks to this meaningless battle, families lost, children lost, loved ones lost, stop this before it destroys us all!” The woman pleads as she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down as her golden orbs gleam, slightly showing the same warm glow as the millennium items… how strange.

“Join me Rhonda together we can rule Egypt!” The Priest declares as I give the madman, the what the heck is wrong with you look, while the female looks heartbroken. Geez poor girl, the guy must have meant a lot to her. I feel your pain sister.

"Enough!" The pharaoh declares his eyes narrowed at the angered priest.

“Look Kaiba that’s us!” My eyes widen at the familiar voice and look up at the shocked Yami and Kaiba.

“Okay guys what the heck have you done this time!? One game! Why can’t you guys have one friendly game, no monsters, no deaths no freaky Egyptian visions!” I levitate over to the nervous pair of boys arms crossed. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Kaiba glares at Yami, ignoring me or trying to.

“Look Kaiba that’s my puzzle!” Yami points out as a familiar triangular necklace glows brightly, through the dark depths of the ruined palace.

“Why have you chosen his side over mine?” The pharaoh questions the priest.

“That’s where you’re wrong my pharaoh my minions and I have no allegiance to the dark one but we have no allegiance to you either, with my minions we shall rule Egypt and I shall take back my bride, the one you stole from me, they will not go without their mother any longer!” The priest dictates making me raise a brow at the silent woman watching angrily, sorrowfully but most of all guiltily.

“I am here to end this battle once and for all, to prove that no one can beat the power of my millennium rod and take back the woman you took from me!!!” The priest declares. “How romantic,” I mutter sarcasm evident in my tone as the woman looks torn, unable to pick a side and is neutral. I notice her bodyguard holding her back. Smart move, she looks like she is going to bite someone at any minute.

“The millennium rod?! Kaiba frowns at the news.

“But that’s Marik’s,” I mutter surprised by the twist.

“Even in my darkest hour I shall defeat you!”

“Then let our duel begin Pharaoh! The moment I have been waiting for is here! I will finally take you down!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I shall be remembered as he who defeated the pharaoh! Now prepare yourself! For it is time to meet my ultimate beast that will show you no mercy!”

“Let’s duel!” The two begin as the familiar tablet stone of the blue eyes is lifted up behind the priest whiles the same with the dark magician behind the pharaoh, happens.

“Behold my dragon!” Suddenly, the hologram version of the blue eyes appears from the tablet, what the hell!?!

“Blue eyes white dragon!” Kaiba’s eyes widen recognising his signature beast.

“Now you shall see my loyal servant show yourself dark magician!”

The pharaoh’s body glows a dark purple while the priests is a light blue as a familiar tablet of the dark magician appears as well.

“That’s the dark magician!” Yami states the obvious. No I couldn’t tell, I thought it was dark magician girl urgh… boys.

“This is the ancient conflict that Ishizu spoke of,” I point out surprised by the familiar match up. “According to Ishizu these are ancient versions of us,” I hear Yugi’s voice point out. Huh, well I’ll admit I don’t look that bad, I feared I would look worse heh. “This must be one of Marik’s hocus pocus mind tricks!” Kaiba reasons. Frowning, I sigh at the stubborn mule.

“I’m afraid you don’t stand a chance Pharaoh!” The priest declares as a familiar tablet of us three together appears, before us, further showing that this is us whether Kaiba accepts it or not.

“I’ve seen enough!” Kaiba’s voice shouts as the familiar drawing of the millennium puzzle on the tablet glows, a bright light and we’re sucked back into it like a black hole.

"Ahh!!!" The three of us helplessly cry as we are sucked away back into reality… I hope.


	82. A Sibling's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Kai's relationship with her siblings?

Wait… where the hell am I now!? Oh come on! Annoyed, I glare at the familiar streets and people of Domino. Just when I got my hopes up of returning to my dreams of mount crisps with the lake of coke cola and marshmallow valley, now I’m stuck here, just great!

Why though?

Frowning, I begin adventuring through this “Domino” city hearing familiar voices, smelling familiar scents and feeling the familiar cool breeze of Domino. What the heck is going on? This feels so real yet fake at the same time…weird.

Huh what’s that noise? Intrigued, I decide to investigate the building, only for my eyes to widen at a familiar blonde idiot, duelling some kid and he’s losing.

“Joey!” I smile relieved to see the fool, my fool as I feel a tear trickle down my face and a broad smile appear from seeing my brother alive and well.

He’s okay...

He’s okay…

He’s okay…

“Huh, Kai hey cool dream right?” My brother smiles happily at me waving as I cover my mouth trying to hold in my tears only to realize something… Joeys losing to an eight year old.

“Joey you’re losing to a child,” I blurt out.

“W-well he’s tough!” Joey panic as I frown at the monster facing the beast. “Here this may help!” I smile as I begin to focus and imagine a little old card of mine which materialises into my hand. I feel the slick light card in my grasp as I flick it over to him. Luckily, he catches it. “H-huh Valkyria?” Kai isn’t this cheating!?” My brother frowns at me as I plop down on a massage chair smiling as I relax into it.

“Joey it’s a dream I can do whatever I want. I mean look at this!” I grin as I imagine a bag of salt and vinegar crisps smiling as my once empty open hand, feels a plastic material medium weight plop down into my hand. Smugly, I feel my once empty hand have a rather light plastic crisp packet drop down into my palm, which I easily open and inhale the sour taste of vinegar. Ah this is nice, I smile as I nibble on the crisp, enjoying the sour vinegar on my tongue while Joey just stares shocked at my words.

“W-whatever,” Joey sighs and turns back to the duel while I watch.

Come on Joey…

“First off I’ll summon a good old buddy of mine flames swordsman (1800) and I’m not done yet, I use the magic card ultimate summoning by sacrificing 500 points I can summon another pal of mine, say hello to Magician Valkryia!” (1600) My brother declares making me smile proud at my brother as the female bursts on to the battle area, eager for battle. Happily, she smiles at flames swordsman who nods back respectively. “Aw look at that how cute right sis!” Joey smiles seeing the display of friendship, I sigh at my dummy of a brother. “Just focus on the duel Joey!” I remind him. “Oh right!” Joey laughs nervously and turns back to the duel.

3rd person:

“Your dragon is a wind attribute right?” My brother asks the kid making me blink shocked at the confidence on my brother. “Joey you don’t ask your opponent what attribute it is, they could lie to you!” I scold the moron who sweats drops in realization.

“O-oh yeah right, Kai is that dragon a wind attributes?” Joey asks me innocently as I just face palm at my brother’s idiotic nature.

“Yes Joey,” I answer correctly making his smile brighten. “Thank you!” Joey beams as I sweat drop at my brother and continue to munch on my snack. Surely since this is his dream he can make himself win right? Eh who knows with dreams and all that? He then activates "Gust Fan", equipping it to "Metal Dragon", raising its ATK by 400, and decreasing its DEF by 200. The audience look at Joey like he’s a fool or is crazy, the kid thinks so having the guts to taunt and call my brother crazy from his otherwise idiotic move… hmmm what are you planning Joey? "Metal Dragon" attacks from 1850 increases to 2250 while his defence decreases from 1700 to 1500.

Smartly, Joey then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field. Alright Joey smart move! However that quick witted move is quickly destroyed by the kid. Slyly, the Kid activates his face-down "Castle Walls" to increase the DEF of "Metal Dragon" by 500 making his "Metal Dragon" 1500 defence points go up to 2000 before the effect of "Shield & Sword" applies meaning the dragon is unfazed. This isn’t good, I scowl at the "Metal Dragon" who remains unfazed by the changes. However “Flame Swordsman" 1800 falls to 1600/1600 but it is quickly returned to 1800. The same with Valkyria. Joey then uses his "Flame Swordsman" to attack "Metal Dragon" without noticing that the Kid had activated "Castle Walls". Idiot!! "Metal Dragon" destroys "Flame Swordsman" resulting in Joeys points to fall to 0.

Wow, well done Joey… no I shouldn’t be sarcastic I should be nice besides I got to see the knucklehead again besides, he did try. Oh! I know maybe I can summon some ice cream! Ice cream makes everyone feel better but not lactose intolerant people… those, poor, poor, people missing out on the junk food such as ice cream, chocolate and cake, oh god no cake… that is depressing.

“The duel is over!” The announcer declares as the boy cheers quite pompously. Why that little brat! He could at least shake Joey’s hand or say it was a good fight…

Casually, I stroll over to the slumped blonde acting well considering his lost.

“Your dream must hate you to make a kid beat you or you just suck at this game,” I blurt out making the blonde turn to me.

“Hey now you listen dream Kai, I-”

“First off I’m not dream Kai idiot. I just dreamed and came across your dream,” I argue. “So you’re a dream hopper?” My brother blinks as I sigh and rub my temple too tired to argue. “Sure whatever,” I mutter tiredly. “Here,” I smile and click my fingers as I imagine a cold, soft, dark chocolate ice cream Sunday appear. “Chocolate!” My brother grins gleefully like a child on Christmas. I blink watching the dinosaur devour that poor innocent ice cream, my god if he was that hungry he could have just wished for some food right? Eh who knows?

“Nice duel you had some great moves out there,” my brother walks up to the kid being the bigger man. Alright Joey! Aw man I feel a tear in my eye man I’m proud of him… sometimes.

“Thanks you weren’t so bad yourself,” the kid redeems himself and accepts Joey’s handshake, okay that’s okay. The kid lives… for now. Joey walks over to me and the dream guys making me frown. Oh boy, he’s loco.

“Joey you got to wake up!” I order him.

“Huh what do you mean wake up? I’m-”

“Serenity is in a mess due to your condition and Yugi needs your help fighting Kaiba!” I remind him. “Kaiba why that dirt bag you’re right!” Joey realizes making me smile as my brother realizes he has to wake up…

WAH!! I jump back surprised as the whole world begins to crumble, fall apart like a jigsaw puzzle. “I guess it’s time to wake up heh!” Joey smirks as I look down feeling my body begin to fade.

“Can… I have a hug?” I ask sheepishly.

“Huh, of course you can you’re my sister dummy! Now come over here!” Joey smiles widely as I grin and leap into his arms, feeling a waterfall of tears hit me as I cling to my brothers, my smile wide as I feel the cool wet tears stream down my face and on to his shirt. Protectively, I feel Joey’s arms around me tighten as his big, warm, rough fingertips comb through my blonde hair.

“You must have been through a lot to make you break down. It’s okay now Kai, I’m here, I won’t let you down again,” Joey promises me in a low tone as I feel my nose sniffle and tears cascade down me even more, as my grip tightens and Joey returns the warm desperate embrace of a siblings touch. I felt so lost without him, heh I sound so corny, but to be honest it’s like I lost my other half, maybe it’s a twin thing heh…

Blocked, my nose sniffs taking in his musk, bad stench and as usual… too much sweat, heh.

“I love you sis,” Joey whispers softly making my smile widen as I nod.

“I love you to,” I reply weakly as we fade away and wake up…


	83. Fool Of A Brother

“Oh Joey!!”

Huh… that voice Serenity?

Slowly, I force my heavy eyelids to open their as heavy as weights. “What’s going on?” I yawn tiredly finding all eyes on the people behind me. I turn around only to be engulfed into the hug.

“Huh? J-Joey!?” I stutter shocked to find the smiling blonde.

“Miss me sis?” Joey smiles broadly and I look away…

Wham!!!

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!” I yell at him as he cradles his bruised cheek pouting. “Hey no fair I just woke up,” he pouts. “Don’t care bucko do you have any idea how worried we were!?” I scowl at the idiot, my arms crossed; he looks apologetic. “I’m so glad you’re awake,” Serenity looks between us. Joyfully, we both smile and bring her closer into our hug. Frowning, I notice a certain fool try to join in. “Back off pervert,” I warn him lightly glaring at him as he backs away terrified of my protective mode.

“Me too,” Joey smiles. “Me three you scared us,” Tea smiles at the three of us.

“This is impossible you can’t be awake, someone in your condition can never recover so fast,” the doctor stares at us like we’re aliens.

“Yeah don’t be afraid it’s a family thing waking up by pure luck, it’s a Wheeler thing,” I wave it off scaring the doctor even more, no doubt with more questions that will never be answered.

“DON’T EVER PULL THIS AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!?” Tristen grabs my brother by the collar, making my Brother freak out. I sigh at the big old tough Tristen. “Tristen down,” I order making him turn to me. “I am not a dog!” He growls as the others merely raise a brow. “You’re not helping the situation Tristen,” I point out making him drop Joey and sigh while I smirk victoriously with a giggling Serenity, as Tristen begins crying but tries to hide it.

“Y-you had the girls really worried, I- I mean of course I knew you would make it all along,” Tristen wipes away his tears as I roll my eyes, oh brother.

“Tristen… oh wait I think, I remember I was duelling Marik, and I was fighting to save Mai,” Joey turns to the still unconscious Mai. Oh boy. Solemnly, I turn to Serenity as my brother looks innocently confused by Mai’s condition.

“But why is she still sleeping? Mai wake up! Come on! Your mind is meant to be back from the shadow realm, I was sure defeating Marik would save ya,” Joey frowns hurt as he tries to shake Mai awake, only hurting me only more. Sadly, the others look at Joey’s futile attempt as I slowly approach my brother. Gently, I place my hand on his arm.

“Joey… I’m sorry,” I whisper lowly as he turns to me shattered, broken, heart broken, I recognise those eyes they look just like…

No, I shouldn’t think about him. It’s over. Joey and Serenity are my main priority.

“I did defeat Marik… didn’t I? Didn’t I?” He turns to the others avoiding his gaze.

“Kai... I defeated Marik didn’t I…?” my brother turns to me scared needing to know the truth as I place my hands on his shoulders. “Joey you did the best you could do…” I begin feeling his tense grip on my shoulders as I look deep into his heart broken eyes.

“I wasn’t good enough,” Joey whispers his voice hoarse broken like his soul.

“No that’s not it! I argue making him turn to me wanting more as I notice Serenity step forward. Bravely, she turns to the lost Joey while I steady him. Gently, I entwine my fingers with his, sending a quick squeeze to let him know I’m here for him as he leans on me.

“I remember I had that werido beat,” Joey whispers confused. “Um… actually Joey I’m afraid you lost. Marik won,” Serenity shyly answers.

“There’s no way, I won I remember summoning Gearfried the iron knight and crushed him!” Joey answers as he turns to me for confirmation but I merely shake my head, making him look so lost and vulnerable like a little puppy. “Please Joey just listen! You guys were playing a shadow game and you almost won. But Marik was wearing you down by draining your energy and then, with the last of your strength, you summoned a monster strong enough to beat Marik but before you had the chance to call out your attack… you passed out,” Serenity reveals the truth, her voice cracking making me sigh at my sorrowful sister. Depressed, I notice Joey’s eyes shaking holding back the tears and terrified of the truth as I let him lean on me; I try to comfort him, I hear his whimpers making my heart quiver from the raw emotion of despair and heartbreak.

“I-I don’t believe it that psycho beat me… I gave it my all Mai I’m sorry Mai but this thing is far from over. Where’s Yugi?” My brother turns to me.

“Duelling Kaiba,” I answer. “I have to get up there and help him out!” My brother releases me and turns to leave. What that idiotic fool?! He just woke up!

“Don’t Joey!” Tea tells him as my brother puts his trainers on. “There’s no use in talking me out of it! Yugi needs me,” my brother reasons. “Joey wait!” Serenity calls out to him while I remain silent when the doctor tries to tell him to stay in bed. Someone in that state normally wouldn’t be the way Joey is right now.

Quickly, I follow the idoit to find a Kaiba corp emergency squad ready to take the now awake and alive Joey. Well this is awkward heh.

“We’re here to pick up the patient where is he?” The staff member asks the doctor.

“He’s right here; he was in critical condition a minute ago-”

“-Don’t be lying doc five minutes okay,” Joey sassily waves his finger around, making me hold back a chuckle at his sass.

The sass flows strong in my family.

“I’m doing fine now. I’m in the best shape in my career just look at these pythons!” My brother boasts while I wince away at the creepy face.

“What he means to say is, look at the face that makes him look like he’s about to take a shit,” I reply whacking my brother at the back of his head, reverting him back to his normal facial expression.

“You listen to me it’s too dangerous for you to leave now. You still need an examination!” The doctor reasons as I feel Serenity tug me close to her. Swiftly, I place my arm around her neck bringing her into a side hug as we watch the scene play out. “Maybe later come on you guys!” Joey grins and rushes off ahead like the reckless buffoon that he is. 

“Don’t go!” Tea’s voice stops my brother in his tracks as we turn to the upset Tea.

“Joey you should stay back here and listen to what the doctor says,” Tea pleads. “Heh stop worryin’ would ya, cant ya see I’m alright now,” my brother waves it all of much to everyone’s concern. “No you were just in really bad shape Joey and all of us were worried sick about you and you’re just going to stand there and pretend everything is fine! Kai had to hold in her emotions to keep Serenity safe thanks to you! It’s just so many people have been hurt thanks to this tournament that’s all,” Tea whimpers on the verge of tears. “Tea,” I whisper showing my worry for the crying teenager trying to act tough, but it definitely doesn’t work, her walls aren’t s defensive as others…

“Trust me I know. But I have to go there and be there for Yugi sorry guys,” Joey tells us.

“But Joey…” Tea frowns at Joeys words.

“Look I know I had you all scared but I came back for a reason. Get it? I made a promise to Yugi when this whole thing started. I said I would help beat Marik and save the world. This is more than my pride Tea, it’s about being true to my promise see? Not only would I be letting Yugi down I’d be letting down every single person on earth Tea, if Marik wins this tournament he’ll have enough power to cause major damage and there’s no way we can let that happen got it!? So I’m afraid my minds made up guys. I’m going out there now!!” My brother explains.

“Joey…” I call out to him. Stem brown eyes meet mine as we both stare at one another for quite a while.

“Go…” I tell him shocking everyone.

“Kai!” Serenity frowns at me.

“Right take care of Mai Serenity,” Joey nods in understanding and runs off as I stare at my idiotic brother dead set on helping Yugi. That’s my brother for you…

“Kai…” my sister calls out to me and I turn to her.

“Go,” she whispers making me raise a brow. “I’ll look after Mai but Joey… Joey needs you,” Serenity smiles at me. “You sure?” I ask concerned and she nods. “Stay safe,” I tell her seriously. “You too,” she smiles and I run after my fool of a brother.


	84. Victory

“Hold on!” I shout at the blonde fool who turns to me and I catch up.

“Kai?” My brother frowns. “You think I would leave you behind? Twins stick together,” I remind him making him smile truly grateful. “Thanks sis you... you know I love ya,” my brother smiles at me genuinely making me return one back. “I love you too you dingus now come on Yugi’s counting on us!” I grin grabbing his hand and we rush up towards the duel.

Hold on Yugi, Yami we’re on our way!

“Come on last one there’s a rotten egg!” I grin and go on ahead, leaving Joey behind as I make it to the top.

“When I say this duel is about the past I mean burying the past for good. Yugi once I go on and defeat you and win this tournament I’ll be the one not you!” Kaiba declares not noticing us; I notice a worried Mokuba. This doesn’t look good.

“Yes I’ve heard,” Yami comments. “I’ll also being close the book on my past so I can concentrate on my future not silly little emotions that got me hurt in the first place!” Kaiba glares at me making me frown and stand my ground, I notice Yami glance my way as well.

“You see ever since I was dropped off at the orphanage as a child I had to fend for myself. I had to toughen up to protect Mokuba! Then we were adopted by a tyrant known as Gozaburo Kaiba. He taught me to crush my enemies and trust no one. But nothing I did ever satisfied him! So using the ruthless business techniques he taught me I outsmarted him and took over his company. Now Kaiba corp belongs to me!! And he’s long gone but that’s not good enough for me. There’s one conquest I need to fulfil and that’s when you come in Yugi. So listen I’m the best at everything I do!” Kaiba boasts making me scoff.

“Not at relationships,” I mutter to myself scowling at the pompous idiot.

“But when it comes to being the best at duel monsters you are in my way! So once I beat you I can forget the past for good, forget the emotions I let out; forget everything!” Kaiba glares at me once more while my glare softens into one of pity further angering him.

Mokuba pov;

I never knew Seto felt so strongly about our past and Kai. I mean after Kai broke up with Seto he was so sad, so angry; so vulnerable. I’ve never seen Seto look so broken, so hurt, so betrayed, Kai was the only one who could make Seto smile even after Gozaburo took us in and Seto changed. He didn’t smile anymore. I know things weren’t easy back then but we did have each other. But then we met Kai I never thought I would see my brother smile again until she came, I’ll admit I was jealous of her at first for making Seto smile but then the more I saw Kai with Seto, the more I saw Seto smile and it was amazing, seeing Seto smile at the simplest of texts from her or her protectiveness over her siblings, heck her goofy smile made my brother smile. I hadn’t seen him smile in years before Kai came to the picture. I guess that wasn’t good enough for him.

He wants to forget everything including the person he used to be but I like the Seto back then. He actually used to smile once in a while but now that Kai’s gone, I haven’t seen Seto smile at all. Instead he has this look of rage, sadness and guilt, he looks heartbroken even if he won’t admit it and kept saying how he doesn’t need her, I know he does even if he won’t admit it he needs Kai. Now... he wants to get rid of that smile forever.

Seto needs to realize that reaching the top doesn’t mean you have to be miserable…

Kai pov:

“Yugi your reign is over!” Kaiba declares.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Yami smirks.

Why are you astounded by my superior duelling skills Yugi?” Kaiba smirks confidently making me roll my eyes. Not quite it’s your complete stubbornness and lust for power that I find so astounding Kaiba,” Yami says to him.

“Why is that?” Kaiba frowns. “It holds you back that’s why you’ll never defeat me with a heart full of hatred and mistrust, that mistrust is the reason why those close to you leave,” Yami declares.

“You know nothing!” Kaiba glares daggers at Yami and the duel continues. Yami uses double spell to revive black magician then use Kaiba’s fusion card to fuse together black magician and Yami’s buster blade, summoning the dark paladin that will destroy Kaiba’s fused ultimate blue eyes dragon with the ability of adding an extra 500 points for each dragon; since there are two his points stack up to 3900. Sadly that is not enough compared to Kaiba’s 4500.

“Kaiba you will never defeat me with a heart full of hate and rage. Don’t you see the past helps make us who we are today, it binds us together like you, Kai and I have!” Yami declares. “Whatever,” Kaiba scoffs glancing at me, his eyes softened into a look of irritation and vulnerability.

Seto…

“Your duel tower stands here surrounded by rubble and destruction and to me it represents your heart. A strong object surrounded by anger and hatred. And as long as you are fuelled by hate you can never defeat me Kaiba!” Yami announces. “Don’t you realize my inner rage pushes me forward and that’s what I’ll use to crush you!” Kaiba smirks smugly and orders his blue eyes to attack. Quickly, Yami activates his magic formula for his paladin however Kaiba counters with spell absorption. Oh no. The points meant for the paladin are transferred to Kaiba’s ultimate dragon giving the dragon a total of 5000.

“Yugi!!!!”

“It’s over!!” Kaiba grins maniacally; I spot the crazy in his eyes making me worry for the desperation also lingering in his eyes at the thought of winning.

“I don’t think so Kaiba remember I still have one more card on the field!” Yami smirks.

“You lie!” Kaiba hisses desperation evident in his tone. Huh reminds me of that precious guy what’s his name? Oh yeah… Gollum!

However, Yami reveals his defusion spell much to Kaiba’s horror as his blue eyes are split apart weakening them each to 3000 which Yami uses to his advantage, thanks to his paladins ability to gain a boost of 500 and thanks to red eyes gives the paladin a boost for each dragon which sums up to, 4900. Alright Yami!!! Grinning, dark paladin slays all the dragons resulting in Kaiba’s life points to deplete to zero…

Yami is victorious!!!

YES!!!


	85. What Have I Done This Time!?

Smiling, I watch the others rush over to Yami and celebrate as we all talk; my ears perk up at Kaiba’s lost voice.

“I’m nothing…”

“Kaiba…”

Slowly, I turn to the defeated male angrily glaring at his duel disk. “I had the perfect strategy,” he grimaces in both puzzlement and anger.

“You’re not nothing,” I whisper when his blank blue eyes look at me so lost, so confused, so angry as I stare down at him. “I don’t need your pity!” He hisses but I ignore his sharp glare and merely sigh at the defeated male.

“You’re still you, you’re still Seto,” I mutter not noting Kaiba’s ears perking up at my words as Yami joins my side.

“I don’t get it my deck was unbeatable where did I go wrong!? I executed my strategy perfectly, carefully playing each card exactly like I planned,” Kaiba seethes enraged staring down at his duel disk.

“That was the most challenging duel I’ve ever thought,” Yami compliments the confused Kaiba.

“Just save it!” Kaiba growls at Yami.

“It’s true destiny may have favoured me but you fought well, Yami exclaims to Kaiba. 

“I don’t need the pep talk Yugi!” Kaiba yells at Yami.

“It appears to me you haven’t learned anything after this duel today and I’d say that’s a shame. You can never truly be a success until you are able to conquer the monsters within your heart Kaiba,” Yami explains to Kaiba.

“Alright I’ve had enough out of you,” Kaiba warns him.

“You were doomed form the start. Fuelled by your anger, your hate, your jealousy, your rage, the heartbreak and lastly the denial of your past! I on the other hand was fuelled by faith, faith in my destiny and my friends that’s how I won!” Yami reasons, I look away feeling an arrow of guilt from Yami’s words. I didn’t mean to cause this much damage to him, I guess maybe Ishizu was right or perhaps I’m just being an idiot, probably the mixture of the other factors I mean, heartbreak?

…Ridiculous.

“Red eyes is a special card, it’s shows that I never duel alone,” Yami sums up revealing the dragon.

“You never duel alone!? WAKE UP! Don’t you realize we’re all alone in the real world Yugi look at me! I’ve never had to ask for anyone’s help!” Kaiba screams fed up as I feel my blood boil at the rotten brat.

“NO ONE HELPED YOU!?” I stomp over seething as he glares at me.

“Kai stop!” Yami warns me but I ignore him, my blood boiling to the verge of exploding like a volcano as I get right up to his face.

“No one helped you!? What about the time we saved your pathetic mopey ass from Pegasus or the time we saved you form the big five, or just recently how Yami saved your broody ass from the same group! The list goes on and on Kaiba! You are nothing but a child, having a temper tantrum over a single loss!” I scream at him fed up with his constant need of pushing people away.

“Do you consider no one your friend?” Yami pipes up as Kaiba’s cobalt blue eyes stare back into my warm brown pair. “Friendship is for fools didn’t I tell you? I duel alone depending on others is for the weak Yugi, my future is in my own two hands. So keep your friendship to yourself I don’t need any pals to keep me down,” Kaiba declares. “How sad,” Yami sighs pitifully at the stubborn fool as I feel my body erupt in pure fury at his horrid words, once more.

“The time has come, to accept my defeat like a man Yugi. Since there’s no one else I rely on there’s no one else I can blame,” Kaiba removes Obelisk from his deck as I feel my blood boil even more. “Let’s go Mokuba,” Kaiba passes me, his bright blue stare I feel linger on my quivering form as I seethe, holding in my rage. “Wait up Seto!” Mokuba loyally rushes after his calm brother.

“Hold on Kaiba why don’t you duel me!? We’ll get to see who wins the third place crown unless you’re scared of losing to me!” Joey challenges only for Kaiba to scoff and step forward, ignoring my brother causing another arrow of anger to hit me. If Kaiba doesn’t stop I swear to whatever is out there…

“I asked you a question!” My brother blocks Kaiba’s path.

“Out of my way Wheeler it’s bad enough I have to deal with two of you,” his voice gets louder from my sentences making me growl at the ass. “Cool it, he’s not worth it,” Tea consoles me trying to get me to calm down as I continue seething at the selfish brat.

“You think you’re too good for the rest of us don’t ya? Well I used to be a stubborn jerk just like you are! I picked on everyone else but inside I felt alone with Kai gone I had no one to joke around with. Sure I had Tristen but still it’s different, but then I was in a tough situation and Yugi stuck out his neck for me the same with Kai, he showed me what friendship is all about while Kai was brutally beating the guy. I think he went to hospital…” Joey trails off uneasily, as I chuckle smiling at the fond memory.

Ah good times, the guy deserved it. I wonder how that bully is doing. He’ll probably end up doing police work or something…

“Now I realize looking out for other people actually makes us stronger. Yugi changed my life that day and I’ve seen Yugi and Kai stick their necks out for you tons of times, and did you once ever say thank you? Not that I ever heard trust me you need friends, take away all your Kaiba corp flunkies and who’s left on your team!?” Joey argues making me smile proud of my brother.

“Please tell me you’re done all this nonsense about friendship is starting to bore me and if you want to know. I did more than thank that sister of yours,” Kaiba sighs tiredly making my scowl even further.

“WHAT!?” Joey shouts glaring at me as I shake my head panicking.

“No we didn’t. Don’t listen to that perverted snob Joey! Just leave him he isn’t worth your time. Just leave him to go get soul sucked, or betrayed by his so called business friends again! Where, no doubt. Yugi will be forced, to save his broody childish spoiled ass!” I screech flustered, feeling my blood boil at the nerve of him as my cheeks go a flustered rosy red. 

“Say that again!” Kaiba growls threateningly but I remain calm under his heated gaze, while Tea backs away slightly scared but not me, not this sad lonely pathetic snob.

“The last thing my brother needs is a lecture from you so lay off!” Mokuba defends him making me groan at the loyal yet dim-witted boy.

“How can you defend him after what he said about you!?” Joey argues causing Mokuba to stop in pause.

“Me what did he say?” Mokuba questions.

“He said he was happy being all alone, meaning he doesn’t need you,” I add causing Mokuba’s eyes to widen.

“Look pal you’ve done nothing but dust my chop my duel monster skills ever since I met ya, now it looks to me you’re scared of losing and looking like a fool Kaiba,” my brother taunts.

“Watch it push me too far and you’ll regret it Wheeler,” Kaiba warns him.

“So what you going to duel me or not?” Joey smirks.

“I don’t see the point then waste my time besides I would crush you,” Kaiba smirks.

“Duel him or are you not a man?” I step forward as Kaiba raises a brow at me.

“Seto doesn’t need a lecture from you of all people Kai so lay off!” Mokuba argues as I feel my eye twitch at him. “Excuse me?” Kaiba scowls at me.

“I’m sorry but from what I saw a moment ago you were no man, you were a little kid having a hissy fit just because you weren’t getting what you wanted!” I argue making Kaiba scowl at me, his eye twitching in annoyance at my cocky smirk.

“Say that again!” Kaiba scowls.

“Kai no,” I hear Tea call out.

“You are a child, a pathetic little boy who doesn’t know how to cope with people, so instead acts like a selfish spoilt brat to hide behind a lonely whelp!” I yell causing Kaiba to be stunned into silence. “Seto?” Mokuba whispers concerned for the silent Kaiba.

“Fine, Wheeler I accept your challenge on one condition,” Kaiba states making the others raise a brow.

“Since I know I’m going to win. I’ll be nice and say this before you mentioned Yugi and Kai saving me and how I never thanked them let me say this I did more than thank your sister,” Kaiba smirks cockily as I feel my cheeks turn a furious ruby red.

“WHAT!?” Joey seethes.

“Kaiba- don’t lie! Joey it’s not true!” I argue.

“No! I want to know the truth ever since this whole tournament began, you had been hovering around Kai, what the hell is going on!?” Joey demands enraged, his face ticking like a time bomb as I sweat drop panicking internally.

“Nothing-”

“I’ll tell you if you win Wheeler it’s only fair considering the advantage I have over you, with my superior skills,” Kaiba smirks cockily as I glare daggers at the ass.

“But Seto-”

“Relax Mokuba I’ll silence this amateur once and for all, then I will finally be done with their pathetic family. Now as soon as we begin this duel of ours Wheeler, all the friends on earth won’t save you,” Kaiba growls menacingly. Enraged, his fists shake. His eyes narrow at me smirking while I glare at the jackass.

“Yeah well bring it on,” my brother accepts the challenge and the two leave…


	86. This Is Stupid

Oh dear whatever what have I done!?

This is stupid.

This is foolish.

This is a goddamn mistake.

Scowling, I glare at the scraps of silver, grey and other metals lazily on the ground, eager to harm anyone passing as we all stand to watch the duel between my ex and my idiotic brother. This is going to go well just splendid, I just know it.

“I’ll destroy you even without my Egyptian god cards Wheeler!” Kaiba glares infuriated at my brother as they stand ready for the duel to begin.

“Take your best shot Kaiba!” Joey taunts.

“Trust me it won’t take my best to defeat an amateur like you,” Kaiba retorts as both of them draw their hands. “Then take your worse shot for all I care tough guy,” Joey shrugs not caring.

“Alright let’s do this!” Joey smiles and the duel is underway.

Joey has come a long way, he may have a chance at beating Kaiba, I summarize Yami’s speech as I glance at my brother, worried. I hope he knows what he’s doing. Scowling, I feel a pair of angry eyes on me and glare back at a familiar cobalt pair, which quickly turn back to my brother. “I’m over here rich boy!” My brother scolds. “He’ll be fine,” I whisper to myself in reassurance, I don’t need another comatose brother episode…

“Yeah and finally earning the respect from that stuck up punk!” Tristen agrees.

“I’ll even let you go first Kaiba,” Joey smiles as I frown noticing Teas departure, eh probably going to be the bathroom, to be fair we haven’t had much time for a break considering these duels left and right.

Kaiba pov:

“Very well, stand back!” I draw my card and study my hand. Now it’s time to show this third rate wannabe what real duelling is all about. This will be over soon and then I can carry on my life without anyone, no nerds, no stupid hocus pocus fairy tales and no Wheeler. She has some nerve saying that to my face, when she sees how much I destroy her brother she’ll reconsider ever questioning and arguing with me again… I don’t need her. I don’t. I have what I need, powerful cards, a powerful deck and money.

3rd person pov:

Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (1600/1200) in Attack Position and Sets two cards.

“You’ll have to do better than that to beat me rich boy!” Joey taunts Kaiba making me scowl at the reckless fool. Two cards and a monster with 1600 attack, no doubt about it, shrink and crush card, Kai frowns at the easy predictable strategy Kaiba has used. Come on Joey surely you can see what tactic this is, he did it to Yugi and a few more as well, surely you are not that stupid…

Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position.

“That’s right Kaiba I know all about your face down strategies. You were all jazzed up about your two face down cards. Well tough noogies, magic cards don’t work on Gearfried.”

“Awesome this may sound crazy but I think Joey’s using his head out there,” Tristen smiles proud of my brothers effort but I scowl.

“Something wrong Kai?” Duke questions as all eyes are on me. “Magic cards may not work on Gearfried but they do work on Kaiba’s own monsters and traps still work on Geirfried,” I reason trying to hint to my brother only to scowl at his eager grin, he’s getting reckless.

“Hey wait where did Tea go?” Duke questions as the others notice her gone. “Probably gone to the bathroom,” I shrug it off. “Yeah Kai’s right come on man you own this guy,” Tristen cheers for Joey. “That’s right!” Joey grins and "Gearfried" attacks Seto's "Ryu-Kishin Powered.”

“Wait don’t be so sure about that!” Seto activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (800/1200). "Gearfried" destroys "Ryu-Kishin Powered" making Kaiba’s life points collapse to 3000.

“Sorry Wheeler but you’re through, now that my monster has less than 1000 attack points. I can activate this card!” Seto then activates his face-down "Crush Card" to destroy Joey's "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and every monster in his hand, on his side of the field, and in his Deck that have 1500 or more ATK. Also, due to the Lingering Effect of "Crush Card Virus", those monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, which Yami explains to Tristen and Duke, who don’t have much experience on the game compared to the others around the duel.

I knew it! Predictable but effective. I knew my brother was being too reckless urgh… dummy.

“First it destroys the monster on your field and then the virus spreads to your hand and then your deck. Crushing every strong beast. A weak duellist should have weak monsters right? Hah I told you, you couldn’t handle a opponent like me,” Kaiba smirks smugly.

“Zip it!” My brother scowls at the smug Kaiba.

“Why don’t you admit that you’re in over your head Wheeler and leave now, before you hurt yourself,” Kaiba warns Joey smirking. “Forget it pal, this duel just started and I got strategies you never dreamed of!” Joey argues. “Don’t you know when it’s time to quit,” Kaiba sighs tired of my brother’s persistence.

Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "La Jinn" attacks directly makings Joeys life points descend to 2200.

Joey's hand contains "Swordsman of Landstar", "Little-Winguard", "Legendary Sword", "Nutrient Z", and "Graverobber". Joey draws "Graceful Dice". He then Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Swordsman of Landstar," by the result. Joey gets a four giving "Swordsman of Landstar": 2000/1200).

“H-How?” Duke stutters shocked by the dumb luck used.

“The Wheeler family luck! Never question it Duke never question it,” I grin boastful as Kaiba scowls.

"Swordsman of Landstar" attacks & destroys "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" Kaiba’s points fall to 2800. On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Graceful Dice" expires and he regains his original puny 500 attack points.

“Luck is for chumps, you may have won the battle Wheeler but not the war,” Kaiba scoffs and draws.


	87. Bad Influence

“Well congratulations on making one good move, there is a first time for everything!” Kaiba taunts. “Watch it pal!” My brother shouts at him as I shake my head at the stubborn fools. “I’m not your pal Wheeler,” Kaiba growls making Kai sigh.

“No you’re a lonely, spoiled brat who has a superiority complex,” she mutters under her breathe scowling at the emo boy.

“If I were, I would be over there with the obvious geeks cheering my heart out for the obvious loser in this duel. Or did you forget how I destroyed every powerful monster in your deck!” Kaiba counters as I scowl at the ass.

“At least Joey has friends he can call his friends and not some goons he pays to be his,” I argue smirking at Kaiba’s cold scowl while Joey smirks confidently. “Yeah, Kai’s right,” Joey smirks. “You can do this Joey!” Yami cheers him on. “Yeah thanks Yugi I needed that,” Joey smiles grateful and the duel continues.

“Now it’s time I showed you the difference in our level!” Kaiba smirks and Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight" attacks and destroys "Swordsman of Landstar" making Joeys points decrease to 110. Kaiba sets a card face down and ends his turns.

Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Legendary Sword" with the intention to equip it to "Little-Winguard" and raise its ATK/DEF by 300, but Seto activates his face-down "Absorb Spell" to switch the target of "Legendary Sword" to "Blade Knight" instead. "Blade Knight": 1600 attack raises to 1900/1000 with his defence 1300.

“That was a third rate strategy just as I suspected. You could never defeat an opponent with real talent,” Kaiba smirks.

“Well next time I’m duelling someone with real talent I’ll remember that,” Joey retorts making me smirk. He then sets a card and ends his turn. .

“I hate to say this but Kaiba’s a tough customer,” Duke comments.

“Yeah but so is Joey,” Tristen smirks.

“He’s a got a point,” I smirk.

“What do you mean?” Duke questions us.

“Look at his eyes, you can tell he’s determined to win this,” I point out my brothers firm brown eyes making Duke raise a brow.

“Joey will see this through to the bitter end,” Tristen adds smiling.

“Next thing I know. I’ll be back Joey stay strong,” Yami runs off. He’ll be back probably some destiny voodoo or something.

“You may think I’m going to attack your pathetic wingguard but I got other plans for you Wheeler and I’m afraid their much worse than anything you could possibly imagine, watch and learn you amateur,” Kaiba smirks cockily causing a shiver to spread through me from that dangerous smirk. This isn’t good…

Kaiba draws. He then activates "Enemy Controller" to pay 1000 Life Points resulting in his points to change to 1800 and take control of "Little-Winguard". Kaiba then activates "Cost Down" to downgrade the Level of every monster in his hand and field by two this turn. Since Seto has at most one card left in his Hand, the effect of "Blade Knight" increases its ATK by 400 giving the knight a totsal of 2300.

Kaiba then Tributes "Little-Winguard" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Blade Knight" attack & destroy two of Joey's "Sheep Tokens".

Worried, Joey draws "Battle Warrior". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) in Defense Position.

Kaiba draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five cards in his hand, his hand is empty so he draws five cards. Five turns after "Card of Demise's" activation, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase, "Blade Knight" 2300 power decreases to 1900/1000. Kaiba then Normal Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight", "Kaiser Sea Horse", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attack and destroy Joey's "Battle Warrior" and two remaining "Sheep Tokens".

Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Enemy Controller" from Seto's Graveyard and activate it as his card, allowing Joey to pay 1000 Life Points and activate the second effect of "Enemy Controller", which will destroy one of Seto's monsters. Joey chooses to have "Enemy Controller's" second effect destroy "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Joey’s points fall to a mere 100 points.

“Alright Joey!” Proudly, Kai smiles at her brother smirking at his smart tactic succeeding.

Joey then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) Attack Position and under his control!

“Yes alright Joey!” Kia grins madly proud of her brother, as Kaiba freaks out over Joey wielding his signature monster.

“What!? My blue eyes!” Kaiba screeches outraged at the thought as he stands looking at his blue eyes no longer under his control but Joey’s. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks & destroys "Blade Knight" causing Kaiba’s points to fall to 700.

“You’ll regret that Wheeler,” Kaiba seethes, his teeth grinding against one another in bitter rage causing a happy Kai to smirk at the state that Kaiba is in. Swiftly, Joey then Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Defense Position and sets a card, ending his turn.

Kai pov:

“Like that? You know when I took your favourite card from you. It looks good standing behind me doesn’t it?” Joey taunts as I notice Kaiba’s quivering from.

Oh boy… Joey you pressed the blue eyes button. No one presses the blue eye button.

Although I agree his possessiveness towards a single card is… weird not that I can argue, I mean Trishula and I are close, Trishula is the best card I got in my opinion and the most special but still Kaiba has a boner for the blue eyes its concerning to say the least…

“Wheeler you made a big mistake by taking my Blue Eyes away from me now it’s time for me to end this duel. Are you aware of my Kaizer Seahorse special ability Wheeler? All I have to do is send him to the graveyard then I can summon a light attribute monster form my hand to the field…” Kaiba trials off as my eyes widen at his idea of summoning another Blue Eyes…. And I’m right. Wow the Wheeler luck is running strong today.

“Hahahaha! Now we each have one! Now my Blue Eyes attack! There’s no way I’ll let you control MY monster!” Kaiba seethes as the explosion results in both monsters destruction.

“Someone needs to chill. Who knew Kaiba would get so worked up over a single card!?” Joey exclaims.

“I think it’s more a boner for the card to be honest,” I state causing the boys besides to snicker as I grin cheekily.

“Boner?” Mokuba questions s I feel my body freeze at Mokuba’s puzzled explanation.

“WHEELER!” Kaiba screams at me as I blink back awkwardly laughing as I blurt out…

“I’m a bad influence for kids I guess…”


	88. Sibling Hugs

“I’m afraid I’m not done yet it’s time to welcome back to the field now…”

“With what?”

“Monster reborn now my blue eyes white dragon return to the field! I am the only one necessary with the skills to wield a blue eyes! Now it’s time to use my dragon to finish you off and expose you as the failure that you truly are! You have no business being here and soon you’ll learn that the hard way!” Kaiba declares.

Annoyed, Duke and Tristen scan the area looking for Yugi and Tea however my eyes remain glued to the battle.

Joey draws "Baby Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/700) in Defense Position.

“Time to erase your remaining life points,” Kaiba draws his card and smirks.

“With what?” Joey repeats the question as Kaiba’s smirk only widens as he flips the card he drew to reveal the stop defence magic card, shoot.

Kaiba draws "Stop Defense" and subsequently activates it to switch Joey's "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) into Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Hayabusa Knight".

“I told you it’s over you’re way out of your league!” Kaiba declares only for my smirk to widen when I see my smirking brother.

“Don’t be so sure!” Joey smirks and activates his face-down "Nutrient Z" to increase his Life Points by 4000 before Battle Damage is calculated increasing Joeys points to 4100. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then destroys "Hayabusa Knight" resulting in Joeys newly refreshed points to fall to 2100.

Happily, the boys praise Joey’s smart move.

“So what was that you said about me?” Joey smirks smugly.

“I said you’re an amateur,” Kaiba sets a card and ends his turn. .

“Making one decent move doesn’t impress me Wheeler! The next turn will be your last!” Kaiba shouts at my brother.

“Hah! Read it and weep Kaiba!”

Joey draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Time Wizard's" effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so he can transform "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000).

Before "Time Wizard's" effect can affect "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Seto activates his face-down "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to remove "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play for one turn. At the End Phase, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" returns to the field (3000/2500) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Interdimensional Matter Transporter".

“How? Joey had Kaiba beat!” Tristen shouts enraged.

“Smart move,” I admit making the boys scowl at my honest comment.

“You may depend on luck to win your duel by I depend on my skill, that’s the difference between us,” Kaiba boasts as I sigh at the idiot, still not getting the reason for this duel.

“You really kill me you know! Hahahaha!!” Joey bursts out laughing grinning madly.

“Heh, you lost it,” Kaiba smirks evilly while I shake my head at him.

“You still don’t get it, geez,” I shake my head at Kaiba.

“Wrong. I just find you ridiculous. I mean come on lighten up man; you seem happier with my sister when you duel. Look you’re fighting a great duel here so relax and have fun!” Joey smiles.

“I don’t have fun,” Kaiba answers.

“Then I guess you were even a more miserable person than I thought you were. Honestly, Kai what did you see in him?” Joey asks me as I shrug. “Batman,” I joke lightly to myself but sigh.

“You don’t know anything about me, I duel for power and to be the best! Not to have fun! But when Yugi beat me…”

“And here we go,” I roll my eyes tired.

“Don’t you say a word!” Kaiba seethes and points at me making me roll my eyes at the childish brat.

“He stole my glory once again!” Kaiba seethes his fist quivering in rage as I groan at the sore ass loser.

“It’s a game!” Joey and I chorus, his tone soft while mine is just fed up with this idiotic fool.

“You were good but Yugi was better. I just don’t see why you can’t accept that,” Joey sighs dumbfounded.

“I guess someone like you couldn’t understand,” Kaiba states.

“What does that mean?” My brother glares at Kaiba.

“Let’s just move on Wheeler,” Kaiba sighs tried. Kaiba draws "Thunder Dragon". He then activates the effect of "Thunder Dragon" to discard it and add two more "Thunder Dragons" from his Deck to his Hand. Kaiba then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two "Thunder Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position.

Kaiba then activates "Quick Attack" to allow "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to attack the turn it is summoned. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" attacks & destroys then Bleu eyes attacks ending Joey’s life points making Kaiba victorious.

Smiling, I approach my brother as the boys stare in shock over the results.

Poor Joey, he tried. He really did. I could tell he was enjoying it even if Kaiba was being a sour lemon, I know deep down both of the enjoyed. Now if only they could not be so stubborn and admit they are friends… now that will be the day heh. I can tell Joey’s disappointed but he’ll get over it he’s a Wheeler and Wheeler’s never give up!

“Need a hand?” I offer my hand out causing Joey to smile bitterly and I help him up as he brings me into a warm hug which I happily return only to feel a pair of eyes on me, but I ignore them too happy to hug my brother.

“You were great Joey to me you won the duel,” I reason making Joey smile widen. “You think?” He asks. Of course, your improvisation and the way you used Kaiba’s blue eyes against him was a great move,” I compliment him ignoring the heated glare sent our way. “Aw thanks,” Joey grins joyfully and noogies my head making me chuckle and noogie him back.

“Aw sibling hugs, I wish I had a sibling,” Tristen teases.

“Sorry guys Wheelers only,” I tease back chuckling at their playful frowns.


	89. Confrontation

“Hold it Kaiba,” Joey groans as we both turn to the arrogant ass.

“Wheeler can’t you just let it go,” Kaiba reasons.

“And the pot called the kettle black,” I scoff.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Kaiba challenges me as I step forward.

“Kai don’t,” my brother warns me but I frankly don’t care.

“Let it go, you tell my brother that, who may I point out isn’t a sore loser do you see him having a temper tantrum over a single lost? Nope. And let it go? Why don’t you let your anger go? Let your hate go and let your petty jealousy go!?” I counter making his eye twitch enraged.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Kaiba seethes as I scowl at the ass refusing to back down.

“It’s not over,” Joey pipes up and we turn to my brother.

“It’s not over Kaiba it’s never over. Not for me anyway. You may have beat me in this duel and you may even beat me in the next too. But I’m going to keep coming back until I win Kaiba that’s because, Joey Wheeler doesn’t give up!” My brother declares making me smile proud of my brother.

“Heh, you’ll never have the skills to defeat me,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Ah yeah I’ll show you some skills-”

“Joey cool it!” The boys hold Joey back from beating up Kaiba.

“He isn’t worth the time man,” Duke reasons.

“Yeah you guys are right, I duelled my hardest out there and I made that rich boy sweat a few times too! Hey where’s Yugi and Tea? They didn’t come to see my big finish? That’s not cool, hey Kai you coming?” Joey calls out to me as he and the boys leave. “I’ll catch up someone’s got to check on Serenity,” I smile as the boys walk off, leaving me with Kaiba and Mokuba. Angrily, I look away feeling his piercing gaze on me.

“Can’t you just be silent for one second?” Kaiba seethes.

“Can you stop being such a sore loser for one second?” I counter, only making Kaiba seethe even more in rage. Frowning, I notice Kaiba’s shaking fists and Mokuba’s worried glance my way.

“Let’s go Mokuba there’s no reason to stick around this dump anymore!” Kaiba turns his back to me and heads off. I notice Mokuba stop slightly and look at me, pleadingly making me sigh at the poor boy, most likely scared from Kaiba’s dramatics. Quickly, I follow walking past Kaiba.

“Why are you following me?” Kaiba glares.

“Who said I was following your pathetic ass?” I counter.

“Wheeler I swear I will end you!” Kaiba glares. “Come at me then!” I smile at his angry glare that’s all, no hits, no throws, no kicks, nothing. Just as I thought, empty words from an empty shell.

“But there’s still one more duel!” Mokuba pipes up, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

“Hey Ishizu,” I greet the silent woman who nods at me as I sigh and sit down besides Mokuba, knowing since Kaiba and her are in the same room, no doubt these two are going to ramble about dramatics.

“How you doing buddy?” I turn to Mokuba shaking scared, upset or maybe a mixture.

“I’m worried about Seto,” Mokuba confesses.

“Ditto,” I whisper surprising Mokuba as I sigh. Don’t get me wrong I hate the bastard, the dick; honestly I want to punch him in the face but… I know he can do better than this, I know he can be better than this, I know I don’t know why I just know and honestly seeing him like this, hurts, seeing him like this makes me angry at him and myself. I’m probably not helping matters by yelling at him but he’s just so… infuriating…

“What do you want Ishizu?” Kaiba scowls at her.

“I would advise you and Kai to be present for the final duel of the tournament Kaiba. Yugi will need your help to defeat Marik and succeed in his destiny,” Ishizu advises us.

“No thanks as far as I’m concerned I’m done with battle city and everything. The sooner I get battle city and all this behind me the better. I’ve had all I can take from you people! So leave me alone and have a nice life,” Kaiba seethes, making me frown as I pick up from his angry tone, a hint of sadness and pain.

Angrily, Kaiba glares at me as I feel a fraction of my heart shatter at his harsh words but another part heat up, like a violent volcano wanting to scream at the ass. Worried, Mokuba looks at me but I remain strong refusing to react to this prick.

“Kaiba you’re making a huge mistake,” Ishizu reasons as Kaiba scoffs but stops in his footsteps. “Really and why is that Ishizu? Let me guess you got this from one of your ancient fairy tales, come on Mokuba,” Kaiba reason avoiding my calm demeanour as I sit down on some smooth metal, in a sitting positon, you know the old fashion head leaning against palm and one leg over the other.

“Your future is at stake,” Ishizu exclaims halting Kaiba’s steps as he turns back to us hesitantly.

“Deep down you know that as well as I do. Kai has begun to realize as well. I know you both are able to read the ancient Egyptian text,” Ishizu points out making us both freeze from her knowledge. How does she know? Only Kaiba and I know that. Weirded out, I glance at Kaiba who briefly glances at me, both of us freaked out.

How did she know…?

“And you both are well aware of what is on that stone; the sorcerer may have been the pharaoh’s rival and the songstress the pharaoh’s advisor. But they both were his friends, the sorcerer and advisor although had their arguments, knew they loved one another the same, the sorcerer knew the marriage between the pharaoh and his advisor was fake, only to protect the songstress from the wraths of a greater evil. They were friends of the pharaoh. The sorcerer is you Kaiba and the songstress you Kai. And you must do for Yugi what you did for the pharaoh, five thousand years ago. Help your friend, without you both he can’t save the world from destruction,” Ishizu explains.

Aching, I groan feeling another familiar headache hit me form her cryptic words once more.

“Goodbye,” Kaiba scoffs and turns to leave.


	90. Pathetic

“Don’t you realize if you continue to deny your ancient heritage the entire world will suffer from your stubbornness!” Ishizu explains. “Including Mokuba’s,” I add rubbing my throbbing temple as I feel two eyes on me not that I care. “Enough, I don’t need you here so go,” Kaiba glares at me but I return a much sharper one making him scowl.

“She has enough right here as you do Kaiba; she too plays a key part in the destiny before us. Your rivalry with Yugi has been in existence for thousands of years and it will continue to exist for eternity, as a skilled sorcerer you constantly challenged the pharaoh and sorceress trying to prove yourself to the sorceress, to prove you could tame her while you strengthened the skill of the pharaoh’s skill in battle. It was with your help the pharaoh and sorceress was able to save their people. History is now repeating itself Kaiba, Yugi needs you,” Ishizu explains.

“That’s enough Ishizu! I hosted this tournament so I could be number one not to help Yugi,” Kaiba refuses irritated.

“Wrong, you were destined to organise this event and you had no choice in the matter, you were guided by a force beyond your control and if you leave now, you will be turning your back on mankind!” Ishizu declares.

“That duel tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for my father! I can’t stand the sight of it Ishizu!” Kaiba silences Ishizu as I stand up.

“So you’re going to blow it up then? You’re just going to bury it under the rubble and debris that is this island? Dust it under the carpet?” I argue.

“Don’t,” Kaiba warns me.

“Listen to yourself! You’re pathetic! You call yourself a man! A man has the honour to congratulate the person they lost to, not have a meltdown and proclaim how alone they are. A man faces their issues head on not bury them in the past. A man listen to what other people have to say,” I glance at Mokuba as Kaiba seethes.

“SHUT UP!!!!!!” Kaiba shouts fed up, his eye twitching but I don’t budge, I’ll admit I’m taken aback by his loud shout but I don’t falter as I continue to glare at the fool.

“Don’t you realize this is more than just about you and your family Kaiba?”

“No I designed this tournament and I was robbed of this victory.”

“You were robbed in order to-”

“ENOUGH!!!!” I stand up silencing the shocked pair as they turn to my enraged expression.

“I am so sick of this bullshit! I’m sorry Mokuba you have to endure this. I don’t care whether this is some weird magic destiny stuff or if this is how I choose this path. I don’t care! All I have to say is this, Kaiba you mentioned how you want to bury the past, you want to be victorious. You want all this but tell me what about everyone else, what about your friends? What about Mokuba? Did you ever ask about what he thought?” I question, silencing the pair into a shock. I sigh seeing the little boy on the verge of tears. “Good luck Mokuba, I sigh and turn my back to the group. “Thanks Kai,” Mokuba whispers.

“Mokuba?” Kaiba frowns puzzled by Mokuba’s eerie silence.

“Listen to him please,” I beg quietly as Kaiba stares straight at me, his strong cobalt blue eyes meet my pleading pair as he frowns and turns to his little brother.

“I don’t think destroying this tower will solve anything. All it’s going to do is cause more destruction, more anger and more hatred,” Mokuba confesses his eyes meet mine as I nod, proud of him making him smile slightly. “Mokuba?” Kaiba is taken aback by Mokuba.

“I think what Yugi said about you was right! You’re filled with hate!”

“You battle for all the wrong reasons Kaiba. Fuelled by your anger, your hate, your jealousy, your rage, your heartbreak and lastly your denial of your past! You’ll never be a success Kaiba, not until you defeat the monsters inside your heart!”

“All I see… is a mirror Kaiba,”

“You were so fuelled by your anger. You were blind not to see Kai’s devastation from what happened to Joey, you weren’t there for her or even apologised or helped. All you did was take your anger out by insulting Joey, this broke Kai and she left you because of that!” Mokuba explains as I feel an arrow of guilt hit me when I see Mokuba’s heartbroken expression. 

“Lighten up have fun!”

“Why don’t you smile anymore!? I know our childhood wasn’t the best but at least we had fun sometimes. And ever since Kai broke up with you you’ve always been in a bad mood well I want it back to the way it was!” Mokuba shouts at me making me smirk proud of the confident Mokuba.

“Those days are over!”

“They don’t have to be! You can change! Instead of causing more damage why don’t you help Yugi win and prevent more damage? If you know the secret to defeating Marik then tell Yugi!” Mokuba reasons making me smile proud at him, standing up to his little brother. Frowning, Kaiba turns to the tower looking conflicted. Silently, I notice Ishizu glance at me as I sigh and step forward.

“Seto,” I call out to him.

“Do not call me that. You lost that right!” Kaiba hiss at me making me flinch at his angry glare but I shrug it off, scowling.

“Kaiba, listen would you rather have Marik a demonic psychopath who you have never fought take the title of king of games from you? Or would you rather have Yugi. A man, who beat you and pushes you to your limits, be worthy of that title, to take the title. Which, you can reclaim in the future?” I question him making him frown in contemplation.

“I’m afraid Yugi’s chances of beating Marik and winning the tournament are slim. Marik’s too tough but as Mokuba said I’m know the only way to defeat the winged dragon of Ra. There’s one card just one card that can do it. This all powerful card lives in my deck and my deck alone, heh but it’s not just a matter of holding this card. It has to be played in a certain way to take down Ra,” Kaiba explains and turns his back to us walking on ahead.

“Where are you going?” Mokuba frowns at his elder brother.

“To the top of my duel tower,” Kaiba answers simply. Surprised, Ishizu gasps. Happily, Mokuba laughs.

“Does this mean you’re going to help Yugi win Seto?” Mokuba asks hopeful as my eyes widen at the small smile he has on his lips. Strong stoic blue eyes meet my surprised pair, no longer do I see a pair of ice cold filled with the fires of vengeance, I can recognise those eyes now bringing a slight wave of relief, good no more scolding’s, urg I acted like her with the lectures I gave earlier, I hated them.

“Well my work here is done,” smiling, I begin heading to the blimp to go check on sis and Mai.

“Hold on!” Kaiba calls out to me stopping me in my tracks as I frown and glance at the trio.

“Where are you going Kai? The tower is this way,” Mokuba smiles as I laugh nervously.

“Yeah well I thought to check on Serenity,” I reason.

“ Your task is not yet complete sorceress,” Ishizu informs me as I groan.

“I have a name,” I remind her as she merely sighs.

“Well you have a nice life, I’m going to get as far as I can from that psycho Marik,” I whistle innocently, only to feel a strong tug, pull me back as my back makes contact with a sturdy build. Scowling, I look up to meet a pair of familiar blue looking down at me.

“If I have to help Yugi you’re coming with me,” he orders.

“Huh why!?I don’t wanna! Marik’s creepy as hell; he’s creepy what if he brings out some dolls? Or-Or-”

Panicking, I don’t feel my body being dragged towards the tower by a strong pull or hear the giggling Mokuba or see the smiling Ishizu as I feel my body tremble at the possibilities. Anxiously, I hear the bone chattering sound of my teeth chomping down on one another, bullets of sweat cascade down my temple at the thought of hat that creep could pull.


	91. Confusing Emotions

Silently, we all stand as the elevator takes up to the top of my battle tower well most of us. I glance at the panicking girl, all colour drained from her face making me scowl but it only deepens I look away at the annoying feelings, too complex which irritates me. Why can’t I understand this? I’m Seto Kaiba the smartest man on earth and yet, I can’t explain her or us, urgh…

At first I’m angry, irritated and annoyed at her but then what Mokuba said…

You were so fuelled by your anger, you were blind not to see Kai’s devastation from what happened to Joey, you weren’t there for her or even apologised or helped. All you did was take your anger out by insulting Joey, this broke Kai and she left you, because of that!

Fuelled by my anger?

Could what Mokuba said be true? I scowl at the thought no impossible I’m never wrong. Perhaps he is right… then I suppose that would explain my anger and guilt towards me, when I see her myself. Urgh… stupid emotions no now is the time to focus…

Anyway, I could stand by and watch Yugi fall at the hands of Marik. I have to admit, I would enjoy seeing Yugi lose but it might be interesting to see if he’s got what it takes to properly use this card, I pull out the very card that will save Yugi.

Fiend Sanctuary…

Kai pov:

“I hope you made the right choice Kaiba,” Ishizu comments as we approach the staircase leading to the door to the battlefield. Silently, Kaiba merely hmphs as we approach the door.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” I huff as we stand side by side, him easily towering over me.

“Just let me do this,” Kaiba grumbles annoyed making me smile slightly as he grumbles.

“The final duel to the battle city tournament is about to begin!” The announcer declares as my brother and friends smile at me, well Joey smiles but it falters into a glare when he sees me by Kaiba, oh boy.

“Hold on Yugi!” Kaiba’s voice interprets the stage being lifted up high into the sky as all eyes turn to us. “I’ve got something you need,” Kaiba grows. “Really? And what would that be Kaiba?” Yami glances at me, raising a brow but I wave him off as Kaiba raises the card needed. “Take this!” Kaiba throws the card over to Yami. Swiftly, Yami accepts the card, his eyes widening at the card.

Kaiba pov:

There’s a slight chance if Yugi uses this card, if not it’s all over…

Kaiba pov

“Use it wisely Yugi,” I advise Yugi.

“What is the meaning of this Kaiba?” Sceptical, Yami frowns at the card. “That’s for you to find out!” I argue frowning at the torn fool. I notice Yugi glance at Kai, who merely nods, making me raise a brow at the trust given to me. After everything I did and she is still loyal? I swear she was dropped as a child or just brain dead. Calmly, Yami nods back, staring back at the card.

That card is Yugi’s only chance of defeating Marik’s Egyptian god card, the winged dragon of Ra. But even if Yugi figures out how to use it, his chances of winning the duel are pretty slim, rise a card like no other and although Yugi holds two Egyptian god cards himself, they pale in comparison to Marik’s winged dragon.

“Yugi, if you want to win this duel you’ll use that card instead of counting on the support of your little fan club!” I reason to Yami who still seems sceptical, glancing at Kai for reassurance no doubt.

Kai pov:

“Doesn’t he get we’re all fighting the same enemy?” Tea questions frowning at Kaiba while I sigh. Kaiba is a complex lone wolf, I suppose.

“He did give Yugi that card,” Duke adds.

“Yeah, well I don’t trust him. If I were you I would toss that card right off the tower Yugi!” Joey calls out as I face palm at my idiotic brother.

“Look Yugi no one said you had to use that card, so feel free to give it back,” Kaiba offers while I shake my head at the fool. Once more, Yami glances at me, his serious sharp purple eyes gaze into mine as I merely nod again, reaffirming my answer. Nodding, Yami turns to the deck and inserts the card into his deck shuffling it, much to my brother’s dismay. “No what are you doing Yugi!?” My brother shouts at him. “Joey Yugi will need all the help he can get against Marik,” I reason as Joey huffs.

“Kaiba, we may not always agree, but I still trust you,” Yami tells Kaiba who remains stone faced, not caring.

“Wait a minute! Kai what are you doing over there, get over here!” Joey pouts as I sigh at my moronic brother. Smirking, I stand in the middle.

“What are you doing!?” Joey frowns.

“I’m standing where I want to,” I smirk as I stand in the middle, not in anyone’s group just on my own.

“Attention! The last duel is about to begin! Duellists prepare your cards!” Marik Ishtar will face Yugi Moto and the winner will receive the battle city crown!

“Please cut and shuffle your opponents deck!” The announcer asks as the pair face off, shuffling their decks.

“Hahaha! Yes shuffle well pharaoh and hope that with all of your soul, Ra ends up on the bottom,” Marik taunts as I hold in to snicker at the sheer enthusiasm the psycho has, too much enthusiasm to shuffle a single deck of cards.

And so the ‘enthusiastic’ shuffling continues…


	92. Stay Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked how do you think Kaiba is taking the break up I was asked how does Kai react to break ups and honestly I see her being the type to burn everything or eat whatever she can find, would love to know your thoughts!

“Thank you,” Ishizu thanks Kaiba.

“For what? Just because I gave Yugi a good card doesn’t mean he’ll win. He’ll have to figure out how to use it and even if he does, he’ll probably lose anyway. Maybe then you’ll stop believing that fairy tales come true. Yugi is no pharaoh and Kai is no songstress. He’s not destined to save the world so wake up and stop living in the past! I realized a long time ago that the only way to succeed is to look ahead,” Kaiba brushes Ishizu off, making me roll my eyes at the boy trying to act tough.

“That is not true just watch. I assure you before this duel is over you and Kai will truly believe me, mark my words and I know you did this not just for him,” she smiles while I frown, feeling a brief set of eyes on me. “Enough that has nothing to do with you,” he growls threateningly and Ishizu backs down, not wanting another fight, I hope.

Kaiba pov:

Yugi thinks I gave him that card as an act of friendship. That ridiculous friendship is for the weak! Love is for the weak, romance is for the weak! I scowl at the bitter feelings inside as I glance at the calm girl, how she can be so calm!? Just seeing her, aggravates me yet when she sees me, she merely gives me that pitiful look, I don’t need her pity!!! I don’t need anyone I don’t…

And so the battle has begun!

Joey pov:

Make him pay Yugi! Make him pay for taking away Mai and everyone else! Mai… don’t worry, Yugi will save you and when he does I’ll…

Kai pov:

“Mai!” I scowl as he brings out Mai trapped inside a triangular shaped hourglass, filling up the trapped Mai in sand, he smirks teasing us as she is dissolved back into the shadows, that fiend! He’ll pay…

“Yugi!” Horrified, I see my friend cry out in pain as Yami loses his life point and Yugi loses a part of his leg to the shadows that has got to hurt. Wait… does no one notice the floating Yugi? Wait why am I seeing this? Frowning, I look at the ground, confused and eager for answers…

“Well this is new,” I whistle bitterly seeing the spirit of both Yugi and the real Marik hang on cross style, besides their spirits possessing them, bits of them faded away from the battle before as the battlefield is enveloped in a familiar dark curtain of purpleness… scary, I know.

Hmm… considering Marik is like Yami I think I’ll call him Yami Marik, since the real Marik’s hanging about, heh…

I shouldn’t joke in a time like this but… I guess it just helps, make me not think about death and the shadows that could be released if Yami Marik is victorious heh, heh...

Yami Marik draws and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1200) in Attack Position. "Vampiric Leech" then attacks directly via its own effect, Yami’s points decrease to 3500. Yami Marik then activates "Vampiric Leech's second effect, discarding a card to switch "Vampiric Leech" to Defence Position. Yami Marik ends his turn by setting a card facedown. Yami Yugi draws and then Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Queen's Knight" attacks and destroys "Vampiric Leech". Yami Yugi Sets two cards.

Smirking, Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Juragedo" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. "Juragedo" attacks and destroys "Queen's Knight" causing Yami’s point to fall even more to 3300. Flinching, I try at the pained cry from Yugi as another part of himself is lost to the shadows. Thankfully, no one notices my flinch, I hope. Finally, Yami Marik then sets two cards. Stay strong, both of you.

“Are you alright?” Yami asks, his eyes widen in panic and fear for Yugi.

“I’m fine just win this thing,” Yugi whimpers, hissing in pain as I feel a pang of pain, not wanting to see my friend in pain…

Yami Yugi draws. Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Left Arm Offering" to discard his entire hand and add "Monster Reborn" from his Deck to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Exchange" to force both players to take one card from their opponent's hand; Yami Yugi takes a card from Marik's hand while Yami Marik takes a card from Yami Yugi's hand.

Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "King's Knight" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Queen's Knight was on the field when "King's Knight" was summoned, the effect of "King's Knight" activates, allowing Yami Yugi to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) in Attack Position.

Smirking, I catch on to Yami’s move, a good move, a good set of guards to use for sacrificing for a god card as well, Yami thought well for his newly added cards in his deck.

Frowning, Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card. Yami Marik then activates "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Yugi draw until they both have six cards in their hand. Marik draws six cards, while Yami Yugi draws four cards. Yami Marik then switches "Juragedo" to Defence Position.

Yami Yugi draws and smirks, I’m guessing he got a god card from that slight smirk. Luckily, due to the effect of "Slifer", it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in Yami Yugi's hand. He currently has six meaning 6000 attack points, good job! Smart move Yami, now go Yami end this freaks reign of terror! I smirk at the powerful thunder firing out from the dark clouds above.

Something isn’t right… this is too easy…

"Slifer" attacks "Juragedo", but Marik activates his face-down "Dark Spell Regeneration" to activate the "Monster Reborn" from Yugi's Graveyard as his card, allowing Marik to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Defence Position.

No! Just like with Joey!

Annoyed, I watch Yami Marik then transforms "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into Egyptian God Phoenix (0/0). Meaning the form can destroy all monsters on the field, including the Egyptian god card, this isn’t good and after all those turns Yami used to gain the three monsters needed to summon the beast.

Amazed, I stare at the flaming beast creature like a harpie, eager for battle, its bright golden flames as bright as the sun brighten up, as the beacon in the shadows ironically enough from the side the beast plays on. Come on Yami you can do this I know it, stay strong Yugi…

“And now my divine creature will unleash its fiery wrath!” Marik grins crazily as we all stare in fear of his move, I notice Kaiba’s eyes widen briefly but return to his sharp stoic mask.

Kaiba pov:

Ra’s phoenix ability is about to activate instantly incinerating anything in its path but Yugi has Slifer on the field. Does this mean Yugi’s Egyptian god card will disintegrate under the hands of Marik’s god card!?

Kai pov:

Smirking, Yami Marik then activates the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to pay 1000 Life Points Yami Marik smirks chaotically as he scarifies his points to 3000, causing a low groan to appear from the already weakened pure side of Marik, pieces of the boys boy is given to the shadows to feast upon. Shocked, I look away as I feel the heated flames from the raging Ra form into a tornado, enveloping the duellists in flames. No Yugi! Yami!

Smirking, he orders the phoenix to attack and destroy "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Marik's Graveyard. Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Zombie's Jewel" to add "Monster Reborn" from Yugi's Graveyard to his hand and allow Yami Yugi to draw a card, without looking at it, Yami Yugi sets the card he drew.

“Pick wisely for you know what happens to those I defeat. They are banished to eternity and their treasures become mine to keep just like this, does it look familiar pharaoh? It’s the millennium ring!” Marik smirks while my eyes widen in shock at the familiar millennium ring. Bakura that asshole!

“That belongs to Bakura he must have been sent to the shadow realm!” Tristen points out.

“Yeah we should have known Marik was behind that!” Joey frowns.

The real question is though was it evil Bakura or my friend Bakura that was sent to the shadows? Or was it both of them?

“This item is a trophy to my collection. You’ll enter the shadows screaming just like he did and then you shall join the ranks of my other victims pharaoh. No one has ever defeated the destructive rampage of my winged dragon of Ra and when it releases its rage upon you, you will be cast into the dark abyss and I will receive the ultimate prize!” Marik cackles evilly while I scowl at the crazy lunatic.

Shocked, I stare at Yami who merely daws a card and places it face down, he didn’t even look or glance at the card, is he mental? Has Marik’s craziness rubbed off on Yami? I hope he knows what he’s doing…I hope for all our sakes. Curious, I raise a bro at Kaiba’s surprised expression from Yugi’s move; perhaps he may actually start to believe this whole fairy-tale stuff…

WOAH WHAT THE EGYTIAN GODS ALMIGHT!? I jump back, leaning against the railing giving me the strength to stand as I stare at the freaky fusion of both Yami Marik and Ra. Poor Ra. Yami Marik draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then pays all but 1 of his Life Points decrease to 1.

Wait one!? That’s crazy! One life point, is the sacrifice really that worth it? In order to activate the second effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", it increases its ATK and DEF by the total amount of Life Points paid giving "The Winged Dragon of Ra" a total of 2999. Yeah that’s not much and definitely not worth the sacrifice of your life points and the freaky fusion you become, poor Ra having a psycho demon in your head must be a pain.

Not only that, but only a flaming image of Marik’s eye remains on the duel grounds, aurgh creep. Not only, does Marik fuse with Ra, he also sacrifices his "Juragedo" in order to activate another effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", transferring the tribute monster's ATK and DEF to Ra, increasing its attack to 4299, this isn’t good, especially with no monsters to defend Yami on the field.

“My winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly! It’s all over Pharaoh!”

No Yugi! Yami! Panicked I watch helpless as the god strikes with its fireball of pure light.

“Sorry to disappoint you! I reveal my face down card! Fiend sanctuary!” Yami declares bringing a proud smile to my lips at the sight of a shocked wide eyed Kaiba.

Kaiba pov:

Shocked, I stare at the now face up spell. That is the card I gave him, the one card that can save him from Ra’s attack! But Yugi placed it on the field without even looking at it! So how could he have known he played the right card!? This doesn’t make any sense! It must be some sort of trick! Now let’s see if it works…

Kai pov:

“NO! What do you think you’re doing Pharaoh!?” Marik demanded from Yami, making me smirk at the panic in his demonic voice.

Yami explains to Yami Marik that this token will block Yami Marik's attack and when it does, any Battle Damage inflicted to Yami will be redirected to Yami Marik instead. However, Yami Marik activates his face-down "De-Fusion" in order to separate himself from "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and stop the attack. By doing so, the ATK of "Ra" is added back to Yami Marik's Life Points giving Yami Marik a total of 4700 life points, great. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Yami Marik's Graveyard since it was revived. Yami Marik then Sets a card. Good work Yami, I smile impressed by my friends smart move but it falters, when I see a still standing Marik, his body back to normal thanks to defusing.

Kaiba pov:

That was quick thinking on Marik’s part by using the defusion magic card; he was able to end his own attack before it backfired.

Well, just as I suspected Yugi wasn’t able to successfully use the card I gave him to defeat him, I smirk proudly, yet again I am correct, my smirk widens at the worried expression on Ishizu a glare sent by the dweebs.

“Nope.”

Huh? Scowling, I turn to the familiar voice and turn to see a smirking Kai.

“What did you say?” I demand from Kai glaring at her smug expression.

“Fiend sanctuary has another effect does it not?” She whispers as I approach her, seeing her smug smile, the glint in her mischievous brown eyes, I can’t help but stare at the cheeky glint in her eyes, feeling a wave of emotions I despise. No I will not think like that! Not after what he did!? Whatever she is doing she better stop it! Glaring, I storm away. That smug idiot, how dare she think she knows more than me!? About a card, a card that was in my deck, a rare card that I only have, the nerve of that girl…

But, I’ll admit Wheeler’s right. There is one more thing Yugi can gain from the magic card I gave him. Let’s see if he’s smart enough to figure it out…


	93. Opera Music

“Told you,” I whistle cheekily feeling a burst of confidence as Yami uses multiple to make three metal tokens, although he had to give up a thousand life points earlier to keep it on the field, he then sacrifices the tokens to summon Obelisk. Wincing, I frown at the tall, dark and blue beast as thunder strikes down upon us from the dark clouds above, I can’t help but feel weary of the powerful beast.

“Behold the Egyptian god card I won from Kaiba!” Yami declares proudly as the beats roars proudly, just like another proud guy I know, I smirk at I glance at Kaiba’s smirk. His cobalt blue eyes meet my smug pair.

“Told you so,” I grin as he rolls his eyes and we return to watching the duel. Grinning, I watch as Obelisk raises his fist to Mari and strikes at the defenceless Marik, alright Yami!

Scowling, I glare at Marik’s dirty trick, using his good side to make Yami feel guilt and not attack, idiots just end him, he’s hurt too many people, one life means nothing compared to those millions at risk of Marik’s power. I wince at the poor good side of Marik, pieces of him have slipped into the shadows.. much more than Yugi.

Wait he’s alive!? How can a trap stop Obelisk, my eyes widen at the steel metallic copy of Obelisk, great just perfect. I scowl at the dirty copycat. However it has 3000 not 4000 luckily. The others are confident that Obelisk will defeat the copy but I merely frown. I don’t know guys, if Marik’s trap did protect him and create that replica, why is it still standing when it just blocked an attack powerful than it is? There must be more,” I explain.

“No! Marik’s is just a cheap copy of the original, this wannabe Obelisk has only three thousand defence points while the real Obelisk has four thousand attack points!” Joey frowns at me.

“Says the guy who was insulting the copycat god when he had the card copycat in his deck not too long ago,” I retort making him pout. “Touché sister,” he scowls while I simply smirk.

“Yugi is going to destroy that fake the next time he attacks right Seto?!” Mokua grins excited. “Not quite, I’m sure there’s more to Marik’s monster that meets the eye, just keep watching,” Seto informs the puzzled Mokuba. “Hate to say it but he has a point,” I sigh agreeing with Kaiba.

Your carbon copy pales in comparison to the riginal Marik! Yami declares making me smirk. Said about every sequel ever, I snicker watching the fight. Yami ends his turn by placing a card face down.

3rd person:

Yami Marik then Normal Summons "Revival Jam" (1500/500) in Defence Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the "Slime Token" with "Revival Jam" in order to Fusion Summon "Egyptian God Slime" (?/?) in Defence Position. Due to the effect of "Egyptian God Slime", its ATK and DEF become equal to the DEF of "Metal Reflect Slime, giving it 3000 points. It is also treated as "Revival Jam" while face-up on the field.

“My plan is complete. Thanks to my invincible slime monster, my monster is indestructible and my life points can’t be targeted, therefore defeating me is impossible pharaoh, don’t you see this was my plan from the start, and you fell for it! How naïve of you,” Marik grins while I scowl at the smart but annoying move.

“Eh I ain’t too worried, Yugi will beat him!” My brother grins believing in Yugi while I frown. How will Yami get out of this sticky situation? Oh wait sticky slime, heh. I smirk.

“This doesn’t look good to me guys,” Duke frowns at the duel before him.

Kaiba pov:

I knew this was all part of Marik’s strategy all along. He let Yugi’s Obelisk the tormentor attack him on purpose, that allowed Marik to create an unstoppable Obelisk clone. Now whenever Yugi attacks it Marik’s Egyptian slime will absorb the blow and then regenerate itself…

3rd person pov:

Helpless, Yami draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys "Egyptian God Slime". Yami Marik activates the effect of "Egyptian God Slime" to revive itself (3000/3000) in Defence Position.

Yami Marik draws. He then sets a card and Normal Summons "Bowganian" (1300/1000) in Defence Position. While this monster is face-up, Yugi will take 300 damage during each of his End Phases.

Yami draws a card and subsequently sets it ("Soul Taker"). He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bowganian", but Marik activates his face-down "Jam Defender", which redirects the attack to "Egyptian God Slime". The attack fails, causing Yami’s points to fall to 1300 and Yugi to whimper in pain as another shard of him is lost to the shadows. On the End Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates causing Yami to lose yet another 300 points resulting in 1000 life point remaining and a hissing sound of pain from the tied up Yugi.

Suddenly, Teas once clear blue eyes and body stiffen as her eyes darken.

“Hold on. Listen please,” Tea speaks her voice deeper as Kai raises a brow, is she possessed?

Slowly, Yami turns to the possessed Tea.

“You must overpower my dark side at all costs and don’t worry about protecting me,” Tea recites like a record. Confused, Joey approaches the blank eyed girl.

“Say what? You’re losing your marbles snap out of it!” Joey gently shakes Tea who remains unfazed as she continues.

“There’s no time. I have borrowed your friend’s body to reason with you, destroy my evil half and let the shadows take me! Please forgive me my pharaoh, my family and I were in charge of protecting your tomb until your return and I always resented the task,” Kai holds in her laughter as Tea’s possessed body points above, pushing Joey off of her. “So he was born as a result of my anger and now he must be destroyed and I shall go with him,” the voice from Tea pleads.

“You what? Um is Tea home?” Joey sheepishly shakes his hand in front of Tea, trying to snap her out of it causing a blonde nearby to face palm at her dolt of a brother.

Panicked, the others group around Tea concerned for the girl…  
I watch as the other try to snap Tea out of her possession. Desperate, Ishizu rushes off to Tea, wishing to speak, plead, beg her brother.

“Marik don’t do this! Please don’t!”

“Do what?”

“Surrender your own life to stop him!”

“Sorry sister but there isn’t another way, alright you must take down the evil force that controls my body pharaoh and if destroying him means destroying me; then so be it!”

“No please…”

“Ishizu!” I call out to the woman who turns to me, taking a step back from my cold eyes.

“This is your brothers choice, respect that this is what he has decided. He understands that the lives of many outweigh the lives of the few,” I explain as she nods, looking solemnly at me making me scowl and look away. You told me that remember…

Yami Marik draws "Mining for Magical Stones" and subsequently activates it to discard two cards and add "Monster Reborn" from his Graveyard to his hand; however Yami Marik is forbidden from activating the returned card this turn.

Kai pov:

Yami, Yugi stay strong both of you survive…

Currently, Yami Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) and "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position and two set cards.

Whereas, Yami Marik has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Egyptian God Slime" (3000/3000) and "Bowganian" (1000/700) in Defense Position and "Jam Defender".

Unfortunatley, Yami Marik has just managed to take "Monster Reborn" back from his Graveyard via "Mining for Magical Stones". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" (1900/700) in Defense Position. As long as it remains in Defense Position, Marik will gain 1000 Life Points during each of his Standby Phases. Thankfully, Tea returns to normal, no longer possessed.

Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates causing Yami’s life points to fall to 700, this isn’t looking good.

Crazily, Yami Marik draws. On Yami Marik's Standby Phase, the effect of "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" activates making Marik regain a thousand life points, totalling to 1700 and the good Marik in gaining a few body parts back from the shadows. Yami Marik activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position.

Crud.

“Oh beast of the sky hear my cry! Transform the light and bring me victory in this fight…” Mark chants as the bright golden ball of light disperses and cracks, hatching like an egg into…

Grinning, Marik then transforms "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into Egyptian God Phoenix. Yami Marik then activates the Egyptian God Phoenix effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to pay 1000 Life Points retruning Yami Mariks lifepoints back to 700. Demoncially, he attacks and destroy "Obelisk the Tormentor", however Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive "Slifer the Sky Dragon" who gains 2000 for the two cards in Yami’s hand in Defense Position and use its effect - when it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, "Slifer" will be the attack target. The "Egyptian Phoenix" effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then destroys "Slifer the Sky Dragon". "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Marik's Graveyard in its normal form. Smart move, nice work Yami.

Cockily, Marik activates "Surprise Attack from Beyond" to allow himself to repeat his Battle Phase and Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Graveyard (0/0) in Attack Position. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is now in its normal form. Yami Marik then pays all but 1 of his Life Points, Marik sacrifices all but one life point in order to activate the second effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", increasing its ATK and DEF by the total amount of Life Points payed, giving it a measly 699 attack points, not much but still effects can be devastating, especially form that monster. This effectively "fuses" Marik with Ra.

However, his plan to make Ra have about 7000 attack points by sacrificing the attack points of all his monsters, it fails thanks to Yami’s "Soul Taker.” This results in giving a boost of life points to Marik, which totals to 1001. Why would he? Oh right, I shake my head recalling that the card allows Yami to use one of Marik's monsters as a Tribute immediately. He chooses "Egyptian God Slime.” Alright, now Yami can attack directly or whoever he wants to now, with no slim ball in the way.

“He’s going to banish Ra to banish Marik!” Joey grins.

“This won’t work pharaoh; your magic card is no match against my winged dragon of Ra!” Marik scowls.

“I never said I was targeting your dragon,” Yami smirks.

“You’re not!?” Marik questions.

“I have something better planned,” Yami smirk widens.

“Alright I’m lost,” Tristen confesses and turn to me.

“I guess he’s not going to sacrifice Ra,” Joey frowns puzzled.

“Then what is he sacrificing?” Duke questions confused.

“He’s going to banish the monster getting in his way of attacking the other monsters idiots,” I inform them. “Huh?” The boys turn to me blinking at I sigh shaking my head at them.

Yami Yugi then Tributes "Egyptian God Slime" (since it is treated as a double Tribute) in order to activate the first effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and make its ATK and DEF infinite as well as allow it to attack, alright Yami!

“You’re going to active the hidden power of Obelisk!? You can’t do this!” Yami Marik panics as I smirk, leaning against the railing.

“Do you not hear the opera music Marik?” I smirk.

Kaiba pov

When two monsters are sacrificed. Obelisks force becomes infinite. Now Yugi can destroy all of Marik’s monsters.

Kai pov:

“Wait Pharaoh there’s still time for me to make one last move!” Yami Marik declares as I frown. Wow, this guy sure is determined; hmm the better word would be persistent I guess.

Yami Marik tributes "Bowganian" and "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" and pays all but 1 of his Life Points, in order to increase the ATK and DEF of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" by the total amount of ATK/DEF and Life Points payed giving him a total of nearly five thousand. Suddenly, Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Class System" to negate the attack made by "Obelisk" as its Level isn't higher than the Level of "The Winged Dragon of Ra".

“OH COME ON!”


	94. Finally!!

Scowling, I frown fed up by his stubbornness to win, it’s as bad as Kaiba but even he knows, not to drag out a duel to this extent.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Dimension" to Tribute "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position.

Since "Obelisk" has left the field, the attack made by "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is negated as it has lost its original target. Yami Yugi is about to activate his face-down "Ragnarok", which will remove "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from play.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor.

Quickly, Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Dimension" to Tribute "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Alright Yami! I grin proud of him, Yugi just hold on.

Kaiba pov: 

Well, well, Yugi’s smarter than I thought…

Kai pov:

Surprised, I raise a brow when I spot a certain stoic male smile impressed, my god, the world truly has ended, Seto Kaiba smiling, the world is ending or it’s a miracle. Then again, Yami tends to make miracles in his duels.

Luckily, since "Obelisk" has left the field, the attack made by "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is negated as it has lost its original target. So Yami doesn’t lose all his life points, thank goodness. He ends his turn with a face down, time to end this duel once and for all, come on Yami, come on Yugi!

Finally, Yami plays ragnarok banishing both Ra and Yami Marik however that would cause his good side to be banished to the shadows as well. Next thing I know, tattoo face, I mean Odeon returns shouting out for his master, huh, he would do well in theatre. Loyally, Odeon encourages Marik causing both the good side and bad side to fight against one another, turning crazy. Freaked out, I take a step back from the guy having a breakdown.

“If you can hear me pharaoh, attack now!” The good side shouts to him.

“No Marik!” Yami refuses making me scowl at the idiotic fool, you can’t be pure all your life, it’s impossible and you’ll get your hands dirty however it happens, you can’t be pure forever.

“Please pharaoh I can’t hold on much longer! I need your help to banish my dark side forever! I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you and your friends. As a tomb keeper I was raised to serve you but I always resented this task, this resentment turned to hatred and my dark half was born. What I did was wrong but I’m ready to take responsibility for my actions and correct the wrongs I committed.”

“Well said I have waited so long to hear those words,” Odeon says proud of Marik.

“Please Pharaoh attack, it’s the only hope to my survival!”

“No don’t listen to him!”

“Yes you must attack him in order to save mankind. Please hurry I can’t hold him back much longer!”

“I…we have no choice, I activate Ragnarok now my msonters attack them with all your power!” Yami declares as the once dark velvet veil of shadows trapping us transform into a bright Armageddon like field as we watch all of Yugi’s and Yami’s monster, team up and destroy Ra, ending Maris reign once and for all…

FINALLY!!!

Smiling, I hear a small innocent coo and turn to smile at Kuriboh who smiles happily, nuzzling my cheek and winking then flying off to aid in the fight. We watch the sky dragon coil it body around Ra, trapping the bird with Marik, Obelisk strikes from behind, working together both dark magicians strike, ending and banishing Marik, making Yami the victor.

“Now that is what I call tense,” Joey comments.

“You said it brother,” I whistle impressed as the debris and clouds fade to reveal the good Marik with a mere one life point. Hungrily, the tornado slow fades away. The tornado reveals a tired yet kind looking book with thankfully a better and less volumised hairstyle.

“We’re sure this is his good side?” Tristen frowns weary.

“Well his face isn’t as weird now,” Joey points out.

“Plus he doesn’t have those veins popping out of him or that weird tongue thingies,” I point out as my brother nods, creeped out by his… variety of…‘happy’ expressions.

“Huh? What’s going on!? No this can’t be happening!?” I grin at the tables being turned, Marik now has his body back while his eye side is nothing but the remains of a fleshy eye, ewe but hah. Desperate, the dark side tries to plead for Marik to beat the pharaoh but Marik ignores him, rejecting his dark side, good.

“We’ve come so far Marik, don’t throw away everything we’ve worked for, we can still win!” Dark Marik pleads making me smirk at his pitiful state.

“I’m sorry Pharaoh it was my duty to help you but instead I turned my back to my legacy. But now I am proud to be a tomb keeper, and I’m proud of my sister and proud of my brother. My family has waited five thousand years for your return, now you’re here so I must fulfil my destiny by letting you fulfil yours,” he places his hand on his duel disk, surrendering.

Hah! Yes! He then reveals his text on his back, his back, huh interesting idea but painful I suppose.

“I’m honouring the Ishtar name by surrendering, be gone, I surrender this duel to the pharaoh,” Marik smiles as his evil side is gone. Finally…  
Oh bright sky I never thought I would never see you again. Relieved, I smile to see Yugi back to normal. “I feel so drained,” I grumble as my friend’s cheer. Tiredly, I begin to doze off until…

Why is he taking off his shirt?

Woah...

Hubba, hubba…

Those abs…

‘Thud!’

“Ow what was that for!?” I hiss at Joey.

“You call me a pervert,” Joey grins cheekily as I frown, feeling a faint blush and a few eyes on me. Casually, I wipe away the faint blood trail, leaking from my noses and the cheesy grin wishing to admire his abs more, no not now… focus! Sure his abs are good but nothing like Mako’s now those abs were-

“Maybe the pervert gene runs in the family,” Tea grumbles as I huff.

“You are no fun,” I pout, smirking cheekily.

“Really should we go into the number of things you’ve done perverted… number one trying to see Tea’s panties-”

“SHHHUT UP!!” Tristen and Joey charge at me, glaring daggers while I merely smirk confidently as Ishizu tells the pharaoh, about the tattoo on Marik’s back.

“Songstress,” Ishizu calls out to me as I refuse to reply.

“Songs-”

“I have a name!” I hiss.

“R-right I apologise, Kai, you too play a role aiding the pharaoh in his journey to reclaiming his memories,” she informs me as I groan annoyed. Great more stuff, more stress, more danger hooray! Either way Yami is given the millennium ring and rod, wait that means Ryou awake, I smile relieved at the thought of my friend being awake. The same with Mai, I grin when I notice Joey’s joyous expression.

I just hope he actually tells her this time before it’s too late…

“Alright you geeks listen up this has gone on long enough. The battle city tournament is over! So if you’d like a free ride home I suggest you board my aircraft right now is that clear? If anyone is left behind Kaiba corp is not responsible for your safety. So go, because in one hour this island will explode!” Kaiba announces.

“What!? Say what!? You’re not serious!” Joey gasps while I sigh merely shaking my head. “Have you met Kaiba? This guy takes the dramatics to the max,” I grumble. “You’re kidding right? Please say you’re kidding!” Tristen pleads.

“I don’t kid,” he growls. “He also doesn’t laugh, doesn’t be nice and and doesn’t believe in Santa,” I smirk while Kaiba glares at me. “The duel tower will self-destruct in one hour, so board the ship and go home,” Kaiba orders. “I thought Mokuba said the engines weren’t working on that thing!” Tea brings up. “It’s all right now, the ship has been repaired, isn’t that right?” Mokuba smiles at the sweating worker.

“Right?” I stand up glaring at the petrified fellow.

“Y-yes!” He whimpers shivering in fear.

“Good, if not and I survive I will find a way to sue you guys one way or another,” I smile at the sweat dropping employee.

“You can try,” Kaiba growls challenging me smirking.

“Just watch me, Kaiba boy,” I smirk at his sharp glare and heated cheeks.

“Kaiba boy?” Joey scowls.

“It’s an inside joke,” I wave my growling brother off. 

“Goodbye,” Kaiba storms off as I sigh and we descend down the tower…

“Such a cheerful boy,” I mutter as we head off. However as we do, I frown at the feeling of eyes on me and turn to find a quiet Mokuba. Smiling, I wave him off making him smile and rush after his brother, poor boy.

Meanwhile (3rd person)

Calmly, the Kaiba brothers descend down into a secret part of the tower. The sound of beeping and other electric switches echoes in the ice cold technological room. Eager, Mokuba races to catch up to his older brothers long strides.

“Activate the detonators Mokuba!” Kaiba orders as he approaches the control panel to the far side, Mokuba easily inserts the password as he begins activating the detonators to get rid of the cursed place.

“Activating Kaiba corp tower detonation system.”

“One hour is plenty of time right?” Mokuba asks the older brother as he merely focuses on the scene before him. “The ship leaves now,” Kaiba answers simply. “All right then everyone should be a safe distance away so let’s do this Seto,” Mokuba smiles at his brother as he nods, in understanding, together the Kaiba brothers insert the digit code, in order to open the panel with a key portal inside.

“Access code accepted.”

“This is it get ready,” Kaiba warn Mokuba smirking excited over the fact that is this wreckage of a tower will soon be gone, wiped away just like Gozaburo, destroyed, gone, extinct so the pair can continue on with their lives. Calmly, Kaiba place his finger on the scanner as it identifies his print.

“Identified.”

Kaiba pov:

“Last but not least,” Mokuba slowly removes his necklace carefully whereas I merely rip it off, the quicker we get this done the quicker I can move on. Quickly, I insert my card amulet into the key portal.

“Key card A detected.”

Determined, Mokuba follows my actions.

“Key card B detected.”

“Detonation sequence has begun evacuate immediately!”

\--

Kai pov:

“Last one there has to tell Mai Joey loves her!” I declare, ginning like the mad hatter as I dash forward.

“KAI!!” I hear my brothers demonic screech like yell as I leap on board and rush into the room to discover a scheming pair of girls.

“My, my you wake up to be scheming already I see?” I tease smiling broadly relieved to see the pair.

“Kai, missed me?” Mai winks cheekily.

“I guess,” I play along making Mai smile.

“Oh come on you missed Mai really,” Serenity miles.

“I guess,” I grin; side hugging the blonde who hugs me back. “Oh what’s going on? I see the pair who looks at each other, sharing a crooked smirk and the pair nod. Smiling, Serenity leans in and whispers the plan. Exited, I nod and get out my phone.

Quietly, Joey rushes in to check on Serenity, his jovial expression and sun like smile falters when he sees our depressed expressions and the now sleeping Mai.

“She’s not up,” Serenity reports, her voice wobbling.

“Joey maybe it will just take longer for her soul to return?” I reason trying to play my part.

“No way, what gives?” Joey questions turning to me for answers.

“I don’t know,” Serenity answers while I just shrug, my eyes down casted to the floor.

“I don’t understand. What did we do wrong? What did Yugi do wrong? Is this Marik’s bitter trick, his own personal revenge?” I see the constant questions clouding Joey mind as he trembles, water beginning to erupt in his eyes as I hear more footsteps enter. Horrified, the group remain silent staring at Mai.

“Wake up Mai you’re supposed be alright. You hear me! Yugi beat Marik so your mind should be released from the shadow realm. Come on wake up!” My eyes widen at the tears in my brothers eyes.

Okay, maybe we’ve gone a bit far now…

Frowning, I stare at my brother’s trembling figure and wet eyes. “It’s not fair…”Joey whispers as the two girls chorus in their snickering and I join in, only I hide mine behind my hand and look away.

“I’ll give anything in the world to have you back! Anything! Because Mai I…I..l-”


	95. We're Too Nice

“Wah…ahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Serenity reveals her hands, no longer shielding her acting of crying to release a laughing jovial expression.

“Mai? What’s going on?” Joey sweat drops confused and turns to me as I whistle innocently.

“Did you plan this!?” Joey screeches at me fist raised as I raise my arms in surrender.

“Not me! For once I’m innocent!” I rush out my words as he raises a brow, unconvinced.

“Hahaha that expression is priceless! So you would give me anything so I could wake up? There’s a few cards in that deck of yours I’ve had my eye on Joey. Nice doing business with you Serenity; Kai! You were right he took it hook line and sinker!” Mai winks cheekily at us.

“Serenity how could you?” Joey frowns at his younger sister feeling a sense of betrayal.

“Oh I just couldn’t resist. I learned from the best,” she smiles at me.

“Hey don’t pin this on me, this was all her idea, besides I have enough issues as it is with influencing younger people,” I cross my arms.

“But you know Mai, this prank you pulled. You’ll fit right in with the Wheeler family pranks,” I reassure her making her eyes widen and scowl at me. “Kai!” She glares while I just laugh until-

Bam!

“Urgh…”

Groaning, I cradle my head from the throbbing pain of the mighty fist I stop however when I realize wait if Mai is alive….Ryou! He’s okay! Fast, I jump up and rush out of the room, ignoring the others confusion as I dart around, my ears listening desperate to find my best friend until… I hear the sound of food. My nose twitches at the sweet aroma of food and the sweet aroma of earl grey, tea. Found you…

Determined, I follow the smell and jump into the room to find Bakura devouring any food in his sight. “Ryou!” Happily, I dart at the white haired boy and hug him.

“K-Kai! Hold on!” Ryou frowns at my tight hold as he gently puts his cup of tea down to return my hug. “You okay?” Ryou smiles at me. “I thought you were gone!” My grip tightens as Ryou smiles and returns the hug, cradling my head. “I’m back now,” he assures me. “You better not think of going again got it!” I warn him making him chuckle. “I won’t I promise,” he laughs.

Grr…

Huh? Puzzled, Ryou stares down at my stomach as I laugh looking away embarrassed.

“And of course without me, you weren’t eating,” he sighs. “Hey im-Mff!” Surprised, I’m interrupted as Ryou shoves a doughnut in my mouth shutting me up. Pouting, I sigh as I sit down on the counter and dig in; enjoying the taste of the donuts as together Ryou and I devour any food in sight.

“I dibs the donuts!” I hear my brother’s voice making me smirk as the door slides open.

“Sorry guys the donuts are already gone,” Ryou smiles. “He’s right,” I confirm smirking at my brother’s betrayed expression.

“You traitor, you dare betray your own brother!” Joey exaggerates making me smirk.

“It’s for the good of the human race that the superior twin survives,” I pat Joey on the back smirking. “Hey when were you the superior one!?” Joey scowls as I merely smirk.

“Hey Bakura you’re back what ae you doing raiding the refrigerator?” Joey questions puzzled. “I was gone for a long time and there wasn’t much to eat in the shadow realm,” Bakura answers. “Go figure,” Joey pouts as I smirk at my brothers hungry expression only to sigh. Okay I’ve had my fun. Easily, I jump off the counter and approach the pouting Joey. “Here you go,” I smile as I pass him the last donut, strawberry one. Sparkling, Joey is in awe as he devours the donut, happily like a child. Well time to get of this island…

“We’re not leaving, not without the Kaiba’s!” The guard declares as I enter the room.

“Hey what’s the deal?” Tristen demands from them.

“We taking off or what?” Joey questions.

“We can’t seem to locate Mr Kaiba or Mokuba!”

“You’re kidding me,” Joey groans as I frown, feeling a tad bit of worry for the pair. This whole place is going to blow soon,

“Yeah Kaiba said the duel tower would self-destruct in less than an hour!”

“Surely he has a plan then,” I mutter frowning at the thought. Kaiba has always been the paranoid type, most likely he has a plan I reason as I feel my stomach erupt slightly anxious, making me scowl. Why am I so anxious about that ass well? Then again, Mokuba’s there, yeah I’m worried for Mokuba that’s it… okay and maybe a bit worried for Kaiba like 20 or 30% concerned maybe a 40% but I’m more concerned for Mokuba.

“Knowing Kaiba he’s probably on his fancy private jet by now,” Joey reasons.

“We can’t take that chance!” The guard declares. “He’s right Joey we should go look for those guys,” Tristen reasons as I feel a hand placed on my shoulder, making me turn to raise a brow at Serenity.

“Kai I know…”

“-I hope Mokuba’s okay,” I interrupt her not seeing her puzzled expression as I turn my back to her and look out at the window…

Yeah, I hope Mokuba’s okay, he has to be, that snob has to be…wait snob? Mokuba’s not a…oh come on brain stop it!!! I scowl at my head forcing images of that arrogant, self-centred, egoistical…nope. Not even going to waste my brain power on him, time for Kaiba exe to crash or to at least delete his file from my memory once we return home, back to a normal school life, a normal life, a normal routine...hopefully.

“We’re just way too nice,” Joey sigh.

“Honestly, we’re saints,” I agree nodding my head as Joey and I share a smirk.

“Hey do me a favour and don’t leave until we get back,” Joey tells the pilot as he, Tea, Tristen and Yugi are about to go search for the Kaiba brothers.

“Start engines!” The male orders as the co-pilot begin flipping switches, we hear the faint roar of the engine however it quickly dies down…of course it does.

“Wait a sec I thought you said this was fixed!” Joey yells at them both scared and angry while the others show their fear, I take in a shaky breathe and decide to bring out a familiar device, I managed to get back and decide to enter my old room as the others leave to search for the Kaiba brothers…


	96. Thinking

Desperately, the trio of friends are looking for the pair of brothers, desperate to find the before time runs out for the island explode thank to a certain…dramatic dragon lover.

“This is insane, why would Kaiba program the duel tower to explode than disappear?”

“Because he’s a sore loser and secretly knew he would lose,” Joey offers.

“Dude, I think that sister of yours is influencing you,” Tristen sighs.

“Well he probably knew our ride had busted engines so he found his own way out of the junkyard,” Joey reasons.

“We’ll track them down. Kaiba couldn’t have gone far we need to find them fast,” Yugi reassures his friends. Determined, the trio nod and split up even more fired up to find the two thank to Yami’s kind words.

“Warning duel tower will self-destruct in 25 minutes…”

Loudly, the alarm blares inside the soon to be destroyed battle tower as the flash of ruby red blast in the room, blinding Mokuba slightly at the indication of danger. Unfazed by the flashing ruby red lights, the pair stare at the wide screen view of the duel tower for the last time as Kaiba handles the controls.

Kaiba pov:

Soon this place will be nothing but a bad memory. The very sight here Yugi disgraced me by stealing the battle city crown and the place will be gone forever just like Wheeler. Yugi will be out of my head for good along with Wheeler, once I deal with him I’ll set my sights on her and get the answers I deserve, whether she likes it or not! I’ll give her something, thanks to her I remembered, letting people in, letting her in, letting myself feel that way was a mistake, an error, a miscalculation I will never do gain.

When she was defeated on that battle tower, the nerve of her, her voice so smug, teasing me, breaking up with ME! Seto Kaiba! No one and I repeat no one breaks up with Seto Kaiba like that and to make things worse she let me win! She didn’t play to her fullest, she purposefully lost just like before and just like at the beginning, no more. No more will I let her in and take pity on me. I don’t need her pity, I don’t need her words, I don’t need anyone but myself…

But still what Mokuba said…

“You were so fuelled by your anger, you were blind not to see Kai’s devastation from what happened to Joey, you weren’t there for her or even apologised or helped. All you did was take your anger out by insulting Joey, this broke Kai and she left you, because of that!”

Fuelled by my anger?

Could what Mokuba said be true?

No! I scowl at the thought no impossible I’m never wrong, it’s not my fault she gets on my nerves. No one and I mean no one has ever gotten under my skin like her, no one has made me feel these strange, annoying and complicated emotions, no one has and no one will ever again. I was weak thanks to my step father and Noah, the return of my past but not again, never again will I be weak and let her in, let anyone in...

But…

Perhaps he is right… then I suppose that would explain my anger and guilt towards me, when I see her myself. Urgh… stupid emotions no now is the time to focus…

No. Lies. All of it, fabricated…

I was supposed to win this tournament and leave with all three Egyptian god cards with her by my side but Yugi had to step in and ruin my plans once again! Now the only way I can move forward is by destroying the past, destroying the memories and destroying the weak emotions that was created thanks to her…and that’s by destroying the sight of where Yugi defeated me.

All of that nonsense will soon be behind me. All that nonsense about friendship and relationships will be behind me, everything will be behind me.

“Well bro looks like all systems are set, hopefully the rest of the gang have already left the island,” Mokuba snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to my smiling little brother. Eager, Mokuba rushes ahead while I walk behind him calm and composed as usual…

Kai pov

“Come on rust bucket start already!

"Quiet back there!"

Desperate, the employees type into the control panel, desperate for the aircraft to work as Mai, Serenity, Ryou and Serenity stay behind, 'encouraging' them.

“Keep trying!”

“Do something!”

“I don’t want to die!”

“QUIET!!” The head pilot shouts fed up of the shouts thrown their way.

Sighing, I stare after silently watching the mess before me. Eh now I’m bored, it was funny to watch while it lasted. Calmly, I get out my phone. Hmm, I wonder if I should call Joker, no not at this time, knowing him if I’m lucky he’s sleeping which is a rarity which I must be thankful for, due to his nocturnal lifestyle, like an owl. Guess that leaves that guy then…

3rd person: A while back…

Quietly, Kai walks through the hallway only to stop in her tracks when she finds a male huffing, sweat across his temple.

“Um you okay?” Kai asks the sweaty male.

“H-huh of sorry, just we came all the way here only to find out the patient being fine and dandy, we’ll be leaving soon when the aircraft is ready,” he smiles sweetly, his long raven black loose ponytail is covered by his baseball cap, his emerald eyes gaze into the girls pair, slowly blushing at the beautiful shaggy blonde hair and the soft brown eyes of concern sent his way.

“Want to get a drink you look like a fountain with the water you’re shedding,” she jokes lightly bringing a small smile to the male’s lips.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” the male nods and follows the girl into her room. Nervously, the boy admires the traditional Kaiba cop guest room matching his Kaiba corps uniform as he feels his body shudder and a small proud smile makes it to his lips…

I’m in a boy’s room!!!


	97. A New Empire

_“Here we go,” the sound of rummaging and the sound of the door closing interrupts the prideful joys of the boys thought as the once chill in the air disappears, as soon as the fridges door shuts._

_“Here,” Kai smiles revealing the bottle of water to the male with the Kaiba corp logo on it._

_“Thank you,” the male nods grateful._

_“Eh its fine I have plenty in the fridge, I can’t stand seeing a person hungry or thirsty,” she shrugs casually, leaning against the wall, oblivious to the ruby red faced male shuttering._

_So…cute!_

_Flustered, the male suddenly squirt some from his nose, bight clear water._

_“N-NO! Oh gods I’m so sorry, I- I-”_

_I just embarrassed myself in front of him and after all he did, it’s the end of me, what have I done!? Man, oh man, oh man… he’s just so cute… its over… the male curls up into ball of defeat, avoiding the strange stare sent his way…_

_…_

**_“Heh, hehehehehehaahahahaha!!!”_ **

_Suddenly, the once small shy chuckle turns into full blown laughter as the male slowly sits up on his knees, staring at the laughing mess, tears in her eyes as her body bends down to cover her short form, laughing._

_“Oh my gods that was amazing!!! That was hilarious!” Said girl laughs, her smile wide and cheerful, bringing another wave of heat to the boy’s cheeks as he stares at the pretty girl before him._

_“U-um I should go b-but here!” Said boy suddenly grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and pen from his other pocket, to scribble soothing down and shove it into the now puzzled girl. Before she could question it, the boy flees as fast as a certain blue hedgehog, never to be seen again…_

_Or so I thought._

Heh, I guess this may work out after all. Calmly, I turn my back to the panicking teens and adults as I take out my phone and type in the set of digits. Patiently, I place the phone to my ear and wait…

Meanwhile: Kaiba pov:

When the duel tower crumble battle city will be behind me. But more importantly the memory of my step father will be buried forever!

_“Have a seat it’s time for a father and son chat…”_

_“In your dreams…”_

_“Seto just give in now. You’ll make things much easier on yourself.”_

_“Your little threats don’t scare me at all. So why don’t you just let us go before I get really angry!”_

_“Let you go? So you can run off with that Wheeler girl. You don’t know her Seto. She’s dangerous and will only drag you down. You don’t know anything about her…”_

_“She has nothing to do with this. I have a life to live unlike you!”_

_“Now I summon my blue eyes white dragon!”_

_“NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_“And I’m afraid that’s checkmate.”_

Even though I faced my greatest demon and won I’m still haunted by my step father. But once I destroy this tower which sits at the very heart of the island. Then once destroyed, Gozaburo Kaiba will be out of my head for good just like Wheeler, she too and my mistake of a relationship with her will burn in the ashes of the explosion. Then once this is all over, I will receive my answers, I get the answers I deserve for our break up, I will receive the reasoning for it and then I will never make that mistake again, I was weak and vulnerable but now I have learned, I have learned from my mistake of letting her in…I was a fool. But after all this, I will get my answer to her loss of the match and then…

I will stop feeling this pain, this guilt, this anger but not at Kai but at myself why do I feel like this? Why did I feel so angry and sorrowful when I saw her expression, her tears, her bitten lip but most of all, her eyes her warm eyes no longer the fire of confidence I once saw but of guilty, sorrow and pain. So much pain and sorrow. Urgh! I hate this she’s making me feel this stupid emotions. I need to stop this, I need to stop letting this weakness control me, I need to remember, I am Seto Kaiba no one rejects or dumps me, I am fine anyway, on my own I don’t need friends, I don’t need her, I don’t need anyone!

Maybe then I can stat to rebuild my life…

“Seto we have to get out now!” Mokuba’s voice stops myself from thinking too much as I merely watch my little brother open the elevator.

With the destruction of my past, will come the rebirth of my future. The future I promised Mokuba, he’d have, I pick up my necklace and open up the card case revealing my brother back at the orphanage as I recall that day I made that promise…

_“Awesome sand castle Seto!”_

_“This is more than a sand castle Moki! It’s an amusement park and someday it’ll be real!”_

_“Awesome! A real theme park just for the two of us!”_

_“Not quite, first of all everyone is invited!” The young Kaiba stands proudly hands on hips in the sandbox; he’s wearing a long-sleeved light yellow shirt with a blue vest on top of his yellow shirt, matching his dark blue jeans._

_“They are?”_

_“And there’s more, you and I are going to open up a bunch of amusement parks all around the world. Every major city will have one. We’ll be a household name these things will be huge. Everyone will want a vacation at Kaiba land!” Seto explain to his younger brother._

_“You’ll name a ride after me right? Hey bro, you said everyone will be invited right. Let’s invite him!” Mokuba points to the far end of the orphanage where they find a lonely looking boy. His hair jet black matching hi coal black eyes. His expression is timid as he keeps his head down in a book, trying to almost hide away from everyone under the tree’s protection and shade._

_“I don’t know Moki. He’s probably waiting for that tomboy…”_

_“Yeah. But she hasn’t shown up yet and he’s just been waiting, it’s sad we should let him play…”_

_“I don’t think we should Mokuba, I don’t trust him…”_

Soon this nightmare will be over and I can start living my dream. The promise I made to Mokuba.

“Seto let’s go!” Mokuba’s panicked voice reaches my ears as I look up to see the present Mokuba in the elevator frowning, worried about me. Easily, I approach the elevator, my hand no longer on my closed necklace as Mokuba inputs the code needed to get to the jet.

_Warning Duel tower will explode in 15 minutes…_


	98. Messy Misunderstandings

“Talk about cutting it close,” Mokuba sighs relieved as the pair make it down below to the destination needed.

Warning evacuate immediately…

Urgently, Joey, Tristen, Yami Yugi and Tea search desperately for the Kaiba brothers with the Kaiba brother’s pilot, fidgeting slightly as he glances down at his wristwatch.

“How we doing on time?” Joey questions the male in his coal black suit.

“This tower will explode in 13 minutes,” the goon reports to Joey.

“Then what are we doing standing here!?” Tristen questions panic laced in his tone.

Roughly, Joey runs towards the guard and grabs him by his suit.

“You’re Kaiba’s right hand goon you must know how to stop that thing! So quit holding out on us Roland!” Joey reasons fearful of his and his friend’s demise.

“Look, only Mr Kaiba knows how and unfortunately he’s nowhere to be found,” Roland explains. “Well when I find him he’s toast,” Joey growls fuming.

“You got to chill man, you got to remember to stay calm,” Tristen reasons to the raging blonde.

“Stay calm? This island is about to blow sky high and we’re stuck here with no way out!” Joey argues.

“Who knows maybe the engines fixed?” Tea tries to be optimistic just as Bakura and Duke arrive, to tell the unfortunate need of more time to fix the engines.

“We only have 12 minutes left…”

“Let me have a shot at these things!” Joey dashes forward, determined to save the day.

“Joey since when can you fix an engine?” Tea questions pleading to him to stop before he makes it worse or gets harmed in the process.

“Please how hard can it be?”

Suddenly the sound of calm footsteps interrupts Joey’s declaration and run as all eyes turn to the calm and composed Kai, phone in hand as she sighs, looking bored at the panicked group.

“While you guys were having your meltdowns I got us a ride home. Now shut up and get in,” the girl orders, her voice clam but with a hint of coldness as the sound of blades cutting through the wind and a familiar sound of the engines perks up everyone ears, as all eyes turn to the helicopter sent.

“Yes mam,” the group nod, some of Kaiba’s goons saluting as they all get inside the working vehicle, each male avoiding Kai’s critical gaze as she calmly looks out at the rustic landscape; arms crossed her brow furrowed in deep thought.

“I’m done with battle city and everything. The sooner I get battle city and all this behind me the better.”

Kai pov:

“Leave it all behind huh…”

Kaiba where are you?

“Leave everything behind…”

I hope Mokuba’s okay…

“Leave our relationship behind…”

I broke up with him then why am I so worried about him? I mean sure he’s my friend but friends aren’t this worried, I frown at the dread looming in my stomach and the fear and sorrow flowing though my veins as I release a shaky sigh of worry. Not again, not this again, I scowl at the nostalgia mixture of feelings in my body.

“Kai?” Mai’s calm voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to the concerned blonde.

“Yeah? I raise a brow at her.

“You okay? You zoned out there,” she smiles weakly.

“I’m fine,” I reply arms crossed.

“You worried about him?” Mai smiles bitterly.

“Of course I’m worried about Mokuba and Kaiba they are still my friend,” I sigh tiredly as Mai merely smiles a sadder smile. “Come on we better get going,” Mai reasons and I nod, following her inside as the vehicle door shuts and we begin lifting off. Flinching, I ignore the urge to vomit, as I feel a wave of anxiety, paranoia and worry hit me.

Kaiba be okay, be okay, be okay…

Even if he’s a jerk he’s still my friend and Mokuba’s innocent in all this…

BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Kaiba…”

“I hope those guys made it out…”

“Dar she blows!” Joey exclaims.

“Really Joey? Really?” I give my brother a deadpan expression making my worries as I lower my head…

They’ll be fine.

They’ll be fine.

They’ll be fine.

…Right?

“This is awful,” Serenity looks saddened by the destruction taken place before her eyes.

“That’s Kaiba for you, never a dull moment,” I sigh arms crossed as I feel a few concerned glances my way but I remain neutral,

I’m fine.

They are fine.

Everything is fine…

“Kaiba how foolish,” Yami Yugi mutters.

“Maybe he wanted to go down with his island Yug huh?” I raise a bow at my brothers surprised gasp.

Frowning, I raise a brow.

“Blue eyes!?”

WAIT WHAT!? Curious, I take a step forward and peer over to see…

“HAHAHAHA!!”

Glaring, I scowl at the alive brothers, no scratches on them in a Blue eyes jet by our side.

“SAY WHAT!?” Joey shouts out in shock.

I’mma kill them.

I’mma kill them.

I’ma kill them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um Kai? Tea turns to me, freaked out by my dark aura and muttering as though I was in a cult.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!!! I GOING TO SLOWY TEAR OFF HIS LIMBS AS HE’S AWAKE THEN STEAL HIS BLUE EYES RIGHT, TEAR IT TO SHREDS SLOWLY BEFORE HIS EYES AND THEN FUCKING DROWN HIM!!!!” I roar enraged as the others take a step back from my outburst but Joey, Serenity and Bakura, already used to my quivering body and flames emitted from my furious expression.

“And her I thought Joey could be angry,” Mai sweat drops as I seethe.

“Just leave her, she’ll burn herself out in time with the swearing or punching the wall,” Ryou advises the pair who simply nod, shocked by how casual Bakura is with the literal devil in the room.

“Surprise! Surprise!” Mokuba smiles oblivious to my ticked off expression as the others merely blink, somewhat depresses but most of all tired by the trick.

“Where does he get this stuff?” Tristen questions.

“Rich brothers with too much time on their hands are the devil…” I whisper, my eye twitching as I feel all the anger and my once boiling blood relax into a soft puddle of goo, I lean against my brother wearing the same expression of tiredness.

“Oh who cares,” Tea sighs, hand in hair.

“Kaiba corp is the devil…”

“You mean to tell me they were safe along,” Joey sighs, helping steady my weak feet. All that anger, paranoia and worry I felt…for nothing they were fine all along…

“Rich people are the devil…” I grumble as Joey nods his head in agreement as my temple lands, dead set on his shoulder as he wraps his arm round my waist, to steady me.

“Let’s be glad it’s over,” Duke tries to be optimistic.

Whack!

“Ow what was that for?” Duke pouts.

“Duke. Just…shut up,” I grumble tiredly as he slouches to the floor arms crossed and back slouched, in defeat…

“Hey why are they traveling in the helicopter Seto?”

“Hm? Oh I guess the other ship wasn’t fixed yet,” Kaiba plays off making thee ticks appear on my head as I glare at his smug tone.

That does it!

“Get back!” the pilot who I recognise as the boy from before pleads but my angry brother ignores him.

“You think tis funny that we could have been fish food down there! Wait until we land this thing!” Joey growls.

“Sorry Joey but we’re not going back with you. We’ve got important Kaiba corp business to attend to!”

“Hey Kai I got to ask how did you get this vehicle to come back for us?” Teas voice catches the boy’s attention.

“Let’s just say I had a helping hand,” I smirk at the pilot who turns to me.

“Yeah, well don’t forget about our promise,” he winks at me.

“Heh…yeah,” I laugh nervously oblivious to the killer glare shot at the pilot from an aircraft elsewhere.

“Wait what!?” Joey glares at the pair of us.

“What can I say cute boys are my thing,” the pilot exclaims as I feel a weight drop on us as a awkward silence fills the room. I feel my eye twitch and a sudden eruption of anger this me as the room erupts with…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loudly, the boys laugh all but Yugi and the girls thankfully as I remain silently fuming…

“Um guys?” Tea squeaks out catching my killer aura.

“Oh my god you’ll never catch a break will you Kai?” Mai pats me on the back, pitying me as I raise a mere fist…

BAM!!!

“MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“OH DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Groaning, the pile of corpses laid on the ground in defeat, the others merely stare at the once lively pair of boys, now pummelled into cuts, bruises and maybe even a fractured bone.

“Wait…you’re a girl?” The pilot blinks as I feel another eye twitch.

“YES GOD DAMMIT IT I HAVE TITS GODDAMMIT!!!” I scream fed up with the problem of my baggy clothing.


	99. Go Get Her!

“You see this is why I wanted to go shopping with you, you wearing girly clothing would help make you look better,” Mai sighs.

“The clothes you chose made me look like a hooker!” I screech back.

“Um Seto what’s a hooker?” Mokuba asks as I feel a familiar angry glare sent my way through the radio.

“Hookers are the only people who could stand Kaiba and get into bed with,” I answer calmly smirking.

“Oh so like what you and Seto did back at the airship?” Mokuba points out as I feel my body turn cold as all eyes are locked on to me.

“What reply have you got now Kai?” Kaiba asks smugness laced in his tone.

…

…

…

“Please I have standards, I mean who would sleep with a guy with a blue eyes dragon kink?” I smile and hang up, smirking confidently.

“Really, go with the blue eyes kink insult again?” Tea smirks.

“It was the only good one I had left,” I confess head down in disappointment, only to feel my shirt being tugged forward as I meet a pair of blazing brown.

“So… sleeping in the same bed as KAIBA!?” Joey seethes, his voice calm an composed until the Kaiba pat, his voice morphs into a rage as I release a nervous laugh…

“It was a joke,” I sweat out anxiously.

“Kai, we all know by now it wasn’t a joke,” Serenity deadpans.

“Serenity you traitor!” I glare at the smirking girl.

Next thing I know, I’m dragged all the way to the end of the ship, tied up with some rope found out of nowhere and glaring on the floor, legs crossed as Yugi and the girls give me a look of sorry as I feel another tick mark appear as Joey returns to the pilot area.

“So a new tournament?” Joey asks his voice calm and cold, almost tired of Kaiba’s presence not that I can blame him…

“You’ll just have to wait and see Wheeler,” Kaiba smirks.

“Just go,” Joey sighs tiredly glancing at me as I frown.

“Don’t worry, you geeks haven’t seen the last of me, especially you Yugi…” I hear the jet engine roar fade away and the pair leaves.

“So… before you guys ask I have a question,” I voice out.

“That would be?” Tristen raises a brow.

“How can Kaiba drive a jet?” I ask curious.

“Huh?” The group blink.

“He was in our year in our school, if he’s the same age as us how can he drive a jet?” I question making the group go silent, confused and in contemplation.

“He’s Seto Kaiba,” Mai shrugs as the others bow their head and merely roll with it as the ship continues to Domino, to home…

Sleepily, I feel a wave of tiredness engulf me and I fall asleep into the depths of my dreams…

“Home sweet home baby!” Joeys voice snaps me out of my sleepy state as we finally get off the vehicle and return home, we are at the docks.

Frowning, I watch Ishizu and her family thanks Yami for his aid.

“Sor-Kai,” Ishizu corrects herself as I turn to the girl, we are alone.

“Yeah?” I raise a brow at her.

“I just want you to know, I thank you for helping Marik and I know this sudden destiny is troubling you but your advice that I gave you before, thank you I needed to be reminded of it,” she smiles grateful.

“Anytime, besides I may be visiting,” I smile bitterly.

I did make a promise to visit her after all…

“Kai, just know whatever happens, I will not be angry, I forgive you for back then, by the way take this. It was found near the river Nile. I believe it is the key to your next battle, good luck,” she smiles as I feel a wave of familiar guilt that once ate away, lessen the weight.

“Thank you, Ishizu,” I smile relieved as she leaves, bidding goodbye to us all. Quietly, I look down at the strange pendant; it’s a strange yet simple design, a simple bright blue crustal with silver or gold iron coiled around it. It looks…nice, but also looks like a rip off stone you get from a fortune teller at a shady district or something.

“Who knew there would be a nice guy underneath that psychotic evil nutcase,” Joey smiles.

“We’ll see the again, I just know it.”

“Well you defiantly got a way with words Joey,” Mai smiles.

“Oh you should read his poetry sometime I think these one about y-”

“-Haahahaha! Such a jokester! Ignore this little troublemaker, after all what about you and a certain president?” Joey bites back, smirking at my glare.

“Alright you two,” Serenity smiles at our playful fights as Joey puts me in a headlock; I glare back at the smirking smug ass.

“It’s a gift,” Joey smirks.

“A gift that should be wrapped,” I mutter as Joey smirks and decides to give me a noogie. Playfully, I glare at my brother as he gently grins, his knuckles in my hair; removes them and he releases me. Pouting, I stick my tongue out at him; he copies as I then adjust my hair back into its lazy bed head style…

“Okay, I guess it’s time for me to say goodbye now,” Duke says.

“Bye,” quickly I wave him off.

“So cold, princess,” he pouts.

“Please as if I would waste my time with you,” I huff smirking at his pained rejection.

But yet you would with some certain egomaniac,” Joey grumbles.

“You’re not letting this go are you?” I sigh.

“Nope,” he states simply making me scowl at the ass that’s got dirt on me. Great, no doubt I have to make his favourite meal for the rest of the week to keep his mouth wrapped up, steak and shrimp week here we come… no doubt curry rice will be involved as well. Urgh, I’m going to feel so fat at the end of the week…

“But don’t worry I’ll be back. See you around Serenity,” he winks cheekily as I frown glaring at the cheeky playboy, taunting about heart to break and dice to roll, who says that!? Seething, I glare at the guy but calm down. Now Kai don’t make a scene you promised yourself you would try to stop making a scene. I notice my brother struggling in not wringing the gamblers neck in as well. Smugly, Duke leaves as I approach my oblivious sister.

“Serenity sweetie could you pass me your hand for a second?” I ask kindly.

“Okay,” obediently she complies as I grab the piece of paper as Tristen freaks out over the tiny piece.

“Hey he slipped her his phone number real smooth Duke! Like she would go out with you!” Tristen calls out. 

“Later,” Duke leaves as I sigh.

“Duke,” I call out making him turn to me look hopeful and smug with that annoying smirk on his face and over use of makeup.

“Yeah? Could it be you want a date?” He smirks flirtatiously as I feel another tick mark appear on the playboy. Calmly, I take in a deep breath and take out my lighter as his eyes widen in shock as I burn the paper, surprising most.

“My sister deserves so much better than a gambling playboy wearing too much makeup,” I smirk at his scowl as he leaves.

“Don’t you think that was hash,” Serenity whispers.

“Nope,” Joey and I chorus together high fiving simultaneously.

“Honestly, you two scare me sometimes. I get it that your twins but you shouldn’t be be that similar,” Tea points out.

“It’s only because…”I begin.

“We’re the best!” Joey ends as we release a killer high five, smirking at the shaking heads and giggling Serenity.  
“Aw come on guys I think it’s cute, “Mai winks cheekily causing a blush to appear from Joey making me snicker as he glares playfully at me.

“Everyone’s going their own ways now,” Joey sighs.

“Dude I’m the mature one, that’s my job,” I pout at his long distance look towards the sea.

“I can be cool too,” he pouts.

“You really can’t,” Tea and I smirk at his playful frown.

“It just makes me think I should have my own adventure, but when?” Tristen sighs, agreeing with my brother. “You’ve got plenty of time to find it,” Tea reasons. “Yeah, like Tea said eventually just wait,” Serenity reasons. “You’re right I just have to trust in fate,” I raise a twitching brow with Joey at Tristen’s hold of my sister’s hand who looks puzzled.

“What’s this?” Serenity opens her palm to show the paper.

“TRISTEN!” Joey glares, fist out as he yells at the sheepish and scared Tristen. Calmly, I approach Serenity, who giggles as she passes me the paper and watches as I too set the paper on fire. “Dude why?” Tristen cries out.

“Because you’re not good enough and besides it’s only fair I take out both numbers,” I respond calmly as the girls sigh at me.

“Okay my turn,” Mai exclaims as I turn to Joey who looks nervous.

“You’re not leaving too are you Mai?” Serenity frowns.

“I’m a wanderer and I’m afraid the open road calls. I came here for the battle city tournament and to give Kai a better set of clothes but now that over, it’s best for me to move on. It’s been real,” Mai smiles.

“Oh Mai. Don’t go you were like a…sister to me,” Serenity whispers tears in her eyes as I frown.

“Should I be offended by this?” I whisper to Tea who smiles and shakes her head.

Frowning, I stare at Serenity’s innocent face only to blink at the brief image of a girl, similar facial features but her hair long, white and blue…what the? Probably nothing.

“I’m surprised Joey and Kai have a sister than again Joey and Kai do have a soft side to them as well. I met them both at Duellist kingdom. All they could talk about was how they were going to win the tournament and use that prize money for your operation Serenity. I have to admit their story was touching…”

“Joey and Kai are the best!”

“I’d say it runs in the family!”

“Thank you Mai. You’ve done so much,” Serenity thanks her, tears in her eyes making my eyes widen in concern. Smiling, Mai approaches Serenity, wiping away her tears.

“I should be thanking you Serenity. While I was trapped in the shadow real you took care of me and you never left my side. Thank you. Yugi, Kai in the next tournament it’s going to be me up against one of you,” Mai smiles.

“Bring it on, about time I had competition for best sister!” I declare smirking as Mai giggles.

“It’s not a competition,” Tea laughs nervously.

“I look forward to it,” Yami smiles at Mai nods back then to my delight, her purple eyes glance at Joey bringing a gleeful grin to my features.

“Eh…hey I…ugh…” Joey stutters, his cheeks a slight shade of red as I scowl at my nervous fidgeting brother, who glances at me then to the floor and then to Mai, only to escape back to the floor.

Oh come on you’re acting like a school girl Joey!

“Never mind,” Joey backs out.

OH COME ON!!! Scowling, I feel the urge to slap my brother, shake him, scream at him to confess but nope, he backs out. Come on Joey! Why can’t you just say those three simple words, rugh!!!

“Bye guys, see you round be good,” Mai smiles bitterly and runs off.

“Never mind?” I say slowly, my brow twitching in aggravation at Joey.

Huh?

“Kai’s right! Don’t be such a dork do something right for a change,” Tea scowls at Joey, joining me in the arms crossing at my brother.

“B-But!”

“Oh for god whatever!” Angrily, I grab my brother by his shirt surprising most as I pull him right close until my blazing brown pair meets his uncertain kind.

“Now you listen here. You are going to go up to her, confess then tell her how you really feel got it!!!” I summarise, my eyes as cold as ice making the others freeze from my seething words.

“B-but-”

“NO BUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I scream making me flinch.

“NOW GO GET HER!!!” I declare and chuck him.

“AHHH!!!! THANK YOU!!!” Joey voice echoes as he is thrown up in the air.

“Don’t you think you threw him a bit rough?” Tristen questions.

“Do you want a go Tristen?” I smile sadistically making the boy flinch and bow.

“N-no mam,” he whimpers shaking.

“That’s what I thought, besides it’s annoying watching my brother being so pathetic. If you like them tell them, don’t be such a nervous wreck and tell them or else it will just eat away at you. Be true to yourself, and if they don’t like you. Oh well you tried and got those feelings out there, you can still be friends and those emotions will slowly leave, leaving it like that will only make you regret it. I can’t let my brother regret things that’s not what a big sister does…unless it’s funny,” I sigh as I feel all eyes on me.

“That was surprisingly mature Kai,” Yami smiles proudly at me.

“Wait what no! I can’t be the mature one; I can’t be the stick in the mud that’s your job or Kaiba’s!” I fall to my knees in despair at the thought as the overs sweat drop over my dramatic antics…

“You think it’ll work?” Tea asks.

“Who knows, but I’ll say this… I make a good wingman or is it wingwoman?” I shrug sighing hoping for good news or at least if worse comes to worse, I’ll make hi his shrimp and curry rice for a whole week, to cheer him up, or maybe we should have a movie marathon if worse comes to worse. Saw always distracts him, since he’s either peed his pants by then or just got bored, depends on the mood…

The snacks also help as well. Oh food you are the great gift of mankind…

Meanwhile:

Silently, Mai gets into her purple car, getting ready to head out only to stop at the sound of rushed footsteps. Hopeful, she turns to see a familiar blonde doofus.

“Hey Mai wait! Mai I uh…”

“Forget it Joey you don’t have to say anything mushy what you did back there said it all. You know my favourite thing about this whole tournament was that I got to know you,” Mai smiles at him.

“Heh, thank you Mai,” Joey smiles grateful, a faint blush across his features.

“Right back at’cha but don’t you think you’re off the hook. I still plan on kicking your butt in the next tournament,” Mai starts her car and slowly begin to head off.

Slowly, the car pulls out as the two continue smiling warmly at each other, each one with a distinct red blush to their usual pale tones.

“Take care alright?” Joey smiles.

“You bet,” Mai smiles and gets out of the car park zooming off. Quickly, Joey runs out, watching the car leave as he opens his mouth, sucking in a breath of air.

“Wait Mai I-”

The engine roars as the cloud of thick dust covers Joey, blasting it in his face. Slowly, the dust cloud fades revealing a bitter smiling Joey shoulders slump, his head down at the fail attempt.

Defeated, Joe stares at the ground in defeat only for his ears to perk up at the calm footsteps behind.

“Hey,” the small but comforting voice perks his ears as he smiles at the familiar voice and turns to Kai. Sighing, Kai approaches, kneeling down next to the defeated blonde.

“No good?” She guesses.

“Sorry,” Joey sighs, his head down.

“Why are you apologising?” Kai frowns puzzled.

“I failed. I tried, I really did but that engine and the dust and I-”

“Joey,” the soft voice stops his trembling voice as his watery eyes meet a pair of understanding brows. “Come on who wants to give their amazing twin sister a hug?” Kai smiles brightly, a Cheshire like grin, bringing a small dorky smile to Joey’s lips as he happily accepts the hug. “Anytime,” Joey sniffles. “Don’t let Serenity see me like this,” Joey whispers, pleading in a desperate voice.

“Of course, her big bro can’t see her like this,” Kai jokes lightly bringing a smile to the male’s lips.

“Now since Serenity gone home to mom, how about a videogame marathon?” She offers smiling.

“Really?” Joey’s eyes sparkle at the thought.

“Yep, you can choose and all the junk food you want, we can also watch some movie how about it?” Kai smiles brightly at the sales surrounding the now excited Joey. “You’re the best you know that,” he smiles wiping away his tear, not seeing the green boogies descending down.

“Only the best for the best,” Kai smiles taking out a small piece of tissue, she snatched form the ship and wipes away his boogies.

“Cry,” she orders and he complies, bawling into the fabric which is quickly put in the bin. Together, the siblings put their arms around the other, the pair return home…for the greatest marathon of their lives!!!

“Does that mean…?

“Yep.”

“Curry rice?”

“Yep.”

“Shrimp?”

“Yep. “

“Donuts?” Joey whimpers, his eyes sparkling like a star as Kai snickers at him, recalling his need of donuts from the ship.


	100. Back To School

Home! Home sweet home! Oh I never thought I’d say this, oh how I missed school! Urgh, yuck yeah I’ll ever say that again Disgusted, I shake my head at those words, already regretting saying them. Everything is normal, everything is fine, everything is-

“OH MY GOSH IT’S KAI!!!”

“Good morning Kai!”

“Hey Kai!”

Pained, I jump back from the high pitch squeals of the horde of high school girls smiling at me. Urgh…I take it back, I take it all back. If Pegasus swooped down on his own Pegasus saying about some old evil coming and we need to stop it, I would happily ride the magical steed to free me from these thick headed girls.

“First years from the looks of things,” Joey notes frowning.

“And the jealousy continues,” Tristen chuckles.

“It’s not fair. How come Kai’s noticed more, we look the same, I mean look at us!” Joey gestures to my messy blonde hair matching his dirty blonde hairdo, our similar brown eyes and familiar baggy clothing hiding my lack of a curvy body.

“You think I like this!?” I hiss annoyed.

“You get attention, girls, chocolate who wouldn’t!?” Joey argues.

“Oh yes its great having girls greet you with a high pitch tone, so high pitch it makes your ears bleed and you sometimes question if their parents strangled them as children for their voices to reach such a high pitch. It’s great to have constant letters confessing their love to which I must say no to and see a girl cry; yeah I feel no guilt whatsoever. It’s great when they give you cookies but they are too crap to tell them so you have to lie to their faces, only to stalk you twenty four seven to make you eat their shitty fucking cooking!!!” I hiss in a low deadly tone, each point impaling my brother who collapses to his ground, head low in a bow in guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Joey pouts as I sigh. “I don’t want to deal with this,” I grumble tiredly. “Then allow me!” Tristen and Joey smile as they approach the horde of girls.

“Sorry ladies Kai has to-AHHH!!!! OH DEAR GOD!!!!!”  
Casually, I watch the poor boys fall victim to the trampling of the girls ignoring them and instead approaching me, each step kicking the guys.

“And yet another falls victim to Kai’s army,” Tea jokes lightly only to flinch back from the killer glares of envy sent her way.

“I didn’t want this,” I whisper in pain.

“Help me,” I plead desperation in my tone as both Yugi and Tea merely give me a weak smile of encouragement. “Hang in there Kai,” the pair walks off, leaving me surrounded by girls...

“TRAITORS!!” I roar waving my hand up wildly against them annoyed.

“Enough,” the loud voice booms causing a fearful dread to enter my system as I slowly turn to the person towering over me, practically shielding me from the sun with his height. Nervous, I feel a wave of fear, anxiety hit me as bullet of sweat cascade down my face as I turn, only to raise a brow at the familiar looking buff male.

“EEEKKK!!! It’s TRUDGE!!! RUN!!!HE’S SCARY!!!”

Terrified, the girl’s disperse making me sigh relieved only to remember the scar figure before me.

“…”

Silently, I turn to look up at the tall figure.

“…”

“…”

“So,” I start awkwardly not sure what to say to the guy I defeated.

“So?” Trudges deep voice says.

“How about this weather? Sun shining down on us we should be thankful am I right or am I right hehhehehe?” I laugh nervously trailing off into a nervous laugh as the male just stares at me. Frowning, he’s changed a bit since the beginning, he now has a tanner complexion, his hair is more tidied coal black into a short ponytail, his brown eyes gaze into my own brown pair, almost judging me or something like you see a mentor from a samurai or karate movie do to their student, wait does this mean I’m going to go on a journey…

Trudge’s awkward cough snaps me out of my thoughts as I blink.

“W-we should get to class,” he looks away nervous? Frowning, I raise a brow at his odd behaviour as he covers his mouth with his hand and looks away.

“Y-yeah you’re right,” I agree slightly annoyed. Here I thought I could miss class than again he is the class monitor last checked, better not try to skip class with him around, ah man and here I thought Ryou and I could skip the morning lecture on some usual topic to eat on the rooftop, maybe find a hiding place to hide from the girls…

Calmly, I take in a shaky breathe settling my nerves as I feel a slight wave of relief of the lack of girls clawing at me. Saying stupid stuff like…

“Let’s go to class together Kai!”

“No way would Kai want to go with you!”

“Kai wouldn’t spend time with you useless ugly girls!”

Urgh, women can be scary sometimes, is it wrong if I sometime question how I am one of these terrifying manipulative girls, they are like soldiers, waiting to pounce on you and end you..

Okay that is a bit morbid and a tad bit like me…

I’m not helping my case here. Not at all, just great. Frowning, I shake my head dusting off any dust from the women, I spot the groaning messes of the boys.

“Come on you two, we got class,” I help the boys up, dusting off the barely conscious boys, who like zombies, drag themselves over to lesson as I slowly trail behind, watching them, making sure they don’t do anything that will get them into further trouble. I notice Trudge stop in his tracks, making me raise a brow at the stoic male.

“Wh-Wheeler, meet me here at the end of the day. I got something to tell you, don’t be late, got it!” Trudge warns me making me take a step back, shocked and scared slightly at his words.

“O-okay,” I smile weekly as he leaves and I lease a shaky sigh.

What does Trudge want with me?


	101. Surprise Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Kaiba is going to feel about this?

Nervously, I sit in my chair; I feel my nerves on end as the teacher babbles on about who knows what. Honestly, I have no idea…

“Kai!!!” Suddenly the teacher shouts shocking and scaring me as I look up to meet the teachers fierce glare, ruler in hand. Nervous, I turn to Tristen and Joey only to scowl when I see Tristen’s tanned face on the hard wooden desk, a snot bubble going in and out of his nose like a balloon, meanwhile my brother’s loud snores and mumblings fall silent to the teachers deaf ear as he mumbles something about…

“No…Kai that’s my cookie…you and Serenity can have the….red eyes attack Harpies dragon…”

I have no idea. Frankly I don’t want to know…

Unsure, I glance at the more reliable set of friends, I say reliable even when they ditched me this morning. Nervous, I turn to the fidgeting Yugi, his purple eyes glued to the table while Tea smiles weakly at me, traitors, they were dozing off no doubt as well. Sighing, I slump on the desk as the teacher eyes me with a deadly glare.

“Tell me Miss Wheeler. Who is the Japanese god of deceit?” The teacher asks.

Softly, I feel a thin soft thud on my back making me raise a brow at the scrunched up snow white piece of paper. Carefully, I pick up the thin scrap piece of paper. I raise a brow at the ruffled piece of paper and smile when I note the familiar soft, fancy, neat handwriting, Ryou’s I recognise. Smiling I read the single word as soon as I do, my eyes widen in remembrance of the name.

“Ohta.”

“Ohta, is the god of deceit and shapeshifting. They said Ohta has a sister however fell into the shadow of the other sibling. Betrayed, Ohta fled the land of the gods and shapeshifted into a human, forever roaming the land Ohta’s sibling with the other gods and goddesses created, to trick people out of spite making mankind fall into despair, the same despair Ohta felt for running away…”

“Yes!! Well done. Not many consider Ohta as part of the Japanese mythology due to him leaving and instead tricking the Japanese people rather than helping them. Many people argue that he left for other reasons than the bitter shadow he drowned in from his sister’s shadow, no one will ever know,” the teacher exclaims as I merely numb nod to the guy, pretending to listen to his boring lecture. Loudly, the teacher continues to ramble about Japanese mythology, don’t get me wrong, I find the topic interesting the tales and stories are, it just the way the teacher explains it makes it sound so trivial so boring and besides this won’t help in our exams, it’s just did you know facts honestly.

Sighing, I glance at the crumpled piece of paper and glance behind me to find Ryou. Focused, Ryou write down notes, paying close attention like the little nerd I tease him for is. Eventually, he notices my brown eyes catching his darker brown pair, making him smile which I return grateful for his little aid.

“Class dismissed!” The teacher declares making me release a sigh of relief as we all stand up, its break now thank goodness. “Thanks Ryou,” I stand up smiling thankful. “Anytime, its strange though you’re usually paying a third of attention to class,” Ryou points out. “Yeah, did those girls say something again?” Tea asks concerned as I shiver, recalling some of the rather, extreme girls.

“I-I’m not good enough for anyone, I should die!!!”

“W-What!? No you don’t understand I’m a g-”

“-Am I not pretty enough!?”

“N-no you’re very pretty I just don’t go that way!”

“Am I too fat!?”  
“No! You’re fine I’m-

Swiftly, the metallic clash of a blade echoes in my ears from the bad memory.

Shivering, I shake my head wishing not to think about those people, I think they got reported though thankfully are now being treated, hopefully.

“Um should we wake them up?” Tea asks gesturing to the sleeping pair.

“Hmm, not yet,” smirking I get out a familiar pen and kneel down, gigging as I begin drawing on them causing a few snickers from the group.

“They’ll never know,” I whisper ominously, smirking.

“Are you okay? I saw Trudge near you; he didn’t say anything mean to you did he?” Yugi asks concerned.

“Relax, he didn’t if anything he saved me,” I shrug.

“Saved you? The guy who you beat up so much he had to stay in hospital for a few days and you nearly got expelled for saved you?” Tea frowns unsure.

“Yeah, I know weird He seemed neutral to me though, like it never happened,” I frown arms crossed puzzled.

“Maybe he wants to make peace,” Yugi asks hopeful.

“Maybe, all I know is he wants to meet up with me at the end of the day for somthing,” I exclaim.

“Maybe a rematch?” Tea suggests.

“I hope not. I had enough fighting for a while all I really want to do is return to my normal life, no Pegasus, no weird Egyptian destiny thing and no freaky computer kids,” I confess. “You and me both,” Tea nods her head in agreement.

“Oh yeah where’s Duke?” I frown not spotting the black haired boy anywhere in sight or his small squad of girls, cheering for the dungeon dice creator with his huge mascara makeup.

“I think he had some game shop business,” Yugi reasons.

“Eh knowing him he’s going to boast about how his game is not like the card game which it still is , it’s the same game only with dice and a board game added,” I argue. “Don’t Kai, last I checked you guys argued this the whole of both lunch and break. Let’s not have any fighting please,” Tea begs making me sigh. “Fine only because I don’t feel like it,” I grumble tiredly as I notice the clock getting closer and the bell rings…

“WHEELER!!!” The sharp shout of our teacher screeches, finally spotting my lazy brother sleeping as he suddenly raises his chalk and-

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Loudly, I burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of my brother waking up to the sharp solid hit of chalk as he jumps back, taken   
aback by the jab to glare at our angry fuming teacher. Scared, Joey sinks back down into his chair, unaware of our snickering faces, the smug face of the teacher as Joey and Tristen stay seated, oblivious that lesson has ended.  
Loudly, the bell rings signalling the end of lessons as the tsunami of students from blondes, brunets and ginger haired students pile out of Domino high school, the girls wearing the traditional Domino high school uniform of a snow white blouse, a bright pink jacket on top and a bright baby blue ribbon tied, neatly matching the dark blue shirt worn, bright white socks and warm brown loafers as well.

Nervously, a particular dirty blonde haired girl leaves the tall towering high school building. Instead of wearing the traditional girl’s uniform as accustomed to the female students of Domino high school she wears the male uniform. Easily, the dark blue jacket of the school uniform is opened up similar to her brother’s, revealing instead of a snow white shirt like her brother, reveals a coal black v neck shirt. Her navy blue baggy trousers slide down slightly, thankfully held up by a brown belt as her black sneakers exit the building and hit the hard stoic grey concrete floor of the high school grounds.

Coolly, the wind blows, rustling the girls short dirty blonde locks as her nervous warm brown eyes glance around the courtyard, scanning, searching, seeking a tall, bulky d muscular male. Much to her dismay, she finds the male patiently waiting for her, black school bag in hand as most of the students go around the tall figure, but he remains unfazed.

Shakily, she takes in a shay breathe, trying to ease her fast flowing blood. Bravely, the girl approaches, confidently striding towards the stoic male, only to falter as her ears perk up at the whispers surround the male.

“Man Trudge is so scary…”

“He’s a bully I heard he blackmailed some poor little middle school kid, trying to impose a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000!”

“I heard he killed a bear once!”

“I heard he’s the bastard child of a Yakuza!”

Kai pov:

Frowning, I scowl at the rumours hitting my ears. Okay those are just exaggerations, we don’t know and yet they continue to gossip, eh. My nose winces at the smell of cheap cologne, oak and most of all, sweat, a lot of sweat. Ewww…

“H-hey,” I greet approaching the apathetic male who remains unfazed as I feel suddenly a jerk in atmosphere, as though a few people have stopped and all eyes are on us.

“Wait…is that?

“What Kai sempai doing with that thug?”

“Why is a wholesome angel like Kai sempai doing with such a devilish thug like Trudge!?”

Sighing, I frown at the annoying voices, staring at us like we are a portrait in an art gallery or some sort of entertainment act in a circus…huh if we were in a circus I reckon I’d be a trapeze artist and Trudge would be… oh the strong guy, yeah, heh. No! I need to focus! Focus Kai! Focus!

“S-so you wanted to talk?” I smile warmly at him laughing anxiously from the piercing eyes set on us. “Y-yeah follow me!” He orders as I nod, slightly relieved at the thought of not having an audience watch, it’s creepy having a group of people watch or read your life, like those stories set in a diary form. I feel kind of rude reading those private diary entries but then again…am I thinking too much? Eh who knows?

Simply, I follow Trudge’s, hard; loud, strict footsteps towards the back of the school, making me feel a wave of anxiety at the numerous thoughts. Wait is he going to attack!? If this some sort of revenge!? Oh god if I find a group of gang members surrounding us, I swear I’ll put him into a coma he’ll never awaken from.

Nervously, I feel a void of dread in my stomach like a tornado ready to flare as I try to calm down. Come on, relax you can handle this; I mean you killed a guy, you saved the world twice!

…

Well not really you but more Yugi and Yami but you get the picture. Urgh…now I’m just depressed from the memory.

Eventually, he stops his hard footsteps crushing, stomping, killing the thin hairs of the dark green grass of the high school.

“So what’s up?” I asks casually, hands in pocket apprehensive, I move my body form left to right using my feet as a coping mechanism of sort, from the rising tenseness from this once bully now school monitor. The soft sound of the wind gently blows, the wind gently caresses a frail strand of dirty blonde hair as my warm brown eyes look up to flinch, meeting a intimidating gold pair of threatening brown, glaring aggressively at me as I look up, he easily towers over me.

Well if he does try to strike at me, from his bulky body he may have strength and fierceness along with intimidation. However, I have one thing he doesn’t have, a midget body!!!!

Meaning, I am faster, more agile, quicker to escape from his build and I can easily overpower him with his own power or at least dodge his hits, tiring him out over time from his punches and blows sent my way and the finally when he sank. I’ll simply give him a brief blow to his neck. If I remembered from Rhydian’s and Yam’s teachings, strikes there cause knock-outs by way of the Vagus nerve.

The Vagus nerve actually measures the blood pressure of the arteries of the neck. A strike to the Vagus nerve at that location will cause a false measurement of extremely high blood pressure. The brain will receive the high blood pressure signal and will attempt to lower the body's blood pressure. Since blood pressure is actually not high for real, lowering the blood pressure will result in the person fainting.

Hah and people thin I can’t be smart! Take that Miss Emily, thinking I won’t do well in biology, just because I make a few jokes here and there.

“Okay what do you want?” I ask uneasy as a sudden heaviness and tension enters the air, putting me on edge. Worried, I raise my arms slightly, read for any kicks or punches to block.

…

…  
“Kai Wheeler please…go out with me!!!!”


	102. Confession

“…”

“…”

“…”

“HUH!?”

Shocked, I stare at the taller male known throughout the high school as the tough guy, the secret child of the Yakuza, the big bad of Domino high. Now, shyly, sheepishly, scandalously, asking me out!!!!???

Shocked, I feel my ruby red blood that once was rushing through my veins now freeze in utter shock from the confession.

“H-huh?” I repeat my warm brown eyes dilated and wide in shock, slowly my mind is trying to process the information, registering the confession.

“You heard what I said!” Trudge heaves a heavy sigh, looking away, I raise a brow in shock at the ruby red tone to his tanned cheeks.

W-wait is he…

Is he…

BLUSHING!!???

“So what’s your answer?” He demands making me blink still surprised by the turn of events.

“Um, I need to have time to think about this I mean…WHY!?” I say in shock over the news and still uncertainty, is this a joke? Is this a nightmare? Is this…WHAT IS THIS!?

“Isn’t it obvious, you won against me no one has ever beaten me, you weren’t scared of me either and everyone’s scared of me. It amazed me, you’re brave, determined and not afraid of what others think,” he scoffs.

“You mean what those kids said?” I question.

“Yeah those rumours, they don’t know nothing and making those accusations, pisses me off!” He growls, his tone sounding pissed making me take a step back uncertain.

However, I remain unfazed as he scowl deeply, his sharp pearl whites grinding against each other and the killer aura he is emitting, I’ll admit, I can relate to that with those rumours about me being a homosexual to the girls I rejected, or when I tell them I’m a girl they ignore it and say it’s a funny joke, it seems these NPC kids in school are just hopeless, stubborn or in denial of the truth.

“You do have a point, people just spreading these lies about you, rumours like that annoy me,” I confess. “Wait rumours about me annoy you?” He frowns as I realize my mistake in my words but I guess those rude rumours do anger me as well.

“Well yeah. I guess I mean, people just presuming things like you being the son of a Yakuza that’s just ridiculous,” I snicker at the rumour and the sheer exaggeration makes me chuckle. Smiling, another voice of laughter joins my soft chuckle eventually it dies down as we both smile at one another, my small smile widens at his toothy grin.

“See that’s what I like about you. You don’t judge a book by its cover unlike the other bastards, too scared to even confront me about these rumours rather just bitch like pathetic cowards!” He growls as I laugh nervously.

You are sort of insulting my friends there…

“Look, I don’t get it. I put you in hospital, you sure you don’t want to I don’t know punch me at least,” I reason trying to add some common sense to the strange mix of events I am trapped in.

“Nope,” he states and I blink.

“Nope?”

“Nope. “

“Your reasoning?” I beg for some sort of explanation of this strange behaviour.

“At first when I woke up. I vowed to make you mine. You stood up against me, pa told me brave people like that are rare, people who don’t flinch from your scary mug are rare and if you find that person, stick with them, make them yours!” Trudge states the fact proudly as I feel a brow twitch at his words.

I am no one’s possession to begin with…urgh I’ll let it slide. He seems like the kind to mean well, the stereotyped tough guy with a golden heart, no big heart that was it…

“Unless, wait is he that kind of person, what are they called sadists? Masochist? Hey I’m not kink shaming if he is but…um…

“I get it. You need time here,” he passes me and shoves something into the palm of my hand, I notice his cheeks flare up with a crimson scarlet blush to his cheeks. “O…kay?” I reply frowning as I see him storm off.

“Don’t forget,” he looks away, his cheeks a ruby red as I frown.

Is he… what do they call it? Serenity and Yammy told me…a tsundere!?

Slowly, I make my way out of the back of the school to find the gang eagerly waiting for me.

“There you are!” Tea smiles.

“KAI WHEELER!!! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS…AHHH!!!!” Joey and Tristen jump up, their once clean faces now painted with a variety of colourful phrases on their foreheads of…

Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Horrified, the once angry pair of teens jumps back in fear, now on the floor staring at me, their body’s shaking in both shock and fear.

“How did it go, he didn’t beat you up did he?” Yugi approaches, his brow furrowed, his purple eyes holding concern.

“…”

“Kai? He didn’t challenge you did he?” Duke frowns; he takes a shaky step back wincing as his warm, tanned, thin hand reaches out for my small, pale, cold hands, only to flinch back from the icy chill temperature of my hand.

“What the heck!?” Duke blinks in shock staring at the silent figure of Kai, head down to the ground, her dirty blonde fringe covering her expressions and usually vibrant warm blazing brown pair of eyes. …

“H-he didn’t threaten you for money!?” Bakura frowns, gently approaching the silent figure, ignoring the urge to flee from the gloom atmosphere, admitted from the figure.

“…”

“Kai. It’s me Tea come on you can talk to me, I mean it can’t be that bad,” Tea smiles trying to be positive.

“Kai,” the soft spoken voice approaches as Serenity meekly approaches her older sibling.

“Serenity what are you doing here?” Duke questions surprised by the young girl.

“I came to the school and waited so Kai, Joey and I can go home for some of Kai’s great food. Please, Kai tell us what’s wrong, was it that bully? What did he do Kai please?” Serenity pleads, desperate for an answer from her usual strong, funny, loving older sibling now a mere ghost of her former self…

“…”

“He asked me out.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“WHAT!!!?????”


	103. The Next Step

“WHAT!??”

“NO WAY!!!”

“IMPOSSIBLE!!!!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!!”

“NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO!!!!!!!” Joey roars, the soft sound of pillows being thrown to the wall as Joey rampages through their shared apartment.

“Joey stop it, the neighbours may report you!” Tristen warns him as the group had decided to head to the Wheeler twins shared apartment to decide their next move.

“Why me?” The low whisper of the now waken up [Kai](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/LoneMadCaudata-small.gif) questions weakly, her usual pale features now paler than ever as white as a ghost as her bony fingertips are on her knees, in a tight fist, almost to the point of breaking bones if it weren’t for the stress toy in Kai’s palm, given to her thanks to Bakura. Defeated, Kai bows her head.

“I have no choice,” she sighs.

“No choice? Of course you have a choice!” Tristen frowns.

“Yeah, there’s no way you’re going on a date with the bully that beat me and Tristen up!?” Joey roars, the poor pink pillow clutched to his chest, so tightly you can see claw marks form Joey’s tight grip and nails, embedded into the pillow as Joey screams, enraged inside the pillow, angrily screaming curses, swears and potty words at the poor victims known as the sofa pillow.

“Why would Trudge want to go out with you though?” Yugi questions puzzled.

“I don’t know apparently, because I stood up to him, he liked me?” Kai answers in a fast paced tone, making the others sigh, worried for the confused girl.

“Why am I always attracting the weirdos?” The poor girl [cries](https://i.imgur.com/KFOwn8T.gif) out, head bowed in rejection and sorrow at the thought. “I don’t know Kai I just don’t know,” Bakura sighs patting the poor girls back, he furrows his brow, hating to see his brave, determined and closest friend become this confused, puddle of goo.

“Wait you beat him up maybe he’s into that sort of thing?” Duke reasons.

“Already been done Duke,” Kai answers only making Duke frown in confusion, however it isn’t brought up again as the girl groans and her head falls once more.

**_[‘BAM!!!!’](http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/bmh.gif) _ **

Loudly, Kai’s hard head collides on to the hard wooden table of the apartment. Slowly, a ruby red substance seeps down.

“Oh no!” Serenity panics quickly rushing into the bathroom to get out the bandages needed and with the aid of Tristen; stops the bleeding mess before them.

“Seriously, though you have a choice,” Duke tells her.

“Oh no she doesn’t! There is no way in hell am I letting my twin go on a date with the guy that beat us up!” Joey reasons, fuming.

“To be fair Joey, you were the reason that bully came into our life, if you hadn’t been bullying Yugi, Yugi wouldn’t have had met Trudge,” Tea brings up.

“We weren’t bullying him,” Tristen and Joey off.

“You were,” Kai states.

“It was character building,” Joey shrugs it off.

“Wow. You remind me of her now,” Kai mutters grumbling under her breathe, brow furrowed in annoyance at the thought of her.

“I mean you do have a choice he didn’t threaten you to go out with him right?” Yugi asks worried, his brow furrowed.

“Wah, no, no,” Kai sighs tiredly.

“She doesn’t really have a choice though if you think about it,” Tea sighs.

“What do you mean?” The boys question confused.

“This is the only chance Kai has of dating someone who is normal,” Serenity begins.

“Well as normal as she will get most likely,” Tea sweat drops.

“Do I emit some sort of pheromones that attract crazy guys?” Kai [asks,](https://78.media.tumblr.com/38702ba67b3c7bddb4577d91830df9cf/tumblr_oq92kpwXsW1qe7wb7o2_540.gif) her brow furrowed in deep thought.

“I don’t know sis, I don’t know,” Joey sighs patting Kai on her back slowly, pitying his poor sister.

“Right, don’t worry Kai I have a plan!” Joey smirks, his brown eyes shining in determination.

“You have a plan oh boy,” Tea sighs feeling sorry for the mess that is Kai.

“Um Joey I don’t think-”

“Just leave it all to me! As Kai’s older brother, it’s my job to save her from these sorts of things!!!!” Joey declares proudly, pushing the others out of the apartment door.

“Wait Joey hold on a sec!” Tea pleads not wanting Kai to suffer through Joey’s scheme.

“It’ll be fine! Just leave it to me!” Joey grins widely.

“Can’t we talk about this!?” Bakura pleads eyeing the [mess](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/29/6d/42296d0b22e14b614311d5253a969dc3.gif) before them, a gloom cloud towering over the slumped figure of Kai.

\--The next day—

Nervously, the group sit in class, a nervous air surrounding the group.

“I hope Kai’s okay,” Tea sighs.

“Who knows what Joeys going to do to her,” Tristen nods his head in agreement.

“It can’t be that bad, I mean Joey means well right?” Yugi tries to be the optimist among the group only for the three to hang their heads in defeat.

“Who are we kidding knowing Joey he’s probably done something stupid,” Tea sighs, head down feeling sorry for her close friend.

“Hey isn’t that Kai sempai?”

“Kai sem…”

**_“EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

Startled, the group turn to the mess before them.

“What did Joey do to her!?” Tristes screeches in horror at the sight of the girl. Shocked, the group rushes down to meet the silent figure, only to see a familiar white hair boy rush over to the girl.

“Kai?” Meekly, Bakura calls out to the grinning mess. Her usual slightly bed head of blonde is now even more of a mess, wild and untamed, her usual bright cheerful brown eyes now hold a sense of determination, under layers upon layers of bags. Her uniform is on messily, no jacket on, revealing her baggy, slightly stained with coffee jumper.

“Ryou I know what to do now, no need to worry!” Determined, Kai nods at her best friend, ignoring the worried look as she confidently approaches the stoic male with his arms crossed waiting for her. The crowd stare at the mess that is Kai; gawk at the sight of the bullies together.

“So what is your answer?” The male asks strict and clam, as the others students of Domino watch in shock and awe, oblivious to the rich fancy limousine rolling up and opening to reveal a familiar company president…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shooot how do you think Kaiba will feel/react to all this? Would love to know your thoughts!


	104. Defeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vega for your comment last chapter glad you're liking the book and you will have to wait and see

“What is Kai senpai wearing?”

“What is Kai senpai doing with that thug Trudge?”

“You think Trudge threatened Kai sempai for money?”

“No way Kai sempai would totally kick his butt!”

Silently, the pair stares at one another, Trudge’s stoic, cold, determined brown eyes look down into a softer pair of brown eyes filled with a fire burning with determination and a smug smirk reaches her pale features.

“I cannot go out with you!” She declares.

“Ehhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??”

Shocked, the students of Domino High school exclaim in shock, some fainting to the ground at the shocking news, others staring still trying to handle the surprising revolution and others, mostly girls squealing, blushes on their faces.

“Yaoi!!!!” One squeals ecstatic, as the crowd bustle, no one notices the sudden rigid brunette, stopping in his tracks, his stoic mask worn as his blue eyes narrow at a particular determined dirty haired blonde, staring straight at the intimating figure before her.

Sassily, Kai’s pale hands are on her hips as she stands her ground resolute while a nervous white haired boy, awkwardly watches, his brow furrowed, his usual calm and collected brown eyes shaking in worry, fear and panic of his best friend getting in harm’s way thanks to the thug reputation Trudge had earned, throughout the years as Domino High schools hall monitor.

“Explain,” Trudge demands, his tone stone cold a seriousness in his voice as a sudden tension appears in the air causing a few to squeak back in fear of the aura, emitting from the pair however Kai remains firm, her brow furrowed with a haughty smirk to her lips.

“I cannot go out with you because I am a girl!!!” She declares, causing few first years to cry out in shock and horror and embarrassment, however a few other girls including first years merely shrug off the news, blush still evident on their features.

Frowning, Kaiba shakes his head at the scene.

You’d have to braindead not to realize that…

“I know,” Trudge states.

“Huh!?” Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Bakura and Kai herself exclaim shocked by the news.

How!? No one… [Kai](http://pa1.narvii.com/5845/9b55485703783c5249c2c8539fd2d6b5143e8824_hq.gif) blinks surprised by his straight face.

“Your eyes, they are softer, your skin is much softer and delicate. You’re mannerisms may seem quirky and boyish but hold a sense of femininity. The way you walk is slouched sure but your height does help show your femininity compared to your brother. The way your face softens into a smile, when hanging out with our friends or your laughter is more high pitch when laughing with your brother. You are more gentle and caring, feeling more guilt than most boys with the girls confessing to you,” Trudge states, each point he makes, I feel an arrow of shock impale my side as a another wave of layer of ruby red heat enters my face, heating up my shocked ruby red face until eventually, I feel the hot lava like temperature crawl to my[ head](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/18/16/36/1816361d78b0c7983637f19ffcdfea47.gif) and…[poof!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9868ef7fdf9666cf3dd21d863a45175b/tumblr_nj9rnnOwGp1u01s7to1_500.gif)

“Kai!” Concerned, I hear rushed footsteps as I am about to collapse to the ground in defeat until I feel a pair of thin, cold, pale arms catch me along with another pair only more muscular, warmer and rougher pair as they helps steady my body with no soul left residing as I try to steady myself.

“Plan A didn’t work,” I mutter frowning, biting my nail in defeat, forcing my brain to scramble up a plan to help, this guy realize.

“Go for plan B!” Joey hisses and I nod, firmly. I return back to my place. Awkwardly, I cough into my fist straightening my back as I cross my arms, my blazing brown pair glaring deeply into his.

“Trudge I cannot go out with you!” I declare once more, resolutely.

“What’s the excuse this time?” He crosses his arms challenging me making me smirk lightly at the thought of battle, challenging me? Foolish mistake. I notice Trudge stoic feature slighting up slightly into a slight smirk as a spark of courage, determination and the thought of a challenge, enters our veins through that shock of a spark as I continue to challenge the male.

“I have anger issues!!!” I declare.

“So do I. But we can get through the issue together,” Trudge argues. Urgh, angered, I place my hand on my chest, glaring at me as though I’ve been [struck](https://media.giphy.com/media/GB5VePdnTSDw4/giphy.gif) from the backfire. D-damn it he’s good but I won’t give up, I refuse!!!

“Trudge, I have terrible grades, I am barely passing my maths!!!” I declare, rummaging through my pocket to reveal my crumpled piece of paper, with ruffled snow white piece of paper with a math test on, marked in a ruby red ink with tons of crosses on and an overall mark of twenty out of hundred.

“WOAH!!! And I thought Joey was dumb!!” Tristen blurts out.

“Hah!!!” Joey grins, arms crossed in victory.

“See I am as thick as my brother is in English!!” I go into my other trouser pocket to reveal my brothers English test paper, revealing a wave of errors and corrections with an overall mark of two out of hundred.

“Where did you get that from!? Urgh, not my fault, English has so many rules!!!” Joey hisses at me waving his arm out in anger. Sorry brother, but if I’m going down you’re going down with me…

“I struggle with English as well but excel in maths. I can teach you and together we can do better in our grades,” Tetsu argues calmly.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Loudly, the bell rings indicting the start of lessons meaning the round goes to Tetsu Trudge…

Dammit…

Defeated, I glare at the floor as the sound of multiple footsteps fade away, in the crowd surrounding us disperse to head to class. Softly, I feel the slight pats of pity from my brother, Tristen, Yugi and Duke. Sighing, Ryou shakes his head at my slumped position patiently waiting for, so we can get to class.

“I’ll see you on Sunday, Wheeler, “Trudge smirks and leaves me as I lay on the ground in defeat…

[Dammit…](https://media.tenor.com/images/c12c784222b60d03b41b2c75a87b7bec/tenor.gif)


	105. The Lonely Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Kaiba in this chapter guys?

Calmly, I arrive at the nurse’s office. I can’t believe those teachers saying I had to change into proper uniform, the spare clothes are in the nurses, urgh wearing the school’s property clothing, it stinks almost as bad as a stunk or as bad as Joey and I during the vacation, during our movie and videogame marathon, not going out at all, staying glued to the TV screen for a whole month, that was our longest record until Tristen found us with the others and forced us to change, they were no fun, we could have made a world record, the laziest siblings…

Stupid teacher, stupid school, stupid rules. I take back my previous statement of missing school now, all this work, all this stupid lectures, all these stupid tests, making you feel dumb and pressured into doing your best.

But still, now I have to wear some sweaty, stinky, abandoned, forgotten, torn school jacket all because I didn’t follow a simple, stupid and silly rule.

“Oi, anyone here?” I ask entering the nurses’ office only to raise a brow, no nurse, great school staff here. Sighing, my brown eyes scan the room, my nose winces at the heavy stench of bleach in the air and other artificial cleaning supplies like disinfectant.

“There it is,” casually, I approach the huge basket labelled lost property. Disgusting, I wince from the stench of sweat, dust and variety of fading stench of colognes, the titles most likely forgotten in times just like the articles before me.

“Right now then let’s find a jacket,” I mutter my nose clenched, desperate to not inhale the oily smell as I force my hands searching through the soft fabrics. However as I do, the sound of clear footsteps make my ears perk up.

_“Enjoying your little search?”_

[Frozen,](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/BlueMessyAlleycat-size_restricted.gif) I feel my blood turn cold as I turn to the male before me, coal black book in hand as his familiar cobalt blue eyes stare deeply into mine. His stoic mask on as I release a nervous laugh.

“Hey Kaiba…”I greet the male awkwardly looking away.

“Searching for something?” He enquires.

“You could say that,” I look away, back at the heavy pile of lost clothing in disgust as I continue my search until I hear a heavy sigh and the slight groan of the bed, making me raise a brow and glance at Kaiba eyes still reading the book before him.

“So what’s your book about?” I ask trying to change the topic at hand.

“None of your concern,” he deflects back making me scowl, annoyed by his cold attitude.

“Okay Kaiba boy, no need for such hostility,” I frown at him my eyes still searching. I fail to notice the heated glare sent my way and the ruby red dust lingering in his cheeks.

“Don’t call me that,” he orders.

“And I should listen to you why?” I retort silencing him as I hear a faint growl of annoyance.

“You are irritating,” he insults me.

“And you are an idiot. Now tell me what are you doing here?” I enquire curious.

“It’s none of your concern,” he repeats making me release a heavy groan of annoyance.

No, punching, remember what school said about punching, I nearly got expelled last time for getting into fight and hitting Kaiba wouldn’t do anything, but making me end in court with his ties, then prison and oh God the death chair!!

No matter how hard I want to punch his stupid face, his handso-his irritating face, his smug smile, his strong eyes….they piss me off!!!!

“Seto Kaiba ditching class? The world has ended,” I joke lightly tying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

“Kai Wheeler being confessed to, the world is ending,” he retorts, making my blood turn icy [cold](http://31.media.tumblr.com/1adb1505a4f8f234bd9a95558bee8af9/tumblr_ntvm7wmXiP1uyl0l9o1_500.gif) as I feel all the blood drain from my body at his cold, calculating words.

“So what?” I shrug causally feeling his piercing gaze on me.

“So what?” He says slowly as I glance at him now standing, book on the stiff mattress of the nurse bed. Frowning, I stand up arms crossed as he towers over me glaring darkly at me as suddenly, I feel his harsh grip on my wrist and I’m tugged forward. Softly, my head hits the mattress as I slowly look up feeling a sense of dread as I feel a heavy weight on top. Slowly my eyes open to meet a pair of furious blazing blue eyes, glaring darkly at me. His cobalt blue eyes glare into my soft brown, I frown at the anger, betrayal but most of all the venerability in his shaking blazing blue eyes.

“Kaiba?” I whisper frowning when he remains quiet as slowly and silently he descends down upon me creating a wave of ruby red to hit my cheeks. Shakily, I feel a familiar pair of muscular, thin, cold arms wrap around my body bringing me close as I stare shocked by the desperate hug, he’s clinging to me like a koala beg, his shaking body hugs me tightly, desperate, scared almost as I feel a feeling of loneliness from his sheer silence and lonely demeanour.

“Kaiba?” I whisper puzzled.

“Shut up, just let me have this,” he demands as I frown but release a heavy sigh. What is with this guy? He seems lonely even. Sighing, I accept the hug, bringing him closer as I feel his warm breathe on my neck making me shiver slightly as my thin pale fingertips gently brush his brown hair, at first he freezes almost in shock from my warm touch but slowly, warily almost he leans in, relaxing under my warmth. Motherly, my warm hand pats his stiff, formal and cold back, slowly it escalates upwards and combs through his soft brown hairs. Silently, he stays in that positon as I sigh. Did he not have this as a kid? Then again in that virtual world, Kaiba…he grew up in that orphanage, I guess that meant not hugging much, geez when I was a kid, even if mum, Joey or Serenity and I fought; we’d still hug it out. But I guess he did grow up in quite the stiff household, makes me feel bad for the guy I guess…

But still… I don’t know.


	106. The Back Up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if I would ever do season 0 and I have no idea considering how dark it is and how Kaiba is in that series how would season 0 Kai act? What do you guys think?

Eventually, I feel the warmth leave my body and see Kaiba slowly stand up, removing himself from the hug almost reluctantly as he refuses to meet my gaze. Frowning, I cross my legs on the bed watching Kaiba pick up his black book and putting it in his trouser pocket. Suddenly, my ears perk up at the sounds of unbuttoning. Startled, I jump back, my face a sudden shade of ruby red as he starts to unbutton his jacket.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” I hiss, my face flushed as I glare at him. Just because I hugged him doesn’t mean this!!! Jesus what does he think a kiss leads to, well…okay no! Don’t remember that! Don’t remember! Don’t…embarrassed, I feel a tsunami of past emotions and heat enter my head. Ruffled, I groan at the embarrassing memory of Battle City, I think I’m going to die of heatstroke if this keeps up…

“Just shut up and take it,” he orders stiffly, making me frown as he refuses to look at me, his back to me as he reveals his black shirt and passes me his dark blue jacket. “Huh, but what about you?” I frown puzzled.

“I only need to come to this school for registration, I don’t need to attend lessons of which I already know all there is to know,” he scoffs making a tick mark appear. Smart ass snob! Scowling, I put on the dark blue jacket buttoning it up as Kaiba picks up his belongings.

“That hug, have you never hugged anyone Kaiba, I mean you must have hugged Mokuba?” I reason only to receive silence. Oh boy…

“You’re not the greatest with this contact thing are you,” I smile easing him.

“Shut up Wheeler,” he barks back making me slightly flinch but I shake it off and sigh. Should I even be asking him about this? That hug before was weird considering we broke up…

Urgh, I don’t know. It looked like he needed one besides you can’t say no to hugs!!! You just can’t! Unless it’s a really creepy drug dealing dude with a huge hairy beard then you run for your life!!

Sighing, I watch the stoic Kaiba heading to the door to leave…

“Kaiba…” I call out to him, feeling a arrow of hesitation as he stops in his tracks. I should at least do this; it’s the right thing to do. “Thanks!” I call out as I watch Kaiba’s stiff posture shake slightly from my words. I notice a furrowed brow hit his features.

“Don’t mention it, Wheeler,” he scoffs then glances at me only for his guarded expression to quickly turn back to the wall, so fast it looks like he broke his neck, jeez.

“Kaiba you okay?” I ask concerned for the momentum he used to move that neck of his. “I’m fine,” he hisses and storm off as I frown hearing the quickly shut of the door.

What was that? Frowning, I stare at the door, what the heck just happened? I shake my head at the puzzlement, confusion and bafflement hitting me from such a quick rush of events.

Meanwhile…

Panting, Kaiba stands leaning against the door of the nurse office, glaring daggers at the white tiled floor before him, his fists tightens matching his anger. However, slowly his anger disperses, slowly replacing into a softer expression.

Kaiba pov:

Wh-what is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Why did I hug her? Why did I feel so angry? What is going on with me? She was warm, soft, comforting I haven’t felt like that in years not since…before the orphanage. Why? What is wrong with me!? I hate this!!! It’s all her fault! It’s still not over, thinking of her wearing some random nobodies clothes…why did I feel so angry, so annoyed, so…scared…?

What is she doing to me!? I haven’t felt like this in years! Why now? Why did I hug her? Damn it…

I should just forget it. Not now. Not yet…

I need to focus. I need to focus on Kaiba corp. I need to focus on regaining my title as the king of games; I need to focus on defeating Yugi. I need to focus on Kaiba land, I need to focus on the promise I made to Mokuba…

\---

Kai:

Quietly, I exit the nurse’s office, my steps slow due to P.E coming to an end. Tea will be annoyed for me for skipping, hey not my fault, a teacher called me out on my lack of uniform. But still…

Kaiba’s eyes, they were so…different, so much more human, so many emotions bottled up over time were in that stare, he looked so vulnerable, so lonely, so…scared. Sighing, I look down at the dark blue jacket, why did Kaiba give me his jacket? Sighing, my fingertips mess with the much smoother, crisper and cleaner dark blue jacket, smooth likely ironed or put through some sort of fancy laundry, considering it’s Kaiba. My nose sniffs, catching the familiar scent of fancy cologne, slight sweat and another smell I cannot identify, which is rare for my nose…

Slowly, I can’t help but smile at the familiar smell. Wait why am I smiling? Urgh what is going on with me today? Maybe the recent stress of the confession from Trudge and all that’s happened, is finally taking a toll on my sanity, urgh I would not be that surprised. I need to find the others, it’s break so either the rooftop or class, I’ll go to class it’s the closest one to me currently…

“Well that went nowhere…”Tea sighs sitting on the desk next to mine as the other students of our class disperse to get something to eat, since its lunch now.

“You don’t say,” I hiss, feeling a wave of anger hit me annoyed at my loss. Defeated, I plant my head on the desk, sighing slightly at the hard impact of my head and the hard wooden desk.

“You feel better now?” Tristen smirks as I merely peer over, hiding my face behind my arms as he flinches back from my harsh glare.

“Now, now I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Yugi tries to reason.

“Yugi this is the guy that threatened you and beat you, my brother and Tristen up,” I remind him.

“Y-yeah but maybe he changed,” Yugi smiles weakly.

“I doubt that,” Bakura frowns, arms crossed.

“I’m doomed,” I sigh. “Hey think about it like this, a chance for free food!” Bakura raises a point making me smile at the positive thought.

“You’re right, cheesy fries, double hamburger…”

Sighing, the group watch the girl smile slowly her eyelids descend down into a slumbering [bliss.](https://i.gifer.com/Apcw.gif) She gently places her cheeks against the ice cold hard touch of the desk, muttering under her breathe about foods and such, a tad bit of drool begins to form at the constant thoughts of food clouding her mind.

“You know Kai I don’t see why you can’t say no to the guy,” Joey blurts out boasting almost causing the peaceful sleep of Kai to be interrupted. Her once blissful expression slows to morphs into an expression of anger. Terrified, Bakura, Tristen and Duke steps back from the dark aura radiating from the silently glaring girl. Tea sweat drops at the oblivious Joey, ignoring the deadly aura from behind to focus on the Gameboy in his grasp. Happily, he plays the game that is until he feels a cold, skeletal, deadly hand grasp tightly on to his shoulder. Quickly, as soon as the hand touches Joey’s Gameboy screen places a pixilated game over as Joey’s smug face transforms into fear as Yugi reclaims his Gameboy, watching the Joey fall victim to his sister.

“[You know](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/087/562/93c.gif) Joey since we tried out your plan. It’s only fair we try out my plan right?” The sickly sweet tone snaps Joey out of his happy states as he slowly turns to whimper at the grinning cunning smirk crossing his sister’s features. It’s as though the Cheshire cat and his trickery possessed Kai as she grins a toothy smile at the terrified boy.

“Tea,” Kai smiles at the brunette.

“Yeah?” Tea smiles raising a brow at Kai.

“Get the makeup…” Kai orders as a cheeky [smile](https://i.gifer.com/BihP.gif) crosses Tea’s features and nods.


	107. Plan B

“WHAT!!! NO WAY!!! OH NO! NO! NO!!!! NO WAY!!! TRISTEN, YUGI, DUKE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!” Joey pleads, tears in his eyes as he tries to stand only to cry out in shock and surprise as he is suddenly tied down by a brown rope.

“Where did you get this from!?” Joey demands out of fear and curiosity, only to shiver in alarm of the chaotic smirk on his sister’s features. Simply, she snickers, ecstatic as Joey tears in his eyes, turns to his only comrades, friends, allies in arms only to glare when they flee, terrified of the overlord before them. Frightened, the group of boys run out of the classroom, leaving their blonde friend to the chaos that is his sister’s plan…

Grinning, the pair of girls smile at their masterpiece, now passed out from the barrage of equipment to brushes, eyeliner and other make up cosmetics to the face. Tightly, the victim’s eyes now have swirls as he groans, tied tightly to the tight binding of the harsh brown rope, offending the poor blonde like a snake constricting its prey.

“You think this is going to work?” Tea asks ruby red lipstick in hand as she watches the grinning overjoyed kid known as Kai take out her phone, taking a photo of the beauty before her.

“Nope,” she smiles emphasising the ‘p,’ grinning wildly.

“Then why?” Tea raises a brow puzzled by the eager smile across Kai’s face.

Kai pov:

“It’s only fair isn’t it? Since Joeys plan failed and I was embarrassed only fair for the same no?” I reason smiling.

“You’re evil,” Tea grins happily.

“I’m a Wheeler sister,” I shrug making Tea giggle, eager as we both step back, admiring the masterpiece before us.

“Wha…what happened?” The male voice groans, slowly, Joey’s now longer, curled, blacker eyelashes flutter open, revealing his soft brown eyes once hazy slowly begin to focus, after blinking a few times then screaming.

“What the heck!? Why am I tied up!?” Joey [panics](https://78.media.tumblr.com/417a0205d0b204cf88aa1e397f1d93e9/tumblr_n7wh1uZAWg1r9foe8o1_500.gif) making me sigh.

“Shut up!” Simply, I flick his forehead making him pout.

“What did you do?” He demands calmly.

“What did we do…?” I encourage making him glare.

“Don’t you dare,” he growls as I merely twist my wrist, encouraging him to speak more.

“Please…”

Dejected, he bows his head bringing a small victorious smile to our lips as we both nod and Tea gets out her makeup bag, revealing the hand mirror in her purse like bag.

“TA DAH!!! You look better than before!!!” I declare happily revealing his new look.

“KAI!!!!!!” Joey screeches thankfully not breaking the mirror. Humiliated, he screams, panicking at the new set of make up on him.

“Hey I worked hard on that!” Tea frowns.

“If anything it’s an improvement,” I pout.

“I look like you!” He glares.

“Yeah. A definite improvement besides that’s the plan dummy now shut up and put this on!” I order revealing the choker.

“What the!? You’re going to strangle me!?” Joey whimpers petrified.

“No! Duke gave it to me; don’t ask why he has one trust me. You don’t want to know but it’s meant to hide your Adam’s apple now shut up and let me put it on!” I order as I pounce on him, making him fall to the ground as I force the coal black choker on his neck.

“There done, now let’s get going!” I smile pointing to the door as Joey scowls at me then turn to the window.

“YOU CHAGED MY CLOTHES!” He screams glaring at Tea and I.

“Please as if I would want to look at that!” Tea blushes glaring angrily at Joey.

“I had some help,” I raise my hand in surrender.

“Kai!” Joey glares at me.

“What? Joey we shared a bath together as kids, I’ve seen what’s down there, there’s nothing to be proud off down there,” I shrug.

“Hey!!” Enraged, Joey [glares](http://rs94.pbsrc.com/albums/l114/spawn47/YuGiOh/Joeys-Angry-1.gif~c200) daggers at me but I remain unfazed merely shrugging as we all exit the room.

“Woah Joey?” Tristen raises a brow.

“It’s a replica,” Duke Wolf whistles.

“Great job guys,” Yugi smiles.

“Traitors!” Joey glares at them while I merely snicker.

“Oh come on Joey you did say and I quote. I don’t see why you can’t say no to the guy, well now I can with you,” I smile at the loophole as Joey just stares at me in shock.

“Do you enjoy seeing me in pain sis?” Joey asks bluntly.

“Yep,” I smile as he glares grumbling as we all head off to find Trudge…

“There he is!” Tea points to Trudge, waiting patiently in front of the school fountain. Wait when did we get a fountain? I frown at the decoration but sigh and shrug it off, too tired to ask.

“Well Joey you can do it!” I grin happily encouraging my brother as his desperate, pleads rise and yells fall to our deaf ears as we push him forward, revealing himself. He’s wearing my usual baggy clothing. Trudge notices Joey and turns.

“I can’t go out with you!” Joey declares in a high pitch tone as I glare feeling a twitch of annoyance at his voice.

“I do not sound like that,” I grumble annoyed.

“You do a bit,” Tristen admits, making me glare as he whimpers and flinches away, scared of being the next victim of my pranks.

“Joey Wheeler, what are you doing?” Trudge deadpans shocking us.

“H-huh wh-what do you mean? Hehe funny joke heheheheh!!! You’re so funny. Your humour is just like my amazing big brother Joey, he’s so cool. He beats me every time when we are duelling, he taught me how to play” Joey plays along as I gape at the sheer gall of the boy.

Oh no he didn’t!!!!

Why I ought to! Angrily, I stand up as Tristen and Yugi try to stop me.

“You’ll blow our cover!” Tea hisses.

“He’s ruining my reputation with his lies!!” I hiss.

“Oh hehehehe I’m so smart I know everything!! Oh someone died oh well heheheheh! I love beating up my brother as well hehehehehe!!!” Joey continues in his high pitch tone making me glare. Okay he’s not wrong about a few things but still… I can’t save my reputation. It’s ruined.

“Enough. This is pathetic, listen here Wheeler you are not Kai. Kai is beautiful, prettier than this messy makeup of yours and besides that chest. You are being too enormous on the proportions,” Trudge deadpans making me gasps horrified and angered by his words, so what if I thought of treating myself well Joey I would give him, a tad bit of a bigger chest, I mean…[urgh…](https://i.stack.imgur.com/v6xLY.gif)

“Wheeler, I’m leaving. I get it you love your sister; going to such lengths proves it but still. Kai and I are going out on a date, there’s nothing you can do about it,” Trudge turns his back to Joey and leaves…

_Why do I always attract the weird ones….?_


	108. Date Start!

Silently, I stare blankly at the mirror in Tea’s room. I wince at the bright colours of Tea’s room, the bright raw pink wall with a few snow white stars on, matching the musical star posters on her walls, each one doing a pose from their dance routine, in particular I notice a dark magician girl one, she seems to care for it, from the lack of creases and tears on it. The soft, fluffy, delicate bright green rug brushes against my pale bare feet as I stare at the mirror.

“I get that it’s my first date but is this necessary?” I question Tea, no longer wearing her school uniform instead wearing more casual attire.

“Kai, this is you first date it’s special,” Tea frowns at me, standing by my side in my mirror, her bright blue eyes sparkling in excitement, stare into my bored brown pair. She is wearing a mustard yellow tube-top, bright red choker, light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks, red platform sandals, and pink jacket.

“Just relax, I’ll make you look the cutest you’ll ever be!” Tea declares proudly as I sigh and my body goes limp. Calmly, she [drags](https://media1.tenor.com/images/ca6180262fb95f373e2808f75effecb1/tenor.gif?itemid=5631139) me all over her room. Casually, I stand, hands in my pockets, in my normal gear of a white tank top, red and black opened flannel shirt, ripped denim jeans and black vans, my hair is in its usual bed head fashion.

Blinking, I watch the girl go at speeds not even the human eye can track as she brings out outfit after outfit, in front of me. Her mouth going at the speed of light, either talking to me which I numbly nod or talking to herself about the outfit fit for me. Terrified, she brings out a familiar peach pink case as I take an uneasy step back at the sharp tools of brushes, eyeliner and such.

“Come on it won’t be that bad!” Tea smiles as I recoil from the eyeliner pencil.

“Oh yeah the risk of poking my eye out isn’t that bad,” I reply sarcastically only to gasp as I trip on her bed, the fluffy soft mattress catches me.

“GOTHCA!!!” Grinning, Tea smiles and traps me on the bed as I cry out playfully, laughing as I fall victim to her make up…

“Got it!!! Ta dah!!!” Proudly, Tea grins as I merely stare, blinking at the mirror. Shocked, I stare at the stranger in the mirror. She’s [wearing](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/348747564874337117/) a long pale peach pink scarf wrapped around her neck due to the slight cool breeze of today’s weather, she has a dark turquoise green almost cardigan jacket, a loose white shirt with a faint white strip of dark green matching the open cardigan worn. She has on a pair of coal black shorts matching her raven black leggings and dark brown heeled boots.

Nervously, I gawk at the foreigner before me, my usual short hair now in a short messy ponytail. I stare in awe of the reflection. “Cool right?” She winks cheekily as I can’t help but release a small smile of awe.

“As a child, I’ll admit I sort of envied Serenity being able to pull off and have girly clothing. I couldn’t however it didn’t really fit me according to the children at school, teasing me, thinking I was a boy back then for my mannerisms and being the twin of Joey didn’t help, so a presumed boy coming in wearing a skirt was of course, going to cause teasing and such…

So I just forbid myself from wearing a skirt. But I do feel uneasy thankfully the leggings are there making me feel slightly more secure. I notice the proud smile on Tea’s features like a mother to her daughter. “Tea, thank you so much,” I whisper grateful.

“Kai, I’m just glad to see you look so happy and adorable! I knew it would suit you!” She grins happily. “Thanks,” I smile grateful.

“We’re friends Kai of course I would,” she smiles and opens her arms out for a hug which I happily return, indebted.

“Come on you got a date to go to,” Cheekily, Tea winks as I sigh.

“Yay,” I mutter sarcastically as Tea helps steady me as we leave and head to the meeting point...

Sighing, we approach the loud amusement park. My ears perk up at the sound of loud laughter, cheerful children cheering and the mechanical sound of a rollercoaster.

“Woah he’s taking you to an amusement park I got to admit I’m jealous,” Tea sighs.

“Didn’t you go to one before? You told me about it,” I frown recalling the very faint distant memory, making her face go blank.

“We…we don’t talk about that,” she sighs tiredly.

“You could ask Yugi to go if you weren’t so scared,” I point out.

“Wh-what are you talking about!?” She stutters ruby red causing me to let out a sigh, at the girl forever in denial.

“Tea you’ve been thirsty for Yugi since I’ve met you,” I deadpan.

“N-no I haven’t,” she stutters.

“Oh really, come on guys we got to believe in Yugi, Yugi will pull this through!” I begin mimicking her making her scowl.

“Very funny! But Yugi and I are friends, that’s it!” She pouts.

“Fine, fine,” I raise my hands in surrender and leave heading inside the amusement park where I find Trudge.

Nervously, Trudge fidgets, he’s wearing a snow white loose blouse unbuttoned slightly revealing a coal black shirt matching his jet black belt with a slick silver buckle. He also has a dark coal black pair of trousers on and brown shoes. Awkwardly, he fidgets, seeming lying or nervous, not that I can blame him since there are more eyes on the guy than at school.

I notice a few couples scoot away from the tall male, avoiding him like the plague, making me feel bad for the guy, he hasn’t said a word then again that killer glare he’s sending out, isn’t the most friendliest ways to greet people, unless that’s his resting face, I mean we all have one and I’m rambling…

My heels click against the concrete floor as my ears perk up at the people staring at Trudge.

“What’s a thug doing here?”

“You think he’s here to kidnap someone?”

“Come on lets go before he does something!”

“Trudge!” I call out to the guy who turns to me.

“Let’s start this date!” I declare smiling.

Startled, Trudge turns to me staring at me making me raise a brow.

“Do I have something on my face?” I ask frowning, patting my cheek gently to wipe away any sort of dirt on my cheek. Thankfully, Tea didn’t give me the huge makeup I’ve seen girl’s wear, it’s more natural with the coal black eyeliner and concealer for some spots on the face, thankfully.

“I-I… You look very nice! Pretty!!” He stutters making me elevate a brow in shock at his words and his stutter. I notice a few others increase a brow in surprise of him and myself hanging out.

“What’s a pretty girl doing with a thug like that?”

“Has he kidnapped her?”

“That thug making a damsel date him, unforgivable!”

Frowning, I try to force myself to ignore the idiotic comments from the crowd.

“H-here!” Trudge suddenly shoves something before me, right in the face. Startled, I feel a wave of overpowering fragrances of pollen, lilacs and other overpowering sweet fragrances. Shocked, I step back, coughing trying to regain some oxygen. I cough frantically trying to push the pollen and other fragrances from the bouquet out of my coughing body, having a cough fit.

“O-oh shoot, you okay?” Trudge panics seeing my heavy breathes as I desperately try to regain my breath.

“I-I’m fine just pollen, pollutionating my lungs,” I smile brightly at the joke of pollution and pollinating, trying to lighten the atmosphere and accident.

Annoyed, Trudge groans while I merely smile proud of my pun. “Oh come on bud no need to be so thorny,” I add smirking as he releases a louder groan, bringing a wider smile to my lips.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Trudge asks.

“I’m fine, it was an accident you don’t need to be so tense relax,” I assure him making him release a shaky breathe.

“Girls like flowers right?” He asks nervously showing the bouquet that was once shoved in my face. Shrugging, I accept the bouquet, my brow raised at the light violet lilacs, ruby red roses and bright sunny sunflowers. Gently, I caress the soft, delicate, rubber like petals, wait are these fake? No I can smell the pollen but then again the rubber, eh who knows…

“They look nice,” I reply not sure what to say, I’ve never really been given flowers before so yeah tad bit lost here. “Where do I put them? I mean we’ll be going on our rides, I don’t think I can bring flowers on a roller-coaster ride,” I joke lightly. “No worries,” Trudge smirks stepping aide to reveal a random guy, looking thuggish.

“Yo!” He greets us as I raise a brow at Trudge, puzzled.

“This is Mikey he’ll keep an eye on our stuff while we go; enjoy ourselves,” he explains.

“Is that okay with him? Are you all right with this?” I ask turning to the random thug looking guy.

“Yeah, it’s cool it’s good to see the boss hanging out with a girl, most run from the guy you know!” He grins widely. “Okay?” I shrug still unsure as I pass him the group of flowers.

“Come on, I think we should start with the roller coaster,” Trudge reasons. Shrugging, I follow him as we get on the rollercoaster ride…

“…”

“You sure you’re okay?” I ask kneeling down patting his back, unsure on what to do as his usual tanned features turns a slight shade of green. I spot foam of sorts cascade down his mouth.

“I-I’m fine,” He groans, head in hands as I pass him my water bottle which I brought from home, I’m not eating here, the food prices here are ridiculous plus the food isn’t always that reliable to eat without vomiting. Last I came here was with Joey for his birthday, geez thanks to that hamburger he vomited and had to stay in bed for three days, no school what so ever.

“Th-thanks,” He accepts the cool water and sighs, taking in some breathes of air as he returns to his seat on the bench while I cross my arms in deep thought what should we do next? We can’t do anything too extreme or else he’ll vomit. Curious, my eyes scan the park until it stumbles across, yes perfect!

“Let’s go watch a movie!” I smile offering my hand out to him.

“Alright I’ll pay,” Trudge approaches the cinema with me trailing behind.

“So um what do you want to watch?” He asks curious as I eye the poster of some random girl and boy dancing. “This one!” I point to the one by the side of the romantic comedy as Trudge takes a step back from the killer clown on screen.

“Um, you sure you don’t want to see diary of…”

“-Nah, if you want to it’s cool,” I offer.

“W-wah no. It’s fine let’s go!” Bravely, Trudge gets the tickets and after getting the popcorn and such, we enter the cinema, being welcomed by the sound of a high pitch squeal.

“That dance!!!!!” Laughing, I hold my sides as I recall the silly dance the clown pulled, tears in my ears as I chuckle oblivious to the mess on the floor, his usual tanned features now a pale ghostly white, his pupils gone leaving only a white sheet as his slightly opened mouth, releases a puff of a ghost, letting the soul go…

“Did you see that dance!? That fake blood!? Oh my god those screams were so fake it was hilarious!” I laugh cackling at the thought only to turn to raise a brow at the ghost of a shell known as Trudge.

“Yo Trudge you okay buddy?” I ask shaking the guy slightly as I notice a faint trial of white from his mouth, pop right back in as he stands up shaking his head.

“That was…”

“Hilarious!” She grins.

“Y-yeah hilarious, that creepy smile, that jump scare, that little boy poor little boy,” Trudge mutters under his breathe, making me raise a brow. “Dude that was the opening, it was the most predictable bit of the film,” Sighing, I shake my head at the mess.

“Look it was nice, dates don’t have to be romantic you know,” I offer.

“They don’t?” He frowns.

“Yeah they can be friends. Look Trudge. You seem like a nice guy. I’m sure you’ll find a girl who will be the perfect girl for you I’m just not that girl. But hey it was a fun day yeah?” I smile offering my hand out to the shocked male. “Y-yeah, thanks Kai sorry for forcing you,” He sighs guilty.

“Dude it’s fine, I mean you could have gone about it a better way but still it was a fun day, a friend date,” I smile meekly making him smile. “Thanks Kai I mean it,” Trudge smiles grateful.

“See you Trudge,” Smiling I leave the guy and walk home…

_Oblivious, the girl does not notice the Limousine leaving the park with a frowning brunette being driven elsewhere…_

_Date start…_


	109. Date End!

“Let’s start this date!” I declare smiling.

Startled, Trudge turns to me staring at me making me raise a brow.

“Do I have something on my face?” I ask frowning, patting my cheek gently to wipe away any sort of dirt on my cheek. Thankfully, Tea didn’t give me the huge makeup I’ve seen girl’s wear, it’s more natural with the coal black eyeliner and concealer for some spots on the face, thankfully.

“I-I… You look very nice! Pretty!!” He stutters making me elevate a brow in shock at his words and his stutter. I notice a few others increase a brow in surprise of him and myself hanging out.

“What’s a pretty girl doing with a thug like that?”

“Has he kidnapped her?”

“That thug making a damsel date him, unforgivable!”

Frowning, I try to force myself to ignore the idiotic comments from the crowd.

“H-here!” Trudge suddenly shoves something before me, right in the face. Startled, I feel a wave of overpowering fragrances of pollen, lilacs and other overpowering sweet fragrances. Shocked, I step back, coughing trying to regain some oxygen. I cough frantically trying to push the pollen and other fragrances from the bouquet out of my coughing body, having a cough fit.

“O-oh shoot, you okay?” Trudge panics seeing my heavy breathes as I desperately try to regain my breath.

“I-I’m fine just pollen, pollutionating my lungs,” I smile brightly at the joke of pollution and pollinating, trying to lighten the atmosphere and accident.

Annoyed, Trudge groans while I merely smile proud of my pun. “Oh come on bud no need to be so thorny,” I add smirking as he releases a louder groan, bringing a wider smile to my lips.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Trudge asks.

“I’m fine, it was an accident you don’t need to be so tense relax,” I assure him making him release a shaky breathe.

“Girls like flowers right?” He asks nervously showing the bouquet that was once shoved in my face. Shrugging, I accept the bouquet, my brow raised at the light violet lilacs, ruby red roses and bright sunny sunflowers. Gently, I caress the soft, delicate, rubber like petals, wait are these fake? No I can smell the pollen but then again the rubber, eh who knows…

“They look nice,” I reply not sure what to say, I’ve never really been given flowers before so yeah tad bit lost here. “Where do I put them? I mean we’ll be going on our rides, I don’t think I can bring flowers on a roller-coaster ride,” I joke lightly. “No worries,” Trudge smirks stepping aide to reveal a random guy, looking thuggish.

“Yo!” He greets us as I raise a brow at Trudge, puzzled.

“This is Mikey he’ll keep an eye on our stuff while we go; enjoy ourselves,” he explains.

“Is that okay with him? Are you all right with this?” I ask turning to the random thug looking guy.

“Yeah, it’s cool it’s good to see the boss hanging out with a girl, most run from the guy you know!” He grins widely. “Okay?” I shrug still unsure as I pass him the group of flowers.

“Come on, I think we should start with the roller coaster,” Trudge reasons. Shrugging, I follow him as we get on the rollercoaster ride…

“…”

“You sure you’re okay?” I ask kneeling down patting his back, unsure on what to do as his usual tanned features turns a slight shade of green. I spot foam of sorts cascade down his mouth.

“I-I’m fine,” He groans, head in hands as I pass him my water bottle which I brought from home, I’m not eating here, the food prices here are ridiculous plus the food isn’t always that reliable to eat without vomiting. Last I came here was with Joey for his birthday, geez thanks to that hamburger he vomited and had to stay in bed for three days, no school what so ever.

“Th-thanks,” He accepts the cool water and sighs, taking in some breathes of air as he returns to his seat on the bench while I cross my arms in deep thought what should we do next? We can’t do anything too extreme or else he’ll vomit. Curious, my eyes scan the park until it stumbles across, yes perfect!

“Let’s go watch a movie!” I smile offering my hand out to him.

“Alright I’ll pay,” Trudge approaches the cinema with me trailing behind.

“So um what do you want to watch?” He asks curious as I eye the poster of some random girl and boy dancing. “This one!” I point to the one by the side of the romantic comedy as Trudge takes a step back from the killer clown on screen.

“Um, you sure you don’t want to see diary of…”

“-Nah, if you want to it’s cool,” I offer.

“W-wah no. It’s fine let’s go!” Bravely, Trudge gets the tickets and after getting the popcorn and such, we enter the cinema, being welcomed by the sound of a high pitch squeal.

“That dance!!!!!” Laughing, I hold my sides as I recall the silly dance the clown pulled, tears in my ears as I chuckle oblivious to the mess on the floor, his usual tanned features now a pale ghostly white, his pupils gone leaving only a white sheet as his slightly opened mouth, releases a puff of a ghost, letting the soul go…

“Did you see that dance!? That fake blood!? Oh my god those screams were so fake it was hilarious!” I laugh cackling at the thought only to turn to raise a brow at the ghost of a shell known as Trudge.

“Yo Trudge you okay buddy?” I ask shaking the guy slightly as I notice a faint trial of white from his mouth, pop right back in as he stands up shaking his head.

“That was…”

“Hilarious!” She grins.

“Y-yeah hilarious, that creepy smile, that jump scare, that little boy poor little boy,” Trudge mutters under his breathe, making me raise a brow. “Dude that was the opening, it was the most predictable bit of the film,” Sighing, I shake my head at the mess.

“Look it was nice, dates don’t have to be romantic you know,” I offer.

“They don’t?” He frowns.

“Yeah they can be friends. Look Trudge. You seem like a nice guy. I’m sure you’ll find a girl who will be the perfect girl for you I’m just not that girl. But hey it was a fun day yeah?” I smile offering my hand out to the shocked male. “Y-yeah, thanks Kai sorry for forcing you,” He sighs guilty.

“Dude it’s fine, I mean you could have gone about it a better way but still it was a fun day, a friend date,” I smile meekly making him smile. “Thanks Kai I mean it,” Trudge smiles grateful.

“See you Trudge,” Smiling I leave the guy and walk home…

_Oblivious, the girl does not notice the Limousine leaving the park with a frowning brunette being driven elsewhere…_


	110. A Gift

It’s been a few days since that date at the park; it was interesting…if I had to think of a word to describe it. But still, all that junk food Trudge bought. I told the guy I didn’t need it but hey who denies free food well apart from the meat dishes of amusement parks, yeah too risky. Besides the prices of those foods were outrageous. Thankfully, he’s doing well now, actually wanting to become a police officer from what he told me. Good for him, he’ll do well in that department I just know it. I still can’t get over the mess Joey made me tidy up, it was the curry I left him, I even left a bright yellow sticky note on the dish, all he had to do was heat it up in the microwave for a few minutes and what does he do? Set the curry on fire!!! Burning most of my pans which may I just say, took hours to clean up, urgh, how can one guy burn three pans!? That I will never know.

Calmly, I approach our shared apartment; thankfully I’m back in my normal casual gear, no more make up for me thank goodness. Honestly, all that food I ate with that lipstick made it terrible, urgh. So waxy…

All that effort as well just for one day, too much hassle for me to be honest. I’m now wearing my baggy coal black hoodie, matching my black denim teared jeans and black and white vans. Tightly, my pale fingertips grip on to the plastic shopping bags as my vans touch the hard concrete ground of the path before me, heading to my apartment. However, I stop in my tracks as I blink a few times at the huge bouquet on the ground before me. What the heck is with these flowers the past few days?

Warily, I frown at the huge bouquet, hmm is this another bouquet for Serenity? I mean Serenity is quite popular in her school according to what I’ve been told and the chocolate she, Joey and I would eat together. Most likely for Serenity, geez though leaving it out like this, must have been some shy person. Although, it looks rather fancy, I mean the soft velvet like touch of the boutique seems expensive; heh Serenity has a rich admirer, good for her.

Simply, I stand up picking up the fancy bouquet and entering the apartment after walking a few staircases upwards, until I get out the warm wooden door with the bright golden digits of 21. Calmly, I place the plastic bags on the hard concentrate ground along with the boutique, shoving my hand in my pocket to get out a familiar bright golden key which I use to open the door.

“Yo I’m home. Joey, Serenity we’re having stir fry with chicken,” I announce as I place the plastic bags on the wooden table, taking out the ingredients to place in the fridge and freezer for further storage and such. My ears perk up at the rushed footsteps but they are lighter making me smile.

“WELCOME HOME!!!”

Chuckling, I smile at the thin, warm, loving arms wrapped around my torso and turn around to hug my little sister who happily hugs me back.

“Yo Kai, stir fry alright! What no beef!?” Joey pouts annoyed.

“Well the beef was used for the curry you burned,” I remind him smirking playfully as he laughs nervously. “Fine,” Joey frowns making me and Serenity smirk.

“I’ll help!” Serenity smiles and helps me places the food and such away.

“Oh yeah Serenity, one of your admirers left a bouquet for you,” I point to the bundle of flowers on the table.

“Flowers, whoa it looks so fancy wait oh my gosh this is from Declair!” Serenity smiles amazed, her eyes sparkling in awe as Joey and I share a look of confusion. “De who?” Joey and I chorus both lost as Serenity gushes over the flowers.

“Declair, you don’t know her, she’s only the best florist in the world; they say she made a bouquet for all sorts of queens, nobles and important people, even celebrities. Her flowers cost millions especially on request,” Serenity explains smiling.

“Sounds like a pompous woman,” I point out.

“Haven’t we met her sort before?” Joey smirks while I smirk back at the little jab sent at a certain Kaiba brother, only to falter as my eyes glance at the snow white plastic laundry basket, where a certain dark blue school jacket lays, neat and folded, not to the quality it was before but still all neat and tidy.

“Um…Kai?” Serenity calls out to me.

“Yeah,” I acknowledge her as I begin prepping the ingredients.

“These… they’re for you,” Serenity point out weakly stopping both mine and Joey’s actions as I feel a familiar sense of dread hit me and my blood turn cold.

“AGAIN!? What are you doing recently?” Joey frowns at me.

“I don’t know! It’s not Trudge he can’t afford this,” I reason still unsure as I approach and take the bouquet, raising a brow at the small tag with the words…

“Sorry Kai.”

“Sorry Kai? Did someone wrong you?” Joey asks concerned.

“I don’t think so,” I reason frowning.

“It does make sense with the flowers,” Serenity whispers.

“What do you mean?” We raise a brow at Serenity.

“Well, a white tulip symbolizes forgiveness, purity and serenity. White tulips denote a new beginning and a sense of worthiness. Giving someone white tulips tells them that you wish for them to forgive you and that you want a fresh start. It denotes that you want your relationship and events to be pure and seen as worthy, with any mistakes in the past forgiven and forgotten,” Serenity points to the snow pink like flowers making me frown. 

“What about the daffodils and purple ones?” Joey questions curious. “No idea and those purple ones are Hyacinth, still no clue,” Serenity sighs as we both nods in deep thought.

“Who wouldn’t send these though?” Joe frowns in deep thought.

“Well it was expensive, there’s really only one guy…” Serenity trials off. Slowly, my eyes widen slowly with Joey.

…

_“Kaiba.”_

…

…

“THAT LOW LIFE!!! WHY I OUGHTA AHHH!!!” Joey enraged storms off, I flinch at the sound of punching and flipping tables. Not again…

“What are you going to do?” Serenity’s sweet voice interrupts my deep thoughts as I hear the muffled screams of Joey’s yells.

3rd person:

Silently, Kai picks up the boutique, her eyes narrowing at the flowers. Worried, Serenity stares worried for her older sibling. The muffled cries eventually die down and Joey returns, panting.

“Right. I have an idea, we declare Kai is gay…”

The sound of footsteps stops Joey’s words as all eyes turn to the quiet still figure of Kai heading to the door.

“Sis?” The pair stares at their sibling who merely ignores them and exits the building.

“Kai!” Worried, the pair rush after their sister, bouquet still in hand.

Silently, the pair huff and puff watching their silently sister drop the flowers to the ground, outside the apartment and then draw out a…lighter?

“You watching this Kaiba!! Stop stalking me god dammit!!!!!” Screaming, Kai jumps up high stamping on the now flaming boutique.

“KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Serenity gasps in shock.

“Well I couldn’t burn it in the apartment, the Tennent would go mental! Joey could you bring me my apocalypse bat?” Kai smiles at Joey.

“On it!” Grinning, Joey rushes up the stairs only to come back down with a familiar baseball in hand. “May I?” Joey smiles.

“Of course!” Together, the twins begin beating the living daylights out of the gift smiling, laughing, cackling as their other sibling, Serenity merely watches scared, confused and lost in the madness that is her family… 


	111. Casual Class Days

“So you’re telling me that you two burned some flowers and were reported for causing distress?” Tea blinks at the pair of siblings.

“Yeah,” Joey pouts annoyed.

“Over all, it was worth it,” Kai smiles proudly, arms crossed with her legs on the desk, which her twin sibling is sitting on.

“Don’t you need some sort of warrant to burn something?” Yugi frowns.

“Probably,” Kai shrugs.

“Probably?” Tea’s eye titches at the casual laid back attitude the twins hold with one another.

“You are going to end up in Jail one day,” Bakura sighs at the two.

“But then you’ll bail me out!” Kai grins, playfully pinching Ryou’s cheek making him smile and shake his friend at the girl.

Bored, Kai’s eyes wander around seeing the bustling students of her year each separated into their own group, talking, gossiping; chatting just like her own group. She notes a few eyeing her some with a faint blush and such, while others glare enviously or just straight out glare at the tomboy, but she shrugs it off, not really caring as she casually stretches her arms out, her ears picking up the faint sound of stretching bones. Her brown eyes catch on to the silent tall figure in the group, looking away seemingly nervous, terrified, paranoid even. Gently, Kai elbows her brother’s side making him frown at first but sees her gesture to Tristen, frowning he follows her gaze, only for his brow to furrow at the quivering quiet mess of his quiet pal.

“Yo Tristen you okay you seem nervous,” Joey catches his twin’s concerned stare at the twitching Tristen.

Kai pov:

“Guys you were given one of these right?” Tristen raises his tanned hand revealing in hand a piece of paper, a form or something.

“Oh yeah, I’ve already done my future form, going abroad to a dancing college,” Tea smiles.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that,” Joey note laughing sheepishly from the sharp glare sent by a certain blonde.

Kai pov:

“I gave you an extra when you attempted to eat it in your sleep, thinking it was a marshmallow,” I remind him frowning.

“Oh great, who doesn’t love thinking about the future? Yah, I know exactly where I will be in the future,” I mutter sarcastically, laughing nervously at the despairing thoughts of my future…

“Oh boy,” Yugi frowns worried as I continue to laugh quietly, feeling waves of nervousness and fear of the future hit me. Great, just great. Oh boy…

“Yeah well I already have a plan!” Joey boasts.

“You have to be a pro to rely on being a duellist brother,” I smirk slight at his glare.

“Yeah well that’s our plan,” Joey grins.

“And your back up?” Bakura enquires in a curious sheepish tone causing a brief silence to hit us as a [spark](http://pa1.narvii.com/6384/375d6471bb1eb7db4f65ea05bc9e65e4477f5189_hq.gif) of realization hits us as Joey joins me, head on the desk, both of them, emitting a cloud of [despair](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/LoneMadCaudata-small.gif), hitting both of the Wheeler twins.

“Idiots,” Tea sighs shaking her head at us.

“What about you Ryou?” I enquire curious turning to the white haired male.

“Maybe become a writer?” Ryou shrugs.

“Hmm, that would be interesting,” I encourage making him smile.

“I think Kai would be a good writer,” Yugi adds.

“Huh why?” I frown puzzled.

“You have a…vivid imagination,” Tea teases making me frown.

“Or maybe a historian or something, you seem to enjoy Japanese mythology maybe get a job in that,” Ryou recommended making me raise a brow; he does have a point I do find the Japanese mythology intriguing, the stories mostly.

“Yeah but duelling’s better but I’ll admit writing wouldn’t be bad I guess,” I shrug.

“I could do the comics for it!” Joey adds.

“Hmm to be fair, I could see Joey as an artist, or working in some fast food joint,” Tristen adds thoughtfully.

“He wouldn’t last long. Knowing Joey he’ll get fired for eating supplies,” I tease lightly smirking as we all snicker at the idea while Joey pouts.

“Please I can endure,” Joey smirks.

“Your endurance and willpower’s terrible. I told you not to lick the bowl but a minute later I find your head stuck in the bowl!” I remind him. “Hey when you say not to do things you will do it more, it’s like don’t press the red button you have to when someone says not to!” Joey pouts.

“He’s got a point,” Tristen agrees.

“Maybe for idiots,” I mutter shaking my head at the idiots.

Suddenly, the bell rings indicating the start of lesson, English I believe.

Determined, I force the weight upon my eyelids pushing them down to sleep, I force my eyes to open and keep them open as the teacher rambles, speaking loudly to us as he rambles about who knows what.

I wonder if I should cook beef tonight? Joey seemed desperate to have the meat since he missed out on it due to the curry he set ablaze, still surprising me that he could do that. Hmm, I’ll treat him; this sudden future thing has made us both scared. We should have a treat to think more and talk about it tonight in more depth at least, guess I’ll have to go shopping for bee tonight. Hopefully there’s a special offer tonight, hopefully…

"Wheeler, Kai! Who translated "I love you" as "The moon is beautiful, isn't it"?" The teacher barks at me startling me out of my daydream.

"Soseki Natsume" I answer calmly recalling his loud lecture.

“Good well done!” The teacher smiles proudly as the bell rings. Loudly, the bell rings signalling the end of class and school now.

Calmly, we all leave the classroom.

“I’m going to do some shopping tonight could you clean up the kitchen for tonight?” I ask Joey.

“Okay, can you get some donuts please? We’ve ran out,” Joey pleads childishly, doing the puppy dog face dang it.

“You know I can’t say no to that face,” Sighing I give in bringing a big wide smile to Joey’s face as he and Tristen go off, while I take the other pathway to go shop…


	112. Opening Up

Luckily, beef was half price at the shop. Calmly, I approach my apartment only to falter in my steps as I feel all my voice caught in my throat at the sight of the male waiting patiently for me, his familiar cobalt blue eyes narrowed, but I frown as I spot the once strong cobalt seem more tired, darker and I notice the faint bags underneath his strong eyes, as he waits…

What the heck is Kaiba doing here?

Frowning, I stop in my tracks not sure what to do. Is he here for his jacket back? Most likely. I should treat him like a normal human being even if he is my ex and organised a tournament, where my brother ended up in a coma…

“So… Kaiba boy what’s a big shot like you doing here?” I ask announcing myself as he blinks, returning to reality as his hard gaze lands on me. He raises a brow at me.

“What it’s Saturday, I can wear lazy clothes, besides I’m not sure about you but leather is a tad bit too constricting,” I smirk teasing him about his love of belt things on his arms, it’s like Yami but less worrying.

“Very funny,” Kaiba says sarcasm evident in his tone with his arms crossed.

“I’m guessing you’re here for the jacket, I’ll go get it but just to warn you it may not be the high class quality you had it before,” I smirk reaching into my grey joggings pocket to reveal the apartment key as I head inside.

“Did you enjoy you’re date with Tetsu Trudge?” Kaiba’s bitter, cold, firm words stop me in my tracks as I feel once more, my blood freezing on the spot from his words.

“How did you…?” I trial eyes narrowed suspicious of him. “If you remembered I still attend that poor school of yours due to law and need to be registered. I don’t really need to attend lessons, but when I went. I couldn’t help but see the crowd around you two, you have bad grades for example,” Smirking, Kaiba reveals a familiar copy of a test paper.

“How the hell did you get that!?” I demanded from the guy.

“I have my ways. I must say to get such a low score in maths, it’s almost funny,” Kaiba smirks as I glare and try to reach out for it. Suddenly, I feel an arm wrap around my waist as I trip from my efforts of trying to reach the paper, to wipe that smug smirk off his annoyingly handsome features.

_Wait…wha…_

Flustered, I feel a wave of heat reach my cheeks as Kaiba easily catches me.

“Tch, tch, temper, temper, Wheeler,” Kaiba smirks leaning down his warm husky voice breathes against my ear, making another wave of red and heat to enter my cheeks. Glaring, I scowl at his smug smirk.

“So tell me did you enjoy that date of yours?” Kaiba coldly remarks, releasing me as I flinch back from his icy tone and stoic glare as he releases me, steadying me as I huff, angrily, dusting off any dirt or dust on my clothing. Flustered, I glare at him arms crossed matching his.

“What does that have to do with you?” I retort.

“What’ wrong? I’m just curious. Was that amusement park fun?” He asks; looks away as I frown.

“How did you know I was at a park?” I ask my eyes narrowed warily at him and his paranoid mind. Silently, he looks away as I scowl and my crossed arms land on my thighs.

“Seto, tell me how did you know I was at the park?” I ask sternly annoyed.

“Do not call me Seto, you lost that right,” he hisses heated that I used his first name but then he looks away.

“I was doing business research but from what I saw he has a rather weak stomach,” Kaiba notes.

“Whatever,” I huff too tired to care about his company.

“But yeah, honestly it was fun date though I felt bad for him; I tried to find something he would enjoy but…” I sigh, tiredly shrugging not seeing the annoyed look flicker across Kaiba’s features.

“Tell me did you enjoy the bouquet?” He asks as I narrow my warm brown eyes at him.

“So it was you, what were with those daffodils and tulips?” I frown puzzled.

“Honesty, I don’t know I said send an apology bouquet next thing I know I see you setting it ablaze,” he growls.

“Yeah well I can’t forgive someone for practically stalking me, not being able to trust me,” I argue.

“How can I trust someone who has memories not even her brother knows?” Kaiba retorts making me stop in my tracks as I recall…

“What did you see?” I demanded.

“Nothing just you being violent more violent than usual. I had to get Mokuba out of there before he saw too much. I did plan to do a background check but thought stupidly, oh I can trust her we’re in a relationship after all,” he growls as I feel a thud of pain in my heart from his words and betrayed expression, I never wanted to hurt him.

“You can trust people who aren’t in a relationship with you Kaiba! You can trust your friends like you should have told us about your little jet escape plan!” I bring up, pissed off.

“I don’t understand why would you care? If anything you and Wheeler would have been glad to see me gone wouldn’t you!?” Kaiba scoffs exaggerating as I growl, fed up with his presumptions. How dare he presume my feelings, how dare he presume my views, how dare he presume me!?

Suddenly, I feel a wave of despair finally hit me as I feel a sudden wetness dampening my cheeks…

_Wha…_

Frowning, I look down, my watery eyes widen at the droplets of water staining the concrete.

“W-Why are you crying!?” Kaiba steps back his brow furrowed in both anger and confusion as he stares at my shocked expression. Slowly, I feel droplets cascade down my face, never-ending like a waterfall.

What? I don’t understand, why am I crying? Is this from the recent stress, the guilt of rejecting Tetsu and everything finally releasing inside me, I thought I was better than this, dammit…

“It’s not just people you were in love with that care!” I argue ignoring the dampness, dampening my eyes and clothes below as it slides down my pale skin and ruining my clothes.

“You don’t love me anymore right? So why do you care!?” Kaiba demanded, anger, sorrow, guilt evident in his tone as he glares, almost fed up from his vicious glare sent my way.

Shyly, I look down at the hard concrete ground as I take in a shaky breathe, trying to steady my emotions and body.

“Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I don’t care dammit! We all care Seto, why can’t you understand that!?” I cry seething as heated tears mixed with sorrow and guilt interweaves with both tears. Furiously, I cover my face with my arms trying to steady my seething breathes.

“You wouldn’t understand until someone you care for was lost!” Furiously, I try to wipe away my tears as I notice Kaiba take a few steps back. Slowly, I look up my teary face meeting his…

Shocked, my eyes widen at his expression, his face looks so weak, so vulnerable, so angry, so tired, so guilty… He looks lonely, just like back at the nurses’ office.

“Kaiba…” Slowly, I approach him hand out to him as he once again takes a step back, his once exposed expression morphs back into his mad, cold, stoic mask.

Quickly, he looks away, his back turned away as I feel a familiar glass wall begin to form separating us. No, no, not again…

Worried, I watch Kaiba step forward, back turned to me, his face refusing to show me.

“Seto please,” I call out to him weakly pleading for him to understand.

“My father died when I was eight and my mother died when Mokuba was born. When my father died I had to toughen up and be the head of the house, then when my mother died. I had to look after Mokuba. He was my priority. I made a promise to my mother and father to care for Mokuba and protect him when we went to the orphanage,” Kaiba explains stopping my actions as my eyes widen at him opening up slightly.

“What about you’re other relatives?” I ask frowning warily of the sensitive subject…

He scoffs making me raise a brow.

“My relatives were selfish, they only wanted Mokuba and me, for our parent’s money once they took it all, we were useless and they were done with us, so they left us in that disgusting orphanage,” Kaiba scoffs in disgust as I feel a wave of sorrow for him.

It sort of reminds me of me when I was kid, when dad was around, I had to toughen up and protect Serenity and Joey, taking the beatings, doing the chores, being quiet when people asked us about our home life, having to lie to Joey and Serenity saying everything would be alright…

“Mr Kaiba!”

Blinking, I turn to the familiar sleek black fancy limousine and driver getting out; opening the door for him as Kaiba quickly gets in as the door shuts. He glances at me through the lowered window once more. My empathetic brown eyes meet his stoic cobalt blue however he quickly looks away as the sleek black window of the limo door rises up, making me look away as the car drives off…


	113. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So curious question what do you guys think of Serenity?

“Kai what are you doing out here?” Serenity’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to her.

“Yeah, we were planning on getting take out!” Joey grins as I sigh, shaking my head at the goofball, only for my eyes to spot a familiar bundle of flowers, crushed with streaks of coal black, of what was once colourful bright colours now a dull greyish black in a snow white vase.

“What?” Serenity notes my staring and sighs.

“They look pretty,” she shrug as I release a heavy sigh and simply nod, acknowledging the burned bouquet on display.

“Sorry about that. Also no take out, we can barely afford as it is and with how unhealthy it is. Please tell me you didn’t burn anything,” I plead sighing.

“No need to worry, I made sure Joey wouldn’t touch any of your kitchen utensils,” Serenity smiles.

“Hey I can cook too!” Joey pouts.

“Cooking candy bars doesn’t count and that omelettes wasn’t even a omelette, you put egg shells in it, coffee, cream and who knows what, urgh it took days to clean that pan,” I remind him, making him shrink back each time. Tiredly, I sigh.

“Come on I’m cooking tonight!” I pick up the plastic bags.

“I’ll help!” Serenity smiles and picks up the other bag smiling brightly.

“I guess I’ll help,” Joey grins taking the one bag from my hand as I approach and open the door.

“How hungry are you guys?” I ask, suspicious of their helpful behaviour, well not Serenity but Joey mostly.

“Starving,” The pair says in a chorus making me shiver slightly at it. I see what Tea means by creepy now, when Joey and I do it.

“Alright, then let’s do some cooking,” I yawn tiredly and we head up to the apartment for a good old family meal…

Groaning, I wake up to the sound of a familiar loud snoring.

“Joey!” Scowling, I feel my once sleepy form slowly but surely awaken, much to my brains disappointment. My pupils wince from the harsh rays of the early morning sun resulting in me rubbing my eye with the bags, hoping to remove the sleepy dust in my eyes. Once done, I arise from my bed, stretching my limbs revealing my plain grey jogging bottoms, slightly slanted, too big for me and a oversized white shirt, my brothers.

Sleepy, I feel the morning itch of my stomach and scratch it as I release a heavy sigh, limping like a zombie over to the kitchen for an early morning snack. I look up at the clock making my eyes widen in surprise at the time, 8am, huh that’s pretty early for me, fortunately, it’s a Sunday.

Hmm, what should I make for breakfast? You know what I’m feeling lazy, some good old fashion bacon will answer my hunger, plus it will shut Joey’s snoring, no doubt.

Easily, I get out the ingredients and equipment, used to the method as I hear the quiet roar of the hobs flame where I place the bacon on, of course the pan is greased slightly with not too much grease but enough for that crisp taste, hmmm bacon.

I will never understand vegetarians or vegans, out of all the meats, bacon is the most holy of meat second place would be pork and its crackling…hmmm crackling. I feel the pool of salvia and drool begins to form, however I shake my thoughts aside. I can’t be distracted not now, no matter how enticing thinking about meat is…

My bare feet plant themselves on the smooth wooden floorboards as I hear the sizzle of the frying band and fizz of the bacon. I turn to the cabinet taking out the loaf of bread; I begin to cut the white bread for each of us, then place on gentle white plates, no fancy blue pattern, nothing just your causal plain plates. Eventually, the sizzling of the bacon fades, announcing the bacon to be ready. Easily I use my spatula to plant the bacon on three snow white plates, nothing fancy but still it’s good.

However, a soft sob interrupts my daily routine, pausing in my tracks I turn to the source of the crying.

“Serenity you okay?” I whisper out in concern, turning off the hop briefly to enter the guest room, a plain room but useful.

Concerned, I enter the room only to sigh in relief to see Serenity okay but she seems sad from the aura around her, almost bitter. I stare at my sister seemingly hunched over on the bed, clutching something close to her chest.

“You okay?” I ask softly, taking a place on the smooth bed only for my eyes to widen at the water in her eyes and the once warm soft gentle brown eyes now look sad, guilty almost unpleasant.

“Hey what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” I ask gently, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she turns to me.

“I…I don’t know who to choose Kai,” Serenity whimpers making me raise a brow surprised.

“Choose?” I question puzzled as Serenity releases a tired sigh.

“Remember the phone numbers you burned?” She asks and I nod.

“Well Duke came up to me after class, he asked me out on a date,” she confesses as I merely stand there shellshock, soon the shock turns into a familiar blinding rage.

“THAT SON OF- I KNEW HE WASN’T WORKING AT THE FAILURE OF A GAME SHOP HE HAS!!!!” I [stand](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/s/common/uploaded_files/1453265601-6098d75b8f116a9be92d35dba863c7e2.gif) up, releasing a burst of roaring flames from my mouth, causing Serenity to squeak back in surprise of my rage.

“And so did Tristen. He asked me when we were alone, when plan B failed he came for a visit,” she whispers.

He comes into my home, our home and asks you out, asks my sister out in my home that sneaky little…

“Sis please. I don’t know who to choose and I don’t know if I like them,” Serenity exclaims as I blink, surprised by the reveal.

“You don’t like them?” I raise a brow relief in my tone while pity towards the two boys, well mostly Tristen since Duke is more of a womanizer.

“You see. Remember that day when we went to the park the bullies came and you defended me?” Serenity asks as I nod recalling that day…

“There was this boy. He, he saved you Kai he came to save us like a knight in shining armour. I was too shy to thank him at the time but ever since then I’ve felt a special connection to that boy and I guess I’ve been waiting…” Serenity whispers as my eyes widen at the reveal.

“Hmm, maybe I’ve seen him around at school he would have looked the same age as me,” I offer my eyes narrow in deep thought but still no luck, I can’t remember what he looks like…

“It’s fine for now. Maybe it’ll go maybe Tristen or Duke will be my next knight in shining armour. I mean they did try to save me during that whole freaky compute thing,” Serenity whispers.

Sighing, I see my sister’s slouched body language watery eyes and sigh until a small smile comes to my lips at my lightbulb moment. “Serenity do [this,”](https://cdn54.picsart.com/180477805001202.gif?r1024x1024) I instruct making her frown but put her arms out in a circle as I grin cheekily and dive down, jumping up and into her arm circle to dive for a hug, taking the surprised girl aback.

“[Boop,”](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/598/790/09a.gif) brightly, I grin, using my forefinger to boop her nose, bringing a small innocent laugh to her face, lightening up her depressed features.

“Yeah. You just need to have faith. Don’t worry Serenity I’ll help you in any shape I can to find your knight in shining armour, but for now just wait and see, don’t rush into things okay, it takes time to find the best guy for my saint of a sister,” I cheer her up, grinning, bringing a small shy to Serenity’s lips as I wipe her wet tears.

“Thanks Sis you’re the best,” Serenity smiles, returning my hug.

“Now come on I made bacon. Let’s just hope Joey doesn’t smell it and devour it all up,” I joke lightly, bringing a small giggle to Serenity’s lips. “Yeah, I’ll catch up,” she smiles as I simply nod leaving her time for herself.

Serenity pov:

Sadly, I watch my big sister leave smiling bitterly as I hear her faint yell of annoyance at Joey, no doubt for eating the breakfast, heh, they are both as goofy as each other but I love them, I love them both so much that’s why…

I look down at my fingertips then eye the cabinet by my bed. Slowly, I reach out opening it to reveal a familiar photo.

That boy…although sis can’t remember who, I do. I remember and it hurts, it hurts so much knowing what I want is something I can’t have. That would be selfish, that would be horrible, that is something I can’t do, not to my family, not to her, not to Kai. Sis has always been there for me and if I were too, it would be like betraying her, I can’t, I love my sister too much but it hurts, it hurts so much…

_“YOU’RE A MONSTER!!”_

_I’m sorry Kai. I’m sorry sis, I’m so sorry…_


	114. Hello...

Calmly, Joey and I double check our bags, in the apartment.

“Kai come on we don’t have long!” Joey warns me as I simply nod, finishing my check of the necessity items for school. Calmly, I turn to leave only to falter. My eyes narrow at the familiar snow white vase with a still standing bouquet and sigh. Not there, it doesn’t look nice.

Gently, my fingertips touch the once soft no, gravel like texture of the delicate flowers now coated in shoot, remnants of the flower petals are now tears, reminders of my actions towards the gift.

Kaiba… I feel the heavy hit on my heart as I stroke the once beautiful bright bouquet now broken but not beyond repair in a way, it hasn’t withered away surprisingly, then again Serenity and I often do continue to water the plant daily, it’s only fair.

Shoot, I got to hurry, after adjusting the positioning of the gift, I head to school…

3rd person:

Loudly, the bell rings as the two twins exit the school grounds, lessons have ended thanks to the swift signalling of the bell.

Kai pov:

I turn back to smile when I spot a familiar hall monitor buff male, arms crossed scolding his next victim. His brown eyes catch my own as I give him a simple three fingered salute, bringing a small smile to his lips as he nods back then turns back to the victim, giving him a warning or some sort of punishment for his crime. Heh, to think Trudge would be a softie under that tough exterior, after that date of ours, the next school day, I greeted him, he greeted back. He isn’t a bad guy, sure he may have a weak stomach but I’m glad, he’s a nice guy, plus he lets me off, so I can catch up on my daily Z’s on the school rooftop, ditching maths heh, heh.

“Um…Kai,” My brothers voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to smile at a familiar blonde and brown eyed male turning to frown at me puzzled.

“You okay there Sis? You zoned out there,” Joey notes.

“Nah, just tired,” I smile stretching.

“How can you still be tired, you slept through maths,” Joey reasons.

“Says the boy who copied, besides whenever that teacher talks, its shoot through one ear out of the other. I mean what’s the point in pythag or…angles yeah, I’m going to wonder what angle I used to put down a card or wonder what angle this is during my daily life and I mean pythag come on, how is that helping me in real life. “All you really need to know is time, money and other math stuff that applies to life, the only complex math that I like would be algebra,” I confess tiredly as Joey nods in agreement.

“You’re not wrong,” Joey nods in agreement. I mean come on algebra is literally adding, plus and other stuff but with letters, that is it.

“Come on we shouldn’t leave Serenity waiting, who knows what boys will be lurking around for her,” Joey scowls as I feel my big sister mode turn on with Joey.

“Yeah, you’re right, knowing her she’ll be oblivious as always,” I sigh tiredly as we make our way to the middle school to check up on our sister. Our trainers tap against the concrete floor as we draw closer and closer to Serenity’s school, this week is our weekend with Serenity, it was in the deal we signed, Serenity could visit us just not us visiting her, well that’s my deal, Joey goes sometimes to visit her but I…I just can’t, no matter how much the others beg, I can’t, not yet, I can’t face her, I have enough to deal with as it is.

“Huh she isn’t here,” Joey whispers as I frown joining my brother in his bafflement as we eye the area, to find no sight of Serenity. As Joey frowns worried, I spot a familiar red head in the crowd.

“Oi Cordelia!” I call out as said girl turns to me, her olive green eyes turn to me.

“Oh Kai sempai!” The girl smiles at me as I ignore the blushing group of girls behind her, she is the only one apart from my sister, in this school who know I’m a female while others, no doubt how many times my sister corrects them, mistake me for a boy.

“You’ve seen Serenity?” I ask her.

“Oh Serenity she seemed weird today, quieter than her usual self, more flustered, more embarrassed even,” Cordelia reports as I raise a brow. Could she be ill? I better do a quick test on her when we see her…

_“I hear Serenity is going to confess today..”_

_“Yeah, I hear she has a crush on a older guy…”_

_“Ah man and here I thought I had a-”_

“WHAT’CHA SAY!!!???” Joey yells petrifying the group of moping gossip males.

“I apologise for my dumbass of a brother,” I apologise to the shivering, terrified now drenched trouser boys as I grab my flame of a brother by the tuff of his shirt and drag him away, waving goodbye to a nervous Cordelia.

So from what I heard, she may be confessing and most teens now a day confess near a park, last I checked, so…but still. She could have told me, she liked someone, I just don’t see why she didn’t. _Why?_

Sighing, I turn to the furious male before me, screaming how he’ll kill the boy and curses multiple times as I release a tired sigh, letting him go as we arrive at the park by the school.

“Serenity there you are!” Relief flows through me as a small smile reaches my lips as Joey brings the girl into a hug.

“You had us worried,” Joey sighs.

“Sorry sis, bro,” Serenity bows her head guilty.

“It’s fine. We heard about some guy you were going to confess to though, a older guy, mind talking?” I raise a brow in irritation at the lack of information.

“I knew how you two would react,” Serenity sighs ashamed.

“Tch, alright come on out! Tristen Duke we know you’re out there!” Joey yells rage laced in his tone.

“Did Tristen or Duke call you out here again?” I ask Serenity in a soft gentle tone as she releases a timid sigh.

“Actually, I called him here,” Serenity frowns as I raise a brow, surprised by her boldness.

“Serenity?” I frown puzzled by the sudden boost of self confidence in my timid sister.

“This…this would be good for you and them,” Serenity reasons.

“Good for who? How is this good or me?” I frown.

“To forgive and forget, to restart a strong solid friendship,” Serenity smiles bitterly as I continue to blink, frowning annoyed at my lack of answers from her cryptic words, I hear the sound of an engine approaching as next thing I know…

“I’M SORRY!!!” Serenity yells as I feel her light hand on my chest, pulling me into a car, I blink surprised at the soft landing however as my wide eyed brown eyes look up only to falter, stooping when they meet a pair of familiar cobalt blue…

_No…_

_“Hello Wheeler…”_


	115. Poor Life Choices

“SERENITY I SWEAR TO EVERTHING THAT IS HOLY YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINGING TO DO!!!” I screech at her as I hear the muffled sound of the door being shut. Quickly, I jump up from Kaiba’s legs, earning a quick rush of heat but I force it back like forcing a whole armada of clothing back into my wardrobe, note to self- tend to Joey’s wardrobe later.

But anyway, urgently, I stand up, banging loudly on the bullet proof window of the limo, glaring, cussing, screeching through the window at my smiling sister, giving me a playful wink and tongue out, just like with Joey back at Battle City but it seems more forced, making me frown however my guess quickly slaps my thoughts aside as my muffled shouts fall to deaf ears. My sister winks cheekily only for my eyes to spot a familiar burst of blonde, charging at the limo like a crazed beast.

“KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Angrily, my brother’s demonic screech takes me aback as I fall slightly in shock only to feel my body fall into a familiar sturdy, warm, protective shoulder of Kaiba. I glance at the window seeing my brothers face, filling the window shouting curses, swears and all sorts at the windows as I blink, seeing the window slightly being covered due to condensation, however my brother quickly wipes it way, continuing to curse while my sister is no doubt in the background, looking embarrassed not sure how to handle my fuming brother.

My ears perk up at the sound of hard, precise typing and I turn to glare at the smug brunette coolly typing on his sleek silver, no doubt expensive laptop, my brother’s loud shrieks falling to the deaf ears that are Kaiba’s.

“Kaiba, what are y-”

Calmly, the soft sound of the laptop lid being shut down makes me raise a brow as he pushes the laptop to the side, ignoring me instead to smirk smugly at a certain fuming brother of mine.

“If you hadn’t notice we’re in a public place meaning we have to keep our voices down, though a mutt like you wouldn’t know that,” Kaiba smirks smugly as I notice another arrow impale my wounded brother, who glare only sharpens as the fierce fire around his body burns even brighter.

“Let my sister go now you bastard! You already tried to take my sister don’t think you can get my other one!” Joey glares.

“Since when did we belong to you!?” I argue glaring at my brother whose furious glare remains glued on Kaiba. 

“I’ll be borrowing your sister for a while,” Kaiba smirks as my brother grinds his teeth together infuriated as I hear the limo engine roar.

“What? Hold on!” I scream fed up with this feeling of helplessness but it’s useful, as I look behind me at the fading figures of my brother and sister, becoming smaller and smaller. All I really see is my brother’s frantic moving body, giving the limo a few unsavoury gestures as I face palm at my brother.

We’re in public and he pulls those kinds of gestures in a park, filled with kids. Urgh, I’m going to have a lot of parent’s complaints to annoy me tomorrow…

“Okay what’s going on? You can’t just kidnap me like this!” I reason glaring t Kaiba making sure to keep a distance as I curl up into a ball, on the farthest side of the corner of the limo.

“Don’t put your dirty shoes on my seats,” Kaiba frowns as I scowl and poke my tongue at him but he returns it with a blank look.

“What do you want?” I argue.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he smirks as I scowl, my brow furrowed as eventually the car stops and the car door opens thanks to the fancy suit guy, my eyes widen as I recall the familiar guy.

“Oh your…”

“Roland, my lady,” he bows his head as I raise a brow.

“M-My lady? Hey no need for formalities. Kai’s good, yeah,” I laugh nervously, not used to the title feeling a bit awkward even from it.

“Roland,” the sharp authorised voice of Kaiba makes Roland turns to his boss.

“Is Mokuba here?” Kaiba question as Roland bows to him.

“Yes, Mr Kaiba he is waiting for you as we speak,” Roland reports.

“Good, that will be all,” Kaiba informs him as Roland bows and leaves us.

Silently, Kaiba goes ahead as I follow, trailing behind only to falter as my eyes widen at the mansion before us, a huge house…

_Damn rich people…_

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Kaiba smirks as I scowl, grumbling, catching up the stoic male.

Shocked, I feel my eyes nearly bulge out from the fine china, the marble and all sorts you’d find in a mansion. Damn rich people…

“You’re acting like a buffoon,” Kaiba deadpans.

“Excuse me that I don’t live in luxury!” I retort smirking as he guides me to a living room, well that’s what I think it’s called in the normal world and to the super fancy world of the rich. Angrily, I feel my brow twitch at the expensive room, the flat screen TV, the chandelier and…they have a mini fridge, oh come on!!!

“Kai!!!” The jovial voice snaps me out of my depressing thought as I turn to a grinning Mokuba.

“Seto!” Mokuba smiles hugging his brother around the waist while I lean against the wall, still lost to the fancy interior of the room.

“Mokuba why don’t you go play outside, Kai and I have to talk,” Kaiba speaks kindly to the smiling Mokuba who merely nods and leaves us alone.

“So what’s going on?” I question puzzled.

“I was interested in trying out the Kai specials,” Kaiba smirk as my eyes widen at the name feeling a heat of embarrassment hit my cheeks.

“Why?” I frown puzzled by his motive.

“I’m merely interested in seeing the differences between the rich and poor cuisine,” Kaiba smirks as I feel a twitch of anger hit me.

“But-”

“You’ll be paid, rest assured, here and here, the kitchen is over there,” he points to the side kitchen, making me raise a brow.

“Why don’t have your servants to cook?” I frown only to reive silence, adding another twitch as I grumble out a few curses and head to the island side of the kitchen while Kaiba leaves to tend to god knows what…

I still don’t get this, why go through all this hassle? Why invite me? Why me after all that’s happened? Why did serenity agree to this? Urgh, I still don’t understand him, not even now. I mean the gift, perhaps the flowers meant a relationship’s friends, that’s what I’m getting at, he can’t expect me to forgive him from such a measly gift can he?

My ears perk up at the frantic footsteps.

“Kai!” I turn to raise a brow at the jolly Mokuba.

“Is it true? Is it?” He asks grinning.

“True?” I raise a brow puzzled.

“You’re going to cook for us!” He smiles.

“…Oh yeah, sure. Question, you allergic to anything?” I question him.

“Nope, we’re not,” Mokuba smiles.

“I don’t see why your brother couldn’t cook,” I argue frowning.

“Well thing is heh…Seto can’t cook,” Mokuba confesses laughing nervously.

“He can’t cook, cooking is easy,” I argue.

“Yeah well he can’t, I mean he’s busy and well,” Mokuba laughs nervously as I frown.

“Why am I cooking?” I question confused.

“Oh for my birthday!” Mokuba smiles as I feel my brow twitch.

_So, Kaiba wont cook for his bother huh…we’ll see about that…_

“KAIBA!!!!” Loudly, Kai’s yell echoes throughout the mansion causing a few stiff staff members, the maids to squeak back in fear of the furious yell, some butlers to jump back in terror and some other staff members to hide away as they hear the fiery booming incoming steps of a certain fuming blonde.

Loudly, the door flings open releasing a cry of pain from the rough push as a cross armed; scowling, burning brown eyed blond enters the calm cold office of a certain Seto Kaiba. Unfazed, Kaiba continues to type up his reports in his laptop, his cobalt blues looking up, to glance at the practically burning brown eyes.

“Yes,” The male huffs tired.

“You didn’t tell me it was Mokuba’s birthday!” Kai argues.

“It doesn’t concern you,” he frowns.

“Of course it does. Mokuba’s my friend and as he is your brother you should cook not me!” Kai argues making Kaiba scowl.

“I am far too busy,” He argues.

Oh yes, too busy I can see with your typing. I guess what Mokuba said was true; you don’t have the skills to cook?” Kai smirks mischievously, back turned to the sudden brief wide eyed male, who scowls.

“Skills, please I can run laps over your cooking,” Kaiba scoffs, glaring darkly at the smug teen.

“Then prove me wrong Kaiba boy,” Kai smirks evilly unware of the brief ruby red cheeks of the fuming head of Kaiba Corp.

“Fine,” Kaiba scowls, and the two returns to the same room, ignoring the fearful, shocked and scared staff members to enter the room, to find a smiling Mokuba, oblivious to the locked in battle pair as they enter the kitchen.

“Okay, we should start with the veg I’ll watch and see you do it,” I smirk.

“Fine,” Kaiba scoffs as I lean against the counter.

“What’s going on?” Mokuba asks curious.

“Just trying to see if Kaiba loves you as much as he says he does,” I smirk.

“Wait is he… um I don’t know about this Kai,” Mokuba whispers to me, the pair not paying attention to the certain Kaiba brother, putting in the bowl, eggs not cracked; eggs with the shells.

“He can’t be that bad, heck Joey’s worse,” I wave him off, the pair not seeing Kaiba pour in a dark brown substance as he swirls the substance in the bowl.

“May those above have mercy on us,” Mokuba whispers as I turn back to see Kaiba place the bowl in the oven and together, the two wait until…

3rd person:

Patiently, Kai sits down arms on the counter as she smirks eagerly, awaiting the food hearing the faint buzz of Mokuba playing his videogame.

“Here,” Kaiba arrives pacing the food down only for Kai’s eyes to widen in shock, horror and dread…

Kai pov:

Blinking, I stare at the strange substance before me on the plate; surprisingly the plate hasn’t melted off from the acidic like stench it emits. My eyes widen at the charcoal like dust on it as my spoon grazes the brunt ash of the food, revealing to my dismay my eyes twitch from the layer of sharp lumps, I guess don’t judge a book by its cover doesn’t apply to it. I sigh disputed at the idea of under that layer of burned skin would be a golden valley of flavours and colours.

Nervously, I stare at the plate, feeling Kaiba’s sharp cobalt blues on me.

“Well, hurry up already,” He scoffs as I sigh and gulp down my nerves.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I ate Joeys cooking before. Yeah nothing and I mean nothing can be as bad as-_

**_“OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT SLIME!??”_ **

Horrified, my eyes widen as I feel tears prick my eyes as my tongue leaps back, repulsed trying desperately to detach itself from my mouth, in hopes of fleeing this sludge fest. However, I push my tongue back, forcing it to endure the slime wait is that, my eyes widen further as I hear the flint crunch of…egg shells…

WHY THE HELL DID HE PUT EGG SHELLS IN AN OMMELLET!?

Urgh…I force back the urge to vomit as I hear another crunch like my tooth has been chipped as I force my tongue back, forcing this…food down my throat until…Loudly, my fist hits the table, surprising the two as I force it back.

“It can’t be that bad,” Mokuba reasons frowning at the coal black greenish almost substance on the plate, his skin pales at the sight as his shaky hands reach out for a utensil, a silver fancy spoon, he reaches out scooping a apiece of the…I can’t even describe it.

“Mokuba no!” Desperate, I lightly swipe the spoon out of the startled boy.

“For your safety and healthy you will not eat this,” I whisper as Mokuba scared simply nods while Kaiba’s scowl deepens.

“Kai your face is blue,” Mokuba points out worriedly.

“Its…fine,” I wheeze out hearing Kaiba scoff as I feel the energy leave my knees as I fall on my knees, using the counter as support. My ears perk up at the sound of my moving bones, trying to process the substance in my stomach. I hear the faint whimper of my liver crying out, demanding what strange substance I had consumed while my throat screams in agony of the substance, trying to comprehend, identify what this substance is. I feel the energy flowing through my body begin to fade, I feel the crisply sensation brew in my stomach as I hear the painted grunt, growl, cry of my stomach, screaming at me.

“How could you betray me?” I hear my stomach cry out in agony as I wince, my hands on my stomach as I try to comfort my stomach and force back the burning feeling in my throat, trying to crawl its way to freedom, not on my watch!!!

“You just don’t realize good cuisine when you see it,” Kaiba argues.

“Good? This is murder this is poison! This, this isn’t even human, this is…I can’t describe it…”

“Excuse me!” I wheeze out as next thing I know…the room begins to turn fuzzy, fading, my eyesight becomes consumed by darkness…


	116. Cooking With Kai

“Right…well you are no longer allowed near the kitchen,” I smile uneasily after having to have my stomach pumped courtesy of Kaiba’s staff members on hand, one of which I recognises as the guy who mistook me for a guy, yeah, he didn’t avoid me like the plague heh….heh.

“Tch, your tongue just isn’t used to the articulate cuisine we have,” Kaiba argues.

“The queen wouldn’t eat this shit, why can’t you just admit that you’re shit at something?” I smirk smugly at my thought as Kaiba scowls at me but I return with a smug smile. “You taste buds are too inferior to fully grasp the master piece that is my cooking,” Kaiba scoffs. Yeah sure I’d love to eat the combination of if a shit pooed out another shit then peed on it, then vomited then went to hell to exchange that abomination for Satan’s poo and exchange that for mysterious food X, I sigh at the idea, knowing not to voice them out or else a argument will brew out and he may bring out, food X and no one, I repeat no one wants to go through what I went through with that mixture of shells, bricks and who knows what of that slimy disgusting substance.

Urgh, I shiver at the traumatic memory and push it aside. No, I need to focus, its Mokuba’s birthday after all.

Determined, I walk into the kitchen, getting out the ingredients that are needed. To be fair, I should have at least given Kaiba’s a list and set of instructions at least. But still, it takes skill to make that mess that I will give credit for. Calmly, I tie my hair into a short ponytail using the blue hair tie on my wrist and pull my sleeves up, eyeing no apron much to my dismay; I’ll make do with what I have. Right, let’s see, he wants something homemade, maybe I should make some pasta, I mean there’s not many ingredients here, not much variety and besides from what I gathered from the brothers lifestyle, all they eat is posh food, posh food doesn’t always have all the nutrients in it, especially from the looks of Kaiba’s pale features, so that as the main will be good with the nutrients and vitamins for the pair, then desert will be…

“Mokuba what’s your favourite food?” I ask him as I wash my hands, patiently waiting for the answer.

“Chocoalte Parfit,” Kaiba answers making me raises a brow and turn to Mokuba, who smiles brightly and nods, confirming his answer.

“Kaiba what’s your favourite food?” I ask.

“Why do you want to know?” Kaiba frowns.

“Just curious,” I shrug it off, kneeling down to scan the fridge which I opened to see the options of meat.

“Beef fillet, Filet Mignon with Foie Gras Sauce,” Kaiba answers as I scowl, feeling a tick mark at the fancy word for the dish. Of course he’d like the fancy food. Rich people…tch, lucky sods, beef is expensive compared to the other meats nowadays…no now is not the time to mope, the quicker I get this done, the quicker I can get home to Joey and to demand an answer from Serenity for this betrayal.

Calmly, I get out form the fridge, some flour, eggs, olive oil and some salt and pepper, just in case. I place the flour on the clean chopping board forming a well of sorts. I notice Mokuba’s puzzled expression but he continues watching, fascinated as I drop the egg into the bowl, mixing the salt, pepper and olive oil together with a fork until it forms into a clear liquid then I drop the substance into the hole of the well while sprinkling in a sprinkle of salt and pepper. I place the fork into the hot water then begin to move the substance mixing them into dough like shape. I begin to stretch the dough, ignoring Mokuba in awe and I focus on the task.

“You know we have store bought pasta”?” Kaiba scowls as I huff.

“Yes well making the dough provides more nutrients than the store bought one, it’s also cheaper besides helps release some anger, I smirk as the two flinch from the heavy bam of the poor dough, deflating from my powerful movements making the two boys almost look like they pity the punching bag, that is the dough. Silently, I continue until I survey the area, smiling when I find a pasta slicer and place the dough, ready into the machine.

“Woah!” Mokuba gushes as more pasta is created from the slier.

“Can I help!?” Mokuba requests.

“Sure just wash your hands,” I shrug smirking at Mokuba’s beaming face as he washes his hands and holds the spaghetti, making sure it doesn’t touch the floor as I begin to cut the lines of the spaghetti.

“Okay we have enough,” I smirk placing the pasta to the side as I then begin to prepare for bolognaise.

I place the large saucepan on the medium heat of the stove, adding a tablespoon of olive oil and once hot. I add the beef mince, sliced onion and a pinch of salt and pepper; I get the meat from the fridge seeing all prepared. I then turn to get some carrots and the other vegetables and nutrient and vitamins, the Kaiba brother’s need, easily slicing and dicing the vegetables.

“You sure are good with a knife Kai,” Mokuba whispers peering over the side.

“Eh, it’s all in the wrist,” I shrug it off; I’ve had my fair share of cooking.

“But that was amazing Kai you were so fast!” Mokuba compliments making me smirk and raise a brow at him. “It’s just practice,” I reason as I turn to the pan seeing the minced beef, brown and ready, perfect along with the onions now being translucent, some are burned but that just provides some extra crunch. I then turn to get out a large saucepan placing in boiling water from the kettle to place the homemade pasta inside to boil, leaving it to tend to cook the sauce.

I then add the colourful rainbow of veg, some burned a bit but not too bad, I smile when my nose catches the variety of juicy scents, it smells amazing. Happily, I smile when I hear the faint crunch of cooked onion, some burned to be wrinkled, good that means more flavour and texture, well their ready. I add the tomato juice into the pan, canned I know not the greatest but it’s all they had, then once the stock is in, I begin to wait for it to stock, stirring now again until the dish is complete. I then turn back to the boiling water smiling when I see the pasta all ready to be served. After all that is done, I turn to the desert, during my free time of waiting for the dish, I had finished the desert.

“Alright it’s done,” I sigh planting the dish down on the table as Mokuba approaches and we both sit down.

“It looks amazing!” Mokuba grins at the colours while I simply nod, sitting down as I begin eating with Mokuba, however, I notice no Kaiba.

“Where’s your brother?” I question puzzled.

“Hm? Probably gone off to work,” Mokuba sighs quietly.

“Mokuba are you okay?” I ask worried for him.

“It’s just…you know toddy’s my birthday,” He looks nervous at the dish while I simply nod, patiently waiting for him to continue, I take my place leaning against the island counter, it’s like how I am with Serenity, you have to wait for her to open up with sweets, I suppose it’s the same with Mokuba.

“I asked Seto if he could send the day with me, he used too with me as a kid even at the orphanage, he would save up money to get me something from the cake shop even at the orphanage and after that, when we lived in the mansion he’d always sneak me some Chocolate Parfait,” Mokuba smiles bitterly as I give him a small smile, imagining a cute mini Seto doing that.

“Sounds like him,” I smile bitterly at the thought of the lonely, cold but kind hearted guy.

“Seto and I never really had a home cooked meal before. We either had food from the orphanage which would always be porridge urgh it would be terrible, sometimes I would refuse to eat it, if it weren’t for Seto convincing me to eat. Then eating at the mansion, it was cold, we got food but it never felt…well I never really met them. But I heard how as kids, families would have these meals like this and it would be the best. Seto and I never really had one before, he may have but I never really did, I always wondered what it was like, no matter how much the cooks gave us it was never different,” Mokuba confesses as I nod, understandingly.

“Hmm, I can see what you mean heh, back when I was a kid Joey, Serenity and I would love good old fashion, curry rice,” I release a heavy sigh at the memory…


	117. Operation Kaito

_“CURRY RICE!!!!”_

_Cheerfully, the trio of siblings cheer, their bare feet tapping against the decaying floorboards, some covered in scraps of green as the ancient boards release a groan of pain, from the number of patting feet._

_“Calm down now, Kailani, could you get the knife and forks?” Sweetly, the mother smiles lovingly at the grinning blonde._

_“Okay!” Happily, the blonde approaches the kitchen, on her tip toes she gets out the old stool. Using the wooden stool she climbs it to reach the draw, getting out the knives and forks needed, some rust evident on the forks and knives. She turns to see the table, cracked but still useful with one cracked plate of white for herself, a deep dark blue with a pink ring for Joey; a light green with a white stripe, Serenity. However, while the other two are blissfully ignorant, one select sibling narrows her eyes at a certain empty plate while the others happily dig in._

_“Mum? Where’s your portion?” Quietly the young Kai whispers noting the lack of food for her mother as the others two happily dig in, oblivious to their mother._

_“I’m fine dear, I’m not hungry,” The young mother answers however the young blonde’s eyes narrow suspicious of the woman’s tight smile, paler than usual skin tone and most of all, her hollow cheeks. “Here, you’re not doing this again,” Calmly, Kai pushes the bowl towards her. “Kailani,” the mother’s eyes begin to water at the kindness and maturity of the young girl._

_“Oh one day you’ll find your prince and he’ll spoil you rotten just like you deserve with your selflessness,” The young mother[praises](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudo/images/c/c5/Kyuubi_love_hearts_happy_bliss_crush_wag_zps60e924f4.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160723022425) the young girl whose face converts to a look of [disgust,](https://media.giphy.com/media/VgNPHDen9axO0/source.gif) tongue poking out and face scrunched up at the giddy mother._

_“Eww! Boys are icky no way!!! I have to make sure no icky boys give Serenity cooties! I don’t have time for such mean boys!” The young Kai scowls at the thought._

_B-but what about that boy that saved you?” Meekly the young brunette voices out as the two turn to the blushing Serenity._

_“I didn’t ned his help I could have taken them all on, that snob just wanted the glory!” Kai argues hotly smirking. “Yeah right, as if, if I was there, I would have beaten two times the amount Kai did!” The young Joey declares._

_“Oh yeah!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Oh yeah!”_

_“Yeah!!!”_

**_[‘BANG!!!’](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailcouples/images/8/89/Juvia_and_Chelia%27s_Chibi_Fight_02.gif/revision/latest?cb=20140618012944) _ **

_“Joey, Kailani!!” Panicked, the twins mother rushes over to the feuding pair, each hitting one another as the mother winces from the harsh slaps sent her way as she tries to separate the rowing pair, ignoring the floorboards now stained with ruby red and the loud crying of Serenity._

_“WHATS GOING ON!!??” Loudly, the sound of thudding footsteps and crash of a bottle echo in the room as the sudden action and loudness is silenced by the incoming footsteps, marching downstairs._

_“Kailani!” The mother shushes, bringing a shiver of fear to the young girl while the other two remain confused, oblivious to the fear laced in their mother’s tone. “C-come on let’s go to the park!” Quickly, Kai grabs hold of the two confused sibling, tugging them outside much to their confusion leaving the lone mother to deal with a certain father…_

“Kai?” Mokuba’s sharp voice snaps me out of my trip down memory lane.

“Huh, oh sorry just brought back some memories,” I laugh sheepishly.

“Do…do you hate your mother Kai?” Mokuba questions, stopping my train of thought as my blood turns cold at the question.

“I…come on Mokuba let’s get that brother of yours, tell him food’s ready!” I stand up as Mokuba sighs.

“Do…do you still hate my brother?” Mokuba asks stopping me in my tracks as I release a heavy sigh, slightly relieved at the easier question of the two emotional questions.

“I…I don’t hate him, but I haven’t forgiven him just yet. Right now he’s…a friend I suppose,” I shrug unable to come up with a proper title for him right now in my friendship group, my ears perk up at the sigh of relief from Mokuba.

“My wish worked,” he smiles gingerly a I frown.

“Wish?” I question puzzled.

“Seto’s been pushing himself too hard recently, not eating right only drinking coffee and energy drinks. He’s wants to complete his project, our project, a dream we both had as kids, back at the orphanage, but I think he’s doing it as a distraction,” Mokuba reveals as I kneel down.

“You’re important to him Kai, even if you two aren’t in a relationship anymore, you know him, you know our past and are okay with Seto’s past not many would be,” Mokuba explains calmly as I nod, most wouldn’t be but I guess, when you have a past that’s a tad bit messed up like mine, you think nothing of it.

That idiot, pushing himself to his limit.

“Is that why you wanted me here?” I question catching on to his request.

“Yeah, sorry, I had emailed Serenity to help me, since I know Joey wouldn’t because of Seto but Serenity would. She still has hopes for you and Seto so do I. I mean you’d be a cool big sister,” Mokuba looks down laughing nervously as I place my head in my hands, of course the two would work together.

The two mot cutest people who I can’t stay mad at, no matter how many times Mokuba gets kidnaped or no matter, how many times Serenity brings up my mother and I meeting up, yeah not a chance.

“Look, Mokuba-”

“I get it, I know why you’re still angry at Seto but please, you don’t have to be in a relationship like before. I know but could you at least be there for him,” Mokuba pleads as I blink puzzled.

“What do you mean?” I question him wanting more information.

“Seto doesn’t have that many friends as you know. You seem like the only person to really get to him, to make him a friend, he often distances himself from people but you broke down that wall, that’s amazing, it’s hard to get Seto to open up but you did. That’s why, please give Seto another chance as a friend, he needs people even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s lonely…” Mokuba pleads desperate as I notice the trembling in his tone.

Quickly, a wave of guilt, sorrow and pity hit me. Poor Mokuba, he truly cares, he truly loves; he truly adores his brother. He reminds me of myself and Joey; Joey didn’t have many friends due to his reckless behaviour and bad temper so I often had to step in, Mokuba really does care for him…

I guess I could give it a try, I mean Kaiba did set all this up, knowing he can’t cook and knowing Mokuba wants to spend time with him, besides I sorted the ingredients for Mokuba’s desert already, he knew what Mokuba wanted. I guess he does care I mean he did get me those flowers perhaps I’ll give him another chance…as a friend.

I hear the sleek sound of the door opening, announcing the person as I turn to find a silent Kaiba.

“Speak of the devil,” I smile standing up greeting the stoic male, his mask on as he releases a tired sigh.

“Tired?” I ask trying to play nice.

“What do you think?” Kaiba frowns as I huff, don’t get mad, don’t get mad, don’t get mad.

“I don’t know, could be you being all dramatic again,” I retort.

“I am not dramatic,” He huffs as I merely give him the raised brow look.

“I’m not dramatic,” He scowls.

“Says the guy who tried to destroy a island due to some daddy issues,” I bring up smirking smartly, sensing Kaiba’s sharp glare.

“Too soon?” I ask as Kaiba releases a tired sigh, too tied to deal with me as I dish out the two plates. However, I feel a faint anger twitch mark appear as I notice Kaiba’s wide eyes at my dish.

“If you keep staring it’s going to get cold,” I warn the pair as I begin to clean up.

“Are you not going to join us Kai?” Mokuba asks innocently as I hear the faint clang of plates and such being put in the washing up.

“Nah, thought you two would want some brother on brother time. Maybe after this, you guys play some I don’t know Super Luigi or maybe a duel, something to bring you guys closer,” I offer.

“Just get over here,” Kaiba scowls as I raise a brow and approach him arms crossed.

“Wha-Rude!” I scowl at the brunette who simply huffs, eating the meal set before him after easily grabbing my arm and making me sit down. Mokuba happily smiles, providing me a portion of the food.

“Have you ever heard of consent?” I mutter glaring at the smug ass, eating the food.

“Consent?” Mokuba questions confused innocently looking at me as I feel a familiar heated glare sent my way.

“Why not ask Kai she did bring the word up, let’s see if the pup knows what the word means?” Kaiba taunts me mockingly, trying to either outsmart me or as a form of vengeance for my rather…loud mouth as some call it, a Wheeler family trait.

“Consent is just asking if someone is okay doing something you know,” I answer smirking cheekily at Kaiba who remains silent, focused on the food.

“Oh like the scientists,” Mokuba realizes as I nod simply, enjoying the variety of flavours from the juicy peppers to the crunchy onions.

“Why did you pick this meal?” Mokuba asks interested.

“You guys looked like death, you need a better diet than just energy drinks, coffee and that posh stuff you have,” I answer back simply, eyeing the scowling male.

“Not my fault, I have a job unlike you,” Kaiba retorts smugly, causing me to send him a mini glare of annoyance at the smart remark. I raise a brow hen Kaiba returns to simply stare at the food, almost annoyed with a hint of innocence in his blue eyes.

“What? It’s not going to kill you, unlike yours,” I mutter.

“Your stomach just can’t handle my food,” Kaiba scoffs.

“You keep telling yourself that Kaiba boy,” I smirk at his glare, not seeing his blushing cheeks.

“Heheh,” Mokuba giggles making me raise a brow at him with Kaiba.

“Are you all right Mokuba?” Kaiba questions puzzled with a hint of concern.

“Yeah, you two are acting like a married couple!” Mokuba points out making my eyes widen with Kaiba from his words; I frown.

”Yeah I’m done here, I stand up.

“Kai,” Kaiba frowns at me.

“I didn’t-“

“It’s fine, just remembered this whole pile of washing I have to clean,” I reason.

“Huh, surely that mutt could do it,” Kaiba scowls.

“Sorry like you, I can’t trust Joey with the most simplest of things,” I retort smirking at his twitching brow.

“Do you have to go?” Mokuba sighs.

“Sorry Mokuba last time I left Joey alone, he burned three pans, my favourite one as well,” I mutter annoyed at the once quality equipment now scorched, losing it quality.

“Three?” Mokuba blinks stunned.

“You shouldn’t be surprised from a mutt like him,” Kaiba smirks.

“At least Joey can make a simple meal and not whatever you made me,” I argue causing a frown to appear across Kaiba’s face.

“I’ll lead you out,” Kaiba stands up as I simply nod, leaving behind a smiling weakly Mokuba. Silently, Kaiba guides me out only for me to stop when I notice him get from his pocket, a pay check? Of course he has a pay check…

I scowl as he easily writes it down and offers me the check.

“I’m sure you know how to handle this type of income,” Kaiba says stiffly as I merely smile, shaking my head at the dummy and I gently push his hand down.

“What are you doing?” Kaiba frons puzzled.

“Don’t act all tough,” I scoff shaking my head at the moron.

“Hm?” Kaiba raises a brow interested.

“Think of this as a gift or Mokuba’s birthday present, besides it wasn’t that bad hanging out with you two. Your expression towards my food was hilarious and your attempt at making food was both frightening but adorable,” I confess, smiling holding back the urge to laugh.

“Adorable?” Kaiba blinks annoyed.

“You know with the proclaiming how you had to be the best at everything, you’re not the greatest with food or people. Guess that makes you more human than you realize, besides knowing how bad you suck at cooking, I can’t help but think that’s adorable,” I add oblivious to his ruby red face and glare.

“Tch, whatever, you can forget those flowers,” He huffs.

“Kaiba, don’t take me for a fool, I know those flowers and the meaning…look, just because we’re not… _that_ anymore doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” I reason, hearing a scoff from Kaiba.

“You betrayed me!” He argues.

“You put my brother in a coma!” I argue angrily, feeling the fuel of rage finally burst as we stare each other down, a deathly silence in the air until I release a heavy sigh of tiredness.

“You know what. I’m done,” I confess tiredly.

“Done?” Kaiba frowns puzzled.

“I just…I just want to be friends again Kaiba. I never wanted us to hate each other, I miss what we had, playful banter, our rivalry, everything and hearing what you’re doing currently, pushing yourself to your limit, isolating yourself, your harming yourself with those energy drinks Kaiba and you know it. It hurts hearing what you’re doing. I may not know what you’re doing but please, if not for me for Mokuba. Stop pushing yourself so hard, I don’t want to see you practically on your death bed from this work. Mokuba’s worried, we all are,” I explain to him calmly as my tone begins to tremble, slightly seeing Kaiba’s eyes widen in shock at the concern laced in my tone.

“Why…why ae you doing this to me?” He whispers harshly his tone reminding of his vulnerability like back at school.

“Because I care about you Kaiba,” I argue.

“No you-”

“YES I DO!!!” I sharply shout at him as he stares numbly at my shaking browns, threatening to water.

“I care about you a lot okay? But it still hurts, what you did to my brother, that hurt deeply and the way you insulted him, even when he was in a coma…” I whimper, nearly chocking on my tears as I notice Kaiba standing there, awkwardly not sure what to do, as I quickly wipe away these tears.

“Damn it I thought I got over this. Just…please, can’t we be friends, see what happens but for now I just…I just need you, I need you Kaiba, I need a friend!” I whisper feeling all my energy leave. Calmly, I wrap my arms around my torso avoiding his gaze.

“Fine…”Kaiba sighs making my eyes widen at his words as his tired drained, once full cobalt eyes looks lifeless, staring into mine.

“I…I won’t push myself,” Kaiba sighs bringing a small hopeful smile to my lips as I push away the check and approach the confused, tired and exhausted male as I wrap my arm around him. I ignore his body stiffening in shock as he simply stands, not sure how to return the hug, bringing a small sad smile to my lips at the lonely child.

“Thank you, take care of yourself you hear me?” I whisper, my warm breathe grazing the crook of his neck and he nods.

“You too, don’t…don’t be stupid,” He huffs looking away bringing a small giggle to my lips as I simply nod, our hug lingering longer as we both crave the warmth of one another, not noticing a small eager Mokuba grinning happily at us.

“Operation Kaito was a success,” Mokuba whispers, kneeling down, hiding behind a wall reporting to the walkie talkie, he hears a quiet twitch of a fanatic squeal. The two youngest of the siblings celebrate quietly at the success of their plan, operation Kaito…


	118. The Three Dragons

_Dimly, the candles lit in the room, gleaming brightly revealing the stone tablets of people on the walls, to the floor each stone tile with a person image imprinted on, a few are left blank, empty like a canvas, waiting eagerly to be painted on. Solemnly, the male kneels down before an altar of sorts in an ancient ruin, long forgotten. Before him lay three serpent statue heads, each with a mouth open to an empty pedestal._

_“Do not fret Zaya the promise return of our home will come…”_

_“And then you will realize your mistake…”_

\---

H-huh wh-where am I?

Frowning, I blink at the strange landscape I find myself in. It looks like one of those magical kingdoms you find in a manga or anime. Slowly, I descend upon the fresh green grass as it tickles my bare feet; I’m wearing my pyjamas. A pair of loose grey shorts and white tank top, hey in bed you can wear whatever you want to. Your bed your rules.

Where the heck am I? I knew I shouldn’t have had that midnight snack, note to self don’t have crackers and cheese for a midnight snack, next time stick to milk and cookies, just got to hide the cookies. Anyways, where am I?

Surprised, I raise a brow at the huge bright blue castle tower towering over me, made of ice. Pretty cool. Amazed my eyes are in awe of the beautiful flowers from ruby reds, gentle blues, perky pink and many more colours of flowers from this lively plain. However the lively beauty of this mystical place is quickly diminished by the huge bulging eye in the sky, heh guess you could call it an eyesore.

Heh, anyone? Anyone? Oh yeah alone, dang it…

“Kai, you have arrived!” Curious, my eyes widen when I spot a familiar magician from my deck.

“Valkyria!?” I take a step back at the smiling magician, her long dirty blonde hair flows down from her light blue, turquoise helmet with gleaming golden patterns on and a bright emerald on the golden feather on her helmet. It matches her rather skimpy outfit although not as skimpy as the dark magician girl; she looks more mature than that child. Her peach skin gleams in the reflection of the ice castle, her light violet purple skirt flows from the icy wind of the landscape, making me shiver slightly but Valkyria remains unfazed, adapted to the icy chill.

“Am I high? Did that beef from the shop have something in it? Is that why it was half price?” I ask sceptical as said magician sweat drops at my thought.

“No, Kai please listen to me, your home is in endanger and so is ours,” She explains.

“What do you mean? Do you mean that eyesore?” I smirk as she literally gives me a deadpan expression.

“What? It’s funny!” I argue.

“After years of being in your deck, your puns are dead to me,” She states as I feel an imaginary arrow impale my chest from her harsh words.

“And after all we’ve been through…” I pout feeling dejected.

**_‘Bam!’_ **

“Ow!” Scowling, I pout at Valkyria, cradling my head from her firm hit of her wand on my head.

“You must listen to me Kai. Your world is in danger, a great evil that was once sealed will return. Thanks to these people, a gateway to our world, the spirit world and you world has opened, leaking the monsters into your world. They are lost and confused causing them to either fight out of fear or wander. We must stop this great evil to stop your world from being destroyed before both of our worlds become one, destroying both our current worlds. This is why we need your aid songstress,” Valkyria explains.

“So how can I stop this exactly?” I question.

“You will not do this along, with the aid of three heroes awaking the dragons you will all defeat the great evil,” Valkyria declares.

“Oh does that mean I’ll get a dragon?” I ask excited at the thought.

“Um well…” Valkyria nervously laughs.

“What’s so funny?” I narrow my eyes arms crossed.

“Follow me Kai and you will see,” She floats towards the back as we pass, I ignore the urge to skate along the ice only to gawk at the badass ice sculptures of three dragons.

“Those are the great dragons, right now they are sleeping but soon they will awaken and help us with the heroes help in awakening them!” Valkyria declares.

“Badass dragons,” I whisper in awe, my eyes sparkling at the thought. I want to ride a dragon now…

Slowly, we arrive at the back where I find a strange pool of sorts, well it once was a pool, the mirror reflection of the pool now is covered in a heavy layer of ice.

“Just focus Kai!” Valkyria smiles as she raises her wand and begins to twirl it as the wand glows and I stare at the mirror, which the thin ice of sheet quickly cracks revealing a pool of water.

“What you want me to bathe?” I question.

**_‘Bam!!!’_ **

  
“Abuse!” I call out making Val scoff.

“Just focus! Reach your hand out to the pool and focus,” She whispers as I sigh.

“I’ll try,” I whisper. Quietly, I close my eyes, emptying my thoughts as I begin to focus, the pool begins to glow a bright blue light, the water twirls into the direction my hand follows until I stop as the pool clears, reminds me of an witch heh. Carefully, the pool clears causing a pedestal to appear made from water revealing a familiar outline of a amulet…

Wait so the heroes get a dragon while I get an upgraded pendant? I scowl, my fingertips touching the necklace which I place on the pedestal, as soon as the amulet is inserted, the pedestal lights up into a blue dim glow, powering up the crystal amulet into a white blue colour.

“Well…”

That’s bullshit!! Why do they get a dragon while I’m stuck with some fancy jewellery? I mean can I sell it?”

“NO!!!”

“I find this unfair, morally unfair, sexist even!” I pout annoyed.

“Please Kai we need you, without the heroes will not be able to defeat the great beast,” Val pleads to me making me sigh and frown.

“I still want a dragon,” I grumble.

“You have Trishula,” Val points out.

“….”

“Fine,” I groan giving in to yet another order to help save the world thing, geez who knew being friends with Yugi and Yami would do this to me?

“Thank you songstress just know you will never be alone, trust me,” Val smirks as the world around me begins to fade into a crystal clear white…

Busily, the locker room bustles with chattering, gossiping and all sorts as the lesson ends and it is break. It’s algebra next, now that is the only math topic I seem to be good at, to be fair it’s pretty simple it’s just one plus one just add letters to it. What is the point of it though? I guess one apple plus two apples equal three apples, but then again you can do that with basic maths…

“Stupid maths,” Frowning, I grumble glaring down at the books under my armpit, hoping lasers to pop out and disintegrate the homework given.

“Come on Kai it isn’t that hard,” Bakura softly smiles at me.

“Maybe not for you, Mr I know everything but for us little guys it’s hard,” I argue.

Softly, a small smile crosses Bakura’s lips s a small chuckle escapes his lips.

“Maybe if you paid attention more on your studies rather than your sleeping you would be better,” Bakura points out as I freeze from his words.

“Such cold words, how could you say that Bakura!?” I whine as Bakura snickers at my overdramatic expression.

“Well have fun studying Mr Brainiac,” I huff as he smiles turning to leave to study.

“And you have fun napping,” Bakura smiles lightly as I pout at the menace and he leaves.

My ears perk up at the sound of heavy footsteps as I approach my locker.

“Hey sis have you seen Yugi?” Joey asks frowning.

“Yugi? Last I saw he left school,” I shrug.

“You let him?” Tristen frowns.

"Well yeah, maybe his gramps needed some help or an emergency, or maybe the guy wants his space,” I reason simply. “Good point,” Joey frowns.

“We’re going to go find Tea you wanna come?” Joey asks. “Nah, sorry I’m meeting up with an old friend of mine,” I tell him.

“Old friend?” Joey raises a brow.

“You wouldn’t-”

“KAI DARLING COME ON!!!!!”

Startled, we turn to the loud voice, waving wildly at me while Joey and Tristen have hearts in their eyes from the girl, including a few other boys in school while the girls merely gawk, impressed by her style while others glare at her in envy.

“Who-”

“Don’t you have to find Yugi?” I remind them. “Oh right see you Kai! Make sure to get her phone number!” The boys grin and rush off as I scowl at them.

“Kai darling come!!! I had bought these delicacies called scones imported from France they are to die for!” She grins happily at me and begins rambling about her last shoot as I merely stare at her new design, hiding from the public yet with such a bold outfit, I’m surprised she hasn’t been targeted by the media yet.

Her once blood red long hair is now a perky pink and instead of loose, it’s in two pigtails, held together by a lime green and white ribbon. Her pale skin tone sticks out thanks to the bright colours. Her now lime green eyes gaze into mine, her once pink reds are hidden by the mask of contacts. She is wearing a pair of black and pink fingerless glove on one arm, the other a full glove up to her elbow is a black and lime green striped glove. It matches her black and green tight on her left and the black and pink striped tight on her right. She has on a pair of black boots matching the black vest with yellow buttons on, underneath is a white blouse.

“For someone undercover the outfit you chose does the opposite,” I point out bluntly.

“Huh, oh please you just don’t get it. This is what is in fashion right now,” She scoffs.

“That’s not what you’re meant to do though, this may be hard for you but you don’t want be noticed,” I point out.

“But my research showed me that all manga heroines wore this! I mean when the protagonist transformed in Pretear or Mew Mew power, they wore such cute clothing for their prince!!! Unlike that girl in Pretear, urgh her clothes were just ratty,” She pouts.

“She came from a poor household,” I argue defending the only character I can relate to which would be her.

“I suppose. I’ll admit this, her and Go are adorable!!” She squeals.

“We’re rambling!” I interrupt her.

“You’re right come on Joker wanted a little chat with us my dear! But first let’s get those scones!!” Happily, Rose grins as I am dragged to whom knows where…

“Ah now this is the life isn’t Kai?” Blissfully, Rose sips her tea with three sugars, how has her teeth not rot away, maybe it’s the gift of a model?

“Who’s paying?” I ask eying the pile of cakes by her side as she happily munches on the strawberry cake.

“Joker,” She answers as I sigh feeling a tad bit bad for the guy and the bill that is to come.

“Honestly, he’s the only one who will let you have your way,” I sigh.

“Please, this coming from the girl, he left his life and promotion for,” Rose point sourly as I feel an arrow of guilt hit me.

“I told him not to, honestly, once he makes a decision you can’t stop him. I feel as though you’ve influenced him with his love of dying his hair,” I point out. “I suppose, to be frank, I miss his black hair and onyx eyes,” Rose confesses.

“Really? Last I checked the Rose I knew found people with the same colour eyes and hair as boring because they weren’t brave enough to dye their hair or change,” I quote.

“I was a kid okay but now being a model and all that. I’ve seen all sorts of colours models pull of, people with bland hair colours like yours attract me now. I really liked his glasses too, they were adorable,” She sighs.

“I still don’t get why he joined me I told him not to,” I confess feeling a familiar wave of guilt.

“You saved him Kai like how you saved me,” Rose reminds me smiling.

“Saved him…? All I did was stand up to some bullies I didn’t expect to meet him again at an orphanage even,” I confess recalling that day…


	119. Protection

_Brightly, the sun beams down on a tall towering tree, the small sniffling’s perk the ears up of a certain shot haired blonde._

_“We meet again,” The little girl greets the little boy who looks up, his teary onyx eyes watering at the sight of warm brown eyes._

_“Y-you’re the girl that saved me,” Quickly the boy dries his tears looking away._

_“Why are you sad?” She quirks her head, her brown eyes curious._

_“None of the others want to play with me,” The boy whispers._

_“Why?” The girl frowns puzzled._

_“I…my bones are very weak. My immune system is weak. The adults say I shouldn’t play with the others,” The little boy exclaims._

_“I will,” Kai smiles brightly._

_“But how? What can we play?” Jack frowns._

_“Let’s play…20 questions, you ask me one and then I ask you one. That way we can get to know each other better and become closer!” Kai smiles brightly revealing her pearl whites with a gap in-between._

_“R-really why? I’m not that interesting,” The boy looks down at the floor ashamed._

_“I think you are. You seem super smart besides I want to be your friend, you seem cool to me!” Kai grins giving the blushing boy a thumb up._

_“R-really you think so,” The boy whispers in awe._

_“Yep!!!! Ready?” The girl asks eager to play._

_“O-okay!” Nervously, the boy nods and the game begins…_

_“What’s your favourite colour?” Kai begins…_

_“Black, yours?” Jack answers._

_“Blue!” She grins._

_“Can I try your glasses?” Kai points to the large oval framed glasses._

_“That’s not a question,” Jack points out bluntly to the girl._

_“It is, but more of a request, loophole!” Confidently, the girl cheers doing a fist pump in the air as she steals the thick lensed glasses from the boy, giggling._

_“Why do you wear these they make the world blurry!?” Kai asks, a look of genuine confusion rising on her face, bringing a small smile to the boy’s lips._

_“Because my eyesight is bad,” Jack states._

_“But these make it worse,” Kai frowns puzzled, innocently turning to the smiling boy._

_“They make it better for my eyes,” Jack answers as Kai removes the glasses shrugging as she gives them back stumbling a bit, adjusting to the lens as Jack helps steady the moving girl._

_“Okay then, favourite food?” Jack answers._

_“Curry!” Happily, Kai smiles brightly._

_"Curry?" Jack frowns._

_"What’s wrong?” Kai frowns concerned for her little buddy._

_“Never had it, the orphanage only gives us porridge and such,” Jack answers._

_“O-Orphanage!?” Shocked, the young girl jumps back in surprise._

_“Yeah,” Calmly the boy answers, failing to notice the shocked and guilty look crossing the panicking mess._

_“I-I’m sorry I- I didn’t know!!!!” Guilty, the girl cries._

_“It’s fine; my parents simply didn’t want me at the potential I was. I wasn’t like my other brothers, they had drive and ambition, I didn’t, I just wanted to watch videos all day and listen to music,” Jack shrugs causally failing to see the confused expression of the girl._

_“Amb-Amb,” Struggling, Kai quirks her head to the side, trying to say the word bringing a small smile to Jack’s lips._

_“Ambition, it means… knowing what you want, I don’t have any of that,” Jack look down at the grass below him, head bowed down failing to notice the frown on the girls face._

_‘Whack!’_

_“Ow! What was that for!?” Jack scowls at the young girl only to flinch from her pouting angry face._

_“Your parents are bad!! Your siblings are poop!” Kai declares making Jack blink in shock at the ranting girl, never has he seen someone care for him in such a away or be angry at his family, most of the time he received pitiful looks, sorrowful looks, he hated those looks, he hated the whispers and most of all, he hated the isolation he got from it but here this girl was, up front about it all, being angry for him, being angry at his parents for him, being there for him, caring for him._

_Slowly, a small tear escapes the lone boys onyx eyes as the girl stops in her rant to gasp and dives at the scared boy, who releases a yelp of fear as he is thrown into the grass with his pouting friend above him._

_“No tears!” The young girl orders lightly slapping the boy’s cheek and then begins to jokingly pinch his cheeks,[stretching](https://pa1.narvii.com/6510/2e69d6a7c0d454fb11709f66686fba6507592506_hq.gif) his smile and facial features._

_“Turn that frown upside down!!! See like this!!!” The girl grins showing a variety of funny faces to the still shocked boy until slowly…a small brief giggle escapes his lips, shocking him. But then the shock fades as slowly an alien feeling of warmth begins to spread as he feels his once cold, ice cold body begins to heat up almost as his body relaxes and…_

_He laughs._

_He chuckles._

_He breaks down, tears cascading down his face as a big bright smile as lively as the sun crosses his face as he laughs, clutching his stomach at the silly girl before him, smiling softly at him._

_“That’s better you look nicer smiling!!!” Kai declares proudly making the once laughing boy stop his chuckles to smile brightly at the girl, never once had someone been so genuine to him, so kind and so friendly…_

_“Kailani come on its time to head home!” The motherly voice calls out. Jack’s eyes widen briefly to see a brief flash of fear hit the jolly girl but she masks it, instead to turn to smile down at Joker…_

_“Well Jack, I best be off before mama gets mad. Let’s play again sometime okay friend!?”Kai offers, her hand out to the wide eyed boy._

_“F-friend,” The boy answers feeling a wave of fear recalling his empty list of friends._

_“Yeah! Do you want to?” The girl asks, looking a tad bit nervous._

_“Yes!” Quickly, the boy jumps up earning a small smile and chuckle from the pair._

_“Let’s meet again Kai!” Jack catches up to the girl heading to leave._

_“Okay!” Happily, the girl hugs the smaller boy, oblivious to the faint ruby red blush crossing the onyx haired boy’s features as she giggles and leaves, heading towards the lone woman with two other children waiting patiently for the girl…_

_Slowly, a small sad smile crosses Jacks lips as he waves nervously back at the girl, smiling brightly when seeing Kai’s enthusiastically wave back then leave the boy alone in the field of the park…_

“I got to say it must be confusing being referred to as both Rosa and Rose,” I point trying to start a conversation.

“Rosa is my stage name or nickname and Rose is my real name, but to be honest I just answer to both of them,” Rosa answers as I merely shrug.

“Who would have thought one choice could make you best friends with such a smarty pants,” Rosa giggles lightly sipping her sweet tea as she strangely enough, dips her scone into the tea…okay?

Bored, I decide to look up at the sky only to raise a brow at the Cursed Dragon in the sky….okay?

“Um, Rosa do you remember monsters in the sky?” I ask curious as she uses her dark black whip to [drag](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSfb4-UPyUo1XCF5KNSf1FK-lXwRbFazjHltb9LeIPb0xoC5IPtqg) me around, shop after shop of her girls day out, by girls day out she means dragging me around like a dog, commenting on clothes I really don’t care for, watching her try on colourful clothes, then bitch about some random women and finally watch her devour all the food in the café in sight while I merely drink my tea calmly, why am I getting a sense of Déjà vu?

“Um, last I checked no, there were clouds that can sometimes look like monsters,” She frowns as I point upwards. Shocked, she gasps as I flinch from the other people around me screams together. Ah yes, panicking makes everything better.

_“Shit! Shit! Shit!!!”_

“Eeek!” I wince from Rose’s high pitch squeal.

Surprised, I stand up only to gawk when I find a dark rabbit tugging at Rose’s skirt.

“I told you not to wear a skirt!” I screech grabbing Rose, tugging her away from the creepy ass cartoon rabbit, only to jump at another scream of fear, we turn to find a huge hungry burger trying to devour a rather…obese man.

“Okay I don’t know if I should laugh at this or not?” I whisper.

“No time come on!” Rosa panics snatching my arm and dragging me into a nearby screaming Taxi driver, next thing I know we manage to flee however as I look out at the screaming city, I see all sorts, due to monsters out and about, terrorising the city. Huh, it’s the virtual reality world all over again…

“Where are we going?” I scowl at the panicked girl.

“To the only person we know can fix this Joker!” Rosa exclaims making me nod as the driver drives us to a familiar modern looking flat, however when we rush inside. I’m shocked, surprised, my eyes widen at his computers cramped, organised flat now looking like it had a makeover, a modern theme to the clean, organised and white and black colour schemed room.

Impressed, my wolf whistles perks echoes as the confused and stunned raven haired boy turns to me.

“Your hair is back to normal!” Rose and I smile at his hair.

“Yeah, the dye was getting too much hassle and work forbids dyed hair,” Joker explains.

“You got a job?” I raise a brow.

“Yeah dummy, I can’t steal from other people’s accounts forever, got a job at your ex’s company,” He shrugs.

“Kaiba corp! Dude! Is this to spite me or something? Is this because I left you in the virtual world?” I argue.

“I had to make a new A.I!” He grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” I sigh.

“Do you know how much time I took for that A.I?” He scowls.

“A lot?” I sigh.

“Tch, anyway seems these monsters aren’t helping us with the plan,” He mutters.

“Think Henry’s brother is involved?” I ask eyeing the happy Rose, braided a strand of Joker’s hair, I smirk when I see the faint blush on his features but he tries to suppress it, adorable…

Awkwardly, he coughs into his hand.

“It’s not Kaiba corp from what I gathered however this may interest you. Your ex’s company is being bought out,” Joker tells me flatly as I scowl.

“He has a name,” I remind him.

“I know,” He smirks.

“Your evil,” I scowl.

“I know. The president and _him_ are working together, see,” He opens a tab revealing a particular document of an email, revealing the contract that aligns both _him_ and the president of this unknown company.

“I see, no doubt _he’s_ involved,” Rose whispers making me freeze.

“You think?” I ask, a sense on uneasiness enters my body as Joker sadly nods with Rose giving me a faint squeeze of the hand.

“Rose may I borrow your makeup?” I ask kindly causing Rose to smile and nod, guiding me elsewhere to conceal what will never be revealed.

Loudly, the sound of my phone rings making my eyes widen in surprise as I open the text sent by Joey to see…

_“Come quick, we’re at the shop hurry!!!”_

“Oh boy, looks like I got to get out of here. Joker text me for any reports, Rose keep an eye out for _him_ ,” I tell the pair who simply nod.

“Be careful,” Rose whispers and I nod.

“Watch your back, if he really is involved, you know what that means,” Joker’s steely gaze meets mine as I furrow my brow, feeling a sense of sorrow, fear and unease at the thought of _him_ as an enemy.

“I know. He’s an enemy, I have to stop him, I have to save him, I have to make him understand why,” I whisper as my hand slowly enters my pocket, my warm fingertips make contact with a familiar cool, slick metal as the sound of metal in my pocket, clicking rings in my ears. Determined, I nod as the two looked both worried but confident. I leave the pair to their work.

Calmly, I reach out towards the dark coal black door, my hand grasping hold of the smooth silver handle which I push down, hearing the click of the door as I open the door and step forward, glancing at the pair.

“Use protection!!!” I sing happily grinning like a mad man as I burst out of the room and flat complex with lightning speed, my ears ring from the echoes of a raging voice of Joker…

_“KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_


	120. Soul Hunters

Quietly, the sound of footsteps echo in the ancient temple as the male approaches the alter trailing behind obediently head down is a familiar white haired female, her cat like gleaming golden eyes glued to the tiled floor, her eyes widen slightly in shock and horror to see the once empty plates of stone now hold screaming figures of people, pleading to be released from their stone prison. However, quickly, she masks her shock and returns to its cold emotionless mask as she follows the robed male’s footsteps, his long dark black trench coat with patches of grey flows in the empty air of the tomb. As he passes the warmth of the candle light flames flicker slightly, dancing, greeting the pair with its warm healthy glow.

“Ah I see you have arrived my child,” Slowly, the male at the alter praying cloaked in a grey and white robed hood arises, turning to the male, his long turquoise hair dangles down as his blue eye and yellow eye meet a pair of golden hues.

“Indeed, you summoned me my lord,” He bows his head in respect of the elder.

“You are correct. It’s good to see someone listen to me. Unlike Raphael, I had to tell him how the great beast needs more than just the pharaoh. Tell me boy, you spoke of this girl, the description you spoke of, are you one hundred percent accurate to be true?” The elder coolly questions him, desperate and anger laced in his tone.

“Indeed I am certain my lord,” The male bows devoted to him which the maid reluctantly copies.

“I see. If you are correct then…you must find her, bring her to me, I shall deal with her personally,” He orders the male. “Of course I will continue my search more thoroughly, do not fret my lord she will be brought here,” Together, the two bow their head once dismissed by their leader and together the two leave. Loudly, the heavy sound of the stone doors being firmly shut boom in the empty hallway of the ruin as the two alone begin to leave.

“My lord are you sure of this?” The gentle voice of the maid questions.

“I have never been so sure in my life, Olivia. When she is brought in, we can be together again, we can be hug each other, we can be a family again. Just you wait, we will bring Kai home,” Warmly, the male smiles however the smile quickly morphs into a cold one.

“I am, I owe master Dartz my life. He took me in when my father passed. My uncle was in tears, he had to stand up and take over the company for he knew I couldn’t, I was not worthy, I was too weak, I wasn’t good enough, but he took me in. I owe master Dartz my life, Olivia I will not let him down, no matter the emotional ties I must cut…”

“Very well if that is my masters wish,” Obediently, the maid bows her head, following her master out of the temple and towards the open helicopter of a familiar crow like logo.

“Well, well if it ain’t Mr broody and Olivia!” A familiar accent voices out causing a annoyed grunt from the taller figure while the maid by his side merely bows her head, adjusted to the male’s flirting attempts.

“Master Dartz informed you of our next move come,” Raphael, the blonde tall male turns easily towering over the tall lean figure of the boy.

“Yes. Yes there is no need for such bluntness, you need to relax, maybe go on a vacation to an island or something, also aussie you have no right to call her that name, you call her Kat just like the rest,” The golden hues gleam in mischief, unfazed by the sharp glare sent his way while the maid frowns at her master’s taunts as he [glares](https://i.imgur.com/eP6Z2Rb.gif?noredirect) darkly at the slightly shaking Valon, who hides it behind a sharp scowl but it’s futile.

“You’re after the girl right?” The white haired boy turns to the skinny lean male with short purple reddish hair, his sharp eyes glare at the silent white haired boy who simply shrugs. “Perhaps what’s it got to do with you Ali?” His golden hues narrow in annoyance at the pale male who scowls in return at the nickname.

“Kaiba’s mine. His soul will be mine got it,” Alistair reminds him darkly.

“Yes, yes. I get it you hate Kiaba corp shock horror who doesn’t…? If anything I’m saving my dear from that freak. Look you guys go all broody elsewhere. I don’t need you guys bringing me down due to your dark histories, heck the only one who seems likable would be Valon, now he can make some jokes,” His smirk widens at the frowned glares sent his way but the laugh of the cockney accent interrupts the tense silence.

“Ah, what can I say, I’m a joker, by the way you seen Mai?” He questions the two, eyeing the maid standing by her master’s side.

“Nope. Sorry lover boy, you know how girls like her are, men haters. If I were you I’d find someone less dramatic and man hating,” The white haired boy warns Valon.

“Nah, I like them feisty,” Valon smirks.

“Okay, I warned you, and question what would Kaiba have to do with my target? I know they are friends but still, she could do so much better than some spoiled brat,” His eyes narrow at the smirking Alistair.

“You really don’t know? The media may have covered it up but I thought master Dart would have told you,” Alistair smirks cockily as he glances at the stoic Raphael. Raphael simply looks into his trench coat bringing out a lone picture and tossing it to the quiet boy, instead of catching it. Swiftly, Olivia catches the picture, her eyes narrowed as she raises a brow in surprise of the photo before her.

“What is it?” Roughly, he snatches the photo from her grasp as his golden hues once calm, confident and cold now narrow as his grip tightens on the paper, causing a few stretch marks to form from the quivering paper in fright of the raging male.

“Looks like someone has competition,” Valon snickers in a teasing tone.

Angrily, the heavy sound of footsteps slamming against the stone floor echo in the temple but it quickly dulls once the male spots a familiar motorbike, a two seater one with the colour scheme of white and grey. He jumps on the motorbike; the loud roar of the engine joins the chorus of the other motorbikes.

Together, the Aussie of soul hunters get on, joining his side as the blonde zooms on ahead and jump into their mode of transport. Calmly, the sound of heels clicking approach as he turns to find a familiar Olivia holding a set of two helmets one black and white with the union jack flag as its design and the other, a simple black and white with no real pattern on it. Tiredly, the male pouts scowling at the protection but reluctantly, he equips the union jack helmet onto his features, while the other puts on the plain one. The two dart forward on the motorbike and jump up, diving into the helicopter, they stop the vehicle and park it as they feel the vibrations of the vehicle beginning to lift off as the others set their bikes on the stands, making them unable to fall down and damage themselves or harm the riders themselves. Quickly, the helicopter takes off, taking the soul hunters elsewhere…


	121. You Got The Stuff?

“So let me get this straight, Yugi gets a new card, this freaky card saves our asses from some sort of freaky eye like creature. A rip off of The Eye of Sauron is trying to kill us it these crazy monsters from the duel world and now we are being thrown into another chaotic situation, world at stake. And now we have to go see Pegasus at California for some idea on our next move, am I getting this right?” I question Joey in the kitchen. The sound of my knife cutting into the soft loaf of bread and then after the bread, the gushing sound of water, raining down on the newly cut vegetables join in.

“Pretty much yep, it amazes me how you keep calm about all this chaos,” Joey sighs. Honestly, I think I’ve just become numb. It’s ultimately the same stick over and over, if you think about it, world endanger, Yugi brought into it and so are we. God we just need Kaiba corp involved, some cult or some evil villain and maybe some Egyptian culture or god shit as well,” I explain causing a snicker from Joey.

“I guess. Hey question what’s with the cooking? You made food for us already,” Joey frowns puzzled.

“For the flight,” I deadpan.

“Huh?” Joey frowns disappointed.

“Joey do you know how much airlines rip us off with their cheap ass warm food and drinks. Urgh, honestly you’d think someone would have vomited on the plane from all that crappy food. I mean we have to deal with their process of being patted down, the lines, the urgh…this is why I hate going abroad,” I grumble tiredly recalling my multiple times of travelling as a child, at first it was exciting until you grow up and start to hate the it from the children kicking at the back of your seat to the always creepily smiling air hosts or hostess, ugh…

“Um we’ve only been once, you make it sound like we’ve gone multiple times,” Joey point out making me freeze in my tracks. Shoot! Quickly, I shake my head.

“When you go once it feels like multiple times!!” I lie ignoring the pain of guilt for lying and seeing Joey’s smile. “Yeah I get what you mean, but still,” Joey pouts as I raise a brow seeing him sneakily try to steal one of the sandwiches.

[Whack!!!](https://media.giphy.com/media/YGTIpiWESZiw0/source.gif)

“Ow! What was that for!?” He pouts.

“These are for tomorrow if you’re hungry go pack then maybe I’ll let you have one,” I offer.

“Really?” His eyes widen sparkling hopeful as I sigh and simply nod, knowing he won’t pack unless a reward is involved. My ears perk up at the rustling of his clothing and wince at the source of disgusting smells coming forward.

“Hey is this what do-”

“WHAT IS THAT!?” I jump back[ horrified](https://data.whicdn.com/images/103049181/original.gif) at his pile, mountain of washing, the stench of sweat, mouldy food and other smells I don’t want to identify is emitted from this pile of rubbish.

“Where-

Quickly I dash forward, putting on some rubber gloves as I snatch the pile from it and toss it into the back, the washing area of the flat like a bomb ready to explode. I don’t have much time but…

Sorry future me, you will have my utter sympathises for dealing with the mountain of rubbish not me now, not now…

I’ll need a maximum resistance to overcome that pile of…I don’t even know what it is, to be honest there’s no name for such disgusting washing…I suppose I’ll call it Pile X. Sorry future me…

“Sis!” I hear my brother’s voice echo in the flat as he quickly returns to packing.

“Yeah,” I answer back.

“How long we staying in L.A?” He questions me.

“Joey it’s not a holiday, just bring a few sets of clothing,” I reason.

“I know that but should I bring my swimsuit? He questions.

“No, Joey we are nto going to the beach, I igh.

“But-

“No-

“But the babes-”

“No-”

“But the sun-”

“No-”

“But the hot six pack guys,” Joey calls out jokingly.

“….”

“….”

“…”

“No, Joey,” I grumble feeling a wave of sorrow at the thought of missing out on those guys, there muscular chests, their handsome features, there bright blue-

Huh? Blinking, I frown at the sudden image in my mind but quickly shake my head, banishing the thoughts aside as I feel a familiar heat enter my cheeks. No bad Kai, bad Kai, bad Kai. You’re still angry at him, you’re still angry at him you’re still-

URGH….NO!!!! Why Joey!? Why did you bring back past feelings AHHH!!!!

Desperate, I try to focus on something else only for my ears to perk up at the beep of the phone.

“Joey could you get that?” I ask as I take a step back, smiling at my completed work. I hear Joey’s rushed footsteps answering the phone call as he reaches out cheekily, sneaking out from a familiar cookie jar, a cookie. Sheepishly, he grins at me, gesturing with his hands to his room making me release a tired sigh as I walk towards his room, only to scowl at his mess of packaging.

“Joey...you…urgh.”

Defeated, I kneel down, sleeves rolled up as I begin to open Joey’s bag only to jump back, releasing a squeal of sock, as a variety of clothing bursts out, the clothes are vomited out of his bag, even his bag is sick of his clothing. Argh nasty! Wincing, I slowly remove the familiar dark blue boxers from my shoulder. Pretending it didn’t happen, pretend it didn’t happen, pretend it didn’t-

“Um JOEY! WHY do you have a knife?” I question him scowling.

“In case we get attacked. You never know! He argues as I grumble cradling my head in hand. If he had brought it we would have been held up for hours making the situation worse, I only hope Tristen hasn’t done the same…

Annoyed, I begin rooting out Joey’s clothing, making it fit in better rather than seeing socks trying to sneak out of the bag.

“We’ll be fine Serenity we’re just going to L.A…Hm? You want to talk to Kai okay?” Joey turns to me as I stand up, dusting my hands on my trousers, I take the phone.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hello Kailani,” Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar voice and scowl. Urgh, of course Joey would say it was Serenity…sneaky move brother, sneaky move.

“What do you want?” I sigh tiredly.

“Just checking up on you, can’t a mother worry for her children?” She sighs tiredly.

“Well most would yes but you I don’t know,” I answer honestly hearing the brief silence and hearing her breathes trying to calm her anger.

“Look. I just want to make sure you’re safe that’s all. I know…you have experience with travelling and such but I’m worried for Joey and you. Have you-”

“I checked his luggage-”

“Have you-”

“I checked how much money he’s bringing-”

“Have you-”

I made sure he doesn’t bring a weapon-”

“Good. I knew I could rely on you,” She says happily making me release a tired sigh, feeling a wave of emotions.

“Look…”I begin.

“Kailani…be careful. I don’t want you both gone. I know I haven’t been the best mother but I still worry about you both,” She whispers.

“I know. You did help us get the flat, you were there for Serenity but still…why didn’t you save us?” I question bringing a heavy silence to the phone.

_I knew it…_

“Just as I thought, look I got to pack, see you,” Coldly, I hang up, releasing a heavy breathe as I feel a variety of emotions fight for dominance. No I need to remain calm, I need to be composed, I don’t need these emotions right now, not now, not with everything is in place…

“Hey you okay?” I hear Joey concerned voice asks me.

“I’m fine just tired. I should start packing,” I reason. Too tired to bring up _her_ thanks to Joey’s trick, a hint of anger enters me from the dirty move but I manage to supress it _._

“You know Serenity isn’t the only one who wants you to get along with ma,” Joey brings up as I release a heavy sigh. He doesn’t understand, he knows nothing, he…

“Yep, I guessed from before, tricking me into talking to her,” I sigh, exhausted.

“Kai-”

“Just let me pack,” I grumble. Sighing, Joey nods leaving me alone to my thoughts as I begin packing. Should I forgive her? _She’s_ the reason for us splitting up, _she’s_ the reason for not reporting the abuse; _she’s_ the reason for-

_“You should be grateful for what you have that others don’t…”_

_Seto_ …

“Huh?” Blinking, I frown at the memory.

“She is the reason we got the restraining order from dad, she is the reason we got the flat, she is the reason we and Serenity got their education, she was there for Serenity when we couldn’t be, she protected Serenity from him…” Joey argues, his voice raising making me wince slightly as I feel a shiver of fear, he sounds just like him, no, no, no! I shouldn’t say that. I release a tired sigh trying to calm my tense muscles from fear.

“I…I don’t know!!!!”

Sighing, I emit a sigh at the numerous emotions trying to get all my equal attention but sadly, I cannot as I continue to rummage through my luggage, only to stop, faltering when I hear the faint click of metal and look down at a familiar Dog Tag…

Henry…Frowning, my grip tightens on the Dog Tag. I will save him no matter what, sighing, I look down at both the Dog Tag and amulet, placing them around my neck for the time being…

Just hold on Henry...

“You got your sun cream?” I ask Joey as we all head into the airport.

“Yes…”

“You got your passport?”

“Yes…”

“You got-”

“Yes!” Joey scowls at me but I remain unfused by his angry pout as I simply sigh at the fool.

“Jeez Kai you really are like his mum,” Tristen teases.

“Shut up!” Joey growls.

“Someone has to look after the baby, oh yeah here,” I pass the guys the bags. “What are these?” Tea questions. “Alright sandwiches!” Tristen grins at the food. “Thanks Kai,” Yugi smiles grateful.

“Someone has to make sure our money is being put to good use and not being used to buy over expensive crap,” I shrug.

While my brother wears his baggy clothing his baggy white shirt, short denim blue jacket, black trousers and trainers. I’m [wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/ff/07/0bff07396cd52c43f83cecbc742b3204.jpg) a striped black and white T-Shirt; on top is a sleeveless jacket dangling down where my hands are residing in the black pockets of the jacket. I’m wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black vans, my hair is put into a short ponytail. Honestly, I couldn’t be bothered to adjust it into its normal chaotic mess; instead I just left it in a low short ponytail.

“You look after yourself Grandpa,” Yugi tells him as I hear the faint roar of the airport and airplanes taking off with a chorus of goodbyes, hellos and announcements talking about all sorts, stuff that I rather do not care for.

“You too and don’t forget to keep your sets upright during lift off and don’t fill up on peanuts,” Grandpa warns him.

“Sure, bye Grandpa!” Yugi nods smiling turning his back.

“Well we’re off,” Tea smiles.

“Thanks for the ride,” Joey smiles.

“Don’t push yourself too hard back at the shop,” I warn him and we all head off.

“You kids be careful now!” Mr Muto waves us a goodbye with a warning and we leave.

We arrive in front of the window, where we find our ride, the private Jet thanks to a certain Maximillian Pegasus. To think a guy who wanted our souls and most of us dead to bring back his dead wife could be such a useful ally…hmm maybe…? I’m thinking too far ahead.

“Hey there it is!” Tea smiles, spotting the white plane.

“Woah this is awesome, a private jet!” Tristen grins, hands planted on the cold window.

“Hehehe! It’s alright; I plan to have a whole fleet of these things someday. Air Joey has a nice ring,” Joey boasts as I scoff.

“How about air nope, you couldn’t afford the money needed for this,” I scoff.

“Just you wait dearest sister,” Joey smirks confidently while I merely chuckle at my air brain brother.

“So why do you think Pegasus asked to fly you out to meet with him?” Tea questions Yugi.

“Because he’s the protag,” I joke slightly.

“Protag?” Yugi frowns puzzled.

“Protagonist, people who save the world constantly,” I point out.

“I don’t know about that,” nervously with a ruby red blush, Yugi bows his head and I shake my head at his shyness.

“Well I’m not sure but maybe he needed someone to duel against the person causing all this mess?” Yugi brings up.

“Heh! Good thing I’m here!” Joey grins, fist raised confidently.

“Yes, a good punching bag is a good idea or scapegoat,” I joke smirking.

“HEY!!! I ain’t no scapegoat!!” He growls.

“Says the guy using the scapegoat to get out of a lot of issues in his duel,” I bring up making him pout.

“You’re mean,” He mumbles as my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps approach. Together, we turn to the group of suits, oh boy. Uneasily, I scout the group, recalling the last time we were approached by men wearing suits; please say this isn’t some simulations stuff again…

“Is one of you kids called Yugi?” The leader of the men with grey hair and a pair of light round glasses asks us with two plain looking grunts in suits trailing behind their leader.

“Well Sir, I am,” Yugi answers.

“Then if you and your friends would follow us we can get this show on the road,” The leader informs us. Yugi reaches out for his bag only to be stopped when he notices the grunts reach out for our bags as well.

“You two make yourselves useful and carry their luggage to the plane,” The leader instructs the two who nod. Calmly, one of them approaches me but I smile and simply shake my head.

“Sorry, I have light luggage you can carry my brothers,” I reason. The guard nods and takes the others luggage but mine, I don’t trust them, no offence but people wearing suits in the day, in real life, in public, I don’t trust…

“WOAH YEAH!!!” The group awe while I remain unfazed, not to sound smug but it’s not my first time in a private plan. Buck then we had to use them often considering the amount of people on board and the risk of people being involved in the fight, along with the rather dirty deals done by plane.

“Look at this place! I feel like a total rock star!” Tea gushes as my brother plants himself on the dark blue chair, happily.

“I bet they serve fancy food too,” Tristen gleams at the chance while I calmly sit down by Joey’s side watching the trio awe over it.

“Yeah but I bet it costs tons, it would be better to eat the food Kai made us,” Tea points out as I watch my brother eagerly devour the sandwiches with Tristen, who look even hungrier than before while the other two sweat drop, adjusted to the boys appetite by now. I merely lean back in the chair and get out my newest book, the Harry Potter series, I have to say, I really like the character Blake, although I dislike her loyalty towards her mother, her relationship with George is cute and Draco’s friendship with her is cute. While I turn to my current chapter, I bring out my phone, on airplane mode and frown at the lack of texts, guess Joker and Rosa found nothing yet, urgh…

_I just hope my prediction is wrong for all our sakes…_

“This is Pegasus 1 ready for take-off…”

“Roger, Pegasus 1 ready for take-off…”

“Alright here we go!!!” I hear my brother cheer as we leave the country to start a new journey and hopefully this one isn’t as dangerous as the last…


	122. The Oracle

_Huh…where? Urgh my head. Wincing, I groan at the stinging sensation resonating in my head. I force my eyes to open feeling as heavy as lead. Slowly, my eyes adjust only to widen when I find myself in a foreign place. Oh come on please not another save the world lecture, I’ve got enough pressure on as it is…_

_“Look it’s the oracle…”_

_“They say her power of fortune provides her the gift of the future…”_

_“I hear she was to be the next heir if that brother of hers didn’t marry so fast…”_

_“She isn’t as pure as you think you know?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I hear she’s pregnant…”_

_WHAT!?_

_Huh…Frowning, I blink at the strange architecture, they sure like the colour blue here don’t they? Curious, I raise a brow at the gossiping servants huddled together like penguins, reminds me of the gossip girls back at school. Suddenly, the sound of clicking interrupts my thoughts as I hear the sharp startled gasp of the group of servants, who quickly disperse like birds. Curious, I turn to the oracle only to raise a brow at the maiden approaching, a golden trident in hand, tapping against the stone floor below her, her face looks serene in peace._

_The woman has long bright blue hair, her skin tone is as pale as ice, matching her snow white robes draping down to the hard cold stone floor. Calmly, she approaches, wearing her white robes with blue ribbons coiled around her waist, she has a veil of sorts on, her bare feet do not shiver, familiar to the ice stoic touch of the stone, instead of the sound of her feet which are as silent as the night, the click of gold jewels, bracelets replace her footsteps, around her ankle. She is tranquil but no doubt she has heard those rumours._

_Surprised, I raise a brow when I spot many of the people flinch back from the male trailing behind the woman, a young boy, wait isn’t he…it’s the boy from my dreams vision thingies. However his features are sharper, angrier and youthful, he looks younger. He has white bluish hair dangling down his hair, one of his strands he has a golden thread with a blue ribbon coiled around the strand, matching his icy blue eyes glaring at the gossiping group before the calm oracle. His outfit is different as well, he adorns white robes, his skin is much paler than before and he wears many golden arm bands around his muscular arms as well as wearing sandals, much to the barefoot contrast of the woman before him._

_“How can you be so calm? They bring your name to the ground, they speak ill of you, they-”_

_“Tris, please. It is only natural for rumours to spread, I couldn’t hide it forever after all,” She smiles calmly at the strict male._

_“I still…do you even know?”_

_No. I do not need to. This is a gift, a surprise, a blessing from the gods. I will cherish and protect their gift, which will no doubt have plans for the future, the gods have given me the gift of life,” She smiles softly, lovingly caressing her slightly bloated looking stomach._

_“Sister!!” The sharp voice calls out startling her as the male known as Tris bows his head towards the male._

_“So…tell me is it true?”_

_“What is?”_

_“You’ve finally found someone…”_

_“Brother…”_

_“Tell me!!!”_

_“You must calm down. Father knows, he too believes it to be a blessing of the gods,” She answers calmly to the shaking robed male. I scowl, I can’t make out his face or appearance but the two are related. Surprised, my eyes widen at a familiar pair of golden hues staring at the male. I know a lot of people with yellow eyes, heh…the again, the ones I know aren’t they real eye colours, typically wearing contacts to either look cooler or hide identity, for example Rhydian wants to look cooler, dumbass._

_“Who is it? Who dare-”_

_“No one,” Sharply, she cuts him off as he growls._

_“I still do not understand,” He confesses._

_“Nor do I. Listen to me brother,” Smiling, she helps her brother sit down, her fingertips caress the male’s cheeks as he leans in accepting her loving gesture matching the love evident in her eyes for her brother. “I am scared but I cannot be. The oracle must be pure, the oracle must have no distractions, the oracle is the gods’ messenger that is my duty and I will carry it out such as you shall,” She reassures him._

_“Sister, I can’t how can I be a leader when-”_

_“You are a smart, loving, kind man do not forget that brother. The people do not understand you are a good man do not underestimate yourself. Give it time,” She softly informs him. “Thank you sister I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” Softly the two share a tender embrace. Huh, reminds me of me and Joey just more oldie timey I guess…_

_Wait what the…suddenly, I feel my headache subside instead I feel lighter as though I’m being pulled…_

“Kai…”

“KAI!!!!”

Urgh, hissing, I cradle my forehead wincing at the banging in my head however it slowly softens when I feel a familiar warm, gentle hand softly shaking me. Frowning, I look up to see a smiling Tea and Joey.

“Had a nice nap?” Tea smiles.

“Yeah you happy after your nap sleeping beauty?” Joey teases. “Shush,” I mutter, placing my hand on Joey’s face bringing a small smile to the group from my tired slurs. Sighing, Joey helps my tired self-up as I feel the urge, the comfort of sleep try to persuade me back into the depths of my dreams.

“Oh no you don’t! Come on we got a limo to get in! First class baby!” Joey grins eagerly revealing his large grin.

“Shut up, it’s too early to be happy,” I growl envying my brother’s happy demeanour.

“I see someone doesn’t take jet lag well,” Tristen notes.

“Don’t worry Kai as soon as we get into the limo you can fall back asleep. We’ll wake you when we get there,” Yugi reassures me softly as I simply nod. “Thanks Yugi,” I yawn tiredly leaning against my brother’s shoulder as I feel my body guided into the car.

“Hey is this anyone’s bag?” I hear Tea ask as I sleepily shake my head. “That bag’s too ugly to be mine,” I slur tiredly failing to hear the snicker from the group as everyone denies the bag so the old worn brown bag is taken back into the airport and we all get into the car, heading to who knows where as I lean against Joey’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth from his body as he happily accepts my sleepy state and wraps his arm behind my body, bringing me closer as the sweet soft touch of sleep welcomes me home.

“I said hold all my calls and tell those reporters once and for all that Kaiba corp is not responsible in any way for these monster sightings. End of story and don’t come back until their gone!” Kaiba orders the employee, his brow twitching in frustration from the hounding of the media about this crisis. Quickly, the employee flees, terrified to face the wrath of his boss.

“I think someone’s trying to make a fool out of me,” Kaiba growls, glaring down at his clenched fist shaking in rage.

“I have worked too hard to repair the reputation of this company. This has to stop. Roland I need a report on the investigation do we have any leads what so ever?” Kaiba demands from his com.

“Nothing yet sir,” Roland reports back. “I want answers and I want them now!” Kaiba barks.

“Yes sir,” Roland reports as Kaiba hangs up, turning his back to the communicator and towards the window behind him, overlooking Domino.

_The timing of this mess couldn’t be worse. I’m about to announce my latest project…_

“Seto!!!! Check out our database! There’s someone out there buying every share of our company,” Mokuba rushes towards his brother. “Impossible!” Kaiba scowls then gets on his computer only for his cobalt eyes to widen at the figures shown. “It’s true I saw it myself,” Mokuba tells him as he sees Kaiba’s taken aback expression.

“Mokuba you’re right,” Kaiba replies.

“Told ya,” Mokuba sighs.

“If these numbers are accurate half of Kaiba corp was just bought by one person and their still buying but how can that be?” Kaiba scowls, his head down in deep thought.

“What are we going to do?” Mokuba questions his older brother, contemplating their next move and the identity of the buyer.

“We have to stop them. If they buy any more shares they could take control of the company and there’s no way I’m going to allow that. Wait there’s only one person that’s capable of something like this,” Kaiba scowls, typing in his computer when suddenly a screen pops up revealing a familiar cheerful Maximillian Pegasus.

Angrily, Kaiba picks up the phone seeing Pegasus with one phone similar to his as the two communicate.

“Kaiba boy, I missed you,” Kaiba scowls masking his flinch from the familiar nickname given to him…

_“Oh come on Kaiba boy…”_

_No! Not right now! I have to focus! Once this is all over, once this chaos is over, once my project has been announced then, then I will confront her._

“It was you!” Kaiba glares darkly at the cheerful male, feet on his desk.

“I’m afraid I am guilty as charged. It looks like we’re partners now. This is going to be so much fun,” Pegasus smiles.

“This company is mine,” Kaiba growls.

“You’re always so uptight, what happened to that little toy of yours, when she was around you seemed to lighten up a bit, oohh bad breakup ho-”

“Shut up!” Kaiba snarls threateningly surprisingly taking Pegasus back a bit as he smirks confidently, seeing Kaiba react that way just from one teeny weeny break up, brings a smug smile to his features. 

“Why don’t you treat yourself to a nice vacation?” Pegasus offers.

“Enough! I will never let a snake like you wrap itself around my company is that clear!?” Kaiba snarls.

“Relax I don’t want your company. I just needed the upper hand so I could force yourself to do something for me. Plus I was bored and could do with some fun. You see since both of our companies reputations are at stake thanks to these pesky monsters. I thought we could use our public image to duel each other,” Pegasus explains jovial to the scowling Kaiba.

“You must be out of your mind Pegasus,” Kaiba frowns at the screen.

“Do I take that as a no? Well I would reconsider if I were you, because if not I’ll buy the rest of Kaiba corp and take it apart, piece by pathetic piece. What’s it gonna be?” Pegasus questions, a broad smile across his lips as Kaiba stares at the screen, bead of sweat cascade threating to fall as he contemplates his offer, the pros and cons for the company and his own reputation at hand.

“Do we have ourselves a rematch or should I proceed with plan B?”

“Hold on!”

“I need an answer Kaiba boy!”

“What are you going to do?” Mokuba questions his brother seeing his gritted teeth and struggling expression.

“You have yourself a duel Pegasus!” Kaiba agrees albeit bitterly.

“I thought you’d see things my ways. So I set up a arena in Duellist Kingdom for old times’ sake. Don’t forget to bring your blue eyes white dragon!!!” Smugly, Pegasus waves as the screen turns black, ending the conversation. Loudly, Kaiba slams his phone back into the holder, struggling to hold in the wave of rage and anger in his boiling blood. Worried, Mokuba looks at his brother.

“You okay?” Mokuba asks softly, concerned for his brother.

Calmly, the elevator descends down into the lowest levels of Kaiba corp, inside is the stoic Seto Kaiba and by his side, his younger brother, Mokuba.

Mokuba pov

_We were supposed to start building Kaiba land amusement parks all over the world and Seto promised he wouldn’t duel until it was done. He even locked his cards away so he wouldn’t be tempted. He also promised himself to not see Kai, knowing she would distract him as he told me when I asked. But even now, when my brother’s doing his work, I notice his eyes look away sometimes out at the window, in a particular section of Domino…I wonder if he thinks of her often? One time I noticed him alone, he was on his laptop, doing his business reports when I found him one day putting the laptop aside to open a draw in his desk to pick up a picture._

_And for once, he…smiled. A bitter smile, I didn’t know what picture it was but he looked sad by it, longing almost it was strange, out of character for him. As soon as he heard the gentle pad of my foot he immediately threw the picture aside focusing on his work, it was sad…_

_3 rd person:_

The ding of the bell announces the Kaiba’s brother as the elevator door opens. The two exits the lift. Kaiba calmly approaches the Safe. Rushing, Mokuba runs to catch up to his brother’s long strides and towards the safe.

“Are you sure about this? Mokuba questions his brother.

“I have no choice Mokuba,” Calmly, Kaiba withdraws from his purple trench coat a Kaiba card, which he slides into the device then types in the code needed to open the safe.

“Access granted…”

“Disengaging security system…”

“Maybe Pegasus was just bluffing,” Mokuba offers as the large towering door opens to reveal a whole wall of safes in the empty artificial safe.

“I can’t take that chance, I have to do this,” Kaiba approaches the wall where one of the many safes holds his deck. Kaiba slides the same entrance key card into the safe then inputs the password into the keypad.

_“I knew someday I would unlock my deck and duel again. I just never thought it would be this soon…”_

The safe opens to reveal a familiar sleek silver briefcase; he removes the briefcase, opening it to reveal an assortment of cards, neatly and on top a familiar duel disk. Confidently, Kaiba equips the duel disk.

“Let’s go Mokuba,” Kaiba turns his back to the cell, closing it on his way out with his brother by his side as the two get on the rooftop of Kaiba corp, entering a familiar blue eyes jet…

“What’s wrong?” Kaiba notices his brother’s faltering.

“It’s just…I thought we were going to build Kaiba land,” Mokuba sighs.

“We will Mokuba. Just as soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson!”

“Hahh! Awesome!” Smiling, Mokuba joins his brother into the jet and the pair take off, ready to take on the familiar foe, their first foe since meeting the gang…


	123. A Familiar Foe

“Seto we’re approaching Duellist Kingdom,” Mokuba reports to his brother driving the blue eyes jet above a familiar island.

“I’ll try to make this quick. The less time I spend here the better,” Kaiba grumbles.

“Yeah this place has nothing but bad memories,” Mokuba agrees as the two in the jet descend down upon the island.

“Initiate the landing sequence now,” Kaiba orders.

“You got it,” Mokuba complies. Robotically, the jet competes its landing in front of a familiar castle. “I’m sure his majesty is waiting in his castle,” Kaiba sarcastically remarks.

“Time to give him a royal beating,” Smirking, Kaiba jumps out of his seat with Mokuba behind as the head of the blue eyes opens up to reveal a familiar slick silver briefcase. Groaning, the two towering iron doors open to the Kaiba brothers.

“Looks pretty empty in there. Maybe Pegasus staff is on vacation or something,” Mokuba observes, holding the familiar briefcase. 

“That means less people to get on my nerves. Now let’s find this lunatic and then we can leave,” Kaiba states and the two walk deeper into the dark depths of the hallway.

“Maybe Pegasus just chickened out,” Mokuba reasons at the still no sight of Pegasus. The two stop when they see their pathway cut off thanks to a familiar duel arena where Kaiba once lost.

“That is not cool we could have fell down just 200 feat!!” Mokuba frowns startled by the dark abyss below and the lack of a platform for them to continue on the pathway they are currently on.

“I’ve just about run out of patience show yourself Pegasus! Unless you come to your senses and gone home!” Kaiba calls out tired. Mokuba clings to his brother’s side, scared.

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Your lack of patience never fails to amuse me!”

Suddenly, the soft sound of footsteps catch their attention as they look to the other side of the field and glare at a familiar smug business man.

“You’re as irritating as ever,” Kaiba greets annoyance evident in his tone.

“Come on where’s the love Kaiba boy? After all we’ve been through so much,” Pegasus smirks.

“I didn’t come here to catch up. I came here to duel you and get you out of my life. You will not refer to me as Kaiba boy do you hear me?” Kaiba coldly remarks scowling as Pegasus whistles.

“Oh my, I see, wounds still fresh. That’s not nice, what did I ever do to deserve such hatred?” Pegasus plays coy.

“It’s a long list and I’m short on time. Most recently, you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong, you started buying up pieces of my company and I’m sure you’re the one who has been ruining my reputation lately, by starting this monster scare aren’t you? Admit it, you made it look like duel monsters are taking over the world just to get some attention!!!” Kaiba declares angrily.

“Hm? You honestly believe that? Or are you truly afraid to admit what you truly think? That maybe these duels monsters are real,” Pegasus replies.

“Hah! You should know by now that I don’t believe in your hocus pocus magic tricks and I certainly don’t believe in monsters,” Kaiba argues.

“You’re still trying to say that I don’t believe in magic speech. Don’t you think it’s time to give that a rest already? Especially after the time we shared not so long ago, in this very castle,” Kaiba grimaces at the bad memory.

_“His soul is mine! But don’t worry he won’t be alone for long…”_

_“AHH!!!”_

_“NO!!!”_

_“Beat me in a duel and I’ll release him as promised. But fail and not only will his soul remain in bondage but yours will join it…”_

“And of course as promised I always stayed true to my word. But you already know that…”

_“Not only did you lose our duel Kaiba boy. You’ve lost your only chance of rescuing your baby brother. You let him down but don’t worry my dear friend I’ll spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him, at the fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!!”_

_“AHHHH!!!!”_

“That’s enough!” Kaiba scowls at the harsh memory.

“What’s wrong? Did it suddenly become a crime to reminisce about old times with old friends, Kaiba boy?” Pegasus taunts him.

“Listen I told you not to call me that and if you’re trying to mess with my head by bringing up the old past, then I’m afraid that won’t work. That’s old news this time it’s you who’s going to suffer!” Kaiba declares proudly, showing his duel disk.

“Then let’s get this duel on the road it’s time for the rematch of the century!!! I think you’ll find this arena frighteningly familiar!” Pegasus smirks as a familiar duel arena is lowered down to the ground and a pathway is formed towards the arena. The hologram pods arise and begin to glow, signalling the arena to be ready for action.

“Well, well, here we are again at the exact same spot where I devastated you last time. So ready for a repeat performance, who knew I get to destroy you more in one lifetime,” Pegasus approaches the arena.

“Let’s get this duel over with. The sooner I annihilate you the sooner I can get outta here and move on with my life,” Kaiba activates his disk. “Yeah my brother’s going to take you apart Pegasus,” Mokuba glares.

“Mokuba I see you’re still Kaiba boys one and only fan, I guess the other fled not that I could blame her,” Pegasus smirks at the flinch shown in Kaiba’s cobalt blue while he remains stoic.

“Mokuba just stay back,” Kaiba warns him.

“What? What are you talking about?” Mokuba questions his brother puzzled.

“Look we both know what this madman is capable of and I want you at a safe distance!” Kaiba snaps at him, angry.

“Fine! I’ll stay…” Mokuba scowls. Quickly, Mokuba goes to the side to watch from above as his brother steps towards the arena, ready to end this once and for all.

“The ultimate rematch is about to start we’re making history!”

“The only thing that is going to be history is you,” Kaiba retorts connecting his duel disk to the arena grid on his side, beginning the duel as the scanner detects Pegasus deck as well.

“Seto time to beat this jerk at his own game! Mokuba cheers for his stoic brother. Smirking, Kaiba nods at his brother; then turns to Pegasus, his stoic mask once more on.

“Let’s start, you’ve wasted enough of my time, Pegasus,” He growls.

“Is it me or are you always in a bad mood? We’re about to play a friendly game here. So do yourself a favour and lighten up!” Pegasus frowns at him.

“I will just as soon as I tear you apart!” Kaiba smirks devilishly.

“LET’S DUEL!!!”

“Now since we’re playing on my field today, I get to go first,” Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons "Toon Alligator" (800/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a Card.

_I know this strategy…_

“Step right up Kaiba,” Pegasus’s taunts him.

I know what you’re up to,” Kaiba frowns.

“Oh really? And what’s that?” Pegasus challenges him.

“You’re using the same monsters you used in our first duel to mess with my head,” Kaiba points out.

“No? Who me? Honestly, you’re thinking about this way too much,” Pegasus smirks.

“Is that so?” Well here comes something for you to think about! Kaiba draws "Spear Dragon" and subsequently Normal summons it (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys "Toon Alligator". "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Pegasus causing his life points to decrease to 3700. Since "Spear Dragon" attacked, its second effect activates, switching it to Defense Position, Kaiba ends his turn by setting two cards face down.

“You’re pathetic little toon is gone,” Kaiba smirks.

“Way to go Seto!” Mokuba cheers.

Pegasus draws "Toon Table of Contents" and subsequently activates it to add "Toon World" from his Deck to his hand. Pegasus then pays 1000 Life Points making the points fall to 2700 in order to activate "Toon World". Pegasus then Normal Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900/1400) in Attack Position.

“Hah! It’s time to give you a taste of your own medicine, with these!” Seto then activates his face-down "Cloning" to Special Summon a "Clone Token" with the same stats as "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900/1400) in Attack Position.

“Why don’t you use some originality,” Pegasus pouts.

“What’s wrong Pegasus? Are you annoyed because I made it pointless for you to attack?” Kaiba taunts.

“What do you mean?” Pegasus demands from Kaiba causing a smug Kaiba to gently tap his finger on his head, with a smug grin on his face.

“I mean one of us was using his brain today and I’m not talking about you,” Kaiba explains to Pegasus that if either "Toon Masked Sorcerer" or the Token is destroyed, the other is destroyed with it.

“Care to give it a shot?” Kaiba smirks at the grimace features on Pegasus.

“You’ve saved yourself for now,” Pegasus scowls.

“No kidding,” Kaiba smirks.

“Next I’ll play my favourite card ready?” Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then Tributes "Clone Token" and "Spear Dragon.”

“Oh no is that what I think it is!?” Pegasus panics, bringing a smug smirk to Kaiba’s lips.

He does this in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position.

“He’s hungry and I think your toon is on the menu!” Kaiba leers.

“He’ll have to starve, cause in case you forgotten my toons can only be destroyed by other toons,” Pegasus reminds him.

“I’m well aware of that but I won’t let a technicality stop me,” Kaiba warns him.

“Well then maybe I can stop you with this trap!” Pegasus then activates his face-down "Toon Mask" to Tribute "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position.

“You know how much I hate that thing! Your cartoon is a disgrace to the original blue eyes!” Kaiba seethes in rage at the cartooned version of his favourite card on the field.

“Don’t you realize? Cartoons have feelings too,” The toon begins to cry animatedly agreeing with Pegasus point.

“Well let’s see how he feels about my next card,” Kaiba then activates "Shrink" to halve the attack of "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" making the dragon’s power halve to 1500/2500.

“So what? He’s still indestructible, all you did was make my monster more adorable,” Pegasus shrugs it off confidently.

“I’m through dealing with your pitiful excuse of a dragon. So let’s focus on the real Blue Eyes!” Kaiba then activates "Charm of Lamentation". Now as long as this card is face-up, Kaiba can draw a card whenever one of his monsters fails to destroy one of Pegasus' monsters by battle. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the attack. The effect of "Charm of Lamentation" activates, letting Seto to draw a card. Sadly, the effect of "Shrink" expires, reverting "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon” power back to 3000/2500.

_The key to beating this washed up has been is in my deck, I just have to keep drawing until I find it!_

Pegasus draws. He then pays 500 Life Points, his points reduce to 2200 in order to allow "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" to attack. "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks directly via its own effect.

“The time has come my tiny little toon unleash your fury on Kaiba boy!”

“I don’t think so!” Swiftly, Seto activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

“You’re no fun!” Pegasus sighs.

Pegasus then activates "Toon Rollback" in order to conduct his Battle Phase again this turn.

“Hold on Toon Rollback doesn’t work that way Pegasus!” Kaiba corrects him.

“Who said I was going to attack you with my blue eyes? Shame on you, jumping to conclusions. I don’t plan to attack you with my toon blue eyes, he’s of no use to me, so I decided to trade him in for something better,” Pegasus tuts wagging his finger in mockery.

“Just go!” Kaiba scowls as Pegasus Tributes "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Toon Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly via its own effect causing Seto’s life points to be halved to 2000.

“She packs quite the punch doesn’t she?” Pegasus smirks as the toon waves her wand around, smirking.

“And so do I,” Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl", but "Toon Dark Magician Girl" dodges the attack. The effect of "Charm of Lamentation" activates, letting Seto draw a card.

“I must have missed the joke,” Pegasus frons when he sees Kaiba draw and chuckle lightly at the card drawn.

“You are a joke, Pegasus. You’re just as outdated as your strategies, your toon monsters may be indestructible, but only if you have your toon world magic card on the field without it their history,” Kaiba point out.

“So what’s your point?” Pegasus eyes widen in panic from Kaiba’s confidence.

Kaiba then activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" to return "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his Hand and destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field. Since "Toon World" is no longer on the Field, "Toon Dark Magician Girl" is destroyed. Kaiba then Normal Summons "Versago the Destroyer" (1100/900) in Defense Position.

“I end my turn. It’s your turn Pegasus…”

“…”

“Hello! Last chance…then I win. I’m taking your silence as a forfeit not that I blame you. I quit too if my strategy was as lame as yours, your using the exact same tactics you used the first time, we duelled here. In fact you almost made the same move, card for card. What’s the deal Pegasus? You’re a lot of things but predicable isn’t one of them,” Kaiba reasons.

“…”

_“I just haven’t been myself lately. In fact I mean that quite…literally!!!!”_

“What’s going on!?” Mokuba’s eyes widen at the once childish voice of Pegasus turn darker, snootier even.

“Surprise!!” The figure pinches his nose pulling off the mask and the clothing identical to Maximillian Pegasus now laid scrap on the floor. Instead, a male, with short dark reddish hair stands before Kaiba with peach skin and onyx grey eyes. He wears a cropped top (that reveals his midsection) and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. He wears a strange necklace with a diamond like neon blue crystal on a piece of lace around his neck. He carries a strange dark duel disk. He has a pair of navy blue jeans on and wearing a similar shade of red to his hair on his black and red boots.

“I’ve waited for this day for a long time Kaiba boy,” The figure greets the frowning Kaiba.

“You’re going to pay for tricking me like that!” Kaiba growls.

“Pretty good imitation right?” He smirks using Pegasus’ voice.

“Identify yourself!” Kaiba demands from him.

“Alister’s the name, Kaiba boy, now let’s duel!” Alister demands opening up his unique duel disk.

Smirking, Alister draws and reveals a strange spell card.

“This card is about to change everything!” He uses the seal of orichalcos, suddenly the symbol surrounds the arena and them, it has a turquoise glowing green circle with ancient letter around them, trapping them in the duel as the same ritual like circle appears on Alister’s forehead.

“What’s that? Kaiba questions, puzzled by the strange new card and its effect unknown to him.

“Explain yourself now!” Kaiba demands eyeing the glowing field around the pair.

“Oh as if you’re going to believe me,” Aliseir scoffs.

“Try me,” Kaiba challenges him. He then reveals that from now on, all of Allister’s monsters will receive a bonus 500 attack boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his "soul".

“And this time you won’t be set free!” Alister glares at Kaiba.

“Alright Alistair who set you up to this?” Kaiba questions him.

“No one did. I’m here to represent every single person whose life was ripped apart by your company and more importantly I’m here, to make sure you’ll never be able to step on anyone like you did,” Alister scowls darkly at Kaiba. Alister normal Summons "Gorlag" and thanks to the field spell, he gains a extra five hundred attack boost giving the ebast total of 1500 in Attack Position. Also due to the effect of "Gorlag", it gains 500 ATK for each FIRE-Attribute Monster on the field. There is currently one resulting in his total to become 2000 attack points.

"Gorlag" attacks and destroys Seto's "Versago the Destroyer". At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Versago the Destroyer" as a creature of fire, with the added five hundred point bonus giving him 1600 points in total in Attack Position as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control, further increasing his power to 2500/1000. Alister Sets a card and ends his turn.

_This whacko has more skill than I thought but too bad for him, I’m better and I’ve got just the cards to take him down…_

_Once my virus combination infects his Gorlag, every monster he stole from me will be gone. Then his life points will be wide open…_ Seto's hand contains "Crush Card", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and "Pitch-Dark Dragon".

“It’s show time! Stand back!” Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (900/600) in Defense Position and Sets a Card.

“Let me guess that’s crush card right?” Alister smirks as Kaiba scowls being caught out.

“I’ve had my eye on you for a long time Kaiba, and I know every pathetic detail of your life, including your obvious duel monster strategies,” Alister smirks.

“I see, I had no idea you were such a big fan of mine. So is that why you dragged me all the way out here. If you wanted my autograph all you had to do was ask me for it,” Kaiba retorts smugly smirking.

“You make me sick Kaiba!” Alister glares disgusted by his very presence.

“What did I do?” Kaiba questions scowling at him.

“You ruined my life now this is all I have,” Alister takes out a dull grey old looking toy soldier.

“He’s my family now,” Alister grasps the rotting decayed robot toy, some of its limbs torn off over time.

“You realize you’re holding a busted action figure right?” Kaiba frowns at him.

“You don’t have any idea how much this means to me Kaiba,” Alister growls.

“So you love your doll, how cute,” Kaiba sarcastically taunts him.

“I do. Know why?” Alister stares down at the broken toy.

“Humour me,” Kaiba smirks.

“It used to be my brothers!!!” Kaiba eyes widen at the declaration.

“And I’ll never see him again because your father took him away from me!!!” Alister declares making the Kaiba brothers gasp in horror at the mention of their stepfather. 

“It was seven years ago today. A day I’ll never forget… the tanks came back but even worse than before. The enemy wouldn’t give up, not until they won…”

_“Mikey no!!!”_

_Loudly, the sound of crumbling rocks descends down upon the young children, the older on top of the youngest, wincing as the hard concrete crashes down on the young boys back making him bite his tongue, enduring the pain as the younger is helpless, watching his brother’s grimace in pain of the hits from above._

_“You still have that thing Mikey?”_

_“Yep I know it’s just a toy. But I know the real super Dina dude will show up and beat up all the bad guys!” Alister’s younger brother smile brightly._

_“No kidding then what taking him so long to get here and save the day already?” The young Alister questions playing along with his little brother._

_“Don’t worry he’s going to be here soon, at least I hope…” The younger brother assures his older brother, placing the toy close to his heart smiling brightly at his brother._

_“Come on its not safe here anymore, let’s go,” Alister sighs standing up, leading the way to safety for his younger brother._

_“But we can’t leave now!” Mikey argues._

_“Trust me,” Smiling the pair run out, Alister holding his brother hand leading him through the maze that is there home._

_“I’m not sure about this…”_

_“Would Dina dude hide?” Alister questions trying to calm his panicking brother, as the two flee in the open of the ruined city, desperate to find sanctuary, a place to hide, to rest, to sleep…._

_“Hey!!” The sound startles the two as they go wide eyed to find a certain tiny figure approaching them, glaring darkly as Alister’s eyes widen in fear from the chaotic person before him, robed heavily._

_They must be what the adult were scared off, the hunters…they forced people out of their homes…I have to get Mikey out of here before…_

_“Mikey run!” Alister shouts._

_“Wha…”_

_This hunter…they are just like that older woman, a murderer, they…dad…Alister flinches remembering their fathers bloodied corpse when he tried to go against one of them. They aren’t even human, some of the adults thought them to be devils, psychopaths, robots, not human that’s for sure. Alister remembered their neighbours screaming at them not to go out there or else they’d be caught by the hunters and killed or even worse…Alister holds back his fear as he turns to find his brother refusing to leave much to his dismay as Alister picks up the faint stench of iron._

_“I won’t let you take our home!!” Loudly, the young Alister scream charging towards the small robed figure only for his eyes to widen as the figure easily halts him, simply flipping over the fool and scoffing._

_“You really should be nicer to your rescuers…”_

_“Rescuers…you…you took our father way!!!”_

_“…Which one would that be?”_

_Huh…._

_Shocked, the young Alister stares wide eyed at the figure, no emotion in her tone a wave of rage this him as the idea of his father, their role model, and their guardian being swept away was nothing to him, nothing but a pawn to the figure._

_Look, this wouldn’t be happening if you guys just played nice and let it happen, heck when this land is repaired you would move back in to a better home, that was the plan until you guys decided to have a hissy fit,” The young figure scoffs._

_“You’re taking our home!!”_

_“We are making it better!”_

_Stunned, the two stop from the sound of whimpering._

_“Mikey…”Alister kneels down cradling the crying boy._

_“I just wanna see mommy again,” The little boy whimpers as Alister tries to cheer up the crying boy, the pair are oblivious to the sharp intake of breathe from the figure, hidden under the veil of black, a pair of once soulless, dark, drained brown hues lighten up at the scene, horrified, the young figure watches the two siblings as a ache of pain courses through her frame at the resemblance of another set of siblings…_

_“Come with me…” The girl blurts out shocking the two._

_“I can take you to safety; get you treated,” She turns away._

_“We don’t need your pity, no doubt you’ll bring us to the authorities or kill us just like the rest,” Alister shouts, glaring darkly at the small back of the figure who halts in her steps._

_“It’s not pity!!!” The young boy is taken aback by the once stone cold girl, now glaring darkly under her hood, his eyes widening at the brown hues filled with raw emotion._

_“I-is it safe?” He question still wary but glances at his brother, his eyes softening when seeing him cradle his stomach._

_“Yeah, just be careful, it’s risky, all I can do is get you in, pretend you are prisoners, you steal food and return here, if that is you death wish,” The young figure huffs, glaring darkly at the two._

_“Fine!” Alister scowls stubbornly following the girl as she keeps a distance, guiding the two brothers to safety…_

_She saved us that day. Although we did return, we never did see that person again but I’ll never forget it. The kindness that person showed within our time of need._


	124. The Second Summon

_“Where’s mum?” Innocently, Mikey questions his older brother looking grimly down at the open locket of an older woman, hearing the jovial innocent laughter of the children playing in the camp. Yong Alister sighs, remembering their saviour’s kinds words, she was right all along, they did arrive at the camp she pointed out, they were fed, treated to and given a place to rest the only rule was not to go back into their home…_

_“She’s gone,” Alister answers grimy but bluntly._

_“I know, where did she go?” Mikey questions puzzled, oblivious to the harsh reality; finished playing with his action figure._

_“She was captured, but I promise that won’t happen to you and soon we’ll find mum,” Alister answers, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, refusing to show weakness in front of his younger brother. Bitterly, he smiles in front of his brother bestowing upon the younger brother, the locket._

_“But until the-”_

_‘BAM!!!’_

  
_“It’s the tanks!!!” Mikey cries in fear, rushing to his older brother in fear as the loud explosions ring out through the battlefield._

_“Quick, follow me!” Panicked, Alister grabs his younger brothers hand only to trip, feeling his hand slip from his young brother’s hand as another boom of the blast is emitted into the air._

_“HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_“MIKEY!!”_

_“WHERE ARE YOU PAL?”_

_“THEY TOOK HIM!”_

_“THEY TOOK MY BROTHER!”_

_“MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_“Yep I know it’s just a toy. But I know the real super dimon dude will show up and beat up all the bad guys!”_

_Traumatised, the young Alister’s hand cling to the destroyed action doll, his greyish hues hides of onyx trembling as a waterfall between to tear up in his eyes, he lost it, he lost his home, he lost his family, he lost the only relative he had left…all thanks to the Kaiba’s…_

_“NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIKEY COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

“Soon after he was taken I discovered who was really responsible…”

_“We couldn’t have done this without you Mr Kaiba…”_

“I would have done anything to get Mikey back…”

_“If you do as I say you will soon be reunited with them…”_

_“Do you know whom that man is? He is Kaiba Gozaburo. He is the President of Kaiba Corporation."_

_"Kaiba... Corporation...?"_

_"Indeed. He is the true killer of your brother. He is the man who sold weapons to both sides for field testing."_

_"That can't be...!"_

_"Do you wish revenge against that man?"_

Mokuba pov:

“Your father did this to me! Now you run his evil empire so it’s your fault too!” Alister declares to us as I flinch from the mention of our evil adopted father, I tnocie Seto’s eyes widen at the mention of him as well.

That’s not true…shocked, my eyes widen at Alister’s story, losing his little brother and to think even no, he’s still involved. Poor Alister, I wouldn’t know what I would do if I lost Seto.

“It’s time for you to pay for you father’s crime! By giving up your soul to feed the beast!” Alister reasons.

“That’s not fair! My brother’s innocent!” I argue, my body shaking at the mention of that horrid man and Alister blaming my brother for a crime he didn’t commit, it’s not fair!!!

“Mokuba!” My brother turn to me trying to calm me down but I can’t, it’s not true, it’s not fair, it’s not Seto’s fault!

“Our step father was a big jerk! But don’t blame Seto for that. He knew that Gozaburo was wrong that’s why Seto took control of Kaiba corp and changed it into a company that helps people. Sorry Alister but what happened to you is NOT our fault!!!” I shout at him, fed up with all the problems being blamed on Seto, he wanted to help people not hurt people…

“What do you know?” Alister sharply questions me, coldness etched into his tone causing me to flinch back from the sheer icy chill of his words, but I refuse to back down as he continues to hurt my brother.

“A lot! You may not know this but my brother and I grew up without a family also!” I argue, he knows nothing of our hardships or what Seto had to endure thanks to Gozaburo.

“You poor thing, now imagine what your life would be like without your brother either,” Alister remarks as I feel a sudden wave of horror at the idea, no Seto…

“No I can’t…” I respond weakly, my eyes darkening at the idea of a life without Seto, he’s always been there for me, caring for me, supporting me, being there for me. No matter how mean, cold or rude he may be as some say he is, my brother is a kind loving guy deep down.

“Don’t listen to him Mokuba!” Seto snaps me out of the bad thoughts.

“I was just trying to help,” I sigh feeling a wave of guilt for interfering however Seto shakes his head, my eyes widening at the sudden softness in his eye, I haven’t seen that look for a while, I remember a similar soft look he would give Kai when she would make a joke, talking together or if the two were just in the same room, but this one it’s telling me, it’s not the time to help him…don’t get involved.

3rd peron:

“How cute, a family spat. Don’t worry Mokuba your brother won’t push you around anymore. Once I take away his soul, hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take a look at yourself, everything you own was paid by Kaiba corp. The clothes you wear, the food you eat, that same money took my brother away! Well it’s time to pay me back by giving me your soul!” Alister declares glaring darkly at Kaiba.

“Wait a sec,” Kaiba closes his eyes.

“You have a good point my stpe father was a snake and what he did to you family was wrong and you deserve to be paid for that. Then again I don’t really care for the way you got me here by threatening to put me out of business. So why don’t we continue this duel and if you’re lucky enough to win, maybe I’ll help you out,” Kaiba offers, his voice harsh and cold but a hidden kindness hidden in his offer.

“In this duel, you will help me, just you wait,” Alister growls lowly and draws.

_Seto be careful…_

Alister activates his face-down "Royal Decree"; now all other Trap Cards will be negated so long as "Royal Decree" is face-up.

 _But I need my crush card to win!_ Shocked, Kaiba’s shrunk wide eyed blue eyes stare in surprise at Alister’s move.

Alister draws. "Gorlag" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon". "Versago the Destroyer" attacks directly, causing Kaiba’s points to descend to a measly 400. At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Pitch-Dark Dragon" in Attack Position and thanks to the field spell gives the dragon a total of 1400 attack points; as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control, Gorlag raises to 3000 attack points.

 _I have to summon a pretty strong monster to stop him but I have nothing to sacrifice! There’s only one card that I can help and I need to draw it now!_ Seto draws and releases a small smug smirk.

He activates "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five Cards in his hand. Five turns after "Card of Demise" is activated, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase.

Kaiba then activates "White Dragon Ritual" to Tribute "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position.

"Paladin of White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon" resulting in Aliter’s points to deplete to 1700, weakening his "Gorlag" back to 2500/1000. Afterwards, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gorlag" decreasing his points further to 1200. Since "Gorlag" has been destroyed, all the monsters that were Special Summoned via the effect of "Gorlag" are also destroyed due to the third effect of "Gorlag".

Seto then activates the second effect of "Paladin of White Dragon" to Tribute itself and Special Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position.

“If you thought I devastated you this turn, then just wait the worst is ahead,” Kaiba smirks confidently at his accomplishment.

“Whatever I’ve got one word for your moves, predictable. I can see your lame strategy coming from a mile away,” Alister draws and activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards.

“If that’s the case then let’s see you do something about it,” Kaiba retorts.

Alister then activates "Aetonyx Flame" to destroy all of Kaiba’s monsters that aren't FIRE-Attribute Fiend-Type monsters and revive "Gorlag” increasing its points to 2000/100o in Attack Position; however Alister is forbidden from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Fire Whip" to revive Seto's two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" boosting their points to 3500/2500 for both in Attack Position also as FIRE-Attribute monsters under his control , "Gorlag’s points return to 3000/1000). Alister finishes when he sets a card.

“Those dragons are mine!” Kaiba scowls at him.

“Call me crazy but last I checked those dragons were on my side of the field. Soon I’ll use your favourite monsters to take you down, can you say perfect revenge?” Alister smirks cockily.

“You are staring into the eyes of three unstoppable creatures with the total of ten thousand points but lucky for you I can’t attack. So I’ll place one card face down and end my turn. And thanks to the sacred seal of the Orichalcos, when you lose your life points you lose your soul!” Alister smirks as the seal on top of his temple glows a eerie green light causing Kaiba to stumble back a bit from the bright light.

“You’ll suffer just like I did at the hands of your father!!!”

_I’m down to my last four hundred life points and I’m out of moves. There’s no a card in my deck that can save me now…_

Slowly, Kaiba’s places his hand on his deck, his hand trembling, wary to draw his card, his only hope to win and his last chance. Kaiba’s hollow, dark, grim blue eyes are now smaller, wider and shaking as he attempts to draw his card, only for his hesitating hand to freeze, trembling on his deck of cards.

What’s going on!?

Shocked, Kaiba’s eyes widen as suddenly, his vision turns bright white, blinding him.

_Slowly, Kaiba’s eyes open, blinking as he registers his new location, now floating in the air above a pedestal, where patiently stands two ice sculptures of monsters resembling dragons in this snow glass castle he is in, he notices one spot empty of a dragon however what catches his eye is the dragon like body coiled around the pedestal, sleeping soundly as though waiting patiently, like a mother keeping and protecting its little ones as they sleep through the harsh winter…_

_“I must be hallucinating,” Kaiba reasons as he descends down from the sky to land in front of one of the dragon statures._

_“Kaiba…you have been chosen to release the mighty Critias. All you have to do is remove the sword,” the mysterious female voice informs Kaiba as he looks up, to catch the shiny golden handle of the sword embedded into the ice like glassy statue before him. Kaiba steps forward grabbing the hilt of the golden sword, his strong, pale, large hands coil around the hilt as he focuses on drawing the blade out of the mighty beast, sleeping under the shell of ice._

_Successfully, Kaiba withdraws the sword as the cracking sound of ice breaking and the mighty roar from the black dragon announces his awakening and freedom as the shards of ice descend down, crashing down on the concrete marble like surface of the castle, below the floating Kaiba and mysterious dragon._

_“Alright, I’m just about ready to wake up from this dream,” Kaiba mutters, putting the blade aside as he looks up at the mighty creature._

_“Now join forces,” The female voice advises him._

_“Anything to shut you up,” Kaiba grumbles reaching out, his hand touches the head of the dragon, as soon as his warm skin touches the cold rough scales of the dragon, a familiar bright white light flashes before the two, symbolising their unity and partnership. Kaiba releases a surprise gasp as he is blinded by the new found light…_

“Well what are you waiting for Kaiba. Are you going to play your card or not?” Alister’s voice snaps Kaiba out of his weird dream, bringing him back to the reality where he is duelling Alister. Kaiba’s eyes widen when he notices the faint glow emitting from his deck and the metallic like sound as he draws.

 _What’s wrong with me? I’m seeing things again. I never put this card in my deck and the picture looks exactly like the dragon I just dreamt about, is this another one of Alister’s tricks?_ Kaiba questions, staring at his newly drawn card of a familiar dark scaled dragon in a bright blue card.

_“No play this card; it’s the only way…”_

The familiar female voice pleads to Kaiba as his eyes widen and understands what he has to do next…

“Now I play "The Fang of Critias!” Kaiba declares, revealing his new legendary dragon card to the wide eyed Alister.

“What!? You don’t have that card!” Alister refuses in both shock and horror at the card.

“What do you call this? Next I’ll merge my dragon with my trap card to create a new monster!” Kaiba reveals his new card and the familiar trap card of his.

“No way! But you can’t fuse a trap card with a monster!” Alister argues taking a step back surprised, only resulting in the condensing chuckle from a smug smirking Seto Kaiba.

“Looks to me like I just did Alister, hahahah!!! Rise up Doom Virus Dragon!!!” Kaiba answers confidently in order to Special Summon "Doom Virus Dragon" (1900/2000) in Attack Position.

“Big deal mine are stronger,” Alister waves off the threat.

“True but Doom Virus Dragon has a special ability,” Kaiba smirks as he explains the effect of "Doom Virus Dragon." It activates upon being summoned, allowing Kaiba to destroy every monster Alister controls with 1500 ATK or more.

“Now Doom Virsu Dragon attack his lifepoints directly!” Kaiba orders powerfully as the dragon after destroying Alister’s monsters, opens its mouth to fire out a gunk shot at Alister.

“Hahahh!!! Game over, I win,” Kaiba smugly boasts.

“You didn’t beat me yet Kaiba!” Alister activates his face-down "Contagion of Madness" to inflict damage to Seto equal to half the ATK of "Doom Virus Dragon" at the same time that Alister takes Battle Damage, resulting in both players points to collapse to zero, resulting in a draw.

Suddenly, the circle once enveloping the battlefield disperses pushing Kaiba back.

“Seto!” Concerned, Mokuba catches his older brother worried for him as he helps steady his brother on the floor.

_“This isn’t over I’ll be back and you’ll pay for what your father did to me!!!!”_

“He’s gone,” Mokuba notes as the pair stair at the now empty side of the battlefield…


	125. Let Me Be Wrong...Please.

_Loudly, the sound of grunting and hitting echoes in the empty hallways of the training grounds as two people fight it out. The male stands tall and proud in a battle stance reminding the young girl of a boxer, hands out crouched slightly, the male’s dark long brown hair is tied into bun of sorts as his warm golden hues stare cheekily at the determined young girl before him. The man is wearing a black and green track suit as his taped up bandaged knuckles rise up to strike._

_Easily, the girl backflips away from the hit, her long golden locks tied into a long ponytail as her warm brown eyes lighten up from the adrenaline gleam eagerly in the artificial light above the two competitors. Each strong hit the man delivers, the little girl answers back with a either a failed dodge or a light kick, the two continue their duel, circling one another, eyes never leaving one another and the pair do not hear the faint footsteps approaching from the shadows._

_“Alright let’s see you deal with this!_

_“Ahh!!”_

_“Focus!” The male voice bellows darkly glaring at the groaning mess tossed aside on the floor, groaning as she glares sharply at the male._

_“You said you wouldn’t hit!” She screams back glaring pitifully at him, Rhydian smirks raising a brow at the crimson leaking from her lip and purple bruises beginning to show as well as a black eye starting to surface._

_“People lie, in real fighting, expect the unexpected. It will never be a level playing field either you get the advantage or you’re dead meat,” Rhydian warns the blonde who is taken aback by his sharp glare but obediently she bows her head._

_“Fine,” Shuffling the girl stands, wiping the crimson teasingly leaking out of her bruised mouth, she releases a few laboured breathes trying to level her breathing._

_“Stupid old man,” She huffs scowling at him._

_“You want to protect him don’t you? You have to protect him remember?” Rhydian reminds the girl who freezes in her steps at the words._

_“Of course I do!” The girl growls._

_“Then prove it to me, show me your answer, don’t beat around the bush tell me, show me, prove to me you’re capable!” Rhydian challenges as the girl’s body begins to tremble, her blood boiling as her small, trembling fists clench glaring threateningly._

_“_ [ _Fine!!!_ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5f6ca6eff5932f9f4d94c31f0c28dec2/tumblr_p7t2zuiCbs1vz54q7o3_540.gif) _”_ _She roars bravely charging forward, bringing a proud smile to the male’s lips as he dodges her incoming kick, side stepping the fierce punch to grab her wrist tossing her to the side, only for her this time to land on her two feet, refusing to fall and grovel at his feet._

_“Alright, looks like little snowflake has an icy sting to her!”_

_“D-don’t call me that!” Blushing, the girl glares at the teasing male, pinching her cheek making her whine in irritation and embarrassment as Rhydian continues to tease, enjoying her embarrassment._

_Giddily, Rhydian grins charging forward only for the girl to release a smug smirk as she jumps up high into the air, using the particular lighting to blind the male below as he winces, distracted, she strikes._

_“H-how do you like them apples! Panting, the girl grins, a bold bloodied pearl of a smile only to falter at the bellowing laughter._

_“I-is that the best you could come up with!?” Rhydian cackles tears in his eyes._

_“H-huh!? Why aren’t you in pain!?” The young girl demands angry by his laughter._

_“It’s the only distraction from the stinging pain of your kick,” He states seriously making the girl stares taken aback at his seriousness then he turn back into his light hearted self._

_“Rhydian stop scaring the poor girl honestly!” The click of high heels echoing in the empty battle ground echoes as all eyes turn to the woman, her long dark brown hair dangles down as her soft green hues gaze softly at the quiet girl who sweat drops at the one hit K.O of Rhydian, from one swift[kick.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ccfb562515974aafd5e879b75439ff18/tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif)_

_“Finally! The witch of thorn bears her thorns!”_

_“Oh come on Caramel I was just joking around,” Rhydian pouts at the stem look from the older woman. Who swiftly approaches the girl, sweat dropping Kai and kneels down, cooing and hugging the still lost girl._

_“Are you okay Kai? That mean old man didn’t hurt you did he?”_

_“O-old Caramel! You fell for this Old man!!!”_

_“Tch, you have no right to call me that in front of my little girl!!”_

_“I ain’t your kid,” Kai grumbles but it falls to deaf ears._

_“Oh look at you, that swift kick you did was so great, you were so fast too, I’m glad to see you took my advice when I spoke of focusing on your speed more than our strength…” Happily, the woman praises the young shy girl who looks to the ground, blushing from the praise, not used to it._

_“You’re so cute!!!!” She shrieks[hugging](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c84be9f75d97f69c64bdc7e07d06721f/tumblr_nbczi5PcPM1rps4w5o2_500.gif) the blushing girl spinning her around as she releases a gleeful grin of joy, failing to notice the lost broken partner that is Rhydian._

_“Sure you were, I saw the right hook and you could have broken Kai’s jaw!” Carmen glares icily at the shivering mess, his once confident faced now melted into one of fear form the woman’s fierce glare._

_“Oh come on Carmen I had to test her, besides did you see that reaction? She’s talented come on,” Rhydian reasons to the pouting mess, who kneel down next to the blonde checking her over._

_“You sure you’re okay he didn’t do anything stupid to you did he?” Carmen questions in a motherly tone making the blonde freeze, still not used to the attention bringing a small graceful sad smile to the woman’s lips as she gives the blonde a hug._

_“Good work, Kai,” Carmen whispers softly to the shocked blonde, surprised by the praise, not used to it as she smiles a hopeful smile, hugging the woman back…_

_“Aw, adorable now come on Carmen I got to get Kai ready for tonight’s mission…”_

_“Yeah, yeah, later. Let me take care of Kai for a bit…”_

_“And by take care you mean make her wear those frilly silly dresses again…”_

_“No not the dresses!!!”_

_“But you look so adorable, the blue frills really brought out your eyes…”_

_“How mine are brown….”_

_“Tomato, tomato.”_

_“No one says tomato…”_

_“Ask him,” the two girls turn to the sheepish male._

_“Tomato?” He lets out weakly._

_“You’re wrong!!!” Kai growls at the sheepish male laughing as she hits him a few times who merely laughs at the weak punches._

Huh…what’s all that noise? Sleepily, I feel the comforts of slumber slowly fade away as I force my once heavy eyelids to rise up. Urgh lights. Wincing, I blink trying to adjust to the bright light. Huh…motorbikes? Curious, I peer over the open window, only for my eyes to widen at the sight of my friends being circled by a motorbike gang with chains and iron bars. Wait is that…? Whoever that is, thanks for saving Joey.

Quickly, I rush into the battle as an iron bar raises up to hit my friends. No!!! I feel a familiar wave of adrenaline hit me as I reach out. Stinging, I hear the sound of my skin being the hit.

“Kai!” I ignore the concerned voices and turn to glare narrowly at the male who tries to pull back but fails to escape my grasp as I merely kick him off his motorbike, I hear the faint crack of his helmet breaking, to make sure he’s unconscious, I give him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out as I turn to the others charging at us. Easily, I knock them off there bikes using the pipe. However one smart guy decides to bring out chains, no…

No…no…not this…

Suddenly, I feel a wave of energy hit me as next thing I know…no, not again…

Blinking, I stare as the familiar rush of energy burning though my veins fades and I turn to find all the bikers groaning on the floor. Urgh my head…

“What happened?” Panicked, I turn to the others puzzled as much as I am.

“Nothing,” I lie, frowning at the unconscious mess and pool of crimson on the road.

“We have to go!” I reason as we rush over to the car.

“Joey!” I shout frowning at the idiotic fool deciding he has time to spare to inspect the cards thrown at the brutes thanks to his rescuer, the rescuer takes bac the card in Joey’s hand and thanks him, I notice Joeys eyes widen.

“No time!” I hiss dragging him back to the limo.

No…No...No…

Horrified, I stare into a pair of sharp eyes…I stare at the unfazed, cold calculating eyes of her, no…why? Why are the here? I didn’t want him involved…did she involve him on purpose…why!?

“Who was that?” Tea questions amazed but puzzled by the identity of the biker who saved us, well helped us.

“It was Mai,” Proudly, Joey boasts as I raise a brow curious.

“You serious?” Tristen exclaims shocked while driving.

“Mai,” Yami mutters surprised by the mention of our friend.

My eyes furrow in deep though while looking at the others almost relieved but why do I get this familiar nagging feeling in my stomach…can we really trust Mai? I mean something isn’t right about her, she seems different…maybe I’m overthinking things.

“It was,” The others smile relieved to hear of the news.

“It’s good to know we have her on our side,” Tea smiles.

“Did you see her moves with that gang as well, Kai you were amazing out there too!” Tea adds complementing me bringing a smile to my lips.

“Was I?” I laugh embarrassed feeling a heat in my cheeks from the praise as I laugh nervously.

“Yeah where did you learn those moves?” Tristen asks interested.

“At school, that teacher of ours who teaches judo taught me some extra tricks,” I answer, lying.

“Huh, why you? Why not us?” Joey frowns, annoyed.

“Because I have a gift,” I shrug feeling guilty for lying to my brother but its better this way.

“Favouritism at its finest,” Joey huffs as my eyes narrow at his words.

Quietly, the four of us carry our luggage, deciding to walk to industrial illusions sadly thanks to a certain steam erupting from behind the dead course of the limo.

“So the car overheated sue me!” Tristen scowls at us but I merely bite my lip, fighting will get us nowhere as both Tea and Yami know but my brother…well.

“Do us a favour for now on I’ll do the driving yeah?” Joey states, angrily scowling back at Tristen. “That way we won’t get left high and dry in a desert next time,” Joey scowls at Tristen from behind.

“Hey if you hadn’t taken your sweet time getting in! I wouldn’t have had to drive so fast and the car would have been fine!” Tristen spits out as I notice a huge amount of vein tick marks on my brother. Calmly, I release a tired sigh knowing the heat is getting to them both. Steadily, I place my hand on my brother’s wrist as he grumbles, turning to me. “Calm down,” I whisper as he merely huffs, trying to calm himself down as we continue our venture. However…

“Oh so it’s my fault we’re walking!?” Joey yells at him, stopping in his tracks to turn and glare at Tristen.

“I’m glad you agree,” Tristen shouts out as Yami and I watch from the side-lines, seeing Tea in the middle, shaking ready to explode from these two loudmouths.

“Stop!” Tea pleads, as the two boys remain glaring at one another, ready to knock the other out.

“Tea is right you two, this is not the time to be fighting each other,” Yami points out.

“You guys need to calm down, what’s done I done, arguing about it will only waste time, time we need to get to Pegasus before those bandits Yugi mentioned find him first,” I explain, reasoning to the two, feeling a slight twitch of frustration from both the heat and the pair acting like brats.

“Exactly, what we need now is a plan,” Tea is the voice of reason.

“Indeed, the first thing we need to do is locate Pegasus,” Yami exclaims.

“Yugi, seems those who are after Pegasus knows we’re here and I bet they got to him first,” Tea turns to us.

“Most definitely,” I agree frowning. If those two are there no doubt they know everything…

“So we have to be really careful,” Tea reasons as I nod, relieved to see the boys expressions of rage dull down into one of understanding.

“Now phase two how do we get there? Without a car,” Yami reasons as a sudden sound of the wheels screeching on the road perks my ears perk up.

“What’s that?” Tea questions catching the sound.

“I hope it’s not those bikers again,” Joey frowns worried.

“The key to our problem,” I smile as Tea turns to me puzzled while I peer over, seeing the car.

“Tea for once we need you,” I joke lightly.

“Hey!” Tea frowns making me smirk as we make the boys hide behind a nearby rock and then we stand by the road, Tea and I putting our thumbs out.

Immediately, the truck stops as I raise a brow smirking at the ruby red hearts of the driver eyeing Tea, then glaring at me.

“So you her boyfriend?” The trucker scowls at me as I glower at the question.

“DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD HOOK UP WITH THAT!?” I [scream](https://66.media.tumblr.com/79750af96443416cd42bcbb194014924/tumblr_osfxtrjrK51wswm8vo1_540.gif) at him, I raise a fist only to see Joey and Tristen pull me back.

“Hey what’s that meant to mean!?” Tea scowls at me but I’m in too much of a blind rage to hear her insulted tone.

“Hello,” Joey greets the male who falters and glares at the other boys who appear, much to the trucker’s displeasure.

Huffing, I plop myself down at the far end of the truck, scowling.

“Come on Kai, it’s over now,” Joey sighs sensing my irritation.

“Why do people think I’m boy am I too ugly to be a girl?” I [mutter](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ShadowyCornyAnnelid-small.gif) leaning on my palm as I look out at the window displaying the road, frowning.

“Come on Kai you’re not ugly, I mean remember Trudge?” Joey brings up earning a groan of guilt to hit me at the mention of him.

“Or Kaiba?” Tristen brings up as I feel a wave of awkwardness at the memory and our last interaction, our hug BUT…we’re _friends_ now, yeah _buddies,_ good _old chaps_ , _best buds_ , yeah that’s it. The type of pals you go to the chippie as Bakura would say.

“Don’t remind me, tch, that snob didn’t deserve my sis, she could so so much better than rich boy any day,” Joey boasts smirking broadly as I continue to look out at the road.

“I’m still pissed off,” I grumble tiredly glaring in envy of Tea with her perfect legs to show off her short skirt, her perfect cheekbones and her thin body…tch, and now look at me, my messy hair, my muscular legs, no thin, no smooth and my stupid fat stomach not thin and perfect as Tea’s…stupid me and my stupid eating habits of devouring anything in sight…now I feel stupid, fat and annoying…urgh, I hate this.

What do people even see in me to think I’m cute? Or even attractive at that…

“Thanks Tristen this is much better than the limo,” Joey sarcastically snaps trying to change the topic.

“No one thinks your funny Joey,” Tristen states.

“It’s true,” I add.

“Huh? Come on Kai! I’m funny!” Joey frowns.

“No, I’m the funny twin you’re the…gay twin?” I shrug.

“GAY!? Hell no!!!” Joey screeches at me, puling at my collar. I merely release a tired sigh, too tired to argue.

“I got a question, you said Mai was the one that saved us, but how did you know it was her?” Tea questions.

“Didn’t you see the harpies’ cards? That’s her signature card,” I argue.

“I bet other duellists follow a harpy’s deck as well, Mai can’t be the only one,” Tea argues as I simply shrug, she does have a fair point.

“That’s easy Tea, Kai’s right, the harpies’ lady that is Mai’s trademark,” Joey adds, ignoring her point prior that could have dismissed the idea of our saviour being Mai.

“Plus I got a glimpse of her through her helmet. I knew we would run into her someday and did you see the way she took care of those biker creep,” Joey smirks gleeful.

“And it was love at first sight,” I smirk teasingly at my brothers playful glare.

“Sh-shut up!” Ruby red faced, Joey plunges at me, bringing me into a noogie of a lifetime.

“The more you deny it the more obvious it is!” I call out laughing at his glare as the others begin talking about Mai. Thankfully, Joy releases me joining in on the conversation but my brow furrows as I glance at my brother’s genuine excited and hopeful expression.

I don’t know about this. I mean why was Mai there? She looked different even, she seemed different more cold, and distant even meaner in her body language than last we saw her, something changed. I just hope for my brothers sake; I’m wrong, please…for once, let me be wrong about this worry.

_Favouritism, you should be thankful for it Joey…_


	126. Overheated

Quietly, the four of us carry our luggage, deciding to walk to industrial illusions sadly thanks to a certain steam erupting from behind the dead course of the limo.

“So the car overheated sue me!” Tristen scowls at us but I merely bite my lip, fighting will get us nowhere as both Tea and Yami know but my brother…well.

“Do us a favour for now on I’ll do the driving yeah?” Joey states, angrily scowling back at Tristen. “That way we won’t get left high and dry in a desert next time,” Joey scowls at Tristen from behind.

“Hey if you hadn’t taken your sweet time getting in! I wouldn’t have had to drive so fast and the car would have been fine!” Tristen spits out as I notice a huge amount of vein tick marks on my brother. Calmly, I release a tired sigh knowing the heat is getting to them both. Steadily, I place my hand on my brother’s wrist as he grumbles, turning to me. “Calm down,” I whisper as he merely huffs, trying to calm himself down as we continue our venture. However…

“Oh so it’s my fault we’re walking!?” Joey yells at him, stopping in his tracks to turn and glare at Tristen.

“I’m glad you agree,” Tristen shouts out as Yami and I watch from the side-lines, seeing Tea in the middle, shaking ready to explode from these two loudmouths.

“Stop!” Tea pleads, as the two boys remain glaring at one another, ready to knock the other out.

“Tea is right you two, this is not the time to be fighting each other,” Yami points out.

“You guys need to calm down, what’s done I done, arguing about it will only waste time, time we need to get to Pegasus before those bandits Yugi mentioned find him first,” I explain, reasoning to the two, feeling a slight twitch of frustration from both the heat and the pair acting like brats.

“Exactly, what we need now is a plan,” Tea is the voice of reason.

“Indeed, the first thing we need to do is locate Pegasus,” Yami exclaims.

“Yugi, seems those who are after Pegasus knows we’re here and I bet they got to him first,” Tea turns to us.

“Most definitely,” I agree frowning. If those two are there no doubt they know everything…

“So we have to be really careful,” Tea reasons as I nod, relieved to see the boys expressions of rage dull down into one of understanding.

“Now phase two how do we get there? Without a car,” Yami reasons as a sudden sound of the wheels screeching on the road perks my ears perk up.

“What’s that?” Tea questions catching the sound.

“I hope it’s not those bikers again,” Joey frowns worried.

“The key to our problem,” I smile as Tea turns to me puzzled while I peer over, seeing the car.

“Tea for once we need you,” I joke lightly.

“Hey!” Tea frowns making me smirk as we make the boys hide behind a nearby rock and then we stand by the road, Tea and I putting our thumbs out.

Immediately, the truck stops as I raise a brow smirking at the ruby red hearts of the driver eyeing Tea, then glaring at me.

“So you her boyfriend?” The trucker scowls at me as I glower at the question.

“DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD HOOK UP WITH THAT!?” I [scream](https://66.media.tumblr.com/79750af96443416cd42bcbb194014924/tumblr_osfxtrjrK51wswm8vo1_540.gif) at him, I raise a fist only to see Joey and Tristen pull me back.

“Hey what’s that meant to mean!?” Tea scowls at me but I’m in too much of a blind rage to hear her insulted tone.

“Hello,” Joey greets the male who falters and glares at the other boys who appear, much to the trucker’s displeasure.

Huffing, I plop myself down at the far end of the truck, scowling.

“Come on Kai, it’s over now,” Joey sighs sensing my irritation.

“Why do people think I’m boy am I too ugly to be a girl?” I [mutter](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ShadowyCornyAnnelid-small.gif) leaning on my palm as I look out at the window displaying the road, frowning.

“Come on Kai you’re not ugly, I mean remember Trudge?” Joey brings up earning a groan of guilt to hit me at the mention of him.

“Or Kaiba?” Tristen brings up as I feel a wave of awkwardness at the memory and our last interaction, our hug BUT…we’re _friends_ now, yeah _buddies,_ good _old chaps_ , _best buds_ , yeah that’s it. The type of pals you go to the chippie as Bakura would say.

“Don’t remind me, tch, that snob didn’t deserve my sis, she could so so much better than rich boy any day,” Joey boasts smirking broadly as I continue to look out at the road.

“I’m still pissed off,” I grumble tiredly glaring in envy of Tea with her perfect legs to show off her short skirt, her perfect cheekbones and her thin body…tch, and now look at me, my messy hair, my muscular legs, no thin, no smooth and my stupid fat stomach not thin and perfect as Tea’s…stupid me and my stupid eating habits of devouring anything in sight…now I feel stupid, fat and annoying…urgh, I hate this.

What do people even see in me to think I’m cute? Or even attractive at that…

“Thanks Tristen this is much better than the limo,” Joey sarcastically snaps trying to change the topic.

“No one thinks your funny Joey,” Tristen states.

“It’s true,” I add.

“Huh? Come on Kai! I’m funny!” Joey frowns.

“No, I’m the funny twin you’re the…gay twin?” I shrug.

“GAY!? Hell no!!!” Joey screeches at me, puling at my collar. I merely release a tired sigh, too tired to argue.

“I got a question, you said Mai was the one that saved us, but how did you know it was her?” Tea questions.

“Didn’t you see the harpies’ cards? That’s her signature card,” I argue.

“I bet other duellists follow a harpy’s deck as well, Mai can’t be the only one,” Tea argues as I simply shrug, she does have a fair point.

“That’s easy Tea, Kai’s right, the harpies’ lady that is Mai’s trademark,” Joey adds, ignoring her point prior that could have dismissed the idea of our saviour being Mai.

“Plus I got a glimpse of her through her helmet. I knew we would run into her someday and did you see the way she took care of those biker creep,” Joey smirks gleeful.

“And it was love at first sight,” I smirk teasingly at my brothers playful glare.

“Sh-shut up!” Ruby red faced, Joey plunges at me, bringing me into a noogie of a lifetime.

“The more you deny it the more obvious it is!” I call out laughing at his glare as the others begin talking about Mai. Thankfully, Joy releases me joining in on the conversation but my brow furrows as I glance at my brother’s genuine excited and hopeful expression.

I don’t know about this. I mean why was Mai there? She looked different even, she seemed different more cold, and distant even meaner in her body language than last we saw her, something changed. I just hope for my brothers sake; I’m wrong, please…for once, let me be wrong about this worry.

Calmly, the four figures look out at the fleeing figure of the car, leaving unharmed from the group of bikers they glance at the familiar ruby red bike following after them.

“Looks like someone likes to crash parties lets follow them,” Raphael exclaims darkly getting on his bike, ready to chase after the intruder.

“Oh come now Raphy you didn’t really think those bikers would have done much do you?” Marx smiles brightly, a Cheshire like grin crossing his features.

“I must agree,” Kat agrees in a much softer and calmer tone than her hyperbolic companion.

“What do you mean?” Valon raises a brow surprised to hear the usually silent girl speak for once.

“And the snow princess speaks,” Marx smiles teasingly at the girl who merely scoffs glaring at him, almost bored.

“I speak when needed unlike a certain loudmouth,” She points out smirking at his pout.

“You need to lighten up honestly, all of you, so what if those twerps got away? Those bikers were spared if anything, Kai would have beaten them to a bloody pulp if she just let go,” Marx smiles as the others glare at him.

“Indeed, she has been trained to deal with much more harsher situations than that, if anything you insulted her by giving her such weak fodder,” Kat snaps at the two failing to notice the shocked and almost scared expression crossing Valon’s face.

“Yeah well I could have taken them as well,” Valon scoffs.

“Perhaps but Kai would have defeated you easily, like stepping on an ant,” Kat argues.

“Really?” Valon raise a brow of intrigue.

“Yep, now if I were you I’d focus on that girl of yours, don’t want her snatched away right?” Marx brings up making Valon’s eyes widen as he hears the heavy roar of Raphael’s motorbike, turning to find the yellow motorbike long gone as he glares at the two who remain unfazed, almost bored at his glare.

“You coming or what!?” He scols at them.

“Yes, yes no need to get your panties in a twist,” Marx sighs waving him of like an adult to a child making Valon scowl and raise his fist however just as he aims it, he releases a cry of agony. Swiftly, his fist is grabbed, caught, twisted to a point of which causing him to scream blood murder hearing the faint warning crunch of bone as he is swiftly released, clutching his bruised arm.

“Ah the little puppy thought he could hit me that’s adorable!! Hahahaha!” Loudly, Marx laughs, a chaotic gleam in his golden hues as he gets on his bike, easily leaving the two alone.

Whimpering, Valon cradles his arm, approaching his bike only to glare at a calm and stoic girl.

“How do you follow him? He’s nuts!” Valon scowls at her but she remains unfazed.

“I made a promise, a promise I will keep, if you are to harm my master or get in my masters way of vengeance I will strike you down,” The woman darkly warns Valon who merely scoffs.

“You are both as mental as each other. I’ll never see what Dartz thought of hiring you two,” Valon grumbles glaring at them and riding off leaving the isolated, abandoned and quiet amid to herself, bored, she decides to follow, getting on her own bike, she follows behind the others…

“Hello Pegasus!!!” Loudly, Tristen calls out, his voice echoing as we enter Industrial illusions only for all for our eyes to widen at the ghost corporation, its empty, isolated, no one in sight, my ears don’t detect the sound of footsteps or anything.

“What is going on?” I scowl feeling uneasy at the lack of people.

“This place is completely empty,” Tristen notes.

“Really? I thought it was as packed,” I mutter sarcastically ignoring Tristen’s playful glare sent my way.

“Maybe it’s some kind of holiday or something?” Joey reasons.

“Maybe but still it’s very unlikely for everyone to be gone, the janitors or some staff would be here,” I mutter frowning at the lack of security, heck they would be here just in case of any sneak robberies and such.

“Then why were the front doors left wide open?” Tea questions.

“It’s just weird,” She adds and I nod in agreement stepping forward, my eyes narrowed, my muscle tense and everything on edge.

Calmly, Tea approaches the front desk picking up the coal black phone and placing it on her ear but removes it to look at us, a look of panic on her features. “Hey you guys the phones aren’t working,” Tea notes as my ears perk up at the sound of metal and turning to the shutters sliding down, trapping us inside, just great…

“Oh no we’re trapped!” Joey gasps.

“No really?” I scowl at him.

“Kai there is a time and place for sarcasm,” Yami points out as I merely huff.

“There is always a time and place for sarcasm!” I argue angrily glaring as the others who rush to the shutters, trying to pry them open but it’s no use. Noisy, the loud roar of the engine stops their attempts.

“Guy I don’t think we’re alone!” Tea exclaims terror evident in her tone. “No really?” I hiss as we turn, our eyes widening at the familiar ruby red motorbike diving down on to the floor, revealing a familiar figure.

No…

Shocked, my eyes widen at the long blonde hair flowing out of the ruby red helmet and the helmet is removed revealing a pair of sharper dark purple eyes, looking much colder and more hostile than the last time we saw them.

Oh boy…

Just great…

Just what we needed…

_I hate it when I’m right._

Meanwhile:

Calmly, the Kaiba brothers exit Pegasus castle, heading back to their Blue eyes Jet.

“How could Alistair just disappear like that?” Mokuba questions his brow furrowed in both worry and confusion.

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t care,” Kaiba states coldly to Mokuba.

“Seto aren’t you worried? He’ll come back for revenge?” Mokuba questions his older brother, his brow furrowed in worry for his older brother’s safety.

_“It’s time for you to pay for your father’s crime by giving up your soul!”_

“You heard him. He has the power to steal souls!” Mokuba argues, concerned for his older brother’s life.

“Come on, you believe that nonsense? Alister was just a desperate looney who wanted a shot at beating a real duellist. He didn’t have any magic powers Mokuba,” Seto sets his brother straight, trying to make his little brother not become paranoid over such a small matter in his mind.

“But Seto!” Mokuba runs after trying to catch up with his brother.

“That orichalcos thing seemed pretty real to me,” Mokuba reasons to his brother.

Kaiba pov:

That had to be a trick. What I don’t get is how that card got in my deck! I draw the card, frowning at the alien card of Critias, this card, could it have slipped in when I had that strange dream?

3rd person:

Quickly, Kaiba levitates down, finding himself in a crystal glass castle, before him stands a pedestal where it appeared that once three statues of ice looking like dragons stood now only two remain, one pedestal is empty as Kaiba raises a brow to see a golden hilted sword embedded into the head of one of the ice dragon statues.

“I must be hallucinating,” Kaiba reasons to himself, wide eyed at the strange terrain, he finds himself in, no longer in Pegasus castle, duelling Alister.

“Kaiba you have been chosen to release the mighty Critias…”

Easily, Kaiba grasps hold of the golden handle, confidently taking the sword out causing the ice sculpture of the dragon to shatter, revealing a familiar dragon from the bright white light.

“Right, I’m ready to wake up from this dream,” Kaiba comments, glaring up at the once statue of the dragon now looking alive and well, freed from its confines and looking down at Kaiba.

“Now join force,” The mysterious female voice calls out to him.

“Anything to shut you up,” Kaiba mutters, reaching his palm out to the dragon who leans in as soon as Kaiba’s hand makes contact with the tough exterior of the dragon, a familiar bright white light envelopes the area, transporting him back to his match with Alister…

Kaiba pov:

This is one of the most power fullest cards I have ever seen. I don’t know where it came from but I have to find out more about it and there’s only one person with that kind of information. The real Pegasus!

3rd person:

Together, the Kaiba brothers exit Pegasus castle grounds, arriving before their blue eyes white jet. Patiently, the blue eyes jet waits patiently for its masters. Assertively, Kaiba jumps into his jet, easily setting the controls to fly off with Mokuba in the back.

“Seto there’s an email from HQ. They need us to come back,” Mokuba reports to his older brother.

“I’m the president of this company and I’ll decide what we do,” Kaiba refuses, getting ready to fly his aircraft. “And right now we need to pay a visit to Pegasus,” Kaiba dictates as the window of the jet comes down and the jet gets ready for lift off.

“Initiating navigation system,” Mokuba reports.

“Activating rear thrusters,” Kaiba states.

“Setting coordinates for Industrial Illusions,” Mokuba informs his brother and with a mighty roar of the engine, the blue eyes white dragon jet sets off with the two Kaiba brothers with it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if Kai was ever in the duel monster app what lines would she have with the characters? I would love to know your thoughts!


	127. Traitor

Shocked, I stare wide eyed with the rest of the others to see Mai. Confidently, she removes her ruby red helmet to turn to us.

“Mai…come on this…this isn’t funny,” Breathless, I step forward, my eyes widening in shock, horror and despair at the familiar situation, however all I receive is a sharp glare.

“Tch, as for you, you Kai held me back, you are nothing but some ugly freak that got lucky with some rich guy, tch who would fall for someone as pathetic, ugly and worthless as you,” Mai smirks a sinister smile as my eyes widen, receiving a familiar flash of a memory from her ice cold words, no…no…God no.

_“Mummy? What’s going on?”_

_Confused, the young blonde stares at her mother who refuses to meet her gaze, her back turned to her as she places a small bag with the needed necessities’ on to the floor._

_“What do you think girly? Turns out you can be useful after all,” The young girl winces pained from the rough grip on her wrist as the stench of alcohol and tobacco smears her arm making her wince, disgusted by the stench as she fails to pry the strong hold off her purple shaded arm._

_“Mummy? Mum what’s going on??” Terrified, the young girl turns to her mother, hot tears swelling in her shaking brown hues._

_“Kai…remember those people who offered you that money?” Coldly, the mother responds taking the young girl aback who shakily nods, shivering as she spots her father’s lustful and greedy stare towards her shaking form._

_“Turns out they can help you, deal with you, handle your…”_

_“-You’re being sent away freak,” The male voice huskily bellows making the blonde go wide eyed at her father’s statement._

_“S-sent away b-but what about Serenity and Joey? What about them? Please don’t make them go, they’ll be good, I’ll be good, please don’t send me away, please I-I’ll get a job! I-I’ll duel more for money please don’t send me away, I love you mummy please!!!” The young girl pleads, reaching out to her mother, wincing at the rough grip tightening on her arm but she manages to have the other cling to the skirt of her mother, her watery eyes looking up at her mother’s blank, cold stare._

_“Mum! Please don’t send me away; I’ll be a good girl! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hur-Ah!” The blonde, whimpers, cradling her bruised shoulder, her shocked wide eyed expression turning to look up and flinch at the cold harsh glare of her mother._

_“Get out of my sight,”[Coldly,](https://pa1.narvii.com/6104/96b77811a6cf4bf60cdbf71f2ba55fc399e91681_hq.gif) the mother whispers causing the young girls eyes to dilate and erupt into a roar of crying, pleading, begging, wincing and flinching from her father’s rough tugs to stand._

_However, suddenly the sound of soft heels interrupt the bawling of the young girl as a gentle soft hand is placed on the young girl shocking her, making her flinch back in fear of getting hurt once more. Fearful, she turns bracing for impact as her sobbing eyes to glance at the tanned hand gently on her shoulder, steadying her while her eyes widen at the pained and loud cry of agony. Shocked, the young girl glances at her father seeing him on the floor in anguish, his hand that was once on the young girl now twisted to a point of which it could break from the watery eyes of the drunken, slurring and cursing for mercy._

_“I will not stand by as you hurt this young girl,” The cool soft voice makes the girl go wide eyed and look up at the cloaked woman, her brown hues look up to meet a pair of soft, gentle, comforting and sympathetic green pair, long chocolate hair dangles don from the hood of the cloaked figure, her skin tone darker than those around her. Never had the girl felt so much warmth, comfort and safety, it was an alien feeling to her, causing the young girl to freeze, scared of the stranger, the girl frowns seeing the woman’s eyes soften almost in pity to see her on edge._

_“Here’s the money, you can see her but it must be arranged and she can only visit you, it’s her decision as well if she wishes to return to this…family,” The woman states calmly, revealing a familiar pearl white envelope to the couple. Eagerly, the male stand using his non battered arm to snatch the envelope and grin, eagerly happily to see the check inside._

_“The quicker that freak leaves the better,” Smirking, the father grins, failing to tnocie the sharp glare sent his way by two individuals._

_“W-what about Serenity and Joey? Won’t they question here I am when they come back from school?” The young blonde points out, recalling her mother’s odd behaviour prior of saying Kai is staying at home due to being ill, yet she had no temperature, no vomit, nothing of the sort, but now fully explains why she did not attend today…_

_“They will be fine. I will tell them you went off to…a new school got a scholarship,” The young mother answers as the young girl bows her head, remaining silent as she is gently nudged towards the door, bag in hand she follows the robed figure, crystal tears cascading down her face as she leaves her family home, her family and most of all her sibling in the hands of them…_

“Look you better start talking!” Joey yells frowning as I snap out of my thoughts, my eyes widening in horror to see my brother both confused and horrified to see Mai acting so cold and in her hand, wait is that Pegasus…huh guess the tables have turned now, just me or is this ironic? Frowning, I shake my head at the idea and glare at Mai.

“Or else what!?” The accent voices out loudly as we look up only for my eyes to widen in both shock and horror at the group, in particular two individuals.

“What’s the matter Wheeler your reunion with Mai not go as you expected?” The accented voice taunts making my brother glare darkly at him however my eyes remain solely on the silent Kat, her golden hues scowling, staring down at me while…

“Jeez Mai, you’re so selfish keeping all these people to yourself including one of ours,” Marx cackles as everyone frowns at Marx words as he glances at me.

“Joey…” Weakly, I call out to my brother who looks shaken, lost and heartbroken almost to see Mai in such a hateful state.

“Mind your own business you lac-”

Mai flinches, stopping her words when her purple hues meet a familiar golden pair from Kat who merely shows a single dagger in her grasp, silencing the blonde who growls, ignoring her and instead focusing on us.

“These geeks are mine, deal with it you can have your playtime with ugly later,” Mai glares at the group.

“Geeks!? But we’re your friends Mai,” Joey softly whispers, calling out to her, a hurt expression across his features causing a pang of heartache to appear in my chest, to see my brother look so hurt.

_“Forget it Joey you don’t have to say anything mushy what you did back there said it all. You know my favourite thing about this whole tournament was that I got to know you,” Mai smiles at him._

_“Heh, thank you Mai,” Joey smiles grateful, a faint blush across his features._

_“Right back at’cha but don’t you think you’re off the hook. I still plan on kicking your butt in the next tournament,” Mai starts her car and slowly begin to head off._

_Slowly, the car pulls out as the two continue smiling warmly at each other, each one with a distinct red blush to their usual pale tones._

_“Take care alright?” Joey smiles._

_“You bet,” Mai smiles and gets out of the car park zooming off. Quickly, Joey runs out, watching the car leave as he opens his mouth, sucking in a breath of air._

_“Wait Mai I-”_

Horrified, we stare at our once close friend Mai now standing before us, coldly glaring at us. I glance at my brothers sorrowful expression, his brown hues once warm with joy to see him now filled with lost, confusion and hurt, brings a wave of pain in my chest, to see my loving brother hurt like this.

“Please Mai! You’re our friend; you’re on our side remember!” Joey calls out to her pleading as I glare at the traitor, betraying us betraying my friends and most of all; my brother. He gave his heart to her and this is how she repays him!? Angrily, I feel my teeth grind against one another, my blood burning, pumping, and racing in rage. I feel a teasingly touch of iron in my mouth as I glare at her.

Oblivious, no one notices the small subtle smirk crossing a certain girl’s lips at the shaking figure below…

“I was never a part of your little play group and no I’m going to break you apart one by one!” Mai declares flicking her wrist to reveal her new duel disk, a much darker one than the standard model.

“And Wheeler I’m starting with you!”

“Fine,” Joey sighs giving in as he prepares to duel.

“It’s payback time and it all starts now!” Mai draws her card, smiling fondly at the drawn card.

“And to think, I was once pathetic enough to call you my friend but now I know the truth! You were holding me back from achieving true power! So say hello to my real friend the seal of orichalcos!!!!!!!”


	128. Old Friends

_Mai…_

_Slowly, I look over at my…friend, my eyes widening and I flinch when I meet her harsh glare, it kinda reminds me of the glare Kai would give me when I stole some of the desert she made before dinner…wanting me six feet under._

_Mai…what happened to you? What did these guys do to you? Angrily, I feel a wave of rage, why am I so angry? Is it because of my concern for Mai? If it is then why am I so angry at shoulder pads over there?_

_“You’re on our side, remember?” I call out to her, my brow furrowed in shock and worry for her as my eyes dart down to her new attire, a much more…revealing attire than the last one I saw her, not that I’m looking or anything…_

_“Great Mai sold us out!” Tristen scowls at her. While I turn to frown at him, he’s wrong, Mai wouldn’t; I know her we’re…friends. She wouldn’t do that, not after everything we went through, I refuse to believe it, it can’t be…_

_“Mai would never do that tell him you’re still our friend right?” Tea pleads to her from Tristen’s cold words._

_“Time to explain yourself!” Yugi pipes up._

_“I was never a part of your little play group and no. I’m going to break you apart one by one!” Mai declares flicking her wrist to reveal her new duel disk, a much freaky looking one and darker one than the standard model._

_“And Wheeler I’m starting with you!”_

_“Fine,” I sigh giving in as we prepare to duel._

_“It’s payback time and it all starts now!” Mai draws her card, smiling fondly at the drawn card._

_“And to think, I was once pathetic enough to call you my friend but now I know the truth! You were holding me back from achieving true power! So say hello to my real friend the seal of orichalcos!!!!!!!”_

Kai Pov:

“Boring, boring boring!!!!!! All this love triangle angst stuff is so cliché!!!!” Marx sighs bored.

“Shut it-”

“And I should listen to a skank like you because?” Marx smirks wryly unfazed by the sharp glare sent his way.

“Hey she isn’t-”

“Shut it lover boy, now while you have this little duel, I have matters to attend to!!!” Suddenly, Marx leaps down, my eyes wide when he charges at me, I gasp as I feel a familiar dog tag snatched from me…

“No…NO!!! Come back here!!!” I screech chasing after him.

“Kai!!!” Enraged, panicked and worried, I chase after Marx, my ears deaf to my brother’s plea…

Angrily, I continue rushing forward, my legs burning, fuelled by my adrenaline and rage. Determined to retrieve the amulet as well as the dog tag because I thought it would look cool to fuse them both together, yeah great idea Kai just perfect.

“Marx enough of this madness!” I call out to him, my voice echoing in the desolate and isolated room, my brown eyes narrowed at the empty room. Where is he? The amulet I need it, he has no idea what he’s doing, he’s changed…he never used to be this childish, unless the power has finally gotten to him then maybe this is why he’s acting so…weird.

But most important where is K-

Sharply, I hear the click of heels and quickly backflip away from where I once stood, to glare at the lone dagger imbedded into the floor, standing stoic, idle, and stone cold just like Kat.

“Show yourself!” I demand from them, growing a faint tick of anger from the pair as suddenly a figure swoops down. Quickly, I dive out of the way, my ears hearing the faint swoosh of slicked air as the figure continues their barrage of slices at me and each one I easily miss. My eyes narrow when I hear the click of heels, what is she doing!? She’s skilled and yet giving me such bad swipes…

Quickly, I backflip distancing myself from the smirking Kat, her golden hues gleaming at me like a cat ready to swoop down and pounce at the mouse.

“What was that sloppy work? I taunt her smirking.

“Please if anything I was testing you, seems to me your reflexes have gone sloppy,” She returns her voice as cold and delicate as ever as she dives down, swiping at me making me gasp as I narrowly miss it, wincing from the slight stinging sensation of my waist. Quickly, I jump back, cradling my hip, she missed on purpose.

“You’ve relaxed too much,” She points out.

“And you can talk, mutism didn’t work out for you,” I smirk.

“Sadly not, you know how incompetent Marx can be,” She returns bringing a small smirk to my lips as we each give one another a cruel smirk. I’m playing the game while she is merely toying with me.

“You’ve always been jealous,” I huff smirking at her genuine angered glare.

“Now, now, I dint come here for a cat fight ladies, please you can fight over me later,” Marx coolly announces making me turn to glare at him with Kat.

“Return the amulet,” I demand from him opening my palm out for me to glare at the smirking male, looking over, teasingly dangling down the silver chain with a familiar azure crystal on and dog tag.

“Now where would the fun in that be? Come on Kai, let’s have some fun, don’t you think? Those guy back there are still playing childish as usual,” Marx smirks, a cold façade as I merely frown.

“Says the child himself,” I huff.

“Someone has to be honestly those guys are too stuff, it’s boring,” She huffs.

“As bored as I am of your shit,” I snap back only to scowl at the tutting from Kat.

“Now, now, a lady does not swear,” She taunts in a mocking tone.

“And a woman doesn’t wield knives and try to kill people,” I argue back smirking.

“No normal person don’t,” Marx inputs as we both scowl at him as he strolls own, the amulet on his wrist dangling down as he purposely slowly walks over, swinging the amulet around as though it was a toy.

“Now then, as everyone says…” Swiftly, Kat tosses a familiar dark duel disk at Marx, one similar to Mai’s as he easily, equips it, smirking as he sneers at me.

“Now then shall we duel? Come on it’ll be just like old times!!” Marx offers smiling as I scowl at him.

“Yeah apart from the shock collars,” I grumble glaring down at the floor at the harsh memories.” Hey not my fault, you had a thing for losing life points, besides the pain wasn’t that bad,” Kat answers.

“After a number of times yes you’re not wrong but still, I won’t duel you. Look we can talk about this, please this is wrong, taking peoples souls it’s wrong, why are you doing this Marx? Kat why?” I question the two.

“Why? It is an order it’s as simple as that besides someone has to keep an eye on master’s toys,” Kat smirks.

“Indeed, you honestly think uncle has faith in this crazed cult? Please if anything, the more terror the more profit, it’s as simple as that,” Marx reasons.

“Don’t you see what you’re doing to innocent people, children even?” I question.

“Don’t you see what they did to us?” Kat coldly responds making us turn to her cold glare.

“Why should we care about a world that threw us out, tossed us about and ruined us!? Making us into what we are today!” Kat angrily spats her calm gleaming eyes now dilated into seething rage.

“They did this to us Kai, they hurt us; they made us do things no one should do, why? Why should we care about a world that turned its back on us?” Marx responds sorrowfully, grimly, his expression as cold as ice as I notice his pale fingertips coil around his wrist, making my eyes soften as I spot a familiar array of ruby red scars.

“Marx no…” I whisper horrified to see them.

“They hurt us Kai, its only fair they share a fraction of what we felt, show them the monsters they created, show them what happens to the people you turn your back on. Besides do you honestly think they care about you?” Marx spits out as I frown.

“They do,” I argue recalling the group’s warmth and support we give one another.

“You’re joking right? If the truly cared where are they Kai?” Kat argues silencing me as I glance down at the floor, my eyes narrowed unable to respond until…

“They are rooting for my brother he needs it more than I do,” I argue simply smirking.

“For your brother? As I thought, always for someone else but never you,” Marx smirks s I scowl at him. He’s wrong, they do care, I know it, I know they do after all they’ve done for me it’s just…it’s just...my brother needs their support more than me now.

“If I win you lose your soul and this whole little childish game of yours ends if you win, you get the amulet,” Marx smirks, moving the amulet as though it was a hypnotist’s watch.

“Yeah because that’s sounds fair,” I huff, frowning, still not sure the power this amulet has as I equip my duel disk, glaring darkly at the smirking Kat, taking a step back as Marx swiftly summons a familiar spell to the field, much to my horror and irritation.

**_“Let’s duel!!!!”_ **

Shocked, my eyes widen as I see my sister chase after the guy who stole my sister’s weird necklace. “Kai come back!” I call out worried not sure what these freaks are capable of, considering what these thieve done to Mai…

“What are you waiting for Wheeler!?” Mai barks. Mai controls "Harpie Lady" (1800/1400) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos".

“I’m waiting for you to snap out of this,” I retort, my brow furrowed at her, how can she do this? Why does she want to duel me? What did I do to her? Mai please…I just want to help you, if doing is the only way to do it, then so be it, I’ll do anything to free you from these whack jobs and freaky circle thingy.

“She’s lost it how can she side with the enemy and how could Kai just run off when Joey needs her the most!” Tristen argue scowling.

“I’m sure Kai has her reasons,” Tea argues.

“That amulet seems very important to her, we have to trust her,” Yugi reasons as I scowl at the pair. Kai…why did you run off? I can fight for myself but the way you reacted to the weirdo, do you know him? Why is that necklace important to you, sure Ishizu gave it to you, saying it was important but still…I barely see you wear it, usually hide it…another secret my sister is hiding from me, she always does this hiding things from me but why? Does she trust me…?

“It’s all thanks to that orichalcos thing,” Tea huffs snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Now one of them will lose their souls,” Yugi exclaims as my eyes widen at the news. Lose their soul, no I can’t let that happen, Mai has been through enough with Marik and the shadow realm, I won’t lose her again!

“No you can’t do this don’t you see your letting that magic thing control you Mai! You’re putting your own life in danger,” Tea reaches out to Mai, only to receive a blank stare of boredom towards her words.

“Eh Pharaoh quit mumbling to yourself down there will ‘eah. In case you didn’t realize this last time, nothing can break the seal of Orichalcos, once it appears, it doesn’t disappear until someone’s soul’s been captured” shoulder pads calls out as I scowl. Pharaoh? Why is that dumb ass calling Yugi pharaoh?

“And don’t think you’re off the hook pharaoh as soon as the girl takes your friends soul, I’m taking yours,” Blondie reminds Yugi making me frown. Pharaoh again with this stuff? Yugi isn’t no pharaoh…

“Get back in your cage gorilla boy, once I’m done with both Wheelers, Yugi belongs to me,” Mai darkly declares making my eyes widen at her declaration, no way this power hungry look, that isn’t the Mai I know…

“But why?” Yugi questions confused as much as I am for this betrayal I wince from the pain in my chest as I continue to realize, Mai betrayed us, her friends…this isn’t right, it must be those guys doing, especially shoulder pads urgh….

“I never liked her no respect, if I hear, anymore lip from Mai then she’s next,” Blondie remarks.

“Oh give the girl a break will ya? She still new in all this mate plus she’s kinda cute when she gets mad don’t you think,” Shoulder pads smirks as I glare darkly at him feeling as though I’ve bene punched in the gut. This guy…no doubt he’s the main culprit for Mai being like this! He’ll pay for this!! He will pay!!! When I get my hands on him, he’ll come to regret messing with me and my friends…

“Uh no,” Blondie responds as I turn back to Mai.

“When are you going to make your move hotshot? This year would be nice!” Mai points at me scowling.

“What did I say? I’m not going to duel against you Mai!” I reject the idea, I won’t lose her, I won’t lose neither of us, I refuse to, I can talk to her, persuade her to come back and ditch these whack jobs especially shoulder pads…

“What? Not good enough, afraid you’re going to lose like you did in Battle city, having to rely on your sister to do the job you were too weak to do!? I should have known you’d back down,” Mai taunts causing me to growl at her, she knows my skill, heck I beat her I bet I could win circles around shoulder pads up there but I won’t. I won’t lose Mai not again…I want to help her, free her from this mind control stuff and keep her far from these whack jobs. And she knows me and Kai we were working as a team to help our sister so why is she acting so mean…?

“Actually, I’m afraid I’m going to win ‘cause if I do, then you’re going to pay for it by giving up your soul!” I call out trying to reason with her only to flinch when I see her once playful caring purple eyes sharpen into a mean glare.

“I have no soul,” She answers back coldly making me wince back in shock of the dead serious tone she used. Mai…stop this please.

“I told you the Mai you knew is gone. I traded in her soul for power. The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic; the girl was just holding me back. So I did what I had to, I sent her packing, now my weak side’s gone for good,” Mai explains emotionlessly to us all making my frown sharpen at her horrid words.

“Well I happen to have liked the old Mai and I’m going to get her back,” I argue glaring at Mai, I know she’s better than this, she can do better than these idiots and I’m going to help her realize that.

“I’d like to see you try,” Mai argues as I feel a wave of rage hit me at this imposter, I know the real Mai is deep in there and I’m going to set her free from shoulder pads control on her, even if it means duelling her!!! Angrily, I draw my duel disk and insert my deck in, ready to do this.

Hold on Mai…I _will_ save you…


	129. Harpies Harpies Everywhere

Angrily, I glare at the smirking Marx while Kat is too the side, silently observing as I scowl at Marx.

I need that amulet and dog tag, I need to save him, I need to get out of here and get to Joey, to give him my support….

“That look in your eyes, such heat wow, I haven’t seen you this determined in quite a while,” Marx smirks.

“Marx, this is madness, stop this,” I plead to him but it falls to deaf ears.

“Stop this? So what you can go back to those fakers?” Marx hisses.

“They are not fake! They are my friends!” I argue.

“Friends? Tell me Kai do they know? Do they know the truth? DO they know your true nature?” Marx questions silencing me and he smirks. “Just as I thought always hiding behind a mask you are, always the people pleaser,” Marx smirks coyly as I glare at him.

“More like the people puncher,” I grumble.

“Really that’s the best you could do?” I hear Kat call out eye brow raised, in disappointment.

“You put me on the spot now let’s just get this over with,” I huff.

“Fine by me!” Marx huffs drawing from his deck, he summons fire fox to the field in attack mode (300/200) and ends his turn with a face down. “Now it’s your go Kai!!” Marx smirks at me as I scowl. He’s stalling, Inari fire always comes back, so he is stalling I need to think of a strategy to deal with this pyromaniac.

“My move!” I draw my card, smirking to find my strategist. “Time to catch up on your strategies Marx!” Smirking, I summon strategist of the ice barrier in attack mode (1600/1600).

“Tch, that old man, here I thought you’d bring out wanderer,” Marx scoffs making me scowl as I order my monster to attack with sanctum of the ice, a whole gust of wind strikes at Inari fire making the fox whimper as its destroyed, its flames cooled by the icy breeze and causes Marx to lose 1300 points however I scowl at his smirk.

“Really that’s it, I remember when you would win in one move, now look at you just some wash up has been,” Marx sighs almost disappointed.

“The past is over Marx you need to let it go,” I huff.

“I need to let go, coming from the hypocrite herself,” Marx scoffs.

“I’m saving everyone involved with that monster, I can save you too, just stop this duel, help me we can all be freed from him,” I reason gently to the two, frowning when I see Kat’s cold glare.

“Save me!? Tch where have I heard that before? The last time someone promised to save me they left!!!” Marx spits out glaring darkly at me.

“That’s not fair!” I argue.

“You broke your promise! We…we were a family, a happy one, a normal-”

“WE weren’t NORMAL!!” I hiss.

“Who wants to normal?! They are all fakers anyway, you’ve become like them, putting on a mask pretending to be this Kai. It disgusts me, they changed you, and you’ve become the thing we swore we never would!” Marx spits out.

“I have not!” I argue.

“Oh really when why hide us? Ashamed of us? Disgusted at the idea of being afflicted with us? It wouldn’t look good for your perfect friend’s right?” Marx spits out.

“That’s not true! They aren’t fake, they genuinely-”

“Enough!!” Marx shouts interrupting us as I feel my blood boil, my adrenaline from before pumping as I glare darkly at him.

“Well now that you’ve destroyed my little fox lets welcome him back, when my little pet is destroyed in battle, he comes back and I’m not done, I summon rapid fire magician in attack mode! He declares summoning the monster with 1600.

“When this guy is summoned to the field, I can bring out a familiar pet to the field lets welcome, inari fox to the field in attack mode!” Marx laughs, as I glare at the two monsters both in attack mode, he has his magician with 1600 ad his inari with 1500 as well as his fire fox, just what I needed.

“But I’m not done yet, next I plat pot of greed, we all know what this does,” Marx smirks drawing two extra cards and his smirk widens causing a small shiver of fear to hit me. Next I play…the seal of Orichalcos!!!” Marx roars.

“No!!” Shocked, my eyes widen at the spell as it lands down on us, a familiar seal appearing on his forehead, I notice the concern evident in Kat’s eyes but she quickly masks it as I glare at the demonic smirk of the male.

“Thanks to this little spell, your soul is mine, Kai, and my monsters gain a five hundred point boost!” He grins making my eyes widen at the seal appearing on the creatures face, giving his magician a total of 2100 attack points, Inari has a total of 2000 and fire fox has 800. Just perfect, but I’m not done yet I use my magician’s ability when using a spell, you lose five hundred points!! Remember this?” Marx grins as his magician fires a small ball of fire at me making me wince at the slight heat of the flames, causing my points to fall to 3500.

“But I’m not done yet! Now my magician, my foxes finish this duel!!” Marx grins as I glare at him as all his foxes pounce, not noticing the subtle smirk cross my features…

“I don’t think so I activate my spell card, mischief of the time goddess!!” I declare smirking at the sharp glare of irritations is sent my way.

“You’re only delaying the inevitable, even if you defeat me, you won’t stand a chance against him and you know it!!!” Marx yells but I refuse to believe him, it’s the power talking this isn’t the little boy I swore to protect…

Irritated, Mar releases a huff, ending his turn as I glare at the monsters before me. I only have one last chance now if I fail this, I’m a goner and I refuse to let that happen, I won’t Joey needs me, my friends need me and I need to save Marx and Kat.

Smugly, a small smirk crosses my panting lips.

“You really like the phrase I’m not done yet huh?” I joke smirking coyly at his glare for being caught out.

_Henry, I will save him, no matter what I promise you…_

Determined, Joey stares across from him at Mai with her harpy’s ladies on the field and the seal of Orichalcos in play as shown by the neon green glow of a familiar mark, similar to the one surrounding them, on her temple, causing a faint glow to appear. Her once calm, friendly and caring purple eyes now are sharper and looking redder, dead set on winning this duel. Meanwhile Joey’s once warm, friendly, confident brown hues now glow faintly from the glow of the circle below them, trapping them inside as his brown hues now filled with determination and concern for the female across from him, dead set on duelling him, beating him and making sure he loses his soul.

“Let’s do this,” Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position.

Joey pov:

_I need to make a strategy…_

_“Pretty lame move now watch. Here’s how you play the game,” Mai draws another "Harpie Lady" and subsequently Normal Summons it and thanks to the seal gains an extra five hundred points resulting in (1800/1400) in Attack Position. The newly summoned "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys my "Alligator's Sword". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks causing my points to deplete to 2200 points. Mai ends her turn by setting a card face down as I wince from the pain, it felt so real like I was actually slashed at…I wince from the stinging pain in my chest where the harpies attacked._

“I can’t watch, not if Joey is going to lose to win on purpose to save Mai,” Tristen points out.

“Is that true? Will Joey really throw the duel? If he does that he’ll lose his own soul,” Yugi in his spirit form turns to the pharaoh.

“Yes, I know, but that wouldn’t be the first time Joey has risked his own life to save Mai…”Yami sighs recounting that dark duel of Mai being imprisoned on a familiar stone tablet, as Ra loomed over the terrified duellist.

_“Come ON Mai you gotta remember me Mai, think try harder look into my eyes,” gently Joey lifts Mai’s head. “It’s me,” he exclaims. “…Joey?” Mai whispers. “That’s right it’s me and I’m not going to let anything happen to you Mai,” Joey promises her. “I’m always here for you Mai,” Joey smiles at Mai. “I’ve got something I got to tell ya Mai something I should have told you before,” Joey begins._

_“Do you remember when I got knocked unconscious during that lightning storm? Then I had that freaky dream where we were all back at school only for some reason I couldn’t stand up, then all my friends helped me back up on my feet including you Mai. I know I told you weren’t in that dream Mai sorry but you were there and I…”_

_“-Joey!” Mai smiles recognising the blonde bringing a bright smile to his face._

_“Let’s get out of here,” Mai smiles as Joey grins and tries to free her._

_“Forget about me and just go!” Mai cries._

_“No way! Mai I…-_

_“Now Winged dragon of Ra destroy them both!” Marik orders as the bird releases its molten attack. “JOEY!!!!” Kai calls out, panic and worry evident in her tone as Kaiba held her back._

_“THAT’S ENOUGH!”_

“Last time we stepped in and saved them both…”

“Yeah but…this time the force we’re up against is too strong. We can’t stop it,” Yugi reasons to the pharaoh.

“Don’t give up we may have something capable of defeating this evil power. I’m just not sure how we can use it to save Joey…”

“What is it?” Yugi questions him.

“The eye of Timiues…”

Joey pov:

“Your move Mai!” I call out to her, my eyes narrowed at her harpies now looking like mind slaves.

“I knew you’d be easy to beat but I didn’t think you’d be this easy, now let’s see you deal with my face down card, it’ll leave you screaming!!” Mai places her card face down, ending her turn…

Soaring, an familiar blue eyes white dragon jet flies through the sky, the blazing sun shines down upon the dragon as Kaiba flies the dragon to their destination…

“I’ve tried to contact Pegasus but there’s no signal from Industrial Illusions at all,” Mokuba reports from the backseat to his older brother, driving the jet.

“I had a feeling that would happen,” Kaiba narrows his eyes focused on the sky ahead of him.

“What’s going on?” Mokuba questions his brother still lost and confused.

“Whoever Alister is working for must have already gotten their hands on Pegasus and if that’s true. I’m sure our new friends will be expecting us,” Kaiba coldly responds focused on driving.

“What? Are you saying we’re about to head to fly right into a trap?” Mokuba questions his brother, wide eyed surprised by his brothers move.

“That’s exactly what I want them to think,” Kaiba mutters, drawing a familiar dragon card but this time not of his signature one but this latest find as he looks at it. “But I’m one step ahead,” Kaiba exclaims his voice laced in confidence as he recalls his use of this very card, saving himself, his brother and both their souls.

_“Play this card Kaiba…” Mysteriously, the female voice calls out to him, making his cobalt blue eyes widen at the voice but he obeys, not for the mysterious voice but both out of curiosity and to win this duel._

_“Now I play the fang of Criteaus!”_

_“There’s no such card Kaiba!”_

_“Then what do you call this Alister?”_

Calmly, Kaiba stares at the card in deep thought after recollecting his save thanks to the card.

_This dragon seems just as powerful as the Egyptian God cards but why have I never heard of it before? Kaiba corps database contains every card ever made except this one…_

“Hey Seto,” Mokuba calls out to Kaiba snapping him out of his thoughts as he glances briefly back to him.

“Are you okay?” Mokuba questions his brother concerned.

“I’m fine Mokuba now let’s go and crash this party!” Kaiba declares, igniting the thrusters to the jet as it flies off, dead set on heading to their location, Industrial Illusions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how Kai is going to react to a certain ex of hers popping up again!


	130. So Called Destiny

“My harpies are waiting Wheeler! Let’s go!” Mai taunts Joey who scowls at her, his face lost, confused and uncertain on how to play.

Joey pov:

What am I supposed to do here? If I fight my hardest and win, I lose Mai forever, urgh, I wince at the heavy pain in my chest as I recall the old Mai, the kind Mai, the strong Mai, my Mai…

But if I let her win, I lose myself forever…

What would Kai do? She’d know what to do, she always does…

Loudly, my thoughts are interrupted by the annoying laughter from above, making my brown hues look and narrow at shoulder pads.

“Hey I guessed I missed the joke?” I glare at the kid glaring down at me with his smug smile, ugh makes me want to punch his lights out…

“Wise guy!” Angrily, I raise my fist shaking as a tick mark appears much bigger and fuming as I glare daggers at the ass. I still can’t believe Mai chose those clowns over us. I don’t know what they did but I’m going to undo it.

“Just make your move, I’m bored and so are my harpies,” Mai huffs, tired.

“Well here goes, stand back!” I draw "Scapegoat". I then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Smirking when I place Scapegoat on the field, this should be buy me some time to figure out a way to save Mai, just hold on Mai.

“Back to you,” I turn to Mai, glaring plainly at me but I refuse to wince at the heavy pains in my chest.

“Looks like your boyfriend is afraid to attack Mai! Oh well time to finish him off!” Shoulder pad taunts making me glare darkly at the guy. B-boyfriend! I ignore the wave of weird feelings from the idea; wait what’s wrong with me!? Urgh, no I need to focus on saving Mai then dealing with shoulder pad later…

“Go be a backseat duelist, I can handle this by myself,” Mai barks at shoulder pads, earning a sigh of relief to see her stand up for herself and not get pushed around by these freaks.

“Fine, have it your way,” Shoulder pad smirks as Mai turns back to me.

“Now where was I? Oh yeah about to win,” Mai smirks.

“As long as you’re with them you can’t win,” I state, my eyes shaking, pleading for Mai to understand and realize she has to snap outta it. “But don’t worry I’m going to find a way to save us both!” I declare determined to save us both.

3rd person:

“And you call me crazy?” Mai draws. One "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 For all) in Defense Position.

However, Mai then activates her face-down "Nighmare Tri-Mirror" to target one of her "Harpie Ladies" and Special Summons four "Copy Tokens" as Joey Special Summoned four monsters, with the same stats as "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position each one having 1800/1400. Luckily for Joey, these monsters cannot attack this turn. Mai then places them in her Spell & Trap Card Zones. Mai uses her second "Harpie Lady" to attack & destroy one "Sheep Token". Mai Sets a Card, ending her turn.

Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes a "Sheep Token" so that "Panther Warrior" can attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks one of Mai's "Harpie Ladies", but Mai activates her face-down "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack.

“Mai listen, I don’t know what kind of spell those guys put on ya but you gotta wake up, or else we’re both gonna be in pretty big trouble!” Joey calls out to her pleading for her to snap out of it but only receives the same cold glare as before.

“What spell? No one’s controlling me. Those two lackeys couldn’t control my left pinkie. I was sick of my life so I chose it to change it,” Mai scoffs, much to the others shock and worry. “No way!” Joey scowls, refusing to believe her mean words.

“How could you?” Tea whispers horrified by the news.

Sorrowfully, Mai looks down at the floor.

“You guys wouldn’t understand. You’ve never been an outsider like me. All alone duel monsters are all I have and after the battle city tournament, I set out to become the best. I duelled chump after chump and improved my duelling skills. I needed to make a name for myself…”

_Mai has 2200 Life Points. Mai controls "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position and has two set cards. Mai's opponent has 1000 Life Points. He controls "Tri-Horned Dragon" (2850/2350) in Attack Position and has a set card._

_"Tri-Horned Dragon" attacks "Cyber Harpie", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall", which halves the ATK of "Tri-Horned Dragon" making the dragon’s attack plummet to 1425/2350. However, Mai's opponent then activates his face-down "Rush Recklessly" to increase the ATK of his "Tri-Horned Dragon" by 700 until the end of the turn boosting his dragon to 2125/2350, but Mai activates her face-down "Fairy's Hand Mirror" to change the target of "Rush Recklessly" to "Cyber Harpie" returning his dragon to 1425/2350; "Cyber Harpie" increases to 2500/1300 points. "Cyber Harpie" destroys "Tri-Horned Dragon" resulting in Mai’s victory._

_“The winner is Mai Valentine!!!”_

“Even though I won match after match. I dint feel stronger as a duellist in fact I felt worse and I certainly wasn’t making a name for myself…”

_Calmly, Mai walk’s through the hallway heading back into her car with the trophy of her victory in hand, only to halt when hearing voices._

_“Good duelling out there! Who’d you play again? Someone Valentine?” Mai perks up at the mention of her name turning to the male she beat and two other fans of the male or friends of his._

_“Yeah she came in like eighth place or something in duellist kingdom. I almost beat her too,” The male who lost boasts._

_“So? It’s not like she’s worth the fame compared to faces like Kaiba or that Yugi kid,” One of them mentions._

_“Kai’s my favourite, she is like my role model, proving girls can duel too you know,” The female with long blonde hair, clinging to the male adds._

_“Yeah she’s powerful, better than that brother of hers, but he’s one of my favourites, he’s kinda cute in a tough guy kind of way,” One of the people adds, failing to notice the sharp glare sent their way by a certain bystander._

_“Those guys could duel circles around us, this Valentine girl is out of their way,” The male reasons._

_“Guess you’re right, now I feel kind of lame for losing to her,” The male laughs failing to notice the sharp glare Mai sends the trophy she won, her ears listening to the soft chuckle from the group however that chuckle is soon stopped by the loud crash. Shocked, all eyes turn to the empty hallway, finding pieces of glass spread on the floor that was once a trophy._

_“Isn’t that tonight’s winning trophy?”_

_“You don’t think…?”_

_“Uh…oops…”_

_“Heheheheh…”_

“Not too long after that. The nightmares started…”

_“I told you, you’re weak…you don’t belong in this world,” A demonic Marik welding a familiar rod with a glowing eye on his temple appears before the terrified Mai._

_“So I’m banishing you into the deepest shadows where you’ll spend eternity goodbye,” Marik raises the glowing rod._

_“No…wait, stop AHH!!” Screaming, Mai cries as she is encased into a glass hourglass being lifted into the air as sand slowly begins to fall down, trapping her._

_“Let me down please! Someone! Anyone! Please! Help me! Joey help me please!!” Desperate, Mai calls out for aid in the shadows, only to receive instead sand, slowly the sand descends down upon the screaming girl, flooding her mouth in sand as she descends further and further into the dark depths of the shadow realm…_

“Every night it was the same dream. I was weak and no one was there to help me. I was at the end of my road, scared, lonely, pathetic and my so called friends were nowhere to be found…”

_Loudly, the rain dives don form the dark heavy clouds from the sky, crying out of pity for the lone soul of Mai, drenched in water and lost to the world. Sorrowfully, Mai slumps against the wall, sliding down to look up at the pouring shower before her as tears begin to collect in her purple eyes and slowly descend down from her cold cheeks to the ground, joining the puddle of water below._

_“I’m never going to get what I deserve anyway…”_

_Roaring, the loud cry of the engine of a motorbike interrupts the gloom girl as she flinches from the harsh light before her._

_“I know you! You’re Mai Valentine right?” The accented voice of Valon calls out._

_“Who wants to know?” Mai glares at the stranger, who approaches the forgotten soul._

_“Your next duelling opponent” The male removes his helmet revealing familiar brown hair, Valon smiles at Mai._

_“So Mai what’ll it be? Try duelling with me or stay in the rain!” Valon challenges her._

_Defeated, Mia falls to the puddled floor, her knees shivering from the cold rush of water as she stares at the winner, the small shards of her once powerful harpy army now vanish, in shards disappearing, leaving the defeated Mai alone as the figure approaches her._

_“You think your weak don’t you? You think you don’t belong in this world,” Valon kneels down, smiling warmly at the poor girl._

_“Leave me alone!” Mai cries, hands in head, tired of it all._

_“Calm down will ya,” Valon eases Mai’s nerves._

_“I just wanna be the best…” Mai whispers in a hoarse, tired and vulnerable tone, tears beginning to well in her defeated eyes._

_“What you want is true power…” Valon exclaims._

_“True power?” Mai whispers in hope at the idea._

_“Right and I know how you can get it but the first step is, what you need to do is stop expecting your friends to rescue you,” Mai’s eyes widen and narrow at Valon’s words as he stands up from his kneeling position._

_“All those blokes do is disappoint you. So come with me, the answer to all your problems is right around the corner, trust me. All you need to do is take my hand and you’ll be the most power fullest duellist on earth,” Valon offers, his hand outstretched for Mai to take._

_Slowly, Mai’s hand is in Valon’s and her wish for great power she longed for is answered…_

“The was the smartest decision of my life. I stopped whining like a loser and started taking control. Now nothing can stop me!” Mai declares, flinching to see Joey’s hurt expression.

“I never knew you felt that way. Why didn’t you tell me, why didn’t you tell us you were so unhappy? We could have helped you Mai!” Joey exclaims, his brown hues filled with determination flicker…

Joey pov:

Mai…all this pain you went through, I never knew if you had just told me, I could have helped. Mai…you were suffering so much and I failed, I failed to help you, to approach you and get you to open up to me…Kai and Serenity had that gift, always people opening up to them but me, ever, I envy them for that, I bet Kai could have had Mai open up or Serenity but I never could, I failed, I’m nothing but a failure to the one person I…

“Save it! I don’t need your kind of help all I need now is power and I’m about to unleash all of it on you!” Mai declares drawing her card.

Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and subsequently activates it to destroy Joey's "Panther Warrior" and two "Sheep Tokens" and inflict their total ATK to Joey as damage causing Joey’s points to decrease to a mere 200, however no Harpies monsters can attack this turn.

_“Someone is one attack away from losing their soul and I don’t think it’s me sweetheart!!”_

I need to remain calm, I need to relax, I need to win this or it’s bye bye me but I need to make them realize, what they are doing is wrong.

Frowning, I glance at Marx humming happily as he plays with the dog tag making me scowl.

“Marx you know what it is don’t you?” I plead to him hoping to get through to him as his golden hues narrow at me.

“I’m not dumb Kai. This is my father’s I know, you think I wouldn’t recognise the same gift he gave me,” Marx spits coldly, showing off a familiar slick silver dog tag with his initials on it.

“To think you promised so much, you promised a normal life, a life without pain, a normal life I thought you said no one would get hurt,” He hisses.

“I trie-”

“NOT HARD ENOUGH!!!! TO THINK YOU’D STEAL FROM MY FATHER’S COLD CORPSE!? Then again it wasn’t a cold corpse right Kai?” He spits back making me flinch in terror at his angered expression.

“Henry cared for you Marx he told me to save you!” I argue.

“Why should I believe you!? The person who told me my father was the enemy, brainwashing the others into believing such lies. You knew nothing of my father, my real father you know nothing, not anymore,” He hisses.

“Marx-”

“Make your move!” He growls distantly as I simply nod and use my strategists ability, I put charm of the ice barrier (900/1300) in the graveyard activating her effect allowing me to special summon a level six or lower ice barrier monster and I decide to summon royal knight of the ice barrier(2000/2000), then activating his ability, when special summoned an ice coffin token appears on his field in attack mode (1000/0) and it cannot be tribute summoned either but it gains a boost giving it a total of 1500 attack.

“That’s it? Hah! My monsters are much more powerful,” Marx scoffs.

“I’m not done yet,” I scoff and summon defender of the ice barrier activating his ability.

“If I control another ice barrier face up then this little defender of mine, makes sure you can’t attack with a monster higher or equal to its defence points and they are 1600,” I explain simply placing the defender in defence mode. “Now my strategist attack his fire fox!” I order, knowing that the fox will return, the fox is easily destroyed, resulting in him to lose and result in the amount of 1400. 

“Now my knight destroy-”

“I don’t think so!!!” Marx grins revealing his face down, rising energy…shit.

Scowling, I glare as his inari fox gains a 1500 easily demolishing my knight. “Ah!!” Hissing, I kneel down, clenching my teeth from the pain as my points deplete to 2500.

“Good move,” I huff placing two cards face down, as my knight is shattered.

“I learned from the best,” He smirks as I end my turn and he draws.

“So tell me why are you working with these bikers? They seem beneath you, I point out curious.

“Oh they are, someone had to keep an eye on them, he repeats as I sigh.

“Tell me something, did we mean nothing to you? All that you did for us, we did together, I thought we were a family what was it to you?” He answers his tone soft and vulnerable making me release a tired sigh at the one, I swore to protect and now fighting against.

“It wasn’t nothing; you guys were a family to me but then…” I trial off, not wanting to talk off her.

“Carmen would be ashamed of you,” Marx spits out making my eyes widen at his words…

“Take that back!” I order him calmly, feeling a wave of anger hit me from his spiteful words.

“Carmen would have wanted you to stay here with us, not with those fakers, besides your lying to them, she always hated liars!” Max argues.

“You know NOTHING about Carmen! You knew NOTHING of what she really was like, Carmen would be proud of me for doing this. You guys need to realize that, the past is gone and we need to move on, and in order for that we need to fight back,” I argue.

“Fight back? You can’t beat him, you know that right?” Max argues.

“There’s always a way,” I argue.

“I can’t let you do that! I won’t! You’ll…” Marx looks away making me scowl at him, he looks conflicted good I’m getting through to him.

“Marx please, we can do this together, I know we can…”

“Why? Why should I believe the killer of my father!?” Max responds scowling, glaring darkly at me as suddenly, he draws and smirks wildly.

“Now then, since you destroyed my fox, lets welcome him back to the field and since my trap card has been used, inari loses his flame spirit,” Marx smirks as Inari returns to his original attack points and a certain perky fox returns to the field.

“Now then my magician destroy Kai’s strategist!” Marx orders as the magician smirks crazily, as a few orbs are summoned, each brimmed with a raw flame attacking and easily destroying my warrior, I hiss from the slight burning heat sent my way making my points fall to 1000. “Now my inari fire fox end this duel!” Marx declares making me scowl.

“I don’t think so!” I smirk as I reveal my face down.

“Thanks to that fire fox of yours, I can use torrential tribute, meaning when your monster came back it was activated, allowing me to say this, bye bye monsters!” I smirk as a huge tsunami like wave shoots out from nowhere, drowning the monsters all over the field, leaving both of us defenceless.

“Tch, smart move,” He growls.

“Fine by me!” I huff smirking as he ends his turn with a face down.

That was a close call…I need to be careful, if I’m not bye bye so called destiny…


	131. Nice Friendly Dragon That's It....

What wrong with me? Why do I feel so…no, don’t, don’t give me that look, no stop it. I won’t fall for that trick, making me feel safe, vulnerable, making me think you care when you don’t, just to ditch me, just like before. I won’t fall for it, no matter how much it hurts.

3rd person:

Smirking, Mai stares at Joey with a mere 200 life points remaining.

“Any last requests?” Mai asks smirking from her guaranteed win.

Joey’s lost most of his points and she hasn’t even lost one!! Tristen growls, horrified at the current duel before him.

“If he doesn’t think of something right now, he’s going to lose the duel. Yugi is there anything he can do,” Tea pleads to her friend staring stoically at the duel before him.

“He must find a way to break the seal of Orichalcos, the magic within that card has infused Mai with a powerful force and unless Joey stops it, the seal will consume him…” Yami states grimly the fact.

Joey pov:

All right, I’m officially out of ideas behind that black leather and nasty attitude is my friend, my…and there’s no way I’m losing her again! Poorly, I stare down at my duel disk seeing a measly 200 life points remaining. With these measly 200 life points left, there’s no way I can win but if I gave up my soul to save her, maybe she’ll see the light…

Slowly, I begin to place my hand on my deck.

“I…quit,” Shocked Mai’s eyes widen at my move, however just as I am about to complete it.

“JOEY!!! NO!! Don’t do it!” Yugi calls out to me halting my hand as I turn to him.

“Forfeiting is not the answer, you give up on the duel you give up on yourself and your friends. What would Kai say when she found you wasting your life in such a manner? If you want to save Mai keep fighting!!!” Yugi yells at me making my eyes widen at his words.

“You sure?” I ask unsure considering my dire situation here.

“Yes! Cause right now Mai is driven by anger, jealousy and hatred. So you need to remind her what duelling is truly about! Trust, conviction and heart!” Yugi explains as my hand removes itself from my duel disk, my fist clenched in anger at myself. He’s right. I mean, Kai would be fuming, a fireball no doubt, heheh I could imagine her literally ripping and hitting my body to shreds as punishment…slowly, a small sad smile crosses my lisp at the thought only to falter. If Kai was here, if she was duelling she’d know what to do, she always does, she always wins, gets people to open up, she’s like a hero. Always has been.

“You’re right, I forgot what duelling is about, it’s about the heart of the cards, and this duel is still on Mai! From now on I’m giving it everything I got!!” Loudly, I declare with a new found determination as I stare at my friend, who needs to saved and I will do it. I failed the last time but this time I won’t…

_“Now you listen here. You are going to go up to her, confess then tell her how you really feel got it!!!”_

Slowly a small smile crosses my lips as I imagine Kai giving me the regular pep talk, heh, no matter the battle, the duel or the situation, Kai always stood strong, it was like she had no weaknesses, no hatred, nothing sure she jokingly had her anger like I did but...Kai, Kai would let it go if they were a friend or someone she felt for…

“It’s my move!!” Proudly, I draw my next card.

Joey pov:

Alright, the odds are not in my favour to say the least but it’s not over until it’s over. First I gotta get those Harpies claws off my life points then I gotta destroy that magic circle. There must be a card in my deck that can help but which one? If only I could wipe the seal of orichalcos off the field then it wouldn’t have to take anyone’s soul. Hold on I think I got it, this card might do the trick, I guess it’s worth a shot. What have I got to lose?

3rd person:

Joey has just conducted his Draw Phase. Joey's hand contains "Compensation Mediation", "Monster Reborn", "Time Wizard", "Drop Off", and "The Fiend Megacyber". Since Mai has at least two more Monsters than him in play, Joey Special Summons "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks & destroys one "Harpie Lady" resulting in Mai’s points to fall to a mere 3600. Joey sets a card, ending his turn.

“I guess Wheeler decided to go down fighting after all,” Valon smiles at the duel before him.

“Who cares, there’s no way that scrawny punk is going to win,” Raphael mutters.

“At least they’ll be a little bit more excitement for a change,” Valon reasons to the stoic blonde brute.

“I was worried about you for a second there Wheeler. I thought you lost your touch. Please tell me this means you’ve accepted the fact that we’re not friends, cause for the last time, the part of me that was dumb enough to like you is long gone now!” Mai declares dramatically flipping her hair…

_Your life is never going to be the same again Mai, Valon assures the lonesome girl as they enter an ancient looking temple, themed with a serpent of some kind from the pillars with a snake like creature coiled around it to the snake heads opened at the altar, each one empty and behind is a stone wall, towering over the two with figures sketched into the stone tablets, some empty some with a piece of art of someone terrified._

_“Everything you ever wanted in your whole life is right here,” Valon assures Mai as they approach the altar, towards the bright beacon of flames, lighting the way._

_“And where is right here?” Mai demands from Valon._

_Deeply, the elegant laughter behind Mai announces the figure, the man that is the key to her wish and answer of power. Mai turns to the source to find a man approaching with light blue hair in a long ponytail, wearing a shrouded hood._

_“I can handle things from now on Valon,” The stranger informs Valon who obediently nods, taking a step back in order for the stranger to take control._

_“Who are you?” Mai questions as the figure removes his hood revealing a man with a sharp golden eye and a light blue eye, a similar shade to the orichalcos._

_“Please call me Dartz,” The male introduces himself. His long blue hair dangles down from his cloak. His outfit consists of closed white and blue robes. His outfit also includes a foot length cloak which trailed behind him, padded shoulders, cuffed wrists, a raised collar and a stone that bore the symbol of the Orichalcos around his neck._

_“I’ve been expecting you for some time,” Dartz smiles at Mai’s shocked expression._

_“Expecting me? But how?” Mai questions confused by Dartz who simply approaches the woman._

_“Don’t you see? This is where you belong, you’ve come home to a place where everyone understands you. No longer will the cruelty of the outside world feed your loneliness Mai, you have my word,” Dartz promises her._

_“How do you know so much about me? Answer me! Who told you!?” Mai demanded form Dartz but he merely smiles._

_“Why, you just did, it’s all in your eyes my dear…” Dartz looks deep into Mai’s purple eyes, seeing a fire burning brightly and revealing a fragment of her trauma to him…_

_“Behold my great beast the most power fullest of the Egyptian god monster! It’s time now to end this duel!”_

_“NO!!!”_

_“Now it’s time to fulfil my promise. I said if you lost you would be sent to the shadow realm for eternity,” Marik smirks._

_“Shadow realm?” Mai weakly replies._

_Simply, Marik lifts his rod._

_“You and I had an agreement so…” The rod glows a golden light and Mai falls to the ground soulless._

_“NO!!!”_

_“Come on Yugi we got a tournament to win!” Joey’s voice fills as Mai peers over trapped in her hourglass prison to see a familiar group of her friends above her prison._

_“Hey hold on wait for me!” Kai’s voice joins in as Mai looks down shocked to see before her Yami, Joey and Kai, walking down a path below her, backs turned to her._

_“Hey guys! It’s me please help! I’m trapped! Help me out please!!” Mai’s voice is muffled by the glass as she desperately bangs on the hourglass, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes as she desperately calls out to her friends only for her muffled voice to fall to the deaf ears of the fleeting figures, she once called friends…_

_“Please I don’t want to go back to that place. I don’t want to lose again,” Desperate, Mai falls to her knees, head down as she bows before Dartz, teardrops falling to the stone cold floor. “Of course not and I’ll make sure you never do, human kind have been blind for too long. Those you call your friends all turned on you, you poor thing. Those scoundrels left you all alone in that terrible place while they took all the glory. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be the greatest duellist the world’s ever seen,” Dartz calmly informs Mai who perks up, her eyes wide in desperation._

_“I do”, Mai whispers her voice shaking._

_“Trust me and the ultimate power shall be yours,” Dartz promises._

_“I trust you…” Mai answers._

_“Then there’s only thing left to do,” Dartz says._

_Quickly, Mai stands up, still on her knees._

_“I’ll do anything! Anything!” Mai declares clinging to the hope of power._

_“Can you surrender your weak side?” Dartz questions her._

_“Of course,” Mai answers no hesitation as Dartz smirks and places his foreigner on her temple._

_“The power you desire is all yours…”_

_Suddenly a bright turquoise light bursts out from Mai’s; temple as she screams in shock, devoured by the power as the light is absorbed into her body, her once soften features turn sharp as a familiar ritual circle appears on her temple and her once vulnerable purple eyes now are sharper and hold a deadly thirst, a thirst for vengeance…_

_“Welcome from this day forth you shall serve the orichalcos,” Dartz dictates, his amulet with the symbol of the ritual brimming with blue light, dimmers down as Dartz looks down upon his new recruit…_

“Your times up! I win! As soon as I attack your life points are gone and of course so is your soul!” Mai declare, drawing her card. She then Tributes two of her four "Copy Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" who gains a boost to give it a total of 2500/2500 in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Harpie's Pet Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on the field. There are currently three totalling the "Harpie's Pet Dragon" into 3400/2500 attack points.

“It’s been nice knowing ya Wheeler!” Mai declares just as Duke flees to try to hack into the security system, to free those trapped inside.

However, just as the dragon swoops down to devour Joey’s creature and end the duel, Joey activates his face-down "Compensation Mediation." Forcing Mai to pick two Cards from her Graveyard and put them along with "Compensation Mediation" face-Down on the Field.

“You sound pretty confident for someone who’s about to lose,” Mai huffs going back to her side of the field.

“It won’t be long now,” Raphael huffs as Valon silently continues to watch.

“Even after all this time, you still rely on luck to win your duels,” Mai scoffs only to falter from Joey’s small sweet smile.

“Not quite, it took skill to play the right card at the right time,” Joey smiles as Mai shuffles the three cards, setting all three on her side of the field for Joey to choose.

“But a little luck never hurt, here we go,” Joey smiles bitterly at idea, recalling a few memories he rather not speak about.

Joey then picks one Card. It is revealed to be "Compensation Mediation".

“Yeah bingo baby!” Joey cheers as Mai's Battle Phase immediately ends and she returns her two chosen Cards ("Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation") back to the top of her Deck in the order at random. Mai then moves her "Harpie Ladies" back to the field.

“Well there goes your theory,” Valon glances at the silent Raphael.

“Looks like your last attack didn’t work so now I’m in the game,” Joey smirks.

“For now maybe,” Mai huffs.

“Now Joey has more time,” Tea smiles.

“Yes Tea but it did come with a price,” Yami gravely exclaims.

“Impressive but now your little trick helped me out too,” Mai smirks, tossing the card over to Joey who swiftly catches it.

“I know,” He shrugs, knowing as she returns her two chosen Cards ("Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation") back to the top of her Deck in the order at random.

Joey pov:

I’ve got one last shot to do this… but I’m all out of ideas. This duel is not over yet and it’s my move, I just need the right card. Nervously, I feel my teeth bite down on my lower lip feeling a wave of worry, anxiety and fear at my last chance to win this and save Mai.

3rd person:

Joey draws. He then Sets a Card and a Monster. Joey then switches "The Fiend Megacyber" to Defense Position.

“I have to say you seem pretty calm for someone about to lose their soul that is,” Mai coolly remarks.

“Yeah well I’ve been involved in some pretty insane duels in my day and I learned real important lessons about this game. Keep fighting until the last one is gone and last I checked, I still had a handful of life points left! So gimme your best shot!” Joey declares proudly.

“With pleasure now!” Mai draws "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation". Joey then activates his face-down "Drop Off" to make Mai discard the card she just drew, but Mai activates her face-down "Trap Jammer" to negate the effect of "Drop Off" and destroy it. Mai then sets a card. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "The Fiend Megacyber". "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's face-down Monster, "Fiber Jar" (500/500).

“Who’s the man!!!?” Joey cheers celebrating like a child. Since "Fiber Jar" was flipped face-up, its Flip Effect activates, which would add all the cards in both players' Graveyards to their Decks and force both players draw five cards, but Mai activates her face-down "Harpie's Feather Storm" to negate the Flip Effect of "Fiber Jar" and end the Battle Phase.

Joey draws a Monster and subsequently sets it.

“It’s time for Mai to perform the finishing touch. I’m going to miss watching Wheeler squirm then again there’s always his sister,” Valon smiles at the idea.

“You have to get in line for that,” Raphael mutters.

“Nice knowing ya hon,” Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation".

Mai pov:

Only one monster left to crush and I’m going to send this poor sap out with a bang. Once I activate my harpies lady phoenix formation card, his puny face down monster is a goner and thanks to its secondary power, I’ll wiping out the rest of his life points to. Briefly, I stare at the poor sap before me, frowning. Why is he just standing there, why isn’t he saying anything? Wait no I want him too….no! Impossible, I want this sucker gone and outta my life, all he has ever done is just been a pain in my side, a thorn in my side for years and finally I’ll get rid of him, he’ll be gone, dusted…he’ll…no, scowling, I ignore the pain in my chest . I can’t take pity, I won’t, I gained this power for a reason and I refuse to be a backseat duellist again, I won’t make the same mistake!!! I won’t!!!

3rd person:

“It’s all over for you Wheeler!” Mai activates it to destroy Joey's face-down monster and inflict its total ATK as damage to Joey.

“In case your too stunned to have figured this out, it means I win this duel! Goodbye!” Mai declares activating her formation. Together, the harpies form into a familiar flamed phoenix screeching as they all dive in on feasting on the set monster however…

“It didn’t work!?” Mai’s eyes widen in shock at the reveal.

“No…what was that?” Mai question shocked as she turns to hear the snickering Joey and glare at him.

However, the set monster is revealed to be "Neko Mane King" (0/0). Since "Neko Mane King" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, ending Mai's turn immediately.

“That was my pal, Neko Mane king and he has zero attack points meaning I don’t take any damage for this turn, meaning you’ve just wasted your best card, oh well,” Joey taunts calmly, smirking at Mai’s fuming glare.

“What’s the deal? Is your strategies to drag this out until I surrender out of boredom,” Mai scowls at Joey. “Why don’t you worry about your own strategies and I’ll worry about mine,” Joey smiles as Mai scowls, her teeth grinding against each other in anger.

Joey pov:

Fact is Mai’s got a point. I’m just putting things off for as long as I can until I figure a way out of this mess and quitting is not an option. That’s exactly what those biker freaks want me to do. I gotta save Mai and find out what the brute squad are really after, but it’s going to take some kind of miracle. I know there’s something in my deck that can help me but what is it? Come on heart of the cards, show me some love! Huh? Shocked, my eyes widen when the card at the top of my deck begins glowing a bright white light. What the heck!? What’s up with my deck!?

3rd person:

Shocked, Yami blinks as the card at the top of his deck, begins to emit a familiar bright light. Curious Yami draws the card, his eyes widening to see his dragon, glowing.

Meanwhile:

Calmly, Kaiba flies his jet until his deck to begin to glow, surprised, Kaiba draws the top of his deck. His eyes widening at the glowing dragon card.

That dragon, it’s glowing! It’s the fang of Critias! Before Kaiba notices it, a bright white light envelopes the male.

Elsewhere:

“YAAHH!!!” Screaming, Joey is plunged down in a soft ball of white light transported into a familiar glass castle, where before the two stands a familiar statue that once held together three ice statues of dragons, now only has one mere dragon, lonesome and waiting its revival.

“What’s going on? Where are we?” Joey questions lost to everything as he turns to Yami for advice. “And I…uh wasn’t I just in a duel?” Lost, Joey turns, examines this new territory.

“I’ve been to this place before…it’s the dominion of the beasts,” Yami informs Joey, recognising the place.

“Woah that’s one big ice sculpture,” Joey’s eyes widen at the last lone dragon ice stature with a sword imbedded into it. “It’s a dragon frozen in time,” Yami tells Joey.

“Say what?” Joey blinks shocked by Yami’s news.

“And I believe it’s chosen you, if my theories correct then you must remove that sword,” Yami instructs the still unsure Joey.

“Then what?” Joe frowns still not sure what to do.

“Then the ancient dragon will awaken,” Yami answers Joeys question as he releases a nervous breathe and Joey reaches out towards the golden handle of the sword. “Here goes nothing,” Joey sighs taking hold of the sword.

“Wow!” Joey’s eyes widen at the subtle wave of power flowing from the sword.

“You are the one…” The mysterious voice whispers.

“Uhh…that’s weird, I could have sworn I heard some voice through that sword,” Joey frowns placing both hands on the hilt.

“Yes Joey, you must release Hermos,” The voice encourages as Joey begins to pull the sword; the subtle cracks of ice begin to show. Grunting, Joey jerks at the sword finally removing it as the shards of ice covering the dragon begin to lift, as a familiar white light begins to form under the ice, slowly the light disappears revealing a roaring red dragon.

“Looks like it worked now I’ve got one last question Yug….is this thing friendly?” Joey shouts in both fear and worry as the dragon roars, announcing the dragon’s revival.


	132. Doubt.

Calmly, Kai stands opposite of Marx trapped in a familiar ritual circle, where Kai’s side is empty as well as Marx and Kai meanwhile has nothing but the trap cards and spell cards, both have a few cards face down from both sides.

Kai currently has a mere 1000 life points left while Marx has 2700.

This isn’t looking good, I need to focus, who knows how badly Joey is enduring, urgh Joey please be oaky, Mai I swear if you lay one finger on him you’re dead.

“There it is!!!” Marx smile stops me in my train of thoughts.

“What?” I scowl at him only for my eyes to widen when the ritual circle around us begins to illuminate, glowing brightly next thing I know I’m transported to…

Frowning, my eyes narrow at the familiar setting, this is when…

“Where are we?” I whisper puzzled to find myself in some mirror labyrinth.

“Time to go down memory lane! Come n it’ll be fun!” Marx cheers bitterly as I blink feeling a wave of uneasiness from his smile. However, I merely frown as the mirrors reminding me of ice surround us where the circle once stood surrounded and trapped us, now is now replaced by a wall of glass which reflects to reveal… a room, oh no.

_Excited, the white haired boy beams in the glass mirror wearing a bright expensive looking school uniform, as he adjusts himself in his room, he glances at himself in the mirror, his energetic eyes gaze eagerly at the mirror as he readjusts his white hair into a proper position, he glances to the side smiling weakly to see the worried expression crossing the blonde’s face._

_“I don’t like this,” The girl deadpans._

_“Come on it’ll be fun. I’m starting my first ever public school, I’ll get to duel other people than me and you, I can get stronger, make friends!” The young Marx reasons._

_“What about us?” Kai frowns._

_“Well, I mean outside, I promise, I’ll be careful,” He grins stuffing in his bag a notepad._

_“Just be careful,” The young blonde sighs watching her master leave._

_I knew he wouldn’t survive, public school was different from private typically, much more harder to fit in much more harder to settle in and much more harder to hide your weaknesses…_

_“What the hahahha!!! What’s this is this poetry?” Cackling, the older boys laugh at the pieces of paper._

_“Give that back please!” Pleading, Marx begged to the bullies but nothing came from it, only to hear the rough cry of pain from a boy being thrown into the dirt._

_“Let’s see…”_

_“To my mother…”_

_“Mother, I remember you for your kisses”_

_“Mother I remember you for your love…”_

_“Mother I remember you for your smile…”_

_“Mother I remember for your smooches…”_

_“No matter what happens I won’t forget the best mother no one should forget…”_

_“Hahaha!! You’re writing poetry to your mummy!”_

_“That’s pathetic!”_

_“Boys don’t write such sappy stuff that’s for girls…”_

_“Hahahaha!” Loudly, the hars rip of paper echoes in the trumaaitsed byos eyes as he whiemrps, fleeing a wvae of pain from the connstnant hits snet his way but he remains focused on the shards of apper lay flat, smudged and tatterd on the floor._

_Loudly, the sharp slam of the door snaps the young blonde out of her book as she turns wide eyed to the mess before her._

_“Marx!” Quickly, the blonde rushes to the boys side but instead freeze from the cold glare and weak push sent her way._

_Confused, the blonde turns to watch her master only for her eyes to widen when she sees him under his bed, bringing out a small box opening it to find a picture of a young woman._

_Socking, the sharp sound of ripping makes the young Kai rush over gaping to see the numerous poems scattered; torn, ripped, broken._

_“What are you doing!?” The young Kai demands from him._

_“Boys shouldn’t write poetry it’s for girls like you! Girls like you shouldn’t be here! They should be in school, talking, gossiping and talking behind people’s backs!! Not fighting like you, you, you, you’re a failure as a girl!” Loudly, the boy yells startling the young blonde who simply stares unable to understand her masters’ horrid words as tears cascade down his face._

_“Marx-_

_“Stop it, you-you’re not my friend you only pretend to care! My only friends are at school, you were paid to care, you were, I hate you!” Loudly, the boy pushes the young girl out of the room as the girl merely stares wide eyed at the whole change, unable to comprehend what just happened, the girl glances behind her to see a concerned Henry._

_“What happen?” Gently Henry kneels down, wiping away the stray tears of the hurt, lost and confused Kai._

_“I hurt him, I think I hurt Marx. I don’t understand, what did I do? I didn’t do anything like I did last time? Is is he going to throw me away, am-”_

_“Of course not just let him blow his steam Kai, no one is going to abandon you anymore, you’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Gently, Henry assures the sniffling Kai, who nods as the young man smiles softly at the girl, giving her a small hug then sighing, gently knocking on the door, only to receive silence._

_“Why don’t you go train with Carmen I’m sure she can show you some new tricks,” Henry smiles softly at Kai who lingers unsure but simply nods, leaving the father and son, to talk and find the source for this problem_.

“I never understood, what I did that was so wrong, writing poetry? Was that so wrong?” Max whispers.

“Of course not, I never knew what you told me because you pushed me away, I could have helped you sooner Marx,” I reason.

“Helped me? Says the hypocrite, you don’t even trust your own brother, your flesh and blood to tell him the truth and your true nature,” Marx scoffs.

“I didn’t tell him because it has nothing to do with him or anyone! I did what I did for my family,” I argue.

“And what were we then?” Marx responds coldly silencing him as I let out a tired sigh, feeling a wave of pent up anger hit me but I refuse to blow up, not now, not when I’m so close, I know I can get through to him, I know I can, just hold on Marx I’ll save both you I made a promise after all…

“My move!” I draw frowning as I glance at the card drawn only to smirk. “I use card of fortune!” I declare, halving my life points to a mere five hundred and drawing until I have a full hand, I smirk at my new hand.

“First of I use the spell medallion of the ice barrier, this little trinket allows me to find an ice barrier from my deck to my hand,” I smile when I spot snowman eater, calmly I place the snowman in defence mode, if Marx attacks that summons the snowman and his effect, destroying the creature. This will buy me more time than. I end my turn with a face down of negate attack.

“Fine by me, now then I summon to the field my wild beast, my flamevell firedog! Come here boy!” Marx grins summoning the volcanic Cerberus to the field with the orichalcos, providing it a boost, giving it 2500 attack points, urgh if only I kept my sword and shield magic card.

“Now my beast attack!” Marx orders as the beast roars bringing a smug smirk to my lips as my snowman is flipped summon. “No!” Marx scowls while I merely smirk as the snowman easily devours the beast thanks to the flip effect of my monster, destroying both of them, resulting in zero damage.

“Up to the same tricks I see,” Marx mutters.

“Who doesn’t love the classics?” I joke back smirking.

“Well no matter because when my beast destroys a monster I can special summon nay monster in my deck with under 200 attack points, apart from my dog so here we go! Come to the field my raging flame spirit!” Marx smirks as my eyes widen in worry recalling his effect as the small boy grins popping out and into the field.

“And you know what that means Kai!!! Now I summon my monsters effect allowing it to attack you directly!” He grins as I scowl as the creature fires a burst of flames managing to push me back and hit the wall as I cry out in pain from the force of the wall, shocking me. Pained, I slump down against the wall, hissing in pain as the little creature giggles jovial and gains of course 1000 attack giving it a total of 1600 thanks to the seal. Hissing, I force myself to stand, glaring at the creature as my points decrease to a mere 400.

One more attack and I’m done for!

“Enjoying yourself Kai?” Marx asks, grinning.

“What do you think?” I grow at him fed up for bringing up the past, bringing up Camren, they know nothing about her and here they are, saying she would do this she would say this she would….

“There it is…” Marx whispers as I glare at him, no longer feeling pity, sympathy or any sort as he grins and I draw.

“There’s that expression, your true self, your hated self,” Marx coos, my eyes narrow at the ruby red flush crossing his features as I glare darkly at him.

_“Carmen would….”_

“SHUT UP!!!” I seethe, feeling a burst of rage as my blood boils glaring at him, feeling a familiar coat of iron in my tongue graze my mouth, watching as a wave of wind hits, causing Marx to be pushed back, he releases a cry of pain but it falls deaf to me as I simple huff, too tired to deal with him or anyone else as I smirk, a cruel long smirk. Perfect…

“Now I use the spell magical triangle of the ice barrier! So here are my cards,” Swiftly, I reveal my General Gurnard of the Ice Barrier, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier and finally General Raiho of the Ice Barrier. Shocked, Marx goes wide eyed while I merely scoff coldly. “Now thanks to this, I get to destroy that fire spirit of yours!” I smirk as the spirit cries out in panic and shatters, crumbling to pieces making me smirk as Marx goes wide eyed.

“Now that freaks out of the way, I can summon thanks to my card, I can summon my general, lets welcome and salute, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier! But I’m not done, I use his ability allowing my general to call forth for back up, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier and you know what that means? I can use his ability to being back one of my monsters, so let’s welcome back my defender against the ice barrier!” I smirk as the fox returns in defence mode (1600) and your remember his ability right? I smirk at Marx who sharply glares. “I’m taking that as a yes,” I smirk since now he can’t attack considering his monsters typically have a lower defence than 1600.

“Now then my general atta-”

“I don’t think so!” Marx hisses making me raise a brow, feigning interest as he reveals his trap card, numinous healer, the angelic woman appears just after him nearly hitting zero he is refreshed with a mere 2000 points. however just as I am about to end him, he reveals another trap, much to my annoyance, a familiar trap, negate attack. Damn it!! I glare at his smug smirk. One more attack that’s all I need…

“Carmen would be ashame-”

“Don’t say her name! You have no right to!!!” I scowl as I end my turn with a face down.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Marx huffs as I scowl at him.

“Get what?” I question.

“Tell me where are these friends of yours? Surely they would be here rooting for you?” Marx reasons making me scowl.

“This again I told you they are rooting for Joey he needs-”

“No he doesn’t!!! Why don’t you matter!?” Kat screams with Marx making my eyes widen at the pair.

“You always do this; putting others above yourself…do you honestly think they care about you? You just came into their life, your brother has known those people for years, your brother has moved on, he’s left you behind, you don’t matter to them and you know it,” Marx coldly remarks making my eyes widen at his words.

“N-No…you’re wrong! Joey wouldn’t leave me! He and I are a team!” I argue.

“You left him to begin with, just you wait he’ll leave you, he’ll abandon you for that Mai girl as soon as he’s bored of you, like father like son, don’t you agree?” Kat smirks making my eyes further widen at her words.

_No…no…they’re wrong, they are lying, we’re a team, it’s been so many years we haven’t been together that’s not wrong but we’ve only grown stronger as a unit, that it Joey wouldn’t he wouldn’t, no…would serenity no she couldn’t, he wouldn’t…right?_


	133. I'm Happy I'm Happy...Right?

Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards.

Mai has 3600 Life Points remaining and controls "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (3400/2500) and four "Harpie Ladies" (1800/1400) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos".

Joey has just drawn "The Claw of Hermos". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position.

“Big deal! If I have to refresh your memory, harpies’ pet dragon disintegrated your fiend once and she’ll do it again without even flinching!” Mai declares.

“Relax did I say I was done?” Joey then Normal Summons "Time Wizard" (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Time Wizard" to the Graveyard and activates "Time Magic Hammer".

Oh boy, Joey sweat drops at the ridiculous toy formed from the badass dragon and kooky clock. Loudly, Valon laughs at the ridiculous creation while Mai glares, angered by the choice.

“Woah good one! I’m really shaking in my boots, I haven’t seen anything that scarier for a long time,” Valon taunts however Raphael remains silent.

“Oh man what was he thinking playing that?” Tristen faces palms at the joke of a monster.

“Can he change that hammer thingie back to a dragon?” Tea questions Yami who remains silent.

“There’s no need to,” Yami answers calmly.

“Who cares what it looks like? I’m going to trust my deck and use my new weapon,” Joey equips "Time Magic Hammer" to "The Fiend Megacyber."

“Alright time to flatten your monsters!” Joey declares as his fiend attacks.

“I’m sure Joey knows what he’s doing out there right Tristen?” Tea questions panic in her tone.

“I doubt it,” Tristen confesses sweat dropping.

"The Fiend Megacyber" attacks "Harpie's Pet Dragon", but Mai activates "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack. The effect of "Time Magic Hammer" then activates, giving a random number from 1-6 to each of Mai's monsters: 1 to "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and 3, 2, and 6 for the three "Harpie Ladies".

“Hahahahah!!! Thanks for the counting lesson mate. Can you do me a favour next time you do a counting lesson could you do it with the alphabet hahaha! Get it? The alphabet!” Valon cackles, taunting Joey who remains focused for once, acting unfazed by Valon’s teasing.

“Do something, urgh fine I end my turn,” Joey sighs in defeat at his attempt ending up in failure…

“Are you still trying to lose on purpose? You’re no fun at all. I’m here to prove I’m the better duellist and you’re quitting,” Mai huffs disappointed.

“You’re wrong! Listen-”

“I’ve heard enough outta you! Let’s move on! All I wanna do is get you outta my sight, it all ends here, look out!” Mai draws, however to Mai’s shock all her monsters vanish from the field.

“Oh no what did you do to them!?” Mai demands from Joey who merely blinks lost as well.

“I’m as confused as you are,” Joey confesses only to learn that, during each of Mai's Standby Phases, a monster that "Time Magic Hammer" removed from play will be returned to the field if its number corresponds to the number of Mai's turns that have passed since Joey activated the effect of "Time Magic Hammer". Mai finishes by setting a card, facedown..d.

-Meanwhile-

Kai pov:

“Think about it, you know it to be true Kai,” Marx states as I scowl standing up.

“You know nothing we are a team!” I scowl closing my eyes thinking of my dear sister and my brother…

“How can you be a team when they aren’t here to support you, when they barely know anything about you?” Kat intervenes as I scowl; she has a point but still, no matter the event, situation we’ve always been there for each other. We’ve been through dualist kingdom, battle city, heck we even went to the computer world, I’ve had a roller-coaster of journeys and I know we’ve always had each other’s back..

“They are wrong…”

“They don’t understand…”

“They will not hurt my friends…”

“Oh really? Then let me ask you this if they knew the truth, do you think they would still be with you or do they prefer the happy perky Kai more?” Marx questions making my brow furrowed.

“I’m protecting them,” I argue.

“Yes from yourself, but for how long?” Marx scoffs.

“What are you implying? I would never hurt them!” I shout at them.

“Oh really? You didn’t hesitate with these people, you’re going to explode one day like a bomb ad then the whole world ill see your true colours, will see the true monster my uncle created!” Marx smirks as the mirror world begins reflecting images of…no…n-no…no!!! I gasp horrified at the numerous limp forms of the teens coated in crimson, bruises littered all over their frame, broken bones poking out of their limbs as they lay there, their eyes white, knocked unconscious, comatose.

“They were bullies!” I argue.

“You went too far!” Martz argues.

“I was young, I couldn’t…”I trial off my brow furrowed in confusion as a brief silence fills the tense air I can’t help but groan in pain from the stinging sensation of my brain, why does it hurt? Arhg, I feel like my brain in on fire, hissing, I finch from the pain and headache echoing in my head causing wave after wave of pain.

Wait…what can’t I…it feels just like back with those bikers and then that happened…urgh it hurts…stop…it hurts please, please, just stop…

“You have no idea what you are capable of,” Marx scowls.

“I don’t care! I made a promise and I intend to keep it!” I seethe, grinding my teeth from the agonising headache in my mind.

“Promise? Tch you don’t tend to keep yours what makes this one so special compared to our one?” He scoffs.

“I promise I would save you and I will!” I seethe.

“How about you saving them then?” Marx scowls as my eyes widen at the numerous people being reflected, changing from the bullies…to, oh no.

“That fire didn’t just kill my father,” Marx scowls.

“It was never…it wasn’t meant to have spread, Joker and I had the fire controlled!” I argue.

“You can’t control fire! Stop sprouting your lies! Once a traitor always a traitor, if you truly loved your brother and sister you would have never have come back into their lives,” Marx glares as I seethe.

“I did what I th-”

“YES WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! What _YOU_ thought!! Never what the others thought…and thanks to your actions your family and friends are involved,” Kat sneers making my eyes widen in shock.

_“No…no…no…that’s wrong I didn’t…”_

_“But…”_

_“At battle city if I hadn’t then Joey and Serenity wouldn’t have been involved…”_

_“But…”_

_“If I hadn’t then Mai would have…”_

_“But…”_

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Roaring, I glare daggers at the two as I feel a familiar burst of raw energy flow through me and I’ve had it!!! Angrily, I roar as I hear the shattering screech of shards breaking as the mirror world begins to crumble to the shock of the others.

3rd person:

Wide eyed Marx stress terrified at the burst of energy radiating from the lone woman, her long hair loose and spiky, her eyes wide and chaotic, psychotic looking, narrowed hues stone browns filled with hatred anger and rage changing from a dead brown to a glowing golden, brimming with anger.

“Sir we have to get out of here!!!” Kat calls out as the figure slowly being to chuckle, a psycho laugh at the once cocky smug pair now trembling like children, tch heh pathetic children that should be eradicated off the world…

“SHUT UP!!! I’M DONE! I’VE TRIED TO PLAY NICE, I’VE TRIED TO BE REASONABLE! I’VE TRIED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE BUT NOW…I’ve given you enough chances, YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!” She declare feeling a wave of raw energy flinching back as the mirrors coiling around her, numerous shards cascading down causing a rainfall of blade daggers made of mirror glass to descend down, causing genuine damage from the hard marks of glass embedded into the ground and the slow ruby red cuts beginning to litter the faces of the petrified duo, the once powerful walls now small sharp snowflakes fly down, showing numerous frames, shots, images of…

_“No…”_

_“Look at them, look at these innocent people you hurt…”_

_“No…”_

Oblivious, the two fail to notice the blonde’s horrified eyes, the golden hues beginning to almost dilate and dominate the brown as slowly, crystal tears begin to flicker in the young girls eyes as she cradles her head, looking down, screaming, crying, sobbing, desperate in her attempts, blocking her eyes from the bloodied limp corpses of numerous victims, blinding her eyes…

One of her watering golden hues glance to the side at a particular shard, exploring the new area until widening to see a small figure in the distance…

_A pale figure staring at the girl. Surprised, the boy takes a step back fearful as his shaking golden hues shrink when meeting her warm golden pair. Curious, the girl sneaks past the two adults, approaching the shaking mess who trips falling to the floor, head first…_

“ENOUGH!!!” Her scream falls to deaf ears as the place begins to crumble but the memory is still shown through the fragments of the breaking building…

_“Ouchie…wahh!!!” Loudly, the little boy wails while the blonde before him merely quirks her head to the side and silently, offer her hand out helping the young boy up._

_“You’re quite the cry baby,” The girl deadpans wiping away his large tears._

_“You scared me,” The boy huffs as the girl tiredly huffs peering over to raise a brow at the cards scattered._

_“You play?” The little boy asks curious, head down as the blonde simply nods._

_“A bit,” She reveals her deck to the boy making his eyes widen and sparkle in awe._

_“D-do you wanna play with me?” The meek boy requests sheepishly turning away, embarrassed and fearful of being rejected._

_“No, no, no….”_

_“Okay, just don’t cry you may stain the cards,” The girl sighs wiping away more tears as the boy smiles joyfully at the idea, failing the pair don’t notice the small smiles crossing the pale face as they watch the shy, stuttering mess that is Henry’s son, grab hold of the young girls wrist and drag her into their room, playing to their hearts content…_

“ENOUGH!!!” Kai scream, her eyes dark, her glare sharp frightening the pair as both eyes widen, recognising the look in her eyes. Unconsciously, the scared and terrified expression of the others bring a wicked smile to Kai’s lips as she simply draws while the sounds from the memory continue through the breaking world, some shards, fragments of the mirror world crash against the floor, while some break. Loudly, Kat’s scream pierces the heavens as Marx turns concerned only to gawk and stare horrified at the lone sharp blade of glass embedded into the women’s leg, crimson coiling around the implement and descending down her leg as she screams out in both agony and shock from the blow, others remain in their fragmented self to project an image of the memories. Conflicted, Marx stares at the bloodied mess of Kat, hissing, crying as she slowly, forces the sharp weapon out of her leg, earning a whimper, curse and scream, revealing a gory sight of the deep cut, Marx flinches back seeing a faint marrow shyly peering over to see the outside world.

Shakily, Marx takes a step back as Kai merely returns with a wicked witch like [smirk…](https://media2.giphy.com/media/s6JgweFUdVzhe/giphy.gif)

_“Come on Marx you said you’d get us some rare cards, these suck…”_

_“b-but my father wouldn’t let m-AHH!!!” Pained, the little boy whimpers hitting the harsh brick wall, his fancy school uniform has the faint rip from the friction of the wall as he cowers, stunned from the hateful gaze of those he called friends, doing the pranks they ordered him to do…doing all sorts for their amusement and now here he was.._

_Kai was right, they never cared but she didn’t either, after all it was her job to care while at least the others had a choice to care or not…_

_Softly, the sound of footsteps interrupts the bullying session as the group turn their eyes widening at the hooded small figure, slowly, the air around them tenses as the hooded figure quirks her head to the side._

_“What do you want freak?”_

_“Yeah get out of here!”_

_“Can’t you see we’re busy here?”_

_Weakly, the faint whimper perks the hooded figures up as she approaches, easily tossing one of the bullies aside into the dirt floor._

_“Y-you used me, I’ll sue do you know who my fa-”_

_Shocked, timid golden hues widen when they meet a pair of cold brown, forming into a harsh animalistic glare…_

_“Let’s play a game…” Calmly the voice filled with a poison of sorts announces revealing a deck._

_“H-huh?_

_“AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_“ARGHH!!!”_

_Loudly, the crack of broken bones, slam of heavy bodies and splatter of liquid echoes in the empty hallway as the stench of iron lingers heavily in the air from the beaten children aching, one their eyes now fully white as they lay there lifeless, beaten to the point of being on their death beds, cuts marred their once flawless skin as some joints are in disconnected in places and one of the victim, Loudly, the heavy sound splatters of blood stain the walls as the gurgling sound of chocking from both frightened tears, salvia but most of all iron, echoes into the air._

_Adjusted, the young girl turns the body of the chocking male to the side, making sure they don’t choke on crimson and then the hooded figure turns to the shaking boy._

_“Y-you did this?” Whimpering, the boy whispers as the figure merely nods._

_“W-why? Stop acting like you care! Stop helping me, your paid to protect me that’s it right!? No one…no wants to be my friend,” The little boy whispers crying failing to hear the soft footsteps around, shocked, his eyes widen at the feeling of arms, wrapped around him, bringing him into a soft hug._

_“I’ll be your friend,” The female voice answers making the boys eyes widen as a sense of warmth, relief and joy appears, destroying the loneliness he once dwelled in and hugs the young girl, happily to have a friend and not just some protector…_

“That was the first time, I saw you as you, not as the weapon you made me think, you made me believe, you made me hope that I could make friends,” Marx whispers mournfully.

“I did what I thought right,” I answer calmly.

“You did your job,” He scoffs.

“I was worried for you, the reports sent home that wasn’t you, I knew you wouldn’t have done those things, you were, you are still the sweet kid who wrote lovely poems,” I add as his eyes widen and then darken.

“That was the old me, that old me died in the fire that you created!” He hisses drawing his card as I merely sigh shaking my head at the fool…

“Time to end this,” I hiss darkly, a smug smile crossing my lips.

“And here she is, there’s that expression!” Marx smirks as I humph, too tired and too bored to care for the fools as Marx ends by summoning spirit of flame in attack mode (1700) then placing a card face down causing me to scoff.

“Now my generals end this fool!!” I declare smirking as Marx merely chuckles, shocked my eyes widen when Kat leaps forward, throwing something down as a bright turquoise light begins to emit from Marx.

“What the hell?” Scowling, I am blinded by the light as the light finally fades, I blink finding the seal no longer there along with those two fools. Exhausted, my legs collapse as I feel my blood no longer boiling, however curious, I raise a brow to see a shard of glass and peer over, only for my eyes to widen in fear at the hateful expression.

No..

No..

“NOT THAT FACE!!!! “

Seething, I scream racing my fist, my body numb to the sound of cracking and my nose inhales the brief scent of iron as I seethe, glaring at that face now fragmented.

_That’s not me, that’s not me, that’s not me…_

T-that’s a mask, that’s no longer me, I am no longer that person…I can’t, I can’t go back I’m happy now, I have Joey, I have my friends…I mean sure, they didn’t come here to support me but _I’m_ _sure…_

 _I’m sure_ they have their reasons _…_

_I‘m sure_

_I’m sure_

_I’m…_

3rd person:

Slowly, Kai stands, the gentle drops of crimson dance down her fist, dropping down on the floor, ruby red teardrops staining the floor below, where shards of what once showed a hateful expression are now shattered to pieces…

Seething, Kai stands, her body trembling in rage desperate to labour her breathes; she fails to notice the expression wears; the lone tear shed out of her left eye.

Joey needs them more, I’m no outsider, I’m protecting them, I’m doing the right thing, I…

“ _All the pain that is to come to your loved ones is your fault. It’s your fault, it’s your fault; it’s your fault…”_ Kat’s cold words ring in my ears. Pain…no, I’m protecting them, I can save them, I can still be useful, I can…

_“He’s duelling without you by his side, he’s moving on without you and you know it…”_

No…. no…stop it…

“He’ll leave you eventually just like that sister of yours you now that, just father like son…”

I…I...please…stop it…stop…

_“Isn’t it better to be your real self than the fake you…”_

Fake…I’m not. I’m…

I’m happy right now…

I’m helping everyone…

I’m saving everyone…

They won’t leave me, Joey and Serenity and the gang, we’re friends, a team, a family…they won’t leave me. I know it, they can’t leave me and they won’t leave me…right?


	134. Cracks Begin To Show

Look I don’t wanna lose, I don’t want either of us to lose which is why there’s something I got to do! I draw and order my fiend to attack, making Mai’s points fall to 1400 as I feel a heavy weight become even heavier from the guilt but I have to do this, it’s for her own good, to save both of us. She’ll forgive me someday…

“Mai,” Valon calls out concerned for her as she glares at Joey from the attack.

“Don’t worry we’ll get a soul no matter which one loses,” Raphael assures Valon much to his dismay.

“How can you say that!? She’s one of us now!” Valon argues against Raphael as Mai stands up glaring and Joey ends his turn with a face down.

Joey pov:

I have to make sure our life points end up at zero at the same time…then we’ll both be saved, hold on Mai. Shocked, my eyes widen as Mai stands and begins shaking. Oh no…

“You okay Mai?” I ask worried. My eyes widening in both fear and concern as I feel a familiar sensation in my chest, shouting, telling, ordering me to go over there and calm her down, I feel a pain in my chest seeing her shaking state, holding herself together as her body shakes.

“I can’t lose, I can’t go back there, I can’t lose…” Mumbling, Mai whimpers making my heart break to see her in such a state.

3rd person:

“I win!!!” The demonic voice of Marik rings in Mai’s ears.

“You can’t do this to me!” She cries imprisoned on the stone tablet as Marik laughs evilly, a familiar rod appearing and glowing as Mai is transported into The depths of the shadows..

“I gave up everything jut to be a winner. Now I’ll never lose,” Mai declares darkly glaring at Joey making him frown, concern and worry evident in his eyes.

“Hey Mai,” Gently, Joey calls out to her.

“Oh save it!” Mai draws. On Mai's Standby Phase, the effect of "Time Magic Hammer" returns "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to the field in the same Battle Position it was in prior to it being removed from play returning the dragon to its possessed look with a total of 2500/2500.

“Here’s a tip Wheeler! Next time you play a card know how it works! Then again there’s not going to be a next time for you, pretty boy,” Mai orders her dragon to attack.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were here, “Raphael mutters from above as Valon looks worried for Mai.

“Mai wait!” Valon begs but it falls to deaf ears. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" by the result. Joey get a two, totalling the dragons attack to 1250/2500). "The Fiend Megacyber" destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" leaving Mai with a mere 450 life points.

“We’re almost even!” Joey cheers hopeful for his plan on drawing with Mai.

“I have to win,” Mai whispers, her eyes wide in fear.

“Mai you okay?” Joey asks genuinely concerned and softly much to the surprise of others.

Shaking, Mai begins to tremble, slowly breaking down.

“Can’t lose, won’t go back there, have to win,” Mai mutters to herself driving herself to a breaking point.

“Oh well she’s lost it,” Raphael coldly remarks.

Shaking, Valon growls and dives down from his place above, his ring of a familiar turquoise stone begins to glow as he dives down, raising his fist.

“Valon what are you doing!?” Raphael demands from his team mate.

“With this fragment of the orichalcos I unlock the seal!” Valon declares as he punches the barrier around the seal, causing a flash of light to appear blinding many and when the seal is broken and the light vanishes, Joey’s eyes widen his heart breaking at the sight before him of Valon hugging the shaking and broken Mai, clinging desperately to her.

“Why did he do that!?” Tea frowns as Joey with the last amount of his strength, glances at the air but then collapses, passing out from the blast of the seal.

“What were you thinking Valon? You betrayed master Dartz and risked your own soul and you mean to tell me, you did all that just so you could save some girl,” Raphael scowls at Valon’s move as he clings to Mai for dear life.

“She’s not just some girl!” Valon screams at him.

“Would you listen to yourself?” Raphael stands turning to glare at the pharaoh.

“I’ll make up for this by taking your soul pharaoh. The power around my neck puts your puzzle to shame but not now, no I think that kid had enough time playing with that friend of yours,” Raphael smirks seeing the look of concern crossing their faces.

“Kai!” Tea gasps worry and fear evident in her tone.

“What did they do to her!?” Yami demanded from him but he merely shrugs, raising his glowing necklace as a bright blue light engulfs the building blinding everyone and when the light fades, they have vanished with the light leaving the group and a broken hearted boy behind….

Exhausted, I release a heavy sigh, hearing the sharp crack and click of glass as I force my stinging body to move. I have to get to Joey I have to make sure he’s okay but first, my dark brown hues glance down at the source of the dripping sound of red. I need to hide this. Sighing, I look down at my loose shirt, I really liked this shirt too, I frown as I tear my shirt, hearing the ripe rip of fabric as I bandage my bleeding hand. Hold on Joey I’m coming…

Huh? Surprised, I blink to find Duke and…

_OH COME ON!!!_

Sighing, I exit the room, following the familiar snobby pompous voice to find a familiar brown haired male, his sharp cobalt hues looking down at Yugi, not having yet noticed me as I debate whether to go in and make a entrance or not…hmm…wait is that…horrified, I feel my blood run as cold as ice when I see my brother’s state only one single thought coming to my mind.

What the FUCK did that whore do!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...


	135. Regrets

“Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company and that’s unacceptable,” I hear Kaiba’s familiar stoic voice after telling us of his one night duel between him and this fake Pegasus.

“It’s always the company; jeez can’t these bad guys try something else to bring you into the mix. Honestly with the amount of times your company has been taken from you, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to improve your security system, “I sigh stepping forward, smirking at Kaiba’s sharp glare.

“It’s not that simple,” Kaiba huffs.

“Yeah!” Mokuba huffs.

“Eh, tomatoe, tomato, oh hey wow, that brings back memories!” I laugh smiling when I tnocie his familiar purple trench coat. “Man I haven’t seen that in ages,” I point out chuckling.

“Hey Kaiba just curious here do you miss those belts and leather of yours?” I smirk teasingly at Kaiba who scowls at my playful jab. “Oh come on it was a joke! Lighten up! But that’s aside from the point,” I shrug as I see the sweat drop of Tea, only to raise a brow when I spot certain blonde boy on his knees.

“Um…Tea why the hell is my brother on his knees?” I question calmly with a hint of malice in my tone.

“W-well…”

Calmly, I ignore Tea who fails to notice my rhetorical question as I kneel down, my eyes narrowed when I see my brother’s heartbroken expression.

“He didn’t lose his soul Kai,” Yami informs me.

“Oh I know, if he did then that blonde slut would have paid dearly,” I smile at the others taken aback expression.

“Kai don’t you think you’re being a bit mean,” Tea questions.

“She betrayed us; traitors are scum on the earth and should burn. It’s as simple as that,” I smile forcefully.

“She…she’s been brainwashed,” I hear Joey’s feeble excuse making me sigh.

“Oh boy, let me guess you think you can be her prince charming? Her knight in shining armour and save her?” I scowl at my foolish brother.

“I have to try especially with the people she’s hanging around with, that weird accent guy is suspicious!” Joey reasons as I hold in a snicker at my brother’s obvious jealousy.

“You know we can’t really talk right?” I bring up, recalling my brother’s accent sometimes.

“Sh-sh-”

“I’m just saying, you can only do so much for a person until you get hurt,” I tell him as he goes silent. If Mai hurts anyone else, if she hurts Serenity…I’ll kill her, no, no, no I’ll kidnap her, make her watch as her precious card ‘family’ are burned, her precious family and loved ones are tortured then I’ll make tiny little cuts on her body and place a brush of vinegar on it and watch her slowly burn out in agony….heheheheheh…..

I feel a wave of rage hit me, urging me to hunt down that slut with no manners and no brains what so ever, beat the crap out of her, bury her alive and watch her suffer for daring to try to harm my brother. No, I need to calm down, going to that place isn’t necessary, not when my brother needs me the most.

“Joey, I know you’re hurting but we have to go,” I reason softly as he numbly nods and I help him up as Yami reveals a card with a key, the same card Pegasus gave him.

“Wait there was one door upstairs that wouldn’t lock even when I cracked the security system,” Duke recounts to us as we all turn to him.

“Well done Duke for once you are actually useful,” I praise him, smirking at his expression of anger and shame knowing it’s the truth.

“You’re vicious today Kai,” Tristen notes.

“No, I’m not I’m just tired,” I lie not wanting them to pick up on my bitter anger at the fake barbie doll that dared to touch and harm my fucking brother….betrayed us and…and…urgh…

“That’s it!” Yami exclaims.

“Take us there right now!” Kaiba orders.

“You know he isn’t a slave right?” I question the two ordering the poor guy around.

“Um, calm down,” Duke responds.

“I’m sorry for those two Duke they can be a bit dramatic,” I smile apologetically at him.

“It’s cool as long as we go on a date that is,” He smirks coolly as I merely raise a [brow](https://media.tenor.com/images/2bcd72e88050a73ad69734889c2584bb/tenor.gif) at him as he holds my hands making me sweat drop.

Oblivious, no one notices the twitching fist that is Kaiba as he glares daggers at the smug playboy. Mischievously, Mokuba smirks giggling to see his brother hiding his jealousy only for them to be taken aback at the high pitch scream. Surprised, the two turn to the playboy; white as a sheet and whimpering. Messily, tears fall down his eyes as he cradles his lower region.

Horrified, Mokuba looks up at the beaming Kai, smiling sadistically down at the mess.

“You know Duke for a side character as useless as you, trying to be with me is just pathetic, I mean you tried to flirt with my sister which was unacceptable but then to ty to flirt with me, scumbags cheats like you should rot in hell…” Kai smiles a sickly sweet cynical smile a dark look crossing her features and causing the man below her to shiver and whimper fearful from that killer smile.

“Kai…is scary,” Mokuba whispers, shivering from the sadistic smirk crossing the girl’s features.

“Yeah, she can be sometimes,” Nervously Tea smiles at the display; however no one fails to notice the smug smirk of satisfaction across a certain Kaiba. As the others head over to the elevator, the weakened Duke pointed at, Kaiba passes him, subtly kicking Duke’s shoulder bringing a smugger smirk to his lips at the mess below him.

“I feel your pain dude,” Tristen whispers, pitying the poor guy, knowing too well the power of Kai’s killer kick.

“I just wanted…to see..” Weakly, Duke whimpers weakly and pathetically, tears shedding from his eyes as he shakily stands with the aid of Tristen, Duke guides the group to the door…

“How can anyone not get lost in this place?” Tristen sighs as we enter an office, Pegasus I assume.

“That’s the door guys, now we just need to work out ow to open it with a duel monster card, anyone got any ideas?” Duke explains calmly as we all approach the door. Yami steps forward, using the card slider which recognises the card, allowing the door to open and granting us access.

“Well…I would have done that,” Duke mutters as I roll my eyes at the moron.

“So who wants to go in there first?” Tristen questions.

“Maybe we can all draw straws or something,” I hear my brother nervously suggest as they all peer in while I lean against the wall, patiently waiting for someone to enter.

I hear Kaiba scoff or hmph as some call it and enter first with Mokuba trailing behind, I can’t help but snicker at Mokuba’s blatant copycat of Kaiba, he really looks up to him doesn’t he?

“Let’s close the door and run,” Joey smirks.

“I’m up for it,” I smirk at the idea only to see Tea give us a playful scowl.

“Fine mum geez,” I huff being dramatic as I smirk at her frown. Together, we all follow after the Kaiba brothers, the dark eerie room is filled with all sorts, I can’t help but snicker at the guy’s scared expressions. I’m tempted to sneak up behind and scare one of the guys but before I could, Tea grabs me by the collar, ruining my fun. I wince when the lights flash on blinding me slightly as it reveals real life toon like statues. “No way,” Mokuba gasps shocked by the reveal of the once scary creatures revealed to be cutest cartons.

“This is weird,” Joey comments.

“This is Pegasus,” I respond.

“Uh yeah,” Tea agrees.

“That’s what I thought,” I sigh as the others explore the place while I approach the story book text book, intrigued.

“And I’d say borderline creepy,” Tea comments.

“I hate these toons let’s make this visit quick,” Kaiba growls

“Oh come on you can’t hate them all, I think there pretty cute besides if anything you seem to hate the guy more,” I shrug.

“He kidnapped Mokuba,” Kaiba remarks.

“Yes, yes he did but that doesn’t mean you should hate the deck he has,” I argue.

“Is this because he emasculated your dragon?” I tease lightly knowing that psychology wise, most men who have dogs won’t have their dogs castrated because they feel like they are being castrated, oh my god…is this why Kaiba got so prissy, tch, I use my hand to stifle the giggle escaping my mouth.

“It’s not funny!!!” He growls as I hold back the urge to cry tears of laughter at the idiot.

“Of course, it’s a very serious issue and you were traumatised deeply,” I nod hiding a smirk as he looks away thinking the conversation ended.

“Kaiba boy,” I tease lightly giggling.

“Watch what you say!!” He barks as I continue to laugh at the dumbass, oddly sensitive about his blue eyes. Suddenly, a hologram appears before us of Pegasus although he doesn’t look as chirpy as his usual look.

“Pegasus!” Yami’s eyes widen at the figure.

“Not quite it’s a hologram,” Kaiba notes. No really? I thought it was a ghost? Well-done Sherlock…jeez.

“Yugi boy at least I hope it’s you who found this room. By the way if you couldn’t tell I did all the interior decorating myself, pretty impressive isn’t it?” Pegasus smirks.

“This guy has got to get over himself,” Tristen complains.

“Keep it down, I can’t hear,” Tea elbows Tristen silencing him.

“If you’re hearing this, the gentlemen who are after my soul were finally able to capture me. So please listen closely. It all began when a unidentified man decided with his business partner to buy out my company,” Pegasus begins as my eyes narrow.

“A business partner huh…” I frown as I recall Jokers idea of _him_ buying into other people’s company, what is that monster planning!?

“Hold on I got dragged into this mess because someone is trying to buy out my company also,” Kaiba catches on.

“That’s right,” Mokuba agrees.

“But…there’s more this individual possesses an ancient power far stronger than any I’ve seen and his name is…Dartz!” Pegasus reveals.

“Wow, guess you could say we hit the blue eye on this,” I snicker to myself at the joke.

‘Whack!!!’

“Ow! What was that for!?” I scowl at my brother’s disappointed expression.

“That joke was terrible,” He shakes his head at me as I merely glare at the traitor.

“Who’s Dartz?” Yami questions.

“Who cares Yugi?” Kaiba scoffs.

“You’re in danger; Dartz plans to use my game to destroy civilization. He must be stopped! And the key to taking him down is somewhere in this room! Ever since my retirement began, I’ve had a lot of time on my hands, so I’ve began to research the ancient Egyptian origins of duel monsters and I’ve made an astonishing discovery. This creatures existed long before the pyramids were even built,” Pegasus explains.

“In the city of Atlantis,” Yami whispers.

“And that is where this Dartz character comes in, it would seem with him and another company side project, they are trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast ever to roam the earth, the great Leviathan! By draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this unstoppable monster,” Pegasus reveals.

“Yes of course,” Yami responds as I sweat drop at how serious this guy is taking it, then again he never got the hang of a joke. He acts as though he is talking to the real person…should I tell him? Nah…this is too funny.

“If his plan works Dartz would have succeeded in unleashing a truly devastating power the likes of which have not been seen for ten thousand years, your our only hope so I created an exclusive card just for you Yugi boy!” Pegasus reveals I can’t help but smirk lightly.

“What now!?” I hear Kaiba hiss glaring down at me as I snicker.

“You’ve been replaced,” I giggle as he merely stares at me as though I was dropped as a kid, which maybe I was it would explain a few things. He merely pinches his nose, too fed up with my bullshit to even respond hahahah!!!!

“I’ve hidden this one of a kind card somewhere in this room, think strategically now, where can one find an extra card?” Pegasus’s hologram ends as the lights blink back on much to my annoyance. Everyone begins looking as I merely stare at the idiots. Are the serious? Blankly, I stare at the dummy’s talking about the ideas while I merely stare at the clear solution, the freaking jar grins eerily, enjoying the puzzlement.

“HMM I WONDER!!! WHAT CARD DO WE KEEP EXPLAINING THOUGH EVERY DUEL!!!!” I voice out loudly as the group turn to me as I legit point at the answer.

“Oh…” The others realize as I stare blankly at them shocked by their stupidity.

“Hold on…” I sigh going to the nearest wall…

[BAM!!!](https://i.imgur.com/IdhmwvC.gif)

I regret everything,” I grumble cradling my sore head.

“Why did you do that!?” Mokuba questions.

“So I can get on the same lack of brain levels as you guys,” I grumble ignoring the pointed glares as I wince from the killer headache to come no doubt…

“Real special card, this cad is completely blank,” Tristen takes out said card as my brother helps steady my throbbing head and shaky state.

“Then it’s worthless,” Kaiba replies.

“Not necessarily,” Yami responds.

“Time is running out, my beautiful duel monsters soon they’ll be gone along with the rest of the world, only you can save the poor creatures that hang in the balance that made my game famous!” Pegasus declares his final parting words and dematerialises, leaving us with nothing but a single card. Great….

“You know you think you’d get paid by now for the amount of times you’ve saved the world,” I turn to Yami who simply shrugs.

“Talk about drama,” Tristen huffs. 

“It’s Pegasus,” I shrug.

“Awww man this can’t be happening! Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world!?” Joey reasons.

“Because she’s dumb blonde,” I shrug.

“Kai you’re blonde,” Tea points out.

“Yes but I accept that I’m dumb Mai hasn’t,” I play along smirking.

“I’m telling ya they brainwashed her or something!” Joey reasons as I sigh, biting my tongue.

“Why don’t you all wake up, this is a hoax, all designed by Pegasus, there’s no one around stealing people’s souls with some magic playing card. It’s the same nonsense Pegasus pulled in Duellist kingdom; think about it, he’s bene trying to distract me in order to take over Kaiba corp!” Kaiba yells as I scowl at the sheer anger and desperation for logic.

“Why?” I question making Kaiba turn to me as I scowl arms crossed.

“Why? You know why!” He argues.

“No actually I don’t! Pegasus has tried and failed, unlike you he knows when to give up and he lost his powers, from what I gathered he’s merely trying to help,” I ague.

“This is his-”

“No its not! He wouldn’t be able to do this! His power sure was reading the mind okay sure but not making the holograms of the monsters real and creating a huge ass eye in the sky, that isn’t his power! It’s not always about you Kaiba Jesus get a grip on reality and just say it’s magic. It’s not so hard!!! Do you have any idea how desperate and pathetic you sound right now trying to use logic, hell as soon as we met Pegasus, logic was thrown out the window Kaiba!” I snap at him making him scowl.

“Kai is right. That’s enough you should wake up! It’s not always about you, there’s something going on that’s bigger than all of us and you know it!” Yami draws revealing that weird dragon from my weird ass vision, huh guess I wasn’t high then again I’ve never taken the stuff so…

“That card, where did you get it?” Kaiba recognises it as Joey sees the card and draws his dragon.

“Same place I did,” Joey responds.

Kaiba, you have one of these too don’t you?” Yami questions him.

“You’re referring to this,” Kaiba grimace and draws said card.

Suddenly, the cards begin to glow a familiar light.

“I believe the only way to defeat this great leviathan is to use these three cards together. So trust what’s inside your heart and join us,” Yami tells Kaiba. Okay, we sort of sound like a cult now…

The cards reveal the text of the legend apparently three chosen warriors and one fated songstress of the sea shall awaken these warriors to fight the great evil.

“Great sorceress?” I feel a pair of eyes on me making me shrink back.

“Hey I am no singer,” I argue.

“You’re not wrong,” Joey confirms as I scowl at him.

“Didn’t Ishizu call you one though,” Yami brings up.

“Ishizu was either high most of the time or just some cryptic weirdo,” I huff not wanting to talk about it.

“Fate! Please I’m the one who decides my fate Yugi not some fairy-tale about mythical dragons, singers and man eating monsters!” Kaiba refuses to believe.

“Be reasonable for once, the world needs us, we must do this as a team,” Yami reasons.

“Sorry but I don’t do the team work thing,” Kaiba refuses yet again and turns to leave.

“You geeks have wasted enough of my time already, I have a multi-million dollar company, I need to run play time’s over,” Kaiba leaves as I look up, I raise a brow as cobalt blue meet my curious brown hues.

“Kaiba!” Yami calls out but it falls to deaf ears.

“Seto wait up!” Mokuba catches up to his brother.

“We don’t need him weighing us down anyway, with good old Hermos over here those hoodlums won’t stand a chance,” Joey smirks.

“Someone’s back to their old self again,” Tristen smiles. Suspicious, My eyes narrow at my brother’s rather fast recovery.

“It took me a while but I realized being bummed out about Mai isn’t going to bring her back,” Joey smiles as I blink surprised by his words…huh brings back memories…

“We find this Dartz guy with his goon squad and rescue Mai…” Joey responds to Tea’s question on what we should do, however my eyes narrow at the simple minded answer.

“So what now?” Tea questions due to the lack of address on those bikers, meaning we can’t go after Mai.

“We could go back to my crib and play some dungeon dice monsters,” Duke offers as I merely give him a flat look.

“Duke, that game is going nowhere,” I deadpan.

“W-what!? Shut up! Yes it will!” Duke argues while I wave the delusional boy off.

So…we decide in the end to go to Professor Hawkins to find out our next step….

“So I guess this means I’ll finally meet this famous Jessica?” I smile.

“It’s Rebecca,” Joey corrects me.

“Right...well let’s get going,” I shrug. We would have asked if Kaiba could have given us a lift sadly though…he blasts off as soon as we come up with the idea, damn rich snob, so in the end we decide to use Duke’s car to get to Rebecca and her grandfather’s place for more info on this Atlantis stuff.

I’m sat down by Joey with Yugi and Tristen meanwhile Tea is in front with Duke driving and those two other nimrods are in the back, my brown hues stay locked on my brother’s quietness. He’s thinking about Mai again…honestly, I don’t see why he can’t forget about her, I mean she’s way older than him, she may use him this just shows today, you can never trust older women, she betrayed him and hurt him…traitors should burn, heh guess I’m a hypocrite in some sense to that.

“Rivers are blue lines!” Teas voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I look up at Tristen most likely nagging Tea about the route taken. “Tea why’d you tell him it would be hilarious to see Tristen drown,” I joke lightly smiling.

“Your humour is very dark today Kai,” Yugi notes.

“Yeah you don’t usually do that unless you’re angry, “Tristen points out.

“Huh, really? Never noticed it,” I shrug the topic off my eyes glued to my brother, I’m concerned if he thinks this deeply his brain may explode from overload…

We got to get Mai back on our side.

_“I was sick of my life so I chose to change it!”_

_“No way!”_

_“How could you!?”_

_“Look! You guys would never understand you’ve never been an outsider like me and I don’t need any help from you. All I need now is power! And I’m about to unleased all of it on you!”_

_“I told you the Mai you knew is gone…”_

_Angrily, my teeth grind together as I feel a heavy pain in my chest and familiar warmth of tears threaten to fall…no…no…I-I…_

Huh? My eyes widen when I feel a hand on my shoulder making my shaking browns meet a strong concerned brown pair. Kai…she’s always been there for me, supporting me, letting me cry, scream and shout…I….I love her so much that’s why I got to be strong.

I feel a rush of strength flow through me from her single touch and her small but comforting smile, she always did know when something was up, heh guess it’s a twin thing.

_But who knew Mai was so unhappy I mean I knew she wanted to be the best but I can’t believe she took it this far, joining some evil plot? Destroy civilisation? I…don’t want to see her hurt or worse, I swear if that sleaze ball with the funny accent even touches her I’ll…I'll save her. Just hold on Mai..._


	136. What Were You Thinking!?

“What were you thinking!? I was just about to finish off Wheeler! But then you had to butt in and ruin everything!” Loudly, Mai yells glaring daggers at the groaning mess that is Valon, tired and raised from the use of his now broken ring. Quietly, Kat tends to his vitals and such while Raphael studies the card in his hand. Whistling, the lone white haired boy watches, leaning on his motorbike the scene before him. I know, smiling, he takes out from his trenchant, a ruby red yoyo, giddily grinning as he performs a few tricks until…

“You’re a real piece of work you know that, he saved your soul and this is how you repay him?” Raphael argues as Kat calmly tends to the weak boy.

“Will you knock that off!?” Mai snaps at him halting his actions, causing a pair of golden eyes to narrow at the blonde.

“Jeez someone’s on their cycle,” Said boy pouts standing as the girl glares at the male, who continues to do tricks as he talks.

“Why I ought!” Mai raises her fist only to gasp as she feels a cold but tight grasp on her wrist, making her wince as her purple hues flinch back in fear of the stoic golden hues before her, glaring darkly at her.

“You know, Katty doesn’t like it when people touch me, you don’t want to make Katty angry either, she has golden eyes for a reason after it, heheh, who knew such a failure could be such a useful ally huh?” Marx giggles sadistically as Mai whimpers, wincing from the tight grip on her wrist.

“Stop…” Valon’s weak voice interrupts the tense atmosphere.

“What? Come on Val, it’s obvious this whore is ungrateful, she should be punished for not realizing how good she has things,” Marx reasons softly smirking.

“You should be grateful he risked his soul for you,” Raphael reasons to her.

“Who asked to be saved? Maybe next time he’ll learn to butt out!” Mai argues.

“Maybe next time, you’ll put your tampon on and shut the hell up, honestly you women really piss me off,” Marx scowls at the girl.

“What did you-?”

“You needed it. You lost your composure and became a pathetic mess, it was quite amusing,” Kat voices out surprising a few but Marx who smirks.

“Next time we will just let you lose,” Raphael states.

“That’s enough mate I’m fine,” Valon huffs.

“Yeah clam up!” Mai orders.

“Says the girl who broke down form a simple duel,” Kat scoffs.

“You wouldn’t understand! So butt out!” She growls.

“Are you trying to be scary? All I see is a spoiled princess who has never had true hardships in her life, sure your parents didn’t pay much attention to you, that doesn’t mean your life is terrible,” Kat stands up scowling at the shocked blonde.

“How did you…?”

“Like I said, when I make an ally I want to know stuff about them,” Marx intervenes smirking smugly at the scowling girl.

“You have no idea the danger you are in!” Raphael stands as Valon winces and Kat allows him to lean on her, offering him a peppermint sweet, making him raise a brow but shrug, accepting the sweet grateful, he smiles weakly as Kat looks away, hiding a faint blush on her features from the cute childlike response.

“Do you remember that Hermon card Wheeler played?” Raphael begins.

“Don’t bother, blondie won’t know anything,” Marx huffs.

“It’s an ancient dragon that can only be duelled by a chosen duellist,” Raphael adds ignoring Marx making him pout.

“Hah! Yeah he was chosen alright, chosen for that scrawny butt of his to be kicked by a real duellist!” Mai roars.

“How do you know it’s scrawny?” Marx smirks coyly at the silenced girl.

“You’ve shut her up, I’m impressed,” Raphael whispers.

“You’d be surprise by what he can do,” Kat says in response, a look of tiredness crossing her features.

“Why I ought to…”

“I predict sorrow in your future, heartbreak and…death,” Kat draws a card of a reaper from her hand making Mai scowl.

“Please, I know my fair share of scams! Tch my weak self-pulled that trick tons of times!” Mai scoffs.

“You know you should never mess with fate, it can be quite the scary thing,” Marx says making the group turn wide eyed at the malice in his tone.

“Later losers!” Mai huffs getting on a yellow motorbike she leaves the group.

“Hey wait that’s mine!” Valon calls out coughing from the dust as she drives off.

“I can’t let Mai get hut,” Weakly, Valon winces standing up with the help of Kat.

“Aw young love….just like me and my Kai…” Marx smiles warmly at the thought of his Kai, his knight in shining armour, his body guard; not notice the narrowed gaze of a certain golden eyed girl.

“I got to stop her,” He reasons.

“Forget her lets focus on the pharaoh,” Raphael reasons to her.

“Mater Dartz said to wait,” Valona argues.

“Well master Dartz doesn’t always know what’s best…we should take the strongest soul first…” Raphael reasons.

“Ah Raphael you are truly a rebel without a cause!” Marx smiles idly at the frown sent his way.

“Do you even know what that film is about?” Quietly, Kat deadpans at the male.

“A guy…with a red jacket?” Marx shrugs sheepishly causing Kat to face palm at the idiot then turn to the other two.

“Forgive him, he was dropped as a child,” She reports to the two.

“That explains a few things,” Raphael notes.

“But once we get him out of the way the others will fall into our hands, one by one…” Raphael smirks.

“But how do you know the pharaoh will duel?” Valon questions him.

“Because my plan is already in place it’s only a matter of time,” Raphael looks up at the sky.

“Well that plan of yours better not involve my Kai, because I don’t like to share got it and once that leather boy has a crack at Kaiba boy and loses. Then I’ll strike and teach him not to steal someone’s property!!! “Giggling, Marx grins at the idea.

Calmly, after examining Valon, Kat ruffles into her pockets and brings out a ruby red lollipop.

“Hey how come he gets one? I want one!” Marx pouts as Kat sighs, shaking hr head to bring out a darker red one.

“Oh strawberry! Oh man which one cherry or strawberry? This is super hard!” Marx pouts debating as patiently, Kat waits for her master’s response, like a mother waiting for her child to pick the video game the child wants. Eventually, he picks cherry allowing the other to go to Valon.

“Aw, now I feel just like back at the doctor’s office hahah!” Valon jokes lightly only to wince from his injuries.

“You should have given Mai a lemon one, matches her sour mood,” Marx pouts as Kat simply shrugs, plopping a raspberry one in her mouth then offering Raphael, the coca cola flavoured one.

“Why do you have so many sweets?” Raphael questions puzzled by her.

“Kat has a sweet tooth, you should see her with cakes, it’s like cat playing with yarn, you see she-“

‘BAM!!!’ Loudly, the sound of the heavy punch silences the animated boy who simply laughs standing up, crimson down his face.

“Haha! Jokes on you I’m a masochist!!!” He points out cackling in victory as Kat simply huffs.

“The things I have to put up with,” She huffs.

“I am sorry,” Valon smiles weakly as Kat numbly nods watching the other two disperse from one another, she then turns to her master, ready for phase two…

“Hey…do you smell ash?” I question, causing the guys to turn to me as I look up at the bright full moon beaming down on us.

“Ash?” Joey sniff his nose, his eyes widening as well.

“Yeah,” He confirms frowning with me as we both share a look of worry, both knowing our noses never lie.

“Maybe a barbeque?” Tea argues.

“No it would smell a lot different,” I argue as we draw closer and closer to the destination. Only for our eyes to widen at the debris, ruins, burned remains that were once, I presume a house. “You sure this is the place?” Joey questions as we all exit the car, our eyes scanning for any life or at least someone to talk to, to get answers.

“Professor Hawkins! Rebecca!” I hear Yugi call out concerned as I look around, my eyes narrowing. This was burned a while ago, more than an hour, I identify frowning. They must be long gone by…

“Yugi….”

Huh? I turn to the frail voice only for my eyes to widen at the blonde girl before us, looking sorrowful, heartbroken and worried. Well this is a great meeting; Rebecca I’m presuming has long blonde hair, a pale skin tone and blue eyes hidden by her red framed glasses. She is wearing what I would call a co girl attire of a black skirt, brown cowboy boots, a red shirt and a brown vest. She also has a yellow bandana wrapped around her neck.

“Yugi…they took him, my poor grandpa!” The girl cries as I blink at the devastated girl crying in Yugi’s chest. Okay…so this is the child genius, she’s very…emotional I guess. Wait a minute, if this house has been damaged a few hours ago then why is she still here? Was she waiting for hours for us to come by…? I blink at the questions blocking them out thanks to the loud wails of the girl.

“It’s not fair, he didn’t hurt anyone!” Rebecca argues.

“We’re going to find him, I promise,” Yugi comforts the girl.

“Thank you,” Rebecca whines as my eyes scan the terrain only for my eyes to widen when I find a…no, no, no…I feel my blood run cold as my shaky pale fingertips pick up a familiar card, that sick son of a….my shaky hues widen at the familiar card of prophecy, the reaper of prophecy, upside down.

_It’s your fault this happened..._

_No its not! I barely know the girl! I scowl at Kat’s trick no doubt Marx helped._

_It’s…it’s not my fault._

_It can’t be…_

_It’s…_

“Yo Kai, we’re going to Rebecca’s caravan,” Duke calls out to me as I simply nod, quickly, I stomp on the frail rose feeling my anger flow through me as I use the debris of the wrecked home to hide the flower. “I’m going to make some tea anyone want any?” Tea asks. “If you wouldn’t mind,” I request. “I don’t mind,” She smiles and begins to boil the kettle.

“I’m going to go outside, I need some fresh air,” I smile as the others nod and I head out.

I take out my phone sighing as I dial a familiar number. They need to know, thy have to know, I don’t…know what to do.

“Kai, are you alright? We’ve been trying to reach you for days!” Joker frowns.

“Sorry stuff happened, look you were right, _he_ is involved with someone called Dartz and…Marx is here with Kat,” I whisper hearing the sharp intake of breathe.

“Shit,” Joker curses.

“Yeah, where’s Rosa?” I question.

“Photoshoot, look you need to be careful, especially with Kat around,” Joker reasons as I nod in understanding.

“I will, look they…they burned down a house of some professors research, I think his name is Hawkins, think you can find out why,” I ask.

“I can try,” he sighs.

“Good, just make sure to back out in case you get caught I don’t want you or the others involved,” I whisper.

“Alright, be careful,” He whispers.

“I will,” I whisper and hang up, releasing a tired sigh, quietly, I look up at the sky, my eyes softening as a bitter smile crosses my lips at the constellations in the sky, heh just like old times…

_“Are…are we there yet?” Quietly, the voice calls out halting the steps of both girls, one of them was me and the other Kat, heh she looked so bitchy back then, then again what Rhydian called it was her resting bitch face, she had long blue hair and her eyes were once a beautiful crystal blue but then…they changed, she changed, he changed her…_

_I was so young not to notice the subtle changes in her. Her thin, frail, lanky body; her twitches and paranoia. I was a kid, I knew nothing I only saw and did nothing to help._

_“I…can we stop please?” The thin exasperated voice called out as we both stopped surprised to see the panting mess on his knees, bruises, scratches; all sorts on his legs. Immediately, Kat dives to his side, tending to his injuries, we were kids raised differently, we often forgot the limitations of the young master for he did not have the similar training Kat and I endured._

_“You guys are so tough being able to trek that long, dad wouldn’t let me near the training, said it would be too much,” He huffs as the the children calmly sit on top of the hills._

_“It was your idea to trek up,” My younger self exclaimed steadily looking out at the sky as I watch Kat bestow upon the boy once again paying with his yoyo, a sweet._

_“Yay a lollipop! Maybe Kai wants one too!” He grins happily eagerly enjoying the sweet as he turns to the scowling Kat, relishing his own flavour and then turning to me, reluctantly giving me one of them…_

_“Maple bacon? Ewww, that is not right!!!” Marx gasps._

_“Says the vegan,” I sigh tiredly easily taking in the flavour earning a smug smirk from Kat ,only for it to fall not knowing of my love of bacon as my eyes were bright as the stars from that flavour…_

_“Amazing,” My younger self whispered in awe, happily enjoying the flavour of the strange lollipop._

_“Hey want to see some tricks!! I saw these people on the internet do it”! Eagerly, the young boy showed us numerous tricks, although we thought it meaningless in the past, his expressions, his joy, his love of the hobby, we never understood it, we never really could, considering we weren’t allowed such distractions in our world, so seeing something so unique, so different, so strange…it interested us and throughout the entire night, Marx showed us numerous yoyo tricks, each one greater than the last…_


	137. Starry Sky

“Kai we’re going to need some help cooking,” I turn to Tea eyebrow raised.

“Is Joey trying to cook?” I sigh at her simple nod.

“Right on it,” I stand up and head inside, shocked, my eyes widen when I see Joey wielding a knife.

“Get your hands off that knife right now!!!” I screech at him scaring him as he drops the knife which I easily catch.

“K-kai,” Nervously, Joey smiles apprehensively under my sharp gaze as he tensely begins to cry tears of sweat from my fierce glare.

“What is the rule?” I question him darkly.

“Joey can’t hold a knife,” He whispers.

“And?” I sharply encourage him earning a squeak of fear as he shrinks down.

“Joey can’t go near the kitchen without supervision,” He pouts reciting my words.

“That’s right, now back up,” I order him making him pout. “Fine,” He huffs sitting down on the dark blue sofa with Tristen, Duke, Yugi and the devastated looking Rebecca.

“Need any help?” Yugi asks.

“Not really just keep Joey on his leash,” I mutter causing a few giggles.

“Hey I ain’t no dog!” He scowls.

“Down boy,” I order slapping his hand away from the cabbage; he pouts in the corner and I turn back to the ingredients.

“Okay I know what to cook, Tea could you handle the cabbage?” I ask.

“On it!” Tea smiles giving me the thumbs up and cheeky wink as I nod. Focused, I draw out the same knife and get out some mushrooms from Rebecca’s newly bought groceries.

“Woah!” I hear the sound of awe from the group as I easily chop up the veg.

“She’s like a machine!!!”

“That’s my sis for ya!”

“Amazing…”

I ignore the praise as I continue to cook.

“Man, smells delicious,” Duke smiles.

“As expected of my sister,” Joey boasts.

“Hey Tristen is the table set yet?” Tea asks him wearing a purple apron while I wear a blue one with my hair tied into a short ponytail. “Almost done mum,” Tristen teases Tea as I hear the sizzle, fizz and crackle of the ingredients cooking, which I easily stir, my nose twitching at the gorgeous aroma and sweet smells wafting into my nostrils, this is going to be a good meal, I just know it…

“Anytime you want to jump in and help would be great,” Tristen comments as I turn, my eye twitching when I find the red handed Joey sausages in mouth.

“Now you’re just acting like a dog!!!” I [scream](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRS0rcQo1UgKDCnMiJBYsrpruIlR4ShgXjJ700es26vpTR97pV_PA) at the terrified male as I deliver a swift kick to his face, catching the sausages. But…

“Yugi,” I order.

“Yes, Kai,” Yugi smiles weakly dragging my brother back to his corner to not ruin the meal.

“You sure are protective over the food Kai,” I turn to Rebecca.

“Food is God’s greatest gift, if you’re sad it makes you feel better, if you’re hungry it makes you feel better; if your angry it makes you feel better!” I declare proudly.

“Right…but are you sure you should be so strict on Joey?” Rebecca question.

“Rebecca you may not know this, but Joey here is god awful in the kitchen like literally blind people could do better than my brother, he managed to burn three pans with one dish,” I explain darkly making Rebecca’s eyes widen. “How…?” She whispers.

“No one knows, heck Joey is still lost on how he accomplished it, “I grumble bitterly.

“Hey hold on where’s Weevil and Rex?” Tristen questions.

“Does that even matter?” I question the side characters, not even worth being here with us.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about those two,” Joey realizes.

“Who cares? More food for me,” Duke smiles, eagerly at the frying pan as I swiftly whack his hand off, making him pout but retreat back to his place.

“Almost done…” I whisper.

“Hey where’s Rebecca and Yugi?” Tea questions.

“Eh I’ll go get them,” I mutter and stand up, removing my apron.

“Stay here someone needs to keep an eye on the food with these idiots around,” I tell Tea. “On it leave it to me!” Tea smiles as I simply nod and head out.

Sighing, I frown when I see Yugi rush back to the cavern. Luckily, he doesn’t notice me as I raise a brow at the lone girl, hesitating, looking worried, sad and concerned. I should probably say something now…

“I was just here to say dinner’s ready but I see Yugi’s hungry,” I joke lightly hearing Rebecca gasp turning to me.

“K-Kai I can explain,” She whispers.

“Eh, must be important, still though none of my business for all I know it could be a love confession,” I tease lightly.

“Huh?” Rebecca turns to me; ruby red faced earning a soft chuckle from me.

“Eh, I’ll never see what you and Tea see honestly,” I shrug.

“Kai…I…”

“You know what I like about stars?” I whisper silencing Rebecca, confused by the change of topic.

Huh….

“They never leave you, you know you just look up and see something new, a constellation,” I smile.

“Huh, you really seem to like the stars,” She notes.

“Um well…I suppose I do. Someone very important to me showed me them once, you learn a lot form some star signs, it’s amazing,” I smirk.

“I mean apparently I’m an Aquarius, pretty ionic considering they are meant to be smart,” I joke lightly.

“I guess but if I remember correctly, they like guys who are really smart,” Rebecca smiles as I frown.

“Really smart huh,” My eyes widen briefly as I recall a familiar smart but rude millionaire; a small blush crosses my features at the thought. Huh, I wonder what Kaiba is? If I remember correctly, his birthday is October 25th, making him a Scorpio, huh I smile recalling Scorpio’s being ambitious, composed and passionate, heh…that sounds like Kaiba. I wonder how well Scorpios and Aquarius get along and what it’s like as a relationship? Or maybe…maybe I’m just being weird.

Wha…no, no, no stop it! I frown at my ruby red blush and force it to be suppressed.

“Huh, you’re pretty cool Kai,” Rebecca smiles lightly.

“I guess,” I smile and release a tired sigh.

“Come on let’s go eat some grub,” I offer.

“Alright, but could we keep this quiet until Yugi returns,” Rebecca leads as I release a tired sigh and shrug.

“Fine but don’t blame me if something bad happens,” I warm her as she smiles, appreciating the idea of food and we head back to the caravan to eat some grub.

“Now that was a good meal,” I smile stretching as I hear the other boys groan and stretch satisfied with the meal.

“Compliments to the chef!” Duke winks making me roll my eyes.

“More please,” Joey requests only to earn the thud of my fist on his head. “You’ve eaten enough let it digest,” I order him. “Yes mam,” He pouts as I sigh and Tea with Tristen, go help by cleaning the dishes while we all head to bed, exhausted and tired from today’s events…

Huh where…oh no not this again, I scowl at the familiar Atlantic setting. I feel my body elevated down towards a gazebo, heh weird to think Atlantis had a gazebo well I guess that’s what you’d call it but anyway I stare at the woman calmly mediating or praying it’s her again. Huh….

_“Oracle,” I hear the soft footsteps and turn wide eyed to find a familiar white haired male._

_“Ah Tris, hello peaceful today is it not?”_

_“My Oracle tell me why plaster such a fake smile?”_

“Fake smile?” My eyes widen at the small sad chuckle from the woman.

_“You could always read me so easily Tris…”_

_“The people are concerned for you, my lady in particular...”_

_“It does not matter, what matters is the child…”_

_“But-“_

_“All life comes to an end, that is why we must cherish what we have left, although I may not be able to meet this child, I know this child is destined for something far greater than any of us could achieve..”_

_“What are you? We have advanced…”_

_“Yes advanced but is that truly a good thing?”_

_Silently Tris stares at her mistress not sure what to say to her cryptic words._

_“Tris you will guard this child with your life no?”_

_“I will. I promise, no one will get in the way, even if it means the ritual must be done…”_

_“Tris! We agreed to not have you become…”_

_“I want to, if it’s for my oracle, you should have ruled my queen not…”_

_“Enough, what’s done is done. I believe my brother to be the king of this kingdom either way this peace will not last,” Serenely, the woman looks down at the bright blue water below, her brow furrowed as she gazes deeply into the mirror reflection of the water._

What in the world is she on? Did I put something odd in that dish? Why does she sound so sad?

_“My brother is a good man, he is kind, loving and honest, he cares for his people I am proud of him and you should be too,” She whispers._

_“Even if he hasn’t stopped those who bring your name into the dirt, he has the authority to stop such allegations but he and the last king do nothing!!!” He seethes._

_Silently, the woman stares stoically at the ground._

_“You are a fool, a foolish fool…”_

_“But I am your fool…”Quietly, the male kneels down, wrapping his arms around the woman._

_“No one is worthy enough to be by your side, your light I too bright for others so I shall become that light and then and only then can I stand and stay by your side,” He bows his head lowly, my eyes widening at the look of sorrow on the woman’s features when I see the obvious love sick fool, wishing to be by her side…how romantic…but it’s sad, bittersweet even…_

“Rebecca how could you not tell us!?” Loudly, Joey’s voice echoes as I feel my body flung out of the memory and my eyelids leap open to see the others all scowling at her well apart from Tea, who is comforting the poor girl.

“What did I miss?” I question as Joey fills me in on Yugi having to meet some guy called Raphael and duel him to free Hawkins, great…that doesn’t sound dangerous at all…

“Cool it Joey, you would have done the same as Rebecca did,” Tea defends her when she was promised to not to tell.

“I’m going to find him, I’m coming Yug!” Joey declares rushing out of the caravan like a reckless dummy.

“Joey wait!!” I follow after my brother, frowning at him only to stop when I see him falter in his steps; his brown eyes widen.

“Joey?” I question him puzzled by his abrupt halt and staring at something, he points to someone as my eyes narrow, shocked to see a figure limping, approaching using a walking stick to help steady him.

“Professor Hawkins!” The others recognise the male and my brother catches the falling man.

“Grandpa!” Relieved, Rebecca hurries out of the caravan and into the arms of her relative.

“Rebecca where have you been?” The elderly male questions his granddaughter, worry evident in his features, much to the young girl’s confusion. He is a elderly man with a tanned skin tone and grey hair slicked back as well as a grey moustache, his eyes are a similar shade of blue to Rebecca, he wears a white dress shirt with the collars sticking out, a cream jacket and trousers as well as a ruby red bow tie however, the once clean, tidy and dainty attire he wore now is muddy, torn and dusty from the rough sandy terrain of this place as well as the jagged rocks.

“Someone get him some water,” I reason as Tea nods rushing back into the caravan as Joey and Tristen guide him inside as I hear the squeak of the tap and rush of cool water hitting the glass, I turn to Tea planting the icy blue tap water on the table, where the professor gulps down the drink, eager and parched no doubt. Tea gives him the water, to hydrate himself and allow him a few breathes to speak and regain his breathing pattern. My brow furrows, feeling a tug of worry and concern at the state of the male, I hope Yugi doesn’t get himself in a bad situation as this elderly man got himself into…Yugi what have you gotten yourself into this time?


	138. The Lost Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have had people ask me a few times if Kai was in Yugioh Abridged what would she be like and I guess I could see her being like SAO Kirito abridged like she is god level and she looks down on people while with Kaiba I could see it as being like she makes me feel things that only money makes me feel or my blue eyes makes me feel and tries to act cool in front of her but fails miserably sort of like a notice me joke and she's there like yeah you're going to shut up now.  
> What do you guys think? Would love to know your thoughts on it!
> 
> *Also what phrase do you think Kai is talking about?*

Finally after putting the professor to rest, we are all outside.

“You hold down the fort if any of those freaks come, Kai,” Joey looks at me. “I know, relax just go get Yugi,” I huff as he nods and the guys leave, to go find Yugi.

“I hope Yugi will be fine,” Tea whispers.

“Relax, its Yugi what’s the worse that could happen to him ? Come on rest up out of all of us, I can take on an all nighter if they arrive,” I explain.

“Yeah, I know that but…” Tea sighs worried.

“Go rest,” I order her as she sighs, giving in and going inside to rest as she does I lean against the carven, ready for anything…

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and I turn to Rebecca.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” I question her.

“Shouldn’t you?” She frowns.

“If I feel like it,” I answer.

“I hope Yugi’s oaky,” She whispers.

“Everyone likes that phrase today,” I whisper, I need to change topic.

“So that horse of yours does it have a name?” I ask.

“Uh huh, Copernicus!” She smiles happily as I blink slowly turning to her.

“Who the hell calls their horse that!?” I argue.

“I do,” She frowns.

“It’s a horse my god what about I don’t know sugarcube, Rosie or I don’t know a good actual name,” I argue.

“Hey he is named after the guy who proved the sun was-”

“You named a horse after that, wow, that guy isn’t offended. That’s a stupid name for a horse,” I deadpan.

“Well…your name is stupid,” She spits back.

“You’re meant to be some genius in university now right and that’s the best comeback you give me? Man you’re going to be eaten alive,” I shake my head.

“I’m still ten!” She argues.

“Yeah…dead now go to bed,” I order her.

“Fine,” She pouts yawning as she gives in and goes to sleep. …

It’s morning now; I calmly enjoy my cup of Joe with the other girls.

“You sure you’re oaky? You did stay up all night,” Tea frowns concerned with Rebecca.

“I’ll be fine I’ve done worse, remember my gaming marathon with Joey?” I smile.

“Yeah, you guys stayed up for the whole break, not a ink of sleep,” Tea sighs.

“No homework was done that day, a rainfall of detentions my brother and I were given,” I sigh at the memories. I smile and enjoy the warm breeze of the drink before me, enjoying the better taste with three teaspoons of sugar, yeah sue me, I’m no black coffee drinker, my soul isn’t as black as Kaiba’s heh…

“Hey Yugi’s back!” Rebecca smiles as we turn to the sound of an engine to see the guys approach.

“I knew they’d be back,” Tea smiles.

“KAI!!!!” Shocked, I jump up at the sound of a car and my brothers voice. Huh…I hear the trotting sound of hooves and see a ridiculous named horse return.

“About time you guys came back…whoa what’s with this heavy atmosphere?” I question seeing the others shamed expression and Yami’s head bowed down.

“Yugi you’re here guess you won,” Tea smiles brightly while I frown feeling the sorrowful disappointed atmosphere as well noting the expressions of the others vary from horror, sadness and failure, oh no…

“Of course my Yugi always wins!” Rebecca giggles rushing to Yami to hug him but he merely remains frozen, stiff, oh no…

“How’d it go? Is everything okay?” Tea questions.

“Not quite, we got a problem guys,” Joey looks up his despair filled brown hues meet my narrowed pair.

“What do you mean?” Tea questions.

“Yugi didn’t win,” Duke responds.

“He’s gone,” Tristen finishes as my eyes widen at the news, oh no, Yugi urgh why did he have to be the scapegoat? Dammit…I look up at Yami seeing his guilt ridden expression shadowed to show his pain. So I guess that leaves the pharaoh…

“You heard me, Yugi got beat Tea,” Tristen rudely responds.

“You’re wrong, if Yugi really lost that duel those freaks would have taken his soul using that freaky magic card Tristen,” Tea argues refusing to believe the truth as I take a calm sip of my coffee in deep thought. So Yugi really is gone. A sad sigh escapes my lips.

“What’s your point Tea?” My brother questions her.

“My point, if he lost how can he be standing…behind me? Oh no,” Tea trials off.

“And the penny drops,” I whisper solemnly as Tea finally pieces it all together…

“Yugi? Talk to me, what wrong? Why are you acting so strange?” Rebecca questions, naïvely to the truth.

“Rebecca,” I call out to her making her devastated expression turn to me as it slowly sinks in, the reality of the situation…

“Rebecca…they got him,” Yami responds gravely.

“Got who?” Rebecca questions.

“Yugi…I know this whole thing is my fault…I unleashed the magic that took Yugi away,” Yami reveals guilty.

“You knew that card was evil and you still played it!? If you were really a great pharaoh you would have never done something like that to poor little Yugi! It should have been you not him!” Rebecca snaps.

_“It…it should have been you that died not her!!! You….you killed her!! You murdered her! You let her die!!!!”_

“Rebecca enough! Shouting at him won’t get Yugi back!” I snap causing her to turn to glare at me.

“Why aren’t you upset!?” She bellows.

“Because unlike you I can actually control my emotions, now shut up and let the adults talk,” I state making her go wide eyed and silent as I release a tired huff, I shouldn’t have reacted like that but what’s done is done. Yugi is gone, we have to move on it’s as simple as that…

Loudly, Rebecca burst into tears clinging to Tea as I simply sip my coffee, listening to Yami’s recollection of his duel with Raphael, declaring Yami to be an evil pharaoh. If you think about it even if Yami was a great pharaoh, he still would have had slaves so yeah he wouldn’t have been a great pharaoh, considering most pharaohs were pretty mean to their slaves, then again we don’t really know about Yami so…eh up to interpretation I suppose.

“I’m afraid Rebecca is right,” Yami exclaims.

“What’s done is done,” Joey sighs.

“I let everyone down especially Yugi. He warned me not to use the seal of Orichalcos card but my rage took control. He paid for my mistake…”

“You got to snap out of this!” Joey yells at Yami.

“He’s gone and it’s my fault…” Yami mourns making me scowl at him.

Angrily, my brother yells[ grabbing](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ZanyDelectableArachnid-size_restricted.gif) Yami by his collar bringing him close to glare seething at Yami. “Get a grip man!!!” He yells and punches Yami, causing Yami to fall to the ground.

“ENOUGH!!!” I stand up all eyes on me.

“Violence and blaming one another will get us nowhere, we don’t have time to mope and we have to get over it and move on, so grow up and stop wasting my time!!!” I scold glaring at my brother, Yami and the crying Rebecca.

“We got to save Yugi meaning we got to move forward not look back! So pull yourself together!” My brother scolds Yami.

“He has a point brooding won’t get you nowhere, you’re being as bad as Kaiba right now,” I grumble helping him up as he caresses his bruised cheek.

“What we got to do now is find out who this Dartz guy is and where he keeps all these soul!” Joey states the fact as I nod in agreement.

“I’ve been suggesting we do that since day one,” Duke remarks,

“Shut up Duke what you suggested was going to your crib to play some shitty rip off game,” I huff.

“For the last time it’s no-”

“Stop thinking about yourself for once Duke!” Tristen scolds him putting him in a headlock. “Let him go Tristen,” Yami tells him and Tristen releases Duke. “I let this happen because I couldn’t control my anger and if we keep fighting amongst ourselves the orichalcos will destroy us,” Yami reasons, his grip tightening on his balled up fist.

“Well…I know what phrase I’ll never use again,” I huff blowing the smoke from my coffee we all return to the caravan for our next move…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had people ask me a few times if Kai was in Yugioh Abridged what would she be like and I guess I could see her being like SAO Kirito abridged like she is god level and she looks down on people while with Kaiba I could see it as being like she makes me feel things that only money makes me feel or my blue eyes makes me feel and tries to act cool in front of her but fails miserably sort of like a notice me joke and she's there like yeah you're going to shut up now.  
> What do you guys think? Would love to know your thoughts on it!


	139. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to update again because...why not?

Calmly, I sip my brew; my fingertips shiver from the warmth of the cup as well as the warm waft of air from the coffee makes my nose twitch, enjoying the rich, and bitter, dark fragrance. Ah coffee, the most holy of hot beverages, second only to hot chocolate…

We all huddle together for our next move…

“So they want to rule the world we’ve dealt with that before,” Joey scoffs.

“No Joey, this time things are different,” Yami sighs. “Yeah, there not just talking about wiping all life on earth they are doing it,” Tristen argues. “Yeah but we know how to stop them, we got to go straight to the source and destroy that secret weapon of theirs,” Joey reason as I frown at my brothers plan. “You mean…that weird monster zapper in the sky?” Tea trials off refereeing that weird ass eyeball in the sky.

“Unfortunately that thing is after more than just monsters, it’s using human souls to power itself up so it can wipe out the rest of us,” Tristen explains.

“Yeah well that things got Yugi, I don’t know about you but I’m not gonna stand here twiddling my thumbs. I’m going to take action!” My brother declares determined.

“It’s not that simple Joey, you can’t just rush in and destroy the source, we will need allies, resources, help,” I reason calmly to my stubborn brother.

“Look Joey I want to help Yugi too but we can’t just fight this thing ourselves, we need help Kai’s right!” Tea argues.

“No Tea, in case you forgot, those goons burned out grandpas laboratory and destroyed all his research and without any hard evidence. There’s no way people are going to believe our story,” Rebecca argues.

“She has a point, especially if this is a powerful organisation, a organisation like that can snuff out a source of bad news about them quite easily, whether they do is friendly or not is up to them, organisations like that can ruin people’s lives and careers to hide the truth,” I explain grimly scowling at the reminder, however no one notices my grip on my coffee cup tighten. But we will succeed we will… we have to.

“But we have proof it’s all the underwater ruins,” Tea reasons as Rebecca brings out her laptop, showing the ruins are no longer there.

“Whatever was there won’t be of any help now, the ruins are gone guys,” Rebecca reveals.

“Someone ruined the ruins,” Tea gasps.

“There one step ahead of us,” Duke scowls.

“Don’t give up so easily,” The sound of the door opening announces Professor Hawkins as we all turn to the elderly gent fully rested.

“Gramps you’re awake!” Rebecca exclaims.

“Yeah shouldn’t you be resting?” Tea questions worried.

“I’ll be fine. Anyway who could sleep with you kids chit chatting along? Besides I could help you find the information you need. You’re right to be looking for the ruins for answers,” Hawkins turns to Yami who stands.

“So, did you discover anything more about these thugs?” Yami questions him.

“Well I can’t be sure, I don’t remember much, my memory is a bit foggy from the injection to knock me out, but from the ruins I found, there’s a good chance these fellows are descendants of Atlantis. An ancient continent said to have disappeared into the ocean, thousands of years ago without a trace,” Hawkins reports as my eyes narrow at the foggy memory, no doubt Kat’s work…

Are you sure?” Tea questions unsure.

“Professor, if your hunch is right then why these people would want to destroy what was left of their ancestors’ city?” Duke questions him.

“They must be trying to hide something. Those ruins revealed the history of Atlantis and it’s not a pleasant one. They must want it to be kept a secret,” Hawkins reasons.

“How much of this history do you know?” Yami questions him.

“Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization the world have ever known. It truly was a paradise on earth, a land of eternal tranquillity, when everyone lived in peace until one day, a dreadful beast was called from the depths of the earth by an evil king. However the beast was sealed away, lulled back into its dark slumber thanks to the powers of a minstrel, a powerful woman…” Hawkins explains.

“A minstrel?” My eyes narrow at the word as I scowl, why do I feel a feeling of déjà vu?

“An evil king oh no…” Yami whispers looking down at the ground as I raise a brow, seeing a familiar conflict in his eyes…

“What’s wrong you okay?” Tea questions him.

“I’m fine,” Yami lies.

“It seems this power hungry king drew his evil strength from a mysterious stone and this stone drew its strength from another world,” Hawkins adds.

“It’s that rock thing they wear on their neck!” Joey recognises.

“I’m not sure that is all I was able to translate,” Hawkins sighs.

“No!!!” Joey roars.

“Joey inside voice,” I remind him tiredly.

“No you guys don’t get it! Those Atlantis freaks are trying to cover something up, something about this ancient mega monster,” Joey growls.

“Of course hey how did that minstrel destroy the creature?” Duke questions him.

“Hey Joey I guess you got your good idea for a year,” Tristen teases.

“The ruins may have been destroyed but there are copies at a museum in Florida, where I was doing my other research,” Hawkins exclaims.

“Perfect, so all we have to do is go there and translate the rest,” Tea reasons.

“Yeah! What are we waiting for!? Let’s head for the sunshine state, get the secret to defeating these guys and saving Yugi RIGHT!?” Joey cheers.

“I’m right behind ya ma, goodbye to death valley hello fun in the sun,” Tristen grins eager.

“That’s great just one question, how are we supposed to get there?” Duke questions making the happy guys falter at the real question.

“We’re doomed,” Tristen states.

“Well…” Tea trails off as I feel all eyes on me…

Slowly, I turn to the group as I innocently sip my beverage.

“What…?”


	140. Yugi...Lost!?

“HELL NO!!!!!” Loudly, I scream at my brother, my blood boiling madly as I glare daggers at my brother, my hands slam down on the table, causing the others to quiver from my shaking form, enraged at the sheer idea proposed.

“Kai come on! I don’t like how you dated that sleezeball but we need him!” Joey reasons.

“I am NOT calling him!” I scream at the sheer idea.

“Why not? Tristen question.

“Because he’ll win, I am NOT begging to that spoiled brat!!! Like hell I will get on my hands and knees to that smug prick!!!” I scream.

“Kai come on…he won’t answer any of us,” Tea reasons.

“Why not the pharaoh? Just say he is challenging Kaiba to a duel that will make him shoot over here! Heck he may even give us first class seats or a private jet to duel this guy,” I argue.

“Because we don’t know his phone number and the pharaoh isn’t really in the mood if you hadn’t noticed!” Joey points out as I huff, arms crossed.

“No,” I argue slamming my foot down on the ground.

“Would you stop being so stubborn for once and just do it,” Duke huffs.

“It’s the principals!!!” I argue.

“Principals?” Tristen frowns.

“Yeah!” I argue.

“You’re just making up excuses come on think of Yugi!” Joey reasons as I release a groan.

“Don’t you dare use the Yugi card,” I argue only to moan, head in hands.

“Fine, but I can have the last of last night’s desert!” I grumble scowling at their smiles and nods. For the food…and Yugi…

“Give me the damn laptop!” I huff as Rebecca complies, much to my annoyance…

Meanwhile:

“Ever since these monsters sightings began Kaiba corps’ stock has been plummeting sir and almost half of our company has been bought sir by a unknown investor,” The male reports to Kaiba as he listens, a slick black phone to the ear as Kaiba sits in his office while Mokuba watches from afar, a look of concern and worry etched into his features.

“I think I know who it is. But just to be sure I need you to trace those transactions immediately and when you do, I’m sure it will all point to Pegasus. He’s been after my company for years and I’d soon see it destroyed,” Kaiba hangs up, placing the phone down. Kaiba leans over his desk, in deep thought with his fingers entwined.

“Um Seto, I’m not so sure it’s Pegasus whose doing this, I mean…couldn’t it be Alister? He was pretty upset,” Mokuba says sorrowfully, his eyes down casted to the floor at the thought of the grieving brother.

_“Kaiba see this? It used to be my brothers! But I’ll never see him again…cause your father took him away from me!!”_

“He blames Kaiba corp for what happened to his brother and if I were Alister I’d probably blame this company too, besides Yugi said Pegasus had his soul captured so he can’t be behind this Seto!” Mokuba reasons to his brother. 

“Mokuba,” Kaiba calls out to him making Mokuba blink.

“I don’t know about all this Pegasus nonsense but you do bring up a good point about Alister,” Kaiba states.

“So you agree?” Mokuba asks him.

“Maybe…”

The dial of the telephone interrupts their conversation.

“What is it?” Kaiba questions.

“An Ms Wheeler sir, you told me whenever she phoned I should send her line to you immediately,” The receptionist report calmly to him.

“Kai!” Mokuba’s eyes widen recognising her surname and smiling slightly to see the slight hope and smugness across his brothers face.

“Put her through now,” Kaiba orders smirking smugly as he cockily leans back into his seat, a huge smug smirk on his features...

“Yes sir,” The woman says as the screen on the telephone device reveals a screen where the two blink, shocked to see said girl almost tied to the ground, arms crossed grumbling under her breathe, earning a smug smirk to cross Kaiba’s features at the pouting girl.

_She’s begging to be teased like that…_

“Oh Wheeler, how did you get this number?” Smugly Kaiba greets her smirking at her scowl.

“You know damn well how,” She grits her teeth bitterly.

“Make it fast Wheeler,” He huffs.

“This isn’t a personal call dumbass and I must say you picked up quite fast, needy?” Kai smirks confidently at the sharp glare sent viva screen.

“Please, I have a company to run I don’t have time for nuisances,” He scowls only for her to scoff.

Kai pov:

“Look…we found some clues and discovered we need to get to Florida in order to find out how to stop them,” I summarise our discovery.

“What kind of clues?” Kaiba’s eyes narrow.

“None that you can use to blame Pegasus, Kaiba boy. But you know Kaiba considering you just ditched us with that jet of yours you owe us a lift no?” Kai smirks, a devious look on her features, a impish smirk crossing her features, Mokuba glances up at his brother, his eyes widening at his brother’s silence, almost silently blushing from the smirk.

Kaiba pov:

Damn it she pulled that stupid smirk, she knows how that makes me feel that…urgh, this women will pay for that, making me feel like this, she knows I struggle with these sort of feelings.

“How do I owe you guys!?” I scowl my tone cold at the smirking girl.

“Well we did save your life multiple times,” She state.

“I’m sorry but who saved your life?” I remind her smugly, my tone sharp making her pout. I look away briefly as I can’t help but glance at her lips, her smooth, small, cold, lips…I scowl at the thought, my chest feeling a strange eruption of heat and one I cannot identify…this woman will be the death of me.

“Touché Kaiba touché but….”

3rd person

“So what’s it going to be!?” Tristen questions and interrupts the two, earning a sharp glare from Kaiba, for abruptly ending their conversation.

“Time is running out those creeps have defeated Yu-ARHGG!!” Joey’s screams makes the two flinch back when they see a swift uppercut from the fuming blonde who stands up, grabbing him by his collar, wildly shaking him.

“You idiot! Shut up! Shut up you loud mouth god dammit!!!” Kai continues to curse throughout the screen. Subtly, Kaiba gestures for Mokuba to follow, softly placing his hands on his younger brother’s ears, deafening the curses from the angry girl. A small smirk crosses his feature at the cut animatic display before him of the raging firework or firecracker that is Kai, screaming, adorable.

“Yugi’s soul?” Mokuba questions puzzled once the cursing dies down.

“J-just ignore him, you know Joey dropped was a kid, he can say the most stupidest of things,” Nervously, Kai laughs waving it off, oblivious to Kaiba’s sharp blues glancing to said male, his eyes widening as his lips [trembles](https://em.wattpad.com/091ffd2e108995ae883ace0fde97b25de4d4b1d6/687474703a2f2f32352e6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f33303432376437323763303033353838343432326633363463316233303139612f74756d626c725f6d6a7930666d50646952317336623861326f315f3530302e676966?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80) in utter horror, shock and rage when he sees his rival looking broken, defeated and lost to the world…

“Forget that stuff, Kaiba doesn’t believe in that magic stuff he thinks it’s a bunch of hocos pocus mind games,” Tristen comments, no one seeing his reaction slowly morph, however Kai notices.

“Kaiba calm…”

“YUGI LOST!!!!” Kaiba’s yell startles the whole group as Kai face palms.

“And here we go…” Kai grumbles.

“Yugi gave his duel monster championship to some nobody!? No one deserves that title more than me!!!” Kaiba seethes.

“Hold on,” Weakly, Yami calls out.

“I don’t want to hear another word you’re a disgrace to the game YUGI!!!” Angrily, Kaiba slams the phone down hanging up.

Kai pov:

“He’s a disgrace? Yugi is a disgrace? Are you kidding me?!!!!” I seethe.

“Kai?” The group are surprised by my furious expression.

“He is such a hypocrite!” I yell; grab the phone.

“Kai wait hold…” Joey softly calls out only to stop when he watches me phone back the stuck up ass.

“What!?” He snaps rudely.

“He’s a disgrace to the game this coming from the master hypocrite!” I scream at him.

“Hypocrite!?” He yells.

“Yes! Was he the one who had a hissy fit about losing one measly duel? Was he the one who threated to kill himself over a duel? You are the disgrace to the game!!!” I scream at him and hang up.

“HA!!! I WIN!!! SUCK IT I HUNG UP FIRST!!!” Giddily, I grin, leaping back into a spin chair, [spinning](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdutyiyvrE1rc4zmso1_500.gif) it victoriously hands in the air, celebrating my one up over the smug know it all.

“Your childishness still amazes me,” I hear Tea mutter as I merely continue my victory dance one upping the smug rich know it all…that is Seto Kaiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I like to think this chapter showcases Kai and Kaiba's relationship what do you guys think?


	141. Red Strings Of Fate

Loudly, I slam my phone back into the receiver, heavily panting as I feel my wave of rage, anger and disgust flow through me as well as disappointment. That girl, Kai wheeler! Argh!!! She hung up on me!? Me!? She hung up on me twice, TWICE!!!! She’s been messing with me for far too long now, stringing me along as though I was her dog…

_“Come on little guy you can do it almost there…oh you tripped…” I seethe at the thought of that smug blonde, teasingly pulling the red string around her finger, tugging me forward and causing me to fall to the ground…that smug expression, that glint in her eye, those arrogant beautiful lips…_

First she goes out with that…that bully and wears those type of clothing just bringing out her cuteness even more THEN she has the nerve to argue against me, ME!!! I’m Seto Kaiba!!! A master duellist and she hangs up on me and calls me a disgrace to the game…

This girl, that impish smirk, she knew, she knows what that does to me, seething, my veins pulse in rage as I tug at my brown locks, screaming, seething and shouting internally. She has the nerve to challenge me!? Making me feel this way…she’ll pay I’ll make her regret teasing me, taunting me, challenging me!!!

“Seto you okay?” Worried, Mokuba questions me.

Angry, I release a breathe as a small smug smirk crosses my lips.

“I’m fine now I have one more incentive to destroy and hunt down those thugs…”

Kai pov:

Scowling, I ignore the rapid race of my heart and my hot cheeks. Why am I reacting in such a way? Jeez, that guy really ticks me off…

But still, hah I got the last word, I win, take that Kaiba is for ditching me back at Pegasus company and for still being stupid with the logic idea. Honestly, it all makes complete sense if you just throw logic out of the window this time.

“Okay I called him where’s my reward!? I did what you guys wanted!” I demanded exhausted but excited for my gift, my fingertips feel a familiar ice cold tub in my hand, making my fingertips shiver as I smile eagerly down at my gift, I am rewarded with a tub of chocolate chipped ice cream.

“Freedom!” Loudly, I cheer, pushing my chair out.

“This stinks how are we going to get there now?” Tristen sighs.

“Simple we book the next flight,” Joey states.

“Agreed,” I nod my head as Rebecca reasons to her grandfather for him not to join us, due to his health as she sets up the plane tickets.

“Duke, why don’t you stay here and keep an eye on the professor?” Joey tells him.

“Sure,” Duke agrees.

“So I guess a private jet is out of the question huh,” Tristen sighs.

“We could always steal one,” I offer.

“We can’t steal one!” Tea argues.

“I don’t know with hacker over there we could,” I point to Rebecca.

“Too much hassle, I’ll book the flight and well take a train to the airport, I just hope we can save Yugi before it’s too late,” Rebecca sighs.

“Every airport is too much hassle,” I huff recalling those chaotic, horrid, time consuming times of waiting for an airplane, only then to endure the stampede of people…urgh I hate airports.

Calmly, we all enter the train saying goodbye to Duke and all sit down in our seats, I’m in front of the guys, thankfully no one is sat by me.

“Oh isn’t the Florida weather beautiful!”

“It’s so hot!!!”

“Oh no I forgot my swimsuit!”

“Oh my god, stop just stop…” I face palm at Tea’s obvious loud voice trying to snap the pharaoh out of it, only to make me cringe at her awkward dialogue and just...why? Why the hell did she wink? This is why I think Tea and Yami would never have worked even if Tea did have a thing for him prior, it would just never work. I mean not only is he like more than a hundred years older than her but it just creepy for her to date someone, whose body is Tea’s friend and has had a crush on Tea for a long ass time…honestly. Besides, the only thing the pharaoh would be interested in would be either Yugi due to their close bond, even then that’s a bit messed up or his cards, I mean the guy is obsessed with duelling…I feel bad for dark magician girl.

“Come on you got to cheer up! I promise we will get Yugi back but in the meantime you can’t sit around moping. It might feel better to talk about it, we can even come up with a plan together,” Tea offers only for Yami to rise, oh boy. “Sorry Tea,” He replies and leaves. I frown at the familiar action, jeez I wasn’t this bad back then was I? I sigh predicting his action, if I am correct, I better stop the dumbass…

Casually, I stand up.

“Kai?” I hear Tea’s voice.

“Just going to the toilet,” I shrug as I follow Yami, my brow furrowed in concern for the broody mess.

Yami pov:

“How could I have been so selfish? I gave in to the darkness in my heart and Yugi paid the price…I’ve lost him forever…” I whisper weakly my fist sore from punching the door as the adrenaline once pumping though me fades away, just like...Yugi. Drained, I fall to the floor. Ashamed and guilt ridden, it’s all my fault it’s all....

Kai pov:

“Ah found you…you in brooding session?” I call out casually, looking down at the mess who remains silent.

“You know the train did nothing to you,” I joke lightly trying to stop the tension or at least lighten it.

“Why? Why aren’t you angry or upset that Yugi’s gone!! How can you be so calm!?” Yami yells at me, grabbing me by my collar and pushing me into the wall, glaring darkly at me.

“Oh I am. You royally fucked up here Pharaoh,” I shrug causally.

“Then why don’t you hate me? Why aren’t you disappointed or sad like the others!? I can see it in their eyes, the pity, the anger, the blame on me!” Yami scowls as I look down at his shaking fists and sigh.

“Because blaming people like Rebecca did, won’t get us anywhere, we have to move on and save Yugi rather than admit defeat. Yugi would be disappointed to see you in such a pathetic state,” I state the fact coldly, seeing his once strong purple hues tremble at my blunt cold but needed words.

“I…”

“Grow up and man the hell up,” I order.

“It’s hard!” He argues.

“Oh really? Okay then how about this?” Coolly, I point to his chest confusing him.

You know that pain you’re feeling?” I question as he innocently nods puzzled by my words.

“Remember that pain, remember what _you_ did and never let go of _your_ mistake, use that pain to move forward and save Yugi,” I state grimly shocking him as he goes silent.

“I…I’m sorry,” He whispers out tears threating to fall once more.

“What’s done is done, pushing people away won’t solve much only make the guys worry more about you,” I shake my head at the dummy.

“But it’s my entire fault!” He argues.

“Yes it is,” I confirm making his eyes widen at my cruel words.

“So you have to fix that, _you_ have to save Yugi its _your_ obligation, _your_ duty, _your_ burden to save him, now if you excuse me someone has to use the little girls room,” I joke lightly trying to lessen the tension of the room, I may have just added fuel to the fire but still, I tired.

_“Where are you going Witch?”_


	142. Not The Basement!

Oh no….

Slowly, I turn to the voice my eyes widening when I see a familiar giddy male, snow white hair in a short ponytail this time smiling eerily at me as he casually closes his book, my eyes narrow on the title Malleus Maleficarum, of freaking course, he would read that. Kat meanwhile is silently…knitting. Where did she…? I’m not even going to question her. Calmly, Kat removes her knitting to instead get out a dagger; she easily twirls her dagger in her hand with her fingers.

“Hey, hey did you know witches back then were stoned to death, I didn’t know that huh? Reminds me of how we dealt with our traitors, ah doesn’t this bring back some good old fashion memories guys!” Cheerfully, Marx giggles.

“So you were the ones who burned down the mansion?” I question already having an idea.

“Did you like your present?” Kat whispers smirking as I glare sharply at her.

“Yeah, reminded me of a certain prick,” I smirk back at her annoyed expression.

“Hey now come on guys! Doesn’t this bring back memories? Remember the times we were all together, on the road, on the trains? Heh!” Marx asks.

“That is in the past,” I argue.

“And yet you stay in it,” Kat hisses.

“Like you can talk,” I huff at her sharp glare.

“You know glaring gets your wrinkles then again that explains your twenty four seven bitchy attitude,” I counter at her irritated expression as I hear the swoosh of the air being sliced and leap back, wincing from the nick of the blade, piercing my cheek, quietly, a small stream of crimson leaks down.

“You’ve gotten slower,” She smirks.

“You’ve gotten bitchier,” I huff.

“Hey now! Did you know in witchcraft, people often framed those who were innocent just because they didn’t like them,” Marx adds, his eyes glued to the book.

“I can see why,” I scoff scowling at the quiet Kat.

“I much prefer the practical aspect of it,” Kat whispers, scowling at me as she stands and I get into position, ready to take on the girl, this place is pretty compact then again I’ve dealt in worse terrains.

“Why are you here for another duel!?” I scowl at them.

“Not really, I mean I could toss you to the floor with you after all,” Marx boasts.

“You keep telling yourself that, now tell me why are you guys associated with Dartz, what does he have to gain from Dartz company?” I question.

“Answers, knowledge,” Kat responds calmly.

“That’s it!? Where is this to do with the At-”

“I’m bored!!! When is this train going to do its thing?” Marx wails.

“You’re acting like a child,” Kat scoffs swiftly standing up to shove a familiar lollipop into his mouth, silencing the pouting but happy boy, enjoying his treat.

“What did you do to the train!?” I scowl at her.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Kat smirks as I hear the sharp screech of metal making me wince. Startled from the jerk of the vehicle, I am thrown back but manage to catch myself.

“Why are you here?” I question them once more.

“Can’t old friends meet up? I was worried about you,” Marx pouts.

“Worried?” I question frowning.

“You’re dealing with something much bigger than you are,” Kat states.

“You make it sound as though this is my first time helping to save the world,” I remark smirking.

“That’s not it. You know that Seto Kaiba looks fun to duel, maybe I’ll duel him,” Marx smirks as if eel a sudden tightness and pain in my chest.

“Don’t touch him!” I scowl at the two who smugly smirk.

“My, my could the ice witches cold heart have thawed?” Kat teases smugly turning to the scowling Marx.

“What the heck does he have? He knows nothing of our family, of us, of me and you two. You’re being very selfish by not telling him!” Marx points out.

“No I’m not I’m protecting him,” I argue.

“And yet again with that line. Your protecting him, just like that brother of yours and sister, don’t make me laugh, you just scared of revealing your true nature to them, because you know deep down, no one wants to love a monster like you,” Kat smirks wickedly as I feel my chest sting at the harsh but true words.

“Shut up!” I shout wanting them to just go.

“They don’t understand you, they will neve understand you, they can’t understand us. So isn’t better to love those who would understand?” Marx reasons slowly opening his arms out for me as I bite my lip, screaming at them to shut up. I hear the slow footsteps approach, growing closer and closer as the heavy scent of peppermint enters my nostrils and-

Loudly, the sound of skin on skin echoes in the quiet train as Marx takes a few heavy steps backs, stumbling, cradling his ruby red mark stinging. “Marx!” Kat rushes up, catching the shaking boy, her eyes screaming concern, worry, and anger as she glares darkly at me, then tends to the sobbing mess.

“Kai…Kai…Kai!!!!” Loudly, He yells almost chants as I feel a shiver of fear from his demonic voice just like…no…no…no…

_“Get back here bitch…”_

_“No…dad I-I’m sorry please…”_

_“Argh you’re hurting me!!! Please stop!!!”_  


_“Looks like someone needs to go back in the basement….”_

_“No…no…not the basement, NOT THE BASEMENT THE MONSTERS ARE GOING TO EAT ME!!! PLEASE NO MUMMY! MUMMY! HELP ME PLEASE!!”_

_‘BAM!!!!’_

_“AHHH!!!”_

Urgh…I groan as my body hits the hard ground, my nose twitches at the heavy stench of iron from my sore body, screaming, screeching; crying out in agony as I numbly stare up at the sky, my eyes feel as heavy as lead. Am…am I going to die? Heh, I’m sorry guys, hey Carmen at least I’ll get to see you again…

Just as I feel my eyelids fall prey to my slumber, I hear the sound of footsteps and a wooden cane approaching. The last thing I see before me is an elderly male and the loud sound of a bark as I descend into the deep dreams of my slumber…

Urgh…where am I? Am I high…no? Yay! I hiss as I jerk my head up, flinching at the sharp pain. Why can’t I just have a normal day, I mean I had one day briefly but even then…

“You’re awake!” I perk up at the cheerful voice raising a brow at the rather strange clothing of the young girl and…

“Doggy!!” I squeal as I lunge forward enveloping the dog into a bright hug only to release a high pitch groan of pain.

“You shouldn’t move around so much, grandfather was luckily able to heal you,” The young girl informs me.

“But the wolf is too cute, it’s soo fluffy!” I squeal grinning madly as I pet the wolf who happily appreciates the affection, licking my cheek in return for my gesture.

“So your granddad saved me huh, what’s your name?” I ask curious.

The girl has tanned features, red rosy cheeks, and dark brown eyes matching her braded dark brown braided pigtails with dark blue ribbons. She has dark brown hat reminding me of a bowler hat, she has a dark red with yellow line design cape tied around her shoulders; she also has a dark brown long sleeved shirt on with yellow and blue design on it. She wears a bright pink skirt with a similar pattern to the yellow sleeves of her shirt; she has on a pair of brown boots as well.

“I’m Chris and this is Skye, what’s yours?” She asks me curious.

“Chris huh, names Kai,” I smile as her eyes widen.

“Kai, that a nice name it means warrior doesn’t it?” Chris questions.

“Yeah, my mother named me after it because apparently she knew I would be a little warrior,” I bring up bitterly recalling her reasoning back then.

“Nice to meet you Kai are you okay to stand?” She asks.

“I’ll be fine, wait…”My eyes focus as I realize.

“Wait you have a pet wolf?” I gasp at her simple nod. “That’s so cool this is what kids dream of having!” I gawk, recalling my dream of having a wolf when I was younger…

“Yeah, come on I’m sure my grandfather will want to know that you are okay,” Chris giggles as I nod, forcing my form to stand, wincing slightly from the stinging sensation of my waist.

“You okay?” She asks concerned.

“I’ll be fine it’s not the worse injury I’ve had,” I smile lightly recalling my broken bones, scratches, and burns when I was a kid heh.

“I see you are awake, my name is Iron heart it is nice to see you awake,” The old man greets me as I shake his hand. “Yeah it’s good to be awake, names Kai,” I introduce myself.

“Kai, is that short for Kailani?” He questions as I nod.

“Kai…it means the sea yet Kailani means the sea and sky, amazing the power of names no?” He smiles softly.

“A name is a name,” I shrug casually, not getting this old man’s cryptic words.

Hmm…confused, I take a step back when I see the elderly male gaze into my eyes, staring weirdly at me.

“I’ve met many people on my travels I must say I see a great deal of loneliness and death in your eyes,” His eyes soften in a sad look.

“We all have our baggage,” I reason looking down at Skye and petting the wolf, who happily enjoys the touch.

“Hmm, I am also sensing a great power within you, child, a long forgotten ancient power,” He whispers as I frown, oh please don’t be another Ishizu…I’m already tired of this fate stuff.

“A decedent of power,” He whispers.

“Yeah no, look I got to go stop some stupid cult with some weird ass stone,” I sigh trying to leave.

“A stone?” He questions and I nod.

“I wonder….child where did you get that amulet?” I blinks surprised at the sudden urgency in his tone as he spots the amulet Ishizu gave me.

“A friend of mine said I was some songstress, stupid really,” I scoff failing to notice their eyes widening.

“Child, no Kailani, please-”

“Could you not,” I argue making the two blink as I frown at the pain from the name.

“Could you not call me that name, sorry, I shouldn’t have told you it,” I sigh knowing it’s my fault for bringing up my real name.

“Very well…Kai, there is a legend, a legend I heard long ago of a great evil that lay waste on my people but just as all hope seemed lost. The beast was lulled back into its slumber, not defeated, but sealed away thanks to the three legendary knights and the mistrial who dreamed of escaping the confines of her home, to be free, to travel, to explore, the beast had been sealed in order to be never awakened again. However if these stones that you speak of are in fact the same ones, we may be facing the same crisis again…”

“How did they seal this beast away then?” I question.

“With a song, with the beast awakened by the great warriors, the minstrel sung a song, in order to make the beast fall asleep, however the minstrel had a task of their own to complete,” He explains sorrowfully. “What do you mean? I question.

“It is said the minstrel was believed to have been pregnant, the child was the child of the gods,” He explains as my eyes widen at the memory of the woman…

Wow, this is stupid and I mean stupid, why do I feel like none of this is going to make any sense in the end of this hellish nightmare that is these guys? I mean from these strange dreams of blue berry haired girl to this whole monster world thing coming out, wait at the start when Pegasus mentioned us using the power of shadows to bring out the shadow games and monsters back in ancient times, does that mean they summoned them from a parallel universe and they aren’t beings we created in stone or sealed, wait does that mean we sealed innocent people well monsters from a different world in the past, that’s messed up. This is all mental and chaos, my head is going to kill itself after this. I just know it.

Woah, so Atlantis had their own form of Jesus, heh….


	143. A Small Reading

“NO!!!!!” Quickly, I feel my legs burning, aching, screaming for me to stop but my adrenaline bursts in bringing my senses back as I scream, tears threaten to fall. I can’t see her, not like this not now, I can’t look at her face, I’m not worthy enough, I’m not good enough not until I...I…I…

“Oh come on where am I now!?” I scowl only for my eyes to widen when suddenly a familiar stone is tossed down from above. Curious, I look up at the source, my eyes widening when I find a familiar smug pair of golden hues, you son of a…

The loud roar interrupts my thoughts as I jump back, wide eyed at the monster before me, what the heck is this thing!? Argh! I jump back dodging the creatures swift strike at me as next thing I Know, wait is that…a duel disk? It has hot pink demonic eyes and dark scale like dark blue kin with sharp claws, reminding me of piranhas, matching the monsters jagged teeth. It is wearing a armour but what stands out is the familiar symbol on its forehead as well as the familiar crest ritual circle thing, trapping me in place.

“Come on! What the hell is going on!?” Internally, I scream panicking as next thing I know as some sort of creature chained is summoned, my eyes widening when a sudden blue light appears. I follow the light to find a card in my deck shining. “What the hell?” Curious, I draw the glowing card, my eyes widening to discover Trishula? I wonder…

I decide to summon Trishula, my eyes widening when the monster with the duel disk recoils slightly, almost in fear as I blink. “Ahh!!!” I cradle my throbbing head feeling as though my head is being hammered as multiple images flow through me, only a few stick with me.

My eyes narrow when I find some sort of dragons then…knights? What wait, is that…it’s that woman, my eyes widen to see her bravely in the battlefield, wielding some sort of golden trident as she easily slays beast after beast, fleeing from the armada of creatures then…wait Trishula? I stare shocked as the mighty dragon roars, firing out numerous blasts of energy, easily destroying the creatures as though they were ants to the dragon…

“This guy won’t know when to give up!” I complain scowling as Trishula continues to beat down the beast who no matter the spells I used, mirror force, trap hole, divine wind, none of them freaking work, even Trishula’s attack won’t stop it from returning, the creature merely bursts out of the ground again, like a flower about to bloom, urgh my ears listen to the rustic cackling of chains as the creature growls, a familiar neon green seal on its feature as it roars, raising its claw, once more and it attacks, increasing even more.

What is with this fight? Heck its not even a duel.

“Hey you can’t attack this is my turn!” I argue but it falls to the deaf ears of the beast as my point is overpowered by the demonic roar of the creature striking at my newly summoned caravan of the ice barrier, luckily its in defence mode but from the way my monster is slithering about, sneakily dodging the creatures attack, it’s like it’s a real battle on the battlefield not some duel with one monster, releasing a attack and the other but dealing with it whether crying out from being destroyed or remaining stoic as the attack does nothing and is deflected off the creature. This time, the movement is different, it’s like a genuine real battle you oud find in a fantasy movie, I feel my heart thump horrified, scared and lost to all this chaos, madness and discord, as finally after many, many dodges my caravan is destroyed.

Desperate, I decide to call forth Valkyria and that’s when I remember, Trishula’s effect why did I forget!? I’m such a fool.

“I use Trishula’s ability banishing your monster!” I declare smirking as my mighty dragon roars and the creature cries out, its finally gone, much to my relief. “Now Valkyria finish this freak!” I order as Valkyria smirks relieved at the idea as she fires her attack from her wand, resulting in the creature to cry out in pain and crumble like ice or a jigsaw puzzle, it disappears along with my monsters as I feel all the energy in my legs leave as I fall to my knees, exhausted, tired and most of all confused.

“What is going on!?” I hear the sharp crack and turn to the stone shards of a familiar stone and the monster is slain as well as Trishula returning to its card; I stare panting wide eyed. What the heck is with these past few days!?

I turn my head up at the sky exhausted only to raise a brow at the dark black clouds as dark as coal and a familiar green ritual circle falling down from the sky, oh no…

Smugly, Dartz sits in his office smirking at the screen before him of the panicking mess that is Kai Wheeler.

“Finally, I got you my songstress! You thought you could escape dear sister well think again!” Smugly, Darts grins at the battle before him, only to change to a look of disgust from his look of triumph.

“And still you linger by my sisters side like a pathetic love struck fool that you are Tris,” Dartz spits out in disdain towards the roaring dragon, protectively standing before the lost and confused blonde.

“Kai!!!!” Dartz scowls at the familiar voice as he watches a familiar old man dashing towards the confused girl, who after defeating the creature turns to him.

“Are you okay?” He questions her.

“I’m fine, why are you here?” Kai questions.

“I was concerned,” He answers.

“You have disrupted my plans for the last time old man, you will not get in my way for when my sister and I shall rule with the Leviathan by our side,” Dartz states calmly raising his hand as a bolt of lightning erupts, hitting the space between both of them.

Kai pov:

“Ironheart you must go,” I reason worried in case of any more monsters returning.

“I shall but I must know do you have him?” He questions.

“Him?” I frown as Ironheart eyes widen to see my duel disk.

“He’s there you will be safe by his side,” He smiles wistfully as I frown when he places his hands on my shoulder looking sorrowful.

“You…you are our future,” He smiles wisely as I blink still trying to comprehend everything that just happened…

“What are these people on!?” Before I could question I notice a look of warmth, a look I haven’t seen in ages since I was a child, he smiles. “All is well, he will protect you,” He says sadly and leaves as I simply stare, trying to realise everything that just occurred.

You know what I’m just…I’m just not going to think about it for a while…I think that will save more brain cells than spend on this Atlantis crud.

Loudly, the sound of heels stomping, clicking fades away as the heavy slam of the door fades as well. Smugly, Dartz leaves the room, finishing the meeting to tend to his other business enquiries and such to report him for the upcoming events. Worried, Valon stands, wrist still in sling.

“Don’t push yourself,” Kat whispers to Valon who smiles a small one at her.

“Thanks for taking care of me sweetheart,” He whispers and rushes out of the room, once again in hopes of chasing after Mai.

“You awfully nice to him, could someone be crushing on our little rebel?” Alister smirks, leaning in his chair as he grins at the quiet Kat.

“No, I merely pity him,” Kat answers.

“Pity him?” Raphael raises a brow with Alister.

“His fate, his chances of love with Ms Valentine is sad,” Kat states.

“Hah don’t have to be tell me that, it’s pretty obvious she isn’t interested,” Alister smirks.

“Valon can do better than that girl,” Raphael says not really caring.

“You are right, his fate with Ms Valentine does not look bright even if they did for Ms Valentine has a brighter future with Mr Wheeler,” Kat reports.

“Really and how do you know that?” Alister questions curious.

Simply, Kat raises her deck making the others raise a brow.

“I can predict the fate of those who I know,” She shrugs casually and calmly continues shuffling, the sound of shuffling echoes in the board room as all the hunters gathers, around.

“I told you, you would fail,” Kat says simply causing a scowl and grimace to cross Alister’s way as he glares darkly at the quiet girl.

“It was just coincidences and for your information it was a draw,” Alister points out.

“He still has his soul,” Raphael reminds Alister sharply making said boy scowl.

“For now but next time his soul is as good as mine,” Alister growls as the three perk up at the soft sound of the shuffling ending. Quietly, Kat stares at Alister making him scowl.

“What are you looking at?” Rudely, Alister glares across the table at the calm Kat who applies three cards down on the table.

“Your future…”She whispers making Alister frown. “Please as if I would believe in such hog wash,” Alister scoffs. “And yet you believe in the Orichalcos,” Kat shrugs as she flips the first card, representing the past revealing a reaper of prophecy.

“You had a sorrowful life, filled with much hardship, loss and tears as well as grief,” Kat begins failing to notice the grimace and slow look of anger crossing Alister’s features. Calmly, Kat continues failing to notice the frightened glint in Raphael’s eye as he leans forward, seeing the soft touches of care Kat has towards the cards, reminding him of how he handles his cards.

“The middle card reveals strength of prophecy. You are now angry, seeking revenge and it would seem being quite reckless of late which cost you your duel, your arrogance and urge of revenge blinded you to make a draw,” Kat begins. “Shut it!” Alister yells but it does not make Kat flinch only however the last card, his future to reveal another Reaper of prophecy.

“It would seem death, failure or defeat is your future, perhaps against Kaiba or perhaps you won but was it worth it in the end, either way death or failure awaits you,” Kat answer seeing the twitching brow of Alister glaring darkly at the calm and still Kat. Angrily, he jolts up seething, his balled up fists quivering.

“Enough I’ve had enough of your cards!” Alister yells but it still makes Kat’s eyes stares blankly at him, making his eyes widen as she calmly places her cards back in her deck, reshuffling once more. “Enough,” Raphael stands intervening, not wanting a fight to occur he places his hand on Alister stopping the hot blooded male from punching her, knowing her capabilities and the risk of death for Alister being high.

“Don’t touch me!” Angrily, Alister stands pushing Raphael’s arm aside, adjusting his leather trench coat. “It’s all hogwash,” He hisses darkly at the silent Kat and storming off, slamming the door behind him leaving behind a quiet Raphael and quietly shuffling Kat.

“You really care for your cards don’t you?” Raphael whispers as Kat stops her shuffling; her eyes firmly closed in deep concentration as she caresses her deck, gently.

“They…these cards belonged to someone very close to me,” Kat mutters grimly looking down at the table as Raphael nods then sits down. “May I have a go?” He request making Kat numbly nod and comply.

“What does that mean?” He questions as Kat looks through her cards, eyebrow raised intrigued.

“It would seem you will achieve victory or you shall be saved in a sense but in the end you will still fall into a dark fate,” Kat states silencing Raphael who scowls.

“I see, this is what I must not allow to happen,” Raphael states adjusting his jacket he stands leaving.

“You are not alone either,” Kat states sharply making Raphael turn eyebrow raised at the quiet girl.

“Alister had a similar fate as well as Dartz,” Kat answers.

“So you’re saying we are all fated to fail?” Raphael scowls.

“Perhaps, perhaps not it’s whether or whether not fate can be changed, Kat states standing.

“What about you? Or the kid, is your fortune dark as well?” Raphael questions the quiet girl.

“Indeed, I have a similar fate to Alister’s but I have accepted my fate,” Kat shrugs sadly, a small smile on her features.

“What of the kid?” Raphael questions as Kat eyes darken.

“No,” She whispers.

“Excuse me?” Raphael frowns at her.

“He will not suffer the same outcome we will, he will be saved, I will not allow the future I predicted to come true for him,” She whispers grimly as Raphael’s eyes widen at the sheer tone of seriousness and determination.

“You really care or him don’t you?” Raphael whispers.

“He’s the only family I have left,” She whispers as Raphael nods in solemn sadness and understanding of the fear of being alone, the sound of the door closing echoes in the lone room, where she stands glaring gravely at the deck before her.

“I promise I won’t let that future come no matter what…” She whispers picking up the deck and leaving the room…


	144. Chapter 144

Roaring, the two motorbikes eye each other down, roaring trying to intimidate the other, barking them down, the ruby red motorbike roars loudly as the yellow returns with its own roar of the engine. Together, the two charge at one another, refusing to back down. Determined, the drivers glare refusing to leave or admit defeat just as the two bikes get closer and closer to a crash, the sudden dark roar of a bike interrupts the stand-down as a familiar motorbike dashes in, using its frame as a barrier between both, halting their actions.

“Oi! What was that for mate?” The yellow biker frowns removing his helmet to reveal Valon.

“You got in my way!” The red biker removes her helmet to revel Mai, both of them glaring down at the silent figure.

The two are silenced as the silent figure removes his helmet revealing a familiar white haired male.

“I was expecting a romantic scene not some broody actions sequence, jeez the fast and furious would be jealous of this action,” Marx smirks at the two scowling.

“Why did you follow us?” Valon questions him.

“Where’s Kitty Kat? Gone to be silent weirdo elsewhere?” Mai scoffs.

“To be honest when I told her I was going to follow you guys she told me not to, mostly because she wanted you to crash. But then Valon was here and Valon is just Valon, he’s fabulous, hahahah! Honestly, Valon you could do so much better than that harlot,” Marx reasons to the boy who goes silent as Mai scowls.

“But still…you guys should talk or whatever I’m going to nap,” Marx smiles sitting down on a nearby rock, zoning out as the others talk.

Marx pov:

Sighing, I stare at the love struck fool, he knows he could better than that whore right? I mean look at her slutty clothing, no personality what so ever, just the stereotypic female dog, strong girl, those types are so bland and annoying, saying I can do what a man can do, sure but at least be a bit more subtle about it, I mean Kai is. Aw my little Kai, don’t worry we’ll be together soon and unlike that pathetic couple, this one will last, I refuse to lose you like before…

Loudly, I hear the sound of an engine and watch as Mai leaves no doubt bored.

“Mai wait!!” Feebly, Valon calls out to the girl who is long gone. I can’t help but feel a bit bad for the guy so I place my hand on his shoulder pad. “Let her go she isn’t worth it,” I advise him.

“What do you know!? Why did you follow us anyway!?” He scowls.

“Bemuse my uncle paid for these bikes you’re using and he would kill me to see even a dent on them,” I state bluntly as he scowls. “Oh yeah you and your rich father bet you had the time of your life,” He scoffs.

“Yep, I loved my father until he died,” I smile at his shocked silence.

“Hey…um think you could thank Kat for me, for tending to my arm,” Valon sighs, trying to change subject looking away sheepishly.

“Hm? Oh sure, Kat is great at medical stuff she knows the human body weakness, did you know there’s one pressure point that can make you pee! “He giggles as Valon wears a look of disgust. “Oh you are no fun, that’s how Kat reacted. Honestly, that girl never reacts it’s no fun at all but my Kai, her reactions are divine from her small stuttering to her boiling anger, and her punches aww… “Marx goes on and on weirding out the brunette even more when he sees drool, flowing down.

“Where’s Kat?” Valon questions desperate to escape this topic.

“Oh most likely in a café finding all the sweets she can get or maybe shopping for some new clothes or dye, that girl loves experimenting with designs, when I first met her in the slums she had one side of her hair pink and the other black, it looked super cool!” Marx grins.

“You know something Valon you remind me of me when I was younger. You and Mai, heh reminds me Kai and I, numerous times I would offer to help her when she had to go away on a mission but each time I tried to prove myself, she would refuse…” Quietly, the small white haired boy with his long hair, tied back into a long ponytail pouts looking down at the floor, arms crossed ,across from him is a lone figure, a smaller girl with a dead look in her eye, her soulless, emotionless expression stares down at the shaking mess.

_“Come on let me in on this mission I can help! I know how to fight!”_

_“No…”_

_“But I can…”_

_“I said no.”_

_“But…”_

_“You’ll only get in my way and be a burden…”_

_Quietly the young Marx gasp, his facial features showing pain, anger and heartbreak at her cold calculating words as she simply stares, her shoulders slumps watching the robed figure of Kai put on a familiar mask, put her hood on and leave…_

She never let me prove myself, Kat would whenever I demanded to go on a missions she would be there to support me but Kai wouldn’t. I never knew why, it was like Kai looked down on me, babying me, I hated it I wanted her to see I could be someone to protect her, to let her guard down to…but she never let me instead she let…she let that snot nose Kaiba in, why him!? What the fuck does that bastard have that I don’t!!!!” Seething, Marx glares daggers at the ground.

I gave her a home, I gave her a purpose, I gave her a family and she…she runs into the arms of some rich guy, Kai is smarter than that, she’s smarter than she lets on, although she acts like a goof she is intelligent, she isn’t no gold digger, she isn’t, so why…why does she run into _his_ arms and not me? Why did she leave me behind? WHY!??

“Hey,” Valon places his hand on my shoulder as I release a scoff.

“Then again back then the idea of love was beaten out of you o she probably had no idea,” I scoff lightly, not noticing Valon’s puzzled expression.

“Love is forbidden it only causes burdens and issues. We are a family of those who people can’t and never will love for we are monsters, mankind’s machines and weapons,” I recite my uncles teachings, my role model he was there for me when father was gone, when I was alone Kat tried to get to me but he was there he helped me move on, he heed me realize that Kai needed to be saved, saved from her own fantasy, from her own delusional state of being loved. No one and I repeat no one would love a monster; only a monster could love a monster after all…

_Quietly, the small white hired boy with his long hair tied back into a long ponytail pouts, looking down at the floor, arms crossed across from him are a lone figure, a smaller girl with a dead look in her eye, her soulless, emotionless expression stares down at the shaking mess._

_“Come on let me in on this mission I can help! I know how to fight!”_

_“No…”_

_“But I can…”_

_“I said no.”_

_“But…”_

_“You’ll only get in my way and be a burden…”_

_Quietly the young Marx gasp, his facial features showing pain, anger and heartbreak at her cold calculating words as she stands, her back to the boy, shoulders slumps watching the robed figure of Kai put on a familiar mask, put her hood on and leave…_

She never let me prove myself, Kat would whenever I demanded to go on a missions she would be there to support me but Kai wouldn’t, I never knew why, it was like Kai looked down on me, babying me, I hated it I wanted her to see I could be someone to protect her, to let her guard down to…but she never let me instead she let…she let that snot nose Kaiba in, why him!? What the fuck does that bastard have that I don’t!!!! Seething, Marx glares daggers at the ground.

I gave her a home, I gave her a purpose, I gave her a family and she…she runs into the arms of some rich guy, Kai is smarter than that, she’s smarter than she lets on although she acts like a goof she is intelligent, she isn’t no gold digger, she isn’t, so why…why does she run into his arms and not me? Why did she leave me behind? WHY!??

“Hey,” Valon places his hand on my shoulder, a brief look of concern for myself as I release a scoff.

“Then again back then the idea of love was beaten out of you or she probably had no idea,” I scoff lightly noticing Valon’s puzzled expression.

“Love is forbidden it only causes burdens and issues. We are a family of those who people can’t and never will love for we are monsters, mankind’s machines and weapons,” I recite my uncles teachings, my role model he was there for me when father was gone, when I was alone Kat tried to get to me but he was there, he helped me move on, he helped me realize that Kai needed to be saved, saved from her own fantasy, from her own delusion of being loved. No one and I repeat no one would love a monster; only a monster could love a monster after all…

“Huh?” Loudly, the abrupt sound of an engine interrupts our talk as we turn to raise a brow at the caravan, next thing I know some midget kid comes out with some Goth guy.

“Oh! A duel!!! Can I join in pretty please?” I lean in eager to do something interesting.

“I can take them on,” Valon frowns.

“Please! I’ll make Kat buy us some sweets!” I offer smirking at his frown.

“Fine,” He gives in. “Yay!” I fist pump the air excited as I turn to goth boy and midget girl.

“Wait you’re the guy obsessed with Kai!” Goth kid recognises me.

“Aw you remember me thanks side character character, wait if you know Kai then I have to destroy you, sorry can’t have no one get in-between my Kai and I,” I smile as my eyes narrow, right I think they are called Rebecca and Duke from what Kat reminded me, heh if she were here, she would whack me for not remembering my enemies names, heheh…

“Kai isn’t an object you creep!” Midget argues.

“Oh but she is, legally she is,” I smirk coyly at their frightened expressions unaware of the truth as I release a small giggle and the duel begins…

Valon draws "Psychic Armor Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/500) in Attack Position.

Duke draws "Summon Dice" and subsequently activates it, paying 1000 Life Points coting his pints to fall to 3000 to roll a die. If he rolls a 1 or 2, he can Normal Summon up to two Level 4 or lower monsters from his hand. If he rolls a 3 or a 4, he can Special Summon 1 monster from his Graveyard. If he rolls a 5 or a 6, he can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his hand. Duke gets a six, so he Normal Summons "Orgoth the Relentless" (2500/2450) from his hand in Attack Position without Tribute.

Rebecca draws "Luster Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1600) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card.

“My go!” Happily, I smile as I draw, humming. 

“Are you humming!?” Goth kid questions.

“Who doesn’t love a good old song?” I smile at their scowls.

“Yeah he’s a bit cuckoo but fun to be around,” Valon smirks my way as I return with a smile as we glance at one another. I already know Valon’s strategy so I decide to simply play nice and let him have his way. Easily, I simply put down face down in defenced mode, fencing fire ferret, his effect is quite the kicker, heh then I put down a simple face down trap of negate attack, ending my turn.

Valon activates "Psychic Armor Head's" first effect to add "Double Cloth Armor" from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. He then Tributes "Psychic Armor Head" in order to Tribute Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) in Attack Position. This monster can't attack, but if an opponent's monster attacks it, the opponent will take damage equal to half the ATK of their attacking monster and then both battling monsters will be destroyed without Damage Calculation being applied. Valon Sets a card.

Duke draws a card and subsequently sets it. "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks Valon's "Double Cloth Armor". The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then activates, destroying both "Double Cloth Armor" and "Orgoth the Relentless" without applying damage calculation and inflicting damage to Duke equal to half of his monster's ATK, Duke’s points decrease to 1750.

Rebecca draws a card and subsequently sets it. She then Tributes "Luster Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. Then uses monster reborn to bring back Luster dragon to attack. "Luster Dragon attacks directly, but that’s when intervene.

“Nuhuh, did you forget little old me?” I tease smirking as I reveal my face down.

“What’s that card?” The two frown at the rare card.

“Of course you wouldn’t know it. Most of the cards I have are quite rare, so here I’ll show you!” I giggle as my ferret is destroyed by her dragon as well as the dragon being engulfed in flames and gets destroyed, making Rebecca lose points making her points fall to 3500. “What did you do!?” She glares at me. “Nothing really it was my ferret isn’t he adorable? When he gets destroyed, I can destroy you dragon and you are dealt with five hundred points of damage,” I explain calmly.

“You’re playing with us!” Duke scowls finally getting it, only to flinch from my curled smirk.

_“Oh trust me dice boy, the fun has only just begun…”_


	145. Declaration Of War

“Yep, if I were to act serious then this duel would be over in a flash,” I smirk being completely honest causing the two to glare but I can see the layer of fear in their eyes from my honest words. Valon activates his face-down "Magnet Armor" to Special Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and use it to block luster dragon 2’s attack. The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then immediately activates, destroying "Double Cloth Armor" and "Luster Dragon #2" without applying damage calculation and inflicting damage to Rebecca equal to half of her monster's ATK causing Rebecca’s points to fall to 2300.

Rebecca activates her face-down "Rope of Life" to discard her entire hand and Special Summon "Luster Dragon #2" from the Graveyard in Attack Position with 800 more ATK granting it a total of 3200/1400). Duke then activates his face-down "Adamantine Sword Revival" to Tribute Rebecca's "Luster Dragon #2" and Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (?/2800) to her side of the Field in Attack Position. The ATK of "Diamond Head Dragon becomes equal to the ATK of "Luster Dragon #2" when it was Tributed plus 1000 giving it 4200/2800). Due to the effect of "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Diamond Head Dragon" is not allowed to attack this turn.

Next is my go and I merely smile at their scowls. “You guys need to lighten up,” I sigh shaking my head at the pair.

“You took my Yugi!” Rebecca argues.

“And you took my Kai,” I retort calmly to the fuming girl as I summon in defence mode face down fox fire, ending my turn. A simple move but still a move is a move.

Valon draws. On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0/500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then activates "Armored Gravitation" to Special Summon "Big Bang Blow" (0/0), "Trap Buster" (0/0), "Over Boost" (0/1000), and "Active Guard" (0/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position.

"Big Bang Blow" attacks Rebecca's "Diamond Head Dragon", but Rebecca activates her face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Valon's Attack Position monsters, however Valon activates the effect of "Trap Buster"" to negate the effect of "Mirror Force". Due to the effect of "Active Guard", Valon takes no damage this turn. "Diamond Head Dragon" destroys "Big Bang Blow".

Since "Big Bang Blow" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while Valon controlled at least two Armor Monsters, its effect activates, inflicting damage to all players equal to the total combined ATK of their respective monsters resulting in our victory. After that happens, the effect of "Big Bang Blow" destroys all monsters on the field, either way we win.

Smiling, I can’t help but wolf whistle.

“That is what I call overkill ahahaha!!!” I cackle at the destruction caused offering my hand out to Valon for a high-five, who smirks and returns it. Smiling, I look at the destruction seeing the groaning mess of Goth boy and midget, they’ll be fine that was nothing…

“Well I best be going, your main audience has returned,” I smirk pointing to a familiar ruby red bike parked and a lone figure, looking down at Valon.

“Good luck buddy,” I wink playfully, returning to my bike and smirk at the neon lights in the sky…

Now is time for phrase three..heheh time to hijack a personal mission heheheh….

Loudly, the airplane roars as it flies through the sky, this snow white plane flies through the neon coloured lights in the sky, the fin of the plane has a familiar insignia on it of K.C.

Quietly, Mokuba sits down across from his silent brother; Mokuba’s eyes are down casted to one of concern.

“You think its true Seto? I mean…could Yugi have really lost to one of Alister’s partners in a duel? And does that mean he’s trapped somewhere now?” Mokuba questions seeing his silent stoic brother, arms crossed a look of disappointment crossing his features.

“It just means Yugi is not as perfect as everyone thinks he is and he’s not worth my time. We’ve got more important things to do,” Kaiba mutters bitterly.

“I hope Kai’s okay, what if Alister goes after her?” Mokuba questions worried for his friend, he notices the slight grimace cross Kaiba’s closed eyed expression, failing to hide his brief worry at the thought of his ex-lover.

“She’ll be fine, Kai is a good duellist I’ll give her that much credit although she has skills in duelling, her manners are that of a barbarian,” Kaiba scoffs scowling as Mokuba smiles weakly.

“Hey come here Seto you got to check this out!” Mokuba’s eyes widen at the neon lights outside and rushes to the window, aweing at the vibrant colours.

“What is it now?” Kaiba scowls straight faced, glancing at his younger brothers excited features.

“I don’t know but it looks cool. What do you think is going on out there?” Mokuba questions his brother curious of the outside world.

“I have no idea but I don’t trust it,” Kaiba mutters, joining his brothers side glaring at the neon lights outside…

_“Attention we may be displaying some mild turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelt, just to be safe…”_

“I don’t think flying into this light show is the best course of action,” Kaiba frowns back in his seat frowning at the window.

“Isn’t it some kind of weird illusion?” Mokuba enquires.

“Maybe but if it doesn’t disappear in the next two minutes I’m ordering this aircraft to change course immediately,” Kaiba states as the lights turn off and the room darkens.

“Um maybe you should do that now, come on!” Mokuba suggests as the lights continue to flicker on and off.

“Captain, do you read me? Are you there? Come in now,” Kaiba commands into the communicator in his collar, the KC on the white coat lighting up.

“I’m gonna check it out myself,” Mokuba stands up rushing into what appears to be a board room, only to halt in his actions at the vacant room, no one insight.

“Where did everyone go?” Mokuba questions the board room, finding no one in sight.

“Our entire team is gone! I doubt they all had to use the bathroom at the same time. Any ideas?” Mokuba questions.

“Hey what’s that?” Mokuba questions, his eyes catching one of the many TV screens of board showing static as though the static is like a curtain unveils to reveal…

“Who are you!?” Kaiba’s eyes narrow at the smiling fire calmly leaning against a ruby red leather chair, smiling eerily at Kaiba.

“Hello Kaiba brothers, my, my I heard a lot about you two, Seto Kaiba especially you, a son of some nobody parents who manages to grass their way into the rich life by beating some old man, hah, ruining over one hundred lives in his wake, a soulless business man. Mokuba the little brother and tagalong too little Seto, nothing much on you considering you’re not that important,” The male giggles.

“Who are you? I demand answers!” Kaiba growls at the smug male, his snow white hair gleaming in the artificial light of the screen.

“I’m in charge here Kaiba. Besides you should be lucky that I’m giving you a mere warning of what’s to come, after all I’m a nice guy and I want to personally beat you into a bloody pulp for what you did,” He smirks eerily causing Mokuba to frown.

What did Seto do? If this is about Ali-”

“Oh please as if I would follow that leather loving freak’s word, oh Mikey, my Mikey geezzz it’s obvious his brother’s dead I guess grief can do a lot to someone. Make them a broody mess,” He smirks pointing to Kaiba. “Makes them all my brother, oh my brother and then there’s the one off, the happy go lucky kid that just wants what belongs to them,” He giggles.

“What did I do this time?” Kaiba scowls feeling on edge from the sadistic gleam in the kid’s eye.

“You took what belong to me; you stole someone from me who belongs to me!” He scowls.

“What are you’re talking about! Explain yourself!” Kaiba demands fed up with this whack job.

“You may know her as Kai Wheeler,” He smirks smugly when seeing Kaiba’s shocked expression soon turning to rage.

“Kai? How do you know Kai!?” Mokuba question.

“Oh me and Kai go way back, we’ve known each longer than you two have combined. She is my flower, she is my duellist, and she is mine! But you took her away from me! You had the gull to take what is mine and that is something I cannot allow!!! That’s why I’m helping you so when the time comes. I’ll beat you within an inch of your life!!!” Marx yells his voice demonic frightening Mokuba as Kaiba’s eyes widen at a piece of paper, revealed to be a contract.

“What is that?” Mokuba whispers.

“Why are you helping us? And Kai is not an object to be won you sick freak!” Kaiba snaps at him scowling at him, his fists bawled up and quivering disgusted by the boy before him, acting like a spoiled brat that should be put in his place.

“Because, this is a declaration Seto Kaiba if you accept that is, and don’t lie. I know that look in your eye far too well when you look at Kai, I’ve been watching you for quite a while, judging my adversary, my rival and let me tell you this. Kai is mine, no matter what happens you don’t know Kai like I do…so when you win this duel, you better be ready for our duel,” Marx smirks smugly and just like that, the static fades and the screen turns pitch black.

“Seto…oh no Kai, I hope she’s okay,” Mokuba whispers concerned for his friend and he looks up, his eyes widening to see his brother's trembling form, looking as though he wants to strangle someone…

_Kai…please be okay…_


	146. A Change Of Air

_“This is a private party now, hahaha!!!”_

“I know that voice!” Mokuba recognises it.

“Me, too,” Kaiba scowls.

_“We have some unfinished business to address Kaiba…”_

“Alister! Show yourself now!” Kaiba commands.

“He must be in the cockpit,” Mokuba reasons as Kaiba scowls and urgently races up the stairs towards said location with Mokuba desperately trying to catch up to his older brother.

“You’re gonna regret showing your face again Alister!” Kaiba growls only for the two to stop at the dimly lit room finding no red head in sight, finding no one inside the isolated room. Kaiba scowls and enters the cockpit only to find no one there. “Look he’s got the plane on auto pilot,” Mokuba points to the control panel and sees the plane work itself.

“But what did he do with the rest of the crew?” Mokuba questions.

“They must be here,” Kaiba stresses.

“But where?” Mokuba whispers.

“He couldn’t have taken them too far,” Kaiba reasons.

_“You don’t get it do you? You never had a crew they were an illusion all along!”_

“I’ve heard enough, tell me where you are hiding you coward!” Annoyed, Kaiba grinds his teeth and turns his back to the cockpit, determined to find Alister.

_“You’re getting warmer…”_

“Alister no more games!” Kaiba orders as the lights turn on, Kaiba remains unfazed by the blinding light unlike his brother as the lights unveil, revealing a familiar foe before the Kaiba brothers as Kaiba stops, returning back into a familiar board room. Wary, Mokuba clings to the railing of the iron steps watching his brother stop to glare at Alister.

“This plane is so big you could practically lose yourself in it so you better be careful or you’ll be next!” The chair turns spinning to reveal a smug Alister.

“Oh yeah,” Mokuba frowns at him.

“Alister, I thought I got rid of you already,” Kaiba scowls at him.

“You got rid of me? That’s not how I remember it. According to my recollection I defeated you,” Confidently, Alister boasts.

“REALLY!?” Kaiba snaps enraged at the sheer idea of defeat on his so called perfect record.

“Come on its pointless to argue now so what do you say, you and I have a rematch? Time to settle the score, remember?” Alister smirks.

_“I’ll never see my brother again because your father took him away from me!”_

“Didn’t I tell you!? My brother is not responsible for anything our father did to you!” Mokuba grimaces at the memory and snaps at him once again, fed up with Alister blaming them for a crime his brother did not commit.

“Why don’t you try telling that to my brother kid,” Slowly Alister stands and glares, coldly snapping back making Mokuba finch back and have a look of sorrow on his features. “That’s not fair,” Mokuba whispers a look of pain and sadness for Alister’s loss.

“Look, let’s say we go ahead with this rematch does that mean you’ll get out of my life, once and for all, urgh, I’m sick of this!” Kaiba huffs , fed up with Alister. Calmly, he approaches the male. “Seto no! Don’t do this!” Mokuba calls out worried for his brother.

The two stand opposite one another, the board rooms table separating the two as they glare at one another.

“You wanna duel? You got one,” Kaiba raises his fist pressing one of the buttons with the back of his hand, causing the board rooms table to sink down into a lower level allowing the two duellist space to duel.

“Luckily, I’m always prepared,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Heh, you’ll never learn,” Alister huffs smirking.

“Nothing will prepare you for what I’m about to unleash, your soul’s mine!” Alister declares and activates his duel disk, Kaiba activates his as well.

“Let’s duel!!!”

Alister draws "Science Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position.

How pathetic, my move! Kaiba draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "X-Head Cannon" attacks & destroys Alister's "Science Soldier".

Mokuba pov:

_If Alister plays that seal of Orichalcos Seto’s in big trouble…Seto be careful…_

3rd person:

Alister draws "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a Card.

“What a joke! My move!” Kaiba draws "Y-Dragon Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Y-Dragon Head" attacks & destroys Alister's "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld". "X-Head Cannon" then attacks directly causing Alister’s points to descend down to 2200. Kaiba then Sets a Card, ending his turn.

“You sound pretty confident Kaiba,” Alister draws and smirks down at the drawn card.

“But you’ change your tune you’ve been so preoccupied with your own monsters that you forgot what I had waiting in my deck. I guess I’ll have to remind you, it’s a card I used on you last time and it changes the entire playing field,” Alister smirks.

“Hold it! Did you just draw what I think you just did Alister!? Mokuba! Get back!!!” Kaiba snaps at his confused brother who takes one step back, intimidated by the sheer anger and desperation in his brother’s scowling face.

“I activate the seal of Orichalcos!” Alister declares as a familiar turquoise green light envelope the vehicle, the familiar ritual circle appears from Alister, surrounding and trapping Kaiba in the duel as the raw light hits and pushes Mokuba back, causing him to collide into the stair case, much to his misfortune. “Mokuba!” Kaiba calls out concerned for his brother as the light infects the ship and the roof that was once above them disappears, allowing the surface as some sort of platform to rise up and provide them more space to duel in the dark clouds and neon lights of the sky.

Kaiba pov:

“This can’t be real! What’s going on Alister?” I demanded from the lunatic seeing a familiar annoying symbol on his forehead.

“I just needed some air that’s all,” Alister says confidently.

“Look punk, I’ve had just about enough of your head games so lose the magic act and let’s get on with this duel!” I demand scowling at the idiot.

A dark cloud of smoke covers the smug Alister as it slowly reaches out towards Kaiba.

“Magic act? I’m just getting started, so pay attention Kaiba, nothing is up my sleeves hahahah!!” Alister laughs.

“Boring, lets duel!” Kaiba remains straight faced as he too is engulfed in the dark abyss of the shadows…

Groaning, Mokuba slowly opens his eyelids, his head aching from the heavy contact of being thrown prior into the staircase. However he manages to regain his footing and vision as he slowly regains consciousness. Startled, Mokuba stands up to see his brother and Alister no longer in the board room instead it’s empty, Mokuba looks up wide eyed at the dark deathly veil of smoke blocking his vision of the dual above him, the only thing sticking out is the ritual seal glowing a familiar eerie green light.

“Hey are you guys up there somewhere?” Mokuba questions only to gasp as he feels the plane begin to go off balance, trying to move Mokuba around but Mokuba remains still with the aid of the stairs keeping him balanced. “Oh no! The automatic pilot is down, Alister must have somehow deactivated it,” Quickly, Mokuba runs to the staircases and dashes into the cockpit, finding no lights beeping, nothing on, just lifeless and still.

“Oh no! If I don’t do something quick, we’re gonna crash!” Mokuba realizes and leaps into the pilot seat trying to grasp hold of the wheel. “Let’s go turn on! Oh no it’s busted!” Mokuba exclaims after waiting for the machine to respond, only to receive silence in return. “I got to radio for help,” Mokuba flips on some twitches lighting up some buttons as he puts on a headset. 

“Mayday this is KC1! Anyone!? We’ve lsot control, repeat we’ve lost control!” Desperately, Mokuba radios for aid as the plane begins to plummet to its doom…

Meanwhile:

“It’s time for you to experience the pain I went through thanks to your father!”

“Where am I?” Groaning, Kaiba’s cobalt blue examines the landscape before him of an abandoned cellar.

Kaiba pov:

Whatever was in that smoke, caused me to hallucinate, I know I’m still on board that plane. Frowning, I stand up trying to gather my senses, where am I?

_“Attention you are now passing on Kaiba corp property everyone must evacuate immediately if not then you shall be forced to leave by our Hunters…”_

“Hunters?”

3rd person:

“To the hide out quick! Before those hunters find us!” The muffled sounds of kid chorus as the creak of the cellar door opens in the desolate cellar, Kaiba’s eyes narrow at the bright light from the door and he hears the frantic footsteps racings down the stairs.

Two kids rush down rations, foods in hand as Kaiba scowls at them, wary of these kids however his eyes widen in recognition of how familiar the boy looks to his own little brother. The boy close the door, Kaiba’s eyes still wide when he sees a familiar set of coal black hair and almost purple blue hues gazing with the other at the food placed before the trio.

“Tch, give me a break, I know an illusion when I see one. This whole thing is one big mind trick,” Kaiba mutters to himself, refusing to believe this to be real.

“Bon appetite!” The guys smirk at their grub.

“Excuse me but I’m afraid this hideout has been taken,” The dark haired boy turns to Kaiba.

“Yeah that’s right! So scram! The dirty blonde haired boy with the beanie rudely tells Kaiba, who is taken aback by these so called holograms speaking to him. We didn’t exactly plan on dinner for four, so go get your own grub pal,” The other mutters as the other two begin to greedily eat their food while the dark haired boy lingers, staring at Kaiba, looking guilty.

“You know what we went through to get this, we had to trek like for three miles cause Kaiba corp shut down every single grocery store in the city, not to mention the hunters after us,” The kid blurts out.

“Be quiet,” The blonde haired boy whispers to the other.

“What do you mean?” Kaiba questions.

“Take a look around, what do you think we mean? We can’t go anywhere without risking those Hunters coming after us,” The blonde beanie boy exclaims.

“Aren’t they meant to guide you out of here?” Kaiba question him.

“Tch, that’s what they want you to think,” The blonde huffs.

“What do you mean?” Kaiba repeats eager for answer.

“Haven’t you seen the dead bodies? The stench of rotting flesh, it’s all those hunters fault, when they hunt someone down it isn’t peaceful, they intend to kill, then hide the bodies for Kaiba corp reputation to not be ruined!” The dark haired kid whispers.

“What!?” Kaiba’s eyes widen at the news.

“Yeah…a few of our friends had perished thanks to them,” The dark haired boy sighs looking traumatised at the mention.

“They aren’t human,” The blonde whispers gravely.

“They’re aliens, monsters…” The other one adds.

“There trying to kick us out!”

Silently, Kaiba looks around, his brow raised to find a chest set to the side, lost, alone and forgotten.

“Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed our towns been taken over but we’re not going to walk away without a fight! So we grab what we can and bring it here,” The beanie blonde boy declares.

“Not like we’re a match for those hunters…”

“Well…everything here belongs to us, hey what are you looking at?” The blond beanie boy questions Kaiba who stares at the chess board.

“I had a chess board just like that,” Kaiba answers calmly.

“Do you remember how to play?” Kaiba turns to the dark haired boy, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“Of course, I was the best,” Kaiba confidently state.

“You were?” The dark haired boy asks excited.

“Quite yapping Arin. Why don’t you make yourself useful and go back out there and get us some desert and take your new friends with you,” Blonde scowls at him.

“Fine,” Arin gives in, obediently.

“If he is going to hang out with us he has to earn his keep,” Blondie scoff digging deeper into his tinned food.

“Are you brats always this friendly?” Kaiba remarks sarcasm evident in his tone.

“Only when we’re in a good mood, have fun boys! Hahahah!” Laughing, the two kids’ chuckle as Kaiba leaves the cellar with Arin trailing behind him.

_I’m not falling for this Alister…_


	147. Rubbled Remnants

_Casually, Kaiba and the kid stroll through the graveyard debris, ruins of the once loving, home that was a town. Loudly, the sirens blare, shouting at people to evacuate the desolate town. Numerous times, Kaiba reminds himself of it being an illusion as he looks away at the bloodshed, the bodies, the stench of rotting corpses and ash. He hears the shouting of strangers trying to find shelter, screaming only then to be silenced by the sound of gunshot or worse…_

“So how long has all this Kaiba corp nonsense been going on?” Kaiba questions Arin.

“Oh man it seems like forever. Gozaburo bought our land about a year ago then after a month or so they came and when people wouldn’t leave, they came in, the tanks were nothing compared to those monsters, everyone we knew or loved were ripped away from us, battered beaten until they were blue, sometimes they were even burned alive or dead we fled before we could find out…”Arin responds innocently unware of the gory, dark information he just spoke…

Silently, Kaiba stops in his tracks, his eyes close, and his fists shaking, bawled up.

“Are you okay mister?” Innocently, Arin questions Kaiba unaware of this newfound rage, anger, and disgust towards his stepfather, who he desperately tried to leave in the past only to resurface once more now.

_My step father must have caused all this…_

“Come on let’s keep moving before the hunters find us,” The young boy reasons, jumping up on a higher ledge to move on while Kaiba remains firm to the ground, glancing at the kid now and again, balancing on the higher levels destroyed rubble that was once a home, shop who knows what…

“We shouldn’t stay in one place for too long cause you never know where those hunters are hiding out. That’s why we snuck underground although they have caught on to some areas, luckily not ours yet. But that’s what everyone does these days. Everyone who hasn’t been forced out that is. But luckily my friends and I haven’t been noticed, it’s a good thing we’re short, heh,” The little boy smiles happily in the bloodbath rubbles that was once his home.

Kaiba pov:

Angrily, I glare at the ground, my fists quivering in utter rage as I feel a wave of guilt hit me but most of all anger. My teeth grind together infuriated by Alister playing these tricks on me, I feel my eye twitch. I get it, Alister had a hard life and thanks to my step father, but I’ve seen enough….

Fuming, I feel my blood boil as I look anywhere but him only for my anger to falter as I stare wide eyed at a distant figure, my ears perk up at the sound of coughing, and wheezing, hacking out some chocked sobs. What the…? I step forward peering over the corner, my eyes widening to find a small frail robed girl vomiting on the floor. Unsteadily, she stands, tears pouring down her eyes as I notice a mask thrown to the side, away from the sobbing mess continuing to vomit and cry.

Shakily, the girl raises her hands, my eyes widening when she furiously begins to scrub her hands to a point of which I spot crimson begin to leak out. She’s hurting herself what is she?

“What are you doing!?” My eyes narrow when I hear the click of heels and notice a woman with a darker skin tone stop the bleeding girl, harming herself as the girl continues to wail loudly.

“This…this is horrible, I….I have to get it off, get it off, get it off, th-this…they are innocent people and we…we…” The robed figure takes a shaky step back.

“You have to be stronger than this… “

“We’re killing innocent people…”

“We have to do this to survive…”

“It’s wrong…”

“It’s what must be done…”

“This isn’t fair, there are kids here my age, they don’t…”

“I know,” Softly, the older woman an adult kneels down, cradling the robed figure cheeks, I can’t make out who but I notice the older woman look lovingly down at the small robed figure, cradling her.

“You’re still scared from that day aren’t you….”

“It’s okay…it was your first time…”

“He…he didn’t deserve to die…”

“They were going to kill you…”

“I…I…”

“Listen to me, I won’t let anyone else to hurt you again, you’ve been hurt so many times my little snowflake, you were left to rot, you were left behind, you were left abandoned but I won’t allow that. I promise when this is over, I will give you the life you are worth, a life of a normal child not this…but for now we have to be stronger, we have to adapt, we have to survive for that day to come…” Sternly, she explains to her.

“I know…” The little girl bows her head.

“I love you my little snowflake…” The motherly voice whispers, my eyes widening at the genuine love evident in her tone as she kisses the girl’s forehead and retrieves the same mask that was once casted aside. “Sometimes it’s best to hide behind a mask for the good of everyone else, to protect them and to save them and yourself, from the real you inside,” The young woman whispers gravely to the young girl who numbly nods as the mask is returned to the girl’s face, placed back on, cradling the once tear stained cheeks of the girl and muffling her loud sobs…

“It’s a hunter come on we have to go!” Arin hisses panic evident in his tone as we take cover.

“Wait those are the hunters?” I question frowning at his nod.

“That’s one of the best of them, they call her the witch, it’s said she can kill someone with a single swipe of her card, they say when she duels or use her cards she can summon the real beasts from the card and attack! I’ve seen her work, she’s a monster, she never leaves that other girls side,” Arin shivers as I frown.

“What about the young girl?” I question referring to the mess before.

“She…no one really knows, she is always clinging to the witches side though, she can fight but I heard that she’s helped a few of us kids get food, so they can’t all be bad,” Arin reasons hopeful as my eyes soften at his news. A kid that age in this warzone that’s…that’s not right, that’s horrid, it’s disgusting, if Mokuba no…I wouldn’t even- No! I need to stop, this is nothing but a hallucination, it isn’t real, an illusion…

“I have an idea. When we get back let’s play chess, we’ll see if you really are the best!” Arin’s voice snaps me out of my angry daze as I stare at his jovial expression.

‘BAM!!!’ Loudly, the sound of an explosion erupts from behind as we turn to the burst of pitch black smoke seeing hints of yellow from the explosion in the cloud.

“No! That’s right by our hideout!” Arin jumps up panic and worry as well as fear evident in his tone.

“No! My friends!” Desperate, Arin chases towards the explosion.

“Hold on! It’s too dangerous,” Kaiba chases after the kid, panic laced in his tone for the kid as the two arrive at the scene, Arin stares horrified at the destruction of rubble and flames before him, devouring the once secure sanctuary for the young children.

“No my friends! Thy may be trapped!” Teary-eyed, the boy races towards, delusional to think of his friends alive thankfully, Kaiba grabs the boy’s arm stopping the foolish boy from burning along with his friends.

“Stop! Are you crazy!?” Kaiba scolds the child.

“I have to find my friends! Let me go!!!” The boy pleads as Kaiba refuses to let him go, his eyes widening when he sees for a brief moment, the boy replaced by a desperate Mokuba.

 _“Please Seto…”_ The boy’s voice changes to Mokuba’s making Kaiba’s eyes widen in horror.

“Mokuba…” Kaiba whispers, the flames of the building radiating heat as he stares down at the young boy, only for his thoughts to be interrupted and his ears perking up at the sound of the rolling tracks of the tanks.

“It’s Kaiba corp, the hunters won’t be behind we got to get out of here and find a new hideout!” Arin panics as the machines approach and a familiar pair of two robed figures approach. 

“That’s enough Alister! Now get out here and face me you coward! You’ll never win this duel!!!” Kaiba yells as the tanks fire a white blue blast and the mysterious figures fades away as though they never existed in the first place…

“Did you honestly think your mind games would distract me!? Nice try…” Kaiba scoffs, turning to briefly look behind him to no longer find a little boy by his side.

_He’s gone…_

“See your tricks waring off!” Smugly, Kaiba points out.

“Believe me what you saw was no trick. Those three kids…those kids were my best friends when I was growing up!” Alister informs him.

“Enough!”

“It’s true. We all looked out for one another until you father ran us out of town too. Those scenes you saw were their last days of earth before they died. So now, you’ve had a taste of my past what do you think? Your father’s tanks ruined my life now see how it feels!” Angrily, Alister screams.

Seto has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position and one set card.

Alister has 1400 Life Points remaining and controls "The Seal of Orichalcos" and one set card. The two duel in familiar devastated ruins of a town, no longer in the air on the airplane.

Quivering, Kaiba’s fists shakes, his blood boiling as his teeth shake in utter fury, his eyes remain glued to the floor, shadows covering his glaring hues, engulfed by a wave of rage…

_“Let’s play chess, come on!”_

Shakily, Kaiba’s strong cobalt blues twitch, feeling his blood boil.

_“I have to find my friends, let me go!”_

_“Please Seto please…”_

Angered, Kaiba looks away, grimacing as he feels his anger explode. “You’re going down!!!” Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba then removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from play in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position.

Kaiba then activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" three times to discard three cards and destroy Alister's three "Tank Tokens" decreasing it to 2000/1200. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks & destroys "KC-1 Crayton" Alister’s points once again falls to 1400. Once done, waves of rainbow light erupt from the destroyed tank and the once desolated destroyed town landscape; they once resided in fades away returning the two back on top of the plane.

“Oh well, I should have expected such hostile behaviour from you, you are the son of Gozaburo Kaia,” Alister taunts him, failing to notice Kaiba’s sharp glare at the mention of his connection to his step father.

“Watch it! I have nothing in common with him! He was a snake!” Kaiba yells insulted by the sheer mention of his step father.

“Could have fooled me, you’re more alike than you think and so is the rest of the world, just face it, this planet is full of nothing but hatred and greed. Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way years ago. The same lust for power that drove your father to do what he did to my friends, my family would still alive if it weren’t for your father’s lust of power and there’s a little bit in everyone. But that’s all gonna change with some help from my new family because we all plan to do away with the evil ones. So we can rebuild the world into the paradise it once was. They’ll be no such thing as Kaiba corp and people like you will get what you deserve, an eternity locked away so you can’t hurt anyone ever again!” Alistair explains.

“Argh!” Kaiba is taken aback as the plane begins to dive down, off balance.

“I wouldn’t worry about the plane right now, there’s more things to worry about,” Alister smirks.

_“No! Mokuba is down in there!!!”_

Struggling, Mokuba tries to move the control wheel, stubbornly it refuses to budge frozen in place, much to the struggling Mokuba’s dismay.

Is anyone out there? Wait…my phone! Mokuba realizes and rummages into his vest pocket to bring out a rather expensive phone; he removes his headphone to place the headset to his ear. Shocked, his eyes widen when he spots the plane aimed for a nearby rocked legged.

“I can’t control it!” Mokuba panics in fear.

“Mokuba!!!” Kaiba calls out concerned for his younger brother.

“Hello I’m not finished with you yet. If you thought the seal of Orichalcos was bad, wait until you see what I’ve got next. As a matter of fact why should I make you wait? When I can end it all right now! Times up, Lister draws. Your about to lose your soul and this plane is about to crash, today is not your day ahahahaha!!!!!” Smugly, Alister cackles, seeing the grit teethed Kaiba, angrily glaring at the smug Alister, both concerned for his brother and angered at Alister, constantly comparing him to his step father…

“Mayday! Mayday! This is KC1 does anyone copy!? We’re losing altitude really fast! Repeat I’ve lost control of the plane!” Mokuba shout at his phone desperate for a solution to survive the incoming mountain.

“Mokuba sir!” Mokuba’s eyes widen and he smiles, relieved to hear the familiar voice.

“Roland! Listen there’s no time to waste we have no flight crew and we’re about to slam into a mountain! So get me someone who knows how to fly this plane and fast!” Mokuba orders frantic.

“Yes right away sir!” Roland complies passing the phone to some other man in a suit.

“You’re going down Kaiba in more ways than one!” Alister declares smugly.

“You’re a riot,” Kaiba dryly remarks.

“Thank you and now on to your demise!” Alister activates "Junk Dealer" to Special Summon "Science Soldier" and "Cyber Soldier of Dark World" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half their original ATK. Alister then Normal Summons "Kinetic Soldier" (1850/1800) in Attack Position.

Focused, Mokuba listens to the advice. “Okay so I flipped the red switch and now I’m trying to level off the aircraft, got it!” Mokuba smiles to see the plane beginning to balance.

“Okay now Mokuba pull up,” The male advises him as said boy complies, trying his hardest to pull up…

Alister then activates his face-down "Soldier Revolt" to send every Card in Kaiba's hand & side of the Field to the Graveyard, but Alister won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Sky Union" to Tribute "Science Soldier", "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", and "Kinetic Soldier" in order to Special Summon "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (3000/800) in Attack Position.

“Mokuba! The radar shows your too close to the mountain, is your wheel pulled back?”

“Yes!”

“Well pull it harder!!!”

“Argh!!!” Mokuba groans struggling as he desperately pulls up the wheel, he hears the nick of the plane wing but it’s not too bad. “I did it!” Mokuba cheers smiling happily to see the mountain, no longer in sight merely nicking the plane no real damage had done much to the relief of Mokuba.

“You made it sir!” The male boasts as Mokuba releases a sigh of relief using his arm to wipe away his nervous sweat.

“Now to reactivate the autopilot,” The male tells Mokuba.

“Now that’s the best idea I heard all day,” Mokuba complies slowly releasing the wheel to smile as he watches the wheel move itself, regaining control of the plane once more.

“Seto I did it!” Happily, Mokuba rushes back to the location of the duel, looking up to smile brightly at his brother, only for his eyes to widen in shock to see an airfield machine up in the sky.

“You don’t stand a chance! I now hold the most destructive war machine in the game and its pointing at you! Oh did I mention it’s powered by the Orichalcos?” Alister sneers. “Hold on I’ve seen that before,” Kaiba recognises the machine.

“That’s because it’s based on my brothers Dina dude action figure. You know the one I carry with me to remind me of when you father took my brother away from me!” Alister explains. He then explains that at the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" activates, Special Summoning a "Robot Token" in Defense Position.

“Look punk I have no intention of letting your little toy stop me and I’m through playing around,” Kaiba regains his composure, forcing his grimacing expression to no longer twitch in rage over Alister’s words as he draws.

“Seto please stop the duel!” Mokuba begs not wanting either side to lose their soul.

“Mokuba I’ve never backed down from a challenge and I don’t plan to start today,” Kaiba states to his brother.

“Yeah but if you lose he gets your soul!” Mokuba looks devastated at the thought of losing his older brother.

“Please, there’s only thing this joker is going to get and that’s the defeat of a lifetime!” Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Sets a card, ending his turn earning a smug smirk from Alister.

“It looks like your big plan to beat me just failed. My plan on the other hand is full proof; I’ll reduce you to dust with my Ziggurat! This is it and how appropriate, you are about to feel the very agony that my family felt at the hands of your step father!” Alister smirks proudly.

“I told you! What he did to you has nothing to do with Seto! Our step father was a jerk and we never supported him,” Mokuba snaps fed up of the blame on his brother, trying so hard to move ahead, move past the abuse his step father gave him to survive.

“Mokuba stop, we don’t have to defend ourselves to him,” Kaiba calmly tells his brother.

Alister draws. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks directly, but Kaiba activates his face-down.

However, Alister reveals confidently that "Air Fortress Ziggurat" is unaffected by Kaiba's Magic and Trap Cards. 

“Don’t be so sure about that! This is no ordinary trap!” Kaiba reveals his "Magical Trick Mirror" to activate the "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard as his card, allowing Kaiba to Special Summon "Judge Man" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half its original ATK (1100/1500) and use it to intercept the attack. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" destroys Kaiba's "Judge Man" leaving Kaiba with a mere 100 points left. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" Special Summons another “Robot Token" in Defense Position.

Suddenly, the sharp sound of helicopters and choppers make Alister’s eyes widen and Kaiba’s smirk to widen.

“Looks like my rescue team is a little early!” Kaiba smirks.

“I knew they’d be here, I say we split,” Mokuba suggests as one of the Kaiba corp choppers flies by the planes side, the door opens to revel Roland.

“Not yet,” Kaiba states.

“Roland!” Mokuba smiles relieved to see their loyal worker.

Alister pov:

Those are Gozaburo’s choppers, he _is_ like his old man! I feel a familiar wave of rage, anger and bitterness hit me, fuelling my urge of revenge at the bitter reminder of what Kaiba took from me, that spoiled brat knows nothing of my past, he will pay for the torture he put me, my family and my brother through!!!

**_“KAIBA!!!!!!”_ **

Loudly, Alister scream as familiar green light envelopes the furious Alister screaming into the heavens his enemy’s name. The green light of energy burst out of Alister, the seal controlling them the light goes mad as it strikes at the plane, their ears hear the loud crash and crack of glass bursting from the raw energy of the Orichalcos.

“Ah!” Terrified, Mokuba clings to the window sill as the raw energy and burst of wind throws, tosses, pushes chairs, papers aside and into the abyss of the wind. However as Roland demands the ladders to be dropped to save them from the descending aircraft, a sudden armada of dark clouds intervene, clouding and hiding the plane along with the Kaiba brothers from the team of Kaiba corp workers.

“What’s going on?” Confused and worried, Roland turns to the lone figure on the plane, his hair coal black and his eyes a sharp black gaze at the laptop on his lap, he calmly adjusts his framed black glasses as he turns to the panicking Roland.

“It would seem the Airplane has lost control once more and this time, Mokuba won’t be of use,” Calmly the male explains.

“Then tell me, Jack what can we do!?” Roland enquires to him.

“Simple, we wait, if my hypothesis is to be correct then those two should be fine. I’ll see what I can do about the plane from here,” Stoically, the male explains as Roland grimaces but obediently nods, knowing not to mess with the elite hacker, they were lucky enough to have him around, thanks to him with the aid of Mr Kaiba they had managed to free the video game software, Kaiba created from the virus.

“You alright? Seto can you hear me?” Mokuba calls out to his brother afraid.

“Kaiba! Looks to me I was right about you all along! You’re nothing but a heartless tyrant just like your step father Gozaburo! Right now you’re using your private air force to protect you! Face it you think it makes you strong when you cause hurt and misery to innocent people like my brother Mikey!” Alister screams at him.

“Are you done yet? Because it’s my move,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Oh no,” Mokuba whispers seeing the faint hurt his brother as usual coldly bounces it off, Mokuba’s eyes soften, seeing a familiar wall begin to form again.

Mokuba pov:

No…Seto please don’t set up the wall Kai and the others fiercely broke down, please your better than this, I know it hurts but please don’t put that wall back up…

3rd person:

“I have just the card to take you down!” Kaiba draws. He then activates "Soul Exchange."

“Go ahead and try,” Alister taunts.

“You should be careful what you wish for Alister, it make come true,” Kaiba then Tributes Alister's two "Robot Tokens" and Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position.

“Looks like were even now,” Alister smirks.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Kaiba remarks.

Alister draws "Emergency Provisions". He then Sets a Card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" effect Special Summons a "Robot Token" in Defence Position.

“It’s time to say goodbye to your robot! Blue eyes send that tin can back to the trash heap!” Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Robot Token". Kaiba Sets a Card.

Soon, everyone like you will be erased from this world! Alister draws "Spell Canceller". He then activates his face-down "Toy Robot Box" to discard a card and Special Summon another three "Robot Tokens" granting them all 500/0 in Defence Position. Alister then Tributes a "Robot Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Spell Canceller" (2300/1600) in Attack Position. As long as this monster is face-up on the field, Kaiba is forbidden from activating any Magic Cards.

“But I thought you hated violence,” Kaiba reminds Alister..

“I do,” Alister confirms.

“That’s a lie!” Alister blinks surprised by Kaiba’s accusation.

“It seems to me that you and your army of rejects plan to destroy every person who doesn’t share the same ideas as you do,” Kaiba informs as Alister’s eyes extend at his words.

“You’re wrong! We’re saving earth because if people like you continue to exist the whole world will crumble,” Alister defends his point.

“How nice of you, but what if your brother was still by your side?” Kaiba smirks.

“What’s that?” Alister wide eyed stares at the stone cold face of Kaiba.

“Would you still try to wipe out mankind if that meant hurting him?” Kaiba questions him icily.

“How dare you! It’s your fault that he’s gone!” Alister blames.

“Nice try, but don’t you think it’s time you accepted the truth?” Kaiba tells him.

“What truth? You better explain yourself!” Alister demands from him.

“As a brother it was your duty to protect him at all costs and you failed Alister! Your little brother was captured because of you! Stop trying to blame everyone else!” Kaiba shouts at him, fed up with the blame game smirking at the infuriated expression of Alister.

“That’s it! You’re going down!” Alister orders and his "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon".

“Seto no!” Mokuba call out, screaming, scared for him but his brother remains calm, arms crossed.

“Unlike you, I plan to save my brother by winning this battle no matter what, so why don’t you watch and learn! You were so busy ranting and raving. You failed to notice my trap card!” Seto activates his face-down "Tyrant Wing" to equip the latter to "Blue-Eyes White Dragon.”

“And in case you’re in too much shock to do the math that means my dragon is strong enough to destroy your Ziggurat. I won’t let you endanger my brother’s life!” Kaiba declares as his trap increase his dragon’s ATK by 400 granitng the dragon a total of 3400/2500. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" destroys "Air Fortress Ziggurat" lessening Alister’s points to 1000.

“Tch who needs monsters when I have the seal of Orichalcos on my side, soon all three of us will be absorbed into it,” Alister smirks weakly as the sound of the jet’s engine roar begins to diminish, losing power.

“You know you can’t win the game so you’re just giving up? You’re the biggest coward I’ve ever met in my life!” Kaiba scowls at Alister.

“You’re wrong I am doing all this to save humanity,” Alister claims.

“Come on! You’re doing this because you’re too scared to face the truth!” Kaiba barks at him.

“Alister stop! What would your little brother think if he saw you acting like this!?” Mokuba questions, trying to make Alister see reason.

Alister’s eyes broaden when briefly he sees in Mokuba’s features a ghostly familiar face of Mikey.

_“It’s Dima dude and soon he’s coming to save us!”_

_“Mikey I want you to have this picture of mum…”_

Ashamed, Alister looks away, his eyes closed grimacing at the sad truth.

“You’re just mad at yourself because you let him down…” Coldly, Kaiba snaps.

“Well it looks like you let your brother down to because you can’t save him! Even if we do continue!” Alister argues.

“Try me,” Seriously, Kaiba challenges his words.

“But Seto…” Mokuba calls out to his brother troubled and anxious for him.

“You’re nuts! I have three monsters up against your one dragon, you could never defeat me before this plane goes down even if I were to end my turn right now,” Alister argues.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s duel! All I need is one more turn give me that and I’ll save Mokuba!” Kaiba declares his voice filled with promise.

“Alright, if you are so confident then go ahead and stop me,” Alister huffs allowing Kaiba his turn.

This is it, my alst chance at vitory, it all ends here with this! Kaiba draws and its revealed to be "The Fang of Critias" and subsequently activates it to fuse it with "Tyrant Wing" and Special Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" (???/???) in Attack Position returning the dragon to its roginal attack points of 3000. Kaiba then removes "Tyrant Burst Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play in order to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" (3400/???) in Attack Position. This card can attack every monster Alister controls once each. "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Spell Canceller" and his two "Robot Tokens” Granting Kaiba the duel.

“It worked you…win,” Alister mutters weakly admitting defeat.

Slowly, the seal closes in on the weakened Alister, now on his knees in the board room, back inside the airplane.

“Oh no! that thing is going to take his soul Seto! We have to do something quick!” Mokuba reasons rushing to the dwindling Alister, weakly Alister looks up.

“Mikey…? I should have given this back to you before…sorry,” Feebly, Alister whispers, slowly, he reaches towards the confused and concerned Mokuba placing something in his hands, the Dina dude action figure.

“Alister! NO!!!”Horrified, Mokuba calls out to him as Alister’s body jerks upwards pained as the seal vanishes, taking his soul with it. Empty, Alister collapses, soulless, nothing but a unfilled shell of what once was a person. “I guess the seal captured him,” Mokuba whispers, only for the two to gasp as the plane begins to rock back and forth. “Mokuba wait here for me!” Kaiba rushes to the cockpit. “Seto!” Mokuba calls out to him but it falls to deaf ears as Kaiba enters the cockpit.

“I’ll save him. I won’t let my brother get hurt, no matter what!” Kaiba swears to himself in the pilot’s seat, determined to save his brother. “Do you hear me Alister? This plane won’t crash!” Kaiba declares as he pulls the wheel up only to gasp at the bright light enveloping his duel disk and a familiar dragon appears out of the sky with two others, together, the trio of dragons grasp hold of the airplane softly placing it down, saving the brothers from the crash…


	148. Taken Over

An airplane? Wait are those…dragons!? Of freaking course why am I not surprised? Intrigued, I rush to the scene. “Kai!” I raise a brow to smile at my brother, Yami, Tea and Tristen.

“Ah the gangs all back together,” I joke lightly.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” Joey questions.

“I’m fine, relax, how are you?” I question him worried.

“I’m fine,” He smiles as I release a sigh of relief then decide to investigate the airplane until…

“Oh come on!” I scowl at the familiar KC insignia.

“It’s Kaiba!” Yami recognises, no shit Sherlock…

Irritated, I raise a brow when I find him drop down with some leather guy in his hands, bridal style.

“Okay…” I frown at the brief feeling of irritation but quickly ignore it to focus on the scene before me.

“Oh great,” Kaiba leaps down from the door.

“If it isn’t the dweeb patrol,” Kaiba smirks.

“Really that’s the best insult you could greet us with?” I raise a brow at him.

“Ah, I definelty missed your nagging,” He scowls as I merely smile tightly.

“Better, youre getting there,” I remark smirking at my one up.

“Just like your manners,” He smirks as I frown at the mention of my hang up.

“Well maybe if someone didn’t have a hissy fit over one loss, I mean you’re score isn’t any better,” I smirk.

“Are you sure about that? Did you forget our core?” He smirk making me go silent.

“Would you two get a room already?” Tristen blurts out only to flinch back from the sharp glare from me, Kaiba, and my brother.

“Touché,” I look away at his smug smirk, ignoring the idiot.

“What happened up there?” Tea questions.

“Roland!!!” Mokuba smiles looking at the incoming armada of choppers landing oh boy…

And so Kaiba fills us in on his duel…

“So you duelled this guy on top of a moving plane?” Joey questions surprised.

“Maybe I did,” He answers.

“Why am I not surprised?” I mutter face planting.

“Don’t you geeks have someone else to annoy?” Kaiba questions, tired and almost fed up.

“Kaiba we can’t do this without you and you know it. So please accept it and help us stop this evil,” Yami pleads to him making Kaiba smirk and look away.

“If I had a dime for every time you used destiny I’d been even richer,” Kaiba smirks as I sweat drop at him.

“Damn rich people…” I mutter under my breath bitterly…

Eventually, the aircrafts of Kaiba corp land…

3rd person:

Quietly, the sound of footsteps echo in the desolate, dark, and destroyed aircraft as numerous Kaiba crop members try to recover what was lost or broken from the aircraft. Jack calmly enters the isolated quarters; where no member has entered yet while the higher ups speak outside of the terrible news of Kaiba corp being taken over, he is inside exploring.

“I shouldn’t even be here, I’m not getting paid enough for this,” Jack huffs tiredly and kneels down, his eyes narrow at the shards of glass, shattered and other remnants of what once was a board room, his eyes narrow at the broken windows, his body shivering from the cool chill of the wind draft, entering through the windows.

His onyx eyes narrow at the TV screen, intrigued, he places his fingertips on it, raising a brow at the brief static of the screen, seems it was used lately, hmm I wonder if that signal I caught briefly was his…Jack’s eyes narrow at the thought as he gets out a familiar silver laptop with a familiar black raven like bird insignia on it as he plugs it into the TV screen on the wall.

The bright light of the screen of the laptop flashes but the male remains unfazed, used to the artificial light, easily he inputs the password of…

J.O.K.E.R

Joker pov:

Heh, no matter how good of a hacker Marx may think he is, he will always falter when trying to hide his tracks, honestly. Frowning, I replay the clip, my eyebrow raised at his psychotic smile and repetition of my and Kai. Something isn’t right, he was never this obsessive back then, wait what is...my eyes narrow when I spot a stud in his ear, wait is that? I frown at the familiar stone and open a new tab with all of Hawkins data, hah those idiots thought they could hide this from me or erase it, they can think again, so this stone is the same stone that those other freaks use, it seems to have some sort of power, could this stone have done something to Marx…knowing Kai she will want to know about this definitely.

But still, I can’t help but emphasis with him, why did Kai open up to some outsider? He knows nothing of us, we spent days, months, years in trying to break down Kai’s wall, bring her back to the girl I once met and the girl who saved my scrawny hide from death but never could, but he can, he simply waves his hand and there goes the wall, shattered to pieces. What does he have that we don’t? That I don’t…I look down, my eyes narrowed at my balled up fist shaking.

Heh, I guess giving up on Kai was the best course of action, I know I won’t stand a chance against Kaiba, he saw her cry, nobody has seen Kai cry for years apart from _her_ …but she’s gone, long gone. I scowl at the familiar woman, her perfect chocolate locks, her calm green eyes she truly valued Kai as though she was Kai’s mother but then…she failed. She broke her promise and abandoned Kai, leaving her to that dark state, I can’t let Kai get hurt again, I can’t lose her again that’s why, Kaiba shouldn’t be involved, he’ll only hurt her again like she did, he’ll abandon her like she did, he’ll leave her behind, probably to use his riches and fame for a fresher model, I don’t…I don’t want to see Kai hurt again, I can’t have her break down. I couldn’t bear to see her back to that shell of hers again, I can’t and I won’t allow it…

I’m not a good person. Kai would kill me if she found out I didn’t help Kaiba. I smirk at the faint memory of the plane crash and Roland racing over as my fingers hesitate, shaking, wary from pressing the enter key into taking control of the ship and saving Kaiba, I guess deep down…I hate Seto Kaiba, a man, an outsider, someone who knows so little got so far with Kai, if she knew the truth of my hesitation no doubt she’d whack me again but I just…I can’t lose her. I don’t want to be left behind anymore…

“Jack, status report,” I snap out of my daze and exit the airplane, jumping down to raise a brow at Kaiba.

Tch, he thinks he’s so scary when he’s not; he’s a child compared to the others I have seen and those who Kai has faced. I notice Kai raise a brow at me but I merely return one, to make sure she doesn’t blabber and she merely smirks.

“Systems are clear, I see no virus remaining, a mere glitch,” I shrug casually seeing a few looks sent my way by Kai’s brother, hmm…he looks easy to trick most of them do though.

“Right, good,” Kaiba nods as I simply nod, plastering a fake smile towards him.

Oh just do it already! I snap in my mind, scowling at Kai and Kaiba shooting out remark after sassy remark, Jesus how has no one noticed the sexual tension between these two. I can’t believe I’m saying this but just get a room ahead and just do it, honestly…

“Mr Kaiba! Mokuba are you hurt?” Roland rushes over to their side as I roll my eyes at the overprotective weirdo. Kaiba can take care of himself, babying him like this is just sad, especially when he proves multiple times he doesn’t need it.

“We’re fine,” Mokuba assures him.

“Good,” Roland sighs relieved.

“Although your company isn’t,” I bring up making all eyes turn to me as I bring out my laptop revealing the share stats and takeover of Kaiba corp.

“Kaiba corp has been taken over…”


	149. Security Spies

Stoically, I’m sat down with the others in the chopper as we all take off. Joker has decided to stay behind in order to track down the signal and contact me if anything comes up. I’m opposite Kaiba, my leg crossed over the other.

“So now our entire company is owned by this Dartz guy? I don’t get it Seto, how was one person able to buy every single share of Kaiba corp without you and I knowing about it? Our network should have detected it,” Mokuba reasons.

“Not unless there was a spy in your network buying up shares for this Dartz guy, I mean this sort of thing has happened before. Seems to be me someone needs to upgrade their security system,” I point logically causing a few brows raised.

“Hey I can be smart too,” I argue.

“Yeah but not that smart,” Joey blurts out as I whack him making him whimper as I scowl at the moron.

“There’s only one way I can think of, they must have hacked in to our accounts,” Kaiba reasons.

“Without you knowing it? How could they get past your security system?” Tea questions.

“We’re obviously dealing with a powerful organisation here,” Kaiba confesses.

“But Sir…” Roland calls out to him.

“Save it, I’m not your boss anymore…” Kaiba looks down ashamed as I scowl.

“Seto…” Mokuba calls out to his brother seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

“So what that’s it? Honestly you disappoint me Kaiba. The Kaiba I knew wouldn’t stand for being so easily tricked; you worked hard for that company didn’t you? You defeat that dickhead of a step father of yours for it and you’re just going to lie down and let this Darts guy take over?” I question him arms crossed as his eyes widen at my words, I fail to notice the look of awe and bright smile on Mokuba’s features from my honest words.

“Kai…” Kaiba sighs as I look away, not being able to gaze at that face any longer, without having the urge to comfort the idiot.

“I won’t abandon you sir, I’ll stand by your side until Kaiba corp is yours again,” One of Kaiba’s grunts stands up.

“That goes for me too,” Roland agrees as I release a small smile at Kaiba who is surprised by his loyal employees.

“See Seto we’re all with you,” Mokuba smiles happily.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kaiba regains a similar smug smirk bringing a smile to my lips, once happy to see his smug smile once more.

“Let’s go. We’ve got to get to those museums to decipher those ruins,” Yami says.

“My research team is already there and my security force will handle any unexpected guests,” Kaiba boasts as I look away sweat dropping. You wish…

Giddily, Marx hums lollipop in mouth, happily enjoying the sweet juices of strawberry as he and Kat stand outside the museum, glancing at the suits guarding.

“So how do you wanna go about this?” Marx questions, his eyes glued to the ruby red laptop before him, courtesy of Darts with the layout of the museum displayed before him.

Kat pov:

“I will deal with them, you focus on sneaking in and taking the data,” I state the obvious at the practical child that is Marx, happily giggling.

“Hey I can take on those guy no sweat,” He pouts.

“I know but we need to do this before Kai and her play toy get the ruins,” I explain calmly as Marx sighs.

“Fine, we’ll go in fast,” Pouting Marx stands putting the laptop to the side as I scowl at him, he can’t just leave that there. Frowning, I watch him walk off leaving the valuable laptop with all our data and expensive at that laptop to the side, vulnerable and defenceless to thieves. This spoiled brat, scowling, I pick up the laptop and place it in the briefcase given to me by Dartz. It would seem we must deal with these fools after all, heh.

I smirk as I approach the foolish men.

“Hey, museum ain’t open today mam,” One of the fools informs me as a small smirk crosses my lips.

Calmly, I grab the fool’s wrist and easily twist it, hearing the faint crack of bone as he scream out bloody murder, attracting the attention of the other goons.

“Hey whats going o-”

“NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!!” I hear Max coo as he dives down, grinning like a child on Christmas as he strikes, pressing his palm against one of the goon’s chests and a sudden surge of blue electricity flies out, knocking out the fool, the other from the left tries to take him down. Not on my watch! Quickly, I twist my wrist allowing my dagger to slip down my sleeve and throw it at the suit member, causing his scream to be muffled by the gush of blood.

“Hehehehe, this is so much fun, look at these fools thinking they could fight us!” Giddily, Marx chuckles as he kicks the already knocked out males.

“Come we have a mission,” I remind him sharply ignoring his lingering gazes on the bodies.

“Hey, you think mum died a quick death or was it a slow death?” Max questions stops me in my tracks as I turn to see his morbid expression and frown, seeing the hurt evident in his eyes.

“Probably a slow death, considering she died from blood loss,” I bite my tongue and sigh.

“Who cares, you never knew her so she doesn’t matter,” I deadpan coldly as I watch him slowly stand.

“Yeah you’re right, probably be disappointed to see me now…” He whispers as I remain silent, not wishing to speak of such a dark topic and instead focus on the task at hand, our objective, our purpose and our job, not to think of such morbid and unnecessary things.

Calmly, we enter the mansion, my dolly shoes click silently through the floor while Marx whistles a little hum. Silently, I glare at him, trying to silence him but he simply smiles and continues humming much to my irritation. Struggling, I ignore the urge to silence the fool risking our mission and go on ahead.

“Almost done,” I hear the frantic typing of a laptop and turn to the group gazing at the ruins.

“My time to shine,” Marx giggles as he takes out a ball and causally rolls it inside.

“Hey what the…ah!!!!!” The male cries out as smoke is emitted, blinding them bringing a smug smirk to Marx’s lips while I remain neutral and dart into the smoke screen, spotting few hooded figures of Dartz strike at the goons as easily, using my pressure point knowledge on knocking them out and easily finish them off with a single blade to the throat.

Tch, humans ae so fragile its quite ironic considering mankind is the most feared and dangerous animal in the world…

“It’s done,” Marx smiles.

“Now it’ time for our final phrase,” I note.

“Yep and this time, this will definitely break her….” A small vindictive smile crosses my lips at the idea of breaking the faker…lying all this time, she will be exposed and then her little play toy will realise he’s been played, heh…


	150. A Check Out

“Mr Kaiba emergency message on the red line,” The pilot reports to Seto who glances at the male, wait, my eyes narrow at the guy who quickly, too rapidly may I point out looks away but I can see the fearful expression cross his face, oh it’s that guy…

“You didn’t fire him,” I huff.

“Why would I? He’s a capable pilot,” Kaiba smirks smugly as I scowl at him.

“Sure he is,” I huff at his smug smirk but it quickly changes to his business mode as he gets out a familiar sleek silver briefcase, opening it to reveal his laptop.

“This could be just what I was waiting for,” Kaiba turns his laptop on.

“Sir, we’re ready to upload the images of the undersea ruin,” The male reports.

“So that was your plan,” My brother catches on as I sit by his side.

“You made sure your team got there before Dartz,” Yami notes.

“What did you expect?? Come on guys you know my brother’s one step ahead of everyone else,” Mokuba boasts smiling brightly at me as I raise a brow as Kaiba types on his computer, beginning the download. 

“Receiving data…” Kaiba comments.

“What’cha doing buddy?” My eyes widen as I feel my blood turn ice cold at the familiar voice.

WHO ARE YOU! STOP!!!” Tea’s eyes widen at the killer scream of the men as the feed is cut off.

“It’s them!” Yami gasps.

“That voice doesn’t it sound familiar Seto?” Mokuba questions his brother.

“Oh well it doesn’t matter, at least we got what we needed,” Kaiba focuses on the task at hand as my eyes narrow. What did Mokuba mean Marx sounded familiar? This…that’s impossible.

Kaiba after Yami’s reasoning contacts Rebecca for the professor’s input on the matter. I got the images, my grandpa is looking them over right now,” Rebecca reports scowling.

“Good lets meet up as soon as possible. Oh…and one more thing, I’m sorry…”

“Rebecca you can’t blame the pharaoh for what happened to Yugi. There’s too much at stake for hard feelings, right now we are all fighting a common enemy and this data may be our only hope,” We hear professor Hawkins voice over the receiver inform her.

“Your right,” Rebecca sighs giving in.

“Pharaoh, the quality of the images are much worse than I thought. Most of the carvings have been worn away unless we clear up these photos. I won’t be able to read much at all…”

“Set course for Kaiba corp industries immediately,” Kaiba orders the pilot.

“Dude are you nuts!?” Tristen questions the sanity of Kaiba.

“Dartz and the gang must have already taken over by now,” Tea reasons.

“The only way we can process these images fast enough is by using my computer system so we have no choice,” Kaiba states the fact.

“Hate to say it but Kaiba’s got a point,” I give in much to my annoyance.

“Say what come on Kai you can’t be…” Joey reasons but he meets my stern gaze.

“Kaiba has a good point Joey,” Yami agrees.

“He does? First they took Pegasus away and now they’ve taken over Kaiba’s company, which means we got to stop these criminals before they make their next move and we have no time to lose,” Yami declares the fact.

“Wow, you’re more gung-ho than I expected you know since you lost your title and all,” Kaiba smirks as I roll my eyes at him, he can’t talk, he hasn’t had a perfect win streak.

“Kaiba this is about so much more than a mere championship duelling title. Don’t you see? People are getting hurt and the whole world is in danger,” Yami scowls at him.

“Blah, blah, blah don’t you get tired of making the same speech when you’re facing a challenge. Stop saving the world and get a hobby,” Kaiba tells him as I muffle my chuckle at Kaiba’s jab, failing to spot the smug smirk and look of smugness from a certain cobalt blue eyed business man has.

“What? Like your blue eyes collection?” I taunt smirking at his scowl.

“What I’m not wrong, you have the jet, the card what next armour?” I joke lightly snickering at the thought.

“No wait a roller-coaster!” I snicker at the thought.

“Just ignore her,” Tea sighs as I chuckle, hiding my snicker with my hand.

“Rebecca we’ll meet you there,” Yami states as Rebecca nods in agreement, signing off…

My eyes narrow as I look out at the familiar lights, there stronger now this isn’t good…

Eventually, we arrive back in Domino city and land, everyone exits however I linger when I notice the knocked out Rex and Alister…my eyes narrow at the male, he seems so familiar to me but from where?

“Do you have no shame?” I perk up at the narrowed glare of Kaiba.

“No?” I lie only to cry out in mock pain as he whacks me, I pout from the sour lump on my forehead.

“He is unconscious and you’re just staring at him, you are such a creep sometimes,” Kaiba scowls.

“Hey you got to appreciate the six packs!” I argue.

“Dartz has taken over my company and the world may be in danger and what do you do? Stare at some guy who is unconscious, for some six-pack?” Kaiba glares at me as I laugh uneasily. “Yes,” I answer as he glares radiating an aura of I’m going to kill you making me release a weak laugh, only for my eyes to widen when he grabs my wrist and drags me out of there, bringing me quite close as I feel a familiar heat enter my cheeks.

“We have much more pressing matters to attend to then checking out some fools,” Kaiba scowls as I pout. 

“Got found out?” My brother sees my pout.

“Maybe,” I respond.

“You really have no shame,” He sighs disappointed and goes join Yami and the others. I’m about to join the others, only to halt as my ears perk up at the curious words behind me from Kaiba.

“Take those two to the medical centre, I’m feeling generous,” Kaiba huffs glancing at Rex and some red head guy called Alister, I believe from Kaiba’s story.

“Right,” The grunts agree to the order as we get off the chopper.

“Aw you care,” I smirk teasingly at Kaiba as the others are ahead of us.

“Don’t get the wrong idea Wheeler,” He scowls looking away as I smile. “Eh, I’m glad to see you’ve softened up,” I smile. “I’m not soft,” He growls. “Of course,” I play along as Kaiba scowls but goes silent, much to my surprise as I raise a brow to see a sudden soft blush on his features. Wait…what…?

“Good luck guys,” Mokuba’s voice snaps me out of my observations as I glance at the kid looking up concerned about the leaving chopper.


	151. Gozaburo's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this early Christmas eve present! Also what do you guys see Kai and Kaiba doing on Christmas would love to know!

“Hey they’ll be fine,” I assure Mokuba whose worried purple hues meet my brown pair.

“I guess I just feel bad for Alister,” Mokuba whispers.

“Alister huh,” I frown.

“The one you were checking out,” Mokuba sighs.

“Oh him,” I smirk playing along with the joke slash lie.

“Yeah, although Seto told you guys about him just being a hunter after him, there’s more to it, he’s…he’s blaming us for something our step father did, he lost his brother Mikey as well,” Mokuba whispers to me making my eyes widen. Oh no, I frown recalling Kaiba’s hatred towards his step father it nearly made him mad…

“On the plane, Alister kept blaming Seto saying he was just like our step father b…but that’s not true. You know that Kai but he just….he kept going on and on blaming Seto for something we didn’t do and Seto has to deal with enough of that as it is, he…Seto went back slightly, I’m scared he’s…” Mokuba trials off as I catch on.

“Make that wall again,” I sigh at Mokuba’s silent but sad nod.

“Hey,” I whisper placing my hand on his head making him go wide eyed and look up at me. “Everything I’ll be fine, I’ll talk to him,” I reason softly. “Really?” He smiles hopeful a gleam in his eyes as I nod and stand up, glancing to the side to find Kaiba at a distance from the group, most likely brooding, oh boy.

“Mokuba’s okay now,” I assure him making Kaiba turn to me.

“Yeah,” Kaiba huffs as I sigh.

“You okay?” I ask.

“Of course, what’s it to you?” He frowns acting all tough and broody making me roll my eyes.

“Seto…” I whisper, making him turn to me frowning.

“Mokuba told me about Alister about Gozaburo,” I whisper lowly my eyes softening when I see Kaiba’s quivering fists, his angered expression but I can see the hint of fear in his eyes. “Seto…don’t let what that bastard gets to you. You are nothing like that creep,” I whisper making his eyes widen and slowly, his cobalt blue hues meet my dead serious brown pair.

“This coming from the girl who said I was just like him,” Venomously, he spits back making my eyes widen at the sheer venom and bitterness in his tone.

Huh? Puzzled, I blink until…oh.

_“All I see… is a mirror Kaiba,”_

_“You… are him, you are Gozaburo, a selfish, ruthless power hungry dictator!_

“I was angry. You didn’t care that my brother was in a coma…you…”

“Wheeler knew what he was signing up for when signing up. I never intended for him to be involved, I had him at the lowest star for a reason!” Seto argues scowling.

“Yes, for being petty!!!”

Exhausted, I take in a few shaky breathes after our brief arguments, my eyes softening to see Seto’s stone cold expression, reminding me of a child refusing to be wrong, making me sigh, remembering the hell he went through even if he as crazy, he saw shit he wanted to forget and he was forced to open up about his past to the others when it as obvious, he wasn’t emotionally ready for that, he wanted to forget and never speak to a soul about it, he is secretive when it comes to any sort of weakness, it takes a lot for him to open up, so having his secrets ripped open…he must have been… so weak, so helpless, so fearful…I don’t…I don’t…I think we were both hurting and took it out on each other, we were both after having both our memories exposed, I guess…scared.

We…we were both angry, both scared and most of all; both of us were vulnerable and scared to let out guards down. Having you be forcefully exposed… then having to be reminded of your father and evening meeting him again must have been horrible, from that virtual nightmare,” I whisper seeing him briefly flinch from the memory, still haunting him even now even if he won’t admit it.

“Kai…” My heart tugs pained to see his vulnerable expression. Next thing I know, I don’t really control it, softly I place my hand on his cheek surprising him, I can’t stand seeing him in such pain.

“Listen to me, you are nothing like that monster, you are nothing like that pig, you are nothing like that wrinkly turtle ogre half breed, you are you, you are a good, smart and caring man and don’t you dare compare yourself to such a disgusting, horrible, ugly monster,” I explain to him calmly smiling brightly when I see him crack a smile and chuckle from my words, a low chuckle, head down, shaking his head.

I feel a familiar warmth erupt in my cheeks and my hands feel the hot heat in his usually cold cheeks.

“You say the most stupidest of shit,” He shakes his head at me as I pout.

“I’m just saying what other people think,” I shrug making him roll his eyes with a small smile.

“Kai…I…” Kaiba looks away as I remove my hands from him.

He’s no monster…he isn’t me after all, Briefly, my eyes widen to see blood stained hands and a scent of heavy iron in the air no, no, no my eyes narrow then soften in relief to find in a blink no more ruby red and heavy stench of copper.

“We need to focus,” I sigh as I nod, seeing Seto grimace, biting his lip almost as though he was conflicted in telling me something else and watch him catch up with the others, regaining his calm composure and unfazed expression, we both head to join the others….

“So how was the trip?” I smile approaching Duke and Rebecca only to see Rebecca and Duke look at me alsmot worried for me?

“Could have been better we hit a pretty big snag on the way,” Duke sighs.

“Flat tyre?” Joey questions.

“We ran into Mai and two of those freaks, one of them was the one who jumped in and ended your duel,” Duke explains as I glance at my brother concerned when I see his shaking form and angered expression filled with jealousy.

“That jerk!” Joey scowls.

“He’s really got it in for you man ad I’m afraid Mai is still on their side too,” Duke informs him. Forming, my brother raises his balled up shaking fist. “Joey he isn’t worth getting angry over,” I reason to him. “Just wait until I find him!” My brother growls as I sigh at him, oblivious to his envy.

“What’s the word on Yugi? We have to find him or I’ll never forgive you. Plus we need him to fight these guys,” Rebecca reasons. Well not really considering Yami does the main duelling but…I decide to keep my lips shut for once.

“I miss him too and I promise we’ll rescue him, you have my word,” Yami promises as Rebecca nods in agreement to his oath.

“But I need to pay a little visit to Kaiba corp first,” Yami adds.

“Let me come with you, you’ll need Tech support,” Rebecca reasons.

“Hah! This isn’t some field trip kid but I guess you can tag along if you want,” Kaiba scoffs.

“I’m no kid!” Rebecca snaps.

“Rebecca no offence but that is the nicest thing Kaiba has said to any of us all day, I mean at least he didn’t call you dog,” I said gesturing to my brother.

“Hey wahtch’a-” 

“Valon,” I answer smirking as I see him go silent, instead focusing on his resentment towards Valon’s closeness with Mai. Ah men they can be so predictable sometimes…

“Whatever you say kid,” Kaiba scoffs turning his back to begin heading to Kaiba corp.

“I don’t know about you geeks but I have a company to save. So whoever is coming with me let’s move,” Kaiba states.

“Be safe,” I call out my brown hues meeting a strong pair of confident blues.

“Heh, aren’t I always?” He smirks lightly at me as I roll my eyes at the dumbass.

“Be careful,” Tea tells Yami.

“Don’t do anything this moron would do,” I point to my brother who pouts.

“Alright Tea, we better tell the pol-”

“Nope,” I interrupt Tristen making him frown.

“Huh?” He and Tea blink at my simple answer.

“The police are in on it, I’m calling it,” I smirk lying partly; I know they are if he’s involved, all of them are corrupt.

“How do you know?” Tristen scowls.

“I’m just calling it, if you don’t believe me go ahead but I bet that I’m right,” I smirk.

“Fine!” He growls and with Tea leaves.

“They are dead,” I huff.

“Must you be so moody?” Joey frowns at me. “Moody?” I scowl. “Yeah recently you seem more depressing than your usual self, “Joey points out. “Eh, to be honest I think I’m just pissed off with Mai,” I answer a tad bit truthful, not wanting to mention the other factors.

“What’s…what’s going on with you and Kaiba?” Joey furrows his brow, a look of concern and annoyance on her features.

“Huh?” I blink both surprised and puzzled by his words.

“Kai…don’t lie to me, I’ve seen the way he stare at you, heck when we were on that ship, his eyes wouldn’t leave you, do I got to have words with him?” Joey questions darkly.

“Look we’re just friends,” I answer. That’s how it will be, I can’t focus on myself right now I need to focus on the mission, he doesn’t know the truth if he did…

“Friends? Kai I just saw you hug the guy,” He argues.

“Yes Joey I comfort people, I comforted you and the pharaoh,” I argue.

“I…urgh! You just don’t get it. Look Kai I may not like rich kid but playing with him is just cruel,” Wide eyed I stare at my brother shocked at his words, he’s defending Kaiba. Before I could respond, he walks back into The caravan as we decide to head for safety…


	152. Got It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone hope you're having a fantastic day!

Vigorously, Yami and Kaiba rush through the dark hallway filled with all sorts of wiring and such just after climbing down the ladder, now in a sewer.

“Come on try to keep up,” Kaiba exclaims to Yami.

“Where are we going Kaiba?” Yami questions him.

“We’re taking a short cut. It’s a underground passage to my central computer designed for emergencies,” Kaiba answers as the two stop their running once approaching the elevator door where Kaiba removes his card amulet, inserting it into the scanner.

“Access granted…”

The card is returned to Kaiba who places his fingertips on it still lingering on the picture of Mokuba close to his heart.

“Now if Dartz’s brute squad is guarding the area they’ll never see us go inside,” Kaiba replies as the two enter the elevator.

Kaiba pov:

No one messes with my company and gets away with it! Determined, I look at the wall before me, my brow furrowing as my thoughts begin to drift off and my eyes look down at the floor, my arms crossed in deep thought of the scene prior…

_“Listen to me, you are nothing like that monster, you are nothing like that pig, you are nothing like that wrinkly turtle ogre half breed, you are you, you are a good, smart and caring man and don’t you dare compare yourself to such a disgusting, horrible, ugly monster,” Kai explains, calmly smiling brightly…_

Should I have told her about that freak obsessed with her? No, he challenged me besides knowing Kai she wouldn’t allow me to take on the challenge, most likely saying it’s her business, that I can respect until someone challenges me and I have never back down from a challenge she knows that. But still…what did he mean?

_“Oh me and Kai go way back, we’ve known each longer than you two have combined…”_

Scowling, I feel a bitter wave of anger flow through my veins as my blood boils at the thought of that psychopath touching Kai…but what I need to know is this. What is that freak’s connection with Kai? How do they know each other don’t tell me they…

“Kaiba,” Yugi’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to scowl at his rude interruption. “What?” I scowl at him.

“You must relax, I can understand why you may be stressed but we must focus at the task at hand,” Yugi tells me making me frown, puzzled by his words until I look down to raise a brow at my tensed quivering fists. Why am I getting so angry about this? I mean I don’t, what are we? I wince at the alien feelings in my chest as I bring my shaking hand to my chest. Kai…what have you done to me?

3rd person:

Suddenly, the elevator stops from the heavy thud from above. Startled, the two stagger back from the shock wave caused by the reason above. The two look up shocked as the lights are turned off.

“Who’s up there!?” Kaiba demands only for both of their eyes to widen in both shock and fear as the roof above them is torn open to reveal a duel monster of some kind with a bright red eye and familiar seal on its forehead. Wide-eyed, Kaiba narrowly misses the creature leaping into the wall of the elevator and flee.

“I don’t know what that was and I’m not staying to find out! Let’s go!” Forcefully, Kaiba punches the elevator buttons forcing the elevator to open as wild sparks fly out; Kaiba and Yami push the elevator walls open. Only then to be welcomed by the growls, snarls and roars of familiar monsters, each with the same ritual seal as the one that invaded their elevator.

“Kaiba you realize these monsters aren’t holograms don’t you?” Yami reasons.

“If your suggesting that we’re surrounded by real monsters you are as insane as the lunatics that took over Kaiba corp. These things can’t be real!” Kaiba refuses.

“They are, believe me somehow a doorway has been opened and monsters from another universe have entered our world, unless you got a better explanation,” Yami snaps.

Slowly, a small smirk crosses Kaiba’s features. “I’d think you were nuts but this isn’t the best time to argue,” Kaiba smirks.

“Let’s go Kaiba we’ve nothing to lose,” Yami says. Bravely, the two charge forward towards the horde of monsters.

United, the two activate their duel disks ready to take on the creatures before them, both summoning their monsters to defend them in battle and distract them in order to cross. Luckily, they succeed and approach the locked door. “Quick this way! Through here,” Kaiba places his amulet card through the slider, only to hear the rejected noise in return.

“Denied…”

“Denied…”

“Denied…”

“Oh no someone must have reprogramed the code!” Kaiba scowls at the issue just as he hears the cry of both monsters, both slain in battle.

“We’re trapped and our monsters are gone,” Yami notes the obvious as the monsters both draw clear, determined to kill both duellists.

“Need some help boys?” The two turn to the door hearing the familiar voice of Rebecca as she easily opens the door….

Calmly, Kai and Joey stand duel disks armed just in case, the group are in the sewers, where Duke is knelt down and Professor Hawkins stands by Rebecca’s side, her laptop opened as she eagerly begins to hack in, using the laptop connected to a plug of wires leading to Kaiba corp.

“Alright Bec hacking into Kaiba corp like that,” Joey cheers.

“Told you it’s easy to hack in,” Kai smirks high fiivng her brother.

“Good thing I tagged along on Kaiba’s field trip,” Rebecca smirks.

“So you’re undoing what those guys did?” Joey questions.

“Yeah but by the speed she’s going, it may be too late,” Duke points out.

“Can’t you help you did hack into Pegasus system?” I argue.

“I don’t have my laptop,” Duke answers as suddenly a familiar crow insignia hits the screen.

What the…the group are taken aback as the tab opens and I force myself to hide the smirk.

“Sorry about intruding but looks to me someone needs some help,” The auto tuned voice exclaims.

“What? I can handle this,” Rebecca scoffs.

“Yeah at a snail’s pace, seems to me, you need a hand,” I smirk at Jokers auto tuned voice.

“Wait a minute that symbol,” Hawkins gasps as we raise a brow at him.

“That crow raven thingy?” Joey frowns.

“Hey I’ve seen that before it’s the famous hacker the Joker, they say the joker has hacked into numerous bank accounts, stealing all sorts of money and has never been traced back,” Duke whispers.

“I hear he stelas from those who are rich to deposit to those poor or victims of said person he hacked originally,” Hawkins adds in.

“Huh so a robin hood eh,” Joey smirks as I frown.

“They say the jokers virus is killer, they say he even made one that nearly wiped the army…” I flinch from Hawkins words, they know nothing and never will…

“Got it!” Rebecca’s voice interrupts as I release a tense sigh as the topic is dropped as well Joker logging out as though he never existed, Rebecca doesn’t even try to trace the call, probably knowing of the Joker legend, heh, he’s so proud of that as well…

“Yeah that’s the basic idea of it. Kaiba when this mess is finally over, let me know when you want me to upgrade your system,” Rebecca smirks.

Running, the two continue their destination towards the central computer; they hear the click of the doors automatically opening courtesy of Rebecca and their unknown guest, long gone from the scene by now.

“Bad news guys, I can’t access the central computer. Kaiba corp mainframe is on a separate system,” Rebecca informs the two.

“No problem! I got it from here , this should be able to enhance those photos,” Kaiba approaches the central computer, once again removing his card amulet necklace to slide the card across the mainframe slider, identifying the locket.

“Initiating retinal check…”

The computer checks Kaiba’s cobalt blue hues classifying Kaiba as Kaiba.

“User recognised, Seto Kaiba confirmed…”

“Voice recognition set! Shut down the old system and reboot with back-up system,” Kaiba orders. “Affirmative, Mr Kaiba,” the computer says in a soft lady like tone and immediately the numerous screens all over the room are brought to life.

“Begin analysing images, reference every inscription and cross reference every archaeological database,” Kaiba orders as he inserts the card with the data inside the computer. Where displaying on each screen is the images.

“What’s it say gramps?” Rebecca questions him as Hawkins kneels down to look at the images shown.

“After it’s ten thousand yearlong slumber the black serpent will swallow the sun and then paradise will rule once more,” Hawkins recites.

“Nice work professor, but what’s it all mean?” Duke asks him.

“This paradise it speaks of must be Atlantis,” Hawkins realizes.

“Hold on that insignia looks familiar, where have I seen that before? Wait a sec it can’t be!” Kaiba begins to type in the database, eager for answers.

“Can’t be what?” Yami questions.

“The symbol of a secret financial organisation known as Paradius. No one’s ever seen them but rumour has it they are working together with a organisation that owns a piece of every company in the world…oh no it is them. Yugi the president of Paradius is Dartz! You don’t know what we’re up against, he has connections to people that can destroy yourself, your family and those you love,” Kaiba explains shocked over the revolution.

“That’s him,” Yami’s eyes widen at the screen displaying the turquoise haired male in his business suit.

Yami pov:

He’s the stranger in my vision, he fought against Ironheart in the ancient battle of Atlantis but that doesn’t make any sense. How can the same man who fought a war ten thousand years ago be the resident of a modern day corporation?

3rd person

Wildly, sparks fly over the keyboard startling the two men. Soon after multiple explosions occur as the place begins to self-destruct, scaring the shocked Rebecca.

“I just lost my link!” Rebecca gasps as the screen goes blank and quickly Joey kneels down.

“Rebecca where’s their headquarters and this Paradius?” Joey questions making me frown.

“Well let’s see…got it,” Rebecca whispers as Joey grabs the laptop.

“Ahaha I got you now you creeps!” Determined, Joey rushes off.

“Joey stop!!” I scream at him chasing after him as Duke tries to reason with him but it falls to deaf ears.

“Joey!” I scream grabbing his wrist stopping him.

“I got to save Mai!” He argues.

“No you don’t just forget her Joey. She betrayed you the bitch isn’t fucking worth the risk of losing your soul!” I argue. How dense can be he? His soul is on the line, his soul he’s the hero, he’s meant to use his dragon to help Yugi yet he would risk losing his dragon and risk the safety of this world for some nobody, for some fool for some prostitute, for some whore that is obviously using her looks to trick him…

_Traitors must be punished…_

_Traitors must be dealt with_

_Traitors must learn their place…_

Echoing, I hear his familiar voice haunting my mind, the though flow through my mind as I feel my fists clench tired of this lovesick idiotic fool, he’s being so selfish all for some whore, some nobody, some outsider. Does he have an idea what he is risking? He is risking mankind for this girl, he is risking families, he’s risking our family, he’s risking Serenity’s safety…he’s…he’s…enraged, I feel my blood boil, rushing, gushing through my veins as I seethe at the selfish boy in front of me.

“She’s our friend!”

“She betrayed us! That whore isn’t-”

Shocked, my eyes widen at the stinging burning sensation of my cheek as I hear the heavy ring of my ears, my eyes widening in utter shock as I wince and stagger back from the harsh stinging raw pain, feeling a familiar iron liquid coat my tongue, making my brown hues meet a glaring pair of identical brown as I stare at my brother still reeling in shock from the [slap.](https://media0.giphy.com/media/1iw7RG8JbOmpq/giphy.gif)

“Joey…?” I whisper still reeling in shock over the pain, my fingertips brushing against my sore raw skin.

“You…I HATE THIS KAI!!!! THE KAI I KNEW WOULDN’T ACT LIKE THIS SHE WOULD WANT TO SAVE MAI!!!!!!”

“OH PLEASE THAT BITCH BETRAYED US!! WHY SAVE SOMEONE WHO HAS OBVIOUSLY REPLACED YOU!? WHY JOEY!? SHE WANTS TO STEAL YOUR SOUL JOEY! YOUR SOUL, HER SAFETY ISN’T WORTH IT, YOU’RE ONE OF THE CHOSEN HEROES AND HERE YOU THINK OF SAVING SOMEONE SO UNIMPORTANT…” I roar fed up with this love sick freak.

“I LOVE HER!!!!” Wide eyed, I am stunned into silence from my brother’s confession, tears cascading down his face as I stare still in shock as he runs off and I’m paralysed in place…

_He hates me…._

_Joey hates me…_

_My brother hates me…_

_I truly am a monster…_


	153. Wha...what?

“Hahahaaha!!!” Loudly, the laughter echoes in the room as the computer room Kaiba and Yami once stood in is enveloped in a dark fog.

_“You are so close yet so very far…”_

Suddenly, a lizard like yellow eye opens up into the thick fog startling the two who turn eyes dilated at the mighty shadow of the beast before them, clouded in shadows but the figure of the monster is still shown, looming, towering over the two.

“Gentlemen thank you for coming to me; you’ve made my job so much easier hahahaha!!!” The two look up to see Dartz in his purple suit stand on top of the head of the serpent, looking down on them.

“Mr Kaiba, the infamous pharaoh,” Dartz smirks.

“What do you want?” Yami demands from the smug individual.

“I assume you two would have figured that out by now. After all you two are the chosen duellists aren’t you? Well then prove it,” Dartz taunts the pair.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you now give me back my company before I get angry!!!!” Kaiba yells at the smug male.

“And return the souls you took!” Yami orders him.

“Or else what pharaoh? Because it looks to me you’re in no position to make commands,” Dartz remarks confidently.

“Alright, then I’ll make you a deal duel me and if we win, you’ll release your prisoners at once!” Yami declares as together, the two activate their duel disks once more and both summon their legendary dragons.

“Ah…the legendary dragons it’s been quite a while. Hello Timieus how is that eye of yours?” Dartz taunts earning a fireball to the face only for the figure to shatter like glass along with Dartz.

_“The ancient battle continues my friends and soon your souls will be mine, farewell for now…”_

“Wait! Come back!!!” Yami yells as the once foggy shadow terrain they were shrouded in fades to return them back into the computer room.

However before the two could discuss what just occurred, the heavy slam of the door interrupts them and both duellist turn to the monsters charging at them, hungry for blood. Quickly, Kaiba runs towards an elevator opening up.

“Come on get in!” He shouts at Yami who quickly leaps into the escape elevator. The door opens to the room, where the two rush out to be greeted by the view of Domino city. Loudly, the creatures roar, getting closer and closer to Kaiba and Yami as they run away, only to stop when they are stand on the peak of the roof of Kaiba corp.

“All right get ready to jump,” Kaiba tells Yami.

“What?” He questions shocked at the idea of jumping off such a high building.

“I trusted you now you trust me!” Kaiba states as a familiar roar of a jet perks their ears making them turn to a familiar blue eyes jet, window open eager for the driver to take control. “Right,” Yami agrees. Together, the two jump off the roof, landing inside the blue eyes jet. Roaring, the creatures fire their attacks at the blue eyes jet slowly rising, trying to escape only to be hit causing the jet to go out of control and fly down, crashing into the ground of Domino city. The two jump out of the wrecked jet, tired, exhausted, but relieved to have escaped, not empty handed.

Quietly, the two turn back to the ruined remains of what was once a proud, powerful company.

“I won’t let Dartz take over my company!” Kaiba growls.

“Kaiba!” Yami points as the to look up at the familiar dark shadowy serpent like shape in the dark skies looming over…

“It looks like we have bigger issues to worry about now…”

Kai pov:

_Joey hates me…_

_My brother hates me…_

_I’m a monster…._

“Kai…” I hear Tea’s concerned voice snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

“Seto!” Mokuba calls out as my eyes narrow as the others approach Yami and Seto now having returned as suddenly; the ringing of my phone snaps me out of my daze as I answer.

“What?” I scowl.

“K-Kai….” Upset, my eyes widen at the shaky, scared and vulnerable voice of Serenity, crap I forgot.

“Serenity! Are you okay? Where are you?” I demand from her, my voice levelled as my eyes are widen in fear and pain to hear her panting breathes, whimpers and chocked sobs.

“T- They…I’m scared sis, I’m scared I-I tried contacting Joey but he didn’t reply and mum is…” Uneasy, I feel a heavy pain in my chest, hurt to hear my sister’s trembling voice so scared, so terrified, so vulnerable, I promised she wouldn’t feel this again after her operation but now…

“I’m on my way just hide with mum, a basement, or attic,” I respond my brow furrowed.

“What’s going on?” Tristen questions troubled as I feel all eyes on me.

“I have to go,” I state not wanting the guys involved especially Tristen he’ll be a burden.

“Kai…” Yami calls out to me.

“Alone!? Are you crazy with the police and monsters around?” Tea argues.

“I’ll be fine,” I gesture to my duel disk.

“Alone!?” Mokuba repeats.

“I’ll be fine, now focus on your stuff and I’ll focus on mine,” I snap silencing them as I turn my back and leave…

“Kai…” I ignore the alarmed voices, I’m just fortunate that her place is close by…

Serenity please be okay. You’re the last person I want hurt.

After various one hit Knockouts with Trishula destroying the whole lot of soldiers, I finally arrive at her place…horrified, my eyes widen at the debris, and destruction of the place from the broken windows to the door radically ripped off the handles. Slowly, my eyes narrow and I enter the house, duel disk engaged and ready to take on any of these freaks.

“Serenity…” I call out my tone neutral as my ears hear the faint crack of glass making me look down, surprised to see a phot, an old photo of us, all of us apart from dad, his part was ripped out but…why is this here? I was sure she would have got rid of all the pics with me involved…

“…Kai…” Weakly, a voice calls out making my ears perk up as my eyes widen and I rush over to the voice, kicking aside any wreckage of wood or broken furniture to the side. Shocked, my eyes widen when seeing… _her_ , my…mother on the floor, weakly staring out at nothing, pinned down by a wardrobe, Christ.

“Mum…” Softly, I callout kneeling down cradling the weakened woman, my eyes narrowed at the dark soulless hues…she doesn’t duel, what did these freaks do to her!?

“A-are you okay?” Shakily, she questions making me frown.

“I should be asking you that,” I argue causing a weak cough and small sad bitter laugh.

“We both know the answer to that…”

“Mum…”

“Kailani…my baby girl…I feel so weak…these freaks…they came I tried to hide Serenity but then this woman came…such strange hair…Kailani…I...I’m sorry…” I notice the woman’s eyes watering as her eyes slowly close as I feel my heart break at the sight. I know I always said I wanted her dead but this…

“Mum!!!” I cry out my heart aching as I see my mother collapse and begin to fade away, a familiar seal leaving her body alone…Christ mum, she…she doesn’t even know how to duel so how did they…those bastards. I feel my heart wince at the state of her only then to turn to…no, no, no, no!!!!

Seething, I race over to Serenity battered and beaten, leaning against the wall.

“Serenity! Serenity!” Desperate, I shake my baby sister, tears threating to fall at the painful sight of my sister, tears of fear cascading down her form as she weakly opens her eyes, my eyes widening pained to see her empty browns, once warm, once joyful, once lively now dead, dull and numb to the world. My fingertips flinch back from the ice cold touch of her skin.

Kai I’m scared I’m so scared...Serenity whispers trembling her voice is, as tears begin to cascade down her features.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” I whisper my voice trembling as I lie to my sister clinging to me. If I had been faster, if I had been better, if I hadn’t been so weak…if I had, briefly my eyes narrow at the flash of mask briefly appearing before me as I shake my head, banishing the thought aside, brushing off the tears threating to fall aside as my sister goes limp in her arms, no, no, no!!!!! Desperately, I cling to her as tears finally, cascade down her face clinging to me until she falls limp in my arms making me whimper.

“Home sweet home, how lovely, you had all this and yet you have such a tragic past. Oh feel sorry for Kai, feel sorry for Kai, feel sorry for Kai,” Angrily, I feel my hands clenched, my furious hues turning to meet Kat’s smug yellow pair.

“You did this,” I seethe, spitting at the bitch who smiles smugly.

“When you first came to join our family I thought you were just like us, needed to be fixed we could relate but what do I discover? You have a family, I don’t have one, my father treats me like a servant my mother a whore who ran off. But here you are everyone saying to treat you nicely, just because your mother sold you off, that’s it. Nothing at all, little miss perfect with everything, not only did she steal my best friend, she stole my family!” Enraged, Kat screams at me.

“I stole no one!” I argue.

“No one? Carmen was like a mother to me, she cared for me, treated me like I mattered but then you came along and stole her from me!” She shouts.

“Carmen was never an object!” I dispute.

“You think she truly loved you like she did me? Well you’re wrong! I didn’t have to prove I was useful I knew she picked me because she wanted me, she just wanted to use you like the tool that you are,” Kat sneers.

Scowling, I glare at her my eyes narrowed at her words, feeling a wave of rage as I strike at her and she follows, each of our actions are precise and [equal.](https://pa1.narvii.com/5689/a3ce8cf9a5bad5d3afc5b9094f9375e745e3607c_hq.gif) Seething, I scowl at our moves, each move we either counter or both of us show equal power.

“Same this same that stop copying me!” Kat seethes as I scowl.

“I’m not trust me on that!” I spit back.

“You think I enjoy being constantly compared to you!? If Kai were here she would do this…if Kai was were she would have solved this, if Kai were here…” Kat seethes glaring venomously at me making me scowl.

“So what you think taking my family away is the right thing!?” I screech out.

“You took mine away!” She seethes as she gets out a dagger from her tight and strikes at me; narrowly I dodge it, hissing at the faint cut caused as blood courses and cascades down my cheek. Roaring, she gives me a range of cuts thankfully, her rage takes over making her strikes sluggish as I manage to keep my cool and dodge the multiple strikes. Cartwheeling away providing enough distance from me to strike on my own. Smirking, I charge at her, skidding down to trip Kat, snatch her wrist and crack, disarming her as the ring of metal echoes in the air as I catch the dagger, attempting to strike at her.

“You’re slower” She taunts.

“I don’t fight twenty four seven anymore,” I grumble.

“It’s time to end this,” She hisses as my eyes widen when she gets out her own duel disk, inserting her own deck inside.

“You never dulled before,” I frown.

“You learn a lot when being constantly compared to someone,” Kat scowls as we glare daggers at one another.

“Let’s duel!”

“Ladies first!” Kat smirks placing a card face down and ending her turn with a face down.

“My move,” Kai draws using the spell double summon to summon cryomancer of the ice barrier in attack mode (1300) and prentice piper face down in defence mode. She then activates shard of greed, then orders an attack on Kat’s face down destroying and revealing stoic of prophecy.

You activated my monsters effect when destroyed, I can add a level 3 prophecy monster from my deck to my hand, Kat smirks as I frown. She then summons fool of prophecy, only to use his ability to sacrifice the fool to summon a level five or higher dark spell caster to the field, summoning reaper of prophecy, (2000) Horrified, Kai’s eyes widen recalling that card.

“This…this deck it’s…”

“That’s right Carmen’s she gave it to me after all…”

“I…You’ll pay!” I scowl glaring at the powerful monster.

“Now my reaper, destroy her face down card!” Kai orders as my apprentice piper is flipped up making me smirk.

“Well now you messed up, I used my pipes ability allowing me to summon my own powerful monster, general gurnard of the ice barrier in attack mode (2800)! And now I use, by using my counters, I can draw two cards, “I smirk as my spell is destroyed and look down at my new hand. Next I activate my general’s ability, allowing me to bring out another ice barrier to the field; I activate dance princess of the ice barrier in attack mode (1700). “Now my general attack reaper!” I order smirking as he strikes causing reaper to be destroyed, only for my eyes to widen when she reveals her spell, mirror force.

Shit.

Glaring, I scowl at my empty side of the field as Kat smirks and I end my turn with a face down ending her turn.

“Now I have it, the ultimate spell of my victor, the seal of Orichalcos! When you left my master’s side, you destroyed him turned him into a monster, a monster I had to care and save. Master saved me from that alleyway my father had originally intended for me. He saved me, gave me a home and kindness, something I was never given and for that I will do what is necessary for my only family,” Kat smirks, summoning the seal of Orichalcos, causing a familiar seal to appear on her forehead and circle around us, giving her reaper monster a boost of five hundred, making it having 2500 attack points and that’s not all, she then uses spell book of power and spell book of knowledge, discarding two cards, giving reaper of prophecy a total of 3000 attack point, only for Kat to reveal her monster’s ability, if there are two spell books in the graveyard, the monster gains a boost of 600, giving him a total of 4100…

Crud.

“Now attack Kai directly!” Kat orders smirking as I activate my trap, torrential reborn, allowing my monsters to return to the field and deal 1500 damage to Kat, making her points deplete to 2500 while mine deplete to 2700.

“Pure luck that was it,” Kat scoffs.

“It runs in the family,” I smirk.

“You speak of your family who abandon you and realized how pathetic you were. People told me constantly to pity you but yours is nothing compared to mine…”

“Why are you even comparing? We all went through pain, comparing is just being a dick!” I snap.

“Shut up! And just die!” She scowls and reveals how her spell book of power is destroyed at the end phases returning her back to 3100. 

“It’s my go,” I draw, using pot of greed to draw two more cards. “Well Kat you may have your monster but I have someone eager to meet you,” I smirk summoning Dewdark of the ice barrier.

“Now I use his ability allowing me to attack you directly!” I smirk as my ninja (1200) strikes Kat directly making her points deplete to a mere 1300.

“Now then time for the main show to begin. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon, Trishula! Then I use the spell monster reborn, to bring back my cryomancer! Then I use the spell count down allowing me to discard a card to lower the level of my other monster and then I use the spell tribute doll, by tributing my cryomancer I can summon Trishula of the ice barrier!!!” I declare powerfully after my long explanation, making Kat go wide eyed in horror at the roaring dragons, eager for food.

“Listen to me Kai…you know nothing of what. I endured to survive on the streets. I had to work, I had to…to…” My eyes widen when seeing tears cascade down her features as she screams, breaking down.

“Kai…you…why did you take him from me? Marx is the only person who saw me as someone and valued me! Constantly being compared to you, being seen as worthless after my years of training so hard to gain my status in the family you took it away!! You took everything from me! My friends, my family, all of it because it’s the Kai’s show! You…I’ll kill you!!!” Kat screams, tears coursing down her features as I end my turn.

Kat smirks, a smug smile on her features.

Looks like this is the end, I use the spell, pot of greed, allowing me two cards, then I summon temperance of prophecy in defence mode (1000) which is boosted to (1500) then I activate the spell book of secrets! Allowing me to add a spell book to my hand and this allows me to use his ability, allowing me to sacrifice him in order to summon a level five or higher light or dark monster, so I summon high priestess of prophecy!” Kat declares summing the woman in attack mode (2500) which is soon boosted to 3000.

“Now I use her ability by discarding a spell book I can destroy any monster say goodbye to Trishula!” Kat smirks.

“I don’t think so!” I smirk as I use my veiler monster to negate the effect making her scowl from my quick save.

“Fine then, I use the spell book of fate with three spell books in my grave, I can banish any card on the field by bashing my thee spells so say goodbye White night dragon!” Kat reveals smirking only for me to snicker.

“I don’t think so, now I use my dragon’s effect, by discarding a spell of my own, it cancels out your spell book of fate,” I counter making her scowl.

“Always one step ahead,” She seethes as I snicker.

“It’s my go now!” I smirk and draw, it’s time to end this. “Now then my dragons end this duel!!!” I declare smirking as I order my white night to attack, destroying them both and now Trishula finish Kat off! Smugly, I feeling a pinch of rage as Kats points deplete to zero…

“It’s over…it’s over.”

Angrily, I seethe at her as the orichalcos pounces on her, tears cascading down her face as she sneers at me, a smug confident smile on her face.

“Although I may be gone and I fear the worse, I know I will see master once again and as long as you suffer…as long as the comparison between you and I are cut off once and for all, maybe them I can be happy, knowing you’ll be forever alone, sister less and motherless soon to be brother less…”

“Brother? No! You’re wrong! You’re wrong!” I scream panic seething, stomping on her with my feet as she smirks and collapses to the ground, fading away her soul gone and vanished to the seal…

Brother less…

_Joey…where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp don't know about you but I don't think Kai is very happy right now guys.


	154. Broken Warning

Surrounded, the group helplessly stare around at the numerous orichalcos soldiers ready to take down the group. Protectively, Kaiba stands before the door of the trailer, Mokuba clinging to Kaiba terrified as Kaiba activates his duel disk.

“You chumps are going to have to wait cause we got bigger problems,” He warns the group.

“What do you mean?” Yami questions the stoic Kaiba.

“Look around you,” Kaiba snaps making the others finally realize the horde surrounding them after the reveal of Joey running after Valon to save Mai.

“Now, now, this party is just getting started, its rude to ditch the party when it getting started you know,” The soft chuckle interrupts the tough atmosphere as all eyes turn to the smug albino haired male, smugly smiling clapping his hands as the monsters move out of the way, allowing him passage as he smugly strides over to the group, his golden hues stay glued to Kaiba’s.

Scowling, Kaiba’s eyes narrow at the smug man.

“It’s you,” Kaiba recognises bitterly,

“The guy from the video on the airplane!” Mokuba gasps.

“The freak obsessed with Kai!” Rebecca scowls.

“She isn’t here and keep away from her!” Duke scowls.

“Yeah!” Tea and Tristen agree.

“Tea, Tristen keep back he shouldn’t be underestimated,” Yami warns them as they back way from the cocky individual.

“I’m not here for you lot, I’m here for rich boy, we got a duel to deal with got it,” Marx snaps at the group.

“And why would I do that?” Kaiba frowns.

“You know why, don’t you want to see Kai again?” Marx teases smirking as Kaiba cobalt blues narrow.

“Fine, I’ll deal with this...” Kaiba huffs.

“Good to know. Come on we should do this somewhere more fun, more interesting, more fascinating, come now,” Smirking, Marx taunts as Kaiba scowls, a grimace on his features disgusted at the smug smile of Marx.

“Fine Mokuba stay in the trailer, I’ll deal with you right here right now!” Kaiba growls.

“Oh but I wanted-”

“Now!” Kaiba growls as Marx pouts. “Fine urgh…” Grumbling, Marx gives in and activates his duel disk.

“Duel!”

“Let the games begin!” Marx smirks and draws. He summons raging flame spirit to the field in attack mode (100) and places a card face down. “Now this little guy make seem weak but he is quite the trickster for one thing, he can attack you directly!” Marx declares smugly as the mischievous monster strikes at Kaiba who merely smirks, unfazed by the weak attack as his points deplete to a simple 3900.

“You call that an attack please. What a weakling pathetic, let me show you true power,” Kaiba declares proudly and draws. He summons Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900) and places two cards face down.

“Now attack that weakling!” Kaiba orders his Vorse raider to attack only to scowl at the smug smirk of Marx. “Not so fast rich boy, I use pyro clock of destiny, allowing your turn to be skipped, sorry rich boy but you should never judge a book by its cover especially with my little monsters ability. It allows my monster to gain a thousand attack points each turn!” Marx reveals.

“What!?” Kaiba scowls as the mischievous monster winks cheekily at the scowling Kaiba with an attack total of 1100. “Now then I’m not done, I still get to draw no?” Marx smirks winking along with his mischief monster as he draws, summoning rapid fire magician to the field and using pot of geed to draw two cards. Oh did I forget to mention whenever I activate a spell, my rapid magician deals four hundred points of damage to you?” Boldly, Marx smirks as his magician fires small flame bursts at Kaiba, making him scowl as his points decrease to 3500.

“Why do you hesitate?” Kaiba demands.

“Why aren’t you using your seal?” Kaiba questions lost to the lack of a seal.

“Why should I!? That’s cheating, I want to earn Kai back my way, my terms to prove that I am superior to you Seto Kaiba, your entire life you have had everything, you destroyed people’s lives like Alister and knew nothing of the despair of those below you!” Marx declares seething.

“And your father hasn’t done the same?” Kaiba scoffs.

“Oh so you know him,” Marx frowns.

“I did my research. Your father may have acted kind but he was a businessman as well he’s ruined lives just as much as I have,” Kaiba reminds him sharply.

“At least he feels guilt! You…I lost my father thanks to Kai that’s why she needs to be re-educated, readjusted into forgiveness to pay for what she did so she can be forgiven, so we can be a family gain!” Marx seethes, his fists trembling.

“A family?” Mokuba frowns lost.

“That’s right a family. I had no friends growing up, people using me as though I was a pawn in the game, I have seen people play me time and time again but Kai…she was different. She didn’t lie she was obvious, straight up, she wanted to be both my friend and use me…I…I fell for it because I…you and I are the same Kaiba. She’s just going to use you ad toss you away like yesterday’s garbage, you’re nothing but a tool for her…” Marx snickers smugly, enjoying the sharp glare of Kaiba.

“You know nothing of her, if you did you would realize Kai isn’t that smart to pull of it and I don’t know what sort of family you had with Kai but I’ll tell you this. From what I’ve seen, she wants nothing to do with you,” Kaiba states coldly making Marx flinch and glare.

“Here we go again. Look kid I’ve dealt with the same speech over and over, get a hobby, get over it and move on…” Kaiba huffs fed up when seeing Marx expressions, ready into going to a rant.

“This…you know nothing…tch,” Marx growls and continues his turn. He then uses the spell salamander to increase his rapid fires magician attack by 700 giving it a total of (2300) and thanks to his ability, Kaiba is once again harmed by four hundred points of damage depleting to 3100.

“Now my magician, finish off this ogre wannabe!” Marx declares smirking as Kaiba smirks and activates his negate attack, ending his battle phase.

“You think that’s all, don’t forget my little mischief! His ability allows me to attack you directly!” Marx smirks smugly as Kaiba is hit once more, his points depleting to 2000 and his minx points increasing to 2100 attack, ending his turn.

“Seto!” Mokuba calls out concerned.

“He’s good,” Tristen admits.

“Yeah using all those spells and his rapid magician,” Rebecca notes surprised.

“Kaiba,” Yami calls out concerned.

“I’m fine, so is that all? Heh, time to show you my real power!” Kaiba growls and draws smirking.

“And with this move, I’ll show you!” Kaiba smirks as he summons lord of D activating the spell, flute of summoning dragons, allowing him to summon…

“Now prepare to see the sheer raw power of my blue eyes!!” Kaiba declares smugly as the dragons roars. “Now you’re just lucky, I can’t attack right away,” Kaiba smirks placing a card face down.

“Tch, this…is that all? Fine then, I use the spell-”

“Not so fast I activate my trap card!” Kaiba smirks revealing his magical trick mirror.

“I hope you don’t mind me copying that nifty trap of yours?” Kaiba smirks smugly as Marx narrows his eyes, hatred evident as Kaiba’s trap succeeds, causing Marx to begrudgingly end his turn.

“Now my blue eyes white lighting attack!” Kaiba orders smugly as his blue dragons strike, eradicating all of Marx monsters, each monster destroyed, Marx eyes widen until he collapses to the ground, his points once a full smug 4000 now 2400.

“N-no…no…h-how? My plan, my plan….I had it all planned out you bastard with your smug dragon, you used your blood money for I had to use my blood, sweat and tears for these cards, sacrifice so much worked so hard while you are at your desk, all smug like the supposed prince that you are!!” Marx spits out a madness surrounding him as he growls, releasing a cry of rage.

“I can’t lose, I can’t lose here, I need Kai, I have to, I can’t lose her not again, not anymore!! I can’t…I have no choice,” Marx seethes as he draws.

“Marx don’t do this Kai wouldn’t-”

“What the hell do you know!? You barely know her!” Marx screams and raises a familiar spell card.

“No don’t do it!” Yami calls out with the others but it’s too late.

“I activate the seal of orichalcos!” Marx declares a familiar symbol surrounding the pair and his temple as he seethes a chaotic grin on his features., his golden hues turning sharper, more demonic as his once crazy smile turns to fury, a demonic smile on his lips, earning small squeak of fear from a shaking Tristen as the golden glow of his eyes turn into a red shade, of both red and yellow, creating a faint hue of orange in his predator like eyes.

“I’ll kill you Kaiba taking MY kai away from me!!! Mine, mine, mine, my sister, my blood, my family! I won’t let anyone take KAI away from me again!!! I wanted to make you suffer for a long time but I can’t risk that not this time, I’ll end this!!!” Loudly, Marx declares venom evident in his tone as Kaiba’s eyes narrow, seeing the envy filtered in his eyes as he activates the spell rekindling, bringing back his rapid fire magician, only this time with a boost of power (2100) and his little fire spirit (600) then using tremendous fire, causing Kaiba to cry out in pain as his points deplete further to 1000.

“Seto!” Mokuba calls out concerned as Kaiba hisses clutching his arm, feeling as though his arm was burnt from the stinging searing sensation on his arm.

“I’m not done yet, I want you to suffer Kaiba for making Kai forget, to make her thinks she was normal, to make her think she could be loved by someone other than us, her real family!!!” Marx screams as rapid fire magician activates his ability, causing Kaiba’s points to deplete further to a measly 600 points.

“Now my little-“

“Not so fast!” Kaiba growls and revealing his shrink card, weakening Marx pixie by a measly 300, causing Kaiba’s points to fall to a mere 300, scowling.

“Seto!” Mokuba cries out concerned for his injured brother.

“Kaiba!” The others call out to him concerned.

“I’m fine,” Kaiba growls as Marx seethes ending his turn.

“Time to say goodbye to your goons, remember rekindling’s effect end at the end of the turn?!” Kaiba reminds him sharply making Marx scowl as he is left defenceless…

“Time to end this and show you how truly powerful I am! Blue eyes white lightening!” Kaiba declares as he orders his blue eyes to attack, ending the duel and granting Kaiba the victory…

Urgently, Kaiba rushes over to the cackling mess that is Marx, grabbing him by the arms, his determined, angered and venomous cobalt blues glaring daggers into Marx smug yellows. Slowly his small chuckle escalates into chaotic laughter, earning a variety of terrified trembles from the others from the icy cold cackle of Marx. 

Shaking, Tea staggers back, a look of clear fear on her features, Rebecca looks uneasily at the broken boy cackling into the air while Yami and Kaiba remain stone faced as Mokuba terrified, clings to the caravan, watching worried for his brothers health. Frowning, Duke and Tristen watch the mad man, no sure how to respond or what to say to those cryptic words.

“She’ll be broken by now. The Kai you knew and oh so loved will be nothing but a broken mirror when she’s finished with her!” Bodly, Marx declares smugly, proudly, confidently.

“Who!? What did you do to Kai!?” Seething, Kaiba demands from him by the collar seething down at him.

“I did nothing, I am merely wanting to watch the adults play there game. Kat is merely trying to join in on a game she has no part in, a game of chess, but issue is three can’t play chess now can they?” Cackling, Marx smirks, his once lifeless psychotic golden hues dying down into a bleak empty pair as he is taken by the seal, ending his career as a hunter and as a living human being…


	155. My Fault

Worried, my brow furrow still reeling in shock as I stare at my mother and sister, dead, soulless, defeated and I let them. I let them die, I caused them to die, I made them die, it’s all my fault, my fault, all of it. The woman I swore to protect died, my little sister is dead and it’s all my fault…

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

Horrified, I release a chocked sob, biting my lip desperate to keep my lips shut as I feel a heavy coat of crimson and iron lace on my tongue. I need to calm down, calm down, calm down…I need to supress my emotions, come on I can do it, I can do it no weakness, no…no weakness!! Seething, I raise my fist up high in the air and scream as I strike at my arm, continuing a barrage of punches until my arm’s sore, purple bruises littered all over as I release a sigh of relief. I did it, this pain…its good, it helps, it lets me cope, no more sorrow, no more guilt, nothing…nothing…nothing.

_“Remember that pain…”_

I have…I have…I have I am faithful to that pain, it’s the only way of survival and to remember it’s my fault, my punishment, I deserve all this, I deserve the pain for I failed and made a failure, I am a weakness and a burden that must be altered for our…my survival…

3rd person pov:

Shakily, Kai stands, wiping away the leakage of ruby red as she shakily stand, her brown eyes lingering on the deck tossed aside all over as slowly she kneels down, her shaking watery brown hues stare down at the fireless figure that is Kat, releasing a shallow breathe as her hands shakily pick up the deck, tossed aside and abandoned, her brown hues staring down at a certain mask peering out from Kat’s cape, without even realizing her trembling fingertips grasp hold of the plastic mask, staring down at it, true confliction on her attire as she darts around, seeing the devastation, the debris, the destruction…

“No,” She whimpers clinging to her bruised arm clutching the masks and shakily standing, storming out of the hose, hiding the mask and deck in her coat she rushes out of the house, escaping as fast as her burning legs could take her…

Wha…the…no, Kai whispers horrified at the loud dragon screeching in the air, recalling the familiar dragon from the card, her brother oh so proudly showed off…why is it out? What’s going on? Where’s Joey? Desperate, those thoughts rush through her mind as her legs take control, so does the burning adrenaline as she rushes to the area of the crying mournful dragon..

Kai pov:

“No, no, No!!!!” I scream, finally collapsing to my knees, the burning adrenaline finally dimming down to sore exhaustion as I stare down in horror at my defeated, dead and soulless brother…

No, no, no…th-this is some joke I-it has to be he-he was one of the chosen ones why!? Who the fuck did this to him!? Quivering, I approach my brothers side, my warm fingertips flinches back from the sheer coldness of Joey’s skin as I cradle him in my arms, finally feeling the dam collapse after so many years, I release a loud cry of anger, pain and most of all guilt. If I had been faster, if I had been better, if I had been smarter I could have…

_“I hate this Kai…”_

My last words to him his last words to me, I never got to tell him I loved him dammit why the hell did we have to fight before all this!? Why did I have to let him be so naïve!? If I had been smarter I could have made him realize that fucking slut didn’t deserve him, he deserved someone better than some hooker….

My eyes narrow when I spot no dragon card in his grasp…

Of course not that bitch…

_“I’m going to save Mai!!!”_

“…Mai….” My gaze darkens, head down at the memory…you…why am I not surprised she fucking used him, she knew of his feelings and used him to lower his guard to win against my brother and steal his card, probably say how she needed the card and he couldn’t do anything about it due to his fucking emotions…she used him, she used Joey, she used my brother, that fucking slut is going to pay…

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. I want her dead, buried, dead, dead, dead no, no, no not at all no. I want her to suffer; I want her to cry out in agony, I want her to be in pain. Slowly, a smirk cynical sly smirk crosses my features at the abundant possibilities for that whore as I feel a wave of rage; anger and animosity engulf me at the numerous torture ideas flowing through me…

“She’ll pay Joey; she will pay for harming our family I’ll make sure of it...” I whisper, my voice breaking.

“Dammit!!” I seethe, tears collapsing down my fatal frame as my watery eyes after so many eyes of build-up rage, anger and bitterness and sorrow finally explode as I release a feral cry of sorrow, once more cradling my shaking form as I angrily punch the floor screaming, seething ignoring the burning pain flowing through my numbed body. No, no, no I need to be strong, I need….I can’t do this, I can’t I need...I need it. Slowly, my shaking hands takes out a familiar mask as another wave of sorrow this me as I release another animalistic screech…

3rd person:

Sobbing, Kai screams to the heavens in rage as she dives her head into the mask cradling the mask, rocking herself back and forth weeping, clinging to the mask desperate as she screams out in rage and anger until eventually her outburst fades as slowly, a soft cackle escapes from her dried, bruised, blood lips. Her soft as a feather but cold as ice laughter echo in the desolate alleyway as she slowly stands, her small timid laugh turning into one of chaos, mayhem and insanity as slowly a familiar golden aura resonates releasing her hair into its frantic wild frenzy of locks, putting her hood up from her clothes, she takes out a familiar deck snickering, smiling, gleaming down at it underneath her mask turning her back to her brother…

_This is my fault…_

_My fault…_

_All my fault…_

_Mai you’ll pay. No one and I mean this…_

_NO one messes with a Wheeler…_

_No one messes with my family_

_And most of all…no one messes with the black witch…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Kai is...not okay. How are you guys feeling about her and everything?


	156. Car Ride

Scared, Tea hugs Rebecca who hugs back equally as terrified from the horde of beasts around them and the lone comatose figure of Marx is silently huddled in the trailer.

“Are you okay?” Yami questions the two girls.

“We are now,” Tea confirms.

Confidently, Kaiba stands as one of the soldiers’ steps forward, a tad bit too close for comfort, only for Critias to stomp on the soldier ending it.

“You did it bro you beat some of them!” Mokuba cheers for his brother as both Yami and Kaiba’s dragons return to their cards.

“That was a close one,” Duke sighs relived.

“Where were you two?” Tea questions them.

“Um…uh we tried to lead those things away,” Tristen awkwardly lies most likely hiding rather than fighting.

“Hey wait up!” Mokuba calls out to his brother, back already turned to the group focused on heading out.

“Kaiba stop! I know you’re concerned about Kai but we have to stick together!” Tea calls out to him.

“I’m not, Kai can take care of herself. Do you geeks think that just because I helped you fight off some holograms now I’m a part of your little pep squad. I’m afraid you got the wrong idea. Adios it’s been a real blast…” Kaiba turns his back to the group.

“Kaiba will you at least help us find Joey,” Yami requests.

“Heh, use your heads. There’s a simple way to find that loser if you think about it…” Kaiba smirks.

“What a sweetheart,” Tristen remarks sarcastically.

“Wait of course! Joey’s duel disk is activated so we track his location with the Kaiba corp satellite system!” Rebecca realizes and rushes straight into the trailer where the hunt begins…

Impatiently, Tristen scowls at what feels like a millennium for waiting for the location of Joey to help him.

“Hey any luck in there Rebecca?” Tristen questions once more.

“You’ve asked five times, she’s working as fast as she can,” Tea frowns at Tristen.

“Aren’t you the one who told us to have faith?” Duke reminds him.

“Why don’t you get on my back Duke Joey’s in trouble and if we don’t move fast things could get any worse,” Tristen snaps at Duke.

“Take it easy Tristen,” Tea exclaims to him.

“I can’t! Don’t you guys see this is my fault!”

“No Tristen,” Yami argues.

“When Joey and I got separated from you guys he told me about his plan I should have talked to him out of it then or told Kai to do it…” Tristen turns away guilty at the memory.

_“I just figured it all out…”_

_“Figured what out?”_

_“Why Mai teamed up with those low lives…its cause I was a terrible friend. I let her down…”_

_“That’s crazy…”_

_“But it’s true, Dartz may have been the one to brain wash her but I’m the one who drove her away in the first place. Now I gotta go set things straight! By fighting these guys and breaking that spell! “_

_Sadly, Joey smiles at Tristen a sad smile as his eyes begin to shake in sorrow and guilt._

_“But how? Oh man…”_

“What was I thinking!? How could I let him do this!?” Tristen growls, fist clenched, and trembling in anger at himself.

“Joey’s got a mind of his own Tristen,” Tea reasons to him.

“I know…I just maybe if I told Kai she would have…”

“You saw how Kai tried with Joey it only made him even more determined,” Duke intervenes recalling the memory of their argument….

“I just hope Kai is okay,” Duke sighs as the others nod in agreement remembering her shaken form from that single phone call.

“I wonder what got her so shaken up, it’s hard to shake up Kai,” Tristen frowns.

“Kai is strong she can defend herself,” Yami reassures the group who nod just as Rebecca gets out with the map location of Joey. Determined, the group nod and rush off after Joey…

Meanwhile:

Happily, Mokuba’s eyes gleam excited at the sight of the numerous fancy sports cars and normal cars in the car shop, whoever his eyes sparkles at the ruby red Farai sports car.

“I like this one,” Mokuba compliments the crimson car.

“Fine we don’t have time to shop anyway, get in Mokuba,” Kaiba mutters, opening the car door and getting into the driver’s seat, turning on the car making it purr and roar excited, with Mokuba by his side, smiling enthusiastic while Kaiba is stone faced, his brow furrowed at the talk from prior…

_“We’ll find Kai…”_

_“Kai can take care of herself…”_

_“She’ll be broken by now. The Kai you knew and oh so loved will be nothing but a broken mirror when she’s finished with her!”_

Kai…what have they done to you? Unconsciously, Kaiba’s grip on the steering wheel tightens, his knuckles turning a ghostly white at the several paranoid thoughts intruding in his mind of what those freaks are doing to her, each one making Kaiba worry even more…

“Let’s pay Dartz a visit,” Kaiba growls.

“Sounds good to me,” Mokuba smirks excited.

“What’s going on here!? The two glance at the employee, Kaiba calm and composed simply staring at the frantic employee.

What are you two doing in this car? He questions.

“What does it look like? We’re buying it!” Mokuba frowns at him.

“What!? I don’t have time to play games young man!” The employee argues, failing to notice the slick[ badass](https://data.whicdn.com/images/256050080/original.gif) moves of Kaiba easily getting out a pen, smoothly flicking it around as he casually takes out his check writing down a simple amount of money, a pay check, pocket change to the guy as he rips it and smoothly gives it to the still shocked man.

“I think this will cover it, keep the change,” Kaiba state and drives off with his roaring car, heading out leaving the frowning Employee puzzled

“Here goes my job,” The employee mutters sadly until his eyes widen at the check payment, well over exceeding the initial piece of the sports car.

“Or…maybe not?” The employee whispers still surprised by the price.

“Great idea beats taking the bus….”

Kaiba pov:

I have a feeling Wheeler’s in trouble again but I don’t have time to bail that chump out. Kai will most likely save him yet again. Honestly that girl needs a hobby outside saving that chump of a brother using her…Kai whatever you’re doing…don’t do anything stupid while I’m not there to bail you out…determined, I press down on the pedal, hearing the vicious roar of the car, determined now more than ever to make Dartz pay for messing with my company…


	157. Congrats You Did It!

Determined Mai stands before the corporation of Paradius, her purple hues narrow resolute and set on her goal as she gets off her parked bike, approaching the headquarters and entering the building with ease, the ice cold halls greet Mai as she enters the elevator, slowly going up only to frown at the icy chill getting colder and colder to her, as though death is teasingly touching her as she exits the elevator making her confused.

“Huh I chose floor…what the?”

“Sorry not going to happen sweetheart…”

“What? Who are you?”

“A friend of a friend you shouldn’t have pissed off…” And just like that the cold voice of Joker silences the puzzled Mai who exits the elevator, so lost, so confused until…startled, her eyes widen when seeing a familiar figure casually on top of the roof platform above her, humming lightly to a cryptic tune she hasn’t heard.

Childishly, Kai’s legs swing back and forth to the melody, peacefully looking out at the urban cityscape of Domino, the ice cool moon looms down over them as the cold chill of the night air greets Mai, the casual breeze making her shiver and frown still lost and so muddled about these events…

“Kai…what’s going on!?” Mai frowns puzzled looking up only for her purple eyes to widen at the still figure of Kai head bowed her, her dirty blond hair shading and attempting to hide her darkened expression but the ice cool tears show, cascading down her pale form.

“Kai…look if it’s about…”

“Kai isn't here right now. But I can take a message,” Giddily, the figure lifts up her face, the ice cool wind of the breeze blowing through the air ruffling her messy fringe to reveal much to Mai’s surprise, golden eyes…

Sharply, Mai takes in a shock breathe at the intense golden eyes staring deep into her soul, like a predator looking into the eyes of its prey, Mai shivers freaked out by her cold stare but most of all, the tears still cascading down the stone cold eyes acting unfazed almost bored of Mai…

“Who…what? Where’s Kai? Are you Kai? What’s with the eyes?” Perplexed, Mai questions baffled by her change in eye colour, only to receive silence and the hum of disappointment as the figure crosses her leg over the other, looking down at the blonde before her.

“You see…those memories of hers, they came rushing back, thanks you the way if it weren’t for you dealing that devastating blow on Wheeler, she wouldn’t have remembered and I wouldn’t have come back. Kai was hurt and I can stop it. I can stop her feeling the same pain she dealt with for years…all she had to do was trust me and here I am…” The voice responds coolly, leaning back as her fingertip’s smoothly brush against a familiar plastic mask hidden behind her back.

“Who are you…!?” Mai repeats her tone seething and venomous fed up.

“I have many names…you slut,” The voice spits out bitterly making Mai flinch from the hurtful words and the bitter edge to it voice at the name, grimacing at the name she was labelled so many times for her outfits…

“Excuse me!?” Mai scowls glaring at her insulted by the brief reminder of her teen years of being bullied and harassed by men, calling her such titles along with bitterly envious women.

“You hurt him…you really did it this time, boy I haven’t seen Kai this mad in eons, you really messed up!!!” The voice laugh at Mia making her sneer, her fists balled up, shaking in utter fury at the condescending chuckle towards her.

“Kai it isn’t what it looks…” Mai attempts to explain only to be silenced by the furious stone cold glare silencing her way, making her flinch back fearful.

“What? It looks to me is that you used Joey, you knew he was weakened from his duel with Valon and then used his emotions to win the duel…making him lose his soul…you used him like the puppeteer that you are,” The voice narrates leaning in, their tone poison making Mai bow her head, horrified to see her friend in such a psychotic and scary manner towards her.

“No it's not…” Mai attempts once more only to be silenced once more by…a laugh, a giggle, a chaotic scary chuckle earning Mai a shiver of fear.

“Heheheh….You broke her finally after all these years I’ve regained control, congrats! Did you know? How much this girl has endured? She’s been starved, beaten, tortured and never broke but what you did, man I must commend you, adults, scientists people have been trying for years to break her but you did it, you did it!!!” Cackling, the voice giggles, clapping her hands like a excited child on their birthday.

“Who…who are you? What have you done to Kai!?” Mai demands frowning only to flinch from the frown on her features.

“Strange words coming from a traitor you sound almost concerned for Kai…”

“Of course I would she…joey helped me realize. She and Joey are my friends and I won’t let you or Dartz hurt them…”

“You keep telling yourself that. The deed is done you hurt Kai to a point of no return, man I haven’t seen her so broken for quite a while and Joey, oh boy he was the ice breaker for her,” The voice hums and peers over at Mai’s face making her scowl.

“What are you looking at!?” Mai squeaks in shock when her face is suddenly grabbed.

“Such a pretty face… girls like you are disgusting repulsive rats who should be aborted the movement they realize their lack of worth in this world. You speak of your parents not spending time with you and you wondered why? It’s pretty obvious why they wouldn’t send time with a burden like you, throwing yourself at any man, whores like you should burn in hell…it would be a shame if that was the only thing going for you was damaged or taken away no?” Smirking, the voice leers, a satanic smirk on her features as her sharp nails gently pat on Mai’s cheeks, only for Mai to hiss and flinch in shock as Kai’s nails dig in deep, causing brief scratch and cut as a light ruby red substance leaks out from the small slit, only then for Mai to squeak back as she is roughly grabbed by her the throat, making her hiss and grimace, in both shock and fear as she is thrown onto the hard concrete floor. Terrified, Mai blinks only for her purple hues to dilate in fear, her whole body shaking as tears cascade down her form at the twisted expression of Kai raising her fist, a mad grin crossing her features as she delivers punch after punch on Mai, her ears ring, hearing the faint crunch of bone, the high pitch screech of agony from the blonde as blood gushes out of Mai’s mouth from the forceful hits along with a tooth rolling out of her bloodied mouth, brutally punched out of her gum sockets…

“St-Ple-Argh!!” Mai screams are cut short by the gasp or gurgle from being beaten to a bloodied pulp until Mai falls limp, bruises and cuts littering all over her purple, blue, pale skin. Smirking, Kai smiles snatching Mai by her long hair, making Mai cry out in anguish, tears cascading down her form and intermixing with the dried up crimson, creating a faint hue of pink as Kai tosses her side and activates her duel disk.

“Come on Mai let’s play, if you truly care for Joey you’ll win and I’ll let you be defeated and become a soulless nobody, just like you are now,” Smirking, Kai orders as fearful, Mai complies, shakily standing, her body quivers from the several beaten bruises and such as she activates her duel disk, shaking terrified as the duel begins…

“Duel…”

“Ladies first, let’s welcome fool of prophecy! I use his ability, it allows me to put one of my spell books in the graveyard,” Kai smiles revealing a spell book only then placing down two face downs.

“Wh…this isn’t your usual deck,” Mai frowns at the new cards only to receive a smug smirk in response making Mai frown.

“Fine be that way!” Mai draws wincing from the joints from the previous bruising, she summons her cyber harpy lady then uses elegant egotistic to summon them both.

“Now my harpies attack!” Mai orders only for her eyes to widen when Kai smirks, a sly smirk.

“I don’t think so!” Kai reveals her facedown traps, jam breeding machine, and tribe of tribulation card.

“This card allows me to bring out a slime token who I will sacrifice to allow my tribe card to work. this allows me to not allow a certain type of monster to attack, so bye bye to your harpies!” Kai smirks as Mai’s eyes widen.

“No they are all I had!” Mai gasps.

“That what you get with your pathetic deck!” Kai smirks. Weakly, Mai bows her head and ends her turn with a face down ending her turn.

“Aren’t you going to use your little seal? Or are you too sad and pathetic to use it now?” Kai taunts her.

“No I won’t let them take you away too!” Mai glares.

“Oh…too bad then, sorry to disappoint but my draw,” Kai uses shard of greed, smirking as she then uses spell book of knowledge, by discarding another spell book on her, she can draw two cards and then uses her fools ability once more, allowing her to discard another spell book. She then uses her token, once more to continue the effect of tribe and then summons…samurai of the ice barrier, ending her turn.

“Right here goes,” Mai draws and smirks.

“Your little combo is going to combust!” Mai smirks revealing her harpies feather duster however her eyes widen at the smug smirk of Kai, who simply turns her card, to reveal mystical space typhoon, destroying Mai’s spell making her scowl at the smug Kai.

Bitterly, Mai glares only to smirk and summon amazoness fighter and orders an attack on fool of prophecy, which succeeds destroying the fool.

“How’d you like that?” Mai taunts only to reive a simple shrug in return.

Kai draws, sacrificing another token for the trap to continue and then uses double summon to bring out amour’s of prophecy in defence mode (2000) and summon justice of prophecy in defence mod (800) and use the spell book of secrets, getting another spell book from her deck to her hand, she then uses her justice’s ability by the end phase, she can banish this monster to bring out a level five or higher dark or light magician and add another spell book to her hand.

“Now then Mai, ready to meet the man that will reap your future?” Kai smirks proudly as she banishes justice to bring out reaper of prophecy in attack mode (2000) and cuts down Mai’s cyber harpies, making Mai fall back from the burst of wind from the slash of the reaper, making Mai kneel down in shock.

“What was that my harpie lady sounded so real…?” Mai whispers in surprise as her points deplete to 3800.

“Oh that’s cause they can, we’re playing in my ring now Valentine, no mercy,” Smirking, Kai gleams, her golden hues shining brightly making Mai take a shaky step back at the flash of golden, bringing back horrid memories she tried to suppress.

Kai then reveals spell book of power using amour’s ability in order to summon a level 4 or lower magician and that magician is magician Valkyria in attack mode (1600). Ending her turn.

Scowling, Mai glares at the monsters in her path only to smirk as she activates her trap, nightmare trick mirror, creating copies of amazoness. And puts them all in defence mode, ending her turn.

“Is that all? Pathetic, but it’s a shame you may not use your seal but that doesn’t mean I won’t use mine,” Kai smirks revealing a familiar spell.

“N-no Kai stop! Where did you get that card!?” Mai demands.

“An old friend, now time for you to feel the same pain my brother did thanks to you!!! My brother was practically beaten to a pulp thanks to you and that pathetic love sick dog!!!! I’ll make you suffer like he did!!!” Kai glares as a familiar seal appears above them.

“No…Kai…what have you done!?” Mai questions horrified at the familiar seal on Kai’s temple and the smug chaotic smirk on her features as they are surrounded.

“No escape now, it’s time to end this!!!” Kai smirks…

Meanwhile: 

“Seto look!” Mokuba gasps as Kaiba glances outside, his eyes widening slightly to see a familiar seal descending down upon Dartz company rooftop.

“So…some fool is duelling one of his goons, tch who cares,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Yeah…I guess,” Mokuba replies uneasily and continues to stare at the sinking fleeting figure of the seal, a small shiver coursing through his body.

“Guys look!” Tristen gasps as they turn from the soulless Joey to Darts company rooftop.

“Oh no you don’t think Mai…”

“No way she’s probably off celebrating her win!”

“Perhaps its Raphael, either way we got to find out,” Yami reasons.

“I just hope no one we know is in trouble,” Tea whispers concern laced in her tone.

_My, my, it would appear dear Rhonda wishes vengeance. I don’t blame her; humans are so weak when it comes to emotions. I am curious to see the power this Kai Wheeler has over the seal…Dartz smiles to himself, intrigued to watch the match truly beginning…_


	158. A Rat

Stoically, Kaiba stands before the group of soldiers once again, standing in his path as they surround him, Mokuba and their newly bought ruby red sports car.

“Seto what do we do now?” Fearful, Mokuba questions his brave brother, poker face on before the numerous soldiers before them.

“It’s simple we exterminate these oversized cockroaches blue eyes come forth eliminate this pest problem with white lighting strike!” Kaiba orders, summoning the roaring dragon, making the soldiers fearful and take a few steps back, intimidated be the mighty blue eyes. Easily, the dragon destroys them only as they shatter, only for more soldiers to appear.

“How are you meant to get rid of these things, when you smash them they come right back!” Mokuba complains.

“Mokuba what do I always tell you? At first you don’t succeed…blast them with your blue eyes again!!!” Kaiba orders smugly as another wave of blue fires hits the soldiers, destroying more and more soldiers, only for more to return.

“Seto help!” Mokuba cires as one appers behind Mokua taking his hand.

“Hey hold on! I play Critias!” Kaiba summons the monster taking care of the soldiers permanently, not respawning luckily as the Dragon saves Mokuba.

“Thanks bro, but what now? They won’t give up!” Mokuba thanks him as protectively, Kaiba rushes to his side, scowling.

“Then I won’t either dragons attack!” Kaiba orders and begins his onslaught of power against the soldiers of the Orichalcos….

“We’ve been expecting you pharaoh…” Calmly, Dartz voice greets the scowling and determined Yami as he approaches the elevator, his eyes widening as he braces himself for the elevator to open for his next opponent, only for his purple hues to widen when the doors open to reveal…

“Mai!?” Yami is taken aback by the beaten pulp that is Mai, dried bits of blood and cuts surrounding her numerous bruises and bumps as she collapses out of the elevator, only for Yami to catch her, his nose wincing at the heavy stench of copper wafting from her.

“Mai say something,” Yami pleads shaking her lightly only to receive no response making his brow furrow until his eyes narrow when seeing a certain card residing where Mai once laid…frowning, Yami gently sets Mai down leaning against the wall in a comfortable position as he picks up the card.

“The reaper of prophecy?” Yami reads his brow furrowed at the card, a alien card he himself has never seen before…

Yami pov

She must have been in a duel and it appears she lost, both the duel and her soul. I must put an end to this. Calmly, I take out my deck as the elevator raises me up to the rooftop where I am greeted by…

“It’s about time you showed up for our rematch,” Raphael welcomes me as I frown at him; the cold powerful wind blows through my hair as I approach Raphael.

“This doesn’t concern you Raphael” My eyes widen at the sight of the knocked out blonde.

“Kai! What have you don’t to her?” Urgently, I rush over to my friends side, cradling her in my arms feeling a familiar sense of anger but I take in a few breathes, Kai wouldn’t want me like this, I have to be strong for her and everyone else Dartz has hurt, just like Kai told me.

“More like what has she done to herself. Tch, that girl isn’t someone to be underestimated,” Raphael scowls at the girl in my arms.

“Look I’m here to see Dartz and I will make you pay for harming my friend…” I frown at him then turn to gently lay Kai down on the rooftop wall around us.

3rd person:

“I did nothing the damage she did to herself…” Raphael growls, stepping forward ready to duel and gain the soul he desired for oh so long….

“This madness has got to stop just think about all the innocent lives that have been destroyed. You may be next,” Yami reasons to Raphael.

“Do you think I really care? I made a commitment to help master Dartz save the planet crumbling from the hands of people like you and if keeping my promise, means giving up my own soul well then so be it. Cause even if I’m captured, I’ll be doing my part by giving the great leviathan the strength it needs to restore peace to the world once and for all…” Raphael proudly declares.

“Why did the pharaoh run off like that!?” Tristen pants exhausted.

“He must have gone after Dartz,” Tea reasons. Frantically, Tea and Tristen rush to Paradius headquarters, Tristen struggles with the soulless Joey on his back, but makes do with it until the harsh flash of light blinds them, making them turn to the ruby red sports car behind them, stopping.

“Tea! Tristen!” The familiar voice perks Tea’s ears as the two turn to…

“Mokuba? Kaiba? Tea recognises the pair.

“Nice car,” Tristen complements as Kaiba exits the car, his cobalt blues narrowing at the sight of the unconscious Joey.

“Just my luck dork fest continues. So what happened to Wheeler? Did baby need a nap?” Kaiba mocks.

“That’s not funny Kaiba Joey was…” Tea begins.

“Oh no!” Mokuba quickly interrupts Tea as all eyes turn to Mokuba.

“What’s your problem now?” Kaiba questions his brother.

“It’s our problem,” Mokuba points to the horde of rats charging head with crimson devil eyes.

“Rats!” Tea squeals terrified.

“I hate those things!” Tristen panics at the horde of them, unware of Joey sliding off his back.

“Listen up geeks; let’s move, quick the fire escape!” Kaiba sighs as Joey is about to slide off the freaking out Tristen, he catches Joey before hitting the floor and steading him back on Tristen’s back, remaining level headed. Guiding the others up the fire escape and him jump onto it, holding on to the bars of the escape as the horde of rats shoot past them.

Where’d they come from? Mokuba questions.

“I smell a rat and his name is Dartz…” Kaiba growls, sneering down at the rampage of rats; continue their exploration of Domino city.


	159. This Isn't Funny

Eventually, the group arrive and enter the Paradius headquarters, the groups eyes widen briefly to see the unconscious bloody pulp that is Mai.

“It’s Mai,” Tea gasps.

“She’s soulless,” Mokuba gasps.

“That’s not all look at those bruises, who would do this?” Tristen frowns.

“Oh man, don’t tell me she lost her soul too,” Mokuba exclaims.

“I don’t mean to sound insensitive but whose carrying her, she needs a hospital if anything,” Tristen points out just as the sound of the elevator rings in the air and the elevator door opens which the group enter, ready for anything thrown their way…

“Pharaoh!” Tea calls out, the group gasps at the familiar eerie green light of the seal, now just having been activated.

“Oh no, we’re too late. That guy already used the seal of orichalcos!” Tristen blurts out horrified.

“That’s more like it heheheh…” Raphael smirks cockily as a familiar seal is placed on his temple and a new malicious glint takes form in his eyes.

Yami Yugi has 2500 Life Points remaining and controls "Kuribabylon" (1500/200) in Attack Position and one set card.

Raphael has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Backup Gardna" (500/2200) in Defense Position, "Guardian Grarl" (2500/1000) and "Guardian Elma" (1600/1200) in Attack Position, and "Guardian Treasure", "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" (equipped to "Guardian Elma"), and "The Seal of Orichalcos".

Raphael has just activated "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Raphael's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Guardian Grarl": 3000/1000; "Guardian Elma": 2100/1200; "Backup Gardna": 1000/2200).

“This time the seal belongs to me,” Raphael smirks.

“What were you thinking Raphael? Now one of us is going to lose their soul!” Yami scolds him.

“That’s the whole point Pharaoh the Leviathan needs power and once I take you down and capture your soul. That legendary creature will have the strength it needs to awaken,” Raphael reveals.

“We’ll see,” Yami growls.

“That’s the same guy who beat Yugi last time!” Tristen recognises.

“What!? Kaiba’s cobalt blue’s widen at Tristen’s words.

“The power of the orichalcos has no equal you may have ad boundless energy in our last duel but I’ll show you what it can really do!” Raphael smirks.

"Guardian Grarl" attacks & destroys "Kuribabylon" causing Yami’s points to decrease to 1000. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Rope of Life" to discard his entire Hand and Special Summon "Kuribabylon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 800 more ATK granting the monster a total of 2300/200. Raphael then Sets a Card.

“Now what?” Tea questions.

“Yugi needs help he’s only got a thousand life points,” Mokuba says.

“Who are you kidding Mokuba? He won duels way fewer,” Tristen defends Yami.

Kaiba pov:

So that’s the dualist who beat the king of games. Then this is Yugi’s chance to win back his reputation and his championship status, so I can take it away…

3rd person:

Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magic Curtain". He then activates the effect of "Kuribabylon" to remove it from play and Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers: "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" (300/200 for all) from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribeh" to remove "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuriboo" and itself from play and Special Summon "Kuribandit" (1000/700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points leaving Yami with a measly 500 life points and Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position.

"Dark Magician" attacks Rafael's "Guardian Elma", but Rafael activates his face-down "Guardian Formation" to negate the attack of "Dark Magician" and move "Guardian Elma" to the back row of his Playing Field thanks to the seal. This means "Guardian Elma" can't be attacked until Raphael's front-row monsters are destroyed first.

“What a wimp try fighting instead of hiding!” Tristen shouts at Raphael.

Kaiba pov:

Actually that was impressive. He knows how to tap into all of the seals power…

3rd person:

Due to the secondary effect of "Guardian Formation", Raphael activates "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from his Deck, equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing its ATK by 300 to 1300/2200.

Raphael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Raphael draws one extra card. Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the field and there are no monsters inside his Graveyard, Raphael Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" giving it a total of 3000/2000 in Attack Position. But it looks more demonic, its once pure snow white wings now cloaked in black soot wings, a demonic gleam in Eatos eyes.

“Look what you’ve done!” Yami exclaims in dismay of the transformation of Raphael’s signature card.

Rafael then activates the effect of "Backup Gardna" to unequip "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from "Backup Gardna" and equip it to "Guardian Eatos" instead giving Eatos 3300 attack points. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribandit" to Tribute itself and draws five Cards, but he must discard any monsters he draws; Yami Yugi discards three monsters.

“Yugi don’t do it that will only make Eatos more powerful!” Mokuba calls out to him.

“That’s true but it could be worth the risk if Yugi drew the right card, I guess we’ll find out right now,” Kaiba argues calmly.

Kaiba pov:

“Let’s see what you got,” I mutter hoping Yugi wins so I can reclaim my rightful title…

3rd person:

“Hey isn’t that…oh my god Kai!?” Tea gasps making all eyes turn to the frantic Tea, rushing over to the knocked out mess that is Kai.

“No way! Her soul was taken too!?” Tristen gasps.

“She must have wanted to avenge Joey,” Tea connects the dots.

“No…not Kai,” Mokuba whispers sorrowfully, tears beginning to collect in his eye as he glances up at his brother…

“What?” Kaiba approaches the scene, his cobalt blues widening in horror, fear, sorrow at the sight of Kai, unresponsive, and knocked out…

“No…no don’t you dare be soulless. I swear Wheeler if this is a joke I’m going to kill you!” Kaiba growl as Tea takes a step back allowing the pair space as Kaiba cradles the girl in his arms, his stone cold expression turning vulnerable as he tries to collect himself, shaking her gently only to receive no response, making his cobalt dilate further in both panic, fear and dread.

“Kai…come on get up now! This isn’t a joke and this isn’t god damn funny!” Kaiba curses under his breathe, his shaking hands clinging to the blonde, head bowed down to her neck as he glares daggers at Raphael…

Kaiba pov:

_“You wouldn’t understand until someone you care for was lost!”_

_Lost…_

_Lost…Lost…_

No, no…I can’t lose her not like this, not like her, I can’t…Kai please don’t go, don’t go like they did, trembling, Kaiba holds the unconscious girl to his chest, refusing to leave her alone, he glares daggers at Raphael. He did this to her, he’ll pay dearly for this…

“Yugi, defeat this fool!” Kaiba orders as Yami glances at Kaiba, Yami’s purple hues widen at the sheer raw emotion in Kaiba’s pokerfaced expression, his face keeping it all together but slowly cracking as his eyes show the sheer anger, the sorrow and the heartache of Kai’s state…


	160. Liability

Urgh…that light…urgh, shuddering, I scowl at the harsh bright light blinding me as slowly my eyelids open to the severe light of the sun. “What the he..?” I whisper wincing at the soreness of my throat as I shakily stand, cradling my throat. My nose twitches at the comforting smell of…expensive cologne, huh…? Curious, I look up to meet a pair of shocked cobalt blues.

“Kaiba? Where did you get here?” I question curious to see him here only to squeak out in surprise as Kaiba’s warm, muscular, lean arms coil around me, bringing me into a desperate hug as Seto releases a sigh of relief, only then for me to wince at the sore pain from Kaiba’s whack to the head and him abruptly dropping me to the ground…

“Ow! Hey wheat did I do!?” I scowl at them.

“We thought you had lost your soul!” Mokuba cries making my eyes widen at the tears in his eyes as he hugs my waist.

“What did I miss? I was…urgh my head,” I hiss at the throbbing sensation in my mind.

“Are you okay?” Tea asks concerned.

“We were really worried,” Tristen sighs.

“What were you doing Kai?” Yami questions as I turn to the now freed Raphael, okay I’m not even going to ask, I’m too tired to.

“I…” I trial off, my brow furrowed at the fuzzy memories only for my eyes to widen as slowly, I remove myself from Kaiba and approach the lone still figure of my brother, soulless…

“Kai…I…I’m sorry,” I hear Yami whisper sorrowfully as I stare blankly at my brother’s soulless state, feeling…numb as my head is bowed down as I frown.

“That’s right I duelled Mai, she used the seal and…I won,” I whisper at the memory.

“You did what!?” Tea gasps only for the sudden tremor to interrupt us as I stumble back and forth in shock however swiftly; I feel a pair of arms pull me close to a familiar muscular chest, steadying me as I look up at Kaiba, trapping me to his chest as I use him to steady myself.

“The building is collapsing!” Tea panics.

“Get outta here while you still can. You don’t have much time,” Raphael, the newly freed Raphael warns us.

“He’s right guys,” Tristen agrees as the rooftop begins to crack and splits apart.

“We’re too late,” Mokuba pants terrified.

“There goes our ride down!” Tea freaks out as the elevator breaks down from the rubble collapsing in on itself. “Oh great we’re stranded,” Tristen exclaims.

“Mr Kaiba up here!!!” We perk up at the familiar voice and look up at the chopper in the sky.

“Look it’s Roland!” Mokuba recognises the male as the chopper lands.

“We’re saved!” Tristen cheers.

“Come on follow me!” Mokuba rushes ahead.

“Let’s go dorks!” Kaiba orders, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me along with him as we make it to the chopper but…as Yami attempts to help Raphael up the staircase, the staircase collapses in on itself, causing Yami and Raphael to be stranded as the building collapses.

“Go inside with the others,” Kaiba orders me as he stands with Roland.

“I’ll do what I want, I argue.

“Kai this is no time for debate, Kaiba reasons to me.

“Oh and this coming from I take orders from no one. What of the others they may need help!” I argue seeing Seto’s brief confusion.

“Yugi can take care of himself, get inside the helicopter,” Kaiba argues making me frown.

“Pharaoh!” The guys call out concerned as I rush in to help only to feel a rough hand grasp my own and pull me back making me turn to glare up at Kaiba.

“We have to help them!” I argue.

“After that stunt you just pulled you are not leaving my side!” Kaiba argues, my eyes soften at the sheer desperation in his tone and note his distressed shaking grip he has on my arm, staring intensely me as I frown.

“Seto we have to help!” I repeat.

“I am not letting you go out there!” He argues, refusing as I release a growl of irritation at him, unable to escape as he pulls me close to his chest, refusing to let me help.

“We have to leave now Mr Kaiba,” Roland pleads to him as Kaiba’s grip on me tightens until damn it I can’t take it. Swiftly, I pull Kaiba close to me making him blink surprised as my lips crash onto him, shocking and surprising many.

“Mr Kaiba!” Roland calls out worried as I push Kaiba back smirking at his brief stunned expression, using the distraction to rush over to the pair.

“KAI!!!” I hear Kaiba call out which I swiftly ignore as I peer over to see Raphael glance at me.

“Take care of the pharaoh,” Raphael exclaims as I nod as Raphael chucks the pharaoh over and I swiftly catch him, pulling him up.

“Raphael what are you doing!? Raphael!” Yami calls out concerned as I hold him back, making sure he doesn’t fall alongside Raphael.

“Hang on I won’t leave without you,” Yami refuses.

“Yami we have to go, there’s no time,” I try to tell him.

“We can’t leave him!” Yami rejects.

“We can’t save him either, attempting to would only cause more risk of our lives. He became useless we have to move on!” I reason as Yami’s eyes widen at my words as I scowl at the truth.

“She’s right. Take this don’t lose it. You’re going to need it if you plan to take down Dartz,” Raphael whispers as he lets go and falls into the debris of the collapsing building.

“Raphael!” Yami calls out as I pull Yami back.

“We have to-”

“It’s too late he’s gone, deal with it and move on!” I order coldly making Yami flinch back but I don’t care, it’s the truth. I drag Yami over hearing Roland terrified plead to the clam and composed Kaiba.

“Mr Kaiba we have to go!! Mr Kaiba quickly! Roland panics as Kaiba grimaces, his cobalt blues meeting mine and Yami’s grimacing. Reluctantly and slowly Kaiba gets on as the chopper begins taking off…

_Great._


	161. Quick Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked what would Kai and Seto's kid be like what do you guys think?

“Come on!” Tristen encourages as the doors open to Tea and Tristen reaching out for us.

“We got you take our hands!” Tea requests as I turn to the still shaken Yami and scowl at the liability, this weakling is meant to the hero, Christ…roughly, I grab Yami’s arm and toss him into the chopper and I jump in as the chopper takes off. We all turn back to the destruction of Paradius to reveal their true evil lair…everyone is gawking while I’m simply watching, bored of it all….

“Check it out it’s some sort of ancient temple,” Tea guesses, no shit Sherlock.

“I guess that’s what Paradius headquarters really looks like,” Tristen whispers.

“I can’t say I’m surprised I think there’s more than meets the eye with Dartz as well. Kaiba have a look at this,” Pharaoh gives Kaiba, a SD card.

“What’s that?” Kaiba demands as I frown. For a techno wiz how has he never seen an SD card before?

“It’s some kind of computer chip,” Pharaoh exclaims as Kaiba takes it in his hand while I take a seat, bored as Kaiba inserts it into his phone to reveal a map.

“To where?” Mokuba questions.

“To Dartz lair,” Yami reasons.

_No really I thought it was the location to a Burger world, Christ…_

“Roland,” Kaiba calls out as the nervous man peeks out from the cockpit.

“Sir?” He questions sheepishly.

“Follow this map,” Kaiba orders tossing the phone over to the frantic mess who[ juggles](https://66.media.tumblr.com/14a14ecada1d4247dc2c0dc9194948af/tumblr_nsmsu4cqsA1tkrckpo4_250.gif) it out of nerves, but obtains it either way.

“Right away sir,” Roland complies and focuses back on piloting it to said location. However just as he begins to, out of nowhere a chopper appears, a military one oh boy, nervously I sink into the seat before me as we are forced to follow the armada of choppers to a secret military base. Oh boy…

We arrive at a government aircraft base. “Just so I’m clear on this. You’re good guys right?” Tristen asks the military head in white.

“We like to think so, after all it is our duty to protect and serve the public. In fact we tracked you kids down cause we need your help in dealing with a worldwide threat, crazy as it sounds we think our only hope relies on a card game,” The admiral responds as I hold in a scoff at his words, serve the public my ass, more like serve the highest bidders….heh.

“You’re right. Dartz is using the game of duel monsters to wipe us out,” Yami confirms.

“Now you understand why we need you, who better to stop this menace then the duel monster experts,” The admiral sighs.

“I see so if I’m not mistaken you’re asking us to do your job,” Kaiba states the fact.

“The fact is we’ve bene following Dartz around for months but he has this partnership with this company that help him leave no evidence, no nothing behind for us to act on, with no proof. My men can’t do a thing. I’m telling you this is no ordinary criminal without you, we have no one else to turn. I’m afraid this is as far as we are permitted to go. The rest is up to you, good luck out there and thank you, you’re doing a great service,” The admiral cheers us on.

“I’m doing this to save my company,” Kaiba coldly remarks.

“That may be but if you beat this Dartz character at his own game. You’ll be saving a lot more than just your company,” The admiral states as Kaiba looks away. Not really since doing this saves his company from bankruptcy, considering no people means no customers and no customers means no money, no money means no company.

“Roland let’s move out,” Kaiba orders as the others follow behind Kaiba, getting on board until it’s just me and the admiral.

“Aren’t you going? We need you as well Kai wheeler…” The admiral turns to me as I simply hum.

“My, my seems I’m quite the celebrity of late,” I joke lightly bored of it all, looking up at the sky only then to glance at a certain helicopter. Wary, my eyes narrow and my smirk rises to see a familiar helicopter on standby, especially at a certain brown haired male casually in his uniform, glancing at me and getting inside, giving me a simple thumb up…

“We know bits about you Kai Wheeler, the rest erased thanks to…” The admiral trials off, not seeing Rhydian’s smug smirk nor mine, then again, easily, I manage to hide it behind my bored expression.

“Judas, yeah he tends to want nothing on us his pets…” I scowl turning to look at the side.

Kai, even before Judas you were a prodigy we all saw your matches and you were a duelling prodigy the youngest we ever saw, it’s a shame you wasted your talents and never publicizing your fame,” The admiral praises.

“ So I’m guessing Dartz’s partner in crime signed out of the deal…” I change topics.

“What do you…?” He trials off.

“Oh don’t lie. I know a corrupt government military base when I see one…” I snicker at his frown.

“Tch, it’s not like we had a choice,” He scowls.

“Oh no, there’s never a choice when he’s involved but this contract may end soon,” I remark lightly.

“What do you mean?” He questions.

“Who knows but still this uh, saving the world biz, if we do it, all of you guys will be in our debt,” I begin as his dumbly nods.

“So say for example any future business like getting arrested in the future you could pardon us…” I begin making him frown puzzled.

“I suppose…” He agrees unsure of reading in-between the lines.

“Hm, okay, just uh...just in case remember what you said got it,” I smirk cheekily at his speechless nod.

“O…okay?” Dumbfounded the man nods sheepishly as I turn my back to him.

“Kai come on!” Tea encourages as I shrug and casually enter the chopper, sitting down a distance from the others or so I wanted. Briefly I furrow my brow as Kaiba sits next to me, doesn’t he get the message? I’m not in the mood for a nice chat…

“How could be so adamant about leaving Raphael…!?” Yami questions making me raise a brow surprised to see him the first to speak.

“He became a liability,” Simply, I answer.

“He was a person,” Yami argues.

“A person who couldn’t be saved. News flash Pharaoh you can’t save everyone even if you are the protagonist, you just can’t,” I speak the fact quieting him from my cold words…

“I…” Yami trial off.

“Raphael understood and he knew saving him would only risk your endangerment and we couldn’t risk that…” I state once more bluntly silencing Yami who sighs, frowning as the ride gets rough from the weather, startled, Tristen staggers back from the ride while I’m sat besides Kaiba, stone faced as Mokuba trips and head-butts Tristen in the family jewels, causing him to keel over in pain, making a [scene.](http://pa1.narvii.com/6464/3fce1a52b4de6af718cb258e3183602807d7011d_hq.gif)

“Please tell me someone recorded that,” Internally, I plead but remain silent. “We should have been there by now,” Kaiba uses his radio on his collar to communicate with the drivers.

“It’s the weather sir, we can barely see,” Roland responds.

“What?” I frown, feeling a familiar pair of eyes on me as my sharp browns meet a pair of piercing blues.

“No rude joke you just saw Mokuba crash into…” Kaiba frowns as I stare blankly and shrug.

“Huh…oh right…”I mutter.

“What’s wrong?” He questions.

“Nothing,” I respond irritated by his sudden care. Why can’t he just leave me alone? I’m fine alone.

“You were never like this before…Kai I want to talk…” Kaiba whispers to my ear but I remain unfazed, miserly huffing at the bothersome idea.

“Now isn’t the greatest of times Kaiba if you haven’t realised the world is ending and we have a job to do,” I remind him sharply.

“That’s why I need…” Kaiba begins only to be silenced by my sharp side glare and arms crossed state.

“No. You really don’t,” I abruptly interrupt making him raise a brow as I approach the silent Yami who looks up.

“I forgot here,” I mutter giving him a familiar dragon.

“Hermos?” Yami questions surprised.

“Wait didn’t Mai have that card?” Tea questions. “She did,” I respond and take a seat leaning against the wall away from the others.

“Wait…you duelled Mai! She lost her soul thanks to you!” Tea gasps.

“Well done genius I thought that was already established, catch up. But I wasn’t the one who sued the seal…” I argue simply, smirking slyly internally.

“You stole her soul! She was bleeding!” Tea brings up as I shrug.

“She was an enemy she attacked Joey when he was weakened and used his emotions to win. She was a coward a pathetic one, besides it was most likely Raphael who beat up her for betraying ‘master’ Dartz…” I sneer.

“She’s still our friend! She tried to save Joey!” Tea argue.

“Maybe yours but not mine and please as if I’d believe her words,” I scoff at the naive child.

“What? Kai you can’t be serous…” Tristen argues.

“I am. Let me make something clear to all of you. You don’t want me as an enemy, those who betray me or my family pay heavily. You betray me you’re an enemy it’s as simple as that, a word of warning to you all,” I warn them gravely, the once boiling tension from Tea and my argument stilling to a icy chill as we finally arrive…

“There’s no turning back now,” Yami warns us.

“Let’s go,” Kaiba states as I shrug and we all exit the helicopter, approaching the evil temple. I wince from the harsh cold climate and ice cold tornadoes in the air.

“We’ve arrived at the heart of evil,” Yami declares dramatically.

“Do you always have to be so dramatic?” Kaiba scoffs moving on ahead with Mokuba trailing behind as I scoff, this coming from the guy with daddy issues, who wanted to blow up a tower and had a hissy fit over losing a simple child’s card game.

Striding, I enter the temple with the others trailing behind as Kaiba, Yami and I stride forward into the temple as the others are creeped out by it but I simply shrug from the exterior and interior design.

“Enough can’t you wait outside,” Kaiba huffs fed up with Tea and Tristen’s commentary on the inside of the temple.

“Listen we must all stick together, the six of us are strongest as a team,” Yami reminds them as we continues our exploration of the ruins, as everyone comments on how creepy it is while Kaiba and Yami are silent. Softly, my fingertips touch my amulet, my fingertips ghostly touching the smooth small shard of the amulet as I hum a low tune no one noticed as I bored, begin playing with my amulet necklace thingy, twirling it and such until my eyes narrow as it glows a faint turquoise like blue shade colour briefly only to fade back into its dull shell of the crystal…weird.

“Due what’s with all these people chiselled in stone?” Tristen questions as we enter the inner sanctum of the temple, I’m guessing.

“There not just any people, take a look,” Tea points as we spot a variety of familiar people including Kat, Marx, Serenity, Mum and Joey, well those are who I spot and honestly…I feel numb.

“Oh no there’s Mai and Weevil,” Yami spots.

“This must be where all the souls go,” Tristen realizes.

“Yugi!” Yami chants racing towards him, desperate to free him while I slowly walk trailing behind them.

“Aw….what a touching reunion too bad a bunch of your friends turns out to be so stiff ahahaha!” Dartz cackles as he appears, as he clicks his fingers, the once empty candles are alight with flames, revealing a variety of people from different periods of time and eras.

“Dartz,” Yami growls.

“You were expecting someone else? Well due to the carelessness of my employees I’m the only one left, can’t find good help these days,” Dartz smirks.

“Look I want my company back so can the small talk,” Kaiba snaps.

“Is that so? Well guess what we all want something as for me. I want your souls for my wall, I even have the spots picked out,” Dartz smirks removing the three tablets by Yugi, making them empty.

“Save it Dartz it’ll take a lot more than a few party tricks to scare me,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Oh don’t worry Kaiba I’ll make sure when I take your soul, you’ll be right next to Miss Wheeler,” Dartz assures him making both Kaiba and I grimace, scowling at him.

“Now for the last time release our friends,” Yami orders.

“Three?” Tea questions.

“Oh yes it’s not only the pharaoh and Seto who have captured my interest,” Smirking, Dartz points at me making me raise a brow, acting unfazed.

“You Miss Wheeler are who I’m looking for,” He begins.

“Really, I just thought you were pointing at the wall behind me,” Sarcastically, I remark.

“I’ve been looking for you for quite some time, a millennium even before that whore of a mother of yours and my sister decided to flee, she feared the Orichalcos, fearing it, corrupting the child of god!!!” Dartz declare cackling as I frown.

“I’m lost,” I deadpan.

“You really don’t know not even your mother’s necklace rings any bells?” He smirks.

“My mother is human and has no brothers with no blue freakish hair,” I deadpan.

“Hm…then I suppose your reincarnated mother…” Dartz begins.

“Don’t. Just don’t I’m not in the mood for monologuing,” I grumble.

“Well too bad, that’s not possible,” Dartz smirks and begins narrating about the souls being used for the Leviathan.

“Now you’re catching on. Ever since the great Leviathan was made to rest I have been gathering the energy necessary to fuel its rebirth,” Dartz reveals.

“Cut the bullshit! We already took down the three musketeers you sent after us,” Kaiba scowls at the smug Dartz.

“You have certainly taken down my three musketeers; the others were puppets my foolish partner wished to be destroyed. However their souls were already planned offerings from the start,” Dartz reveals.

“That’s just…too cruel,” Tea whispers.

“But that alone won’t suffice. I am in need of your souls as well in order to complete the resurrection of my god…” Dartz continues his monologue much to my annoyance.

“Dartz stop this pointless battle and return the souls you took away,” Yami orders him.

“The only way that will come to pass is if you are to defeat me,” Seto adds.

“My ten thousand year old collection is almost complete once I get you two the beast will rise!” He declares proudly.

“Then why do you want me?” I demand from him.

“For some good old fashion revenge,” He smirks.

“Christ everyone wants revenge against me,” I groan.

“Hold on you’ve been collecting souls for all those years, do you know how many lives you’ve destroyed?” Yami roars at him.

“Jeez from these records, even the reaper would be blushing,” I note off handily.

“Hahaha!! Millions! And each one of them deserved their fate, take a moment and look around won’t you?” Darts smirks as the others finally notice the numerous people of different eras on each stone.

“Some of my favourite conquests are in this very room and since it’s taken me ten millennia to complete, it’s quite the history lesson,” Dartz exclaims.

“He’s right look at the outfits on these guys,” Tea freaks out.

“So some of these people lived in the past,” Mokuba comments.

“What did you say?” Yami scowls.

“Yugi, nothing you say will get through to this guy,” Kaiba informs Yami.

“Just as duels were originally…this shall be a battle ritual where we place our souls at the stake we are to follow the way things were meant to be. Ye, of little faith just duel me and I promise to make a believer out of you, for when you lose there will be no denying my power,” Dartz smirks stepping forward simply raising his arm as a familiar creepy duel disk appears before on his wrist.

“Then let’s stop talking and start duelling!” Kaiba steps forward.

“You can’t Kaiba not alone. This lunatic is far too dangerous,” Yami intervenes.

“So why not join him? And when I defeat you I’ll get two souls for the price of one! Pharaoh! Seto!” Dartz activates his duel disk. The boys following him and activing their own.

“Alright ready Kaiba?” Yami asks raising his deck, ready to insert it into his duel disk.

“I’m way ahead of you,” [Together](https://66.media.tumblr.com/33dd39fc54bc0d853a2aae893ed6dc40/tumblr_mr6itkksmB1sevsk0o1_400.gif), the two insert their decks into their own duel disks and the duel begins…

“Let’s duel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked what would Kai and Seto's kid be like what do you guys think?


	162. Pointless Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever hated a word to spell like Orichalcos

“Gentlemen let the games commence…”Dartz smirks.

“I’ll go first! Stand back!” I activate the magic card white dragon ritual, that means I can do this I discard my vorse raider in order to summon paladin of white dragon (1900) but wait here comes the best part, I sacrifice my paladin. Come forth blue eyes white dragon (3000) as much as I’d like to blast you I’m unable to attack within the first turn of a match. So I’ll let my partner take over now,” Kaiba ends his turn as I raise a brow, he called Yami partner, I see progression has taken place, good for him.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Yami Yugi draws. He then activates "Black Luster Ritual" to Tribute "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his Hand and Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Sets a Card

Amazed, the guys awe at Yami’s and Seto’s moves. “They’re awesome both my brother and Yugi! They summoned their ace monsters in one turn,” Mokuba gawks.

“That isn’t good,” I mutter.

“What do you mean? Dartz is going to be wiped out next turn,” Tristen argues.

“There will always be a risk in starting out with your strongest monster, it’s a risky move,” I mutter.

“Those pathetic creatures may work well for your card games but I meant a completely different game, a game in which the winner takes all and the loser pays the ultimate price!” Dartz declares revealing the seal of Orichalcos…oh no.

Scowling, my brown hues narrow as the once blazing flames dim down, dancing around the duel only to be dismissed by the glowing ring of the seal appears, Dart bows his head, only to lift it up revealing the psychotic demonic look of evil causing a shudder from both Yami and Kaiba, both taken aback by the raw coldness of that look, even I flinch back from the icy chill of the atmosphere, surrounding us.

“Wh-what the…?” Mokuba whimpers, as he shakily moves to me and clings to me, his fearful purple meeting my stoic brown as I simply pat the boys head.

“His fighting spirits no joke, I’m an outsider, and I can feel it clear as day!” Tristen whimpers.

“Yugi…” Tea whispers concern laced in her tone.

“It’s here,” Kaiba scowls from the blinding light of the seal.

“Oh no!” Yami grimaces from the seals power.

Kaiba pov:

_I knew it…! He’s no ordinary man!_

Kai pov:

“Now that I’ve set the tone for this duel allow me to continue,” Smugly, Dartz continues.

Dartz then Normal Summons "Orichalcos Gigas" and thanks to the seals boost gives the weakling, a boost total of 900/1500 in Defense Position.

“Don’t let your guard down Kaiba! This monster has an incredibly strong power! I fought this monster before it was almost impossible to defeat Kaiba!” Yami warns Kaiba.

“Humph! If he didn’t play a monster of at least _this_ level; things wouldn’t be interesting in the slightest. Besides that was because last time you didn’t have me to bail you out,” Sassily, Kaiba smirks placing both hands on his hips.

Dartz then pays 500 Life Points causing his points to deplete to 3500 to Special Summon "Orichalcos Kyutora" (1000/500) from his Hand in Defense Position. Dartz places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, which means that it can't be attacked until Dartz's first-row Monsters are destroyed first.

“Alright, I guess that will do for now,” Dartz ends his turn.

“Then allow me,” Kaiba draws only to smirk smugly at the card drawn, causing him to release a soft chuckle only to escalate into a condescending cackle towards Dartz.

“Hahah! How sad, I actually believed I was up against a talented dualist until I witnessed your poor excuse of an opening move. You left two monsters out on the field with no protection and thanks to this, I’m about to blow them away! Guess you should have thought twice before challenging me. I’m president of the largest gaming corporation you know why? Cause no one has mastered the game of duel monsters like I have. So check this out!” Kaiba drawn card turns out to be "Polymerization" and he subsequently activates it.

“Now come forth, my ultimate servant blue eyes ultimate dragon!” Kaiba declares as he fuses his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the Field with the two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position.

“Blue eyes ultimate dragon,” Yami says in a hushed whisper of awe.

“Yugi…if you are the true dualist you say you are you should be able to call forth our new servant to kill him off!” Kaiba orders.

“Kaiba I’ll take it from here, alright time to pick up where Kaiba left off! You’ll never withstand the raw power of our duelling decks and I’m about to show you why, Dartz, with this!” Yami smiles at Kaiba then turns back to the duel.

Yami Yugi draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse his "Black Luster Soldier" with Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and Fusion Summon "Master of Dragon Soldier" (5000/5000) on Yami Yugi's side of the Field in Attack Position.

“No way five thousand attack points!” Tristen gawks.

“Man talk about the dream team!” Mokuba grins.

Suspicious, my eyes remain narrowed at the duel before me.

“Something wrong Kai?” Tea notes my suspicion.

“It’s too risky, yes there key monster is on the field but I’m suspicious. Do they have a backup? What if he has mirror force or dragon capture jar, they need a backup when summoning their ultimate beast,” I argue silencing Tea.

“You have a point,” Tea agrees while Tristen and the others are too engrossed in the duel to listen to my advice.

Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Meteorain" to grant all of his Monsters the ability to inflict Piercing damage this turn, which Tea calculates as 3500. They are rushing this that is not good, rushing to the finish line leads to hasty moves and reckless actions leads to major mistakes.

“End this duel with sabre blast!” Seto and Yami chorus.

"Master of Dragon Soldier" attacks & destroys Dartz's "Orichalcos Gigas", but due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora", Dartz receives no Battle Damage….

I knew it!!!

“Such a valiant effort Pharaoh but watch this,” Darts smirks as a whole wave of light from their attack is absorbed and reshoot out, blinding the whole area as the whole room is enveloped in a bright white light. Both Kaiba and Yami grimace pained from the blinding bright light until it fades. When the light fades both Kaiba and Yami find themselves elsewhere, in space, still trapped in a familiar seal with Dartz.

“Mind telling me why we’re floating in space?” Casually, Kaiba eyes, his eyes scanning the new background.

“I don’t know, it’s Dartz!” Yami answers when said male appears before them.

“I suggest you take us back,” Kaiba growls.

“But we never left what you’re experiencing right now is merely a vision generated by the orichalcos that’s how the seal communicates. It shows us images of things how they were or how they might one day be. Just look, this is the darkness that has always existed,” Dartz smirks.

“What are you trying to prove with this?” Yami enquires.

“That human beings spend every sound of their lives surrounded by dark energy. It has contaminated our entire planet and now at the core of everyone’s heart. You’ll find pure darkness and when a human being crosses paths with the Orichalcos the evil inside is set free. It was on this fated day, ten thousand years ago that I came in contact with this powerful force and it opened my eyes!!” Dartz begins.

“You mean it took over your mind don’t you?” Yami argues.

“I should have expected such ignorance from you Pharaoh. You choose to shut yourself off from the truth. Just as my people did long ago where I presided over paradise on earth…” Dartz exclaims.

“What’s that?” Kaiba questions looking down at the ocean kingdom of sorts.

“You’re getting a glimpse at the legendary city of Atlantis as it was ten thousand years ago when I was known as king!” Dartz reveals.

“You were king?” Yami says surprised.

“Indeed I was with my sister by my side, my darling little sister, the oracle of our people, the seer; the speaker of the gods. She never understood, she feared the orichalcos and ran, ran from her home, her family, her loved ones and for what, a single life to be born, a insignificant life filled with darkness…but I shall be king once more. For when I defeat you Paradise shall return!!!!” Dartz declares proudly.

“Behold the lost city of Atlantis and all its glory. Just as it was ten thousand years ago. A perfect civilization or so I thought. Surrounded by ocean as far as the eye could see. We were isolated from the rest of the world. Our lives were simple we existed side by side with all of earths monsters and we knew nothing of violence. But then that changed…”

Loudly, a volcano bursts into the background as lava spews out of the volcano, pieces of raw roaring rock spat out by the venomous volcano.

“Darkness descended upon us and the strange substance fell from the heavens. A substance that would change our lives…”

“The orichalcos,” Yami catches on.

“Please tell me that story time is over, I’d like to duel,” Kaiba complains.

“The tale of my past directly affects your future. So if I were you I’d pay close attention. Now thanks to the stones of the orichalcos allowed the technological advances that were never before imagined and soon I ruled over the most highly developed civilisation the world had ever known!” Dartz reveals as Yami and Kaiba look down at the balcony of the family, Yami’s eyes widening to see two familiar faces that of iron heart and Chris but the two were lost to him however Yami and Kaiba’s eyes narrow at the woman, seeming to share a few similarities to Kai, facial features wise.

Her hair is long light blue hidden slightly by the snow white veil shielding her hair as her long elegant snow white dress with blue ribbons and golden jewels are all over her, as her bare feet touch the ground of the castle, wielding a gold trident as the boys eyes narrow at the lump in the woman’s stomach…they notice by the woman’s side is a young man, a pale man with bright blueish white hair and silver eyes, wearing almost rag like a servant, staying close to the pregnant woman.

“My sister had spoken of her being blessed with god’s child due to the lack of suitors for my dear sister,” My father saw it as a sign of her duty before her duty as queen. Instead I inherited that position.

“However with progress comes greed and eventually violence. I knew what had to be done. But my father former king iron heart and my oh so faithful sister Zaya thought differently…” Dartz remarks sarcastically bitter towards his sister.

“Ironheart was your father? But how?” Yami gaps surprised.

“If you ask questions this ridiculous story is never going to end,” Kaiba reminds Yami.

“That old fool never had what it took to be king and my sister, oh my oh so perfect sister was a fool, she believed the orichalcos to be evil, saying how her child will be the needed for some sort of destiny, for it was that child’s destiny. She wasn’t wrong in the end but that child was created by darkness, a darkness I could not let be created, but it would seem she had caught on to my plan and fled…fled where you ask…to Egypt!” Dartz reveals angrily, his fist clenched and shaking, quivering in rage.

“Egypt!?” Yami gasps shocked at the reveal.

“That’s right Pharaoh the place where you hail from…to think that child of that traitor would be reborn now though and into a simple minded human, no longer a Atlantican, how pathetic…” Dartz smirks smugly.

“And on my 21st birthday, he allowed me to takeover and fill his unimpressive shoes. So as technology continued to advance and the hearts of my people continued to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness it was up to me, to remedy the situation. The citizens of Atlantis were growing more and more selfish and if I didn’t act soon I’d lose complete control but not even I could imagine what would happen next. The orichalcos began to test us; it revealed the truth of how we were…”

_Quickly, the scene changes to servants changing into hideous monster striking at the oracle, but she impales a few monsters with her golden trident, only to scream out in shock as one of the many monsters strike at her with its bare claws. However, the swift roar of a familiar beast to echo as the familiar silver tinted white haired boy strikes at the creature and helped the woman up, protecting her from the evil creatures._

“Those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside.”

_“Argh!!!” The woman cries out in pain._

_“Iona are you alright?” Concerned, the old Dartz rushes to his wife’s side, only for her to push him aside and cry out as she changes into the horrific creature before him and strike, only to be ended by the silent stab of Dartz sword, ending his wife…_

“I didn’t realize it at first but the true colours of my people were revealed to me that night.”

_“But why? Why is this happening?” The young Dartz questioned following the sudden glow of light to the fountain of water, but as he reaches out and recovers the shard of the Orichalcos, staring deeply into the stone, not realizing his left eye began to change into a soft turquoise._

“I couldn’t understand how a society as perfect as ours crumbled like this. But soon the Orichalcos would answer all my questions. The people of Atlantis were evil and I had bene chosen to wipe them out and start over again. But I couldn’t accomplish such a task on my own I was but one man so the Orichalcos gave me a gift, something powerful enough to lead my fight against mankind. For deep below the earth’s surface is the most incredible creature that ever lived, the great Leviathan and it was mine. And shortly the beast will return to finish what it began. I was ready to begin my task of recreating civilisation on earth but they stood in my way…”

_“My son you know what you have to do destroy those Orichalcos stones so we can return to the life we once knew,” Ironheart pleads to his son on his throne._

_“Brother do you not see the corruption these stones have caused!?” Zaya reasons to her brother._

_“Hahah…do you honestly believe we can go back to the way things were?” Dartz scoffs at Lionheart’s words…_

_“I knew it. Father…I told you not to give him the throne, look at him!” Zaya scowls at her father._

_“Zaya I…” Guilty, his father looks away, ashamed._

_“I have to go, I have to protect…” Zaya turns away, clutching her stomach._

_“It’s too late for that father, sister. The true nature of our people has been exposed. We know no the citizens of this planet are evil and must be destroyed!” Proudly, Dartz stands._

_“What!?” The group are taken aback by his declaration._

_“You heard me old man. We should be thanking the Orichalcos for showing us the truth not blaming it for the faults of mankind,” Slowly, the red velvet curtain unveils to reveal Dartz new blue and yellow eyes._

_“Father the truth of this substance has opened up my mind. Not only has it shown me what’s wrong with the world it’s given me the tools to fix it for now. I have the power to awaken the great leviathan and by the power of the orichalcos, this beast will rise from the depths of the earth and fight by my side! And when I’m through I shall rebuild civilization!” Dartz declares showing a glowing stone that summons a circle of the orichalcos and summoning a soldier. Soon more join surrounding them as Dartz gives the three and their pet wolf a choice to join him and be spared or to die…_

_“Grandpa I’m scared,” Innocently, the girl calls out to Lionheart as the soldiers strikes just as Lionheart is about to draw his sword, the loud roar echoes in the throne room making the young Dartz scowl._

_“Not him again!!” Dartz scowls as a familiar white light strikes destroying the soldier._

_“Come on we must go!!!” Zaya reasons and the others agree with the two following behind her as a familiar white haired boy follows her like a servant, fighting off any one in their path as they attempt to flee…_

“And so thanks to my dear sister, she had summoned the cards you are so fond of, she prayed to the gods above and so came Hermos, Critias and Timaeus, but one more dragon offered its services to the battle, the mighty dragon Trishula, the loyal servant of my sister…but in the end, they fled, they fled the battle, believing it would never end and the dragon fell, so my sister turned her back on her home and her dragon, watching it fall to the mighty hands of the leviathan and all for the life of a single child. It’s taken me ten thousand years to regain the energy needed to bring the great leviathan back, all that is left for me to do is beat you to in a duel then your souls will awaken the great leviathan!” Dartz explains smugly to the pair of observers, both Kaiba who is completely lost and Yami trying to piece things together.

However, Ironheart and Chris escaped Atlantis and with the oracle’s aid, requested help from the world of Duel Monsters: these events led to the Battle of the Stone Wasteland. It ended in a stalemate, with Ironheart's side destroying the Orichalcos God. Dartz goes on saying that, Ironheart "sealed" the "door" of the Duel Monsters world, leaving some of their relics scattered around the world: the Pyramids, the Aztec pyramids, the mastabas, the Greek temples...

“Hold on we already defeated you, our master of dragon’s soldier should have destroyed the last of your life points,” Kaiba intervenes, fed up with the whole made up story in his mind.

“Perhaps it should have but it didn’t your pathetic attack fell short of its target. So this duel is still on!” Confidently, Dartz reveals as the familiar green light of the orichalcos takes over,, blinding the two once more, only for them to blink and find themselves back in a familiar serpent themed ruin with numerous victims scared in stone before them and still trapped in the familiar seal of the orichalcos…

“Hey check it out there back!” Tea se relieved to see the pair.

“Awesome!” Tristen smiles.

“Go Seto!” Mokuba cheers as Kai quietly watches in the background, her voice quiet and her face neutral.

“No way you didn’t lose one single life point!” Kaiba gasps surprised by the twist.

“Didn’t I tell you? Your attack didn’t work,” Smugly, Darts smirks as he reveals due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora", Dartz receives no Battle Damage, making their combo attack meaningless.

“That’s crazy he dodge an attack that was done by their strongest monster!” Mokuba gasps still in shock.

“What’s worse is it’s his turn now!” Tristen points out as Tea frowns, glancing at the stoic Kai, surprised to see she had bene right all along…only to sweat drop at Kai’s attempt at trying to act cool and composed, but the smugness aura she admits ruins it...

Dartz activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to Special Summon "Orichalcos Gigas" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1400/1500 by skipping his next Draw Phase. Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas", Dartz must skip his next Draw Phase. Dartz then activates "Orichalcos Deuteros". This card gains all the effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos", plus a few effects of its own. Dartz then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" to gain 500 Life Points for each monster he controls. He currently has two boosting his points to 4500.

"Orichalcos Gigas" attacks "Master of Dragon Soldier". "Master of Dragon Soldier" destroys "Orichalcos Gigas", but the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora" nullifies the damage. Dartz then activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to Special Summon the latter monster from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1900/1500) by skipping his next Draw Phase.

Kaiba pov:

“Alright Dartz my move!” I draw. As long as that eyesore is on the field it’s pointless to fire at his Orichalcos Gigas because Dartz won’t lose any life points. Plus Giga will just come back stronger. But if I attack Dartz directly, I should be able to win the duel. Yugi better not screw this up for me…

3rd person:

Stoically, Seto Sets a Card and Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Since Seto has at most one Card in his Hand, the effect of "Blade Knight" increases its ATK by 400 increasing to 2000/1000.

“Time to pick up where I left off!” Yami Yugi draws.

“Yugi hold on! Alright Yugi its time for you to blow this freak away with your dragon soldier,” Seto then activates his face-down "Reflect Energy" to Tribute "Blade Knight" and allow Yami Yugi's Monsters to attack directly this turn. "Master of Dragon Soldier" attacks directly, but Dartz activates the second effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" to Tribute "Orichalcos Gigas" and destroy "Master of Dragon Soldier".

However, Yami Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Master of Dragon Soldier" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500) and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position with "Black Luster Soldier" on Yami Yugi's side of the field and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" on Kaiba's side of the field. Since "Master of Dragon Soldier" left the field, its attack is negated.

Dartz draws "Timeater" Dartz then activates "Orichalcos Mirror" to Tribute "Timeater" from his Hand and Ritual Summon "Mirror Knight Calling" from his hand (500/0) in Attack Position. Since "Mirror Knight Calling" was Ritual Summoned, Dartz Special Summons four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (500) in Attack Position. Dartz then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" giving him 7500 lifepoints.

The first "Mirror Knight Token" attacks Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Due to the effect of "Mirror Knight Token", it gains ATK equal to the Monster it's battling giing it a total of 4500/0.

Dartz destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Token" to prevent its destruction, so only Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is Destroyed. At the end of the Damage Step, the first Mirror Knight Token's effect finishes returning it to 500/0.

The second "Mirror Knight Token" attacks Yami Yugi "Black Luster Soldier". The effect of "Mirror Knight Token" activates granting it 3000 attack points. Dartz destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Token" to prevent its destruction, so only "Black Luster Soldier" is Destroyed. At the end of the Damage Step, the second Mirror Knight Token's effect expires.

The third "Mirror Knight Token" attacks Seto directly making him wince, cradling his shoulder for the almost real pain as his points deplete to 3500. The fourth "Mirror Knight Token" attacks Yami Yugi directly making his points deplete to 3500 as well. Dartz then activates the second effect of "Mirror Knight Calling" to place Shield Counters on the "Mirror Knight Tokens" that don't have Shield Counters.

Kaiba draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five Cards in his Hand (his Hand is empty so he draws five cards). Five Turns after the activation of "Card of Demise", Seto must Discard his entire Hand during his Standby Phase. Kaiba's hand is shown to contain "Silent Doom", "Kaiser Glider", "Cost Down", "Ring of Destruction", and "Attack Guidance Barrier".

Kaiba then activates "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Blade Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Kaiser Glider" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, it can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with the same ATK as it. Kaiba then Sets a Card.

“I must say I’m impressed your Kaiser glider is safe due to the same knight attack points so my knight can’t crush it,” Dartz praises.

Yami Yugi draws "Mirror Force". He then Sets a Card ("Mirror Force") and Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position.

“How pathetic, now then since it’s the start of a new turn for me,” Dartz draws. He then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" giving him 10500.

“Hold on folks I activate my trap card!” Seto then activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy Dartz's "Mirror Knight Calling" and inflict damage to Seto and Dartz equal to the ATK of "Mirror Knight Calling" decreasing Dartz to 10000; Seto to 3000 life points. At this point, it is revealed that the Mirror Knight Tokens have the souls of Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus when their helmets are crushed and reveal their soulless faces.

“Recognise anyone?” Darts smirk at the horrified expressions of the others.

“Yugi! But how?” Yami questions.

“I control the souls of your companions remember?” Dartz reminds him.

“Let them go!” Tristen orders.

“Attack my knights and you’ll be attacking you friends!!” Dartz smirks smugly as Yami grimaces, conflicted.

Dismayed, the group gawk disturbed at the reveal while Yami begins to hesitate, no one notices the narrowed eyes or grimace of Kai as she glares down at the duel before her but bites her lip, simply watching, no one notices the faint leakage of crimson cascading down her stained lips from her desperate attempts to keep quiet as she forces her pained and guilty expression turn to her poker faced, refusing to show weakness, that is what Dartz wants after all…

“Come on Yami don’t you dare get emotional over these fakers,” Kai growls disgust laced in her tone watching his hesitation, making her glare at his weakened heart and emotional ties.

Yami Yugi has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and one set card.

Kaiba has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Kaiser Glider" (2400/2000) in Attack Position.

Dartz has 10000 Life Points remaining and controls "Orichalcos Kyutora" (1000/500) in Defense Position and four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (0/0 for each) in Attack Position.

Dartz orders "Mirror Knight Yugi" to attack Yami Yugi, but it refuses to obey.

“What’s this? My soldier is still loyal to you. How touching even though you turned your back on him and used you to seek revenge, that will soon change, let’s see what you got Kaiba,” Dartz Sets a Card.

“My pleasure,” Kaiba draws.

Kaiba pov:

I’m not going to be intimidated just because he put a few familiar faces on his little soldiers.

3rd person:

Kaiba uses his drawn card, Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two Cards. He then activates "Cost Down" to discard a Card and reduce the Levels of all monsters on his hand and field by two for this turn. Kaiba Normal Summons "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. This monster can't be destroyed in battle by monsters that have at most 1900 ATK.

"Kaiser Glider" attacks "Mirror Knight Mai" by orders of Kaiba.

“Please stop!” Mokuba begs his brother.

“That’s Mai!” Tristen reasons but it falls to deaf ears.

“Kaiba…” Yami calls out.

“Quiet. I’m not going to let some mind trick stop me from winning this duel, that lunatic seized control of my company and I’m prepared to do whatever I have to, to get it back. Do I make myself clear?” Kaiba declares.

“I’m begging you,” Yami pleads.

“Yami. There aren’t your friends, they are obstacles in your way; you can’t win this duel without destroying these copies, now stop holding back and get rid of these creatures!” I bark at him shocking him and a few others.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but Wheeler’s got a point. Please Yugi he’s trying to stall us and I told you it’s not going to work on me!” Kaiba growls.

“Very well,” Yami bows his head in defeat.

“So you got a dweeb army am I supposed to be too scared to attack?” Kaiba taunts.

“Well only if destroying a innocent soul concerns you,” Dartz shrugs casually.

“Nah as the president of a major corporation I have to do that every day,” Kaiba orders his attack smirking, unaware of the sly smug smirk of a snickering Kai. However the effect of "Mirror Knight Mai" activates giving it 2400/0. Due to the effect of "Kaiser Glider", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Mai" to prevent her destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Mai" expires.

"Different Dimension Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Mai", but "Mirror Knight Joey" intercepts the attack. The effect of "Mirror Knight Joey" then activates giving Joey 1400/0. Briefly, Kai glowers at the mirror knight Joey and Mai shaking her head.

“Weak willed fool,” She curses under her breathe.

No one notices the scowling Kai, her fist quivering as she keeps on her stone cold mask.

Luckily, due to the effect of "Different Dimension Dragon", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Joey" to prevent his own destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Joey" expires. Figures Wheeler would mess things up, Kaiba Sets a Card.

“Back to me,” Yami sighs.

“Yugi, you know what you have to do for us to win. Crush Wheeler and Mai,” Kaiba reasons. Slowly, Yami Yugi draws.

“Come on neither one of them has a shield, now attack!” Kaiba barks.

“How can he say that!? There our friends, Kai is with me right?” Tea turns to her as Kai simply glares silencing the group.

“That isn’t Joey, attack him Pharaoh!” Kai orders shocking Yami who turns to her as Kaiba glances at her.

“What but Kai he’s your-”

“That is not my brother and even if he was, he wouldn’t want to be a pawn. He would want his suffering to be ended Yugi, he would want you to destroy them now suck it up and bloody fire!” Kai demands surprising many.

“She’s right Yugi,” Seto agrees however…

Sadly, Yami then passes his turn as he is unwilling to attack his friends only making Kai’s brow further, disappointment evident in her eyes as she shakes her head at Yami. “Pathetic mutt,” She hisses under her breathe.

Dartz draws. He then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" boost his life points to 12500.

Dartz then activates his face-down "Twin Bow Centaur". Now once during his Main Phase 1, Dartz can select one monster under his control and one monster under the control of Kaiba or Yami Yugi and toss a coin. If he calls it right, the targeted monster under the control of Dartz's opponent will be removed from play and then the controller will take damage equal to the removed monster's ATK. If he calls it wrong, Dartz's targeted monster will be removed from play and Dartz will then take damage equal to the removed monster's ATK. If Dartz activates the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur", he won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn.

Dartz activates the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur" by selecting "Mirror Knight Joey" and Seto's "Kaiser Glider" as the targets for the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur" and tossing a coin. Dartz wins the Coin toss, so "Kaiser Glider" is removed from play and Seto takes damage equal to its ATK causing his points to deplete to 600.

“Seto!” Mokuba and Kai call out, Kai’s brown hues widening, horrified to see Seto in such clear pain as he clutches his chest as though, he was truly shot in the heart with an arrow, clutching his chest as he falls to his knees.

I’m fine! He grimaces, glancing at Kai as she nods and gently grasp Mokuba, stopping him from getting in harm’s way as helpless, Mokuba clings to my leg. Weakly, Kaiba draws. Kaiba orders an attack on Joey.

“Kaiba stop!” Yami screams.

“Save it! That second rate chump has held me back for the last time!” "Different Dimension Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Joey", but "Mirror Knight Yugi" intercepts the attack. The effect of "Mirror Knight Yugi" activates, due to the effect of "Different Dimension Dragon", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Yugi" Shield Counter to prevent his own destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Yugi" expires.

Yami Yugi draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy Dartz's "Twin Bow Centaur".

Dartz draws. He then Normal Summons "Orichalcos Malevolence" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Dartz then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" boosting Dartz life points to 15500.

“He’s got over fifteen thousand,” Tristen whispers.

“Yeah and my brothers only got 600. One more attack and he’s toast,” Mokuba exclaims scared.

“Mr Kaiba. I think we both know what has to happen now Mr Kaiba but don’t you fret cause I’ll make sure that soul of yours is put to good us. Just as soon as its mine,” Dartz smirks and orders his monster to attack. "Orichalcos Malevolence" attacks Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon".

“Hold on Dartz!” Seto activates his face-down "Attack Guidance Barrier" to redirect the attack to "Big Shield Gardna" and increase its DEF by 600 giving it 3200. The attack fails, but the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora" nullifies the Battle Damage Dartz would take. Since "Big Shield Gardna" was attacked, its second effect switches it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. Due to the last effect of "Attack Guidance Barrier", Dartz's Battle Phase ends immediately. On Dartz's End Phase, the effect of "Attack Guidance Barrier" expires.

“You better hope nothing happens to me. You can’t do this alone,” Kaiba draws.

Kaiba pov:

I only have six hundred points left and there’s not a monster in my hand I can summon…I then switch "Different Dimension Dragon" to Defense Position and Sets two Cards.

3RD Person:

“It’s up to me now,” Yami sighs.

“If you want to win this duel you’re gonna have to attack those mirror knights!” Kaiba reminds Yami who looks conflicted.

This is ridiculous you do realize you’re talking to a hologram with your head on it,” Kaiba snaps Yami out of his daze of thinking Yugi was speaking to Yami, encouraging him to attack for it’s the only way. Yami Yugi draws. He then switches "Big Shield Gardna" to Defense Position and Sets a Card.

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Kaiba scowls at Yami’s move.

Kai pov:

Blinking, I stare my ears hearing the roar of the motorbike as Raphael appears, looking angry as heck, where he begins threatening Dartz to stop this or else, only for Dartz to reveal his trickery, so turns out Dartz caused the tidal wave that caused the deaths of Raphael’s parents and made him go ashore and live a life of isolation until Dartz popped up and took him under his wing, he even caused the fire to Valon’s orphanage and Alister…oh boy. Now I feel slightly bad but eh, as Dartz explains how he was the one who bought the home of Alister to destroy and ordered the hunters who he purchased from a business owner, to hunt down that Alister cared for and residents of the place…that was not a good day, I frown at the not so fond memories…

Raphael attempts to demand the others freedom but its useless so he attack him but in the end the seal takes over and takes his soul…well that was pointless.

“Gentlemen, welcome to level 3,” Dartz draws "Orichalcos Tritos" and subsequently activates it.

Yami Yugi has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and two set cards.

Kaiba has 600 Life Points remaining and controls "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) in Defense Position and two set cards.

Dartz has 15500 Life Points remaining and controls "Orichalcos Kyutora" (1000/500) in Defense Position and four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (0/0) and "Orichalcos Malevolence" (2000/1000) in Attack Position and "Orichalcos Tritos".

Dartz has just activated "Orichalcos Tritos"; it gains all the effects of the previous layers, plus a few effects of its own. Dartz activates the first "Orichalcos Deuteros" effect of "Orichalcos Tritos" giving him now 18500. Dartz then activates the effect of "Orichalcos Malevolence" to switch Kaiba's "Different Dimension Dragon" to Attack Position.

“So I’m afraid this is goodbye with an attack strength of only 1400 your dragon is far too weak to defend your life points,” Dartz smirks.

“Now my beast bring Kaiba’s soul to me!” "Orichalcos Malevolence" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". No! come on Seto! Scared, briefly, I feel my grip on my arm tighten at the thought as I feel a wave of horror as the creature attacks and I turn away pained.

“Wrong! Meet my Shrink card!” Kaiba activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Orichalcos Malevolence" until the End Phase, but Dartz activates the final effect of "Orichalcos Tritos" to negate and destroy "Shrink".

Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Ambush Shield" to Tribute "Big Shield Gardna" and increase the ATK of "Different Dimension Dragon" by the DEF of "Big Shield Gardna" giving the dragon 4000/1500. "Different Dimension Dragon" destroys Dartz's "Orichalcos Malevolence", but Dartz receives no Battle Damage due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora". Relieved, I bow my head, thank you pharaoh…

“Is your duelling partner really worth that much Pharaoh because you just gave up your only defence to save him, leaving your life points open for a direct attack!” Darts orders The four "Mirror Knight Tokens" to attack Yami Yugi directly, depleting Yami’s points to 1500. However, my eyes narrow when Pegasus’s attack lingers on Yami, he leans in, almost talking to him about something. Dartz then Sets a Card. On Dartz's End Phase, the effect of "Ambush Shield" expires.

“Oh no! Kaiba panics as Yami’s points deplete.

“Get back up! Let’s go!” Kaiba barks as my brow furrows, he’s concerned just doesn’t really know how to show it…

“I’m fine thanks for asking,” Hissing, Yami jokes lightly wincing from the pain as he shakily stands.

“Alright Kaiba go on and make your final move with just six hundred points left, your time is up,” Dartz smirks.

Kaiba pov:

I hate to admit it. But if I don’t think of something quick Dartz is going to win and I can’t let that happen. Not after everything that lunatic has put me through, my gaze turns upwards towards the stone tablets finding Alister’s…

_“I’ll never see him again_ _because your father took him away from me!!!”_

_“Of course what Alister doesn’t know is that Kaiba’s father didn’t do a thing that part belongs to me, thanks to the aid of my partner…”_

Convincing Alister my family ruined his life was one thing but when Dartz bought out my company he crossed the line and there’s no way I’m letting him get away with that.

“You may have pushed around your little cronies but I refuse to end like they did so I play this!” Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" and subsequently activates it.

“Guess I should have warned ya whenever I’m about to lose I draw exactly what I need! And this times no different,” Kaiba declares.

“It's Critias!” Dartz gasps.

“Now if I know your gaming strategy as well as I think I do. Then I have to say that facedown card you placed before is your mirror force trap card,” Kaiba deducts.

“That’s right,” Yami confirms as Kaiba decides to fuse the former with Yami Yugi's Set "Mirror Force" and Special Summon "Mirror Force Dragon" (2800/2800) in Attack Position.

"Mirror Force Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Pegasus". The effect of "Mirror Knight Pegasus" activates giving it (2800/0). Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Pegasus" to prevent his own destruction.

“Why the long face? Did you realize the effect of my mirror force dragon!” Kaiba smugly declares and activates the effect of "Mirror Force Dragon," inflicting Battle Damage equal to the difference between the ATK of "Mirror Force Dragon" and the total ATK of his monsters that had less ATK than "Mirror Force Dragon" at the start of the Damage Step.

“I guess Kaiba had a plan,” Tristen smirks.

“What did I tell ya? My brother always has a plan,” Mokuba boasts. Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora", Dartz takes no Battle Damage. After that happens, the last effect of "Mirror Force Dragon" activates, destroying all of Dartz's monsters without applying damage calculation.

“Are there souls lost forever!?” Tea panics. “We’re about to find out,” Dartz responds.

“Don’t think I am as gullible as the rest of these dorks. You can scare me with a couple of reprogramed holograms, don’t you know who I am!? I invented this technology and I know how you manipulated those images to resemble those four losers. So you can drop the act Dartz flatten those phonies now!” Kaiba orders. Worried, Yami steps forward only to be stopped by Kaiba’s arm out, blocking him. “Relax,” He tells Yami as the attack hits.

“At least my friends are safe,” Yami sighs in relief making me raise a brow, if that’s true then maybe Joey...but my brow furrows, he hates me, hates me, detests me, like most…after all I am a danger, I am the reason for all this pain.

Since "Orichalcos Kyutora" was destroyed, its final effect activates, allowing Dartz to Special Summon "Orichalcos Shunoros" in Attack Position (?/0), "Orichalcos Dexia" ( 500/0) in Attack Position and "Orichalcos Aristeros" (500/0) in Defense Position. The ATK and DEF of "Orichalcos Shunoros" are equal to the total amount of Damage Negated by the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora" (2000).

“What is that?” Kaiba goes wide eyed at the creature.

“My little fiend has all grown up, play time is over! Gentlemen I’d like you to meet Orichalcos Shunoros!” Dartz smirks as Dartz places "Orichalcos Shunoros" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" in his Monster Card Zone. This means that as long as "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" exist on the field, "Orichalcos Shunoros" cannot be Attacked.

“You see what I see!?” Kaiba questions as we all gawk at the huge attack of the creator, turning out to have absorbed all that damage to use as his own attack points.

**_Crap._ **

As a monster he controlled was destroyed, Dartz activates his face-down "Martyr Curse" to force "Mirror Force Dragon" and "Orichalcos Shunoros" to battle.

“NO!!” Due to the last effect of "Martyr Curse", Seto cannot activate the effect of "Mirror Force Dragon". "Orichalcos Shunoros" destroys "Mirror Force Dragon…

“Ta, ta Kaiba we can’t keep the great leviathan waiting!” Dartz taunts…no…no…NO!!!! I hold in my internal scream and tears as Seto cries out in pain, the phantom ring hitting and depleting Seto’s points to zero, losing both the duel and his soul…

_No…_

_No…._

_No….._

Seto…no. Please god no.

I feel it, it hurts, I wince at the crushing shattering pain of my chest as I clutch my chest, feeling a wave of sorrow, anger and guilt flowing though my burning veins.

“I’m not done…” Seto activates his face-down "Wish of Final Effort" to increase Yami Yugi's Life Points by the ATK of "Mirror Force Dragon" granting Yami a total boost of 4300.

“SETO!!!!” Mokuba cries out as Yami catches Seto, who is panting, heaving and on the verge of collapsing as I feel a familiar burning water feeling in my eyes, no….no…God no!


	163. I Can't....

“Seto!!! Kai! Kai please there must be something Seto can do! There must be,” Loudly, Mokuba bursts into tears, clenching hold of my shirt, begging, tugging, tears cascading down his face as I simply stare down at him, holding in the urge to scream, to cry to break down as I do what I’ve always done. Be strong…calmly, I wrap my arms around the weeping Mokuba comforting the crying mess, pleading for me to save Seto as I feel a lone tear slip out of my left eye…

“Say something,” Yami pleads.

“Don’t screw up got it…I thought too hard. So you can’t lose this now win urgh…”

“I promise,” Yami whispers as one of the many layers of the seal, closes in on Seto, taking him and making him become one of the many stone victim on these walls…

“You disgust me,” Yami seethes.

“Tell you what since I have what I need you can keep the rest of him!” Dartz cackles and tosses Kaiba out of the ring.

“Kaiba!” The others rush over to him as Mokuba moves himself from my side and dashes over to his soulless brother, pleading to him to wake up, tears cascading down his frame only to receive no response…

_No more…_

_No more…_

_No more…_

_Please…_

Pained, I clutch my chest, my hand trembling. Not again, not again, not again….I can’t no, no, no!! I scowl at the brief flicker of images of her, Serenity, Joey and now…why? Why is it everyone I love leaves and gets hurt…?

_“All the pain that is to come to your loved ones is your fault. It’s your fault, it’s your fault; it’s your fault…”_

_My fault…my fault…_

_“It’s your fault…”_

_“Remember this pain…”_

_“She’s dead because of you…”_

_I…it’s my fault, my fault, my fault, Shakily, I take a few steps back feeling the ice cold air surrounding me as I dart out of the room, panting, heaving huffing and no one notices…_

_They don’t care care for you…_

_They don’t care for this faker…_

_He’ll leave you eventually just like that sister of yours you now that, just father like son…”_

_“He’s gone now too…all thanks to you.” Whimpering, I feel boiling hot tears cascade down my breaking expression as I feel my legs weaken as I lean down on one of the any columns of the snake sanctum where I break down, my voice muffled by my chocked sobs as I break down, cladding my shaking state._

_“Isn’t it better to be your real self than the fake you…”_

_Fake me? That’s right this me is fake…I don’t care, who cares for these weaklings…they aren’t good enough…this pain they caused it, they are just the same as he rest…_

It hurts…

It hurts…

It hurts…

“Stop…stop…PLEASE! I don’t want to feel this anymore…” I whimper to myself, my voice wobbling as I cradle my face, feeling the stinging soreness of my watery eyes.

_“It hurts doesn’t it?”_

Yes I don’t…I don’t want this…

_“Then just trust me, numbness makes everything better…Numbness, can supress these emotions it won’t hurt anymore…”_

I don’t want to hurt anymore…. I exclaim hopeful, feeling a familiar warm glow in my left eye, I don’t feel it, I don’t feel the pain….I…I remember this. I need this. I want this. I have to have this…or else…

It’s okay, you just need to let go. They wouldn’t understand, no one understands us pathetic failures…we don’t deserve to cry in front of them, we are weapons, we are failures, we are items, items don’t cry…we lost that right long ago…

_I can give you the key, you know what you have to do…_

Shakily, I take out a familiar plastic masks, my tears cascading down my gentle frame hits on my mask, dropping and descending off the mask onto the temple floor.

That’s right….yeah…no more pain, no more heartache, no more suffering. I need this for them, they don’t need this weakling Kai they need her, they need the weapon, they need the witch, I’ll only hold them back. Yes that way I can be numb, I don’t feel pain, I can be happy. Again…I can be normal, I can be me. Yes that is happiness it has to be its the only thing keeping me sane…

Desperate, I place my head down onto the mask, equipping it to my face as I take in a few deep breathes, smiling as I feel happy….I need this. I have to. I must do this, I need it, I need it, I _need_ the mask!!

Numb….

Numb…

Numbly, I kneel down smiling brightly.

I’m….I’m happy. This numbness t feels nice, no pain, no heartache, nothing….this is what I need.

I’m so happy.

I’m so joyful.

I’m in utter bliss…

Huh? Shocked, my eyes widen as my eyes feeling as heavy as lead begin to droop until the flash of a familiar greenish blue light flashes, blinding me and waking me up from my slept like daze as next thing I know, I’m enveloped in a flash of light…

“Huh where am I?” Blinking, I stare down at the weird room, looks like a throne room, my eyes narrow when I find wait is that Yami? Curious, I peer in at the young boy that looks like Yami and that girl again, Rhonda, I think that’s her name together, clinging to the hands of…hey it’s that oracle girl and some pharaoh guy.

“My boy this is Rhonda shell be your new sister, get along with her okay, she will be your future bride after all…”

“BRIDE!? Sister what the heck!?” Disgusted, I recoil at the poor kids, numbly staring at one another only for the scene to change to…huh?

Blinking, I stare as the scene changes to the girl again, leaning against the window of a palace, looking bored.

What is going on!?

_“Rhonda please think about what you’re doing,” The woman voices out as I turn to the scene seeing the strict sharp eyes of an older woman looking in disapproval at the young girls rather common clothes rags and such._

_“Someone of your status shouldn’t look so common…”_

_“Tch, so what I should look all flashy for the guys to nick my stuff no thanks…”_

_“This isn’t a good idea…”_

_“Why not? Tris will be with me and no doubt that weird stalker guy will…”_

_“Priest Set is simply looking out for you…”_

_“Tch, that’s what they all say, he’s the same as the rest, trying to get in my good books for the pharaoh, it’s a shame they don’t realize I can’t help them…”_

_“You are still…”_

_“Marrying the pharaoh? No way, he and I are simply friends besides not if I have anything to do with it and last I checked I’m the bride…”_

_“Rhonda it is meant to be!” The woman panics as the young girl simply jumps out of the window, this girl has no fear, I can respect that. I smirk when I notice the dagger in her satchel as well as a strange device on her wrist. The scene changes to numerous scenes of the girl rushing out and exploring the Egyptian landscape however my eyes narrow when spotting now and again a boy of sorts, watching her, looking longingly at the adventurous girl taking risk after risk…he seems older a year at least…_

_Surprised, I blink when the scene changes to the young girl smirking as she sneakily tries to enter back into a familiar room, the moon is up above._

_“Enjoy yourself?” The motherly voice rings out as the older girl now, teen even with longer sharper blonde hair and more narrowed golden eyes squeak back at the smooth elegant voice and topples inside the room, staring sheepishly at the intimidating taller figure of the man…_

_“Hey…priesty here to convert me again…”_

_“Rhonda…you have a duty to fulfil you were meant to spend time with the pharaoh today…”_

_“Why should I? He and I don’t even like each other in that way…”_

_“You haven’t given him a chance get to get to know you…”_

_“Lie you know me…”_

_“Stop…”_

_“Oh come on I’ve seen how the pharaoh eyes the servant and besides the pharaoh’s father simply wishes to have a connection to use my men and my force…Seto. Do you not remember our promise?” Playfully, my past self-leans into the taller male, kissing his neck, making him release a small moan and blush._

_“Of course I do but you are a princess, the pharaoh’s fiancée….I cannot betray him…” Rejected and pained, Priest Seto turns away._

_“Even though he has already forsaken me…” Huskily, she whispers in her ear._

_“I…” Cheekily, the girl pecks his cheek._

_“You know even with this relationship of ours you’re still as flustered as ever, it’s adorable my little priest…”_

_“Stop, the pharaoh would not…”_

_“Oh for goodness sake just forget about him and think for yourself for once, think about what you feel…”_

_“I…”_

_“What do you feel, don’t lie to me Seto…” Softly, he leans in; his fingertips graze his smooth features as he easily leans against her hand, enjoying the touch as he looks into her eyes. Surprised, my eyes widen at the genuine love in both their eyes…reminds me of the look he gives me, the priest envelopes her into a swift embrace._

_“I…” Slowly, the priest leans over to the smiling girl making my eyes widen, blushing feeling as though I’m intervening as he hungrily kisses her lips, happily the secret couple smile as he pushes her down gently onto the bed, where the thin veils of fabric hide the lovers, enjoying one another’s embrace._

Fortunately, the flash returns quickly and thankfully returns, blinding me and for once I welcome the pain as I return back to the room of the temple.

How long have I been out? And what the heck was that? I sigh and fan my head using my hand, trying to suppress the blinding hot flush from the scene prior and stand up. Huh? I frown as my amulet crystal glows a familiar light making me frown as it levitates almost trying to guide me, curiosity taking over, I decide to investigate.

Carefully, I follow the glow of my pendant until my eyes widen at the bridge of stone I make it across, hearing the wild roar of the tides as my browns narrow at the lone figure that is a woman…wait…

“Aren’t you dead?” I frown at the blue haired woman, her golden hues shining brightly at me with a small timid smile.

“It’s really you, you’re here. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman,” Warmly, she smiles at me making me frown as she reaches out for me.

“Um…look I just want to do my job. I’m not the girl you gave birth to,” I argue.

“I know I just…you look so much like her, it’s sad,” She sighs.

“Look. I just want this job to be done with, I mean I’m lost as it is and I’m emotionally drained,” I deadpan tiredly.

“I understand, but please you must save them,” She whispers.

“Look I would if any of this hell made sense. I mean all that I was taught about this whole shadow game thing was wrong I mean the monster world and the shadow realm; the Egyptian lore was destroyed thanks to you guys. I mean am I immortal? It would imply that I’m descended from you lot,” I ask.

“Not necessarily, you aren’t, you are the reincarnation of my child, a child blessed by the gods…”

“So I’m Jesus,” I remark jokingly only to receive a still silence and sigh.

“It was a joke jeez. Fine then what about the monster realm you speak of and the shadow games causing the monsters to come to life from life energy,” I mutter.

“Lore differs depending on context,” She shrugs.

“There are so many issues with what you just said,” I grumble.

“Please enter this portal and your true task with Trishula will commence,” She whispers smiling as I sigh but nod, entering the portal, only for my eyes to widen when I find myself on a floating island, how long was I sleeping? Christ.

Wide eyed, I stare at the great beast with a little zit on it.

“You!!!! I knew I was missing a soul! Well it’s too late you’re foolish friends and lover are gone!” Angrily, Dartz’s yell greets me.

“Are you done? Wow…Dartz you pulled a Marik with his Egyptian god card,” I joke lightly trying to not freak out from the freaky monster thing.

“A Marik?” Dartz frowns.

“You know what? I’m done, this season. You made me lose my understanding of both the shadow realm and this nightmare of a civilisation. There are so many plot holes and inconsistencies; I don’t know what to think anymore. So here goes nothing!” I declare and close my eyes, feeling my amulet glow as I draw, my eyes widening at the golden hue enveloping the card.

“I summon Trishula!” I declare.

“No…not him!!!” Ma-I mean Dartz cries out as the mighty dragon roar and releases a boastful beam of energy blinding him as next thing I know, a whole tear is caused as he screeches.

Blinking owlishly, I stare down as Trishula roars.

“You…you have been a thorn in my side for too long, first you hide my niece from me, and now you taunt with me with your new form, I have had it!!!” Dartz screeches.

“Trishula!” I call out concerned dashing to the dragon’s side as it transforms into a man. A familiar silver haired and blue eyed male appears before me, the silver shaded male kneels down before me.

“Okay I am done,” I grumble fed up with this whole season of just…what the hell.

“I don’t understand who are you, what are you even?” I question of handled truly lost and not even giving a thing anymore.

“I was once a humble servant of your ancestor’s mother, she saw greatness in me. She saw me as a loyal servant and to be her loyal servant and to stay by her side, I allowed them to do a ritual, a ancient ritual binding me with the power of a dragon, I was a knight and I wished to protect her, my dragon form allowed me to do so. However it came at a grave cause, the loss of my humanity, I became cold and distant when Atlantis fell and my mistress who passed away, I was lost and despised mankind until I met her. She gave me something I had not seen in ages, kindness, she saved me even when I thought humanity was lost she showed me something different. And so I have sworn my allegiance to your bloodline until the pharaoh can rest I cannot t be by my mistresses’ side…” He reveals.

“There are so many inconsistencies in what you just said. I am lost and I just…urgh…” I groan cradling my head at the stinging pain of a headache coming…as Trishula arises once more in his dragon form as Valkyria appears out of the deck smiling, nodding determined as she, Trishula, and then white night dragon pops out of my deck and attack Dartz. Quickly, I get on white night as we fly upwards into the sky, causing havoc but it doesn’t do any good.

“Dammit,” I curse.

“Kai…there is a way you must contact the gods!”

“Gods!?” I scowl at the voice of Valkyria in my head.

“Yes you are the child blessed by the gods…” Valkyria informs me.

“I’m her descendent at most…” I shrug warily.

“We must try for the pharaoh and good of the world…” Valkyria assures me.

“Urgh, fine, just to warn you, I’ve prayed numerous times and it never worked.” I warn her, fearful of her wrath.

“Just do it!” She orders raising her wand once more, making me flinch fearful as I nod and close my eyes, focusing as I feel a familiar warmth flow through my veins…

“Come on…please you must hear me, your pharaoh or master is in danger, the whole world is…please wake up and save us!!!” I pray in my mind, begging, pleading, and praying only for my eyes to widen at the bright light. Shocked, my eyes widen when I see the small lights of golden light, of course there distracting Dartz, so the guy can do their thing and he can’t stop them, huh, my monsters are smart wow, never thought I’d say that, geez this season is weird.

“No!!! They’ve been set free!” Dartz panics as I wolf whistle my Trishula over as he and I ride together and save the guys…


	164. Goodbye Kailani Wheeler

“Kai!!! Wait are we riding a dragon!?” Joey panic as I sigh.

“It would seem so or I’m high. About time you guys got out,”” I deadpan as Trishula lands us and I drop down.

“Sorry we took so long,” Kaiba sassily remarks making me snicker and smirk as we and the guys land or we do, my brother not so much.

“Wow, even when it’s your time to shine you embarrass yourself,” I point out offering my hand out to him.

“Hey you try being soulless,” He grumbles.

“I’d rather not,” I smirk as Joey smirks back at me, both of us glad to be reunited….

“Wait…how did we get out of there Yug? Kai?” Joey questions lost.

“By summoning them, well done Kai,” Yami praises.

“Oh they come now they never came when I had hoped for school to be closed….” I grumble annoyed as the Egyptian Gods descend down.

“Do you take anything seriously?” Kaiba scowls.

“Nope,” I answer emphasising the ‘p’ as they stand proudly before us.

“It’s Obelisk, Slifer and Ra, the Egyptian God cards!” Joey gawks at the three as my eyes narrow at the golden chicken still, irritated from what the beast did to my brother…

“Yeah we know who they are,” Kaiba remarks.

“Really I had no idea,” I smirk, playing dumb only to wince at the playful flick to my temple as I look up to frown at the pokerfaced Kaiba looking elsewhere.

“Impossible! How did they revive the Egyptian gods!?” Dartz demands.

“Hello,” Proudly, I wave smirking giddily at the scowling Dartz.

“Zaya even now you trick me!?” He roars enraged as Leviathan roars and goes upwards into the dark clouds of the heavens, the gods following in their pursuit of the demon. Huh, little Yugi is back, I note lightly as I glance back at the roaring gods ready for battle.

“That Leviathan’s a goner, its three on one up there!” Joey smirks.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, a lot can happen in a battle,” I warn my hopeful brother.

“I see you can count but unfortunately numbers aren’t everything,” Seto agrees with me.

Wide eyed, I stare as numerous souls are in the sky, my eyes narrowing when I see Mai talking to Valon…Oh hell no if she gets with that extra I swear, I’m going to deck her. Angered, I feel my fist clench quivering angrily at the pair then turn for my eyes to widen when seeing Marx talking to Kat.

“Kat…wow you really are an idiot…” Marx chuckles.

“…”

“Come on Katty there’s no need to be jealous!” Marx giggles.

“You were the only one who didn’t compare us…” Kat begins sombrely.

“Of course I didn’t you guys are different people. You’re girly and Kai is just Kai…” Marx waves her off.

“Kai I just Kai what’s that meant to be mean?” I scowl, feeling my brow twitch at the almost rude remark.

“Alister?” I hear Seto whisper as I look up wide eyed to see a familiar male and he seems to be talking to his little brother, I remember them. Pained, I look away as Mikey soul goes into Alister recalling the cruel tragedy of Mikes demise, exploded it wasn’t by our hands no by Dartz…that day was not a proud day. The darkness fades as each small soul is returned to their rightful bodies.

“Oh man now what!?” Joey panics as the water around us thrashes, slowly taking apart the building and bridge we stand upon.

“This place is going down!” Joey panics.

“Really I thought it was having a renovation!” I snap back panicked.

“Must you have a wise crack every second!?” Joey scowls at me.

“When I panic yes, it helps cope,” I argue feebly.

“Then why are we standing here!?” Kaiba scowls as we all rush out trying to get to safety.

“Look it’s the passage that led us here,” Yugi points out to the familiar portal.

“Alright home sweet home here we [come!](https://media.tenor.com/images/69b4060516a1a5d8906a1ff4c6388bc7/tenor.gif)” Joey cheers as he and Seto leaps into the portal however just as I am about to, I spot Yugi stop.

“Hell no! Yugi we just got you back don’t do a martyr! I can’t deal with a emo pharaoh forever!” I argue halting in my steps.

“No it’s fine go on…” Weakly, he smiles.

“Oh you got to be kidding me, give it up old man!” I scowl at Dartz wounded but sadly still alive as Yugi and I turn to him.

“I couldn’t say goodbye just yet, especially to you Zaya…”

“I’m not Zaya!” I snap fed up with these ridiculous names as fumes of black emit from the soulless demonic creature.

“Kai stay back,” Yugi warns me trying to be protective making me hold in a snicker at the small guy that is my friend, trying to be manly but ultimately failing as Yami steps forward to summon his dragon in human form to take on the familiar serpent, only to be wounded so Yami returns him to his deck and is caught in a whirlwind of evil and darkness…I feel out of place here…

Next thing I know, Yami defeats his evil side according to Yugi and then the unconscious Dartz awakens, both eyes a familiar yellow as Ironheart and Chris appear with that woman…shakily, I approach the family reunion coughing awkwardly, not sure what to do as she turns to me.

“Thank you…you may not be my child but you made me proud…”

“Oh um…its cool,” Tightly, I smile.

“Zaya…” Weakly, Dartz calls out to her as Chris helps steady her weaned father.

“Hello brother…” Lovingly, she greets him.

“I…I’m sorry, I you were right all along and I made you run. Run to a place of terror and horror causing you to…” Dartz bows his head guilty.

“I did what I had to for my child and I would do it again…either way I am happy to see you back my brother and I am happy to see how my little girl has become of herself in this modern age…”

“Still not your kid,” I remind her sharply making her chuckle as she with Dartz family fade away, both thanking us and leave…

That…that was something…my eyes narrow when we stare blankly at the open sea before us, the evening sun going down as the warm orange glow of the evening greets us as I decide to give Kaiba and Yugi space to talk and stuff as my brown hues look up at the sky…

I feel like I’ve just been putting myself in situations I shouldn’t be in, third wheeling in a sense. Either way…that ends now. Sighing, I release a sigh of sorrow as I look up at the familiar helicopter and sigh. My time’s up…Kai’s time is up now…unsteadily, my fingertips ghost the familiar plastic mask hidden in my jacket.

“Kai?” Innocently, Yugi calls out after saying goodbye to dark magician girl and the three nights after thanking them and returning to their world…

“This season has been…bananas,” I blurt out making Yugi giggle.

“Bananas?” He raises a brow.

“I just so many plotholes have occurred I just don’t know any more you know. I mean I’ve lost my understanding of both the Egyptian shadow power and this whole mess…” I confess lightly, exhausted and tired of it all.

“Kai…” Yugi calls out to me concerned as I release a tired sigh.

“I…I’m not going with you Yugi,” I confesses.

“Wha…why?” Yugi questions concerned and worried as I stand.

“Yugi, the Kai you knew isn’t needed anymore; she will only get in the way of my mission…” Tearfully, I smile brightly.

“Your mission…? Maybe we can…” Yugi steps forward only for me to step backwards.

“No,” Sharply, I stop him making him frown.

“Yugi you have your friends you wish to save and protect…I have friends who I promised a long one I would save and I’m going to make truth of that promise…” I begin sinisterly.

“We can help…” Yugi offers.

“Please don’t. I have to do this; I have my own friends in need of saving…” I plead to him, pained.

“Please…be careful,” Yugi whispers concern laced in his tone as I simply sigh.

“I will…make sure no one tries to follow me, make sure Joey and Serenity are taken care of please, I can’t keep an eye on them forever,” I smile tightly as Yugi bows his head, his purple eyes widening as a helicopter lands before us, the powerful turbines causes a blast of wind, making Yugi fall into the sandy grains of the beach while I calmly approach the helicopter, being piloted by Rhydian and turn to the shocked Yugi..

“Goodbye Yugi Muto…”

And like that, ended the craziest and more controversial adventure I had encountered, now let’s just see how this next adventure of mine goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Arc Kai has finally begun and well I am worried what you lot will think of it, if you hate it I apologise but I will try.


	165. Summary

“So this is it…”

Calmly, the onyx haired male huffs tiredly, his stone cold eyes focused onto the computer screen only to scowl, his ears twitching in irritation at the loud slurps. He glares sharply and turns to scowl at a humming Rosa and Yammy, happily stuffing their faces with lollipops, gumdrops and all sorts of sweets, while Rosa is trying to be discreet about it by looking away as she stuffs her face. Hungrily, Yammy openly grabs mouthfuls of sweets, devouring them as though his life was on the line. All that sugar he eats and he still is as thin as a stick, metabolism is a bitch…

“We need to focus, meaning no distractions,” Joker points out piercingly as the sound of footsteps enter the room, the door opening to reveal the male, but his loud boisterous long yawn announces himself clearly, as everyone sweat drops at the oldest one of the group, Rhydian enters, glaring at Joker.

“That’s right guys no distractions,” Rhydian yawns as he approaches the ravenous teens, scooping up the confections and attempting to steal that, note _attempt._

“AH!!!!” Loudly, the male cries out in fear as he is easily tackled to the ground, by a screeching Rosa and Yammy causally places a kunai to this throat.

If you even think about stealing my gobstopper I will make you die slowly,” Ominously, the usually laid back male darkly threatens Rhydian, who turns to stone, terrified as I watch the funny scene, brow raised in contemplation whether to help him or not.

“Is Rosa…?” I question whispering to Joker.

“Yep,” Joker reports as I notice the killer look across the woman’s face, my head shaking empathising with her pain and urges…this week is going to be rough no doubt about it.

“How do you..?” I trial off, my eyes widening creped out how he causally confirms it, demos he know…?

“Yes Kai, I know yours too why do you think I get Yammy and the old man to stock up on sweets and carbs,” Joker answers as I release a tired sigh, too busy to be feel worried I feel almost relieved that he knows, at least he can keep us in check I guess..

“Okay so…time to get to business!” I stand up, as the others perk up to listen. Smiling, Rhydian stands up, throwing the sweets to the side as I watch wide eyed as Rosa and Yammy almost charge after the sweets, fighting over them like to beasts…but I wave it off as Rhydian brings out a…whiteboard and pen?

“Um…” I blurt out not sure what the dummy is doing when he begins drawing with the red marker pain, a diagram of sorts. It’s a chibi headshot of me in the middle looking bored and there are a few arrows both pointing at me and another by its side pointing at another chibi character on the board, I notice one of them is a chibi Rosa, Joker, Yammy, Kat, Henry and Marx, I notice a few others shaded in as well with a question mark. The arrow pointing at Joker from my head has friendship in the arrow with Jokers pointing at me saying the same only it has titled Joker, “Kai’s lapdog” a pang of guilt this me from the title, I don’t use him, but another pang of pain hits me at the thought of Joker being a dog, he’d be adorable, I’d say a westie. Smiling, I can’t get the idea of Joker being a westie out of my mind until…

“Wait what’s with this!?” Rosa roars, fire in her breathe like a raging dragon as I peer over the board to raise a brow at the chibi picture of Rosa when pointing at Jack says “crush” a small snort escapes me as I try to hold in my laughter. Flustered, Rosa punches him and swiftly rubs the words off to replace with friend. I look over at the picture of Yammy smiling seeing his face looking identical to the face mine is pulling now with the bored expression only, a lollipop in his moth on the chibi face, the arrow pointing at me has sister brother relationship, bringing a small smile to my lips as I playfully ruffle Yammy’s dark purple hair. He merely leans into my hand, used to it.

Frowning, I glance at the picture of Rhydian with his arrow pointing at me saying “father daughter relationship” and when my chibi face arrow points to him it says “ role model, father figure” making me scoff as I replace that with “endures his stupidity,” earning a few snickers and cries of pain from the sobbing wreck but I’m numb as I glance, only to halt when I see a picture of Marx, a smug smirk and golden gleam in his eyes, his white hair pouring out, like he was shot with lighting, earning a small chuckle from me. I smile when I see by his side a chibi head of Kat, looking plain and unfazed with an arrow pointed at Marx and a question marked of “romance?” but I swiftly, change it too close friends, as I look up to scowl at the two other male chibi heads, the one I’m glaring at has a silhouette chibi head, covering in black marker with the question mark on it the other with the line pointing at brother, has a chibi head of Henry with a goatee and glasses on him, underneath him is a line saying son pointing at Marx. I raise a brow when I see another arrow point out at…a chibi head of Fiona and Robin…

Fiona has a big Cheshire grin on her chibi head as an arrow points out at the stone faced Robin, saying oblivious while Robin has an arrow pointing at Fiona marked OBSESSED. I look up at the arrow connecting Fiona and Henry seeing the liens of “adopted daughter” as well as another coloured in chibi head of mystery above Fiona, with the arrow saying biological parents, both drug dealers and arrested, worked for Henry…

Robin meanwhile has no arrows of her origin, then again we never knew, all we got when she arrived and when Joker did his research was her being an orphan in some dojo or something…I can’t help but feel sorry for her having a unrequited love towards Fiona…that must be hard, the pain to love someone who doesn’t know or is too oblivious, I hate that kind of romance storyline. Especially, if the guy is openly showing his love to the girl who remains unaware like when the boy says he likes someone and looks directly at the ignorant girl but she still doesn’t freaking get it!! AHH!!!

“Kai,” Rhydian’s cool voice snaps me out as I hear the faint crash and turn my brown eyes widen at the shards of glass on the floor and the broken glass table that once held candy. “Sorry,” I bow my head guilty. “It’s fine,” Rosa and Yammy wave it off eating their food while Joker sighs. “I’ll buy another one,” He grumbles.

“Where did you get that money?” Rhydian frowns, peering over the screen to see him working.

“I work for Kaiba corp dumbass this may surprise you but Kaiba corp pays quite well,” Joker points out as I slightly flinch at the name, recalling memories I rather not remember.

Softly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my guilt as I turn to see a concerned Rose, giving me a side hug which grateful, I accept and return. “Girls eat to make themselves feel better here,” Yammy tosses me a lollipop cheery flavour, bringing a soft smile to my lips as I take it. “Thanks Yammy,” I smile grateful as Yammy hums, continuingly to curiously stare at the whiteboard before us.

“So let’s do a catch up, that way we can all feel like we understand the situation before going onwards,” Rhydian proposes as I simply nod, taking a seat in-between Yammy and Rosa who turns to open her phone. I raise a brow glaring as she smiles, checking her makeup and such causing an eye roll from me and Joker as he watches, multi-tasking on his laptop and watching the funny puppet like show with Rhydian.

“Okay so originally, Kai was kicked out of her house by her pain in the ass parent, due to needing more money for themselves. Kai was offered a place and joined, there she met-”

“The amazing Ravishing Rose!!!” Rose stands up, grinning as I imagine if this was a anime, a rose background behind her, but we all stare blankly at the girl who giggles and plops herself down on the sofa.

“Yeah…and she met Yammy, there me and…” Rhydian trials off as I look down at the mention and try not to think about things, trying to calm my nerves. “Anyway!” Joker meet us all, following behind Kai, along with so it seems to have been Robin and Fiona, Fiona was the adopted daughter of Henry, taken in when Henry’s business of drug dealing went haywire when Fiona’s mother turned out to be a undercover cop and when she discovered his affair and business, arrested him. Thus leaving Fiona alone to be adopted by Henry, who then found Robin; a daughter of one of his elite followers, one of the many daughters of some dojo in Japan. Then the incident took place, causing Fiona to lose her body and be uploaded into the network or something, where Robins swiftly followed as well…” Rhydian ends as Joker nods, glad to see his information snooping on Fiona and Robin being added.

“You know you make it sound as though Robin and Fiona are side characters being casted away now,” Yammy points out as we stare wide eyed at the rather harsh but somewhat true statement.

“Yammy, not now, we don’t need your forth wall breaking humour besides this is real life, we are not in some video game!” Rosa scolds him.

“Yeah, trust me it’s different,” I huff at the memory. Scratching my head, I stand up as Rhydian continues his rant but I numb it out, instead to look out at our apartment, my eyes narrowed as I look out at the scenery…

_Just you wait…_

_Soon we will strike_

_And everyone will see you for the true monster that you are…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that summary helped those lost!


	166. Distinguished Disguise

Calmly, I stroll through the streets of Domino in my new disguise, my brow furrowed as I approach a familiar school before me. Heh…this is not going to be good. I frown as I spot the numerous girls wearing familiar sailor fukus. Heh…this is going to be tricky that’s for sure. I mean I stick out like a pin wit this get up, I scowl at my outfit of a a coal black hoodie but it’s more opened, there is no zipper to it and its open for it to reveal my loose white dress shirt, my hood is up as my new [look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/23/40/f1234045b41609082f8f671dd0b2362f.jpg), reveals my wild purple black hair and similar shade contacts, contacts are hard to get on, I mean wow. I have on a pair of loose black trousers and trainers. I don’t know why, but Rosa was insistent on doing my nails a coal purplish black colour.

“Excuse me,” I scowl at the snooty voice and turn to, a faculty member from the woman’s bitchy look, she has on a tight dress shirt and pencil skirt, she looks like one of those slutty judgmental secretary’s you know are sleeping with the boss. Damn it Rosa…my brow twitches as I feel numerous eyes on me, hands in pockets as I hold in the urge to flee the site as I recall the very idea of this stupid outfit…

_“Okay listen up!” Rhydian roars making all eyes turn to the whiteboard however the soft clicking of the laptop doesn’t fade away in the background, causing a twitch from Rhydian. “Oi Joker listen up!” He orders only to receive a blank look._

_“I was the one who set up the PowerPoint so no,” He retorts making Rhydian growl._

_“What did you say you-”_

_“Enough!” My firm voice bellows, silencing the awkwardly sweating Rhydian and the soft sound of typing ceases._

_“Only you, Kai,” Rhydian huffs._

_“Rosa’s time to shine!” Rosa smiles brightly, a mischievous glint and impish smile as she stands up and approaches the whiteboard._

_“Right now listen up men, children, boss, geek,” She giggles as she clicks her fingertips and the whiteboard reveals a PowerPoint from the device above them._

_“Okay now listen up, Sleezy Mort is one of the old fool’s higher-up, we need to deal with him first!” Rosa begins as I feel a head on my shoulder, making me turn to the soft snores of Yammy but sigh, allowing him to rest._

_“Mort, tch that guy always gave me the creeps,” Rhydian huffs._

_“Everything gives you the creeps,” Yammy mutters from his sleep._

_“Not everything!” Rhydian huffs as I calmly raise my hand._

_“Spiders, ladybugs, mosquitos…” I list off._

_“Those guys are nasty, bugs are just aurgh why do they exist? To ridicule me!?” Rhydian pouts._

_“To take care of the other bug and insects in the food chain,” Rosa huffs._

_“Joker report,” I lean in eager for information on the guy, remembering him vaguely whenever I saw him in a meeting, he’d either be humming a song while counting money or with some hooker by his side…_

_“Mort Delius, 45, born America, Chicago, came to New Domino to expand his father’s bank business until he got bored of the business and his father mysteriously fell ill, heart attack but we all know the real reason,” Joker glances at me as I nod, recalling the needle by his corpse Kat took care of._

_“He is in charge of Henry’s card dealing business, finding suckers, and getting tons of money by giving them fake cards. The money would cost so much the person would be left in debt and have to work off his fake cards, not realizing they were fake until usually given to them and so called freed. Even then the fool isn’t given his wanted cards until his debt is cleared and since it takes years, the victim could forget his goal and just numbly work,” Joker reports Mort’s scheme._

_“A smart scheme but it has its flaws,” Joker reveals a familiar duel disk, showing how the fake cards would never work or show up on the duel disk._

_“As long as Mort has his money he’s happy,” Rhydian grumbles._

_“Those poor kids,” Rosa huffs._

_“There not all kids some are adults too, having bene working for Mort for years since high school,” Yammy mutters as Joker nods, confirming it._

_“The ninja knows all,” Rhydian smirks as I stand up._

_“So where does he roam?” I enquire._

_“From what I heard from my network, he roamed around your old school of Domino but now,” Joker frowns puzzled._

_“Middle school,” Yammy mutters making all eyes turn to him._

_“Middle schoolers are more naïve, they still believe in the idea of dreams and duelling is the most popular one out of most. So he would aim for a younger audience to trick easier and have younger workers to enjoy,” Yammy mutters darkly as Joker raises a brow impressed as I nod._

_“He has a point, that guy was obsessed with girls, tried to get me a few times,” Rosa mutters darkly flinching as I calmly place my hand on her shoulders, to reassure her as her shaky red eyes meet my own as she softly smiles, appreciating the gesture._

_“Right, so Rosa, there may be some remnants of Mort around the domino high school you need to infiltrate there and find out,” Joker reasons as Rosa nods and my eyes widen._

_“Are you sure?” I question my brow furrowed at the thought of a particular group._

_“It’ll be fine, I can make her be a transfer, and you know with her skills, she’ll fit right in,” Joker reassures me as I frown, still uncertain._

_“Relax I won’t get your brother involved and I won’t hit on him, trust me. That guy is way too dumb to be my type,” Rosa smiles as I feel a twitch of irritation at the remark but push it aside as she giggles, excited._

_“You know what this means? New outfits!!” Giggling, Rosa cheers._

_“Oh what should I go for? The peppy cheerleader? Oh I know maybe the shy bookworm…oh or-”_

_“Who’s going for the middle school?” I enquire to Joker, seeing the excited girl squeal in her own little world of fantasy of what role she will act in when going undercover._

_“You’ll go to the middle school,” Joker reports._

_“What!? Why!?” I scowl at the thought of seeing Serenity._

_“You’re the smallest it’s pretty obvious why,” Rhydian huffs as I growl and kick him, making him hiss and cradle his kneecap._

_“Not cool Kai!” He bellows as I scoff._

_“Right, don’t worry, I have the perfect outfit for Kai, considering she will try to infiltrate a gang she has to look like the high school delinquent, leaves this to me!!!” Ecstatic, Rosa grabs my lost and scared self as I am tossed into the room, blanking out form the heavy stench of hairspray wafting in the air, knocking me out…_


	167. JOKER!!!

Silently, I sit down, arms crossed. My brow furrowed as my fingertips impatiently tap on my arm as I catch the two whispering amongst themselves, the woman who caught me out, hissing to the male who I recall to be the headmaster of this middle school. My ears perk up curious to hear them speaking…

“He should not be wearing such undeceiving clothing think of our school reputation!” She gasps applaud by my attire.

“He’s a troubled youth! I remember the days when I was a bad boy! But he can change, it’s his first day and I hear he’s from a poor background. Ryan came to us from America in order to improve his behaviour…” The principal gushes.

Ah so I’m going by Ryan and I’m a boy…of course, dammit Joker…and since I’m from America, seems I’ll have to put my American accent on perfect…

“Oi, Oi, I got a lesson to get too or not?” I growl playing the role of delinquent, my brow furrowed as the woman stands, icily glaring at me as I place my feet on the principal’s desk, making the old man shake intimidated by my devilish smirk while the bitch scowls at me.

“We do not appreciate such a tone here Mr Brigs, in this school we are a respectful towards all and respectful to our superiors,” The woman snaps at me.

“U-Um, excuse me Ryan,” Shakily, the principal smiles sheepishly as I raise a brow.

“What?” I snap.

“If you could please remove your feet from my desk I would appreciate it greatly,” He smiles sheepishly as I grumble seeing the woman’s snooty glare and scoff. Annoyed, I stand up.

“Just tell me where my lesson is and I’ll try to find it,” I huff.

“Please, as if we’d believe that,” The secretary scoffs making me scowl at the ass.

“You will be given a guide; she will teach you the ropes and shape you up into respectable person of this school and society we live in!” Fierily, the woman declares loudly slapping a fan on her desk, where she got from…I don’t know but my ears perk up as I hear the faint crack of the wooden desk, making me feel a tad bit of sympathy towards the Principals desk. Calmly, I glance at the two, the woman, is definitely in charge in the relationship, she has sharp brown eyes hidden by her sharp lensed glasses, thin framed with a brown plastic of sorts around the glasses, her sharp dagger coal black nails, readjusts her glasses as her skin tone as pale as a corpse gleaming from the artificial lighting of the principals office.

My eyes narrow as I hear her sharp heels dig deep into the principal’s soft shoes, earning a squeak of pain from the rather chubby man, small and to be honest, his beard bothers me, no it’s not a beard, it’s more like a funny bushy moustache, while the woman looks like a skeleton with her thin dagger like fingertips and her thin, lanky looking body frame. To be honest I’m surprised she hasn’t broken a bone with how thin she is. Her long coal black hair is straightened and her fringe is held back by a headband of sorts, a black one revealing her porcelain like temple, flawless but it looks sort of like a boiled egg as her ruby red lips with way too much makeup on her, makes me wince. Can she even taste food with that amount of lipstick? I notice the small black beauty spot on her cheek and then turn to the small principal. I notice her sharp high heeled boots look almost like daggers to me. You could stab someone with those heels and no one would ever know or find the weapon, if you cleaned it properly. She has on a pair of black leggings with faint patterns of vines around the strange but eh, fashion is fashion.

My eyes narrow at the male, his body language screaming, scared. Definitely new, the old one I recalled correctly as a strong, independent and I think he was gay. I don’t know why but he always seemed a bit off when my brother spoke of him, often talking to Joey and being a bit more than friendly but my oblivious brother didn’t seem to notice it. Hmm…now I get it, he reminds me of humpty dumpty, from his bald ass head gleaming in the artificial lighting above to his boulder like body frame. He is wearing a dark brown suit, underneath a snow white dress shirt; he is seriously overdressed for a school. I don’t get why teachers wear suits and such, I mean when it’s the summer it must be painful for them, the boiling heats scorching them jeez. My eyes narrow at his bleak brown tie with patterns of small light brown scratch like marks, a strange design but eh…

My eyes narrow when I spot the numerous tissue boxes around him, he even takes one to swab at his bald head, removing the sweat I presume from his temple as weirdly enough. The woman licks her lips, almost enjoying the poor man’s nervous sweating habits…okay? I think I’ve doe enough, analysing for a century, I shaky me head slightly scarred at the creepy ass teachers in charge of this school. A pang of guilt hits me towards Serenity, having to put with such weirdos for teachers.

“Come on she should be here by now,” Sharply the woman stands as I grumble following her, slightly relieved to be away from those two weirdos being together. Loudly, I hear the door open as I follow the stick figure of a woman outside, her strides reminding me of a confident super model, if it weren’t for her stick thing figure.

“His name is Ryan Brigs. He will be in your care, make sure he sticks to school policy understood?” The woman orders as I frown. So this must be my guide…curious I peer over only for my eyes to widen at the smiling girl before us…god damn it.

“Hi there I’m Serenity! I hope we get along!”

_GOD DAMN IT JOKER!!!!_


	168. Chirpy Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought as a gift from me to you guys I will be updating another chapter later on today for now, hope you like this chapter!

“So…America must be nice…” Serenity begins.

“I guess…”

“I hear they have lots of yummy food!”

“Yep…”

“You know my sister always wanted to go to America…”

“O-oh really?”

Nervously, I squeak feeling as though I’m sweating bullets as my oblivious sister smiles, guiding me to my class.

“Yes, she always said she wanted to devour all the food there and also…heh, my sisters the best,” Serenity turns to me, smiling brightly as I laugh nervously.

“Really? You really love her huh,” I smile sheepishly, a selfish side of me sort of waning to hear the compliments.

“Oh yes, my sister is the best, she is a great duellist, she’s smart, kind, an amazing cook but she can be a bonehead, you know,” My sister sighs as my eyes widen at her words, feeling a Pang of pain from it.

“B-Bone head!?” I scowl.

“Oh yes! She never once picked up that this guy had a thing for her for a long time, even after he saved her she was still oblivious its sort of sad and annoying to be honest,” Serenity sighs as I release a new chuckle.

“Ah here we are! Come let’s sit down next to each other. I know how nervous it can be but I know you will do just great,” She winks at me bringing a smile to my lips. “Thank you, serenity,” I smile.

“Anytime Ryan,” She giggles and leaves as the teacher instructs me, once the class is all together and settled to make my way inside.

“So you’re my new student…come on no need to be shy,” The teacher smiles as I simply nod and enter the classroom, hearing the classroom once loud antics fade into a subtle silence as I feel all eyes on me.

“Woah who’s that?”

“I heard he’s a delinquent…”

“I heard he’s from America whoa…”

“Okay class settle down we got a new student with us, make him feel at home okay?” The teacher sighs then turns to nod at me, passing me the chalk as I write my name on the board.

“Hi, I’m Ryan Brigs, I hope we can get along,” I smile a model smile, smirking internally as I hear the squeaks and awes from such a radiant smile, thank you Rosa for your lessons.

_“He’s…he’s a prince…”_

_“Are you sure that’s a guy? Look at those eyelashes…_

_So…hot…_

_“I think I’m in love…”_

Smiling, I make my way down, giddily as I sit down by my desk, turning to my side to see Serenity smiling softly and waving at me slightly and class begins…

Hmm, bored, I look out the window hearing a boring lecture from the teacher, my eyes glancing to another familiar structure off in the instance, Domino high school…hm. I wonder how Rosa is doing.

Rosa pov:

Okay, here goes, deep breathes Rosa deep breathes, you’re a pop star, an idol, a role model to all the girls! You can do this! Motivated, I smile a small sheepish smile as I try to get into my role of the shy book worm. Hmph, this will prove Joker wrong, saying I couldn’t be a bookworm due to being dumb; tch we’ll see according from my sources, THE Seto Kaiba is here. He’ll help me and then Joker will see me as more than some stupid girl and then maybe I can uncover why Kai is so interested in some snobby guy, I know Kai isn’t the type to be a gold digger, she may act aloof, but she has pride in her.

I enter the high school, my ears perking up as I hear a few awes and notice some guys ogling at me, making me giggle at my new [disguise](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/34/a3/6434a3db9abd44e25716585a0f151aa1.jpg). My hair has been dyed into a light pink with hints of platinum blonde in the mix, braided as my blue eyes, no longer wearing contacts are shown to the world. I smirk as I ruffle up my braided in attempt to look cuter as I adjust my thick framed glasses, smirking. I must say this uniform is so cute and it’s that skimpy compared to the other roles I had to play, but the pink blazer is too cutesy for me as well as the cute blue bow.

“Eek!” I squeak back as my nose bumps into a hard sturdy body, making me look up playing my role I follow the group, pouting as I look up acting fearful of the huge tall body of a fool. Only for me to whimper in fright then I see his super scary face.

“Are y-”

“EEEK!!” I squeal and stand up, fleeing from the genuinely terrifying male and his super scary face, that face is going to give me nightmares…

Thankfully, Kai told me where classes and stuff are as well as Joker giving me a layout of the place on my books but not Kai, huh. Eh, I shrug it off as I follow it to my destination, according to Joker I will be in this classroom.

“Ah you must be my transfer, Miss wheeler is on her student exchange program right?” The teacher enquires as I nod sheepishly.

“A-ah yes, I am from France, Bonjour,” I smile sheepishly recalling the language I know well.

“O-oh bonjour! Please come in everyone should be ready by now,” The teacher smiles as I nod, hiding my smirk with my books as I see his blush as well as hearing a few awes and feeling a few eyes on me.

_“Who’s that cutie?”_

_“I don’t know but she’s adorable…”_

_“She isn’t that great…”_

_“I bet she’s a hussy…”_

Bitches, jealous, I scowl internally at the jealous girls, not my fault you don’t care about you looks to the extremes, I would take.

“H-Hi, I-I’m Lily Martin I hope we get along well,” I squeak back stuttering as I notice a few men with hearts in their eyes and blushing while the girls scowls deepen in irritation as I make my way to my seat.

“U-Um hi,” I squeak smiling only to frown at the silence given to me and frown at the male, my eyes widening when I find THE Seto Kaiba sitting next to me. Score! Now I’ll definitely get those notes...heh

“I-I’m sorry, I’m new here I don’t suppose we could share notes could we?” I ask using my puppy dog face, no one can repel this, all men are weak to it.

“I don’t have time for such pathetic whelps,” Emotionlessly, Kaiba responds making my eyes widen and flinch back. What the hell!? You prick! That is not how you treat a lady!? Is this how you treat Kai!? Angrily, I feel my veins burn at the seer gall of the fool, treating Kai like this…scum like him should perish, Kai deserves something far superior than this fool…

“H-Huh, I am sorry, I just,” I recover. I need to play this well, maybe some flirting, nothing fails my attempts. Smirking, I lean over reaching out to place my hand on his shoulder.

“D-do you think you would like to study with me sometimes, I’m new here and I still don’t know…” Boldly, I wink playing my cute card only for my eyes to widen and release a pained squeak as he slaps my hand away, looking down at me making me wince at the sheer disgust in his eyes.

“Why gave you the idea that I would be interested in an insignificant speck like you? You are nothing but a waste of time and space,” Coldly, Kaiba spits out as I gawk at him horrified and embarrassed by his rejection…

Why…why that…that…I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him, I’LL KILL HIM!!!!

“So Ryan what’s it like in America?”

“What music do you like?”

“Are you single?”

“Cordelia!” I hear my sister frown as she stands up, frowning at the group of both boys and girls interrogate me with numerous boring questions. I smirk proud slightly as she frowns at the group, hands on her waist.

“Leave Ryan alone, he’s exhausted,” She huffs as the group sigh and complies, dispersing and going to get their lunch as Serenity sighs, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry about them,” Sheepishly, she apologises.

“It’s fine,” I smile.

“Say is that a deck?” She raises a brow as I follow her gaze to my pocket, a small smirk graces my lips as I nod.

“Yeah, do you duel?” I ask.

“Not really, I do it rarely. My brother and sister do. My big brother Joey won this tournament with my sister to fund my eye surgery, they are the best!” Serenity cheers.

“Oh yeah whose the better dualist?” I smirk smugly.

“Oh my sister by far,” My sister deadpans, earning a chocked laugh from me, smirking.

“What’s so funny?” She pouts.

“You really like your siblings don’t you,” I recover smirking.

“Of course, they are my family, they always looked out for me, but now it’s just me and my brother now,” Serenity sighs sadly.

“What do you mean?” I play dumb.

“Well…” She looks away conflicted.

“I don’t know if I should be saying this I mean we just met,” She whispers.

“I won’t tell,” I offer as her eyes look deep into mine.

“Pinkie promise?” She frowns.

“Pinkie promise,” I smile.

“Well, my sister surprised us, apparently according to mother she signed up for this exchange program, apparently she’s in France now, she always did like travelling,” My sister smiles sadly, a pang of pain in my chest.

“Did she?” I smile forcefully.

“Yeah, I think it was because she was sent to a boarding school when I was younger…she acted up as mother called it and was sent away to be helped, to be treated,” My sister frowns as my eyes widen when she clutches her arm and I turn away, scowling at the horrid memory of my stupid outburst.

“She…we never got to visit, mother said it was a strict school, she did visits once but it didn’t end well. When she came back she was in tears,” Serenity says sadly as my brow creases further at the memory of my angry younger self…

_Quietly, the young girl stands still, a group of grown men each with their own weapon surrounding her as her eyes narrow at them. Her blank brow hues gazes bored and quietly at the growling of grinning psychos._

_“Where did you get these people?” The young girl glances at the two people above her…Carmen and him…_

_“I have my ways; many of them are either on death row for child molestation and many other worse crimes. Some I just got out from the psycho ward…”Judas waves it off._

_“Why!? She’s just a child!” Carmen gasps horrified._

_“She is a child with a gift we could use it’s her fault it has come to this…” Judas leans over the balcony above the match._

_“She could be…”Carmen reasons._

_“It would be her fault if that happens and besides we’ll stop then. When those psychos are done that was their end of the bargain after all…” Sharply, Judas interrupts._

_“You…”Carmen growls, disgusted by the implications._

_“Heh, if worse comes to worse it will be a lesson the girl will never forget besides how else was I going to get these freaks to help…we need that hidden potential we saw before when put under threat she still refuses to let go…” Judas scoffs._

_“She has proven herself useful enough,” The young Carman scowls as a pained expression crosses her features, looking down to see the unarmed child facing those…those monsters._

_“She has proven useful but she could be much more. I am merely helping pushing her to her true potential…”_

_“What if that was your child!?” Carmen argues calmly only to scowl as he blanks the question and watches, unamused as Carmen watches torn, subtly she gets out her blade, ready to jump in if needed, only for her eyes to widen impressed when Kai easily_ [ _deals_ ](http://pa1.narvii.com/6519/b9571a6bc1aded4a500400657ff0aedca1108b96_hq.gif) _with the blood thirsty inhuman fools._

_“Then we must put her under much more stress to trigger that power…” Calmly, Judas stands only to hear the click of heels echoing in the training grounds as all eyes turn to the secretary, a woman with long vibrant orange hair wearing a rather skimp secretary attire as her cold lustful orange hues gaze at the man before her then to glare hard at Carmen, who happily scowls back._

_“You have a visitor master, some woman wanting a refund,” The woman snickers venomously as Carmen scowls as the two leave._

_“I will deal with this, Carmen you deal with the pawns, they failed and should”_

_The trio of adults are halted in their words when hearing the sharp gurgle of blood, making them all look over, wide eyed as the young girl grabs one of the knives from the knocked out males and slits their throat each and every one, crimson leaking, pouring out and staining the dirtied ground._

_“Oh…huh. She catches on quick, Rosaline deal with the clean-up,” He orders and leaves._

_“Of course master,” She bows her tone flirtatious and smiles in awe, only for it to sharpen into a bitchy glare sent at the Carmen and the young girl…_

_“You’re quite close to him…get any closer and there may be something in your tea,” She warns coldly._

_“I’m married Rosaline,” Carmen reminds her severely._

_“Marriage, doesn’t mean you can’t have any fun on the side, but then again that freak of yours will be going on a mission soon heads up,” She smirks and leaves._

_“Wha..but she’s a child-”_

_“Indeed she is. Perhaps you should act soon witch,” She calls out making Carmen scowl, glaring harshly at the voluptuous woman._

_“Tch, big boobied freak how have her boobs not broken her back,” Bitterly, Carmen scowls jumping down to approach the still girl, her gaze softening into sorrow when seeing the poor girl, finishing off the last of the men and women._

_Gently, she reaches out touching the girls shoulder, only for her eyes to widen when she is greeted by a blade coated in crimson, teasingly touching her neck and looking up at the teary eyed shaking girl, her gaze unstiffening further, she easily disarms the girl and brings her into a hug, hearing the short muffled sniffles from the young girl shaking._

_“I…I had to…”_

_“I know...”_

_“It…it was self-defence…”_

_“I was…”_

_“I…I’m not a bad person…”_

_“You aren’t,” Softly, Carmen comforts the small figure combing her fingertips through the girls bloodied blonde locks, the pair not noticing the eyes on them from afar…_

_“Come on let’s get you cleaned up okay?” Softly, Carmen whispers gently to the still figure her skin as pale as the dead bodies around her, splatters of crimson tinting her pale features as the girl numbly nods, her scarred features soon being masked into its normal coldness as she softly wraps her hands around Carmen, the two leaving the bloodied training room to give the girl a well-deserved hot bath…_

_“NO!!! WHERE IS SHE!?”_

_Startled, the young girl halts in her steps hearing the familiar voices, screaming, screeching, crying as Carmen gently stops, hands entwined turns to the girl abruptly stopping then picking up the sounds before them, making them turn, wide eyed at the scene of the familiar woman._

_"I…I have the money now…please let my daughter go!" The young mother pleads as Carmen's grip on Kai tighten, recalling the horrid household the poor girl endured. The young woman is being held back by Rhydian, his features stone cold as the young mother turns, wide eyed, tears cascading down her form when seeing her bloodied daughter._

_"Kailani! What did you do to her!? Hat did you do to my baby!?" The young woman scream reaching out to the blank faced girl._

_"We merely trained her, we are teaching her how to survive is all," She smiles at her raging expression._

_"No! No! Kailani come here! We’re going home! We can be a family again, me you, your brother and sister all of us," Whimpering, the young mother calls out tear eyed as the young girl flinches from her words, recalling a familiar scenario occurring when returning home…_

_Quickly, the young Kai clings to Carmen’s robes looking away from the teary eyed woman._

_“Stop let her go! This isn’t what I agreed! I want my daughter back!” She screams._

_“Not from what I heard, you didn’t want and I quote, a monster…” Carmen sharply intervenes silencing the crying woman._

_“I…it was a mistake, I just want my daughter back please, you must understand…” The young mother pleads, not noticing the young Kai clinging tighter and tighter into Carmen’s robes._

_“You had your chance when you allowed your husband to take control," Rhydian’s sharply comments making the young mother flinch from his cold and killer glare._

_“You had your chance raising her and from what I saw you did a poor job at it. Kai is my responsibility and I will not allow you to hurt or touch her again!” Proudly, Carmen declares, making the girls once blank eyed expression widen a small flicker of hope and shock in her eyes as her shaky hues look up in both shock and awe but most of all, surprise to see the raw determination in her tone and confidence in her eyes as the young woman screams, being dragged away, screaming, screeching calling out to her daughter…_

_To me…_


	169. Target Found

I…I…I can’t believe that guy honestly…gnawing; I stare still wide eyed over being rejected. Me….being rejected…REJECTED, REJECTED, REJECTED…

_“It’s because you deserve it…”_

_“Not good enough, you’re only good as a whore…”_

_“You’re not cute, you’re not beautiful, you’re nothing…”_

_“Nothing, nothing, nothing….”_

_“You don’t actually believe that do you?”_

Blinking, I shake my head, Kai’s sharp voice ringing in my ears as I release a tired breathe. Kai…she saw me for what I was worth, she saw I was important, she thought I was…I was something. I ignore the heavy pain in my chest and my shivering body, no I need to focus on this mission for Kai…for all of us.

“Don’t mind Kaiba he’s just been in a bit of a sour mood lately,” Startled, I turn to the voice, my eyes widening at the pretty girl before me, her hair is short brown and her eyes blue…wait is she…

“I’m Tea, Lily right? Don’t mind Kaiba, he’s just…moody,” Tea smiles offering her hand out to me making my eyes widen but I smile and accept the handshake.

“Y-yes, he sure was s-scary,” I smile nervously seeing Tea’s sympathy in her eyes. Good, that’s right, feel bad for me and be my friend, heh. So this is the girl, Kai complains to me about, her whole friendship thing, this is perfect, she’s the perfect girl to use with her naivety, heh….

“Hey Tea we’re getting food you coming?” I frown at the rather loud voice.

“Hold on, want to join us Lily?” Tea asks making my eyes widen at the offer, we just met, and here she is allowing me into her circle so easily. Heh Kai wasn’t kidding when she said how easy it was to befriend Tea.

“Y-You don’t mind,” I look away feigning shyness.

“Nah, come on, it’ll be fun,” She smiles as I smile back and follow her on the rooftop, where some of us get out our home made lunches and I get out my own.

Calmly, I sit down next Tea as she sits by Yugi Moto, hmm, he is quite short, I imagined him taller how disappointing…we are currently sitting on the school roof, the gentle breeze bringing a small smile to my lips.

“So, Lily do you duel?” I hear one of the boys, Duke I believe enquire.

“A little…” I confess, still not used to this deck I had to quickly make, I hate it, but it’ll do I mean I don’t mind the monster card honest and Athena, are a pair of cards with good abilities in my view.

“What kind of deck do you have?” Yugi smiles softly at me as I smile sheepishly.

“A fairy deck,” I whisper out shyly.

“A fairy deck Tea has one too,” Joey smiles. “Really?” I ask turning to Tea. “Yeah, I don’t duel much but see,” She smiles showing me a few cards making me frown inside, idiot don’t you know how you shouldn’t show your deck to anyone, that’s the first rule of duelling…Kai wasn’t kidding when she said she was dumb I mean. I’ve seen all her monsters, traps and spell by now, meaning I could easily construct a deck to go against her and defeat her easily…

“Well you know I came in fourth in dualist kingdom!” Joey smirks.

“Oh yes you were beaten by your sister no Kailani Wheeler?” I bring up curious on their views on our Kai, just curious to see the lies she spun and such in this small group of hers.

Surprised, I raise a brow at their sullen looks.

“Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” I trial off.

“No, no it’s fine, I mean she’s in France guys she’s probably having the time of her life right?” Duke reasons smirking smugly as I raise a brow, my brow twitching when I see his hand slide over my leg, earning a shiver of fear as instincts take over and well.

“Argh!” Duke calls out as I twist his wrist only to drop him.

“I-I’m so sorry, reflexes,” I laugh uneasily.

“It’s fine, you sure have a killer grip,” Duke whines cradling his throbbing wrist.

“Where did you learn that?” Tea asks interested.

“France, you’d be surprise by the perverts there,” I huff only to see Joey scowl.

“Oh come on Joey relax, Kai will be fine, she can take care of herself,” Tristen assures him.

“Yeah whatever, she still should have told me about this program though,” Joey growls.

“I-I’m sorry Joey,” I apologise trying to play nice, smirking impishly internally when I see his angry gaze soften.

“Eh, no harm done, you didn’t cause it. If anything it’s my idiotic sister’s fault for not telling me,” Joey smiles sheepishly only to stand making me frown.

“Joey where you going?” Yugi questions him.

“Guys I got to tell you something. This is big,” Joey grins excited as we raise a brow.

“What is it?” Tea questions.

“Turns out my duelling got me noticed by some duelling agency, they offered me a deal of a lifetime Yugi see,” I scowl as Joey ruffles into his pocket and brings out much to my shock and horror a familiar looking letter. No…I scowl at the emblem on it.

“This agency thinks I have real talent Yug and want me in. They even offered me some cards I just got to give them some of the profit from my fame, they are called, the duelling charity,” Joey smiles.

Hey I heard of this, grandpa spoke of it the other day, apparently it’s a charity that helps big upcoming dualists into the pro league, Joey that’s amazing,” Yugi smiles proud at him as I stare, still trying to process the information…

“Yeah you should go for it man,” Tristen cheers him on.

“Yeah your deck needs some help after all,” Tea teases.

“Hey!” Joey scowls only to smile.

“But yeah I’m going to do it! I’m going to join them!” Proudly, Joey cheers with the others smiling. The group fail to notice the horrified expression, grim expression of the perky Lily, her eyes wide in horror.

_Kai is going to kill me…_

Ahh…this is nice, softly, I smile as I lean against the rooftop fencing, enjoying the nice cool breeze with Serenity and Cordelia. I feel a few set of eyes on us as I calmly eat my bread roll, bought from the school cafeteria while Serenity and Cordelia eat their packed meals. The two are talking in hushed whispers as I calmly lean against the fencing, debating whether to nap or not, only for my eyes to narrow as I spot a few males, in the corner eyeing Serenity…hmm. I wonder…

“Hey Ryan!” I snap out of my thoughts as I turn to Cordelia.

“Yeah what?” I question her.

“What would you do if you liked a girl who you knew liked some boy but when the boy goes off somewhere and the girl is left alone what would you do?” Cordelia questions me as my brow furrows at the weird scenario.

“Um…how bad do I like this girl?” I play along.

“A LOT like you won’t shut up about them and feel as though you are destined to be with them,” Cordelia exclaims as I glance at Serenity seeing her furrowed brow.

“Um…did these two break up?” I ask as Cordelia nods.

“Then maybe, if I had the guts and had to ask the girl if she felt oaky with that and if it was oaky with the guy,” I shrug casually.

“Thank you!” She huffs.

“Cordelia!” Serenity scowls as I raise a brow at her angry expression.

“Is something up?” I ask.

“Nothing much just that Serenity has a crush,” Cordelia reveals as I feel my body freeze…

“Huh…”I blurt out.

“Yeah for a long time now and it’s an older guy,” Cordelia whispers.

“Cordelia!” Serenity scowls, ruby red faced as I feel my brow twitch feeling my inner sister scream, enraged and demand to know who…

“It’s not Akihiko,” Cordelia murmurs.

“Akihiko?” I question as Serenity huffs.

“This creep in his last year. He’s really weird people say he works for some weird gang because his parents are in debt to them, poor guy”, Cordelia gossips.

“Cordelia we shouldn’t spread those rumours,” Serenity argues.

“Is Akihiko over there?” I ask gesturing to the two in the corner. One of them has coal black hair and brown eyes, genre looking and the other has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, both of them have a pastel tone as snow white as white chalk. Yoshi, is the one with black hair and Sora the one with blonde hair according to Cordelia, both of them are scrawny and lanky looking, many of the people on the rooftop ae obviously distancing themselves from the pair.

“Oh those two, no there his lackeys, Sora and Yoshi, creepy guys, both of their families are skint too,” Cordelia fills me in as I stand up, my eyes lazily staring at the two, eyeing the two girls.

“Oh I gotta pee!” Cordelia blurts out shocking us as she flees, leaving us abruptly.

“That was….something,” I comment dryly.

“That’s Cordelia,” Serenity sighs smiling sheepishly.

“So is that Akihiko guy given you trouble?” I ask my inner big sister coming in.

“Well…not always, Tanaka, he always asks me to hang out on Friday but I always decline. He always says it’s a big deal and how it can help us both but…” Serenity trails off the topic sensitive to her so I leave it be and decide to talk about something else.

“So… you like someone?” I ask my teeth grinding together in irritation.

“I…yes, he’s just…so cool, so calm and so smart! He’s so determined and cares deeply for his little brother, like how I care for mine. There’s also this feeling…” She whispers, her eyes softening.

“This feeling?” I question.

“Yeah it’s like some strange connection. It’s weird, I just feel like I’m destined to be with him,” She whispers in awe as my eyes widen at the sheer genuine emotions in her voice. My heart aching as she continues, her voice turning wobbling as she chokes on her tears.

“But…someone, I know, someone I love so, so much. She and him those two deserve to be together, I shouldn’t intervene, my sister has sacrificed so much, and that same feeling I have with him, I have with her. It’s like I’ve know her before we were even born. I just when I first met her I felt like I could trust her more than anyone and…she’s gone. Mum says she is part of this program but I…I feel like it’s that horrid boarding school again b-but she hasn’t done anything wrong, not in so long so why? Where is she? I’m scared. I don’t want to betray the person I treasure so much more,” Serenity confesses to my wide eyed expression, holding in the urge to cry at my sisters heartfelt cries when I see small droplets of tears threaten to fall, in her watery brown eyes.

Painfully, I flinch at the numerous hits to my heart, feeling a wave of pain, guilt and sorrow for my sister, she’s been suffering in silence for so long and I didn’t notice, I’m a terrible sister. Kindly, I place my arms around her shocking her as I bring her into a hug…

“I’m sorry,” I whisper only to hear her weak, sad, bitter laugh even after all this sorrow she still laughs, she still smiles…

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this but…this feeling it’s like my heart is telling me to open up to you, it feels like just like when I’m with..” Quickly, I jolt up surprising her as much to my relief, the bell rings signalling the end of lunch.

“Come on we got lessons,” I smile weakly as Serenity wipes away her tears smiling softly.

“I won’t tell,” I promise bringing a smile to her lips. “Thank you,” She smiles and leaves me alone as I stand alone on the rooftop with those two idiots spotting me, never leaving my eyesight. Hah, I respond much to their puzzlement, only to hear the bell ring once more, signalling lunch to be over…however as we all head to lessons; my eyes don’t leave the two in the corner.

Yoshi and Sora…lackeys to Akihiko, target found…


	170. You Keep Telling Yourself That

“Oh…you’re not going home?” Serenity notes as they take their shoes out of their lockers putting on their outdoor shoes.

“Won’t your guardians be worried?” Cordelia frowns puzzled while I merely smile.

Smiling, I chuckle at the concern of both the wary Cordelia and Serenity as we hear the several groups gossiping and the soft sound of footsteps leaving the middle school, some faster and more frantic than most to leave the school, not that I can blame them.

“Yeah, I got some things to handle, you now to get settled and such,” I reason smiling as they believe the easy lie.

“Alright then see you Ryan,” Cordelia smiles and leaves.

“Aren’t you going to go see you brother or something?” I turn to Serenity.

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you Ryan,” Serenity smiles and leaves as I turn my back to the two, my eyes narrowed, and a dark expression coming across my features at the task at hand and plan.

_Calmly, I enter the school walls and get out my phone, smiling as I bring it to my ears and ringing a familiar number._

_“What’s going on?” I hear Joker respond knowing my number by now._

_“I have a lead I need you to do some digging, some guy called Akihiko Tanaka, is he one of Laslow’s pets?” I enquire._

_“I’ll do my research, for now lay low,” He advises as I nod and hung up._

My mind recalls the conversation and his text sending me the instructions to enter the printer room, where I find a fax machine and see it work revealing as I take off the paper, to reveal Akihiko’s connection to Laslow…

Ah so I was right, Akihiko is a higher up, in charge of selling in this district, seems the reason be he wanted to be a pro duellist but didn’t have enough money and knew his mother with her numerous jobs couldn’t afford it. So offered to work it off for his cards, how sad. I ignore the brief feeling of empathy with his mother’s numerous jobs as I note his absent father but ignore it, he is the perfect victim for the guy, not smart enough to demand the cards or question or report to the police, seems from the info, he was promised a future and…wait could he be trying to get Serenity involved in all this. I mean it’s pretty obvious our family isn’t the richest so….of course, the prick. If he thinks he can involve Serenity in these crimes, he can think again, I scowl at the possible risk my sister may be getting into if I don’t end this ring soon.

I get out a familiar lighter causing a small fire in a bin, a controlled one as I place the material collected in the bin and handle destroying the info. So they often roam around school from the rumours I heard already, I think I have an idea where they could be. My eyes glance to outside where I look down and I spot a chubby male, his auburn hair spikey as he looks nervously around only to see a group of hooded figures push him inside the dark alley, gee I wonder what’s happening there?

_Bingo._

Smirking, I jump down before the two guys, high schoolers, my eyes widen briefly when spotting some of the men form Trudge’s group here, huh so there involved too. Interesting….

“Wha…” Quickly, I stand up smiling sheepishly.

“Ah hahaha! Sorry, I’m still new to this place you know,” I smile using my thick American accent making the two scowl, having no idea what I’m saying as the whisper until…

“Oi, oi, he’s the American transfer,” I hear Yoshi call out and intervene, narrowly glaring as I continue to smile.

“Stop smiling it pisses me off,” Sora scowls as he joins Yoshi’s side, the two ordering the older idiots to grab me.

“Wait that’s a dude!” I hear one of the many point at me as I ignore the urge to deck the ass, not now but soon enough.

“Can I join?” I ask feigning naivety as the guys share a look, a look of readiness in their eyes and eagerly nod.

“Sure, join us,” They smirk as I’m dragged into the alleyway smiling widely as they try to manhandle me how cute…

“Look who we got here boss, that guy who all chummy with that girl you like!” Yoshi calls out as I turn to the fool, many men around him as he sits high on top of his throne, pissing me off…

“Tch, so what does some nobody want?” He growls sneering at me as though he was the fucking king, dick.

“What do I want…? Huh, maybe some fun,” I lean in smirking wildly as I spot a few shiver, intimidated and unsettled by my sadistic smile.

“Tch, you think you can join us?” He scoffs.

“I don’t see why not,” I reply.

“A scrawny wimp like you please, don’t waste my time…” He rolls his eyes.

“You can’t talk twig.” Smugly, I point out seeing his brow twitch enraged.

“What’d you call me!? Guys deal with this br-”

Quickly, I strike, a malicious smile on my features grinning, giggling as I feel a rush of adrenaline and strike with my palm, hitting each pressure point I know, knocking out a few or sometimes even making them vomit for me to punch them in the gut, in order to make them choke on their vomit and be useless in the fight. Easily, I handle these pathetic goons and leap forward,” Smirking eerily as I lean over getting face to face with Akihiko, my crazed purple hues meet his shaking pair as he quivers under my psychotic grin and eyes, whimpering terrified.

“So…who’s the scrawny wimp?” I enquire eerily.

“I am,” He whimpers back as I lean back smiling brightly.

“Right you are now, let’s have some real fun okay!” I smile brightly as he bows his head fearful causing me to giggle…this is going to be a fun deal. Brightly, I grin as I offer my hand out to him. “How about being my boy guard? As you’ve seen these idiots are useless,” He spits out to the older ones, who scowl but focus back on vomiting.

“This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship,” Akihiko declares proudly. Eagerly he takes my hand, shaking it.

_You keep telling yourself that, freak…_


	171. Gossip

“So you’re in?” I stare amazed at the grinning girl before me.

“Yep who’d have thought I’d just have to beat up some useless idiot hahah,” Kai laughs happily as I stare still in shock.

“So how’s Domino found anything yet on the gang I just joined?” Kai boasts smugly making me frown. I will admit though Kai can be quite the bragger urgh…I scowl as she smirks.

“Either way you’ve gotten in,” Joker exclaims sipping his coffee as I frown, god he looks so cute with his little bed head and zoning out like that.

“Joker you’re in your pyjamas again,” Kai points out as my eyes widen as I glance at his thin stature, whoa, I feel a hot flush as I continue to stare until…

“You can stare when we don’t have a mission,” Kai snaps me out of it as I see Joker scowling as I squeak back, laughing nervously. Dammit, I thought I was more subtle oh well…

“So how are the guys?” Kai smiles cheekily taking a sip of Joker’s coffee, I know if I did that I would get a whack but he simply gives her a frown and that’s that. I scowl feeling a small bud of envy for their friendship…

“There good people but they can easily be used,” I report.

“See told you,” Kai smirks.

“But they are good people I don’t think we want them involved,” I reason recalling their genuine worry for Kai similar to mine and were kind enough to adopt me, when I was younger I remember many people, girls in particular would isolate and alienate me as a child due to my looks. I notice Kai’s frown.

“Of course they aren’t involved, I just need someone to keep an eye on them to direct them from getting involved or protect them in case Judas tries to strike at them,” She scoffs and stands up as I spot her, putting on her gloves.

“You heading out now?” I frown puzzled.

“Yeah got to do some jobs once their done I can meet the big man himself,” She smirks.

“And your plan?” I frown when she shakily shrugs and sigh, biting my lip. Whatever I tell Kai she’ll just do what she wants in the end, she’s like a child sometimes…

“What about you?” Kai asks me.

“I have plans to go have tea tomorrow with Tea,” I respond calmly still surprised at her sudden invite.

“Hmm, she probably wants a friend who is a girly girl, considering she doesn’t have many like that,” Kai reasons softly as I notice a brief look of sorrow in her eyes.

“Kai…” I call out seeing her brief sadness but she masks it on with a smile like…always.

“Whelp, I better head off, got to please the boss man. Don’t go drugging her again,” Cheekily, Kai calls out as I huff pouting at the memory, my cheeks ruby red.

“Kai wheeler!” I call out hearing the laugh and the slick sound of the door closing…

“She’ll be fine,” I turn to Joker glancing at me as I smile sadly surprised to see the cup of coffee he passes me.

“Joker you…”

“It was Kai’s I hate wasted coffee,” He huffs as I feel my eyebrow twitch at the ass only for my hand to enjoy the warmth of the cup.

“All this for one man, do you truly think after this we can finally be free?” I ask him gently, I mean Joker’s already been the smart one of the group, and the cute one…

“No,” He answers.

“Then why help Kai? You could be doing this all by yourself, you don’t need her,” I question genuinely curious why he stays by her side, I know why I do, she’s the only real friend I’ll ever have who doesn’t see me for my beauty.

“Because Kai is important to me and if this helps Kai then I’ll do anything to help free her of her burden,” Ominously, Joker whispers as I frown.

“Joker what do you…?” I trial off my eyes widening when I feel a hand on my head, making me look down at Joker’s loving gesture, a small blush on my features as my heart races up. How can he so cool and composed rgh…!?

“You don’t need to know, just relax, and enjoy your time as a normal person,” Joker shrugs and returns to his desk as I sigh. “Thanks, night Joker,” I smile smirking as I peck his cheek shocking him as he looks away, refusing to let me see his reaction, making me giggle as I head out to my room to change for the day to come…

A smile graces my lips as I think back to that coffee. That wasn’t Kai’s Joker. Kai hates coffee with an orange flavouring to it, but it’s my favourite, the dummy…

Exhausted, Tea and I collapse on the café chairs numerous bags all around us.

“I can’t believe we shopped so much. It’s rare to do this sort of thing, I’m glad,” Tea releases a breath as we order our drinks smiling.

“What do you mean?” I question.

“Well the last I did shopping was with Kai but she…she hated shopping honestly it was a bit annoying. She was like a kid but…it’s funny. I think that’s why I brought her out shopping so much her reactions were hilarious. Did you know, once she literally threw a model at some guy because he accidentally touched her butt,” Tea giggles as I sweat drop, not surprising considering it’s Kai.

“You certainly care for Kai,” I point out.

“Yeah, Kai’s my friend. She’s strong, independent and a great sister, although she could be a bit sarcastic at unnecessary times, I know deep down she meant well,” Tea comments sadly.

“You make it sound as though she’s dead,” I joke lightly.

“Oh no! She’s not dead, it’s just we sort of miss her not saying you’re not a nice person you are, its just we all knew Kai, Kaiba took it the hardest,” Tea sighs.

“Kaiba?” I question, leaning in eager to know what Kai sees in such a vulgar horrid man.

“Yeah, those two sort of were a thing,” Tea smiles.

“You serious?” I gasp at her nod playing shocked.

“Yep those two were cute together, they acted like an old married couple,” Tea giggles.

“Huh…but he’s so…”

“Mean, grouchy, cold, yeah that’s what I thought but I think they are also similar I mean those two love making some sort of comments, they can both be dramatic in their own way and both love their siblings above all,” Tea smiles.

“You really miss her don’t you?” I sigh, feeling a pang of guilt for poor Tea.

“Yeah, for her to leave so suddenly like that and leaving Kaiba like that hanging, it’s…it’s cruel,” Tea sighs as the atmosphere dampens. Urgh, I hate this atmosphere I need to lighten things up wait…

“I got to admit, I thought you were just going to be like the others,” I smile sadly.

“What do you mean?” She questions as I bite my lip, conflicted to tell her but…she’s been so kind and hasn’t judged me once.

“I…I never had many friends when I was younger, my mother was always busy and many liked me due to my looks, boys picked on me and girls bullied me for attracting the attention they wanted,” I sigh at the bitter memories recalling a few where sometimes they would hang a noose where my desk once was or leave some sort of flower from my desk in a vase. I didn’t even know until I did the research on their culture here…

“I’m so sorry!” My eyes widen when Tea hugs me from across the table and I return it smiling.

“Maybe this girl isn’t as bad as the others; I see why Kai likes her even if she can be a bit dumb…”A solemn air fills us, making me frown and decide I need to lighten the mood.

“You like Rosa?” I ask pointing to a nearby teaser poster of me and Daniel Creed in Vampire Kisses.

“Rosa! Duh, her fashion is supreme and her dating advice is amazing she’s like a role model to me, when I saw her act in that commercial for some cheap really bad makeup. I didn’t even know it was,” Tea gushes as I scowl at the harsh memory of that terrible add. I was desperate for money ugh and I was just starting my career. A small smile crosses my lips and we continue talking about all sorts, girl to girl…


	172. Rook Takes Pawn

“Argh! Please stop! I have a family!”

“Then you shouldn’t have gone all willy nilly for your money. You should have thought of your kid’s future!” Akihiko spits as I finish beating the fool up, only a little bit, nothing broken, not yet anyway.

“Tch bastard, by the way what’s with the mask? It’s creepy,” Akihiko smirks kicking the fool as he turns to me as I simply turn to him.

“It helps,” I shrug.

“You didn’t wear it when you beat up my crew,” He scoffs.

“That was different, this…” I frown as I look down at the mask, my brow furrowed as I feel my fingertips quiver from holding the mask. I place the mask in my hoodie’s pocket on the inside as I follow him to the warehouse.

“Leave him, he’s been taught his lesson,” I argue. I scowl and grab him roughly by the shoulder.

“Who are you to tell me what to do? Ever since we began working together. You’ve been giving a lot of lip, your chances of meeting the big man are lessening and lessening, kid,” Akihiko hisses at me as I smile falsely.

“I apologise,” I grit out bitterly holding in the urge to castrate the asshole at his smug smile.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought well come on the big man requested to see you purposefully, seems you’ve been rising up in the ranks rookie, but you’ll never reach how close I am to Laslow. He and I have had a partnership for one year now. You, heh, you’ll be lucky he even pays you,” Akihiko smirks proudly as I numbly nod. I’m happy with the money given I just want to break your legs until your nothing but a burden to that parent of yours…

My eyes narrow as my gloved fingertips anxiously move, feeling a wave of adrenaline and my fists ball up as Akihiko smugly strides in, gesturing that I am with him as the guards allow us passage, many of them are police, as I expected.

Finally we arrive at the destination; my eyes narrow in disgust at the sloth before us.

“He’s changed; I’ll give him that, for one he got fatter. Quietly, I observe my main target, the ring leader of this circuit. He wears a snow white business suit and coal back bow tie, I would say their cool, but he ruined them. His hair is swept back; his hair is a plain brown his cheeks are as fat and chubby as a chipmunk as his multiple rings gleam in the artificial lighting above. Hungrily, salvia drools down his fat lips with way too much lip balm as he sloppily eats his food making me turn away sickened by his eating style, just..eurgh…

“Laslow sir,” Akihiko bows to him making me raise a brow at the smug smirk on Laslow’s lips.

“Ah Akigi, you came back,” He sounds disappointed as I raise a brow at the wrong name but Akihiko remains silent.

“So this is the rookie rising in the ranks, he seems tough, good we need strong people,” Laslow mutters as I gently place my gloved hand on one of the tables behind me, pressing my forefinger harder as I feel the little bug implanted, a backup just in case…

“Wait no please I-I-” Suddenly, we’re interrupted by the heavy slam of the door and a man is tossed inside, a middle aged man as he whimpers, regaining his bearings, only to flinch from all eyes falling on the male on the floor.

“Tch, who are-”

“I’m so-”

“Number,” Laslow cuts him off as the male bows his head.

“233,” The male whimpers as I watch Laslow snap his fingers and and Aki rises to give him from a file cabinet a file, most likely on him.

“Ah yeah you wanted some cards for the tournament how’s-”

“You know how it is, my daughter is in hospital thank to you bastard!”

“You lost the tournament; we gave you one chance to be the pro your heart desired and you fail-”

“You cheated me; the card you gave it-it didn’t work-”

“Aki silence him,” Laslow turns to him as I smirk seeing the thin male stop looking fearful.

“Um sir I don-”

“Now boy,” He orders scaring Akihiko who is tossed a gun, which he stumbles with but steadies it with his shaking hands and raises, looking away and squirms as the poor male begins to cry and whimper but…sighing, I frown as Akihiko struggles, of course. Elegantly, I glide over and take over, firing, ending the male with my own ‘pistol.’

“Tch, I knew you were weak, so the rumours were true…”

“What no, no, sir I was just I well you see…” Sharply, the heavy slam of the table silences the sputtering Akihiko.

“Enough! People had told me how he was your body guard and did all the dirty work while you did nothing, that’s my job you piece of scum, why I ought-”

“Excuse me,” I intervene seeing Laslow stops scowling at me.

“I am defending you here boy this better be good,” He growls threating him.

“Oh no, I appreciate the back up for you see Aki hasn’t been doing anything, there have been a few of late that Aki promised he would give them more time. He in my view betrayed you, made false promises on your behalf and made you lose time and money,” I smirk internally when I see Laslow’s expression flinch, a look of fury in his eye…

“You’re right!” He bolts up, glairing darkly at Akihiko as Aki glares sharply at me.

“N-No I can-”

“If you wish to redeem yourself to the family, you will give me the money you owe for the past months…or else,” He gestures to me smirking early and he growls lowly as Akihiko whimpers, glaring daggers at me as I merely smirk and watch him flee.

“I will, you won’t regret it,” Calmly, I watch the fool flee and smirk.

“I always knew that guy was a cockroach, thank you um…”

“Rook,” I answer smirking at the codename.

“Rook, you have earned my trust, people like you are needed here I’ve seen your work. You’ve impressed me, if you need something come to papa,” He smirks dismissing me as I leave, all the pieces falling into place…


	173. Captured Threats

I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m happy. I mean it these people, they are genuinely so nice. Joey was a bit distance at first but thanks to Tea, I understand and sure she may be a bit ditzy but she’s a genuinely nice person…currently, the group of us plan to head to this burger world place to eat. Annoyed, I frown at the thought of gaining some weight and to be honest I just hope they have a salad or some sort of vegetarian option considering, the model job I have coming up…after all this.

Smiling, I watch as the others talk animatedly to one another, bringing a smile to my lips at the warmth of feeling a part of a group, this…this is what I’ve missed out on, I got to say I missed out. Heh.

“JOEY! JOEY! JOEY!!!”

Huh? Confused, we turn to the frantic red head coughing as she approaches the group of us.

“I know it’s no fan girl,” Tristen mutters

“Definitely,” Tea agrees.

“Yeah considering Joey’s track record it’s not a fan of his duels,” I agree while Yugi smiles weakly as Joey scowls at us.

“Hey I’m right here!” He growls.

“We know and don’t care,” I jokingly smile as he growls at me playfully glaring at me. I must say I can see some similarities between Kai and Joey from their playful glares to their short tempers.

“Huh Cordelia?” Joey frowns as I stare at the stranger before us, seeing none of us recognise her either.

“It’s Serenity she…” Cordelia trials off worry and fear laced in her tone as Joey grabs her shoulders.

“Serenity? What’s happened? Is she okay?” Joey questions, his eyes widen in worry as my eyes widen at the news concerning Serenity. Kai will need to know and if there’s one thing I discovered between the two it was their love for their family, in particular their little sister, Serenity.

“I…Akihiko he just…we were going home when Akihiko came out of nowhere, he seemed desperate and frantic. And Serenity the poor girl only wanted to help him and got dragged somewhere else in a suspicious looking car,” Cordelia explains, her tone frantic.

“Akihiko!” My eyes widen recalling Kai mentioning the name as I feel a pang of worry for the girl and I spot the others worried and fearful expressions.

“Serenity’s in trouble we got to save her!” Tristen reasons.

“Yeah,” Tea agrees.

“But where did they go?” Yugi questions.

“There’s no time I got to save Serenity!” Joey screams and runs off ahead.

“Joey!” Tea and I call out frowning at his rashness and we have no choice but to follow him. Loudly, I hear the others pant, exhausted while I pretend to act tired, even if my legs aren’t burning.

“It’s gone! It’s no use,” Tristen sighs.

“Serenity!” Joey cries out in panic scowling as I note Tea’s eyes widening.

“Hey isn’t that…?” Tea points to the direction.

“Mokuba?” Yugi finishes as we approach the little boy standing by a posh limousine.

“Huh, Yugi?” Mokuba turns to us.

“Who’s she?” Mokuba questions.

“A friend of ours, Lily meet Mokuba,” Tea introduces us as I smile and nod. “Nice to meet you,” I greet him.

“Yeah but look we don’t have time for that something big is going on and we finally have a lead,” Mokuba exclaims.

“What’s going on?” Yugi questions.

“Yugi we don’t have time Serenity is in trouble,” Joey intervenes.

“Serenity what’s going on?” Mokuba looks concerned

“Some freak kidnapped Serenity!” Joey growls.

What? Wait was it in a limo?” Mokuba questions.

“From what I heard yes,” I confirm as Mokuba’s eyes widen.

“It couldn’t be…” Mokuba frowns.

“Couldn’t be what? Mokuba serenity’s life may be at stake!” Tristen intervenes.

“You see, Kaiba corp has dealt with a lot of issues in the past, one of them was people selling these ultra-rare fake cards to people and blaming Kaiba corp for these illegal cards not working. These people’s location has been discovered thanks to some sudden signal, we don’t know how but it could lead to the person in charge of it all,” Mokuba explains.

“Seto is already there with some of his men, come on if Serenity is really there,” Quickly, Mokuba guides them inside the limo and we all enter being rushed to…a ware house?

“Serenity!” Joey is the first one to leap out of the limo and rush into the battle.

“That idiot!” Tristen scowls at Joey’s rash nature.

“I just hope Serenity is okay,” Tea whispers.

“Come on,” Yugi whispers as we all nod and see the numerous police officers there as well as Kaiba orders his guards.

“We got to save Serenity!” Mokuba whispers making my eyes widen when he rushes inside.

“Mokuba!” We hiss but he follows after Joey, the idiot…

“Kaiba,” Yugi calls out as said male turns to scowl as I flinch back fearful of his killer glare, just like last time in class.

“What’s she doing here?” Kaiba scowls at me as I release a nervous chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” I whimper back

“Back off Kaiba just because Kai isn’t here. Doesn’t mean you have to be so cold,” Tristen scowls at Kaiba.

“Shut it boy,” Kaiba growls lowly making Tristen flinch back fearful.

“Mokuba told us everything, is it true Is Serenity in there?” Tea questions as Kaiba’s eyes narrow.

“Yes they have a hostage and unless we let them go, the girl is dead,” Kaiba report coldly, earning a horrified gasps from us all…she must be terrified, poor girl.

“Come on we need to act quick,” Tristen reasons as to my surprise, we all enter the warehouse our eyes widening at the bleak darkness of the warehouse but we do find…

“Serenity!” Tea calls out relieved as my eyes widen at the beautiful girl caged up, tied, tears pouring down her face.

“Joey!” Tristen calls out as I gasp seeing the blonde knocked out unconscious and a shaking male standing before us, shivering with a pistol in hand and…oh my god. Horrified, I stare at the poor young boy with a gun to the temple.

“Mokuba, let him go before I rip you limb from limb!” Kaiba growls threatening him, making the young boy flinch back fearful.

“You shouldn’t have intervened if you guys just backed off the boss wouldn’t have told me, everyone would have-”

“LET HIM GO! He has nothing to do with this,” Kaiba growls at the quivering figure.

“Back off or the brat gets it!” Akihiko growls scaring many of us as my eyes narrow as my fingertips teasingly touch my tight strap where my whip is, eager to end this fool and save these poor people…


	174. Knight In Shining Armour

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’VE BEEN FOUND OUT?!” Loudly, Laslow yells scaring many of the workers meanwhile I calmly lean against the wall smug. Heh, of course he wouldn’t think it was me, I’m already in his good graces; men can be so blind sometimes.

“I...I don’t know sir, seems Kaiba corps satellite picked up on our location,” Nervously, the grunt explains.

“Wait this location!?” Laslow growls.

“N-no sir, it would seem to be one of the warehouses,” The grunt replies as I furrow my brow slightly irritated considering we had to move warehouse, thanks to people getting suspicious.

“Any idea who is in the warehouse, what goods are we losing?” Laslow grumbles in defeat.

“Nothing much however,” One of the grunts reveals a slick laptop placing it open on Laslow’s desk. Curious, I peer over, thankfully close by his side as my eyes widen horrified at the screen before me.

“My, my, Akiji may have redeemed himself after all, look at that one,” Hungrily he lips his licks as I notice his chubby fingers ghostly caress the screen of my captive sister, her eyes ruby red from the tears looking terrified while my brother is knocked unconscious and Mokuba is being held captive…

“Tch, knowing the wimp, he won’t get all the goods, Rook,” Laslow calls out to me as I remove myself from the wall, ignoring my shaking, quivering, coal black leather fists balled up, ready to beat the shit out of his hungry lustful gaze on my poor defenceless sister, treating her as though she was an item, an object, his property, I feel my fists tremble in utter fury, my blood boiling at the sight of the greedy bastard eyeing my sister, scum…

But Akihiko to think he would give my sister away to a scumbag like him to redeem himself, then harming MY brother, unforgivable…he will pay.

“Rook, get the goods,” He orders as I obediently nod, a forceful smile on my lips as I step out of the shadows.

“And what of Akihiko sir?” I enquire.

“Aki…who? Oh right Akiji, deal with him,” Darkly Laslow order smirking smugly as I see the killer glint in his eye, I nod in understanding bowing to see his smug smirk as I head out, ready to deal and end all this chaos once and for all…

Hmm, so loud, so noisy how annoying, I scowl after running across a few rooftops and going through a few alleyways I arrive at our old warehouse to transport the goods, like hell you old fart.

Silently, I enter from the backdoor, my footsteps soundless as I hear the chorus of voices arguing. Oh? Seems we have company, I spot the cameras in the corner of the room monitoring, watching, testing my loyalty in this mission no doubt, if I do this no doubt Laslow will truly trust me, heh.

Calmly, I approach the scene, drenched in the shadows as my eyes widen horrified and shocked to see Rosa with the group. What the hell is she doing here? This isn’t what I wanted; this is why I left the group, to NOT involve them. My eyes soften when I see the scowling Kaiba glaring daggers at the shaking Akihiko, no I need to focus, I scowl but then smirk putting on my smug poker face as I enter the room.

“Jeez Aki what’s with the trembling it’s just me!” I smirk announcing myself as he turns to glare at me, Mokuba in a chokehold and he aims his gun at me.

“You! You caused me to do this!” He screams as I roll my eyes at his terrified expression.

“No I didn’t. You could have just paid Laslow but nope you had to get yourself into deeper shit, not my fault you fucked yourself over,” I curse smirking at his trembling hand as I calmly approach him.

“Stay back he’s got a gun!” I hear Rosa call out only making my smirk widen at the sheer concern in her tone as he screams, his hand trembling. Swiftly, I disarm the fool, his scream erupts in my ears as tears of sorrow, flood in his eyes as we all hear the heavy crack of a bone echoing in the desolate warehouse, smirking in mid swing of disarming him, he fires aiming and firing a shell of a shot at the only camera in the room, breaking the lens and visual feedback of the scene but not the audio, good.

“You…bitch,” He curses as he stings in pain, cradling his wounded arm as I hear the horrific gasps from the others as Mokuba horrified, is frozen still in shock as Kaiba quickly grabs him, pulling him back far from me. Pained, I notice the group distance themselves from me, I ignore the heavy pain in my chest and the twinge of hurt from the move to turn my back to them. They don’t know it’s me and if they did they would probably do the same.

“You…who are you?” I turn to the scared expressions of the others all but Kaiba; look intimidated as I simply huff.

“No one really, just your average teen trying to teach small fry parasites the ways of the world. The ranks we have in the real world and this little idiot thought of ruining our little business,” I smirk playing along with Laslow as I furiously stomp on Akihiko’s head, making him cry out in pain from my stomp.

“Stop you’re hurting him,” I scowl turning to Mokuba.

“He just put a gun to your head, I just saved you I don’t think you should be trying to help the guy that tried to kill you kid,” I huff, increasing the pressure of my boot causing a whimper of pain as slowly a small leak of crimson dances down his features.

“You’ll kill him!” Yugi scowls.

“This has nothing to do with you, just save that princess of ours and leave,” I order coldly.

“Are you ordering me around?” Kaiba growls.

“Oh shut it rich kid, you’re lucky I didn’t steal your shitty brother, could have made a fortune from him, by um…let’s see so many ways, I don’t know, maybe sending pieces of him back, each month or week you don’t give in to pay, we can send you a part of him, maybe start with the fingers or maybe mess things up with the ears…hm?” I smile psychotically ignoring the sharp pain in my chest when I see the others horrified expressions.

“You’re a monster!” Tristen screams as I smile at the familiar dull pain, my body numb by now from those words.

“Eh, I have been called worse,” I shrug it off as Tea quickly walks over, freeing Serenity, who clings to her shaking terrified as I look away, pained to see such a reaction from my sister.

“I’m sure what Akihiko did wasn’t fair but you…you’re worse...” Tristen whispers as I feel the urge to punch him even more now…

“I know my place as should you lot…” I remind them sharply.

“You don’t have a place though, you may think you have to work but you don’t you can leave this behind and start anew,” I turn to Yugi scowling at him, trying to be the peacemaker, god I want to punch him.

“I suggest you’d leave now,” I order them.

“We w-”

“Fine, the police will deal with a bully like you just fine,” Kaiba coldly remarks grabbing Mokuba and dragging him away as the others rush outside to rat me out, of fucking course.

Calmly, I kneel down next to the whimpering mess, carefully grabbing him by his hair, lifting his head up so his terrified eyes can meet my dull bored pair.

“Now listen up you brat, I’m only going to do this once. I’m letting you go, lay low DO not and I repeat DO not go back to Laslow, hide for a while you will get a email when you do you can go out, the email will have a crow on it, do you understand?” I whisper lowly seeing him simply nod.

“Good, and if you ever come near Serenity Wheeler or any Wheelers of that matter or anyone that was in that group today. I will hunt you down, slit your mothers throat slowly and make you watch her bleed out and kill you,” I whisper darkly seeing clear crystal tears cascade down his form as he flees the room to the outside. Once he’s gone, I raise the gun firing wildly into a nearby pillow of sorts, a bag field with pillows, weirdly enough but eh, I don’t question it firing to make it seem as though Akihiko is dead. Once completed, I hear the chorus of footsteps.

“The murderer that Mr Kaiba mentioned is in here,” I hear one of the men voice out as I leap into the shadows and flee, escaping from the group of policemen and leap upwards on to the rooftop, where I return back to base…


	175. Devil Date

Exhausted, I stroll through the high school, my eyelids heavy from the night before nonstop gossiping to Tea about the whole thing. The poor girl she has generally disturbed and when I met Serenity, Serenity is such a sweet innocent girl, the poor girl didn’t deserve to go through that…I haven’t spoken to Kai, she’s been so busy and when I woke up, Joker told me not to disturb her…she must be exhausted considering she hadn’t done such things in a low time, of course she would need rest.

“Hey Rosa!” I perk up at the voice and turn to a smiling Joey, a smile relieved to see him no longer worrying and panicking.

“Hey Joey are you okay now? That sure was a big bump on you head?” I ask curious.

“Oh this, eh I’m fine, it was nothing,” Joey smirks.

“If it were nothing why were you knocked out,” We turn to a smug Tristen.

“Why you!?” Joey glares at the smug Tristen.

“Morning guys,” We turn to smile at Tea and Yugi.

“Hi guys,” I wave.

“Morning Rosa, guess what? I hear there’s a sale going on at the shopping centre wanna come?” Tea asks excited.

“Of course, who knows maybe I should buy some polka dots, I think I have too much striped clothing,” I confess lightly.

“Oh I saw the cutest skirt, you’ll look great with it,” Happily, I talk to Tea as we all head to high school laughing as Joey bumps into the wall and having a playful jab with Tristen and the others. This…this is amazing; I’ll never understand why Kai left such a warm place…speaking of, my eyes darken at the thought of her.

I wonder how Kai is…she must be so upset having what they said about her but then again they don’t know it was her…but still she must be exhausted. I hope she’s okay...

“Hey Rosa you coming or what?” Duke calls out to me making my eyes widen briefly but I nod.

“O-okay,” I enter the high school ready to learn all sorts…

Kai pov:

“You were kidnapped!?” Horrified, I gasp as Serenity nods sadly.

“Yes it was so scary especially with this guy he was wearing these sorts of black robes, a hoodie, it was pure black with hints of dark purple or red like colour, their hood was on and there voice was both masculine and feminine. He was super scary,” Serenity whispers shaking.

Gently, I place my hand on her shaking shoulder, feeling nothing but guilt an remorse pained at her shaken state.

“Hey it’s okay now, he won’t hurt you, I’ll protect you,” I promise smiling.

“Really?” Her eyes widen a look of hope in her eyes.

“Of course, to think my first friend since coming here was put in such danger it worries me,” I confess feigning sorrow as Serenity brings me into a surprise hug.

“Thank you Ryan. I…I was so scared,” She whispers tears pouring down her features as my eyes darken feeling my back become damp from her tears. This is why I never wanted you involved, this pain, this sorrow, this fear, these are the things I had to experiences, the things I never wanted any of you to experience, you and Joey both are my precious treasures and to see you become corrupt from a simple tiny snippet of it breaks my heart dearest sister, that’s why I will protect you, I want you and Joey spared from the pain I had to endure…

Tightly, my grip tightens on my trembling sister’s body as she sniffles and reluctantly removes herself from me, wiping her tears away.

“But…Akihiko hasn’t been to school in a while, I guess, he did die,” She whispers pained as I feel a pain in my chest to see her in so much sorrow.

“He didn’t deserve it, I knew he came from a poor background and was a jerk to people but he was bullied I remember when I was younger, seeing him always alone in the school grounds,” She whispers.

“I’m sure he’s okay whatever he is,” I smile petting her hair.

“You think?” She asks hopeful as I simply nod.

“Hey…on the plus side he came,” She smiles sweetly.

“That crush of yours?” I smile bitterly ignoring the sharp pain in my chest as my sister smiles.

“Yes he came right to my rescue well not mine exactly, more like his bothers but he still tried to help,” She smiles optimistic as I simply nod.

“I’m glad,” I smile.

“So am I. Hey…Ryan this may sound rather odd but would you like to hang out today after school. I really want to try out this new café they have around here, my brother’s rather busy, and I don’t want to bother him. I mean I understand if you don’t want too,” Sadly, she smiles looking away.

“Of course! I would love to! I love cakes and tea!” I smile grabbing her hands relieved to see her smile.

“Really? Yay! I’m so happy, Cordelia hates tea saying it’s too weak and is on this stupid losing pounds diet for some boy,” She sighs.

“Well no need to worry because I can’t wait to go,” I reassure her.

“Neither can I!” Giggling, Serenity smiles and leaves me as I smile happily, releasing a breathe of relief and bliss to see my sister so happy…

“Wait…so does this mean you’re going on a date with your sister…?”

“HOLY SHIT YAMMY!” I curse him out loud shell shocked into using my American accent, making Yammy scowl.

“You’re talking funny again stop it,” Lazily, he places his hand on my face stopping me as I pout.

“Then don’t jump scare me like that jeez!” I scowl.

“I was worried. I heard you beat up some people yesterday and was troubled you would pass out,” Yammy mutters as I watch him ruffle into his bag of sweets bringing out a lollipop for me. Conflicted, I stare at the offering, if I accept it, he wins but I love sweets, tough… my only weakness. Reluctantly, I take the lollipop and place it in my mouth standing by Yammy’s side as we look out at the scenery from the middle school rooftop, my tongue enjoying the sweetness of the bright red lollipop of ruby red, cherry…

My eyes narrow as reality sinks in and my eyes widen turning owlishly as the short realization, suddenly this hits me like a bag of bricks….

_I’m going on a date with my sister…_

_Dear God… what have I done?_


	176. Happy Man

“Why are we here again…?” Scowling, Tea and I turn to glare at the group of boys.

“We didn’t ask you to come with us you know,” Tea frowns at them.

“Yeah we were fine on our own,” I huff at the boys.

“Come on guys…this may be fun,” Yugi tries to be positive.

“At least Yugi is trying to have some fun,” Tea remarks as the boys glares playfully at Yugi calling him traitor, using their mind link power or something from the glare and the nervously laughing Yugi.

“If you guys are staying you may make yourselves useful,” Tea and I smirk smugly as the boys look terrified as we continue our shopping rampage to the MAX!!!

Calmly, Tea and I casually walk together chatting about all sorts. My ears hearing the heavy breathes huffs and pants of the asses behind us.

“How…how can you girls carry so much?” I hear Joey wheeze as we turn to see his arms shaking from the many bags.

“Oh please that was the first corner, you boys are pathetic,” I giggle lightly at their piercing playful glares and then shocked expressions.

“Wait the first corner are you guys mental!?” Tristen gawks at us.

“No we are simply using what we have to our disposal besides its good on our legs,” I smirk with Tea as we continue onwards.

“Could we at least get a bite to eat I’m starving,” Joey grumbles.

“You’re always hungry,” I huff.

“Says the girl who eats nothing but leafs,” Joey retorts.

“Hey I have a goal I wish to uphold, but still…I suppose we could,” I shrug.

“I heard of a new café opening we could go there,” Tea offers.

“Café here we come!” Wide eyed, I stare at Joey legs it, multiple shopping bags in hand, much to my surprise as we follow the guy.

“Does he know where she’s going?” I question Tea and Tristen.

“No but his nose does,” Tea sighs.

“Huh,” I blink owlishly at the statement.

“It’s best not to question it,” Tristen sighs as we follow Joey to the café.

“W-wait hold on I…”

“SERENITY!?” Quickly, Tristen acts, covering Joey’s mouth, anger laced in his tone as I blink puzzled until I turn to see much to my surprise Kai and Serenity together…oh I suppose in Kai’s design, it would look like that…wait…Kai is going out with her sister…okay? Puzzled, I blink multiple times only to sigh. Am I really questioning Kai? Questioning Kai’s logic is stupid since she has no real logic, normally.

“P-prince he’s a prince!!!” I hear Tristen hiss, envy in his tone.

“No way a model! A model I mean look at those cheek bones and pretty eyelashes, so much better than mine,” Tea whines envy in her tone as well as they turn to the happy pair, talking, smiling and giggling.

“Either way he should get away from my innocent sister!” Joey growls standing up to storm over the pair. “Yeah I’m coming too!” Triste agrees and they do as Tea and I blink still lost.

“I presume Tristen likes Serenity,” I deadpan.

“It’s that obvious?” She sighs.

“Yep,” I sigh as we watch from afar…

Kai pov:

“So…ae you going to thank your knight in shining armour?” I tease forcefully as Serenity smiles sheepishly.

“M-maybe, I don’t know…I mean he came more for his brother and company then me,” Serenity sighs.

“You’ll get there, you deserve each other from this connection you told me about,” I smile sadly, fake as I feel a horrid pain in my chest but push it aside. I can’t be selfish, insignificant specks like myself don’t matter in this world, scum, murderers, monsters like me don’t deserve any sort of happiness, I smile, laughing falsely as Serenity goes on and on as in my mind, the same phrase that was screeched, screamed, beaten into my skull echoes in my mind.

_You are nothing. Your death would cause no sorrow, no pain, nothing. You are nothing but a tool that people use you for…._

Serenity, I want her to be happy, to live a content life, to live a life where she is loved and lives peacefully. For that to happen, she needs a good future, a wealthy partner…he can give her that, he can give her the life she deserves, the life I don’t deserve…

“Serenity!” I blink surprised along with Serenity as I feel a pair of eyes one me, glaring so I calmly turn to the fuming pair.

Wow, feels weird to have my brother glairing down at me but still…

“So, this is going to bring a smile to you face look here, looks like we can have another trip to the beach see?” Wildly, Joey grins as I raise a brow when Joey shows us, an envelope with…Horrified, my blood runs cold at the familiar insignia on the envelope, no…that bastard!

“Pretty cool right?” Joey grins excited only to stop when seeing Serenity’s conflicted expression.

“I know this, this was the organisation that helped get Kai into the tournament to get us that money, to fund me for my eye therapy,” Serenity whispers as my eyes soften, shocked.

She…she remembers that?

“Wait she did?” Joey questions surprised.

“Yeah, you were young but I remember…watching at home or well mostly listening as the announcer spoke of Kai’s duelling but…that episode, we never got to record it, it was deleted thereafter, like it never happened, “ Serenity explains.

“Are you sure? Eh you were young,” Joey shakes it off as I frown at the idiot but hide it, my brow in deep worry. How much doe she remember? Does she remember that day? My eyes darken and widen in fear of that horrid day…

“So who’s your boyfriend?” Tea asks teasingly bringing me into the conversation as I force my darken expression to lighten into a warm smile.

“Oh this is Ryan he’s from America, isn’t he cool?” Innocently, Serenity smiles at me.

Openly, I turn to the glaring pair; envy and rage in their glares sent my way.

“Nice to meet you, I hope we get along,” I smile a model smile, holding in my urge to smirk devilishly as the once angry aura surrounding the two, eases into a happy go lucky, admiration sort of aura.

“Y-yeah same,” The two stutters, blushes on their features as I smirk.

“I’m sorry for hogging your sister Joey, you see I just came to Domino and I’m new here. Serenity was my first friend, I talk with her a lot,” Playfully, I smirk bringing Serenity into a side hug, which she innocently returns, smirking when Tristen glares daggers at me while Joey merely stares still in awe of my shining personality.

“Look here pretty boy just because Serenity is nice to you doesn’t mean I’m going to trust you got it?” Tristen growls as a small smirk crosses my lips at the idea of beating Tristen up, this guy has been a pain in my ass since day one, he’s useless and talks big but has no clue on duelling, tch he’s a liability.

Curious, I glance at the side seeing Joey taking Serenity over to…ah Rose and Tea from the looks of things but no Yugi; he’s probably helping his grandpa at the game shop.

“You…look at me when you’re talking to me!?” Tristen growls and raises his fist, bringing a smug smirk to my lips as I easily watch the dummies wrist and twist it, making him cry out in pain as I simply dodge him.

“Tristen!” The others rush over as I look apologetic.

“I’m so sorry; I thought he was attacking me I mean with that scary face and all. I’m still not used to your customs around here,” I feign guilt, ignoring Tristen’s scowl sent my way as the others sigh.

“It’s fine, Tristen can look creepy at times,” Joey agrees.

“Hey!” Tristen growls.

“Serenity do you hate me?” I ask pretending to be sorrowful.

“N-no of course not!” Serenity hugs me bringing a smile to my lips as I smug smirking at the pissed Tristen, the others oblivious to my blatant middle finger to Tristen.

“I must leave you now, it was nice to meet you Joey, Serenity speaks of you often,” I smile waving at the others farewell and then leave…purposefully, I smirk as I pass by Rosa, her wide blue eyes meeting my narrowed pair briefly as she bows her head and I continue onwards, my mind set on the mission and hers…who knows where.

Calmly, I begin awaking back to our meet up only for my eyes to widen briefly when I spot a brown haired male, passing me. Briefly, I close my eyes taking in a shaky breathe from the short but noticeable pain in my chest as my nose twitches at the familiar comforting scent of Kaiba’s fancy aftershave, holding in the urge to hug him, trying to stop the pain evident in his soulless stone cold blues.

Suddenly, I feel a tight grip on my hand pulling me to turn around, wide eyed when my contacted dark shade of purples meet a pair of wide eyed blues.

“Kai?” Weakly, Kaiba’s calls out, my eyes widening at the vulnerability hidden within his firm cold voice. I notice the hint of hope in his narrowed eyes, searching deeply, desperately, earnestly for me. I feel my heart tremble at the sight, why? Why the hell is he searching for me? What does he want from me? More food to give his brother and him? More entertainment? Another duel? I’m nothing…I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve a happy life, I don’t deserve a secure future. She does…she deserves it all. How though? How did he know it was me? No he can’t, I don’t want him involved, I can’t have him involved…I don’t want him to know, I don’t want anyone to know the truth…

“Sorry, who?” I question, my American accent thick as Kaiba’s eyes widen and he roughly pushes me back onto the concrete floor, making me hiss and pat my throbbing butt.

“That sure was a cheerful hello,” I grumble standing up dusting myself off as I turn to frown as Kaiba simply glowers at me, looking down at me as though I was dirt or gum on his shoe.

“Forget what you saw or else I will ruin your life,” Coldly, he orders darkly and storms off, leaving me in his dust as I frown as he gets in his limo and leaves…

_What a happy man…_


	177. The End Of A Character

Calmly, I return to the base, my eyes narrowed as I ignore the multiple emotions brewing in my chest conflicting with one another; instead I force my chest to stop, easily numbing the senses of pain, thanks to my training.

“So…you’re going to finish Laslow off tonight?” I hear Rhydian asks as I simply shrug.

“I’m concerned for Rosa, she seems off task lately,” I sigh glancing at Joker hearing the soft patter of the keyboard diminish, falter slightly.

“I agree, she has been hanging around that group of friends of yours far more than necessary,” Joker agrees.

“There was a reason you had to ditch them,” Rhydian mutters as I nod glancing to the side to turn to the cocoon of white silk to a sleeping Yammy, all cuddled up in the warmth of the fabric as I spot a faint white stick sticking out of his lips.

“Isn’t he going to choke on that?” I question.

“Nah its Yammy he has trained himself in the ways of sleep sucking,” Rhydian snickers childishly as I raise a brow at him.

“People call me immature,” I huff.

“Out of you all, I am the most mature one in the group,” Joker points out.

“Well I’m the oldest,” Rhydian reminds him grumbly.

“And yet the most immature one,” Joker remarks as I spot the faint tick of anger on Rhydian as he stops his brief boxing session with the punch bag.

“What was that computer geek?” Rhydian growls.

“Enough,” Sharply, I intervene scowling silencing the pair as I stand up.

“Look, I will deal with Laslow tonight, end this stupid business of his then we can go to our next target,” I reason tiredly.

“I got to admit, I’m impressed with your simple actions and words you got to Laslow far quicker than most,” Joker notes.

“Eh, lying about stuff and such can do that,” I smirk cockily placing my black wig on once more, only to wince as I attempt to put my contacts on but manage to in the end. “Urgh I hate this wig, so sweaty,” I grumble recalling a few close times of the wig falling off but having Rosa fix it up would have been appreciated, if she wasn’t so caught up in her own world with them…

I left them for a reason and yet she is involving them. Seems I may have to have a few words with her…at a later date of course.

“Ah, you know just because you took out the ring leader it won’t stop…” Rhydian lightly exclaims as I simply shrug, putting on my hoodie and my black leather gloves.

“It won’t but I don’t necessarily care. All I care about is weakening that old bastard…besides Pegasus Company; no doubt have people in similar business heck even in Kaiba corp. But all that matters is his suffering…” I simply shrug, not noticing Rhydian’s frown of disapproval from my words as I head out, ready to end this chaos…

Calmly, I enter the warehouse my steps slowing as I look at the fearful look of some of the employees given to me as a few take a few shaky steps back as well as some distancing themselves from the door. Curious, I approach, my ears hearing up at the muffled voices of Laslow and…huh, Rosaline. My eyes narrow at the familiar snooty voice.

“Sales and stocks have been falling and master Dorian has lost a few clients thanks to having to break some deals, thanks to those Kaiba corporates taking our cards!” She hisses, her voice a sickly sweet, like venom reminding me of wine almost.

“Oh come on Rosaline, Dorian un-”

“Master Judas to you, you oaf!” She spits out as I hear the slight sound of the chair moving, most likely him huddling into his seat, fearful of her gaze.

“I…I can fix this, Dorian knows me-”

“He knows you that doesn’t mean he trusts you. Now you got until Friday to make the deadline or else,” I shiver as I hear the sharp squirt of a needle no doubt as well as the severe loud heels echoing as the door slams open and I shift into the shadows, aligned with the others members as the other narrowed gaze falls to us, me in particular but she merely shakes her head, her anger blinding her as she storms off, not wanting to be late for her meeting with Dorian no doubt, tch.

“Urgh…whore probably on her red moon,” Laslow grumbles, getting out of the room only to turn to me.

“Ah Rook, come here,” He grouse gesturing for me to follow and I comply, smirking as I follow and casually pick up the lone iron pipe like bar, leaning against the wall.

“You know rookie, you’ve impressed me. Your loyalty, not many people I know are loyal, heh my mother included always the lady of the night. If you know what I mean, heh my father was a banker, never had time for me, his greed, I could respect and took after. You…I could see you as my apprentice Rook, not many people know who my higher up is, too scared to question it. That I like in my recruits but you…you don’t need it, you know the value of the world, that I respect, Akiji never knew that but he has been taken care of by you. So…” Laslow explains smugly returning to his desk, smirking at me as I calmly explore his office. My eyes spotting the numerous bags littered all over, I see him turn to his meal, fast food, ah a macdirties, the king of the fast food world.

Observantly, I watch the male turn his back to me as I place my black gloved hand on my deck and draw. I am curious, what his fate will be…? Will fate will be good or cruel…

A sicken smirk crosses my features at the reaper of prophecy in-between my fingertips in the upright positioning…hmm…now I wonder what this could be? I tell myself rhetorically, my smirk widening at the card. It seems fate has decided the ending of this character already…


	178. Fate Can Be So Cruel...

Silently, I grimace in disgust at his unique way of eating, devouring the food like a pig as I calmly pat my iron bar against the palm of my leather gloved hand, weighing it as I turn to the defenceless fool, heh it’ll be like cracking an egg, he’ll be like humpty dumpty, he’ll break and no one, and I mean no one will put him back together again, when I’m done with him.

“Fate has been most cruel to you…”

“Wha-“

‘Thwack!’

Eerily, a psychotic smirk crosses my features as I am behind him as he aimlessly eats his last meal as soon as he slurps his drink finishing his last meal, I strike. Loudly, the heavy sound of his body collapses echoes in the room as well as the heavy crunch of bone as crimson leaks down his bloodied face on the floor. His ruby red crimson blood leaks out, already pooling on the floor below him, staining the already dirtied floor below.

“Aww…now look at what you did, you dirtied the floor,” I pout playfully as Laslow hisses.

“Gu-Argh!!” He hisses as I roughly kick his jaw with my boot, dislocating it from the heavy crunch as he whimpers.

“I…I…you…” He sneers as I reveal my contacts to him, his eyes widening when seeing my smug brown hues as I casually kneel down, planting my foot on his back, smirking.

“You think I would just let you monsters get away with what you did,” I chuckle emotionally at the furious man, trying to curse but failing, thanks to his jaw.

“You…you did the action, you’re the monster,” He seethes.

“I did what was necessary,” I huff, kneeling down, revealing the card I drew prior…I reveal, the reaper of prophecy to the dying male, in the upright position.

“N…no longer those weak pixies,” He spits, blood spitting on my shoe and the floor, briefly, I notice it smeared on my cheek which I calmly swipe aside.

“Still…murderer, killed Aki-”

“Did I now?” I plainly smirk as his eyes widen in realization of all my odd jobs I did for him… linking together that they never died.

“Bitch,” He hisses as I calmly pull out my gun, the loud bang echoes in the warehouse as I hear the frantic sound of footsteps, only come to a halt at the sight before them as I calmly withdraw my gun.

“Laslow…he’s dead,” The others whisper fearful of me while others look hopeful, others look fretful.

“Listen up. I mean no harm to you idiots. If you keep quiet about this, then Laslow’s debt will no longer be on your back and if you came into this willingly because you have no work ethic then,” Calmly, I take out my gun cocking it. “You will be silent or else I will hunt you down and kill those you love,” I whisper darkly seeing a few take steps back, scared.

“None of you can report this to the police since they won’t do anything being corrupt and all. You can still do this business elsewhere in other companies that I don’t care but you’re free now, live the life you want to live but don’t waste what precious things you have. Now someone deal with the body, if I find the police having caught sight of it or even one whip to the outside world. I will hunt you own,” Grimily I warn them, making them all obediently nod as a few step forward dealing with his body. Steadily, I place my hand up and call Rhydian to deal with the body.

“Why do I have to take out the trash?” He grumbles.

“You need to do something, now get here,” I grumble and hang up, as we all wait, hearing the roar of the motorcycle as a few of the members here, begin stealing either fake cards for money, not that I care.

“Spread the word to members who aren’t here today, tell them they are free got it,” I order.

“What about you? Should we tell them you did it?” One of them questions as the door opens, frightening a few to see the muscular mess that is Rhydian.

“No,” I stand up.

“Time to take out the trash now come on humpty-“

“Already made that joke,” I greet the disappointed male.

“You take all the good jokes,” He grumbles and deals with the corpse as I turn to see the other members fleeing, where I don’t care as long as is it doesn’t get in my way, that’s all that matters…

Cool, the ice cold wind of the world outside the warehouse blows teasingly touching my blonde locks, my wig in the grip of my leather gloves, all the sweat in that clammy room, I have a limit you know, urgh…

“Hey…” Rhydian calls out to me as I calmly look out at the dock seas outside the warehouse. My brow furrowed, my brown hues adjusting to the bright lighting of the lampposts.

“You know she would be proud of you right?” Rhydian’s hand is on my shoulder as I turn down to Reaper, my eyes sifting and darkening at the thought.

“It’s not the matter of pride that I care for…” I whisper sorrowfully, as Rhydian sighs tiredly bringing me into a side hug which I return with a simple squeeze of the arm, appreciating the gesture. My nose twitches detecting the faint smell of coffee and cream, the sweet aroma of it wafting in the air as well as the heavy scent of aftershave, nice real nice, old man. I bite my lip, too tired for an argument or shouting match.

“Whatever, she and I…we’re proud,” He whispers pecking my temple in a fatherly affection, I never understood he did as a child so alien to me compared to my own… I shiver at the memory of the drunkard fool, my eyes never leaving the card drawn.

“Fate kind be both fair but cruel isn’t that right Carmen?” I whisper lowly my eyes softening at the memory of my first look at the card…

_Whimpering the young girl stares terrified, shaking before the grown adults, blades, guns all sorts of weapons aimed at the shaking girl tied up, beaten, and starved. Abundant purple bruises and thin leaks from the tiny slits on her arms evident as she cries, terrified of them._

_“Lure the witch out to hang!” One of the men roar as the young girl cries, scared, she never wanted to come here but it was a mission, a mission she couldn’t refuse if she wished to prove herself to the organisation…_

_Softly, the sound of heels in the barren wasteland of the desolate town echo as all eyes turn to the robed women, a mask on as small frames of chestnut strand cascade down her hood, from the wild wind._

_“Release the girl now,” The voice orders, female but auto tuned. Her mask made of porcelain, a snow white with pained on the snow white mask with a thin straight lines, like diamond like lines of dark red as well as the dark eyes of the mask being coloured in black as well as a creepy sharp smile, matching the sharp features of the eyes. A simple, basic design but it worked in creating fear for the people._

_“There’s the witch she’s the reason for all this! Hang her, drown her, stone her!!!”_

_Loudly, the group yell throwing all sorts at her as the young girl, stares wide eyed disturbed._

_“N-no, we-were doing our jobs please we could do this peacefully if you ju-“_

_“SHUT IT BRAT!!” Loudly, the one man yells and raises his arm to the girl making her eyes widen horrified and flinch back, familiar to the incoming pain ahead only for her eyes to widen when she feels no stinging pain of raw skin, making her blink and look up wide eyed at the thin tanned hand, sharply grabbing the male’s wrist and twisting it, causing the male to scream about it in agony._

_“If you dare lay a single finger on her I will end you,” The masked woman hisses dropping the crying man clutching his bruised and twisted arm as the robed girl kneels down next to the young girl, who leaps into her arms, clutching her shaking, tears of horror in her eyes._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t misbehave, daddy don’t hurt me not gain, not the basement, not the darkness, the monsters will come,” The little girl traumatised by the roars, she had to endure the whimpers, the tears staining the robed figures robes as she stands...carefully treating the broken girl as though she was glass._

_“It’s okay now, I’m here, I’m here,” Soothingly the woman whispers combing her fingertips through the shaking girls hair, making the young girl lean into the familiar warm touch of her mentor as the woman stands, hiding the girl behind her robes, no one noticing the sudden glow in the little girls alarmed teary eyes as Carmen reveals a deck._

_“Let us see how fate will treat you today?” Ominously, Carmen whispers, drawing the card on top of her deck, revealing the reaper of prophecy in upwards position._

_“Tch, what’s a card going to do give me a paper cut?” Loudly the group laugh at the calm woman._

_“It seems fate has been most unkind to you today, the death arcana, the reaper up right positioning, keywords, endings, Severe illness, Profound change, Letting go of attachments, Failure, Mortality. You lack of morality most likely and for that, the end will come of you letting go of this failed place,” Darkly the young girl whispers not fazed by the curses and insults sent her way._

_“Ooh I’m so scared…”_

_“Oh no a paper cut…”_

_“Mummy help me…”_

_Suddenly, a soft golden glow emits from the card surprising some of the group as suddenly a robed figure of purple appears wielding a scythe…taking the men aback._

_“No...no…no…”_

_“She’s a witch!”_

_“Burn her!”_

_“Drown her!”_

_Simply, the reaper strikes at not the people but the building. Loudly, the debris of the sliced building descends down upon the group of terrified people, some fleeing some staring, paralysed by fear, others move. Hurriedly, Carmen dives at the shaking girl, using her robe to cover, protect, and shield the girl from the loud collision of the debris of the lost building._

_Curious, the sound of screaming and such ends as curiously the young girl looks over her robed saviour, feeling comforting, warm, loving arms around her as she stressed, wide eyed at the number of bodies on the floor, numerous spatters of crimsons and pools drenching the battlefield of the lost town. But most of all what strikes the girl is the shaking figures of the survivors, some children, some women and some men, some men scream trying to claw out others scream out trapped under the rubble, making the girl stare horrified, at the mothers and daughters screaming calling out to their husbands, either dead or not, either way some even attempting to free them only to watch as the life escaped each and everyone one of them…hearing the rabid cries of the young children, babies and mothers, startled the young girl stares, traumatised at the chaos she caused…_

_“Witch!”_

_“Murderers!!!”_

_“BURN THE WITCH!!” Loudly, the horrified people yell some fleeing and some showing jagged rocks at the pair._

_“Kai quickly!” Carmen hisses grabbing the shocked and scared girl and taking her away from the devastated people…_

_“It’s my fault…I did this, I caused-”_

_“No. They brought that upon themselves Kai, it wasn’t your fault they wouldn’t listen so action had to be taken,” Coolly, Carmen whispers once they were away from the rubble and she removes her mask smiling kindly at the upset girl._

_“B-but, they called you such mean things and your face,” Kai gasps at the faint line of red streaming down her cheek from the jagged edge of the stone, having come in contact._

_“Its fine,” She assures the girl._

_“But they threw them at you when it was me…”_

_“Kai, I promised you didn’t I? I wouldn’t let you get hurt again,” Carmen smiles softly at the wide eyed girl who rushes into her arms, hugging her._

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” She whispers, tears for once in her life, tears of gratitude in her eyes as she hugs the smiling Carmen, the pair happy even amongst the anger, the hatred and the rage sent their way for a single job…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Kai's a bit...unhinged right now


	179. I'm Safe...I Hope

Calmly, I look down at my cup of tea, seeing Yammy asleep but not Rhydian. I shrug it off, only to raise a brow at the small ringtone of my phone going off, making me take out my phone, smiling softly at the familiar ringtone as the one I got Tea, turns out we have similar taste in music and with her love of dance and our love of creativity, we really hit it off. She’s really nice, genuinely and her little crush on Yugi is adorable.

“We’ve been invited thanks to Joey’s letter to this party to welcome Joey as well as some newcomers to the event that will be welcomed as well, the address is here, apparently there planning some sort of tournament,” I smile at Tea’s message, giggling at the use of some sort of cute emoji.

“Enjoying yourself?” Joker’s strict voice snaps me out of my fun as I turn to pout at the composed male eyes on screen.

“Aren’t your eyes tired by now? Being glued to that screen isn’t doing them any good,” I remind him slightly annoyed at him for disturbing my chat.

“Sorry am I interrupting you and your boyfriend, Devin right?” Joker responds coldly making me frown at him.

“Duke? He’s cute though his massacre shows signs of being more into men if anything,” I admit recalling many men in my department often being interesting in the same sex, some I learned the hard way…boy were those awkward.

“Duke Devlin, creator of the game Dungeon Dice Monsters, had a deal with Pegasus to publish and market the game. Birthday, February 28, age 16 Height, 179 cm, Weight, 64 kg, Gender Male, Blood type B, Favourite food Chinese cuisine, Least favourite food Vinegared food. He owns the "Black Clown" game sho-”

“Enough!” I stand up frowning at him, scowling at the information.

“Why are you so obsessed with this guy wait are you jealous?” I raise a brow surprise hope in my eyes at the thought, only to stumble back from his glare.

“You think I would care over your petty puppy love, please the amount of hooks ups you have are as much as Yammy’s sweets he eats. What I am concerned with is you’re not doing your part for Kai, remember Kai our leader, the whole reason we are free and the whole reason we are-”

“No she’s your reason. I’m doing this-“

“Don’t lie, we all know why we’re here. We owe Kai and this is how we are repaying her,” Coldly, Joker remarks, making me scowl. “Kai is my friend, I agree with her idea of getting revenge that is all,” I argue.

“Tch, whatever, just know if you get in Kai’s way you’re in my way and no one gets in my way,” He growls as I flinch back, feeling a pain in my chest and the urge to cry but I push it aside, instead to sit down and look down at the cup of coffee before me, all cold now. Sadly, I look down at the drink, only to feel a hand on my own making me turn to Yammy all wrapped up, like a cotton candy stick in his duvet, sheepishly looking up at me.

“It’s okay, he’s just grumpy because Kai isn’t back yet,” Yammy waves it off obvious to my faint pain in my chest at his words. Yeah, Kai…it’s always Kai.

“His game is terrible, its basically duel monsters on a board set and includes dice it’s boring and I’ll never see what Pegasus saw in such a terrible game,” Joker insults making me frown at his ice cold words, when he doesn’t even know the guy and how much he truly loves his game. I mean it he spent hours talking to me about his game so much love, passion, enthusiasm and here Joker is being so mean to him when he’s done, nothing to him…

“He loves the game a lot maybe if you were more in synch with your emotions, you wouldn’t be such a cold prick!” I curse scowling at him as I spot Joker’s cold glare sent my way, but I refuse to back down.

“He’s a playboy, some even call him a fuck boy with all the girls at his feet and he toys with,” Joker huffs, revealing numerous case studies and reports, making me frown at some of the comments calling him, tiny, unsatisfying and self-absorbed.

“He’s a good guy just because some bitchy excuses say he isn’t doesn’t mean he is,” I argue having enough of this cruelty, I turn to leave.

“Where are you going? Kai wants-“

“I’ll talk to Kai later not with someone as cold and mean as you around!” I scowl turning my back, heading to the door, only to scream as the door opens to reveal a stone faced Rhydian, and Kai…coated in blood.

“I…I….” Stunned into shocked silence, I stare as Rhydian waves at them.

We’re back miss us!? Aw, I see Yammy isn’t a beautiful butterfly yet?” Rhydian teases lightly only to receive a blank bored look from Yammy in return then turn to the silent Joker, furiously typing away and glancing at me. “Geez what’s with this cold reception?” Rhydian huffs putting on some familiar equipment and heading to his punching bag.

“Oi, Kai get me a drink would ya,” He calls out as I turn to the still blood stained Kai shrugging and getting out some monster energy, tossing it to the pros, who easily catches it then turns to me.

“Ah Rosa, um, I wanna a word but could we talk when I’m not…” Kai gestures to this as I silently nod still silent and amazed a how causal she can be in the most worse of situations.

“I thought it as a clean kill…” I whisper, still reeling in shock over the kill and wincing from the heavy stench of iron on her clothes.

“No I just wanted to smother Laslow’s blood on me and stain my clothes…” Kai retorts casually only to blink owlish at our still silence, looking at our straight faced expression and frowning.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Guys you know I’m kidding right…?” Kai calls out to the group only to receive our blank looks of uncertainty considering Kai’s words…

“…”

“…”

“Guys?” Kai blinks as we all go silent.

“I’m out of here, I’ll talk to you guys later when you lot aren’t any emotionless machines!” I huff fed up with all of this lack of support and mean comments, storming out of the room, deciding to head to Tea like she wanted in our chat prior to talk about the clothes we would wear there…oh yeah I haven’t told Kai…she probably knows since the café situation though. So I’m safe…I hope.


	180. Special Someone

“Geez what was that about?” I sigh tiredly feeling the tension in the atmosphere diminish but my ears perk up at the sound of accurate almost stabbings of the poor keyboard beaten, bruised ad blued by now from Joker’s precise, strong and vicious strikes of the keyboard…

“No idea,” Rhydian huffs and glances at Joker catching my idea, of changing topic to let Joker cool. He obviously had a fight with Rosa, jeez those two are such an erratic couple. How troublesome for us…

“Jeez you guys though before make it sound as though I was a sociopath or some sort of psycho,” I huff tiredly, debating whether to take a bath or shower, a shower is quicker but a bath is more relaxing and will help the muscles but then again I may be bathing in fragments of blood, hmm…but with a shower I would have to stand and my legs are killing me, especially with a shitty shower where I have to move my back and such to get water, there’s always a side that’s cold from the lack of warm water either way…

“Neither. Psychopathy is traditionally a personality disorder characterized by persistent antisocial behaviour, impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, and egotistical traits. It is sometimes considered synonymous with sociopathy, sure you may have this tendency by being bold and impaired empathy but that’s only due to how we were trained and a sociopath is someone who ruins peoples lives socially while schools do it mentally,” Yammy explains making us turn wide eyed and impressed I got to say at his fountain of knowledge on the subject.

Rhydian does a spit take while Joker’s furious typing falters slightly from Yammy’s words.

“Where the heck did you get that from!?” Rhydian blinks wolfishly, surprised by his knowledge considering his laid back personality.

“I find psychology interesting, maybe I should be psychology,” He mutters intrigued at the idea.

“Maybe, if you didn’t sleep through their ranting and all,” I joke lightly earning a playful glare from Yammy, who silences himself once more with a simple snack.

“They say a lot of C.E.Os. and such are psychopaths,” Joker remarks darkly as I notice the hint of hurt in his tone, making me frown concerned while Yammy is sleeping and Rhydian is too focused on his work out to notice. I should help but I should change first, can’t really comfort someone when you’re drenched in blood you know?

Casually, I head in for a shower in the end. Once done, I leave the shower only to raise a brow when I find Yammy gone and Rhydian as well.

“You have no shame do you?”

“There’s nothing that people would want to see down here…”

“Eh, not true some perverts do enjoy flat bodies more than…”

“Joker,” Sharply, I turn to him making him bow his head, his angry fingertips no longer taking his anger out on the poor keyboard as I spot much to my surprise, him taking out a new keyboard.

“Geez what did the keyboard do to you?” I huff knowing Joker’s coping with his anger is rather quite unique in its own way.

“Nothing, if you must know Rhydian took Yammy to bed and has gone out jogging,” Joker reports to me as I hum serenely and lean tranquilly against the door, humming a small tune as I take a sit down on the sofa, behind me is Joker, his back turned to me focused on the screen before him.

“Got to keep his endorphins up with all this negativity around,” I joke lightly only to receive blank silence as I use the spare towel to dry my hair then place it around my neck, using it to clean my face and hair.

“So what was with the cold atmosphere before?” I question curious as he releases a tense sigh.

“Merely warning Rosa and telling her to focus on the mission,” Joker inhales a breathe making me frown as I go silent, knowing that Joker won’t speak his mind unless there’s silence, it’s like he feels pressured to fill the air or something…

“Kai…am I a sociopath?” Joker questions making my eyes widen at the idea.

“Who the hell gave you that idea?” I bark as he goes quiet and I groan.

“You were thinking by yourself again weren’t you? Joker I told you, you think WAY too much, relax, take a breather,” I grumble.

“Rosa was being weird, said I was being cold, and mean,” He grumbles.

“Rosa isn’t focusing on the task I mean what did you research?” I enquire.

“A boy she was spending too much time with, she should be focusing on her mission,” Joker huffs as I raise a brow seeing him look away and can’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” He scowls as I smile at the idiot. Jeez even now he isn’t the greatest when it comes to this, huh reminds me of…I look away at the brief comparison and sigh shaking my head, smiling softly at him as I pat the seat next to me and Joker joins me, blushing looking away as I scoff.

“Jeez Joker for someone so smart you’re not good with your emotions are you?” I blurt out making him turn to blink owlishly at me, making me chuckle at the cute reaction.

“What do you mean?” He scowls.

“You did the whole biography search didn’t you,” I huff.

“Yes and I merely shared my view on that guy,” He grumbles.

“And those were?” I enquire.

“He was a womanizer and waste of time for us,” Joker grumbles.

“A waste of time for her you mean,” I translate making him blink puzzled.

“Joker, when you heard of Rosa and this guy together how did you feel?” I questions softly as he blinks, frowning in deep though only to shrug..

“Nothing,” He looks away.

“You’re a bad liar too,” I remind him smugly.

“Shut up,” He scowls and turns away pouting, just like a child.

“It’s okay to feel jealous sometimes you know…” I smirk.

“Jealous I didn’t…” He trials off as I notice the uncertainty and conflict in his eyes as I gently place my hand on his chest.

“How did you feel here?” I ask softly as he bows his head, messing with his twitchy hands.

“I felt weird, it hurt, it was awful, it was suffocating and then those thoughts came into my mind again,” Joker confesses sadly as I look away feeling a pang in my heart for the dummy.

“Was I…was it jealousy…” Joker mutters softly.

“Aww…my little joke is jealous how cute..” I bring Joker into a headlock making him choke on his spit and blush madly.

“Remember what your wearing,” He hisses as I chuckle, giving him a noogie and releasing him, smirking impishly as he fixes his hair and I stand up.

“What do I do?” Joker questions turning to me as I sigh. Swiftly, I change into some lounge wear of a loose jumper and jogging bottoms then returning to sit. I place my hand on his head bringing him to lay on my lap as he easily nuzzles into my side, used to it.

“It’s up to you, your life your choices just…don’t let those emotions control you and take your jealousy out on others, sometimes its best to hold in these feelings and not show unless it is time, you feel comfortable to tell them or they ask,” I explain steadily, struggling with the topic since I’m not emotion expert…

“Thanks Kai…” Softly, Joker whispers nuzzling into my side like a cat making me chuckle.

“All you need to do now is purr and you’d be a great cat,” I tease lightly.

“Shut up,” He grumbles as I chuckle as the room falls into a calm but comforting silence.

“Kai am I…a bad person?” Joker question making me turn to him.

“Kai…I hurt a lot of people, my family all thanks to that…” Joker trials off, a tear in his eye which I wipe away and bring him into a warm hug like a mother to their son. “No…you were young you didn’t know what that virus was capable of,” I whisper softly as Joker curls into my side as I gently rock the silent mess, crying silently as I smile relieved to see him open up to me, once again…

Rosa…I hope you know how special you are too Joker, he doesn’t open up to people so easily…


	181. Wonderful Introductions

Brightly, the others smile in the fancy expensive office where the interior consists of ruby red and gold glistening patterns into the crimson as excitedly, Joey and Tristen gawk, drooling at the buffet offered to them meanwhile Tea, Duke and Lily enjoy the beauty of the office, staring in awe at the beautiful portraits of exotic lands, objects and landmarks.

“This place sure has class,” Duke whispers.

“You can say that again. I still can’t believe Yugi and Joey got invited up here,” Tea smiles turning to the nervous boy, digesting everything in the golden seat as he sits down before the office desk, before Yugi is a wide screen window, showing the land of Domino City from above as the eerie scent of wax candles filters in the air.

“Woah look at this grub! I can’t believe this though someone other than Kaiba hosting a duelling tournament,” Joey gushes. “Pegasus did one as well Joey,” Duke reminds him.

“Yeah I know but this one, this one is going to give me the chance to get to Pros, besides look at this spread, Kaiba and Pegasus never had this kind of spread!!” Joey praises excitement evident in his tone as he goes gaga over the meals presented before him.

“They do say Judas managers are well known to manage pro dualists…” Yugi recalls, remembering his grandfather being in shock when learning of Judas contacting the pair.

“Just remember to hold on tight to that ticket Joey…” Serenity advises patiently sitting down, smiling as she enjoys the beauty of the interior design. The soft sound of footsteps approaches, making the others perk up as they all turn to the creak of the door opening.

“Mokuba? Kaiba?” Joey blinks surprised to see them as he stuffs his face.

“Joey eat with your mouth closed, gross!” Mokuba frowns at the moron.

“Wheeler, could you stop being an embarrassment for one second,” Smugly Kaiba scoffs.

“What’cha say rich boy!?” Scowling, Joey glares at the smug Kaiba.

“I need more female friends,” Tea grans out loud embarrassed.

“You always have Lily,” Duke smirks.

“Well she isn’t here remember, she had other plans to take care of,” Tea huffs disappointed, feeling a sense of loneliness at the reminder.

“Now, now I didn’t bring you all here to fight, I’m glad to see someone enjoying my spread,” Smiling, all eyes turn to the jolly voice of a blue haired male, wearing a uniform business suit of a snow white dress shirt, neatly together with a blue tie and dark blue jacket matching the dark blue trousers below him and silver blue shoes as his snow white gloves adjust the tie around his collar. Loyal, by his side are Kat and Marx, trailing behind him, their heads low, bowing as they stand tall and proud.

Smiling, Judas approaches his chair as Kat politely pulls it up for her master to sit down upon and enjoy, silently, he sits himself.

“Now, now please sit,” Judas gestures to the seats for them all to sit down and enjoy.

“I’d rather stand,” Kaiba scowls arms crossed.

“Very well though you don’t have much choices do you now Kaiba?” Coyly, Judas smirks eerily at the scowling, Kaiba growling under his breath at the smugness of the fellow businessman in the room.

“Now then I’ve brought you all here today for a proposition,” Loudly, Judas informs the group, calmly adjusting his desk, frowning as he adjusts a certain photo frame of a smiling blue haired boy and another taller, leaner version of him, smiling softly in the photo, a small fond smile on his lips as Marx glances at the photo pained.

“A proposition?” Mokuba questions, his curious eyes glancing at the frame.

“Indeed, you see I’ve notice my fellow businessman Kaiba having not the greatest of times with all these little bully companies seeping you under your feet. So I thought from the bottom of my heart, I would offer you this, a tournament! You love tournaments after all, we have an unlimited amount of people in our ranks wishing to be pros, but it never hurts to have more youths in our grasp, such as young Joseph, in my family. We simply wish to help youths bloom into powerful and proud pros, so this duel tournament we have come up with will be perfect!!” Brightly, Judas stands, hand outright spreading as he beams brightly at the curious crowd of teens.

“What’s this got to do with us?” Kaiba demands coldly, wary of the grinning male.

“Oh don’t worry Kaiba I’ve made sure to keep up to your level. You see your father was a great man, great minds thought alike when coming up with strategies to survive in the business life that’s why. I thought I ought to return the favour to my old friend but helping his son, whether blood relative or not, Gozaburo has been a good friend of mine in the past despite his faults, so I’m offering you this Seto Kaiba, sponsor my tournament. It would help your publicity since it had been shot thanks to those nasty bullies no? And what better way than to bring the greatest dualists together than offer the greatest dualist on the platter?” Judas reasons, explaining his points clearly to the group.

“P-Platter?” Nervously, Yugi gulps anxiously.

“Yes! Don’t you see? The grand champion ready to take on anyone for his title! To be the grand champion!” Judas states, his tone filled with determination and excitement.

“So that’s your plan?” Mokuba frowns.

“Yep, what’cha say? All you two got to do is smile and wave, saying you approve of this tournament,” Marx voices out, waving them off only to flinch from the harsh brief glare sent his way by Judas, silencing the boy.

“We can’t enter?” Kaiba furrows his brow.

“Of course not! You have to focus on your publicity,” Judas smiles.

“But Se-”

“Alright…” Kaiba sighs interrupting his brother’s worried tone.

“But…” Mokuba weakly tries to argue back knowing of his brothers desire to beat Yugi.

“Mokuba it’s done,” Sharply, Seto states to his brother, making Mokuba bow his head, feeling sad for his brother losing the chance to beat Yugi due to their company.

“Okay…” Mokuba sighs sadly.

“Fabulous, what of you Yugi? Won’t you help our friends? I mean this seems the only way for Joseph to blossom and to help the Kaiba brothers no?” Judas grins, briefly an eerie glint in his eyes, quickly leaving as he points to the nervous mess.

“I…” Anxiously, Yugi bows his head, uncertain, his purple hues gaze around the room seeing the frowning Kaiba, worried Mokuba, and eating Joey, devouring all the food in his sight as a concerned Serenity pats his back, making sure he doesn’t choke as she looks on in concern.

“Okay…I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!!!!”


	182. Come Home Please...

Giddily, Joey smiles as he and his group of pals exit the office, being led out by a pouting Marx, happily enjoying his snack of a banana, exploring the outside of the tower, not noting Marx having tossed the banana half hazard outside and the doors automatically closing as he turn his back on the group of teens. Joey’s eyes remain glued to the small envelop in his hands, unaware of the impending yellow doom set before him on his path.

“Joey look out!” Tristen calls out as Joey releases a cry of shock, tripping from a nearby banana peel. Worried, Serenity and Tristen try to catch the goof only for it to be too late as his chain makes the hard contact, hitting the concrete ground, making him cry out in pain as he whimpers, having bitten his tongue, his mouth once filled and brimming with tastes, flavours and spices from all over thanks to that special spread, no longer having been dulled thanks to the overpowering taste and texture of heavy warm iron, staining his mouth.

“Joey are you okay?” Concerned, Serenity rushes over to his brother’s side only to frown when seeing him unfazed by his bleeding mouth, instead panicking as his hands desperately grasp the hard, smooth flooring of the concrete slabs, his brown hues dilated in horror as they frantically move, searching, scanning desperate to find a familiar white envelope.

“My ticket…MY ticket!!! No, no, no!!!” Horrified, Joey reaches out over the lack of a certain snow white envelope.

“Huh, Joey relax, we can always print out another,” Mokuba offers to the distressed blonde.

“No I…my ticket,” Still disturbed filled, Mokuba’s advices falls to deaf ears as Joey screams out in horror, fingertips in hand as Kaiba scowls at the freaking out Joey, his brow twitching.

“Wheeler, shut it, we’ll get you another now pipe down!” Frowning, Kaiba orders only to scowl as Joey whimpers, falling to the floor, in defeat until, the soft click of heels perks up the sobbing mess as all eyes turn to the source.

“I’m sorry but is this yours?” Politely, the voice asks as all eyes turn to the figure, Duke, Tristen, Joey and Yugi’s eyes widen at the practical model before them, a red hue crosses most of the men o the group but the Kaiba brothers as they all turn to the figure, the figure has a lean yet muscular body, they have short blonde hair with tips dyed purple in a loose short ponytail, they have sharp ocean blue eyes and are wearing, a baggy loose white shirt, a loose rolled up baggy blue jacket matching the light blue baggy jeans of the induvial and has a pair of black boot heels. On their arms are bandages and numerous bracelets of purple and blue as well as a few signs of makeup on the figures features.

“My…my envelop thank you!” Grateful, Joey bows, taking the letter from the manicured blue nails of the woman who smiles.

Joey pov:

“You should keep a tighter hold on that ticket of yours Joey,” The figure tells me smiling kindly at me as I stare at her in awe.

“You…you know my name?” Dumbly, I question.

“Well of course I had to double check it wasn’t my invite,” She giggles.

“Your invite?” I questions surprised.

“Oh yes, see,” Smiling, she reveals her own envelope oh she must be a dualist as well, a good one at that to be noticed by Judas.

“Sora Katherine…” Tea reads out loud.

“Nice to meet you, oh my, you must be Wheeler right I saw you with your duel with Yugi and Kai, man you should have won that duel…” Brightly, she gushes as I feel a sense of smugness and grin blushing.

“Yeah I thought so too!! Wait you’re a fan of mine?” I question amazed.

“Yeah, you may not win them all but I can tell you work hard…” She compliments as I feel another heat enter my cheeks at the praise.

“I-I…are you single?” I ask desperate.

“Eh?” She blurts out blinking innocently.

“Joey!!!!” Enraged, Tea hits me on the back of the head, making me scowl.

“Ignore him, Duke Devlin upcoming millionaire!!!” Scowling, I glare at the sly ass, my sis is right there and here he is flirting with the beauty.

“Moron, Serenity’s right there!” Tristen yells, whacking him on the back of the head as well. Both of them growl and brawl with one another.

“Um…” Awkwardly, Sora smiles unsure on how to handle the situation.

“I’m sorry about them, there idiots…I’m Tea,” Tea smiles politely.

“No that you geeks are done with your little games some of us have companies to run….” Rich boy’s obnoxious voice rings out making us turn to scowl at him.

“What did ya say rich boy?” I growl at the rude ass.

“Oh you must be Seto Kaiba an honour to meet you…” Politely, Sora smiles.

“Don’t touch me…” Coldly, he snaps stunning the poor girl.

“Uh…” Blinking, Sora smiles as I frown at the rude remark from rich boy.

“I don’t have time for weaklings…” He growls lowly.

“Heh…okay? Charming one isn’t he?” Shrugging, Sora smiles at us.

“Don’t be offended he’s just uh…. Sorry,” Awkwardly, Mokuba bows his head to the puzzled blonde, watching the two fleeting figures flee.

“They seem friendly…” Sora mutters.

“They mean well. So Sora you’ll be duelling then?” I question eager.

“Yes, I hope to beat Yugi, wow you must be Yugi!” Gushing the blonde’s girls eyes sparkle at the blushing mess.

“Y-yes…” Yugi smiles weakly.

“I thought you’d be taller…” Sora blurts out.

“Well um…”

“And bulkier…” Sora adds as another imaginary arrow impales Yugi.

“Um…”

“And more chiselled…” Sora continues as Yugi is impaled once again.

“Um…”

“Oh well!!! Hahaah!!! Wow, this means I hope we get to duel Joey I love to duel against you it would be a great honour…” Sora smiles brightly.

“Yeah same here, I’ll see you till then yeah,” Joey smiles.

“Yes, it was nice meeting all of you…” Sora bows.

“Yeah, thanks again…” Joey smiles sheepishly.

“No problem. I should get going I have a shoot to get to….”

“See you Sora,” Smiling, Serenity waves.

“Bye!” Cheekily, Sora winks leaving the group.

Sombrely, Joey returns to his apartment, his small smile fading as he enters the empty desolate flat of his and his sister. Frowning, Joey’s brow furrows remembering when he came home, finding nothing but a note, saying sorry, angrily, Joey scowls at the memory…

Joey pov:

Why…? Why did she leave? What did we do to make her leave? Why did she leave me behind again? I thought this time would be different. I knew she wouldn’t always be there due to her job according to ma but still this time, I had hoped she would return and she did but leaving now. Kai...what happened? Why can’t you tell me? What is going on? Scowling, I frown at the conflicting emotions in me as I scowl turning my back, pained at the sight of the table where the note was. I should head to bed, I got to prepare, I reason as I begin to head to my room to do it, only then to frown when I notice the phone, seeing about ten missed messages from ma and Serenity. I frown at the messages, asking if I’m okay, tch just cause Kai’s gone they think I can’t take care of myself, I can I just…I need to focus on my deck. I need to focus on winning and beat Sora then get to Yugi. Heh, I still can’t believe Sora’s a fan of mine, a fangirl at that, man this is awesome!!! Giddily, I grin as I head to my room, only to falter when noticing the creak of a certain door, not fully closed and not fully open…Kai’s door.

Hesitantly, I approach the door, my ears hesitating, the small groan of the door as I gently push it open, my eyes widening at how quiet the room is. Huh, I never noticed how desolate the room was, then again Kai never really was the type to put spotters on the walls, never really making it hers…it was strange but still, my footsteps echo in the empty room as I collapse on to the soft bed of Kai, my body curled up as I feel my eyes beginning to water as my nose picks up Kai’s scent…heh just like her.

Sadly, a small smile crosses my lips as I feel a familiar pain in my chest as I clutch my chest, damn it not this again, what is this feeling? I don’t know and I hate it, I hate this, Kai…wherever you are, I hope you’re safe and I hope you come back soon, so you can finally tell me the truth of it all. I know ma knows something even as a kid when Kai would leave some times and come home really late, ma never questioned it but when it came to Serenity and I, she did. I never understood until now…even as a kid she never questioned Kai, not on anything only Serenity and I like she was trying to block Kai out, almost like she was a painful reminder…I think I understand Kai’s resentment to ma but still it’s been years, she needs…she needs to let go.

Kai…this tournament, I’ll win it, I’ll defeat Yugi and I’ll become the next king of games and then when I do. I’ll make you proud, we can duel again, and this time I’ll win. I won’t let you down Kai I promise…

_Just…come home soon, come back….please._


	183. Fall Of Both Empires

Roaring, the crowd roars through the monitor as calmly Sora hums, shuffling her deck as her blue hues gaze calmly down at the snow white room of the waiting room.

“Hey Sora!” Loudly, a familiar blonde greets the girl, who calmly looks up to see the beaming Joey.

“Oh hello Joey, good to see you. Tell me are you ready for this tournament?” Sora greets him.

“Hell yeah! Just you wait I’m going to duel circles around you lot,” Joey boasts.

“I can’t wait to see,” Sora smirks.

“Yeah just you wait, just promise me we’ll duel… So how are these guys?”” Joey exclaims, gesturing to the others preparing their decks.

“You don’t know…” Sora frowns.

“Nah sort of a newbie in the Judas ring…” Joey exclaims.

“Well from my sources, that over there is mathematician Matthew, eternal soldier Sarah, and engineer Erin, these guys have been waiting, or the title shot for years,” Sora says.

“Title shot?” Joey frowns.

“You really don’t know anything,” Sora huffs.

“And you do?” Joey questions.

“When I enter a tournament I need to know what I’m up against,” Sora shrugs.

“If you win this tournament you get to join the soldier ranks dumbass…” Startled, they turn to the narrowed eyed woman, the eternal soldier Sarah, her sharp hazel eyes glare at Joey’s.

“Huh?”

“You think we’re here to beat the champ, please we’re here for a good job,” Matthew scoffs.

“A good job?” Sora questions puzzled.

“Yeah, see us three have been working for good old Judas for years, we’ve been in the pro leagues too but we want more and so when Judas finds our talent. He creates a tournament of sorts, the one who beats them joining the royal guard of sorts…” Sarah explains.

“Royal guard what’s that?” Sora questions.

“The royal guard are the elites of the company, you know those guys that linger around Judas like priests or monks with their robes, they are royal guards, willing to give him everything for a life of luxury…all we gotta do is win and sign that contract done by Judas…” Sarah answers.

“So that’s it,” Joey frowns disappointed.

“It’s a living,” Matthew scoffs.

“Either way, you rookies won’t last long,” Sarah smirks.

“What did ya say!?” Joey barks.

“We’ll see,” Calmly, Sora says making Sarah scowl.

“You…I’m a pro you’re nobody…”

“I may be a nobody…but you know what they say the higher you are, the greater the fall…” Darkly, Sora smirks, standing up as the trio flinch briefly from her dark smirk while Joey raises a brow as Sora snickers as all eyes turn to the monitor.

“Welcome! Ladies and gents it’s me the man with the plan, Marx, now let’s take this tournament to the MARX!!!” Loudly, the crowd roar as Joey sweat drops at the announcer.

“Did he just make a pun out of his…?” Joey questions.

“Yep,” Sora huffs.

“Stupid idiot,” Joey grumbles.

“Now listen up thanks to the benefits of our sponsorship with Kaiba corp, say hi Kaiba boy!!!” Cackling, Marx snickers as the camera pans to a stoic Seto Kaiba, arms crossed, brow furrowed, acting all stoic.

“Seto Kaiba what a man,” Sarah gushes in awe.

“A man of no mercy,” Matthew utters darkly while the other shakes his head, focused on his deck.

“Now then I bet you’re all wondering why am I here to see some pros duel well here’s your answer the winner of this tournament will get to take on the big…well small man himself, the champ of games, Yugi Moto!!!” Marx declares as the cameras turn to the stunned and scared Yugi, Tea smiling by his idea as he shrinks into his seat, shaking…

“Right then. Ladies and gents here are your matches!!!” Smirking, Marx raises his hand to the monitor as the crowd roars excited as the brackets are revealed, to show a smirking Sora, winking cheekily in the photo up against the stoic scowling Sarah.

Sharply, the sound of heels click against the tiles as the door opens to reveal Kat, stoically frowning at them. 

“Come on, it’s time to greet your audience,” Kat huffs, lollipop in her mouth sucking it as she guides the others out of the room. “I will lead my way!” Scowling, Sarah sneers, suddenly bringing out a plastic sword, daring it at Kat who raises a brow at the seething girl.

“Very well,” Bitterly, Kat remarks as everyone stands following in the power hungry blonde’s way as her hazel hues glare icily at Kat as the others follow behind her, heading to the stadium, their ears aching from the violent screech of the crowd as they hear the echoed voice of Marx declare…

“But first it’s only fair you lot should greet the dualist!” Smirking, Marx roars as Sora frowns with Joey, the pair suddenly gasping as they feel all eyes on them, making their way on stage.

“I will lead my own way!” She roars as the crowd roars.

“Sarah! Super Sarah!”

“Come on Sarah show them the power of the warriors!”

“Show them the might of the blade!!!”

“It’s Mad Math woohoo!!!”

“It’s energetic Erin yes!!!”

“Oh don’t forget Ghost girl…” Briefly, I turn to see Sora flinch at the ghostly girl, doll in hand as she trials behind us in our shadows.

“Hey anyone out there going to give your home boy bring Joey Wheeler a hoot!” Joey calls out, gesturing to himself only to receive a blank silence as Joey upset, falls to the floor, sad and defeat as Sora smiles pitifully at the boy and pats his back.

“Why me!?” Enraged, Joey cries, tears in his eyes as the crowd roar at the chosen dualists, ready to face off. “Alright gents here are our match ups!” Marx smirks as the monitor reveals the duels to come. Then it’s Joey up against Matthew and engineer Erin against one of the other Pros, known as ballerina Balora, Gloria Goth girl will be up against Master Chef Georgian, while Sora is up against Sarah.

“Looks like I got some upgrading to do on my deck,” Erin smirks toothily revealing her bucked teeth to the group as she adjusts her orange bandanna around her spikey blue hair, her green eyes looking at the lively audience as her orange gloves adjust her jean blue dungarees and snow white T-shirt, underneath matching her muddy white boots.

“Hehehehheee….tell me Olivia should we roast this chef or should we do a good old fashion charmer,” Giggling maniacally, the girl grins, her long purple locks straight and straight bangs covering her sharp heavily mascaras onyx hues with black eye shadow on her matching her lipstick, making her china doll like skin glow as she clutches the china doll in her grasp, not noticing the disturbed expression from Sora staring at the doll.

“Huh this will be interesting…” Joey smirks, turning to the frowning Matthew.

“This will be easy,” He scoffs.

“What’cha say wise guy!!!??” He glares, fist raised.

“Enough,” Sarah stands scowling as she strides up the calm Sora.

“You and me girl, you will witness the extent of my power!” Bravely, she turns and storm off as Sora frowns but reluctantly sighs.

“You keep telling yourself that girly,” Smirking, Sora sneers at the scowling girl as the crowd roars, pumped up for the duels to come unaware of the figures watching from above, eyes narrowed and arms crossed distrustful of the few remaining…

Frowning, Kaiba’s blues gaze out at the window in Judas office, his cobalt blues narrowed at the smug Wheeler, doing his intimidating dance while the girl from the other day is by his side, watching giggling.

“What’s the real reason you brought me here Judas?” Kaiba demands coldly from the smug male joining his side in looming over the competitors.

“So you caught on…”

“If you had let me joined you would have had a lot more fans to come,” Kaiba scoffs.

“Smart boy, but yes, you see Kaiba, one of these little piglets that I raised, I saved, I helped is a rat, a rat I need to exterminate if I don’t, it could mean the end of both our empires….”


End file.
